Humanity's Judgment
by known as r
Summary: Plagued by constant nightmares and suffering from the first war Kira's personality changes and he disappears, three years later they see him again, just not how they thought. The war for humanity's fate has begun. Dark Kira fic. Usual Pairings,Chapter 92
1. Alliance

**(AN): This story takes place after the first war, an alternate to Destiny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Humanity's Judgment**

_**C.E. 0071 right after the battle**_

_The chaos of the final battle at Yakin Due brought about an end to the war of extermination. The death of Patrick Zala and the fall of Genesis, along with the destruction of the Blue Cosmos leader Azeral, the appointed chairwoman Eileen Canaver offered a treaty of peace which would later be accepted by the Earth Forces._

_Out in space after his grueling battle with the Providence Gundam Kira was left to float in space, many things entered his mind, would he be found, was the war finally over, and as he looked at the ring that floated in his helmet was Lacus alright. Those questions would be answered as Cagalli and Athrun soon found him bringing him back to the Eternal along with the damaged Freedom Gundam. Lacus was more then relieved to see Kira finally back safely just like he promised, however she noticed a slight change to him, his personally was different somehow, she believed it was most likely exhaustion that plagued him._

_Kira was beyond relief to see Lacus, and the others safely, he got word of the news broadcast by Eileen Canaver, it seemed all their hard work finally paid off._

_Deciding to return to earth shortly after the battle, Kira, Lacus, Athrun, and Cagalli decided to stay with Reverend Malchio for awhile, all three noticed the change in Kira's personality as the time went on, he was very silent hardly ever speaking, and always seemed very depressed, and the truth he learned about himself from Rau Le Crueset wasn't helping the matters any._

_Kira was plagued by constant nightmares of the war, people he destroyed and lives he could not save, and nothing seemed to get better only worse. Kira did his best to hide it around everyone but one person noticed, and one person he told and that was Lacus._

_Lacus noticed the most change as she knew of his constant nightmares as she was the one that tried to comfort him, she was there for him, but that wasn't the only thing changing, around her he was mostly himself, all for a brief few episodes where he would have breakdowns and even a few violent rages, but never directing them at any people yet. She knew his heart that was so pure was very damaged and consuming with all of these dark emotions._

_Cagalli and Athrun were becoming aware of Kira's change, and being her brother Cagalli was very worried and all wished to help him any way they could, but Lacus was much more suited for the job._

_More time passed as Kira's change wasn't improving at all, however Cagalli had to return to Orb to run the country and Athrun went with her as her new head bodyguard._

_A little while after that to make matters worse Eileen Canaver asked for Lacus' help directly up at Plants, people needed a voice of reason if they were going to make this peace lasting. Eileen also knew of Lacus' relationship with Cagalli so she would be able to serve as a go between for the two nations, so Eileen offered her the job. Lacus was very cautious about leaving Kira in his current state, but around her he was getting better at hiding his depression and Lacus seemed to notice that he was slowly returning to normal at least around her. Lacus not wanting what they fought so hard for go to waste she accepted._

_When Lacus told Kira of her intentions he was silent, she offered him to go with her, but Kira refused, he wanted nothing to do with anything concerning the Earth or Zaft, Lacus understood as she shortly left back to Plants to do her new job._

_Kira still stayed with the reverend helping him out, however he became worse again with more nightmares and breakdowns, the war took quite a number on him mentally which practically destroyed him, and Kira wasn't able to help with the children anymore, as he didn't have the stability to put up with them._

_Kira left the reverends island heading for the Orb capitol where he now stayed in solitude, Cagalli and Athrun visited him whenever they could but their visits were becoming more and more decreasing with the duties that were pushed on Cagalli._

_Whenever Lacus came down to earth she saw him to, around her he seemed to become more and more himself, and she almost pleaded with him to join her at the Plants but he still declined. Lacus confessed everything to him that day, her feeling and everything, and for after that day she really noticed the change in him, Kira smiled more and stayed with her whenever she was down to Orb on business._

_The others that fought with them in the first war were doing their own thing, Murrue was devastated over the loss of Mu, but she joined the Orb forces along with many from the archangel crew, even Miriallia. Yzak and Dearka returned to Plants where Yzak was appointed commander and Dearka number one aide. Andrew stayed with Orb but also was Lacus' personal escort to and from Plants along with many from the eternal crew._

_The three main ships were put in storage hopefully never to be used again._

_Throughout the year it really looked like the peace treaty would be everlasting and all would finally have peace, but others did not agree and to do that they had to find HIM._

__

_**C.E. 0072**_

_In Kira's one room apartment that he used since he moved off the island, he does small odd jobs for money and will not accept aide from anyone. Lacus had just spent three days with him while she was on a little vacation but had to head up to Plants the next day for Cagalli's visit with Eileen. Lacus was glad he was practically back to normal and nothing showed her that he was still having breakdowns, but he still had random nightmares. However that was only when she was around him, Kira could control himself around her, but while she was away she didn't know what was truly going on. Kira was actually the same as he was when it first started happening. He wasn't any better at all._

_Kira woke up from another nightmare that day of him and Le Crueset dueling, sweat poured down his face as he sat up breathing heavily._

_Next to him Lacus stirred and woke up as she saw he had another episode, Lacus sat up wrapping her arms around him as she felt him calm down._

_Lacus spoke about the matter and after Kira calmed down he assisted it was nothing and since it was getting late she had to start getting ready to head back up to the Plants, Kira accompanied her to the dock and she kissed him passionately as she boarded the shuttle, but as she did she got a horrible feeling that she wasn't going to see him again or something, Lacus looked back as Kira smiled at her and she returned it as she boarded the shuttle and took off. _

_Arriving in Orb after a year of trying to track him down a lone figure smiled as he went to his residence not finding him, but then realized that his sources gave him a few places he frequently visits and luckily he found him there._

_Kira watched her leave and as he turned to walk back home he decided to walk down by the riverfront back home, Kira sat on a bench as his head was killing him again, he kept getting images of the war in his mind, battles, screams, and pain. The anger and hate that swelled in his heart was eating at him a lot harder now. Kira looked up as all the people that were walking by the heavily crowed area all seemed to be moving on, all were returning to normal, but for himself he was stuck in the past, people kept moving forward, but he was stuck still frozen in time. The pain in his head was getting worse as he then heard a voice he never thought he would hear again._

_It is here that the story starts.

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

**Alliance**

**Orb Capitol-River Front**

The lone figure arrived at the riverfront and saw many people walking around, if he was here this was going to be very difficult to find him, the man looked around until he spotted the man he was looking for with his hands on his head.

"_Just like the report said he is struggling, but not to worry we will take care of that," _the man said as he walked over towards Kira.

He approached him from the side, "You wouldn't happen to be the pilot of the freedom and true hero of the last war Kira Yamato correct?" the man said.

Kira who wasn't looking heard that voice and remembered it well as he quickly looked up, but as he did Kira nearly fell back off the bench as his eyes were confused but also dark, this man wore a mask but Kira could tell.

The man studied his eyes and saw they were just what he needed them to be.

"You…you're supposed to be dead!" Kira shouted as he switched from confusion to pure hate and the man couldn't be happier.

The man smiled, "I'm afraid you have me mistaken with the other clone," the man said as he revealed his full face.

Kira looked up and saw the face of Rau Le Crueset, this man was without a doubt the same age but his face was a little different, "What do you mean other?"

The man who looked exactly like Rau answered, "Rau was not the first clone your father created that was me, unfortunately he was chosen and I was cast aside, they threw me out with the trash but as you can see I was saved and raised by a scientist at the facility, I always knew about my birth and such, after I was strong enough I joined Zaft and commanded a battalion of mobile suits, but now I serve a greater cause."

Kira hated looking at this mans face, "Just what I need another clone."

The man smiled, "Actually there is one more, a bit younger then you but he is also in Zaft now, Rau was a great pilot…" the man said but Kira cut him off.

Kira stood up in anger, "So you wish to avenge your clone?"

The man laughed, "Wrong boy, I didn't spend all the time trying to track you down for a silly reason like that."

"Why have you come here?" Kira asked.

The man smiled, "Look around, people laughing and going about there lives, you and I both know that will not last long."

Kira looked at all the people living their daily lives.

The man smiled, "People never change Kira, and all of this will soon come crashing down."

Kira angrily looked at the man, "How do you possible know that, and about me, just what…" Kira said as his head was killing him again.

The man smiled again, "I will answer all your questions...I actually came here for your help."

Kira slightly looked up at him, "Get to the point."

"I want you to join my cause along with the soon to be elected chairman, in order for true peace to be obtained we most first show humanity the way, after all that was what you were created to do," the man told him.

Kira angrily snapped, "You plan to fight more needless battles?"

"Look around Kira, tell me what has changed…people still hate and naturals and coordinators will once again wage war, it is inevitable…even your friends will not be able to stop what will happen," the man told him.

Kira was getting hit with to much at once, "They will…" Kira said as the man cut him off.

"They will what, preserve this false peace…they can do nothing without you Kira, they have all the glory while you get nothing," the man told him.

Kira glared at him, "I never asked for anything."

The man looked at him, "Precisely Kira, however your sister is not qualified to be any sort of ruler, she will soon fall to the pressure of her blue cosmos cabinet, your best friend is only a good pilot, but his name was ruined by his father making him just hired muscle, and Lacus."

Hearing that name was not what Kira wanted to hear in any sentence with negative words, as Kira angrily side punched the tree next to the bench breaking some bark and tarring up his hand, "Leave her out of this discussion."

The man smiled at his anger it was defiantly a good sign, "You know I speak the truth Kira, Lacus Clyne only acted on your words the past war, it was you that got her to fight and you that ended that war, these people will not understand that what they are doing is meaningless, only by our goal will humanity truly understand."

"You sound too much like Rau!" Kira shouted.

The man smiled, "Look Kira, Rau was crazy out of his mind, but not all he said was false and you know it."

Kira had no idea on how this man knew so much about him, "He was not right none of it!" Kira said as his head was killing him again, as what Rau told him kept coming into his mind.

"Listen Kira, I know you don't trust me at all, but you must see that my goal is the correct path to take," the man said.

"I don't even know your goal, or you, or anything anymore," Kira said as he sat back down.

The man knew things were going just like he wanted, "My goal is simple Kira, all we want is to show humanity the correct path, I to have fought in war, I know the pain and suffering, it will all begin again, join with us on our path."

Kira looked at him, for some reason there was some truth in his voice, "Why me?"

The man smiled, "You are the ultimate coordinator, the man created to lead humanity down a new path, I found out about you from the man that will be the next chairman Gilbert Dullindal, apparently Rau and him had some sort of close bond, I am asking you to join with us to bring humanity to its true fate."

Kira was silent, "What do you need from me?"

The man looked at him, as he explained his entire idea.

Kira listened on with shock in his face, but deep down it intrigued him, what this man said made a lot of sense.

As the man finished up Kira just stood silent, the man smiled as he could tell Kira was taking the offer very seriously which meant he still had doubts about this world.

Kira was silent for a little while longer, until he turned and looked at the man with hate in his eyes, "It is just like I thought you will start another war."

The man smiled, "We will not start what will already take place Kira, nothing can prevent it all we are doing is making sure this war will end all wars, what have these people ever done for you, all they cared about were themselves using you as their tool then throwing you aside like trash, I know I was used the same way, with us we will strike the judgment straight to the world."

Kira understood what this man said was making more sense, when he was first on the archangel they used him to pilot the strike, even going as far as to guilt him into it by using his friends as bait. Then his so called friends, Kira fought so hard for them to be able to land on earth only to have them join the alliance, which in turn made him almost have to kill his own best friend, they didn't give a second thought to his sacrifice and they went ahead and joined the alliance. Others plagued his mind he was the one that saved Orb yet all Cagalli did was feed off his decisions, Athrun nearly killed him for killing Nicol but Nicol wasn't his best friend, then their was Lacus. Lacus had the perfect life, people adored her and called her the true person who helped end the war by joining with Orb, but it was Kira that got her out their in the first place. Did these people truly deserve their happy little lives they were living now…never.

The man could see Kira's mind weighing out all the options, and that was perfect.

Kira turned and looked at the man, with his mind completely filled with hate, "I will join you," Kira said as he reached out his hand.

The man smiled and shuck his hand, "Very nice to have you aboard…by the way my name is Ryu Crueset…believe it or not that was my true last name Rau just used it," Ryu said as Kira was now interested in carrying out their objectives, in the back of his mind he at first questioned what he was doing, but now it had to be done, all must learn.

Kira and Ryu started walking away as Ryu had to take them back up to the Plants to meet with Gilbert Dullindal.

"Where are we heading?" Kira asked.

Ryu smiled, "Near Yakin Due…we have a secret military satellite located their, that will be where you will be working for awhile, but all will be explained by Dullindal."

Kira nodded his head as they soon disappeared from sight, Kira left behind everything, not telling anyone where he was going it was like he just vanished into thin air. Kira didn't care anymore about what he left behind, he was now completely focused on the task at hand, and Ryu couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

In the main council building Lacus and Eileen were preparing for the meeting with the Orb representative Cagalli, this was just a standard meeting for the two nations and since Lacus was the go between she was glad to help, but something was really starting to bother her over the past few days, ever since she left Kira she still was troubled by the feeling she was having, but it could be something else to.

Eileen seemed to notice the change in Lacus as well, "Are you alright Lacus?"

Lacus quickly looked at her, "I am fine; I have just been having a bad day."

"I'm sorry for asking you to take this position, it was just that people respond to you," Eileen said as Lacus just smiled.

"Sometimes I wish they didn't," Lacus said as Cagalli and Athrun arrived.

Eileen understood as she got up to greet the Orb representative.

Lacus got up quickly as she was hoping to get news about Kira from Cagalli, Cagalli and Athrun normally visit him when she was away and she was hoping she could put these concerns to rest.

Cagalli greeted Eileen as she saw Lacus and greeted her.

"I'm glad you made the meeting…but did you see Kira before you left?" Lacus asked in concern.

Cagalli eyes went a little big at how worried Lacus looked, "We did try to see him, but each time he wasn't home, I actually thought you finally convinced him to come up here with you…is something wrong?" Cagalli asked with concern.

Lacus frowned, "After all this time I thought he was getting better, he was perfectly fine around me, with only a few nightmares…but as we parted I haven't been able to get this feeling out of my chest that something is wrong."

Cagalli didn't like the sound of this, "Once I return I will find that brother of mine and get to the bottom of this, sure he was in pretty bad shape at first, but a year has passed since then, I'm sure it is something else," Cagalli said as Lacus could only hope that was the case.

Athrun listened carefully at what he heard, it was a side he never saw Kira show before, but like they said he was getting better, he decided to have a talk with Kira to.

They put the matter to rest as they went along with the meeting, but all three couldn't get Kira out of their heads.

* * *

**Near Yakin Due Secret Satellite**

Ryu took Kira up to the satellite where they would meet with Gilbert Dullindal, Kira was amazed at such a satellite existed, "How long has this been here?" Kira asked.

Ryu looked at him, "It was actually started before Genesis, but Patrick Zala but that on the priority list so this place was practically forgotten, besides that worked out well for us."

Kira only nodded as they entered the satellite that was covered in mirage colloid, they soon docked as Kira was a little amazed at what he saw the place was enormous, and inside were a lot of people working on something.

The shuttle docked and the doors opened revealing a few men Kira had never seen before.

Ryu was the first out with Kira following as they met the man that was standing in the center. Ryu stopped and saluted as the man approached Kira.

"An honor to finally meet you Kira Yamato, my name is Gilbert Dullindal," Gilbert said as he greeted Kira.

Kira only looked at him, and Gilbert was impressed with his eyes, all he saw was hate and that was good for now, "Follow me," Gilbert said as they were lead to a private office where all of them sat down.

**Gil's office**

"How much have you been filled in?" Gilbert asked.

"What I know is you want my help with your projects here," Kira said.

Gilbert smiled, "That is not all Kira…once they are completed I want you to serve as my third in command, I will offer you a high commander's spot under Ryu…I need you to fight when the time calls."

Kira looked at Ryu and Ryu nodded.

Kira looked back at Gil, "You realize what you are asking will take a few years?"

Gil smiled, "We have time, I will soon take the chairman's position, and I will provide you everything you need."

Kira smiled, "When the time comes I want to pick my own team to serve under me…and the new one will be under my command, I want full authority to do what I have to when out on the battlefield."

Gil looked at him, "I will grant you your own team, as for the new one that was always my intention to leave to you, however I will give you authority to act as long as you don't step out of line to my commands."

Kira looked at him, "Very well, I will join you…now shall we get started."

Gil smiled, "I have started construction of a few new machines and a new ship, they will only be cover though."

Kira smiled, "I know I will handle the rest."

Gilbert smiled, "Ryu will show you around and get you started, we will not meet again until it begins," Gilbert said as he shook Kira's hand and left.

Once he was gone Kira looked at Ryu, "Why do I get the feeling he doesn't know everything?"

Ryu smiled, "He is a means to an end Kira, you serve under me and me alone…not let's go," Ryu said as Kira stood up.

"Good, he seems too soft for my taste, my agreement is with you and no one else," Kira replied as they walked out of the room and started heading around the satellite.

**Satellite**

Ryu was showing Kira around and Kira liked the look of things as Ryu was telling him more details.

"We have the greatest engineers to assist you, whatever you need place an order and I will personally see you get it," Ryu said.

Kira smiled, "What are those new machines and ship he was talking about?"

Ryu smiled, "He created a new series of standard mobile suits called Zaku's, better then Ginns and such…as for the ship it is called the Minerva, quite large and said to be more powerful then your legendary archangel."

Kira looked around, "What I have in mind will be far better; I will give you far better creations."

Ryu looked at him, "I have no doubt; I will look around the new recruits and try to find some members that will be best suited for you."

Kira smiled, "As you wish, I look forward to starting."

Ryu looked at him seriously, "You do realize Kira that from now on your former allies will likely be your enemies."

Kira slightly smiled, "Such a thing cannot be helped, he they stand in our way they will be crushed."

Ryu liked the seriousness in his voice, "This facility also has a training center and such so keep yourself in shape, I will return here every now and then, but until everything is set up and we are ready to begin, no one will know of your existence here."

"Let me guess while I am working here, you will be going through the Zaft ranks?" Kira asked.

Ryu smiled, "You are catching on to how I work, some in Zaft cannot be trusted to help us when the time is needed, so they have to be cleaned out."

Kira smiled, "I see."

Ryu was about to leave but remembered one last thing, "By the way Kira follow me," Ryu said as Kira followed him.

Ryu led him to a door that looked like a cell.

"What is in here?" Kira asked.

Ryu smiled, "A traitor, he doesn't believe in our cause Kira," Ryu said as he opened the door.

Inside was the man who turned on him along with his whole family. They were brutally beaten and injured.

Kira looked in and for the first time felt nothing, Ryu studied his expression and it didn't change, which was good.

"This fool was caught trying to expose our ideals, so he must pay, and as an example his family must suffer the same fate," Ryu said as he removed a gun from his coat holster.

Kira looked down at the scared expressions on their faces, and the next thing he knew Ryu handed the gun over to Kira, "Their can be no mercy in our goal Kira."

Kira looked at the gun and took it in his hand, "I see," Kira said as he looked at the gun.

Ryu studied his expression, "Their can be no holding back."

Kira understood Ryu liked the expression in his eyes as Kira pointed the gun straight at the traitor, "Another fool that tried to stand up against our judgment," Kira said as he pulled the trigger ending the man's life.

His family was horrified as he was shot dead, Ryu smiled this was why he wanted Kira, the ultimate coordinator with no feeling of remorse.

"Finish them Kira," Ryu said.

Kira pointed one more time as he heard voices in his head telling him to stop, but he didn't he finished them all with no remorse or pity, all who stood in the way of their goal had to be destroyed.

Ryu smiled, "Well done commander, all who stand against us will be destroyed, let's go," he said as Kira followed him to the research main room.

"Inside here you can get to work," Ryu said as they entered the room and many researchers saluted him.

"You are in charge Kira, I will look forward to seeing the results, and remember these weapons will be what will pass our judgment down on humanity," Ryu said as he left.

Kira actually smiled, his mind was now dark his vision was now clear it was time to begin as he started briefing his research team on what he wanted, Kira knew what he wanted to do immediately, he would build the perfect weapons.

Ryu left as he was completely impressed by Kira, however he would make sure his intentions stayed dark, so he would keep up those small acts whenever he could.

Ryu knew with Kira by his side their goal was going to fully succeed.

* * *

**Orb Capitol**

Weeks passed and still no one has heard from Kira at all, Cagalli and Athrun did their best to try and track him down, Lacus was the one that was taking it the hardest, she immediately returned to Orb looking all over for him.

Cagalli sent out search teams, but they turned up nothing, it was like Kira just vanished Lacus broke down knowing she shouldn't have left him in that state, especially for what they had together.

Cagalli did the best to try and comfort her, but Lacus was very depressed, and she understood why.

"We will find him Lacus," Cagalli said to her but she was hurting to.

"What if he did something to himself Cagalli, and then what will I do?" Lacus sobbed out.

Cagalli stayed with her for a little while longer, until Athrun returned.

Cagalli nearly jumped into his arms as she broke down, Athrun gently kissed her head as he held her, but he was worried to.

"We will find him Cagalli," Athrun reassured her.

Lacus couldn't believe he just disappeared, and of all times, she blamed herself for this, but it wasn't her fault.

Lacus took a leave of absence from her job for over a year, but she then realized that Kira was not coming back; she never lost faith in him as her heart would never let her. Lacus had to move forward as the world was starting to get more and more chaotic and she had a very strong reason to make sure the world never fell back into war.

Cagalli and Athrun were getting more and more pressure from the Orb council to accept an alliance into the Earth Alliance, the Seylan's were not making things any easier for them, and Cagalli feared she would have to accept.

Hatred was starting to form again in between the naturals and coordinators so all three vowed not to let what they fought for be sacrificed.

The Plants elected the new chairman Gilbert Dullindal, and Gilbert never lost sight of his goal, the earth was falling back under control of the Logos network commanded by Lord Jibril.

It was just like Ryu said would happen.

Lacus, Cagalli, and Athrun vowed to stop another war from happening, but they never gave up hope in finding Kira, though they never did.

All three didn't know was that three years later they would see him again, just not like any of them ever dreamed.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): This story is a Dark Kira fic, if you are familiar with my other stories the darkness will be far worse then anything I have ever done before. Depending on how graphic I get the rating may change. This will also be my first attempt at mobile suit combat and such. The next chapter is where the story really starts, as it will take place three years later. I may put that up soon, and then this story will go on hold until one of my other two stories is finished. Bye for now.**


	2. Three Years Later

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**The first few sections deal with what happened over the course of the three years.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Three Years Later**

**Plants**

Just like Ryu had planned everything he said would happen did happen, Gilbert Dullindal was elected taking Ryu as his vice chairman because of his substantial military record. Gilbert selected a new supreme council one of which would agree with his ideal. The people of Plants were very excited to have such a man as their ruler as Gilbert was reaching out to all naturals making the people have faith that the peace treaty that was signed would never be broken.

Several Earth nations were in agreement with this new chairman and were eager to do dealings with him; Ryu was away from the secret satellite a lot but always made sure to keep status reports on Kira's progress. Ryu knew of Gilbert's main goal but like he told Kira Gilbert was only a means to the end. Ryu did all requirements of vice chairman the past three years and after three long years of waiting it was finally time to head to the secret satellite as he got word Kira had finally completed their tools they would use to strike their judgment into humanity. Ryu also promised Kira that he would look into the new recruits trying to put together Kira's team and he sent the reports on a few people to him to look over. Ryu finished his duties and prepared himself a shuttle to the satellite.

The project Gil was working on developing the Minerva and the Zaku project was also complete; these weapons were front for Kira's project. Gil also received word that Kira had finished and he was looking forward to seeing the projects but since he had important duties to take care of he would have to wait to see the projects but he was eagerly looking forward to seeing just what Kira came up with. Gil also knew that the ceremony to reveal the Minerva was when Kira would finally make his appearance.

Ryu and Kira however had a very different scenario as their goal was far different from what Gilbert was planning. Three long years and now with the upcoming meeting between Orb and Zaft was when they were going to begin.

* * *

**Earth**

**Orb**

Three years of passing and no one still had any word from Kira. Cagalli tried everything to locate him, she sent out constant search teams and offered large rewards for any information on her missing brother, but three years had gone by and they were still no closer then the first day he vanished.

Cagalli and the rest still never gave up hope but she also had a country to run and things were not going so well. Cagalli was under constant pressure from her cabinet to accept an alliance into the earth forces, parts of her cabinet mostly the Seirans were not letting up on her. Cagalli was very strong willed but she is easily manipulated just like Ryu said and she was considering the alliance with the earth forces. All of this talk made it seem like something was going to happen and the earth forces were going to violate the treaty, Cagalli met the chairman of the Plants several times and he was not one to seem to start war, and after she met with him she once again turned down a request to join the alliance. However the pressure was still being applied, especially after Cagalli announced she was going back to Plants for her quarterly meeting with the chairman.

Athrun stayed with her the whole time as her bodyguard and a high ranking officer in the Orb army. Athrun was able to do his job well, but seeing Cagalli in all this pressure was really getting him flustered, especially after the marriage proposal that was given by Yunna Seiran, Cagalli immediately rejected but they were still not letting up on her. Athrun like Cagalli never gave up on the search for Kira, he knew his best friends mental state wasn't at it's best, but a part of Athrun wanted to believe that Kira just needed time and he would return, little did he know that Kira would soon return.

Lacus however was the one that took it the worst, after the initial search for Kira Lacus became very depressed her heart was shattered and for awhile she didn't want to see anyone. Lacus of course never gave up hope that she would see Kira again and kept constant checks on any progress in finding him. Immediately after his disappearance she took a year long leave of absence staying in her newly bought home in Orb with only Cagalli and Athrun to check on her, the reason for such a long leave was unknown to those she dealt with in her job, but to those that knew her close, they knew the reason and were glad she took the leave. After a year and seeing as the world was once again starting to fall apart Lacus returned to her job, sooner then she had planned but she had no choice.

Lacus dealt with the newly elected chairman, but every time she met with him he always didn't seem that pleased in her presence, and the requests for her services in Plant went down and that wasn't a good sign. Lacus was now mostly spending her time in Orb, but she was heading up shortly with Athrun and Cagalli for her soon meeting. For two long years Lacus was back on the job, but a piece of herself always felt like it was missing and until Kira was found she knew it would never be whole again. She wouldn't accept anything less then finding him again; after all she had to speak with him again.

**Around the Earth**

Three long years since the treaty was signed, things were starting to break apart as tension was beginning to rise between naturals and coordinators once again. Many earth nations did do dealings with the Plants again, but they were considered traitors to the new Logos faction. With their newly formed help and gaining a few supporters in the earth alliance, they began the development of new weapons to fight with Zaft, but they were still no where near capable of fighting a war with them.

**Present- Earth and Plants**

Tensions were high now on both sides and that was just what Ryu wanted, with the chairman's meeting with the chief representative it was the perfect place to finally begin. He knew with the help of Kira they would finally strike back at humanity, it was time to finally begin.

* * *

**Aprilious One Plants**

Inside the main office of Gilbert Dullindal, Ryu was giving his final report to the chairman before he departed to the secret satellite.

"I take it you have the final procedures for the Minerva's ceremony?" Gilbert asked.

Ryu looked at him, "Everything that you required sir, just as you wanted it will be revealed the same day as your meeting with the Orb representatives."

Gil smiled as he turned around in his chair, "I take it he completed his tasks?"

Ryu slightly smiled, "I believe that would be correct sir, he personally sent for me and has never made any such request since he has been with us."

"For three years I haven't heard much from him, I agreed to go along with him helping us because of his abilities, but from a few reports I have been given many of my people fear him, he has been pushing them to hard and will not let any of them question him on anything, I will not have him do that sort of thing to me," Gil told him sternly.

Ryu smiled, "No need to fear sir, he knows what he is doing and is very loyal to the cause," Ryu said as he thought of something different, _"He's loyal to my cause."_

Gil was silent for a minute, "Very well then, I will leave the matters at hand to you, and make sure he attends this ceremony, it is time we make his presence known."

"Are you sure that is wise sir, many from Orb will be there," Ryu told him.

"It doesn't matter, have him make his appearance and then get him out of there," Gil replied.

"I understand sir, and could you have these three report to the ceremony," Ryu said as he handed him a folder.

Gil looked it over, "He has chosen these three for his team…they don't seem to have much experience…and you wish for him to be in this unit?"

Ryu smiled, "That is correct sir."

Gil looked it over again as a small smile came to his mind, "Very well then I will make their transfer immediately, one last thing, this is the final papers for our ideals, make sure he looks it over."

Ryu smiled and took the documents as he saluted, "Then I shall take my leave sir."

"Give Kira my regards and I look forward to seeing his new creations with my own eyes," Gil said as Ryu turned around and started walking out.

"_Don't worry fool, you will see them sooner then you know it," _Ryu told himself as he stared at the file Gil gave him. _"What a idiotic idea, such will never bring about an ideal world, very soon will the world truly change," _Ryu said as he left the building heading to the shuttle bay where a private shuttle was heading to the satellite…Ryu had not been their for over a year as he didn't want to do anything that could cause suspicion, but whatever requests Kira made he was sure he got them and some very some very strange requests for equipment that didn't make much sense.

Ryu boarded the shuttle and it soon took off as he was eagerly awaiting the chance to see just what Kira had done.

* * *

**Secret Satellite near Yakin Due**

Three long years and Kira has not once ever left this satellite, there was not a day that went by that he didn't work on his tasks. Kira worked himself and the staff into the ground, the first day he got the assignment Kira already had a basic plan for all of what he wanted to create and throughout the first year he finished all of the plans and blueprints for all of what he wanted to create, the second year was basically all construction and working out small details, the rest of the second year to the present Kira used to make his ideals work out and just last week everything finally checked out in the green.

The scientists and engineers were beyond belief at what he created, none in their right mind would believe some of the things he made possible.

Kira created three main mobile suits and the fourth one for himself, but those were no where near the accomplishment of the warship he designed and finally made complete. Kira actually finished the first three machines in no time, but the fourth and this warship were the ones that took the most time. Kira actually evolved them with the changing technology that occurred when Gilbert built his projects, with that Kira made them even more powerful.

It wasn't only his accomplishments in engineering that he was known for; like Ryu had told Kira he spent about fifteen hours a day working on his tasks and another five keeping his body in shape. However what most people knew about him they feared, Kira wouldn't let his team and workers quit and those that wanted to take short breaks were severely punished, Kira expected them to work until it was the scheduled time to stop and wouldn't take anything less.

Personally Kira never did stop having nightmares and his violent rages were becoming worse, Ryu sent Kira the same pills that Rau used throughout the last war and Kira found they were helping but only slightly, but after so much pain and suffering he found that even small relief was paradise even if it only lasted shortly. Kira's actions made him highly feared and his new cockiness and cool attitude made him stand out to others. Kira still didn't say much, but many could tell by his expressions just what he meant, and many knew that it was better for them to stay on his good side. Ryu wanted Kira just like this as his heart was full of hate, anger and the attentions to deliver revenge on all those that did this to him.

Ryu also wanted to make sure Kira kept that murderous ability he knew he had, so whenever Ryu found someone that would stand in the way when they began he sent them to Kira, and Kira kept his word and made the traitors suffer substantially. Screams could be heard throughout the satellite as the workers knew just what was going on. This made Kira highly feared throughout this satellite as the bodies were always left on display as a warning to just what would happen to those that defied their cause.

After the test last week Kira finally knew that they could begin and he sent word to Ryu, and today he would arrive.

**Kira's Quarters**

He saw the same thing every night explosions, gunfire, screams of anguish and death, and it would always end the same way seeing everything he worked hard to save vanish before his eyes.

Kira sat straight up breathing heavily as it was once again another nightmare, Kira placed his hand on his head as it started hurting like always, his hair had stayed the same length, his body more toned, but now held several scars from working none stop and pushing his body past the limits, hours of training and working cause several injury's but that never stopped him. The most visible ran from left cheek down to his neck when Kira trained with several people Ryu sent him to help get his fighting abilities up and they didn't hold back, but in the end Kira very painfully made them pay by ending their lives mercilessly.

Kira's eyes were now very cold and emotionless, if you looked into them all you would see nothing but the darkness of space, they held absolutely no light or feeling.

Kira was breathing heavily when the woman next to him stirred slightly and woke up, she immediately saw what the problem was and grabbed his pills next to the bed taking one out sitting up and handing it to him, "Take it commander," she said as Kira immediately grabbed it and took the pill making his breathing starting to calm down.

The woman next to him who was said to rival Lacus in beauty sat up getting behind him as she placed a robe around her body; she gently put her hands on his shoulders. Her long reddish brown hair fell over him as her greenish blue eyes looked at him with concern, "You had another one?" she asked as Kira's breathing returned to normal.

"It doesn't matter," Kira said sternly as she continued to look with concern.

"I was only concerned commander," the woman said as Kira turned around looking at her hands on his shoulders.

The woman immediately removed her hands from his shoulders as she knew of his tendency to snap. "I can handle myself Sarah," Kira said sternly.

Sarah sat back down with the touch of hurt in her eyes, she knew him for over a year now and though she knew of what he did, it didn't stop her from falling in love with him. Sarah was actually an analyst that worked here and her father was on the supreme council.

Kira however never felt the same thing, she was just like a few others before her, Kira would use them to make the pain go away and when he found one better he would move to the next one, but Sarah however he stuck with her for a year now, no matter how many nights they spent together she still wasn't able to make his pain go away. Only one woman ever did that for Kira and that was Lacus. No woman ever did for him like she did, but Kira threw all that away for his goal and that was most important to him, nothing else mattered to him.

As Kira was recovering from his headache he remembered that Ryu was heading to the satellite today as he reached over and took the folder that was on the stand next to them.

Kira immediately opened it and looked it over again, it was a folder that Ryu sent him stating all potential people that he could use in his squad but Kira wasn't really impressed with any of them. Kira didn't know that Ryu picked his team already but that would actually be better for him as it really didn't matter.

Sarah watched as he went to work again, such was his life; he worked trained and then spent the rest of the time with her. When she first met him she had to admit he was extremely handsome, but he was also cold and practically dead when she looked into his eyes. She however was one of the new main analysts for his projects and she started spending more time with him, she couldn't put her finger on it but something about him made her fall in love with him, she heard rumors that he used a few other female personal around her as one night stands, and she took a risk in accepting an offer from him one day to spend some extra time with him and ever since he hasn't been with anyone else. She knew getting involved with him was mostly likely not the best thing to do, but she followed her heart and fell in love with him, but after a year she was starting to want more from him, and that was her mistake.

Throughout their whole time together Kira only saw her at night as he was completely obsessed with his work to complete his tasks, she once made the mistake once of asking to see him during work hours to try and get him to slow down as he was working himself to death and he completely blew up as his hand almost went through the wall, she never saw him that angry before, she thought his blow was heading straight for her but at the last second he hit the wall instead. Kira was angry beyond belief that day as he wouldn't put anything above his work, the main reason why she didn't suffer the same fate as anyone else who dared to question him was she was a councilman's daughter and Ryu said they were highly needed for their plans in the future. Kira stuck with her that long for that very reason, but also at night when he was with her his nightmares and pain were less frequent, they were always their but it wasn't as bad as when he was with them.

Sarah saw him reading over the file as she snuggled up closer to him placing her head on his chest, and once again he didn't stop it but didn't acknowledge her either.

Sarah hesitated a little for a second, "Kira?" she asked.

Kira got a little annoyed, "What?"

"You are heading to the ceremony aren't you?" she asked.

"If those are my orders," Kira replied.

"My father will likely be there…and I want to tell him about us," she said.

Kira however paid no attention, but causing problems for the supreme council early on would not help his and Ryu's goals, plus when the time came it was necessary they had the councils support in order to carry out their goals.

Kira placed the folder back down as he gently took her in his arms, "If that is what you desire," Kira told her as she slightly smiled and kissed him gently.

Sarah saw the lifeless look in his eyes like always, but she hoped that with time she would be able to change that, after they parted from their kiss she gently looked into his eyes again, "I love you," she told him as Kira just kissed her again this time more passionately, never once did he tell her that he loved her, but she always believed that would change with time.

Their kiss grew even more passionate as they once again turned off the lights.

* * *

**Orb**

The day before Cagalli was scheduled to head up to the Plants she was going over the last minute preparations when she got a very annoying visitor.

"Knock knock," a voice said behind the door of her office.

Cagalli shut her eyes in annoyance as she knew who it was, "Go away."

Yunna stuck his head inside as he opened the door, "That wasn't very nice my fiancée."

Cagalli stood up in anger, "I will end my life before I ever touch a pig like you."

Yunna frowned and pouted like a child, "I don't know why you keep on talking to those coordinator creatures…you should accept my terms and join the alliance."

Cagalli glared at him, "I could always just throw you out a window to."

Yunna grew annoyed as he approached her desk, "Coordinators are trouble, your own brother split leaving you here by yourself so…" Yunna stopped as Cagalli punched him straight in the mouth causing him to fall down and hold his chin with tears in his eyes.

"Why did you do that," Yunna almost sniffed out like a baby.

Cagalli glared at him, "If you ever approach me again I will see to it your family is no longer on my cabinet."

Yunna grew angry as he stood up, "You are making a big mistake!" Yunna shouted.

"Is their a problem here?" a voice called out as both turned making Cagalli smile and Yunna shake as Athrun finally entered the room.

"No…no problem at all," Yunna said fearfully.

Cagalli saw him nearly about to pass out, "Show this baby to the door and make sure he never sets foot here again," Cagalli said with a wink as Athrun blushed and started dragging Yunna out.

Yunna didn't resist as Athrun would do a lot more damage to him, but in Athrun's mind Cagalli could likely hurt him a lot worse.

Athrun threw Yunna out the door as he closed the door and walked back to Cagalli.

Yunna was nearly crying as he never felt so insulated.

**Cagalli's office**

Athrun walked back in as Cagalli smiled at him, "They never quit," Cagalli said in a serious tone.

"It's not just Yunna, tensions are starting to rise again in the Atlantic federation," Athrun told her.

"I will not let them stand in the way of my fathers ideals…and what we fought for," Cagalli told him.

Athrun smiled as they once again got another visitor as there was a knock at the office.

Cagalli grew angry, "That fool is back again," Cagalli shouted as she went to the door ready to deck him again, but glad she held back as it was Lacus this time. She arrived back for their trip tomorrow.

Lacus looked at an angered Cagalli, "Did I come at the wrong time?"

Cagalli then smiled, "No just had a bad last visit, please come in," Cagalli said as Lacus walked in and Athrun greeted her normally as all three sat down.

Lacus' first question was like it always was, "Is their any news on Kira?"

Cagalli frowned, "I'm sorry Lacus…nothing new, even tips are starting to stop, and I guess Kira just doesn't want to be found."

Lacus frowned as she felt bad again, and the others knew why.

Cagalli wanted to change the subject, "So how are…" Cagalli didn't have to finish.

"Fine…everything is fine, Reverend Malchio agreed to help me while we are in the Plants, and I just wish I could…" Lacus said as she felt her eyes tear up.

Cagalli was glad everything was fine, "Don't give up hope Lacus, I know we will find that moron again," Cagalli said as Lacus hoped that was true she had to find him.

They immediately dropped that subject as they now focused on what they would have to do tomorrow with their meeting with the Zaft chairman.

When the morning came they left heading straight up to the Plants.

* * *

**Secret Satellite**

**Control Room**

Inside the main control room leading to the shuttle bay, the radar of the mirage colloid satellite picked up Ryu's shuttle. They had the shuttle verify a password which was accepted and they gave the clearance for the shuttle to dock. This satellite was only to known to the members of Gilbert's council, soldiers and engineers assigned here, it was highly classified and only known to members that Gilbert believed would help his cause the most so security was really tight, but did they truly know what was going on here, absolutely not.

"The code checks out captain," one com officer said as the captain looked over the screen.

"Grant access to launch and alert commander Hibiki," the captain said as he was referring to Kira. Kira changed his last name to prevent being tracked once he went public.

"Yes sir," the com officer said as the doors to the shuttle bay were opened guiding the shuttle in and the com officer then alerted Kira.

**Kira's Quarters**

Kira laid their in silence after the little event, Sarah laid down next to him as she knew all to well what his silence meant and she knew never to interrupt him when he was like this.

Kira was interrupted but by the com to his room.

"Commander," the com officer called.

Kira sat up and answered his communicator, "Speak."

"A shuttle is prepared for docking, it seems that commander Ryu has arrived," the com officer said as Kira quickly got up walking over to the desk for his shirt.

"Very good, guide him in and be prepared to give the commander a proper welcome," Kira said sternly as his voiced chilled the com officer who agreed immediately.

Kira immediately walked over to his closet getting out the uniform that he would now have to finally wear. The uniform had white and blue pants mostly white with a blue strip, and a long black and blue coat that reached the ground, looking like a long trench coat. The colors of his uniform were completely different from all other standard colors of the Zaft military. One the sides it held the Zaft symbol but the strips in front showed just how high ranking he was as it went down half the coat.

Kira then reached for his belt as Sarah grabbed it for him placing it around his waist and clamping it together. The belt held two holsters for Kira's most prized possessions.

"You should learn to ask for assistance sometimes commander," Sarah said as she looked into the lifeless eyes of Kira.

"I don't need anything from anybody," Kira said sternly making her regret she said that statement.

"The commander will be arriving shortly I suggest you head to your post, I will not have anyone disgracing his visit by not doing anything," Kira said as he reached under the desk pulling out a medium size case.

Kira opened the case revealing his two prized handguns; one was pure gold while the other was pure silver. Kira picked them up putting them in the holsters as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I shall see you later tonight," Kira said to her as he left the room never looking at her.

Sarah sighed as she watched him leave, it was always the same. She was starting to understand him a little after a full year with him. He was completely emotionless and cold, but that didn't stop her from hoping that one day he would open up to her, she was following her heart hoping that one day he would return her love, something about him just wouldn't let her think badly of him.

Sarah finished up placing on her green uniform as she made her way to her post not going to allow herself to face the commander's wrath that many had before her.

**Docking Bay**

Kira made his way down and immediately after he left his quarter's people in the same hallway immediately went to the side and saluted, the look in his eyes made others never want to be on the opposing side of him. Kira made his way down to the docking bay as he knew everything single place of this large satellite like the back of his hands.

Once Kira arrived he saw that the security soldiers were standing by and everyone scheduled to be here was here. Kira walked in as all saluted and Kira now waited by the main entrance for Ryu to enter, and it wasn't long as the doors finally opened.

Ryu left the shuttle heading to the main door leading inside the satellite, his escort opened the door and he saw that Kira gave him the same welcoming every time.

Once the door was opened he saw Kira waiting for him in the center as all in the room including Kira saluted.

Ryu smiled and approached Kira, "No need for that commander," Ryu said as Kira dropped the salute.

"I appreciate you coming so soon," Kira told him.

Ryu smiled, "How could I refuse this, so it is finally complete?"

"That is correct sir…I was given the green light on everything and all are ready for a field test," Kira replied.

Ryu looked at him, "I don't think that will be necessary, especially that the chairman demands your presence at the ceremony tomorrow."

Kira stood in silence as Ryu approached him, "Let's waste no time and show me to them."

Kira looked at the soldiers as the opened the door and saluted again, as the entire satellite was on standby to greet Ryu, they started walking towards the classified area as Ryu had to fill Kira in.

Kira looked back at the soldiers following them as they backed off a little meaning they wanted to talk amongst themselves.

"Take a look at this," Ryu said as he reached inside a small bag he had pulling out the file that Gilbert gave him.

Kira took the file and opened it up reading the contents, and as he did Ryu saw Kira become disgusted, which was perfect, but then a small smile formed on his lips, "Is this what the fool is planning?" Kira asked.

Ryu smiled, "Precisely, something he calls the destiny project."

"How much longer will we have to put up with him?" Kira asked.

Ryu smiled again, "That all depends on tomorrow."

"You have it all set up?" Kira asked.

"Correct, a few of my loyalists successfully stolen a few earth forces models some time ago and they will crash the chairman's little celebration," Ryu told him.

"What is your desire?" Kira asked.

Ryu smiled, "I have set it up as all in Zaft that could be troublesome will be taken out in this attack…this will also look like an earth forces attack, so that will be the opening for us to begin."

"What about the chairman?" Kira asked.

"Don't worry about him, but make sure the council comes to no harm, they still have their use…after all Zaft traitors and Orb personal are wiped out…that is where you my friend will be the savoir, making your presence known finally as a hero," Ryu told him.

Kira looked at him, "A hero."

Ryu smiled, "We have to keep up support at first Kira, until he have a full scale conflict that cannot be stopped we will have to play the hero to the council, after the war cannot be stopped then we will strike back at humanity."

Kira didn't question him, "I shall do what you think is right for our cause, I went over the files and couldn't chose members for my team, all didn't seem right."

"No need to worry, I already selected your unit, you will meet them tomorrow, they are young and naïve but from what I gather they should be of use to us," Ryu told him.

Kira nodded his head as they were still heading towards the classified area.

"After three long years Kira, it is finally time to begin…and I need not mention that some of your former comrades will be at the ceremony tomorrow," Ryu told him.

Kira didn't have a speck of emotion, "It is as you said, all that stand in our way must be destroyed…I will not hold back no matter the case," Kira told him as the look in his eyes told Ryu he wasn't lying.

"Very well…now just as a recap, head to the ceremony but leave before you are spotted, once the attack begins all Zaft military that believe in the treaty will be destroyed by surprise, protect the council and once our guys in the earth forces models are finished…you head after them and destroy them, they are a necessary sacrifice to start our goal, they have no clue so they should put up a small fight which will make it more believable, destroy them and then leave it to me…after tomorrow we will have struck the first blow in our goal," Ryu told him as Kira only smiled and agreed.

They continued walking and they reached the classified area as Kira walked over to the terminal, "I hope you are satisfied with the results sir," Kira said as he opened the door, Ryu watched as the door was opened and he smiled as he saw three machines.

**Mobile Suit Hanger**

The doors were opened as all mobile suit engineers were on standby just like Kira had ordered, Ryu walked in first looking at the three models that Kira created.

"I take it these are for your team members," Ryu asked.

Kira walked in behind him, "Correct sir, using the current technology they were just upgraded last month."

Ryu smiled, "I can tell they shall work out fine, but first take me to yours."

Kira nodded his head as he led the way to another area of the hanger, they came to another locked door, Kira had his placed in confinement and standard engineers were not privileged to it.

Kira walked over to the terminal and unlocked the door, and as soon as he did the doors opened revealing a dark space.

Kira looked at the team that followed behind them, they were the ones that built this machine from what Kira created, "Turn on the lights," Kira ordered as the technicians walked over to the control board and a few seconds later the lights were shined straight at the mobile suit.

As soon as the lights hit it Ryu smiled, as he looked at the mobile suit, "What do we have here?"

Kira walked over next to him, "This is the ZGMF X-9000 Armageddon," Kira told him as the mobile suit that was all grey right now, but as Kira nodded to the technicians they turned the armor on, revealing the black silver and gold machine, its eyes shined a dark shade of reddish black. The head was silver and gold, the arms and body were all black while the legs shared the silver and gold color.

Ryu was impressed with the design so far.

Kira now went on to explain, "It's powered by nuclear fission, with newly developed ultra phase armor."

Ryu looked at him, "Ultra phase?"

Kira looked at his pride and joy machine, "Ten times the power of phase shift, plus if hit straight in the armor with a beam shot the beam immediately locks straight on to the firer and sends it straight back at them."

Ryu smiled as Kira went on.

"As you can see on the monitor I used specifics from all types of machines, this suit is equipped with the former Duels short range combat mode, as you can see it has over four beam sabers in its waste, along with two armor Schneider's, it is equipped with a gun launcher on its back in-between one of the other two features on the back of the suit, the gun launcher can be assembled into a long range sniper rifle which was equipped based on the former Buster, its entire body is equipped with new and improved Mirage Colloid that will allow the armor and all weapons to be used in its stealth mode," Kira explained to him.

Ryu couldn't stop smiling and just when he thought it couldn't get any better it did.

"In it's shoulders are two beam boomerangs which I used from the old Justice, I also created changeable equipment that can be mounted on the back which avoid the wings span but I will get to that in a few minutes, the changeable equipment are similar to what the strike used to use, but they are only for rare combat, this entire machine has fighting abilities in space, air, land, and even sea, which are what the packs are for, I doubt they will ever be used but I have then just in case," Kira told him.

Ryu couldn't believe he got all of this to work on a single suit, and he still wasn't done.

"As you can see on the back and in the main body frame it looks like the former freedom, and the wings on the back," which were colored both silver and gold, "carry two plasma beams in the holders, and the wings are most impressive as I used the idea from the old providence to install a ultra Dragoon system, it starts out as eight, but it can be split into sixteen, and it can be split once more into twenty four Dragoon blasters," Kira said proudly.

Ryu knew he was right in enlisting Kira.

"As for its standard equipment, it is equipped with a new beam shield generator on his forearm, I know the ultra phase armor can block attacks, but if there is a skilled marksman opponent then hitting the joints could cause a problem so with this I should be able to block the attacks, as its main weapon it has a high powered beam rifle that will can be holstered on the other forearm as I had no room for it elsewhere, not to mention the two rail cannons that are near the beam sabers, its speed and maneuverability are far superior to anything ever built in a mobile suit, with this machine we will truly strike our judgment into humanity," Kira said as he finished up his report on the machine.

Ryu slightly laughed, "Well done commander, this along with the three others will truly serve us well."

Kira looked at him, "This machine was nothing compared to the warship, that gave me a few problems but they are fixed now."

Ryu smiled, as he looked at the machine once again, "Take me to the warship."

Kira nodded his head, "As you wish sir," Kira said as he nodded to the technicians as they once again closed the mobile suit doors.

Kira and Ryu now headed down to the heavily classified dock at the bottom of the satellite.

**Lower Satellite**

This area was severely guarded but they new Kira and Ryu and gave them the proper welcome as they opened the doors for them, the entire satellite looked practically the same, but as soon as the doors were opened they were lead into a very large very dark room, except for the command center that overlooked everything.

Kira and Ryu walked over to this area as the engineers and technicians were all looking at them. Kira and Ryu stopped as all saluted and one member that was late finally arrived as he saluted.

"Forgive me commander," the man said as he quickly got in line.

Kira however had a very strong look that could destroy right at this very moment, this man dared to be late when Ryu was present, and Kira knew that wasn't going to be acceptable.

Kira immediately started walking over to the man as Ryu watched with interest.

The technician that was late started shaking as Kira approached him.

Kira got right in front of him delivering a devastating punch straight into the mans face as the technician flew back into the wall, Kira wasn't finished as he walked over to him picking him up off the ground, "How dare you embarrass me like this!" Kira shouted as he threw him towards the railing.

The others watched in fear as they knew never to do what he just did.

"I'm sorry commander I was caught up on the specs…" the man said as Kira grabbed his head and began squeezing, "Nothing takes priority over the commanders arrival, you are no longer worthy of being in the commanders presence!" Kira said as he let go of the man's head and spun him around dumping him over the side of the railing making him fall the several hundred feet to his demise at the bottom.

Ryu watched with interest as Kira made his way back to him, "I apologize for his lack of respect sir."

Ryu slightly laughed, "No need to dwell on worthless trash, now show me my ship."

Kira nodded as he looked at a few other technicians and they quickly turned on the lights just like they did for his machine.

The lights came on and Ryu once again smiled in amazement at the massive warship that he was looking at.

Kira was pleased at his reaction, "As you can see sir, this is based on several styles but I made it my own design so it could hold its payload."

Ryu once again was amazed, the ship was at least two times the size of the Minerva, what really caught Ryu's attention was the giant thing in the center of the ship that looked very well protected, the entire ship was the same color of Kira's mobile suit and their was a lot of equipment.

Kira looked at him, "After I saw what the picture of the chairman's design I had to make your ship several times better."

"Go on," Ryu said as he wanted details.

"The entire ship is equipped with the latest armor with built in anti beam shields, this is without a doubt the fastest most maneuverable ship for its size, nothing will stand a chance in a battle with this ship, as you can see on the sides it is equipped with over six three barrel Gottfried cannons, at the front and bottom of the ship it has over three lohengrin cannons with excellent range, and on the back and lower sides it is equipped with about six Valliant's," Kira said as Ryu was really smiling.

Kira went on, "All over the ship are several Duel beam cannons, a few triple cannons, multiple missile launchers, a torpedo launcher for the atmosphere, along with several other standard guns and defensive weapons, it carries four mobile suit hangers one for each machine and all four can be launched at the same time."

"Most impressive, however what is that in the middle?" Ryu asked.

Kira slightly smiled, "Glad you asked sir, after a few years my vision was complete," Kira said as he looked at the technicians, "Open the cannons doors," Kira said as the technicians did what he said and the doors were opened in the warship and something very long and quite big came out.

Ryu watched with interest.

Kira looked straight at him, "This sir...is the Genesis cannon."

Ryu quickly turned to him, "You mean just like?"

Kira smiled, "Correct sir, this cannon has the full fire power of Genesis, and this is why it took me so long to complete."

Ryu smiled, "I can't believe you got it down to this size."

"It will not be as powerful on earth as in space but it will still cause massive destruction, the only down side is it takes a few hours to recharge after a shot is fired in space, and days to recharge in the earths atmosphere, we have to run a field test before we know the exact time," Kira told him.

Ryu slightly laughed, "Soon enough and just how are you able to power all this?"

Kira looked at him, "Simple sir, newly developed Fusion power, quite dangerous to develop but it was successful and we have more then enough power everything on it and the genesis cannon…all we need now is a field test."

Ryu now laughed a little, "Excellent work commander, and don't worry you will get your test soon enough."

Kira nodded to him, "I am glad you are pleased sir."

Ryu turned to him, "I expected nothing less from you Kira, just remember about the attack tomorrow, make sure you take care of those fake earth force daggers and everything will start into motion, security will be high but they are skilled enough to get the job done."

Kira looked at him, "I will not fail you sir."

Ryu nodded, "I know you wont, after we take care of them and all members I assigned their from Zaft we will have no one to stand in our way when we take full control of Zaft, once that happens that will only be the first phase, then after that we will truly begin and the second phase is started you my friend will have the honor of leading the attack."

Kira looked at him, "You honor me sir."

Ryu smiled, "Now we will finish up for the day and I will personally escort you to the ceremony tomorrow, your new unit will be standing by and we will finally begin."

Kira nodded, "As you wish sir."

They started walking out one of the technical team reached into his pocket and turned something off as he quickly got his hand out of his pocket.

Ryu looked at Kira, "By the way, what is the ships name?"

Kira looked at him, "The ship shall be called the Doomsday."

Ryu smiled, "Very fitting but it seems your mobile suits name would be more fitting."

Kira looked at him, "I will not have a ship taking all the action away sir, I myself will make sure humanity feels our judgment."

Ryu liked that sound, "I suppose you are right," Ryu said very pleased with what Kira came up with and his cold attitude, everything was set and they were now going to begin.

**Aprilious One**

The chairman did as Ryu requested and sent signed transfer papers to the three people Ryu requested for Kira's team.

Gil actually met with one, "I know how you feel but you will have to deal with it."

The younger man nodded his head, "If that is what you wish," the younger man said as he turned around.

"I'm counting on you Rey," Gil said as Rey left the room.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will contain the ceremony, Kira meeting his team and the opening act of Ryu's goal, and Kira goes into action. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. See you later.**


	3. Opening Act Part One

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**A few things were added in chapter two, mostly in the opening Kira parts and a few minor things to the warship were changed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Opening Act Part One**

**Orb Mass Driver**

The morning when Cagalli and the party were scheduled to leave for the Plants started off just like every other visit Cagalli took to the Plants as the Seirans always objected telling her the better road for Orb was that of the alliance, but Cagalli did like she always did and slammed the door straight in their faces, their was no way she was going agree to such an alliance.

After the usual greeting by the Seirans Cagalli and the escort she was taking were escorted to the shuttle where they would launch into space. Up in space there were several Orb ships standing by to escort her to the Plants, the ships were only procedure and they would break off once they reached Zaft controlled space.

When Cagalli along with her personal bodyguard Athrun arrived they were greeted by several members of the Orb military including one she hasn't seen in awhile. Lacus on the other hand was running a little bit late, but Cagalli and Athrun knew the reason as it was to be expected with her situation.

Cagalli and Athrun got out when they were greeted by none other then the former captain of the Archangel Murrue Ramius, along with the one that would personally take charge of the shuttle they were taking up Andrew Waltfeld.

Cagalli approached the shuttle as she greeted the two, "It has been quite awhile," Cagalli said making the proper greeting.

Murrue smiled at her, Murrue now took up a job in the Orb military, but she didn't have any current assignment since they retired the Archangel.

Murrue greeted her, "It has been to long Miss Cagalli."

Cagalli then looked at Andrew who was now one of Lacus' guards and took her back and forth between the Plants and Orb. "I see your finally taking charge that is quite good princess," Andrew said as he liked teasing her.

Cagalli only replied with a glare as Murrue spoke again, "Has there been any word on Kira?" Murrue asked as she knew about what happened after the first war ended and she really blamed herself for what had happened to him, she knew she placed too much responsibility on him when she practically forced him to pilot the Strike. After his disappearance she did what she could to help in the search, as a way to try to make up for it, but like everyone else she found nothing.

Cagalli only lowered her head as she shook it negatively.

Murrue closed her eyes as Andrew decided to break the tension he was feeling, "I see Miss Clyne is late again…but then again I guess that is understandable," Andrew said as Cagalli looked at him quickly for a minute but then remembered he knew the information as well.

Athrun who was off checking the security had finally returned, "The launch is cleared and the ships in space are on standby," Athrun said as he quickly greeted the two that were talking to Cagalli.

Athrun could feel the tension in the air as he knew that Kira was probably brought up again, and it would likely remain like this until he was found as everyone placed some sort of blame on themselves, but he still had faith that he would one day find his friend again, and he was quite right as it was going to happen much sooner then he expected.

The four were now in silence just saying a few words as Lacus finally arrived, she stepped out of the car that brought her here as she quickly rushed over to the group and she was quite surprised to see the former Archangel captain, but she could tell by their faces they were discussing the topic that was still aching in her heart.

Andrew finally noticed her walking towards them, "About time we will be late," Andrew said jokingly.

Lacus slightly smiled, "I'm sorry but I just had to check once more, and I…" Lacus said as Andrew slightly laughed.

"You don't have to explain all of us understand, and don't worry this meeting will only be a day event so you won't be gone long," Andrew said as Lacus only nodded.

The others seemed to understand just what was going on but Murrue didn't this was the first time she saw Lacus since all last parted after the first war, their paths just never crossed.

Lacus put on one of her fake smiles as she greeted Murrue, but Murrue could still see the pain in her heart, and nobody understood more then her, after Mu saved them from the Dominion she to suffered the pain in her heart.

Cagalli was getting depressed like the others so they decided just to get going, "I think we will be late, shall we proceed?" Cagalli said as the others agreed as they boarded the shuttle as Murrue left the shuttle since she wasn't heading up there.

Once inside Andrew took the controls as a few bodyguards and Orb soldiers stood guard.

Cagalli sat in her private cabin along with Lacus so they could go over a few things and Athrun was giving orders to the security personal.

"Do you have the treaty files Lacus?" Cagalli asked as Lacus reached in the briefcase pulling them out.

Lacus got the folder as she took it out but as she did she accidentally dumped the file on the floor causing the files to pour out. Lacus was still very distracted with the Kira situation and seeing that many people talking about him just again reminded her that he was no longer their with her.

Cagalli saw what happened as she understood what had happened, Lacus apologized as she started picking up the files but Cagalli got up to help her.

"I know you miss him Lacus, we will find him again," Cagalli said with the most serious tone as that was what she always believed.

Lacus never did give up hope, but her heart was at its limits, "It has been three years and he…" Lacus paused as she didn't want to bring up the next sentence so she brought up the other that was on her mind, "I just shouldn't have left him that day, I saw it in his eyes something changed that day and I should have listened to my instinct," Lacus said as she broke down a little as Cagalli comforted her.

"Don't blame yourself Lacus, if it wasn't for you Kira wouldn't have made it that far along, we will find him," Cagalli said as that was their hope.

Lacus only nodded her head as they continued gathering papers, "I will be fine, and I know this is terrible but I just want this meeting to be over with."

Cagalli smiled, "After this why don't you take some time off again, I sure that will do you well, after all I think…" Cagalli said as Lacus stopped her from saying the next sentence, but it was out of understanding.

"I…I think I will do that, I really should start doing what I have to do, besides this chairman always tends to avoid me for some reason," Lacus said as she was feeling a little bit better.

"I don't know what he is thinking, but it is the best for our nation," Cagalli said as Lacus agreed and they finished gathering the papers while going through them again.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

Throughout the morning Gil finished up the necessary chairman's duties and was now heading over to the ceremony for the unveiling of his new warship the Minerva, this ship was his pride and joy and many believed it was one that was necessary to defend their territory if another earth forces attack ever took place again. Gil was very pleased with this ship and for his goal he was hoping that this would route out any problems along with what Kira built, but Gil believed that no ship could top this creation the Minerva.

Gilbert finished the transfer of the three personal Ryu requested for Kira's squad and they were on their way over there now. Gil was heading over early as he was going to meet with Ryu and Kira, while unveiling his new warship, and then later on he would meet with the Orb chief representative, it was a very scheduled day but Gil knew this was the day he had been waiting for a long time, but he was surly going to be shocked as well.

Gil finished up and was heading to the shuttle to take him to the Plant where the ship was being stored, the council was also heading over to have a look, Gil let Ryu handle the security and Ryu only used that as his opportunity to have all trouble makers that could cause problems in the future placed in the same area, but Gil didn't need to know that.

Gil was heading to the shuttle with the council members when he saw a few of his escort units and the one he appointed the captain on the Minerva, along with two men that were in charge of the escort.

As Gil approached them as they all saluted, Gil stopped right in front of them as two were wearing white uniforms while the other was wearing red.

Gil approached the new Minerva Captain, "I'm glad to see you accepted my job proposal…Talia."

Talia saluted as she was trying to stay professional, "Thank you sir."

Gil smiled at her as he turned to the other two, "Commander Joule, it is reassuring to have you as my escort.

Yzak stared at him as he saluted, "The honor is mine sir," Yzak said as he was leading the escort and was one of the members specifically chosen by Ryu to be at the Plant this day.

Gil turned to the other one, "Good to see you as well Heine Westenfluss, your continued service makes the Plants safer," Gil said as he always wanted to come across as the great chairman.

Heine looked at him as he saluted, "You have nothing to worry about sir," Heine said as he was going to be apart of the mobile suit escort in one of the new Goufs.

Gil finished up as he gave the order to proceed and he and Talia boarded the shuttle as Yzak and Heine were heading to the other shuttle to take them to the escort of Nazca class ships.

Gil smiled at Talia again, "So why did you accept my offer?"

Talia looked at him, "I'm doing what I believe is right."

Gil only nodded as the shuttle was launched into space.

There were three Nazca class ships for this escort, and several units on mobile suits that were being led by Heine after he launched in his custom Gouf. Yzak arrived back on the bridge of his ship as Dearka was waiting for him.

Yzak stopped and gave a few orders to the captain until Dearka whispered to him, "Doesn't this seem wrong?"

Yzak knew what he meant, "Security seems to tight for just a ceremony," Yzak replied as their was even more units standing by at the Plant for the ceremony, and that was not in protocol, but with this new vice chairman giving orders they were not that surprised.

Yzak saw Ryu several times but never spoke to him, and every time he saw him he couldn't help but get a feeling of déjà vu.

**Space**

Heine returned to the ship and immediately launched in his machine, once out he was in charge of the mobile suit escorts, there were several new models of both Zaku's and a few other Goufs. They had several other older models of Ginns and Cgues.

Heine looked at the formation and saw that everything was normal so they continued on to the Plant.

* * *

**Ceremony Plant-Military Base**

Inside the Plant where the Minerva was constructed the ceremony for its unveiling was being held in the military base. Gil sent orders for the base to be renovated for the ceremony party that was going to take place after wards. Ryu was in charge of security and one strange thing that many noticed was that they only had a few new models of the Zaku project present, the rest were all older models used for security. Ryu did that on purpose for one reason and that was for the team he was sending in.

The base was set up to accommodate all the council and high ranking military personal that were going to attend. Gil had this ceremony scheduled to last throughout the night, and he was going to make several appearances, inside the main building of the base was where the meeting with Orb was going to take place, but that wouldn't be until the late afternoon. The setting looked mostly like a ballroom setting on the base making many military personal uncomfortable as the base personal was uneasy about the low level of security the base was reduced to, and the strange thing was security for this ceremony were being provided by personal from all different bases around Zaft, these were the units that Ryu perceived a threat in the future.

The new Minerva was stored underground and would rise up when the unveiling took place, Gil also had a few other surprises stored in the bottom, but not even Ryu was aware of these.

Since the early morning hours personal was starting to arrive, and the unveiling was not until the afternoon.

**Shuttle Bay**

Another shuttle that just landed a little while ago carried the three people that were now assigned to Kira, their shuttle stopped as the doors opened and all three were grabbing their things.

The first out of the shuttle was a blonde haired man with long hair and blue eyes; he was not at all pleased with this assignment when he found out who would be the commander. The young man walked out with his bags over his shoulder and he stopped when he heard one of his team members calling him.

"Will you wait a minute Rey," a young woman said as she walked out of the shuttle bay with a few of her bags, she had short violet like hair and blue eyes.

Rey stopped and turned around as the young woman stopped right behind him, "You have been acting funny ever since we received these orders."

Rey only stared at her.

The girl only shook her head as he wasn't giving an answer.

The third member of the team was walking out now with his bag in his hand, "I can't really say I blame him Luna," the third one said as Luna turned around and looked at the man.

"Actually both of you have been acting strange, even you Shinn," Luna said as Shinn walked up to join them.

"We were pulled of are base in order to become a unit with someone we have never heard of," Shinn said annoyed as he was very cocky about his abilities, his talent was high and his skills were the top of his class. Shinn had a very unfortunate past with the death of his family and sister when they fled from Orb, Shinn still remembers that day well and now irony was now placing him in command with the man that fired that fateful shot that took out his family but he didn't know that.

Luna frowned, "I don't know what you two are talking about, and this is a great opportunity for us, from what our orders stated our commander is one of the best."

"Then why have we never heard about him," Shinn said annoyed.

Luna thought for a minute, "I think the commander's name is Hibiki…Kira Hibiki I believe that was what the order papers said."

Rey winced at that name; he knew all to well from what Gil told him that Kira Hibiki was actually Kira Yamato the one that killed Rau Le Crueset. Rey was very aware of what Ryu was, but he didn't much care for him as he wasn't at all interested in what happened to Rau.

Shinn looked annoyed again, "Hibiki whatever is not known at all and now he is supposed to be this great commander, I bet he probably has never even been in combat before, probably just a high member of society that got the job through his social background or something," Shinn said as he wanted nothing more then to be the best and he was hoping to be assigned to a commander that was actually noteworthy of accomplishments.

Luna only shook her head, "if he wasn't worthy of the title then the chairman wouldn't have placed him that high up, I look forward to just seeing who he is, and besides were going to see new model machines so I would wait until you meet him to judge," Luna said as she was really looking forward to the opportunity that they were given.

Rey looked around and saw that a landing zone was prepared for the Orb shuttle to land, "It seems Orb will be arriving later then expected."

Shinn winched at that name, "It would be better if they never arrived at all."

Rey stood silent as all knew of his situation.

"It's not like all of Orb is bad," Luna said as they didn't break the peace treaty.

Shinn grew angry, "Their ideals killed my family; Orb deserves nothing more then to be wiped off the face of the earth."

Luna ignored him after that as they were approached by a higher ranking officer, all three noticed as they saluted.

"You three should stop wasting time and head to the barracks, check your equipment and wait outside for Commander Hibiki's arrival," the older man said as the three saluted again and started making their way out of the dock and to the top of the military base.

**Surface**

When they got to the surface all three looked around at the set up, many mobile suits were set up and a large space in the center was cleared as that was the docking area that the Minerva was going to be raised from.

As Luna was walking her and the rest caught sight of a few people that they knew well, Luna especially since one was her sister.

The three personal then noticed their former classmates, "Meyrin," Luna said as the three rushed over to each other.

Rey's face was unchanged but Shinn was even a little happy to see them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Meyrin asked excitedly.

Luna looked at her, "We have been reassigned."

"To the Minerva?" Meyrin asked hopeful.

Luna shook her head, "No to commander Hibiki."

Meyrin looked confused as did the other two.

"I don't think I have heard of him," Vino said.

"Me either," Youlan said.

Shinn only let out an angry sigh, "See what I mean?" Shinn asked Luna as Luna only ignored him.

Luna smiled at her younger sister, "I am proud that you got a position on this ship."

Meyrin smiled again as Rey realized they were running low on time.

"We should go," Rey said as Shinn agreed, they did their goodbyes but they would likely see them at the ceremony again.

Luna, Rey, and Shinn went to the barracks as they checked their bags, and then went to the assigned spot to wait for the commander, it was right near the main dock where the Minerva would rise, and they arrived and now waited for their new commander.

The entire time Shinn always kept a little phone on him that was the last thing he had of his sister, he would play it often to listen to her voice, and ever since he joined he would not forget that fateful day hoping that one day he would find the one that did this, and little did he know he would be seeing him very shortly.

* * *

**Secret Satellite**

Practically the entire night Ryu was going over the specs for what Kira had shown him and now he had no more doubts that he could accomplish what they had to do. Ryu was very interested in the warship that Kira created, the Genesis cannon was remarkable to say the least, however he noticed in the data that the ship would be defenseless for about one minute after the shot as all power sources had to readjust themselves, however what Ryu noticed was that Kira most have already seen that because he had matters set in way to counter that one side effect. The weapons would still work but all defensive beam shields and counter measures were all down, Ryu knew though that this ship with its fire power could counter that measure, but he would still discuss this with Kira, he wanted to make sure this massive expensive warship would have no weakness when they brought it into action.

Ryu retired after looking these things over as he wanted to make sure he was in top shape for their opening act the next day.

When it was morning Ryu like always was the first one up as he started giving orders immediately but not before making a certain communications call, Ryu made his way to the communication center and dismissed all personal for a minute as he got on the line.

After adjusting the frequency and creating a block so he couldn't be traced Ryu made the call.

After a second or so Ryu saw the person he wanted to see and that was one of the soldiers that were leading the assault in a stolen earth force models.

"We are standing by commander," the leader of the squadron said.

Ryu slightly smiled, "I am sending you the data now on the route to take in, make sure you stay on this path as it is clear and you will not be spotted."

The squad leader got the data, "Pardon for me asking but how will you define this from the chairman sir, it won't take him long to realize it was practically impossible for a few mobile suits to get this far without any sort of ship present."

Ryu only smiled, "You leave that part to me, and just do what I ordered," Ryu said sternly as it made the squad commander on edge, that tone was very strict and sounded murderous.

"I will handle it sir," the squad leader said.

Ryu continued to go on, "Once you get inside just do what I have ordered, wipe out all the suits and people in that area, while your at it take out the Orb personal as well, I have it set up so you should arrived when they are leaving."

"Consider it done sir," the squad leader said, "What about our retrieval once our mission is complete?"

Ryu had a very small smile, "That is all set up, your escort will arrive shortly after you arrive at your rendezvous point, he will take you to safety," Ryu told him but had something else running in his mind, _"He will send you out of your misery."_

The squad leader got the orders, "Very well sir, we will not fail you," the man said as Ryu signed off as he looked at his watch.

It was morning and the attack wouldn't begin until later that afternoon almost evening, Ryu had waited far too long for this day.

Ryu shortly left the communication room as he went down to the docks as he ordered the technical staff to prepare the Armageddon for transport, along with the three other models, but Kira's suit took priority.

Ryu prepared a few other things as he didn't see Kira all morning and since it was almost time for their transport he decided to go and retrieve him to discuss a few matters, but he didn't even have to leave the classified hanger when Kira joined him.

**Kira's Quarters**

Like every other night Kira did not sleep well as the pain and nightmares still haunted him, but after the little sleep he did get he was fully ready to begin this little mission today, the day he had been waiting for, three long hard years of work were finally going to pay off.

When Kira got up he immediately changed into his uniform as Sarah did the same, she was just a normal analyst but because of her fathers position she was summoned to this ceremony, she was actually looking forward to going, but she could also tell something was not right either, after a year of being around Kira she could tell he was defiantly more relaxed about today for some reason, he never showed it in his eyes as they were as emotionless as ever but his aura said he was looking forward to this day, she hoped it was for the reason that he was going to meet her father, but deep down she feared what else this could mean, she had no idea of Kira and Ryu's true goal but she knew what he was capable of and she was starting to get a very bad feeling.

Kira finished up with his uniform as he quickly popped another one of his pills not even taking it with water as he placed his two guns in their holsters.

Kira then turned to her, "We will be leaving shortly I expect you'll be ready to leave, just don't keep the commander waiting," Kira said as he turned to leave.

Sarah immediately got up, "Wait sir…I mean Kira," Sarah said hoping he would listen to her.

Kira was still listening, "I will not keep the commander waiting, make it fast."

Sarah nodded as she approached him, "Will you promise me one thing when we arrive and you finish meeting your team?" Sarah asked hoping that this new relaxed mood he was in would get her a chance to open him up to her a little more.

Kira said nothing and she knew that meant to continue, "Can we…can we have one full day together?" She asked hopeful.

Kira opened the door, "If you so desire," Kira said as he walked out of the room never looking back.

Sarah smiled a little she was hoping this would be the true start for something for them, the nights they spent together were great, but now she was hoping for more, she smiled slightly as she hoped now that all of the machines were complete they would get more time for just each other.

Kira left the room and agreed to her request for only one reason, her father on the council, Sarah to him was their ticket in to the council's good graces, when Kira first met her she was just another one he would use to take his pain away at night, then he kept her for two reasons, she did a much better job then the others as being around her helped him ease his pain more as her presence was soothing in a way to him he hadn't felt in a few years, and the second was her fathers position, Ryu stated hardly that having the council on their side was important and this was another way to get it done easier.

Back in Kira's quarters Sarah quickly dressed herself as now she felt a little bit better knowing that Kira agreed to her request, she was very intelligent and had a kind heart; she always tried to look at the best in people. When she first started being with Kira she always expected he would tire of her and move to another one like the few others, but he didn't he stuck with her and since she loved him she believed it was because he was starting to return the feelings for her, did she truly deserve what Kira was doing to her she did not, but that is just how he is now, and her heart wouldn't let her see that fact.

Kira left immediately heading down to the dock as he knew that was where Ryu would be. As Kira made his way down the staff and soldiers would immediately get out of his way and salute him, Kira and Ryu kept people in line by controlling with fear and they didn't have any incidents at this colony since Kira.

As Kira neared the classified hanger door his head began killing him again as he once again saw more visions, it was always the same gun fire and exploding mobile suits, they happened in his dreams and the visions came to him in flashbacks while he was awake. Kira held his head in pain as he immediately fell back into the wall to support himself.

Kira immediately reached in his pocket pulling out a few more pills while he kept slamming them in, two didn't work so he kept taking them until they did.

The hallway was clear down here so there was nobody around, Kira's breathing was starting to take normal again as he was now fully enraged.

Kira punched the wall once very hard while cursing all those that were responsible for doing this to him, all which made him fight and kill, all that made him witness the brutality of war.

"All will pay," Kira said as he finally started calming down as the pills he took were starting to take effect again, the satellite personal were lucky none were present when this happened otherwise Kira would have taken his anger out on them and they would once again be short another member.

Kira picked himself back up as he breathing once again returned to normal and he made his way inside acting as if nothing had happened.

**Mobile Suit Hanger**

As soon as Kira walked in he noticed that his machines were being moved, the three he designed for his team members were already prepared to be shipped out.

Kira made his way over to the Armageddon's Dock as he used his clearance to open the door and as soon as he did he noticed his suit was being prepared to be launched as well, as Kira looked around he found Ryu heading towards him.

Ryu finally noticed Kira.

"Sorry I am late commander," Kira said as he saluted Ryu.

Ryu looked at him, "No matter, I take it that Miss Sarah kept you busy."

Kira joined his side as they started walking towards the mobile suit, "She had her advantages, in many ways."

Ryu smiled, "I expect no less, I take it she desperately wants you to meet her father."

Kira nodded.

Ryu looked up at the suit, "Do what you have to so she stays satisfied, that is our way in when the time comes and we won't have to waste time trying to convince him that our way is right, this way we can solely focus on what we have to do."

Kira nodded, "As you wish sir."

Ryu continued to look at the suit, "I made contact with our guys and they will be on schedule."

"Is that why you're preparing the machines?" Kira asked.

Ryu looked at him, "We only have room for one and we will take the Armageddon with us on the ship…once we arrive at the colony I will see to it that it will rise out of a hanger when the attack begins, at that moment show the fools just who saved them, take out a few units but let a few escape, then the chairman will order them pursued, do what he says and take out the rest, then my friend you will be known throughout Zaft."

Kira nodded his head, "I understand what has to be done sir, I will guarantee victory, I haven't waited this long to settle for anything less."

Ryu smiled, "That is why I chose you my friend, and all will humanity will suffer for what they put us through."

Kira nodded as he stayed silent.

They spoke more about their plan as they witnessed the Armageddon being loaded into the ship as Ryu explained the rest of their opening act.

Once they had it loaded Ryu knew it was time for them to be leaving as they made their way to the shuttle.

**Shuttle Bay**

"I have your team standing by already," Ryu told Kira as they headed for the shuttle entrance, the shuttle Ryu took was large enough to accommodate the Armageddon, despite the Armageddon's equipment it was still not that large, just a little bit large then the former freedom.

"I look forward to seeing just how much of a use they are sir," Kira replied as Kira noticed the security team, a few that were scheduled to attend this ceremony and Sarah, who was not late.

"I will explain more when we arrive, there is quite a story in there," Ryu said as that spiked Kira's interest.

All saluted as Ryu approached the shuttle and he was the first one up followed by Kira as the rest followed.

Once inside Ryu knew their were those that weren't supposed to hear things so he and Kira didn't speak to each other anymore as Ryu took the head seat at the front with Kira behind him. Sarah joined next to Kira as the rest followed in behind them.

The new mobile suit was stored in the cargo bay as the shuttle was launched heading straight for the ceremony.

All Kira and Ryu could think of was about time.

**Inside the Satellite**

The same technician that was listening to Kira the yesterday was also watching them leave and now saw his chance as he made his way to the communication room as Kira made sure the entire satellite gave Ryu a send off.

The man walked in and took out a recording he made just yesterday about what Kira and Ryu were discussing about the ceremony today, he quickly patched into a frequency and placed the recording disk into the opening and began transmitting, he quickly checked back and forth for any sign of people returning, when that was finished he quickly placed another disk in that he made but something happened to the second one, as he was looking around for people the computer security picked up on it and stopped the transmission but let it look like he succeeded, the first one was sent but the second one was not.

The man smiled as he quickly deleted use of the communication computer feeling very good about himself.

**Somewhere **

The data the man sent was received by a certain individual and the only thing he could do was smile, as this was the perfect chance.

* * *

**Ceremony Plant**

Inside the shuttle hanger the military personal was eagerly awaiting the arrival of their chairman.

The chairman's arrival was right on schedule as Yzak and the three Nazca class ships were waiting on the outside, and Heine escorted the shuttle in on his new Gouf. Yzak was also acquired to attend this ceremony as the chairman's escort to the Orb meeting so he prepared his shuttle as Dearka was heading with him.

The two shuttles were escorted in and Heine landed right where he was supposed to.

**Civilian Dock**

Once the shuttle docked Gil waited for the all clear and when it was given he stood up to and walked over to the doors to head out.

Outside their were many reporters as this was no secret event, Gil wanted to show the Plants just what he was doing to keep them safe.

Talia the new captain followed behind him, Gil was soon joined by all the council members, it was rare for them all to take the same shuttle but that was what Gil wanted.

The council was well aware that they were going to see this new warship today, but many were also eager to hear just what was going on in that satellite that only they were perceived to, only the councilmember's and the base personal knew of its existence and they wanted to know just what was going on there.

Gil looked at the approaching council members, "I appreciate all of you coming today."

One council member looked at him, "I hope all of this was worth it chairman, I mean no disrespect but we spent a lot of money on these projects and we still have no clue as just what is going on near Yakin Due."

"That is correct, our resources are very limited and we just now are starting to regain relations with some of the earth nations," another said.

Gil smiled, "Rest assured that is exactly why I am holding my meeting with Orb here today, the peace treaty will be reassured today, and my building of these projects will without a doubt protect our people if the worst ever happens again."

Another council member approached him, "We will just feel better seeing it with our own eyes, and I am still worried about this commander you say that is in charge over there, all you told us is his name but he doesn't appear on any records."

Gil knew they were talking about Kira, Gil gave the council Kira's new name but it was kept under the highest level of security and nobody outside the council was aware, but a few, that was until today when he would finally go public.

"Like I said he was active in Special Forces which is why his name doesn't appear anywhere, no need to worry as you will all meet him today," Gil said as he was hoping to put their fears to rest.

Another council member approached him and this one was Sarah's father, "From what my daughter told me chairman she is involved with this commander, I believe from what she told me we have no reason to doubt you, but I will make that judgment when I meet him," the councilman said as the doors were finally opened.

Talia who was behind Gil was listening to all of this and she didn't even know of these other projects Gil was working on, Talia ignored them for now as the doors were opened.

As soon as the shuttle doors were opened the cameras flashed as Gil walked out followed by the council.

The military that was stationed their did the best to keep back the press as the vultures that they were couldn't wait until Gil made the official announcement to ask questions they had to know now, but Gil of course said nothing as he was led to his car waiting.

There were several cars waiting as they had to be transferred to the military base since they arrived at the civilian shuttle bay.

After Gil finished Yzak's shuttle arrived as Heine's work here was almost finished and he would head to the military dock, after the ground forces took over.

Yzak and Dearka got out as they saw the chairman being swamped with questions, but they were able to make it to their car with no trouble.

Gil finished as the council was loaded into their cars and they now left.

Talia sat with Gil as they made their way towards the base in full escort.

"You seem different," Talia said.

Gil looked at her, "How so?"

"You seem very pleased with yourself for some reason, what are you up to?" Talia asked.

Gil smiled, "You shall see once I reveal my future goals."

Talia looked back out the window as they went silent for the rest of the trip, but she trusted him so she let the matter go.

**Military Base **

Once they arrived at the base the cars drove in as the base personal looked on with interest.

Rey saw the cars go by as they were near the main building where the meetings were going to be held, Shinn and Luna looked on as well hoping that they could finally meet their new commander, but all they saw get out of the cars were the councilmember's and a few other military personal. They waited and watched but none approached them.

The last car that hadn't opened its doors finally did as the chairman walked out.

"I think that is the chairman," Luna said as Rey stood silent and Shinn looked on with interest.

Gil walked into the building shortly as now he was preparing for the unveiling of his new ship which was not that far away.

The council went inside as well as they could do nothing but wait now.

"What is taking this nobody so long?" Shinn asked himself as he still wasn't too pleased about having a commander that nobody heard of.

Rey looked at him, "Patience is necessary," Rey said as he already knew and wasn't too pleased but if that was what Gil wanted then so be it.

Shinn was growing more annoyed as they waited, but as he did he listened to the phone he had again, his sisters voice was all that would ever calm him down, and shortly after that they didn't have to wait anymore.

* * *

**Military Dock**

Shortly after Heine landed he took a lift up to the surface as his unit was one going to be on display, he headed up and placed his machine near the opening where the ship would rise from, as he got up he noticed that all other machines were starting to line up as the ceremony was scheduled to begin shortly.

**Shuttle Hanger**

The last shuttle that finally arrived carried none other then Kira and Ryu.

As soon as the shuttle landed they were wasting no time as Ryu was given orders, "Have the Armageddon placed on the one of the lifts and do not launch it until I say so," Ryu said to one of the soldiers and technicians they brought with them, their job was to make sure Kira got his machine when the attack was almost over.

"Yes sir, the two said as they went to follow orders.

The shuttle started unloading as Ryu went up to the front to give those orders so a few wouldn't hear.

Kira was one of the last ones to get off as Sarah followed right behind him as a small car was waiting to take them up to the base but first Kira had a little business to take care of with Ryu.

Kira approached the small car when he noticed that Ryu wanted a word with him, as Kira looked over at Sarah, "Go ahead I will be a few more minutes," Kira said in a lifeless voice.

Sarah was beginning to worry he wouldn't do what he promised her, and Kira picked up on that as he very gently took her in his arms, "I only have to meet my squad then it is all about us," Kira told her softly as she lightly blushed.

"I am counting on your word commander," Sarah said in her unguarded voice she would normally have to be careful of her words but as Kira was this way she thought he was finally opening up to her as Kira kissed her sweetly.

After he parted their kiss she got on the small car as Kira went to join Ryu.

"You wanted to see me commander?" Kira asked.

Ryu smiled at him, "Just wanted to go over one more thing, I noticed when I was looking at the Doomsdays specs that after a shot is fired…" Ryu didn't have to finish as Kira gave him the full report.

"The ships defensive weapons go down for a brief time that is correct sir, I will be able to fix the problem after it is fired, so it won't be a problem," Kira told him seriously.

Ryu was reassured, "Very good, now we will meet your new unit and then do what you have to, to impress the council until the attack begins and make sure they see that you're the one that saved them, we will not meet again until it is over."

Kira saluted him, "Consider it taken care of sir."

Ryu smiled, "Now let's go," Ryu said as they walked over to the small car as the driver took them to the lift that would reach the surface.

Once they arrived Ryu noticed that mobile suits were being set up just like he wanted, they first stopped at the main building where they let Sarah and one other technician off as they got off and started walking towards where Kira was going to meet his team.

* * *

**Ceremony Plant Surface**

Kira and Ryu were heading over to the meeting place as Ryu gave Kira a few files, "This is your first member," Ryu said as he handed the file over to Kira.

Kira opened the file revealing a young woman a year younger then him, "Lunamaria Hawke," Kira said as he looked at the file.

Ryu went on, "She has a lot of potential and should remain obedient."

Kira knew right away just what suit to put her in out of the three he built, "I am pleased with the first one," Kira said as Ryu handed him another file.

"I believe you might recognize the second one," Ryu said as Kira opened the file.

"Rey Ze Burrel," Kira said as he recognized him immediately, "So the third clone?"

Ryu nodded, "Correct, his skills are top class but be careful of his loyalty to the chairman."

Kira looked at his photo as more memories of Ryu flew in his mind; Kira also knew which of the three suits to put him in.

Ryu then handed Kira the last file, "The final member of your team."

Kira opened the file, "Shinn Asuka."

Ryu looked at him, "This one from what I told has a very strong hatred of Orb and his skills are without a doubt the better of the three."

Kira looked at the photo as he could see the tension in Shinn's face.

Ryu now smiled, "From what I also gathered, his parents and sister were killed in cross fire from when the Earth forces attacked during the first war."

Kira remembered that he was there.

Ryu looked at him, "Apparently from the description he gave, it was you that fired the shot that killed his family."

Kira slightly smiled, "Such irony."

Ryu liked his reaction, "He apparently keeps a small phone of his sister around with him."

Kira looked at Ryu, "This will be interesting."

Ryu looked at him, "Do as you please, and remember Kira the attack will begin at the scheduled time and your former comrades will be here by then so be cautious they don't spot you at least before the attack, as after they will no longer be among the living."

Kira smiled as he saluted Ryu again, "I shall bring you back the victory commander."

Ryu nodded to him as he walked away heading towards the main building but stopped a little ways away to see the reaction that the team would get from Kira. Kira continued on and soon noticed the three he saw in the photos.

**Near the Minerva Entrance**

Shinn was annoyed as can be, as Rey seemed to notice the man that was approaching and he knew just who it was, "I see he's here," Rey said as Luna immediately looked as Shinn turned his head seeing a man that was practically only a few years older then him and he became even more disappointed.

Kira walked over as he saw them all wearing red coats, as the two Luna and Rey immediately stood up straight and saluted as Shinn was slow in doing so, Kira could see the disappointment in his face, but he would soon change that.

Kira walked over to them as he stopped for a second then began walking back and forth in a line looking at all of them.

Immediately the three noticed his eyes were extremely piercing and they held absolutely no life, they did cause a little tremble in all three as this guy defiantly had the eyes of a murderer.

Kira stopped in the middle as he looked at all of them, "I will not waste my time so listen up clearly, all three of you will be given a prototype mobile suit in a few days, as for how I work things that is simple, you do as your told when your told, violators will only face a certain death," Kira told them very sternly.

Luna couldn't believe the words she just heard as Rey didn't expect this from him, Shinn the whole time was wondering just who this guy thinks he is, "yeah right," Shinn muttered under his breath but unfortunately Kira had very good hearing.

"Say something, worthless pilot," Kira said as he was still facing away from Shinn.

Shinn grew even more annoyed and angered at the name, "I don't need talk from one that was probably never in combat!" Shinn said angered as the next thing he knew that was his big mistake as gun fire was immediately heard.

Luna and Rey were frozen as they saw their commander with two guns in his hand pointed at Shinn.

They looked over as Shinn was still standing, but the bullets were on each side of his head missing by millimeters.

Shinn was stunned that he didn't even see Kira get close until Kira was right in front of him.

Shinn stared into the eyes of Kira as his hands started shaking; Kira's eyes were now fully demonic.

"Just be grateful that I don't want to spill any blood here today," Kira said as he couldn't cause any seen on the day he had been waiting for.

Kira holstered his guns again as Shinn wasn't about to back down, yet but his cockiness and pride were about to cost him big time, "I will not back down to a nobody."

Luna and Rey now feared the worst for him as it was apparent that their new commander was very cold and murderous.

All they heard was a small laugh from Kira, as Kira removed his uniforms long coat, "Take your best shot baby boy," Kira said as he had to teach the young cub not to ever challenge the alpha, normally Kira would have killed him immediately but Kira enjoyed this better for the moment.

Shinn looked on in anger, "I do not fear you," Shinn said as apart of him did.

"Then back up your mouth child," Kira said as Shinn's anger took over him as he charged straight at Kira, and all Kira could do was smiled as Shinn threw a punch at him and Kira caught it with his bare hand as he began squeezing his hand hard making Shinn fall to his knees in pain.

From the distance Ryu was watching with a smile, he knew why Kira didn't kill him, and that was because after hearing the news, Kira wanted to make him suffer even more, this was perfect for their cause.

Shinn did what he could but couldn't break free as Luna and Rey watched with horror as Shinn could hear his hand cracking.

Kira knew that he was of no use with a shattered hand so he immediately released him delivering a divesting kick to the side of his ribs but not to hard to break anything that would do them no good as Shinn fell to the ground in pain again.

Kira looked down with enjoyment on his face as he spotted something it was the phone that Ryu told him about, Kira reached down and grabbed the phone.

Shinn who was in a lot of pain saw what had happened, "Give it back," he said as the others watched.

Kira smiled, "A pathetic fool like yourself clings to the past, you are not worthy," Kira said as Shinn sat up as Kira watched, "Give it back!" he said more forcefully as Kira only smirked and Shinn watched in horror.

Kira placed his hand around the phone as he squeezed it until it shattered into many pieces.

The two others couldn't believe the commander would take it this far, but the smile on his face worried them even more.

Shinn completely snapped as he rushed to his feet in full rage, Kira saw him coming as he immediately countered Shinn's attack as he landed a direct blow to his stomach then Kira used one hand flipping him to the ground on his stomach as Kira placed his foot on the back of his head.

"I hate you!" Shinn was yelling as he tried to get up over and over.

Kira kept pushing him down, "Good, the past belongs in the past and as long as you hate me you will grow stronger, consider this my only warning to you, try anything like this again and you will perish a slow painful demise," Kira said as Shinn struggled again until Kira kicked him hard in his side as Shinn was utterly defeated.

Kira only smiled as he picked up his uniform jacket again and looked back at the team, "Now that our introductions are out of the way, enjoy the rest of the day, and report back to me tomorrow," Kira said in a chilling voice as his eyes never changed back to lifeless they were still demonic.

Luna and Rey saluted him as they feared just what could happen if they don't.

Ryu was amused and finished as he walked back towards the main building everything went as he pleased.

Kira left feeling much better, but now he wondered just how he would act when Shinn learned the full truth and Kira decided he would tell him that later just to see him like that again. Kira almost went too far and ended Shinn's life but doing that hear would cause them problems and it would take away from his little entertainment Kira had.

Kira headed back towards the main building as now it was time to get down to business, and his eyes returned to the lifeless empty black void they normally were as Kira popped another pill and went inside.

Luna and Rey helped Shinn up who was completely defeated but they knew it could have been much worse, Shinn needed rest but Kira held back to prevent serious injury.

"I don't think I will like this new assignment," Luna said as that guy was completely dark.

Rey said nothing as they helped Shinn to the barracks. Shinn was half awake as he heard Kira's words, his mouth got him in trouble but that didn't stop him from wanted to get back at Kira, Shinn would do what he had to so he could beat Kira, and that was just what Kira wanted.

**Rendezvous Point**

Inside the small spot where Ryu had his squad placed, over ten earth forces Strike Daggers that were stolen some time ago were doing checks to make sure that they would be at full power when they attacked, they went over the maps Ryu sent and knew just what they had to destroy, now all they had to do was wait.

**Other**

Inside the Orb shuttle Cagalli and the others were getting closer but they were still a little ways away, and would arrive after the ceremony.

Kira walked into the main building as now he had to play nice to the council, and he saw the chairman waiting for him, but all he was thinking about now was later.

The Armageddon was fully on a lift and was ready to launch as soon as Ryu gave the orders.

Everything was in place and it was soon to begin.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, It was getting to long so I cut it in half, the next part will contain the unveiling of the ship, the Orb meeting and the attack. I don't know when it will be up. Bye for now.**


	4. Opening Act Part Two

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Opening Act Part Two**

**Military Base Main building**

The inside of the building was set up in ballroom fashion as many members from the council and all high ranking military personal and their families were gathered for this event, normally unveiling a new ship was no big deal, but the chairman placed so much on this Minerva that he had people thinking this ship could take on the universe.

It was near the noon hours as many people were already arriving for the ceremony since Gil wanted it to begin before his meeting with the Orb personal. Gil spent his first few hours speaking with all the councilmember's and others that were at this event as Talia was always by his side, many were asking questions about the new ship hoping to get a quick report but Gil made sure that no one would know until it was time.

Gil had not seen Ryu at all and since he was the vice chairman it didn't look good for him not to be at this event early to greet the people. Gil greeted as people walked around in fancy clothing as this was supposed to be a major event.

Their were many other personal wearing different color uniforms, many purple and black, but their was also a majority of white and red along with only a few green since they were lower ranks.

Gil did the same thing the entire time as a lot of people approached him showing him respect as others were just walking around talking amongst each other, it wasn't that entertaining but with Gil's popularity rating it could likely get him reelection when the time came.

Time passed as the council members saw it was drawing near and they have still not met this new commander that Gil placed so much authority to and they still haven't seen the vice chairman.

The council started gathering together in the buildings main floor as they were talking amongst each other.

"I don't see what the delay could be," one councilman told the others.

"It better be a good reason though," another council member said.

One council member noticed something in the door, "I don't think we will have to wait much longer," Sarah's father said as he saw his daughter walk in with a technician that nobody knew.

The other council members looked as they knew his daughter was assigned to this satellite.

Sarah looked around as she was waiting for Kira and noticed her father now approaching her; she was a little excited since she hadn't seen her family in over a year since her transfer.

She walked up and greeted her father as he was happy to see her, "You look well," her father said as she smiled at him.

"I have never been better," she replied as she noticed the serious look on her fathers face.

"So…where is this supposed commander we have yet to meet," her father said as he was looking around.

Sarah blushed, "He is meeting his new team and will be along shortly, I was actually looking forward to talking with you first."

Her father was happy to see her and was glad she seemed happy, but he was also looking for information about just what was going on over in that satellite.

"So tell me…how has your work gone?" her father asked.

"I am just an analyst father, I went over a few new designs and gave Kira the status of my work," Sarah said as she was looking around again, "Was mother able to come?"

Her father smiled, "She has been eagerly waiting to see you, she told me that politics bored her and to find her when I was done talking about such matters and joined her on the dance floor."

Sarah smiled as she was eager to find her mother but her father was still pressing the issue of the satellite, "Now just tell me a little bit more of this commander you are making me meet," her father said hoping to dig around a little more.

Sarah lightly blushed, "He is completely brilliant, he makes things possible that said couldn't, he does seem…" Sarah paused as she didn't want to tell him everything she saw, "He had a hard past but deep down he is the perfect one for me," Sarah said hoping her father would stop at there.

Her father grew a little suspicious at her hesitation and wondered just who this commander was and if he was right for the job.

They spoke more as her mother finally returned happy to see her daughter.

**Other Side of the room**

On the other side of the main room in this building Yzak and Dearka were standing, Yzak was bored at such a celebration and Dearka was cramming down the food at the buffet table.

However Ryu was well aware of their presence here and didn't want them to see Kira just yet, Dearka knew Kira well and from the stories he heard about Yzak he didn't know if he was still holding that grudge of Kira so he had one of his people placed in the crowds and as soon as he was spotted he was supposed to give them something.

The man Ryu placed finally found Yzak and Dearka as he approached them.

"Commander Joule sir," the man said as he saluted.

Yzak looked at the man, "What do you want?"

The man handed him the order papers, "From the vice chairman, you are needed to observe the new mobile suits being transferred to your ship," the man said as Dearka stopped eating as Yzak read the order form.

It stated that he was to exchange the older models he still had stored in his ships control for the new ones, and Ryu knew this would keep them busy at least until the unveiling was over and Kira could then be out of sight for now.

Yzak nodded him away as the man smiled at the success as Dearka looked at him as there was more to the order form.

"Apparently we have to transfer the suits then be part of the Chairman's escort when the Orb representative arrives," Yzak said as Dearka smiled.

"I guess that means we will be seeing Athrun again," Dearka said as Yzak remained the same.

"That guy," was all Yzak said as he waved Dearka along and they started heading to complete the orders Ryu gave them.

**Front of the building**

Sarah's mother hugged her daughter as she noticed how happy she looked, "Well where is he?" her mother asked as she was practically the splitting image of her daughter but she was a lot more easy going.

Sarah blushed, "He will be along shortly," Sarah replied as her mother smiled and grabbed her hand, "Let's go," her mother said as Sarah was confused, "What are you doing mother?"

Her mother smiled, "You will see," she said as they started heading away leaving her father the chance to get back to the council.

The council was waiting patiently hoping he would have more information, "Well?" one asked as he returned.

"My daughter said nothing, but I doubt she knew, apparently they were working on a few new models over there," he said.

"All this secrecy for just new models…I doubt it," another one said as they bickered back in forth and a little while later was when Ryu finally entered the room.

**With Ryu**

As soon as Ryu walked in his uniform did stand out as it was different like Kira's but held more strips for the higher rank, Ryu walked in and noticed all the people in their little setting without a care in the world, people were laughing and gossiping and it made him sick. Ryu noticed the council was looking at him and knew that he and Kira would have to feed their egos until they hit the no turning back part of their goal. Ryu continued to walk in as many others greeted the vice chairman and others snapped pictures, Ryu was heading right over to where Gil was stationed.

Ryu was pleased at what he just witnessed a few minutes ago with Kira outside, and knew this was going to be a test for Kira with his built up anger to play along for the council, but Kira would do anything for their goal so he was not worried.

Ryu walked over to Gil who was with the captain of the Minerva.

Ryu stopped and saluted him as Gil looked at him, "So nice of you to join us commander," Gil said as he approached Ryu.

"It was my pleasure sir," Ryu said calmly.

Gil wasted no time, "Where is Hibiki?"

Ryu smiled, "Meeting his new team, he shall be here any minute."

Gil smiled, "About time, the ceremony will begin shortly…are you impressed with his designs?"

Ryu looked at him, "Very much so sir…I'm sure you will be to," Ryu said with a hint of looking forward to that moment.

"I believe you haven't met the new captain of the Minerva," Gil said introducing Talia.

Ryu nodded to her, "A pleasure captain, I am sure you will do to the best of your abilities?"

Talia saluted him as he was higher ranked then her, "Likewise commander," Talia said as Ryu noticed the main guest of honor finally arrived.

"He is here," Ryu said as Gil looked towards the door and smiled as Talia was a little surprised at his age, he looked about twenty.

"I shall take my leave now chairman, still so much to do," Ryu said leaving this part up to Kira as now he would wait and watch the clock.

* * *

**Military Base Barracks**

Rey and Luna took Shinn back to the barracks as he was in pretty rough shape, Shinn was still conscious as he told them not to get him any medical attention, their was no way he would show this Hibiki he was that weak, Kira completely destroyed his pride, but Shinn still had a little left in him as Kira was well aware of that fact when he left him and would handle that at a later date.

As Shinn was lying there, Luna and Rey were in discussion.

"I never expected this…the commanders eyes looked as if he was thirsty for blood, he would have killed Shinn," Luna said as even high ranking officers couldn't act that way, but Kira didn't seem like he cared about the rules.

Rey looked at her as she was completely stunned, he didn't expect that either, from what Gil told him was the personality Kira had in the past one that was not like this, Rey knew that he changed but wasn't expecting this and he would make a mental note to inform Gil of this later.

Shinn who was now resting feel asleep because he and his body finally gave out, but all he could think of was getting back at this commander, he hated him for what he did and he would never forgive the act Kira did as he could no longer listen to his sisters voice, that was gone, Shinn didn't know it but he was already falling into Kira's trap as his anger was clouding his judgment already.

Luna and Rey stayed with him for a little while longer as they were regretting their transfer, but as the ceremony was about to start, they had to leave to attend.

After they left Shinn dragged himself to his feet as he wasn't about to show his new commander he was down.

* * *

**Military Base Main Building**

As Kira made his way to the main building he overlooked just where his new suit would rise up, Kira saw that he would have a pretty open area since none of the targets were placed in that direction, mobile suits were all set up just as Ryu had ordered, this would make very easy prey to the daggers, The podium was being set up where the chairman would make his speech, Kira saw everything was set where it should be and since he already had his fun for the day utterly defeating Shinn Kira could now get down to business.

As soon as Kira walked in the main door he was saluted by the guards, they never saw him but the strips on his uniform made him a very high rank. Kira walked in looking around as he saw the ballroom setting, all people in either their uniforms, or fancy clothes if they were family of the military personal. Kira saw all the people walking around as these were the ones that would pose a threat to their goals in the future; Kira knew that after tonight many would no longer be alive.

Kira looked around and spotted the chairman making his way over to him as now other members were staring at him, this setting wasn't making him feel very comfortable, and normally this could push him to his limit, but Kira knew he had to fight through it.

Kira's uniform was different much like Ryu's that was why he got a lot of stares.

Gil and his little escort of people that stayed near him now approached Kira.

Gil stopped in front of him as he offered his hand, Kira looked down and had no choice but to shake it, "A pleasure to see you again commander Hibiki."

"Like wise sir," was all Kira replied as many around Gil took notice to his eyes which didn't seem that welcoming.

The council was starting their stares as Gil went on, "May I present the captain of the Minerva Talia," Gil said as he always introduced her.

Kira looked at her as she saluted him, but she really reminded him of his former captain Murrue, and that was one Kira blamed for his condition, Talia went to greet him as Kira only turned to the chairman.

"I have been looking forward to your unveiling chairman," Kira lied as he had to do something before he exploded.

Gil seemed to ignore his insult of Talia, "From what I hear you have also completed your projects."

Talia couldn't put her fingers on it but something about this Kira was off, she was rudely ignored but it was something else she saw in his eyes, this young man had eyes that thirsted for blood.

"They are complete sir," Kira said as Gil was approached by one of his aides.

Gil took the conversation as it was time for him to start preparing, Gil then turned back to Kira, "I am sorry for having to cut our meeting so short commander but the unveiling is near," Gil said as he shook Kira's hand again making several people see who he was, cameras were approaching as Kira saluted once again as he walked away avoiding the cameras.

Gil walked away as Talia looked at him, "There is something terribly wrong with that young man."

Gil looked at her, "You don't need to worry yourself about him, that is why I gave him the position," Gil said as Talia was unsure.

"I don't have a very good vibe from him," Talia said again but Gil was now busy with getting his reports from his aides.

Kira got out of their quick as all of this was making him sick, and he had no choice but to quickly pop another pill or he would explode. Kira was able to calm back down as he was once again approached.

**Different part of the main building**

Sarah and her mother went to where her mother had to take her as she opened one of the doors Sarah saw that her mother had a perfectly fitted dress ready for her.

"I think this will look great on you," her mother said looking at her Zaft uniform she was wearing.

"I am still on duty mother," Sarah told her.

Her mother shook her head, "Forget about that for one day, now get that on and impress that guy of yours," she said as Sarah did what she was told and after a little while of preparing her mother smiled at her.

"You look perfect," her mother said as Sarah smiled at herself in the mirror, she was hoping with Kira's new relaxed attitude she would finally be able to get a complement out of him.

"Now go and find him, I will return to your father now and wait for our introduction," her mother said as she was pleased with what they put together.

Sarah looked at herself again as she made her way out back into the ballroom to find Kira, when she arrived she saw the chairman leaving him as he quickly left after.

Sarah smiled as she made her way over to him.

**Main Floor**

Kira's nerves calmed right down only to turn around and see Sarah smiling at him, and he honestly didn't seem to notice her dress at first, Kira saw her smile then wondered why she wasn't saying anything, "Do you need something?" Kira asked as it didn't cross his mind what he told her earlier.

Sarah was a little hurt by his comment and as Kira finally regained himself he realized why and had to do damage control if he wanted this to succeed, "You honestly must need something wearing that dress, perhaps an escort for the day," Kira said but never changing his tone.

Sarah thought he didn't notice but that comment made her think that he was actually lighting up a little, "That would be wonderful commander," She said as she reached out and wrapped her arm around his.

For the first time since she knew him she actually felt like they were a real couple, his eyes didn't change but his attitude did around her and that was enough for her right now.

"How did the meeting with your team go?" she asked as she never really asked Kira about anything as he would never answer.

"They will fall in line," Kira replied as she leaned closer to him, "Do you think we could meet my parents first they are waiting," Sarah said as this was what Kira wanted to here; it was time to impress the council.

"Very well," Kira replied as Sarah started making her way over to her parents, and for the first time she didn't feel at all tense like she had to remain on guard at what she said.

**With the council**

The council was eyeing Kira the whole time that he was with the chairman and when he left, Kira had his back turned to them when he popped his pills so he was lucky they didn't catch that.

"Do you see the look in his eyes?" one council member said.

"Maybe on that will make sure the job is done," another councilmember said.

"I think he looks unstable," another said as Sarah's father looked on with interest.

They were watching him when her mother finally joined back up with them and they lost Kira in the crowd.

"I thought you hated politics?" her father asked.

Her mother smiled, "I'm just here for our daughter, she should be bringing him over shortly."

"I already saw him…let's just say he looked very serious," her father said as he wasn't impressed yet with Kira.

"Give it a chance," her mother replied as they finally saw her bringing Kira over and the other council members watched with interest as how this young man could be the one the chairman gave such a high rank to.

Sarah saw her parents as she tightened her arm around Kira's, Kira was looking at all the council members and saw that they were doubting him already, how badly he wanted show them how he meant business, but until they passed the point of new return, he would have to play their puppet.

Kira noticed the two he was walking up to and saw that by the resemblance to the female these had to be her parents.

Sarah stopped and introduced him now, "Father Mother this is commander Hibiki," Sarah said as Kira knew it was show time.

They stared into Kira's eyes and saw the same things that Talia wondered this man was aching for destruction, but for their daughter they decided to give them a chance, "A honor commander Hibiki," her father said as he offered his hand, Kira shook it as he didn't change his expression, "The pleasure is mine councilmen, your daughter has told me a lot and has been a blessing to myself," Kira said as Sarah blushed a little, not once did he ever say this to her and now she finally realized that all Kira needed was to finish his projects to stop the bitterness as she was glad he was done.

Sarah's mother looked at him, "I would like to thank you commander for brightening up my daughter life," her mother said as despite his eyes he seemed very well all around.

Kira looked at her, "I can see the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree, the pleasure is mine," Kira said hating ever second of this.

Her mother could tell he was defiantly a good charmer as she looked at her daughter, "You better keep this one," her mother said as Sarah tightened her arm around his again.

Her father wasn't impressed yet, and decided to take this opportunity to see just what he was working on, "Well commander, how is your work going? I take it that is where you and my daughter met?"

Kira looked at him as his attempt didn't fool him Kira knew what he was after, "My work is finally finished councilmen, I did meet your daughter when she reported to me for her duty on her arrival."

Her father decided to try to push in harder, "It must be important work as we the council haven't even been luxury to it yet," her father said hoping to get some more information.

Kira looked at him, "It is highly classified sir, but I believe the chairman will be making the announcement in a few days time, but just between us Zaft and Plants will be much safer," Kira said throwing out a few hints to gain his favor.

Her father slightly smiled, as his daughter was glaring at him she didn't want to talk about this stuff here.

The council now started approaching Kira to greet him and to try and dig information out of him, they were still surprised that Kira was this young with such a high rank and Kira knew they would dare to question him, all Kira wanted was for the clock to go faster because as soon as the attack began he wouldn't have to deal with them for much longer after that.

"Just where were you stationed before your assignment to that satellite commander?" one councilperson asked.

Kira looked straight into his eyes making the councilmember feel uneasy, "I was in the Special Forces sir, I am sorry to say that I cannot say anymore then that," Kira told him making him not want to question him any further.

"What is your intake on the chairman's new warship?" another council member said as Kira looked straight at her giving her the same feeling.

Kira would normally say it was completely useless, but they didn't have the power to…yet, "I'm sure he has the best interest in Plants," was all Kira said as Sarah was once again getting that feeling of him becoming angered, speaking of these matters were not making Kira very pleased as he believed all of these council members deserved to be taken out with the rest that Ryu was planning, however he would follow Ryu's orders to the wire.

Questions kept pouring in as Kira did his best to answer them without to much hate in his voice, they asked about the satellite but Kira was easily able to respectfully change the subject with no suspicion, it went on and on like this as the council wasn't letting up on the man the chairman obviously put a lot of faith into, but luckily they didn't have to wait much longer as the announcement was made that they were finally ready for the unveiling.

Kira was finally relieved that was over and was glad he wouldn't have to do anything like that again, Kira took notice to the time and it was very near to begin.

The room started clearing out into the open area where they would surround the bottom hanger where the Minerva would be raised. The crowds came out as they got into their assigned positions.

Kira excused himself from the council as he and Sarah made their way out as Kira knew this garbage of a warship would come no where near the comparison of his own. As Kira and Sarah left the council shortly followed but with some small conversation.

"He seems much disciplined and leader like, but something doesn't fully add up here," one council member said.

"I don't think he was that bad at all, I believe he will fit the position perfectly," another replied.

"I got a terrible vibe from him, he refuses to discuss anything with us and doesn't even reveal his military record, I think we should have that looked into…secretly," another said.

Sarah's father however got a mixed reaction from him, he seemed both cold and responsible at the same time, he measured in his daughters reaction and decided to give Kira a chance, "I believe we should wait until we see what he can do, times are troubling again and I'm sure our military will be called in somewhere along the line for a small skirmish, I believe we should let him show us then."

The others on both sides seemed to agree with that, but they just didn't know none of that would be necessary as they would very shortly see him in action.

**With Ryu**

Right after Kira arrived inside Ryu left and checked on a few things with his intelligence members back at the satellite, but before he could he was phoned instead.

Ryu answered his communicator, "I was just about to contact you."

The voice on the other line was one from the communications team, _"We have a small problem back at the Satellite sir."_

Ryu didn't want to hear that now, "What are you saying?" Ryu said very annoyed and it made the com officer hesitant.

"…_We…we intercepted an outgoing transmission sent from inside the Satellite sir, our new security system picked it up,"_ the officer said.

Ryu heard that and grew a little angry, "How could you fools be so careless?" Ryu just about shouted.

The officer jumped at his tone as it was worse then even Kira, _"The transmission was sent on your sendoff sir…apparently the first one made it through, but we were able to block the second one."_

"Did you retrieve the files?" Ryu said annoyed.

"_On the second one sir yes…they were the specs and designs for the four machines and the new warship sir," _the man said.

Ryu would have sighed in relief at least the data didn't get out, "Are you able to find the frequency for the first message sent?"

"_We are currently doing that now sir," _the officer said.

Ryu had only one more question, "Who did this?"

"_We are almost through unscrambling the tapes that were tampered sir, apparently the program commander Hibiki set up is almost through with retrieving the image," _the officer said as he handed the com to the captain.

Ryu knew one thing though, they had a traitor on the satellite and traitors would have to pay.

The captain of the satellite took the com, _"Commander we have it…apparently from the image it is one from the technical crew of the Doomsday."_

Ryu slightly smiled, "Where is he now?"

"_Currently at his post sir…should we apprehend him sir?" _the captain asked.

Ryu had a great idea, "Not right away, keep tabs on him and if he tries anything again intercept the message, we will personally handle this after we return, have all his equipment encrypted, I want him to fear for his life until we return, and get back to me when you have retrieved the first message he sent."

"_As you wish sir," _the captain said as the tone of the commander's voice stated it wasn't good for this spy.

The captain gave the orders Ryu had sent and they were now monitoring the spy and as soon as he found out his communications systems were disabled he would without a doubt fear desperately for his life and with the security at this satellite he wasn't going anywhere.

Ryu finished with that call as he now made another to his team with the stolen suits, as the squadron leader picked up.

"_Yes commander?" _he asked.

"Is everything confirmed with the data I sent you?" Ryu wanted to know.

"_Yes sir, we are now waiting for the time to proceed in,"_ the man said.

Ryu smiled, "Just follow the map, the area I have marked is clear of presence and you will have no problems getting in, I made sure security mobile suits will have other matters to attend to, and as soon as you enter the Plant you will be detected but it won't matter they will have no time," Ryu told him.

"_Very good sir, we will bring you the victory," _the squadron leader said as they signed off.

Ryu smiled as now he had to take care of a few more things and head out to the ceremony, he knew the council would be pressing Kira but he had faith that Kira would handle himself as he would do nothing to jeopardize their goal.

* * *

**Military Base Surface Ceremony**

People were gathered around as they waited for the chairman's arrival, people all around the opening eagerly waiting to see just what the chairman was making a big deal of.

The council had special seats by the podium as they were fully gathered to listen to the chairman's plan.

Kira and Sarah made their way towards the front as Kira knew he held the council off for now, but he should be able to fully have all their support when he publicly saves their lives. Kira now waited with Sarah as she didn't let go of her grip on him as they saw the arrival of the chairman.

Kira's new unit had finally got Shinn out of the barracks as they were placed in a spot that was a good few feet away as they caught up with their friends.

**With Shinn and the rest**

Meyrin, Youlan, and Vino were waiting for their new ship to be announced when they noticed their three other friends approaching them, and all were shocked as just how Shinn looked as he was badly bruised and cut where Kira hit him.

"What in the world happened?" Vino asked as he looked at Shinn.

Shinn didn't want to hear anything from anyone and lied, "I had a small accident that is what."

The others could hear the tenseness in Shinn's voice.

"Well did you meet your new commander?" Youlan asked as that was something else that Shinn didn't want to hear, but Rey broke his silence to answer that one.

"We did, now I believe it is time to start," Rey said as the other two got excited as they were assigned to this new warship and were looking forward to seeing it.

Meyrin approached her sister who was looking down, "Are you alright?"

Luna looked at her as she noticed they were a fair distance away, "It's our new commander…he was the one that did that to Shinn."

Meyrin looked shocked, "What happened?"

Luna went on, "Our commander has eyes like a demon, and when Shinn did one of his smart comments he is known for the commander about killed him."

Meyrin was concerned for her sister as it seemed like this new commander was a complete demon, they were going to talk more when they noticed it was time to begin.

**Podium**

Gil went over his speech with a few people and when it was time he gave the order for people to be summoned outside in the massive area where they would raise the Minerva. Gil waited until everyone was out their when he started making his way out, camera's once again flashed as his bodyguards cleared the way and Talia was following him.

The crowd clapped for their chairman as he made his way toward the front. Gil greeted all people as he went up the stairs as one of his aides announced him to the stand as the crowd clapped again, Gil walked up to the podium wasting no time, Talia stood behind him along with a few others and Kira saw that Ryu had now joined him as well since he was second in command.

Gil waited as the applause went down and he began as all listened to him.

"Four long years have passed since the brutality of the destructive war, all people both naturals and coordinators both suffered great losses, four years and we have all come closer to living side by side as equals, but let us not forget that there are still those that seek to cause us harm and wish our extension. My entire cabinet has worked hard to maintain the peace treaty that was signed after the war, many earth nations do the same, but with a few groups and nations still seeking to destroy, our council and I will not let that happen," Gil started off saying as applause is heard again.

Kira was listening to the trash he was saying and knew it was completely from a dream world, true peace will never exist. Kira looked at Ryu on the stage and though he was putting on a good act Kira knew he felt the same and only their path was the correct one to take.

Gil went on as the applause died down, "In order to keep ourselves safe from such groups, we have developed state of the art mobile suits that you can see around you," Gil said as the others looked around.

"We will never seek to harm another nation that wishes for peace like ourselves, but those that try to harm us will not be given the chance, and that is why without further speculation I will present the shield that will always be on the front line to keep us safe, the state of the art warship Minerva," Gil finally said with a nod as a loud noise could be heard and the crowd applauded once again.

Kira heard that and knew this Gil really made such boring speeches, Kira heard the dock behind him starting to open and now he would see just what the chairman came up with, Kira only saw a opening sketch of the Minerva.

People watched as Gil had a smile on his face and the ship was now visible as it starting rising from the lift.

Gil watched as the Minerva was now fully visible as the ship came to a stop and Gil felt very proud of himself.

The crowd applauded again at the large warship they saw.

Ryu stared up at it and had to stop himself from laughing, the chairman put so much into this ship that he thought only one ship could defend the entire Plant region, one ship could do the job, but Ryu knew that was only the ship that Kira built.

Kira looked at the warship and he knew that if he didn't build his that could be the most powerful warship to exist, but Kira had a small smile on his face when he tried to imagine which would win in battle and it was clear that this ship was nowhere near in the league of his. This ship was a toddler compared to his own and Kira could wait to see the look on the chairman's face when they finally decided to bring the Doomsday into action.

The council was impressed as well as all the people.

Shinn and his group looked on in awe, but Shinn was still sulking about his defeat, but the others were pleased with it.

Gil turned back to the microphone as he went on to explain just how the ship worked, he left out details of the weapons and such but he explained it's function for the security of the Plants.

Kira knew this Gil was a complete moron and from what he just heard that all confirmed it.

Gil finished up as he answered a few questions from reporters, then realized he had to get ready as the Orb ship was set to arrive in a short time.

Gil waved on last time to the people as he told Ryu to finish up for him as he left with a few aides to go prepare for the Orb meeting.

Gil looked one last time at his pride and joy ship as he knew things would all work out and now he could start preparing for his Destiny plan that was the reason he recruited Ryu and Kira for their help, but he just didn't know they had plans of their own.

**Around the Minerva**

Time passed as people went back to their social gatherings with each other while many were still amazed with this warship.

Talia was looking up at it when she was approached by her new second in command, Arthur Trine.

"Welcome to your new ship captain," Arthur told her.

Talia looked at him, "I just hope it will be enough like the chairman says."

Arthur smiled, "It was like he said though many earth nations are starting to back us those that wish to destroy us are in the minority."

Talia hoped that would all it would ever be and this ship wouldn't be necessary.

Meyrin, Youlan, and Vino were looking at their new assignment with pride as the ship was perfect and they were lucky to be apart of the crew.

Kira on the other handed stayed with Sarah as her family threw him more questions and a few council members questioned him again, but this time Kira decided since the time was drawing thin that they should remain around him, Sarah had to excuse herself for a second as she walked off and Kira was left to wait, he was able to control himself practically the entire time but his patience were running thin with all these people, Kira had to keep popping his pills to keep himself calm but only they would work for a short time.

* * *

**Ceremony Plant- Shuttle hanger**

Practically right on time was when the Orb shuttle crossed into Zaft space, Cagalli's escort of ships according to the treaty had to wait at the Zaft territory space border and only one ship was able to go on with them and a few Zaft ships took over the escort from here. They did this several times in the past and knew there was no problem; it was the same for if the chairman had to visit Orb.

The shuttle ride was long and not much was said, Cagalli was going over the papers with Lacus as they were preparing for this meeting, Athrun who was head of security stayed by Cagalli for the moment.

Lacus looked up and was happy for them, but apart of her also felt jealous, not of Athrun but of the fact that they had each other, she on the other hand didn't have Kira anymore and days without him were especially rough with her situation, Lacus wanted desperately to get this meeting over with because afterwards she was thinking of resigning.

The ship they were on was given a full escort and they soon saw the Plant where they would have their meeting, and shortly after they were guided into the hanger.

An announcement was given that they were docking and Cagalli along with Lacus started heading for the front of the ship as they would be the first ones out.

The ship soon stopped as they now began a few security procedures as they waited.

**Outside the Shuttle**

Waiting for them was a small escort, three of which being Yzak, Dearka, and Heine. They were waiting when they got word that the Orb ship arrived as they were practically busy the entire time transferring new machines to their ships.

Yzak watched with a little annoyance as the doors opened and the few started coming out.

After everything was prepared the shuttle doors opened as Cagalli and Lacus walked out with Athrun behind him and immediately Athrun saw his escort.

Yzak looked straight at Athrun but first since he was the highest ranked had to greet the representative, "Welcome to Plants representative Atha, the chairman is waiting for you," Yzak said as Cagalli greeted him.

Lacus did her greeting next as they started greeting the few others that was when Yzak looked over to Athrun, "Look who finally returned."

Dearka smiled, "Been a long time Athrun," Dearka said as Athrun greeted both of them only to have Yzak grab him.

"To think I have to waste my time escorting you," Yzak said as he released him.

Athrun smiled, "You never change."

Cagalli and Lacus finished up as people were a little excited to see Lacus, but the attention she would receive she really didn't want it anymore, she was grateful to the people but apart of her just wasn't their anymore.

"The chairman awaits, please follow me," Yzak said as they got on a small car and began heading to the surface to the main building.

Back down on the shuttle Andrew who was getting a little bored decided to have a little look around and try to confirm something.

**Front of the main building**

When they got to the surface of the base that was when they saw the large warship.

"So that is the Minerva," Dearka said.

Yzak looked at it, "Apparently so."

Athrun looked at it, "It does look impressive."

Cagalli and Lacus stared at it as they didn't like the sight of it, something about that warship just didn't feel right and especially in crucial times like now, as the chairman wasn't fully telling the truth to the people as it was only minor countries that supported Zaft and the majority that were still sore at it.

They looked around at the crowded area as Kira was on the other side of the ship right now.

The car stopped right at the main building as they started getting out, Athrun, Yzak and Dearka along with Heine were out first as Cagalli and Lacus were last.

They started walking up the stairs as Lacus suddenly stopped.

Cagalli noticed, "Is something wrong Lacus?"

Lacus' hand shook a little, "I just felt something," Lacus said as she was looking around but couldn't put her finger on it.

Cagalli looked at her as Lacus seemed in some sort of trance as she accidentally walked forward and into somebody.

Lacus ran into a girl about her own age nearly knocking them both off their feet.

Lacus broke out of her trance, "I am so sorry," Lacus said.

The girl she ran into was none other then Sarah, Sarah looked up and smiled, "It was only an accident…I know you," Sarah said as she looked at her again.

Lacus smiled as Sarah remembered her, but since Lacus had to be going she apologized to her again, "I am sorry once again I wasn't paying attention."

Sarah smiled at her, "Its okay it was a pleasure meeting you Miss Lacus," Sarah said as they disappeared from each other.

Sarah couldn't believe she just met Lacus Clyne, but realized she was late and had to get back to Kira so she continued on.

Lacus rejoined Cagalli as they caught up to Athrun and the escort.

"Are you alright again Lacus?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus looked at her, "I don't know why, but I had a strange feeling, but it's gone now," Lacus said as when she ran into Sarah the feeling went away.

Cagalli only shook her head, "I know why you're stressed and I am making sure you have time off when we return."

Lacus slightly laughed as they made their way into the building.

* * *

**Inside the Main Building-Meeting Room**

Yzak and the escort led them to the room where the chairman was waiting as they opened the doors revealing the chairman with a few of his aides.

Cagalli walked in as Gil approached her.

"Welcome representative Atha," Gil said respectively as Cagalli shook his hand.

"It is my pleasure chairman, I hope we can keep assurance that both our nations will continue cooperation with one another," Cagalli said as they finished their greeting.

Athrun still couldn't believe how diplomatic she could be sometimes as that was not the real Cagalli he knew.

Gil finished as he looked around at Athrun next, "As always a pleasure Athrun Zala, Plant has lost an valuable assist since you left, though we understand why, I welcome you," Gil said as he greeted Athrun, Athrun when he first started out as Cagalli's bodyguard thought about changing his name but decided against it.

Athrun greeted the chairman as Athrun always had some respect for Gil, from what he saw Gil was doing the right thing next to what his father did in the past, and he respective him for that.

Gil then put his gaze over to Lacus and Lacus could see like always he didn't seem to like her presence around, "The same for you Miss Clyne welcome," Gil said as he quickly changed the subject as he offered them the chance to sit down so they could begin.

Before Gil sat down he looked at Yzak and Dearka who saluted, "We shall take our leave sir."

Gil heard that and stopped them, "That won't be necessary, I think I would like you to join us," Gil said as Yzak wondered just why and they still had to return to the ship to set preparations for the new machines they got, but those were Ryu's orders and Gil just screwed them up.

Yzak looked at him, "Yes sir," he replied as Dearka and Yzak still stood with the aides.

"Your knowledge might be useful here," Gil said as they were all seated and the meeting began.

Cagalli started, "I couldn't help but notice your new warship."

Gil smiled, "Yes, state of the art, one that will ensure the safety of the Plants."

Cagalli looked at him, "Forgive me for asking, but don't you think such a ship would be seen as a threat."

"The threat still exists out there representative, many still do not accept the coordinators existence and this will assure our people are protected," Gil told her.

"I understand, but such nations will only see that as a threatening move," Cagalli told him.

"Even though we are in this time of fragile peace all nations including your own still continue to make weapons, we are no different, we will never attack another nation that doesn't pose any threat to Plants," Gil replied with a hint of annoyance.

Cagalli nodded her head, "Don't get me wrong I agree with you, it's just as you said peace is fragile and even a little breach in the armor will cause it to shatter."

Gil looked at her, "Worry not representative, this ship along with our new standard mobile suits will only be used in our territory, I as well do not want war again."

Cagalli understood as now they began the full center of the meeting, trade issues, and other matters that that they were scheduled to talk about.

Throughout the entire time though, Gil never even looked at Lacus, and she was used to it, she could tell he didn't like her for some reason, so she just acted as Cagalli's assistant as they went over the papers.

They discussed matters on other things such as their new mobile suits since Orb itself had a few new models. That was where Yzak and Dearka's knowledge was used as Athrun added in a few comments.

Heine left after they arrived at the room as his job was to head back to his machine for when they were ready to leave.

The meeting went very well to say the least as it lasted quite a long time and several new issues were resolved as the two nations seemed to come to a lot of agreements.

**Outside the building**

Immediately after Lacus bumped into Sarah and she left she immediately returned to Kira and she noticed he was fixed on the clock for some reason, and what was more he seemed even more pleased for some reason. The council never left their assigned spots as the heads of all departments met with several high ranking people, mostly to try and get their points up with the people.

Sarah saw her father doing the same thing, and her mother was annoyed with him. Sarah finally approached Kira as she lightly touched his arm making him turn rather quickly as he stared at her with those same eyes again.

"I didn't mean to startle you Kira…remember you still promised me something?" She asked still wanting Kira to keep his word.

Kira was tired of all this jumping at the call to impress people and knew in just a short time all of that would finally be over, "I have not forgotten," Kira said as he looked up at a clock again as she took hold of his arm and they once again walked into the high parts of Plant society, the only thing that brought Kira ease of mind was knowing that in a very short time most of these people would no longer be among the living.

Kira continued to do whatever she wanted, they talked with a few people and she even tried to get him to the dance floor, she wasn't holding back as his new attitude was one she liked very much, but unfortunately it wouldn't last long.

As it was getting to the late afternoon Kira knew that it would happen anytime and he made sure that he spotted all the council, he couldn't have one perish in this operation, the pilots of the stolen machines knew that but with the risk he had to be extra careful.

Sarah was finally happy and when Kira looked up at the clock again he smiled slightly as he looked at her, "We have to head back," Kira said more of an order then a statement.

Sarah looked up at him as she enjoyed that feeling of being in his arms, "…Alright," she replied seeing something change almost at the drop of the hat in his meaner.

They made their way back towards the council as they were still playing politics with each other; Sarah's parents however approached them as they started talking to them again.

Kira looked over at the point where the daggers would enter and he saw the lift that wasn't to far away where the Armageddon was going to rise, Kira had everything worked out and now he waited for the contact from Ryu.

Things were peaceful but in an instant an explosion was heard and Kira could only smile.

**With Ryu**

Right after Ryu got down from the podium, he was notified by a few of his forces at the dock that the Orb ship had arrived.

Ryu made his way back towards the main building as he confirmed it, then headed back into the control room which monitored the radar and such as he saw the soldiers working, Ryu would hang out in here as he had to set up for the arrival trying to make them as detection less as possible and then when the attack happened he would be here to coordinate the counter attack on the forces he sent.

The soldiers inside knew it wasn't uncommon for him to be here as Ryu always showed up whenever they were on this Plant, Ryu paced around working on a few stations never to suspiciously as it took some time but he finally had the necessary set up for the attack, he looked and saw the way was open as the ships were elsewhere, and he even got the entrance sensor to ignore their entrance, but they would still be detected going up the lift that led to the surface but by then it would be to late to stop it.

Time passed as Ryu acted causality things were working normally when all of a sudden they got the radar alert, and with one look at the clock Ryu slightly smiled.

* * *

**Somewhere in Space Floating Debris**

The squad leader of the stolen Strike Daggers went over the maps and everything with his team, when he saw that the team knew just what they had to do, they waited and now it was time to begin.

They were stored in an abandon ship that was damaged from the last war; it still floated with a lot of debris from first war. When scouting out for a place to hide weeks ago this was one that was large enough to keep them in perfect place until the attack.

The air quality was low but they managed to keep it in the mobile suit bay, inside they had ten Strike daggers crammed in together as they waited.

The squad leader waited all day for this moment and now it was upon them as they had to move out and head for the colony; he called the pilots together as they entered their stolen machines.

The squad leader made sure all of them called in to confirm their machines were working and all did, but a few had some concerns.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" number two suit said.

"Go ahead," the squad leader replied as they were preparing the machines.

"I am worried about our entry sir, we may not make it inside," he replied.

"Have a little faith in the commander, now we are out of time let's go," he said as he saw all were inside their suits and he remotely activated the sealed hanger doors as they opened into space.

"Alright let's move out," the squad leader said as he was the first one to launch and he was followed by the nine others that were glad they weren't cramped inside anymore as the suits took up all the room.

Each Strike dagger fell into position as they flew toward the colony.

Each pilot checked their systems as they were each equipped with the same equipment, one high powered beam rifle for this mission, two beam sabers and one shield, from what Ryu told them this would be enough to take care of what they had to before other pilots could get to the machines.

"Everything looks good, stay in formation and follow your on board map once we get near the Plant…remember pilots we are to take out mobile suits around the Minerva, all ships that are docked as they will be full of military personal that will cause us problems, and be weary of the council they are in a designated spot so under no circumstance are we to fire on them, lastly will be the Orb personal, according to the commander they should be heading towards their shuttle."

"What about the people around the ship?" another pilot asked.

"Chances are not to good…we have to fire a few shots into them to make it look real, just don't hit the council, those are our orders and we will maintain radio silence when we are inside, just follow those orders and get out quickly," the squad leader said as they had no clue they were just prey for Kira.

"Confirmed sir," all pilots said as their radios went dead and they kept up flight.

**Near the Plant**

They kept up their approach as the Plant was now in sight, the squad leader scanned his radar and saw that the ships were completely void from this region, making him know Ryu came through on that part, how he would explain that in the future he wasn't sure, but Ryu was smart enough.

They made their way forward as the squad leader came back on the radio for the last time, "All units accelerate speed and head for the point of entry," The squad leader said as they moved the daggers as fast as they could.

The pilots hated earth forces machines as they were nothing compared to the new ones they had, but they put up with them.

The squad leaders point of entrance was a supply hanger that was used to transport supplies, once inside they had a lot of ships docked with reloading the supplies and transferring the mobile suits, their were only about three Nazca's and five Laurasia classes, but all of these machines were ones that were loyal to the peace treaty and wouldn't just follow orders, that was small in ship size, but with the reassignments from years of Ryu's research all personal aboard were ones that would not just follow orders without explanation. This was their way to rid Zaft of people that would give them problems and with Ryu's power he was easily able to set this up, the causalities today with just the ships and people on the surface would go over a thousand, but to Ryu and Kira that was getting all the fools that would dare challenge them in the future. One of the ships was that of Yzak's as it docked shortly after he left, and in reality he was supposed to be on it.

Once inside they would find a wall towards the back and with the beam rifles they would blast through it and that would lead them into the shaft that went straight up to the surface, an easy entrance, but all this commotion would reach the surface so they had to be quick.

The squad leader aimed his rifle as did all the others as all ten fired at the door leading into space. The door easily feel prey to the high powered beam rifles they were carrying, as the door blew completely off.

**Inside the Supply Hanger in Plant**

People were loading ships and going over their new machines as suddenly the entrances were blasted open. All were immediately stunned but now many were being sucked into space.

People were stunned as they tired to get into the ships, but the attack was fast, all these pilots were good and they had surprise on their hand as they were not notified.

The daggers saw all the ships set up just like Ryu said they would be as they split up aiming for all of them, they fired at the bridges and since the ships were all powered down the explosions were minor and the hanger was designed to handle such blasts which they did well.

People inside the ships scrambled but they couldn't do anything, all ships were completely defenseless in this state and the people that weren't sucked out were crushed by the debris or the explosions of the ships.

This wasn't a fight at all and it only took them five minutes to destroy all eight ships and personal inside as they didn't know what hit them.

Once they were down the squad leader and the rest made their way to the walls and used their high powered beams to cut through the wall, this took a little time as they knew by now they had to be detected.

After a few more minutes the wall was cut and a large hole was made as they started flying in, and it connected to the inside of the shaft, the squad leader smiled as a few shaft doors were opened for them but as soon as all ten were in they immediately shut and sealed from the breach they made in the hanger, they didn't want the whole Plant down and they knew Ryu had to of taken care of that.

They made their way up as they saw the lifts opening to the surface as the squad leader opened fire and the lift door was blown straight off into the air in an explosion, and he smiled as they made their way to the surface.

* * *

**Main Building **

**With Ryu**

Ryu was waiting and as soon as the wall was blasted out they were finally detected, Ryu took care of the hanger radar but now they were detected as the people inside were going nuts and Ryu knew it was time to play actor as the alarms were sounded.

"What is going on?" Ryu asked.

One looked at him, "We have a breach in the shaft wall sir…I don't understand how that could be, nothing is showing up," he said as Ryu looked at him.

"Where does that shaft lead?" Ryu asked like he didn't know.

They were typing like crazy, "To the surface sir."

"What caused the explosion?" Ryu asked again.

"We don't know sir," one said as another one shouted out.

"Sir, I think were under attack," this one shouted.

Ryu looked at him, "That is not possible."

"I am bringing up the feed now sir, I was checking for the cause and when I tapped into our supply hanger this is what I found," he said as he put it up on the screen.

Ryu smiled as he saw the damage, "Any footage?" Ryu asked anxiously.

The team inside typed like crazy, "Got it sir," he said as he began playing it.

All watched with horror as they saw the entire thing from the hanger now.

"Those are Earth forces models!" one shouted.

Ryu could only smile, but had to play along, "Alert the chairman quickly," Ryu said as the first one piped up.

"Sir the surface hanger was now breached, they are inside," he said as Ryu had to hide his smile again.

"Do as I say quickly and get me a live feed," Ryu said as they did that and now he could watch as he reached inside his pocket and placed his finger on something, and that was for the Armageddon to rise, but first he was looking forward to watching the carnage.

**Floor leading outside with Gil**

Gil and Cagalli finished their meeting with new agreements and hope that their new cooperation with each other would help both nations flourish. They finished their meeting as they were now walking outside. Lacus was right behind her as her mind was once again elsewhere, and she knew that now she had no choice but to offer her resignation, her heart wasn't in this anymore and she had more important things to take care of now. Athrun, Yzak and Dearka were behind them along with a few aide members.

They reached the front door leading outside as Gil once again turned to Cagalli, "I am glad that our two nations will continue to uphold the peace treaty, now please if you like enjoy yourselves at this ceremony," Gil offered to her.

Cagalli looked at her, "That is very kind but we have to be heading back down to Orb, but I look forward to our future dealings."

Gil once again turned to them as he shook her hand again as there was a small car waiting. Gil turned to Athrun as he did his farewell to him, but Gil returned to his council without even looking at Lacus, and Gil had a strong reason for that, she was to great a threat with her ability with people so he had to do something about that.

Gil and Cagalli were only a short distance away from each other as both were heading their separate ways when disaster struck.

All of a sudden there was a massive explosion near the rear of the Minerva from one of the lifts to the surface.

* * *

**Surface of the Military Base**

Things were just normal on the surface people were happy and enjoying themselves but all of that changed when the explosion was heard. Many people were near that lift and they immediately lost their lives at the force of the blast.

All people were stunned at what they heard and as they looked towards the direction of the explosion all they saw were blue and white mobile suits coming out of the hanger, and many military personal knew they were earth forces models.

It only took a moment of shock, before the panic began as the suits started firing started firing.

The blast startled many as Shinn and his group was on the other side but it didn't take long for them to realize just what was happening as they were under full attack.

Kira had waited for this moment, immediately after the blast he couldn't help but slightly smile, Kira however had to act surprised, the explosion was just in front of them a little ways away but they could feel slight force from the blast as it knocked some off their feet, it nearly took Sarah off her feet but Kira latched on to her making sure all his actions were visible to the council.

The council panicked as they were in a private area but they didn't leave the area as many soldiers were starting to surround the area, to give them cover.

The council looked around for their families as they were in the same area, Sarah's parents were with the council and they searched for her, but spotted Kira keeping her safe but a vehicle. She was terrified, but Kira was as calm as can be as he kept his eyes on the lift for his suit.

**Mobile Suit team**

As soon as the squad leader blew the lift open they came to the surface one after another, as soon as they landed they saw all suits standing up on display and they went to work.

They spread out as they started opening fire on the standing suits as the pilots were trying to get to them.

The fired their beam rifles at the machines and since they weren't activated each one blew up knocking debris into the crowd.

The squad leader looked around as he spotted the area where the council was standing and saw they were in cover, he knew they had to put on show so the squad leader walked his suit over in that direction as he saw his chance as the crowd was panicked, and he shut his eyes as he had to do the necessary sacrifice, he aimed his rifle straight into the crowd away from the council as he fired.

The shot tore through the crowd as there was nothing left of those that got in its way.

The squad leader hated doing that to there own side, but it had to be done.

He then watched as the other nine machines were trying their best to take out the other machines, a few pilots tried to get into the machines but the attack happened way to fast, they fired at all suits as a few other suits approached the front by the main building.

**With Gil and Cagalli**

Gil didn't know what that explosion was as Athrun ran up to Cagalli, the blast was away from them but mobile suits were now firing all around them as standing Zaft models were being blown up.

"Are you alright?" Athrun asked Cagalli and Lacus as they were near each other.

"What is going on here?" Cagalli asked as they looked around.

Yzak and Dearka were near them as they knew as well as Athrun.

"Those are Earth forces machines," Athrun replied as Yzak ran up to them.

"Follow me," Yzak said as Athrun helped both Cagalli and Lacus up as they approached near the chairman.

Gil didn't know what was happening, "What has happened?" Gil asked his aides in anger as he now saw the shots.

It was then that his communicator went off as soldiers and his bodyguards surrounded him.

Gil grabbed his communicator and saw it was Ryu, "What is happening?" Gil asked as he saw the suits blowing up.

Ryu came on liking the panic in his voice, _"We are under severe attack by the earth forces sir…you have to get out of their now,"_ Ryu said knowing it was far too early for Gil to perish.

"How did they get in?" Gil wanted to know.

_"I will explain later sir, we have to start getting underground,"_ Ryu told him.

"Do you think that will stop them," Gil said as he saw Yzak and Dearka with Cagalli and Athrun.

Ryu now smiled,_ "Don't worry sir…it is time to show you just what he is made of, we were going to show you this later, but now you can see it in action, have your security teams take you to the bunker and I will send you the images."_

Gil didn't have a choice as they were being pushed along by his bodyguards, but something strange was that two earth forces models were standing over them and not firing.

Gil's security pushed them inside as they were now taking him to a secret bunker located down in the debts of Plant for his protection, Gil gave a nod to his security team allowing Cagalli and her party to join him as he couldn't have a represenitive perish on his time.

Cagalli got near Gil, "What has happened here?"

Gil looked at her as they were rushed to a secured elevator, "As you can see Miss Atha, this is precisely why I built the Minerva; I just hope they can get it ready in time."

The elevator went down as they were heading to a secured area, as soon as the elevator stopped Gil went into the command center leaving Cagalli and her party in the large area as Ryu transferred the images, and what happened did surprise him.

**Outside- Mobile Suit team**

The suits were doing the damage, but as the two that were supposed to take out the Orb party saw that they were off schedule and were standing by the chairman, they knew the chairman had to stay alive as Ryu didn't want him gone yet, but now they were unable to take out the Orb party.

They hesitated as the party was rushed inside along with the chairman, and they knew that part was a failure.

They quickly recovered as they opened fire again just firing all over the base to cause damage.

Pilots tried to get to the suits but they were all completely gone.

The squad leader looked to the crowd and had to fire again as they had to look like they were exterminating all the guests, he hated doing this but he still did it all the same.

* * *

**Council Area of the Battlefield**

The council was in their area cowering as the soldiers did what they could and shot their rifles at the mobile suits, but that was doing absolutely no good, but they at least didn't cower.

Kira who was a little out of the area with Sarah trembling in his arms just waited and knew that since his suit wasn't raised yet knew that Ryu wasn't ready to deploy it yet.

Kira however saw many members of the council looking towards him as he decided he had to make a move over to them, Kira made Sarah look at him as he took held of her hand, "Let's go," Kira said in his devilish voice making her think just how he could still be so calm and normal as she knew him to be.

Kira looked at the lift and the suits and made a run for it, they made it for the council's area as her parents were finally relieved they had her near again, but they were still in danger, from what they thought.

Kira looked out as he saw one dagger make none lethal damage shot to the Minerva, but they had to make it look like they were doing a full assault.

The council watched in horror as they fired on the people, but to Kira it was very entertaining, and now he hungered for battle once again.

The council looked over to Kira, "We have to get in contact and have soldiers take us to the bunkers."

Kira didn't look he just waited.

"How did the Earth Forces get here?" one council member asked another.

"I told you that treaty would never last," another said.

"They are waging full out war, we don't even know if the chairman is okay," another said.

Kira knew all they cared about were themselves but such a thing didn't matter, Kira waited and shortly after his communicator beeped, and Kira knew just what that meant as a loud noise could be heard and the lift he was always watching started to open.

**Main Building with Ryu**

Ryu got off his com with Gil as he once again looked at the monitor and saw that the suits were all but fallen, Ryu looked at another and saw the council still safe, but as he zoomed in he saw Kira and his eyes started he wanted action, Ryu could only smile as he reached inside his coat and then pressed a few buttons as he secretly looked at a monitor he had set up as the Armegeddon was launched up the lift.

Ryu smiled as now he would enjoy the show as he knew Kira would deliver them their first victory in moving forward.

**Surface**

Kira saw the lift starting to open as a suit began to rise and he looked back as the council saw the same things, Kira knew looked over to Sarah to not seem to suspicious, "I will be right back," Kira said as he jumped over the area where the council was blocked off and made his way towards the machine that was still rising out of the ground.

Sarah watched in horror as he left, all the rest of the council watched as this strange machine was now fully out of the lift.

They looked on as it was all grey but it certainly looked impressive, they watched as Kira moved with very fast speed towards his machine.

Kira and the council were on the opposite side of the ship which they couldn't see the main building, and that was why Lacus and the others didn't see him at all.

**With the Minerva Crew**

Talia and Arthur were right near the ship when all of this began as they were stunned but quickly headed for the ship, Talia looked back at the building as she knew by now they would have Gil in the secured area, she started heading back inside as they hoped they could power up the ship enough to at least help, but it would take some time.

Meyrin, Vino, Youlan, were with Shinn and his group but they decided the same thing, they made their way through the panicking crowds as they were horrified at the sight of people being shot with a beam blaster but they made their way towards the ship finally as Shinn, Rey and Luna knew they were still without machines, but as they were near the entrance of the Minerva they saw a machine being rose from the ground.

They watched at this new machine as they saw someone heading for it.

"Isn't that the commander?" Luna asked as Shinn cringed in anger and he saw that is why him going up towards the cockpit.

Rey watched with interest as he wanted to see the man in action that destroyed Rau. The others watched in awe as the machine was powering up, what was strange was that the Strike daggers didn't seem to notice it yet since it was a fair distance away and they were attacking the crowed, Ryu waited until all were away from that area then he rose the machine, he had to make it look good.

Shinn watched in anger as he thought he was ten times the pilot of him, but he would have his chance to try that later.

**With Kira**

Kira made it to the front of his suit as the cord was already down for him, he placed his foot in the cord and began going up. Kira looked at his machine as he quickly popped one of his pills; Kira only smirked as he got to the cockpit entrance.

Kira sat in as he quickly strapped himself in and shut the cockpit doors.

Kira quickly powered it up as everything was in the green.

The Strike Daggers heard something being powered up as they quickly turned only to see the new model.

The council watched as well as a few others.

The machine's armor was turned on as they saw the gold, silver and Black machine start to come to life.

Inside the machine Kira's eyes were now the eyes of a bloodthirsty beast that found some prey. Kira quickly looked at all the systems as the OS was already set up since he did it when the machine was completed.

Inside Kira's eyes were shut but soon opened as the demonic beast was finally released from its chains.

Outside the people watched as the mobile suits eyes flashed a reddish black color as the Armegeddon was finally brought to life.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this long chapter, sorry for the length but I didn't want to have several set up chapters with no action so I decided to just make last chapter and this one into two long chapters instead of several at my normal length. The next chapter Kira finally goes into battle, it shouldn't take to long to be up. See you later. **


	5. No Remorse

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**No Remorse**

**Military Base Surface**

**Mobile Suit Team**

The squad leader was still at his position with his back turned from the hanger which the Armageddon would rise from. He looked at the situation as all suits that were standing were destroyed and unfortunately to them many people lost their lives when they fired the beam rifles into the fleeing crowd, the remaining people all got in doors by now, but the damage was done, the squad leader saw a few shots fired at the battleship but none were meant to do much harm as the leader decided it was time they retreated before the chairman called in reinforcements from another Plant and they wanted to be clear of Zaft space before then. The squad leader was pleased that the council was still safe so their mission was a complete success.

A few units were starting to join around him as there were only five that were still on the opposite side of the ship supposed to be clearing away the Orb personal. The squad leaders mobile suit looked at the four that were gathered around him and with the mobile suits hand he signaled them to follow him back to their entry point so they could head out in victory. When they started heading to their entry point that was when Kira made his move towards his mobile suit.

They arrived towards their entry point and waited for the others but what they saw next shocked them.

**Other side of the ship**

As soon as Kira got to his machine, he went up the lift and climbed into the cockpit where he hadn't been in four years Kira started up the machine but as he did memories flew back inside his head as he prepared the machines functions. It was the same thing he saw in his flashbacks, Kira quickly fumbled with his pill bottle allowing some to spill out as he shoved a few into his mouth, as he shut his eyes he cleared he was able to calm back down physically, but now mentally all he felt was hate and would soon take that out on his prey.

Outside the machine the council still watched as they were waiting for someone to save them, when the mobile suits went away they felt a little more at ease, but many decided this was the chance to see just what Kira was made of. Sarah watched still in fear as this would be the first time she ever saw Kira in a mobile suit.

Near the Minerva Kira's unit watched as many couldn't believe all this was happening, but as Shinn looked on all he wanted was for Kira to look like a complete fool, Shinn who was still in pain ignored the comments from his friends to get inside as they now stayed with him to watch their new commander.

Inside the machine Kira's eyes were now the eyes of a bloodthirsty beast that found some prey. Kira opened his eyes slightly as he looked at all the systems as the OS was already set up since he did it when the machine was completed, Kira now focused all of his anger as he once again shut his eyes, Kira wanted badly to test out the full power of his machine, but he knew he couldn't fire around in here with the council watching so he would have to limit his attacks to his beam sabers, but such was fine with him, that way he could assure their full demise.

Kira now focused harder on his hate as all he blamed came to his mind, his eyes were still shut but as soon as all that hatred built up something inside of him exploded and as soon as he opened his eyes the demonic beast was finally released from its chains.

Outside the people watched as the mobile suits eyes flashed a reddish black color as the Armageddon was finally brought to life.

**Split up Mobile suit Team**

The five still on this side new they missed their chance to take out the Orb personal, but trying for it would hit the chairman and those were not the orders, they knew they failed that part as the other three now were nearing them to join back up for their retreat but as soon as they were near they heard a very large noise as their sensors picked up something right behind them, all five suits turned to the direction as the gold, silver and black beast was now fully armored.

"What in the world is that," one asked himself since they couldn't break radio silence.

These guys had no clue that this was going to happen, and now they were be stared down by a much more intimidating looking machine.

"Must be one of the chairman's reinforcements," another said to himself, as the suits started getting into a defensive stance, but what happened next as soon as the eyes flashed their reddish black their didn't even see it coming.

**With Kira**

Kira's eyes were fully opened as he saw the five machines in front of him, and with his demonic gaze he slightly smiled as he placed his hands on the controls and his feet on the pedals, Kira now smiled as it was time to hunt.

The council watched as the machine didn't waste any time as it immediately charged straight at the first two machines; the wing span on the back opened a little as the thrusters were incredibly fast.

Kira knew he couldn't use a lot of his weapons so as soon as he charged he immediately removed his two beam sabers clamping them into the other two on the waste as he pulled them out activating two double beam swords with a total of four beams.

The Armageddon twirled the beam sabers once in the hands as he spun around heading straight for the machines.

The pilots were in shock as they quickly turned to aim their beam rifles but it was too late.

"What is that…," the first said as those were his last words in agony and panic.

"It's fast…" the second one said his final words in agony.

The Armageddon went right in-between the two slashing both suits in half, but Kira wasn't finished as soon as the body frames were cut from the legs, Kira twirled the double sabers again as he stabbed backwards straight into both of the cockpits of the two earth forces daggers making the two of them explode but with the distance they didn't cause to much damage.

Kira's expression didn't change, he felt absolutely no remorse and by stabbing through the cockpits it didn't bother him at all. Kira now kept his murderous gaze on the remaining three as they were in shock but they had their weapons drawn as Kira smiled and decided to test his new armor out.

**Near the scene**

The council watched in amazement at this new machines speed, and the skills, they just couldn't believe it, it took extremely good accuracy to cut a mobile suit in half without sending it into immediate explosion and then Kira stabbed backwards going straight into their cockpits they were starting to see just why the chairman placed faith in him.

Sarah watched with horror at the battle, but it was something else, she knew Kira a lot better and could tell that last act wasn't to make sure they were finished, she knew he did it because he hungered for it, she only hoped that he would make it out alive, but she knew once he did things would be a lot worse.

Kira's team by the Minerva were absolutely astonished at that move and the speed of the mobile suit, but what really got him was the accuracy and precision it took to make a move like that, Shinn was feeling very angry and despiteful, but apart of him was also in envy and fear, he envied what Kira could do, but he also feared his presence, but Shinn would never admit that and his hatred of Kira only grew stronger.

The squad leader and his team were waiting for the other five when they heard the explosions, and the squad leader and the rest turned to the direction and as soon as they got in view they saw just what did it, but that was when another tragedy in their team struck.

* * *

**Main Building**

**Command Center**

Ryu had a live feed as he watched the opening act and he had a slight smile the entire way, Ryu wondered if Kira would be rusty after four years of no battle, but that was not the case at all and he could tell by that last act he seemed even stronger then the images he watched of Kira in the past, and this was perfect.

Ryu had in his communicator a way to contact Kira in the Armageddon but decided to let him finish a few more before he ordered Kira to let the others escape.

The technicians and soldiers inside were busy feeding information down to the bunker where the chairman was placed and as Ryu brought the image up he saw something that shouldn't be there and that was the Orb personal.

"_Those idiots failed…no matter we will handle that later," _Ryu told himself as he saw all other images and the storage dock was completely destroyed meaning all people that would question him were gone all except a few he saw on the live images to the bunker, as he saw Yzak and Dearka, _"If you want something done I guess you have to do it yourself, that can be worked out," _Ryu said as he had an idea of just how to finish them off, but before that he would have to finish this off as he brought his attention back to the main screen where Kira once again made his devilish attacks.

**Bunker**

As soon as Gil arrived down below he immediately went to his open command control center as the images from outside were brought to the screen.

Cagalli and Lacus were left near the elevator as the staff was running around like crazy to give Gil a status reports.

Athrun, Yzak and Dearka were watching the chairman as they could see into the room and as they did they saw an image of something they never seen before as it was the Armageddon powering up.

Cagalli and Lacus who were a bit closer looked straight at the machine as Gil seemed very interested in it.

"What is that?" Athrun asked.

Yzak looked at him, "I don't know…I have no clue," Yzak said as this was something new.

Dearka watched with interested as something on the back of that machine caught his attention, it looked like a smaller version of his old gun launcher from the old Buster.

Gil who was watching the screen watched as did the rest as Kira made his move and destroyed the first two machines.

All eyes in the room were astonished at the speed and preciseness of that machine.

"Who's piloting it?" Athrun asked in interested as whoever it was had to be good.

Yzak looked at him, "I don't have a clue," Yzak said as it seemed that there was a lot he didn't know about in Zaft anymore.

Gil saw Cagalli and the rest looking at him as he motioned them over to him.

All approached as Lacus kept her eyes on that machine, the body frame really remaindered her of the freedom and for some reason she couldn't take her mind off it.

Gil was about to talk when the Armageddon moved again.

* * *

**Battlefield near the Minerva**

Kira looked at the three other machines as they were ready to fire and Kira could almost sense their fear as he immediately shut off one of the beams on both double sabers as he immediately clamped all four together now making a very long beam spear. Kira reactivated two longer beams one from each end as he held the spear in the middle in his defensive stance but only because he wanted to be fired at.

One Strike dagger who was still a little stunned finally snapped out of it as he fired a shot straight at Kira.

Inside Kira only smirked as he deactivated the beams and stood straight up not looking to block the shot at all.

The council and all others thought he was crazy, but they were once again surprised.

The beam approached Kira very fast but all Kira did was smile.

The pilot thought he got him, but in an instant as the beam came in contact with the Armageddon's armor the beam was heading straight back at him, it didn't turn around or even curve, the beam just went straight back at him.

The pilot couldn't believe it but he had better reflexes then the others as he moved a little and the beam connected with his rifle blowing it up.

Kira knew that the ultra phase armor he developed now worked just like he thought it would; Kira immediately returned all his beam sabers into their waste holders as he quickly jumped into the air.

The three pilots were so stunned at what they saw and that combined with the quickness of his movements they stood little to no chance.

Kira actually did this action for one reason and that was he saw the other five now peering around the corner, as soon as Kira was in the air the Armageddon's wings expanded fully out as it stopped mid air as Kira used both hands and quickly removed both beam boomerangs from their built in shoulder holsters, Kira felt his anger rise again as he threw both boomerangs straight at the other two still in that area, he wanted to save the one that shot at him for last.

As soon as Kira threw the boomerangs he quickly accelerated back downward towards them.

The daggers saw him go up as the two remaining aimed their weapons into the air and started to now fire randomly into the Plant's sky.

They fired until they saw him coming straight at them from the front,

"What a foolish move," one said to himself.

The other slightly laughed, "I guess the machine was just all for show," the other one said to himself as they took aim, but it was far too late.

Kira saw them aiming at him, "Worthless fools, you were never worthy for fight for our cause if you can't see that," Kira said angrily to himself as the boomerangs were approaching the suits from behind.

The two took aim as the beam boomerangs came in from behind.

They were about to fire when they picked up a heat source approaching, they quickly looked at their radar but it was far too late as all that happened was their final screams.

The boomerangs reached both suits and as soon as they connected the beams reached out in several directions shredding the two suits into nothing until they blew up.

The boomerangs kept heading back and automatically went back into the shoulders of the Armageddon, as Kira was now finally advancing on the final one in this group, and he had a special for him.

The five others saw the explosions as the squad leader was about to break radio silence to give orders, but it was too late for the final one.

The one with no rifle immediately pulled out the saber from the dagger as he heard the other two explode, and now the Armageddon was nearly right in front of him.

The last man let out a war cry as he charged straight for the charging enemy suit.

Kira's anger was it it's peak as he always imaged these were the people that gave him his pain, Kira accelerated extremely fast as he pulled out a single beam saber.

The Strike Dagger kept charging, "You monster!" the pilot shouted as he swung his sword at the Armageddon only to have Kira flip backwards and recharge the dagger with it in a defenseless spot.

The pilot didn't even have time to see that Kira immediately cut right throw the cockpit of the dagger destroying it immediately.

As soon as Kira swiped through the cockpit all you could see on his face was the emptiness of his soul, he showed no emotion and no remorse for destroying forces that were helping him and Ryu achieve their goal, but Kira's pain and need for revenge wasn't dropped here, after each suit he destroyed it only grew, the beast was not yet satisfied.

Kira had to break out of his gaze immediately as he made a small mistake, he destroyed the Strike dagger to close to the council's position and as it blew up debris was flying straight at them.

Though Kira had the other five machines in his sights he had to abandon his attacks to make sure the council stayed alive, Kira quickly returned the beam saber to his position and accelerated the Armageddon towards the council.

The speed of this machine was incredible as it was able to reach the council before the debris could connect.

The council was beyond relieved when the final dagger they saw blew up, but as it did the debris was heading straight for them, they cowered in their position and waited for the impact but it never came as Kira got in front of it and knelt down allowing the Armageddon to take the hits of debris, the debris was nothing to do any damage as the armor was unbelievable and it didn't even scratch it.

The council and their families that were with them saw that Kira saved them from the debris as others were very impressed with his piloting skills, the speed Kira used to get to the debris would put tremendous strain on the body and Kira did feel it, but he was far more toned then ordinary coordinators so he could handle this better.

The squad leader of the final five machines saw what happened and was smart enough to realize that he was no match for such a machine with five ordinary earth forces models.

The squad leader saw that Kira had to abandon his spot to save the council and then decided that they could use this to leave. The squad leader's machine looked at the other five that were in shock as he motioned them to follow him as they made their way back to their entry point and started heading back down, they didn't want anything to do with that monster of a machine.

Kira waited and saw the other five starting to head out and all he wanted was to pursue, his thirst for combat had not yet been quenched, his head was killing him again and that only fueled his anger.

The council looked up at Kira with amazement and appreciation, Sarah was relieved that he was alive and unharmed, however Kira once again rose his feet as the Armageddon's eyes flashed once more, Kira wanted to pursue, but he then finally got a call from Ryu.

"Halt your attack commander," Ryu said as Kira immediately stopped.

**Around the area**

Shinn and Kira's new team watched in utter amazement, his speed and skill were unbelievable, and all Shinn felt was even more jealous towards Kira.

"That was sweet," Vino said with amazement.

"I'll say, I hope we get a chance to look at that machine," Youlan said as they were eager to see just what made that machine work.

Luna looked on in amazement, sure the commander was cold and heartless but seeing this it also made him a hero, as he saved the council's life, Luna had to admit she was starting to like the idea of him being their commander.

Rey watched in defeat as he was starting to understand just how Rau fell to Kira all those years ago, Kira wasn't in a suit for four years and he could still make moves like that, Rey knew he would have to come up with something else.

Shinn felt his anger explode, not only did Kira make him look like a fool, but now he was a savoir to high ranking members in Zaft, all he could think about was for the chance to face Kira down in a battle, he had to get his pride back, Shinn wanted nothing more then to make Kira pay for destroying the only reminder he had of his sister, but the poor kid just didn't have the skill, that wouldn't stop him as he was doing what Kira hoped and let the anger cloud his judgments.

* * *

**Main Building**

**Upstairs command center**

Ryu watched the entire thing with confidence, and after the last machine blew up he saw Kira save the council which only made their cause a lot easier to obtain now.

Ryu however decided that it was now time to quickly contact Gil and then get back to Kira on the orders he knew Gil would give.

Ryu ordered the remaining suits to be found as they made their way down their shaft and he knew that would keep the team inside here busy so he could make his new orders to Kira, Ryu made the call for Kira to stop so he could get word to Gil and Kira immediately stopped.

Ryu walked over towards the bunker monitor as he now made contact with Gil.

**Bunker**

Gil and the others watched with absolute amazement, the skill and speed of that pilot and machine were of course top notch.

Cagalli was next to Gil and Lacus was that far behind them, Cagalli watched as the skill of that pilot was tremendous. Lacus stared at that suit again as she was getting the same feeling again, a feeling like something that was lost was very near.

Athrun who was with Yzak and Dearka saw that entire battle, but he couldn't help but feel some sort of déjà vu. That last attack was very similar to something, he had seen that move before, the final saber attack was a very skillful move that he had seen, Yzak knew he saw that move before to as that attack was done to him at the battle for Josh-a when the freedom cut off his legs sparing his life.

They were thinking hard as that move was very similar.

"Do you know who that pilot is?" Athrun asked as this was bugging him, after four years of not fighting he still remembered that move.

Yzak looked at him, "I told you I didn't know," Yzak said as they were broken from their chain of thought as Gil seemed to notice all staring at that suit and he decided since the he saw the council safe he had the monitor switched off.

All blinked as the monitor was shut off as Gil was about to address them when he got a call.

"Go ahead Ryu," Gil said as the others heard that name, it was the name of the vice chairman but in all their dealings they never dealt with him.

"Sir, I hope you are pleased with the results," Ryu said.

Gil slightly smiled, "I am, I take it that the council is safe."

"Very much so sir, however the five remaining machines escaped," Ryu said.

"How did they even get in, in the first place?" Gil asked.

Ryu smiled, "They came in through the supply dock, unfortunately they destroyed all ships and many personal perished…it seems like they knew where to head sir."

Gil didn't like the sound of that, that seemed like a spy was in his ranks, "They had to of had a ship out their somewhere, those machines couldn't get this far into space alone…many people died here today and I have to get the confidence back from the people, I am launching the Minerva to pursue them, have commander Hibiki board and head out with them, I want those machines and however else is out their destroyed."

Ryu smiled, Gil was so predictable, "I will give the orders to him now sir." Ryu said as he signed off.

Gil quickly picked up another line as he contacted the Minerva and in the bridge he got a hold of Talia who was trying to power the ship up.

Talia saw him come on, "Yes sir."

Gil looked at her, "It's time to put the Minerva into action, finish the preparations and head after the remaining suits, they have to have a ship out their somewhere."

"We have no mobile suits sir, the rest were destroyed in their attack," Talia said.

Gil looked at her, "Commander Hibiki should be all you need, he will board and you will head out immediately, we have to show our people that the Minerva will defend them."

Talia saluted, "Yes sir."

Gil looked at her, "One last thing, do not stray out of Zaft territory, we cannot afford being ambushed when our ship is not fully tested yet."

Talia saluted again, "We will head out immediately sir," Talia said as the crew was starting to work faster.

Gil sighed off as he placed his hands on top of his head.

The rest in the room especially Lacus heard the name Commander Hibiki and all never heard of that name before in Zaft.

Hibiki was a pretty common name so it didn't occur to them that was Kira and Cagalli's real last name.

Cagalli was completely in shock at all of this had happened; she heard the name but didn't process it.

Gil continued to get status reports as he was told the earth forces models fired into the crowds, the others in the room were horrified at that as they were only civilians.

Gil looked at Cagalli, "As you can see representative, this is why I had all my weapons built, I am sorry all of you were caught up in this, but I have to ask all remain here until the situation is cleared," Gil said as he excused himself so he could run the military option.

Cagalli understood as she sat right down next to Lacus as they couldn't believe that all of this was starting up again.

Gil knew that with the cameras there people in other Plants were now aware, and he put all the military on alert as he wanted the Minerva to take charge.

Gil ordered the council be brought in for their safety and Gil knew it was up to the Minerva now.

* * *

**Outside near the Minerva**

Kira was waiting as Ryu finally came back on in a secured line, "Well done Kira, the fool gave the orders, board the Minerva and finish the rest off."

Kira showed no emotion, "As you wish sir, I will not fail you."

"I know you won't Kira, it appears that the Orb personal survived as well as a few Zaft personal that I wanted taken out," Ryu told him.

Kira grew angry, "The fools couldn't even finish off a simple task, shall I handle it for you?"

Ryu liked that talk as their was no remorse, "Never mind that now, their time will come shortly…board the Minerva and start to head out…and make sure you take them to the correct spot without looking to suspicious."

"I will handle it sir, nothing will stop our goal now," Kira said as Ryu smiled.

"Move out and I will see you when you return, we have a little business to handle back at the satellite," Ryu said as there was still the little motion of the traitor.

"I understand sir, moving out," Kira said as he signed off and looked back down to the council.

Kira could tell by their expressions they were pleased and Kira knew the tools were almost sold as once they got to the point they didn't need them anymore they could be permanently removed so he would only have to play their puppet for a little longer.

Kira looked down as Sarah looked relieved and he knew with them watching he made a motion to her with his mobile suit as he started making his way towards the Minerva.

The destruction to the base was heavy, and Kira knew that as he was finally going into space and now he could test his machines full capabilities.

Shinn and the others got word to head inside as a solider approached them and they had no idea why but they followed orders.

**Main Building**

Ryu knew that with this out of the way all they would have to do now was finish the rest off then the fun would truly begin, Ryu knew that this would create more tension and anger between Zaft and the alliance, but now Orb was still a problem, and Ryu knew the perfect way to turn the new alliance Gil made with Cagalli into ashes, Ryu could only smile as Gil's role in their plan was almost up as well, without his loyalists and those that respected the treaty, he would have no help for what they were planning.

Ryu smiled as now he left the matters up to Kira, Ryu knew that Gil would still question just how all this happened when he finds out there is no ship waiting for the others, but that was all planned out, Gil's downfall was nearing and then with Ryu fully in command nothing would stop their war, and very soon would they show the world the power they held as the Doomsdays presence would soon be called into action.

* * *

**Minerva**

Most of the crew were already on board when the attack took place and they were trying to power up the warship, but it takes time, but now they because of that they were almost ready.

Talia took her place on the bridge as she and Arthur were making the final preparations.

Talia saw the new mobile suit approaching as all on the bridge were amazed at the design; however she still had her worries about the young pilot she now saw, on the main monitor as Kira ordered her to open up a mobile suit hanger.

She complied as Shinn and the others were inside the same hanger not knowing why they were there.

The doors opened as they saw the same hero machine starting to walk in.

All but Shinn and Rey were glad to finally see the machine up close as the entire hanger crew was waiting to see the pilot.

**Armageddon**

Kira waited as the doors were finally opened and he moved his machine straight inside, the armor was switched off as Kira was having no troubles breathing now, but his eyes still craved for battle.

Kira walked the suit in as all were waiting for him; Kira however was not interested in a greeting as it was strictly to finish this the rest off why he was here, Kira walked over to a dock and placed the Armageddon around as he powered it down.

All waited to see what they thought a hero but they were shortly mistaken when they saw just what came out of that cockpit.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter and the first short battle, The next chapter will contain the other part of Kira's battle, Kira snaps a little, and a new force decides to take some action, as for Kira meeting with Lacus and his former allies that time should be before chapter ten. The next chapter should be up soon. Bye for now.**


	6. Destroy

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**Destroy**

**Near the Minerva**

The council watched as Kira headed straight for the Minerva, they also checked their family members they had with them and luckily none were hurt.

Sarah's parents looked down at her as they were relieved all that was over.

The soldiers guarding them were still in position as it seemed more were now heading out of the main building to get over to their spot.

The council saw the soldiers now approaching them as all stood silent when the ranking officer spoke, and his orders were to get all inside and down to the bunker until the situation was in control.

The council motioned to their families to go ahead as they all walked together to have a quick meeting.

Most people were still in shock and fear at what they saw; many people were destroyed in an instant at what looked like the brutal attack of the Earth Alliance.

All were gathered as they started making their way in to the main building.

"I can't believe this took place," one councilmember said.

Another looked at him, "It is just as I always thought the naturals would never leave us alone for long."

"This is by far a breach of the treaty and will have to be dealt with accordingly," another said.

"All the naturals do is seek to destroy us, they were without a doubt using this entire time to plan a new strategy," another said as all were angered.

"The chairman is without a doubt sending the Minerva out into action, and I hope he will place commander Hibiki in charge," another councilmember said as they were very impressed with Kira.

I believe he will be the perfect choice, the chairman did Plant a favor by high ranking him," another said.

"His skills were without a doubt god like, you must be honored councilmen that could one day become your future son-in-law and with a reputation like he will receive that could place you high up for the chairman's seat," another said only to Sarah's father as of course a terrible tragedy took place and politicians did what they would do best and that would be to play politics with the situation.

Sarah's father actually liked that idea, "We will see how this will play out in the future, I will defiantly take that to heart, but first things first we have to handle this situation," her father said as that was his first concern.

The comments went just as Ryu knew they would go, as now Kira had made a name for himself and they just had things a lot easier.

The people were lead inside as most were still in shock and they allowed all council members and even their families to head down to the secured bunker in the Plant.

All most could think about was here we go again.

* * *

**Space**

The remaining five mobile suits led by the squad leader bugged out right after the final explosion of the last remaining suit from the other team. They saw their chance when Kira saved the council and decided it was best to get the heck out of there since the objectives they could complete were done.

They made their way down the shaft and back out through the supply dock and straight back into space, they knew the emergency doors in the shaft were shut after they broke in, but it seemed now somebody opened them and they knew it had to of been Ryu trying to give them an escape route, and they were right, it just wasn't for the reason they thought.

They made it back out into space as they wasted no time flying towards their rendezvous point, however they were now fully on radar and would be easily traced. The other Zaft ships that Gil called up were still scrambling to go on alert status and they had an open path to space, that was another gift from Ryu, he wanted them to get away and the reason for that was they rendezvous point was near earth forces space and in order for them to proceed Kira would have to make sure of one thing.

The mobile suit team never broke radio silence as they made their way to the rendezvous point as they had faith in their commander to make sure they got out alive, and they were expecting an escort, so they knew everything would be fine.

* * *

**Minerva**

**Hanger**

The crew of the Minerva was still working hard to get the ship ready and all they were waiting on was for it to fully power up. The crew was heading to their positions all but those that were the last to enter and that was Shinn and his group, along with more mechanics who saw the hanger doors open and a brand new machine starting to walk in.

The mechanics were looking at the machine as it made its way over to a dock so he could get out. All mechanics looked on in awe as they really wanted to get their hands on that machine. Vino and Youlan were among them as this looked like the best machine they ever saw.

Shinn however didn't move an inch; he had to admit the machine was impressive it was the pilot he didn't care for as he stood his ground.

Rey and Luna however knew better as they were brought to this ship for a reason when they were ordered to board during the attack, and Rey had to drag Shinn over or Kira would without a doubt finish him this time.

A few security teams were gathering as all were eager to see this hero as they thought who saved the council, all were watching the events from the monitors and they had very strong respect for the unknown commander.

Another person that arrived was none other then Arthur as he would greet Kira and give him the reports.

People watched as the machine powered down and soon the cockpit doors opened and revealed something they didn't expect at all.

Inside his machine Kira finished shutting down his machine as it was firmly docked, but before he did he looked at his main camera and saw the people gathering, all had astonished looks on their faces and it made Kira sick from such acts, but he would still have to keep his anger in control, Kira knew that from his performance outside he should have gained the councils favor, and now it was time to complete the second part of their opening act.

The machine was finished as Kira opened the cockpit, Kira was impressed and pleased with his design so far but he was still looking forward to testing the rest of it out, and he would do that very shortly.

Kira walked out of the machine as he reached for the cord and then heard applause, and that made Kira sick he wasn't here to put on a show or make them feel grateful to him and he would have to show that.

Kira reached for the cord as he started heading down to the ground level.

All inside saw the strange color of his uniform as they never saw a soldier with that color, but it about matched his machine.

Kira made it to the ground level as he didn't look up yet, people were very close and as soon as he looked up some applause died down a little mostly by the people in the front row, the look on Kira's face was once again demonic, people were getting a very bad vibe from him as it looked like he was ready to kill them.

Shinn who was being dragged by Rey stopped near Arthur who was just in front of Kira, and Shinn saw that look, and he couldn't help but feel intimidated again, that was the same look that nearly would have killed him.

The applause died down as Kira started walking towards Arthur.

Arthur and Kira's team both saluted.

"Welcome commander and well done," Arthur said as Kira didn't look too pleased.

"You call this a military ship," Kira said in a chilling tone as he looked at all the people.

Arthur looked back, "Forgive us sir, but they just wanted…" Arthur said as he was immediately cut off.

"Inexcusable, it is because weak leadership like this that got the Plant attacked in the first place!" Kira now shouted as he looked at the crowd, "I believe a ship cannot run on its own get out of here," Kira said sternly as the crowd immediately disbursed heading to their post with the exceptions of the mechanics which this was their post and a few started heading towards Kira's machine as he was talking with Arthur.

Arthur had a very bad feeling from this commander, and his eyes stared right through him.

"You are right sir, it will not happen again," Arthur said never breaking his salute.

Kira stared at him, "Make sure it doesn't," Kira said as he looked at his team and he could see Shinn still held his anger.

"All of you were brought here for one reason and that is to observe, because of this situation you will be delayed in receiving your new machines, however you will watch and I will show you how I run things," Kira said as he looked back to Arthur.

"Now take me to this so called captain," Kira said as all saluted again and they started heading out but that was when Kira noticed something towards his machine.

Vino and Youlan were completely impressed as they looked up at the machine and when they got near it they immediately wanted to check it out, they started climbing up the feet to get a better look, but that was a complete mistake.

Kira saw what was going on as his patience with these people were running thin, Kira stopped following Arthur as he immediately headed over to the two of them.

Vino and Youlan were looking at the machine when they heard something from behind but it was too late.

Kira walked straight up to them grabbing them both by the back of their suits collars and immediately threw them off, Kira's strength was amazing as both were launched at least eight feet back and they landed against the hard crates of the supplies that were yet to be put away.

They both broke out of their daze as they looked up only to see the commander staring down at them with a murderous look.

Arthur and the others couldn't believe it as they feared the worst now.

Kira stared straight down at them, "You touch that machine again and you die," Kira told them as Youlan didn't say a word he was in complete shock.

Vino wanted to explain himself though, "We…we…we were only…ah," Vino said as Kira immediately stepped forward placing his boot straight on Vino's hand nearly crushing it as he held it to the crate and as he did, Kira reached in his belt and pulled out a switch blade knife and held it towards his hand.

"It's your choice you keep your hands off, or I remove your fingers one by one," Kira said darkly as the rest saw he was dead serious.

Vino couldn't say anything as he quickly nodded his head in agreement.

Kira closed the knife as he put it back in his coat and removed his foot from his hand, making Vino hold it in pain.

Kira walked back over towards Arthur as the rest in the room were horrified, and this was how Kira and Ryu ran things, they controlled people with fear.

Arthur wanted to stand up for him, but as he stared into Kira's eyes that would be a mistake, Kira arrived back as they started heading up to the bridge.

Shinn and the rest went over to Vino as his hand was completely broken; the force Kira dealt with was tremendous.

Shinn only gained more anger at his new commander.

Kira and Arthur were headed up to the bridge as Kira once again started getting a headache, but this time he realized he spilt most of his pills and didn't bother picking them up and that only meant disaster as his anger was the strongest when his head hurt, their was nothing physically wrong it was all mental as the stress from the last war still haunted him.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the bridge.

**Bridge**

Talia was busy direction the bridge crew on the new ship as they never expected to have to go into battle this quickly. As soon as Kira arrived she sent Arthur to bring him back here, as she got her orders from the chairman, the orders were simple to find and destroy the machines that did this and to identity the ship that carried them.

Talia saw some late arrivals such as Meyrin and a few others on the bridge as a few wanted to see and congratulate the commander but Kira immediately dismissed them when he first got out of his machine.

Talia believed they were almost ready when the doors opened again as Arthur and Kira had arrived.

Talia was already standing as she turned around to salute a commanding officer, but know knowing his true rank all on the bridge crew stood and saluted him, Meyrin looked on as Kira's expression was the same from the mobile suit hanger, she and the rest didn't like the feeling they were getting from him.

Kira walked in and saw all of this as no matter how hard he tried Talia completely reminded him of Murrue and that was one of the people he despised the most.

Kira stopped towards the front of the upper deck on the bridge as she spoke, "Welcome to the Minerva commander…" Talia didn't get the chance to finish.

"Don't waste my time on useless nonsense, when will this hunk of tin be ready to move?" Kira said more as a statement then an order, he had no respect for this ship it as it was only a toddler compared to his which he hoped they could bring into action soon.

Talia could tell her speculations were right about him, something about him wasn't very stable, he was extraordinary in battle no doubt, but she wondered if he would really tell friend from foe in battle or would he just go on a complete killing spree that was what worried her.

Talia looked at him, "We are just doing the final checks but the thrusters are all powered up, we should be ready to leave in ten minutes."

"That is unacceptable, move it out now!" Kira nearly shouted now as he was without his pills and his head was killing him again.

Talia grew flustered, "That is a risk…" she was silenced again.

"I know all about this ships power it will be alright and do not push my limits," Kira said in his chilling voice that made the crew all jump, and Kira would make good on his word.

Talia somehow knew he would follow through on that as she saluted again, "Yes sir…Arthur will fill you in on the details," Talia said as she sat down.

Kira turned to the commanders chair on the top floor as Arthur walked over to him, and Kira stopped him with his gaze, "I know what I have to do, now go do something," Kira said as he sat down holding his head, as now the pain was getting even more worse, flashbacks entered his mind as the ship was powered up fully and Talia finally gave the order as the lift that brought them up was being lowered back down so they could leave out the ships dock at the bottom of the Plant.

The lift stopped as they were given clearance and the doors to space opened as the Minerva was launched, and like Kira knew there were no problems.

Arthur looked at Talia, "It has been a little while since they left."

"Use the data being sent to us to find a probable direction they headed," Talia ordered.

The bridge crew was going to work as Kira remained silent so far the ship was going where they were supposed to, he knew exactly where they were but he couldn't make it look to obvious so he kept silent. Talia was right about one thing Kira was not at all stable, but he channeled his anger making him stronger, he always fought with hate and rage, but most of the time he kept it in check, but now it was ready to burst.

Kira shut his eyes trying to rest himself as the visions just kept coming and trying to contain himself from snapping was getting harder and as they launched into the direction last known for the suits his head once again played the voice of Rau Le Creuset.

* * *

**Ceremony Plant Bunker**

**Lobby**

In the main lobby room of the underground bunker Cagalli and Lacus sat down as they saw what happened and now things look like another war will likely start to break out. Cagalli was worried about her escort ships that were still waiting for word, she knew she would have to get some sort of word to them to be on the lookout for anything, and the threat for violence was high, she knew Orb would not choose sides, but her fear was they would eventually have to pick one or another, pressure from members of her cabinet were to join the Earth Alliance, she just hoped it wouldn't come to that, joining Zaft would make them a front for earth alliance attacks so she would do all in her power to remain neutral.

Lacus however was thinking nearly the same thing, she desperately wanted to get back to Orb, her reason was very strong and she was extremely worried, but even now she wondered where Kira could be, and if another war broke out she knew it would destroy him permanently, he was just starting to recover when he disappeared and she still couldn't understand what happened that made him do that. Lacus placed her hand on her heart as especially during these times she needed him, she was very strong on the outside, but a complete wreck on the inside, she helped Kira but he helped her as well. Lacus was in thought about something really important when the bunker elevator doors started opening.

Athrun, stayed near Cagalli as Gil had Yzak and Dearka waiting by the elevator to escort the council in to the briefing once they arrived.

It wasn't to long when the doors started opening revealing the council and some of their family members, as the elevator had to make another trip to get the rest, but the council was all in the first load. The soldiers located inside the bunker had orders to keep all family members inside the lobby as Gil was going to brief the council privately.

The council said nothing to each other on the way down, most couldn't believe just what was taking place however they only knew one thing; they wanted consequences to whoever did this.

Once the elevator doors opened Yzak and Dearka along with a few others saluted as they started leading the council to the command center where Gil currently was.

The family members were instructed to stay in the lobby as Yzak led the escort, once they reached the command center, Yzak opened the doors as he saluted and the council walked in, when all were in the doors Yzak and Dearka were the last ones to enter as they shut the doors behind them.

Family members were joined the Orb representatives as they were the ones that seen the most devastation, the room crowded pretty fast as their were even a few children, Cagalli listened to some of the conversation and from what she gathered ill feelings were once again starting to gather towards the alliance and she knew right there that the peace treaty that kept war from them for four years was about to expire.

Lacus stood up as hearing all of this talk made her feel even worse, she got up as she got a few stares since most recognized her, but as she was heading to the other side of the room she noticed the girl she ran into earlier, Lacus looked at her fast as she looked really upset, but more then that she looked worried, Lacus being the person that she was decided to talk to her, but a part of her was doing this only to forget her own feelings at the moment.

Lacus approached the girl as she sat next to her, "Excuse me Miss," Lacus said as Sarah broke from her trance and looked at her, as soon as Sarah arrived she sat down as she couldn't get the situation or her worry of Kira out of her mind, she saw the way he acted and she feared that his newly found relax ness he had might be gone again.

Sarah heard someone approach her as she looked up when called and saw Lacus who bumped into her earlier.

**Command Center**

Gil was assessing the damage done while his aides and staff were briefing him, Gil knew the Minerva had just launched so he expected justice to be done, but now he had to figure out what to do next, Gil wanted immediately to start working on his Destiny project, but now with the immediate threat of war he would have to but that on the back burner and handle the current situation.

Gil was looking over the images as he saw from a few security cameras the strike daggers doing the damage, and that was when the council arrived, Gil ordered the footage stopped as the council arrived.

Once they were all gathered Gil ordered the doors shut as Yzak and Dearka complied as they stood right in front of them once shut.

The council gathered around the table that was located inside as Gil took the head seat.

"I am glad all are safe, I am currently going over the footage," Gil said as he nodded to an aide as they began the footage again.

The council was out there and saw mostly everything, faces were horrified once they saw them fire their beam rifles into the crowd, they watched the entire thing and when they saw the Armageddon come into action a few smiles were returned, which Gil noticed. When the footage was over Gil turned to the council as now they wanted answers.

"How in the world did they even get inside?" one councilmember said out loud.

"This is unacceptable for them to ever get this close, what if they were armed with a nuclear warhead," another said as all were not too pleased with Gil for the moment.

Gil quieted them all down, "We are currently looking at that as we speak, this attack was well planned and they even destroyed our ships supplying that was how they got in," Gil said as he showed the image and the council's faces once again were horrified. Yzak and Dearka knew that was his ship down their and if not for the chairman's orders to escort he would have been annulated.

"Where was the security force?" another asked.

"Like I said they were all transferring their machines for the new ones, this attack had too much intelligence for my liking," Gil said as he knew they had to stop pointing fingers.

"It is apparent what happened chairman, the alliance has been using this false peace to rearm and attack us once again," another councilmember said.

Gil had to admit that did seem true.

Sarah's father finally spoke up, "We have no choice but to act, the cameras were live throughout Plant and people are without a doubt worrying."

"I have put all military forces on alert, I will speak to the people when we get word from the Minerva," Gil said as others looked at him.

"Speaking of that chairman, we believe you now made a correct choice in placing Commander Hibiki in that spot, the man without a doubt saved this Plant today," the first councilmember spot up.

Gil slightly smiled he knew this could help him out.

"I believe once we get word from commander Hibiki about the earth forces conformation, then we should prepare for a counter strike," another council member said.

Gil stood up, "We will not be hasty, this could be just a few stray blue cosmos members, and I will not act until I have proof."

Some members didn't like that.

Sarah's father spoke again, "I couldn't help but notice the Orb personal sir, any chance they had a hand in this matter?"

Gil looked at him, "No…they were attacked like us, our terms were well discussed she wouldn't risk them."

Others weren't to sure as they did not trust any natural nations at the moment.

"By the way chairman...where is the vice chairman?" another asked as it was strange he wasn't here.

Gil looked at them, "He is still upstairs running the operation to hunt down the remaining suits that escaped us," Gil told them.

Gil then stood up again, "From what I gathered before you arrive they do have a trail to follow so we will have a live feed once they arrive, then we will make our decision on the consequences," Gil said as some agreed with him and the others believed he was taking to long with making a decision to attack.

Yzak and Dearka listened as things weren't going to good, and they knew they might soon be back into action.

**Lobby**

Sarah saw Lacus as she wanted to stand to greet her but Lacus just shook her head and sat down next to her.

"Is their something I can do for Miss Clyne?" Sarah asked trying to take her mind off the situation but that was what Lacus was doing.

"Forgive me if it's none of my business, but you look really depressed, I know many are from what just happened but you still seem worried," Lacus said hoping she wouldn't offend her.

Sarah didn't feel offended, she felt like she could talk to her, "The attack was terrifying, but I am just worried about someone," Sarah said with a little more tenderness when she said someone.

Lacus understood, "If you wish to talk I will listen."

Sarah looked up at her, as she couldn't believe Lacus Clyne would actually talk to her like she was her friend, not to mention she was famous, but she figured she would feel better if this was all out.

"Have…have you ever loved someone?" Sarah asked.

Lacus looked at her, "I did…and I still do," Lacus said as she once again thought of Kira.

Sarah detected the sadness when she said that, but she went on, "Ever since I met him I knew of his reputation, he would use women to get over his pain at night then when he found a new one he would leave them broken."

Lacus broke out of her trance.

Sarah went on, "I took a big risk in falling for him but I did, I feared he would treat me like the others but he didn't, ever since he was with me he hasn't been with anyone else."

Lacus looked at her, "I guess just finding the right one, would change a person," Lacus said as she remembered her own experience.

Sarah shook her head, "He didn't change though, he doesn't see anyone else, but he has suffered from so much pain from the past that I don't think he will ever open up to me," Sarah said as Kira never told her his past but she could tell he was suffering in pain at night.

Lacus heard that and suddenly felt her own situation, this girl was going through what she did, but Lacus did get through to Kira, then all of a sudden he vanished.

"I know how you feel, for awhile I thought that to, but towards the end he did start returning to his normal gentle self," Lacus said with a hint of more sadness, "I'm sorry for asking but why do you feel these things now?" Lacus asked as the situation was grave.

Sarah looked at her, "He is so cold and hurtful I know, but once his work was finished I hoped he would relax and he did, but now that this situation has happened I fear he will go back to the way he was," Sarah said sadly but the truth was he was never relaxed.

Lacus felt as if she knew this man somehow, "Where is he now?" Lacus asked as it seemed strange he wasn't with her.

"He was the pilot of the mobile suit that saved us, and now he is heading after the ones that escaped, but I know him, he is very powerful in a mobile suit and I fear that he will once again lose it…I don't know if for all this time I have just been looking at an illusion, maybe there is nothing I can do, but I can't stop loving him," she said almost in a sob, she really did love him and all her hopes were now becoming crushed.

Lacus looked at her, "I can only tell you of my own situation, I was once engaged to a man that was arranged by our fathers, but when I meet him all that changed, the obligation I felt to marry my fiancé went away, he was the right one for me, we fought together and once the war was over he was a wreck, after a year of torture for him mentally he just vanished, I tired and tired looking for him, it still believe if I never would have taken this job he might still be with me, he seemed to be getting better but the last time I saw him I felt I shouldn't have left and every day since I regretted it."

Sarah looked at her, their situations were very similar, "Do you still search for him?"

Lacus slightly smiled, "I have never stopped and I never will, he gave me the greatest gift any person can give another and I have never stopped loving him."

Sarah felt the same, they just never knew they were talking about the same person, Lacus heard Gil say his name was Hibiki when they first got down so she never gave it any thought.

Sarah slightly smiled, "Thank you Miss Lacus, I now believe I am choosing the correct path, I will believe in him," Sarah said as Lacus smiled as she had to return to Cagalli.

"I do hope everything works out for you," Lacus told her.

"The same for you, I hope next time to come up I will get to see you again," Sarah said.

Lacus turned to her, "Actually I am resigning from my position, I am going to start giving my full attention to what truly has to be done," Lacus said as she knew this job was interfering with what she had to do and now she was putting a stop to it before it was to late.

Sarah smiled, "I see, thank you again," She said as Lacus smiled and walked away.

Both Sarah and Lacus felt as if they were going through the same thing, and technically they partially were.

Lacus returned to Cagalli as they had to focus on the matters at hand again, but Lacus felt a little better and she hoped things would work out for the both of them.

**Main building surface**

Up in the main building and unknown to the council was Ryu had a feed going into the command room where the council had their meeting. He couldn't have video but he had the audio transmitter placed their earlier way before the attack, Ryu made sure that all soldiers in the control room were occupied and as they were doing their jobs he listened in on the entire conversation and the results were just as he wanted. They praised Kira and started questioning Gil. Ryu decided he would wait for Kira to attack the remaining forces then he would make his own way down there, Ryu wanted to see their reactions when Kira showed the true power of his suit.

The opening act of their goal was nearly complete, and very soon would they take the next step and that step was the chairman's seat. However Ryu knew he still had Orb personal and a few soldiers that survived to deal with, but he decided to wait and see their next move before he made another attempt to get rid of them.

Ryu sat back as now he waited as he placed his trust in Kira to finish this off.

* * *

**Plant Territory**

**Space**

Immediately after the remaining stolen Strike Daggers got clear they continued on as they neared the edge of Zaft territory, they didn't know how long they were flying but it seemed like forever, they knew that picking a location way out here for retrieval was the right thing for the commander to do, but it was a pain.

They neared the edge as now they could break radio silence, and what they were heading in was a field of Debris that was still left from the previous war, they neared the edge of Zaft territory that was near a main crossing lane used by ships from earth to get to Plants and it was also where Cagalli's escort was stationed just outside the territory the units were aware as they stayed clear from them as they crossed over heading the border into the small debris patch as were looking for a small cluster of ships that was where they were to wait.

The squad leader decided to break radio silence now as they were clear, "All units check in," the squad leader said as all five remaining checked in.

The squad leader was glad for that.

"What do we do now sir? That was a monster, they never told us about that," one reported in.

"We wait, the commander said our escort would arrive shortly after our arrival, as for that monster machine I figure probably one of the rumored machines the chairman was constructing with the Minerva, I guess it is true," the squad leader said as that had to be it.

"We didn't complete all our missions' sir, I saw the Orb personal," another said as it was to later for that.

"What is done is done, as the squad leader I will take full responsibility and report to the commander myself," the squad leader said as the outcome of that could be drastic.

The radio was silent for a little while as the squad leader came back on, "Never the less we delivered the main objective, we destroyed the port and all that will stand against us in the future, I am sure the commander will take that into account, now power down all what you don't need and we will wait, we will go back into radio silence until we pick up something on the radar and make sure those Orb ships cannot detect you either so don't make any big movements," the squad leader said as all followed his orders as they waited and after a little while they got something on the radar heading straight for them.

**Secret Satellite**

Immediately after the last communication from Ryu the captain in charge until Kira returned instantly put his orders into action, since they knew who the mole inside was all they were doing now was keeping an eye on him until Ryu returned. The captain had all his files on his system encrypted so when he tried to access anything on his system it would be immediately blocked. This action would immediately make the traitor realized that he was found out, but then it would also make him realize that he had no where to go and he would have no choice but to fear for his life.

The technician that was the traitor would very shortly find that out.

He was assigned to the Doomsday and since all they were doing were running tests on the systems he quickly went back to his station as he was going to check the progress of the messages he sent and hopefully get some sort of word back, the man sat down and brought up his system but as he tried to log on all he got was an error.

The technician was confused as he tried it again, but failed again as this time it told him the system was no longer accepted the access code the man had. The technician then grew worried as all technicians had their own access code to any system and his personal system was now blocked.

The technician looked around as none were looking at him, but as he glanced up he saw a security camera that was blinking on, and since it normally rotated it was fixed straight on him.

The technician then grew very fearful as he tried to make it look like he was doing something; he looked around again as soldiers were always standing near the exits, but now there were a few more of them.

This guy knew if he didn't do something it would be far too late, and especially since Kira would be the one arriving back first. The technician couldn't understand how they found out but he was now trying to find a way to save his own skin, but on a practically unknown satellite with no shuttles, the only way to get here was from an outside shuttle that was for security reasons and now the guy knew he was really in trouble, but what worried him the most was having to face Kira in one of his interrogations, the man knew he had to come up with something.

* * *

**Minerva-nearing Earth forces Territory**

The Minerva followed the trail that they were given from the Plants and saw they would soon be crossing into earth forces territory, Talia knew Gil's orders were to not pursue past Zaft territory in fear of an ambush but Kira on the other hand was not going to go for that.

The entire Minerva crew was searching for the ones that committed this heinous act.

On the bridge Talia and Arthur saw they were running close to the border and that was where their intelligence stopped. Kira on the other hand remained on the bridge in the commander's seat on the upper levels as he didn't say a word since they left. Arthur kept glances at him as he could tell there was something seriously wrong, Kira kept his hand on his head as he was in some sort of pain. Kira was going on a long stretch without his pills and now his past trauma was about to break its peak as in the flashbacks he saw now all he heard was the voice of Rau Le Creuset, every single word Rau said in their final battle just kept playing over and over in his head and Kira's stability was now at it's worst as one wrong word and those that knew him knew it would be their last.

**Bridge**

Kira was making the entire bridge crew nervous, but now they were right near the border.

"Captain we are approaching Earth Forces territory," Arthur reported to her.

Talia looked around, "Is their any sign of any earth forces presence?"

Meyrin turned around, "Nothing captain, when checking long range radar I found several Orb ships though."

Arthur looked at her, "Probably the escort of the Orb representative."

"Is it possible those machines were launched from those ships?" Talia asked as that seemed like the only options those daggers couldn't have gotten that far without some sort of escort.

Arthur looked at her, "Highly doubtful, Orb is one of our main supporters."

"From what I gather though they have cabinet members that support blue cosmos," Talia said.

"Some yes, but the majority are with the chief representative," Arthur replied as he checked the systems again.

"It seems this is as far as we can go," Talia said as the ship started slowing down to turn around.

That of course is when Kira took notice, as he finally stood up, "You will proceed forward captain," Kira said making all look at him.

Talia turned around, "I'm sorry commander but our orders stop here."

Kira was growing angry, "Keep the ship moving into earth alliance territory, I know they are not far," Kira said as his patience were being tried.

Talia looked at him annoyed, "Like I said commander, our orders are to…" Talia said as she was immediately silenced in a horrific way as a gun was now pointed at her.

Kira was turning around when she said that last thing, but at her defiance made him snap, Kira immediately reached into his belt removing his gold handgun and placing it right at her head, "You have defied me for the last time worthless captain!" Kira shouted out as his eyes said he meant business.

The crew was horrified at his act, some stood in shock as a few others were just frozen, Arthur saw that look in his eyes back at the hanger and knew he meant business. Talia was in a little shock and knew her instincts were right about this man, but she was now in a very dangerous position.

Kira stared right into her eyes, "We will proceed inside, as you probably know I have authority to do as I please in a battle situation as long as I act under the chairman's orders, and his orders were to destroy those that disgraced us," Kira said in his chilling voice.

Talia didn't make any sudden movements, "The chairman's orders were not to proceed into earth forces territory," she said in a chance.

Kira continued to stare at her, "Your orders not mine, now proceed," Kira said as the crew still remained silent and in shock.

Kira was going past his patience limits, as he aimed and fired a shot near the captain's seat.

All jumped at the action as a few put their hands to their mouths in horror.

Talia looked on in horror as the darkness of his eyes was now making her fearful.

"Proceed captain, or do I have to do something drastic," Kira said as he looked around and saw one of the bridge crew that was the closest as Kira once again aimed his gun at that man who immediately started shaking.

"What do you think your doing? This is out of…" Talia said in a little anger as a shot was fired again.

Talia and the others watched in horror as Kira shot the man he was aiming at straight in the chest. The man who was shot looked down as he fell straight on his face as he was gone almost immediately.

Screams were heard on the bridge as the commander looked like he wasn't done yet.

Talia couldn't believe he went this far as Arthur was still frozen.

Kira looked straight back at her as he had absolutely no remorse for doing what he just did, he completely snapped, Kira saw she was taking her time again and Kira once again pointed his weapon again this time he aimed it straight at Meyrin.

Meyrin watched as the man fell in horror, but when she looked back up the gun was now pointed at her as she nearly fell back on the control board shaking a little; she shook her head no as she was panicked.

Kira however had no remorse as he looked back at Talia, "Your move captain, her blood will be on your hands."

Talia looked back into his demonic eyes as Kira spoke again.

"I can run this ship without any of you so make your choice captain, my finger is slipping," Kira told her sternly as Talia knew she now had no choice as she spoke.

"Proceed inside the earth alliance territory," Talia said as Kira lowered his gun placing it back inside his holster.

"Was that so hard? Now head in towards the debris I have a feeling they will be waiting for their escort to arrive, don't ask questions just go," Kira said as he once again sat back down making all other crew members stare at the fallen body that still laid right near him.

Meyrin's breathing returned to normal as she slid back in her seat, but she was completely useless as her hands were still shaking bad as she came that close to meeting her maker.

Talia nodded to Arthur as he went back to his station and sat down working, as she went back and sat down in her chair to finish commanding she knew that young officers death was highly unnecessary and she knew she would have to speak to the chairman about this, Kira was no where near stable enough to have his position, but now she questioned whether or not he enjoyed that, his eyes never changed and now he sat down like nothing ever happened.

Talia wanted to remove him of his command but somehow knew that would be a mistake and more fatalities would occur but they wouldn't be his.

Talia proceed in as she knew she could be next if she didn't comply as they now crossed into earth forces territory heading straight where Kira said.

Kira looked out as the entire bridge crew was afraid to look at him, Kira's mind however felt a little bit better, his headaches were gone and it seemed the monstrous acts he committed always seemed to relieve him a little, but Kira knew the pain would return and would never stop until all that did this to him suffered.

The Minerva reached the spot where Kira led them and he knew this was where they were hiding somewhere, Kira once again stood up as they were close enough, "Stop the movement," Kira ordered as the crew jumped again.

Talia nodded to the helmsman as he stopped.

Kira looked around and saw the markers he knew would lead him to the team, Kira looked down at Talia, "I will head in alone, maintain the course towards the shipping path after I launch," Kira ordered as Talia knew they could be easier detected there, but she wasn't going to question him again, as Kira got up and left.

As soon as the door closed Arthur looked at her, "That man is a monster captain, we should detain his command."

Talia looked at him, "You think I wouldn't like to do that…what he said about the chairman's orders were true, all of you stay calm and I will discuss this with the chairman when we return, just don't make any more sudden movements that could wind up hurting more," Talia said regretfully as she blamed herself for the fallen officers body as she ordered it finally retrieved and taken away.

They all agreed as doing anything else would be a drastic mistake.

**Hanger**

Kira left the bridge heading straight for the mobile suit hanger, Kira knew the exact location of the squad leader's team and was now going to finally test out the remaining equipment on his mobile suit, Kira had to hold back in the Plant but now he could test the full speed and maneuverability. Kira was already starting to develop a reputation as many stayed clear out of his way but they made sure to salute him as he walked through.

Kira's mind was solely on what he had to do as he walked into the hanger, inside Kira saw the many mechanics with nothing to work on and saw not a soul near his machine that was now lying dormant.

Vino and Youlan were one of the first to see him as they quickly got out of his way as Vino's was still nursing a broken hand, Kira walked over to his machine as he grabbed the line and started raising himself up. Kira didn't bother with a flight suit once again, and for the main reason as he knew this wasn't going to be a battle, it was going to be a slaughter, a beast hunting its prey only the mighty beast knew where the prey was hiding.

Kira got up the cord as the he stepped inside the cockpit and began powering the system up. It didn't take long as the Armageddon was awoken for his rest and ready to hunt again.

Kira closed the cockpit doors as he took hold of the controls, since this suit was set for all types of combat Kira didn't have to make any changes, Kira finished as he reached down and gathered a few pills he spilt earlier but now decided against taking them, he didn't need to calm down at the moment so he placed them in his uniforms pocket as he placed his hands on the controls.

Kira finished preparing as he saw someone from the Minerva trying to contact him, and Kira knew it was probably one from the bridge crew to tell him he was clear and since Kira didn't want to hear from fools he turned his communication equipment off.

Kira shut his eyes for a second as he reopened them and as he did Kira placed his feet on the pedals as he walked out of his holding section and towards the lift. The lift opened for him as Kira stepped on the launcher, the doors behind him closed as the doors to space opened and Kira didn't waste no time as he launched straight into space.

Kira turned the armor on as he flew off towards the direction he knew they were hiding.

On the bridge Talia not wanting to take anymore chances flew towards the lane where Kira ordered them to but as she did she slowed the ship down so they didn't have to be detected by the Orb escort fleet for a little while.

**Debris Field**

Kira knew exactly where to go as he flew in to the debris field and as he did he flicked as switch on the control stick as the beam rifle that was holstered on this one forearm slid down and into the hand of the Armageddon, Kira slightly smiled as first thing was first, five machines to take down and so little time do accomplish something else.

Kira headed straight towards the spot where they were hiding as he looked at the radar and saw even though they were powered down Kira knew how to spot them as he found five heat sources and all he could do was smile as he sped up to the highest speed the Armageddon could go as he was now hardly visible. This speed did a lot to the body but Kira knew he could handle it longer then anyone else.

Kira flew towards the opening of the small cluster of damaged ships as he found one of two of them right towards the opening and he smiled as Kira didn't break his speed as he saw the chance, and the two plasma beam cannons built into the wings were lifted over the shoulders as Kira fired and after he did he aimed his beam rifle at a certain point and fired at as well.

The squad leader and his team waited like they were told to and that was when the outer dagger picked something up on the insignificant radar as he broke radar silence, "Sir we have incoming," the pilot said as the other four daggers turned towards them as they began powering back up thinking they were leaving.

"Distance?" the squad leader asked.

The pilot hesitated as he couldn't believe it, "It's really fast sir, it's approaching a dangerous speeds," the pilot said quickly.

The other daggers started flying towards it as he quickly came back on, "Sir…now detecting something…were being painted……ah," was what happened as the line went dead.

The other strike daggers froze as they saw what happened.

They were flying towards the outer Strike Dagger as suddenly two red beams blew the two arms of the Strike dagger clearly off.

The other four stopped their machines as they saw what happened and as the defenseless dagger was floating another green beam approached as he went right through the cockpit causing the machine to blow up and the others to be thrown back a little.

"What is going on now?" the squad leader asked in a stressful tone.

"Sir over there," another pilot said as they turned towards the firing direction only to see the monster machine they just fought as its reddish black eyes seemed to be glowing.

* * *

**Somewhere on Earth**

One a large mansion like building that was run by several soldiers, their technicians received a very important transmission early that day. The staff immediately was able to decode it as it came from one of their spies in Plant. They got the message decoded and were trying to get an audience with the head guy all day, but as he was in meetings with several old men that none really knew much about.

During that man's meeting he got word that a transmission was received and he was now going to allow it into the meeting.

They set it up as the man and the rest in the room waited for the set up.

"You say this comes from Plant?" one old person asked.

The man nodded his head, "Directly and from what I was briefed on I believe we can move further ahead then expected," the man said as the message was ready.

All waited as the main guy played the message the technician transmitted from the secret satellite.

All listened as the message was the talk between Ryu and Kira when they finished introducing the Doomsday, it spoke of their opening goal and the attack that was taking place most likely as they speak. The message finished with a few more details as this was what they needed to hear.

The main guy smiled as it stopped this was perfect for them.

The old somewhat council liked what they heard, "It seems as if the coordinator scum are now fighting against each other," one said.

"Any idea on who those two talking were?" another asked.

The main guy looked around, "From intelligence the one is the second in command as for the other unknown."

"What are you proposing?" another asked.

The main guy smiled, "We can use this to our advantage, and we were always planning a surprise strike and now is our chance while they are disarrayed."

A few were unsure, "How can you gather a fleet in this short of time…besides if this even happened their security will be at top notch."

"What will it matter, the two that planned this made it look like our attack so Zaft will without a doubt look to return the favor, all I am saying is we use this to our advantage, and besides I have a fleet already on standby, ever since we rebuilt our lunar facility I have been sending ships and personal their for an attack, I have a guy I can trust in command of our newest battleship," the main guy said as the others looked around.

"What about our nuclear situation?" another old guy asked.

The main guy smiled, "Ready and waiting, I thought our agent inside would be helpful to speed things up and how right I was, I can have them move out in a couple of days."

The old guys were gaining confidence, "It would be nice to finish what Azeral failed to do."

"Finally ridding ourselves of the space monsters is what I am in favor for," one of the old guys said as the main guy saw this working.

Since the treaty he had been looking for a chance to strike back and prepared for that, but now he knew the risk in going early, but from what he heard on that tape he believed it was finally time to break this false peace and strike with all their might against the Plants.

"Then it is settled, I shall contact our lunar base and have them get ready to move out, and don't worry about our new ship, it will have no trouble leading the way inside while our nuclear force strikes the Plants," the main guy said as he got up and left.

The others were pleased that they could begin their new extermination plan, they only hoped in jumping the gun wouldn't hurt them any, but they also had no choice as the two looking for a overthrow in Plant made it look like they began this surprise attack so they really had no choice only this way they would be on equal playing grounds.

The main guy left the meeting chamber as he walked to one of his communication rooms and he made a satellite call to their newly built lunar base.

The man waited as all of a sudden he got a response.

**Lunar Base**

The lunar base that was destroyed by the genesis fire in the first war was rebuilt to a degree by the Earth Alliance, according to the treaty this was still earth forces space so Zaft couldn't do anything about it, just like the alliance couldn't do anything about Zaft's shipping lanes to lead to earth.

Inside the base was a giant ship newly built especially for the orders it was about to receive.

Inside of the ship was a man sitting on the bridge as he got a call, the earth force personal transferred the call to the ship as the lone man sitting on the seat received the call, the man had long blonde hair, a black uniform and wore a mask over his head.

"Sir incoming message from earth," one officer said as the man reached over and picked the phone up as he answered.

On the line was none other then the main guy on earth, "It's me, how is the progress of the ship?"

The masked man spoke, "Progress complete."

The main guy smiled, "Very good, how long will it take you to mobilize your fleet and head into Zaft?"

The masked man thought, "If we head straight in we can do it today, if you want us to get closer we can head in through the debris field that would take about two days once we leave."

The main guy thought, "Good go with the second option, ready the fleet and prepare yourselves for battle, your orders are to destroy the Plants."

The mask man spoke, "Very well, we will leave in about a day's time."

The main guy was pleased, "Situation in Plant changed a little but if we don't strike now they will without a doubt strike first, we have been training hard for this moment now don't let me down Neo Lorrnoke."

"I will get it done," Neo said as they hung up and he turned to a few crew members, "Prepare the fleet we move out tomorrow," Neo said as he quickly stood up and left.

The crew did as he said and began the preparations for a full surprise attack, and they believed they would finally be victorious.

Neo left as he knew what he had to do, he just wished he could remember something that kept trying to enter his mind.

Down on earth the main guy smiled as he believed this would finally be it as another entered.

"Sir, we have a call coming from Orb," the person said as the man knew who it was coming from.

The man picked his phone back up.

"Mr. Jibril sir," spoke the oldest Seiran.

Jibril then spoke up as they began a briefing.

* * *

**Debris Field**

"What is going on now?" the squad leader asked in a stressful tone.

"Sir over there," another pilot said as they turned towards the firing direction only to see the monster machine they just fought as its reddish black eyes seemed to be glowing.

The squad leader's eyes got a little big, "All units scatter," the man said as all strike daggers began heading out into the open.

Kira watched and smiled as he once again speed the Armageddon up.

Three of the Strike daggers saw him fast approaching as they quickly turned around and opened fire in sheer panic.

Kira smiled as he immediately dodged all blasts that were heading at him, Kira could tell they were shot in haste, most were locked on to him but his evasion skills were top notch along the Armageddon's measurability made him even greater.

Kira decided it was best to test out his shield generator so he slowed down as a beam approached him and instead of letting the ultra phase armor do it's thing Kira raised the mobile suits arm as the anti beam shield generator created a shield that blocked the beam shots.

Kira saw that worked as he sped up towards the outer of the three and fired his beam rifle again, but as he did he connected with the mobile suits shield as Kira sped up again and got right in front of the machine.

The pilot fired at Kira but saw he blocked the shot with the shield generator and then as Kira fired at him he raised his shield blocking the attack but as he lowered it Kira was right in front of him.

The pilot was extremely fearful, "Get away," he yelled as Kira raised the rail cannons on the hips of the Armageddon and fired straight into the body of the dagger causing it to tare the armor apart.

The pilot cried out again as Kira put the beam rifle straight on the cockpit and fired a point blank shot straight into the cockpit making the machine explode as Kira quickly backed away from the blast.

All of that happened so fast the other machines weren't able to help him and now with three left the squad leader came back on the radio, "All units fall back now," the squad leader said as Kira was blocking one way and they were forced to head towards the main shipping path where the Orb ships would be stationed and that was what Kira wanted.

Kira watched as they fled, "Straight into my trap," Kira said to himself as he saw their direction, Kira decided to try something else out as he sped up again, the three remaining Strike Daggers were formatted in a triangle and Kira found this the perfect time for his next attack.

The two Daggers on the bottom of the triangle saw that Kira had drastically sped up to them as they panicked, they knew they couldn't outrun him so as they turned their machines around they fired at the monstrous mobile suit again.

Kira slightly smiled as he easily was able to dodge the attacks and he was really disappointed he had to waste his opening flight in the Armageddon to only face weakling opponents but it had to be done.

Kira dodged the attacks as Kira spread the wing formation on the back of the Armageddon as he launched the wings dragoon units, Kira broke apart the eight of them as the wings were seemingly gone from the back of the Armageddon as those were the dragoon blasters, they were a total of eight of them, but they had the ability to split into sixteen and then split once more into twenty four blasters, but Kira knew that eight would do.

As soon as they were launched Kira split the eight into two groups as he was going for Two Strike Daggers.

Kira was glad the things were easily to control as it was as if they were connected to his mind.

The two Daggers that were firing saw the wings extend as all of a sudden they broke off from the back and were split apart as eight things were coming at them, they had no clue what they were as they kept firing their beam rifles both at Kira and those strange objects but that was when their tragedy struck.

Kira evaded the blasts as he moved the blasters around each machine, as the blasters opened fire and were moving as they did it.

"Impossible…" one said as the connections with the blasts were tarring the machine apart.

"To strong…" another pilot said as the other four blasters were connecting with his machine.

The Dragoon blasters fired connecting with all arms, legs, the machines head and finally the body, Kira didn't stop the blasters as the machines were being shredded and finally they blew up.

Kira slightly smiled as the blasters were returned and reformed the wings on the back.

The squad leader was the only one left and he knew he wasn't going to make it back, but he didn't have time to react as Kira started using the beam rifle firing at him, but Kira made it easy to dodge, Kira wanted to lure him towards the Orb ships so he fired as the squad leader took off again, he knew that returning fire and connecting would only send the beam back so he had to find a way to draw the monster into close range combat as that was a long shot but also his only shot.

Kira kept firing as he knew they were nearing the Orb ships.

**Minerva**

Talia and the Minerva went towards the location where Kira had ordered and they now knew they were within radar distance of the Orb ships but this was the spot where Kira told them to stop and she ordered all the engines down as the warship came to a halt and Talia knew now was her chance to contact Gil so she left the bridge ordering Arthur to take control and she went to her quarters to hopefully get a hold of him, she knew all of his private numbers if need be so she wasn't stopping until she reported what had happened today.

**Near Zaft Border Orb Izumo Class Ships**

The three ships that were waiting knew meetings could go long so they knew they might have to wait.

All three captains of the ships had no clue what was going on and about the time the Minerva came to a stop they started picking it up on radar.

"Captain, we are picking up a Zaft ship at these coordinates," the officers said to all three captains on all three ships.

The captains immediately knew that had to be impossible as that was earth forces territory and all Zaft ships had to remain in the shipping lanes.

The captains were about to have them traced when all of a sudden they saw something approaching.

**Debris- right near the shipping lane**

Kira finally chased the Squad leader to where he wanted him and Kira knew he had to finish him quick, Kira now decided to stop playing games as he let go of the beam rifle as it slid back into place on his forearm as Kira accelerated again towards the machine reaching for one of his beam boomerangs and Kira quickly tossed it.

The squad leader got an alert something was approaching and he saw it was the boomerang as he quickly dodged it but got himself out of the way so it couldn't come back on him, he remembered that little trick from back in the plant but he didn't know was that was what Kira wanted.

Right after he dodged Kira pulled out two beam sabers but didn't connect them with the other two.

The squad leader dodged and turned back around only to have the demon machine right in front as he quickly reached for the daggers beam saber and he got it out but Kira stabbed the first saber straight at him taking off his arm that held the shield.

The squad leader gave a war cry as he slashed at the Armageddon, but Kira blocked it with the other beam saber and brought the first one back up in a vertical slash taking off the other arm.

"Demon…" the squad leader said as was now completely defenseless.

Kira saw him trying to move his head to deliver a kick but Kira activated the Vulcan guns on the Armageddon's head shredding the Strike daggers head straight off into nothing.

The squad leader was totally defeated, "Finish me."

Kira now smiled as he turned on his com equipment only to the frequency of that machine, "You have done well in serving our cause," Kira told him as those two were the only ones that could hear.

The squad leader looked up in astonishment, "That voice…commander Hibiki."

"The one and only," Kira replied.

The squad leader couldn't believe it, "I don't understand."

Kira smiled slightly, "Your role has started our cause and for that you have succeeded in your mission."

The squad leader couldn't believe it, "Why?" he said in a tone of anger.

"We have no more use for you, for our goal you will perish," Kira said as the Armageddon raised both beam sabers as the squad leader was in shock.

Kira then rotated the Armageddon slashing the Strike dagger into rows of pieces.

All Kira then heard was the squad leaders scream of pain as the final daggers pieces exploded.

Kira holstered his beam sabers as he realized how close he was to the Orb ships and he smiled as Kira reached down and activated the new Mirage Colloid making his machine invisible as he made his way towards the Orb ships.

**Orb ships**

The Orb ships saw some activity that was happening in the debris and all of a sudden they detected an explosion as the other heat source just immediately vanished from radar.

"What is going on?" one captain asked as something strange was definitely going on.

"I don't like this I think all stations should go to alert status," another captain of another ship said as the personal went to alert stations.

They waited for a few seconds when all of a sudden something happened.

* * *

**Ceremony Plant**

**Bunker**

When Kira started the attack he made sure to do what Ryu told him and transmit the images he was seeing from his main camera back to him so he could show the council and Kira did.

The council watched as the attack began and they became even more impressed with Kira' abilities one after the other fell and Gil was even surprised at how strong Kira was now, his newly formed attitude and skills truly made him practically invincible.

The council watched as Kira finished them off one after another and though they didn't hear his communication to the squad leader he did take his time on the last dagger.

The council was more then pleased but they didn't know exactly the location Kira was at all they were glad for was that they were gone.

The next thing they knew their transmission was blurred out as they lost the signal and that was Kira's doing, once he finished with the last dagger Ryu made sure to be the only one that could watch what he did next.

The council lost the signal as they were impressed, "Excellent choice chairman."

Gil knew they meant Kira, as he said nothing and he seemed to notice they were much more taken with Kira then him.

Gil was about to start another briefing when an aide came in saying he had a private call.

Gil excused himself as he walked out of the command center and to his private room where he picked up the phone as it was Talia.

"Gil here," Gil said.

"It's me," Talia said.

Gil smiled, "I just saw the remaining daggers destroyed good work."

Talia had no clue, "We wouldn't know sir, commander Hibiki is like I said he is not stable, we are currently in Earth Forces space."

Gil's eyes went a little big, "I specifically ordered you to stay in Zaft space," Gil said sternly.

Talia knew that, "It was his orders sir, and when I questioned him he fired at me shot to death one of my officers and nearly took another one, you gave him to much power he is insane!" Talia nearly shouted as she was still in disbelief.

Gil heard that as he was horrified, "Back up a minute, you mean he killed a Zaft officer?"

"That is correct, the man is insane, his eyes said we would have joined him you have to do something about this, those actions are due for a court marshal," Talia said.

Gil was now having big doubts about Kira like he first did, but it was Ryu that wanted Kira.

"I cannot give him a court marshal, I gave him the power to act on my orders and I didn't give them to him…I will handle this matter immediately, I don't care what he is saying get my ship back into Zaft territory," Gil said as Talia was a little worried about that.

"Don't worry I will give him the orders myself," Gil said as he hung up the phone extremely angry.

Gil then picked it back up as he contacted Ryu immediately.

**Main Building**

Ryu watched as Kira began the attack and he was even more impressed, but after the final dagger blew up, Ryu cut the connection to Gil off as he continued to watch and then he got a call.

Ryu picked it up as Gil started.

_"I just got a call from Talia, and it seems as if Kira was gone insane!"_ Gil nearly shouted.

Ryu smiled, "Whatever do you mean?" Ryu asked normally.

Gil then told him everything as Ryu found it amusing, "He did no wrong sir, his orders were to destroy the machines and he did that."

_"I don't need a loose cannon running around Ryu,"_ Gil said angrily.

Ryu smiled, "You cannot pull this off without him sir, don't dwell too much into it, it's his actions that will insure your goal," Ryu lied.

_"This makes me look bad,"_ Gil replied

Ryu was glad his use was running down, "Let it go sir, everything will work out you have my word."

Gil came back on, _"Fine then, but have him immediately report to Aprilious one when he returns I want to speak to him myself,"_ Gil said angrily as he hung up the phone.

Ryu smiled as he placed the phone down, and continued to watch, very soon they would no longer need Gil so what he thought after the next event didn't matter.

Ryu returned to watching Kira as he was even more pleased.

* * *

**Space Zaft shipping Lane Orb ships**

Kira flew with his suit undetected straight out of the debris and into the open as he saw the Orb warships waiting and Kira could only smile.

Kira reached over pressing a few buttons as the Armageddon's gun launcher that was on the back in-between the wings and thrusters assembled into one medium size long range sniper rifle as he Kira quickly took it in his hands and aimed straight at the first ship he saw.

Kira then smiled as he pulled the trigger and a powerful beam was launched.

The Orb ships were very nervous as the activity around them was strong and now all of a sudden a beam came out of nowhere and was aiming right at one of the ships.

The radar personal caught it, "Sir incoming heat source," the officer said as the captain looked up but the long beam was heading straight for them.

The captain's face as the rest of the crew saw the beam as they panicked and the beam went straight through the front of the ship and out through the back as it completely blew up.

The other two ships saw it happening to fast as then they saw their first ship blow up.

"All hands level one alert," the remaining captain said as their ships opened up a long verge of fire.

Kira smiled as his job was done and the gun launcher disassembled and went back into its place as Kira started heading back but as he did he deactivated the Mirage Colloid right near the edge of their radar distance on purpose, as Kira flew off and the Orb ships were left in disarray.

Kira knew his mission was complete as he saw on his radar that the Minerva was heading back towards Zaft space and Kira knew that meant the worthless captain called the chairman but no matter they expected that.

Kira left heading back towards the Minerva.

**Main Building with Ryu**

Ryu smiled at those actions as now things would heat up and now it was time for them to put the second part into action and that was take full control of Plants so a few things had to go, and Ryu would start on that immediately after Kira returned.

**Minerva**

The Minerva was heading back when they lost track of the Armageddon, then they saw a large explosion on radar towards the Orb ships and the blast meant it had to be a ship.

"You don't think?" Arthur said as Talia only shook her head, if Kira did this like she knew he most likely did things were really bad now.

Talia knew this was bad but what was worse was a huge heat source was approaching very fast and then landed on the ship right in front of the bridge, as it was the Armageddon.

**Bunker**

Cagalli and the rest were waiting as Cagalli saw the meeting with the chairman finish and now she could have a word with him.

**Armageddon**

Kira saw the ship heading back and when he landed on the haul right in front of the bridge he could almost feel their fear, but he said nothing as he laid his head back on the seat, Kira knew that very shortly they would have what they needed, Kira reached down taking a few pills as he only slightly smiled, it was then that Ryu came on.

"Well done commander," Ryu said on his private channel.

Kira immediately looked down, "I hope you were pleased sir."

Ryu smiled, "You did extremely well, and it seems as if the Minerva captain contacted the chairman."

Kira looked at the ship, "Just as you said they would sir."

Ryu smiled again, "Once you return head to Aprilious one listen to his worthless talks then head back to the Satellite, we have a traitor to deal with, then we wait and when the Orb representatives leave we will strike again," Ryu said as he listened for Kira's reaction.

"If that is your desire sir, I will handle it," Kira said as Ryu only smiled and nodded as he signed off.

The Minerva flew back as Kira knew phase one was complete, and now they had to gain control that was phase two and the final phase would be the one all were planning for the true purpose.

Kira smiled slightly as his eyes remained emotionless his anger was still strong and his hate continued to grow, nothing would stop them and Kira would make sure of that, even his former comrades will fall if they get in his way.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, next chapter Kira and Ryu start their second phase as Kira starts losing it again, Cagalli learns what happened and a few more things, depending on the length I make it, it could be up shortly or a few days. See you later.**


	7. Investigation

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**Investigation**

**Ceremony Plant**

**Bunker**

Immediately after the meeting Gil was having with the council members ended, the doors once again opened as the council members instantly rejoined their families outside.

Cagalli had Athrun by her and she saw her chance to speak to the chairman as she approached him.

As she approached him Cagalli saw a strange look on Gil's face like he wasn't pleased with something. Cagalli approached him as he saw her coming.

"I quick word Chairman," Cagalli said as Gil stopped.

"What can I do for you representative?" Gil asked with small annoyance.

Cagalli stared at him, "I would like to know what is going on and I would like to use your communication equipment to contact my escort ships, they should be brought aware of this situation."

"We just got conformation that the remaining suits were destroyed, however I wasn't given word on any ship they were using, I am recalling the Minerva and will let my other forces resume the search, until we figure out just how all of this happened I am going to have to ground all flights after the one will be making shortly, I'm sorry for the inconvenience representative but it is for safety…I will grant your request to use our communication equipment follow me," Gil told her as it seemed he had another reason for wanting them to stay.

Cagalli and Athrun followed him back into the command center as Lacus stayed behind, Lacus returned to Cagalli after her talks with Sarah, but Cagalli knew she had other things on her mind, not just Kira and what they were Cagalli already knew so she left her alone.

**Command Center**

Gil led them back towards the control panels as he showed them where they could make the transmission; Cagalli thanked him as she now tried raising her escort ships.

Gil was watching as all of a sudden an aide rushed in with a call, the aide told him this was an emergency call from the Minerva and Gil took the phone while walking away to the other side of the room towards his desk.

Gil was listening to the conversation as his eyes once again went a little big and as he glanced over at Cagalli he knew she just received the same news.

* * *

**Space Zaft shipping lane**

The two remaining ships fired none stop after one of their ships blew up. The two remaining ships didn't know what happened first there was nothing then all of a sudden a large heat source was detected as it went straight through their other ship.

The two other captains were giving out orders as they were trying to figure out what was going on, "What is the status?" one captain said.

"We can't pick up anything captain," an officer said.

The other captain was doing the same thing when they got word about something.

"Sir we have detected something towards the debris," the officer said.

"Can you identify it?" the captain asked.

"I am brining it up on the screen now sir," the officer said as they brought up screen.

The captain looked on as it was right on the border from how far their radar stretched but what they saw was what looked like a mobile suit, the officers tried to clear the images as they got a pretty good view of the side of the machine and as she clear the image even more they got the perfect image of the Armageddon, but they didn't know that.

The captain looked on as he sent the images to the other ship as both captain started communicating with each other.

"Did you see the images?" one asked.

"I have never seen a machine like that before, however we did detect a Zaft ship in the other quadrant, and that is violating the treaty," the other captain said.

"I am worried about the representative," the first one said.

"We cannot jump to any conclusions yet," the second one replied.

"One of our ships was blown up by a single shot," the first one replied.

"Precisely why we remain calm, we have…" was what the second one said as they suddenly got a call on both lines.

"Captain we are receiving a long range communication signal, the signature matches the representatives," an officer said as both captains brought the image on screen as they saw Cagalli.

"Lady Cagalli," both said in unison.

Cagalli could see both on the screen from the bunker, _"Is everything alright there, the Plants came under attack, we are fine but I…" _Cagalli said as they cut her off.

"We suffered an attack just a short time ago, one of our ships was destroyed by a single shot," one captain said.

Cagalli heard that as her heart dropped, and Athrun looked on with concern.

"…_What are you saying?" _Cagalli asked a little grief stricken she didn't like her people in danger.

The captains went on and told her everything as she told them everything that happened.

Cagalli didn't like where this was going, _"You have an image you say?"_

"Correct my lady, I have never seen this model before, we are bringing up the image," one captain said as they sent her the image.

Cagalli and Athrun looked on as the image came on screen and they saw a machine that was very familiar, and then they recognized it as the Armageddon.

"_You're saying this fired the shot," _Cagalli said as she stared at the machine that machine was the one that saved them here.

"We cannot confirm that my lady, after all we had a clear radar then all of a sudden this appeared then disappeared, but we also detected a Zaft warship in the vicinity, it was in earth alliance territory," the captain said as Cagalli told them to standby as she looked back at Gil and he was already looking.

* * *

**Minerva**

The entire bridge crew watched as the Armageddon landed on the ship right in front of the bridge, they saw the explosion on radar and Talia wasn't putting it past him. The entire crew was nervous for him being right their but he didn't move.

Arthur stood up again, "Captain, I believe this should be reported."

Talia looked at him, "I agree, I will contact the chairman right now," Talia said as Gil said he would handle it but he didn't know about this.

Talia stood up and walked out as she once again returned to her office to make the private call.

On the bridge Arthur once again assumed control as the machine outside was really making them nervous. Meyrin was the most nervous as she nearly fell victim to Kira earlier.

**Quarters**

Talia sat down and made the private call again, the phone was picked up as it was one from Gil's staff and she told them this was an emergency as the aide rushed to Gil and soon she heard his voice.

"_It's me," _Gil said on the other line.

Talia started immediately, "We have another problem sir."

Gil sighed heavily, _"What happened now? I already ordered him to Aprilious One,"_

Talia went on, "We were on our way back when we detected a huge explosion, and from where it was it was from an Orb ship."

Gil looked over as he looked at Cagalli and saw she most have just got the same news, _"Your sure it was from him?"_

Talia didn't have proof, "Nothing physical but you know after what he did it is likely."

"_Where is he now?" _Gil asked as he kept looking over at Cagalli.

"Outside the ship just standing in front of the bridge, the machine isn't moving at all, but my entire crew is very nervous," Talia told him.

"_Don't do anything drastic and just kept heading back, I will handle it when he returns," _Gil said as he could see Cagalli starting to glance over, _"I will see you later," _Gil said as he hung up the phone.

Talia hung up as she got up and returned to the bridge and as she looked out he was still out there, Talia resumed the chair as she sat down and ordered the crew to keep heading back to base.

**Armageddon**

After Kira finished his talks with Ryu he just sat their in his machine, his eyes were now shut as he processed everything that went down today, everything so far was perfect, the battle today was his first in years and from the past when he hated fighting, now it brought him inner peace, on the battlefield Kira took all his anger and frustration out and even if only for a brief time his pain stopped when he was fighting, the battle triggered something inside him as he now craved for more battle.

Kira's appetite was no where near full as now he started craving another and another battle as that was the way to make his pain go away, the only thing that was stronger then his hunger for battle was his loyalty to Ryu, that was what was keeping him going, and Kira would stop at nothing to finish this up.

Kira's eyes didn't return to normal as he was completely swallowed up in the darkness of his own heart and this was only the beginning as their little song and dance to the council would be complete after they started their final phase, but first they had to start phase two and Ryu was already working on that.

Kira knew he had a few things to do before returning to Aprilious One but decided to remain out here for now, he wanted nothing else at the moment then to be alone, he took his pill as he slightly smiled, Kira knew that battle would soon become more intense and the fun would truly begin.

* * *

**Ceremony Plant**

**Bunker**

Cagalli was reasonability upset about what she just heard and seen and see wanted answers, as she looked at the screen again it was without a doubt the mobile suit that saved them earlier.

Gil finished up his call from Talia as he had strong suspicion that Kira would do such an act, Gil was furious as it seemed everything that was supposed to make this a glorious day was crumbling, first his new warship plan was turned around by the tragedy of a lot of civilian deaths. Now with Kira's behavior it may just cost him his deals with the earth nation of Orb.

Gil knew he had to do damage control as he now approached Cagalli.

Cagalli was angry and wanted answers but she was able to keep her cool as she looked at Athrun, normally she would blow up at such an act but she didn't have any proof yet and Athrun made sure she didn't do something she would regret.

Gil stopped right in front of her, "I have just heard about the tragedy of one of your vessels and Zaft mourns the losses," Gil told her.

Cagalli looked at him, "As you can see chairman from the image my ships recorded that is the same machine that just saved our lives…there wasn't another on the radar chairman, I desire an explanation," Cagalli said hoping to control her cool.

"Fair enough, yes my vessel and that machine did pursue the Daggers that escaped, they were near the debris field where the machine you saw successfully destroyed the machines, from the report I just received a shot may have been fired by more enemy forces that are hiding in the area, I have recalled the Minerva and am sending out other Zaft units to search the area," Gil told her.

"That space is a violation of the treaty chairman, I know you were just attacked but it may not have been the alliance, it was likely a rebel group hoping to restart another conflict," Cagalli said as they all feared another war.

Gil stared at her, "We will defend ourselves against any force representative, I didn't authorize my forces to enter earth alliance territory they did that on their own, an act in which is why I am recalling the ship, a full investigation will be done and if their was some wrong doing the forces will be severely punished however I believe there are more out there which is why we will do a full search and redeploy our forces."

Cagalli did believe him partially, but something didn't seem right, "I expect to be kept informed," Cagalli told him.

Gil smiled, "Of course representative, however I will grant your remaining ships access to Zaft space where they can dock until this crisis is over, surely with the strong chance this isn't over an escort may be what they are waiting for, I hope you will accompany me to Aprilious one where we can resolve this matter."

Cagalli wanted to get back to Orb and she knew Lacus' situation but this was the safest path to take now, and as Athrun seemed to agree with the chairman she made her decision, "Very well, we will hold off heading back until the area is fully investigated," Cagalli said as Gil smiled and nodded.

"I thank you representative, we will be heading out shortly please stand by," Gil said as they finished their meeting and he knew he was able to at least stall but he was extremely angry as Cagalli was escorted back to the elevator and before hand Gil once again picked up the phone.

**Main Building**

Ryu was already preparing when he got another call, and when he saw who it was he slightly smiled, "What can I do for you chairman?"

Gil was angry, "I take it you know what happened? Tell me he had nothing to do with this?" Gil was on the verge of shouting.

Ryu only smiled, "I am aware and he was no where near the battlefield until it was over, he was heading back to the Minerva when the ship starting heading back, so he took that path to catch up," Ryu told him.

Gil wasn't pleased, "A blast that large had to come from something Ryu, a regular machine wouldn't be able to blast straight through."

"Precisely sir, I take it there is something else out there, we need to take the appropriate action, I have a feeling this isn't over," Ryu said as he knew what to say to Gil.

"I have taken measures already for that, we will fully search the area with our regular forces," Gil replied.

Ryu smiled, "If it is your wish I will personally oversee the search, whatever is out there we will find it sir," Ryu said knowing what he was doing.

Gil did trust Ryu, he just didn't trust Kira and that was what Ryu was counting on, "I am counting on you to handle it, as for commander Hibiki I want him over in Aprilious one immediately, and tell him to take measures as the Orb people will be over their as well," Gil told him sternly.

"I will handle it sir, you have enough to do with the people so I will personally oversee the matters," Ryu said as Gil hung up.

Ryu finished this as he smiled and knew it as he was done here and decided to head over to the satellite, Ryu got up as the rest of the staff didn't even realize he left as he made his way down to the shuttle bay, Ryu was still pleased and since everything was going mostly to plan he knew Gil's days were now numbered.

Ryu got up and made his way down to the shuttle bay.

**Underground Hanger**

Ever since the Orb ship arrived which was now yesterday Andrew Waltfeld had disappeared as he had a few things to check. Andrew still had a lot of influence in Zaft and since a few rumors were going around he found them serious enough to investigate, Andrew left immediately after Cagalli and the rest disappeared and he waited as a few people he was associated with met up with him, Andrew smiled as he wanted to know what was going on.

The Zaft agents gave him the information and took him to a computer room where he was looking up the information, Andrew got into the files thanks to his agent and found just what he heard about, Andrew was astonished as he was overlooking the data and when the attack began he didn't at first realize it, but when the alerts went off his agents told him about it.

Andrew knew this information he had was very important as he made quick copies and quickly got out of their returning to the Orb ship that escorted them in.

Andrew knew they were to busy to see what he was up to, and he was very shocked but not surprised that they were now under attack. Andrew knew this data would help them out but as he was waiting he got word that they were heading over to the capitol and Andrew couldn't believe the luck as that was just where these things were stored along with a few other matters he needed to investigate.

Andrew knew they would be heading down and he ordered the crew to prepare the ship as he waited for Lacus and them to return.

* * *

**Lunar Base**

Neo wandered through the hangers as he ordered the fleets to prepare to move out, he was going to have them leave as soon as they were ready and that could be by the morning, they had to go the long way but this would also be the best way for a surprise attack, Neo would have preferred to wait a little longer when they had a stronger force, but Jibril wouldn't go for it, he wanted them to use the situation to attack now.

Neo was given reports that what Jibril said was true as there was a lot of activity in Zaft.

Neo prepared the force as he approached his new ship he would be commanding, Neo looked on as this was the strongest ship they had and he would do what he was ordered, Neo walked in as earth force personal scrambled to the other ships they had stored. This was going to be the largest operation since the last war.

* * *

**Ceremony Plant**

**Bunker**

Inside the Bunker the parties were now preparing to leave as for the moment the Plants were all clear and the military units were already surrounding all Plants. Gil made the call that he was going to head back to the capitol and the council members were now going to join them. Many members were now discussing the option of war which made many civilians inside uncomfortable as well as Lacus and the rest.

Cagalli gave the message back to her captain as they were standing by and they obeyed as they headed into Zaft territory, they would remain stationed near the capitol with other Zaft units until further notice, Cagalli finished that and returned to fill Lacus in on everything that she was going to do, Cagalli knew Lacus would be a little upset about not being able to return to Orb like she wanted, Cagalli knew the reason and understood well but the Chairman did make good points and Lacus knew she had help back on Orb but that still didn't sit well with her as she didn't like being away that long but Lacus knew it was the best choice and she would have to wait a little longer. Cagalli understood her situation and didn't like this either but it had to be done.

Up in the main building soldiers were gathering as it was nearly time for the chairman to come back up. Outside the building they had a full escort and a few more suits that arrived from other Plants to assist them.

Down in the shuttle bay they had a full escort as well as Heine who luckily lowered his suit back down when the Orb units arrived or he to would lost his suit. Heine was in the shuttle bay the entire time and since it was in a different location from the supply dock he didn't know what was going on at first but once he did by alerts it was far to late and orders from Ryu were for all remaining suits to standby and he had been following those orders the entire time, but now he got orders that he was to escort the chairman back to the capitol.

Security was at its maximum as news was fast spreading and many citizens were waiting for an address from their leader.

When it was time the doors that were concealing the chairman opened as he was given a clear path to the elevator heading up with all Orb personal behind him. Gil would ride up first with the Orb party and a few of his aides along with Yzak and Dearka, the next load would take the council and so on.

Gil walked out as the soldiers led him to the elevator with Cagalli and the others behind and Cagalli could tell that she was getting a few stares which meant she was partially suspected in this. Cagalli ignored their stares for the moment as they boarded the large elevator, Lacus stood in the back as she could still see she wasn't really liked by this chairman as he would always give her the feeling he didn't like her around, but she ignored it this time as the elevator closed and the it started heading up.

Still waiting down below the council was waiting for the next trip as Sarah was waiting with her family but would not return to the capitol with them as she would head back to the satellite, her mood was better after talking with Lacus but still something didn't feel right when they spoke, it was as if Lacus was going through the same thing and the way she spoke made the person Lacus spoke of sound a lot like Kira, but she knew that was impossible so that thought never crossed her mind that they were actually the same person.

**Main Building**

The soldiers were waiting as Ryu finally joined them; he had to make his presence felt here.

He waited and as soon as the elevator doors opened all soldiers saluted including himself, he as well had to play fateful for a little while longer but that time was nearly up.

Gil saw the doors open as he saw the salute.

Lacus and the others saw the man wearing a different colored suit as Athrun thought he was very familiar but to Lacus and Cagalli they felt as if they were looking at a serial killer or something, they knew this was the vice chairman and had no reason to doubt him but his atmosphere was very dangerous. Lacus saw that in his eyes was the same look she once saw in Kira's right after the first war.

Gil now approached him, "Commander, good of you to join us, do you have my status report?" Gil said.

Ryu handed it to him as he spoke, "Everything immediate is set up sir, your escort is waiting," Ryu said as he moved to the side allowing Gil a path.

Gil nodded his head, "I take it you know the Orb personal," Gil said as he looked back at Cagalli, "It is because of this man that I know we will catch who did this to all of us," Gil said as Cagalli looked at the man, his hair was blonde and his eyes blue but they their was something very different in them and she saw that look in her brother a long time ago.

Ryu of course looked at them as he knew they were Kira's former comrades, he looked them over one by one knowing all to well that they were not going to just let their plans succeed when they began their final phase so they would have to be handled very shortly. Ryu could tell by the look in Cagalli's eyes she was defiantly Kira's sister, but knew all to well she was nothing compared to him. The next one was Athrun and Ryu knew this man would likely be the one most challenging when full war was waged but he knew Kira would overcome. The last one was the one he wondered about the most, as he looked towards Lacus, Ryu could tell she was hurting deep down and knew that could work to their advantage, however until Kira saw her again he didn't know for sure how he would act, but Ryu was confident that once Kira saw her he would finish her.

Ryu then looked back to Cagalli," A pleasure chief representative, I wish our meeting would be on better terms though," Ryu said in his normal voice.

"Likewise vice chairman," Cagalli said but she was getting a very bad vibe from him.

Ryu didn't speak to the others as he turned back to the chairman, "I have your shuttle standing by sir and I myself must take leave to handle the situation, I will get back to you as soon as possible," Ryu told him as he saluted and excused himself.

Lacus watched him leave as there was something deadly about that man; Athrun knew his voice was very familiar.

Gil watched him leave as he looked back," Shall we continue?" Gil asked as they walked out under escort and into the waiting car as it would take them to the lower levels.

**Shuttle Hanger**

They were taken under escort to the shuttle as mobile suits and soldiers were standing by as three shuttles were prepared to launch, one was Cagalli's ship with Andrew waiting. The other was the ship for the chairman and the council to head back and the other was for Ryu and the two personal that would be returning with him to the satellite.

Ryu was the first down as soon as he left he got to the shuttle and waited but first he made sure to have his communicator turned on as he knew Kira would have to listen to Gil's tampers but he knew Kira could take care of himself.

Gil's car arrived and stopped as press members were now waiting for some sort of statement, but Gil wouldn't give one here yet.

Gil and Cagalli made sure to shake hands before they parted to their shuttles, and the cameras flashed.

They then parted as they boarded their shuttles.

Cagalli went in hers as Andrew was waiting with news but he didn't want to give it out just yet. Cagalli sat down along with Lacus and Athrun as they knew they were in for a big mess.

Gil went to his ship and waited as he knew he had to take care of a few surprises, Yzak and Dearka joined him as their ship was destroyed. Gil wanted to meet with Kira for two reasons, one was because of his actions and the other was something he wanted assistance with and Gil knew Kira was the best choice for this.

It wasn't long as the council soon arrived and they boarded as well as the few that were heading to the satellite and shortly after that all were launched under full military escort.

The two shuttles were headed to Aprilious one as Ryu broke off and headed to the satellite and soon they landed in their respective spots.

* * *

**Minerva**

As soon as the Minerva went back into Zaft territory they could see many other ships now surrounding the area, Talia could tell they were on full alert and were not taking any chances, they saw mobile suits making rounds as it looked like they were preparing for a massive battle.

Outside however Kira still stood, the Armageddon had yet to move since it landed and they had no contact.

As the ship made its return Kira watched as they neared the Plants again, he knew his orders given by Ryu were for him to head to Aprilious One to get a report from Gil and Kira was waiting until they were close enough that he could give his final orders then fly out.

Kira was never at the Zaft capitol since his arrival as he never left the satellite, but from what he heard it was expanded and there was now a small city outside the main capitol for all personal assigned to the headquarters and other military families. Kira knew this was just more of Gil's nonsense to waste time having that built but it was completed a year ago and it was quite lively.

Kira waited as he saw all the ships scrambling around searching for something he knew was not ever there. Kira waited and soon found that he was close enough and he reached down turning his radio on as he contacted the Minerva.

**Inside the ship**

Meyrin picked up on the signal as she saw the source and didn't want to answer it, "Captain we are receiving a communication."

Talia looked back, "Source?"

Meyrin looked at her, "It's…its coming from the commander," Meyrin said as she was still distraught over what happened.

Talia and the rest of the crew grew nervous, "Put it through," Talia ordered as Kira's image was brought to the main screen and like always his expression didn't change.

"I take it you remember where to dock the ship, now as soon as you dock have my unit board a shuttle that will be waiting for them, that will be all," Kira said as he didn't even wait for a response.

Talia was glad that was it but then the Armageddon was starting to power up and the next thing they knew it jumped off the ship and flew off at a very quick pace.

Talia was relieved he was gone and she hoped Gil would handle it from here, she did as he was told as he was still a superior officer and gave the orders.

**Hanger**

Inside the hanger was where Kira's unit was waiting and of course they saw the battle from the screen Kira told them to watch from, but it blocked out after the last suit was destroyed. Shinn was not to pleased as he was the top in his class, but deep down that was the best piloting he ever saw and his jealously was growing higher and higher as he hate grew stronger, Shinn wanted to get this new suit bad so he could show his abilities.

Rey and Luna watched as they were slightly impressed but Rey still had bitterness towards Kira for what he did to Rau. Luna didn't like his personality and the way he handled things but she respected his ability and wanted to learn from him.

They were in the hanger when they got the orders from Talia and they agreed but for Shinn this was the chance he was waiting for, he would get his new unit then show this commander his place, or that was what he thought in his head.

**Space**

As soon as Kira flew off he saw all the new mobile suits Gil had developed but a few older models from the first war were also still being used. Kira's signature for his machine was still not officially in the data base but rumors were already starting to fly and since he left the new warship many believed that was him.

Kira ignored his surroundings as he saw the capitol, it was under heavy security but the others knew to let him through as Gil ordered the new machine clearance to land. Nazca and Laurasia Class ships were completely surrounding the capitol as many mobile suit teams such as Zaku's, Gouf's and Guaiz's were surrounding and doing patrols, Kira could only smile as Gil took the best teams for himself.

Kira had his radio turned on as he was ordered to give a clearance code in which Kira knew what it would be so he quickly typed that in as he was given clearance to land from the capitol.

Kira made his way in as he entered a shuttle bay that was used for mobile suits, the doors opened as Kira flew in and shortly after the doors to space were closed.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

**Shuttle bay**

Gil's ship along with Cagalli's ship was escorted straight in as both landed inside the shuttle bay. They had a full escort waiting for them as they would be taken to the headquarters.

Gil's ship was the first to open as the council was the first ones out followed by Gil and the press was all over them but the soldiers inside held them back. The people wanted a statement bad and since it was nearly the morning hours many more people were well aware of what was going on. Gil ignored them for now as he would give his statement after he saw Kira.

Cagalli's ship was the next as Cagalli came out along with Lacus and Athrun, the cameras also rushed them as they had their own escort and Athrun made sure to keep them off of Cagalli as they were lead to the cars that were waiting to take them to the headquarters.

Gil's aides addressed the press saying he would make a statement shortly.

They made their way to the cars as Yzak and Dearka were still part of the chairman's escort so they went with him in one of the other cars but Cagalli got in the car with chairman and as soon as all were inside the cars took off.

Andrew however was now going to take care of something he found out and he was a little anxious to confirm the data he had.

**Chairman's Car**

Gil looked over at Cagalli, "I hoped our meeting would be better then this, however we have to deal with this now."

Cagalli looked at him, "What is it you wish us to do?"

"First thing is first I have to address my people, while I am working on that I will allow you access to our command center where the search is being conducted from, you will be kept informed of the events as they come in and once I am finished I will join you, I believe with our cooperation we will settle this crisis," Gil told her as they made their way through the small city that was constructed.

It looked like a normal little city but you could feel the fear in the air from some of the people, Athrun was amazed since his last time here at this capitol was when his father shot him but he was impressed. Lacus looked on staying silent but she had a lot on her mind as she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a photo making sure no one else saw it as she stared at it then quickly put it back, of all times she had to be stuck in the Plants, it had to be on this day.

They finally got to the headquarters as the council's cars arrived first and more press units were waiting. The council and aides to Gil told them they would be addressed shortly. Gil's car doors were finally opened as all got out and were escorted in by his bodyguards and other soldiers that were waiting. They made their way in and avoided all press for now.

**Headquarters**

Inside Gil's staff was waiting as Gil looked over at Cagalli, "We will have to part for now, but these people will escort you, we will set you up in the headquarters and you will be given medium clearance, I will join you as soon as my address is over," Gil said as he reached out and shook Cagalli's hand again before nodding over to Athrun and completely ignoring Lacus.

Cagalli and the rest followed the staff as Gil went with his to his office. Gil assigned Yzak and Dearka to assist them as he needed them away from him for this meeting.

The office was out of their clearance as this was where the meeting would be held, Gil went to his office as he had his aides prepare his speech to the nation and he now waited the arrival of Kira, Gil called down ordering him to land in a mobile suit hanger and a few other things as Gil got word the Minerva was in contact range so he knew it wouldn't be long.

Last but not least Gil made another quick call to the small city and smiled as the call ended, this was part of the second thing he wanted from Kira. Gil went over a few things when he got the word of a person that arrived and then he got clearance that Kira had landed.

* * *

**Aprilious One Hanger**

Kira flew in and landed as the doors behind him closed and the doors leading inside opened, inside all personal saw the brand new machine as Kira had a whole section to himself. Kira turned off the Armageddon's armor and started walking towards the holding area; Kira turned his machine around and stopped as he powered the rest of it down. Kira finished as he opened the cockpit doors, Kira quickly took another pill as he had to have his nerves calm for this meeting, and he couldn't blow up here.

Kira stepped out on the cord and lowered himself down as he had a few people waiting for him.

Kira reached the bottom and stepped off as he was saluted by several older military officers.

They saluted them as the look in Kira's eyes was chilling to them.

"Welcome to the capitol commander," one officer said.

Kira ignored the comment, "Is the chairman waiting?" Kira said sternly.

"Yes sir, he wants to see you immediately however he has ordered that you stay in the high clearance levels," the officer said as Kira started walking away.

The officers followed behind him as Kira was taken to an elevator that led to another level then he got in a car as they were taking him to the headquarters but at a different section.

Soldiers eyed Kira as he had a strange uniform on but from rumors they knew he was the pilot of that new machine.

They got to the surface as Kira was very annoyed with Gil, but Kira knew his days were very numbered.

The car went towards another entrance that was heavily guarded, the car stopped as Kira got out along with a few other officers.

**Headquarters**

Many soldiers were waiting and as soon as Kira stepped out all saluted but were chilled by the look on his face; Kira looked up as he started making his way towards the doors.

The two officers that met him down in the hanger were behind him as Kira knew Gil didn't fully trust him but if Kira wanted them dead it wouldn't take him much effort.

They led Kira inside as they took him up towards the chairman's office, this area was for high security clearance only and this way Gil knew Lacus and the others wouldn't see him.

They reached the chairman's doors as the officers walked in front of him, "Sorry commander but I need your weapons," they said and immediately felt the fear of looking straight into his eyes.

Kira knew Gil was playing it safe so whatever Talia told him had to scare him and that was perfect, Kira knew he had no choice at this point so he reached into his long coat and undid his belt that held his two hand guns and his knife while pulling it out and handing it to them.

They took his belt as he walked through a scanner and they saw that he had nothing else, they nodded as the opened the doors leading in and Kira walked right in.

**Gil's office**

Gil got word Kira was on his way up but he had someone else in his office and he told them to head to the next room for the moment and that person quickly did. Gil then got word they had Kira's weapons as the doors were opened and Gil stared straight at him.

Kira walked in and saw Gil sitting down with a very stern look on his face a look Kira wanted to knock off his overconfident face but held himself back.

Kira walked over to him and saluted, "You wanted to see me sir," Kira said in his chilling voice.

Gil detected the tone Kira used, "Just what were you thinking?" Gil nearly shouted.

Kira looked at him, "I did as I was ordered the force was destroyed."

Gil stood up angrily, "You ventured into Earth alliance territory, you shot and killed a Zaft officer and threatened two more, these actions are inexcusable!" Gil now shouted.

"I got the job done!" Kira replied nearly shouting.

Gil didn't like that tone he understood what Talia meant as it looked like Kira was ready to blow.

"Your job was to follow my orders, but not endanger my new ship," Gil replied in his shouting tone again.

Kira didn't care, "When I first agreed to help you, you gave me full authority to do as I see fit in a combat situation, and in that situation it was necessary, I avenged your disgrace here today." Kira replied.

Gil didn't like that comment, "You dare insult me…" Gil said as Kira cut him off as Gil saw Kira was on the verge of attacking.

"I did what I had to and will do it again, if you don't like it you can dismiss me…but then you won't be able to achieve your goal, don't ridicule me like this again chairman, I will get what you want done, just stop putting road blocks in may way," Kira told him coldly.

Gil thought for a second, and knew that was true, "That still doesn't excuse your behavior, and your right you are needed, I will take care of this situation but under no circumstance do you act like that again, now what about the Orb ships?" Gil asked back in an angry tone.

Kira held in his smiled, "I don't know what happened I was on my back when I detected an explosion, I take it there is something still out there, I probably could have found it if you didn't recall my order for the Minerva to stay where I put it," Kira said sternly.

Gil looked at him, "Very well I have your report, and remember my words Kira, I will not let this slip again."

Kira wanted badly to end this fools life, but knew he had to contain it in, and he would, "As you wish sir," Kira replied as Gil sat back down.

"Is that all?" Kira said.

Gil smiled, "Not yet, there is another reason I asked you here today."

Kira stared at him, "That would be what sir?" Kira asked annoyed as Gil was all around annoying to him.

Gil reached down putting his finger on a button, as he looked at Kira, "I need your help with this after all you would know what to do best, this will help assist our goals," Gil said as he pressed the button, "Come in here," Gil said as he looked back at Kira.

Kira heard what he said as Kira wasn't working for his goal, Kira waited as the doors to the side room opened.

Gil smiled as he looked at Kira reaction.

Kira looked over as his cold expression saw someone at the door that he was not expecting.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): This was a set up chapter; I didn't want to take away from the next chapter by adding all this with it. Sorry for the story seeming slow but it will be until it reaches chapter ten, I was able to work out when Kira will meet the others again so if you don't want to wait tell me in a review and I will get it back to you. The next chapter will be up soon, for readers of my other two stories they are on hold until I reach the part where Kira meets Lacus and the others. Bye for now.**


	8. Glimpse

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**Glimpse**

**Aprilious One**

Gil reached down putting his finger on a button, as he looked at Kira, "I need your help with this after all you would know what to do best, this will help assist our goals," Gil said as he pressed the button, "Come in here," Gil said as he looked back at Kira.

Kira heard what he said as Kira wasn't working for his goal, Kira waited as the doors to the side room opened.

Gil smiled as he looked at Kira reaction.

Kira looked over as his cold expression saw someone at the door that he was not expecting.

The doors opened revealing a woman that he didn't expect to see right away, she hesitated at first but then soon walked into the light more approaching the desk.

Gil smiled as he looked at Kira's reaction.

Kira at first was surprised but then looking closer he realized that it wasn't her he didn't take him much to see the difference. Kira looked as the woman looked exactly like Lacus. She defiantly dressed a lot different and her hairclip was a star but Kira knew immediately as he saw her she was not Lacus.

She stopped near the desk as she eyed Kira carefully, Kira could tell this woman was very confident about herself, but what was on his mind was what Gil was up to.

Gil watched Kira's reaction as it didn't at all change, "Well commander it has been awhile since you have seen Miss Clyne am I wrong?"

Kira looked at her as she smiled at him then Kira turned his attention back towards Gil, "She is not Lacus Clyne, this is wasting my time sir," Kira told him sternly as the girl grew a little annoyed she thought she had the part down pat, but she then realized that what Gil told her was true.

Gil looked at Kira, "As you are correct commander she is not Lacus Clyne, and this is why I have acquired your services," Gil told him.

Kira looked at her again the resemblance to Lacus would fool those that didn't know her up close but Kira could easily tell the differences, Kira however knew this must not have been discussed with Ryu or he would have told him and Kira decided this could be good for them.

Kira said nothing as Gil took that as the sign to continue, "You know Lacus Clyne the best, which is why I want you to teach her all you know about Lacus, this is all beneficial to what I have planned."

Kira looked at him, "Just what would her role be?" Kira wanted information.

Gil ignored the question, "All you need to know is that it is critical, this is not a request it is an order commander," Gil told him as he was getting a little annoyed Kira was once again not doing what he was told he was questing him.

Kira was growing very impatient and if it wasn't for Ryu's orders he would finish him off now, but he decided to let this play out and he would get word to Ryu.

"Very well then sir," Kira replied with eyes that stared straight through him.

The woman however got the same feeling from Kira as others did, his eyes looked ready to kill and he had a dangerous aura. When Gil first acquired her assistance she was taught by experts about what to do, but when Gil told her about Kira she was at first confused, she thought Lacus was engaged to Athrun Zala but it turns out she was actually with him. The woman just wanted the role badly however and if she could learn from him then so be it.

Gil slightly smiled as he looked at Kira, "Perfect, now I will let you two get acquainted as I have a nation to address, and remember commander it is apparent you tell her all you know about the real Lacus Clyne," Gil said as he stood up and Kira reluctantly saluted as Kira looked back at her woman.

She hesitantly smiled at him, "A pleasure to meet you commander…I was told a lot about you, my real name is Meer Campbell but I will soon be known as Lacus Clyne," Meer finally greeted him still very confident Kira could tell her personality was completely different.

Kira looked at her, Gil wasn't telling him anything about what her role would be but it left him questions as to how he would fool the public with the real Lacus Clyne still around, and Kira knew the only way for that to work Gil would have to get rid of the real one and this could be what he and Ryu needed to speed but their own goals.

Kira looked at her up and down again, the hair and eyes were practically a match, but her atmosphere was completely different from his memory of the real one, Kira could feel his head start to hurt again so he decided to leave all this for later and get to work, "Well, this could be easier then I first thought, I suggest we meet later, we can discuss matters then," Kira said as he had something up his sleeve.

Like Kira predicted she went for it, "That would be lovely, from what the chairman told me the real Lacus Clyne will be in the building all day, I am staying at the hotel why not join me for dinner?" Meer said as she had to admit despite his cold domineer he was very good looking.

Kira looked at her as it was time to play the charm game he knew with a little work he could get everything out of her, "I shall be there, but first I suggest we get to know each other a little better first, I have a few matters to take care of but I shall see you in a few minutes.," Kira said with a hint of confidence.

Meer blushed, "I look forward to it," Meer said as Kira showed her to the door and let her out she had to be careful as she was still not known yet, but if Gil was bringing her out now then he must be planning something.

Meer smiled as Kira escorted her to the door and as soon as she was out he went back in and heading to the way he came, Gil was already gone as he had a nation to address and Kira could only call him a fool.

Kira went out the door as he got his belt back from the guards and Kira was heading back down towards his machine, but first as Kira got back down he approached his machine and grabbed his communicator as he started contacting Ryu.

**Top Floor**

Right after Kira escorted Meer out of the room she found that Gil was still waiting for her, Meer was very impressed with Kira, despite his cold personality she found him quite fascinating and was eagerly looking forward to seeing him again, Meer walked in as Gil was not preparing to address the nation he was waiting for her.

"What do you think?" Gil asked.

Meer looked at him, "He seems a little cold but I believe I will learn from him, he has offered to see me later and we will be heading out in a few minutes."

Gil seemed pleased, "Very good, be cautious around him, despite him being my best I do not trust him."

"What about the real Lacus being here, we were going to the city if I am seem by her, plus all the other people what will they say," Meer was starting to get a little worried as things were going a little to fast now.

Gil looked at her, "You will be fine, but make sure your indoors at night, if I try to keep them inside it will look suspicious, as for people seeing you, think of it as your first test and learn from commander Hibiki, just remember what I told you," Gil said as he stood up and walked away now going to prepare for his address to the Plants.

Meer heard his words as she had a pretty big ego and Gil filled it nicely, she was also looking forward to being around Kira again, after all he was with the real Lacus so it was only fitting that she take that place as well.

Meer knew they were only going for a walk at first so she decided what she was wearing was fine as she headed out of the room and into the classified area, she didn't get many stares here as many here didn't really pay any attention, she made her way down to their meeting spot as she waited, Meer was eagerly awaiting the chance to finally become the real Lacus Clyne.

* * *

**Secret Satellite**

**Shuttle Bay**

After Ryu's shuttle landed at the satellite he was greeted by the base captain as well as the rest of the base, they knew if they didn't greet him commander Hibiki would not show any mercy.

Ryu got off as their were two others with him a technician that went with them and Sarah as she was returning to her post, she was still in a little shock and was looking forward to seeing Kira again after his meeting, but knowing how he was as soon as the shuttle doors opened she properly waited until Ryu was finished as she returned to her post.

Ryu was greeted by the captain as he saluted, "Welcome back commander."

Ryu stared at him, "How is the matter we discussed?"

"Our mole is still at his post sir, sweating bullets," the captain replied.

Ryu only smiled, "Keep him like that until commander Hibiki returns, we have completed most of our first objective however a few of the chairman's men I wanted dead survived as well as the Orb personal."

"What shall we do sir?" The captain asked.

Ryu looked at him, "Have our agents in the capitol on alert, find out when they will leave again, and I will make my decision," Ryu said as the captain saluted.

"As you wish sir," the captain replied as they started walking.

"How is my warship?" Ryu asked.

"The specs commander Hibiki did are perfect I believe the monster is ready to play," the captain replied.

Ryu looked at him, "Very soon, as for now we will begin the second phase right away, I want all the crew for the doomsday brought here immediately."

The captain agreed, "Anything else sir?"

"One last thing I told our worthless chairman I would oversee the operation he ordered, put the forces on a full search of our territory just don't disobey any of his rules, I believe the council is favoring commander Hibiki and I don't want that questioned," Ryu replied sternly.

"Yes sir," the captain replied as they started working again on what Gil wanted but as they did they were approached by someone from the command center.

"Commander, we are getting an image from Commander Hibiki," the officer said.

**Command Center**

Ryu smiled as he went with him, they arrived in the command center where Ryu sat down and ordered everyone out, and he wanted to take this call alone.

As soon as everyone was out of the room Ryu activated the screen and he saw Kira's image from what looked like the Armageddon.

"I take it you are finished, what did the fool want?" Ryu asked.

Kira stared at him, _"He started lecturing me on he is in charge and I am to do as he says, the man is a complete idiot."_

"I believe we will be able to move up our date, a few things didn't go right during the attack but we will proceed on time," Ryu told him as Kira went on.

"_That is why I am calling sir, the chairman had one more task to give me, one that was supposed to remain confidential," _Kira told him.

Ryu grew interested it appears Gil didn't run something by him, "Proceed," Ryu told him.

"_This will seem strange sir, but are you are of a woman named Meer Campbell?" _Kira asked.

Ryu went to thought, "I haven't heard of the name."

Kira nodded his head, _"As I thought, it appears the chairman attends to make her the next Lacus Clyne."_

Ryu grew a little confused, "What are you saying?"

"_She was obviously given precise surgery she looks identical to the real Lacus Clyne, and he has ordered me to teach her how to be Lacus," _Kira replied.

Ryu was silent for a second before a small laugh was heard, "Well I believe this will easily work in our favor."

Kira slightly smiled, _"I was thinking the same thing sir."_

"It appears he attends to use Clyne's influence on the people for his useless Destiny Plan, but in order for that to work he will have to eliminate the real one," Ryu said as he looked to Kira's expression when he said that and to his liking nothing changed.

"_That is what I was thinking sir, he wouldn't go into details no matter how hard I pushed, however I believe with a little work I can get them out of her later, he has ordered me to spend as much time with her as possible until she is ready," _Kira told him.

Ryu looked at him, "That will not work, however I want you to do whatever you can to get her to talk, I will contact a few of our agents and they will ready you some equipment, I need proof and a confession from her."

Kira looked at him, _"If that is your desire sir, I will only need till tonight."_

Ryu smiled, "With this new information we can begin when the Orb representatives or should I say your sister leave."

Kira looked straight at him, _"I have no sister sir, she is only one that will stand in our way along with the rest and they will face our judgment," _Kira said sternly making Ryu smile again.

"I know you will Kira, now after you have what you need Miss Campbell or whatever her name is will no longer be necessary, I take it you know what to do?" Ryu told him.

"_Yes sir, I am meeting her in a few minutes then she is apparently staying at the hotel here, I will meet her their later tonight,"_ Kira told him.

"That is interesting, it must mean he plans to bring her out sooner, so he must have something planed very soon, but no matter he won't have the chance as for now in two days time he will be no more," Ryu told him with the proof they could get would be more then enough to justify what they were going to do, as well as a few things they were going to pin on him.

That made Kira feel better, _"I will find what Gil has planned with this fake and what he has planned for the real Clyne."_

"After it is done return here we have much to plan now that our date has moved up, I will contact our agents now and they will get you the equipment you requested, after it is done get out of there and I will handle the aftermath," Ryu told him as Kira nodded his head.

"_As you wish sir," _Kira said as they signed off.

Ryu placed the communicator down with a small smile and laugh, Gil just signed his own demise a lot sooner then they thought, but now they would finally truly be able to start and finish the second phase in two days time, then the fun truly begins.

Ryu finished his thoughts as he picked up the phone again and called an agent they had on Aprilious One where he would give Kira the equipment he needed, after the call was finished Ryu now hastily ordered the satellite crew to speed up their work, but first he looked to the monitor to the traitor they had, Ryu could feel his fear as he looked at him, this man was without a doubt very worried and fearful, but now he would let him feel that longer as Kira had something more important to do now.

**Doomsdays Hanger**

The traitor was still sitting at his desk as he didn't know what to do now, all his systems were blocked out and all cameras were seeming to point at him, he was sweating bullets as he was trying to figure out what to do, he didn't want to get up and leave as security soldiers were doubled at each post, he sat their in what Ryu loved seeing people the most and that was fearful.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

**Outside the Headquarters**

Right after Kira finished his report to Ryu he started heading back up, once again he had to play nice but this would assure them a much quicker pace so he wasn't complaining, the one thing that was bothering him was this Meer person, seeing her only made him think again of the past he hated so much and the past he wished to destroy, Kira had no choice but to take a few more pills or the consequences would be drastic. Kira let them soak in for a second as he started making his way back to the surface while all other soldiers saluted him, but as he reached the top he noticed a figure wearing a suit with sunglasses at the top waiting for him, Kira didn't know the person but Kira could tell Ryu worked really fast.

The figure saw Kira approach as he was at the corner end of the wall, Kira walked right past him but as he did he leaned against the other corner of the wall leading to the outside.

They made sure not to look towards the others direction as they acted casual.

The man in the suit reached into his coat as he had something inside his hand and placed his hand to his side right by the edge, "Just a little car package commander, you will receive the rest at the hotel this evening," the man said as Kira reached his hand to the side and quickly reached over taking the item in his hand as he started walking away as the other man remained their for a little while, it was quick and fast with only the agent talking.

After a few more minutes he himself left to prepare for his other dropping later at the hotel.

As Kira walked away with the object inside his hand he opened his hand and saw a small earpiece, and Kira knew it was a two way radio along with a small patch that went on his uniform one that Kira knew was a small camera that could take pictures if touched, Kira knew this would get them the proof when he made that Meer girl spill her guts, Kira could force the information out of her, but decided to try it a different way first.

Kira put the earpiece in his ear as he placed the extra ranking striped patch along with the others on his uniform, this way she wouldn't know anything.

Kira then made his way over to where they were going to meet.

**With Kira and Meer**

Meer was waiting nervously as she finally saw him approach she ended up meeting him half way, "I am glad you agreed to this again commander thank you," Meer said with a small blush.

Kira caught her blush and knew this just might be easier then he thought, "It is my pleasure Miss Campbell, or should I call you Miss Clyne?" Kira said but for some reason he didn't like calling her that, in fact he didn't like hearing that name at all.

Meer blushed again, "While were in public it will be Miss Clyne, now shall we go?"

Kira looked at her, "I prefer to walk," Kira said the whole time not dropping his dangerous voice one that made Meer want to be cautious.

"I suppose, the city is nice this time," Meer said reaching out and clamping on to his sleeve, which Kira didn't like he didn't like being touched if he wasn't the one that started it, but he had to obey.

They started heading for the city and this was the first time Kira was here, it looked like a normal city ever since they expanded the capitol, people seemed happy but their was deep sadness in the air one that Kira knew the reason, and he saw that everything was turning out well, on their way walking to the city they kept it small and casual, but that was part of Kira's plan, however Kira let Meer do most of the talking he wanted to test just how sharp her wit was.

"How did you become involved with Lacus? I always thought she was supposed to be with Athrun Zala," Meer asked as that was another name that Kira didn't like hearing.

"Athrun Zala was a fool that allowed himself to be manipulated and he even turned a gun to her," Kira replied.

"Did…did you love her?" Meer asked getting way to personal, and Kira knew it.

Kira looked straight at her in dead serious eyes, "A man like me is not capable of love Miss Campbell, that chapter died a long time ago," Kira replied sternly making her shake a little, but she was a little disappointed in the answer.

The truth was he did love Lacus, but he couldn't remember those feeling any more nor did he want to, he gave up everything for what he had to do.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Meer replied as Kira knew he had to correct that mistake.

"It is not your fault, I have been working to hard lately," Kira said hoping to make her forget about that comment.

Meer smiled, as she clings on to him again, "I shall forgive you, only if you promise to owe me something in return."

Kira looked at her, "What would that be?" Kira asked.

Meer looked at him, "I will tell you later, now enough about that, tell me what I should be doing, we will be in the city shortly and this will be the first time I wasn't always surrounded when I left or hidden inside my room."

Kira looked at her as that information was interesting it confirmed what he and Ryu thought.

Kira told her a few things as she listened, and Kira decided he wouldn't try getting anything until the evening when they would meet for dinner, he decided that the best way to get her to open up would be what he was doing laying low and letting her talk which she was doing well, Meer was very interested in Kira, and she didn't remember what Gil told her at all about being cautious.

Kira however did ask one thing, "I was wondering just how you were made to look like that? I highly doubt that would be such a coincidence?" Kira said.

Meer looked at him she could understand his curiosity and since he told her some about what Lacus does she opened up, "Your right I didn't always look like this, I was a big fan of Lacus Clyne and my voice could always sing just like her, I was actually approached by the chairman when I was trying to record a deal, that was when he offered me the chance to become Lacus Clyne…I envied her and everybody loved her, that is what I wanted for myself so I agreed."

Kira listened in as he knew Ryu had people listening in as well as he touched his strip a few times taking a few snapshots of her.

Meer went on, "The surgery was a complete success and people have been working with me since, but then the chairman told me about you and how you could make me act just like her, I was eager to meet you and I'm glad I did," Meer said with another blush.

Kira played along, "I am surly glad you feel that way," Kira replied still never dropping his tone.

**City**

Meer smiled as they went on casual again, and as they approached the city that was when a few people did start noticing Meer, they knew Lacus was at the Plants for a meeting but most were waiting for the chairman to come on the main screens. Meer was a little nervous but she did smile at a few people that did notice her.

Kira walked around wondering just what Gil was up to, making Meer walk around now was taking a huge risk for himself, even if Lacus was in the headquarters this was still a risk and he hoped to get that out of her.

Meer looked back at Kira, "Am I doing alright?" She asked hopeful.

Kira looked at her, that face was really driving him crazy every time her phony blue eyes looked at him, "I believe you will be fine," Kira said holding himself together so far.

Meer smiled as she leaned into him again as they stopped as Gil was about to address the Plants. Kira knew so far everything was going good, but he would have to get her to talk at the dinner and if he was still without anything he would have to do things another way he knew would work on her.

Kira and Meer stopped as they looked at the chairman come on the screen Kira hated having to look at him but because of this his days were winding down.

Everyone was silenced as Gil spoke, he talked about the attack as Kira studied the reactions of all the people as they were worried and what he and Ryu loved they were fearful. Gil spoke about nonsense like how his precious Minerva saved the day, but what was most interesting was the Armageddon was shown handling all the suits in the colony, and Kira could only smile, this was making him and Ryu look good.

Meer turned to Kira, "That was you wasn't it?" Meer asked a little silent.

Kira didn't say anything he just nodded as he could sense her excitement, but he was really looking forward to seeing what the fool was going to say next.

Gil went on and on about what they were going to do, he talked about this being under investigation and how it was likely a radical group attacking, but Kira looked around and the people weren't buying that, the first war was still fresh in a lot of peoples minds and this incident brought them back to that, just as Ryu knew it would.

They listened as he went on and on and on, the final thing Gil did was make it sound like he created the perfect machines that saved the day as the Armageddon was shown again, smaller kids looked at the suit in envy like a hero, as older adults were glad to have such a protector, Kira however didn't care, he was neither of those anymore.

The speech ended as Kira didn't really listen to the rest but as Kira knew it would happen people weren't back to normal, some were feeling a little better as images of Zaft moving around all over outside was making it look like something was being down, but to others they were still fearful.

After it ended Kira started walking again, as Meer was right with him, "What is your opinion commander?"

Kira heard that and it sounded like she was questioning him, "I do as I am ordered that is all," Kira replied knowing she would have to accept that answer and she did.

They went on again as they walked around for much of the day, Kira kept it causal the rest of the time as he was testing her reactions and body language he was pretty much able to read her movements so that would work well later.

Meer was doing most of the talking as they reached the hotel, Kira could see a very large fountain in the front that shot water up into the air in a small cycle the fountain was at least one hundred feet across another wasted tourist attraction Gil had built that Kira found useless.

They walked around as they reached the front of the hotel, they were talking for a few hours as Kira kept it casual and told her what he knew Lacus would do, but as they reached the entrance Meer turned to face him, "Today has been lovely commander."

Kira looked at her, "The day is still young; I hope you will still join me for dinner."

Meer smiled and blushed again, "Since we have been at it all day, I believe a little…break would be best for us so I will never turn down that request from you."

Kira couldn't believe how pathetic she sounded, but this was something new so he would go along, "This hotel has a restaurant at the bottom, I believe we should meet up again in an hour."

Meer smiled as she reached up kissing him on the cheek, "It's a date then," She said as she rushed inside only to have a camera flash behind them, it was one of those crazy paparazzi people that thought she was the real Lacus.

Kira however ignored it as he had other matters to prepare for. Meer went inside likely up to her room but Kira waited outside he was in his uniform and that was good enough to wear in a five star place like this however he stayed here as now he had to wait for the agent to return with what he needed.

* * *

**Under Aprilious One**

As people were way to busy with the search and making sure things were running properly Andrew Waltfeld decided now was the best time to look into the information he got on that computer, Andrew also had a few Zaft contacts on this Plant as since he had nothing to do except wait for Lacus and Cagalli, as well as the word that it would be safe to travel back to earth he decided now was the time.

He was waiting in the Orb ship when he got a visitor.

Andrew greeted him, "It's been a long time Dacosta."

Dacosta saluted, "That it has commander, like you have ordered I rejoined Zaft and I am glad you put me on this assignment."

Andrew looked at him, "So are they real?"

Dacosta nodded his head, "Correct sir, come I will show you."

Andrew smiled as they started making their way out, but first Andrew switched out of his Orb uniform and into a Zaft one Dacosta had for him. After it was on Dacosta handed him a card, "Make sure you are wearing this sir."

Andrew took the card and placed it on his coat as they walked out.

Dacosta had a jeep waiting for them as they were heading into a highly classified area.

Andrew watched at all the security but it was lightened because of what was going on.

Dacosta looked at him, "How is everything sir?"

Andrew smiled, "Before today I would say fine, but something worries me…what do you know about this new vice chairman?"

Dacosta looked at him, "He is very quiet and only really deals with the chairman as well as he disappears a lot to, anything I should be concerned about commander?"

Andrew smiled, "He just reminds me of Le Creuset but worse sometimes."

Dacosta nodded his head as they kept going down on lifts and large elevators only to get to where they were seeking.

Their were two large metal doors that were guarded by a guard station, Dacosta slowed down as he showed the card and nudged Andrew as Andrew showed his card.

The soldier looked them over, "Go ahead," he said as it checked out and they opened the doors.

Dacosta drove in as he stopped the jeep and they got out heading to what looked like the same thing they just went through but a lot it was smaller and human size.

They showed their passes again as it said they were let in and as soon as the doors were opened they walked in and as soon as they were on Dacosta pressed a button as they started heading down, they were on an open lift.

They kept going down as Andrew looked at him, "I can see they are really secured."

Dacosta smiled, "They are but we are already here," Dacosta said as it was dark but there was an opening at the bottom and now they were lowered into a lighted hanger as Andrew's eyes were surprised.

**Mobile Suit Hanger**

As they reached the lighted room below Andrew saw that what he saw in the data was true, he looked around and saw six new mobile suits that were lying dormant.

Andrew looked at the machines he could see, all he could see were four of them clearly as the other two seemed to be stationed farther back and weren't in that good of a sight. The lift stopped at the bottom as there was absolutely no security.

"Impressive don't you agree commander?" Dacosta asked.

Andrew looked at him, "Who built them?" Andrew said as they approached the first one.

"These were ordered into design by the chairman, apparently before he took office he was having them constructed and he approved the construction of six machines," Dacosta said.

Andrew grew a little confused, "Just six?"

"Correct sir," Dacosta replied.

"What about the one that destroyed the attacking earth forces machines, that one is clearly not one of these," Andrew said looking around.

"I was wondering the same things sir, I saw from the images that were being displayed, that black gold and silver machine is defiantly not part of these six," Dacosta told him.

Andrew took that into thought, many things were still in need of investigation, Andrew could tell something was not going right in Zaft, building these six machines in secret was one thing as it seemed that Gil focused on his new warship other then these new machines and that was strange, now a new machine that looked far superior then the six he was looking at right now, and then this strange vice chairman, Andrew didn't like how things were seeming in Zaft and he was getting a very bad feeling.

Dacosta took him on a tour of the machines, the first four were pretty impressive, but it was the other two that Andrew was the most impressive with.

"These look like," Andrew said as Dacosta finished for him.

"Correct commander they were designed based on those models," Dacosta said as he looked at Andrew's face, "I do not like that look in your eyes sir."

Andrew smiled, "Let's just say I like to be prepared."

Dacosta smiled, "We don't have much time sir we should go," Dacosta said as they headed back towards the lift, Andrew confirmed his information and believed his new theory was proven as well, he didn't like the position Lacus and the others were in and he wanted them out of here as soon as possible, he didn't like the feeling he was getting, Gil actions and what he found made him very cautious.

They made their way back up towards the lift as Andrew remembered the directions on how they got here, and he looked at Dacosta, "I have a request to make."

Dacosta shut his eyes as he was afraid of this, "I already know what you want commander and I will see to it," Dacosta said as Andrew smiled as they went out the way they came and he returned to the ship. Andrew knew what he was doing wasn't smart but he had matters into play just in case it was needed; things were to strange around here so it was better for him to be prepared.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

**Hotel**

Kira waited like he knew he had to and as he was waiting he once again saw his agent, but this time he was carrying a brief case, Kira made no attention to himself or anything else but he kept his eyes on the brief case.

The man in the suit walked towards the hotel as he approached a bench that was near the fountain, their were several military personal around as well as other civilians that lived here, this was one of the busiest times but as he made his way over their Kira removed himself from the wall he was leaning on and started walking towards the bench.

The agent saw Kira make his move as they both blended into the crowds that were walking towards each other, they made no eye contact but as they kept walking the agent had the briefcase in his hand left hand and as Kira passed him he used his right hand to take the case as they kept walking. It was in a large crowd and no one even noticed.

The agent soon disappeared as Kira went back towards the hotel, as he was at the front of the hotel he quickly opened the case and peaked in seeing just what he had asked for, Kira shut the case and realized it was almost time so he went into the hotel, he knew Meer would question why he had a case but he knew to come up with something.

Kira entered the lobby of the hotel as many military personal were starting to recognize him and saluted him, his uniform stood out in all the others and the strips made people that weren't aware of him yet that he was pretty high up in the chain of command. Kira didn't acknowledge them back as he made his way towards the restaurant part of the hotel, once he went inside he didn't wait to be seated or anything he just walked right in heading for a table, the managers saw this and tried to catch up with him.

"Excuse me sir, but…" they said as Kira quickly turned around.

The staff member met his gaze and froze, "We…we hope you enjoy your visit sir," the staff member said as he gazed in the murderous eyes of Kira, they had that affect to make people back off in fear and that was what happened.

Kira sat down at a fancy table as he placed his briefcase next to him, this wasn't necessary until later, and Kira knew he could get to the later part, this girl was very easy to manipulate.

Kira sat down and waited as a few minutes later Meer finally made her way down to the restaurant, and like outside people thought she was Lacus, Meer walking in wearing one of her revealing dresses that she made sure to show a lot of herself off.

Kira heard the commotion and looked over seeing Meer, and he knew if she wanted to be Lacus dressing like that would never work, but he didn't care, he had only one thing to do and he wasn't holding back his questions here.

"An honor to have you Miss Clyne, you don't seem to have a reservation though," the manager said.

Meer smiled at him, "I am meeting someone," Meer said as she looked around and spotted him looking the same as always, "That is him," Meer said as she pointed and the other staff members looked and froze, she was meeting him.

"I…I see please come this way," they said as they got halfway to the table and didn't want to go any further, Meer didn't care as she got a few stares but as she approached Kira did what he knew would please her and stood up graciously.

Meer smiled as he helped her to her chair then returned to his, as he sat down he couldn't help but notice her, but seeing her face still wasn't making him feel better.

* * *

**Minerva**

After Kira left and the Minerva found its docking space, Talia gave the orders to Kira's new team as they got off the ship and had to board a special shuttle.

"Now where is he taking us?" Shinn asked annoyed.

The other two didn't answer them as they were shocked to learn what almost happened to Luna's sister and what happened on the bridge, Meyrin was still a little shaky at what happened and she was glad Kira was now gone, Vino's hand was completely busted as Kira practically put the entire crew in shock.

Their ride was quiet as they boarded the shuttle that took them to the secret satellite.

Talia on the other hand got back and listened to Gil's speech but he didn't contact her yet, she was hoping he would do something about that loose cannon commander, but for now her orders were to remain here.

**Docking Bases**

The Orb ships were allowed to dock as well as they were still in loss over the destruction of one of their vessels, they were now on standby until Cagalli left to return to Orb.

* * *

**Aprilious One Hotel Restaurant**

Their dinner started out normal as Kira did compliment her and all that stuff he pulled while he was at that ball for the council, but Kira knew he had to get to work.

Meer smiled as they ordered she was growing quite fond of Kira, his dark mysterious personality was doing it for her, Meer looked down and noticed his briefcase, "What is that for?" she asked.

Kira knew she was nosey, "Just business for later, nothing to worry yourself about, I will handle it later."

Meer smiled again and was about to say something when Kira spoke first, "Something that concerns me though is what your role will be with the chairman?" Kira asked.

Meer looked at him, "He wants me to do concerts and help him with the public when he begins his project."

Kira knew she was holding back, "What will he do about the real Lacus Clyne?" Kira said wanted to see her reaction.

Meer didn't answer at first, "He said he would handle her, I actually have everything he wanted to do on a disk along with my journal, it is unfortunate because she was my idol but I agreed to do this so it comes with the territory," Meer said as their food arrived.

Kira knew she more or less said Gil was going to get rid of Lacus but he needed more then that and now she said she had things in her room so as Kira planned from the beginning he knew how to work the situation.

"Whatever he plans I am sure you will fill the role nicely if not better," Kira said changing the subject as he couldn't keep up the questions.

Meer blushed again, "Thank you again commander, or should I call you your real name Kira Yamato?"

Meer immediately regretted saying that as Kira's eyes went from cold to demonic, "Kira Yamato is dead, he no longer exists," Kira said strongly as that name was his past.

Meer put her head down a little, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

Kira knew he had to do damage control again as he reached over and put his hand on hers, "I didn't mean to blow up," Kira said in a lie he wanted to kill her for saying that but he held on to himself.

Meer looked up and smiled again, as they started eating and as they did Kira reached into his pocket pulling out a few pills crumbling them up and placing them in his drink, as he downed his drink, he didn't want her to see him have to pop a pill so he did it this way when she was being cautious.

Kira however started on her again, "Let me ask you, what is the first thing the chairman asked you to do as Lacus?"

Meer looked at him, "He asked me to join him in a speech he would make, and he said he had my lines all written out."

Kira looked at her, "As Lacus make sure you smile and look at the camera, don't use too much emotion and make sure you use your name when that happens," Kira said getting information and giving her advice to counter any suspicion she may have had.

Meer smiled and blushed again as she thanked him, they continued their dinner like they planned, Kira now knew that Meer had the plans in her room something Gil would most likely need her to see for establishing a time line or he would never of let her in on what he was planning.

Kira knew he didn't need her to say anything else, he had enough and he hit his strips a few times taking a few more pictures but now all he needed was those plans in her room and this would wrap it up, plus he could use his briefcase like Ryu ordered.

They finished up their casual talk as dinner ended and it was now getting a little late, Kira stood up as Meer didn't want this night to end yet she was having a great time with him, despite not saying much and his cold personality she really liked being around him.

Kira helped her up, "I shall escort you to your room," Kira told her reaching out his hand.

Meer took it as she blushed, "Thank you Kira," She said as they started walking out.

They talked on the way their and Kira's head was killing him again, seeing her and hearing her was reminding him to much of the past.

Meer seemed to catch on as he seemed to get a headache, "Are you alright?"

Kira looked at her, "I will live, it happens every now and then."

Meer clutched his arm again as Kira decided to make her smile and laugh a little and they were now in the elevator heading up to her room.

"I hope my information will help you out," Kira told her.

Meer smiled, "It did, more then you think, I believe I will be able to pull this off," Meer said as Kira had a strong grip on his brief case.

The elevator stopped as they were in a sweet at one of the top floors, they got out as Meer stopped at her room, "It has certainly been a pleasure commander…I hope we can do it again…but first I believe you owe me something," Meer said with a blush.

Kira remembered about what she said earlier, he could read her actions and knew this was the best chance he got, "I wouldn't pass that up for anything," Kira said strongly as he leaned in and kissed her very passionately.

Meer expected a small kiss but this was overwhelming her, but she enjoyed it, Meer brought her arms around his neck as she returned it and Kira knew she was in his trap.

After a little while they finally parted from it, as Meer was out of breath, "That was…" Meer said as Kira leaned into her again.

"The night is still very young," Kira told her as he kissed her again, Meer returned it as she reached for the door opening it as they went inside and Kira kicked the door shut.

**Meer's room**

Not breaking their kiss Kira put his briefcase down by the door as he knew she was this simple, he opened his eyes every now and then seeing the face of Lacus, it was killing his head but he didn't stop, Meer didn't want him to as they made their way towards the back room.

* * *

**Aprilious One Headquarters**

The entire day Cagalli and the others were going over the investigation, they were watching the Zaft ships search and find nothing, Cagalli knew for safety reasons they couldn't head back for at least a few days but she really wanted to find out who did that to her ship.

She was in contact with her other ships as they found were now safely out of danger.

Athrun was doing his best to help her as all were very concerned about the future.

Lacus however still couldn't believe this was going on and as they listened to the chairman's speech Gil was still preaching about it may be a radical group but the reactions from the Plants were that it was the Earth Forces. Lacus however knew that things were only just beginning. She was desperate to get back to Orb as she had something's important to do, and she hated being away this long but they were stuck here.

Like Gil said he joined them after his speech and was here the entire time, he once again ignored Lacus as they worked almost until the night.

When the night came they decided to call it a day and pick it up tomorrow, Gil excused himself first as he had matters to take care of.

Cagalli Athrun and Lacus were left Athrun got word that Andrew wanted to see him but he said to wait for tomorrow.

"I think I will turn in for today," Cagalli said as Athrun joined her.

Lacus looked at them, "I think I will take a walk around the city first, I need to clear my head," Lacus said as she had many things on her mind.

Cagalli understood the reasons and knew if she was Lacus she would be acting the same way, the situation was not a good one but a good one at the same time, Athrun nodded to her as Lacus finally left the room.

"I think she will calm down when she resigns, and then she can focus on the important things," Cagalli said as Athrun wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

"I hope so, with this I hope wherever Kira is it will make him return," Athrun said kind of hoping.

Cagalli smiled, "He better return, Lacus can't take much more as well as the others, and I swear when I see him again," Cagalli said as Athrun chuckled a little, he knew what she meant, but seriously this might be the kind of situation that would bring Kira back out, little did they know he caused it.

**Outside in the city**

Gil only restricted Cagalli and the others to stay out of the classified area in the headquarters but they could walk around the city, Cagalli and Athrun turned in but Lacus wanted to clear her head.

She walked out and towards the city, it wasn't as lively tonight but she made sure to stay in the open, their were several families just sitting down and a few walking since it just went dark, and Lacus couldn't help but envy them, she brought her thoughts back to Kira as her heart always ached when she thought of him especially since he disappeared at the worst time for her.

Lacus didn't know how long she was in her thoughts, but as she was walking she pulled out her picture and looked at that, it was the only image that could give her peace at the moment, it was an image of her with two others.

Lacus walked around as she found herself in front of a large fountain near the hotel, she looked up as the place was beautiful, it was fairly large as their were small crowds, Lacus watched the water and after a little while she got a strange feeling that made her look down, and as soon as she looked down and through the water to the other side her heart could believe what she saw.

* * *

**Hotel Meer's Room**

Kira looked up at the ceiling as Meer was resting on his chest, their little activity Kira knew would loosen her up and he used it as a chance to stop his flashbacks from entering his mind again, but Kira knew she wasn't no where near as satisfying as Sarah was or Lacus.

Meer however believed this was a great thing as she rested herself on his chest.

Kira knew of course he had to get back to work, "As soon as you become Lacus I hope we can do this more often," Kira told her as he stroked her hair.

Meer smiled at him, "It won't be that much longer," Meer replied.

Kira leaned down and kissed her again, "I don't think I can wait where is that disk you told me about, I want to know when he will finish this so he don't have to sneak around," Kira said as she bought it hook line and sinker his idea worked.

Meer smiled as she got out from his grasp and reached over to a table opening one of the drawers pulling out her bag; it was in a safe like drawer. Meer got it open as she opened it revealing a laptop and a few disks, one of which Kira knew had to be her journal from the days she was made to look like Lacus and the other was what he really wanted.

Meer looked back at him as she covered herself up a little, "Let us find out, I cant wait for that either," Meer said as Kira sat up as she handed him the laptop and Kira popped in the disk, once he went to work Meer could see that he seemed obsessed, Kira got the files open as it showed everything.

Kira saw that Gil planned to have Lacus assassinated at her home in Orb, Kira didn't recognize the house meaning Lacus must have bought it after he left, it had everything details and even a date, and all Kira could do was smile as he looked back at Meer.

"Perfect, the other one is your journal?" Kira asked laying back down.

Meer smiled as she placed the disk and laptop back to the floor as she leaned into him kissing him, "Correct but let's just focus on us now," Meer said kissing him again.

Kira knew he had everything he wanted to he no longer had any use for her so he returned her kiss for the moment.

**Secret Satellite**

Kira deactivated the earpiece he wore when they entered the room as the people Ryu assigned told him that Kira had gotten a good confession from Meer, and Ryu was pleased he trusted Kira would finish off the rest as he continued to work and shuttles were arriving as the doomsdays crew was finally there.

**Hotel Meer's room**

Kira waited until Meer fell asleep and it didn't take her long as he got up and back into his uniform, he knew she would fall for what he did and now he had everything, Kira was very tired of looking at her and was glad it was over, Kira went over and picked up the laptop and the disks as she placed them on the floor and walked over retrieving his briefcase.

Meer was still sleeping as Kira opened his case, Kira smiled as he began removing all the parts in his briefcase, it took only a few minutes to set everything up, and the final piece Kira made sure to place by her door as he activated the red beam.

Kira smiled and grabbed the bag with the laptop and his briefcase but that was when Meer woke up.

"Where are you going?" Meer asked as she came into the front room.

Kira knew he didn't have to play nice anymore, "I am leaving, I have things to take care of," Kira said reaching for the stuff again.

Meer wasn't happy about his tone it was like he changed, "You'll be back in a few hours right?"

Kira looked at her, "I have all I need from you Meer."

Meer grew angry, "You…you used me?" she said not knowing that he took anything but the fact about what they did.

Kira turned to face her with his demonic eyes which she regretted doing, "I can see I wasted my time though, you weren't that great," Kira said as he picked up the stuff.

Meer angrily approached him as Kira turned around and knocked her right in the stomach very hard taking the wind out of her, he needed her down or this could be trouble.

Meer feel to the ground trying to breath as Kira looked at her, "You may have the face, but you will never be Lacus," Kira said picking up everything knowing that would make her angry as he opened the door and stepped a little high as he walked through the door.

Meer was still struggling to breathe as Kira struck her hard enough to make sure she would be down for a little while.

**Outside the hotel**

Kira made it out as he knew things would get very interesting in a few minutes, he had to disks as he didn't take the laptop and he had his briefcase in one hand.

Kira walked out stopping at the fountain as his head was killing him, the fountain was on a sequence of spraying water and it was spraying upward when he was about to stop but as he did it stopped spraying. Kira reached down pulling out his pills as he didn't notice the figure on the other side out the fountain.

Lacus was looking at the fountain as the water was spraying but as she was looking upward her heart told her to look ahead and as she looked down the water stopped as she looked straight ahead, it was about a hundred feet away but her eyes locked on a figure in a Zaft coat she saw the vice chairman wear. His face was to the side but as she looked up she saw the scar that led from his neck up to his check then her eyes locked on his face, as Lacus' eyes went big, and her heart was beating.

**Meer's room**

Meer finally caught her breath as she stood up, she wasn't finished yet she never felt so used, she walked to her window and looked down a few stories as she saw the fountain below and the lone uniform only Kira would wear, her anger was high as she quickly headed for the door, she was angry beyond belief, and Kira counted on this.

Meer was so angry she didn't notice the small devices placed on her door, and in a few corners of the room, Meer didn't even see the laser beam at the bottom, but she was angry and as she opened her door she was about to walk out as he leg was caught in the laser beam as she heard a large buzzing noise she looked up and saw something that made her eyes go big as something happened.

**Fountain**

Their were still people around the fountain but Lacus didn't notice them, she slowly looked up at the figure she was seeing as her eyes locked on his face, his head was still to the side, but her breathing was a little heavy she didn't know if she was dreaming but she knew that had to be him, Lacus stumbled a little as she was about to call out but as she tried all that was heard was a loud explosion.

People screamed a little as Lacus quickly turned her head on instinct as glass was fallen from the hotel.

Kira was popping his pill as he got the same feeling Lacus did but before he looked Kira heard the explosion he set as he slightly smiled, the briefcase he carried had powerful explosives and Kira set them up perfectly, Kira heard the screams from the people as they rushed to look up and as they did the fountain sprayed water again as Kira turned and walked away.

Lacus couldn't believe what she saw but people were now rushing around behind her as she remembered the figure and she quickly turned her head back only to see the fountain spraying water again, that didn't stop her as she ran towards the other side, she looked around like mad but couldn't find the figure that was their, she kept looking as her heart told her that was him, but her mind thought it was just an illusion or something.

Lacus looked and looked but couldn't find that figure anywhere, _"He had to be real, he had to," _Lacus told herself as she knew she wanted to see Kira badly and since she was thinking of him so hard that her mind played tricks on her, but her heart wasn't buying it.

Kira left immediately forgetting about that feeling but knowing he got everything he needed and he made his way down to the hanger to get the Armageddon it was time to return as now they would be able to speed up their operation. Kira knew Meer was gone as that room was completely destroyed but he followed his orders and now the fun begins, Kira got in the Armageddon as he launched into space heading back to the satellite.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will contain Kira's unit getting their machines, as well as Ryu gives new orders to Kira and the target is what he has been waiting for, as well as a few others, It will likely be a long one so it should be up in a few days. See you later.**


	9. Second Phase

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**Second Phase**

**Secret Satellite**

**Command Center**

Immediately after the explosion destroyed the hotel room at the capitol Ryu was awaiting the arrival of several shuttles that were making their way to the satellite. Inside these shuttles was the crew of the Doomsday as well as Kira's new unit. Ryu cleared all shuttles to land and as he was going to meet with them he got word from a communications officer that Kira was making contact.

Ryu slightly smiled as he sat back down in his chair and had Kira's signal patched through.

"I expect good news commander," Ryu said as the frequency was patched through.

Kira made it down to his mobile suit right after the explosion and he had no problems launching into space as he immediately made contact with Ryu, _"I understand sir, mission accomplished, I have in my position two data disks, it explains everything, he was going to get rid of the real Lacus at her home in Orb."_

Ryu smiled, "Excellent work commander, I have a team going through all the communications you had as well as photos you took, with what you retrieved along with that we will have enough to speed up our efforts."

"_Yes sir, I am returning now,"_ Kira replied.

"The Doomsdays crew as well as your team have arrived, when you return we still have a traitor to deal with you will need rest commander, I can't have my number one lost to exhaustion, leave the rest to me now all I have to do is find out when exactly the Orb crew will be leaving," Ryu told him with seriousness.

"_As you wish sir," _Kira replied as the communication was stopped.

Ryu stood up, he thought things would be at a set back when the team he sent to the Plant failed to get rid of them but now they were able to counter that, and as soon as the Orb representatives leave they will start and finish the second phase in their goal.

Ryu walked out of the room as all did their ritual of moving out of his way and saluting as Ryu was heading for the shuttle bay.

**Shuttle Bay**

After Ryu gave the clearance shuttle after shuttle was landing, the Doomsday was the largest ship ever built and needed several hundred crew members to keep it going, and Ryu selected only the best that he knew personally as well as those that would only follow orders and not question motives.

As Ryu entered the shuttle bay the soldiers waiting all moved into line as they all saluted as Ryu now approached the first shuttle which he knew would carry the man he chose to be the captain.

Ryu stopped as the shuttle doors opened and several personal were now walking out, most were in black uniforms but the final one was in a white uniform, he was fairly old but his ruthlessness and experience were what Ryu liked most about him.

All personal in the shuttle approached him including the captain as all saluted.

Ryu looked straight at them and then to the captain, "Welcome to the future captain Willard," Ryu said as the captain smiled.

"It's an honor to be chosen by you vice chairman," Willard replied.

Ryu looked around at all the personal, "We will not waste much more time, and I need your crew to become fully aware of the new ships systems within two days."

"We understand your orders sir, however I was able to get a look at the Minerva and was quite impressed, now you say this new ship is even more powerful than that?" Willard asked.

Ryu looked at him, "My ship will without a doubt reign supreme in our upcoming battles, I will have you escorted down to the ships hanger now and will join you later," Ryu said as he nodded backwards to a few soldiers and they wasted no time opening a path.

Willard and the bridge crew were all loyal to what Ryu was planning, the rest of the ships crew were the type that just followed orders so Ryu knew this crew would give him no problems and they could proceed without worry.

The crew saluted again as they walked off, "One last thing if I may sir," Willard said as he stopped.

Ryu didn't look at him, "Make it quick."

"I was wondering if I could get a meeting with the ships designer," Willard requested.

Ryu still didn't look at him, "You will see him soon enough, after all he will be placed in charge of it when the time comes," Ryu said as Willard and his crew saluted again and left.

Ryu watched as ordinary crew members got off and headed the same way, their were several mechanics that were chosen and other crew personal that were officially approved by Ryu, no one other then the ones he chose were able to step foot on that warship.

Ryu now waited as one of the last shuttles carried Kira's crew and Ryu watched as their shuttle came to a stop and the crew started getting out.

The ride between Kira's team was very quiet, all three were at first looking forward to this assignment but after they met their commander and what was now occurring things just didn't seem right for them. When their shuttle stopped they got out as they looked around the satellite, this was one place they didn't even know existed, and it was completely shielded with his colloid on the outside, which meant this place had to be important.

Rey was the first one out of the shuttle as he immediately spotted Ryu, Rey knew well that he was like himself and Rau but Ryu was very different and Rey didn't really trust him at all.

Luna was the second one out as she looked around, the final one was Shinn, Ryu made sure to look at him and noticed that he still held the anger and Ryu knew he would make a good pawn for him and Kira to control.

Shinn was a little impressed with this place, but that was when he was nudged in the arm by Luna as they saw Ryu waiting. Shinn noticed he wore the exact same uniform as Kira.

All three approached him as they saluted.

Ryu looked over them again, three young pilots with a lot of potential that would do anything to shine, and that was the reason Ryu chose them as Kira's squad.

"I will say this only once," Ryu said to them.

All three immediately knew he sounded a lot like Kira.

"All three of you were chosen for this assignment for your potential and skill," Ryu told them.

They watched with interest.

"You are expected to follow orders that are given from myself and commander Hibiki, I sure he filled you in on the rest," Ryu told them in chilling tone.

Shinn immediately felt about him like he did about Kira, but with one change, this guy seemed even more dangerous, Kira was deadly but this guy seemed a little worse.

"For now you will report to your assigned quarters, when commander Hibiki returns you will be assigned your new machine and your first mission will be in a few days, now dismissed," Ryu said sternly.

"Yes sir," all three said as they left following orders.

Ryu watched them leave as he left shortly after heading down to the doomsdays dock.

**Doomsdays dock**

Like Ryu ordered the new captain and crew were shown the new warship and as soon as they saw it they were stunned, the thing was enormous. The ship without a doubt looked the best but they were still unsure of the abilities. None approached the ship yet as they were looking over the specs and that was when Ryu arrived.

"So what do you think captain?" Ryu asked.

Willard looked at him, "Incredible sir, I was surprised to see the payload but after seeing what it is powered by, all I can say is incredible."

Ryu smiled, "Now you see why I needed such a large crew."

"One thing commander, what is that in the middle, I seem not to be able to find it on the data," Willard asked.

Ryu smiled again, "That captain is the genesis cannon."

Willard and the crew looked at him.

"A genesis cannon?" Willard asked surprised.

"Correct captain, all the brilliance of commander Hibiki, his vision is exactly what represents this cannon, you will find more information in the ships data base," Ryu said reaching in his jacket and pulling out a card.

Willard took the card, "Once again I want to thank you for this opportunity sir," Willard said saluting him.

Ryu looked at him, "Just make sure you get the job done, for now take your crew and start setting up on the ship, I hope to bring this into action soon," Ryu said as all saluted him again.

Willard was about to talk when Ryu got a message.

"Sir Commander Hibiki has arrived," an officer said.

Ryu smiled slightly looking across the room to the traitor that was still sweating bullets, "Show him in and have him report to me."

"Yes sir," the officer said as they left to carry out the orders.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

**Headquarters**

Inside his office Gil was going over paper work when he got a call.

"What is it?" Gil asked signing something else.

"Sorry sir…but we have an incident in the city," the aide said.

Gil didn't stop signing, "What is the problem?"

"We received reports that there was an explosion at the hotel sir," the aide told him.

Gil stopped writing, "What do you mean?"

"We are sending teams over to investigate sir…but the explosion was quite large and occurred on the top floors," the aide replied.

Gil grew worried, he didn't care about Meer but he cared if it screwed up his plans.

"Get back to me as soon as possible," Gil said hanging up the call as he picked up the phone.

Gil dialed Meer's number but it wouldn't connect, Gil threw the phone back down angrily as all he could do was wait.

**City and Hotel**

The explosion drew crowds as rescue squads arrived, many didn't know what was happening, people were looking up as the windows and walls were blown out, the explosives Kira set were extremely powerful for hitting certain spots. The hotel was being evacuated as rescue crews went up but also people the aide sent to investigate arrived and went up right behind the rescue teams.

All people were interested in what happened except for one, and that was Lacus, normally she would be concerned but she still couldn't get the image she saw, Lacus felt in her heart that it was Kira, she searched all over, and she looked in every direction and couldn't find him. Lacus finally arrived back at the hotel as she was out of breath.

Lacus thought that maybe that wasn't really him that her heart was just playing tricks on her, but she couldn't get the feeling out of her mind, Lacus was tired but she didn't give up as she quickly started looking around again.

The team the aide sent were right behind the rescue teams, they made it up to the floor where the explosion was set, as soon as they arrived at the floor it was filled with little smoke which was strange, the team quickly got to the room and they knew right away that was the room the chairman was looking for.

The rescue teams got to the door that was about triple the size from the explosion and they were surprised at what they saw.

The team was getting impatient as they saw the rescue crews doing nothing and they started pushing past them.

Once they arrived they saw why they were in shock.

They looked in and the room was totally obliterated, but there was no fire and the explosion was limited to this one room.

The explosion Kira set was meant to do just that, the fire would make sure to burn it self out and it was made to do maximum damage in a small area, a genius work that Kira knew they would find no evidence from.

The team snapped out of it as they thought they saw something, "What is that?"

The rescue teams finally saw it as it was under debris, they went in and lifted it up as they had to quickly back away.

The team saw it as they knew the chairman was going to be pleased as the mutilated body of Meer was found, the explosion worked just as Kira wanted it to.

"Better contact the chairman," one team member said.

The lead member quickly rushed out, "Get an investigation and forensic team in here now," he ordered as he picked up the phone and called Gil's aide.

The aide got the call and shut his eyes as he now had to contact Gil.

**Headquarters**

Gil was steaming as he finally got the call, "What is going on?" Gil wanted to know.

The aide hesitated, _"Our team has arrived on scene sir."_

"What happened?" Gil asked seriously.

"_They…there was nothing left sir, Miss Campbell's room was the one that exploded, there is hardly nothing left of her, she's gone," The aide said._

Gil heard that and grew very angry, "How did this happen? I want to know who, and I thought I told Hibiki to stay with her!" Gil shouted.

"_We are sending investigation teams their now sir, I am trying to check the logs now, we will get back to you as soon as possible," _the aide said as they hung up and Gil slammed the phone down.

All that money and time were now wasted as Meer was gone, but now he was totally set back as trying to get people to agree to his plan now was all but wasted.

Gil was very angry as he picked up the phone again.

* * *

**Secret Satellite**

**Doomsdays Hanger**

Ryu was waiting for Kira when he got the call and Ryu knew it didn't take him long.

"What can I do for you chairman?" Ryu asked.

Gil was very angry, _"Where is Hibiki at? I ordered him to…" _Gil said as Ryu cut him off.

"He is on his way back here sir," Ryu said.

"_I told him to fulfill this assignment and now!" _Gil screamed as he remembered he didn't tell Ryu about Meer.

"He told me sir, and he said he worked hours on an assignment with excellent progress, he was going to contact you upon his return," Ryu lied.

Gil was still steaming, _"This is inexcusable."_

"Let me remind you sir we acquired his help for a specific reason now let him do it so we can begin your project," Ryu lied hoping to shut him up.

"_My plans are severely jeopardized now Ryu!" _Gil angrily said.

"Don't worry about it, we will handle it, now I must go," Ryu said as he hung up the phone.

Gil slammed the phone down again, something was not fitting up anymore and it seemed Kira was always in the middle of it.

Ryu smiled and knew that Kira's mission was now a complete success, Ryu was glad that with what he was planning Gil would soon be no more.

**Hanger**

Kira was cleared for entry as he made his way inside the hanger; Kira stopped his machine on a lift that would take it back up to its regular dock. Kira powered down the machine as he grabbed the two disks he took from his recent assignment, Kira knew right when he met her that Meer would be no problem to manipulate, she craved and needed attention badly so Kira gave it to her and in turn completed his mission.

Kira opened the cockpit as he walked out on to an elevator as he lowered himself to the ground, and as Kira looked around he saw that several soldiers were waiting for him, Kira was going on two days without sleep but he knew their was still one more piece of business before he could rest his body, Kira would work himself to death if ordered but Ryu didn't want his number one in bad shape for the main event.

The soldiers saluted as Kira approached them, "Welcome back commander, you are expected down in the hanger," one soldier said hesitantly after staring into the commanders eyes.

Kira said nothing as he walked right past and to where he built his ship, on his way there Kira noticed that the place was very lively meaning the Doomsdays crew had likely arrived.

Kira however made one pit stop first, and that was to the barracks, Kira knew this would be a quick detour.

Kira headed straight to the room where his team was assigned.

**Crew's Quarters**

Kira's unit arrived at their temporary quarters as it was nothing special, Rey and Shinn were forced to share a room while Luna was in the one next to them, but after settling in she joined them as their were a lot of new faces around here.

"Just like him to keep us waiting," Shinn said annoyed.

Luna looked at him, "It was your mouth that got you in trouble the last time, just remember that," Luna told him seriously.

Shinn folded his arms, "I hate that commander, he acts so cool like he's a god or something," Shinn said angrily.

Rey was just as silent as always.

Luna took that statement Shinn said seriously, they heard what he did on the Minerva it was like he passes judgment on anyone; he gives orders and ends lives without any sort of remorse.

"I don't like what he did to my sister one bit, that is precisely why you shouldn't push him like that again," Luna said not wanting anything to happen to him.

Shinn signed annoyed as their door was immediately opened, all three jumped a little as they were in silence but as they saw who it was they got to their feet, and Shinn like always was a little slow, but all three did salute.

Kira barged right in without knocking as he wanted to give them their orders and then report back to Ryu; Kira looked at them as he saw that Shinn still held his grudge.

"Listen up carefully, you are to report down to classified mobile suit hanger at the bottom of the satellite," Kira said handing each one a key card, Luna and Rey took them immediately but Shinn and his cocky personality wanted to know what they were first, and Kira was in no mood.

Kira handed his out to Shinn as Shinn didn't move.

"Don't push me today boy," Kira said to him very sternly.

Shinn stood his ground, "What are these things for…commander," Shinn said the commander part with a little mocking tone and was that a mistake.

Kira once again snapped as he used his speed and power to get right up in his face as his eyes were locked onto Shinn's, Shinn didn't know what hit him as it was fast.

Kira grabbed his throat toss him straight into the wall he was standing at, as Shinn gripped Kira's hands with his own trying to free himself but it wasn't working.

Luna knew he went too far but there was nothing she or Rey could do now.

Kira squeezed and squeezed staring into Shinn's eyes, Kira wasn't going to stop until Shinn submitted to him, "Your skill is no where near the quality of your mouth weakling," Kira said in a deadly tone still squeezing.

Shinn was struggling and struggling as he couldn't break Kira's grip.

Kira stared at him as a small pleasing smile started to form, "What will it be little boy? You are very replaceable to me," Kira said as he wouldn't mind ending his life and if Shinn didn't submit he would.

Shinn looked into the eyes of Kira as he was feeling fearful again, and he cursed himself for it, glancing over his team looked on in worry as Shinn knew he didn't have any other choice, as he removed his arms from Kira's and submitted.

Kira waited a second longer before he released him, as Shinn coughed gasping for breath, once he got his breath Shinn looked back at Kira and Kira immediately backhanded him hard across the face making Shinn fall to the ground.

Kira walked over to him and grabbed the back of his hair lifting his head off the ground as he showed the card straight in front of his face, "You will never beat me, now I suggest you forget about your worthless sisters death and move forward," Kira said throwing his head back on the ground tossing the card on the back of his head.

Shinn heard every word as he wanted to fight back but his body was drained after only one attack by Kira, and he cursed himself for being so weak, he hated Kira even more and that was what Kira wanted.

Kira then looked back to the other two, "Now take those cards and drag his carcass down there if you have to, you will receive your new units," Kira said as the two quickly saluted as Kira walked out of the room.

Luna immediately cursed him, "Why did you do that?"

Shinn couldn't say anything.

"I suggest you start playing this smarter," Rey finally spoke up and told him.

Shinn couldn't say anything as Kira nearly suffocated him to death, but they did as Kira said and started taking him to the hanger.

Kira left as he finally arrived at the Doomsdays hanger.

* * *

**Doomsdays Hanger bottom of Secret Satellite**

As soon as Ryu got word that Kira had arrived the traitor technician didn't like where this was going, he knew they had to be on to him but the reason why they weren't taking him he didn't know, he was extremely nervous as was sweating bullets, he quickly looked around as he saw security was tightened all but in one spot and that was a path leading to the weapons storage and a few other engineering rooms.

The technician looked around as he saw everyone was way to busy preparing for the doomsday and he slowly rose from his chair, he quickly tried to access his systems again but nothing came up, the man looked around again as he looked at the exit and then slowly made his way to the door as everything seemed normal and as soon as he got out he picked up his pace and took off.

Kira finished with his team as he arrived inside the hanger and saw a bunch of new people and then spotted Ryu by the main control panel for the doomsday. Many inside knew Kira and they quickly saluted.

Kira walked over to the control board as Ryu finally spotted him.

Kira stopped and saluted him, "I have the package sir," Kira told him reaching in and pulling out the two disks handing them over to Ryu.

Ryu smiled as he looked at them, "Well done commander, I will have our teams get to work on them immediately."

Kira nodded to him as Ryu looked at the man next to him, "This will be the captain of Doomsday, quite effective and he will be able to handle the job when you're in the field," Ryu said as Willard approached him.

Kira looked at the older man, and if Ryu said he was good then so be it.

Willard looked at Kira in a little shock; he didn't expect someone at twenty to be the creator of this monster.

"An honor commander," Willard said saluting him.

Kira only looked at him, "If the commander says you can get the job done so be it."

Willard looked in the murderous eyes of Kira and from the reception he knew Ryu did a good job for selecting him.

Ryu nodded to Willard and he went back to work.

"When do you think we can begin sir?" Kira asked as he stood behind Ryu as they made their walk around the control room.

"I am currently trying to find the exact date Orb leaves, it shall be then," Ryu told him.

Kira looked around and the staff that wasn't working was stationed in respective spots as Kira taught them to be whenever Ryu was around.

"I have my unit looking at their new machines now sir," Kira told him.

Ryu nodded his head, "Very good, leave the rest to me for now and get yourself some rest, but first we have a mole to take care of," Ryu said looking over in the direction and saw he was gone.

Ryu only smiled, he knew he wouldn't get off the satellite, "It appears he finally freaked," Ryu said looking at the empty station.

Kira looked at him, "All traitors shall be dealt with like always."

Ryu turned to him, "Not this one, I let him free this long hoping he would attempt to break into the security and contact whoever but that did not happen, I need you to capture him alive then we will question him."

Kira looked around and knew there was only one way for him to go, "The fool is walking into a dead end."

"Take whatever you need and bring him to room one, let him sit for a day in solitude," Ryu said knowing all to well what that room was.

"What is the traitor's name?" Kira wanted to know.

"Leonard something or other, last names won't matter in a little while," Ryu replied.

Kira looked at him, "I will go myself, sound the alarm though, it will make it all more interesting for the hunt," Kira said saluting as he approached the door where he knew he left.

Ryu liked the answer Kira gave as in his tone there was anger and hatred, what Kira hated most were those that betrayed their cause.

Kira walked over as Ryu announced an alert as the alarm blared.

* * *

**Space Earth Forces Territory**

Things were busy throughout this day on the Earth Forces Lunar base, Neo did as Jibril had ordered and the fleet was launched a just a few hours ago. The Earth Forces were hoping to take advantage of what they learned Zaft was going through. They planned for an attack like this in the future but Jibril just couldn't pass up this opportunity.

Neo didn't have time to get the full lunar fleet but since Jibril ordered a nuclear strike what they had they believed would be enough especially with the Earth forces new ship that Neo himself was commanding.

Neo gathered up all of what Jibril ordered and it was a fairly large fleet they had assembled several Agamemnon, Nelson, and Drake class ships for this assault. The Agamemnon class ships were armed with the nuclear warheads that Jibril hoped would finish off the job. The other ships all carried several types of new mobile armors, old models of Strike daggers and a few of their new Daggers; they also had a few Windam mobile suits.

They were very varied and they believed they could do it with a force of thirty ships, and over a hundred mobile suits, they were hoping to use the debris field and Strike the Plants before they even knew what hit them, they knew that fighting head to head would only get them destroyed so they hoped to just by enough time to get the nuclear warheads off just like Azeral did in the last war.

Neo was sitting on his ship which by far the best they had, the ship was known as the Girty Lue and they were hoping it would play a major part in contending with Zaft's new warship the Minerva.

* * *

**Secret Satellite**

**Engineering Section**

The traitor named Leonard didn't waste any time, he knew all to well what commander Hibiki does to traitors, he made his way down the hallway to several rooms, this area was practically deserted as it was just for weapons storage and a few engineering structures that didn't need much maintenance.

Leonard was very freaked out as he ran as fast as he could, he made it to the weapons storage and walked in shutting the door out of breath, he looked around and decided if he had any chance he would have to arm himself, he quickly looked around and grabbed the first handgun he could see, and as soon as he did the alarm went off.

It was extremely loud and he knew they caught on to him, he was only a technician that had no weapons training or anything like that, he stayed in the room for a little while longer hoping they wouldn't find him yet, he was trying to think of something, anything to get off this satellite.

Leonard knew he couldn't stay here forever so he decided to make his move; he went back to the door and opened it as he had company.

**With Kira**

As soon as Kira walked in the alarm sounded, Kira wanted the alarm for one reason and that was to freak him out. Kira knew this satellite like the back of his hand and knew that he had no where to go now that he entered this section of it.

Kira didn't rush he walked straight down the main hallway, it was almost as if Kira could sense his fear as he walked straight down to the weapons storage, it was their and Kira saw the door shut and he waited right here.

**Outside the Weapons Storage**

Leonard finally made his way out of the door he was breathing heavily and was scared out of his mind, he walked out and turned his back as he shut the door, but that was when he heard it.

Kira saw him walk straight out as he slightly smiled, "Lenny!" Kira shouted in a mocking tone.

Leonard heard that sound as he about jumped a mile in the air and quickly turned around seeing the last man he wanted, he looked into his eyes and even though Kira's voice wasn't dark his eyes surely made up for that, Leonard lightly screamed as he took off down the hallway, he was extremely scared and forgot about his weapon, he was slightly overweight as Kira saw him take off.

Kira was in no mood but he decided to have some fun with this as Leonard took off, "Aw don't make this hard Lenny," Kira said in a mocking tone as he only walked after him.

Leonard heard that and ran as fast as he could till he realized he was at the last room and it was filled with engineering structures that helped keep the satellite running.

Leonard walked in looking around like made as he realized he was at a dead end, he quickly shut the door as he ran towards one of the structures and hid behind it, he knew he was screwed as he was shaking like crazy.

**Boiler Room**

Kira didn't run after him he walked, he knew he had no where to go, Kira reached the last room which was like a boiler room as he opened the door and walked in.

Leonard freaked as the door opened as he tried to remain as quiet as possible then he realized he had his gun; he popped the safety off as he waited.

Kira walked in and as the room was dead silent, Kira reached into his pocket and pulled out his silver handgun, which the traitor saw.

Kira looked around, "Come on Lenny I can hear you breathing, I'm not going to hurt you," Kira lied he knew right where he was but he was enjoying this little game.

Leonard was silent he knew other wise, but that wasn't changing his fear.

Kira walked around as he mocked looking all over the place, even in a trash can, "You did a terrible thing Lenny, did you honestly think our great commander wouldn't find out," Kira said as he pulled up a chair and sat down rubbing his handgun to his forehead.

"Whatever will I do with you Lenny? You know how I work, however we can work something out, tell you what I will put my gun away," Kira said placing his gun back in his jacket as he stood up, and looked straight in the direction Leonard was standing, "You can stop hiding," Kira said as Leonard slowly came out and raised his gun straight at Kira.

Kira only smiled, "Was that so hard?"

Leonard's hand was shaking, "I…I…I will not suffer the same fate as the others…I did what I had to…I am in charge now," Leonard said as he motioned to the gun again.

Kira lightly laughed as he started walking towards him, "You did a very bad thing Lenny," Kira said mocking again as he didn't stop.

"Stay…stay away you monster!" Leonard said as he pointed the gun straight at him.

Kira obviously knew something he didn't, "You betrayed my trust."

"Stay away!" Leonard shouted again.

"You betrayed our cause," Kira said with his voice rising again as he was only a few feet away from him now.

"I said get away from me!" he shouted again as Kira stopped right in front of him quickly taking the gun barrel in his hand and Kira pointed it straight at his own chest, leaving Leonard confused.

"Are you really man enough, I don't think you are," Kira said staring Leonard right in the eyes.

Leonard was extremely afraid as he quickly pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Doomsdays Control Room**

Ryu held all teams back for a few minutes to let Kira take control, people in the satellite were wondering what was going on, but this alarm only meant their was a traitor and with that knew also knew Kira was back which only made them feel very sorry for the traitor.

Ryu was waiting for news when he was approached by a soldier from a different department, "Sir I have news."

Ryu looked at him and was waiting for this, "Go ahead."

"I finally received information from what you told me to investigate," the soldier said.

"So is it confirmed?" Ryu asked.

"There is defiantly something down their sir, we received these images only this morning, I think you will find them interesting sir," the solider said handing something over to him.

Ryu looked as he was right, "I see…well then this shall work out well, Andrew Waltfeld is still as slick as ever, it matters not what he does, but if I am right about him he will obviously head back and when he does we will strike, that foolish chairman thought he could hid what he was building from my eyes," Ryu said as he dismissed the soldier and knew he would take care of this shortly.

"Get me an assault team," Ryu said as they did as he was told.

* * *

**Classified Mobile Suit Hanger**

Like Kira had ordered Luna, Rey and Shinn made their way down to the hanger, Shinn was able to recover and walk on his own but he was still feeling weak and angrier by the second, they arrived at the doors as they showed their key cards to the soldiers as they opened the large doors for them.

The doors opened as they walked in and in surprised saw three machines standing in their docks.

They stopped right in front of the three as all three of them looked surprised.

They were in awe as they were approached by the chief mechanic.

"You three must be Hibiki's team?" he asked.

They saluted the man and agreed, but Shinn didn't like it.

The mechanic smiled, "Well here they are, without a doubt the three most powerful machines next to the Armageddon."

"Impressive," Luna said.

Rey stood silent.

Shinn liked them but not what the mechanic said next.

"Commander Hibiki designed and built them all," The mechanic said.

Luna was a little surprised, Rey knew what Kira really was and it didn't shock him, and Shinn grew jealous again, was their anything Hibiki couldn't do.

"He has assigned all of you already to one machine, Miss yours is on the right," he said to Luna, "Yours sir is on the left," he told Rey, "As for you it's in the middle," he told Shinn as they approached the machines.

"Use your keycard in the controls at the bottom of the elevator and it will give you the details, commander Hibiki will explain them to you tomorrow, your orders are to get as used to them as possible," the mechanic said as he walked away.

Luna was the first to approach her machine, it looked quite impressive and what she noticed was it seemed to have adjustable equipment; Luna pressed the keycard into the slot as the data came up ZGMF X56S Impulse.

Rey walked up to his massive machine, he immediately recognized it as he placed the key card in ZGMF X666S Legend.

Shinn was the last he hated having to fly a machine built by the man he hated most, but he had to admit it was impressive as he placed his card in ZGMF X42S Destiny.

* * *

**Boiler Room**

Leonard pulled the trigger out of fear but nothing, he pulled it again and still nothing, he did it a few times and still nothing.

Kira slightly smiled, "Fool," Kira said pulling the gun out from his hand, and he popped the clip out, "All storage weapons are empty," Kira said making Leonard shake again.

Kira looked at him again but this time his eyes were not mocking they were pure demonic, "What was worst was you betrayed our commander!" Kira now shouted angrily as he pushed himself forward and head butted Leonard straight in his face making him fly to the ground as his nose was a bloody mess as he agonized in pain.

That crime is unforgivable in Kira's mind, Kira walked towards him again as Leonard was trying to scoot back but Kira was right with him, and side kicked his head straight in the mouth making a few teeth fly out as now his mouth was a bloody mess.

Leonard started begging for mercy, "I…I…ah," he said as Kira grabbed his face with his hand and squeezed.

"You know the penalty Leonard," Kira said reaching his fist back and punching him straight in his eye making him fly back to the wall, Kira wanted to end his life but Ryu still wanted him alive.

After Leonard hit the wall the rest of the security team arrived.

"Commander," they said.

Kira looked at them making them not want to look at him for long, "Take this garbage to room one," Kira said moving out of the way.

The soldiers saluted as they quickly ran over to his body and picked him up dragging him out of their as they saluted.

Kira reached in his coat for a few pills quickly taking them, Kira knew his duties for the day are complete and now decided to head to his quarters.

* * *

**Doomsdays Control Room**

Ryu got word as Kira captured the traitor and he was taking to the room, Ryu smiled and knew he would let him sit their until sometime tomorrow, they would break him and he knew he could get the information out of him.

Ryu finished meeting with his assault team as he was sending them over to Aprilious One for an assignment Ryu hoped would take place soon.

Ryu saw the doomsdays crew working hard as he knew it should no longer be more then two days max for them to begin.

**Room One**

The soldiers opened the secured door and dragged Leonard into the room strapping him to a chair, Leonard opened his one good eye and saw the room and immediately freaked out screaming his head off.

The guards walked out and secured the room as they knew all to well things in there wouldn't be pretty.

**Kira's Quarters**

Kira arrived at his quarters as he walked in and saw Sarah waiting for him.

Sarah received word that he was ordered to Aprilious one but was glad he was back, she got up walking over to him as she froze a tad, she looked into his eyes and saw that he was back to normal, the turn she saw at the ball was gone. That attack was still fresh in her mind and was very terrifying, but what worried her the most was he would once again get worse with the threat of war looming down on them, she spent most of the day working but with a few other stops as well.

"I didn't expect you back so soon," She told him approaching him.

Kira walked over to his desk taking off his coat and belt holding his guns in place, "Business was taking care of, now I need sleep," Kira said walking over to his bed and falling down.

Sarah sat next to him, "I received orders from the vice chairman that I will be taking the com on the Doomsday," Sarah told him hoping for a good reaction.

Kira didn't look at her, "Is that so," Kira said as he shut his eyes.

Sarah was trying to tell him something very important and when she was about to she turned and saw he was asleep, she sighed in disappointment and laid next to him, she was disappointed he was back to his old self but their was little she could do about that now, she rested her head against him hoping she could talk to him tomorrow.

* * *

**Aprilious One the Morning**

**Gil's office**

Gil was in his office early as he got the report from the hotel and was not to pleased, witnesses say the woman they thought was Lacus was seen with a man that looked like Kira, Gil knew Kira was suppose to be with her but the timing was worrying him, and after Kira's behavior he was doubting him and even believing he may have snapped again.

Gil had to quickly cover it up and announced that it was technical problems that caused the blast and a lone tourist woman was the casualty, he did that to cover his self and to stop a panic for people thinking it would be another attack.

Gil was having serious doubts about his decision to bring Kira in and that was when he got a visitor as it was Talia.

Gil looked up, "What can I do for you captain?"

Talia looked at him, "I want you to do more about Hibiki."

Gil nodded, "I know and I will soon enough, after this the search is over and Orb is gone I will release him," Gil told her as he believed having Kira around was far too dangerous.

Talia nodded, "I have to return to my ship…just be careful," Talia said as it was like an instinct.

Gil slightly smiled as she left the room, and Gil knew he would have to once again go meet with Orb so he quickly finished up.

**Command Center**

Inside the command center Cagalli and Athrun finally arrived to help with the matters of the search and to investigate her ships destruction. Cagalli noticed that Lacus was a little late and very shortly after that she arrived.

"Are you alright?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus didn't sleep at all, but she decided against telling anyone what she thought she saw, "I was just out for a walk…but I am eager to get this done and go home."

Cagalli nodded, "We will be able to leave tomorrow, we are almost finished with the search and I will transfer the investigation over to the professionals in Orb, I know you are eager to return and I don't blame you," Cagalli said knowing all to well she wasn't good at that sort of thing and she wanted to find out just what happened to her ship so she would turn matters over to other Orb officials.

Lacus nodded as she still wasn't able to get that feeling out of her mind and heart that image of that man, that disappeared she knew he had to be real.

They were about to start when Andrew rushed in.

"Sorry for interrupting but can I see you for a minute," Andrew told Athrun.

Athrun nodded over to Cagalli as Andrew started speaking with him, and Athrun agreed to what he said as he left.

Athrun didn't tell Cagalli out of a favor to Andrew but he wanted Athrun's help with those machines he saw, Athrun knew this was against the treaty him being part of Orb now, but he agreed with Andrew and something was going on so he agreed to help him.

Little did they know someone was watching their every move and heard both what Cagalli and Andrew said, he knew the date they were leaving and what Andrew was up to as the man quickly ran for a communicator.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter involves Kira interrogating, Andrew's plans, Ryu's orders and Lacus and the other leaving, along with a few other things. I am returning the chapters to my normal length so it should be up sometime during the weekend. Bye for now.**


	10. Assault

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**Assault**

**Secret Satellite Kira's Chambers**

After only a few hours sleep once again Kira awoke to the exact same nightmare that haunted him every night, and just like every morning he had to quickly take his pills or sub come to the torture of his nightmares. Kira looked to his side to see Sarah still asleep; Kira's expression didn't change as he got up and walked over to his desk.

Kira sat down trying to clear his head, but he remembered that he had more important things to do today one being the rat he caught yesterday.

Kira immediately got ready as he wasn't wasting any more time.

Sarah finally stirred as she woke up and saw him getting ready, "Shouldn't you rest more?" she asked out of concern.

Kira didn't look at her, "I know my bodies limitations, I have more important matters to attend to then to worry about that," Kira said strapping his belt that held his two guns.

Sarah looked down, she knew he was back to how she remembered, "Can I speak to you for a second?" She asked as she really had something to say.

Kira grew annoyed, "It will have to wait I have much to do," Kira said checking each gun, Kira didn't want to show his frustration with her just yet, after all they still needed the council.

Sarah slightly frowned, "Then can we meet later, this is really important?" she asked again as Kira detected almost desperation in her voice.

Kira finished by putting his long uniform jacket on, "Nothing is as important as what I have to take care of, if I am back then I will hear you, if not then it will have to wait," Kira said straightening up his uniform as he walked out of the room not once looking at her.

Things were defiantly back to normal and Sarah had to admit she didn't like what was going on, his words echoed into her mind as that last statement hurt her a little, things seemed perfect after he finished his work and now that they were in a crisis she saw he was back to his old ways, it almost made her curse the Earth forces, but deep down she knew this was always how he was, she saw his other side but just didn't know it was a fake and that was the side she wanted back.

She finally got up as she herself had a job to do, and didn't want to risk going against the policies Kira set when Ryu was on the satellite, she hated not being able to tell him what she had to say but she just hoped she would be able to later.

**Doomsday and Mobile Suit Hanger**

Inside the doomsdays hanger the new crew was working very hard and they were about a day away from completion from it being fully operational, the engineering and designing done by Kira were incredible, things that were said not to be possible he made possible.

Kira's team was in the mobile suit hanger going over their new machines like they were ordered, all three even Shinn were impressed, he hated having to use a machine that Kira built but he found it more fitting he would surpass Kira in his own creation. They were working hard preparing for whatever it was they were going to be ordered to do.

**Ryu's Office**

In the backmost part of the satellite was where the private office of Ryu was, it wasn't used much but it was always guarded even when Ryu wasn't there. Not many were privies access to it and no one really knew what was so secretive.

Kira approached seeing as all were in their positions and working hard, which was how he wanted it all the time but especially when Ryu was here.

Kira saw the guards salute as he walked past and the two by the door opened it for him as Kira went in.

Inside the office was large and held several old ruins of war, things many years old and recent matters as well. There was a small command center in the front with several monitors and such, there was a desk in the back and that was where Ryu was stationed.

Kira walked in as he saw Ryu on the communicator talking with someone, Kira approached his desk as he remained quiet.

Ryu was aware Kira walked in but this call he got was extremely satisfying to him, Kira listened but didn't make much out of it as Ryu finished it up.

Ryu put the communicator down as he looked at Kira, "We have excellent news commander, the Orb officials will be leaving tomorrow."

Kira saluted him, "Then we can finish the second phase?"

Ryu smiled, "Precisely, however it seems my past suspicions of our beloved chairman were true, and it appears and old colleague of yours Andrew Waltfeld may have stumbled on to them."

Kira knew what he was talking about, "Do we have conformation sir?"

"Nothing yet, but apparently he and Athrun Zala will be checking them out before they leave tomorrow," Ryu told him.

Those were still two names Kira didn't like hearing, "What will you do sir?"

Ryu smiled, "You know the answer Kira, I have organized an assault team that is already stationed on Aprilious One, once they go in for a look we will have the assault teams take them out, leaving us with the spoils, I know they are no where near as great as yours but they will do."

"As you wish sir, what about the rest?" Kira said.

Ryu smiled, "I will personally be heading to the Aprilious One tomorrow I will make an excuse that Athrun and whoever else Andrew takes are staying for a short while longer, after they launch let them meet up with the other Orb personal, then my friend you will take them out."

Kira slightly smiled, this was just what he needed to rid himself of the past.

Ryu looked at him, "In the morning I want your team and yourself to prepare your machines and head out, their will be a Nazca class ship on standby for you, board that ship until Orb leaves…once they get close to the border attack with no mercy."

"I will handle it with pleasure sir," Kira replied.

"First however I want you to send your team in and see if they can handle the assassination of the Orb ship, if they take to long you finish the job," Ryu told him.

Kira wanted to do the job himself but if they were Ryu's orders so be it, "Very well sir, the chairman will see this as a traitors act."

Ryu smiled, "That is the second reason I am heading to the capitol Kira, and I will handle him."

Kira was glad that would mean he wouldn't have to put up with him anymore.

Ryu stood as he faced the wall with his hands behind his back, "After you succeed in this mission Kira, it will be seen by Orb as a betrayal of the treaty, other nations will break their ties with us, then my friend we will strike them with our full power, they will feel our judgment, the council will favor us as it looked as if the Earth forces started the conflict, our war will begin and if they figure out the details it will be far to late, once we get the green light accidents can surly happen."

Kira listened to every word, their was a few things Ryu left out but Kira knew them, everything he mentioned will get them started, they just didn't know about the other so called help they were getting as a earth force fleet was already heading towards them and that would make them even look better, Ryu thought something like this would happen but just not as soon as they were coming.

Ryu turned to Kira, "As for our rat, let us handle him right now," Kira said knowing all to well what they had to do.

"Did you go over what I brought back sir?" Kira asked as they were walking back.

Ryu smiled, "Every bit, and it will come in great hope, this will show the fools that Gil was corrupt and the data he have on his destiny plan will more then enough convince the council he wasn't worthy and our friend here will also play a role," Ryu said as they headed towards room one.

Kira knew Ryu was very clever and after all this planning and even the setbacks they had they made use some other way, once this was over they would have full control of the Zaft military.

"He has been left in there every since the guards strapped him to his chair, do what you have to at first and then I will take over," Ryu told him.

"I understand sir," Kira said as they walked out as everyone saluted Ryu.

They arrived down the hallway leading to room one and it was only lightly guarded as that guy wasn't going anywhere.

Ryu nodded to him as they opened the door and Kira and Ryu walked in.

**Room One**

Leonard was able to move at all, his face was still busted up but what was worrying him the most was what he saw, right in front of him was a large metal table with a bright light and several objects spread across it, on the left looked like syringes with several drugs next to them, on the right of the table was several machine like objects that he didn't like looking at, and in the center was all sort of sharp tools, surgical tools, and even electronic saws, on the ground was a torch welding package that he didn't like looking at.

He tried keeping his eyes shut as the images were driving him insane, he was here for hours but he froze as he heard the door opening.

Leonard looked over as he saw Kira and Ryu walk in, Leonard immediately froze and shook in fear, seeing both Kira and Ryu was doomed for destruction.

Ryu stood by the door as Kira approached the table and Leonard saw his face was fully demonic.

Kira approached the needles injecting it into something as he walked over to Leonard.

Leonard shook, "What is that?" he said fearful.

Kira infected it in his neck, "Just a little something to make you loosen up, a little neurological agent that will make pain feel ten times worse as it really is," Kira said placing the syringe back down.

It didn't take long to work as the effects of his latest injuries were now killing him, but not to bad yet.

Kira saw it was working, "Make this easy on yourself and tell us who you sent those messages to?" Kira said very sternly.

Leonard looked at him and said nothing, and that was a very bad move.

Kira walked around the table and straight to him, Kira turned around and pulled the scalpel off the table touching the point before quickly turning around slashing him straight across his face, Kira didn't want anything to deadly yet.

With the drug he was given he agonized in pain as it was only getting worse.

Kira grabbed his head making him look at him, "It's only going to get worse, work with me here," Kira said grabbing his face making sure to apply pressure on his wound.

Leonard screamed again as Kira let him go.

"I only…did…what I thought was…right," Leonard said struggling in extreme pain.

Kira wasn't satisfied, he walked back to the table and grabbed another drug, this one was very deadly, and Kira injected it straight into him causing the pressure of the needle to agonize him again.

"What was that?" Leonard asked nearly on the verge of tears.

Kira slightly smiled, "That my friend was a nerve agent, you have one hour before complete nervous system shut down, your blood will heat up your organs will explode but the pain will only make you wish for a quicker death."

Leonard's eyes went a little big as he could feel it starting to work, that shot did more then attack the nervous system but Kira didn't tell him that part.

Ryu watched as Kira was being very easy so far; however Kira was only softening him up so he could take over.

"I can give you something to reverse and slow the effects but you have to work with me," Kira told him as Leonard stared at him.

Kira grew very annoyed as he immediately punched him and backhanded him twice.

"You try my patience, shall we try something else?" Kira asked walking back over to the table.

"Wait…I…will tell you," Leonard said as he was still in pain.

Ryu now spoke up, "This one broke a lot faster then I would have thought," Ryu said as Kira backed away and Ryu took over.

Kira grabbed Leonard's head again turning him to Ryu.

"Now who did you contact?" Ryu asked.

Leonard adjusted his vision, as Kira grew annoyed and tightened his grip on his head.

"Answer the questions and refer to him as sir," Kira said as Leonard was now screaming his head off, the drugs with Kira's torture were getting to him, but this wasn't even the hardest Kira worked on a person before, he did far worse this one was easy.

"It was the Alliance sir," Leonard said quickly.

Ryu walked over to him, "I figured that much, but I want names."

"I…I only know where to send messages they never told me names…AH!" Leonard screamed again as Kira knocked him around a few more times.

Ryu sat back against the table, "Come on now do you think I enjoy this, give me a name and it will all be over."

"I swear sir, that is all I know," Leonard squeezed out.

Ryu looked at Kira, "Give him some more, I guess he enjoys it," Ryu said as Kira walked over to the table and quickly grabbed a bucket; it was full of water as Kira threw it on him.

Leonard felt the cold water hit him and that was more pain, but nothing compared to what Kira did next, he walked over to the machine and pulled out to long metal wires as he quickly attached them to his body.

Leonard caught on, "I…I swear don't do this!" Leonard begged as Kira flipped the switch.

Outside the room all the guards heard was agonizing screams, they were loud and painful, and they didn't stop.

Inside Kira flicked the switch back off as he didn't want Leonard passing out, but the damage was done, he was a bloody mess from the early assault and now the torture was far worse.

Ryu now walked back over to him, "We can go on all day traitor, just make it easy on yourself and tell me," Ryu said sternly.

"…Do you swear not to kill me?" The man was trying to strike a deal.

Ryu smiled, "You have my word I will not kill you," Ryu said making Leonard think.

"It was the Blue cosmos leader Jibril," Leonard finally chocked out.

Kira was actually a tad bit disappointed, he didn't even get to use his favorite techniques on him but there would always be another day.

Ryu smiled as he looked at him, "Your information was most creditable, now where were you approached?"

Leonard was silent only making Kira strike him again, "I…I approached them," He said making Kira hate him even more.

"Your reason would be?" Ryu asked demanding an answer.

"You…you two are monsters I know what you really plan to do, and I had to stop it," Leonard said quickly as the pain from the drugs made him scream again.

Ryu only smiled, "Fortunately for you that you have no family, or they would have suffered from your fate."

Leonard quickly looked up, "You…you said you wouldn't kill me."

Ryu looked back at him, "Your right I did and I will not," Ryu said as he looked over at Kira.

Kira walked over to him pulling out his handgun and pointing it straight at him.

"No…no," was all Leonard said as a shot was fired.

Kira holstered his handgun after he finished him off and then looked back at Ryu, "he broke easier then I thought."

Ryu smiled, "I know his information was creditable and if I know this Jibril he will act on it."

"That makes things easier for us," Kira replied.

"You are right…have his body transferred to holding and have it placed on my ship, his carcass will come in handy tomorrow," Ryu said as Kira saluted him and Ryu left.

Kira did what he was ordered as he told the soldiers outside to have him transferred, Kira then left as he had a little business to take care of down in the mobile suit hanger.

* * *

**Orb Onogoro Island**

Things in Orb were fairly quiet, people did know what happened a few days ago, but for the moment it was being ruled as a radical group, however only military personal were aware of what happened to their own ships.

Many Orb personal were preparing to board ships, as per their orders and they weren't orders from Cagalli.

In the headquarters building Yunna was now sitting at the head desk, he and his father were very busy the past few days, Yunna's father personally contacted Jibril only a few days ago, their focus of the conversation was to get Orb into the Earth Alliance, and Jibril knew the Seirans were loyal so he let them in on what he was planning to do.

Yunna's father came up with the perfect way to make that into reality, they have been trying to marry Yunna off to Cagalli but that wasn't working so this was the next best thing, and to start if off Yunna had called a meeting with someone as he was waiting for her to arrive.

Yunna loved acting like a big shot and since he was in the cabinet his father pulled a few strings making Yunna in charge until Cagalli returned, Yunna was no where capibable as he was a complete coward but his father was the one really in control behind the scenes.

There was a knock at the door and Yunna told the guards to let them in.

The person that walked in was none other than Murrue.

Murrue was surprised to get the call, she heard of what was going on and she felt like Lacus and the others, but she was still apart of Orb's military so she had to follow orders.

"You wanted to see me," Murrue said as she stopped in front of his desk.

Yunna frowned he wasn't addressed correctly, "Since I am in temporary command I will make this quick."

Murrue never cared much for this man or his father; it was people like them that made the world in such bad shape.

"I want you and your crew to take the Archangel and join up with a few more ships in space," Yunna ordered her.

Murrue was confused, "Whatever for sir?"

Yunna frowned, "I received word that the chief representative will be heading back tomorrow and you with the rest will be their to assure her safety, you will be her escort…I am sure you know about the problems up in space, it's just like coordinators to cause more trouble."

Murrue didn't like his tone, but this was an order plus a little extra security would be good for Cagalli.

"We will gather and leave immediately sir," Murrue said as she walked out of the room.

Yunna smiled widely as he spun around in the chair, and then called his father.

"It is all set up, your plan worked perfect father," Yunna said as his father answered.

"Perfect, Jibril is a wise man, once he starts their assault it will be inevitable that the battle will involve our ships, we then have no choice but to join with Jibril, especially since it will be Zaft they will lure in to fire on us," His father told him knowing that since his phone call to Jibril he was easily able to get his son to a high position and now they would finally have what they wanted.

Yunna smiled, he liked his fathers plan very much, they already had ships standing by in space and now the Archangel along with a few others would be heading up their as well.

**Kaguya Island**

After Murrue left she sent out orders to all the former crew of the archangel that were still active, they were to arrive where the archangel was stored, and that was Kaguya Island.

Murrue took care of a few things in Onogoro before she went over to the island.

Once she arrived she saw that it looked like they were preparing a fleet which was strange, each ship was loading mobile suits, and they were using both newer and older models. They had the Astray's and the new Murasames. Murrue walked over to the one dock they wished they never had to see again but they did, it was where the Archangel was stored.

Waiting there for her were the crew assigned and some old faces as well.

Each one saluted as Murrue approached.

Murrue looked and saw that their were a lot of new faces but these ones were the loyal ones to Cagalli, the familiar faces were that of Miriallia she stayed with Orb after the last war, Chief Murdoch as well as Arnold Newman and Dalida Chandra. There were some mechanics and security teams that stayed as well but the rest were new.

Murrue smiled, "We have received our orders, we are to launch into space and provided escort to our chief representative Cagalli and Mediator Lacus, I am sure all of you are aware of what has been going on so we could be seeing hostile combat, but under no circumstances are we to get involved with either side we don't fire until they fire on us, is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am," All said as Murrue dismissed them as they quickly went for the ship.

Murrue looked at it, it was has been to long, despite being an older ship it was still one of the most powerful in the world.

**Archangel**

They got on the ship as they prepared for launch; Murrue wanted to speak to all of her old crew but couldn't do it here.

She approached the bridge as she got in and sat down in her chair; once the ship was powered up they were launched into space.

The rest of the ships followed suit and when they were in space they met up the other ships Yunna called, and Murrue's suspicions only grew something was very strange about this for some reason, even for an escort this was a little much, but they did this for Cagalli.

* * *

**Secret Satellite**

**Mobile Suit Hanger**

Inside the first classified hanger Kira arrived shortly after he left Ryu, Kira walked in and saw his team working hard on their machines, Kira stood back for a second as he looked at the three machines, these were the first ones he created before he even started on his own. Each three machines had a significance first was the Impulse which he designed similar to his first machine the Strike, the Impulses three packs represented the three packs the Strike held, but far better.

The second machine was the Legend which he designed from his arch enemy Rau Le Crueset's Providence machine, and the last the Destiny was something completely new which he based the Armageddon off of, but the Armageddon was far stronger.

Kira made his way in as all three pilots were running test simulations with their new machines, normally it would be better to field test them but Kira decided they will have to do without, as they would get their first field test tomorrow but it would be a live field test.

Kira approached the Impulse as Luna caught sight of him along with the rest of the crew and they immediately saluted.

"Give me your impression," Kira said demandingly.

Luna was never too fond of his tone as it was always cold, but she wasn't saying anything.

"It seems like an excellent machine sir, I will not let you down," Luna told him.

"Make sure you don't," Kira said walking away over to the next machine.

Luna didn't like that tone as it seemed it she failed a mission that would be the end of her.

Kira walked over to the Legend and did the same thing, Rey saluted him but Kira could tell he was distant.

"Never did I think you would be the pilot, however it is quite fitting as this was based upon that failures," Kira said knowing all to well Rey was fond of Rau.

Rey didn't like his words, "I am no different from Rau commander."

Kira lightly laughed, "How far from the truth you are, if you were anywhere similar to that thing I would have ended your life by now," Kira told him walking over to the final machine.

Rey looked straight at him as he walked away, it was just as Gil said and he believed that this commander was crazy, something he might have to report.

The final machine Kira walked over to held Shinn's machine, Shinn knew of his arrival but didn't leave the cockpit, the less he saw of Kira the better.

Kira however ignored it, "You think hiding will solve your problems?" Kira asked loudly producing the result he wanted as Shinn came out.

"I don't hid from anything sir…including you," Shinn said as he made his way down the lift, and Kira knew Shinn said those statements in hate.

Kira looked straight at him, "Make sure you remember that, I wouldn't want to waste such a great machine on a coward," Kira said making Shinn build up his anger again, Shinn wanted to Strike back but his body was still weakened from Kira's last encounter with him.

"Just as I thought, now gather in front of the Legend," Kira ordered as he walked away causing Shinn to salute again and follow him.

Kira gathered the rest as he was preparing them for their orders.

As soon as all were gathered they saluted as Kira now gave orders, "At O600 hours you are to report here to your machines…we will launch and board a ship that will be standing by."

All listened as they were given orders.

"Once we board the ship we will remain on alert status until we head out for our mission, is that clear?" Kira asked sternly.

"Yes sir," all three said as they wondered just what the mission would be.

"You have until that time to prepare your machines I suggest you get used to them, as for our mission it will be given out before it begins, dismissed," Kira said turning around and walking out of the room.

All three looked at each other, Shinn saw this as the opportunity he needed to one up Kira and he was eager to begin.

The three returned to their machines to prepare for tomorrow as it sounded very serious.

Kira however knew that he had finished for the day and now he returned to his quarters he sat down in the empty room as he popped a few more pills, Kira only thought about one thing and that was tomorrow his former allies would finally get to see him again, the thought made Kira even more hateful they played just as much part in his nightmares as the rest and yet they held all the glory, Kira never cared for glory but they didn't suffer nearly as much as he did yet he did all the work, such an act played a major role in his hatred, but their was much more. Kira laid down as for the rest of the day he would rest his body.

* * *

**Space Earth Forces Debris Field**

The alliance miniature fleet finally made its way to the Debris field early and this was why it would take longer to reach Zaft space as they had to move the fleet without attracting any attention.

Neo and the Girty Lue led the fleet into the Debris field as they would be in range of Zaft territory sometime tomorrow, Neo had his doubts about this mission but he had to follow Jibril's orders.

Neo was giving out commands when he got a transmission from Jibril.

"What is it sir?" Neo asked.

"What is your status?" Jibril asked.

"We are on schedule and will arrive on time tomorrow," Neo replied.

"I have spoken to the Seirans and they have gathered an Orb fleet that will be joining you," Jibril said.

"I thought Orb would remain neutral?" Neo asked.

Jibril smiled, "That is what their chief representative wishes but we will make the decision for them, and they will join us when they get fired upon."

Neo understood it seemed Jibril was being sneaky like always.

"Just draw the battle close to their ships and I am sure Zaft will see that as a threat, which in turn would make them turn against Zaft, don't worry about that you will see when it happens, just do as I commanded," Jibril told him.

"Yes sir, I will contact you before we start tomorrow," Neo replied as they signed off.

Neo placed the phone down as things were defiantly going to be interesting; they had surprise on their side and as long as they had that Jibril's order should play through.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

**Headquarters**

As another day was coming to a close the search that Ryu orchestrated found nothing else inside Zaft territory, Gil was with Cagalli and the others overseeing the whole thing and with that cleared Cagalli and the rest would finally be able to leave. The whole matter with the destruction of the Orb ship would be handed down to other Orb officials once Cagalli returned and Gil offered complete cooperation.

They were just about to finish their meeting for the day.

"I want to thank you for all your hospitality chairman," Cagalli told him as she shook his hand again.

Gil looked at her, "I just hope we will be able to bring this to an end before it spreads, and I am terrible sorry for what happened to your ship, the radicals will eventually be caught that I am sure of," Gil said replying.

"I gave my ships orders to head out in the late morning hours, I do hope our dealings will continue though," Cagalli replied acting all professional as Athrun found funny sometimes coming from her.

"As do I representative, I believe we shall call it a day and I will personally see you off tomorrow," Gil said shaking her hand again as he left to attend to more business, as he was still waiting for a report to what happened at the hotel.

Lacus watched the exchange and noticed that Gil did seem very agitated for some reason, she however was more anxious to be getting back home she had never been away this long before in all her traveling and it was important she return as soon as possible. Lacus was still very troubled at what she thought she saw yesterday and now she was getting another feeling this one was like the past was about to catch up to her or something, but it didn't feel like it would be good.

As they were going to return to their rooms Andrew showed up again asking to speak with Athrun, Athrun told them to go on ahead as he lightly kissed Cagalli before walking over to him.

Cagalli and Lacus returned to their rooms as Athrun stopped in front of Andrew.

"Are you sure about this?" Athrun asked.

Andrew nodded his head, "I know what is on the line but it is worth it."

"We are scheduled to leave near noon tomorrow," Athrun replied.

Andrew smiled, "Then we will handle it a few hours early, something strange is going on and I have a feeling that vice chairman is behind this."

"Behind what?" Athrun asked.

Andrew looked at him, "Whatever is going on that is, don't tell me your that naïve, that man came out of practically nowhere and now those machines hidden, plus that one that saved you guys and the chairman wasn't even listed, all I ask is we have a look around and your expertise in mobile suits will help."

Athrun shook his head, "Very well then but if were caught."

"We won't be…Dacosta has been here for years, I had him stay to keep an eye on things and he told me lately it seemed this vice chairman has been calling more shots and now he is supposed to not even know about these six machines, it is almost like they are conflicted in some way, now with what is going on that could only lead to worse bloodshed, we have to figure out what is going on and fast," Andrew said seriously.

"I understand, I will meet you in front of the headquarters in the morning," Athrun said as he left.

Andrew smiled as he had a good sense for foul play and their seemed to be a lot of it going on so they would find the truth tomorrow.

Athrun caught up with Cagalli and he gave her the excuse he was going to help with something with Andrew tomorrow and would be a little late, Cagalli didn't mind but it was a little strange.

**Secret Satellite**

As the night came Ryu was in his office as he got the final reports from his spies, he knew the time they were leaving and he knew what Andrew was up to, so he knew tomorrow would be the day Zaft became his.

Ryu gave some final orders as he contacted his assault team in hiding on Aprilious One, as well as a surprising phone call to Commander Joule, Ryu knew if they were taking all the rest out tomorrow then he might as well finish all those he wanted gone.

Yzak heard what Ryu had to say and found it a little strange but he agreed to the plans as he hung up the phone contacting Dearka.

Ryu smiled as all was in place.

* * *

**The Next Day

* * *

**

**Secret Satellite**

A half hour before the time Kira gave his team was already reporting to the hanger, they wanted to make sure to be on time as they would soon be leaving. They were prepared as all got in their flight suits, Shinn and Luna had a normal red one, but Rey however had a different one and he looked just like Rau did.

The mechanics were preparing their machines as all that was left was Kira to arrive and give his orders.

**Kira's Quarters**

Kira did a lot of resting yesterday he wanted his body to be at his best, When Sarah arrived she found him sleeping, but as she looked she noticed that it was the same as every night he didn't have a peaceful look on his face and it seemed he was in constant pain, she hated seeing him like that as she quickly woke him up.

Kira woke up when she got him up and for once was actually glad as that was one of his worst nightmares, Sarah sat with him as he was rejecting all of her comfort she offered him and quickly turned to his pills, she hated when he did that, but if it helped him she was glad for that.

Kira didn't say much the rest of the day as she was struggling to tell him what she wanted to, it was very important for her to get this out but she just couldn't find the words and she wondered how he would react. So she put if off hoping to wait until today, she was quite anxious to share this with him but she couldn't find the words.

Their night went on as normal as it used to be.

When Kira woke up from another one of his nightmares it wasn't as bad this time, Kira looked over and saw that it was five in the morning which meant they were flying out in an hour.

Kira knowing all to well that Ryu would be leaving shortly quickly got up gathering his uniform quickly putting it on, which in turn woke Sarah up as she sat up covering herself up.

"What is it Kira?" she asked seeing him in a rush.

"The commander is leaving," Kira said back to his old tone.

Sarah knew what that meant, and that was that Kira made sure everyone gave him the proper sendoff.

Sarah slowly got up as she knew the routine, but as she changed she looked back and wondered maybe now was a good time to tell him.

"Can I speak with you real quick?" she asked.

Kira knew he had no time, but after a more satisfying night then with Meer he agreed, "Make it quick."

Sarah struggled, "What do you think about…" she struggled.

Kira was growing impatient, "Do you have something to say or not?"

Sarah knew she needed to do this a better way, "What do you think about me taking the com on the Doomsday?" Sarah said as that wasn't what she meant to say.

"If that is what you desire then so be it," Kira told her as he quickly finished putting his uniform on.

Sarah then discovered she knew the best time to get tell him, "Can we meet again later?"

Kira looked at her, "I will be flying out in an hour, I have been given a mission I don't know when I will be back."

Sarah's eyes went a little big, "But…" she said as Kira turned around to her and gently kissed her.

"I will be back before you know it," Kira said hoping she would leave it alone and he could get out of here.

Sarah smiled and nodded as Kira left, Sarah cursed herself for not being able to tell him this, she loved him enough that if something happened to him without him knowing what she had to tell him then she wouldn't forgive herself, but that chance had passed, she just hoped whatever mission he was given he would return safe to her, so they could try a chance at a life together. That was what she believed in her mind.

Kira left the room knowing all to well she was acting strange but that wasn't his problem, he quickly made his way down towards the shuttle bay as he was pleased people were already lining up to see the commander off.

**Shuttle Bay**

Kira arrived just as Ryu was about to board the shuttle, Kira quickly approached him as Ryu noticed him.

"What a wonderful day this will be, don't you agree commander?" Ryu asked as Kira could tell he was pleased so far.

"I actually look forward to the end sir," Kira replied.

"I suppose your right, the ship has already been dispatched, the captain knows his orders, keep your team on standby and when I send you a signal go to work," Ryu said as Kira saluted him and Ryu boarded the shuttle.

Kira stood back as the room was cleared and the shuttle took off, after it was gone Kira wasted no time in heading for the mobile suit hanger.

**Mobile Suit Hanger**

Kira's team was waiting and when he arrived they quickly got to their feet, as it seemed he was wasting no time.

Kira stopped right in front of them, "We have little time so board you units and prepare to launch," Kira ordered as he left them heading for the Armageddon's dock.

Despite Shinn's hatred he followed these orders he spent much of his time using the simulator for his new machine and he was eager to try it out.

The three ran for their suits as each opened the cockpit entering the machine, they then began powering it up.

Luna started the Impulse but she had a little problem, she wasn't sure what pack to go with, each one was designed for certain types of battle and they didn't even have their orders yet.

"What will it be?" one mechanic told her through her radio.

Luna then decided to go with the mixed pack since she didn't know the orders, "I'll take the force Impulse," Luna said through the radio as she shut the cockpit.

She didn't have to move to the launcher as the pack was immediately put on the machine.

Her suit was ready all she needed now was the orders.

Rey and Shinn didn't have to worry about such things as their machines didn't have any packs, Rey seemed to understand this suit well, and he especially liked the Dragoon Blasters the suit carried. Shinn was a different story; according to the mechanics he was given the best one of the three not including the Armageddon. Shinn placed his hands on the controls as the machines were fully powered and ready to be launched.

**Armageddon's Hanger**

Kira made his way to his own dock still not bothering with a flight suit; everyone saluted as he boarded the suit and began powering it up. Kira knew by Ryu's orders he was to evaluate his team but Kira knew he would get action he could feel it, he didn't wait this long to have someone else wipe away his past.

Kira finished powering up his machine as he came on the radio to the other three.

"Give me your status," Kira demanded.

_"Impulse ready,"_ Luna replied.

_"Legend is prepared,"_ Rey responded.

Shinn was silent at first, _"I'm ready,"_ Shinn finally said.

Kira knew that Shinn still held his cocky streak so he decided that he would break it after this mission, and he knew the way to do it to.

"All units launch," Kira ordered as the docks holding each machine were also launchers, the suits began being lowered as the lift sealed.

All were waiting until they reached the bottom and each one had a long corridor leading into space.

"Launch," Kira ordered as each machine was launched into space, Kira's hanger was on the other side but all eventually caught up to them.

The three pilots were getting the feeling of the machine, the simulators were accurate but it still wasn't the same feeling of actually flying a machine.

Kira looked at them in his rear camera from the Armageddon and he knew he chose the right machine for each of them, but now they had to go.

"All units maintain radio silence and follow me," Kira ordered as the Armageddon speed off with the others following.

Kira could easily use the Armageddon's speed to leave them behind but he was focused on what he had to do.

All four units flew off as Kira got the directory of where the Nazca class ship was that was waiting for them.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

Like Athrun had promised he met with Andrew where they agreed to outside the headquarters, Athrun made an excuse to get away from Cagalli for a little while so he could grant Andrew's favor.

Athrun was waiting as Andrew finally arrived, "You ready?" Andrew asked.

Athrun shook his head, "I still can't believe I am doing this but let's go," Athrun replied as he got in the jeep Andrew had.

"Where to?" Athrun asked.

Andrew smiled, "Dacosta has cleared the way for us but our time is short, we are going underground," Andrew said as he began following the path Dacosta showed him the last time.

They drove off as they were soon followed by another small jeep, this one carried Yzak and Dearka.

"I guess he was right," Dearka said.

Yzak was still a little concerned about this, Ryu called him last night and ordered him to follow Athrun and Andrew, at first he thought he was crazy but know their was actually something to that.

"This is strange, come on let's go," Yzak said as they kept their distance following them.

Little did both groups know that they were being trailed by one more force and that was the assault team that Ryu dispatched here yesterday and the firepower they were packing meant they weren't going for a social gathering.

"We have the targets in sight now sir," the leader of the squad said to Ryu through a communicator.

Ryu was just about to land at the capitol, "Keep on them, and remember once they get inside eliminate them all."

"Yes sir," The leader said as he hung up the phone and they silently followed them.

**Headquarters**

Cagalli and Lacus were the only ones left to prepare for the departure, both were eager to get back but Cagalli was still worried about what Athrun told her; he said he had something to take care of and would be back before they left.

"I swear what is it with everybody disappearing?" Cagalli said angrily but regretted she said that.

Lacus only smiled at her, but it was a fake smile, "I couldn't agree more," Lacus said but those thoughts only made her think of Kira, and what was worse she still couldn't get that image of that man she saw out of her mind, she didn't know if it was Kira, if someone just looked like him or she was going crazy.

Cagalli and Lacus finished up the business they had here but realized it was time to report to the shuttle bay and Athrun was still not back yet.

They had no choice but to leave as the chairman was waiting, but they ran into somebody else first.

**Shuttle Bay**

Ryu arrived as he took his time in arriving here; once he arrived he had a few matters to take care of.

"You called sir?" one soldier asked.

Ryu looked at him, "Take the cargo I have in the back up to the headquarters, and don't worry you won't be checked, place it in the position I asked," Ryu ordered as the soldier knew what he was talking about.

"Yes sir," he replied as he left grabbing two more soldiers, the cargo was none other then the body to Leonard.

Ryu then waited on the intelligence he had as he got word from his assault team, "You have clearance proceed," Ryu said as he finally got out of his shuttle after a few hours.

Ryu had one more stop to make and that was intercepting Cagalli before she reached the Chairman, he had to deliver this news first.

* * *

**Nazca Class Ship**

The lone ship was one Ryu trusted, the captain of the vessel has been waiting in the same spot for awhile, but all that soon changed.

"Captain we have four incoming machines," an officer said.

The captain smiled, "About time, clear them for landing and prepare to fire up the engines."

"Yes sir," the officer said as they gave clearance and began the ship for departure.

Kira didn't have to contact them as they contacted him, "Commander Hibiki sir, you are clear to land."

"Understood," Kira broke radio silence as he gave out orders.

"All units are to land and remain on alert status," Kira ordered as the machines began landing in the empty mobile suit bay.

Kira landed first followed by the others as they closed the launch bay, Kira opened his cockpit as he was given an escort to the bridge.

Shinn and the rest had nothing to do but wait as they had to stay in their machines.

**Bridge**

Kira made it to the bridge as the captain saluted him, "Welcome commander, we have already prepared for departure."

"You have the coordinates?" Kira asked as he approached the top of the bridge.

"Yes sir, near the end of our territory towards the shipping lane," the captain replied.

"Proceed at a steady pace, we have to time this out properly," Kira said as the commanders chair was set for him and he sat down.

The captain agreed as he gave the orders and the ship was now on the move.

Kira now waited with his communicator in hand waiting for Ryu's signal.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

**Underground Dock**

Athrun and Andrew made it down as security was gone, Dacosta took care of that, but their time was limited.

They could no longer go on jeeps as they had to board a lift heading downward.

"So their down there," Athrun said.

"Correct let's go," Andrew replied as they approached the lift only to receive a surprise.

"What do you think you doing?" A voice called out.

Both recognized it as they turned around only to see Yzak and Dearka.

Andrew thought this was strange how did they know so fast, "We're going for a walk," Andrew replied.

Yzak and Dearka approached them, "This area is only for Zaft personal not Orb, you are committing a terrible act," Yzak said sternly.

Andrew looked at them, "Then tell me what is down there?"

Yzak didn't know that, "It's not my business."

"That is where your wrong commander, tell me you haven't felt strange things going on in the council and with the vice chairman," Andrew said.

Yzak was silent; he never did have good feelings about him it was like Le Crueset but worse for him, as Yzak was silent.

"As I thought, for once in your life stop following orders without question and see for yourself," Andrew said.

"What do you think?" Dearka said.

This was a lot for Yzak in fact it was the vice chairman and not the chairman that ordered this.

Around the corner leading to the lift was the assault team the squad leader contacted Ryu and Ryu gave him the green light.

The entire team was heavily armed with assault rifles and everything else needed, the leader looked at his team, "We have clearance let's go," The leader said.

Athrun and the rest were right by the lift when they got another surprise.

"Nobody move," the squad leader said as the entire team flew around the corner.

Yzak looked at them, "I am handling this," Yzak said as he was a little surprised about this.

Athrun and Andrew no knew they were on to something.

"Sorry commander but you are charged as well," the leader said.

Yzak looked shocked, "What are you talking about fool I serve the chairman?"

The leader smiled, "Wrong we serve the new chairman and you are a threat that must be destroyed," The leader said as all heard his words.

Andrew always came prepared though as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a flash grenade, Andrew was moving it around as Yzak was talking.

"The judgment has begun," the squad leader said as all aimed their weapons again, "Fi…" the squad leader was about to say when Andrew launched the grenade with his good arm straight at them.

"Let's go," Andrew said as all four of them turned around and headed for the lift.

The grenade went off as the assault team wasn't expecting it, and some now fired all over the place.

All four quickly got on the lift as Andrew hit the button and they were now lowered.

"What in the world is going on we were ordered here?" Yzak said.

Andrew looked at them, "It is just as I thought, all of this was a set up, they likely want to get rid of you if you think for yourself," Andrew said as they were lowered down.

Something hit Athrun, "What did he mean new chairman?"

"It's that vice chairman he is planning something and putting it in action now," Andrew said.

"What about Cagalli?" Athrun now panicked.

Andrew thought of that as well, "We cannot go back the way we came…however we can go out another way," Andrew said they could now see the hanger.

Yzak and Dearka were a little surprised, at the machines.

When the lift stopped Andrew and the rest got off as Andrew destroyed the controls, but that would only keep them back for a little while.

Andrew looked around and saw Dacosta which was what he wanted.

**Headquarters**

As Cagalli and Lacus were heading for the outside to meet the chairman they found the vice chairman in front of them.

"A pleasure again chief representative and Miss Lacus as well," Ryu said.

Lacus and Cagalli got a really bad feeling about him like always and Lacus noticed he had the same look in his eyes that Kira after the first war.

"Likewise Vice chairman," Cagalli replied.

Ryu smiled, "I will not hold you long, I am just letting you know that both Athrun Zala and Andrew Waltfeld will be held up and will not be departing with you."

Cagalli found that very strange, "What are you saying?" anger in her voice.

Ryu looked at her, "They have agreed to assist us in some of your designs and without violating the peace treaty signed they are only observers, after all we are in a crisis and their input is most important."

Cagalli didn't like it, "Helping with such things is violating the treaty."

Ryu knew the card to play, "I understand that but only if they are caught, besides lady Attha your father did the same thing when he had the Astray's OS designed, that was in violation as well wasn't it?"

Cagalli remembered that it was when Kira designed their OS but how did he know that much, but she was now at a corner, "…I understand, but I wish to speak to him first."

"I'm sorry representative they are in a classified area, not to worry though they will probably catch up to you before you arrive on earth," Ryu said knowing all to well with that information he gave her she couldn't go back on it when her own nation did the same thing once.

"Very well then," Cagalli said but not trusting him one bit.

Lacus listened to everything and this man looked like he was ready to kill.

Ryu then offered to personally escort them down to the shuttle bay as it was nearly time to leave.

**Shuttle Bay**

When Gil got to the headquarters this morning he was awaiting his report and he was eager to relieve Kira of his duties but that would have to wait a little while longer, the report he wanted would get in a little after Orb left so he would wait until then.

Gil did his normal business and when it was time to meet with Cagalli he left the headquarters under heavy guard and down to the shuttle bay where they were already here and so was Ryu which Gil found a little strange.

Gil got out as he didn't even really notice that Athrun wasn't here.

Gil approached them as Cagalli shook his hand again making the cameras flash.

"I am truly sorry again that your visit was so chaotic but we will show the world nothing will break our friendship," Gil said as Cagalli agreed.

"I look forward to hearing from you again chairman, we wish you luck in bringing your crisis at an end but we are a neutral nation and cannot help in military matters, we will still be investigation out ship though," Cagalli replied.

Gil smiled, "We understand and we will be assisting you, we wish you a safe journey," Gil said as they shook hands again and they began boarding the shuttle.

Lacus smiled and waved at a few people that spoke to her.

They got on the shuttle as it was being operated by other personal, Cagalli was still a little concerned but there was nothing she could do about it.

Lacus sat down and was relieved they could finally make it back as she was eager to return to what was most important to her, but as she was waiting she was getting that feeling of the past again in her heart but it was very strong now.

The ship launched on schedule as the two remaining Orb ships were waiting to escort her, what was a little surprising was there were no Zaft ships but Ryu had a hand in that.

After the ship was launched Ryu reached into his communicator but waited as it seemed Gil left. For some reason he was now avoiding Ryu, but Ryu knew his time was now very limited.

After Gil left he returned back to his office so he could get the final report then he would dismiss Kira, Ryu however had other plans.

Once he was gone Ryu made his way back to the headquarters and he made his way to a communication room as he now made contact with Kira.

"Your orders are cleared," Ryu said as he shut the communicator off, and now walked towards Gil's office as he their second phase was just about complete.

* * *

**Aprilious One Underground Hanger**

Dacosta spotted Andrew looking very distressed, "What is it commander?"

Andrew looked at him, "We were just shot at that is what, now we know I was right."

Dacosta was a little surprised, "Then we have no time to waste sir, and it appears there were more then six there are eight machines down here sir.

Athrun and the others looked around as they quickly joined Andrew.

Andrew looked at them, "These are our way out," Andrew said.

Athrun looked around, "I understand but we have to hurry."

Yzak and Dearka were a little hesitant.

"What about you two?" Andrew asked.

Yzak knew they had no choice, "Very well then, until we find out what is going on we will join you," Yzak said as Dacosta looked at them.

"Follow me," Dacosta said as Andrew could tell the assault team was working hard on trying to get the lift repaired.

Dacosta took them over to where three of the eight machines were stationed.

"I thought you said eight?" Athrun said.

Andrew smiled as Dacosta looked at them, "The commander ordered me to move them."

Athrun looked at him, "You planned moving them before we had conformation?"

Andrew smiled, "My feelings are always right now you will be glad I did because all eight are coming with us."

Dacosta took over, "We have four of the eight remaining you three can take them, and I think you will be surprised."

Dacosta showed them as they were curious.

"Where did you load the other machines?" Athrun asked.

Dacosta smiled as he pointed in the opposite direction as a Zaft ship was stationed.

"You hijacked a ship?" Yzak asked.

"No, those were loyal to the former Clyne faction, we had that ship since the first war and repaired it a little, that is our escape however by now you three have to hurry," Andrew said as they arrived.

Yzak and Dearka were amazed, "Are these?" they asked in unison.

Dacosta smiled, "Correct they are the old Duel and Buster, but they were upgraded with new technology."

Yzak and Dearka liked that as they quickly made their way towards the machines as they began powering them up.

"Take your pick of the other two, we cannot unload the other four now," Dacosta said as one cached Athrun's' eye it was the one he was in front of.

Dacosta smiled, "That my friend is the Savior, sort of like the old Aegis but more powerful, not one I would like to give a pilot like you but it will have to do for now."

Athrun nodded his head as Cagalli entered his mind, he they wanted them out of the way they would want her gone to but if the vice chairman was behind it they don't know what could happen, Athrun knew by now that Cagalli would have left so he had to make this quick.

The three began powering up their new machines as Athrun and Dacosta loaded the last one into the ship that was docked.

"Luckily for all my connections," Andrew said as many were wiped out by the assault on the hanger but he still had a few.

They got the last suit loaded as they carried five inside the ship along with the three that were now up and running.

Andrew and Dacosta finished the loading as the assault team finally got the lift repaired and they were making their way down, once down they saw the activity as they opened fire on Andrew and Dacosta but they quickly shut eh ships doors and the assault team knew if they weren't careful they would be sucked into space so they had to abort.

Andrew and the ship they had launched as Athrun and the rest followed.

Athrun looked over his machine as this Savior Gundam was very similar to the old Aegis but more powerful.

Yzak saw this new Duel which was marked number two and he realized they now had a nuclear reactor, a beam shield generator along with upgrades to the weapons, other then that it was basically the same as he remembered just more powerful.

Dearka was in the same boat but with the marked two Buster there were now short range weapons and it was more maneuverable.

All three of them launched as they had to find Cagalli.

* * *

**Nazca Class Ship**

Kira was just waiting as they were approaching the shipping lane, Kira was getting anxious as then his communicator went off.

Kira answered it, "Yes sir."

Ryu smiled, _"Your orders are cleared, green light,"_ Ryu said as he hung up.

Kira now slightly smiled, "Captain go to level one alert," Kira ordered.

The captain did as ordered as the sirens blared as Kira picked up a ships phone.

**Hanger**

"All mobile suits prepare to launch," Kira told them.

Shinn heard that as it seemed now was the time to shine as he was the first one to the lift.

Shinn got on as he launched into space, Luna was next followed by Rey, once their machines were outside they stopped by the ship.

Kira now would give them their orders as he saw something enter his radar and it was the Orb ship.

"Your mission is simple, Za Burrell answer me," Kira said.

_"Right here sir,"_ Rey said calmly.

"You're in charge, and your mission is," Kira told him.

Shinn was very mad he wanted to be the squad leader, but Kira knew with a hot head like his he was not cut out to be a leader, Kira chose Rey because he wanted to see how he acted and if it was to much like Rau then something would be done.

"Your mission is the complete destruction of the Orb Ship and chief representative," Kira ordered as they couldn't believe what they heard.

_"Yes sir, moving out,"_ Rey said as he led the charge, Shinn however liked these orders he hated Orb just as much as Kira and what better way to show off, Luna was hesitant but dared not to question him.

Rey led the way as the three machines moved out heading straight for the Orb ships.

Kira sat back down as he gave another order, "Have my machine on standby, I may be needed," Kira said as he sat back down popping more pills.

* * *

**Orb Ships**

The two Orb vessels that were escorting Cagalli were on high alert, especially after what happened.

On her ship Cagalli was still wondering about Athrun and Lacus stared at her, "You're confused about what he said to aren't you?"

Cagalli nodded, "It is like he said though, my father did the same thing, but I trust him so I am not worried."

Lacus smiled, "She sat back as she stared out into open space as the temporary captain was given orders.

Lacus was glad to be going back but then all of a sudden a terrible feeling hit her heart and she was afraid, it was like something was getting closer and closer.

Cagalli looked at her as all of a sudden an alert went off.

"Captain we are picking something up," an officer said.

Cagalli looked up and so did Lacus, but Lacus clutched her heart it was hurting again, like the time when she last saw Kira.

"What is going on?" the captain said.

"Sir we have incoming at three o'clock, their fast, there is three of them," an officer said.

The escort ships reported in as they all of a sudden a large beam was fired and an explosion was heard.

The explosion rattled the ship as Lacus and Cagalli looked up in horror as Lacus couldn't get the feeling out of her chest.

They were assessing the situation when a voice came across all channels, and Cagalli and Lacus' eyes went wide.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next chapter the wait will finally be over, it will be up probably mid week or sooner. See you later.**


	11. Fated Encounter

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Fated Encounter**

**Space-Border to Zaft and Earth Alliance**

"Captain we are picking something up," an officer said.

Cagalli looked up and so did Lacus, but Lacus clutched her heart it was hurting again, like the time when she last saw Kira.

"What is going on?" the captain said.

"Sir we have incoming at three o'clock, their fast, there is three of them," an officer said.

**Kira's Unit**

Immediately after taking off Rey led the team like Kira had ordered him to, and like protocol he assessed the situation as they arrived, this area was very wide open on three sides but they did have the debris field which surrounded the passage to the shipping lane, the area would normally be to wide open for an attack but all of these machines were top of the line so that wasn't on Kira's mind, besides if they failed was no matter to him, he had his suit standing by.

Rey led the way with the two others behind him, he patched into the long range radar on his unit which was impressive and like Kira said the Orb escort was right in place.

Rey broke radio silence knowing that their frequency was different from what Orb uses, "I am picking up our targets straight ahead, two Izumo class ships along with our target ship, mobile suit teams unknown, we will be in range in a few minutes, Shinn make the opening shot at the lead escort ship," Rey ordered as Shinn had the long range gun on his suit.

Shinn knew this would be his chance to shine, he overlooked his unit's capabilities and was most impressed with this machine, he hated the designer but he couldn't question this machines ability.

"Don't worry I have waiting a long time for this," Shinn replied as his hatred for Orb was now beaming.

Rey gave a few more orders, "I overlooked all our machines before hand, Luna you and Shinn will handle the escort ships and I will take the target ship myself," Rey ordered as it was the best strategic option especially if there could be suits launched from the ships.

Shinn was a little angry as he wanted glory, "Whatever," Shinn replied as they were drawing closer.

Rey knew now that Kira's choice not to make Shinn the leader was the correct one, he was not capable of being a team leader with his attitude and longing for glory.

"I copy," Luna responded as they brought up the ships on radar which they would be detected in a few seconds.

Shinn prepared the Destiny as the long range Beam cannon moved into the Destiny's hand.

Shinn saw the lead ship in his range as he was locking on.

Rey and Luna prepared their machines for battle as Rey had to large beam rifle and Luna aimed the impulses Beam rifle.

Shinn waited as he was finally locked on and he opened fire.

The beam was shot at long range as it was a direct hit to the lead escort ship causing sever damage to the haul, the shot was a tad off but the damage was heavy as their was a large explosion taking out several of the Ships weapons.

Rey saw that now was the time, "Launch a full attack," Rey ordered out as all three units now rushed for their targets as Shinn switched from the beam cannon to the beam rifle, but he wasn't at the same pace he accelerated his machine to the max.

**Nazca Class Ship**

Right after his team left Kira made a few orders of his own.

"Have my unit standing by and prepared to launch," Kira ordered as he remained seated.

The captain did as Kira was told and the Armageddon was set on the launcher.

Kira had a very strong advantage in this little ambush as since it was Cagalli he knew what Orb's frequency code was so he would easily be able to hear the ships communicating with the others, he didn't need it to win he wanted to hear their fear and suffering after all their a strong part of why he is the way he is, yet they can live happy little lives not anymore as Kira was going to end it today.

Kira had his teams communication placed on the speakers as the entire bridge of the ship would know what was going on.

Kira listened and when he heard Rey give the orders to fire Kira only smiled.

* * *

**Outside Aprilious One**

Right after they broke out Athrun immediately searched for any incoming targets but right now found none, which was very strange. Athrun had to do a crash course on this machine which was called the Savior, he overlooked the weapons and quickly set the OS to his liking, it was the same with Dearka and Yzak but they were in the same machine it was just upgraded so they had a much quicker time.

They checked and saw that Andrew and Dacosta were right behind them, all Yzak could think of was that a great betrayal had occurred and if Andrew was right which by the proof he knew he was then all were in serious danger, this Ryu was obviously very dangerous. Yzak remembered what that squad leader of the assault team had said something about a judgment which meant they were dealing with people that would obviously destroy any that objected to their ideals.

Athrun finally finished preparing his machine as he looked back and saw no one following them, "Why are they not coming after us?"

Andrew piped in from the ship, "That is simple, they are not going to report to the chairman they have to find a way to get in touch with that vice chairman."

It then hit Athrun, "What about Cagalli, we have to find her," Athrun said as Andrew cut him off.

"Go after her, she should be following course to the shipping lane," Andrew told him.

"How do you know that what if?" Athrun didn't want to think about it.

"He wouldn't finish her in the capitol he would go after her out of sight, you have to go, if they finish her he will have likely have what he wants," Andrew said seriously he knew that this vice chairman was trouble, they didn't even have conformation he was behind it but Andrew knew, which is why he implanted Dacosta to research all around this new chairman.

Athrun knew he was right, "What about you guys?"

"This clunker ship will only slow you down, don't worry about us after all I came very prepared I brought my Murasame with us, just head towards the shipping lane and I'm sure you'll find her," Andrew replied as they crammed it into the already packed ship.

"Alright then," Athrun said powering up the thrusters when Yzak spoke up.

"You need a hand?" Yzak asked.

Athrun was surprised, "I thought you wouldn't fight for Orb?"

Yzak was slow in answering, "I am not fighting for Orb, the sooner I can break this up the better I get proof I can take back to the chairman, if I go back now they are probably expecting that so it would be useless, once we break this up we can restore order."

"You can count me in," Dearka replied.

Athrun smiled, "Alright then let's go," Athrun said as all three took off heading for the shipping lane.

Andrew and Dacosta watched them leave as they accelerated to the fastest speed the ship could go, it was not very maintained but it used to be a Laurasia class ship.

"Are you sure it was the vice chairman sir?" Dacosta asked.

Andrew looked at him funny, "You were investigating, you should know that."

Dacosta was cautious, "True I was hearing strange things, but I know for a fact that he didn't build those eight machines, and once we settle this…" Dacosta said as Andrew cut him off.

"You heard what that assault leader said Dacosta, he said the new chairman, only that Ryu was next in line and from his tone they were moving on him as well, there is nothing we can do about that, and now we have eight powerful machines on our side, I have a feeling this isn't going to be a pretty situation," Andrew replied as they sped off.

* * *

**Debris Field -Earth Alliance Fleet**

Neo led the fleet like Jibril said and they entered the debris field proceeding very cautiously, and immediately after they entered Neo contacted all ships to tell them to start preparing, and that was what they did the entire time inside, but they got very serious when they were reaching the edge of the debris field.

The captains of the Agamemnon ships had the nukes loaded as they fell towards the back letting the nelson and Drake class ships lead the back along with Neo. They were running drills the entire time as they were fast approaching the edge of the debris field and leading into Zaft space.

Neo knew they were close as he contacted Jibril.

"We will be in Zaft space very shortly sir," Neo said.

Jibril was down on earth not in any danger, "You are cleared to begin, keep a link to me as I will witness what that fool Azeral failed to do."

"Yes sir," Neo said as he made sure Jibril and all he was with would have a feed to the ships and as promised to Unato Seiran Jibril set one up for him as well, this would be the day that the coordinators would be no more.

Neo opened a channel making sure all of his ships could hear as they were about to clear, "We have the green light, all ships you know what to do," Neo said as he sat back down about to make a few orders when he received something from one officer on the bridge.

"Sir, we have several heat sources up ahead, one large one with several other smaller ones…I think it is a battle sir," the officer said.

Neo looked confused, how could there be a battle out here, "I want details as we cannot stop this assault now," Neo said as Zaft forces out here would give away their surprise.

"Proceed!" Neo shouted as they moved on.

* * *

**Orb ships Battlefield**

The escort ships reported in as they all of a sudden a large beam was fired and an explosion was heard.

The explosion rattled the ship as Lacus and Cagalli looked up in horror as Lacus couldn't get the feeling out of her chest.

**Lead escort unit**

The lead escort ship that was struck was in the most panic at the moment.

"What is the status?" the captain of that ship ordered.

Bridge teams were quickly assessing the situation, "Sir our main haul was damaged, the shot breached several locations."

The captain could see the damage as it was right in the front of the ship, "That wasn't even a direct hit; give me a status on…" The captain said but was interrupted.

"We have incoming sir, three heat sources, I…I don't have a signal, but they appear to be mobile suits," another officer said.

The captain looked at the main screen, "I want an assessment of our ship…can we launch our machines?"

"Our main weapons are off line sir, we have all our counter measures and a few missile pods but the rest of the power is being averted to lock down that haul," another officer said.

"The hanger was undamaged sir, we can launch our machines now," another officer said.

The captain looked around, "Get me in contact with our other ships and launch all machines, take them down," The captain ordered as he got in contact with the other ships.

**Secondary escort ship**

Initially after the shot this captain immediately went to work.

"Sir that was a long range shot," their bridge officer said.

"Go to alert status one," the captain ordered as the bridge crew went on.

"The ship took some heavy damage sir, we are detecting three incoming machines, signals unknown, I will bring up the screen now," the com officer said.

The captain looked as these three machines were very different and the massive one in the middle seemed to be leading them.

"Get me in contact with the other ships, launch all mobile suits and prepare to engage in battle," the captain ordered as the crew followed through.

The captain waited until the link was open to the other machines.

**Cagalli's ship**

Cagalli and Lacus were almost knocked out of their seats as the explosion was extremely close.

Lacus got back to her feet first as Cagalli soon followed as they went to see the pilot.

"What is going on here?" Cagalli asked.

"Our lead escort ship has taken severe fire my lady, we are under attack," the pilot said quickly.

Lacus knew the situation was very serious but the feeling in her heart made her feel worse.

"Attack by whom?" Cagalli asked looking at another damaged ship.

"We are detecting three unknown machines my lady, I will establish the image for you," the copilot said as they brought it up on the small screen.

Cagalli and Lacus looked on at the charging machines.

"Who do they belong to?" Cagalli almost demanded.

"Unknown my lady, all we know is they mean business…I am receiving communication from both ships," The pilot said.

"Put them through," Cagalli ordered as the screen was split showing the two captains.

"What is the status of your ship?" Cagalli asked the damaged captains ship.

"_Not very good, that was a long range attack, we are currently taking defensive measures and we are launching all our machines," _the captain said.

"_We are doing the same, we will defend your ship with our lives my lady," _the other captain said.

Cagalli looked on in horror as both ships were now maneuvering themselves to block her smaller ship.

Cagalli looked at the copilot, "Get me a link with Zaft quickly."

"…We tried my lady….but we are being jammed by an unknown source," the copilot said as that was the first thing they tried.

Cagalli knew the situation wasn't good.

Lacus watched in horror as the mobile suits launched from the ship were now preparing to move into formation, the images of the three machines were on the screen as she couldn't help but notice those machines looked very familiar, their designs were different a little but something was familiar about them.

Cagalli and Lacus knew that at this point there was nothing they could do.

They watched in horror as the three machines began to engage.

**Kira's team**

Rey was in the lead but Shinn maxed out the thrusters surpassing his speed, all Shinn could think about was to things, showing his commander he wasn't as weak as he made him out to be and the second was getting his revenge on Orb.

The mobile suit teams which were now consistent with the new Mursames and a few older Astrays were preparing to counter.

The captains of the two warships waited and as soon as they got in range they opened fire, their ships aimed and fired the Gottfried, and all missile pods released firing at the machines.

Rey noticed, "Incoming, spread out," Rey ordered.

Shinn was ahead as he quickly dodged the Gottfried shots which were at him as he released the Vulcan guns of the Destiny's head firing at a few missiles taking them out.

Luna had to avoid the missiles but since she didn't have a beam shield generator and just a beam shield she had to be more cautious about the beam fire, she took the opposite way that Shinn went as she easily dodged the missile fire.

Rey of course stuck with the middle as used the dragoon blasters taking out the missiles in his path but he didn't launch them out yet, they stayed attached to the Legend.

The three machines Kira made were extremely impressive and the pilots were getting used to them very fast.

The two warships had to stop firing when the three got to close to their mobile suits.

The mobile suit teams showed no fear as they stayed in formation and spread out heading for all three machines. There were about twenty machines they had the numbers but those machines were impressive.

Rey noticed their formations as he decided to recall his units.

"Change of plan, join back up with me and we will take a ship at a time, we will begin with the damaged one," Rey said quickly.

Shinn was the first to reach a Astray and a Murasame, he heard the order but he wanted them out first, Shinn used his speed again as he fired one shot with his beam rifle striking the mobile suit in the cockpit, the astray blew up but the Mursame quickly removed his beam rifle and made a move towards Shinn, Shinn responded by taking hold of his long anti ship sword and Shinn accelerated the machine faster then the Mursame expected as Shinn cut the machine straight into two making it explode.

Shinn was shot at by other machines afterwards but he fell back following Rey's orders and joined back up with him.

Luna took fire two from the Orb machines but she dodged and blocked the shots with her beam shield before aiming her own beam rifle, she remembered her training and fired the machine striking it straight in the torso making it blow up as she returned to Rey.

Rey was in the center as he was approached by one Astray with a lot of guts, it came at him straight with a beam saber drawn but Rey countered with his beam Javelin striking the machine straight through the cockpit.

Rey returned his javelin as the two others joined up with him; they had four machines down and a damaged ship.

Rey gave orders, "We will punch our way through and target the damaged ship, since they aren't using their main weapons they are probably out of commission, we head straight for the front and take the ship down, fire your main weapon once we get in front," Rey ordered.

"_I will take the left," _Luna replied.

"_I could do this myself but I will handle the right," _Shinn replied.

"Ignore all other machines and head straight for the ship but be cautious of the other one," Rey said as they went for it.

**Cagalli's ship**

Cagalli was watching the battle with Lacus as they felt so powerless, they watched the four machines explode so easily, and their pilots were not spared.

Cagalli and Lacus looked on as what they saw next was tragic.

**Kira's team**

Like Rey said they went for it.

Rey and Shinn led the way as the beam shield generators easily took care of the fire from the Orb mobile suits; Luna was right behind them as the shield she held would slow her down a little if hit so she was using them as a shield firing a few rounds at the suits they passed.

The Orb suits didn't at first know what they were doing but then it hit them.

The captain of the damaged Orb ship now saw it as well, "Their going for it, turn the ship fire the missiles," the captain ordered as that was all that was operational.

The crew quickly worked as the tactical officer did what he was told.

Rey and the team cleared the mobile suits as they saw the incoming missiles, which Luna easily was able to pick off most of them as Rey and Shinn did the rest, they couldn't break this formation and then they got right next to the ship.

The Orb captain's eyes went a little big, "It has been an honor with all of you," the captain said, as the crew knew it.

As soon as they were cleared Luna moved to the left of the ship and aimed her beam rifle straight at the engines, Shinn moved to the right and aimed his Palm Beam cannon straight at the bridge.

Rey got right in front of the ship as the dragoon blasters on the back all angled themselves forward as he had multiple locks on the rest of the ship.

"Fire," Rey ordered as all three opened fire.

All three fired as Luna fired at all the engines, Shinn had a small smile as he released the beam from the Destiny's palm and Rey fired his payload as the ship had no chance, the shots struck in all locations as the ship finally succumbed to the blasting and blew up.

**Cagalli's ship**

Cagalli watched in horror as the ship blew up as she had a few tears in her eyes, seeing her people like this made the tough exterior break, Lacus felt the same way her mind feared the worse and she had strong regrets he she was going her today, she didn't want to think about it as their was still to much to do, she clutched the picture she had as that was her greatest fear.

**Kira's team**

Shinn had a large smile as the ship blew up and Luna flew next to him.

Rey however didn't like that they were dropping their guard, and it showed.

"Fall back," Rey ordered as the legend flew upwards.

Shinn and Luna caught sight as the other Orb ship had his Gottfrieds aimed at the location and they fired.

They were to busy celebrating as they tired falling back, Shinn activated the shield generator as Luna raised the beam shield but it was little to late.

The blast destroyed the Impulses shield causing damage to her left arm.

Shinn however took the worst as he was late in catching on, he was to busy smiling at his victory, the shield generator was activated a little to late as it took some of the blast but it tore the Destiny's right arm straight off taking the beam rifle with it.

Shinn was skilled enough that he moved in time otherwise that shot would have gone straight through the body.

Rey saw what happened, "I warned you two now regroup," Rey ordered.

Luna assessed the damage as it wasn't too bad, but Shinn lost half the arm and his rifle.

_"Those cowards,"_ Shinn shouted into the radio.

"There isn't time, we have to move now," Rey said knowing their assault was now in jeopardy so he gave a new order, "Both of you cover me…I am heading for the target ship, we will end it now," Rey said as the Orb mobile suits were regrouping to engage.

_"Copy that,"_ Luna replied as Shinn was a little slow but he agreed.

"We have to do this fast come on," Rey said as they went for it again.

Shinn had one arm but that didn't stop him from taking hold of his long range beam cannon as he fired straight at the Orb suits making them scramble.

Luna flew with Rey as she would provide Medium support; Rey flew on dodging attacks as the Orb ships caught on to where he was going.

Shinn fired at long range not hitting anything but he kept them on the run.

Luna kept the suits off of Rey as she engaged them at a medium distance.

The remaining Orb ship fired at Rey but he dodged making his way around and since there was only one ship it was a lot easier.

Rey cleared the ship as he was right in front of Cagalli's ship, and he took aim.

**Remaining Orb ship**

After the captain saw his comrade ship blown up he ordered the Gottfried's aimed as he fired at the two machines that looked to be celebrating, after they struck he was pleased.

"That was for our comrades, now keep at it," the captain ordered as the mobile suits regrouped and they fired a few more times.

As Rey and the team joined back up they saw something strange happen.

"Where are they going?" the captain asked.

Then after the actions it hit him, "Sir, it's the representative's ship!" The officer screamed.

"Do whatever you have to," the captain quickly ordered but it was too late as the cover fire was being fired keeping all away.

When Rey got in front of Cagalli's ship they feared the worst as he took aim.

**Cagalli's ship**

Cagalli watched as their other ship damaged two of the three machines and they were gaining back confidence.

Lacus was feeling better but that pain in her heart was worse.

They watched as the suits regrouped as the pilot caught on.

"They are heading for us," The pilot said as they had no weapons it was only a civilian ship they used.

They watched as that large machine cleared the ship and stopped right in front of them.

Cagalli watched in horror as Lacus clutched her heart and the picture.

**With Rey**

When Rey cleared them he took aim with his large beam rifle aiming straight at the ship as he began pulling the trigger, but as he did he got an alert of a heat source approaching from the direction of the plants as it was a shot and he quickly evaded and had to abort his shot.

**Cagalli's ship**

They expected the worst but they detected the same heat source as the mobile suit was driven off, Cagalli and Lacus looked on as a red machine was heading straight for them, and what looked like two familiar machines behind it.

Both Cagalli and Lacus were in relief as the attack was broken off and they were surprised to hear the voice of Athrun.

_"Sorry I am late,"_ was all Athrun said as Cagalli smiled.

**Nazca Class ship**

Kira watched all the action unfold on the screen as well as the communication that he got from their transmissions, Kira was at first satisfied with his new team, but that didn't last for to long, Kira kept an eye on the time as it was taking them far to long to complete their mission in above first rate machines.

When Kira got close enough to get an image he saw the first ship explode but it wasn't that ship he was concerned about he had his eyes focused solely on his sister and Lacus' ship, which currently still stood.

All Kira had in his mind as he watched that ship was the memories and they were not pleasant as all turned into nightmares as his flashbacks flew into his mind again. Kira did the only thing he could while reaching into his pocket for his pills but this time he downed several which was lethal to normal coordinators but he took far more before so that wasn't concerning him.

The captain ran things the best he knew how to, Kira was silent as he wasn't giving any orders so he ordered the ship to halt their heading as they would not be involved in this conflict.

Kira focused and returned his eyes to the screen as his so called team was starting to blow it; the first ship blew now he saw both Luna and Shinn take a stupid hit by a ship of all things.

Kira had enough.

"Those pathetic fools!" Kira said loudly as he stood straight up.

The captain and most of the crew looked back at him as the captain looked towards the com officer, "Prepare for commander Hibiki's unit to launch," the captain said as Kira walked straight out of the room and down towards his machine, Kira had mixed emotions, first he was angry with his team for doing so poorly and the second emotion was that of relief, the reason was simple that meant he could end it with his own hands.

Kira made his way down towards the hanger of the ship and when he arrived in the hanger his unit was already on the launcher connected to space, Kira still didn't bother with a flight suit as he started heading up the line to the Armageddon's cockpit. Soldier and mechanics saluted as they quickly cleared the way.

Kira sat down as he immediately began powering up the machine, Kira brought it on line as the cockpit doors were shut. Kira brought all systems on line as everything checked out and the mobile suit's eyes flashed as Kira contacted the bridge.

"Open the doors," Kira ordered.

"Yes sir…however we detected three new machines that just arrived on the scene, apparently they are helping the Orb ships," The captain replied.

Kira didn't bother looking up at his face on the screen, "That doesn't really matter now does it captain?" Kira said as the doors to space started opening.

Once they were opened Kira moved forward as the outer hanger doors opened and the Armageddon was launched into space.

Kira quickly activated his ultra phase armor as he accelerated the thrusters as the Armageddon flew off at maximum speed.

* * *

**Orb reinforcements and the Archangel**

After all Orb ships that were to launched did they met with several others that were already in space, Murrue who was in charge of the Archangel looked around as this simple escort that fool Seiran told them seemed like something totally different, it was like they were going to a war zone.

However the threat was real so Murrue led the ships to the shipping lane which led into Zaft space, the space around was clear as their wasn't even any earth force presence, they were taking the straight path as everything was standard along the way there, they had absolutely no problems.

They were on a steady heading when Murrue finally was able to calm down and speak to her crew, it was awhile since she saw many of them, they caught up as they even spoke about the situation they were in now, sending ten powerful ships along with the Archangel along with the mobile suits stored was extremely strange.

They pondered that for most of the way and when the reached the Debris field near the shipping lane it got a little stranger as the Earth alliance fleet was entering into radar range ahead of them and it looked like they were heading for the Plants.

"Captain there are multiple sources located in the Debris field," Miriallia said as she was in charge of that function.

Murrue looked back as she was about to address the situation but ahead of them they were picking up more heat sources, and these looked like a battle.

Murrue ordered it up on the screen as all in the bridge were shocked.

* * *

**Orb ships Battlefield**

**Cagalli and Athrun**

Cagalli was very relieved to hear Athrun's voice, as well as the rest, Cagalli watched as he was joined with two other machines that were very familiar.

"What took you so long?" Cagalli shouted relieved.

Athrun smiled she was back to normal, _"Long story, commander Waltfeld should be along shortly…I am just glad I made it in time,"_ Athrun said relief in his voice.

Cagalli snapped back into reality, "You know who is doing this they attacked us out of nowhere?" Cagalli said quickly.

_"Answers will have to wait, but all I can say is that a takeover is in progress, we were attack and almost destroyed so we bowered these machines,"_ Athrun replied.

Cagalli and Lacus were stunned at the words, "Attacked by who?"

Athrun looked back ahead as Rey was not going to sit still for very much longer.

_"The vice chairman, and we believe it might be too late for the chairman, it is a chance all of this is connected but we will talk later,"_ Athrun said as he signed off as he had to engage.

Yzak and Dearka arrived in their machines as what had happened was clearer then ever, and to set it right again they had to fight.

_"Are you ready for this?"_ Dearka asked.

_"I was always ready for battle,"_ Yzak replied as it was time to test out the new machines.

**Kira's team**

Rey backed off after Athrun fired at him as Luna and Shinn caught on.

_"What are they?"_ Luna asked as she was quickly trying to join Rey.

Shinn one armed Destiny now followed or he would fall prey to the other Orb suits that were still firing which he returned with his long range beam cannon.

Rey looked at the machines and he knew them immediately they were the ones that the chairman was developing, but why were they fighting them, and why were they even out in the first place, he hadn't heard from Gil in awhile and he thought this was all apart of Gil's plan.

Rey however had to get in contact with him, and fast but as he quickly tried on his personal communication line that Gil gave him it wasn't working at all, it was being jammed, but Rey had one more thing he could use, he wouldn't be able to communicate at all but he would be able to send what his machine was seeing straight to Gil's office, Rey taking advantage of Athrun speaking with Cagalli pushed the communication disk straight into the Legends main computer system as he tried a few things and luckily he was able to get the images through now all he saw would show up on Gil's screen back at the headquarters.

The team joined up with him as Rey gave a few new orders, "Abandon the ship for now and focus fire on these machines, watch your six as the other machines are still on the move, we will not fail this mission," Rey ordered as Shinn wouldn't look like a fool to Kira he was going to show him up here and now.

Luna knew their machines were the best but now these new ones looked like new models as well.

Rey assessed the situation, "The red one seems to be the leader I will handle him, Shinn take the long range buster two, and Luna the mark two Duel is yours," Rey said splitting the assignments.

Luna and Shinn heard him say the names of the machines, as it looked he knew them.

They were going to question him when the Mursames and Astrays caught up with them as Rey charged straight for Athrun and they followed suit.

**Kira's team and Athrun's team**

Rey led the first assault as he fired his large beam rifle at Athrun several times, Athrun broke off communication with Cagalli as he quickly had to dodge the attacks, Athrun saw that this machine the Savior moved pretty well as he now quickly returned fire with his own beam rifle making Rey go on the defensive.

"This guy is good," Rey said out loud as he could tell immediately.

Athrun wasn't giving this massive machine the chance to move as Athrun transformed the machine into its mobile armor mode and fired his two beam cannons and his two plasma beam cannons.

Rey responded as he activated his beam shield generator taking most of the blast as he was pushed back a little.

Athrun was surprised at the technology seeing as he only had a shield, but he had far more experience.

Athrun quickly transformed his machine back as he removed a beam saber trying to go for a short ranged attack.

Rey saw that coming and could tell this guy would be superior in that department so he shifted the dragoon blasters forward again firing several beams trying to make Athrun back off and Athrun did as he was forced to fall back.

Athrun regrouped himself as he did notice that this machine was big but quite fast for that, but he still held the speed advantage so that would be his key to win this battle.

Luna moved the Impulse straight for the Mark two Duel, where Yzak was piloting, as soon as Yzak saw the machine it immediately reminded him of the Strike for some reason.

Luna was the first one off firing her beam saber but as Yzak noticed this machine didn't have a beam shield any more it had a shield generator, the beam rifle on the Mark two Duel was several times more powerful as well as their were several more short range weapons, instead of two he had six beam sabers all over the suit, two beam boomerangs that attacked to the back, with another beam javelin, it was far easier to move and his power supply was infinite with the reactor, other then that it was the same machine.

Yzak used the shield generator to block the beams as he countered with his own fire. Luna was surprised at this machines speed but she was able to dodge the attacks, and Yzak knew right away he had to get her into short range battle, it was practically the same strategy as Athrun but with Yzak's suit it was made for short range battle.

Yzak accelerated removing one beam saber as he reached for his beam boomerang throwing it straight at her, then taking another beam saber in his second hand.

Luna saw the attack as she dodged but then the boomerang followed her as she turned around and aimed at it, but that was when Yzak was approaching her, Luna had to use the Impulses other arm to grab a saber but as she did she backed off a little as the boomerang cut right through her beam rifle destroying it.

Luna couldn't worry about that as she blocked the first slash by Yzak with the beam saber but Yzak brought the other one around as she barely dodged it.

Luna was doing her best but it was clear she was a good pilot, Yzak however was also a good pilot with more experience plus she wasn't used to the suit yet and this was the former Duel for Yzak so he had the advantage.

Shinn was left with Dearka normally he would have taken another foe like Yzak but his suit was damaged and he could only match up long range battles, leaving Dearka his opponent.

Like with the Mark two Duel the machine was basically the same except it was far more maneuverable it as well had a shield generator on both arms and he had options for two beam sabers as well as two armor Schneider's located on the hips other then that it was the same old Buster.

Shinn being Shinn made the first shot at the machine, with his beam cannon, Dearka saw that coming as he dodged taking action as he transformed the two guns of the Buster into the shotgun formation releasing several beams towards Shinn.

Shinn was forced to dodge as his shield generator taking some of the blasts.

Shinn knew going long range with him was nuts so with one arm he grabbed the anti ship blade limply and used the speed of the Destiny to head straight for Dearka.

Dearka smiled the kid was good but he was careless in his opinion, Dearka moved backwards releasing the missiles he had in the two pods that were in the shoulder.

Shinn saw the attacks as he was forced to abort the attack, Shinn cursed real loud as he wasn't able to get close and patience was losing fast for him, and now the Orb machines were firing at him so he was forced to dodge those.

**Cagalli's ship**

Cagalli and Lacus watched as the battle began, it seemed they now had a real chance; the words Athrun spoke of were still ringing in their ears.

"I believe we will make it my lady," the pilot of Cagalli's ship said.

The other Orb ship said the same as they had to stop firing or they could hit their own machines.

Cagalli watched as Athrun and his team had the strong upper hand.

Lacus was relieved but then a sudden surge entered her heart as she had to clutch it tightly.

Cagalli noticed, "What's wrong Lacus?"

Lacus couldn't put her hand on it, this was the same feeling outside the hotel, and it was just that it was getting stronger and stronger each second.

**With all of them**

All units continued their battle as the Orb ship and Cagalli's ship now caught a heat source heading straight for them at tremendous speed.

"We have incoming captain," the officer of the remaining Orb ship said.

The captain didn't think anything else could go wrong today.

Cagalli was worried about Lacus as the pilot spoke up, "My lady something is fast approaching from the same direction the other three enemy suits arrived from."

Cagalli looked at him as Lacus' feeling was growing closer and stronger.

Outside the source was extremely close now as the mobile suits were picking it up.

Athrun and the rest caught it, _"What is this now?"_

Yzak saw it, _"It appears to be another machine."_

Dearka got it,_ "I can't identify the source."_

Rey and the rest of Kira's team finally got the signal at the same time as Athrun's team, but they knew the signal.

"We will have reinforcements any second," Rey said as they saw the signal of the machine.

Luna was relieved but feeing terrible for Orb.

Shinn growled in annoyance as he hated that signal as it was almost near them, and now his glory would be taken by him again.

The Orb ship finally got it close enough to id it, "Put it on screen," the captain said.

The officer did as all on the bridge's eyes went wide, that was the same machine they saw that day when their first ship blew up.

They quickly transferred the image to Cagalli's ship.

The pilot of Cagalli's ship got the image, "We have an image my lady."

"Put it on screen," Cagalli said as the image was transferred.

The image of the gold silver and black machine was clear and it was coming at high speed.

"That the one from the Plant," Cagalli said.

"Maybe help has arrived again my lady," the pilot said as they saw that machine helping back at the Plant.

Lacus looked at the screen as the reddish black eyes of the machine looked like they could pierce straight through her soul; she had a very bad feeling.

Most didn't know what to expect, the captain and the pilot were about to communicate with each other when a signal started breaking in through all channels.

Lacus and Cagalli were assessing the situation of what was going on when the signal broke through.

"Someone is activating all channels," the pilot said.

Cagalli and Lacus looked on as did the rest as the voice spoke to all in the area.

"_How I have waited so very long for this moment,"_ The voice said deep and cold.

Outside Athrun immediately froze, Yzak didn't know what was going on and Dearka knew that voice sounded familiar.

Inside the ship Cagalli froze like Athrun, that voice wasn't one they heard in three years.

Lacus however immediately dropped her photo as she clutched her heart, she knew that voice anywhere, she stumbled a little grabbing on to a chair to balance herself, the voice sounded filled with hatred and anger, but it was still the voice she would never forget.

"…Kira…" was all Lacus said as the voice spoke again.

"_It's judgment day," _The voice said as it sounded off as it came into the area with lightning speed.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

**Headquarters**

When Ryu arrived at Aprilious One he knew from his loyalists that everything was already set up for what he planned to do today.

Ryu knew that Kira would be starting the attack soon so he first headed straight for the main command center inside the headquarters, once he arrived he worked with those he had in place and set up a jamming field, as of now all contact heading to the capitol was cut off.

When Ryu finished setting up he then connected with the signals from Kira's team as well as a feed he had from their suits, Ryu was pleased as he watched their progress at first, but like what Kira agreed with they were taking far to much time, Ryu saw the battle starting to head downwards a little, Ryu knew that Kira wouldn't wait much longer, as the attack began the team inside intercepted a signal that was trying to enter, but it was heading straight up towards the chairman, it was to late to counter as the signal was something a little different then they expected, Ryu had them run a trace as it was sent from Legend, that action didn't surprise Ryu as Rey was a loyal little puppet to Gil, but that would soon change.

With the action gone through Ryu knew it was time to head up to the chairman's office, he was going to wait for this to be over, but now would have to do as Ryu went straight up to Gil's office.

**Gil's Office**

Gil was going over Zaft matters when he received the signal, it was on his private line and he immediately dismissed the room as he opened the file, it seemed their was no communication it was only from the mobile suit feed, As soon as Gil saw the file his anger built up.

Gil watched as the Orb representative was under fire and the battle was fierce, Gil dropped what he was doing as he looked on, He saw three machines that should even be out there since they were the ones he commissioned to have built. What was worse was that it was Kira's team that was doing the attacking.

Rey sent the signal just for the machines he believed this action was ordered by Gil so he didn't question it at all.

Gil watched more as he then saw the Armageddon, Gil immediately slammed his fists on the table, he was preparing to discharge Kira's help after he was finished here today but now Kira was making an act of war against one of his allies.

"What is he doing, that fool!" Gil shouted as he heard a voice.

"You seem much stressed sir," Ryu said as he entered the room.

Gil looked towards the voice, "Look at this!" Gil shouted as he brought it up on the main screen.

Ryu looked on as he approached the desk, "Isn't that interesting," Ryu replied.

Gil walked behind his desk and straight over to Ryu, "You were the one that convinced me to attain his help, he is a loose cannon…I want him arrested or destroyed immediately, contact his team immediately," Gil said walked back over to his desk and for a communicator.

Ryu couldn't let that happen, as he pulled something out.

Gil had his back turned as he heard the sound of a gun aimed straight at him.

Gil heard the sound as he slowly turned to see Ryu pointed the gun straight at him, "What do you think your doing?" Gil asked.

Ryu smiled, "Your use to me is over."

"I trusted you…you were the one behind this!" Gil shouted.

Ryu lightly laughed, "Since the beginning, Kira was never with you he supports and fights for my cause, not the worthless one you try to achieve."

Gil was still in shock, "You planned all of it?"

Ryu looked at him, "The attack everything, all this time, don't worry though our goal is simple," Ryu said explaining it to him.

Gil looked on in horror, "You monster that will never happen."

Ryu now laughed, "It is already in motion, and since I have to start I am very tired of looking at your presence, you played your part nicely, but all foolish men most suffer their ultimate fate, goodbye someone that was never worthy of that title," Ryu said.

Gil raised his hand, "Wait…….." Gil said his final words as Ryu pulled the trigger finishing him with one shot.

Gil feel back on the floor as Ryu walked over to him, "Phase two is now complete, it is now time for the final phase as it all truly begins now," Ryu said pressing a button on his desk.

Two of his soldiers entered with the carcass of Leonard.

"The chairman was assassinated by a traitor, get everything I asked for set up, I have planned this carefully so when I present this to the council and the people everything will make Gil looked corrupt the earth forces did another heinous attack, and I am the new chairman," Ryu said as he left out all the details of how he achieved this for now.

Ryu sat down in the chairman's seat as he turned off the jamming equipment and contacted Kira.

**Secret Satellite**

In the Doomsdays hanger Captain Willard was making the final checks as everything turned up green, the Doomsday was fully ready for combat, all the crew was gathered all they needed was orders.

* * *

**Battlefield-Near Shipping Lane**

"…Kira…" was all Lacus said as the voice spoke again.

"_It's judgment day," _The voice said as it sounded off as it came into the area with lightning speed.

Lacus took that voice in it was completely far worse then anything she ever heard before.

Cagalli and Athrun were still stunned that voice was not heard in three years.

They saw the mobile suit now enter the battlefield as seeing it with that voice made it look now much like the freedom.

**With Kira**

Kira flew to the battlefield and knew immediately that he could toy a little with their minds, which is why when he was near he made the announcement, but now it was time to back it up, after Kira said his second phrase he cut the radio back to his normal channels.

Rey and the rest of Kira's team saw their commander enter the battlefield; Shinn felt hatred as the others were a little relieved they were on the verge of losing.

Kira slammed more pills down as he saw his first targets and that was the Astray's and Mursames in his way.

Everyone was turned towards his direction as the reddish black eyes flashed as Kira went to work.

Kira lightly smiled as the Orb mobile suits were starting to take aim, Kira only smiled, he flew towards all of them as he activated the Plasma beam cannons from the Armageddon's wings as they came over his shoulder, and the two rail guns that lifted up from the hips, as Kira also used his beam rifle targeting the machines, Kira got in range as he fired all his weapons at the same time.

The Orb pilot's freak, as all beams connected with the mobile suits, each one struck the cockpit something Kira never targeted in the last war, all pilots screamed as they blew up from the shots, in that one barrage five machines were destroyed. Kira broke formation as a few other machines freaked out and fired at him, Kira knowing his armor only stopped as the beam connected with his armor and then went straight back machines that fired striking them to their deaths.

In less than thirty seconds Kira had seven suits down, inside his machines Kira had a small smile as he completely snapped, all this bent up anger was coming out now and the Orb machines were the first to face the wrath of the destroyer.

**With Lacus, Cagalli, and Athrun**

They watched the onslaught with shock, that voice and the attacks were extremely similar to Kira.

"That…cannot be my brother…" Cagalli said as she watched it.

Athrun came back on the radio, _"I…I know his voice but I believe you are right…that machine, Kira does not fight like that,"_ Athrun said as he powered up his machine again.

Yzak came on the line, _"That confirms everything, there is a power shift going on, we have to stop that machine,"_ Yzak said the calm one.

Dearka came on, _"That thing is powerful."_

Lacus was shaking badly, the others were in high doubt, but she knew, Lacus could feel his presence and she could tell it was him, the tears threatened her eyes, as she could only ask why, Lacus was trying to regain herself as her strong personality was crumbling just like Cagalli.

Lacus had to hear his voice again.

**With Kira**

Kira finished off seven machines as he noticed the other three ones by the target ship, as Kira came on the radio only to his team.

"I should have known you wouldn't have been able to handle this, engage the three machines again while I handle this, you have all disappointed me greatly," Kira said in a murderous tone.

Rey copied as did the others as Shinn hated his guts even more, but his machine was too bad to do anything about it, missing only one arm he was still superior to other machines but he wouldn't be able to handle Kira.

All three flew off to engage the other machines.

Kira saw there were nine machines left, but first he wanted to take care of that warship.

Kira returned the beam rifle to his forearm holster as Kira removed all four beam sabers connecting them all together; Kira powered up the Beam spear he created as two large beams emitted from each end, Kira wasted no time as he charged for the ship.

The captain of the ship saw what was happening, "Fire all weapons, keep him off of us."

As Kira was heading for him he got a communication from Ryu.

"Yes commander," Kira replied as he didn't take his eyes off the ship dodging all the shots and missiles fired at him.

Ryu came on, _"The title now would be chairman commander, our problem is over, I am in complete control."_

Kira slightly smiled as he dodged the Gottfried attacks as another Mursame fired at him only to have the beam bounce back and strike him to his death as Kira used the large beam on one end to swipe down an Astray taking out two more.

Kira got right in front of the ship staring at the bridge.

"Then it all begins, I look forward to giving you a positive report Your Excellency," Kira replied as he used the beam saber.

The Orb ship saw what was going on, and when Kira got in front of them their was little they could do, Kira used the beam spear he made and swiped the bridge straight off the ship shifting the other end of the spear straight down straight through the ship.

Kira smiled as he flew back up as the ship completely blew up, and Kira returned all four beams back to place.

Ryu watched as he smiled and relaxed in the chairman's seat, today so far was a perfect day.

**With Lacus and the others**

Athrun had to know which is why he tried going after that suit but as he did Rey countered him as the other two fired and attacked Yzak and Dearka, they were keeping them away from that machine.

All became aware when Kira neared the ship and when Kira swiped through it; Lacus again clutched her heart as Cagalli became overwhelmed with grief all of this was too much for all of them.

Lacus' tears went down her face as she knew what she had to do, looking at the picture she picked up she made her way to the pilot and grabbed the communication equipment.

**With Kira**

After the ship was down Kira saw the three machines preoccupied but his team wouldn't hold out long and Kira knew it.

Kira activated his Mirage Colloid as he decided to take out the remaining machines in stealth, with six machines left Kira picked them off like nothing all the while taking in their fear as they turned in all directions trying to find the source but to no avail.

Before they found him it was to late as Kira struck through all the cockpits leaving only the target ship left, it was time finally it was time to end it all.

Kira took the ship in sight, Kira deactivated the Mirage Colloid as he quickly approached the ship with only one thing on his mind, burying apart of the past that still haunted his soul.

Kira got right up to the ship as he stared at it, and then his beam rifle slid down into the Armageddon's had.

Athrun and the rest watched as they were able to gain the upper hand on Kira's team, but it was far too late to stop him now.

Kira took aim when the voice was echoed throughout all channels, a voice he thought he would never hear again.

**With Kira and Lacus**

Inside the ship Lacus grabbed the com equipment from the pilot as she quickly turned the frequency to all channels, she wasn't really concerned about his actions yet as she had to hear his voice again, everything else was blocked out.

"Kira!" was all the voice said with a tone to sadness in her voice.

Kira heard the voice, one of many that was his enemy, Kira heard the voice and didn't hesitate at all, but decided to humor himself as he switched his communication equipment over to Orb's channel.

"I truly believed that you of all people would understand," the voice said.

Athrun and the others froze outside again, Cagalli heard the voice it was clear.

Lacus turned her worry and sadness into high confusion, "I know that is you Kira…show me your face!" Lacus demanded with a sob that escaped her voice.

Kira stood silent for a second before granting her request, as he brought up a visual link to the Orb ship.

Lacus watched as her tears flowed again as his face came on the screen, and immediately she saw the uniform and scar on his face, it was him from the other night, but the most terrifying feature was his eyes, they were completely filled with hate, anger and rage, they were a lot darker then she ever remembered.

Kira saw her, and didn't feel a thing; his heart was completely swallowed in the darkness of his soul.

Lacus studied the screen, "What are you doing Kira? I…" Lacus said as Kira cut her off.

"What I am doing is simple Clyne, I am fulfilling my destiny, and like I said earlier it is judgment day for all that stand in our way!" Kira said in a murderous tone.

Lacus felt wobbly again as Cagalli was still frozen, this creature on the screen was not her brother, It couldn't' be, deep down she knew he was but she refused to believe it.

Lacus looked back up at him, three long years of searching, three long years of worrying, three long years of agony for her heart and now this.

"What are you saying Kira…the chairman didn't say…" Lacus said as Kira cut her off again.

Kira this time lightly laughed, "The chairman is no more Clyne…we have a new chairman, one I am proud to serve."

Lacus remembered what Athrun said, "You're talking about Ryu…what has he done to you?" Lacus sobbed out, she couldn't think clearly right now.

"It is my destiny like I said, and all that stand against us will be destroyed!" Kira replied.

Lacus and Cagalli didn't know what he was talking about, just what was this judgment and why was Kira helping.

Lacus looked at him, again her heart was latterly shattering at the sight, and she had to know, "Why are you doing this Kira…so many sacrifices, the people…." Lacus said but that hit a nerve for Kira as he exploded.

"The people the people the people, I am sick and tired of hearing about the people, the people only have one fate," Kira said breathing heavily.

Lacus and the others were stunned at his outburst, it was like he completely snapped, as they couldn't help but tremble a little.

Kira looked back at them, "The people this, the people that," Kira said with a slight smile, "Do what you do best Lacus, call the people to fight for a just world, one filled with peace and liberty," Kira said in a mocking tone.

Lacus' tears fell again.

Kira slightly smiled slamming back more pills as they watched, "Call the people Lacus, that will only make it more fun for me," Kira's mocking tone ended as he completely shouted in anger, "You will face our judgment!" Kira shouted as he cut the link which was to the Orb personal.

Kira aimed again as all of a sudden he got an alert on his radar, his radar equipment was far better then any other ship or anything and several things were coming from the debris field.

Lacus heard him sign off as she feared the worst mostly not for her but a few others, Lacus then saw him what looked like hesitating, but deep down she knew that wasn't it.

Kira focused the radar more as there were massive heat sources approaching and now another fleet was behind that heading for the shipping lane.

**With Kira and Ryu**

Kira looked closer as he id it, "That didn't take them long," Kira said as he now contacted Ryu back at the headquarters.

Ryu was watching everything and when Kira stopped he knew something had to be wrong as he got a signal from him.

_"What is it?"_ Ryu asked.

Kira's face came on, "I have an alliance fleet coming from the Debris field and another one by the shipping lane."

Ryu looked at his image, _"That didn't take them long…recall all your units and reposition yourself…I just received word the Doomsdays ready we will finally show our power."_

Kira smiled, "I will fall back immediately sir."

_"It's time to show them all our power, let your former comrades watch, let them feel our judgment, I am recalling the Zaft forces and we will intercept them, they will hold them off along with yourself until the Doomsday is ready to fire,"_ Ryu said as Kira knew that was a perfect idea.

"Yes your Excellency," Kira replied as he contacted his team.

"All units all back to the ship, we are pulling back, orders directly from the chairman," Kira said over the Zaft channel as Rey, Luna and Shinn complied they couldn't hear when Kira was talking to the Orb ship since he switched to an Orb frequency but it was strange.

They immediately started falling back, which was noticed by Athrun and his team.

**With Kira and Lacus**

Kira switched back to the Orb channel, "Your lives have been spared for now, you will witness my full power before your demise, I suggest you enjoy your lives while you can," Kira said beginning to max out his thrusters.

Lacus and the rest heard, "Wait Kira…you have…" Lacus tried to say but Kira flew off ignoring her.

Lacus dropped to her knees, she wasn't able to ask what she wanted, the shock wasn't making her think clearly, Cagalli and Athrun weren't able to get a word in as Kira flew off.

Lacus couldn't contain her emotion as she for the first time cried in the presence of others then Kira, Kira changed from the worst she had ever seen, he was completely monstrous, she clutched her picture again as Cagalli's ship was then again contacted this time by something coming from the shipping lane.

Lacus looked up again as the Armageddon disappeared again, and she couldn't help but ask why, her chance was gone as Kira flew off, his anger was easily directed towards them and that hurt her deeply, Lacus knew her chance to ask was gone but it was far from over, she had to speak to him again.

Kira flew off hating the chance to finish his nightmare, but he believed this would be a lot better, he would show them his full power let them tremble in fear and then finish them, Kira's eyes this time did not return to normal, he was aching for more battle as they returned to the ship following Ryu's orders.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, Kira and Lacus finally talked briefly, next chapter their talks will be longer as Kira confronts all of his former allies as the Doomsdays brought into action. It shouldn't be to long, maybe. See you later.**


	12. Determination

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Determination**

**Space**

Kira and his team flew back towards the ship, Kira surprised himself as he quickly looked back at the ship and person he just left, all his bent up anger was still yet to release, Kira spared them for two simple reasons, first and foremost it was Ryu's orders, and secondly he wanted them to witness what they personally caused him to become, he wanted them to see his true power as the team gathered and followed him back to the Ship.

* * *

**Orb Ship **

The area around the ship was complete chaos, the destroyed ships and mobile suits floated endless in space, two Izumo class ships destroyed, twenty Astray's and Mursame's gone, one ship and three stolen machines was all they had left for the moment.

**With Athrun Yzak and Dearka**

Every single word Kira said kept ringing inside his head, he knew Kira had problems from the past war but it wasn't nearly this bad, or was it. He was completely busy with his duties guarding Cagalli that he hardly saw his friend the last year he was still around, and inside the ship he knew Cagalli and Lacus felt the same, their lives seemed to move ahead as Kira was stuck in a deep void, Athrun blamed himself for not doing more when Kira did so much for the world, but that Kira seemed all but dead that voice was not that of the true hero of the first war, that voice was all but a copy of what seemed destroyed.

Athrun had the Savior at a complete stop, as it stood by the remaining ship, hearing Kira the way he was and the devilish machine he was in only added to the fray.

Yzak and Dearka joined back up with each other as they made their way over to Athrun, the sudden retreat was extremely strange to them but they soon found out why.

Athrun snapped back into it as he was now picking up what Kira must have to cause him to retreat.

It was shortly after that, they received another ship but this one was heading from the Plants as Athrun knew it was the ship Andrew was on, he finally caught up.

**Cagalli's ship**

During the entire conversation Cagalli couldn't get a word in at all, the voice of her once peaceful brother was that of a deranged madman. The things Kira spoke of made little sense to them, but they feared they would soon learn the truth about what he spoke of. Cagalli looked down as Lacus was completely broken, Cagalli's was near that but Lacus was a lot worse off, and for a very strong reason.

Cagalli made her way over, as she was still in a little doubt, that person still couldn't be her brother.

"Lacus," Cagalli called out to her.

Lacus was still shaken up by the whole thing; she clutched her picture as Cagalli looked at it with tremendous sympathy.

"How could this be happening?" Lacus slowly asked hoping Cagalli had the answer.

Cagalli unfortunately didn't have the answer, "That couldn't be him."

Lacus shook her head, "No…that was Kira, I'd know him anywhere, all this time it was my fault," Lacus said as she blamed herself.

Cagalli looked at her, "You know that isn't true!"

Lacus shook her head again, "I know how he was, but I wanted things to be normal so badly when he faked feeling fine I…just let it go, I spent most of my time running errands to Plant when…" Lacus said still blaming herself, she had to find some way to process what just happened, and for the moment that was all she could do to try and make sense.

"You did what you had to so the world wouldn't go back to the way it was, so the sacrifices lost wouldn't be in vein…" Cagalli said knowing all to well that her brother probably paid the most but still they did save many lives.

Lacus remembered Kira's words as he more or less blamed the people they saved for what he was doing, so many questions she had but no answers.

"My lady we are picking up a signal…there is a large fleet appearing in the Debris field," the pilot said.

Both women broke their thoughts.

"Do you have a source?" Cagalli said trying to do all the work she could to forget about what just happened.

"Still to far my lady…but I give all my money to say an alliance fleet," The pilot said.

This was just like before, and now all was crumbling again.

"Why is an alliance fleet?" Cagalli stopped herself.

"They wouldn't miss this chance," The copilot said.

Everything was again falling apart just like Kira and Ryu wanted.

Lacus knew immediately this had to be Kira's doing, from what he said they now had a new chairman and he spoke about a judgment, all that happened in the past few days was coming together.

Athrun came on the radio_, "I take it you know about the fleet heading our way…Commander Waltfeld is in range and will join us shortly, I suggest we get out of here as soon as possible for now," _Athrun said.

Cagalli looked at his face on the screen.

"_How are you holding up?" _Athrun asked.

Cagalli looked at him drained, "Feeling just like you."

Athrun couldn't see Lacus, _"How is she?"_

Cagalli looked back as Lacus finally sat back down in a seat, "She…this was to much for her she just keeps clutching her picture…you know Lacus is strong and Kira was always her rock but now I fear she may be broken."

Another voice came on the screen, _"Is everybody alright?"_

Cagalli and Athrun saw it was Andrew, "Everything is fine commander," Cagalli said but the tone told him differently.

"_What happened now?"_ Andrew said as it seemed like another war was close.

Athrun spoke up, "We will have to talk about it later, we have to retreat for now," Athrun said as he Yzak and Dearka surrounded the ship as they pilot wasted no time and started heading out of Zaft space, but as they did they detected another fleet.

**Near the Border Zaft and Shipping Lane**

"What now?" Cagalli said.

Lacus looked up.

Athrun and the rest detected it, but as it came closer they saw just what it was.

Cagalli saw the signals, "What is going on now?" Cagalli asked as that was something she didn't expect to see.

"_Miss Cagalli do you read me," _The voice said again.

Cagalli answered, "Where, did you come from and why are you in that ship?" Cagalli responded.

The image was finally clear, _"Long story, I am just glad we made it in time,"_ Murrue said as the Orb fleet was catching up.

They had to admit it was good to see them, Cagalli looked back to the screen, "We will join up with you have all the fleet halted until we arrive," Cagalli ordered as Murrue followed along with Andrew and the rest of them.

Murrue could tell that the spirits were not very high, and something told her she wouldn't like the reason.

Things were not looking very good, as they got word of the alliance fleet.

Lacus stayed silent most of the time, Cagalli was only partially right about her, her sprit was broken but that wasn't stopping her, she had to know why and she would find that out even if she had to go after Kira herself, something was not right with all of this, even in all his nightmares and violent rages he was never that murderous towards her, something had to change him, she refused to believe he would do on his own, but the sad truth was he did.

* * *

**Nazca Class Ship**

The flight back was quick and silent, Kira recalled the events in his mind, he looked at Lacus saw the sadness and hurt, if he was his old self he would probably feel guilty and hate himself but he didn't Kira was no longer the person he was, just as he said that Kira was dead.

Kira got those thoughts out of his mind as they flew back, Kira looked at the monitor and saw that his foolish team really did a number on their machines, especially the big mouth since his was the worst off, and with what was going on now that was not the best timing.

Kira and Ryu expected the Earth forces to try something after the stunt they pulled, they just didn't expect it this soon.

As soon as Kira got into range of the ship, he told the captain to open the hanger and prepare to head back, at full speed.

Each machine powered down as they landed inside the ship.

**Inside the ship**

Shinn was the first one out followed by the other two as they lowered themselves down to the floor, and joined back up with each other.

Shinn looked back up at his machine as a few mechanics were already going to work on it.

"Those cowards fired at me when my back was turned," Shinn said as Luna and Rey joined him.

"I warned you about opposing fire," Rey said.

Shinn looked at him quickly and angrily, but knew he was right.

"I don't think the consequences will be very good," Rey said as Kira's machine opened up.

The three had to report to the Armageddon as they waited, it was only a few seconds but the wait felt like forever for the three, as they knew their mission was a failure.

Kira got out of his machine as he lowered himself to the ground, he had yet to look at his team but when he landed they saluted quickly.

Kira turned around and stared right at the three of them, he had still yet to return to normal from the battle.

Kira hated seeing all three of their faces right now, Kira made his way over very slow but showed no signs of stopping he got right up towards the center as Shinn glared at him, but that changed when Kira struck him hard straight in the face busting his nose up pretty good, Shinn fell straight to the floor.

"It seems as if your mouth is bigger then your skill, you had the top machine out of the three and you come back as the worst!" Kira shouted at him.

Shinn was a bloody mess, but for the first time he was right, Shinn didn't even have the hardest role.

Kira backed off as he looked at all three of them, I give you one simple task and you blow it, despite the arrival of the new machines you should have been prepared for that!"

They were silent as Kira was laying into them.

Kira got tired, "Get your pathetic selves out of my sight!" Kira shouted as they once again had to pick Shinn up and drag him out of there.

Kira got another headache making him reach for more of his pills but he was out, and that only fueled his rage more.

Kira knew the ship was moving and he had to contact Ryu so he would have to deal with it for now.

Kira made his way up to the officers quarters as he closed the door behind him and tried establishing link with Ryu's private line, they knew the earth forces were closing in, but Kira wasn't at all worried, he knew what Ryu was going to do, trying out the doomsday on such a force would be a dishonor to the great ship, but it would also spread even more fear causing more nations on earth to rise up, and that was what they wanted.

Kira sat down as he got the link he wanted.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

**Formally Gil's office**

Right before Kira contacted him with the news, Ryu was watching everything from the monitor placed on the desk of the chairman's seat and as he watched Kira's movements something caught his eye, Ryu was slightly worried about the first encounter he would have with his former comrades, however the results were most pleasing at first, but he did detect a very slight distaste as Kira spoke to Lacus, and he would have to speak with him on that, but other then that Ryu was most pleased.

Ryu never moved the chairman's body as he had his soldiers setting up for how he would present what would happen, They were just about done when Ryu had the news and he had to admit at first he was surprised they acted so fast, but they expected this, and with what they just did it made it all the more creditable.

"Sir everything is finally ready," one soldier said as they both saluted.

Ryu looked around, "Very well now leave the room and when the alarm sounds do not enter," Ryu said as they quickly saluted and left the room.

Ryu walked back over towards the front door of the office as he held his communicator in one hand and a gun in the other, Ryu looked forwards as the chairman's body was not moved but Leonard's body was placed slightly in front with a few file papers in his hand, all recordings Kira got as well as the destiny plan papers this was all set up to make it look like a deal gone bad, and with the proof he had on Gil, presenting this to the council would make it all the more creditable, he would get the chairman's seat and the authority he needed, the council and Plants would take this hard but with an approaching Earth forces attack that would easily be overlooked fairly quickly. Ryu knew he would have to eventually face the council but with what he had, the proof, and a soon victory over an alliance surprise attack would more then make him look very good, but he would put all that together later, he was short on time so had to make this fast.

Ryu activated the communicator to the security stations as well as the rest of the building, "We have a level one alert, security teams report to the chairman's office, our chairman has been assassinated," Ryu said as he waited a few seconds before the alarms went off and he could only smile.

People throughout the building went into shock at the news but it wasn't long before security teams arrived.

They came in with their guns drawn as they spotted Ryu.

Ryu looked at them playing a good acting role, as he was by Gil's body after he made his announcement, "He's gone," Ryu said as the soldiers looked at him.

The communication channels were going crazy as most were the council members, and a few council members ran personally up to the room, as they entered to see the bodies on the floor.

"What was that message all about?" one councilmember said as they quickly looked and saw the chairman it was true.

"What…how did this happen?" another one asked.

Ryu saw his chance, "I was coming to alert the chairman, this is a terrible loss but we have another pressing matter…and unfortunately we have to deal with first."

The people looked at Ryu like he was nuts.

"What could be more important then this, and what happened to our chairman?" this time it was Sarah's father.

Ryu looked at him, "Look I was coming to deliver my news when I heard the arguing and the shot, when I came in that man was fumbling with something and when he saw me he tried to fire but I fired first…I know this is tragic but there is an alliance fleet heading straight for us at this very moment, this can wait, but an attack cannot!" Ryu shouted knowing he played the right card.

All members went into shock again, "What do you mean?" a councilmember said.

Ryu knew these people were clueless and he only needed them for a little while longer.

"I had commander Hibiki on patrol and he personally saw the alliance fleet entering near the Debris field…it appears they are trying to take advantage of the attack they made earlier, I know this is a tragic situation what had just happened maybe its connected I don't know but right now our people are in danger and being the vice chairman it is my duty and responsibility to take over, I need to be sworn in now," Ryu said sternly.

The soldiers just looked at him.

All council members looked at each other, normally they would have questioned him immediately, but hearing Kira's name being the man that saved their lives and the lives of their families they didn't question.

"Forgive my rudeness but time is not on our side, I need full authority to reposition our ships to defend this attack," Ryu said quickly.

Sarah's father spoke up, "This is a tremendous situation commander, however the people do come first, I move we temporary estate you to full power and once this crisis is over and investigation will be launched to make your seat permanent," he said playing the political card again.

The others looked around, "All in favor," another councilmember said.

Ryu looked around, he knew he wouldn't get the seat that easy but after this battle he knew they would make it permanent, the vote was done and it was unanimous.

Ryu smiled, "We have to put this aside for the moment, don't touch anything in this room until the investigation teams get here, I will work from my office, I need all branches of our military activated and we will set up a defensive line at this point," Ryu showed them on the map.

"Where is commander Hibiki?" one councilmember asked.

"Heading there as we speak, he will lead this attack, I trust him fully," Ryu said seeing the others did as well.

"Once their activated I will address all ships, but right now move it quickly time is short," Ryu said as the room scrambled as they left the office, Ryu placed his guards at the door as it was off limits, overall everything was going perfect.

Ryu made it to his office as all functions were transferred over to him; Ryu called down to the communication center and ordered them to start calling all ships to report.

Ryu now had aides rushing to them but he immediately dismissed them placing his trusted guards at his doors no one was to enter, he could run all of this from his office.

**Military Bases and Ports**

The word was spreading fast as the ships were now being recalled, the captains of the ships didn't have ordered yet but it was highest priority so they began heading to the assigned spot which was halfway between the Plants and the Debris Field.

All types of ships, Nazca, Laurasia and even the Minerva was called into action, all the mobile suits were already in place, the older models and the newer models were going to take part, the older model Ginns, Cgues, along with the newer Zaku's, Gouf's and Guaiz's. Ryu wanted all to be present, lastly Ryu was going to call the Doomsday but not just yet.

Talia returned after her conversation as she just got new orders, they were from Ryu, strangely not Gil.

Her orders were to report to the front and lead the force temporarily; she was confused by that as this was the most powerful ship, or so they thought.

However it was the highest alert so she obeyed as they launched as quickly as possible.

It didn't take long for the emptiness of space to be once again filled with warships; it looked just like the first war.

**Ryu's office**

Ryu was overseeing the ships deployment and was pleased it was going fast and now he was able to see from satellite images the Earth forces force which cleared the Debris Field, and all he did was smile, Ryu was giving orders when he got his communication from Kira from the Nazca class ship.

"_I await my orders your Excellency," _Kira said still a little out of it.

Ryu seemed to notice, "Everything worked as close as we planned for, those fools on the council gave me temporary control for now, however after your success today that will soon be made permanent."

"_Do they suspect anything?" _Kira asked quickly.

"Not a thing, this assault by the alliance is actually going to help us in that perspective, I will handle them, you need not worry yourself on those matters," Ryu said as Kira nodded.

"Now…I will be contacting the Doomsday shortly, I take it the ship needs time to power up?" Ryu asked.

Kira looked at him on the monitor, _"Actually the cut time will be half of what it took the Minerva, the cannon however will need some time to charge."_

"I will keep them in station while they charge the cannon, in the meantime you are in full control of this operation, the council approved that action, keep them in bay and do not let them break the line, make sure you don't cause to much damage, I want our ultimate weapon to do most of the work, it is a pity to waste such a glorious weapon on a minor fleet but this will send a shockwave all the way down to the heads on earth, with this the treaty will be broken and they will rise up against us, we will have our war," Ryu told him seriously.

"_I understand sir, I shall stay stationed here for now, my useless unit however damaged two of my machines,"_ Kira told him.

Ryu looked at him, "They have spares on the Doomsday however they will have to make them work for now, and once this begins our resources will be limited for a time, so make sure you keep that in mind."

"_Yes sir, shall I contact you before I begin?" _Kira asked.

Ryu shook his head, "No…when you see the alliance fleet arrive, you attack, I will however be addressing all ships before hand so just take that as your signal."

"_Yes sir," _Kira said as the communication ended.

Ryu finished his call as he looked at the monitor as all ships were starting to come together, he had another monitor at the alliance fleet, Ryu could tell this Jibril made the decision quick as the number of ships was pathetic, however he suspected he would try and pull and Azeral but he trusted in Kira to handle that, Ryu took note to Kira's personality as they spoke he was going to speak with him on the matter of the encounter but decided against it, from the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice Ryu knew where Kira's mind was and that was on their goal.

Ryu reached down for the phone again as this time he made a call to the secret satellite.

**Secret Satellite Doomsdays hanger**

Inside the Doomsday the entire crew was now on the ship, they had just finished all the tests and the doomsday was given the green light for combat. Captain Willard headed straight up the bridge, as he sat down in the captains seat, the entire bridge crew was waiting their to greet him, all crew was specifically chosen for this assignment, especially Sarah, Ryu wanted her working the com straight to Kira when he was in the field. She was only a military analyst but she agreed to this to stay closer to him, maybe not the best move for her at the moment but the ship was the strongest ever built so she wasn't that worried about the danger, this was something she had to do, but it would only be limited.

The captain and crew were settling in when Willard got the first communication signal coming straight from Ryu.

Sarah picked it up, "Captain we have a transmission coming in from the headquarters."

"Put it up," Willard replied as she transferred the call to the main screen and there was Ryu.

"Commander it is great of you to check our progress, the Doomsday is now fully ready for combat," Willard replied.

That saved Ryu a question, "That is good to hear as you will be heading out as soon as the ship is prepared, and it isn't commander it's chairman."

Willard took in the news, as the crew on the bridge was a little stunned in hearing that.

"Chairman sir?" Willard asked.

Ryu smiled, "Our chairman was assassinated a short time ago, commander Hibiki has spotted an alliance fleet heading our way obviously connected, your orders are to prepare the ship and charge the Genesis cannon immediately."

The crew was shocked to hear the news, Willard was one of Ryu's loyalists and new it was going to happen, but some of the crew was not so they played that part, Sarah was stunned at the news but listened more closely when Kira's name was brought up, she was glad he was alright.

"The Earth Forces broke the treaty sir, we will begin immediately," Willard responded.

Ryu looked at him, "I will be addressing the ships shortly, after the speech commander Hibiki will be in charge of the assault, once they are engaged you are to head out of the satellite and standby until the cannon is charged, fire your weapons if you have to but we will show them our full power here and now, when the cannon is charged contact me, that will be all," Ryu said as he quickly signed off.

Willard now started his command of the ship, "You heard the chairman we will not let those naturals destroy our homes, prepare to move out," Willard said as the crew immediately went to work, Willard announced it to the entire ship as they began powering up the ship.

* * *

**Debris Field**

**Girty Lue**

Just as soon as they were about to clear the debris belt is when Neo and the Earth Alliance discovered several heat sources ahead, all ships were already in alert status one so they could fight a battle if they had to, but with the distance still from Plants they would not have surprise on their side which would mean Zaft would have the time to gather a defensive force that would not stop growing.

Neo was stationed on the Girty Lue as he was awaiting details.

It wasn't long before he got a report back.

It came from an officer on the bridge, "We have readings sir, the ship seems to be an Orb transport ship, most likely carrying the chief representative, I am picking up a total of seven machines all unknown…I am also picking up traces of weapon signatures and debris, I would guess a battle took place here."

Neo looked at the radar screen, they were still at a distance and couldn't get a visual, "If they spot us we will lose the edge" Neo was about to give out more orders when he was interrupted.

"Sir, four of the seven machines are bugging out…they seem to be heading back towards the Plants and another ship is approaching, from the signature it seems to be a Zaft Laurasia class joining up with the Orb ship, no weapons are being fired," the officer told him.

Neo knew what that meant, "They know were here…get me a link to the other ships and keep an eye on those ships."

"Yes sir," the bridge crew said as Neo was preparing to address all their ships when he was interrupted again.

"Sir the Orb and Zaft ship are moving out…they seem to be heading for the shipping lane," the officer told him.

"They detected us as well…whatever the battle they just fought it seems something is going on, I would like to fall back until we learn more but he would never go for it, we will proceed ahead," Neo said as he finally got the link up to all ships as each captain listened in.

"Listen closely, I am sure all of you are aware we were most likely detected, however we are going to proceed ahead, all ships accelerate to maximum speed, Agamemnon ships fall towards the back, Drake class take up the right and Nelson class will have the left, I will lead the charge…they will likely have time to set up a defensive front our goal is to break through as quickly as possible, defend the Agamemnon ships with your lives, launch no mobile suits until we have the force in sight, Agamemnon class ships once we create a hole send out your nuclear force and finish this, we have lost surprise and speed will be everything, accelerate on my mark," Neo ordered as they were getting ready to clear the front.

Neo knew Jibril had orders about the Orb fleet approaching but with surprise gone they couldn't worry about that right now.

Neo waited as his crew gave him the go ahead as they were fully ready, and have been for awhile, "Now," Neo ordered as he placed the phone back down and returned to his seat sitting down, he knew it was quiet now but that would soon change.

**Earth Alliance Fleet**

The ships did as they were told as they got into the new formation Neo ordered, many were not to confident about their mission anymore, they were told that Zaft was disorganized at the moment which is why they were attacking, but now they didn't have a very good feeling about it, but they had no choice but to follow orders.

The ships began to clear the debris field as Neo and Girty Lue led the way and when all ships cleared they accelerated to their fastest speed heading straight for the Plants.

* * *

**Orb Fleet**

Athrun and his team escorted Cagalli's ship near the border of Zaft territory when they finally met up, all had questions but those that seen the shell of their former friend knew all the answers.

When they arrived Cagalli and Lacus boarded a small shuttle inside the ship as they were transferring to the Archangel, Andrew and their stolen ship joined right up beside the ship but they would only keep a visual uplink when they met.

Murrue granted Athrun and the two others clearance to land in the archangel, and all three noticed the three machines they never seen looked very familiar.

The rest of the Orb fleet caught up as they were following Seirans orders but now the control would finally shift back to Cagalli so they didn't have to listen to that pathetic puppet Yunna anymore.

Cagalli's small shuttle landed inside the archangel as Athrun and the two others followed them in and landed.

**Archangel-Hanger**

Murrue got up as she went to personality greet them on their arrival but she could tell by the sadness in Cagalli's voice something was very wrong.

Athrun and the other two docked in the holding area as the mechanics and especially chief Murdoch were very impressed with the machines.

Athrun was the first one down as Yzak and Dearka joined him as the three met up.

"Never thought I would be here again," Yzak said as he remembered the short time during the end of the first war.

"Funny how we always tried so hard to destroy it," Dearka added as Murdoch met up with them.

"Good to see all of you back," Murdoch said greeting each one.

Athrun nodded but still in a little shock, "I wish it was under different circumstances though," Athrun said as they walked over to the small shuttle where Murrue was waiting for Cagalli to come out.

Inside the shuttle Cagalli and Lacus sat in silence as that was how it was the entire time, Cagalli looked over and saw the look on Lacus' face it was that of total sadness but also the look of determination, Cagalli knew Lacus took a heavy blow, they all did but Lacus was either doing a very good job of hiding the hurt or she was in denial, or she was ready to do something about it.

"Are you ready Lacus?" Cagalli asked her way of handling it was to keep working so maybe she wouldn't think about it.

Lacus looked over at her, "All this time, he has been here…planning who knows what…what am I supposed to tell th…" Lacus said as Cagalli cut her off.

"I admit Lacus, with your situation I would be thinking the same thing, he is or he was my brother, I don't know what happened to him, I didn't…I don't know what to do," Cagalli finally admitted.

Lacus looked at her, "I…I have to speak with him again…I have to know why and what he is planning," Lacus told her.

Cagalli was interested in that as well, "If we go in after him, we will look like we are supporting the alliance."

Lacus looked at her, "I have a strong feeling that won't matter anymore, Zaft is under the control of that vice chairman now, it won't matter if we try to stay out of this, I just know he will come after us."

Cagalli took that in, most likely it was true, "Well talk it over first then make our decision."

Lacus nodded as she wiped her face as they departed the shuttle.

Cagalli looked over to see Murrue with a concerned look on her face, Murrue did salute her.

"We apologize for this Cagalli, it was Yunna Seirans orders," Murrue told her.

Cagalli the understood everything about the fleet now, "That moron couldn't tie his own shoes without his daddy's permission," Cagalli said in a harsh tone, and Murrue could pick that up.

"Forgive me but something is very wrong…and we detected an alliance fleet plus several heat signatures on the way here," Murrue said.

Cagalli looked at her, "Let's go to the bridge, we can talk there," Cagalli said as Athrun and the rest joined up with them.

Murrue looked at them as they looked in rough shape as well, and trying to figure out why a Zaft commander was with them was another mystery.

"Come with me," Murrue said as they made their way towards the bridge, Athrun walked over Cagalli gently placing his hand on her shoulder making her lean back a little, but what they were both concerned about was Lacus in front of them, Cagalli thought about what she said and she was seriously considering it.

**Bridge**

All the bridge crew saluted as they arrived in, Lacus, Cagalli, and Athrun stood on the top as Murrue returned to her seat, Yzak was the next to enter followed by Dearka and Miriallia spotted him, the last person she thought to ever see again, but with the mood of the room now was not the time for that.

Murrue broke the minute silence as the bridge officers looked on, "Can you please explain what had happened Miss Cagalli?"

Cagalli looked at them, as they established a link to Andrew.

Cagalli started, "First I know the fool ordered all of you here, and I am sorry for that, he had his own agenda…but more importantly…I have finally found my…brother again."

Lacus slightly closed her eyes in pain, as Athrun clutched his hand, he was shocked and even a little angered at what Kira was doing, and he as well wanted to know why.

The rest of the crew was shocked.

Murrue knew that should be wonderful news but the look on their faces said otherwise.

Cagalli looked at them as she told all of them what happened from the time of their arrival at the ceremony plant to just a short while ago.

"I…can't believe that is my brother," was the last line Cagalli said.

Miriallia was speechless, she knew Kira probably the longest out the people here, and that didn't sound like him at all, but she lost contact after the last war. Murrue was even more stunned, the man that always put others above himself, the selfless true hero of the last war was now a bloodthirsty monster, and the one that Mu thought of as a little brother, Kira would never betray the sacrifices that were made especially his.

"You…you have to be mistaken," Murrue said.

Cagalli looked at her, "Don't you think I wish I was," Cagalli said a little annoyed.

Athrun looked around, "Something is wrong with him, he was bad but I cannot believe he would have gotten this worse, I have to know the truth."

Lacus finally broke her silence, "I can tell you that was Kira, I would know him anywhere, I don't know what caused this, but until I speak with him again I refuse to believe he did this of his own accord…the only way for us to find the truth is to go after him."

Andrew on the screen piped up, _"That is all well and good, but the Earth and Zaft are about to clash hard."_

Lacus looked around her strong domineer to find the truth was bringing her up, this was something she had to do with her situation she had to hear it from Kira's own mouth, she knew she was highly needed back on Orb with her situation and that was one of the reasons she was going to resign, but after finally finding Kira she had to do this, she couldn't explain this when the time was right.

"If…if what Kira said was true he will not just stop here, I don't know what he is planning but I know he will talk to me…this is something I have to do, even if I have to go alone," Lacus said almost sternly.

Cagalli, Athrun, and Andrew were the only ones that knew what she meant, and their hearts broke for her, but she was right, measures had to be taken if Kira was truly the way he seemed after their last encounter.

The rest were confused.

Cagalli looked at her, "I agree this is worth the risk, we have to know what we are dealing with."

"Are you two up for this?" Athrun asked Yzak and Dearka.

Yzak looked at him, "I told you when I left that I would not stop until order is restored…I am not doing this for Orb."

Athrun knew that was a yes from Yzak.

Dearka nodded, "I cannot let the sacrifices go to waste, we have to stop this conflict here."

Miriallia looked at him for a second; he did seem a little different, way more serious.

The bridge crew and Murrue were still stunned at the events, but they went with it, "It is what Mu would want," Murrue said.

Lacus looked around, "I…I will not let misery return to what we built, we will return to the battlefield taking no side, soldiers are following orders but they are still people and I am sure they will not want another war, we will not fire unless fired upon…and I know Kira will come to us," Lacus said very determined.

Andrew smiled, "I will be personally joining you in my machine…this hunk of junk can't make it and if things go bad we may need what I have."

Murrue agreed, as she heard the entire story.

Cagalli looked around, "I will address our ships, they will enter with us but only a very few will follow close, we don't want to seem too hostile…but they will be there if we need them."

Lacus agreed, she clutched her heart again as she thought about Kira, she would find out the truth.

All were in agreement as Cagalli got on and addressed all ships of the situation and Orb was more then willing to help, they were more loyal to her then that crybaby Seiran anyway.

Lacus sat down in the command chair on the archangel bridge as Cagalli took a seat next to the Helmsman Newman, Athrun, Yzak and Dearka returned to standby in their machines as Andrew flew over in his custom Mursame, he was going in to if needed.

Murrue gave the orders as they proceeded, and the fleet followed at pace, all had the looks of determination on their faces, Lacus sat in the chair looking at her picture she knew she would get this done, and she would find the truth.

The fleet flew in as they headed to the upcoming battlefield.

* * *

**Zaft Defensive Front**

All ships Ryu ordered were all lining up where they were supposed Nazca and Laurasia like with the alliance they didn't order any mobile suits to be released just yet. The Minerva finally arrived in spot at the head as they would take the front at first.

Talia had been trying to reach Gil but no avail, something strange was defiantly going wrong, but with the Plants to defend she had to focus herself on that for the moment.

More ships kept arriving, but all would not make it before the alliance came into view.

The Nazca class carrying Kira and his team also arrived back as they took their position.

**Nazca Class Ship**

After his communication to Ryu Kira returned to the bridge where he sat in the commanders chair very silent, but that changed when they arrived on sight.

Kira still hadn't calmed down at all, his head was killing him and that drove his patience level for anything down to almost zero, what was worse was he was out of his pills and that was adding to the equation.

The captain and crew did seem to notice, and when they arrived and were in position he had to choice but to speak with him.

"Commander we have arrived sir," The captain said.

Kira at first didn't look up, but after taking in what was said he did look up, Kira looked around outside the ship as all Zaft ships were in position, Kira stood up looking to both sides, and he even spotted the Minerva placed in the center.

"Standby, until ordered to proceed," Kira said heading for the door.

"Are alright sir?" the captain asked.

Kira was low on control for the moment, "Your job is to worry about winning this battle not about me!" Kira nearly shouted as he left the room.

Those eyes were enough to freeze anything and the captain returned to his seat as they were now waiting for the chairman's address.

Kira went down to the hanger where he would have to be positioned, Kira knew one thing the pain and flashbacks he received were now at their worst and the only way to make them stop would be to bury the past, that was Kira mission, he knew his former allies well, especially Lacus he knew she would come, she would spout out her nonsense and try to prevent their goal, so he would have to take care of it once and for all.

Kira arrived at the hanger as his team was standing by, Kira didn't even bother stopping as he gave them their orders, "We will be heading out shortly, get to your machines and standby…our new chairman will be making a speech soon," Kira said not stopping.

All heard him but what was strange was new chairman, Rey especially took notice to that, he wasn't able to raise Gil and after he sent the fed Gil didn't get back to him, something was defiantly going on.

The mechanics on the ship had no parts to work with, so all they did was stabilize the machines so they could be used on what they had.

Shinn still had one arm and damage, Luna had no shield, beam rifle and other damage, Rey's machine was the only one in perfect condition, but Kira didn't care, they put themselves in this position and they would have to deal with it, they had no time to repair the machines fully.

All got up to their machines including Kira as he waited inside the Armageddon, his breathing was a little heavy but all he needed to do was wait for the speech to get over then control would be to him.

All were standing by when a link to all ships was established.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

**Ryu's office**

Ryu looked at his screens as all ships were into position and more were on the way but wouldn't make it in time, Ryu saw that Kira arrived back and when his ship was in line Ryu had the staff establish his link as for now he was speaking to all Zaft personal.

Ryu was at his desk when all ships got word and put it up on the screens in their ships, all personal was able to hear.

Inside mobile suits pilots got the link as they watched, especially Kira everything was going their way and all that was needed to seal the deal was a shot from the Doomsday.

Ryu looked straight at the camera as he started speaking and all people could tell it was like he was piercing the soul.

"A great tragedy has taken place today, our chairman was assassinated just a short while ago but what looks as if a traitor to the earth alliance."

People on the ships heard that and went into momentary shock; Kira only slightly smiled that made him feel a little better.

On the Minerva the crew felt the same way, but Talia seemed to take it the hardest, she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Ryu went on, "All are aware that a few days ago we suffered massive causality's of a surprise alliance attack, we believed this to be the work of a radical group however the current situation has just proven other wise, an alliance fleet is currently heading towards the Plants in what would have been a surprise attack, if not for one of our commanders we would have not known about this assault."

All were still listening closely.

"It is clear that the naturals only crave one thing and that is war, they have been using the peace treaty to rebuild their military power, they seek only one thing and that is the destructions of all Plants, we must not let them get away with these heinous crimes, as the upcoming new chairman I will do what is necessary to defend our people no matter the cause, we have no choice but to win this battle or face the horror of the first war, I today is a tragic day but we must move past this, defend your homes with honor and courage, we will win this day," Ryu told them.

People felt driven by his words, he was right.

Talia still couldn't believe what was going on, Rey was at a loss for words, he couldn't believe that was true, and it fueled his anger.

In the council room was where the council was gathered, they gave Ryu temporary control but he seemed he would make a great leader.

"We must fight to survive, I have appointed a great commander Hibiki will lead you through this, we the Plants and myself are counting on you," Ryu said as he signed off pretty pleased with his speech nothing to powerful but good enough that it would inspire the people for him.

After Ryu was done he called the Doomsday again.

"Captain once they begin you are to head out and begin charging the cannon," Ryu ordered.

"Yes sir," Willard said as Ryu hung up and now sat back and watched it was up to Kira now.

After Ryu got down with his speech many were very anger and wanted to avenge their chairman, Rey felt the same way, Talia however was hurt but when she heard that Hibiki would be leading the assault she didn't like that one bit, however they had no more time as the alliance fleet was now in sight.

**Zaft Defensive Line**

The captains all saw what was coming.

The Nazca captain called down to Kira, "Commander they are here."

Kira looked up, "We will not hold back, keep up the defensive fire and no one is to pursue, do not break the line."

"Yes sir," the captain said.

"Get word out to all ships to do the same, launch all machines once I am out, put them in defensive positions to counter any alliance machines and keep an eye out for warheads," Kira ordered as he moved his machine to the launcher, as his team would follow behind.

Kira saw on his screen the alliance ships were approaching.

The captain spread the word to other captains, the captain used Hibiki's name so they did as he was told.

Kira waited and then smiled as they were close enough, "Now captain," Kira ordered as the doors were opened and the Armageddon was launched.

The captain followed suit as they spread the word and all ships opened fire, towards the alliance fleet.

The suits were launched as Kira activated his armor, his team launched as for now he was the only ones to head away from the ships.

Machines all over were launched.

The ships fired as now the alliance fired back.

* * *

**Earth Alliance Fleet**

**Girty Lue**

Like what Neo ordered they made their way as quickly as possible to the Plants, and just like he knew Zaft set up a defensive line.

Neo activated all channels, "All ships prepare to attack, head into formation and wait to launch the machines on my mark," Neo said looking at his crew.

They looked around as all the ships were lined up, he knew he would have to breach the line in order to get the nukes in.

Neo contacted the ships again, "Agamemnon ships fall back, as soon as you see a whole launch your cargo."

"_Yes sir," _the ten captains of the ships said.

Neo talked to the rest now, "All others do whatever necessary to break the line."

"_Yes sir," _the other twenty captains said as they had to break their thoughts as they were fired on.

"Sir they are opening fire," the bridge crew said.

Neo looked, "They are still at a range."

"Mobile suit signature detected," another officer said.

Neo got back on the line, "All ships release your mobile suits and return fire, concentrate on one spot if you have to we need to open a hole," Neo said as the others complied.

Each ship released their machines, their were many Strike Daggers, Windam's, and even mobile armors, all flew out as they were charging straight for the Zaft ships.

Neo took command of the Girty Lue as they finally opened fire at the Zaft ships; Neo was concentrating his fire on the ship in the center the Minerva.

* * *

**Battlefield**

The Earth alliance ships were going all out, the Agamemnon ships were falling back a little as the others kept up the assault.

The Zaft ships were not moving; they returned fire to stop them from breaching.

The mobile suits were getting very close to each other, and finally clashed with each other, Zaft's new machines were taking on the Alliances new machines, it seemed as if it would come down to the Piloting, The Zaft ships fired at the alliance ships as they were forced to slow down, they were focused on the center as they would try to breach there.

**Minerva and Girty Lue**

Talia saw the new looking ship heading for hers, as they opened fire, Neo on the Girty Lue saw the same thing, they were without a doubt the best ships out their so they singled each other out.

"What is the status?" Talia asked.

"They are doing a full assault, but their Agamemnon class ships are hanging back," Meyrin said.

"That ship seems to be leading, concentrate fire on that ship," Talia ordered.

Arthur was running around giving orders as preparing some of the weapons.

On the Girty Lue Neo was giving the same orders, he wanted that ship to be their hole.

"That ship is powerful sir," the captain said.

"Signal the other ships to fire on that ship," Neo said.

The captain did that as their battle began.

**Mobile suit battles**

Beam fire, saber clashes, and explosions were heard throughout the battlefield, all machines were clashing and for the moment it seemed no one was getting a good edge, the battles were waging all over as it was a repeat of the last war.

**With Kira**

Kira however had one thing on his mind when he launched, he had to keep them at bay for as long as possible without destroying them that was left for the Doomsday.

Kira flew out first as he was intercepted with alliance machines, Kira only smiled as the machines reddish black eyes flashed.

Kira saw their hesitation as he opened fire, with his rifle and took the saber in his other hand; he shot and sliced his way through.

Rey was sick of the alliance as he fired on them, Shinn could only resort to long range attacks, and Luna was stuck with saber attacks since they couldn't get the machines fully repaired.

Kira eventually left them behind as he was a one man destruction machine but never fired at the ships, and as he was near a few alliance ships he got something he wanted to see on his radar. Kira smiled as he flew off, he knew this would happen, but there were a few other Zaft machines in that direction.

* * *

**Orb Fleet**

The Orb fleet made their way towards the battlefield, and shortly after it began they arrived.

All looked on as they couldn't believe it, the scenery was just like the first war.

Some Orb ships fell back so they wouldn't seem too hostile, the archangel and a few other ships went in closer, and they had to stop this somehow.

**Archangel**

Murrue looked on at the battle, "It's like dejavue," Murrue said.

Cagalli looked on, "He is in their somewhere."

Lacus could feel it, she could feel his presence somewhere out their, and she had to know the truth.

They got closer as Athrun came on the screen, "I think we should launch."

Cagalli looked at them, "I understand, stay with the ship and keep your weapons lowered."

Athrun understood as they launched into space and stayed close to the archangel, Yzak and Dearka watched as once again the world was now at war.

They launched as they stayed close to the ship, they were heading straight for the battlefield, and Lacus looked on.

It wasn't long before the outer machines detected them, both alliance and Zaft, the alliance had their orders not to attack for what Neo was supposed to do, but Zaft had no such orders as they approached.

"Captain we have three incoming machines, their Zaft signatures," Miriallia said.

Murrue looked at them as they approached.

Lacus walked over and grabbed the com, "This is Lacus Clyne, we do not desire to fight."

The three machines suddenly froze, as the alliance machines they were fighting also stopped but didn't say anything.

"What is going on?" one pilot asked.

"Is Orb with the alliance," another asked.

"What about Miss Lacus?" the third one asked.

Lacus and the crew seemed to see them stop, the pilots also saw the three other machines, and they could tell they were outmatched but they were fighting for what Ryu said.

Lacus was glad stopped, "We have no desire to fight for Zaft or the Earth, I ask you to let us pass, all of you are just being used to fight a senseless battle nobody wants."

The pilots stopped, as now they were confused.

Cagalli smiled.

Miriallia did as well as Lacus was speaking the truth, but then she got a radar alert, "Captain another machine incoming."

Murrue looked at her as Lacus looked on and the next thing she knew beam fire was seen as the three alliance machines were blown up.

The pilots screamed as their suits were destroyed.

The Zaft pilots looked as a voice came in on the channel that could be heard from Lacus and the rest.

**Doomsdays hanger**

The Doomsday was finally charged as the hanger doors were opened, and it now slowly made its way out.

**Archangel-and others**

Beam fire was shot as one Zaft machine blew up, Lacus and the other looked horrified, but worse at what happened next as the other two were cut in half by a beam saber of the same gold, silver and black machine.

"People that can be swayed have no place here," Kira said.

Now the Archangel crew froze as the machine appeared right near the ship, the Armageddon turned too looked at them with its demonic stare.

Athrun, Yzak and Dearka took notice as they heard his voice.

Cagalli looked at the machine, and Lacus clutched her heart again, she knew he would come, Kira just destroyed three of his own machines that didn't fight, and now the demonic machines was looking straight at them, this was the chance she wanted as she opened a link to the machine.

Shortly after his face was now seen as Kira opened the link.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this set up chapter; the next chapter will be fully Kira confronting the entire crew as Kira gives his reasons. It should be up soon. Bye for now.**


	13. Dark Logic

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Dark Logic**

**With the Orb Fleet**

Cagalli looked at the machine, and Lacus clutched her heart again, she knew he would come, Kira just destroyed three of his own machines that didn't fight, and now the demonic machines was looking straight at them, this was the chance she wanted as she opened a link to the machine.

Shortly after his face was now seen as Kira opened the link.

"You're so predictable," Kira said as he was the first to break the silence.

The crew of the archangel looked into his face for the first time in years; this was definitely not the man they remembered.

Yzak and Dearka took immediate stances with their machines as they were held back by Athrun, it seemed Kira wasn't about to fire at them for the moment and now maybe he could get answers.

Athrun slowly moved the Savoir in front of the Archangel as he dared not go any further.

Cagalli stood up as did Lacus the image she saw she had to keep in her mind, she looked at his features very carefully, his face looked like it had been through misery and back, and the scar was evident that he had been through something, but all any really could see was his eyes as they looked very demonic.

Lacus was the one to break the silence, her heart was hurting but now she was very upset, "Do you have any clue what you are doing Kira?" Lacus nearly shouted.

Kira's expression didn't change, "I believe I told you that in our last meeting, I am completing my destiny, humanity will face our judgment."

"What judgment what are you talking about Kira? I know that you are working for the new chairman Kira, can't you see that he is only using you for his sick and twisted…" Lacus said quickly but that was where Kira drew his patience.

"You fool, his Excellency didn't force me into anything, all what his Excellency did with his great knowledge was open my eyes to the truth about the world," Kira said in a murderous tone.

All could tell it seemed Kira was extremely loyal to that man.

Lacus was once again losing it but she held it together, "After all we have been through, we fought and ended this sort of thing the last time Kira, why are you bringing more misery to the world."

Kira slightly laughed, "How incredibly naïve you are Lacus, all the pain and misery we went through and what does humanity do they throw it all away, they don't care about those that sacrificed so much for their freedom, they only care about themselves, people will never understand each other, humanity will never learn, nothing changed after the first war, people are the scum of the world!" Kira shouted out as he started breathing heavily.

Lacus couldn't believe this coming from him, "…Not all people have given up for a peaceful world Kira…people…" Lacus said as Kira angrily cut her off.

"People, how I despise that word, what did the people do they hid while we did the fighting, we suffered the most while they stood back letting everyone do the work, and now humanity returns to their true selves," Kira said looking straight at her.

The others were letting Lacus do the talking for the moment.

"As long as hope exists then it is worth fighting for…" Lacus said as she was cut off by a small laugh.

Kira found that amusing, "You never did change, you and the rest all fight for what never will be achieved, we will strike our judgment into humanity then and only then will the wars stop."

"What judgment? What are you fighting for Kira?" Lacus almost shouted hurtfully.

Kira looked straight at her, "That is simple, humanity must die."

The chill of his voice was terrifying to the others; it was like he was completely out of his mind.

Cagalli finally piped in, "You are not my brother, Kira Yamato would never…" Cagalli said as Kira cut her off.

"Kira Yamato died a long time ago Attha, I find it very ironic that you came judging me, after all you're the ones that made me this way!" Kira shouted as all others were taken back.

They were about to start again as commotion started back at the battlefield and Kira knew what it was, but he wasn't done with them just yet.

* * *

**Zaft Defensive Front**

**Minerva**

Both the Minerva and Girty Lue were able to single themselves out as it was apparent that both were the best ships out there, however with Neo's orders they wanted to blast away the Minerva to make the hole needed for the nuclear force.

In the Minerva Talia was not taking this battle lightly.

Neo on the Girty Lue was also sizing up this ship, and he was the first one to make a move.

He fired his Gottfried cannons only to have Talia evade starting their own defensive fire; this would be a good battle.

Talia was giving orders when they started to notice the other ships.

"Captain we have incoming," Meyrin replied.

Talia looked quickly as they were now being approached by several Drake and Nelson class ships.

The alliances assault was very strong as they were trying to use brute force to break a hole and other Zaft ships were not able to come to their aide.

A blast was able to hit the haul as the ship rocked a little.

Talia saw this was looking very good, but it wasn't long before they started picking up a signal.

"Captain I am detecting a very large heat source," Meyrin replied quickly.

Arthur looked at her, "What is the location?"

Meyrin typed quickly, "It's…its coming behind us."

Talia and the rest were confused as they brought it up on the monitor.

**Girty Lue**

Neo and the alliance kept up the assault as they were beginning to overwhelm the Minerva, fire from a few supporting ships was also doing damage, Neo watched as it looked like it wouldn't be much longer before they breached and he could send out the nuclear force.

When a blast struck the haul Neo slightly smiled as he got the same thing from his com officer that Talia did.

"Sir a very large heat source was just activated," the officer said.

Neo looked at them, "Identify the source."

The officer checked the data base, "It's unknown sir, I have never seen a ship this large before."

Neo could tell Zaft had something up their sleeves, "Bring it on screen and be prepared to fall back."

The officers were confused about the second part but they did bring up the thing on the screen, and all were shocked.

**Battlefield**

All ships both Zaft and Alliance were now able to detect the massive source that was entering the battlefield; after all it couldn't very well hide once activated. All ships still fired but they kept their eyes as all almost came to a stop when they saw the massive thing.

* * *

**Doomsday's Hanger**

Immediately after Ryu's orders, Willard began firing up the ship, the bridge crew was getting used to their new ship, but they knew this monster would do massive damage once allowed to play.

Willard knew his orders, they were to make their presence known then charge the doomsdays Genesis cannon, they couldn't charge it in the satellite, Willard would have liked to put this into full combat but the chairman's orders were absolute, and he would have a chance later on, they were to only fire if threatened.

Willard was prepared, "Give me the status."

The helmsman looked back, "I am ready anytime you are sir."

The tactical officers looked back, "Weapons are all green sir."

Sarah looked back, "Ready sir."

The rest of the officers did the same.

Willard picked up his phone from his captain's chair, "We are ready open up the hanger."

The command center from the secret satellite did as he was told as they opened up the doors to space.

Willard watched as the massive doors leading into space opened, as he looked at the Helmsman, "Move out."

The helmsman did as he was told as the ship began moving out from the mirage colloid satellite.

The massive ships armor shined in space, as it was identical to the Armageddon's color.

As soon as they were all out Willard looked at the tactical officers, "Began charging the cannon."

The tactical officers agreed as they opened up the controls to the Doomsday, Willard reached over in his chair as that was where the control switch was, Willard took the keycard around his neck off as he placed in inside the slot and all the cannon was now opened for access.

The tactical team went to work as the massive cannon on the front of the ship opened its doors but didn't come out yet, they then started the charging sequence but it would take time.

"Complete sir," The officers said.

Willard looked at them, "We now wait for our orders, activate all other weapons, if anything gets close open fire."

"Yes sir," they replied.

The doomsdays other weapons were now being activated, all Lohengrin's were opened and aimed, the three barrel Gottfried's were moved into a ready stance, the valiant cannons were aimed, all missile pods were opened, and the rest of the cannons were activated, if anything got close they would be very well defended.

* * *

**Battlefield**

**Zaft Fleet**

People were completely amazed at the massive warship, Zaft could tell it was theirs but they were still in awe.

Talia looked at the thing, "What is that?"

"Impressive," Arthur said.

The rest looked in awe.

Talia could tell the pattern of the color reminded her of that commander's machine.

**Alliance Fleet**

The alliance fleet saw that massive thing.

Neo looked on, "Prepare our ship to fall back towards the Agamemnon ships."

"Sir," the captain asked.

Neo looked at the ship, "We will not take any chances, I have a feeling about the ship, all others will continue on."

"That thing is huge," the captain said.

The other captains of the alliance fleet however didn't like the size of the massive thing, but since it wasn't moving they continued on.

The Girty Lue did fall back; it wasn't out of fear but with a new ship in the fold they had to re-plan and Neo got a very bad feeling from that ship.

* * *

**Orb Fleet**

**Kira's Team**

Before Kira took off for the Archangel he had a specific order for his team, he wanted them to attack the Orb fleet, this fleet wasn't in the equation to what they wanted to do with the Doomsday so Kira wanted them distracted which would give him more time to do what he had to.

Like with the first attack Kira left Rey in charge, the other two machines were now very limited as they were not repaired but they still flew in for the charge on the ships, they went in from the left side heading for the Orb ships that were traveling behind the Archangel.

When they were close enough Rey had Shinn open the attack, since he only had one arm on the machine he used the long range cannon and aimed at an Izumo class ship.

The ship however picked up on the attack as they dodged barely, they had no choice but to release their mobile suits, they were fired on so they had to protect themselves, the captains of the ships now tried raising the Archangel, but like Kira knew would happen they were a little distracted with him making an appearance, Kira didn't plan that it just worked out like that.

The Orb ships were forced in closer as they released their Mursames and Astrays.

Rey knew even with the best machines out here they would not be able to destroy all, Rey was still struck about the news with Gil and he was going to take his frustration out on these ships as they now spread out and began the attack as the captains still tried to reach Cagalli, but now they were being jammed by something, and they couldn't get the signal thorough so they had no choice but to move forward as they returned the fire and the mobile suits were launched.

Rey told them to spread out and begin the assault which is what they did and he wasn't holding back at all, Shinn was forced to fire at long distance and Luna was restricted to short range battle so the two had to work with each other or they could be overrun as they were outnumbered and at fifty percent at best.

* * *

**Archangel and Space**

After Kira's last outburst Lacus and the others caught sight of what many on the battlefield saw and that was the massive warship appearing out of now where.

Kira only smiled from his machine, "Take a good long look fools, humanity's day is near and we will demonstrate our power very shortly."

The crew took their attention from the warship back to Kira as that ship was doing something very strange as the giant doors in the front opened as it looked like something was powering up.

Cagalli wasn't done with her talk with him yet, as she recalled everything he just said, "How could you say such things Kira…we haven't done…" Cagalli said angrily as Kira cut her off again, he knew what she was going to say.

"That is right you haven't done nothing, what did any of you do in the past war, you acted on my decisions and I paid the price, all of you go about your happy little cozy lives while I paid the price for war!" Kira shouted again.

Lacus and the others couldn't make sense of him; it was like…he was crazy.

"All of us fought Kira," Cagalli said sternly.

Kira only replied with a small laugh, "You fought what…the big hero's couldn't even lift their fingers without me."

Athrun had enough he didn't move his machine forward yet but he was angry, this was defiantly not Kira, and he started believing what Kira said, Kira Yamato is dead and this is what he left behind.

"We were in war Kira…I fought for the Plants I fought for peace, I fought for Cagalli, we ended the war and now you build these monster weapons and seek to tare down all we did, you talk as if you are the only one to suffer, you were my brother Kira, now your just an ego driven madman that thinks only of himself, you talk as if you have the right to judge humanity, what gives you the right to say who lives and dies, then you blame everything on us, I will not forgive that," Athrun finally shouted through his monitor.

Kira's expression didn't change, "All these years and you still are a fool, I have every right to pass my judgment on humanity, after all its people you seek to protect that created me in the first place, I was born to take humanity to its new path and I attend to do that, mankind must die only then will the world I desire solely exist, I alone am given the right to say who lives and dies."

Lacus felt her tears go down her cheek again, as all were completely stunned, this man was serious, Kira was here to destroy humanity.

Kira wasn't done yet as he was breathing heavily, "You people are treated as hero's the sole protectors of both Plants and Earth, You my former friend are nothing more than a pawn, you fell prey to your father and can't make any decisions on your own, let me ask you who your best friend was, was it me or that coward Amalfi."

Athrun looked at him seriously as Yzak and Dearka didn't like that saying.

"You killed him Kira, and…" Athrun said as Kira cut him off.

"He was your friend but not your best friend, how quickly you turned your back on me when I killed him, you fought me to the death even willing to destroy yourself in the process, you blew up genesis only because I kept that monster Le Creuest at bay long enough for you to enter, I have every right to judge you!" Kira shouted at him seriously.

Kira looked to his other screen as Athrun was more in shock and anger about what he said.

Kira looked towards his so called sister, "As for you Attha."

Cagalli quickly looked up at the screen at the demonic eyes of her once gentle brother.

"People love you for your leadership abilities, yet they know not just how weak and pathetic you are."

Cagalli looked at him, "I do what is right for my people Kira…something like you would have done in the past."

Kira slightly smiled, "Like I said you are nothing without me to hold your hand and make your decisions, you let the blue cosmos network sway your decisions in your own cabinet, remember it was me that designed your beloved OS programs for your machines, you act very tough only to crumble to pressure, your pathetic step father was far better at running things but he got what he deserved a shamed death because he couldn't defend his own country."

Cagalli stood up, "I will…"

"You will what little girl, come crying to me because you were left alone, wanting me to fight your battles again, I have to make your decisions for you again, you are just like all the others that will suffer my judgment!" Kira angrily replied.

Kira broke her a little and he knew it.

Murrue was looking at this in disbelief the entire time but then found it was her turn.

"As for my wonder former captain," Kira said in a mocking tone.

Murrue looked at him.

"The very person that started all my misery, if only I just let you die that day how this all would have been different, but you couldn't just be grateful I saved you…oh no you had to take advantage of your weakness and use me for help!" Kira's voice rose in anger again.

Murrue looked at his image, she regretted everything she once did but he would hear that.

"I know I caused you pain Kira…but just remember why I did…" Murrue said as Kira wasn't letting anyone finish their sentences.

"You were weak and pathetic, I saved you and you turned a gun on me, I helped you back to that very ship and then I had weapons turned on me again, you guilt me into fighting for your benefit so you pathetic beings could live longer, you started everything and will suffer eternal misery!" Kira said as his head was killing him again and that only drove his anger more.

"We, we never liked what we did Kira…" Murrue said as she was once again cut off.

"I have heard it all, what I found really sickening was how they even let someone like you captain a ship in the beginning, you don't know how many times you screwed up, the only right thing you could have done was resign, but all will soon be over lady, maybe you will meet your pathetic lover that died or perhaps the rebound you used Mu for," Kira said with stick attention of hurting her.

Murrue couldn't believe he would go that far.

Kira wasn't finished at all, "It seems as if you stayed with the military Miriallia, but then again I should have expected that as you and the rest took my gift for granted.

Miriallia quickly looked up at the screen; she was still stunned at what he was saying; now it seemed as if it was her turn.

"Speechless I see, well shall I refresh your memory, I saved you and the others that day, they forced us on the ship and I went against my own kind…well I shouldn't say my own kind as I have no kind, however I fought the hardest I could so you and the others could land on earth, I sacrificed everything to get you down there and how do you repay me?"

Miriallia was speechless.

"How did you repay me?" Kira now shouted.

Miriallia now jumped as did the rest, "We only did what we thought was right."

Kira shook his head, "You believed throwing everything I did for you away like nothing, you fools all joined the alliance ship that started the conflict in the first place, never once a thank you, no all I get is a surprise visit saying were staying on, were worried about the ship…Where was the loyalty, you naturals dishonored my gift which in turn played into their trap as I stayed on to make sure you guys were safe, and still not a thank you or touch of concern for my suffering."

The others listened closely, Miriallia was still speechless.

"Then their was Tolle, he of course already paid his judgment, I never really told you how he did that day did I, he was destroyed by Athrun, but witnessing it was really quite something, just a throw of the shield and pop goes the weasel, as he was decapitated, all quite amusing if you think about it," Kira said with a small laugh.

Miriallia nearly broke down as Tolle was still a touchy subject.

Lacus was shaking as she listened she couldn't find words for the moment.

Cagalli stood up again, "You're…"

"I'm what," Kira replied.

Athrun shouted at him, "You've lost your mind Kira, and if you intend to go forward then I will stop you!" Athrun shouted.

"Oh no not that, whatever will I do, big bad pawn is threatening me," Kira said.

Kira then got really serious, "Our judgment will pass down on all of you, I ended the war, I saved all of you, and I suffer for it no more, people live their happy little lives no longer, humanity will never change, only after striking our judgment will war finally end," Kira said sternly.

Lacus now stood up, "This…isn't you Kira."

All looked at Lacus as Kira stared right into her pleading eyes.

* * *

**Space**

**Girty Lue**

Neo fell back as he was trying to get a handle on the situation when he remembered the Orb fleet, and Neo made them head towards it, he would fulfill Jibril's request now, but something was also drawing him to that sight, and it wasn't long before he saw them on screen.

**Minerva**

Talia saw that ship escape but the others were still charging but Zaft reinforcements were now arriving again as they were starting to take the edge, as now the Agamemnon ships were forced to fire their weapons but they couldn't released their nuclear strike force yet.

All were still very interested in that ship as it seemed something was going on, it wasn't attacking and nothing was going near it yet.

**Kira's Team**

Rey and the rest fought their best but the Orb ships were coming close to the archangel as quite a few mobile suits broke free and were heading towards the archangel to give the message they were under attack, but that didn't stop them from keeping up the assault, they couldn't get any warships but they were taking out mobile suits easily.

* * *

**Aprilious One and Doomsday**

**Ryu's office**

Ryu was watching everything as it was pretty much even, Ryu was really taking notice to the Doomsday as it was charging; it would take awhile to fully charge but time was winding down.

Ryu wasn't getting any word from Kira but knew he could handle himself, and with the council watching he wouldn't let him down, Kira was loyal only to their goal.

Ryu watched as he finally got the call he wanted.

**Doomsday**

Willard was watching the situation closely as his tactical team finally got back to them, "Sir the cannon is fully charged."

Willard only smiled, it took some time but now it was ready as he picked up the phone and Ryu answered.

"The cannon is ready to be fired sir," Willard said.

Ryu only smiled, _"Standby for my order," _Ryu said as he signed off and now they waited, this was going to be historic.

* * *

**Archangel and Space**

Kira stared into her pleading eyes but said nothing.

"I…I know this isn't you Kira…what did he do to you," Lacus asked desperate.

Kira only smiled, "Showing your true colors Lacus, how the so called people would be upset to see you in this condition, you only acted on my words the last war, you called people to fight as you were just as much responsible, I believed you would not act like the rest but I was wrong, you of all people should have understood me."

Lacus looked at him, "I do understand you Kira, ever since you left I have looked for you, not a day has gone past, we…" Lacus didn't say the next part she knew it wasn't wise to bring that up to him now, "We fought too hard, I didn't want what we fought for to go to waste, I wanted to help build a world that we could settle down in…" Lacus said fighting back a sob.

Kira was still emotionless, "As you know all those efforts were in vein, the world will never change the way you're doing it, which is why I am ending it."

"You told me once about the final battle Kira…you told me all of what Le Crueset said," Lacus told him.

Kira still hated hearing that name and she could see that, "Why can't you see that…you have become him!" Lacus sadly said.

Kira started breathing heavily again, "You insolent fool!" Kira now shouted.

Cagalli watched as they got an alert.

"Captain, we have incoming Orb machines," Miriallia said.

Murrue and Cagalli looked.

Kira got notice of them to, there were quite a few of them but he wasn't done.

"You compare me to him I will hear no more," Kira said angrily.

Lacus felt her tears fall again; she knew Kira well and saw he was really losing it now as she touched a big nerve.

"You are planning on destroying everything Kira; many people will suffer for what you are doing!" Lacus shouted.

Kira snapped, "Everything was lost a long time ago, the people will only suffer our judgment, everybody must perish!" Kira finally shouted as the Orb machines were close, and Kira severed the link between them.

The Armageddon moved back as Kira extended the wings on the machine.

Athrun and his team went into a defensive stance as Kira was prepared to attack.

Lacus couldn't believe this as the link was severed and then what happened next.

**Armageddon**

With the Orb machines closing in, Kira released the ultimate Dragoon system, all watched as the wings of the Armageddon shot out from the back, but that wasn't all as Kira wasn't holding back instead of the eight blaster he immediately split them twice into all twenty four.

The blasters flew away as Kira targeted all Orb machines that were approaching while Kira himself moved in.

All watched on the main screen as those blasters opened fire, Kira took no prisoners as each shot was aimed and struck through each cockpit, fifteen machines were wiped out in an instant as their cries could be heard over the com.

The archangel crew watched helplessly as Kira was extremely fast, seeing her countrymen destroyed by her own brothers hands was extremely difficult for Cagalli, and what was worse for Lacus as she was nearly shattered, it was like what Kira said was true Kira Yamato was dead and this was what was left, but apart of her still wouldn't believe it.

Kira however wasn't finished as he moved the blasters back and now was targeting the ship.

Athrun and the his team saw that happen extremely fast, before they had time to react the Orb machines blew up, but now they saw Kira targeting the Archangel.

"I won't allow you to," Athrun said quickly as he flew off straight towards the Armageddon, followed by Yzak and Dearka.

Kira circled the blasters around the ship as he opened fire.

Shots struck the hall as Murrue had no choice, she didn't want to order this in front of Lacus but she was forced to, "Return fire keep him off of us."

The crew complied as the opened defensive fire, but Kira knew that ship to well and knew where to weak spots were and he was always able to stay away from the firing range of the Valliant's and Gottfried's.

Kira dodged the attacks from the darts and fire, but he opened fire with the blasters again moving them very easily.

The blasters struck the Helldarts port and several of the missile pods, blowing them up in one shot, as Kira was now moving around for the bridge.

It was then Kira was interrupted by Athrun charging straight at him with his beam saber drawn, "You cannot stop the inevitable," Kira said as he moved a few blasters in the way firing at Athrun.

Athrun had no choice but to break off his attack.

Yzak recognized those Dragoons, only a very select few are able to operate those things, he said something to Dearka as they split up.

Kira now had Athrun on the run as the blasters kept circling him and firing as Athrun was doing his best to dodge and now was trying to fire at them but they were to fast and far too many.

Kira kept up the fire when he got an alert from behind and one to the side.

Dearka took aim with the Buster twos new long range sniper rifle and fired at Kira as Yzak used his regular beam rifle shooting it at him from the side.

Kira turned his machines towards Yzak as Yzak thought he was nuts but soon found out why as the ultra phase armor sent his beams straight back at him making him break off the attack.

Kira then turned as he returned his Dragoon blaster back to the wings, Kira turned to the blast from Dearka as his own long range beam cannon was shifted to his arm as Kira fired at the approaching beam of Dearka, the beams connected but the output of Kira's blast was far greater as the beam was being overwhelmed and Kira's went straight through heading back to Dearka.

Dearka had to quickly dodge as this machine seemed invincible.

"_Man that thing is strong," _Dearka said.

"_What is that armor, beam attacks will not work on it,"_ Yzak replied.

Athrun finally regrouped as Kira only stared at them.

"Pathetic, just like the last war even outnumbered I was able to put you three in your places, to bad the fourth one of your team was to weak to stay alive," Kira said removing one of his beam sabers.

Kira was really making their blood boil, but Athrun figured out he probably wanted it that way.

"Your twisted mind games will not faze me Kira, I don't know what happened to you, but I will not let it go on," Athrun told him sternly.

Kira smiled, "I am not afraid of the truth like you are my old friend, we fought for people to change but people will never change, hatred will always win over mankind will never live in peace with each other, only by destroying humanity will change truly occur, his excellency will lead us to humanity's rightful path," Kira said as he charged at them only to have Athrun met his charge as their beam sabers clashed with each other.

"Your logic is twisted Kira," Athrun said as Kira broke the attack aiming the two plasma beam cannons over the shoulder and firing as Athrun quickly dodged but they struck his shield melting it a little.

"You know it to be the truth, I gave everything for this world only to have the very people you wish to protect return it to hatred, no more all will finally perish," Kira shouted as he moved the rail guns on the hips forwards firing all four weapons forcing Yzak and Dearka back as well.

On the archangel all were now listening as Kira spoke again and Orb's fleet caught up with them as the three other machines of Kira's were on their tail but they were only holding their own.

Lacus wanted to try one last time, "Listen to me Kira, think about what you just said, and tell me you believe it," Lacus said hoping that apart of him was still their, and he was completely swallowed up in this darkness.

Kira still fired at the two machines but responded, "It is you that should question what you just said, my logic makes sense, You cannot fight the inevitable, it is to late to stop what we have put in place, mankind deserves our judgment and all of you as well for standing in my way," Kira said quickly as he turned his attention back to the ship only to get an alert and a communication signal.

**Girty Lue**

Neo led the ship towards the Archangel and he immediately felt something very familiar about that ship, however he also saw a massive machine about to open fire, knowing about Jibril's orders he quickly aimed the cannons straight at the machine and opened fire.

**Armageddon**

Kira caught the radar as he quickly dodged the attacks and turned to see an alliance ship, but he was caught up with a signal that happened to be from Ryu.

"Yes your excellency," Kira said about to attack.

_"It is time fall back, let them see our judgment first hand,_" Ryu said.

Kira smiled, "I am pulling back now sir," Kira said as he switched to a different frequency contacting the Zaft ships and his team.

"All units pull back to the assigned points on your mission logs, you fools follow me," Kira said sternly as he turned to the archangel again.

"Play time is over for now, you will now witness first hand our ultimate judgment," Kira said as his three machines caught up with him and Kira quickly flew out with his team.

**Archangel**

Athrun saw him go as something was up, but they were now concerned with that ship.

Murrue was as well, it was an alliance ship so why were they helping them.

Neo was on the ship watching as he got an alert from one of his ships on the front lines, saying Zaft forces were retreating.

Neo got on all channels to contact the Orb ship, this would please Jibril that they helped out but another part of him wanted to help, "If you want to live I suggest you follow me," the voice said.

Several on the archangel froze especially Murrue but they had no time to question.

"Captain," Miriallia said quickly.

Murrue looked as they brought the image on screen.

Lacus and Cagalli got a very bad feeling.

Lacus watched as Kira left but his words really now seemed very true as she clutched her picture again.

* * *

**Doomsday**

Willard was waiting as Ryu came on,_ "Prepare to fire."_

"Yes sir," Willard said as he looked back at the crew.

The dormant genesis cannon was now coming out, the massive cannon came out of its holdings as it expanded as it came out, the cannon was so massive the bridge crew couldn't see space anymore, the cannon opened up into a giant umbrella as the ship started rattling a little bit, the thing was huge, Kira designed it to start off small but as it fired it the shot would get wider and farther, an impressive type of work.

The cannon was now fully out as Willard waited for orders.

**Zaft ships**

The Zaft ships got the order to fall back as ship after ship was firing as they cleared the path.

Talia was also scheduled to fall back as they watched the massive cannon being removed, when if first came out from its holding it looked like an ordinary cannon but as it opened up as it was being removed it looked very familiar.

They fell back as they fired and the alliance didn't know what was going on, but all they saw now was their hole.

The Agamemnon ships saw this as their chance as they ordered the nuclear force out as they complied and now headed for the Plants.

Ryu saw all of this but it was far too late for that.

Ryu waited as all forces were clear, as he picked up the phone, "Fire," Ryu said very calmly with a smile.

**Doomsday**

Willard got the order, as he reached down on the pad as he flipped a switch up and typed in a few codes, the keycard was in and he pressed the final button as the ship made very loud noises, it was untested but everything was in the green.

The ships cannon lit up very bright as the alliance forces were confused but not after a very large ray was fired.

* * *

**Archangel**

Everybody on the Archangel and surrounding ships saw what was happening, and when it got very bright their worst fears were realized, Lacus fell back in her seat as did the rest as the large gamma beam was fired.

**Armageddon**

Kira watched from a distance as everything was going right he could tell by the ship and he smiled as the large gamma beam was fired.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will deal with the aftermath as well as a few other things, I don't know when it will be up I have been neglecting my other stories so I may do a chapter for each then return. See you later.**


	14. Devastation

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Devastation**

**Space near Plants**

**Doomsday**

Willard got the order, as he reached down on the pad as he flipped a switch up and typed in a few codes, the keycard was in and he pressed the final button as the ship made very loud noises, it was untested but everything was in the green.

The ships cannon lit up very bright as the alliance forces were confused but not after a very large ray was fired.

**Archangel**

Everybody on the Archangel and surrounding ships saw what was happening, and when it got very bright their worst fears were realized, Lacus fell back in her seat as did the rest as the large gamma beam was fired.

**Armageddon**

Kira watched from a distance as everything was going right he could tell by the ship and he smiled as the large gamma beam was fired.

* * *

**Alliance Fleet**

All alliance ships were still at the same location except for the Girty Lue. At first all the captains were surprised to see the ships falling back, but from what they saw it was like they were giving that much larger ship a path.

"What is going on here?" one asked, this happened during the last war but they could clearly see there was no Genesis anywhere so why were they retreating to that one single ship.

That question was soon answered.

They kept their assault up as they were going to use the open hole to get their nuclear force towards the Plants, all Agamemnon class ships launched their mobile armors with the nukes attached as they made their run for the Plants.

The supporting Nelson and Drake class ships gave them room and continued to fire on the retreating ships of the Zaft forces. All mobile suits kept up the assault but stayed near the ships.

**Zaft forces**

As per Kira's orders all ships fell back to the assigned point near the Plants but behind the Doomsday, and as they were falling back all they saw was the monstrous cannon that seemed to be charging.

The Minerva fell back as well after their battle with the Girty Lue but that ship seemed to disappear and fall back early.

Talia could only wonder what that massive cannon could do, but something about it was giving her and all others a terrible feeling.

All Zaft mobile suits got to their assigned location as it was killing most of them to leave while a nuclear force was just launched.

However as the Doomsday fired they all knew why.

**With Kira**

Kira watched the charging and he new his most prized possession would not fail him now, and that was clear as the large cannon fired.

**Alliance Fleet**

The cannon was extremely bright and like Kira hoped the beam expanded immediately after it was fired, this thing was even better then he thought it would be.

The alliance fleet moved closer as the nuclear force got close enough that they were just about to release their nukes, and that was when they saw the bright light.

All captains of all ships stood in their chairs, "What on earth?" one said.

Suddenly all alerts in all ships went off.

"Captain a massive heat source, its far worse then…" the man said as he didn't have time to finish the rest.

"Help us all," another captain said.

The large gamma beam struck right through them as all you could hear now were the anguished screams of the victims. The beam cut through all nuclear mobile armors, the mobile suits blew up shortly after that, it then reached the first wave of Drake and Nelson class ships and destroyed them immediately; lastly it blew right through the Agamemnon class ships incinerating them almost instantly.

The entire fleet lost about ninety five percent of the fleet in that one attack.

**With Kira**

Kira only had a small smile, his beam was far stronger then he first expected, but he believed he could do more with it, overall this was a complete success for the first test.

Immediately after the beam was fired it expanded the cannons width into almost a long triangle, Kira knew that Genesis could go a lot further in length but he was able to expand the width with the Doomsday Genesis cannon, destructive power overall was the same but range was it's limitation.

Kira watched as his team was around him; they were in complete shock and didn't say a word.

"Judgment has been pasted on that small group," was all Kira said to himself as they still had much more work to do.

**Aprilious One**

Ryu had a front row seat to the destruction, and like with Kira he had a small smile. With Gil out of the way the chairman's seat was all but his and with the councils support after the way he showed he could defend the Plants they were well on their way to having what they wanted.

Ryu sat back, today's test was successful but now their war would truly begin.

The council watched all the events and they were to say stunned, many couldn't believe the power of a single warship, but others Sarah's father included saw the opportunity here.

**Zaft Fleet**

Like with Kira's team all were stunned, they never expected to see something like Genesis again, but many were overjoyed with the power it demonstrated, with that they wouldn't have to worry about another attack again. Ryu's support from the military would grow big time.

On the Minerva the entire crew was silent.

Talia watched in horror as the ship had that much fire power.

Arthur nearly fell off his feet, "Did you see that Captain?"

Talia looked over at him, "Such power…why is it that it seems history is about to repeat itself?"

"I…I thought the Minerva was the most powerful ship Zaft had, I was not even aware of that thing being built, how could they conceal something that large…I…" Arthur was rambling on as Talia silenced him.

"That commander Hibiki had something to do with this…I can't help but feel all that has happened is because of him, this will not be the end," Talia said.

* * *

**Orb Fleet**

**With the Girty Lue**

After his call out to the Archangel the beam was fired, Neo as was the rest of the crews attention was diverted to the large beam, and when it struck all they saw was explosions destruction and chaos, that was by far the worst ship ever built.

When it was over all were stunned.

"Impossible," the captain of the ship could only say as the majority of the fleet was now gone.

Neo looked out into space, this was defiantly not the outcome that was supposed to happen, and now Zaft had a weapon that could easily turn all natural extinct.

**Near the Archangel**

Athrun, Yzak and Dearka were the only ones now left outside as Kira wiped out all Orb machines before his departure.

Yzak and Dearka were left speechless, first the chairman and now this.

Athrun saw all the devastation that Kira had now caused, he had built that devilish warship with the intent to wipe out humanity, the only good thing that came out of this was the Orb fleet was not near the alliance fleet which spared them, but they couldn't just standby here either, if that ship could fire again then they were all in a world of hurt because the Orb fleet would be next.

Athrun looked at the devastation, "It didn't have to be this way Kira," was all Athrun said to himself.

**Archangel**

There worst fears were realized when that Doomsday was fired as all fell back in their chairs.

The archangel crew remembered this from the last war and seeing something like Genesis again was something no one ever wanted to see again.

Murrue clutched the side of the captains chair, she partially blamed herself, their was now way she could have known what her actions in the past would lead up to this, but Kira's words still did effect her.

Cagalli was like the rest in full disbelief, the brother she knew was defiantly not this man, it was like Kira said himself Kira Yamato was dead, and all that was left was Kira Hibiki the killer. Cagalli was glad Athrun was safe but she knew he would be like the rest, he knew Kira the longest out of anyone here.

Athrun may have known him the longest but someone else felt ten times worse, Lacus' hands were shaking, she never pictured her reunion with Kira like this, he words earlier tore deep into her heart, and now his actions about shattered her soul.

After all they had went through this was all that was left, only a shell of the former Kira, this was not the Kira she loved, this was not the hero of the last war, this was another Rau Le Crueset.

Lacus' breathing was heavy as she clutched her heart, "This can't be you Kira…" Lacus said softly that no one could hear.

The crew of the Archangel was interrupted by the communication that was coming from the Girty Lue.

"_If you want to live I suggest we fall back,"_ the voice said.

Murrue was pushed out of her thoughts as the voice was so familiar, "Identify yourself."

A picture was now shown on screen, _"This is Commander Neo Lorronke, if you want your fleet to survive I suggest you follow me."_

Cagalli now jumped on screen, "Orb is a sovereign nation, we are under no circumstances obligated to follow the alliances rules."

Neo saw her, _"This isn't an alliance officer talking at the moment, you see that power, if were not cautious both the alliance and Orb will be destroyed, all I am offering is a temporary truce until were out of here," _Neo replied.

Lacus was a little out of it and didn't respond she was a little in shock.

Murrue looked at Cagalli, for some reason she could trust him.

"Miss Cagalli, I believe that will be the best cause for now, we must fall back," Murrue told her.

Cagalli looked out again at the destruction, and that warship, "Granted," Cagalli said sitting back down in her chair.

Murrue then ordered the officers to spread the word to the other Orb ships, they were in full retreat, they knew to little and didn't have the fire power to match that ship.

"Recall all the mobile suits, were getting out of here," Murrue said as the flash was given.

Outside Athrun and the others saw it, they were angry but now was not the time to fight, they didn't care about the alliance fleet they were angry about the fire power Kira built and would now likely use to pass his judgment that he felt he had the right to do.

Yzak and Dearka immediately fell back as Athrun took one last look, he couldn't see Kira anymore but this would not be the last time they would met.

Athrun followed as all three boarded the archangel.

The ships started turning around as Neo came on line again.

"_We can regroup at the lunar base, I know you are not part of the alliance but we do have a temporary truce," _Neo said again.

Murrue couldn't put her hand on it, but the guy sort of reminded her of Mu, despite the mask his manner was the very same.

Cagalli was in total shock but as she glanced over to Lacus she really felt for her, Lacus finally found Kira and to find out Kira had been doing this since he left, plus the other reasons Cagalli understood her well.

The fleet was able to turn around as they started falling back, but the Zaft forces made no chase, they were letting them go.

* * *

**Doomsday**

Right after Willard pushed the final button the ship shook like crazy. The crew kept an eye on the stats and saw that despite that everything was in the green, and right after it was fired the ship gave a final jolt as things returned to normal.

Willard and the entire bridge crew saw turned to the screen as they watched from the ships cameras, the cannon was so large that they couldn't see in the front, but then they saw the devastation.

Most of the crew was in shock that commander Hibiki built this thing with that much fire power, but these were Ryu's people and the test was extremely successful.

The crew around the ship cheered the success as they saw the cannon destroy all in its path.

Once the cannon finished firing it powered down and damage was very minimal but they expected some after every shot, overall Kira built the perfect weapon.

Sarah couldn't believe Kira created this machine, she now understood why he was away so much working on this the past year, but somewhere deep down she didn't ever think he would go this far with a weapon, it was true he just saved all the Plants, and she was glad for that, but now she wondered what he would do next. Sarah knew him well enough to know his hatred would not just stop here, she hoped he would only use this defensively but she knew deep down he would not be satisfied with this victory.

"Status report," Willard said.

"Engines are undamaged sir," one officer said.

"Controls are operational captain," the helmsman said.

"Weapons never lost power sir," the tactical officer reported.

"_Fusion power reactor stable," _the chief mechanic reported from a different part of the ship.

"Communication is running well captain," Sarah reported in.

Willard smiled, Kira's machine was incredible, the range was a lot less then they thought, but with everything else that wouldn't be hard to compensate.

"Cannon report," Willard said in his phone.

A cannon operators reported from their deck, _"Cannon fire was a success, minor damage to the cannon, but that was expected, however we cannot recharge until repairs are done, recharging time unknown,"_ the lead officer said.

Willard frowned, "Get on it; I want to have the report ready for the commander and chairman as soon as possible."

"_Yes sir," _they replied as they signed off.

"It appears they will get their chance to run away for now," Willard said softly to himself.

"Sir, the Orb fleet is retreating," another officer said.

Willard smiled, "Let them go," he said turning over to Sarah, "Get in touch with the commander and give him the report."

"Yes sir," Sarah said turning back to her equipment, she didn't hear anything about Kira for awhile and she was worried so she got right on that.

* * *

**Space**

**With Kira**

The Armageddon had not moved at all since the shot and while others were I shock at the power of his most prized creation Kira had never felt better, his creation had just struck its first judgment with many more to come.

Kira oversaw the carnage that his warship created when he got a special signal from the chairman.

"_Well done commander," _Ryu's face appeared on screen.

Kira looked up, "The range is less then I expected but the power was just as I expected sir."

Ryu slightly smiled, _"The Orb fleet is retreating."_

"Shall I pursue them sir, I was close to finishing them off," Kira added.

"_Not necessary Kira, we cannot look to hasty at this point, we demonstrated our new power to the alliance and as foolish as they are will not surrender, in fact they will most likely try this again, let them go for now and return to Aprilious as soon as possible," _Ryu told him.

"I understand Excellency, I will dock my machine in its rightful place then return on the Doomsday, I will have a full report on the ship for you that way," Kira added.

"_As you wish, well done Kira and remember this is only the beginning, we will have to report this to the council then we will start our campaign to clear all of space of the alliance, after that the war should of escalated enough that it cannot be stopped then the council will no longer have any use for us,"_ Ryu said seriously.

Kira smiled, "I will be back shortly," Kira said signing off.

Kira placed his head back in the seat, and was once again struck with another splitting headache, he immediately took his pills this time, his breathing was once again heavy, "It is still not enough to make the pain go away, I will not stop until all have had their judgment passed on to them."

Kira was not satisfied with this and only by finishing what he started could ever satisfy the rage that was in his heart.

Kira still saw his team member's suits close to him, they hadn't said a word.

Kira came on the com, "We are returning, your destination is the Doomsday," Kira said not waiting for a reply as he fired up the thrusters again and flew off towards the Doomsday.

The others followed him still in initial shock, now they had to station themselves on that devilish warship, but from the tone of Kira now was not a time to cross him as they fired up their machines and followed him.

**Doomsday Bridge**

As per the captain's orders Sarah got on the wire trying to raise Kira.

"Commander Hibiki please respond," Sarah called out into the radio.

She only got silence for a few minutes as Kira was on the wire with Ryu and turned off his communication to anything else so Ryu wouldn't be disturbed.

"Come in commander…" she said with a worry tone.

"_We are returning now," _Kira's voice finally came on.

She only sighed in relief, "You are cleared for landing commander, the captain wishes to see you once you have arrived, I am glad your alright."

"_Understood,"_ was all Kira said as he really wasn't listening, his mind was on what they had to do now.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Hangers**

As Kira flew in he saw that their fleet was remaining as extra security for a little while longer, but their damage and causalities were practically at zero which was a good thing, now that the treaty was violated by them their support from earth would be completely cut off so they had to do with the resources they had for now, however with the power they had now until they started their assault on earth they should be alright, but first thing was first they had to completely wipe their presence out from space.

Kira saw his creation and saw that the Doomsday didn't have a scratch on it, but the cannon needed some minor repairs, nothing he didn't expect.

Kira looked back at his team and came on the radio, "Fall in to your individual hangers."

The team heard Kira's orders and did what he said. The Doomsday was designed with four hangers one for each machine.

They started falling to the correct ones. Shinn's and Rey's were on the opposite sides of the ship, Luna's was towards the bottom and Kira's was right beneath the bridge above the Genesis Cannon.

Kira got to his hanger as it opened and he flew in landing and walking in, the doors to space shut as the doors inside opened and he walked inside. Once inside their was a large space for the Armageddon to rest, Kira's hanger was the largest as he had packs that could be incorporated on to the machine for various types of combat, but Kira knew until they got on earth the packs were all but useless.

The mechanics inside were the same ones Kira used to build this machine, the machine stopped in place as Kira began powering it down, once the armor was switched off he was finished.

Kira sat still for a second, as he looked around he saw the packs hanging from the ceiling and the robotic arms that would install them; on the opposite side he saw spare parts for the Armageddon as well as other tools.

Kira sighed as he opened the cockpit and walked on to the lift; he was still in his uniform and didn't put a flight suit on yet, so he could just report straight to the bridge.

Kira lowered the lift as the mechanics checked the specs out.

All saluted as he reached the ground, "The captain is waiting for you sir."

One glare from Kira made all of them shake, "Just do your job, and I will do mine, I didn't know they hired you as a messenger," Kira said annoyed.

"My…my apologies sir," the mechanic said nearly shaking, Kira's voice had that effect and his eyes stated not to push him that far.

Kira walked out as he entered the one room that would lead to the main part of the ship, inside was a locker and a sitting room for his use only, each pilot had one and they stored their flight gear inside and would wait here if on alert status.

Kira didn't need to change as he just walked right out and to the ship.

Kira's team however had their hangers very similar, but smaller, they were each designed for the machine, all had spare parts, weapons and their own mechanics. Luna's was a tad larger as the Impulse had transformational parts as well, but Kira's was the largest.

Each got out as the mechanics spoke to them and they were to head to ready room one which was near the bridge and standby.

Each had the same room and they got out of their flight suits and into a uniform that was waiting, they noticed that their uniforms were a little different as they were similar to the red uniforms but now they had a blue strip running along the sides which meant they were from Kira's team. They had new flight gear as well, each changed into their uniforms and then walked out and saw this ship was very different then the Minerva that they were on.

**Body of the ship**

When Kira walked out the first thing that anyone would notice was the artificial gravity, their was no need to float around, but if going into combat it was turned off to prevent injury, but for now it was turned on and it was like you were on the surface.

The hallways were all the same color a dark blackish grey, the Doomsday was divided into sections, it was extremely large and the sides of the ships were for all tactical weapons operators, many floors of the ship were crew's quarters, the ship was large enough that all could have their own room, Kira never cared about those things when he built this ship but it just turned out that way as they had a lot of extra room on the inside. Their were several briefing rooms on all floors, even small recreation rooms, once again Kira didn't care but he had to keep the crew satisfied for the time being.

The top floor underneath the bridge was the most import floor as that was for the captain, Kira and only top members of this crew their rooms were far better then the rest, the captain and Kira each had a small office next to there room that they could get into from the inside, their was one more room but it wouldn't be used that much as it was for Ryu, but now that he was chairman he wasn't expected to be in battle that much, but Kira made sure if the chairman would be here he would have it.

The engine rooms were located towards the back, but the center of the ship was the most important as the Fusion reactor was located there, Kira did his best to keep that protected as solid titanium mixed with anti beam armor and just about every measure necessary to keep it safe was located there.

The Genesis cannon was located in the front of the ship and that was just as protected, but it had the outside weapons to defend it as well, but Kira didn't take any chances, even the cannon itself was trans phase armor, it would only activate if impacted, Kira did that to save power, if you were going to destroy that cannon no beam weapon would be able to do it and Kira made sure of that when he built it.

Kira made his way towards the elevator as he went up towards the bridge, taking a few more pills just in case, his nerves were not the best now as he was still upset he couldn't finish off the people that truly made him this way.

**Bridge**

When the elevator opened, Kira walked in and saw his bridge.

The top by the elevator held two command seats, one was not present at the moment so it was placed in the center next to a command consol, it was railed off but Kira could get to the middle floor if he unlocked the opening in the rail but overall not even Willard could enter this floor, it was only for Kira and Ryu, there two more elevators were seen on the second floor of the bridge, it was in three sections. The top where Kira was railed off with its own elevator.

The second floor was where the captains chair was along with the communication and tactical councils along with a few others, their were two elevators on each side and stairs that led down to the bottom floor of the bridge, these two elevators were for the bottom and middle floors. The bottom floor was where the helmsman's and the rest of the counsels were located.

Kira walked out as he was noticed, and all stood.

Sarah was relieved but not at the look in his eyes.

All saluted even the captain, "Great victory today commander."

"What is the status of my cannon?" Kira asked.

"I will send the data up to your terminal," Willard told him.

"We are to head to Aprilious One immediately, the chairman orders," Kira said before turning around and sitting in his chair.

Willard gave the orders as they turned the ship around.

Kira looked at his terminal, he had all the data of the ship, he could see if anything was amiss on this long terminal, Kira however went to the computer and looked at the report, they had crew working on the cannon as they speak.

Kira looked at the recharging time, "Five hours, once repairs were done," Kira said a little angrily, that meant on earth that could be three to five days.

Kira however would have to look at that later as he had a meeting to go to and he had to assist in getting Ryu confirmed as the official new chairman, but they had the council wrapped around their fingers so it wouldn't be too hard.

* * *

**Orb Fleet**

**Archangel **

The archangel and the rest of the fleet bugged out as quickly as they could, they had no information on that massive ship and they had to regroup and play it safe at this point.

"Captain we are out of their range and they are not pursuing," Newman told her.

Murrue snapped out of it, "Stay at alert status for now," Murrue said as Arnold did just that.

Murrue then sighed.

"Do you really think it is a good idea to head to the lunar base?" Miriallia asked.

Cagalli looked at her, "It is all we can do at this point Kira…If Kira will actually do what he says he will take that monster straight to earth and…" Cagalli couldn't finish as thinking about the pain and devastation would be unbearable.

Lacus flinched a little, she couldn't believe it still, the Kira she knew wouldn't do this, sure he wasn't the same after the war but he still gave her the genuine smile and he gave her his love, how could that of just changed into this. Her heart was shattered but one thing was clear Kira couldn't have become this on his own, and she knew that the new chairman had to of done something to him, she didn't want to believe Kira would do this on his own.

Lacus looked at her picture again, what would she do now?

Lacus clutched it to her heart as she would not let this go, she had to speak to him again, she wouldn't stop until she understood why, and if the chairman did this then he would not be safe from her, she just had a great fear that maybe Kira did this on his own, but she would not believe that, like she noticed others doing.

Athrun returned to the bridge and put his hand on Cagalli's shoulder, one thing they did know, they would not let even Kira destroy what they worked so hard to build, they had little answers but that was a fact, if Kira was truly gone like he claimed then he is now an enemy.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

**Headquarters**

The council was very relieved about the events but now they had an investigation of the former chairman's death, they had to confirm Ryu, and they had to decide what to do next now that they were near war, and the meeting was called.

**Ryu's office**

Ryu was very proud of the events, with both the first and second phases complete the start of the third would be their true judgment. Ryu knew he covered himself and Kira up well in the chairman's death, with the sucking up he and Kira did to the council he should have no problems getting the conformation of being worthy enough, and what they would do next was very simple, humanities judgment had now begun.

**Doomsday with Kira**

Kira sat down as he went over the report of the cannon, he knew what would be next and as soon as they could finish the political crap the sooner they would begin the next step and that was a full out attack on the alliances lunar base, they would drive them from space completely then do what they had to on earth. Kira of course would settle what he had to with his former comrades as well; the war to end all wars had now begun.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): Sorry for the late updating, I just took a small break and since I started writing a year ago tomorrow I decided to update all three of my stories. I wanted this chapter to go into detail about the warship; the next chapter will be the council meetings and Orb's decision in an uneasy treaty proposal. I don't know what story I will stick with so I don't know when it will be up. See you later.**


	15. Uneasy Alliance

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Uneasy Alliance**

**Battlefield Ruins**

The only word that could be used to describe what was left of the battlefield was destruction. The Doomsdays genesis cannon left no prisoners as it destroyed all in its path, many of the alliance ships didn't even know what hit them, but when it did everything happened to fast that the deceased had no time to react to anything before they were vaporized.

Out of the entire alliance fleet Neo led only five percent survived the attack, it was likely their were some wounded and possible survivors that were in a few ships that weren't entirely destroyed however unlikely after that attack, but they couldn't be searched for as the remaining ships immediately retreated under Neo's order.

The Orb fleet that came to assist their representative suffered no damage from that attack, but they did take damage from the three machines built by their former ally and friend, and that didn't include what Kira himself dealt them, but considering what happened to the alliance fleet they were in no shape to complain.

Cagalli gave the order to take this Neo up on his offer to return to the alliance lunar base, but only as a temporary truce, she wasn't going to join them, but she knew after what Kira just showed off, the treaty of the first war was know broken, first by the alliance for attacking, but know by Zaft for building a mass weapon like that warship. All on the Archangel knew all their efforts from the last war, no matter who started it, were all but a waste as they knew the alliance was far from done, or after what Kira said everyone from anywhere was in danger from his wrath.

Jibril's little surprise attack had backfired in the worse way possible, however not all of this would be bad for him as this presented another opportunity that he would have had to dealt with eventually but this however just may have given him what he needed.

* * *

**Somewhere on Earth**

In an unknown location Jibril and his special council watched the events unfolding, they had been planning an attack to wipe out the Plants for awhile, but jumping the gun just may have cost them everything, for awhile the battle looked pretty even as they observed from the safety of earth, but as soon as that massive warship appeared and fired everybody was in a state of shock and horror.

Jibril's calm and collective attitude had long been broken as after that warship fired and the destruction it left behind all he cursed was the coordinators.

"That is impossible!" Jibril screamed as he smashed a wine glass he was drinking out of.

His special council was all video linked with him as they were all in different locations, they were uneasy about jumping the gun, and that just proved correct.

_"How in the world could that have been built without us knowing?"_ one asked.

Jibril looked up.

_"We should have waited until we were ready for a full assault,"_ another added.

Jibril slammed his fist on the table in front of him.

"It is because we waited so long that they had time to build those monster weapons, this doesn't change anything," Jibril said as he knew this held opportunity.

_"What are you saying?"_ another asked.

Jibril smiled, "What I am saying is the coordinators just may have aided our cause."

All listened.

"By now these images will be shown all around the world, people will not just stand by with a weapon like that on the loose, they will demand action against it, all world leaders will have to agree to our terms," Jibril said as this was the perfect opportunity to unite the world against Zaft, and with them using that to break monster warship that broke the treaty.

_"Go on,"_ one said again.

Jibril looked at the monitors he had placed out, "Many countries would not agree with what we are doing, however now, even Orb itself will have no choice but to enter an agreement with us, the political pressure alone will make the alliance leaders join us, we will deliver a proclamation to all earth nations, after all since they are on earth they will have no choice but to comply with us and the Atlantic federation."

_"That still doesn't take away the fact that that monster warship wiped out an entire fleet by itself,"_ another said.

Jibril looked at him, "We will use that ship as our bargaining chip, with Zaft in control of that ship they could wipe us out at any time, send all the images out all over the world and their leaders will fall to political pressure, they will join if they don't want our wrath."

_"What about Orb?"_ the first one asked.

"With what we are facing now we need Orb's power and technology, I have been in contact with a few cabinet members, if that stubborn girl refuses the terms I present they will change her mind, if not we make it clear they have no choice, that should make the Seiran's cower enough to remove her and join with us," Jibril replied.

Not a one cared about the fleet that was just wiped out, they saw this as an opportunity to gain more power, but all were not taking that ship as serious as they should be, all in all they believed they were still in control of the situation, and just because of one ship they were not stopping their plans yet.

_"What is our next step?"_ one asked.

"Apparently the Orb fleet and the few remaining ships are returning to our lunar base, I will get in contact with captain Lorronke and have him present Orb my terms…after they accept we will gather all our space forces and make another assault, we will destroy that ship and the plants once and for all," Jibril said.

"As for you people, make sure the earth citizens see as much footage as possible of that ship, put pressure on all earth leaders and we should have all of earths forces in no time, once the Plants are gone the naturals will once again have our world back," Jibril said still not taking that ship or Kira's determination serious enough, and that could be a mistake.

Jibril sat back down as now he wanted to contact Neo on their ship to quickly brief him on what they were going to do next, and it looked like they were going for another attack.

**Around Earth**

Jibril didn't have to do anything as all countries picked up the battle, and after the doomsday fired it brought all of them back to the moments of the first wars finale. Many people didn't know why an alliance fleet was there in the first place as it looked like they wanted another war, but after seeing the devastation they forgot about that and that fear Kira and Ryu wanted to inflict was placed in all of them, they were taking this matter a lot more serious then Jibril but as it looked Zaft was only defending itself, Jibril was aware of that and he knew he could manipulate the media to make it seem as they were only attacking to stop that ship so he didn't worry about that at all.

Many people had a very bad feeling as if something far worse then what happened in the first war was upon them.

**Capitols**

Many world leaders were aware at the same time their people were, and what they just saw was Zaft violating the treaty with that weapon, but many questions had to be answered, but one thing was for certain that massive warship couldn't be left alone, but they wanted facts first before coming to any conclusions, however Jibril's council was ready for that as many were being contacted immediately.

* * *

**Space**

**Earth Alliance Fleet**

**Girty Lue**

Neo was in his chair after he got conformation that the Orb fleet was following them.

Neo looked around and saw that his crew was completely in shock and horror, he was uneasy himself, but he had to follow orders, he knew Jibril and the others would have seen what happened by now and he expected to hear from him very soon.

"Commander the Orb fleet seems to be staying on course," his operations officer said.

"Keep on course and get in touch with our base…what is the status of the Zaft fleet?" Neo asked.

"They are not pursuing sir, they aren't even holding a defensive line anymore," another officer said.

Neo looked at the monitor, "They knew after the beating we just took we couldn't attack at this point, disgraceful," Neo said as they lost about everything in that attack.

"Sir the base has been alerted and you have a communication coming on your personal channel," the officer told him.

Neo knew who it was, "Transfer it to my quarters, and alert me of any changes," Neo said before leaving, he knew it was Jibril so he would speak with him in private.

Neo entered his quarters as he patched the call through and sure enough it was Jibril, with all things a smile on his face.

* * *

**Orb Fleet-Archangel**

The mood on the archangel was a little different then the rest of the worlds reaction to the events that just took place.

Pure shock and a lot of anger was what the crew of the archangel felt.

The crew knew Kira well and to see what he had become made many in disbelief and others filled with anger.

**Hanger**

The mechanics inside were currently tending to the three new machines that had just docked, Athrun left for the bridge but both Yzak and Dearka remained as the mechanics worked on their machines.

Yzak and Dearka watched as their new machines were tended to, they never expected to have upgraded models of the Duel and Buster, but the situation that was occurring now was far worse.

"I always knew that guy was trouble, we should have finished him off during the first war," Yzak said as he paced in front of his machine.

"I didn't know him that well, but I never got the feeling he would do this," Dearka added.

"First we are forced out of Zaft, and now the alliance makes an attack, then that monster warship fires something I never thought I would see again, and something tells me it all leads back to that guy and the vice chairman," Yzak said sternly.

"There is little we can do about that now, with the chairman dead I don't see how we will return things to normal," Dearka added.

"I don't like the fact of going to an alliance base either, we better remain here," Yzak said as he walked back to his machine.

They didn't really have a choice but stay with the Orb fleet as they would be destroyed immediately if they went back to Zaft and the alliance was still in their anti coordinator moods so all they had left was Orb.

**Bridge**

There was a mix of shock and anger on the bridge.

You have never seen such silence on the bridge.

Murrue was shocked at Kira's words, basically all it came down to was she was the one that started everything. Murrue always blamed herself for what she did to Kira, but basically all of what Kira said was if she didn't do what she did then he would of never of had to suffer, but if she didn't then many more would of suffered. Kira's words struck deep in her heart especially when he brought up Mu, his words were meant to break her soul and in a way he succeeded as all that entered her mind at the moment.

Miriallia one who was close to Kira felt much like Murrue as his words about Tolle were meant to do the same thing and they did, but in a way she sort of blamed herself, Kira was right about a few things he said, she and the others did join the alliance after Kira worked hard to get them to earth safely, they didn't really think about that at the time, and she regretted that, but Kira did go to far with what he said and what he was doing, she wouldn't let what happened to the sacrificed happened again and if she had to she would not back down.

Cagalli sat their with mixed feelings, first she still couldn't believe that was her brother, the brother she knew would never do these things, sure Kira's mental state after the last war was not that great, but as she looked into the darkness of his eyes she didn't see any insaneness, Kira was dead serious and what he wanted more was to destroy them and the world. Cagalli had the stress of running her country and now the stress that her brother wanted to destroy it; she knew the political pressure coming would tie her hands in a way she feared she would not be able to control.

Athrun however was filled with mostly anger, he tried keeping it in check for both the sakes of Cagalli and Lacus, but it was very difficult. Athrun knew by Kira's words that wasn't his best friend, just like what Kira said Kira Yamato was dead and all that was left was a monster bent on destruction. Athrun had his hand placed on Cagalli's shoulders as he knew Kira in that form was nearly unstoppable, Athrun knew if Kira was to be stopped then he would have to do it himself, he wanted another chance to talk with Kira again, but he knew their battle of the first war would eventually happen again, and this time one of them would end up being a causality.

The one who took this the worst was indeed Lacus; she had not spoken a single word since the shot fired from that warship. Her situation was a lot different then the others and that only made things a lot worse. Kira's words rang in her mind in a way could he be right, were they just fighting for a dream that could not take place. Lacus came to a conclusion that they had to go forward, they had to keep fighting for the hope that things could change, they owed that to the people that were sacrificed and for the future of the world. Kira's words pierced right threw her heart and straight into the soul, she knew him better then anyone here and his words were true. She still blamed herself for not seeing it when he was still with her. She had her duties always traveling between Orb and Zaft that she didn't see just how much he was still suffering, the world needed her voice but Kira needed it as well and she always left.

Lacus looked up at the screen as all what they worked for was crashing down, and now they were heading to an alliance base where Cagalli was about to be placed in an almost impossible position and she knew Kira wanted it this way. Lacus knew that wasn't the last they heard of Kira and if a small chance she could change him back she was going to take it.

That was the mood on the bridge until Miriallia gave the situation report.

"Captain the Zaft fleet isn't pursuing, and the alliance fleet is maintaining course," she told them.

Murrue broke from her trance, "Keep an eye on the situation," Murrue replied as she went back to looking out the main screen.

"Times are about to get rough again," Athrun said to Cagalli in a low enough voice so only she would hear.

"After all our hard work, my brother of all people is bringing it crashing down," Cagalli replied.

Athrun looked out and saw the alliance fleet, "Be cautious when meeting them, the alliance has only ever wanted one thing and what just happened will give them the chance they want to take full control of the earth nations."

"Exactly, and Kira also likely knows that as well, which is probably why they decided to use that weapon on a meager size fleet…is this all just a game to my brother?" Cagalli asked as it made perfect sense.

"I don't think it is to late to stop Kira, but the real problem is likely going to be the new chairman, if anything he is pulling the strings, and for some reason I can't figure out Kira follows this nut," Athrun said with a touch of anger.

"I wish I could figure that out as well, when Kira spoke not an inch was his former self, I have never seen him filled with so much hatred, and against us," Cagalli replied.

"There has to be more to it then this, but we have to worry about this later, first things first is you have to prepare for whatever the alliance throws at you, if you choose to refuse anything they give you I will support that decision," Athrun told her.

Cagalli slightly smiled as she turned back and when she turned she saw Lacus almost in a trance, "She is suffering far more then us."

Athrun only glanced back, "I can't really blame her with her situation, we should keep an eye on her."

Cagalli agreed as they halted their conversation.

The trip went on as Zaft was not pursuing, but many knew why as from Kira's own words he wanted a bigger battle, he wanted as many people to rise up as possible only so he could cut them down, but even if people didn't rise up they were still in danger as many could tell from the demonic voice of the once selfless hero, he wanted mankind destroyed.

**Stolen Zaft battleship**

Both Andrew and Dacosta were now with the Orb fleet, and they were aware of all that took place.

"This is one big mess were in here," Andrew said sitting back in his seat.

"Commander?" Dacosta said looking confused why he was taking this so calmly.

"Never thought I would have to fight that kid again, what a mess," Andrew replied.

"Do you believe his words were true commander?" Dacosta asked.

Andrew looked at him, "If you would have asked me three years ago I would say no…but no telling what was put in his head, I always had a bad feeling about that Ryu and now it looks as if that feeling has come true."

"So your saying he was brainwashed or something commander?" Dacosta asked again.

Andrew shook his head, "I highly doubt that, that kid was damaged mentally after the first war and that wouldn't be so hard to make a person believe in their own views."

"But sir that is brainwashing," Dacosta replied.

Andrew looked at him, "Well…you know what I mean…actually I don't know what is going on anymore…but simple brainwashing I don't think that's it."

Dacosta was all confused.

"Maybe deep down apart of that kid just got sick of humanity always following the same path, I don't know what happened, but it happened and now we have to deal with it," Andrew replied.

"Well luckily for us we took those machines in the back," Dacosta said.

"That does work to our advantage but I don't know if that will be enough," Andrew said as the situation wasn't looking very good.

Soldiers that have seen the battle thought very different from what Jibril and his council was thinking they didn't view the threat that warship is very serious, but those that have seen its power first hand knew the awesome power and knew that with that around many were not safe.

* * *

**Girty Lue**

Neo had the call patched through as he saw Jibril with a cocky grin on his face.

"I take it you have heard sir," Neo said.

Jibril looked at him, _"Just a small set back, however this could work to our advantage."_

"What are my orders sir?" Neo asked.

_"You have the Orb fleet agreeing to dock with us at the lunar base correct?"_ Jibril wanted conformation.

"They have agreed to a truce sir," Neo replied.

_"When they arrive I myself will give them the terms by video link, today is the day we gain Orbs power,"_ Jibril replied.

"I don't think it will be that easy sir?" Neo said again.

_"You saw yourself what happened, with that monster weapon they will have no choice but to join with us, my people are already working on the other nations of the world, soon the entire planet will give us their power,"_ Jibril said seriously.

"Whatever you say sir, but what do we do with the situation now?" Neo wanted to know.

_"Once I gain Orb's cooperation we will send the entire space fleet to the plants, we will crush them and their monster weapon, I want the entire lunar fleet not one little squad you had with you, we will use our entire space fleet to finish the job,"_ Jibril said.

"That will take time to organize sir, if they decided to attack first we will be off balance," Neo replied.

Jibril looked at him,_ "You just follow orders, I will complete what I have to do, and during the attack you will take the Plants out as well."_

Neo heard his words, he wasn't taking the threat that ship posed serious at all, and now he wanted to try the same thing again with a larger force they would be sitting ducks, they would have a better chance on earth where they would have the larger force and more weapons, but Neo had to follow orders, he just hated that their were to many unknowns that could pose.

"As you wish sir," Neo replied.

_"I will give you more details during our meeting with the Orb representative, I will have a few of her cabinet members on the line with us as well, that should be enough to get her to join us,"_ Jibril said before sounding off.

Neo could only shake his head, this plan was stupid, they should attack, but only to destroy that weapon and now Jibril wanted to bring the destruction of the Plants into motion again, things were way more serious then Jibril believed, he just hoped he wouldn't regret what he was about to do.

Neo got up and returned to the bridge as they would soon arrive at the lunar base.

* * *

**Lunar Headquarters**

**Space**

Both fleets maintained course and awhile later they finally arrived at the lunar base.

Neo looked from the bridge as at least the base looked like it was preparing for war.

"Commander we have been given clearance to land," the captain said.

_"Patch me through to the archangel,"_ Neo said as the com officer did just that.

By this time all on the bridge were well alert of the lunar base in front of them, no one trusted the alliance so they were just extra cautious.

"Captain, we are receiving a transmission from the alliance fleet," Miriallia said.

Murrue told her to patch it through and once again they saw that masked man, which many knew sounded very familiar.

_"Captain as you knew we are in alliance space, your ship and your ship alone are permitted to dock,"_ Neo told them.

Cagalli stood up, "Do you think I would fall for such a thing," Cagalli added as this looked like a standard trap.

Neo saw her, _"We have no time for foul play, there is no telling what or when Zaft will do with that monster weapon, we have agreed to a truce and I will not break those words."_

None were encouraged by his words, Murrue however kept an eye on the man on the screen; he was just getting to familiar.

_"Once you dock your ship can keep your weapons systems on, you will not be boarded and if we try you can easily destroy our dock, does this jester make you feel better," _Neo added as he had to get them to dock.

For some reason Murrue felt she could trust this man, but it was Cagalli's call.

Cagalli thought of all the options, "Very well then…my fleet will remain at their current positions and we will dock under your conditions."

Neo nodded,_ "Very well then, we have a meeting with a superior set up for you, you can bring three people as well as your security team if it makes you feel better."_

Why did it seem like they were a little to bossy, Cagalli and the others knew it was because right now the alliance held all the cards, if they refused they would be looking to make the alliance their enemy, and after what Kira said Zaft was already looking to destroy them so they were left with no choice.

"We will meet with you shortly," Murrue added as Neo signed off.

Cagalli looked back, "I will go along with you captain, we will need one more person."

"I will go," Lacus finally spoke up.

All looked at her.

"I don't think that is a good idea Lacus, you're a coordinator and they might," Cagalli said concerned for her.

Lacus shook her head, "I have to hear what they plan to do, besides it will keep me busy," Lacus added as that conversation with Kira was not leaving her mind easily.

Cagalli was uneasy about this, but then figured since Lacus was well known not even the alliance would risk taking her out at this point.

"Alright then," Cagalli told them.

"What about your security?" Athrun added.

Cagalli shook her head, "No…I don't want to give them any excuses to start anything, until I trust them we will play this cautiously."

Athrun agreed for the only reason as the alliance wouldn't hurt Cagalli, as they needed her to agree if they wanted Orb's power, taking her out will not get what they want.

All were in agreement as Neo's ship the Girty Lue broke off from his alliance fleet and the Archangel followed as the docks were open and they were being guided in.

The ships entered the alliance base as they began powering down, with the exception of the weapons systems of the archangel, they weren't that trusting yet.

**With Neo**

Neo got off his ship first as he walked over to the Archangel, and as he did many soldiers rushed to him.

"Is everything set up?" Neo asked.

"Yes sir, the conference room has established a link to earth, everyone is standing by," the soldier said.

Neo nodded as they walked over towards the archangel and now waited for them to come out.

**With all of them**

Athrun led them to the exit of the archangel as Cagalli assured him they would be alright.

The doors opened as all saw the same man waiting for them.

The three women then walked out as the doors shut.

Neo saw them approach.

"Welcome, I can now formally introduce myself, I am Commander Neo Lorrnoke," Neo said.

Murrue froze a little, this now reminded her of Mu, his voice and his height were all similar, but she knew that was impossible, Mu died saving all of them.

"Chief representative Cagalli Yula Attha," Cagalli said.

Lacus looked at him, "Lacus Clyne ambassador from Zaft to Orb."

Many didn't like that saying but Neo ignored it.

"Captain Murrue Ramius," Murrue added.

Neo looked at her, for some reason she was familiar, he just couldn't tell what from, but for now he had things to do.

"We have the meeting room all set up; shall we be on our way?" Neo said as he turned and walked away as they followed.

They were led inside to the conference room; the three were sat down as there were a few admirals of the alliance there as well as a video link.

After quick introductions Neo began.

"As you know there is a crisis that needs addressing, and to do that I will allow our leader to present the terms to you," Neo said as he sat in his chair.

The three didn't like the words terms, but they expected the alliance to flex their muscle a little as they knew Orb was in a difficult position so they had a free be to do as they wanted.

A few seconds later a man's face appeared on the screen.

* * *

**Orb Union**

The news of what happened in Zaft struck here fast as the two most worried were the two Seirans.

Yunna was crying like usual, the Prime Minister Unato was more calm and collective.

"What do we do now father?" Yunna asked.

Unato looked back at him, "This is just the chance we need, as we will be getting a conference call shortly."

Yunna looked confused, in public Yunna always looked like he knew what he was doing, but the truth was without his father guiding him he was just a giant baby.

"Logos is now moving across the nations of earth uniting them against this threat, many countries are joining out of fear for their safety, others will join because they see no choice, for us we have to get that stubborn girl to agree to the terms," Unato said.

"This is what we wanted though father, a chance to wipe out all coordinators," Yunna added.

Unato was about to say something when the call he wanted was patched through.

On the screen was Jibril, this was a short time before the archangel docked at the lunar base.

"Mister Jibril, I have been waiting for this call," Unato said.

Jibril looked at them, _"You know the situation and for your sakes I see you have contacted me, smart decision."_

"As you are aware you will have my full support on an alliance," Unato said.

_"That is all well and good, but in order for it to agree your chief representative most agree, I am currently having a meeting with her shortly and I want you two to attend as well, I will patch your signals to the conference room at the lunar base,"_ Jibril said not as a request as an order.

"Yes, whatever you think is best," Unato added.

Jibril looked straight at him, _"Make sure this is clear, I will soon have all nations under my control, should Orb not join then you will be considered a coordinator sympathizer and a ally of Zaft, I don't think you know what will happen if that is the case."_

"I can assure you sir, that we will convince her to agree," Unato added quickly.

_"Make sure you do, the meeting will take place shortly standby,"_ Jibril said signing off.

Unato placed his hand on his head, "That girl better not blow this."

"Cagalli has her faults but…" Yunna added.

His father quickly looked at him, "Why can't you keep her under control, pathetic…however with what I have on her she will have no choice," Unato added.

Yunna placed his head down, and wondered what his father had as Cagalli always had the upper edge on him, he couldn't control her, but maybe with this situation he could try something else.

* * *

**Lunar base Conference room**

The three looked as a man's face appeared on screen, none had ever seen him before.

Jibril looked ahead as he saw all three women.

_"So glad you could join us, I will get right to it,"_ Jibril said not once introducing himself.

_"The threat that Zaft know poses with that monster weapon is a clear violation of the treaty of the first war, there for…"_ Jibril was interrupted.

"Wait a second; you talk about violating that treaty, what about the attack you just did to make them use that weapon?" Cagalli said.

Jibril looked at her, _"Our intelligence is flawless, we knew of that weapon and wished to destroy it that is all."_

"Surly sir, you could have gone about it in another manner," Murrue added.

Jibril was growing angry, how dare they talk back to him.

_"We have no time to let them rise in power again, we went to destroy that weapon but it failed and now that it's power was far worse then we imaged, they could fire that thing of earth then what?"_ Jibril said in a voice many could tell he was not playing around.

Cagalli didn't have an answer for that.

Lacus went to this meeting because she wanted to see just what the alliance was planning, but this man was obviously not worried about public safety, he had an agenda and a man with a agenda going up against Kira's power was a recipe for disaster, as the ones that would really pay the price are innocent civilians, but she could help but think Kira likely knew this would happen and that played into what he wanted to do.

_"I am through with this nonsense,"_ Jibril said as he was quick to start throwing his power around.

All three looked up at him.

_"First maybe your ministry can talk sense into you,"_ Jibril said as a few other screens lit up as both Unato and Yunna were on line.

Cagalli saw Yunna's ugly mug and knew something was up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cagalli said.

Jibril looked at her, _"I am going to tell you what is about to happen, the world faces a great threat and this is no time for a nation like Orb to start declaring its neutral status as I don't even believe Zaft will listen to that anymore."_

_"The nations of earth are already starting to join us, panic is starting to take effect, anti coordinator protest are taking place, and we will end this once and for all,"_ Jibril said.

"What are you saying?" Cagalli said.

Jibril looked at her, _"You will join with us against Zaft to destroy that weapon, or you will be considered a threat to our goals and a Zaft ally."_

Cagalli grew furious but that was when Unato spoke up.

_"Listen to reason representative, do you want our nations to suffer the same fate again, Zaft will not listen to reason as all they want is to destroy us, after all your own brother leads them."_

All three women looked up in shock, how in the world did they know that?

Yunna smiled, _"We got the transcript of the last of the archangel's communication and heard everything."_

Murrue looked at him, "You were monitoring my ships communication?" Murrue said.

Yunna smiled, he had to act tough in front of all these people, but really it was his fathers work.

_"The archangel is an Orb ship and we can monitor anything as in response to a military matter,"_ Yunna said.

Cagalli cringed, she knew Unato was responsible in passing that bill a few years ago that let them monitor any communication from any Orb ship.

Unato first contacted Jibril with that information before he and Yunna spoke with him.

_"So what you're saying is your country is responsible for that man?"_ Jibril said quickly.

Cagalli froze she was trapped.

Unato and Jibril planned this out perfectly.

Lacus didn't like what she was hearing but they were in a bad position.

_"Surly sir, our country doesn't have anything to do with that man, he is a rogue and a traitor to Orb, don't you agree representative?"_ Unato said quickly.

Cagalli was stuck, if she disagreed then she would put her people in greater danger then with what Kira already promised, they couldn't handle Kira and the alliance fleet.

Lacus closed her eyes she knew what Cagalli had to say but she still hated hearing it.

Cagalli looked at them, "If you read the transcripts then you heard that my brother is dead and all that is…is a shell of a man that was once a hero, he is a…traitor." Cagalli added as in a way it was true, but she never thought she would say those words.

_"Then to prove your words, I suggest we agree to an alliance treaty, Orb will join with us in stopping that man and his killer machine,"_ Jibril said.

_"Think about what you are doing Cagalli, the entire nation or just one man,"_ Yunna said.

Cagalli wanted to hit him, but he wasn't there.

_"Surly representative, the world faces a great threat and it has to be dealt with,"_ Unato said quickly.

Cagalli had no choice, "Very…well I agree and a treaty…" Cagalli said as for her people she had to do this.

Jibril smiled, _"Very well then…start preparing your fleet for battle, we are heading back and this time with all our space power,"_ Jibril said.

Neo looked at them, "I understand you have extra powerful machines."

Murrue looked at him quickly, those were the machines they stole from Zaft, but if they were monitoring then they know that.

_"You don't have skilled enough pilots for them, however we do, I want three of them,"_ Neo said quickly.

Cagalli looked at them, "Fine…stopping my brother is paramount I know, I will arrange it shortly."

Jibril smiled, _"We will contact you before we depart, you're dismissed."_

The three stood up as they were lead out of the room, but Neo stayed.

Jibril looked at him,_ "Summon Phantom Pain."_

Neo nodded and left.

Jibril could only laugh as he had everything he wanted, that thing Unato provided him about her brother worked just as he thought it would.

Jibril sure seemed set but one thing though, was he wasn't taking Kira too seriously.

* * *

**Archangel**

As soon as they walked out Murrue looked at Cagalli, "I want to take that monitoring equipment off my ship."

Cagalli quickly looked at her, "Do it."

Murrue didn't know it was even installed, but if they searched the data bank they could find it.

As they got back to the archangel they filled the rest in as they were on the bridge.

Andrew was on video link.

"_They want three of these machines we have stolen?"_ Andrew said.

Cagalli nodded, "They left me no choice…what was I supposed to do."

Athrun could tell she was stressed, "We knew this would happen Cagalli…but I don't think we have to go along with this forever."

Cagalli looked at him, "I have no intention on cooperating forever, besides what bothers me is that mans attitude, he speaks like this is a walk in the park."

"Yes, I noticed that as well," Murrue added.

"He is a fool for taking Kira lightly, but I want simulations of the battlefield," Cagalli said quickly.

Murrue looked at her, "I agree we have to be cautious when attacking, I will work on something."

"I still can't believe we are fighting Kira," Miriallia said.

"I wish to…speak with him once more, maybe I can talk him down," Athrun said not wanting to fight him, but knowing deep down he would have to.

"_We better get started," _Andrew said signing off, knowing giving up three machines would mean they had two stolen ones left.

People were starting when Lacus suddenly spoke.

"I don't think that is all," Lacus said.

Cagalli and the rest looked at her.

"What do you mean Lacus?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus looked at her, "I don't think Kira told us everything," Lacus said as it still didn't leave her mind and she was thinking about it the entire time.

"Kira…told us he wanted to destroy humanity," Murrue added.

Lacus shook her head, "That's not just it."

"Are you saying he doesn't want to destroy mankind," Athrun said as Lacus knew Kira better then anyone and she could always read him well.

Lacus shook her head again, "No I believe he wants that…but his words made it seem that wasn't it, if he wanted to change things then just destroying humanity isn't going to help."

"What are you getting at Lacus?" Cagalli said.

Lacus looked at them, "I don't know yet, but just destroying everyone I believe isn't Kira's true goal, more like a means to an end, he wants to destroy everyone but I believe there is more to it then that."

All listened.

"His words made it seem like there was something more to it…and I fear it might even be worse," Lacus said as she looked out of the screen and towards Zaft space.

The others heard her words and if she was right what was Kira up to, destroying everyone was bad but what could be more to it then that.

Lacus remembered Kira's words well and if she was right whatever dark plan he had was not going to be good.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): This is one of the chapters that I didn't like doing but had to be done. Very sorry for the late updating but orders came down, if things go the way I think I may be sent out for fifteen to eighteen months, but I will be trying to update like I used to, my goal is to at least finish one of the three stories before I leave again. the next chapter switches over to the Zaft side. Bye for now.**


	16. Official

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Official**

**Battlefield Ruins**

The Zaft fleet saw the exact same thing as the earth alliance fleet, but the only difference was is that it was a massive victory for them. The reaction on the massive warship was mixed however.

The younger soldiers, people who have lost loved ones or family members, and those in general that held distaste for naturals praised the massive warship and the job it had just done.

The older more experienced and those that saw the destruction of the last battle of the last war had mixed feelings, on the one hand it without a doubt saved their homes and the people, but then again they felt as if it was a little to extreme. These people may have had their questions but they would not act on them. Kira and Ryu made sure when they ordered the first attack that started this that all that would stand in their way would be destroyed and they succeeded.

The news they received about their chairman's death was not remembered by many after this massive victory, but eventually they would and Ryu had his plans as Gil was set up to look corrupt and incompetent so that would take care of any suspicions that Kira and Ryu planned all this out.

The Zaft ships watched as whatever was left of the alliance quickly retreated, they were so cocky in trying to nuke them again and now they fled like the cowards they were.

Orders quickly came through to all Zaft ships to return to their positions and wait for further instruction.

**Minerva**

This was without a doubt the only ship that held those feelings at the moment as Talia still processed what had happened, Gil's loss at this time didn't make much sense and after what Kira pulled on her ship she wasn't trusting him at all.

"We have orders to return ma'am," Meyrin said.

Talia looked at Arthur, "Return to base, I have matters I have to look into," Talia said as orders were given and they began returning to base.

"What awesome power that ship has, I couldn't believe it," Arthur rambled on.

"A little too much power, why wasn't I informed of such a ship in construction?" Talia said knowing Gil wouldn't keep this from her, but he did.

"I am not sure ma'am, maybe he never got around to it," Arthur added.

"I have to look into something once we return," Talia said but then Meyrin got another message.

"Captain, we have a message from headquarters."

"Place it through," Talia said.

The message was coded from Ryu himself as the orders were they were to remain at base and at alert status, none were permitted to leave the ship.

"What's going on now?" Arthur said as that was a little strange.

Talia sat back, it was like were preparing to move out again and now she couldn't look into what she wanted to, it was like they knew somehow she was going to try something.

With little she could do now but dock and wait so she gave the final orders and had to see just what they would do next, and she didn't have a very good feeling about it.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

**Councils Chambers**

As the events played out and the last powerful shot was fired you could say a little shock was in the councils faces, on the one hand they won a great victory on the other they violated the treaty by having a weapon of that caliber.

"I didn't think it was possible to ever see that weapon again, and this time it is mobile," a council member said.

Another stood up, "True, however you can't rule out that the weapon just saved all our citizens."

"It won't take other counties long to figure out we had to of built that thing during peace times, this makes us look like we were planning war all along," another said.

Sarah's father stood up, "If not for that we would have been destroyed, I see that weapon built only for self defense."

All looked over to him, "From the first report this was commander Hibiki's design correct?"

During the battle when the ship was revealed Ryu sent this report to the council, he didn't want to blind side them and in a way this made him look like he included the council in the event, that would earn him points as not overusing his power as he would go to the council and not hold anything back.

"Yes that is correct, and if I am sure your daughter is involved with him so did she not ever say anything?" another asked.

"No she did not, however it was at the chairman's level of being classified so she was just following orders, but enough about that we have to move forward from here," her father responded.

"The vice chairman and commander Hibiki will be joining us shortly, after we get the report we have the matter of the former chairman's death and what to do about the alliance," another responded.

"Not to mention we have to confirm commander Ryu as the new chairman," one said.

"I say we hear everything first then base our decision on what his plans are," another said.

"Agreed, but just take into account he did very well in this last battle," Sarah's father added.

All nodded as now they waited for the two main guests to arrive.

**Ryu's office**

Right after Ryu signed off with Kira, Kira quickly contacted him back and told him to give special orders to the Minerva, after hearing Kira's explanation about not trusting that captain on the matter of the chairman, Ryu decided he didn't want anything hindering his conformation so his orders were for all of them to remain until they moved out again.

Ryu was quick to move the soldiers around inside the capital, many of them were loyal to his cause so Ryu was making them look like they were investigating the chairman's death, and while they were doing that the evidence Kira retrieved and what they had set up would easily be placed in front of the council.

After Ryu sent the order for the Minerva to remain he was going over the papers that he would have to present to the council.

One soldier entered with the final report.

The soldier walked up to the desk and saluted, "We are almost ready Excellency."

Ryu looked up; making the soldier very uneasy, the only darkness that could rival Kira's was in this mans eyes.

"What is the status on Durandal's report?" Ryu said quickly.

The man slowly spoke, "At your request our teams have been going in and out of the office with maximum security code entrance, all in all it looks like they have been investigating the chairman's death."

Ryu smiled, he would give the details he made up directly to the council but the team he sent inside made it look like what he would say was the truth.

"Make sure they stay stationed a little while longer, how is the council?" Ryu said as he was keeping tabs on them as well.

"They are still in the meeting room, from the reports they are debating like always," the soldier spoke.

Ryu looked straight at him, "Inform them our meeting will happen within the hour, now go," Ryu said with indication that the soldier better follow.

The soldier quickly saluted again as he turned around and left.

Ryu had everything set up, now all he needed was the council's conformation and their role was now complete, it was to that cause he was playing things so cautiously, the council's use to them would be up after that.

Ryu checked the screens as he saw the Doomsday approaching, he and Kira rehearsed this moment for a long time so their was no need to prepare for anything else, just do their thing in front of the council, get Ryu confirmed, then their plans could almost be executed, they just had to wait for one more thing before they would have full control of the situation and Ryu knew the alliance would not fail him on that part, they were predictable but that is jumping the gun a little, right now he focused on his conformation.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Main Briefing Room**

Kira's team was ordered to head here and here they would remain.

Shinn's cocky attitude earned him another beating by Kira, but he was up and around again.

All three were waiting for some kind of orders but it looked like none were coming as of yet.

"You have to learn to watch your tone Shinn," Luna told him seriously.

"I will not bow down in front of him!" Shinn angrily replied holding his head which was still in pain.

Despite what was going on Rey was silent, the news of Gil's death was affecting him.

Luna stood up, "You better start, the commander…the commander almost shot my sister for just trying to make a point to the Minerva captain, I don't think he will keep on being lenient with you forever," Luna said out of concern.

Shinn crossed his arms, "I don't see what makes him so special, he breaks about every Zaft protocol and no one does a thing about it, don't you find that strange?"

Luna thought for a moment, "The chairman could of but I hear that commander Hibiki is in the back pocket for the man about to take over so I don't think that will happen, just tone yourself down," Luna said not wanting anyone to get hurt.

"He made a fool out of me…the only thing he ever said that I will listen to is to hate him and get stronger, I will not stop until he is defeated by my hand," Shinn vowed right there.

Luna and Rey knew he vowed that the last time and it was clear this commander Hibiki at full power was in a league of his own, if they even seen him at full power yet.

"You two should be focusing on what we do now, the alliance won't take too kindly to this ship and I suspect we will be in battle shortly," Rey finally said.

Both Shinn and Luna looked at him.

Shinn smiled, "All the better then, I will defeat more enemies then the commander, then I will get my glory."

All they could do was shake their heads, Shinn was going to do something one day they feared would make the commander cross that line.

**Bridge**

On the bridge all worked as they were still adjusting to the new warship.

Though the bridge was designed in three floors all were able to hear easily.

On the top floor at the lone council was where Kira was working, he was using his god like speed to finish a report he could give to the council on the report of his ship. Kira knew Ryu could handle the rest and Kira knew his role was very simple, and he was working on that now.

Willard on the second floor of the bridge was overseeing all the ships functions and sending all data up to Kira's terminal.

Sarah glanced several times up to Kira's station but not once had he looked from his council to anywhere, he was completely engrossed in whatever he was doing, she still had something to say to him and she didn't want to hold it back any longer then possible, she feared what his reaction would be, but then again and reaction was better then how he was now.

On the lower level of the bridge the helmsman had the ship on autopilot as he worked out all the details on how to pilot the thing to its full potential, for such a large ship he was shocked at how maneuverable the thing actually was.

Willard was currently monitoring the repairs of the cannon and they were moving along quickly, they were finally able to determine the recharging time once the repairs were complete and for a ship that was quite impressive but Kira's reaction was not what he was hoping as that was taking to long in his mind.

"Is that the final report?" Willard said looking over to his tactical officer.

"Yes sir, I have sent the final data," the officer replied.

"Operations?" Willard called out.

"I just sent it over to you sir," he replied.

"Engines?" Willard said looking to his screen.

Their chief mechanic came on, "Reactor data sent sir."

"Communications?" Willard said looking at Sarah.

"Finished sir," she replied quickly looking up to Kira and back to her station.

Willard was satisfied and sent all the final data up to Kira's terminal.

**With Kira**

When Kira received the data he had one thing on his mind but something else was creeping in, and that was the conversations he had with his former allies.

All were such fools in his mind, what he was doing was the only correct path, Athrun told him what right he had to judge, and Kira response was he was chosen to lead humanity down a different path that was what he was born for and that was what he was doing.

The conversations with the others, his sister always the indecisive fool, his former captain and friends were still the same, all of them would get the judgment he was going to pass, all would suffer for what they put him through all would pay for their crimes against him, they made him suffer and he would make them experience everything ten times over.

One thought however crossed Kira's mind as he saw her face for the first time in all these years. Lacus still spouted off her nonsense, how she could believe all people would live in peace, still she didn't understand. She should have understood him but she didn't. Even back when she was with him she left every chance she got to the Plants, she always put foolish people above him, she kept fighting for a world that could never truly exist and that made him angry.

She above all else made his suffering the worse, but yet something was different about her face.

As Kira was recalling this his head was splitting again, Kira's breathing became heavy as he quickly pulled out his pills again.

A few on the bridge noticed this, but would dare not say a thing.

Kira popped he didn't know how many but as he popped them the pain went away.

Kira then slammed his fist down on the council making the bridge look again.

All this pain was their fault, his suffering, the memories of the first war would not leave his head, and this was humanities fault and their fault.

"_They must die, only then will my suffering stop," _was all Kira told himself as his breathing slowed again.

His resolve had never been stronger, both them and humanity must be destroyed.

The bridge crew was very shaky to say something as they knew his tendency, especially Sarah, she knew what had just happened when he reached for his pills, but she also knew he wasn't very happy if questioned about it.

Willard ordered them back to work as he realized he had to speak back to the commander.

"Commander?" Willard finally called back.

Kira heard his voice, "Speak," Kira said as he was fully regaining himself.

"We are prepared for docking," Willard said as they had arrived at Aprilious.

Kira popped two more as he looked up and out the window, "Take us in, once we dock finish repairs and run simulations, we will not be here to long, I will speak with the chairman alone."

"Yes sir," Willard responded as he gave the orders.

Sarah noticed Kira's chilling voice had returned, so it looked liked he was back to what she knew as normal.

Kira gathered all the things for the report as he watched his massive ship dock in a large shuttle bay; they had to clear it out for this single ship.

As the ship came to a stop Kira looked down at Willard, "Do as I said, and do not disappoint me," Kira said before turning around and walking to the private elevator.

Willard knew that response as Ryu used it several time and that meant don't question, follow orders, and make sure you don't fail.

Kira got off the elevator as he headed for the ships exit, his mind was cleared as all other things he knew he would soon deal with as Kira knew what Ryu was going to do once he was confirmed.

Once outside a car was waiting along with a few soldiers Ryu sent.

All saluted as they saw Kira.

"Commander the chairman is waiting," one said.

"Then we waste no time," Kira replied getting inside as the rest followed and they drove off.

* * *

**Aprilious One Headquarters**

The car soon arrived as Kira got out, one look and he could tell the mood around the place had already changed, when Gil was running the show people were way to loose not much of a military presence, but now Ryu had already began changing the policies as soldiers were at every exit and on patrols all over the place, this was a good sign.

Kira walked in as many people eyed him, his unique uniform meant his high rank, but others knew him as the pilot of that machine that fought off the first attack that actually Kira and Ryu had set up, but it got him fame and recognition from it.

Kira was heading up to Ryu's office as he saw what was going on, and he knew as soon as they had full control things were going to change a lot more around here.

The soldiers guarding Ryu's door knew Kira as they opened the door for him and Kira walked inside.

**Ryu's office**

Ryu was just waiting on Kira and as soon as he heard the door he slightly smiled as he stood up.

Kira walked in and saluted immediately.

"Approach," Ryu replied as Kira walked towards him and saluted again.

"Congratulations on your victory Excellency," Kira said as Ryu slightly smiled.

"We have only begun Kira, I would like your full report, but it is best not to let the foolish council wait any longer, come with me," Ryu said as they began walking out.

As they walked out Kira walked a little ways behind him, "This is disgraceful sir."

"What is?" Ryu said.

"No one stops and pays their respects sir," Kira said as on the satellite Kira would have heads if this happened.

People were busy that only a few stopped and stood at attention, mostly the soldiers as they were under Ryu's pocket, but the staff just walked around like they were at the same level.

"That is a matter we will handle at a later time commander, for now we are still at a critical time, let it go for now," Ryu said moving a hand through his blonde hair.

"Yes sir," Kira replied as they continued their walk towards the chambers.

"Tell me Kira," Ryu said.

Kira looked at him.

"Were you able to satisfy any of your hunger in meeting your former allies?" Ryu asked.

Kira grew hateful but not to him, "Until I destroy them and our world is made my hatred will never subside."

Ryu smiled as he recognized the truth in his tone.

"You will get your chance again Kira, once I have the conformation we will launch a full out attack on their lunar base, from what I am gathering already Orb will be forced into an alliance treaty," Ryu told him.

"Orb and the alliance is all the same to me sir," Kira replied.

"Our goal is to get them out of space, once they are gone we can start on the earth," Ryu replied as they had a full out extermination plan planned out, it would be easy just to fire shots from the Doomsday from space but that wouldn't accomplish their FINAL goal, so they had to do this the hard way.

"Just one thing sir," Kira said.

"What is it?" Ryu asked.

Kira looked at him, "On the battlefield, it was hard to describe but I felt a presence of something or someone."

Ryu looked back, Kira's abilities were trained on the satellite but this was the first time he put them to use.

"Explain," Ryu said.

"I think it came from the alliance fleet…it was as if someone I haven't seen in a long time was there, it was a strange presence, almost a feeling of someone," Kira said.

Ryu looked at him, new types like Kira could easily sense the presence of others with similar abilities, this made him think, but he had no answers for that, "Ignore it for now, we will deal with it later."

"Yes sir," Kira said as they finally arrived at the councils chambers.

Ryu nodded to the soldiers as he quickly looked back to Kira, "I will handle most things as you know, when asked do what we went over."

Kira nodded, "Yes sir."

Ryu turned back as the council doors were opened and both went in.

* * *

**Councils Chambers**

The council waited patiently and as soon as they heard the council doors open all stood up as two figures walked in.

Ryu was first with Kira right behind.

"Be seated," Ryu said as he and Kira walked over towards the chairman's chair.

Ryu sat down as Kira remained standing right behind him.

"Shall we begin," Ryu said.

One council member stood up, "First congratulations are in order, your leadership led to the safety of the plants," he said to Ryu.

Ryu only nodded, "As you guys know the threat is still real and we should spend as much time on that so I move that we precede with the conformation hearings."

Another stood up, "First things first sir, I noticed you had an investigation team working on chairman Durandal's assassination, I believe it only appropriate we handle that first."

This man doesn't know his role, but for now they had to play along and Ryu was ready for this matter, Ryu reached into his pocket under the table and pressed a button on his communicator as he then sat back.

"Your right of course, from what I have gathered…" Ryu said as the council doors opened up as a few soldiers walked in.

Ryu had this planned, they were standing by outside with all the evidence he made and when this was brought up Ryu pressed his communicator and that was their cue to walk in.

"What is the meaning of this?" a council member asked.

Ryu stood up, "These are the lead investigators…I received a report earlier I didn't want to bring up about the chairman until they were finished, but now is a good time as any."

The council looked at him.

Ryu nodded to them as they began setting things up.

Ryu looked at the council, "It is with deep regret that I inform you that chairman Durandal was assassinated because of the corrupt scandal he was involved in."

The others looked completely confused.

"Surely you are not placing blame on the deceased, I knew chairman Durandal," an older council member said.

Ryu looked at him, "You knew him but not good enough, this was loaded from the security cameras in his room as well as the other evidence we uncovered in his office and residence."

All looked at the main screen as Ryu went on.

"Chairman Durandal proposed an idea called the Destiny Plan, which you can see all details on the screen," Ryu said.

The council looked on in shock; this was absurd in what he was trying to do.

"This is horrible," Sarah's father said.

"That was not all, the chairman was also conspiring to commit murder on Lacus Clyne," Ryu said.

Kira flinched at that name.

"For what purpose?" another asked.

Ryu showed them the pictures of Meer.

"This young women Meer Campbell, was surgically created to look like the real Lacus Clyne, Durandal was planning to use her influence to make people agree to the plan," Ryu said as he went on.

"We have her journal, and how the procedure was done, as well as interviews Durandal made…as well as a confession from this fake," Ryu said showing all the evidence.

Kira remembered this well, he easily manipulated Meer to showing him everything; he had his fun with her then eliminated her, foolish girl she was.

"This is insane," another council member said as everything was right there.

"One thing sir, is it possible to speak with this Campbell?" Sarah's father asked.

Ryu shook his head, "No she is no longer living."

All looked over to him.

"Apparently the hotel explosion was her room, she was murdered, likely by the same people that killed the chairman," Ryu said.

"Who are these people?" another council member asked.

Ryu put the file of Leonard up on the screen, "This was a suspected traitor seeking to conspire with the alliance, my only conclusion in order for Durandal to make his plan work he had to contact the alliance, and somehow a disagreement happened and this man killed the chairman, probably the alliance ordered Leonard to."

The council was in small discussion with each other.

Ryu knew he had them, all the evidence was there.

Kira watched and everything was going Ryu's way.

Ryu went back and explained a few other things he had set up and it all made Gil look like a traitor and fool, and what they couldn't ignore was the evidence Ryu fabricated and gave to them.

After the discussion on him they all moved that Durandal was not worthy of his seat and his death was ruled an assassination by the alliance.

"With that taken care of, we can announce to the public, but now we have to move on to the conformation of the next chairman," Sarah's father said.

Ryu knew this was the moment of truth.

"First we review the facts, in the first war you had an outstanding military record commander Ryu," a council member said.

"Your homeland policies have kept our growth moving forward," another said.

"Your actions today have shown excellent leadership skills," another said.

"However does he have enough experience," an older one said.

Ryu looked over and he held in his glare.

"I believe so," Sarah's father said.

"I move we determine how he is going to handle this crisis first," the older one said.

A few liked that idea; they were in bad times at the moment.

"I believe it can't harm anything," another said.

Ryu sat back, he was ready.

"With the alliance posing such a large threat at the moment sir, how would you lead us against them?" the council person asked.

"To answer that I move to have commander Hibiki first give the report he has on the battle," Ryu said.

They looked at Kira then to themselves, which made sense.

"Granted," the older one said.

Kira saluted.

"Well commander, we practically haven't heard anything about you, I was told you were involved in the first war, but your records are no where," the older one said.

Kira looked right at the man, the older one almost froze, that man's eyes stared right through him, "My records were all but erased sir…I cannot discuss anymore then that."

A few were growing frustrated but Ryu knew he had it under control.

"I wish to talk only about the situation at hand," Kira said.

"Fair enough," Sarah's father answered, he knew the man his daughter was seeing was his ticket to the chairman's seat one day.

The council moved towards the big screen as it showed the Doomsday firing the genesis cannon.

"This is your design commander, along with your other machine, tell us how you accomplished such a task?" he asked.

Kira looked at him, he gave a brief explanation one Ryu and him rehearsed and it seemed to satisfy some.

"One thing though commander, this warship is in violation of the first treaty," one quickly said.

Kira looked at him as he froze, "Forgive my disrespect sir, but the world is not so black and white, this was designed because we knew the alliance would break their treaty, and I don't have to remind you sir that because of the funding and go ahead I got from the commander that all the Plants were saved, remember sir we were attacked first," Kira said in an icy tone.

The council couldn't object to that.

"Well said commander, you and commander Ryu deserve nothing but our gratitude for your hard work and dedication, all of us owe you that," Sarah's father said as all had to nod for that.

Kira then went on and gave them the report of the battle and the warship.

All were impressed.

"I see, now commander Ryu, what would you have us do now?" the older one asked Ryu.

Ryu looked at them, "What we do is simple, we don't give them another chance to attack us again, we launch our forces and take out what can hurt us the most, we destroy their lunar base."

A few looked around.

"Isn't that a little…" the old one said before Ryu stood up.

"I will not put the people's lives in danger anymore, the alliance will not stop until they succeed, need I remind you that they only need to get one attack right and we have to be right all the time or we are destroyed, we have to rid the alliance from space once and for all, and to start in the safest way is to completely destroy their lunar base," Ryu said.

"What about after that sir?" another said.

"Once we rid them from space we monitor their activities, if they try to launch anything into space again we destroy it, I move once we have them destroyed we enter into another treaty, one that stats they cannot enter into space again or risk a full military assault," Ryu said as he played his part to the council, of course they were going to assault earth as well, but he couldn't put that out right now.

"I believe that is an excellent plan," one said.

"I agree," another said as they were all tired of Zaft attacks and citizens were living in fear of a nuclear attack all the time, if they rid the alliance of Zaft presence people could probably feel at ease.

Others feel right about the idea but they were in the minority.

Sarah's father stood up, "All of us know the commander is qualified and we heard his plan, I say we move to vote."

All stood up as Ryu waited.

"I say we move to confirm him as the new chairman," her father said.

Kira and Ryu watched as the vote took place and it was unanimous even among those that were skeptical he got the conformation.

Ryu slightly smiled, now nothing could hold him back.

Kira slightly smiled as well, they could now plan for attack.

The meeting soon concluded as Ryu said he would call them again before the attack took place which was going to be shortly as they didn't want the alliance to get a chance to attack them.

Ryu shortly held a press conference after that with Kira standing behind him, the people were informed of the situation as many felt better with this new chairman, he didn't seem like he would give them a chance to attack again, Ryu didn't say the plan of attack but they knew they were in good hands with this man.

After the press conference Kira returned to the Doomsday as Ryu moved into his new office, and now he was preparing for what he had to do now.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Kira's Room**

Once her duty shift was over Sarah went straight to Kira's room, she had the clearance and keycard to enter, she knew of what happened with the council and felt relieved that they were going to do something about the situation, but she did have something else on her mind and she had to tell Kira today, especially with this situation she had to let him know.

She waited for him to show and around night he finally did.

Once Kira got back to the ship he went to the bridge and gave a few orders to Willard as he told them to start preparing for battle, the Doomsday had the most vital role and Kira expected to move out as soon as tomorrow. Once Kira finished that council had him drained as he popped a few more of his pills as he returned to his room.

Kira was overlooking a file of the alliance lunar base when he entered.

He looked up and saw Sarah waiting for him.

"You're still up?" Kira said walking in as he took off his long uniform coat.

Sarah looked up at him, "I couldn't sleep yet…there…I had to speak to you first."

Kira didn't look up from his file as he took off his belt holding his two guns; Kira placed them on the table as he walked over towards the table.

"Make it quick, I have work to do," Kira said a little annoyed.

Sarah took a deep breath as she stood up and walked over to him, his back was to her as she placed her arms around his waste, she didn't feel him do anything, he didn't accept it and he didn't reject it.

Sarah didn't know how to tell him.

Kira suddenly got another headache as he removed her hands, and grabbed his pills again, this always happened especially at night.

"This has to end!" Kira finally shouted as he was tired of these headaches.

Sarah bent down to him, his eyes were empty again, but she knew one thing that would help him in this state, she quickly placed her hands on his head and kissed him passionately.

Kira placed the file on his desk as he quickly returned it; this one was thing he did to help his pain go away, other then his pills this helped as well.

He quickly picked her up placing her on his bed as they continued.

A little while later Sarah lay against his chest as Kira was once again going over the file, he seemed well back to normal in the way she only knew him to be.

She also knew this was perhaps one of the best times to tell him as well.

"Commander," she said slowly.

Kira didn't respond right away as he didn't look away from his file, "You have been trying to say something all night say it already," Kira said in his usual dark tone hoping she would tell him so she would leave him alone for awhile.

"I didn't think it could happen so easily, I just want you to know that first," she said quickly.

Kira still didn't look at her, now she was making no sense, great.

"I was shocked when I…" she said as Kira interrupted her.

"I have a battle to plan hurry up," Kira said quickly.

"I know, this is hard," she replied.

She looked up and saw his eyes weren't on her which made it easier.

"I'm pregnant," she finally said out loud as the burden was lifted from her shoulders.

She got no response as she looked up he was still scanning over his file, emotion wasn't in his eyes at all.

Kira heard and he was reacting in his own way, but it wasn't for the reason she was thinking.

"How long?" Kira finally said as this seemed like it was important.

Sarah was confused that was weird to ask.

"How long!" Kira said again more quickly and very annoyed.

She backed up a little, Two…it's about two weeks, I just found out the other day and then all this happened."

For some reason she noticed him calm down a little.

"Then I am still in the time window," Kira said as he finally placed his folder down.

Sarah once again thought that was a weird thing to say.

"You're not happy are you?" She finally asked.

Kira instead got up and walked over to what looked like a secured drawer.

Sarah watched him, "Coordinator birth rates are down and I didn't think I could get pregnant so easily but I was glad when I heard and I hoped…" she said as Kira got something out and walked back over to her.

Kira handed her something, "Take this."

Sarah took what looked to be a card of some kind.

Kira looked at her, "After this next battle you will head here, tell no one of this and not even your parents, do you understand?" Kira said seriously.

Sarah looked at the place, she never heard of it before, but Kira's eyes wouldn't take no for an answer.

Sarah nodded in agreement.

Kira reached out and placed his hand on her cheek, he had to keep up good terms especially now.

Sarah slightly smiled this seemed to work out.

Kira was about to say something when he got word that Ryu had arrived.

"I have to go," Kira said grabbing placing his uniform back on.

Kira bent down and kissed her gently as he walked out.

Sarah smiled as she laid back and looked at the card again, Kira took that better then she thought, but now what was he up to now, and this place why did they have to go there.

**Armageddon's Hanger**

Kira spotted Ryu at the hanger and saluted as he approached him.

Ryu looked at him, "Approach Commander."

"What brings you here Excellency?" Kira said.

"You will depart tomorrow, I have already put the military on alert, head out first thing and remain radio silence until you are in range of their base's radar, finish this for me Kira," Ryu said seriously.

Kira nodded, "Yes sir, it is with great pleasure that I will do so."

Ryu smiled.

"One thing though sir," Kira said.

"What is it?" Ryu replied looking up at the Armageddon.

"I was just informed Sarah is pregnant," Kira said.

Ryu stopped and turned around, "How long?"

"It is under one month sir," Kira said.

Ryu smiled, "I see it is only fitting that it is the first."

Kira nodded, "Correct sir, this is our first specimen."

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter takes place as Zaft moves out and the lunar battle begins, along with a few other things, See you later.**


	17. Launching

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Launching**

**Earth Alliance Lunar Base**

Like it was known by many in the Orb fleet, the alliance pretty much had full control. They were only here a day and already they were getting the short end of the stick.

It was agreed upon by Lacus and the others that the coordinators they had with them would not set foot on the alliance base for their own safety, that included Lacus herself, if any had to go off the ship it was either Cagalli or Murrue that ran the errands.

**Archangel**

Lacus was currently standing in the observatory in the back of the ship, with many things on her mind. She could hardly sleep with the situation they were in, her situation back on earth, and the most troubling the situation with Kira. She could remember every word he said, his meaner in which he said it, and how he used to be.

Something was terrible wrong with the situation, she still couldn't fathom why Kira would do this, and she was losing hope that she could bring him back as he looked completely gone, but more then that she still had a feeling their was more to his words then he let on.

Lacus quickly took her mind off these things as they were driving her crazy and tearing her apart inside.

Lacus looked at the base as she saw all the alliance soldiers working quickly, it had only been a day and all fleets were gathering at the base, not only that but their bases on earth were also sending more up from the surface. Lacus kept an eye on the countries around the world and it seemed they had all fallen in line with this Jibril. They feared him and the Atlantic federation so they quickly fell in line like he planned.

Lacus knew Cagalli was currently on the alliance base at the moment as she was in the worst spot of all politicians as it was her own brother and she couldn't risk putting her people in danger for that one reason, Lacus didn't like how they trapped her, but many even on the Archangel were beginning to think that it was worth it as that ship Kira built had to fall.

Lacus looked over as last night three of the remaining five machines they had stolen were more or less you could say confiscated by the alliance. Apparently the alliance had some sort of special pilots for them or something, and she wasn't getting a very good vibe from what they meant by that.

One thing she was aware of that the alliance didn't seem to catch was that both Andrew and Dacosta had left on a shuttle last night as they said they were going to retrieve something they never thought they would have to use again, she had a pretty good idea of what it was and though she didn't agree with the alliance the only thing she did agree with them was that monster ship had to be destroyed, and to do that they needed all the firepower they could get.

Lacus reached in her pocket and pulled out her small photo again, it was hard to keep her emotion in as she looked at it, but that was the reason she had to go on, she had to make sure the world they helped create was destroyed by the one who was essential in its creation.

Lacus with very determined eyes was going to speak to Kira once more, she had to.

Lacus couldn't watch the scenery anymore as she walked out of the observatory.

* * *

**Plants**

The order was very clear given by their new chairman; Ryu ordered all forces on alert as they were to move out the first thing in the morning. Their goal was to catch the alliance off guard and completely wipe their base off the moon. The night was spent in preparation as you would be surprised how quickly they were determined.

After Ryu's speech to the nation one that Kira stood behind him on all forces were confident they would drive the alliance off the moon and out of space.

Reserves had already reported and ships began to make formation, Kira was in charge of the battle plans and sent each ship a simple plan for what they were to do. The ships would clear the way while the Doomsday charged and struck the final blow. It would be easy if Kira just fired the ship immediately taking the forces and base, but then they wouldn't have proof of ability for his final goal.

When the scheduled time was nearing all ships were prepared and awaiting the Doomsday's arrival.

**Minerva**

Talia received the orders last night as well, first none of her crew not even herself was allowed to leave and then they heard Ryu was officially named the new chairman and they found out they were leaving again, and once they got the orders that just summed it all up.

"You have to admit ma'am this is a good plan," Arthur told her.

Talia looked at him, "I don't doubt the chairman or the commander's skills but I still have my doubts about a few things and I hope I can clear them up when we return."

Arthur nodded, "Very true ma'am, once we drive the earth forces back to earth this should all be over."

"I hope your right," Talia replied as she had a feeling it wouldn't end there.

The Minerva like the others now had to wait.

The ships moved out of their bases and got into formation that Kira gave them, in the middle was the large space where the Doomsday would make its appearance, but it wouldn't be on line with the others, it would remain in the back so it could successfully charge, that was one down side as they couldn't charge the cannon on the way and keep it at full power for that long as it would blow up so they had to make due and Kira wanted to make sure it had time, but even if it was attacked he wasn't worried as it's defenses were better then any other ship in existence.

* * *

**Lunar Base Headquarters**

**Meeting Room**

Cagalli was once again called for a briefing by this Neo, they wanted more of Orb's forces but there was no way Cagalli could mobilize them all before the deadline they wanted to move out on.

"Like I told you, my forces cannot gather and launch into space in that short amount of time," Cagalli told them very angry.

Neo looked at her, "Need I remind you that the treaty states you will provide the adamant amount of forces at our beck and call, I don't think you have the position to refuse."

Cagalli stood up, "Look we already gave you the mobile suits you wanted, you can make use of the fleet I have with me along with two powerful warships, that is the best I can do in this time limit."

Neo sat back, "Very well then, I think it is only necessary then that your forces take point on the assault."

Cagalli knew that was the worst place to be as if her brother fired that cannon again her forces would not be able to escape. Maybe the alliance wanted her out of the way as she knew the Seirans would be much more cooperative loyal dogs.

Cagalli however couldn't refuse this offer, "Fine then…but mark my words this treaty is only in effect until that warship is destroyed, I will not participate in anything else understand?"

Neo slightly smirked, "You have my word, after all we as naturals must prevail," Neo said as he stood up and dismissed her.

As he was walking out though that last statement didn't seem right for him, somehow he knew he wouldn't have done that in the past.

Neo though quickly shook his head as it cleared.

"Commander," an alliance captain ran up to him.

"What?" Neo asked.

"Sir, they have arrived and are waiting in the ships hanger," the captain said.

Neo nodded and went there immediately.

After Cagalli left she went back to the archangel, this deal was looking worse by the moment, she knew how dangerous her brother at this moment, but they had already taken steps to get out of this treaty as soon as possible.

**Girty Lue **

As soon as Neo returned to the ship he immediately went to the hanger where three individuals stood, one seemed happy to see him.

"I see you're all finally here," Neo said walking up to him.

"We only do as we are ordered sir," the one called Sting answered.

"Finally some good battle," the other one Auel said.

The finally one called Stellar just seemed to stand their staring at Neo.

"Yes, as you are all aware your number has been drawn and its time to prove your worth to us," Neo said as he motioned behind them and their stood three of the machines that Athrun and Andrew stole from Zaft.

All three looked at the machines and quickly smiled.

* * *

**Zaft Territory**

**Doomsday**

The Doomsday was still docked as they had to wait for Kira to return, the scheduled time to depart was soon so they expected him any minute.

Willard had them running simulations and such throughout the night as this time they would have to use the Doomsday at full force, in this battle it was anticipated they would have to use their other weapons and since none have been fired yet they were running tests and battle simulations to be ready.

**Bridge**

Willard was going over the ships systems as were the other bridge officers.

Sarah was there as well, her job was mostly finished until the pilots launched but at the moment she had her mind on other things.

The news she gave to Kira last night he at first took it better then she thought, but now he was being all secretive with her, something she never saw from him. This was news she would have liked to share with her parents and other friends she had but Kira strongly apposed that at the moment. She reached into her pocket and took out that card he gave her, from what she read this was familiar at all; it didn't seem to be in any of the Plants. All that Kira told her was after this battle he would take her there and nothing more. The look she saw in his eyes meant he was extremely serious about what he said.

She even asked Kira if she should remain on board with her condition but to Kira that was an insult of his mighty ship, his words were dark and cold when he replied this ship was the safest place in the solar system, after that she said no more about it. She still had this place she was going to in her mind but she did trust Kira so she decided to put it in the back of her mind and focus on what they were going to be doing, and now to her they were fighting for the future of their child, that was what she believed.

"Captain, the commander has arrived," an officer quickly said.

Kira had just entered the ship.

Willard acknowledged and waited for orders.

**Mobile Suit Docks**

Each of the four machines had their own hanger and the three from Kira's team were already placed on alert status and were all waiting in their respective docks. Kira or no one gave them any briefing they were just placed on alert status.

All three were in their small waiting rooms as each had changed into their new flight gear. The gear basically was the same as each suit represented their uniform as each were red that was for all three, Kira wouldn't let anything else go, they had to be dressed in those as Rey had his own suit but the resemblance when Kira first saw it matched the one of the Le Crueset and that almost sent Kira into a dark rage, after that all were given red suits with the one exception being the sides held a gold and silver strip meaning they were from Kira's team.

Luna waited in her dock as she watched them prepare the Impulse, the damage had been repaired and she decided to equip the Sword pack onto it, and now she just waited for orders.

Rey in his dock was still a little distraught by the loss of Gil, but he believed the story that was placed out and wanted nothing more then to erase the alliance from existence. The Legend had taken no damage in the last battle and was ready to leave at any time.

Shinn was a different matter, his machine was the worst damaged out of the three and the mechanics worked all night to restore it, Shinn was still a little busted up from the confrontation he got into with Kira, but now was more then ready to get out there and outdo him. Shinn waited impatiently as his cockiness and pride had taken a beating but he was still the same overconfident hotheaded fool in Kira's mind.

* * *

**Lunar Base-Archangel**

**Briefing Room**

As Lacus walked away from the observatory deck she heard speaking by the briefing room and since the door was open she looked in and saw three pilots watching some sort of video.

Inside Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka were watching the footage they had on the Armageddon and the rest of the machines Kira built, they didn't have much data on the machines but they were trying to study up on them the best they could.

Lacus saw the video clips as well, every time they hurt her heart, Kira was so skilled at sparing peoples lives in the past, that when he shot to kill his skills were beyond god like.

All three pilots were focused on the screen, they were lucky that the archangel recorded the data of when all three fought with Kira.

"Powerful," was all Dearka said.

"For such a huge payload I expected it to be larger and slower," Yzak replied as they watched Kira's speed and movement.

Athrun watched carefully as he realized something Kira never did before.

"Nothing is invincible the thing has to have a weakness somewhere," Yzak once again said.

"Beam weapons will not work, we have to get up close to it," Dearka replied.

Athrun looked at both of them, "You're forgetting one thing, on the right arm is a shield generator, why would he need that if his armor was invincible?"

"I am aware of that Athrun…it's the joints we have to aim for," Yzak replied.

"Correct, but something else I noticed…watch every clip…his strategy changes after every shot," Athrun said.

"Your right," Yzak said know noticing.

Dearka looked at both of them.

"Every pilot falls into some sort of formation when they fire or block a shot, but Kira's positions after every shot are different, the suit is never the same and always changing, he knew he would likely be doing what we are doing," Athrun said as Kira wasn't making it easy for them to study his movements or strategy.

"Overall that thing outranks our suits in offense and defense, we have to get close to it, I believe that is the best course," Athrun finally said.

"That isn't all we have to worry about though," Dearka said as they looked at the other three.

They studied the other three and then once again went back to Kira, they didn't have much data to go on but at least they knew the weapons of all four machines, and they got a little keen on their movements but they knew since their suits were weaker then those four they would have to out pilot them.

"This is so irritating," Yzak said flustered.

"You yelling about it isn't going to change anything," Athrun replied.

"I am stuck on an Orb ship with no choice but to side with the alliance," Yzak yelled out.

"That's the situation live with it, I don't need your screaming right now, even if you went back to Zaft you wouldn't get much accomplished as they would probably shoot you on the spot," Athrun said again.

Yzak smiled slightly, "I wouldn't call that true Athrun, I still have a few people that could help us," Yzak said quickly.

Athrun looked at him, Yzak was a commander himself maybe a few that weren't destroyed in that first attack would give them a hand, but to retake Zaft that was out of the question the only thing they could do with that was get information, but at this point anything would help.

"Who are you talking about?" Athrun asked.

Yzak smiled, "Mostly pilots, in the next battle I know their mobile suit signatures if I spot them I will see what is going on."

Athrun knew that was a long shot, but they would take any sort of hope at this moment.

Lacus left the scene after they first finished watching Kira's destruction, and immediately she ran into Cagalli who had just returned and Cagalli wasn't too happy either.

**Bridge**

Like with what the pilots were doing, Murrue had the bridge crew studying the images they had of the Doomsday, they had even less to go on as the massive warship never once fired any of its other weapons. Murrue though was doing her best through what they saw visually, they were able to identify a few weapons and things, but the speed, maneuverability were all but a mystery to them, and since the size she was gambling that it was slow so that was how they were basing their strategy on, it was all they could do.

**Cafeteria**

Lacus and Cagalli went to the cafeteria after they met up as it was empty at the moment.

"How was the meeting?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli looked at her, "They are making us take the lead on the battle…they demanded more ships and manpower but they want to move out so soon I can't provide it."

Lacus knew Cagalli looked completely drained, both physically and mentally, much like herself but Lacus countered it by making herself busy and it was helping slightly at the moment.

"How are you holding up though?" Cagalli asked trying to take her mind off things.

Lacus looked at her sadly, "I…I still can't believe he went this far, but what worries me is the feeling he is planning something even worse, none of that leaves my mind, maybe if I stayed around more he wouldn't have…" Lacus was blaming herself again but Cagalli quickly stopped her.

"This isn't your fault Lacus; remember I made you Orb's ambassador to Zaft so it's…" Cagalli said but Lacus cut her off.

"I took the job of my own will Cagalli, I only wanted to make sure what we fought for wasn't in vain, but now Kira is destroying everything for who knows what and I still can't figure out how to tell this…" Lacus said as she couldn't finish.

"Maybe you should return to Orb Lacus, I can arrange that," Cagalli said knowing that was what she was also worried about.

Lacus shook her head, "I can't yet…I have to speak to him again, I have to understand."

Cagalli nodded, "I don't like it but I understand I and the rest I know want to speak to him again."

Lacus thanked her as she got up to return to her room, she was hoping to get at least some rest, but until she spoke to Kira again, that was nearly impossible.

* * *

**Plants-Aprilious One**

Finally in his new office, Ryu had just finished giving the final orders, Kira had just left as well, the battle was well planned and he expected Kira to bring him his victory.

Ryu was also preparing for the news Kira told him last night, they never expected to get a specimen this soon, but it was only fitting that it would be from Kira. With this first specimen their final goal would be complete, Ryu spent a lot of time and capitol on perfecting this so he knew it wouldn't fail.

First thing was first though; the alliance had to be driven from space, after that they would start with this.

Ryu knew the council would be watching and now it was up to Kira to give them a good show, if they wanted to succeed Kira had to prove himself to everyone. Ryu was also permitting this battle to be broadcasted by the media, he wanted the citizens of Plant to see this battle, he wanted them to watch Kira destroy the alliance.

"Excellency, the fleet is prepared," a soldier said.

Ryu smiled, "Give the go ahead to launch, soon we will own all of space."

"Yes sir," the soldier said as the orders were given and Ryu sat back, his hard work was finally going to pay off.

* * *

**Lunar Base-Girty Lue**

**Hanger**

The three new pilots were now inspecting the new machines they were given, Neo measured their reaction times and battle skills closely, he believed they were ready for this.

The first machine that arrived was called the Chaos which the one called Sting was chosen for this type of machine. It was determined by Neo that he was likely the best of the three, his fighting was top notch but he was also able to keep his mind in control and focused on the battle.

The remaining two were practically on the same level, Auel's problem was he was way to overconfident and Stellar's problem was she had to high a fear of death.

All three were currently in the cockpits of their chosen machines as Neo kept an eye on them in the control room.

"Think they will be ready sir?" the captain asked.

Neo nodded, "They were trained for this and this alone, if they fail then they are no use to us."

"Phantom Pain is our top elite," the captain replied.

Neo remembered the battlefield however, "Their true test will be how they match up to Zaft's elite, if possible keep them away from that one machine," Neo said remembering the Armageddon.

"Are you sure sir?" the captain asked.

Neo nodded, "Let the coordinator pilots of the archangel handle him…it was strange but that pilot for some reason seemed familiar, a weird feeling hit me when we were on the battlefield, just do as I ask on this."

"Yes sir, I worry about the other two machines though," the captain said looking out into the hanger.

"Yes, Sting I don't worry about as much as I believe he can handle the Chaos' battle system…the Abyss that Auel pilots is mostly for water based combat and Stellar's Gaia works better on land…however they will have to make due," Neo said.

"Yes sir, shall we put them to rest yet?" the captain asked.

"Let them play around for awhile longer, once the battle begins have Stellar guard the ship, the rest we won't be able to control so just let them do as they please," Neo said turning to walk away.

"Yes sir," the captain said as they went back to monitoring them.

Neo walked out and stopped again, something was telling him that something was approaching; it was this strange feeling again.

* * *

**Zaft Fleet**

**Doomsday**

When Kira arrived on the ship he immediately headed for the bridge, taking his private elevator to the third floor of the bridge, when he arrived the entire bridge crew was standing as he walked in.

"Welcome commander," Willard said.

Kira sat down in his chair, "We have the clear to launch, join with the fleet."

"Yes sir," Willard said as the crew sat down and they prepared for launch out of Aprilious and to the waiting fleet.

Kira never once looked at the crew, it was straight to the monitors on his terminal, Kira just had a quick meeting with Ryu and knew in this next battle he had to show performance as the Plants would be watching.

Kira felt the ship power up and shortly after the ship was launched.

The Zaft fleet already waiting for them picked up the massive warship coming up on their six and as it got into its position Kira stood up.

"Patch me through to all the ships," Kira said.

That was Sarah's department as she quickly made the adjustments, "Your cleared sir," she said not daring to say his name in front of others.

On every Zaft ship Kira's image was showing on the main screens, "We have the green light, launch now," Kira said in his usual dark tone that still made some shutter at the sound of how deadly his voice sounded.

Kira kept his message short and sweet as all ships began moving forward, once they reached the Zaft Alliance border they would move to full power and shouldn't have much resistance until they saw the base. Kira and Ryu knew that those in charge would likely be planning for a larger attack and wouldn't be expecting this as past Zaft administrations would not attack after being attacked they would try to solve matters peacefully but certainly not Ryu as he and Kira had other things on their minds.

**Minerva**

Talia heard the words as she remembered that look in his eyes all to well when he killed one of her crew, things were still moving to fast for her liking but nothing they could do about that now.

Talia also had other things on her mind as she was just assigned a squad of mobile suits, they seemed to be normal Gouf's and Zaku's but a few were colored differently so they had to be elite pilots of some sort.

The pilots joined up with them as they were waiting for the Doomsday, and a few were heading to the bridge now to meet with her.

"What do we know about these pilots?" Talia asked.

Arthur looked at her, "They are from an elite group as all had experience in the first war."

Talia was about to say something when they arrived.

The first was a male that looked like the leader; the second was a female that was a red coat like the first one the rest all wore green but looked experienced.

All of them saluted as Talia stood up.

The first one spoke up, "Heine Westenfluss commander of this until captain," he said.

The second one then spoke, "Shiho Hahnenfuss second in command ma'am," she said.

The rest said nothing as they were just normal pilots.

Talia looked at them, "Welcome to the Minerva, I must apologize on the timing but we are at alert status, we will have to speak later, report to your duty stations."

"Yes ma'am," all said as they left to return to the mobile suit hanger.

"Maybe things are looking up for us captain," Arthur said.

Talia only shot him a glare as she sat back down.

**Nazca and Laurasia Class ships**

These ships heard Kira's message as they put their pilots on alert status as well, many believed this was the right thing to do as taking back space would finally put their citizen's minds at ease.

**Fleet**

With all in their positions they moved forward, with their current speed they would make it in no time as they weren't trying to hide anything, no sneaking around, only full out battle was what Kira and Ryu were going to bring.

* * *

**Lunar Base**

**Archangel**

Lacus had no luck in falling asleep and she was on her way to bridge, she saw the bridge crew and Cagalli going over preparations.

Cagalli knew that inside the base the alliance was doing what they were trying to study that warship and Kira's destructive machines but they just didn't have enough data on them.

Lacus sat down in her chair as they got a message.

"Captain it's from captain Waltfeld," Miriallia said quickly.

"Patch it through," Murrue said as Andrew's face came on screen.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting I just thought this would come in handy," Andrew said as the Eternal came on screen.

Lacus slightly smiled at her old ship, she never thought it would be used again but Kira's new plans weren't allowing that.

"We could use all the fire power we can," Murrue replied.

"The chair is waiting for you songstress," Andrew replied as Lacus' seat was empty.

Cagalli looked at her, "Are you up for it?"

Lacus stood up and nodded, "I will be there shortly."

Lacus stood up as all bid her farewell for now, all of them still felt bad about this situation they were in, but Lacus had to feel ten times worse and they understood that.

Lacus had a crewman take a shuttle and fly her to the eternal where Dacosta was waiting for her.

**Eternal**

As soon as Lacus stepped out she was greeted.

"Good to be back?" Dacosta asked.

Lacus nodded slightly, as she looked up and saw the two remaining machines they stolen.

"What are they doing here?" Lacus asked.

"We had no other place for them, they are still without pilots," Dacosta said.

Lacus looked at them, "Please keep it that way…it doesn't feel right," Lacus said.

"I understand," Dacosta said as he led her to the bridge where once again Lacus took her chair.

"I know what you're thinking Lacus, and I understand there is no need to say anything," Andrew said.

Lacus nodded as she had them run a systems check, she was once again going to keep herself busy.

"From what I gather, our mission is only to destroy that ship," Andrew said.

Lacus nodded, "That is all Cagalli agreed to, but…" Lacus said as Zaft wouldn't just allow them threw.

"Maybe you should talk to the soldiers Lacus," Andrew said.

Lacus quickly looked at him, "No…I tried that last time and those that stopped or even listened Kira…Kira destroyed them, he expects me to do that and I won't risk those lives for that."

Andrew understood and Lacus may have known Kira the best but the truth was Kira knew her the best as well so only doing something that would give him more pleasure was out of the question.

* * *

**Zaft Earth Alliance Border**

**Doomsday**

Kira never moved from his chair as they were making good progress.

"Captain, we are approaching the border," the operations officer said.

Willard looked at him, "Keep an eye on radar."

"We have contacts sir, it looks like patrol mobile suits…five of them," the officer said.

Willard knew this was too early.

Kira however spoke up, "Prepare to fire Lohengrin one," Kira said out loud.

"Sir," Willard said.

Kira looked at him, "This just shows how foolish the alliance is, they are preparing for an assault against us they didn't expect us to attack first, I will not have them discover us."

"The range though sir," Willard said.

Kira stood up, "I know the capabilities of my own ship captain, now fire!" Kira said loudly.

The tactical officer didn't need to hear that twice as he took aim, the Lohengrin was aimed.

"Fire," Kira said as the tactical officer fired the cannon.

The Doomsday was in the back but the red light of the shot surprised many ships as it went streaming right past them.

The alliance mobile suits got the alert but it was too late as the beam blasted all of them apart.

"Target's destroyed sir," the officer said.

"Captain," Kira said.

Willard looked back.

"If you ever question my orders again, it will be the last thing you ever do, do I make myself clear?" Kira said in a tone that shook all on the bridge.

"Yes…yes sir, I apologize commander," Willard said.

On the Minerva they saw the shot go past them, as did other ships and that just showed the Doomsday was pure destructive as a shot from that distance made the Tonhoiser of the Minerva look like an infant.

Kira now stood up, "I am heading to my hanger, you have the bridge captain," Kira said heading for his mobile suit dock.

Willard acknowledged as Kira's final order before leaving was all ships to accelerate to maximum power.

Kira went down and soon he reached his hanger where the Armageddon was waiting for him.

**Kira's Hanger**

Kira now changed into his flight gear, the gear completely matched the color of his mobile suit in every way, even on the helmet the visor was a dark reddish black, Kira got changed and sat down as he waited for Ryu to contact him and he expected that very shortly.

* * *

**Lunar Base**

**Defensive Line**

The only line they had set up was near the base and since none were expecting an attack it was very primitive with only a few Nelson and Drake class ships watching.

They had the base in sight as the fleet that had been arriving and preparing was either docked at the base or right above it, the Orb fleet was above it with the Eternal while the Archangel was still docked.

The defensive ships were not expecting the alert they just got.

"Captain!" one officer screamed.

"What is it?" The captain quickly replied.

"Sir it's…" the officer said while patching it up on screen.

The captain about dropped what was in his hands as it looked like the entire Zaft fleet, but what was worse was the goliath behind it.

"Contact headquarters immediately," the captain screamed.

**Lunar Base**

Alerts went off like crazy all over the place.

Neo quickly went to the command center.

"What is going on?" Neo asked.

"Commander look at this quick," the officer said while patching everything up on the screen.

Neo's eyes went a little big, "I knew this was a foolish plan…alert all squad all ships have them prepare to intercept, launch all ships and mobile suits, I am heading out as well," Neo said running off.

**Archangel**

The Archangel got the alert and order to move out as well.

Murrue looked as did the rest as the fleet was shown on screen.

"This is not good," Murrue said as all looked at the massive ship in the rear.

"Kira's planning to wipe this base out," Cagalli said.

Athrun, Yzak and Dearka arrived and saw the screen as they quickly rushed down to the hanger.

Murrue quickly powered up the archangel as ships were heading out and under orders they were as well.

**Eternal and Orb Fleet**

The Orb fleet was already prepared as ships were quickly moving into place, this attack caught them way off guard and none were really ready. This is what they get for following Jibril's orders who wasn't a military man and didn't know how to prepare; instead of keeping the defenses up he ordered all ships to prepare for an attack so none were in position for a defensive line.

On the Eternal Lacus and Andrew watched.

Lacus clutched her heart and picture again, as she saw the massive ship in the back.

"The alliance are all such fools," Andrew said as they had a very big disadvantage.

Lacus looked at him, "Inform the fleet to not get in the path of the base," Lacus said knowing Kira wanted that base gone which was likely what that massive ships goal was going to be.

Andrew acknowledged as they quickly prepared for battle.

Lacus looked again, she wanted to speak to Kira and she would as she saw machines being launched all over the Zaft fleet.

What happened after that was heartbreaking to Lacus and destructive to their fleet.

* * *

**Zaft Fleet**

**Doomsday**

Right after they crossed the border was when Ryu contacted the ship, Kira had it patched through to his hanger.

"Yes Excellency," Kira said.

"I have alerted the media Kira, I give you full authority to do what has to be done, once you destroy the base the survivors will likely try to escape to earth, pursue and destroy as many as you can, I am counting on you," Ryu said signing off as he was patched through to all of the ships, Ryu gave the order to begin the mission.

Kira saw that the base was now in sight from long range radar, Kira contacted the bridge.

"Prepare to fire the payload on my command captain," Kira said quickly.

"Yes sir," Willard said knowing what that meant.

Kira ordered all his pilots to their mobile suits and he put his helmet on, walked out of the room and up to his mobile suit.

Once inside Kira powered up the Armageddon as he moved it to the launcher.

Kira's team did the same as all they were waiting for were Kira's order to launch and what their tasks were as they didn't know what to attack yet.

Kira came on the wire to the bridge again, "Once you are in the cannons firing range stop the ship and fire defensively, once in range charge the cannon and wait for my order to fire," Kira said as the cannon was charged fully but they had to charge it for the shot that wouldn't take as much time as if they fired a shot then wanted to fire another one that would take hours but this would only take ten to twenty minutes once it was in range.

"Yes sir," Willard said.

"The payload is ready sir," Willard said.

Kira looked at the screen in his mobile suit, the ships were alerted to their presence and the defensive line was falling back to join the other ships.

Kira spotted something off to the side, it was part of the Orb fleet that was returning from drills, only a few ships but some alliance ships were their as well.

"Concentrate fire on that sector captain," Kira said as he now waited.

The Doomsday's three Gottfried cannons, three Valiant cannons, missile launchers and the three Lohengrins were prepared to fire on those coordinates.

**Minerva**

Talia got the word from the new chairman as she ordered her pilots to the launchers; the ship was prepared for battle as she waited the final order.

**Other Zaft ships**

Other ships were doing the same and only waiting for the final order.

**Doomsday**

Kira watched and saw it was time, "Fire!" Kira shouted as Willard gave the other and the payload was released as all fired on those coordinates.

Kira watched as the ships had no chance as all were wiped out, the range of the Doomsday's other weapons was too much.

Kira saw the destruction and after taking a few of his pills he gave the final order, "All machines launch," Kira said as the hanger was open and he led the way as the Armageddon and his team launched.

All over mobile suits were being launched and all ships opened fire.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter contains the battle as Kira meets with his former allies again. Bye for now.**


	18. Lunar Battle Part One

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Lunar Battle Part One**

**Lunar Space**

**Doomsday**

Kira watched and saw it was time, "Fire!" Kira shouted as Willard gave the other and the payload was released as all fired on those coordinates.

Kira watched as the ships had no chance as all were wiped out, the range of the Doomsday's other weapons was too much.

Kira saw the destruction and after taking a few of his pills he gave the final order, "All machines launch," Kira said as the hanger was open and he led the way as the Armageddon and his team launched.

All over mobile suits were being launched and all ships opened fire.

* * *

**Kira's Team**

The four machines of the Doomsday were launched as Kira immediately came on the wire to them.

"Your mission is to clear an opening for the Doomsday to fire, clear the path in front and do not fail me," Kira said very serious.

All three acknowledged though Kira detected malice in Shinn's voice but that was fine with him, the more the younger pilot hated him the stronger he would get.

Basically Kira gave them orders to do as they please, as long as when it was time for the Doomsday to fire it had an open path, it mattered not if anything was in the way as it would just be wiped out with it, but Kira gave them the hard task as if they were going to be apart of his team then they had to constantly earn it.

The three split off as Kira slightly smiled looking at the alliance scramble to get into some sort of formation, Kira accelerated the Armageddon to top speed as he flew straight at them, but Kira was looking for only one thing, and as he looked at his radar he spotted what he wanted.

**Minerva**

Immediately after the order Talia ordered all their weapons to be fired at the ships close in range, for the moment the alliance looked like lambs to the slaughter, it was clear they were not prepared for this attack, though as she got a clear picture of what was ahead she saw they had plenty of ships and it wouldn't take them long to get into some sort of formation so it seemed that the commander wanted to take as many down as possible before them, but as Talia looked he was way out ahead in a almost suicidal position as he left them in the dust.

**Zaft Fleet**

Like Kira's orders stated they launched all their machines and opened fire with their cannons.

The new models of Zaku's and Gouf's were launched, there were also older models of Ginn's and Cgue's but very few as most of the military was upgrading to the newer models, but all were launched, and started moving in.

**Doomsday**

Willard watched as the four top machines launched and he then gave his orders.

"Helm, move us into position," Willard said looking over to his tactical officer.

"Ready all weapons and counter as you see fit," Willard said looking down at Sarah.

"Keep me in contact with the commander so I can report the moment we are ready to fire," Willard said looking back over to the screen.

The alliance was off target but he saw them starting to regroup a little so he knew they would have to be ready.

The bridge crew did as they were told and readied themselves.

All the doomsdays cannons were out and missile pods were opened, nothing was getting through this defensive front, but what was truly impressive was it could still assist in the assault as well as the range of the weapons was quite large so they would open fire as they saw fit.

The Doomsday kept on course as it had to get into range, and all ships were making sure it had the room.

* * *

**Alliance Fleet**

Total disorganization was what was apparent in the alliance military for the moment, ships were struggling to get into formation and to make matters worse when the Zaft fleet opened fire they took out several ships and were breaking through quite easily.

**Girty Lue**

Once Neo got word of the attack he had his ship move out as quickly as possible.

When Neo got to the bride his captain was waiting for him.

"What is the status?" Neo said quickly taking the command chair.

"They broke through our first line with that massive ship alone, our ships are organizing and are now are starting to return fire," the captain said.

"Contact headquarters and order all mobile suits to intercept, that should provide some cover for us to get our ships organized, we are heading out as well," Neo said.

"What about the Orb fleet?" the captain asked.

Neo looked over as the Archangel was also powering up, "They will take the point once we are organized, the same strategy applies, have them launch their machines."

"Yes sir," the captain said about to run off but Neo stopped him.

"One last thing, have our pilots ready themselves as well," Neo said.

"…But sir they are…" the captain was saying but Neo cut him off.

"This is as good a time as any, they will be fine, have them launch," Neo said as the captain acknowledged and carried out his orders.

It wasn't long before Neo head out, and it wasn't very pretty out there either.

**Archangel**

Once Murrue saw that Fleet on her monitor she knew this wasn't going to be easy, and what made all worse was the massive ship in the rear of the field.

Cagalli was on the bridge and Athrun had just left to return to the hanger, she was worried for him but it couldn't be helped.

"Captain, the alliance is ordering us to head out and join with the others…they want us to lead the assault," Miriallia said as the message came to her.

Murrue frowned, "This treaty keeps getting worse…but we have to stop that ship," Murrue said knowing all to well what was going to happen if they failed.

Murrue looked around as she gave the orders to head out; weapons were powered so they quickly made their way out ahead of the Girty Lue.

Once they got out they saw the Zaft Fleet approaching at high speeds, they only fired their opening round and since the formation was a complete mess since no one took into account Zaft would attack the damage was great.

They headed out and quickly joined with the Eternal and the rest of the Orb fleet.

**Eternal**

Since the Eternal wasn't docked it saw the fleet approach and it saw it's first attack from the one ship and it did do damage to a few Orb ships.

"That thing," Andrew said in disgust as not only was it a mass weapon but it could do damage like this as well.

Lacus looked on as a few ships blew up from their damage.

She had her eyes focused on the main ship.

That was when they got the orders.

"They are ordering us to take the lead and attack head on," Dacosta said.

Lacus looked at them, "No, we must not get in that path," Lacus said as she knew the alliance was putting them in the sacrificing position as if that cannon fired they would be wiped out with it.

"Going against orders," Andrew said as that was what he was planning to do anyway.

Lacus looked ahead as now all Zaft ships opened fire.

"This isn't good," Andrew said as now they were launching their mobile suits.

"Captain the Archangel is joining with us," Dacosta said.

The Archangel joined with them as the Orb fleet looked the most organized out of the alliance Fleet.

**Girty Lue**

Once Neo got out his orders were being carried out as the ships launched all their mobile weapons.

Daggers, Windam's, and mobile armors were all launched blindly from all ships, this was a sacrifice strategy that would hopefully by them enough time to get their battleships into formation to stand a chance of surviving, the alliance only hoped Zaft would keep their attention on the incoming mobile suits long enough for this to take effect.

"Have my own suit prepared for launch," Neo said back to the captain.

"Yes sir…what about the other three?" he asked quickly.

"Not yet," Neo said as he didn't want those machines to launch just yet.

* * *

**Zaft Fleet**

After the alliance mobile suits started launching, Zaft had no choice but to intercept, many captains knew the alliance was just sacrificing them to get themselves into some sort of ready position to stand a chance of winning. Though they knew of the plan they still had to deal with the suits first.

All captains ordered their mobile suits to intercept as they were still pushing forward; this was not going to stop them that easily.

Mobile suits from each side charged at each other as all collided in a fierce battle, beam rifles were fired, missiles were launched, beam sabers connected, and explosions were heard to the fallen.

Both Nazca and Laurasia class ships fired at the suits that were getting to close, but mostly they kept their course up heading for the alliance ships.

**Minerva**

Talia ordered her pilots to launch as well, Arthur was giving tactical orders while they were nearing the Orb fleet.

Once they got the order to launch Heine, Shiho and the rest launched to intercept.

Once they were out they charged into battle, but something was making one of the pilots check radar for something.

* * *

**Orb Fleet**

**Eternal**

Once the Archangel joined with them Murrue's face came on screen.

"Captain Ramius what is the situation?" Andrew asked.

Murrue looked at him, _"The orders are to defend the front and launch all machines to intercept."_

Lacus looked at her, "We mustn't do that captain."

Murrue slightly smiled, _"I was thinking the same thing."_

Cagalli joined in, "We have no choice but to launch our machines however, but that is as far as it goes, we have to bring that ship down."

Lacus hesitated but agreed, that ship couldn't be left to roam free, "We should order the fleet to follow us, it will take all our strength," Lacus said looking at the screen.

All were looking at the screen when they saw what came out of that large ship.

All immediately froze when they saw the Armageddon flying straight out and right for them.

By this time all mobile suits from the alliance and Zaft had just clashed.

Cagalli got on the wire quickly and ordered all her captains to launch machines to intercept, it was apparent that Kira set this fleet up to defend that warship, so they needed help getting close to it.

From all Izumo class ships, mobile suits were launched, Astray's and the newer Murasame's were launched and they quickly went to join in the battle.

**Archangel**

Athrun's face came on screen, _"We are ready to launch," _Athrun immediately said.

Murrue gave the go ahead, "You are cleared."

"I'm serious be careful out there," Cagalli quickly said.

Athrun slightly smiled as he signed off.

The Archangel opened its hanger and the three machines immediately began to take off.

Cagalli watched as she knew they were heading in an extremely dangerous situation, not only was Kira heading straight for them but the other three were right behind them and it would likely take all three just to handle her brother.

Cagalli looked back up at Murrue, "Have my machine ready as well."

All quickly looked at her.

"Miss Cagalli that…" Murrue said but was cut off.

"We have no choice, just do it," Cagalli said.

"That machine is outdated now Miss Cagalli, you can't expect to go up against them with that," Murrue said quickly.

Cagalli shook her head, "We have no choice."

Murrue allowed it but hoped it wouldn't come down to that.

**With Athrun and his so-called team**

The Savior and mark two Duel and Buster flew off to intercept.

Yzak immediately looked at the radar; it seemed he was checking for something.

Athrun saw the machines ahead as he knew he had to stop his former friend, but decided he would speak to him one more time.

Athrun got on the radio to the others, "I will try one more time, keep your guard up and be ready."

Yzak came on screen, _"Do as you wish, but first I have something to take care of, I will join you again shortly, I suggest you keep him talking until then,"_ Yzak said not waiting for a response as he flew off.

"What was that about?" Athrun asked as this wasn't the time to be messing around, but then again Yzak never messed around so whatever he was doing had to be important.

"_Let him go, I believe he found who he was looking for," _Dearka said.

Athrun nodded a little as they moved forward and found their target after several explosions, and another signal from behind.

**Eternal**

The Eternal led the way as they were heading straight for that ship, Lacus saw what was happening and she wanted another chance to talk with Kira as well, she only hoped she would make it in time before the suits engaged, for everyone's sakes.

Andrew looked ahead and the path to the Doomsday was not easy as several Nazca and Laurasia class ships were in the way, not only them but that new Minerva as well, this wasn't going to be easy and to top it all off, those four machines were in-between those, this was just great.

* * *

**Alliance Fleet**

They were losing suits left and right, but it bought them the time they required as they were finally able to get into formation to defend themselves.

Drake and Nelson class ships made up the front while the Agamemnon ships blended in the rear and sides. They were finally able to return fire and now it looked like full out war, but stakes were extremely high.

Their orders were the destruction of that massive ship, but all the other Zaft ships were defending it well, not to mention that massive ships long range as it was firing at them to, this wasn't going to be easy at all.

**Girty Lue**

Neo's ship was the closest to the Orb fleet and he saw them take action, they weren't heading for the front but he didn't expect them to follow orders so easily, however when he saw what was coming ahead he believed now was the time.

"Captain, launch those three immediately," Neo said as four deadly machines were heading right for them and Neo knew they had to have the advantage so joining these three with the three the Archangel launched that should be enough.

All three quickly launched.

**Neo's Team**

Sting was calm, Auel was looking for battle and Stellar was just following Neo's orders but as soon as they launched they were not holding back as all three flew off straight towards those machines.

"_Time to show just what I can do," _Auel said hasty.

"Remember our mission, we destroy that ship," Sting added.

"_Piece of cake," _Auel quickly answered.

Stellar said nothing just followed them.

Their machines were not really as good in space as they would be on earth but they weren't worried about that.

* * *

**Kira's Team**

**With Kira**

Kira was out ahead of any of the mobile suits, and as he was one thing kept entering his mind and it was the destruction from the first war, he could hear it all, destruction, sadness, and most of all fear. All these symptoms only enraged him further.

With a quick flick of the visor Kira downed a handful of his pills, after swallowing he returned his visor as he saw alliance mobile suits right in front of him.

"Little toys," Kira said as he moved to intercept.

The pilots were looking to counter the attack but they didn't expect this machine to be in front of them.

The targets were two Windams and three Astray's.

As soon as they saw the devil machine all aimed and readied to fire.

Kira's only response was a small smirk.

All five machines opened fire as Kira didn't attempt to dodge as soon as the blasts hit his armor they were sent right back at them.

With all five machines the beams they fired went and connected with their own beam rifles taking all five rifles out.

"_C…commander," _one said.

"_Don't hesitated and attack," _the commander of this squad said but one look made his own hands tremble as he clutched the controls.

The pilots went for their alternatives as all five pulled out their beam sabers.

Kira could sense their fear it was apparent in their movements.

Kira left his own beam rifle in its spot as the mobile suits hands reached and pulled out two of the four sabers attacked to the hip.

After Kira he accelerated at full speed right for them.

The pilots panicked a little at the speed but Kira did something strange to them.

Instead of attacking he piloted and stopped right in the middle of the five in a deadly position.

The commander saw a chance, _"All of you attack," _he said on his radio.

Kira waited and saw them head straight in.

There were two at his rear, two on the sides and one straight ahead of him. Kira knew that the one on the right rear and right side were the closest but the others were following.

Getting in a ready stance the two charged and both delivered slashes straight at Armageddon. The first slash Kira dodged looking at ease as the second one he spun the machine behind the second on and delivered a kick from the Armageddon's leg straight into the back of the second machine making it connect with the first.

As that was happening, the other two on the left side were near and Kira had his back to them, but he was well aware of what was going on.

The other two both tried to stab straight into the suits torso but Kira's machine was far more maneuverable as he turned around with lightning speed and blocked both thrusts with his own two sabers but as he did it he knocked them both off balance and Kira then activated the shoulder plasma beam cannons that lifted over the shoulder and were aimed straight at both cockpits.

Kira could only smile as he pulled fired both cannons and the shots went straight through both machines and immediately destroyed them.

The commander saw what was happening to his pilots, and was enraged, but no way was this guy in Kira's league.

The other two regrouped as the commander ordered them to surround him, but Kira still had the edge and now Kira put away one of the sabers leaving him with only one.

The commander knew that meant he held no respect for his team.

"_Attack the rear," _the commander said knowing this machine was deadly in a head on attack.

The two once again came for him, but now Kira was done with this little game, with the Armageddon's speed he met them even before they could charge him and Kira delivered the first blow straight into the cockpit, the attacked vaporized the pilot immediately and as Kira pulled away the machine blew up.

With only two left, Kira headed for the other one, this one had enough and was looking to retreat.

Kira smirked again, "Always finish what you started," was all Kira said as he reached for his shoulder with his free hand and pulled out the beam boomerang and launched it straight at the fleeing machine.

The pilot caught it on radar but as soon as he saw it the boomerang cut the machine in two as the commander heard his pilot's scream across the radio.

"One left," Kira said as he saw the commander charge straight at him, obviously enraged.

Kira only smiled as the commander got right up to him and started his slash, but Kira wasn't giving him the respect of blocking an attack, instead Kira swung his own saber and it immediately cut the commanders in half.

The commander was stunned, but Kira didn't stop the assault after the saber was destroyed and from the head down the Armageddon's saber cut the commanders machine in half.

With the final explosion Kira lightly laughed, this was what he had to do, destroy them all, make them all pay for what they have done, mankind must perish.

Kira wasn't in his own world for long as now he spotted what he wanted, as the Orb fleet was making their move towards his ship. Leading the way was none other then the Eternal.

Kira only smiled as he quickly took a few more pills, and flew straight off towards them, their were a few Alliance ships in the way but he could handle that, it was now that his team caught up with him as well.

**With Kira's team**

All three tried to keep up with their commander but Kira wasn't stopping for nothing, he went straight into the heart of battle.

They met a little resistance as well.

Rey and Luna were met by a Drake class ship which they easily demolished while Shinn took care of a few daggers and Windams of his own, there was no way Kira was beating him today.

All three rejoined as they went to catch up to their commander, Kira's orders were to clear out the center but Kira was doing that himself for the minute and as they flew towards him all they saw was destruction that he left behind.

**With Kira**

Kira saw one ship blocking his path to what the source of his misery was and he didn't waste any time on it. The ship opened fire and Kira easily dodged the attacks and as soon as he had the opening the wings on the Armageddon split apart as the eight dragoon blasters were launched but as they were both the two Plasma beam cannons lifted over the shoulders, both rail guns on the hips were raised and as the dragoons moved into position Kira fired them all.

The dragoons hit all over ship breaking the haul apart. The rail gun blasts hit the engines, and the plasma beams blasted straight through the bridge.

The ship soon blew up afterward, as Kira returned the dragoons to the wings.

That was when Kira got a radar alert of two machines, both he knew of the mark two Buster and the Savior.

Kira slightly smiled as he team caught up with him and three more signals were coming from behind the Buster and Savior.

Kira went to the radio, "Make yourselves useful and handle those three stolen machines," Kira said as he recognized the signals from those Gil built and Andrew stole.

The three got their orders, _"Yes sir," _both Luna and Rey said as they flew off.

Shinn said nothing as Kira seemed to be focused on those two machines.

**Kira's Team**

"We will each take one split up," Rey said over the radio.

"_Roger that," _Luna replied.

"_Fine," _was all Shinn said as he was getting cocky enough to want to take all three.

Rey led the way as he quickly met with the Chaos.

Luna found herself with the Gaia.

Shinn saw the Abyss and that was his as each went to intercept.

* * *

**Alliance Orb Fleet**

**With Athrun and Dearka**

Athrun and Dearka were heading for Kira and since no other Zaft mobile suit made it this far yet it wasn't hard to do.

They got the signature in front of them, as their was an alliance ship that was seeming to take fire all around, and after the blast to the engines and bridge the ship blew up, leaving the Armageddon right in front and staring straight at them.

"_Found him sooner then I thought," _Dearka said.

Athrun stared at the machine.

"_He has company," _Dearka added as the three other machines joined with him.

"He won't use them, he will fight us alone," Athrun added not taking his eyes off the machine.

Athrun was reaching for his com equipment when they got the three signals from behind.

"It's those machines," Athrun said as the three immediately flew past them.

Dearka saw the others going to intercept.

"_The three are breaking away," _Dearka said.

"So you want us to yourself do you?" Athrun said with a small touch a malice, he was angry Kira was doing this, and that wasn't sitting well with him for the moment.

"_What now Athrun?" _Dearka said.

Athrun stared at the machine

"Wait here," Athrun said.

"_Are you crazy?" _Dearka asked.

"I will not make the same mistake I did in the first war, if there is a chance we can avoid this…I must take it," Athrun said knowing the long shot that was, but it was an action he had to take.

Dearka let him go as he kept his finger on the trigger.

**Neo's Team**

Sting led the way as they saw the four machines in front and with their instincts they were looking for the first target they could find and it turned out to be Kira's team.

"_Three of them are breaking away," _Auel said as they were moving to intercept.

"It is expected that we prevail we will each take one, now go," Sting said as each of the machines split off and Kira's team did the same as each of them found a target.

**With Yzak**

Yzak saw the situation, first it was strange to fight against the same force he served so loyalty, however there had to be a reason he and the rest were targeted that day, he only hoped that finding that person would get him some answers.

Yzak broke away from the fleets when he ran into a few Zaft mobile suits that were catching up to the fray.

Yzak hesitated at first but once they raised their weapons at him, Yzak had no choice he aimed his own beam rifle but taking a page out of Kira's old book, Yzak fired and took out their mobile suits heads and arms holding the weapons.

Yzak wasted no more time as he flew off leaving them there, he spared their lives which was something he would of never of done in the past, but he did it now.

Yzak continued on as he saw the ship Minerva to his port side, the mobile suits were already launched as they seemed to be guarding the ship and out of freak luck he spotted the signature he wanted.

Yzak then made his presence known as he hoped the person would know it was him.

**With Yzak and a Minerva Pilot**

The mobile suits guarding the ship got that signal as it was heading straight for them.

"_This is different," _Heine said on the radio as he didn't recognize the signature, the machine wasn't registered in the data base.

Shiho looked at the monitor and she immediately recognized the machine, and the signature, "Commander Joule," she said but not over the radio, it seemed her search was a failure as he came to her.

Shiho came on the radio, _"Leave it to me," _Shiho said flying straight off.

"_Are you sure, wait a minute," _Heine said but since he couldn't leave the ship he had to let her go.

Shiho flew straight for him as she activated her Zaku's axe, and charged straight for him.

Yzak watched he slightly smiled, but knew they had to put on a show here.

Yzak removed one of his sabers and quickly met with her as they weapons connected as they remained locked.

Both Yzak and Shiho switched frequencies.

"_Commander Joule, I didn't think I could find you," _Shiho said as they put on a good show since the Minerva and others were probably watching.

"What is going on inside Zaft? First that attack takes out many of my squad and now the chairman's death, what is that new chairman up to? I know it's not good," Yzak said as they had to be quick.

"_Things have gone crazy sir, first the new chairman orders us to do a full out attack, but I don't think it will stop here," _Shiho said.

Yzak quickly filled her in on everything he knew.

Shiho was almost shocked, _"Are you sure that is the goals sir?"_

"Yes, it has been confirmed," Yzak replied.

Outside it looked like they were dueling, going back and forth but they couldn't keep this up forever.

"_I have only heard weird things about commander Hibiki, for one thing my captain doesn't trust him, he apparently killed one of the crew when she countered him, so I guess he is capable of these things,"_ Shiho replied.

"I need you to keep me informed about the events taking place, we have to stay ahead of the game if any of us are to survive," Yzak said.

"_I could make this public sir," _Shiho said.

"You will get no support, in fact they would get rid of you, we have to play this smart, stay alert and I will find a way for us to be in contact," Yzak said.

"_Yes sir commander," _Shiho replied.

"Prepare yourself," Yzak said as he moved his machine and quickly broke their stance and swung at her machine slicing the axe in half as he charged his suit into hers knocking her off balance and as that happened Yzak flew back off heading back towards Athrun.

Shiho knew he did that for show and she returned to the ship as well.

"_That was foolish," _Heine said as she returned.

"_Sorry sir, but it is gone," _Shiho said falling back in line.

Heine suspected something else was going on, but he returned opening fire on mobile suits that came near.

* * *

**Zaft and Orb Fleet**

**Minerva**

As they fired on the Minerva saw a few ships they only heard about in legend.

"Ma'am is that the legendary Archangel?" Arthur asked.

"Not only that but the Eternal as well, amazing," Arthur said again.

"Ma'am, commander Hibiki…" Meyrin still had trouble saying that name, "Is engaged right ahead of us."

Talia saw the destruction he left ahead, but with orders she had to do what she had to do, "Target the Archangel and fire," Talia said.

Arthur gave the orders as they opened fire.

**Archangel**

When the Orb fleet caught up with Athrun and Dearka there were several Zaft ships there as well and one was the Minerva.

Cagalli had her eyes on Athrun, but that soon changed as the Minerva fired its Tristons straight at them.

"Evade," Murrue said as Newman successfully evaded the shot.

Murrue looked at the screen as the Doomsday was getting closer, and she had to make a decision.

"Tell the Eternal to keep course, leave this to us," Murrue said as Miriallia got on that and told the Eternal what Murrue said.

"Aim Gottfireds and fire," Murrue said as their battle began.

**Eternal**

Dacosta relayed the message as Lacus was hesitant but it was the best course.

"Maintain course towards that ship," Andrew said but they soon had a small problem, as the ships that were behind the Minerva weren't assisting it and were heading for them.

Two Nazca class and one Laurasia class ship was moving to intercept them.

"We won't make it," Andrew said as they had to engage.

"Open fire," Andrew said as the Eternal was now engaged in battle.

Lacus let them handle the battle as right to the side she saw Kira, and she couldn't take her eyes off of what was going on.

* * *

**Doomsday and Girty Lue**

**Girty Lue**

Neo saw the two most powerful Orb ships were now tied up so it was up to him and his ship to stop that massive warship. Neo looked around for alliance assistance but the battle was not going their way and all ships were either engaged in battle or they were destroyed.

Neo observed the center was clearing out which meant that was where the ship would fire it's as some now called death cannon.

"What do we do sir?" the captain said.

"We have no choice, watch out for the range and head for that ship, we will end this," Neo said as he sat back and they headed right for the ship.

**Doomsday**

The Doomsday stayed on course as they didn't have a problem yet; no alliance mobile suit or ship was able to get close. Willard however fired at range as was dropping things left and right, he also noticed the center was mostly cleared as Kira left the destruction in his wake but now he seemed busy as well.

"I want a status report?" Willard said as this was the first time they had to use their other weapons.

"Weapons are holding sir, no trouble at all," the tactical officer said.

"_Engines are at fifty percent of capacity sir," _the reactor operator reported in.

Willard knew that meant they could go a little faster, but since they were making good time with the cannon to soon fire, he decided to leave it as that.

Sarah quickly reported in, "Commander Hibiki seemed to change his communication frequency."

Willard looked at her, that was strange, why would Kira do that.

"Can you get it back?" Willard asked.

Sarah typed and worked as fast as she could, "I…he seems to locked us out."

Willard wanted him on screen as he saw the situation, "I'm sure he has a good reason…we continue with our previous orders, get us into range."

"Yes sir," the helmsman said.

"Sir, we have a ship at two o'clock," an officer reported.

"Put it on screen," Willard said as they saw the Girty Lue.

"Foolish naturals," Willard said looking over to his tactical officer.

"Fire at will," Willard said.

"Yes sir," the officer said as he fired and now it was engaged in battle as well.

* * *

**Plants**

Ryu's plan for the media worked out well, he intentionally leaked what he was planning to do straight to the media and like he knew they were reporting on the matter, he even intestinally gave them access to some of the signals reporting to the ships and now it was being broadcasted in every Plant. Images of the entire battle were being played out, as citizens watched.

The images were mostly on Kira and the Doomsday.

People were becoming more and more aware of the Armageddon as it was becoming legendary among the pilots of Zaft, and many a hero to the citizens after the work he did in saving the Plant, building the warship that saved the Plants from a nuclear strike and now leading the attack that would assure no more attacks on the Plants.

All that was leaked intestinally to the public, and the public responded by looking at Kira the way Ryu wanted them to.

**Aprilious One-Chairman's office**

Ryu watched the battle and the public at the same time; everything was going as plan as he was showing the world just what Kira could do. He saw adults start to look safer and he saw children idolizing that machine. Everything was in place for that goal.

Ryu was preparing to address the Plants shortly as he would give plenty of credit to Kira and what he did, making the public see what he alone can accomplish was essential.

The other thing he saw was the battle was going their way and soon all of space would belong to them.

Ryu made sure the images of Kira once he got to his former team however were terminated as they just showed the Doomsday or the Zaft fleet, things would get intense with Kira fighting his former allies so he was cautious around that, but now Ryu would enjoy the show.

* * *

**With Kira and Athrun**

Kira saw the machine approaching as he quickly changed his communications frequency to match Orb's then he made sure his ship couldn't contact him; they didn't need to hear this.

Athrun was within range as he remained cautious, but it was Kira that spoke up first.

"Do you finally see the truth now?" Kira said.

Athrun knew he was gone, from one sentence that wasn't Kira anymore.

"All I see Kira, is the destruction you caused, the grief and hate you are creating," Athrun replied.

Kira slightly smiled as he established a visual link.

On the Eternal and Archangel they could also hear what was going on, but they had to focus on what they were doing; only Cagalli and Lacus could really pay attention.

"Such is the nature of mankind fool, history will always repeat itself until I change it," Kira said as the Armageddon now faced him.

Athrun stayed alert.

"You or anybody doesn't have the right to make such decisions Kira, I will…" Athrun said.

"Silence!" Kira shouted.

"I believe we did all are talking the last time," Kira said as a beam saber was drawn.

"I was hoping history wouldn't repeat itself again Kira, I didn't want to fight you but you are giving me no choice," Athrun said drawing his own saber.

Kira now lightly laughed as his visor was lifted, all on both ships and Athrun could see him, his eyes were emotionless, and filled with hatred.

"You are not worth fighting the way you are now, I want to fight the Athrun that fought the Strike on that island that fateful day, you remember don't you Athrun," Kira said.

That was striking a nerve.

"Right after your poor innocent Nicol was destroyed, you remember, my sword went straight into his cockpit," Kira said mocking.

"Shut up Kira, I will not fall for your sick mind games," Athrun replied.

"Such irony don't you agree, he died trying to save your life, but the thing was I wasn't really going to kill you," Kira said with a small laugh.

"He died for no reason, judgment was passed," Kira said again.

"I said shut up, what do you know?" Athrun said.

Kira smirked, "If only you told him the truth Athrun, maybe he wouldn't have died that day, you caused his death."

This talk was getting to him.

Dearka was getting tired of it as well.

Cagalli listened in disbelief.

Lacus shut her eyes as she watched the confrontation, her mind and heart were broken every time she listened to him.

"Enough!" Athrun now shouted.

Kira smiled again, "That is right, return to the person you were that day, prove my logic right Athrun, mankind can never change anger and hatred always win over."

Athrun knew he was playing straight into Kira's trick.

"I will eliminate every last natural, besides Athrun this was also your own father's goal, don't you think we are doing him proud?" Kira said again.

"This will not work Kira, I have had enough," Athrun said as he charged straight for him.

Kira shoved a few more pills in as he severed the visual link but they still had audio. Kira met his charge.

Cagalli had trouble watching as Athrun's suit was no where near on level with the one Kira had.

Lacus however listened to Kira's words, when he said naturals that confirmed he had something else planned, first humanity, then naturals then back to humanity, something was going on.

"You cannot stop the inevitable Athrun, everyone will die," Kira said as both beam sabers met in a deadly clash.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): This is mostly a set up chapter, The next part will have all the confrontations, I didn't want it all added in with this. See you later.**


	19. Lunar Battle Part Two

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**I quickly want to address a few concerns from last chapter, I believe this chapter answered a few of the comments, with others they will be answered as the story goes on. If their are questions or you need something cleared up I will answer it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Lunar Battle Part Two**

**Lunar Space**

"You cannot stop the inevitable Athrun, everyone will die," Kira said as both beam sabers met in a deadly clash.

* * *

**Doomsday and Girty Lue**

**Girty Lue**

Neo's ship was the only one near the center and the only one that could stop the Doomsday for the moment.

"What is our range?" Neo said looking at the goliath ahead of him.

"We need another two minutes sir," his officer said.

"Not good enough," Neo said but suddenly they got an alert.

"Sir, we have incoming!" another officer said quickly.

"Evade to port," Neo quickly said.

The Girty Lue turned the ship as quickly as possible and they got lucky that time as the shot missed by meters.

"That was close, keep up evasive action and get us into firing range, do not let that ship hit us," Neo said quickly.

The ship was lucky the Doomsday only fired one shot but that wouldn't be the last.

**Doomsday**

"Gottfried two has missed sir," the tactical officer said.

Willard looked at that ship, "That is definitely not a normal vessel…take more aggressive action, I will not report to the commander that we failed."

"Yes sir," the officers said quickly while they were now aiming all three Gottfried cannons, and the valiant cannons as well. The forward missile pods were opened and they were about to released a large payload.

"Weapons armed sir," the officer said.

"Sir they are closing into firing range," another officer said.

"Target that ship and fire," Willard said.

"Firing weapons," the officer said as the payload was released.

* * *

**Archangel and Minerva**

**Minerva**

The quick shot by the Archangel quickly made the Minerva crew evade the attack.

"Return fire, get us in a position to fire the Tanhoiser," Talia ordered to Arthur then looked back to Meyrin, "Order our mobile suits to intercept."

"Yes Ma'am," both Meyrin and Arthur said quickly.

Talia looked straight at the battlefield, somehow what they were doing was the correct thing, however she felt deep down that the overall picture was wrong.

The Minerva once again opened fire as they charged their main cannon.

**Archangel**

"They evaded the attack captain," the officer said.

Murrue knew that two events were going on for her crew at the moment, one the Minerva and the other which many kept glancing at was the other monitor where a battle with Kira was taking place.

"Captain, they are sending in their mobile suits, a few Orb suits have moved to intercept," Miriallia added.

"Let them handle it, charge the Lohengrin and prepare to fire," Murrue said but a warning was issued.

"We have incoming captain," Newman added doing his best to evade.

Cagalli was fixed on what was going on with Kira and Athrun that she wasn't paying attention but that soon changed.

The Archangel evaded the shot the best it could but it made contact with the starboard haul, the damage wasn't too bad for now but another shot from that angle and they would have problems.

The ship rattled a little as Murrue got a quick damage report.

"Aim both Gottfrieds and fire, load missile pods and fire," Murrue gave orders.

Cagalli turned her head to the battle for a minute but soon regretted it as when she looked back to the other monitor it wasn't a pretty sight.

* * *

**Eternal and Zaft ships**

The Eternal was holding it's own against the Zaft ships but Lacus like Cagalli had her mind on other things, what Kira said now made her suspicions about something fact, and she wasn't going to listen to it anymore.

"Dacosta prepare my Murasame for launch," Andrew said quickly.

"Yes sir…are you sure?" Dacosta said.

Andrew looked out of the front window on the bridge and showed him what was going on; many on this ship were paying attention to what was going on with Kira, especially Lacus.

Outside their main cannons did heavy damage to one Nazca class ship, but they were having trouble with the mobile suit attacks, the Orb fleet was busy defending their own ships and the alliance always had their own interest in mind so the Eternal was without pilots to defend it.

Dacosta knew the meaning, "I will get right on it sir," Dacosta said as Andrew started to leave but suddenly an outburst from Lacus stopped him and it wasn't directed at anyone on this ship.

* * *

**Battlefield with Kira and Athrun**

The Armageddon and Saviors sabers clashed as it was very clear the Savior alone wasn't any match for the Armageddon. Athrun was aware of that but he hoped to use his discipline and experience to counter that, but against Kira that was a little hard in an inferior machine to its opposition.

Dearka moved the Buster two around and aimed his long rang rifle; he had to get to the side and hope to separate the two.

The Buster two got in position and opened fire.

Kira got the alert as he pushed Athrun back and broke the stance.

"This has gone on far enough," Dearka said as he seemed a little angry which was rare on his part.

Athrun quickly returned his radio, "He is only doing that to get under your skin Dearka, don't allow it," Athrun quickly added knowing for a second he lost control, Kira brought up Nicol for that very reason.

Dearka calmed down and knew if they were going to win they had to play it smart.

Kira was completely silent but he heard every word, the reason for his silence however was for one thing and he was only making himself angrier.

"You will learn Athrun, nothing can stand against the will of his Excellency," Kira finally spoke again.

Athrun only looked at the machine, he wanted his one last chance to get through to Kira, but now it was final to him, his best friend was no more, he could only look at Kira as an enemy that was out to destroy everything they built.

Athrun returned his beam saber pulling out his rifle as he now was going to confirm something about that suit.

"Dearka now," Athrun said.

Dearka switched the long range rifle for the shotgun as he fired a barrage straight at Kira.

Kira got the alert as he moved his machine slightly but knew one contact with his armor and Dearka would regret that.

That was the chance Athrun wanted as he target the joint on the left leg by the knee of the Armageddon, that spot wasn't covered by armor.

Athrun waited as the barrage was close enough and he opened fire.

Kira got the alert but didn't give it a second look until the last second; Kira glanced over and saw where the shot was headed.

"Impressive," Kira said slightly before using his split second reflexes.

The Armageddon's left arm activated the shield generator creating a shield and Kira lowered it to protect that joint.

The beam made contact with the shield as Kira used the speed of the Armageddon and evaded Dearka's shotgun barrage as he flipped the machine around and returned to a fighting stance.

"Just as I thought," Athrun said as now they had something to go on.

Dearka slightly smiled.

They were like that until they heard a small laugh, and what sounded like clapping.

Both looked back towards the Armageddon.

"Well done Athrun well done, I thought you would have realized sooner however," Kira said with a slight smile.

Both were confused.

On the Eternal Lacus listened as well, and she saw it again.

Athrun stayed cautious, this could be another sick game Kira was playing so he and Dearka stayed on alert.

"I admit what you built is impressive Kira, however…" Athrun said.

Kira finished for him, "However my old friend a skilled pilot like yourself with good targeting skills could easily take this machine apart, which is why I integrated the generator, all just for you…" Kira said reestablishing the visual link.

They saw his eyes again, he looked different, almost normal but in a way a lot worse then before.

"I will ask one more time Kira…why?" Athrun said.

Kira shut his eyes, his head started killing him again, reaching for a few more of his pills he downed them for all to see.

All saw what he did.

Kira once again looked at them, "Naturals, humanity, everything I said Athrun, will now end…" Kira said but then all heard a new voice.

"Stop lying that isn't it…" the voice of Lacus was heard.

* * *

**Kira's Team and Neo's Team**

**Rey and Sting**

Both the Legend and Chaos opened fire on each other as their battle began.

Both suits seemed to like range better the short range battle.

The chaos got off several shots while Rey used the shield generator to block them, returning fire.

Both suits circled and fired at each other.

**Luna and Stellar**

The Impulse and Gaia were also engaging in battle.

Luna had a small disadvantage as she was equipped with the sword pack as she was intending on taking out more battleships then fighting with an opponent in a suit like this.

The Gaia fired its beam rifle at long range as Luna evaded and quickly retaliated with a beam boomerang.

The Gaia evaded as Stellar then went to the beam saber.

Luna was surprised, her suit wasn't equipped for any sort of fighting but short range and now this pilot wanted to go short range with her, which was fine.

The boomerang returned as she pulled out one Excalibur long sword.

The beam sabers clashed and as they did the Gaia was thrown back by the longer more powerful sword.

**Shinn and Auel**

This battle started off completely different from the other two as Shinn was raging mad with hate for his commander he was going to prove him wrong.

The Abyss was very disadvantaged to the Destiny and Auel was way to overconfident.

Auel was looking to go short ranged with his long spear, but Shinn shut the door when he fired his long range beam cannon.

Auel was forced back as Shinn kept up the charge and cover with firing his beam rifle.

Auel was cursing completely as he had barely any time to react, but for now he was dodging.

Shinn only smirked as he neared him and stuck the Destiny's arm straight out as his palm beam cannon charged.

Auel didn't even see him coming as he was right up to him, Auel flew upward, but Shinn fired the cannon and it shredded the leg of the Abyss right off.

Auel was finally able to counter by swinging his long axe and it forced Shinn to dodge.

It was clear though battle wasn't going to last long under these conditions.

* * *

**Earth **

The news of the attack also hit the earth media, all people on earth knew was that their political leaders were in disagree with each other and that was about it, Jibril and his allies nations made sure not to much was known about the first attack and now their plans were even more screwed up.

**Orb**

The Seirans were one of those that saw what was happening up in space.

Unato watched with anger as Yunna entered the room.

"I have tried getting word to the ship father, but it seems as if the monitoring equipment in the Archangel was removed," Yunna said.

"Cagalli must have had it removed…though we have bigger problems," Unato said watching the battle.

He was right about the bigger problems as the Alliance and Orb were completely outmatched.

"What's next father?" Yunna asked.

"If were lucky the Archangel, that coordinator she appointed ambassador and Cagalli will not survive this battle, we would have full control then," Unato said as he still wasn't taking this seriously.

**With Jibril**

Jibril on the other hand was close to completely blowing his top.

His council wasn't pleased either.

"We are losing this battle Jibril, you said they wouldn't attack," one said.

Jibril stood up, "Watch your tone with me, it's only our lunar fleet."

"That fleet is essential to the destruction of the Plants, do you know how much it would cost to rebuild it, that would also give Zaft more resources," another said.

Jibril looked at all of them, "We have cut Zaft off from the surface, as long as we leave it like that their supplies were run low."

All were silent.

"Let them have space back, we will rebuild our power and wait until they are vulnerable, then we will take it all back," Jibril said seriously.

All could see Jibril was making things up as he went, but they really didn't have any say in the matter.

Jibril didn't want to lose this battle but by the looks on it he and the earth would soon be at the mercy of Zaft and if they fired that massive cannon on the surface from space it would be total destruction.

"Focus your concern on making all those stubborn earth nations mine, no more negotiations give them the choice of joining or their destruction," Jibril said sitting back down only to watch the devastation that was soon to happen.

A few nations on earth were still holding out and Jibril was negotiating for their power but now that the situation was critical he wasn't holding back anymore.

* * *

**Doomsday and Girty Lue**

"Captain we have incoming," Neo's ship said as the payload heading right for them was to extreme.

"Evade it," Neo yelled as the ship did its best.

One Gottfried blast missed from one cannon, but the other two struck their mark, as one engine exploded and the other did critical damage to the haul.

The Valiant blasts struck each of the weapon systems, and the missile's struck the haul tarring the armor to pieces.

"Captain we are at critical, engines are just about dead, weapons are destroyed," an officer said to Neo.

Neo stood up as blasts and explosions were racking the bridge.

"Set the ship for collision course and abandon ship, I am launching in my Windam," Neo said dismissing the crew.

The crew set the ship for collision for the Doomsday as all rushed to escape pods and shuttles.

Neo made it to his Windam as he launched.

He looked behind him only to see pods and shuttles launching.

Neo looked ahead as he couldn't stop that ship with one suit.

Neo then turned around, he knew for some reason he had to go in a direction where Kira was, but he didn't know that.

Neo flew off.

**Doomsday**

On the Doomsday Willard only smiled as he saw that ship break apart.

"Captain, damage is critical, they seem to be abandoning ship," the operations officer said.

Willard smiled.

"Sir one mobile suit is also launching, it is heading away from us sir," another officer said.

"Let it go," Willard said as he noticed the ship.

"Sir that ship is still heading straight for us, I presume on a collision course," the helmsman said.

Willard looked at his tactical officer, "Aim all three Lohengrins and fire."

"Yes sir," the tactical officer said as all three Lohengrins targeted the ship and they fired.

Three blasts went straight for that ship as it ripped the rest of it apart, it only had one engine anyway but now all they saw was the explosion as the Girty Lue was destroyed.

Willard saw the shuttles and escape craft, "Target the missile pods."

"Sir?" the tactical officer said.

Willard looked back, "Do you think they would show us mercy, besides commander Hibiki said leave no survivors, target each one and fire."

"Yes…yes sir," the tactical officer said as the missile pods opened and all were targeted.

Sarah heard what he said, she was still trying to break into Kira's communication equipment and was getting close since he wasn't monitoring it, but she heard those comments.

"Fire," Willard said as the missiles were launched.

Outside escape pods, and small shuttle craft were destroyed.

Willard slightly smiled, "Continue on course."

The Doomsday moved forward straight past the wreckage that was left of the Girty Lue, one thing they did notice was that resistance was practically non existent which meant they were winning this battle.

"Sir we are almost at range," an officer said.

"Continue and prepare to halt the engines," Willard said.

They kept the monitoring up and soon they hit range.

"We are in range captain," the officer said.

Willard smiled, "All stop, prepare the genesis cannon."

"Yes sir," the crew said.

The massive ship came to a stop as the cannon doors were now opened.

"Now prepare to fire the cannon," Willard said once again removing the keycard from his neck and placing it on the slot next to his chair.

Outside the massive cannon starting moving out and opening up into firing position.

Once again the bridge crew couldn't see outside the bridge as the cannon opened up.

Willard placed the keycard in.

The tactical officer made the preparations, "Cannon prepared, time to fire twenty minutes."

Willard looked over, "Any word from the commander yet?"

Sarah shook her head, "No sir, he still has us blocked out."

"Keep trying," Willard said as now they waited.

* * *

**Battlefield with Kira**

All stopped after they heard Lacus' voice.

Kira heard that voice as well; however what he noticed was the amount of malice in her tone, a tone that he had never heard her use before.

Kira switched his frequency and he got her visual link as well.

On the Eternal Lacus had heard just about enough, there was no question she was hurt and angered but since she likely knew Kira the best she discovered something in his words.

Kira stared straight into her eyes as she did to his, though her gaze wasn't fazing him it was affecting others that weren't used to seeing her this way.

Back on the Doomsday with Kira not monitoring his com equipment Sarah managed to get through on an emergency code and as she was about to speak she heard the voice of Lacus Clyne, for once she decided not to say anything, this was defiantly odd.

"I have heard enough Kira…you kept saying the same things over and over again…despite your actions I know you Kira," Lacus said looking at him.

Kira slightly smiled, "You know me do you? I used to think so as well."

Lacus interrupted him, "I heard that already Kira…you repeat the same thing but tell me what you're really after…" Lacus said with the hurt now apparent in her voice.

"It is like I said Lacus, mankind's destruction," Kira repeated darkly.

Lacus shook her head, "No…your after something else Kira, you told me you want to destroy mankind but coordinators are mankind as well, why do you only attack the alliance and naturals?"

Athrun and Dearka stayed back but they used this time to plan their next move, it seemed Kira had his full attention on what Lacus was saying, they two never heard this much hurt and anger from her, but she had her reasons.

Kira lightly laughed, "Wonderful work Lacus, yes you are correct, I have something else in mind…however first the alliance and Orb will face ultimate judgment."

Back on the Doomsday Sarah could only sit in silence, not once has Kira mentioned his past and she knew this was dangerous listening in like this as he wouldn't take to kindly to that; however she was getting fed a lot of information. She wasn't fully through the security code and missed a few sections but from what she gathered Kira knew these people…and apparently knew Lacus as well. She was trying to make the signal clearer but she didn't think she could get in any further then this.

Lacus knew she getting somewhere, but he was starting to get unstable again, if she were going to get anything out of him it had to be now, if she wanted her questioned answered she had to ask it, one last time she would try.

"Why didn't you come to me Kira? I knew you were having problems, why did you hide that from me? All of this doesn't make sense, tell me what you're planning," Lacus said as her expression softened.

Kira shut his eyes, "I was there for you Lacus, I gave everything to you, but you and the rest were only concerned for a world that will never exist, peace between naturals and coordinators is only a useless fantasy, the world his Excellency and I will build will end all of that," Kira said getting very angry.

Athrun knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and he radioed Dearka, "Prepare yourself."

Dearka did just that.

Lacus wasn't satisfied, "What world Kira? What are you going to do?"

Kira started breathing heavily, "A world where that sort of thing will not exist…you will not live long enough to see my world, all of you stand in the way of the future and I will not stand for it anymore…" Kira said as he reached for his pills again.

"What is that Kira? And what future are you trying to build," Lacus kept pushing.

"Silence!" Kira said looking straight at her, "I once loved you Lacus, you should have been here!" Kira said as he tightened his controls again.

Back on the Doomsday Sarah froze, she quickly remembered her discussion with Lacus, what were the chances the conversations they both had were about the same man. The person Lacus was searching for has been with her the entire time. As she was stunned for a second she once again lost the link as Kira was doing something inside the cockpit. Sarah remained there for a second, at times she always felt at times when Kira was with her it wasn't really her he was seeing, but the hate he used in those words didn't make much sense. This was all a little too much for the moment, she needed time to process this, but with the battle looming she wouldn't have time.

Lacus heard his words, there was something not right about all this, but she would not give up, "I will not support the actions you are taking Kira…I…I will stop you if I have to, I don't know what you're planning to do but I know I will stop you."

Kira looked straight at her as these next words were meant to strike her straight in her heart, "You will try Lacus, mankind will be destroyed, and my unborn child will start the new future."

Lacus immediately froze, as did many others.

Lacus nearly fell back in her chair did she just hear him right.

Kira only had one last thing to say as the Armageddon moved once again.

"I will not hold back anymore,' Kira said as the link was severed.

At lightning speed Kira charged straight for Athrun and Dearka.

"Not good," Dearka said aiming his rifle but it was to late as Kira slammed the Armageddon straight into the Buster and knocked it straight back. That was almost a suicidal ram as Dearka was thrown all over the place in the cockpit.

Athrun was right there, but that wasn't Kira's main attack as Kira removed one Beam saber and made a deadly slash straight at Athrun's Savior.

If Athrun was any other pilot he wouldn't have seen this attack.

Athrun caught it at the last second as he raised his shield but the saber cut the shield straight in half.

Athrun aimed his beam rifle straight at the Armageddon's joints but soon found that sliced in half as well.

Athrun knew now he was defenseless.

Cagalli nearly had a heart attack as others watched in horror.

"…die," was all Kira said turning the saber.

The saber was aimed straight at the cockpit and the tip had just melted the armor when Kira got a rear alert.

Releasing the Savior Kira quickly turned as his beam saber came into contact with another one.

Yzak had made it back and right on time.

"You owe me now Zala," Yzak said.

Dearka finally regrouped as he joined Athrun, Athrun knew that was close but that confirmed it, Kira wasn't going to run him through. Removing his own saber he readied himself.

Cagalli sighed in relief as she watched from the battling Archangel.

Lacus regrouped and was glad as well.

Kira however wasn't worried one bit, "You will have to do better then that," Kira said as the reddish black eyes of the Armageddon flashed once again.

* * *

**With the Archangel and Minerva**

**Archangel**

This was perhaps the most even battle of any going on. Both the Minerva and Archangel exchanged fire with minimal damage to each.

Cagalli kept her eyes on the battle outside between Athrun and Kira, she knew she could still go help him and after that last close call she made her decision.

Cagalli stood up and was walking out.

"Miss Cagalli," Murrue said as the ship was rocked again.

"I have to do this, I can't sit here anymore," Cagalli said leaving quickly.

**Minerva**

On the Minerva they seemed to notice the Archangel slowing a little.

Talia knew this was her best chance, "Ready the Tanhoiser."

"Preparing the Tanhoiser Ma'am," Arthur said as the cannon was aimed.

**Archangel**

"Captain," Newman said.

Murrue looked, "Evade," Murrue said as the shot was fired.

Newman took a hard right, but their left Valiant cannon was completely destroyed.

"That was close," Murrue said.

"Captain I have a lock," an officer said.

Murrue saw the chance.

"Aim Lohengrin and fire," Murrue said.

On the move they did just that.

**Minerva**

"Direct hit to their port cannon ma'am," Arthur said.

"Redirect fire to…" Talia said but saw what was coming.

"Get us out of here," Talia said as she saw what was aiming.

"No time ma'am," an officer said.

"All hands brace for impact," Talia said.

They evaded the best they could but they took damage to the left side of their ship.

Alerts went off.

"Damage?" Talia wanted to know.

"We have a haul breach ma'am, I am losing power," another said.

Talia looked ahead as they now saw the Eternal, "Prepare a full retreat, recall the mobile suits."

"Ma'am," Arthur said as others looked at her.

Talia knew their concerns, "The Doomsday is already in firing position, we did our job, we will pull back," Talia said.

"Yes captain," the helmsman said as they recalled the mobile suits.

Outside the mobile suits dueling with the Orb fleet, began to withdraw and returned to ship.

Once they were back Talia withdrew, the archangel won this battle but barely.

**Archangel**

Their withdrawing captain," Miriallia said.

"Good," Murrue said as all of them now remembered it was the Doomsday they were going to destroy and as they turned in the direction all they saw was the massive ship stopped and the cannon opened readying to fire.

"Can we make it in time?" Murrue said.

"Not a chance captain, with their long range weapons we are toast, besides that last attack did damage to our ships haul and is slowing us down," an officer reported.

Cagalli got in her suit and saw outside and she came on the radio to Murrue, "We should begin the retreat captain, I want all Orb vessels to withdrawal to earth, this battle is pointless."

Murrue looked outside, "Alright."

Andrew was on the way with them as well, "I agree, once that shot is fired they will come after us we should go now."

"Go, Athrun and I will hold Kira off and join you before you reach the atmosphere," Cagalli quickly said.

They agreed and began the retreat.

* * *

**Kira's Team and Neo's Team**

**With Rey and Sting**

The battle waged on as the events around them took place.

The battle was pretty much even but both Rey and Sting were running out of steam.

The Legend fire its high quality beam rifle as few times keeping the chaos on the run, Sting evaded but what he saw next had him worried.

Rey was growing tired as he activated his dragoon units; however he still kept them attached to the suit. All blasters turned as he fired a large barrage straight at the Chaos.

Sting tried to evade but one blast came into contact with the Chaos' head and blew it straight off.

Sting cursed as it wasn't all in vain as his own quick shot caught Rey off guard and the shot came into contact with his beam rifle and destroyed it.

With them about to clash again Sting got an emergency call.

**Luna and Stellar**

This battle was going back and forth as well, but slowly Luna was getting the advantage.

The large Excalibur sword was knocking the Gaia all over the place.

Stellar's suit just didn't handle as well in space as it would on earth.

Stellar kept up her charge though but this time as Luna counter Stellar was thrown back straight into the debris of a few destroyed mobile suits.

Luna saw her chance as she tried going for the finishing thrust.

Stellar saw that sword as her fear of dying kicked into high gear, and she lost it. She went straight for the sword.

Luna was shocked but the sword then pierced the left shoulder of the Gaia taking the arm with it.

Luna knew something was wrong with this pilot, which was completely suicidal. Luna was the Impulses free hand and knocked the Gaia away.

As Stellar was about to charge in a heavily damaged suit she got the same signal as Sting and she seemed to soften.

**Shinn and Auel**

This battle was completely one sided.

Auel still had the same problem as Stellar as the suit was just better for earth in particular the water.

All Auel could do was retreat and fire that was all he could do against the superior suit of the Destiny.

Auel's once great confidence was shattering as this guy was all over him.

Shinn was only looking to finish this man; once he was gone he would get respect.

Shinn got tired of firing and switched to his saber.

With an acceleration boost Auel quickly had to turn around and defend.

With his large axe he swung and met Shinn's saber.

The two were engaged as Shinn used his free hand and activated the palm beam cannon.

Auel quickly had to retreat again, this wasn't working at all.

Lucky for him he got that same signal.

**Neo's Team**

The signal sent was from Neo.

He ordered them to withdrawal and join the survivors, as Neo was entering the battlefield he saw what the remaining Orb ships were doing and decided now was the time to retreat.

With most of Zaft holding their ground and that devil ships cannon already out, there was no point, all they could do was make it to earth, regroup, and fight another day.

That was a welcoming sign for all three as they launched blinders to quickly escape.

**Kira's Team**

As the lights launched from all three flickered it blinded them just enough to slow them down as all three flew off.

"Cowards," Shinn said as he just missed his chance.

All three joined up with each other.

"Look," Luna said.

All three looked back and saw the cannon.

"We did our job, let's return," Rey came on and said as all three flew back towards the Doomsday making sure to stay out of its firing path.

* * *

**Battlefield **

**With Kira**

As soon as those eyes flashed, the Armageddon once again accelerated straight for the mark two Duel.

Yzak took Athrun's strategy and fired straight at the joints, but as soon as the shield generator was activated those beams were useless.

With Kira removing two sabers Yzak quickly did the same.

Both blades clashed as Yzak knew his suit powerful but he wasn't sure if it could match this alone.

Kira rotated attacks with each saber, slashing with the right and stabbing with the left. Yzak was doing his best to block but it was becoming more difficult.

Dearka got around in position as he aimed his long range weapon again.

Kira however wasn't falling for the same trick again, using the Armageddon's power he quickly made contact with Yzak's sabers then overpowered him pushing him in the path where Dearka was aiming.

Dearka was about to fire but quickly aborted, "I have no shot."

Athrun removed his saber as well, "I will go, try to find a shot."

Athrun removed his saber making his way back towards Kira.

Kira got the alert as he could only smirk.

Kira and Yzak's sabers were currently connected with each other but as Kira saw Athrun, he quickly adjusted.

The rail cannons on hips opened and moved in front of the Armageddon.

Yzak saw what happened, "Not good."

Kira fired as Yzak broke the attack but the blast connected with his armor. The blast did significant damage and drained his armor down heavily.

After the blast Kira turned around and blocked Athrun's slash.

"You are making this to easy for me," was all Kira said forcing his suit straight into Athrun's sending it flying back but as it did, Kira slashed straight at the back and took off one of the Saviors wings it used in its transformation form.

Dearka got his shot and fired as Kira quickly returned the sabers as his own gun launcher on his back quickly assembled and moved to his free hand. Aiming at the blast Kira fired as the beams connected.

The blasts were nullified as Kira could have sent a higher frequency but he was getting tired of this.

"You are beginning to bore me," Kira said as he now made his way towards the Buster.

Dearka opened the missile pods on the shoulders firing straight at Kira.

Kira responded by countering with his beam rifle and Vulcan guns in the head.

Each missile was destroyed.

"No way," Dearka said as all this seemed impossible.

Seeing Kira this close forced him to for once activate his own new beam sabers installed on the mark two.

Kira only smiled at that.

The sabers connected but Kira's speed was to much as he quickly saw the chance and sliced the large beam cannon in half.

Athrun and Yzak quickly tried to help but feared it was too late.

Dearka tried reversing at full speed.

Kira only smiled as he slashed straight at the torso of the machine. The beam made a slash straight across the machine blowing a gash straight in the cockpit.

Inside the cockpit exploded as debris flew and cut him all over, luckily though it didn't pierce his helmet.

That was another close call, but Kira wasn't done.

Seeing what was approaching behind him Kira grabbed the Busters limb arm and swung him around straight into Athrun and Yzak.

Kira then saw something that made him smile as he reestablished com with the Doomsday.

* * *

**Doomsday**

The time had finally arrived.

"We are cleared sir, cannon ready for fire," the tactical officer said.

Willard looked over at Sarah, "Any word on the commander."

She was still processing what she heard, but shook that off, "Nothing sir…" but as she said that Kira contacted him.

"Give me a status report captain," Kira said.

"Sir, cannon is ready to fire," Willard responded.

Kira smiled again, "Fire," Kira gave the order.

"Acknowledged," Willard said turning to his officer.

"Ready sir," he said.

Willard looked over to his pad; he pushed a few more buttons as he moved to the last one.

"Firing cannon," he said as the button was pushed.

Once again the ship ratted as the shot was moving to be fired.

* * *

**Battlefield**

"Space is now ours," Kira said turning back to the other three.

"I shall mark your deaths with this glorious occasion," Kira said to himself heading straight for them again.

However once again he got another alert of shots being fired, however these were at his armor.

Turning his machine the shots made contact as they were sent right back making that machine evaded.

Kira looked closely as he knew that machine.

Athrun looked as well, how she could be this stupid in that machine.

"Cagalli what are you doing?" Athrun asked.

"What I have to," Cagalli responded.

"You fool," Athrun said but knew it was useless to argue with her and it was to late to send her back.

Kira looked at that machine and decided one last time wouldn't hurt as he reestablished the link to Orb, "How glorious, you are making this far to easy for me, know I don't have to find you," Kira said a tone of mocking in his voice.

Cagalli looked at him, "I through with you Kira, my brother is gone and all I see is an enemy."

Kira now laughed, "I have better things to do with my time so I am afraid our play time has to end," Kira's voice changed straight to hate.

The link was again severed.

As the link was severed a very bright light was seen as all look and Kira smiled.

* * *

**Doomsday**

The cannon wasted no time as the large beam was fired, once again expanding as it was fired but it was straight on target.

Anything in its way was vaporized.

It didn't stop until it connected straight with the alliance base.

The personal inside had no chance as the crater became much larger and only destruction was left, and a very large explosion.

**Orb Fleet**

Lacus was still listening to Kira but her and Archangel saw the blast make contact and completely wipe out the lunar base, their was nothing to be done.

They were making their way towards earth and Lacus and the rest were still worried about their pilots. They kept a close eye on them but they couldn't go back and help. Lacus shut her eyes hoping this nightmare would end but this was reality and she now had to deal with it, it only got worse from what she saw next.

* * *

**Battlefield**

Yzak was holding Dearka's machine as it was completely out of commission.

"Take him and go Yzak…we will handle it," Athrun said.

Yzak knew he had no choice, he didn't want to leave this battle but had to, "You better come back alive Athrun," Yzak said before taking off.

"Ready?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli nodded, "We will stop him."

After she said that the battle was about to get worse as the wings on the Armageddon extended and they knew that meant he was about to launch his dragoon blasters.

Kira was about to released them.

"This…this feeling," Kira said as he sensed it once again.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter is the attempted escape to earth. As Kira might just meet his match. See you later.**


	20. Atmosphere

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Atmosphere**

**Battlefield**

After she said that the battle was about to get worse as the wings on the Armageddon extended and they knew that meant he was about to launch his dragoon blasters.

Kira was about to released them.

"This…this feeling," Kira said as he sensed it once again and this time it was getting stronger and fast approaching.

Even before the alert went off Kira quickly turned around, it was then his suit alerted him to the threat.

Two beams were heading straight for him and not just at him straight for the joints of the machine.

Athrun and Cagalli knew Kira was winding up to launch what would easily have finished them, but they saw his attention averted.

With a quick dodge Kira saw the machine come into range and to his surprise it was a lone Windam unit, but the coloring was different.

Kira watched the Windam pull out a quick beam saber still charging for him.

Kira aimed his own rifle expecting to end this in one shot, as he fired the Windam spun straight around the shot not slowing down.

Never expecting this type of resistance from a small unit as a Windam this surprised Kira, but what shocked him more was after the dodge the suit followed up slashing straight for the Armageddon's cockpit putting his skill to the test Kira reached for his own saber quickly blocking the slash, but that was to close of a call.

Kira was growing angrier but this presence was tuning him out of this battle.

Athrun and Cagalli couldn't believe it, Kira was outmatching far better suits and now he looked almost on the defensive with this lone alliance machine.

The pilot however contacted over to the Orb machines, "I suggest you leave this area and join your ship."

Cagalli immediately recognized the voice as it was the voice of commander Lorrnoke.

**With Neo**

Upon retreating and heading back to the retreating alliance fleet, Neo had the same exact feeling as Kira. It had been awhile since Neo had these feelings but something in his mind told him it had to do something with his past. Ignoring the alliance ships Neo flew in the direction towards his feeling.

Once arriving he saw that machine and the feeling got stronger, Neo did the only thing he could do and attacked, something told him to do so.

**Battlefield**

"Are you crazy? You think you can handle him alone?" Cagalli replied over the com.

"I don't have time to debate this, I don't know why but I have to do this, now leave," Neo said switching off the com equipment.

Athrun looked at the situation, truth was they weren't in any shape to fight as he was running out of weapons and Cagalli's whole suit was outdated they took his advice taking one last look back at Kira before flying off.

Kira saw them go but didn't look, "You won't escape," was all Kira said but first he had to deal with this annoying fly.

Neo watched them go, why he was helping them he didn't know that yet, but something told him to, and now he saw what was in front of him.

"Well…this was a very good idea," Neo said looking at that machine again, but as he observed he got another feeling and one that told him to quickly dodge.

Kira wasn't going to let whoever this was interfere, as he saw Athrun and Cagalli leave out of sight, Kira quickly activated the plasma beam cannons that went over the shoulders and fired straight at the machine.

Neo's feeling was right as he started dodging at the moment Kira had fired and it worked.

Neo evaded the shot firing his weapon again.

Kira's anger only grew how this pilot was doing this he didn't know and it was driving him crazy.

Forcing Kira to dodge Neo made multiple shots all straight for the joints of the machine, Kira easily noticed this, however this pilot was they were definitely above most coordinators, though he didn't see how that was possible and these feelings he kept getting.

Kira dodged each attack but Neo was good at easily using the shots to get closer and pull Kira into short range attacks, he was keeping him straight on the defensive.

"You are beginning to annoy me," Kira said angrily as he had enough, flipping over one of Neo's attack he quickly spread the wings of the Armageddon once again successfully launching the dragoon units.

The eight units flew off as Neo caught sight of them.

Neo was forced to back off, as each blaster was fired.

The Windam wasn't made for this type of battle however as the machine just wouldn't move right, but for the first few blasts he easily dodged them but now it was becoming more difficult.

Kira was once again surprised as this pilot's ability, aiming his own beam rifle as the dragoon units kept firing he aimed for the cockpit and fired.

Neo was busy dodging but got the alert, Neo knew a small sacrifice had to be made here as he flew upward dodging the shot, but one dragoon blast hit his shield he used to defend himself, he didn't have time to turn it on the right side so it destroyed the shield.

Kira however caught sight of his long range radar and knew that his former allies weren't to far away yet, and if he went now he could catch them before they made it to earth.

As the dragoon's kept firing Kira flew off in that direction with the vow to return and finish this suit off.

After he was far enough away the dragoon's soon followed as they automatically returned and once again formed the wings.

Neo saw him fly off at maximum speed and he quickly followed, but he was in a Windam and there was no way he could match that speed, he only hoped he could make it in time.

**Athrun and Cagalli**

Athrun and Cagalli were returning back to the ships, when they caught up with Yzak who was dragging Dearka's machine behind him, the Buster was a mess and Dearka was still conscious but in a lot of pain as the cockpit basically exploded.

_"Did you get him,"_ Yzak asked.

"No, but we hope that will hold him off for awhile," Athrun said.

They continued to fly as they caught up with the Orb fleet and saw the Eternal and Archangel.

* * *

**Orb Fleet**

"Captain, we have four machines incoming," both Miriallia and Dacosta said on their respective ships.

Both captains acknowledged.

**Archangel**

"Open the hatch and clear them to land," Murrue said.

**Eternal**

Lacus who was still a little upset by what Kira told her and if left her mind to wonder, but she was glad to see all four.

"Make contact with them," Lacus said.

**With all of them**

Cagalli and Athrun came on the screen as did Murrue, Lacus and Andrew.

"Are you all alright?" Murrue asked.

"The Buster took a beating, but Dearka will survive," Athrun replied.

"What about Kira?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli looked at her as she quickly explained the situation. Yzak led Dearka into the archangel as the hatch closed.

Lacus and Murrue took great interest.

"He was matching Kira's skill?" Murrue said.

"That's right…I don't…" Cagalli said but that was when suit and ship alerts went off.

"We have an incoming captain," both Miriallia and Dearka once again said to their captains.

Athrun and Cagalli already knew who it was as they turned around.

"Captain it's that machine," Miriallia said.

"We are close, go to full speed," Murrue said.

"I will hold him off go," Athrun said.

Cagalli grabbed his machines arm with hers, "We will hold him off, get it right."

Athrun once again knew there was no use in arguing but this time they couldn't retreat.

"How much longer Dacosta?" Andrew said on his ship.

"We still have a little while captain, we never took the eternal in the atmosphere before, if they fight they only have twenty minutes once he arrives." Dacosta replied.

Lacus heard those words, "We must continue on course…but be ready to back them off if need be."

Just as she said that the Armageddon was in range of their screen and once again those eyes seemed to reflect the pilot as Kira's mood went from bad to a lot worse.

Kira saw them heading for the Atmosphere, he was out of range from any Zaft ship so he was on his own, but he would have it no other way, now was the time to end the source of his misery.

All prepared as the Eternal and Archangel slowed a small bit to allow the other Orb ships a chance as if Kira ran into them they were gone, but they were still attempting to retreat, if they were going to win against him it had to be on their terms.

Time ran out as Athrun prepared himself but the suit was heading straight for Cagalli.

* * *

**Doomsday**

Once again the stress from firing the cannon caused it to receive minor damage.

"Status," Willard said.

"_Cannon temperature is dropping captain, however charging time will be delayed again, structure problems have to be repaired,"_ the chief mechanic said.

"Get on it," Willard said.

Outside the cannon started closing up, but it was left out practically so repairs could be made.

The bridge however was able to see the moons surface, a small smile escaped Willard's face.

"Damage estimate?" Willard asked.

"Damage was total sir, the blast reached far past the lower levels of the base, everything has been destroyed," one officer added.

Despite some small debris all they saw was a giant crater, the rest was vaporized.

"Captain, there are still some surviving alliance and Orb ships making a break for the earth," another officer said.

"Are they in our range?" Willard asked.

"Negative sir, we will have to pursue," the operations officer replied.

Willard thought this out for a moment, without Kira's order they couldn't go anywhere.

"Is their any word on commander Hibiki?" Willard asked quickly.

Sarah looked back, "Last contact he went out of range pursuing the vessels…I haven't heard or seen anything since," she replied.

Willard detected a difference in her tone, but that wasn't his business.

"Do I pursue sir?" the helmsman asked.

"…Stand down, our only orders were to destroy the base and we have done that, I don't think the commander will be pleased moving this ship any closer then we have to."

"Yes sir," the helmsman replied as they completely stood down.

**Mobile Suit Hangers**

As the machines returned they were given clearance to land in their respective docks. Each one split up and landed.

Getting out of their machines this was their first real victory.

Rey and Luna treated it as a normal victory, but Shinn wanted the respect he deserved after each one changed into their uniforms they heard the captains voice telling them to report to the briefing hall where he would join them shortly.

The mechanics worked on whatever damage to the machines as the three pilots meet up on the way to the briefing hall.

"I heard the commander isn't back yet," Luna said.

"Maybe he was destroyed," Shinn said with a small smile.

"He pursued the fleeing ships, it's his policy not to let any survive," Rey added.

"Doesn't that seem weird," Luna said again.

"No matter, I cleared the Doomsdays path and because of that this mission succeeded, I will get the respect I deserve," Shinn said walking ahead of them.

"Do you want another busted nose, calm down," Luna added.

The three continued until they entered the briefing hall while they waited for the captain.

* * *

**Zaft Fleet**

In total Zaft suffered only five percent losses in both mobile suits and battleships, this was one of the best victories for Zaft ever documented.

As the Doomsday fired the Genesis cannon victory was granted to them, the alliance was fleeing to earth and space was now cleared.

Mobile suits were recalled and ships now awaited orders to return home, but as they were waiting celebrations was in order as for the first time in awhile the threat of nuclear strike from the alliance was now over, with all of space they could easily set up better defensive measures they had the naturals cornered on earth.

**Minerva**

Despite the damage and the withdrawal by the Minerva, they still had the victory.

Once the massive cannon was fired Talia still couldn't help but think they were going too far with that ship, and she had a feeling it was far from over.

"It appears we have won ma'am," Arthur said.

"We have," was all Talia said but what would happen next was making her feel uneasy, whatever the chairman was up to she knew it wasn't a good thing.

The pilots of the Minerva separated as well, Shiho watched the battle and since she knew what was going on she decided to assist commander Joule and feed any information she learned to him, going public with the news she had would do no good and would get her killed, she knew the best way to overthrow this chairman was to fight and to win they needed more power and as much intelligence as possible, she vowed to get that by any way she had to, and to do that she would have to find a way to get in closer to Ryu and Kira.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

**Council's Chambers**

The council watched the entire battle as they never expected such a strong victory, they had faith they would win but not just like this.

**Around the Plants**

The battle that was publicized was watched by all, and for the first time they like with the soldiers felt as if they wouldn't have to constantly worry. Many people were completely relieved with very few critics of the methods used to do it.

Ryu planned this well as they mostly watched Kira clear the way single-handedly, they watched as the Doomsday fired the shot and many were publicly aware it was because of Kira they are now safe, Kira's name was released as the reaction to him was just what Ryu wanted and needed for them to move forward.

**Ryu's office**

A smirk and light laugh was heard as the shot was fired.

Ryu knew ordered the cameras only to show the Zaft ships to the media as they were in victory celebration.

Ryu pressed a button on his phone as a soldier entered, "Yes Excellency."

Ryu looked at him, "Order our ships to begin returning to home."

"Yes sir," he said as Ryu spotted the Doomsday in a standing position.

Which Ryu immediately contacted.

On the ship Willard was still waiting for Kira, but he got the signal from the chairman.

"Yes Excellency," Willard addressed respectfully.

"Where is the commander?" Ryu asked.

"He went after the fleeing Orb and alliance ships sir…he hasn't contacted us in fact he severed the link several times," Willard replied.

"Should we return?" Willard asked.

"Hold your position until he returns," Ryu said as Willard acknowledged and Ryu signed off.

Ryu knew what he was doing and he was now going to path into Kira's com link but suddenly he froze.

His head lifted a little, "He's not alone, this presence is one I haven't felt in a long time," Ryu said as he like with Neo and Kira had the same reaction, but for Ryu he felt it at such a long distance.

Ryu now quickly tried patching into Kira's com signal, Ryu knew he wasn't ready for this type of action as he didn't prepare Kira for this, he didn't think it was necessary but now that had to change.

Using a code that would override any locks Ryu got through.

* * *

**Battlefield**

When Kira arrived on scene he made it but time was running out, their was no way he could head down to earth after them so he had to finish them before hand, and as he saw two ship and two suits all the ones he wanted mostly destroyed were right there for him.

Kira looked at his radar and decided his so called sister would be the first.

Activating the gun launcher he fired the long range shot before quickly returning it and pulling out all four of the sabers connecting them all together until the beam spear. With the four sabers combined Kira activated two long beams from each side.

He accelerated the suit and headed straight for Cagalli.

Cagalli and Athrun got the alert of the beam shot as Cagalli quickly evaded, but as she did both saw Kira flying straight for both of them with that long beam spear.

Athrun removed his beam saber as Cagalli did the same.

However right before Kira got in front of her he pulled the spear in half as now he had two sabers connected and two more beams came out making a total of two short spears and four beams.

Slashing straight into Cagalli she blocked the shot but the impact sent the Strike Rouge flying backwards as Athrun slashed with his own saber.

Turning the saber backwards Kira quickly evaded and blocked the slash but turned the wrist up making Athrun block the attack quickly that was just pure luck the Saviors arm wasn't taken off.

Kira decided they weren't worth all this and he quickly put two of the sabers away and unconnected the last two now having one saber in each hand, but he decided that wasn't worthy of them either and put one more away leaving him with one.

Cagalli switched to her rifle as her suit was to slow for the Armageddon, Kira charged at her slicing her rifle in half as she tried blocking with her shield but Kira activated the rail cannons on the hips and it forced her to drop the shield from her hand.

Kira sliced the shield in half as he slammed the Armageddon straight into her.

Athrun made it over to him as he slashed and Kira met his slash with one of his own blocking the attack.

"Are you alright Cagalli?" Athrun asked.

"How much stronger can he get?" Cagalli said trying to regroup.

"He fighting on pure rage now, we have to hold out," Athrun said trying to gain the upper hand.

Cagalli saw he was losing and activated her own beam saber charging at her brother back.

**Archangel and Eternal**

All watched the battle as it wasn't looking good for either of them.

"Can't we assist?" Murrue asked as they kept watch on the clock as they kept going for the atmosphere.

"They are to close captain, we risk hitting them," an officer replied.

Murrue watched as this wasn't looking good.

Lacus watched with worry, she saw Kira fighting and knew something had to of pushed him over the edge.

"Ten minutes sir," Dacosta said.

"They better hurry," Andrew said.

**Battlefield**

Kira easily knew his so called sister was charging for his back, with a quick push he knocked the Savior out of the way taking the beam saber with it as Athrun was now out of weapons.

He only watched as Cagalli was now helpless.

Cagalli slashed down at Kira's back but Kira's speed was to much as he quickly turned the mobile suit around and caught the Rouges arm in his own hand.

Cagalli was shocked.

"You will have to do better then that," Kira said as the Armageddon pulled the Strike Rouges arm straight off.

Cagalli watched as Kira's saber turned straight for her and down at her cockpit.

Athrun snapped. Kira wasn't holding back so neither was he.

Athrun quickly accelerated the Savior's speed to maximum as the thrusters were starting to over heat.

Athrun had only one thing in mind, and if he could save Cagalli's life then so be it.

Athrun quickly reached for the self destruct mechanism but saw the circuits were burned out so he could only do one more thing, accelerate the thrusters until the exploded.

Athrun put it to beyond full power as he quickly contacted Cagalli.

"Move back," Athrun said.

Kira became aware of what he was doing.

He turned leaving Cagalli.

"Are you stupid," Cagalli said in a panic.

"This ends here," Athrun said.

"You fool I told you killing yourself is the easy way out, you can't do this," Cagalli said in hysteria.

"Trust me and back away now and head back towards this location," Athrun quickly said signing off.

Cagalli trusted him and moved away as Kira was focused on Athrun's suicide charge.

Athrun was right on course as he quickly hit the eject button, as the back opened up and launched him out into space.

Cagalli now knew what he was doing as she circled to retrieve him.

Kira saw the Savior and the thrusters burning up the machine.

As the Savior was straight in front of him, Kira stabbed it straight through the torso as it slammed into him creating a massive explosion.

Cagalli caught up and with her remaining suits arm retrieved Athrun.

"That was foolish," Cagalli said.

"But it worked," Athrun said as they looked in the direction and still saw smoke.

The archangel watched as they couldn't believe it went this far to destroy their former friend.

Lacus' hands started shaking she didn't want this but something quickly told her something as she looked.

As the explosion faded away all saw one thing as the reddish black eyes once again flashed.

It cleared away as all saw not a single scratch on the Armageddon, the Savior was completely destroyed.

Athrun and Cagalli saw Kira looking straight at them, they were sitting ducks.

Kira watched with no smile and no emotion, "Foolishness Athrun, foolishness…I wouldn't let what happened in the first war happen again," Kira said to himself as Athrun already knew that was the case.

Kira with one saber still drawn pointed it straight at them as he quickly got another alert from behind.

**With Neo and Kira**

Kira once again sensed that presence.

"You again," Kira said turning to face him.

Neo got on the radar, "This is becoming too constant, get to your ships and quickly," Neo said.

Cagalli heard that, "We only have five minutes left."

"I will hold him off and join you now go," Neo said quickly.

Cagalli understood and quickly went for the archangel.

Murrue heard that voice again; he came and saved them but why.

Lacus saw it as well.

Kira's anger grew, "I have had enough of you," Kira said charging at him again.

Neo responded by the same strategy as he fired at Kira's joints forcing him to activate the shield generator. Each shot was precise and accurate to a fault.

Neo once again got up close heading into short range battle.

Kira blocked his slash and pushed him back but Neo responded but a quick shot with the rifle.

Kira once again had to slow his assault to block it.

Neo was relying on his abilities and they were working, these feelings were keeping him alive and ahead of Kira's movements.

Kira was getting them as well, but not as in tune.

All watched it was clear Neo was matching that suit.

**Archangel and Eternal**

"Unbelievable," Andrew said.

"Three minutes sir," Dacosta said.

Lacus watched, this man Neo seemed to be on par with Kira and in a less effective suit, but something didn't seem right with Kira at the moment, Lacus knew something was up.

Neo knew he had to end this fast, as time was running out.

Reaching into hip he pulled out a Stiletto the anti armor penetrater and waited.

As Kira fired Neo quickly evade and threw it straight at him while firing a shot.

Kira activated the generator blocking the beam but as he did the Stiletto stuck straight into the shield generator.

Kira saw it hit but what happened next was the Stiletto blew up.

The explosion rocked the Armageddon as it destroyed the generator and blew the armor plating off the left arm. The arm was still in tact but without armor.

Kira looked down at the arm, and snapped as something shattered in his mind.

Neo watched as Kira once again fired but this time he was firing in full out rage, one shot nearly missed his head, but what he saw next was the wings extending.

"Not again," Neo said as suddenly the Archangel and Eternal fired from behind.

The Archangels remaining Valiant fired while the Eternal launched missiles straight towards Kira.

"We have one minute hurry," Murrue said over the radar.

With Kira evading Neo saw his chance and quickly went for the archangel.

Kira fired a payload dodging the missiles and saw them enter the atmosphere.

"You won't escape," Kira said about to follow but a signal broke in on his com.

"Stop pursuit Kira," Ryu's voice came on.

Kira was in rage, "I can still stop them," Kira said wanting to go.

"They will get their soon enough, let them go for now," Ryu said.

Kira slammed his pills, "That feeling…"

Ryu nodded, "I felt it as well, I didn't prepare you for this, let them go and return to the ship."

Kira looked at him, "I need something stronger these don't work anymore," Kira said showing him his pills.

"I will handle it, return to the ship," Ryu said signing off.

Kira quickly turned around and headed for the ship.

The archangel and Eternal had their suits as they descended to earth.

After Ryu signed off he slowly smiled a bit, if their was one thing he knew about the ultimate coordinator is whenever he is beaten he would come back ten times stronger, Ryu knew Kira had more power inside him and now was his chance to bring out the true killer.

**Earth with Jibril**

Jibril saw they lost the base, but this was far from over, they had a major setback but as long as he was breathing this was not over.

* * *

**Doomsday**

"Captain, I am detecting the Armageddon on screen," Sarah said a little relieved but still shocked at the events.

"Captain, look at the arm," an officer said.

They saw slight damage to the machine, which was shocking.

Kira's hanger opened as he flew in, and landed.

Once inside Kira struggled to get his helmet off as he was breathing heavily.

Kira quickly opened the door, and since the artificial gravity was activated he got on the lift heading down, leaning on the railing for support.

Once down the crew took one look at his eyes and avoided him.

Kira stumbled into his ready room and threw his helmet against a locker, his breathing was heavy as he failed to destroy them and that suit was on par with him. Kira quickly grabbed on to a table that was built into the wall and ripped it straight off of the wall throwing it against the wall, he quickly slid down the door grabbing more pills to make his headache stop.

"Commander," one soldier said on the other side.

"Go away!" Kira shouted as the officer heard the murderous tone and left.

Kira shut his eyes as the Doomsday was turning around to go return to base.

Though today was a massive victory for their goals, today he failed to purge his pain, and now it was only making him worse which in turn was making his personality far more deadly.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter will take place fully in Zaft. Bye for now.**


	21. Future

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Future**

**Zaft Fleet**

Despite a few ships left to investigate the ruins of the lunar base and some remaining to monitor the earth the rest of the fleet was returning to the Plants in total victory. The alliance was wiped from space and now they could be at ease.

* * *

**Doomsday**

Willard turned the ship around immediately after Kira landed, but the soldier he sent to retrieve the commander returned after Kira angrily dismissed him.

"I see…I will handle it myself," Willard said.

Willard got up to brief his pilots went a communications signal was sent to the ship again.

"Sir it's the chairman," Sarah said.

Willard picked up his phone, "Yes sir."

Willard listened, "I understand sir, I will patch it through immediately," Willard said looking back at her.

"Transfer this call to the commanders holding room," Willard said shortly leaving.

Sarah did as she was told and contacted the room Kira was still held up in.

**Briefing Room**

Willard entered the room as all pilots stood and saluted, Willard quickly gave them the report, he didn't give any words of gratitude which angered Shinn, the greatest victory ever and he didn't even get any acknowledgement.

After the report the three saw the news reports on the Zaft media and that only fueled Shinn's anger as all they showed was the Doomsdays blasts and the skill of the Armageddon.

Even now he was being outdone by Kira, and he was getting very tired of it.

**Armageddon's holding room**

Many thoughts were blaring through Kira's splitting headache, he hadn't moved yet but that soon changed.

"Commander," Sarah's voice came through the com.

"I said go away," Kira repeated.

"…the chairman is on hold for you," she hesitantly said.

Soon she found herself cut off as Kira must have picked up the phone.

Kira got up switching her off as he walked over and activated the video link as Ryu's face came on screen.

"Yes Excellency," Kira said.

Ryu's face had a small smirk, "I just finished reviewing all the footage of your battle Kira."

Kira knew this was coming.

"Despite the interference by someone I didn't prepare you for, you didn't attack your former allies with everything you had why?" Ryu said as he knew the answer but he had to make Kira aware of it, this was his chance to bring out Kira's full power.

Subconsciously throughout the battle with Athrun and the rest Kira couldn't bring himself to destroy them yet, the reason for that was simple he wanted them to suffer far worse then just granting them a quick death.

"I couldn't do it yet Excellency…I want them to suffer the same fate as myself, I want to take everything they worked so hard for away, I want them to see only death when they try to sleep, I want my so called sister to watch me turn her beloved country into ashes, I want them to have their sanity taken from them as it was from me, everything that was built in exchange for my suffering will be destroyed, only then will I grant them the satisfaction of death," Kira said very angrily

Throughout the battle he caught himself missing chances and with easy chances to finish them he didn't do it, and as he thought about it he knew this was the reason, just killing them wasn't enough anymore, what he said was the perfect way to purge his own pain, and now he would no longer hold back, everything he said he would make happen, when they had nothing left he would finish them.

Ryu only smiled, "You will get your wish."

"Send me to earth," Kira quickly said.

Ryu shook his head, "We are still not yet in the clear Kira, we cannot seem to hasty, don't worry I know the alliance leaders won't give up like this, all we have to do is wait for them, then and only then will I authorize the invasion of earth." Ryu said.

Kira looked at him.

"It will mean nothing if we beat them while they are down, give them the time they need to rebuild, reorganize or anything else, once that happens we will move to the earth, we will eliminate the council and we will make our final goal complete," Ryu said sternly.

"What do I do in the meantime?" Kira said.

Ryu looked at him, "First once you return take Sarah to the facility and take care of that matter…once it is complete you will return to Aprilious, I will then personally prepare you for your next encounter with that man and any others, I admit I didn't expect another with abilities like ours to still be alive, I didn't think it necessary to prepare you for that, but now I will, they saw you down Kira, and next time they see you your power will be even greater."

"Yes Excellency, I will handle both matters immediately," Kira said before Ryu nodded and signed off.

After Ryu signed off, he knew this was his chance, once an ultimate coordinator is beaten he would come back ten times stronger, now Ryu was going to bring out the true killer that lurked inside Kira, they will no longer hold back.

Once Kira finished he regained his composure but something else happened, it was as if something deep inside of him was finally awakening further, and Ryu knew better what it was and with the preparations he was going to put him through he would be able to unleash the true killing machine he knew Kira could be, Ryu hoped for this chance he wanted Kira to suffer a minor loss as now bringing his abilities to the level he knew they could go made their victory all but guaranteed.

Kira's headaches became worse with this new thinking, Kira always thought of this new idea first, but he figured killing them would be the simplest way to rid his misery, however he decided that was to light a sentence for them and what he came up with now was the best course of action. Placing a hand on his head he started heading for the bridge.

**Bridge**

Taking his private elevator he went up to the bridge.

The bridge crew noticed as the private elevator opened and Kira walked in.

Immediately many could see the change, they thought before was bad but now things have just gotten worse. He didn't even have to say a word, they could see it in his eyes, the emptiness in emotion was filled with a fire of hate, a beast that is cornering his prey, a darkness that just diminished the last speck of light.

"Proceed back to Aprilious," was all Kira said taking a seat, even his tone had a different wing, what little leniency he allowed in the past he would allow no longer.

After he spoke his first word the crew immediately went to work, Sarah looked at him, it was evident she saw the changes first hand, how in so little time did this happen, it was like she was now seeing yet another side to him, but this one was worse, she didn't think it could get any worse but now it had.

As Kira sat down his mind was now completely cleared, focused on what he had to do.

* * *

**Earth**

Once they entered the atmosphere they were practically in the clear, both the Orb fleet and remaining alliance fleet were on different headings as the Orb fleet was near Orb and the alliance fleet was around the panama region.

**Archangel**

"We are cleared captain," Newman said as they made it through.

Murrue sat back, "I never thought it could feel so good to be back."

Murrue however turned her attention to the hanger, she had things to discuss.

**Archangel Hanger**

After Cagalli landed her suit was badly busted up, and Athrun's was completely gone, Neo landed as well, but he wasn't planning on staying long.

**Eternal**

Once they were through the reaction was basically the same, they made it out of that chaotic battle, but just barely.

Lacus sat back as now that it was over it was time to reflect as Kira words rang in her mind once again, but this time it was the last thing he told her.

* * *

**Aprilious One **

**Doomsday**

Upon arrival the ship began its docking procedures; many other Zaft ships did the same throughout the Plants.

Just before the docking procedures Ryu once again contacted the ship.

"Captain we have an incoming message," Sarah said.

"Patch it through," Willard added.

Sarah tried but the message was coded.

"I cannot access the message captain," Sarah said trying to find the problem.

"Transfer it to my station," Kira piped up, he knew who it was.

"Yes commander," Sarah said quickly transferring the message.

Willard thought this was strange, but information wasn't something even he was always prevue to.

Kira got the call on his terminal as he immediately entered a code and the message was unlocked. Using an earpiece attacked to the terminal Kira placed it in his ear as it would only be heard by him.

Once set Kira activated the message as Ryu's face appeared on his screen.

Ryu looked straight into Kira eyes, he could tell immediately that the conversation he had earlier had made a few changes already as Kira looked even more determined.

"Yes Excellency," Kira said.

"I have made arrangements for you to accomplish your task, I have already informed them of your upcoming arrival, take a shuttle take her there immediately, you know the rest," Ryu told him.

"I will leave immediately Excellency, what about the council and press?" Kira asked.

"Leave them to me, I will be addressing the people shortly and I will inform the council your report will be delayed awhile, no need to worry about those matters, just leave after you finish up on the ship," Ryu said signing off.

Kira took the earpiece out of his ear as the crew had now successfully docked the ship.

Kira then stood up, "All crew is to remain on the ship until further notice," Kira said looking down to Willard, "Have a detailed report ready for the chairman as soon as possible."

"Yes sir," Willard replied.

Kira walked to the side of the railing as he saw Sarah watching him, without saying a word, Kira looked at her and pointed to the elevator as he made his way to his own.

She took that as a sign he wanted her to follow him, leaving her post and walking over to the other elevator she got on wondering just what was going on now. She remembered that card Kira gave her and she thought this would be something to do with that, but why he seemed in a rush was beyond her. Their was the other fact of what she heard over the radio when he was talking to Lacus Clyne, she wanted to ask questions but didn't know what his reaction would be to any of them.

Once arriving down she walked over to the other main elevator that was guarded by two soldiers, she knew this area led to the upper level and the top of the bridge, this area was only granted to special people, though she had clearance she knew to wait for Kira here.

Once Kira got down to the secured floor he walked over to the elevator where he would meet Sarah.

Once he got down on that one the doors opened and he saw her looking very confused.

Sarah saw him get out and instead of stopping he kept walking but did speak to her.

"Let's go," Kira said as she followed behind him.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked.

"I believe I gave you a card on that matter," Kira replied as they were heading towards the exit.

The ship was fully docked as they could leave at any time they wanted.

"The card didn't make much sense," she added.

"You will see when we arrive, I cannot disclose anything else at the moment," Kira said as she could tell he was getting annoyed.

"Does…does this have anything to do with the baby?" she asked worriedly.

"It has everything to do with it, once you see you will understand," Kira said as the doors were opened and they walked out as a shuttle was waiting for them.

Sarah saw there was a lot of military security around and she wasn't feeling all too comfortable but Kira seemed anxious for some reason.

Once they were on the shuttle was prepared for launch.

Both sat down as Kira wasn't saying anything else to her, nothing.

Soon after the shuttle launched as they were immediately intercepted by two Gouf's, she watched as they moved into an escort position, apparently this was important enough to be given an escort.

All she could tell now was they seemed to be heading away from the Plants and she was extremely nervous.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

**Ryu's office**

Ryu was working on a report for his speech soon to the Plants, this was also going to be broadcast to the earth so he had a few demands he would make, actually he knew they weren't going to hold but this was the cover he needed for the invasion they were planning, the true fight he always knew would take place on earth. The battle to reclaim space was only significant to get them popularity but what they were to do on the surface was the true objective as they would move from destroying military targets to targeting civilian cities and countries.

"Sir the shuttle has just left," Ryu's aide walked in and said.

"Perfect, keep me updated," Ryu added.

"As you wish sir, however the council is starting to gather," the aide added.

Ryu looked up, "I will be with them shortly," Ryu said as he knew they wanted a report, and he would give them one.

"I shall inform them sir," the aide said leaving.

Ryu slightly smiled as his singing and dancing for the council was just about over, he finished with what he was doing and got up as he walked to the council's chamber.

* * *

**L4-Mendel Region**

The trip wasn't taking to long but it was none the less with her worrying about what was going on.

They were clearly in apart of space that wasn't activated in a long time.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked.

Kira opened his eyes, "L4 region."

She looked completely surprised, "I thought this area was in activated."

Kira looked out the window, "His Excellency has been maintaining it the past three years, it is only made to look unusable for precaution, but I assure you once inside things will be completely different."

Sarah heard that as they were approaching a certain colony.

To her surprised what looked like a ruin the doors to the colony opened up as they were guided inside.

The mobile suits flew ahead as they seemed to land, the shuttle docked as the doors to space closed.

Sarah saw outside the window what looked like a normal functioning hanger.

"Let's go," Kira said standing up.

She slowly got up following him as they approached the doors.

As they opened she saw several people standing there along with a car.

"What is this place?" Sarah asked.

Kira only smirked, "The future," was all he said as he began walking out and she followed him even more confused.

Once they reached the people she saw they looked like scientists or something, but all of them saluted Kira.

"Welcome commander," the head one said.

Kira looked at him, "You will be performing the procedure?"

The man nodded, "That is correct sir…believe it or not I was here over twenty years ago as well…I knew your father well."

"Enough," Kira quickly said.

That was a surprise to Sarah, she didn't know much about Kira's past, with the little she overheard and that she knew nothing, this day was full of surprises for this sort of thing.

"Forgive me sir, shall we go, the chairman informed me of the situation," the lead scientist said as they got in the car.

Sarah caught the scientists looking at her, which seemed weird; normally she always got stares from men but for these guys seemed interested in a different way.

As they got in the car they drove off as they went into the interior of the colony.

Sarah looked out the window as this place looked completely like a normal running colony, but there weren't that many people as she practically saw no one.

As Kira looked he remembered the first time he discovered the truth about himself here, the colony was in pretty bad shape, but thanks to Ryu it looked completely normal.

Ryu's job over the past three years was acting as the vice chairman, but this was what he was doing behind the scenes, he easily gathered enough support from business owners and especially scientists in this matter that he was able to fully restore this colony in perfect secrecy as he used his authority was vice chairman to make sure supply drops and personal transfer were completely unnoticed, the support he had in the military was always on patrol whenever they sent supplies or equipment to the colony. Gil was so busy preparing for his worthless goal and running the Plants made it all easier for Ryu to accomplish this. Also it took a lot of capitol to make the Doomsday and the four mobile suits so for special equipment orders Ryu masked the paper trail in supplies for the Doomsday and they were never looked at by Gil, Ryu was well planned for this.

It took time, and capitol to build this but it was finally completed about three months ago.

Kira watched as they pulled up to the familiar building he remembered when he learned the truth. The car stopped as the scientists got out and Kira and Sarah followed.

Kira could tell she was extremely nervous and he didn't need her panicking.

"You have nothing to fear," Kira told her.

"What is going on? Why would this place have anything to do with our child?" Sarah asked.

Kira smiled, "This is where I was born, this is where many coordinators were born."

Sarah heard those words, this place wasn't in any records she could remember, but she detected the soothing ness in his voice, it was like he was glad to be back.

"Shall we begin?" the lead scientist asked.

Kira nodded to him, "We will be there shortly now go."

The elder scientist nodded as he went inside leaving one in a distance to escort Kira later.

"All will be explained in time," Kira said walking up to her placing his hand under her cheek, "I just need you to trust me for this," Kira said in a soothing voice she rarely heard.

"Is there something wrong with our child? I don't get this Kira," she said still worried.

Kira slightly smiled, "On the contrary our child has been given a great honor, just trust me."

Sarah still had questions but she nodded, Kira wouldn't put her in the child in any danger, she believed.

Kira gently placed his arm around her waist as they walked towards the facility; the scientist opened the door for them as they walked in.

**Research Lab-Genetic Facility**

Once inside she saw the place was full of staff members, it seemed like only the buildings around this place were inhabited, but this colony was made to have many more. Inside the staff was made of members Ryu personally chose for this, all were brilliant doctors and scientists, and all were loyal to his cause once they understood it.

The scientist led them towards the back as she saw a large door that had soldiers guarding it, it seemed above it said professor Ulen Hibiki, she immediately knew that Kira's last name was Hibiki and from what that guy said about his father could this be his office or something, for all she knew she was going to meet his father, she didn't know if he was dead or alive.

However before they got to that door, the man opened a door right next to it; they walked in and saw it was an examination room of some kind.

Inside there were a few nurses and that lead older scientist.

The lead scientist nodded to Kira while looking over Sarah and she didn't like the way all were staring at her.

"Well commander you can sure pick them, charm like your old man I guess," he said.

"I said enough, don't make me repeat myself again," Kira said as the scientist detected the malice and knew immediately to drop it.

"Very well, but first she needs to lose that uniform, the nurses will assist her," he said.

"What is this?" Sarah said as the nurses handed her a hospital gown.

Kira held up a hand dismissing them and the scientist.

"They are just going to make sure the baby is healthy, it's alright," Kira assured her.

Sarah nodded as she changed out of her uniform and into the gown; she then sat on the examination table as she let her hair down.

Kira watched her, with a quick image of something flew in his mind and caused another headache.

Taking a few of his pills, Kira couldn't wait long enough until Ryu gave him something stronger as these didn't work that good anymore.

"You said you were born here," Sarah said hoping he would add some conversation.

Kira looked at her, "That is correct, I will answer any questions you have after the exam, I give you my word nothing is going to happen to the baby," Kira said assuring her.

Sarah trusted him as she saw the nurses and scientist return.

"Shall we begin," the man said as looked at her, "If you will lie down miss, this won't take long," the man said.

Sarah laid back as the doctor nodded to the nurses.

They rolled the ultra sound machine over to her, but she immediately saw this one looked different from what she saw when a doctor confirmed her pregnancy.

Kira stood there watching the machine as the man moved it over her stomach.

"Interesting," the man said.

"What?" she quickly said in panic.

"You are defiantly under the one month mark, that is a good sign," the man said.

Sarah didn't know why that was so important to them as Kira said that when she first told him as well.

"However that wasn't what was interesting," the man said.

"Get on with it fool," Kira said angrily.

The man took that as a sign to stop kidding around.

"As you are aware commander, these machines are far more developed then anything we use in the Plants," he said.

"I know that," Kira said.

Sarah didn't know anything right now.

"Well the good news is your children are very healthy," he said.

"Children," Kira repeated.

Sarah froze, she expected one now she was having twins.

"This benefit's the problem I would have faced," Kira said.

Sarah looked at him, "What are you saying? We just found out were having two children, this is a small miracle, twins born to a coordinator of my status is unheard of," Sarah said as she couldn't remember a coordinator ever having twins, birth rates were hastily declining and this was almost impossible for her to carry twins.

Kira looked back at her, "It's nothing, I was just surprised," Kira replied as he nodded over to the lead scientist.

The scientist continued with his exam, with the technology they he immediately could tell the gender.

"Do you wish for the gender?" the man asked.

Sarah was still a little surprised over the news but as she looked at Kira she decided to go for it, as nodded in agreement.

"Looks like both genders, one boy and girl," he said.

That added a little to the excitement, in her voice, as she looked at Kira he seemed in deep thought, but that soon changed.

Looking at the scientist, "Shall we finish up," Kira told him seriously.

"Immediately," he said standing up and walking over to a table.

He immediately began filling a syringe with something.

Sarah was looking at the monitor but she noticed him coming back.

"What is that for?" she asked as that seemed a little strange.

"He is just taking a sample of your blood," Kira said to her as she looked over to him.

The man immediately stuck her arm, as she looked over there was no blood being drawn and she was feeling very woozy.

Almost immediately she fell into a deep slumber.

**Outside the room**

After she fell asleep the nurses began preparing her.

Kira walked outside the room as the man followed him.

"Apparently with twins we will have to prepare another," the man said.

Kira immediately looked at him, "You will not."

The man looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Kira stared at him, "You will perform the procedure but only place one of them inside the chamber, this is still new so I will have the other one remain inside of her."

"Are you sure?" the man asked.

"This will cover for us until his Excellency announces this to the Plants, now I don't have to make excuses as they will see her pregnant," Kira added.

"Following your fathers footsteps?" the man asked.

"Wrong…he left my worthless sister a natural, I want you to perform the same procedure on the second child but place it back inside her," Kira said.

"That is dangerous to the child Kira, altering genes this far could cause for immediate miscarriage, Sarah's body will not be able to handle this and the child will die."

Kira looked at him, "I already have what I came here for, as a scientist this should intrigue you."

"I am also a doctor commander, that child is in danger, even if it survives the alternation will only keep the child as a normal coordinator," the doctor said but immediately silenced as Kira stared at him.

"Do as your told, and don't question me again," Kira said in his deadly tone.

"…As you wish commander, which one shall be removed and placed into the chamber?" the doctor asked.

Kira looked at him, "Since irony seems to be in place, I will follow in my father's footsteps, place the boy inside the chamber and the girl back inside her mother."

"Yes commander, we can begin immediately, with the chairman's research this will only take a few hours," the man said.

"Get on it," Kira said walking away.

The scientist went back inside as the classified chamber doors were open.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

**Councils Chamber**

Once Ryu arrived he was greeted by congratulations from the council, the battle was a major victory and the people in Plants were finally at ease.

Ryu sat down, "Welcome to the new age," Ryu said sitting down.

"Wonderful victory chairman, one of the best ever known, space is now ours," a member said.

Ryu looked at him, "Precisely, now I have decided what to do next."

All looked at him.

"I will speak to our people and I want it broadcasted on earth, I will issue the demands of the earth leaders," Ryu said.

"Demands sir?" another asked.

Ryu looked at him, "There will be no negotiation, no alliance or any nation on earth is permitted to enter space ever again."

A few looked stunned, "Isn't that a little harsh chairman," another asked.

Ryu looked at them, this was why the council had to go, they question everything and as soon as he had absolute power he didn't have to act anymore.

"It's harsh every time we show them mercy they come back and fire more nuclear missiles at us," Sarah's father said.

"What about supplies, we still need the earth to transfer certain minerals and supplies," another added.

"Yes, without allied nations we will eventually run out," the first one said.

Ryu stood up, "Your objections and concerns are dually noted, however no nation is willing to speak with us any more as the alliance has forced there hands, we stand firm now and eventually nations will come to us," Ryu said giving the answer he knew he had to give, even though he isn't telling of his real objections.

"I don't think the alliance will just take these terms lightly either," another said.

Ryu looked at him, "Which is why in my speech I will say clearly the consequences of their actions, any attempt to enter space or start war we will retaliate with full force, I will send the Doomsday straight down their throats, this all has to end, leniency doesn't work anymore."

The council once again started bickering as Ryu was holding them all in check. Just a little while longer and this would finally end.

* * *

**Mendel Colony**

The procedure only took a few hours, the doctor did as Kira told and operated on Sarah, first he removed both children alternating their genes to what Ryu had researched. Once that was complete the first child was placed in the classified chamber while the other was returned to Sarah.

Using the latest technology developed by Ryu this was fairly easy.

Once the procedure was completed the doctor found Kira in the main lobby sitting there with his eyes shut.

"Commander," the doctor said as Kira immediately looked straight at him.

"Is it done?" Kira asked.

"Yes sir, the procedure had no problems, we removed the scaring on Sarah's body but she will be in slight pain, I wish her to remain until tomorrow, I have to admit what the chairman developed for this procedure made things much easier then when your father did this," the man said as over twenty years things were a little more advanced.

Kira stood up as they started walking back, "How long did it take His Excellency to finish this research?"

"He started after he first came here when he discovered he was a clone, that was when he found it and has been researching it for years, when he finally got it to work he enlisted your help, I have to admit taking your fathers work to the next level is utterly amazing," the man said.

"That will be all," Kira said dismissing the doctor.

**Sarah's Room**

Once Kira finished looking at the chamber he returned here and just in time to see her waking up.

As soon as she woke up she felt a little pain in her abdomen.

Placing her hand on her stomach she finally spotted Kira, "What happened to me and why?" she asked as Kira approached her.

"The pain will pass shortly, it is all completed," Kira said.

"What is completed? She said as Kira was right the pain was only minor now.

"Come with me," Kira said reaching his hand out.

She took his hand, "Are the babies alright?" she asked in a small panic.

Kira slightly smiled, "They are fine but come," Kira said as she stood up, she was amazed how fast the pain went away, but it was still minor when she walked.

They walked out as she saw him lead her to the big guarded classified door.

The door opened as they walked inside.

**Classified Area**

As soon as she walked in she saw what looked like dozens of chambers or something, there were a few scientists in the room but all were doing some sort of work.

As she looked around only one of the chambers looked like it was activated as a few were monitoring it.

"What is this place?" she asked.

Kira now looked at her, "This was where I was born," Kira said continuing to walk.

She heard that before and was a little confused.

A few scientists noticed him and quickly walked away from the chamber, things were in the green so there was no danger.

She followed Kira as he stopped at that activated chamber; he placed his hand on it.

"What is that?" she was getting tired of having to ask these questions but now Kira finally answered them.

"This was what I was born from," he said.

Sarah immediately looked frozen, "You were born from that?"

"Correct, this is what we call an artificial womb Sarah," Kira said looking straight at it.

She had no clue.

"I know you have heard about my father correct?" Kira asked.

"Just a few things here today," she replied.

"Have you ever wondered why I was so superior in everything I do, why I cannot be defeated? Why I turn the illogical logical," Kira said.

She was always amazed by that.

"I just thought you were special," she replied.

Kira smirked, "That is correct, but it is because I am no coordinator Sarah."

She looked very confused, there is no way he was a natural.

"My father had one dream and he created this to build it, his dream was the ultimate coordinator," Kira told her.

She looked at him shocked, but it did make sense Kira was superior to everyone she knew.

"Why this though?" she asked.

"The mother's body cannot support an ultimate coordinator it weakens the abilities, which was why he designed this, it was the future," Kira said.

Immediately she froze Kira said that to her earlier this was the future, she quickly placed a hand on her stomach.

"Are you saying you placed are children in there?" she panicked and rose her voice.

"No, I only placed my son in there, the girl you still have inside you," Kira said looking back at the chamber.

Sarah couldn't believe it, "How could you do this without even asking me? How could you even do this?" she said in small hysteria.

Kira slowly looked at her, "This is the future Sarah, I have a duty to do this."

She walked up to the chamber she knew her son was in, "It's not right…" she was still in shock and hysteria.

"What His Excellency has brought here is the future Sarah, even now birth rates among coordinators is declining, many cannot even have children at all, this solves that problem, the boy inside will be the second ever created as I was the first, they are the new future of the world Sarah," Kira said in his usual tone.

She couldn't believe this, what Kira said did make some sense as birth rates were down and for people that wanted children that couldn't have them, this would solve that but still it just didn't seem right.

"It's not right Kira…you didn't even talk to me about this, you're using our child like a…" she couldn't finish as he cut her off.

"This is why I didn't tell you Sarah," Kira lied but he needed her calm now, "People always fear change, my predecessor felt the same."

Sarah looked at him, "Predecessor?"

"George Glen, the first coordinator, you could call him my predecessor, he was the first coordinator and he knew people would never agree to this until he showed the world what he could do, it is the same with me, I am the first ultimate and I have the same duty, it is time for coordinators to evolve and this way is the new way Sarah, our people will thrive in this new world," Kira said leaving out a lot of details.

"How am I supposed to explain this, how are you going to explain this to anyone?" she asked as she felt the chamber.

"You will say nothing, as far as anyone is concerned you are still carrying twins, when its time for the birth you will have both here, when his Excellency decides to share this with the people that is when we go public, you are to tell no one not even your parents until I give you the clearance…do not cross me on this matter," Kira said sternly and deadly.

She detected that in his voice.

"This is the future Sarah, many we thrive on making their children like I am, and my son will lead the way," Kira said looking at the chamber.

She was overwhelmed, and confused, some of what Kira said did make sense but it just didn't seem right to her, but they also said that about coordinators as well, maybe this was the correct path, however she still didn't like being left in the dark and she wasn't happy he did this to her without a word about it.

"I will keep my word to you commander…but I am doing it for the safety of our son, I cannot believe you did this without asking me or anything but I will follow your order," she said not too happily but maybe it was necessary.

"Make sure of that and everything will be fine, besides you will see once he is born," Kira said.

"You're saying we just leave him here," Sarah said not feeling right.

"He will be fine, the staff is monitoring him twenty four hours a day, the worst part is over now he will continue to grow just like he never left you," Kira said turning around.

She couldn't help but feel a little empty, "What about our daughter? Why didn't you put her inside one?"

Kira didn't look at her, "This idea is new to people, many will still make their children plain coordinators until they realize they can't anymore…I left her inside so people won't ask questions when you show up nine months later to two children."

"Let's go, you have to rest we will leave tomorrow," Kira said walking her back to her room.

As she laid back down she looked at Kira, "Promise me one thing."

Kira looked at her.

"Don't keep things from me anymore, and don't do anything that will place our children at risk," she said looking up at him.

Kira looked at her, if this would keep her quiet so be it, "I give you my word, now sleep we leave early."

She slightly nodded with all this on her mind she still recalled what he said over the radio to Lacus Clyne, and now he did this without even telling her, she still had questions she had to have answers for, this just didn't seem right anymore, she loved him with all her heart and still did, but she was getting the sense now that something else was going on behind the scenes.

After she fell asleep Kira walked over and sat down, he didn't tell her everything one bit as the alternation process did to the children was also taking them to the next level, the genes altered were going to give them access to a power that only few had including Kira, Ryu and that Neo guy.

Kira sat down as now that this was over he could go see Ryu where Ryu would prepare him for the upcoming encounter to earth, Ryu was going to bring the dormant power Kira still had locked away out, there is no more holding back.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter takes place mostly on earth. See you later.**


	22. Hope

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Hope**

**Orb Fleet-Archangel**

After setting the course back to Orb, for the first time in awhile they could finally sit at a little ease.

Murrue ordered damage reports and repair crews to begin work immediately, but for some things they would have to wait until they returned back to Orb.

Shock was no longer a factor in the crew's decisions as many had now accepted that Kira was their enemy.

"How long before we reach Orb?" Murrue asked.

"I would say a couple hours captain, our fleet faired no better then us in the last battle," Newman replied.

"Captain we have a message from the hanger, apparently commander Lorronoke is preparing to leave," Miriallia told her.

Murrue looked back, "I will give him personal clearance to leave, I would like to personally thank him," Murrue said standing up.

With the crew working she wasn't really needed on the bridge so she excused herself to head to the hanger.

**Hanger**

After the entry was cleared the pilots began making their way out of their suits.

Cagalli was one of the first as Athrun was riding in the remaining hand.

Once down Cagalli looked at her machine, "That was to close a call."

Athrun looked at her machine, "I don't think it's worth repairing, an outdated model will only slow down an assault."

"I hate to part with it but, I guess its necessary," Cagalli said as they both looked over to Neo's machine.

"How he was able to respond to Kira I don't know," Athrun said as both started walking over towards the machine.

Neo was still sitting inside, he himself was finding that battle hard to believe, but the skill he used just felt very familiar and the person he fought also seemed familiar to him. His memories were still locked away, but just being on this ship something was trying hard to break through his subconscious.

Neo however decided it was best to let this go and return to an alliance fleet, he opened the hatch of his Windam and started making his way down to the floor where he saw the two pilots and a bunch of mechanics.

"Any word on where we are?" Neo asked.

Cagalli stared at him, "Near Orb…but there is something I have to know."

Neo stared at her.

"How did you keep up with him like that, I never saw him that mismatched," Cagalli said quickly.

"That is something I cannot really explain myself," Neo replied looking around and he saw Murdoch.

"You look like the head mechanic, I wish to leave immediately inform your bridge for me," Neo said.

Murdoch was getting the same feeling as a lot with this guy, he was very familiar.

"So you're returning to the alliance?" Athrun asked.

Neo looked at him, "That is correct; we don't know when they will attack again."

"I see," Cagalli said as Neo was looking over his machine, that last battle put a lot of stress on the machine as he pushed it past the limits.

After a few minutes Murrue arrived and approached Neo.

Neo noticed her, "Have you located the alliance fleet?"

Murrue stopped, "Yes, they landed somewhere around Central America."

"I must leave immediately," Neo said quickly.

Murrue somehow didn't want him to leave, "I…I just wanted to thank you for what you did, if it wasn't for you none of us would have survived."

Neo looked at her, "This is far from over, you will see that pilot again, I can feel it."

"Regardless I still want to offer you my gratitude," Murrue told him.

"Forget about it, we are still under a treaty so I am sure we will meet again," Neo said going back up towards the cockpit of his machine.

Once inside Neo powered up the machine and flew off.

Cagalli heard his words that treaty was something she wanted to get them out of and get them out of immediately, but now with the destruction of the lunar base she didn't think it was going to be possible.

Once Neo left he returned straight to the alliance.

**Eternal**

With the course set to Orb right beside the Archangel, all that was left was reminiscing of what had taken place.

With Andrew and Dacosta speaking with the Archangel and getting damage reports of their own Lacus was left mostly by herself and that only made her think. Right now however the last thing Kira said to her was pounding nails straight into her heart.

His unborn child would lead the way, what exactly did he mean, and how could he have a child on the way, it wasn't supposed to happen like this, but she also wondered with who. At this strange time despite his behavior he turned to someone else, that was something she would not accept, he had a life to come back to and he in turn made a different one with what was worse someone else.

This wasn't the time for those thoughts but she felt absolute betrayal when she heard that.

Lacus had to think of something else before she went crazy and she did that when she thought of going home, that was her priority at the moment.

* * *

**Remainder of the alliance fleet**

With very few ships that survived, they were on their way to the nearest military base with no news but utter defeat.

All three pilots Sting, Auel and Stellar were somewhat lost without someone to give them orders, they were on a standard ship, all three knew they were in trouble as all three failed, they didn't even destroy one suit they were just utterly defeated and feared they would be discarded.

**With Jibril**

With the failure they suffered Jibril sent forces to all countries that were to stubborn to surrender power over to him. He would either get their forces or he would destroy them that was the ultimatum.

Jibril was waiting for word from Neo to see how he would proceed next, but one thing was for sure he wasn't going to be down for to long.

* * *

**Orb**

**Seiran Estate**

The battles outcome was not one any of the Seiran's expected, first they never expected to lose and second they still had to deal with Cagalli.

"This is insane we have lost any power to launch a counter attack," Yunna was practically screaming out as he was pacing back and forth.

"Calm down, what we have to worry about next is the representative," Unato responded.

"I will get her in line, she will not do anything as foolish as breaking that treaty," Yunna said proudly.

"They are on their way back as we speak, we should call an emergency meeting of the council, that should put enough pressure on her to stay with the treaty," Unato said as they had to keep the upper hand or they would lose support in the alliance.

"Shall we head to Onogoro father?" Yunna asked.

"We shall leave immediately…" Unato said standing up; they were going to be ready for them when they got into port.

* * *

**Onogoro Island**

The sky was pitch black when they had finally arrived in Orb territory; they were given an escort to the port.

**Archangel and Eternal**

All sat back as the worst seemed to be over for the moment.

"This is far from over," Cagalli said standing up and looking at the island.

"Your cabinet will not let you just break out of this treaty," Athrun reminded her.

"Technically the treaty was the destruction of that ship, but since we no longer have access to it I believe I can get around it," Cagalli said leaving one battlefield for another and the political one in ways was far worse.

"What do you think Zaft will do now?" Murrue asked.

"He won't stop with just space, he will come after us again, and when that happens I need to be ready," Athrun said looking over to Cagalli.

Murrue then patched a signal to the Eternal.

On the Eternal things looked pretty good for the ships first trip into the atmosphere.

"Well I have to say we look pretty much screwed," Andrew said sitting back.

Dacosta looked back at him, "You don't think it's over sir?"

Andrew looked at him funny, "It was a joke…besides this is far from over, I swear last time I saw that kid act like this I ended up like this," Andrew said gesturing to his condition.

When Lacus saw the island she was relieved to be back, and after that they got a call from the Archangel.

"What can I do for you?" Andrew asked.

Athrun saw him on the screen, _"I know we still have two machines left, I need one of them."_

Lacus heard that, she really didn't want those machines used, it just didn't seem right, but now wasn't the time for her feelings to get in the way.

"Once we dock I will see that it is transferred to you," Lacus said to them.

Athrun nodded and signed off as both ships were now close enough to dock.

The ships each had their own dock but the other ship was visible, they turned around and began docking inside.

* * *

**Onogoro Port**

The other ships all docked around the port areas as the Orb fleet was completely worn out.

The Eternal and Archangel were inside the secret dock as each ship began powering down.

The crew began working and re-supplying and repairs while the heads were the ones to exit the ship.

On the Eternal Lacus, Andrew and Dacosta were the ones getting off as all three saw something they knew Cagalli wasn't going to be pleased with.

As soon as the hatch to the Archangel opened, Murrue, Cagalli and Athrun got off and immediately Cagalli cringed as she saw three people waiting for them.

One was Erica Simmons; she actually wanted to speak to her, but the other two Unato and especially the last one Yunna.

Yunna looked excited as all three of them were then approached.

"Welcome home representative," Unato said.

Cagalli nodded as she saw Yunna, "I swear I am not in the mood," Cagalli said glaring at him as she knew he would try to greet her with petty lines and anything else, just his presence annoyed her.

"We shall discuss that later, an emergency meeting has been called and we must attend," Unato said.

Cagalli looked back to Murrue, Andrew and Dacosta, "Work with the repairs and get the ships ready if need be."

They nodded and left.

Athrun looked at her, "I will stay here and prepare my new machine."

Cagalli gave him the go ahead as Athrun started walking away he took one look at Yunna and Yunna immediately shook and tried hiding behind his father, it was truly a pathetic site.

Cagalli looked at Lacus.

"Would you go ahead of me, I wish to return home immediately," Lacus said.

Cagalli nodded, "I know, go ahead and I will fill you in later," Cagalli said as Lacus began heading towards a chopper that would take her back to the main island.

"Shall we go," Unato asked as they left.

* * *

**Earth Alliance Fleet**

Neo was able to catch up to the fleet, when he boarded a ship the captain saluted but the greetings ended there.

The captain told Neo something specific as Neo now had to contact Jibril.

Going to a secured line he made contact.

"You failed me," Jibril said as Neo saw his picture.

"We were caught off guard sir, I suggest in the future you leave military matters to those that know something about it," Neo said sternly.

Jibril heard the insubordination but now was not the time, "Return to this location, it looks like a few countries are still being stubborn, I will need you to secure them for me."

Neo closed his eyes for a second, they should be focusing the resources they had on Zaft but he was still insistent in fighting with other earth nations, if this kept up Zaft wouldn't need to attack again.

"Very well sir," Neo said as they signed off.

Neo sat back down as he got word his pilots had made it safely and would join him at the next location.

When Neo was left alone he for the first time since he could remember, he was questioning just exactly what he was doing, was Jibril the man he first believed he was, he knew that wasn't the case anymore and if any of them were going to survive Zaft had to be taken more seriously then Jibril was doing.

* * *

**Orb**

**Eternal**

When Athrun arrived on board he was shown straight to the hanger, Athrun was lead straight to his new machine, this was the one he wanted when they started but with the situation he had to stick with the Savior and now he saw his new machine.

Athrun was about to approach when something came over the speaker.

**Orb Headquarters**

As soon as Unato led Cagalli into the meeting room, all the ministers were there waiting for her.

"Let us begin," Unato said sitting down.

"I believe we should get a situation report first," Yunna said trying to sound important.

Cagalli sat down and filled them in on the events of so far. Once she was finished they began.

"It is clear that Zaft has violated the peace treaty," Unato said.

"Are you forgetting they were attacked first," Cagalli added.

"Listen Cagalli, this isn't a game, a weapon of that caliber could destroy us all, you yourself heard your own brother's words," Yunna added.

"You wish to just throw away Orb's ideals for the alliance?" Cagalli asked angrily.

"I see no other choice representative, if we break the treaty we are in now, we will not only have Zaft for an enemy the alliance will become ours as well," Unato said calmly.

Cagalli knew she was backed into a corner, the entire time she was stuck in this corner, for one she knew now that Kira was serious and he would come for all of them, negotiating with Zaft was not an option, the alliance on the other hand just wanted them for their power, and they would be no more then tools, however with the alliance on the move attacking other countries if they don't join was something that was a waste of time and it would drain their military power. It was clear the alliance was only out for themselves, and it was clear they weren't taking her brother that serious yet, but when he fired that weapon straight down their throats they would regret it.

However despite all that Orb was her worry and she decided that she would remain in this treaty but that was only to benefit them to strengthen themselves for a battle they knew was not far away.

"I will not break the treaty, you can calm yourselves about that," Cagalli said but they didn't need to know everything she was planning.

"Wise choice representative, for Orb that is the best cause," Unato said.

"I knew you had what it took," Yunna said but wasn't liking the glare he got from her, it nearly petrified him.

Cagalli was about to say something when someone rushed in.

"What is the meaning of this?" Unato said.

"I am sorry sir, but you should see this," the man said as all looked at him.

* * *

**Main Island Lacus Estate**

The chopper landed out back as Lacus had a big enough place, she thanked them as she approached her house, she was very relieved to be back.

Lacus looked at the estate and remembered when she bought it, it was straight after Kira disappeared, she was hoping this would be there home when he resurfaced but things weren't looking to good in that department.

It had a great ocean view and wasn't that far from the main city.

As soon as Lacus opened the door she was greeted by one of her maids.

"Miss Lacus, it is great to see you back, I have heard about what was going on," the maid said.

Lacus smiled at her, Lacus chose her to work here as she did several tasks and Lacus wanted only the best for this job, and for a very good reason.

"I am sorry for being away this long, but…" Lacus said as the older woman smiled.

"Think nothing of it," the maid said with a smile.

Lacus spoke to her on a few matters that were important to her, before she went up the stairs did a few important things and then went to her own room.

Before lying down Lacus stared out the window over to the ocean, memories flooded her mind as she thought about the situation and about Kira.

Lacus was so wrapped up in thought she didn't hear the door behind her at first, that was until she heard a voice.

"Mom," was all the voice said.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter takes place on both Earth and Zaft as Ryu makes his demands to the world. Bye for now.**


	23. Demands

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Demands**

**Lacus' House**

Before lying down Lacus stared out the window over to the ocean, memories flooded her mind as she thought about the situation and about Kira.

Lacus was so wrapped up in thought she didn't hear the door behind her at first, which was until she heard a voice.

"Mom," was all the voice said.

Lacus turned around only to see her Haro bouncing up and down saying Mom over and over again.

Lacus smiled as the round ball took up that name for her; Lacus walked over and picked up the ball as she left her room.

Lacus did this earlier but she wanted to do it again, she approached the room closest to hers as she opened the door to see her daughter sleeping peacefully. Lacus walked in again shushing her Haro as she placed it back on the stand next to her sleeping daughter.

Lacus smiled once again as the Haro then powered itself down. Lacus looked at the almost three year old sleeping peacefully. The girl had long blonde hair with her own blue eyes. Lacus sat down at the edge of the bed and gently covered her up again. As Lacus watched her she could only smile sadly at the situation. Lacus gently kissed her cheek as she left the room closing the door behind her.

Before heading back to her own room Lacus went to another door right next to this one. Once she opened the door she was greeted by a green bird that landed on her shoulder. Lacus slightly smiled at the small bird as she walked over to the almost three year old boy sleeping in his bed.

Sitting down she looked at the boy who was an absolute clone to his father, brown hair and violet eyes. The mechanical bird once again landed on the back of the bed as it detected the sadness in Lacus' aura.

Lacus gently kissed his cheek as she left the room and once again closed the door.

After she was out she gently slid down the door with tears in her eyes, she loved her children more then anything and wanted nothing more then to find their father for them, Lacus did find him but now she had no idea how to handle this situation she was now in. How was she supposed to explain to them that their father was responsible for the mass killings and the destruction he wanted to cause.

As Lacus lifted her head she remembered when she first found out she was pregnant and the tragedy that soon followed their birth.

Lacus wasn't having twins she was supposed to have triplets, that was something else that was unknown to coordinators but it happened to her.

Lacus found out about her pregnancy immediately after Kira disappeared, she was nearly two months along and she wanted nothing more then to share this news with him but he vanished.

Immediately Lacus only let a few know of this, Cagalli, Athrun, and Andrew were the only ones that she told. Lacus was under a lot of stress with Kira's disappearance that she decided for her children's wellbeing she would take a year leave of absence from her job as ambassador to Zaft. Lacus kept this from the media and all others that would do anything for a story; she didn't want her children placed in the spot light so only those select few knew about this.

Lacus bought this place so she could have a place to raise them peacefully. Everything was going fine until it was time for her to deliver, the first two children survived but unfortunately the youngest daughter she was supposed to have did not survive. Apparently there was a problem with the genetics and her body wasn't strong enough to support all three children, it was a small miracle that the other two survived but they did.

Lacus was grief stricken but for the sake of the other two she pulled forward, however there are still times when she remembers and breaks down slightly. The deceased daughter she lost also had brown hair with her eyes and she still remembers every detail. Her friends helped with funeral arrangements that was done in secrecy, but over time they got over it the best they could, but to Lacus nothing could ever replace her and her heart would always feel the loss.

Lacus remembers the first time when she held both of her surviving children, immediately she could tell something was different about these two, she expected some different things knowing how Kira's genetics are but they were not that needy at all. When she took them home Lacus considered stepping down from her job permanently, but when they were three months old she saw the situation starting to deter ate with the alliance and Zaft so she decided for the world they built and for the world their father created she would return and ensure that peace.

Lacus hired a private nanny the one she spoke to when she entered the house and she took care of them while Lacus was on trips.

As the two years went by, Lacus watched both grow up. Her Haro became her daughter's favorite as you could say pet, while the green bird Kira left behind was taken in by her son.

As both grew up it was clear they were different, extremely intelligent, and easily able to learn. Their daughter had a lot of Lacus in her, but she had Kira's shyness, she loved to sing and help Lacus in the garden. She basically looked like Lacus but the blonde hair at first surprised her but then she knew her own father was blonde not to mention a few on Kira's side so it wasn't that surprising.

Their son however was practically a clone of Kira, well of how Kira used to be in her mind, he was kind caring and above all unbelievable, at only two he was able to do things people would ever be able to do. Lacus found him one day looking over mobile suit specs that Cagalli and Athrun had with them once on a visit, he was easily able to identify how the machine worked, it was clear he had all of Kira's intelligence. It was strange Kira was the ultimate coordinator but he was born from two naturals, both of her children were born from an ultimate coordinator and a regular coordinator so it made her wonder if they would be even superior to Kira when they grew up, all of that was a mystery, from all Lacus knew was they were regular coordinators and the doctors they had couldn't find anything to say they were superior, but Lacus knew they were some how different, but to her they were just her children that loved doing what other kids loved to do.

Both were happy and that was all that mattered to her.

That was what led her to the present Lacus was going to resign before all this happened so she could devote all her time with her children and finding their father, but now all of that was different.

Lacus stood up and walked to her main room, she had a few pictures of Kira, but now she couldn't let them see them anymore, she had no clue with how he would react in his present state and she couldn't trust he wouldn't try and steal them or worse hurt them, the old Kira she knew would never do that but with this new thinking she feared what Kira could do to them.

Lacus decided it had been a long day and she would now turn in, she just couldn't shake this feeling that Kira wasn't done yet and would soon bring this conflict to earth.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

**Headquarters**

After Ryu's meeting with the council he immediately called a press conference that would not only be broadcast to every Plant, but this one would also reach earth media stations as well. It was a little strange to call a conference this late but Ryu wanted it done now.

The council remained behind in the chamber as they would listen to the address in their current location.

Media personal all gathered in the conference room of the headquarters, they knew if he was addressing an issue this late then it had to be important. The podium was set up as the Zaft flag was standing straight behind it.

Ryu had his speech already planned out as he was escorted to the conference room; Zaft Special Forces surrounded him and the room as they made sure it was secure. Reporters were discussing amongst each other trying to see if any had inside sources as to what this was going to be about, but none of them did.

It suddenly got quiet as Ryu was announced.

Ryu walked out as cameras flashed and he took his place on the podium.

* * *

**Plants**

All channels were interrupted as Ryu's speech was about to be made.

Though it wasn't to late but late none the less, but many citizens were still awake and going about their business, all knew that the alliance was no longer in space so this was the first time they could go out without that small chance of being nuked.

Screens all over the Plants now showed Ryu as all stopped to watch.

**Military Bases**

It was the same for the military personal along the bases, they just made a great victory and now their new leader was going to address them. Generals and Admirals were the ones that really listened as they had a feeling this would also be an address on what they were going to do to keep the alliance on the blue planet.

**Minerva**

On the docked ship they were finishing up their reports to be turned in when they got the message.

Arthur turned to Talia, "It appears the chairman is going to make an address ma'am."

Talia looked at him and told him to put it on the main screen and to broadcast it throughout the ship. She finished her reports as she handed them over to one of her pilots. Under new orders she was to send one pilot to report to the headquarters as that was the orders for every squad in the Zaft military. Under normal circumstances Heine would have been the one to do this, but it was Shiho that volunteered, rather insistently to add. Talia agreed as she handed her the reports then turned to the screen.

Shiho took the reports as she knew she would have to report them to commander Hibiki, as would all the other chosen pilots from each squad that participated in the engagement. This was defiantly something new but Ryu wanted Kira to access all top pilots as soon as possible, the reason for that was unknown to her at the time but this was a good opportunity.

Before she left she stayed to listen to the broadcast.

**Doomsday**

The massive warship was docked in the largest hanger at Aprilious and many were also listening to the broadcast.

Willard knew the true goals but he also knew they couldn't rush things so this wasn't yet orders to head to earth.

**Mendel Colony L4**

Kira waited until Sarah fell asleep to finally leave, as Kira watched her it seemed she was going to cooperate so he would not have to take any further actions to make sure she did.

Once Kira left the room he was intercepted by the head scientist again.

"Commander," the man called out to him.

Kira stopped, "What is it?" Kira said feeling his head again.

"Sir, the specimen is out of the worst part so I believe we will have no more future problems. We will of course keep constant surveillance on him though," the man said.

"Is that all?" Kira asked annoyed.

"No sir, it appears the chairman is about to make an address," he said as Kira looked at him.

"Show me," Kira said as they began walking towards the main lobby.

As they were walking the man handed something over to Kira.

Kira took the bottle and looked at it.

"The chairman contacted me before you arrived, he said these should work for awhile," the man said as he was also a doctor.

Kira opened up the bottle and saw he now had his new pills, opening the bottle and taking a few he could feel instant relief.

"Careful commander, your body quickly adapts to any drug we will ever develop, by taking them in large doses as you did with your old ones your body will become immune, we don't currently have anything stronger then these," the man said quickly.

Kira's breathing was becoming normal as they seemed to work, "I suggest you start working on something stronger then, this will not go away until all have paid," Kira replied darkly as they entered the lobby.

Kira stopped as he saw Ryu begin.

* * *

**Earth**

Like Ryu predicted media stations immediately picked up on his broadcast and began running it themselves, they knew of the defeat up in space and this was big news as the Zaft chairman called a conference this late.

**Countries Leaders**

Whether they were the ninety percent that supported the Atlantic federation or the remaining ten percent that still refused him all got this broadcast and were watching it.

**Earth Alliance Fleet**

Neo was called to the bridge of the ship he was on as the broadcast began; he and the rest of the alliance personal listened carefully.

**With Jibril**

Jibril and his Logos group also picked up on the transmission and they were listening carefully. Jibril only watched in hatred as did the rest.

* * *

**Orb**

Like with the rest the Orb population started watching the broadcast as were their nation's leaders and military personal.

**Archangel**

Murrue had it on the main screen as she watched with the bridge crew. The rest of the ship watched as well.

**Eternal**

Andrew was doing the same as this was an important broadcast.

In the hanger as soon as Athrun saw his new machine this one looked like it may have a chance to counter Kira's Armageddon. It was amazing to him as well.

As he was going over the specs that was when he heard about the broadcast and walked to the nearest terminal to watch and he did with anger.

**Orb Headquarters**

With the meeting going on the person that rushed in informed of this broadcast as Cagalli and the rest began to watch.

Unato and Yunna the two so called big shots watched with hatred while the others watched hoping it would be a message of a peace treaty or something but that was only wishful thinking.

**Lacus' House**

After Lacus finished checking on her children she was going to turn in when her maid quickly told her about this conference that was begin broadcast. Lacus quickly went to watch it, and as she looked at the screen she saw a man she actually hated, Lacus rarely hated anyone but this man she truly did.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

**Conference Room**

As the cameras flashed Ryu never once smiled or anything and when he looked up all cameras stopped as people were silent.

"Citizens of both Plants and Earth, I am sure all are well aware of what has accrued…our nation of Plant was brutality attacked by the earth alliance, however they were utterly defeated, as you can see on the images were are showing," Ryu said as the images of the Doomsday firing and they showed Kira's machine doing damage as well.

Plants knew Kira's machine by now as their savoir, the earth alliance were beginning to see that machine as their grim reaper.

"This attack clearly violates the first wars treaty, and is becoming all too common amongst the earth alliance," Ryu said looking at all the cameras.

"Therefore as the chairman of Zaft I say here and now we will take this no longer," Ryu said in a voice that shook many.

"We have driven the alliance from space and on earth you shall remain," Ryu said angrily.

"You have seen our power, I come to you tonight with a list of terms that are nonnegotiable to the earth alliance," Ryu said sternly.

All reporters were writing things our watching carefully.

People all over listened, on Plants many people liked this new attitude, they were tired of being attacked and for once they had a chairman that was taking charge. The people on earth highly got a sense of fear from this man.

"My terms are simple, no and I repeat no alliance ship is to ever set foot in space again, space ports will be shut down and monitored from orbit by Zaft forces, it is clear naturals and coordinators will never be able to live together, we have offered our hand of friendship every time and the result is always the same with the alliance attacking us with nuclear weapons, no more!" Ryu said sternly.

"I am moving to construct several satellite stations around the earth to monitor earth's activities, you go about your business and we will go about ours, these are my only terms," Ryu said as this was going perfectly.

Many on earth were having a fit, the Plants seemed to agree somewhat.

Ryu however wasn't done, "If ANY of these conditions are broken, I will take that as an act of war and I will send my warship straight to the heart of earth," Ryu said as an image of the Doomsday destroying the lunar base played again. "These terms are effective immediately, it is up to you alliance leaders I suggest we leave it at that, you follow these terms and we will have no problem," Ryu said sternly.

"I will do anything to protect the Plants from danger, commander Hibiki will personally see security from this moment on, as for his great leadership he will be highly rewarded," Ryu made that announcement public as Kira's popularity was growing to the citizens all planned out for him.

"I will work none stop to assure the safety and prosperity of the Plants, in that effect my citizens I believe I will have an issue that will solve the problem we coordinators face the most, I will have a solution that will end our greatest problem within the year," Ryu said as many knew what that was, it seemed not only was their chairman not taking any crap from the naturals but now he is saying he can solve their greatest problem of declining birth rates.

"For the sake our future I will continue to move forward…I thank you all," Ryu said as reports shot up hoping to ask questions.

Cameras flashed as media stations took over talking about the terms.

Ryu took no questions as he walked back with a small smile on his face, the bait has been cast and now the alliance only had to take it which knowing Jibril and the rest of the natural fools they would.

* * *

**Plants**

People were discussing what they heard and the vast majority agreed with what the chairman said. You had the few liberals that would always spout their nonsense but they were the minority.

**Councils Chambers**

The council was in most agreement but they didn't like it that Ryu didn't discuss the majority with him.

"This was brilliant," Sarah's father said.

"I disagree councilmen, this could have strong repercussions," another said.

"What was that the chairman was talking about?" another asked as about the problem they faced.

"That is a question we will have to ask at the next meeting," another said as they had another meeting one that Kira would be at.

**Minerva**

Mixed reactions on the ship, Talia didn't trust Ryu or Kira at all, the plan seemed a little extreme but maybe necessary she didn't know.

The rest were surprised as well, this ship was defiantly not just willing to go along with Ryu and Kira's sayings so easily.

**Doomsday**

Willard smiled at what he heard, their plan was in motion and soon he hoped they would be at earth.

The pilots listened as well, Shinn actually agreed with the chairman, though he hated Kira he agreed with the chairman, Luna was surprised and Rey had to leave for the pilots meeting that was being called, he wanted more information on what happened to Gil but Ryu didn't even mention him, it seemed as if all the Plants didn't care he was gone, that was bothering him.

* * *

**Earth Alliance**

The people were shocked, and many outraged, it seemed Zaft was taking the superior road, however there were also a lot that disagreed with the alliance, but refusing could have drastic consequences so they had to go along with their leaders.

Earth leaders knew this wasn't going to set well with the alliance, a few that refused the alliance saw an opportunity to in this that they would work on later.

**Alliance Fleet**

As Neo heard that he knew Jibril wasn't going to take this so quietly and speak of the devil he was immediately summed to his quarters as a call came in.

**With Jibril**

Jibril blew his top at what he heard as did his council.

"How dare they give terms to me," Jibril said angrily.

"I agree, we are not beaten yet," one man said through link.

"We have to regroup and regain control," another said.

Jibril looked at him, "It is time we cease control of the remaining countries resources."

"We are in agreement then, if we make it look like we are agreeing to Zaft's terms we can rebuild without them knowing," another said.

Jibril smiled, "You people work on regrouping and I will handle the remaining countries," Jibril said signing off.

Jibril immediately contacted Neo.

Neo's face appeared.

Jibril said only one thing, "Get me those countries, take what you need and crush them if need be."

Neo nodded as he knew this was a bad idea, he wanted to concentrate on that pilot he fought but first thing was first he had to follow Jibril's orders. He just couldn't stop that feeling that he met that pilot before.

* * *

**Orb**

The Orb people were slightly feared by this, they liked the old Orb where they were neutral but now they couldn't be that anymore, they only hoped that the leaders would abide by Zaft's terms.

**Archangel**

Murrue could only shut her eyes, she knew just what the alliance would do and it wasn't to agree.

In the infirmary Yzak stopped by to see Dearka, he was still beaten up pretty badly but would recover, and it seemed if things like this kept going they would be stuck here, he only hoped his inside source could get any information they could use, but that was a big long shot.

**Eternal**

Andrew knew how this would end, but it appeared that Ryu knew this as well.

"What do you think commander?" Dacosta asked.

"We will soon be at war here," Andrew replied taking a sip of coffee.

In the hanger Athrun was disgusted, but it was clear he would have to master this machine as soon as possible.

**Orb Headquarters**

After the speech the council started bickering again.

"You see representative we have to keep the treaty," Unato said.

Cagalli sighed, "I already know that."

"This is outrages if they think we can agree to those terms," Yunna replied.

Cagalli stood up, "We will adjourn the meeting for tonight, I have made up my mind so we are done here."

Yunna and Unato wanted to discuss this more, but Unato decided since she didn't break the treaty they were fine for now.

After they left Cagalli sat down, she knew those terms would never be accepted, but what angered her more was that Ryu wanted them to defy, it was also strange that last thing he said but she would have to deal with that later.

As she walked out she found Erica Simmons waiting for her.

"May I have a minute?" she asked.

Cagalli agreed as it appeared she had something important to say.

**Lacus' House**

Lacus turned off the monitor, she knew the stage was now set and the alliance would soon take that bait, and she feared that Orb would be one of Kira's first targets, when that happened.

Lacus knew she had to discuss this with the others so she went to turn in, quickly checking both her children again she would not just let this world go so quietly.

* * *

**Mendel Colony L4**

After the speech Kira smiled, "Very soon, this will all end," Kira said as he walked back to the room, he knew the alliance was foolish enough that he would be to earth in no time.

Kira was returning tomorrow, he had to report to the council as well as the pilots meeting Ryu wanted him in charge of, Kira knew this would take time to head to earth so he would be assessing the pilots hoping to find the ones suited for situation he would have on earth. Finally Kira had to report to Ryu, where Ryu would unlock more of his power. All of that was taking place tomorrow so Kira took a few more of his new pills and turned in.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter will also be another step up chapter and it takes place on both Earth and Zaft. See you later.**


	24. Training

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Training**

**Orb Headquarters**

"I am aware of the current situation Cagalli," Erica told her.

Cagalli stared at her, "What is your point?" Cagalli said tiredly.

"I have something to show you that I think will help," Erica said as that spiked her interest.

"Come with me," Erica said as she began leading Cagalli down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Cagalli asked.

"From the threat I believe this will come in handy," Erica told her.

"Speaking of that I need you to go over all the data we gathered on my brother's machines and that warship," Cagalli told her.

"Your brother has some of the greatest potential in engineering from what he did with our own OS programs, I doubt I will find much but I will look at it," Erica replied.

Erica led her to a classified hanger as she stopped at the door.

"I don't know if this can compare to your brothers machine but it is better then anything else we have," Erica said opening the door.

They both walked in as the lights were turned on and standing straight in front of her was a golden mobile suit.

Cagalli looked wide eyed up at it, "What is this?" Cagalli asked as the machine certainly looked impressive.

"This is the ORB-01 Akatsuki," Erica said looking up at the machine.

Cagalli took a closer look at it.

"In its standard mode as you see it carries two sabers, a beam rifle and a shield…however with the mounted packs that were built for it, this machine can adapt to either land or space battle," Erica told her.

As Cagalli looked it over it was very similar to her brothers first machine the Strike along with her Rouge, but it looked far more powerful.

Erica went on, "The Sky pack mounts a few extra modified high energy beam cannons, but the Space pack is the most impressive."

"The space pack includes seven guided beam blaster systems, similar to the Zaft Dragoons, they can also be used to create a defensive shield," Erica said.

Cagalli turned to her, "My brother's machine carries those…but I cannot use them."

Erica nodded, "I understand but that is not the best part, the best part of this machine is the anti beam defensive reflective system which is coated right on the armor."

Cagalli looked at her, "How did you build this? Why was I not aware of it?"

Erica stared at her, "That is because it was given the go ahead by your father as Orb's last line of defense."

Cagalli looked shocked, "My father had this built?"

"I was told never to use it unless it was necessary, but the conflict ahead will require its power…it was ironic that it is your own brother we must use it against," Erica told her seriously.

Erica looked back at her, "In all honesty though I don't know if it can compete against your brother's machine but I will search the data you gave me, I will see if I can get some sort of weaknesses."

Cagalli stared at that machine, "I…I think I should find…"

Erica stopped her, "This machine is left for you Cagalli…you should pilot it."

Cagalli stared at it as Erica walked away. Cagalli figured that maybe Athrun should take it but he had his new machine, she made her decision she would pilot this until she found one that could do better.

Cagalli knew she had a big day tomorrow so she returned to her residence.

As for Erica she was putting the entire engineering team on the data they had on the Zaft weapons, she hoped by going over everything she could find something new that didn't find before, but Kira's work was highly impressive.

They were also on a time basis as they didn't know when he would come and attack.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**L4 Mendel Colony**

**Genetic Facility**

Sarah finally stirred and woke up, she sat straight up remembering the events, she quickly felt her stomach as she still had that empty feeling again, one of her children was no longer where it should be.

"Your awake, that's good now we can leave," Kira said from across the room.

She immediately turned to him, "How is he?"

Kira looked at her, "Don't doubt his Excellency's work, the baby is fine and under constant supervision, now I have things to do so we must leave."

"But…" she said as Kira grew agitated.

"I have no time for this…" Kira said agitated.

Sarah turned her head away, ever since this war started he had become a different person then she knew, he was always dark but now it was worse. She found things out about his past he going to take too kindly when he found out she knew, and now he was using his own child as a specimen.

Kira knowing he still needed her fathers position immediately had to do damage control, "I didn't mean to yell, this war has me occupied and is driving me crazy," Kira said walking over to her gently placing his hand under her chin making her look at him.

"I should have been more open with you, I will make sure you have a way to remain in constant contact with our people here, and I will personally make sure nothing goes wrong to our son," Kira said kissing her gently.

Sarah was stunned, it was like he knew what she was thinking when he said that last sentence, however she was lost in this emotion he was showing her which was extremely rare.

After parting from their kiss, he helped her up and then left the room to get what he promised.

As she finished placing her uniform back on Kira returned with a program disk and contact information.

"You can get in touch with anyone here by using this information…and with this disk you can get all our son's vitals and progress, however this still remains between us for now," Kira said really tired of all this he had to do.

"I want to see him before we leave," Sarah said as Kira agreed and they went into the classified room.

This still wasn't right to her, but as long as their son was okay she didn't press the issue anymore for now. After the report given by the lead scientist they were escorted outside and led back to the shuttle bay where the shuttle was launched and re-escorted heading straight for Aprilious One.

* * *

**Earth **

**With Jibril**

Wasting no time the orders were distributed around the Atlantic federation to pull back from the space ports and to look as if following Zaft's demands, however many military leaders refused to follow those demands at a few ports, Jibril however made it clear this had to be done and they decided to fall back but not to far from the port.

With most of the world under his control Jibril was now focusing on the remaining countries that refused to hand over their resources.

Their were a few but the three that would give him the most problems were the Kingdom of Scandinavia, the east African communities and the Oceania Union. There were a few other nations but Jibril knew the might of the Federation would cause them into submission before any action would have to be taken, however with these other three he knew force would probably have to be used.

Wasting no time Jibril had his council handle the nations he knew could be brought into submission and for the others he contacted Neo with specific orders.

**Neo's Fleet**

Neo was able to rejoin up with a normal fleet and the phantom pain members, and it didn't take long for Jibril to come on the air.

"Yes sir?" Neo asked.

Jibril stared at him, he sent him the report of the three nations, _"I want these nations under my control or captured immediately."_

Neo looked over the data, "I understand…I shall head for each one immediately."

"_I will send other commanders to each location, use any force necessary, we should have no problem in capturing them," _Jibril said seriously.

Neo gave a list of what he would need, although he knew this was a complete waste of time, they shouldn't be wasting resources on three nations while Zaft is in space watching every move, the more time they wasted down here the more time Zaft grew stronger.

Changing course Neo would try to end this as soon as possible.

After Jibril ended his call the preparations they made should keep Zaft off their backs for awhile, Jibril left those countries in Neo's hands so now he gave orders around the planet to his loyalists, they were to up production of suits ships and nukes. All countries were to enter a draft to get more military personal, he wanted them trained as quickly as possible as he was going to reclaim space and destroy those Plants if it was the last thing he did. However he was once again not taking Zaft as seriously as he should be.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

Kira's shuttle finally docked as he was preparing to leave.

Once the shuttle doors were opened a car was waiting for them, he and Sarah got inside as the car started taking them to the headquarters. Kira knew with his actions he made her more confident in the procedure so he knew it should be quiet enough until the birth.

Once outside Kira saw the changes being made already since Ryu took over, the headquarters was a lot more secured, solders were standing guard everywhere as a presence was known they were around, unlike Gil who took things to lightly, they were on their way until creating a military state around the headquarters. What Kira didn't expect was the press that was still outside and immediately they took shots of him, this was the first time they saw the hero that drove the alliance out of space. Questions were asked but Kira said nothing as he was given an escort to the front door. Sarah kept close to him, this was certainly different then they were used to.

Once inside the press was no longer allowed so they were left alone.

Kira turned to her, "I will be in meetings most of the day, you should take it easy."

She smiled at him, "I think I will see my parents for awhile then return to the ship."

Kira gently kissed her, "Just remember what I said," he said before leaving.

She understood she didn't have to hide her pregnancy she just had to hide the fact of what they were doing at the colony, so as far as anyone knew she was still carrying twins.

**With Kira**

Kira knew before heading to the councils chambers he had to see the pilots Ryu summoned, all he had to do was get their information and records of the squad they commanded or were in as well as putting them into training simulations Kira himself developed some time ago. Many pilots fought on earth before but with the program Kira designed he was going to bring out more potential and it would deliver more efficiency for the battles they would face on the ground. For the earth invasion this was all the more necessary especially when the Doomsday started firing its cannon.

All pilots were gathered in a conference room but a few were still outside, he saw his own pilot from his squad Rey waiting as well as a few others but the one that really caught his eye was the female pilot alone by the door.

Rey saw Kira and saluted as did the rest; the one that caught his eye however was one of the last ones.

"I have little time so let's get this over with," Kira said as all went inside.

A few pilots introduced themselves as they went in however the female pilot just stared at him, Kira immediately saw the coldness in her eyes, it intrigued him.

"No introduction pilot?" Kira asked in his tone.

She stared straight into his eyes, yes he was deadly and she had to admit she was being affected by his tone and the darkness in his eyes, but she was really unfazed.

She saluted again, "Forgive me commander, pilot Shiho Hahnenfuss from the Minerva sir."

Kira heard that word, "That would explain it, unfortunate you have to be with such a worthless captain, now enter," Kira said as she saluted again and went ahead of him.

Kira seemed intrigued with her, this was the first time he saw a women with as much coldness as he possessed. The ones he put himself around were never like that, even his one nighter's were too soft, however this one seemed like a challenge.

As Shiho entered she knew to gather information she would have to gain his trust, and with a sigh that was to close, this man was defiantly deadly and one mistake could cost her, her life. It wasn't only that though she was also intrigued a small bit and she could use this to complete her task.

Once inside all pilots stood and saluted, as Kira looked at them all he noticed many looked on him with envy, and others were just plan petrified. Kira was going to make this short and sweet with very few words he had each lead pilot give their information and battle history. Once that was gathered the soldiers inside handed each one a disk.

"Your mission until further notice is to run these simulations, the threat still exists and if the alliance breaks our terms we will be ready, promotions and other benefits will be given to those that rank the highest, but remember you will treat this as war," Kira said deadly.

The look made all feel he was not kidding about this; this all seemed strange to a few of them why go through all this.

Kira stood back, "Dismissed," Kira said as all saluted and began walking out, he watched as he walked out and soon he would see just how coordinators would match up to ultimate's. The data of the enemies were all his own, sure this worked to help the earth invasion but it would also prove that coordinators were inferior to ultimate's when Ryu made what they were doing public.

As Shiho stood up she made it her point of walking straight past him, and like she hoped Kira stopped her.

"Pilot Hahnenfuss," Kira said sternly.

She turned to face him, "Yes sir."

"From what I gather on you, you have fought in the past war correct?" Kira said.

Shiho knew he couldn't have any data on her, "Yes sir," she said leaving out the name of the pilot she served under.

"I need someone to take control of this project, I am handing the job to you," Kira told her.

Shiho looked at him, "I am only a pilot sir."

"You will continue to be a pilot, but for now you will report to me on this plays out, it is surly better then listening to the Minerva captain," Kira said as an order not request, Kira said as he turned around slightly taking one of his new pills.

She looked at him, that was surly strange, "Very well sir, though I will not be pushed around," she said as she lightly clamped her hand to his shoulder and began walking out.

Kira watched her leave with no emotion he showed, however with Sarah out of commission for awhile with the pregnancy, he would see what this new one could do. First things first and most important however was he had to finish this council meeting then see Ryu, that was the priority of his mind the rest he would do if his head killed him again.

Walking out Kira headed for the council chambers where the tactical briefing he would give would soon start.

* * *

**Orb **

**Lacus' House**

Two guests were walking up to the house as they decided they needed to get away from the capitol building for awhile.

Athrun and Cagalli decided they would come here instead of going through all the hassle the ministers were putting on her at the moment. Cagalli did all her requirements as the entire engineering team was going over the data they gathered. Cagalli also ordered the entire military to be put alert status and to begin preparing for an invasion she knew her brother would eventually do. The Seirans were insistent that she join them in another meeting about the situation but Cagalli quickly turned it down as she knew it would only be more of the same from them. She put them in charge of dealing with the Atlantic Federation as their was no way she could get out of that treaty without having to engage the alliance and in a time where her brothers threat was so great she wasn't going to waste resources on a battle with idiots so they would go along with what they were doing for now.

Athrun and Cagalli knew that Lacus wanted to go over a few things but they didn't want her to once again have to leave her children behind so they decided to discuss the matter here. As the chopper dropped them off they looked around.

"From here things seem so peaceful," Cagalli said looking around the grounds.

Athrun looked at her, "People are getting nervous and that broadcast that chairman made has been running constantly, all stations keep replying parts of it and I believe it is only drawing more people into fear."

"A storm will soon be approaching, Kira will without a doubt launch an attack on this country…but for today at least let's try and keep this short," Cagalli said as her and Athrun started walking towards the house.

**Inside the House**

Lacus had a very difficult time falling asleep last night, she eventually did and as soon as the sun rose she was awaken by the sound of her children entering the room. They always did this when she returned from space, and to think this should have been her last time and now she had to fear that their own father was going to eventually come to destroy them.

Despite their high intelligence they were still just normal kids in her mind as they immediately entered the room and woke her up by jumping on the bed. Even for their age they were even able to speak normally.

"Wake up mother," her daughter said happily.

Her son was more the quiet type just like Kira used to be, but even he was excited, "You don't have to go away anymore?" her son asked excitedly.

Lacus smiled as she sat up looking at the two, she heard her sons statements and she did say she wasn't going away anymore, and maybe she wouldn't be heading back to space, but that doesn't mean when the attack comes that they would be able to remain, however she wasn't going to ruin any moment right now so she changed the subject.

Lacus immediately embraced both of them, "All of us will be together," Lacus said even though the part that was missing seemed completely out of reach.

Lacus smiled again, "We will start by spending the whole day together, now let's get you two ready," Lacus said as they were extremely happy, she got up and began getting the two of them ready.

Lacus could have had hired help if she wanted but when she was home she liked being the one to do things for them, she made sure she wasn't going to let maids and nannies be around them more then her.

After getting the two ready she spent a little extra time brushing her daughter's long blonde hair.

"Are you alright mother?" her son immediately asked as he could tell there was something wrong with her.

Lacus looked over at him, the image of Kira was always strong in him, "I am fine Dante."

He just smiled at her as Birdy flew in and landed on his shoulder. He began playing with the bird as Lacus watched, he treasured and took care of that bird just like Kira used to.

As she looked down her Haro was sitting in her daughters lap, Lacus never thought she would ever part with the small pink ball, but for her daughter she had no problems as she took to the ball just like Lacus did.

"That should do it Leena," Lacus said to her daughter.

She smiled as Lacus announced they were going to go make breakfast as the two quickly rushed off to the kitchen.

These were times when Lacus could forget about the outside world and focus only on her children. She followed them in the kitchen as she began preparing their breakfast when both twins noticed a chopper landing in the back.

Lacus knew who it was, "It seems like your aunt is here."

Both twins waited by the door as they saw their aunt and Athrun approaching.

**With all of them**

Athrun and Cagalli approached the door as they were about to knock Lacus met with them and opened the door greeting them.

Athrun and Cagalli greeted her as they saw the two behind her.

Cagalli looked at both of them as they immediately rushed at her, she was used to this when she came over, both took really well to her even though when they first learned to talk they both called her a boy, Athrun was their as well and almost died laughing but Cagalli made him pay the rest of the week.

"How have you two been?" Cagalli said looking at each one of them.

Both spoke with her as they then headed over for Athrun. Athrun was the only male figure they really interacted with so he played sort of a father role in Kira's absence, it was really the only thing he could do for his best friend at the time, he was going to look after them until he returned but now all this happened and that wasn't looking good.

Lacus calmed her children down as all walked into the kitchen, Lacus knew this was more then a social visit so she finished their breakfast and while they ate Athrun and Cagalli were finally able to speak with her, their was no way they could discuss this with them so close so Lacus kept them in view as they went into the next room.

As Athrun and Cagalli watched they had once talked recently about children of their own, but now all things would have to be put on hold.

"I see so much of the old Kira in them," Cagalli said to Lacus.

Athrun nodded in agreement.

Lacus slightly frowned, "I know, I removed all the pictures I had of Kira and placed them somewhere where they couldn't find them."

Cagalli looked at her, that was understandable as Kira's face would be showing up in the media a lot.

Lacus had another fear though, "I know, when Kira eventually comes to earth he will cause a lot of misery, if it gets out these are his children I don't know what some would do, or Kira himself for that matter."

"You're doing the right thing, eventually they will ask questions but for now I think its best if they don't know," Athrun added.

"They have seen the pictures a few times but that was awhile ago I just hope they don't remember when he shows up," Lacus said putting the safety of her children first.

Lacus re-looked at them, "How were things at the capitol?"

Cagalli looked at her, "It was more of the same, keep the treaty, we cannot afford the alliances wrath, Unato and Yunna are the biggest idiots I have ever known."

Lacus frowned, "It doesn't seem like they are taking Kira seriously."

"That scares me, when Kira eventually comes I believe Orb will be his first target," Cagalli added.

"We agreed to keep the treaty with the alliance only so we didn't have to waste manpower and resources on the federation," Athrun added.

"What are you doing to prepare?" Lacus asked glancing at the kids again.

"Erica showed me a machine my father had built awhile ago, it seems strong," Cagalli said.

"My new machine is being prepared as well, but it will take a lot more then just a few machines to hold off Kira," Athrun said.

Lacus nodded.

"The truth is we don't really know what their military power on the earth will be, they were supreme in space but we don't know the capabilities of that warship on the earth," Cagalli added.

Lacus looked at her, "He would have known that when he built it so I would suggest we treat it as that."

"We already are, I am having my entire engineering staff look at the data we gathered, I have ordered the military on constant drills, I will not let Kira destroy this country," Cagalli said seriously.

"What about the alliance?" Lacus asked.

"Complete idiots," Athrun replied quickly, "From our sources they still wish all nations to join and from what I gather they have sent forces to three remaining countries that are refusing, it appears they aren't taking Kira that seriously either."

"Do you think Kira will head for Orb first?" Lacus asked looking at the kids again.

"I put it in high probability…for whatever reason this place would fit his twisted logic of places to destroy, those terms the chairman made will never hold up and even if they do I wouldn't put it past them to make it look like they were broken, the only question is when will it happen," Athrun once again replied.

"I see, all we can do now is prepare…and then stop Kira ourselves," Lacus said sadly.

They talked on a few other issues of strategy and a backup plan for emergencies, after their discussion they spent more time with the kids as Cagalli and Athrun knew left.

Lacus smiled at her children as she looked up at the sky, Kira was up their somewhere and now the only question wasn't if this would happen, the question was when he would come.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

As Kira was making his way to the council chambers he met up with Sarah as she looked excited for some reason.

"What is it?" Kira asked.

"I told my parents and their thrilled, especially my father that was surprising I thought he would be a little more skeptical but he took it great," she said happily.

Kira knew the reason for that, her father was using his own daughter to be put in line for the chairman's seat next time an election came around and since Sarah was seeing him that was the perfect thing to use, Kira knew he was becoming a legend to the people and pilots so he could use that to help him take the chairman's seat. However Kira knew their wasn't going to be anymore elections, the councils role was almost complete and with what they were going to do people would see Ryu would take a lifetime role.

"That is great news, I must enter now," Kira said as he walked towards the doors.

Sarah saw him in thought, and she knew him well enough to know something was going on, but for now she decided to wait for this meeting to end then return to the ship.

**Council's Chambers**

As soon as Kira walked in he saw Ryu at the head of the table as he immediately saluted.

"Enter commander, first thing is first your great leadership and skills have led us to the greatest victory in Zaft history, for that I speak for us all when I thank you," Ryu said.

"It was an honor sir," Kira replied.

Now they began.

"What is your take on the alliances fighting strength?" one council member asked.

"We own space sir, but on earth it is unknown," Kira responded.

"If we have to head to earth commander will we be ready?" another asked.

Kira looked at him darkly, "I have already started preparing for that sir, if they break our terms I will be ready to lead the forces to the surface."

"Of course that may never happen, I believe with the impression we made they will not try anything again," another said.

Kira and Ryu had the same thought and that was this man was an idiot, he was living in a fantasy if he believed they would just give it up like that.

"Perhaps sir," Kira replied sarcastically.

"One thing though sir," this one said to Ryu, "You mentioned in your speech something about solving the coordinators biggest problem, can you elaborate?"

Ryu looked at him, "Unfortunately it will have to wait for awhile, but I will address it as soon as it comes available."

A few were annoyed he was leaving them out and these few got the feeling Ryu was doing to much and some of what a chairman wasn't supposed to have the authority to do without the councils approval but he did it anyway.

"Please continue with your report commander," Sarah's father asked.

Kira gave the rest of the report on that battle and his preparations for how to move forward if they had to.

Ryu listened and Kira gave the correct report he came up with.

"Going public will be the best way to show unity on the subject in my opinion," Kira said to a few of them.

All thought about that, the public seemed pleased with the events and to help their own political careers it would be the best thing to go ahead and indorse what the chairman proposed with the terms to earth.

Ryu knew as soon as they did that their role was complete.

As the meeting concluded Sarah's father stood up again with an announcement, Kira knew immediately what he was going to do.

"On my way in here today my daughter gave me excellent news, she and the commander are expecting twins," he said proudly.

That was certainly different a coordinator having twins was rare, congratulations were given to both him and Kira, Kira knew what he was doing. Ryu also played along.

After that Ryu stood up and dismissed the meeting.

Kira walked out first as did the rest as Ryu was held up on a few matters but would join him shortly.

Once outside Sarah saw Kira and approached him, "How did it go?"

"It went fine, though your father announced it to the whole council," Kira said.

She was a little embarrassed but smiled anyway.

As soon as Kira saw Ryu he turned to her, "I have a few things to take care of, go ahead and return to the ship and rest."

She nodded as she gently kissed him and he walked away.

She met up with her father and took another look at Kira, this was the last time she would see him for three months.

* * *

**Ryu's office**

Once Ryu walked out Kira joined him as they said nothing at first, immediately Kira noticed the atmosphere had changed as Ryu walked down the hall all soldiers and staff moved to the side and saluted, now they were giving Ryu the respect he should have in Kira's mind.

As Ryu opened the door Kira walked in as they began their meeting.

"I take it everything went well at the facility?" Ryu said taking a seat at his desk.

"Yes sir, everything is in place," Kira replied.

Ryu smiled, "Good, the disks were distributed to the pilots correct?"

"Yes sir I did that before the meeting," Kira replied again.

Ryu sat back, "Everything is now in place, once your children are born that is when I will announce it to the world, we will use the data and everything else you have done as proof of ultimate's, my prediction is people will flock to the facilities."

"I agree Excellency, what do we do about earth?" Kira asked.

Ryu looked at him, "You don't even need to ask that Kira, from what I am gathering they are already fighting each other, we will watch in amusement for a little awhile and wait for them to make the first move…however if they don't make the move by the time I announce our plan we will take the initiative and make a situation, in the meantime however I will bring out your true potential."

Kira looked up at him.

"I know your eager to head to earth, but when we are done you will be several times more stronger, the training you are about to go under will draw everything that is still dormant inside you out into the open, and the next time you meet that surprised pilot he will not fair as easily as he did," Ryu told him.

"Shall we begin?" Ryu asked.

Kira nodded as eager as he was to head to earth this had to be done first.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter takes place one year later and the events that led up to it. Bye for now.**


	25. Time

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Time**

**Aprilious One**

Ryu told Kira to meet him in an area located towards the back of the headquarters in a few hours.

As soon as Kira arrived the place was filled with security, the soldiers allowed Kira access and as soon as he walked in it was a large room that looked like an ancient dojo setting.

"Are you ready commander?" Ryu asked stepping out into the open.

Kira looked at him, "Yes Excellency," Kira replied.

"I notice you seem taken by the setting," Ryu said walking over to Kira.

"I had this room designed like this for a few years now, it is here that I focused and gained my own skills, and now I will awaken yours," Ryu said as he stopped right in front of Kira.

Ryu then handed Kira what looked like a fencing saber, Kira took it in his hand as Ryu backed away from him taking one of his own.

"The reason you had such a difficult time was that man was easily able to use the abilities we possess to predict your every movement, this training method will help you heighten your own," Ryu said seriously.

"Any idea who that man is sir?" Kira asked.

"I am having it looked into but I believe you could find out from him next time you see him, now we begin," Ryu said quickly.

Before Kira could react his speed was far greater then anything he had seen before, Kira was able to get his up to block it but that wasn't the attack as Ryu kicked him straight into the side making him slam into the wall.

Kira fell to the ground.

"As you can see I easily was able to see your defensive measure and attacked a different way, this was why you lost that match," Ryu said looking at him straight into the eyes, "Your only tapping I would say about thirty percent of your abilities as of now, but when I am done you will be at one hundred percent mental focus."

Kira stood up, "Yes Excellency."

"When you are able to land a hit on me, only then will your training be complete.

They spared a few more times as Ryu could see him getting better, but he wasn't attacking right.

"You are not using your feelings Kira, draw the hate you hold for your former allies into your attacks, unleash the rage with these abilities and you will be what you were meant to be," Ryu said drawing his deep hate into his attacks.

This went on for days, naturally Ryu had a country to run and things to plan so when he was gone he showed Kira other exercises to draw his abilities out, from deep meditation to battle simulations, extreme physical and mental training, and with each passing hour the new type ability he possessed only grew. Things were becoming more clearer, moves that didn't happen yet he was able to see in his head and when looking into his own heart the darkness only grew.

As the weeks turned into a month the sparing with Ryu was no longer one sided, Ryu was still able to put him down but it was becoming more and more difficult.

After two months one of their matches ended in a draw and days followed with more and more draws.

Ryu never expected the abilities in an ultimate to go as far as they were going but he loved it, it even got to the point where it seemed as if Kira could read his mind, the new type was pretty much unexamined so no one really knew how far one could really go.

At exactly three months was when it happened.

With a regular sparing match they were even until the final swing, when Kira got a flash and knew where the blade was going to go, with his own two fingers he caught Ryu's blade and moved his upward towards his shoulder only touching it slightly.

Ryu could only smile, "Now commander you are ready," Ryu wasn't beaten in the battle if they were really fighting it could have went either way but with the hit Ryu knew his abilities were now ready to finish the destruction to the world.

* * *

**Plants **

**Three months since the terms were made**

Ryu made sure not to tell Kira of anything that was going on in the outside world, not once in three months did Kira leave that large room. Ryu wanted him focusing fully on his training and because of that he was pleased of that outcome, he never expected he would have to raise Kira to a level that would equal or surpass his own but now he done that and he was looking forward to the results as both were now heading out of that large room.

Kira and Ryu were heading out as Ryu now updated Kira on the events he missed in those three long months.

The change to the commander in the soldiers minds was very evident, Kira was worse before but now whatever little emotion he seemed to have was now completely gone, and his eyes that many believed couldn't get any worse were several times more piercing.

"Little has changed on Plants, we are currently constructing the satellites around the earth and they should be completed in a few more months, they will serve us well when we head to earth," Ryu told him.

"What is the status on earth?" Kira asked.

Ryu smiled, "Believe it or not the conflict is still ongoing, the alliance is having a few problems with two remaining countries, the African communities fell first but resistance groups are once again forming but mostly it is under control of the alliance, the people there are not to pleased about being forced into the alliance military but there is little more then can do."

Kira just listened.

"The Kingdom of Scandinavia is putting up the most resistance the battles have been mostly back and forth, and finally the Oceania union is on the verge of falling to the alliance but I predict they will likely fall in a few more months," Ryu added.

"Any word on the pilot I faced?" Kira asked.

"From what I gather he is a pretty unknown commander by name, many only know of him through reputation, but he was the one that led the attacks that gave them victory in Africa and he is currently in Oceania which should accelerate their demise," Ryu replied.

"What about Orb?" Kira asked hatefully.

Ryu slightly smiled, "They have gone pretty much underground, they still have the treaty which lets them operate without conflict so I would assume they will be our biggest threat."

"Is their any movement on the alliances part to break your terms?" Kira asked seriously.

"None so far, however though they are wasting resources away I am sure Logos is preparing for that, I don't expect them to make any sort of move for awhile yet, but if they pass our deadline you will leave it in my hands," Ryu answered.

"Yes sir," Kira replied.

Ryu went on to inform him of the matters that were going on in the Plants, the construction of more mobile suits and the satellites surrounding the earth were taking a big toll on their resources and the council was complaining about that as well as they knew isolating themselves was only going to last for so long. Nothing unusual to Kira, but what made him smile slightly were every council member indorsed Ryu's speech he made to the earth, and now the council's role was complete so when the time was right they would handle that matter.

Ryu informed him of the data they were gathering from the disks of Kira's data, each pilot fought against Kira's data in various machines and only one pilot got was forty five percent in battle against his data, the rest were all lower. Ryu decided Kira would now make a new program with his new abilities and they were going to see just how much it would drop.

Before releasing Kira back to do what he had to, Ryu also gave him an update on what was going on at the facility and things were still looking good with the specimen.

For now they would still go about matters normally as Ryu never stopped planning his invasion tactic.

**Doomsday**

No one has seen Kira in three months especially Sarah, all she was told was he was on a classified assignment that even high ranking military members weren't given access to.

She was almost four months along and she still kept doing her duties by knew she had to take it easy the last few months. That was another problem as they hadn't even decided what they were going to do when the babies arrived, neither she nor Kira had a residence and were living on this ship and the satellite since she met him but that couldn't be the case when their children arrived. Now that Kira just vanished without a word to her she was becoming worried about it. Sarah also checked on her son constantly, every day at least five times she contacted the facility with the data Kira gave her and she was pleased everything was going well.

During these few months she also had a chance to think about all of this, her son being made an ultimate, the parts of Kira's past she discovered, she knew for them to be able to move on and get past all of this she had to ask questions about this, she couldn't be silent with him anymore.

She was on the bridge when all got the word that the commander was back.

Willard and the crew had been working on the ship for the past months trying to fix the problem with the cannon and they were able to stop it from taking minor damage after a shot was fired, but they were not able to decrease the charging time at all.

As the elevator on the third floor of the bridge opened all stood up and turned towards it as their commander came through.

Sarah froze as she saw the change immediately, not once did he look at her yet but she saw it in his face and eyes and something drastically changed.

As Kira moved people back to work he said nothing to her as they continued working, once shifts were over she was finally able to head back to his room where she opened the door to find him inside working.

Without even turning around, Kira was able to tell who it was.

"I will save you the trouble, I cannot say where I have been," Kira said as he continued working on a computer screen.

That was weird to her as that was the question she was going to ask.

She walked in and decided to approach him, "Your alight though aren't you?" she asked talking about his meaner.

"I have never felt better," Kira said as he finished up.

"Aren't you even going to ask about…" she said but he cut her off.

"I already know about the progress at the facility, everything is fine," Kira said as he turned around looking at her.

She was having trouble with that look he had, and immediately turned away from asking her questions, something had to happen wherever he was and it did something to him.

She wanted to change the subject see if it would open him up to the side she saw before he left, "I think we have to get a place to live Kira, I don't want to rely on my parents when we have the children."

"That's not necessary," Kira said seriously.

She turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"They will be fine right here on this ship, I will make the space available and they will be perfectly fine right here with us," Kira said sternly.

There was no way she liked that at all, "You want to raise our children on a battleship?" she asked quickly.

Kira's gaze became fierce, "This is the safest place for them Sarah, and besides they will learn a lot more, my decision is final," Kira said turning back around.

"Children have needs Kira, how are we going to provide all of them here, it's impossible," she protested.

"You will see when they are born, those so called needs will be very slim, now I don't want to hear another word on the matter for now," Kira said as he continued to work.

She turned and left the room, this was not right, he was not right; she had to find out what was going on and quickly.

However a few days later Ryu informed Kira to give into her needs for a little while longer just to make sure no council member did anything stupid so Kira surprised her with a place located in the capitol, though he didn't go with her to see it she became pleased as it had essentials needed for the children, when she first saw him she thought the phase would pass and it seemed like at least to her it did.

However it did not as Kira spent less time around her just to make sure of that fact, it became far to difficult to play nice anymore.

* * *

**Earth**

**Five months since the terms were made**

Going with his predication Ryu was right as two months after Kira returned Oceania fell to the alliance, a few leaders and military divisions escaped and took refuge in Scandinavia but now that country was having trouble holding back the alliance.

**Logos**

For five long months since the coordinators made their demands Jibril was getting one step closer to rebuilding his force. They were building more mobile suits, training more people, and preparing to reclaim what was there's all in underground and unknown facilities to the Zaft forces as Jibril was aware of what they were building in space.

Many alliance leaders were getting furious that they were wasting to much time on the nations resisting instead of planning fully for Zaft, however Jibril had to much influence embedded all over the alliance so none could resist him on this matter.

**With Neo**

Taking fully advantage of Phantom Pain and his own skills Neo brought the African communities to their knees and now had just finished taking control of the Oceania Union.

Neo was using the three extended well as each seemed to improve in battle, Neo however knew this was taking to much time and with his new orders to head to Scandinavia he wanted to finish this there.

In the nations destroyed alliance personal was left to take advantage of their resources and force their people into the alliance. Executions were issued to the nation big shots that they caught leaving the people with no hope but only to do as they were told and fight for the alliance with their last breath.

As Neo was on his way to a new country to conquer he found himself looking up at the sky, he knew up there Zaft was coming.

**Around the World**

So far people in alliance countries saw their leaders keep Zaft terms and many believed maybe this was for the best as long as they stayed on the earth and Zaft stayed in space their would be no more war, however their were rumors that blue cosmos was planning something and many were trying to hunt them down to prevent breaking these terms, but the radical group would never agree to anything Zaft had to say and the threat of them breaking this peace between the two was at its highest since the first war.

* * *

**Plants**

**Seven Months since the terms were made**

For seven months the conflict on the earth was still going on with the alliance still trying to take full control of Scandinavia and victory was near the alliances hand. In space the satellites were now complete around the earth as Zaft had constant monitors on what was going on.

**Aprilious One**

The council however was really starting to get on Ryu's nerves as many were starting to say he was wasting resources on building mobile suits that looked like they weren't ever going to be used, they made the argument that for seven months their was nothing and he didn't have to keep building machines like they were going to war. Ryu quickly dismissed their thoughts and looked forward to the day he could give the order for the demise.

He kept building machines and training more soldiers and pilots.

As for the pilots the new data Kira created was issued about a month in a half ago and each pilot ran the battle simulation. On the old program only one pilot got forty five percent but now with this new program the highest score dropped down to fifteen percent. As Ryu saw this it was a thirty point drop and all he could do was smile, he once again had more proof to the ultimate's superiority.

With preparations for the conflicts Ryu saw it looked like the alliance wasn't going to try anything before the deadline so he began making his own preparations about a month ago, Ryu sent a special forces squad to the surface with a few things that would help speed up their resolve to attack, and with a few months to set up they would wait for the order to activate the measures if Ryu called for them.

**Doomsday and capitol**

With seven months of peace many on the crew were wondering if what they were doing was worth it anymore but they wouldn't dare challenge what the commander told them. Rumors were saying those that either questioned the commander's position or what the chairman was doing just suddenly vanished.

Kira's team however was placed in a lot of earth training simulations and they were getting the belief that war was coming as well. Shinn still held his hatred for Kira strong but they hadn't seen him since the conflict last ended, whenever he came to the ship they never saw him, but they heard the rumors and that was driving him to become even stronger.

Sarah's work was now limited as she was almost eight months along, she still constantly checked on her son at the facility and things were still going great, she knew in a few months she would have to head to that facility for the birth. With Kira getting them that place she was spending most time their preparing for the baby and she rarely went to this ship anymore.

She kept seeing Kira less and less and when he did show up it was late at night or early in the morning, he said very little and she was left taking care of most everything for the twin's arrival. She could tell something was going on and that had to of had an effect in his change in mood, it was like he was preparing for a full scale war or something, however she also couldn't help but think he was likely having an affair or something, after all that was how she met him.

**Headquarters**

Kira did everything he could for the upcoming invasion; he studied the earth to the nail and believed he would be well prepared once it started. Kira also kept up the training exercises Ryu showed him and he believed he could push himself farther, but only time would tell on that one.

Kira was currently overlooking the data he had just received after another round of simulations the chosen pilots went through.

Shiho was giving him the data on that one, after she got appointed this assignment she knew this was a good place to gather information but for the first three months Kira vanished and she had to deal with other officers, she thought her chance was blown until he just showed up out of nowhere and retook the project.

She was relieved she would get another chance and started working closely with Kira, Shiho would do just about anything to get this information however she was intrigued with this commander, his meaner was a lot worse then she last remembered but that cold exterior matched her own.

For the next few months she worked closely with him and about two months ago they did have a quick affair, this was one of those things with no feelings attached deals, like she said she would do anything for information however she decided she would have a little fun with this as well, after all he was there, she saw he was quite a looker and things happen, both had their fun and they decided they would keep it like that. She used him for entertainment, and he used her like he did the rest to take away the pain for at least a little while, but little did she know he had another agenda.

They kept up their liaisons over the months and after nights together they each left in the morning and never spoke about the matters, whenever they did this both did their thing and acted as if nothing happened in the morning.

What was disappointing her was the fact she wasn't getting any information, but one thing was for certain, she saw him several times take these weird pills and she decided she should swipe one for examination but the hard part being was getting them off of him.

* * *

**Mendel Colony **

**Nine Months since the terms were made**

With a few days to her due date Sarah was transported to the Mendel Colony, she knew by what the doctors told her that she would go any day now and they had to be ready. To her disappointment Kira did not go with her as he said he had things to do, in her mind at a time like this what could be so important for him to miss this.

When she arrived she checked in the room where her son was and things were still going nicely.

She was bed rested while she was left alone to have her children, Kira no where in sight and no one allowed to know she was here.

A few days later it was finally time, she went through the rough pain of childbirth as she was still alone. In the next room the best doctors and scientists were there making sure everything went fine for the birth of the new ultimate.

"How is it going?" Kira asked as he finally arrived, he hadn't seen her but this was the first place he went.

The lead turned to him, "It should be anytime sir."

Kira watched as the process began.

In the next room the process was a lot more painful for Sarah as she was trying to give birth to her daughter.

Hours had passed and finally it happened as she heard her daughter's cries, in the next room about a minute behind the first one the new ultimate was pulled from the chamber. To many fears their was no crying, the doctors pulled them out knowing all to well if this failed Kira would wipe them all out, but when they got the child out they found him alert and breathing just fine, Kira knew immediately the difference as this child was like him, but with the slightly new modifications done in the genetic process to access new type power he expected a difference.

The doctors immediately began examining him as Kira only watched.

The other doctors in the other room were examining the new girl born as Sarah watched concerned, she didn't know what was going on with her son but she was told they should have been born around the same time and she didn't hear anything from anyone.

The doctors looked at the girl as a few shook their heads.

"What is it?" she asked quickly.

"She is in good health but your body wasn't enough to hold the ultimate genetics were enhanced her with," the doctor said.

Sarah was a little angry, "I don't care about that, bring her to me and what about my other child?"

The doctor did as she asked as she handed her down to her, "I will check on that immediately."

In the next room, Kira watched as the doctors did their things.

Finally the lead one turned to Kira, "Great news commander, one hundred percent of the enhancements stayed in tact, this was a complete success."

Kira nodded, "Did you ever doubt His Excellency's work?"

The doctor quickly shook his head, "Never sir."

It was then that the female doctor entered as Kira turned to her.

"The birth of the girl was a success commander," she said.

Kira looked at her, "What is the status?"

"The enhancement failed sir, the mother's body just wasn't strong enough," she said sadly.

"Just as I suspected," Kira said as the first doctor brought the boy over to him who was just looking around like he was observing the surroundings.

Kira looked at him as the hair was defiantly the same, as he looked at the eyes it was another match but that was expected however if you looked closely you could see a few specs of green in his eyes obviously a trait from his mother.

"Take him to Sarah and I must return," Kira said.

The female doctor looked at him in shock, "Aren't you going to see your other child and their mother?"

Kira stared at her, "I have things to do and I got what I wanted, take him to her and tomorrow have them transferred back to the capitol."

"Yes…yes commander," she said as Kira walked out to leave the colony but not before first contacting Ryu.

The female doctor entered Sarah's room with the other boy. Sarah looked up quickly as the doctor handed her the boy.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Perfect, the commander ordered your transfer in the morning," the doctor said.

She quickly looked at her again, "He was here?"

"Yes, but left when he said he had something to take care of," the doctor said.

Sarah felt terrible now, he didn't even see her or their daughter, she however wasn't going to let that ruin this moment. As she smiled at both kids she saw her son was identical to his father, and so was her daughter in a way, her daughter had brown hair as well, but she had her eyes but instead of bluish green they were bluer, Sarah only smiled at both children.

As Kira was leaving he contacted Ryu and told him everything, Ryu only smiled at the success.

"We will monitor his conditions for a few months then I will announce this to Plant," Ryu said.

"I understand sir, I am returning now," Kira said signing off.

Ryu knew announcing this to Plant would like make earth leaders even angrier so he would announce this to the world as well. That would help his goal in the long run to.

In the morning as both kids were great Sarah and then were transferred by shuttle to the hospital in the capitol where she was finally able to tell her parents. Both her parents saw the children as her mother was proud and her father was as well, but this was another opportunity to advance his career. Immediately however both saw the difference in the two one acted like a normal baby while the other acted like he knew what was going on, in a way it was a little strange to them. Sarah noticed as well, she knew to expect different things and now different things were defiantly what she was getting, however in her mind she was just glad to have her children and nothing else really mattered to her.

* * *

**Orb **

**Eleven Months since the terms were made**

All were aware of the situation going on at Scandinavia, they held off for as long as they could but the nations leaders and a few military squads fled the country and went into hiding, the alliance took control of the nations and said if the military forces didn't return and surrender they would destroy the nation. The nation's leader reluctantly agreed as the people were at stake but the leader and a few loyalists still escaped and weren't giving up so easily. Rumors state they were secretly talking with a few council members from Zaft, which was unknown to the chairman.

**Onogoro**

For nearly a year now Cagalli had advanced the military power as much as she could, she admitted she never expected Kira to wait this long but that was helping them in the long run.

Erica and the engineers went over everything they could on the data they had and little or nothing was learned about weaknesses, however from what they analyzed they believed they could max performance on the standard issues and other machines by about ten percent, and Cagalli would take anything.

Morgenroete was working like crazy building up forces and weapons to use in the conflict.

Cagalli kept terms with the alliance and that was why she was left alone this entire time, she left Yunna and Unato handle them and she was working on things down here.

Both the Archangel and Eternal were given upgrades to be used on earth as both were now able to submerge underwater and fly at good distances in the sky.

Athrun worked with his new machine and with the upgrades increased its speed and power, but to be enough for Kira's machine was only for time to tell.

Cagalli did the same thing with her new machine, many were starting to think that Zaft would never come but she knew otherwise.

**With Lacus**

Lacus helped out the best she could but she was just really enjoying this time being a mother to her kids. Both were now almost four years old and just as smart as ever.

The entire year wasn't easy for her as her twins were now starting to get at that age where they see other children in the park playing with their fathers but they didn't have one. Lacus knew they were getting curious about that, but as of yet they hadn't asked and she feared the day they would.

Lacus was surprised Kira hadn't made an assault yet but she knew him well enough to know it was coming and a feeling she was getting was it is approaching quickly.

Until that day though, she was going to enjoy this time with her children.

Cagalli and Athrun visited often to give her updates and from what she learned with the alliance this close to victory over the three nations resisting she knew they would break those terms the chairman made, if the chairman himself doesn't break them first.

One thing was certain though both Athrun and Cagalli knew they were as best prepared as they could be for whatever Kira brought to destroy them.

* * *

**Present-Aprilious One**

**One Year since the terms were made**

With things set up all over the place, the council did something that pushed Ryu to the final straw. The council set up secret meetings with the leaders from Scandinavia and Oceania; they were who the alliance was trying to track down. The council did this for one reason Ryu knew of was in exchange for helping them, they would transfer resources to Plants.

Ryu was tipped off as he had ears everywhere and he was furious beyond belief. The council had pushed his last button.

On the day Ryu was set to announce his plan of ultimate's was the day the meeting was to take place, Ryu decided this would be the day, it was finally time to head to earth.

Ryu made contact with the Special Forces team he sent to earth all that time ago and explained what to do.

After that he contacted Kira.

The twins Sarah had were now three months old and the ultimate was already starting to crawl, his observatory skills were making him learn at an alarming rate.

When Ryu contacted Kira all he said was it was time and Kira could only smile.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter Ryu announces to the world as orders are given to deal with the council. See you later.**


	26. New Species

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**New Species**

**Aprilious One**

When Kira got word that Ryu wanted to see him he immediately headed straight to the headquarters. In the three months since his kids were born he saw very little of them, when he did return to the house he got he really only checked in on the ultimate. Sarah saw him very little anymore; it seemed as if he was always working on something at the headquarters. She had been on leave since the birth of the children which kept her even more out of the loop of what was going on at the headquarters. She had help through servants at this place but it just wasn't the same.

Whenever Kira was around it seemed he would always observe their son then he would either go to sleep or leave again. He never ignored her like this before, and even those rare equations when he was kind to her were all but gone, in those events he mostly acted but now there was no reason for it anymore. Whatever happened those three months he vanished had an effect somehow and she was trying to find out why, but she lacked clearance to find any information. She even tried going through her father once making up a story but he didn't even have access to that information which was even stranger.

Today however was the day he arrived and told the servants to get the kids ready to head to the capitol, Sarah knew before that this had to be the time, she didn't want to exploit her son like this but their was little anyone could do against Kira's orders anymore, an order from Kira was like an order from the chairman himself these days.

Kira once again didn't travel with them as he said he would go ahead and left shortly after that.

**Ryu's office**

This day had been planned out for awhile now as Ryu had all the data and information he needed to make this speech. However it turns out something else came up from behind his back and he had Kira report to him as they were going to deal with that little manner.

As soon as Kira walked in he walked towards the desk and saluted as he saw the malice on Ryu's face.

Ryu looked up at him, "Those fools have crossed their last line."

Kira knew what he meant, "I have traced the contacts they used to get this done," Kira said handing him over a list.

Ryu took it and looked at the names, "Make sure each and every one is eliminated after this day is over."

"With pleasure," Kira replied as he knew that wasn't all Ryu was going to do.

"The council is having a meeting at the exact same time as my speech, they believe they can go behind my back and set up meetings on policy," Ryu said smashing a phone on his desk.

"Their disrespect will be handled sir, just give me the word," Kira said.

Ryu stared at him, "I want it done during the speech, the council and those natural leaders leave no one alive."

"I will have to leave the speech early then," Kira said as he had to be present.

Ryu nodded, "You will have plenty of time, just get it done, I want you and you alone to handle this personally."

"Yes sir," Kira replied as Ryu went on.

"About my session I have gathered all the data, I will do most of the talking just confirm the story I give you, you are still a legend out here so I believe people will immediately flock to the facility, in doing so I also believe the earth will condemn this," Ryu said.

"The earth has made no action and now the deadline has passed," Kira told him.

Ryu slightly smiled, "It is time Kira, I have already contacted the Special Forces unit on the surface, they will give us the initiative we need to start this battle."

Kira smiled the team they sent down was loaded with one very important piece of equipment and they were sent down and have been holding refuge near a space port.

Ryu sat back, "If my timing is correct it should happen right after my speech."

Kira looked at him, "By the end of the day the council will be dead, the remaining rebels of the earth will be dead and in doing so their forces will fall completely to the alliance, and we will have cause in the peoples mind to head to earth."

Ryu stood up, "Your correct, now let's do it," Ryu said as he stood up and Kira followed him out as they were heading outside where the conference would be held in front of the headquarters. People have been very curious for what plan Ryu had for the coordinator future and the media was informed this was what the speech was about, so they announced it ahead of time as all people on all Plants would be watching, Ryu also knew all would see the act that would give them cause to head to earth as well.

As for the council's death Ryu knew questions would be raised but they controlled how much the media could report so if the story wasn't buried with what was about to happen, then he knew he could make any excuse of what happened up and nothing would ever be raised about it. For the immediate though Ryu wasn't even going to have it reported, if family members raised questions then they would be dealt with accordingly.

**Councils Chambers**

The council knew that today was Ryu's big statement about the future of coordinators but this was the only day they could get access to the earth leaders that rebelled against the alliance. The council set this up and had them brought to Plants for this important trade. They were going to work up plans to help regain their countries from the alliance and in exchange they would give Plants important mining minerals and other such things they were running low on. They knew Ryu would eventually have to sign off on this and they wanted something worked up for when they brought it to him, so they kept this behind his back knowing to well his feelings on any earth nations.

As the meeting was starting to gather leaders from Scandinavia and the occupied Oceania Union arrived at the headquarters with their security, the council greeted them accordingly as they were shown to the council chambers. The council members all went inside as Sarah's father was the last one; he had been meeting with her as he could tell she was upset by something however he couldn't get it out of her as he had to attend this meeting.

The meeting began as the negotiations started.

**Outside the Headquarters**

The press was gathered as a podium was set up and everyone was waiting for the chairman's arrival.

Kira and Ryu arrived as they knew what was taking place inside the council's chambers. Ryu was waiting to be announced as Sarah joined behind him.

The orders Kira gave next were once again startling to her, he ordered their daughter to remain with the servant and only she and their son would be present behind the chairman. Kira could tell she was about to object right in front of Ryu and as he shot her a warning look she knew to keep her comments to herself, it was this day she knew whatever good Kira had that she had seen was completely gone.

Following his orders she took her son in her arms as they prepared to head out in front of the cameras. She smiled at her son who was always observant and she could tell he didn't like the cameras but was still alert like always.

Ryu was finally announced as cameras flashed and all three went out.

Ryu took his place as Kira was right behind him on his left side, while Sarah was behind him but all were still in view.

The press saw the baby and this had to be something that went with this new path for coordinators.

Ryu now began.

* * *

**Earth**

**Logos**

Like with his terms all media stations picked up this signal as this was the fist thing they had heard out of the Plants in a year. Jibril like always caught this broadcast, he was so close to controlling the entire earth, and he had the resources building and training more machines and personal the entire year.

He only watched in anger as what he started hearing made him blow his top.

**Earth Alliance Fleet**

Neo was still at the Scandinavia borders when this broadcast was played, he was tending to the extended when he got word what was going on and immediately went to a terminal.

**Orb**

Situation was the same here as all ministers watched.

Athrun and Cagalli watched separate as they first saw Kira in a year, and something was defiantly different, they didn't think things could go worse but they did.

**Lacus' House**

Lacus was preparing her kids a snack when the broadcast was shown, she finished their snack and was brining it to them when she saw they were glued to the TV for a reason, she immediately got closer.

"What are you two watching?" Lacus asked.

Her daughter turned to her, "Something from the people in space."

Lacus knew what that meant and that was intriguing.

"That guy looks like me," her son said pointing directly to Kira.

Lacus nearly dropped the tray, she walked over to them, "Why don't you two eat these in the kitchen," Lacus said as they wanted to protest but the look on their mothers face was different, she looked worried.

They followed her in as she had her maid keep an eye on them as she watched.

She went back into the room as she saw the change in Kira as well, but what was strange was the girl next to him, Lacus remembered her from the incident at the Plants over a year ago, and what was strange she was holding a baby.

She was hoping that wasn't what she thought.

**Near the Victoria Mass Driver**

Before starting this speech Ryu gave final orders to his team on the surface and now they were just about to carry them out. It was the time of the speech and they had to get this over with by the time he finished.

The alliance did abandon the mass drivers like Ryu ordered in his terms but they kept small forces nearby but over time they made the forces smaller as the war wasn't going as easy as Jibril thought so many were called to assist in the countries that disobeyed them.

The Special Forces team prepared their weapons as they were going to gain control of this mass driver. They had the element of surprise as the commander gave the order and they began the attack.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

The media reporters quieted down as Ryu began.

He looked straight ahead, "As I promised all of you a year ago, I have the new prosperity for the coordinator race."

"This was an act that was developed over twenty years ago, however because of blue cosmos almost everything was lost in an attack," Ryu said.

So far he wasn't making much sense to the people.

"We coordinators are coming to an end in prosperity, as you are aware our declining birth rates will all but wipe us out in the next two generations, many coordinators are no longer able to have children, however the next stage in our evolution was made twenty years ago and has finally been perfected for all to use," Ryu told them seriously.

Things were getting more interesting for the press.

"It is unavoidable that coordinators will die out, nothing can stop that," Ryu said as cameras flashed again, "We now have a new species of coordinator, a true coordinator, an ultimate coordinator," Ryu stated as discussion had been heard.

**Around Earth**

People were watching as Jibril found this interesting and appalling.

In Orb Lacus and the others knew what he was talking about, they couldn't believe Kira was going public with what he was, in a way this was only going to cause more hatred from the earth, but that was what he wanted.

**Councils Chambers**

They paused in negotiations to listen to the speech and all were practically clueless.

**Podium**

"I speak of a new coordinator that is several times more powerful, several times more intelligent, and even more remarkable accomplishments that will be made by this new coordinator," Ryu said looking around he could see the disbelief.

"The peace we have today is the result of an ultimate himself," Ryu said as that caught the attention of many.

"Twenty one years ago was when the very first ultimate was born and through him we have gained the peace we have now," Ryu said pointing to the screen, "What you are looking at is all data of first rate coordinators against an ultimate.

This was the data being shown on the mobile suit pilots.

Reporters now couldn't wait anymore.

"Could you elaborate more sir, who is this ultimate?" one said.

Ryu would allow the interruption, "The man standing next to me commander Hibiki is the very first ultimate coordinator."

Cameras turned to Kira as they flashed again.

"That is the commander's data all of them went up against, and all have failed, surely you saw how he performed, and all the accomplishments he has made, the commander is our future," Ryu said.

"Can you confirm this commander?" Reporters shouted as many were trying to be the first one.

Kira moved forward, "What the chairman speaks of is the truth, like with my predecessor George Glenn, I couldn't come forward with this immediately until I proved to the world what my abilities could do, the chairman will elaborate more."

Showing the more accomplishments Ryu went on about the superiority of ultimate's and such. They showed Kira's genetic data and proved his body was more resilient, his mind was capable of far more knowledge, his physical strength was higher then ever thought possible, a scientists dream in many ways.

However it really was getting down to it, "How does this solve our problem sir, how are ultimate's enhanced?"

Ryu moved more data on the screen as he explained the process, "That is simple, developed all those years ago and enhanced with our technology today this is the process," Ryu said explaining everything, the artificial womb, and all that stuff.

Many reporters took this weird, their was just something about having children born from those things, however the data they saw showed the superiority and it would solve their problem.

"I know this is immoral to many people, however I believe with more time and research we will be able to produce ultimate's the same way we do regular coordinators as they could be born for the mother, however this is a measure that will allow our prosperity in the mean time, this measure will also help all people who are unable to bear children this solves the biggest problem," Ryu added as that was his biggest challenge.

"How was all this research conducted sir? And how do we know this will work again?" another asked quickly.

Ryu slightly smiled, "Great question, we already have a large facility built and constructed at L4, where the commander was born is where our race will continue to flourish."

"I thought L4 was abandon sir?" another asked.

"It has been up and running for four years under high classification, we didn't want another attack on our future," Ryu said showing the place on screen, "I am now opening all of this to the public, it can begin immediately."

"That still doesn't prove it will work sir," another said.

"That you are wrong sir, our first in over twenty years was just born three months ago from the same procedure I have just shown, the commanders own son," Ryu said as they all turned again.

Cameras flashed as they got the child, Ryu submitted the child's data Kira gathered and it was unbelievable. Sarah didn't like the attention on her son but nothing could stop that now. Questions flew at her and Kira.

**Around Earth**

Jibril was breaking things when he heard this, now all of a sudden Plants were making more powerful genetic monsters. This had to be stopped, and he was more determined as ever to destroy them.

**Orb **

Athrun and Cagalli were stunned.

"This is what he meant," Cagalli said recalling the events when they spoke to him.

"I can't believe he has another child, after all he doesn't even know about the other two," Athrun said.

Cagalli immediately remembered Lacus and hoped she wasn't watching this.

**Lacus' House**

Lacus nearly collapsed to her knees when she heard that last part, the entire speech was bad enough but this was something that truly struck her heart. Looking at the baby on screen she could tell it was no mistaking it as her own son resembled that small baby when he was smaller. What was worse was the women holding that child, Lacus immediately recalled her conversation with that girl, to think they were talking about the same man, she looked at her again and saw a little sadness in her face but she was still overwhelmed by all this, this was impossible.

What was worse was it seemed as if Kira was around for that child but her own had to go without a father, this was just all to much for her and it was hard to tell what she was feeling, all emotions were hitting her at once she wouldn't let her children see her this way so she made sure to seclude herself for a little while, she had saw enough of that speech.

**Around the Plants**

At first many people were not getting this but as it went on it was making a lot more sense, after announcing an artificial womb many were uneasy about that but Ryu explained it as a temporary measure seemed sufficient, and if they could make their children as great as Kira then they would do this.

Those that couldn't have children hope immediately shot to their eyes; they didn't care if they were born from some chamber, as long as they could have children. They were on board immediately.

Those that liked the idea immediately decided to investigate more as they watched more of the speech.

Others on the fence saw both good and bad points, the bad was it didn't really seem right, but the good was birth rates were down and if this could bring them up while the research went on then they should do it or their would be no more coordinators. Other younger couples just saw Kira, he was a great pilot, engineer, leader and he did more then any other person in existence and they would want their children just like that, it was safe to say the vast majority agreed with this plan.

**Podium**

Questions were asked as Sarah let Kira do most of the talking, however she had a few rehearsed answers. Ryu went on explaining more as he had to make sure to sell this well.

It was then a lone soldier walked up and spoke something into Kira's ear.

Kira knew what this meant, with a nod to Ryu, Kira excused himself as he gently made a gesture towards Sarah, that was the first jester he made to her in awhile, but it was becoming apparent it was all for show.

As Kira walked out he headed straight back into the building.

Reporters wanted to ask him more but Kira said this was important business, and he knew Ryu would take over.

Ryu went on answering questions and more and more people were starting to like the idea of ultimates.

* * *

**Councils Chambers**

The council and their guests listened to the entire speech as many were stunned by this new event. Especially Sarah's father, he had no clue his grandson was what he was.

"Did you know about this?" one asked him.

"I didn't hear a word, my daughter never told me anything about this matter," another added.

"We must apologize to our guests and I believe this is an issue we can discuss at another time," another added.

All agreed as they went back to business.

**Outside the room**

Under Kira's orders the guards around the chamber were removed, the surveillance was shut completely off as he made his way towards the councils room.

Once he arrived Kira reached into his large uniform coat and pulled out his two handguns, with the hallway cleared and their loyalists keeping regular people out, all inside were sitting ducks.

Checking both guns, Kira shut his eyes for a second standing straight in front of the door.

Heightening his senses Kira was getting a feel for the room, his new found abilities were going to do him justice in this room.

Flicking the safety off both guns, he quickly kicked the door open and went in.

**Inside the Chamber**

The council was coming to a close as both parties were about to agree on negotiations for an alliance when the door was kicked straight open.

Security was inside the chamber as they were either from the naturals, or they were not loyalists of Ryu and normal soldiers who had to be sacrificed for this to work.

People turned around as gun fire was now heard.

As soon as Kira kicked the door open it flew off the hinges causing a bang on the floor.

Two of the Scandinavian bodyguards turned reaching for their weapons as a reaction as Kira opened fire. Striking both in the chest both feel to the ground.

Kira used his new found power and speed to move quickly targeting all security personal in the room.

The council members couldn't see who it was yet as they hit the floor and were crawling towards cover behind the opposite end of the table.

Council members were panicking as they tried calling for reinforcements but communication was also cut off.

Kira's speed was unreal to the security personal.

Kira only stopped once and took cover to reload; with his first clips he downed over five bodyguards from the naturals and sacrificed three others from Zaft security.

Removing both clips he quickly put new ones in as he moved again.

Using his abilities he knew where he could shoot and what spots to avoid.

Security was taking cover all over the place trying to move for a clean shot, the man wasn't even close enough to identify yet but it seemed like a monster.

Kira fired even using impossible shots to take down security personal, the naturals were out of bodyguards and only about two Zaft soldiers were left.

Kira was stopped behind the last pillar that led towards the table when he saw a fallen bodyguard next to him, reaching over he picked up the fallen bodyguard throwing the body out into the open and like he predicted the two remaining fired and gave away their position Using one gun Kira shot the first one and used his speed running towards the other one, the soldier moved to fire but it was far to late as Kira grabbed the gun.

It was now that the soldier recognized who it was.

Kira grabbed the mans neck and twisted it snapping it, dropping the man all that was left was unarmed council members and natural leaders.

All council members and leaders were cowering wondering why nobody was coming to their aide.

As the gun fire got close they saw their last soldier being lifted into the air and a snap followed by the man falling to the ground.

It was then they saw the man staring straight at them, his demonic eyes staring straight at them.

All on the natural side were feared, but it was shock for the council members.

Sarah's father looked as well, completely shocked, "Commander…"

* * *

**Earth-Victorian Base**

The assault by the Special Forces took out the small faction guarding it in no time; since they were ill equipped and they were caught off guard the Special Forces eliminated them in no time.

The commander of the team saw their time was running thin as they quickly moved in on the mass driver.

"Bring it in and load it to the launcher," the commander said as he put his technical people on the driver, they had to prepare it to launch something straight into space.

The other soldiers loaded up the deceased alliance soldiers and put them on sight, this was something that didn't really matter but just in case others started looking it was a precaution.

As the commander watched a special carrier with an important missile was brought in, for months they have guarded this and now it was time to launch it into space.

"Is it stable?" the commander asked.

"Yes sir, we are disengaging the safety protocols now," one said as they were loading it into a launcher.

The commander watched as a type one nuclear missile was loaded; this was a simple procedure Ryu came up with. They were making the alliance look like they were capable of launching attacks from the surface. The missile was targeted at the Plants but it would never get that far. The carrier was made to look like it could evade radar, once it neared destination the missile would be launched out and they were destroy the missile but the carrier would be recovered. An alliance symbol as well as data the alliance used was imputed inside of it.

Ryu knew people were starting to feel safe and secured, but after this he knew fear would return and the call for retaliation would be strong, this was how he would get his invasion justified. Plus they controlled the media so that would just add to their goal.

"We are ready sir," one said.

The commander cleared the mass driver as he gave the order and the missile was launched, it had never been tested but it looked good so far.

"Sir it has cleared the atmosphere," one said.

The commander smiled, "Mission complete, now all we do is lay low until Zaft personal lands on earth."

All agreed as their mission was a success it was all up to the chairman now.

* * *

**Aprilious One -Councils Chamber**

Sarah's father was stunned, "What is the meaning of this commander?"

Kira pointed the weapon and fired at the naturals first, one shot for each as they all fell, some begging for their lives but that didn't stop Kira.

Once all naturals fell the council was in complete fear.

"Why? This makes no sense," one said as the gun was pointed at him.

"You have got in our way for the last time," Kira said pulling the trigger again.

"What are you hoping to accomplish?" another asked backing away.

"The naturals will be destroyed and ultimate's will thrive," Kira said pulling the trigger again.

Other begged while Kira showed no mercy.

With three remaining it was Sarah's father that spoke, "You used us for support, and you used my daughter to get close to me didn't you?" he said a little outraged.

Kira looked straight at them finishing another off, "Precisely, however your daughter had other uses, be proud I gave her the honor of becoming the mother of one of the first new generation ultimates."

Kira said finishing the second one off.

The irony was he had to stop and reload for him.

"All of this, you won't get away with it," he said quickly as he was backed up into a wall.

"Don't discount His Excellency, Gil's death, the attack on the Plants the war we planned everything that well all that is left is to finish the earth and we will have justification soon enough," Kira said as he once again aimed his golden handgun straight to him.

He was now shaking, "You monster," he said.

Kira slightly smiled, "I know," Kira said as he pulled the trigger for the last time.

Sarah's father fell to the ground as Kira was left with the carnage in the room.

Bodies everywhere and a mess of blood was seen.

Kira holstered both of his weapons as he was now heading out of the room, quickly wiping a little blood off his face he threw the cloth on the floor and walked out stepping over the carnage as he was met with a loyalist team.

"Seal off the area, no one but his Excellency is to enter," Kira said leaving.

They knew this would bring up questions but with their control they would silence anyone that asked questions, as for the official record it will state the council members all resigned after the event that is about to happen and Ryu would be given full power. The council left the public eye and a new system of government was about to be born. If worse comes to worse they could always do what they did with Gil and blame the natural leaders that were visiting but they didn't think it would have to go that far. The council rarely appeared in public so if it went according to plan their first idea should work.

In fact Kira was thinking that the second option would be the best to use, he would discuss that with Ryu when he saw him in a few minutes.

* * *

**Outside the Headquarters**

Ryu was about to finish up questions when he got an alert from his staff, he knew what it meant, he had been at this for a few hours selling his idea.

**Space**

The carrier brought the missile towards the Plants at great speed, it just so happens that a small patrol fleet was in the area, Ryu had them patrol this area today as he knew they would intercept the missile.

The carrier headed for the assigned spot then it launched the missile.

Immediately the group got the alert as the captains were quickly stunned.

"All pilots launch," the captains said as they picked up the signature.

The pilots of the mobile suits launched as they intercepted the missile.

The captain gave the order to fire as the missile blew up in a bright light.

The captains knew contacted headquarters, and like predicted the carrier was picked up as they would examine it.

Little did they know Ryu had the entire thing caught on tape and the media caught it immediately.

**Outside the Headquarters-Podium**

As Ryu was about to leave he knew what the people rushing ahead were going to tell him.

Immediately images were now shown throughout the Plants of what had just happened.

Immediately media members turned to their chairman.

Ryu went back to the podium, "If all would remain I will make another statement shortly," Ryu said heading back inside to make it look like he was talking with military members.

Once inside he saw Kira and with a slight nod Ryu knew so far everything was going as they wanted and they should be on earth very shortly.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): One more chapter before we head to earth. The next chapter deals with the aftermath and the preparations to head to earth. Bye for now.**


	27. Declaration of War

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Declaration of War**

**Aprilious One**

**Inside the main hall**

Ryu was guided inside by his military personal as he saw Kira, with a quick nod Ryu knew it was done.

Ryu turned to his personal, "Leave me," Ryu said as they remained behind him as he joined Kira.

"It's done?" Ryu asked.

"Eliminated," was all Kira replied.

Ryu now smiled, "Everything went according to plan in space, I will wait a little while before going public with this, the teams are examining the carrier on the ship as we speak."

"What about the council member's sir? Should we claim this as an act by their natural friends they were meeting?" Kira asked.

Ryu shook his head, "That won't be necessary; we will go with the original path, have the room cleaned and dispose of the bodies."

"Right away sir," Kira replied.

"One last thing, prepare the forces to head to earth, start their transfer of all our earth based mobile suits and ships, return here tomorrow where I will give you further orders," Ryu said.

Kira saluted and left, quickly taking a few of his pills, his headaches were becoming a lot less with this new stuff he was taking but they were still breaking through every now and then.

Ryu waited inside while the report on the carrier was analyzed by his team in space, of course he knew what the report would be but he had to wait until it was officially submitted by the captain of the ship.

The media personal waited patiently as people all over Plants were waiting to see what was going on.

About twenty minutes later Ryu came back out with a quick statement, he said the Plants were not in any immediate danger and he would not go into the details yet, he said he would have more information as it came in. In fact Ryu was going to wait until he could declare war to give all the information, he assured people to go about their daily lives and prepare for an important statement tomorrow. When he was finished reporters quickly questioned him but he denied any questions.

As he left he knew this was going his way.

**Inside the Headquarters**

While Ryu was giving his statement Kira was about to carry his orders when he ran into Sarah and his children, she was trying to reach her father but the area was sealed off and they wouldn't give her any information.

"What is going on commander?" She asked as something wasn't right…

Kira looked at their servant and she was taking the kids back to the house.

"There has been an accident," Kira said trying to walk away.

She quickly turned to him, "What do you mean accident? First their seemed like a nuclear missile was detonated just outside and now no one on the council can be reached."

"Let it go," Kira said sternly.

"Not until you tell me what is going on?" she replied, this was one of the first times she stood up to him.

Kira slowly turned, "Never take that tone with me again, your father and the council are dead."

She heard those words and froze, "No…your lying, how could that be?" she was getting hysterical.

"They were being foolish and trusted those naturals they were meeting, do I need to say more," Kira told her.

Sarah looked into his eyes as it dawned on her, "The chairman never approved that meeting did he? In fact why isn't this being announced?"

Kira knew she was getting to close for her own sake, "We have enough to worry about then announcing something that would break morale in what we are about to do," Kira lied.

She slowly shook her head, "Something isn't right Kira," she said lowering her head, she was very upset, but as she did she saw the bottom of his uniform, the coat part had blood stains on it.

She quickly looked up at him, "You…you left during the speech, I know the chairman wouldn't have apprroved what they were doing, it...," she said putting her hand to her mouth, "You didn't…" she said quickly and historically.

Kira quickly grabbed her shoulders, "I had to walk in the chamber to investigate, of course it was a mess."

She saw in his eyes they were showing no remorse at all, she knew him better then that.

She was emotionally drained, "You…you did it didn't you?" she asked again.

Kira's eyes were growing dark, "Don't get involved with my work."

She lowered her head as Kira raised his voice.

Kira backed away then looked at her, "If you desire I will tell you the truth."

She slowly looked up at him, she didn't want to believe it, but she knew how he was lately and she knew of people just disappearing if they had a disagreement of the chairman, she knew what Kira was capable of but she didn't want to believe he would finish her own father.

"I know your upset and don't mean what you say," Kira said taking cupping her face making her look at him, "I know your hurting, but no I didn't do this," Kira said in the most convincing tone he has ever used.

She let her tears leak as she rested her head on his chest, for once she detected the emotion she had not heard in awhile, she believed him.

As Kira held her close that was the biggest acting job he had ever done, surly if she would have kept up the pressure then he would have been left with no choice and she still had her uses to him so he didn't want to do that if not necessary so he used a tone he knew would convince her he wasn't lying. That was a first however, she never got so angry with him, she blamed him but he expected that. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together, but he knew this should keep her silent for awhile.

"I don't blame you for what you did, but there are things I cannot discuss, you will have to stay silent about this," Kira said making her look at him again.

She loved her father a lot and if she wasn't so distraught she could have seen the malice he still had in his eyes but for now she believed him.

"I will have you brought home, I will join you shortly, now go," Kira said motioning for a soldier.

She agreed and left with the soldier, and once again that was a close call, he would have had to eliminate the mother of his children if she would have kept that up, but as long as she stayed silent he was allowing this to pass.

Kira finished with his orders as he had bigger things to do, and since Sarah did what she did Kira had to do something else. Normally he wasn't going to take her to earth but now he changed that, she would have to come where he could keep a close eye on her.

* * *

**Earth**

**Logos**

Despite the anger they were feeling over what was just announced about the new coordinator, the organization was now thrown into confusion. They saw the blast that detonated near the Plants and Jibril wanted to know exactly who did it. He made calls to all his sources but it was clear now one in his organization fired that shot. He and his council went through the earth alliance as well, but it was more of the same they were just as puzzled. Jibril was wanted two things out of this, he wanted to see just who had more power then him to get this off without his knowledge. Second he wanted their heads, no one was going to out gun him.

A couple days later however they found the deceased team at the Victoria mass driver. Immediately the alliance contacted Jibril.

Jibril then conferred with his council.

"There were signs of a fire fight, it is confirmed they were eliminated by some sort of force," one said.

"I don't see how this makes sense, we control all the major resources, no one on earth could have made this attack without my knowledge," Jibril said angrily.

"We have to double our efforts to find the group responsible," another said.

Jibril however had other suspicions, "I have heard some rather strange rumors up in Plants lately," Jibril said as he still had a few sources.

"What are you getting at?" another asked.

"I believe it is possible Zaft it self made this attack," Jibril finally said.

"Before you speak on the matter I suggest you think about this, from the sources I this just may be possible," Jibril said again.

"I am not really sure what you mean, but if that is the case what do we do about it?" another asked.

"We must finish our campaign and get to back to space before they come down here after us," Jibril said.

The entire meeting was completely pointless, still they were not taking the threat seriously, and they believed they still had the upper hand however this was all about to change.

**Orb**

That entire speech was bad but like with the rest of earth they didn't expect that.

Athrun and Cagalli watched what had happened as they saw the flash.

Athrun knew immediately, "Kira will come now."

Cagalli shook her head, "No earth weapon is in space and I know nothing exists to fire a warhead that distance from earth…they set this all up."

"We knew this was coming, I take it Kira and that chairman got tired of waiting and caused this themselves, with the breaking of the terms Zaft will launch a full out assault on earth," Athrun said as their year of peace now looked over.

"Good thing we were preparing for it, I will put the military on the highest alert, I have a feeling this will be Kira's first target," Cagalli said.

It took a day to accomplish this task as all were notified of an immediate threat. All their ships and mobile suits would finally be put to use. They just had to hope being on their territory and with increased military power would be enough to stop Kira's madness.

**Lacus' House**

Lacus saw the events as she knew better then anyone what this meant. Kira's thirst for blood seemed to run out of patience as she knew he would come, and he would come straight for her and the rest of his former allies. Lacus now had to make a decision, she would have to return to the battlefield or risk losing everything. The thought of firing that massive cannon on Orb scared her half to death for her children and still made her in disbelief of Kira doing this. She only feared now a decision she may have to make in the future, would she fire on Kira, which was what she had to decide.

Two days later she contacted Athrun and Cagalli, she was heading to the headquarters to discuss an important matter. She had her head maid gather prepare her children as well as she made a very important call. When the time came both Lacus and her children headed for Onogoro.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

**Headquarters**

Kira gave the orders Ryu ordered but since they were planning for this the entire fleet was already to go. All that had to happen was Ryu's final order. Ryu waited two days before doing what he was about to do. Normally if you were about to attack you would never announce this to the public until it happened, but Ryu wanted to give them time to prepare. This would be no fun if they just rolled over the alliance. Ryu had the reports on the carrier already but he waited for them to be given by military engineers and now he could announce his declaration.

In two days already nothing was said too much about the council in the media, the Plants were to busy with this fact they were facing now. As far as people knew they were just being like the chairman silent for the moment. Their wasn't that much attention as throughout the past year Ryu kept the council out of the media mostly, so this wasn't really anything new to them, or the people as it was apparent their hero's were the chairman and the commander.

Ryu was going over his declaration when Kira arrived right on schedule.

Kira stopped in front of him.

"Is the force ready?" Ryu asked.

"All can move out immediately sir," Kira replied.

"Your official time will be tomorrow, you will take the fleet and head to our satellites around the earth, then wait for my order to drop to earth," Ryu said looking over a folder.

"Have you made a decision on the first target sir?" Kira asked as it had not been announced yet.

Ryu looked at him, "I have, and I need your input on the matter."

Kira nodded.

"You are eager to head to Orb but you will have to wait on the matter," Ryu said.

Kira didn't like hearing that however he knew why.

"Our resources sir?" Kira asked.

"Correct, since we cut off all contact to earth, our supplies are low, I have several locations of the minerals we need," Ryu said showing him a map of earth.

Kira looked at the spots, the important thing they needed was the minerals in the mines, all of those resources they were in critical at.

Kira then smiled, "Right here," Kira said pointing to the area.

"That's the African desert," Ryu replied.

"I have been here before, when the archangel landed on earth, that fool Waltfeld controlled the area, but the mines were full of what we need," Kira said as he remembered that area well. That was where he saw Cagalli for the second time, and it was an area she fought to protect so this could work to his advantage if they came to support it.

Ryu knew what Kira was thinking, "That area was hit hard when the alliance attacked, however the towns and mines were pretty much undamaged from what we have from satellite, you may run into alliance resistance as well as guerilla fighters, that is nothing you can't handle though, I grant that location to you."

Kira nodded, "I believe there are more mining areas around there that were unknown in the last war, with this one attack that should be enough to get what we need, and perhaps draw them out to me."

Ryu smiled, "While you gather our resources I will send the rest of the force to our former Carpentaria base, we will reclaim that area with the rest of our resources, don't worry though commander I will grant you Orb though."

Kira looked at him, "I will not waste the Doomsday's power on a worthless desert so Orb will be its first target when I am finished."

"That I leave to you, take whatever you want with you to the desert and the rest will reclaim Carpentaria, now I must prepare for my deceleration," Ryu said.

Kira nodded as they walked out of his office and right back to the outside podium, this was the final speech Ryu had to make as it was a full declaration of war.

**Near the Outside**

Just before Ryu was about to head out Kira waited as he was approached by Shiho with a report on the fleet Kira had assembled.

Ryu looked back and then forward.

After she was finished Kira dismissed her as Ryu approached him.

"What is on your mind Kira?" Ryu asked.

Kira looked back, "I know what you're concerned about sir, I have felt deception in her."

Ryu slightly smiled, Kira's abilities were heightened to his satisfaction.

Kira watched her retreating form, "During the last war she served under Yzak Joule, and since I felt what I did in her I did some investigating from the last battle and saw she disappeared for a short time and engaged the Joule mobile suit, I don't need to say more."

Ryu looked at him, "Yet you are allowing a traitor to live," Ryu said.

Kira nodded, "She will have a use once we get to earth, I can feed her any information I want and she will bring it straight to Joule, if I need to set up a trap or to lure them out I can do it through her."

Ryu smiled, "I leave it in your capable hands," Ryu said as he was announced and walked out to the podium.

Ever since Kira's abilities were raised by Ryu that was when he detected deception in her, so he looked into the matter, at first he was going to eliminate her but then decided this was a far better course of action, after all she had other uses as well. She may be trying to use him but he would have the upper hand. For one thing Kira never did return to his home like he told Sarah he would, he went to her.

As Shiho walked away she knew she had the upper hand, sure this was a job but it was also a little fun for her, and as she reached into her pocket she got what she wanted last night, as she swiped a few of his pills. She noticed he took these a lot before and now was starting to increase only slightly in taking them, from what she heard about this man from Yzak he wasn't like this in the past, so she would have to have this analyzed as soon as possible, it seemed he would get massive headaches and these would halt the effects she had never seen pills like these before and this was the only thing she could really do until she got more information so she swiped a few of them, however she would have to wait until they got to earth as they were leaving in the morning, she at the first chance would turn this over to Yzak and the others.

**Podium**

As Ryu went out he addressed the nation again, he gave all details in what the carrier was and that it was an alliance surface attack. Many people and military leaders were shocked they developed that sort of technology. The people nerves were once again turned to fear as the alliance could now launch attacks from the surface. This was what Ryu wanted, fear leads to anger and anger will bring about his war.

Ryu gave a powerful speech, he stated clearly they were not taking this any more and the alliance blew their last chance when they broke his terms. Ryu made sure to state there were going to be consequences and that he was placing Commander Hibiki in charge of the operation.

"We coordinators have been pushed far enough, I hear by am declaring a full justified war upon the Atlantic Federation and the earth alliance, we will prevail," Ryu finished as he took no questions.

Cameras flashed as citizens behind the media that were listening agreed with their chairman, they were tired of this and now it was time to finish the federation.

Ryu soon left and walked back inside as he looked at Kira, "I leave the rest in your capable hands, contact me before you start the decent to earth," Ryu said leaving.

Kira agreed as he started walking heading down to where the Doomsday was stationed.

**Doomsday's Hanger**

As Kira was on his way to the hanger he saw Sarah and she didn't look too pleased.

"I got your order, why did we have to come here," she said gesturing to her children and herself.

Kira looked at her, "Because we are heading to earth, all of us."

She froze, "You want to take the kids on a warship in the middle of a war?"

Kira was growing annoyed, "This is the safest place for them and for you, besides they will adapt and learn from this."

"Their three months old Kira, a warship is no place for them," she said again.

Kira looked straight at her, "First you address me formally, and second three months is enough time for him to start absorbing information, and third this is my decision, you have a job to do and they will be looked at on the private floor, it's the safest place on the ship."

"I understand if you want me to go, but they can remain here, we have…" she said as Kira cut her off.

"Enough! You are willing to allow the alliance to fire their missiles at the Plants while we are on earth, the ship is the safest place in the world for them to be, the private floor as several unoccupied rooms they will have plenty of room and be comfortable without disturbing anyone, I will hear no more about it, now have them ready we leave in the morning," Kira said walking towards the ship.

She watched him leave, this was getting way to out of hand, no he wanted their children to witness what he is doing in war, he was placing all of them in danger for something she didn't even know about anymore. She didn't know what was going on anymore. One thing was sure however she couldn't disobey his orders, but that doesn't mean she couldn't look for other options, she was just about tired of all of this.

As soon as Kira got on the ship he briefed all personal and his pilots.

**In the Morning**

In the morning all ships and carrier ships were launched, they were escorted by their space bearing warships but they were no good on the surface so the others would have to be used. The Doomsday and Minerva led the way towards the satellites.

Kira didn't release his objectives to the crew yet as he was waiting until they arrived at the Satellites.

On the doomsday Sarah was at the com but worrying about her children Kira made accompany on this trip. They were on that private floor being watched by two nannies, and she still couldn't help but think this was wrong. Both kids were in a room that was right across from Kira's. The only other person that used this floor was Willard and Ryu but Ryu wasn't with them. So they had a lot of room.

Kira was on his seat as they all launched, this might be a challenge as they had no support on the surface but for Kira it wouldn't be to hard, for the force they were sending to recapture Carpentaria was something else.

* * *

**Earth**

After the declaration of war it was strange that it wasn't a surprise attack, but for them at least they had time to prepare. Alliance military bases and stations were alerted everywhere as they had no clue where the attacks would come from.

Jibril was starting to get the sense he had to take this more seriously as he and his council immediately went into hiding, they had several locations around the world and they knew they were a primary target so they quickly went into hiding.

**Alliance Fleet**

Near Panama was where Neo's fleet was currently stationed, after the leaders of the resistance in Scandinavia had disappeared, the rest of the country fell but they had no time to secure it with this new crisis.

Neo had his team on constant surveillance of the skies; he knew they had no time to mount an attack into space so they had to set up for a defensive all over earth. The only problem was he didn't know where the attack was coming from.

Neo had a belief it would be around Orb, so he wanted to make sure he could arrive in a moments notice if need be.

**Orb**

Unato and Yunna were likely running around like idiots trying to put a stop to the situation, they were waiting and waiting for orders from Jibril but they weren't coming in.

Cagalli however quickly ignored the idiots and went about preparing her forces.

On this day right after the declaration was when Lacus arrived at the headquarters with her own children.

Cagalli had her brought in as Murrue, Andrew and Athrun were all waiting in there for her.

Lacus arrived as she told her children to keep quiet and stay at the table while she discussed things with the others.

The two quickly obeyed as they made themselves busy at the table.

Lacus then joined with the others.

Murrue and Andrew saw them for the first time, but they had other matters to do.

"As all are now aware Kira is coming and I believe he will attack here first," Cagalli said.

"All our ships are now equipped for earth based combat so our best bet is to take them out quick and fast, we attack as they are coming in from the atmosphere," Andrew said quickly.

"What makes you think this will be his first target?" Murrue asked.

Athrun turned to them, "He has been waiting for over a year for this battle and I suspect his patience will no longer hold out, he will come and I agree with Andrew, as soon as they decent we have to attack that massive ship with everything we got."

"They will have to decent in the area," Andrew replied.

"He will come," Athrun once again replied.

The meeting went on in strategy as they planned if they failed at the decent, they prepared the best they could for this and it was now all up to fate.

As Andrew and Murrue left Lacus then spoke up.

"I will be returning to command the eternal," Lacus said.

Cagalli looked over at the two twins, "What about them?"

Lacus looked sadly at them, "I contacted Reverend Malchio; he agreed to take them into hiding, far from Orb or any other spot that will be affected in war."

Cagalli stood up, "…Don't get to angry Lacus, but have you ever considered telling Kira the truth?"

Lacus quickly looked at her and then to the floor.

"Kira only seems like he wants to attack naturals, they are coordinators after all, he might not harm them," Cagalli added.

Lacus shook her head, "I am aware of that situation, and believe me I have considered it slightly, but I will not give them up or risk him knowing unless I am out of options, the reverend will keep them safe until we see how the outcome will play," Lacus said seriously.

Cagalli nodded as they left the room to head to the ships, all three had a feeling this was going to be a very brutal war and whoever won it wasn't going to be a victory for either side.

Lacus left with one thought on her mind, the safety of her children, she took them out where the reverend was waiting for them. Lacus quickly hugged both children, neither understood why their mother was going to be gone for awhile, but Lacus knew it was for their sake. If she stayed with them Kira was going to hunt her down and that would put them at risk. If she told Kira that could go either way, turning them over was something she would never in a million years consider, but if things go bad she may be left with no choice to save their lives. However she wasn't prepared to think that far ahead, she believed they could stop this before that happened.

* * *

**Atmosphere Satellites**

The fleet arrived on schedule at the satellites as Kira called for a report on all of them.

As soon as all were a go to land, he immediately contacted Ryu.

"We are ready Excellency," Kira said.

"You are cleared to enter the earth, bring our goal to victory commander," Ryu said signing off.

Kira then contacted a few ships, he was taking the Minerva and a few other land based carriers with him to the desert as they distributed orders to the remaining ships, they were to head straight for Carpentaria and reclaim the area.

**Doomsday**

Kira gave the final orders to the fleet as the helmsman set the course for the African desert and the landing procedures began.

All ships entered the atmosphere as their war had finally begun.

Kira only slightly smiled as it has been far too long since he had been on earth, and now he was going to bring it to its knees.

All ships cleared the atmosphere as it truly began.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter starts the assault in the desert as well as Kira's malice reaches new levels. I might do a chapter of the Greatest King before I return. See you later.**


	28. Beginning Assault

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Beginning Assault**

**Orb**

As the Decent started it was detected all over the earth. As soon as Cagalli got word of this she ordered all forces to head out. She and the rest believed this was going to be Kira's first target however as the forces were waiting in anticipation to open fire on the skies, nothing came to them.

Cagalli was at the headquarters as the Archangel and Eternal were ready to head out with the rest but nothing. The skies were completely empty.

**Archangel**

Murrue and the rest were only waiting for the chance as they had this prepared and all that happened was nothing.

The crew thought for sure this would be Kira's first target.

Murrue then patched back into headquarters.

**Eternal**

Lacus was also one taking command, she knew her children were now safe with the Reverend and she could focus on this, but this shock her as well. Kira wasn't heading here first.

"I would have bet all my coffee beans on this one," Andrew said as nothing was all that was going on.

Lacus looked at the sky, then back to Andrew, "We should call back to the headquarters."

In the Hanger Athrun was completely ready for combat in his new machine, the newest machine Zaft had built a year ago along with its sister suit, Athrun's machine was the Infinite Justice. As soon as Athrun first saw this machine it became clear that when Gil designed the other ones he wanted to recreate the power of the Justice from the last war. This Justice was far better then the Savior and may be enough to bring down Kira's Armageddon, he hoped. After working for this machine and upgrading the speed and power with the little advancements Erica's team developed over the past year this had to be enough.

However now it looked like the alert was completely false as Kira wasn't attacking here.

**Orb Headquarters**

Cagalli was doing her best to try and pinpoint where the drop zones were and where that massive ship was heading; the Doomsday wasn't easy to hide so she at least wanted its location.

Murrue, Andrew and Lacus all reported in along with a few other of their captains from ships already out, they were all looking for answers.

Cagalli was doing the best she could, as they finally got some intelligence.

"It seems there were only two major drop zones," an officer said.

"Where is that massive ship?" Cagalli asked.

"From what I see the drop zones were near Australia and in the African Desert, no other sights appear to be affected yet," the officer said.

All were confused.

"Why is he only dropping in two locations?" Cagalli asked.

"The major one is near Australia," the officer said again.

"_I can answer that," _Andrew said as attention was turned to him.

"_They likely want to reclaim Carpentaria as well as the Australian continent for their base, I have no clue what they want in the desert," _Andrew said not but hesitated on the last part as he was still thinking.

One officer shot up, "I have that massive ship, reports we intercepted from the Eurasian forces are the ship along with the Minerva have landed in the Desert."

"_What do they want out of that?" _Murrue asked as it seemed like a careless move to use their two most powerful ships in a desert.

It dawned on Andrew, _"Resources, I was there for the same reason during the first war, remember they cut off all activity from the earth so it is likely they need the resources in the mines."_

Cagalli froze as did her chief bodyguard Kisaka.

"Kira won't stop until he wipes out everything we have to help them," Cagalli said.

Andrew looked at her_, "This may sound cruel but we cannot deviate forces to help Cagalli."_

Cagalli was growing angry, "It's not right, they…" Cagalli said as she was cut off again.

"_The only way to get there would be to go through Australia, where we would have to face off with a massive Zaft invasion force, going the other way we won't make it in time Cagalli…besides Australia isn't that far from us, we have to prepare for an assault because it will come from that direction," _Andrew shot back.

Lacus looked at her, _"Maybe not."_

All turned to her.

"_You know as well as I do that Kira will order no attack here until he can do it himself, if we take a few ships the long way through the Americas then we might be able to engage them," _Lacus said seriously.

"_That is suicide Lacus, even with the Archangel and Eternal combined the Doomsday alone will still overpower us," _Murrue added.

Lacus shook her head, _"We don't know what the capabilities on earth will be, besides I prefer it to just sitting around waiting to be attacked."_

"The alliance may provide backup," Kisaka said as he finally spoke up.

Cagalli wanted desperately to help her friends in the desert, and she was about to make a bad call, "I will join with you, we will head out as soon as I take care of a few things."

Kisaka turned to her, "Leaving is not wise, if we do get attacked…" he said but Cagalli cut him off.

"It is like Lacus said, Kira won't order any attack here until he can do it himself, and if he is in the desert then that buys us the time we need," Cagalli added.

Kisaka actually agreed, "Very well, I don't have the power to stop you anyway."

Cagalli nodded as she now made prepares, this wasn't only to save her friends she believed it would be wise to keep that ship in a place that wasn't populated by many people, if she could stop it before it reached Orb then so be it.

The only problem was this was going to take time to travel and time may not be on their side.

* * *

**Earth Alliance**

**Heaven's Base**

Jibril and his main cronies believed they could hide out in their main base for the outcome of this war. Jibril received word that the drops had begun.

"A large deployment to Australia and a smaller one to Africa are the current drops at this time," one member said.

"What forces do we have in the area?" Jibril said sitting patiently.

"There are several newly developed bases in Australia as well as Carpentaria, we believe that is the base they are after, as for Africa one main unit at Victoria and the Eurasian forces are still holding up at Suez, despite all of this these are the two continents we have the least presence on however," another added.

"Just coming in sir, the destructive ship has landed in Africa," another quickly said.

Jibril turned to them, "They brought that thing to earth?"

"What are damages if that is fired on earth?" another asked.

"We have no hard data to go on, but estimations say one shot can wipe out a land area equivalent to or mostly likely larger then a nuclear blast fifty square miles or more I am putting it at but we have nothing to go on, and that doesn't include the fallout, when that thing fired in space we detected large amounts of radioactive radiation, apparently it doesn't affect the shots power, but we believe that cannon was designed to cause massive casualties on earth, in space the radiation didn't really spread but I believe it was manufactured for the surface," another said but that was all still speculation.

"Those disgusting creatures have been planning this all along, alert the area, gather up forces as you see fit, as long as it stays on the African continent we have no risk of anything useful getting destroyed," Jibril added.

"We will contact the Atlantic Federation," another said.

Their meeting went on about how to handle it, Jibril wasn't panicking as for now they had no clue where this base was, however this completely changed his strategy, instead on an attack they had to play the defensive.

**Panama **

Their main base here was rebuilt over the past four years and Neo was currently stationed here, when the attack began he had his forces on alert, he was expecting them to hit Orb like the rest but when that didn't come he got word of the targets.

"Australia and Africa, that massive ship sir is on Africa," an officer reported to him.

"What is headquarters saying about this?" Neo asked.

"No orders have come down to us yet sir," another replied.

"What in the world are they doing?" Neo asked annoyed.

"Since the Federation isn't located in either area they aren't concerned about it I believe sir," another replied.

"This just isn't Africa's or Eurasia's problem, once they are finished they will come for us and I don't want them in full power when they do," Neo said annoyed.

"Without orders sir we cannot move yet," the captain of the ship he was currently on said.

"They are making a grave mistake," Neo said as he wouldn't yet move without orders, but he was getting very fed up with those in charge.

People from all over the world now saw another war had begun, many were feared and others believed if they just stayed out of Zaft and the Alliances way they wouldn't be harmed, however none ever thought what Zaft's true goal on the surface would be, but soon they would.

* * *

**African desert**

The decent wasn't that bad for the Doomsday or any of the other ships.

**Doomsday**

Willard ordered a watch for any alliance presence but there was nothing. Kira only sat back as he wanted this finished as soon as possible. The decent was at perfect angle as all carrier ships released their loads and others landed safely in the sand.

Willard checked all systems as the Doomsday came to a stop. The Minerva wasn't too far behind as well as all their other massive carrier ships and transport ships.

"All ships are reporting in captain," Sarah said on her screen as all were reporting in.

Willard acknowledged as Kira stood up from his spot.

"Location?" Kira asked.

"Northern Africa commander, we landed at the coordinates that showed the less presence," an officer said.

"Order all transport ships and carriers to start unloading, are all our land bases ships secured?" Kira said.

"All of them commander," reported another officer.

Kira finally looked out of the front screen, the image of the desert were ones he did not miss. From the satellite and intelligence they had the alliance came in pretty strong in this area and occupied the mines they were after as well as several towns that resisted. Others bowed down before them and joined the alliance while others were just left alone. Like with the last war a resistance was once again formed and Kira knew the man he had to capture. Since Kira was once with the alliance he knew the resistances bases and hiding spots as well as how they got their equipment, during the last war and currently when the alliance attacked they never discovered any of it so Kira knew it should be the same.

As for the alliance they mostly withdrew after the invasion to a few certain towns and bases that were in the area most importantly the Victoria base to the south and the base they had at Suez both of which Kira would have to capture as soon as he did what had to be done here.

Kira looked at Willard, "Once everything is secured have all captains' report here to me."

"Yes commander," Willard said as he looked at Sarah as she relayed the message.

Kira now sat back down as he knew his location and the resistance would eventually get word of their arrival, Kira actually hoped they would attack and it would save him a trip but if they didn't he would go straight to them.

**Minerva**

Why Kira asked for their ship was beyond Talia, however orders were now orders. Arthur gave her the word that they landed safely as she ordered a check on the ship and equipment.

Their work was cut off when Meyrin got a call from Sarah ordering all captains and commanders to report to the Doomsday.

Talia finished as she Arthur and Heine soon got in a jeep and headed for the Doomsday.

"Such a baron place ma'am," Arthur said looking around.

"What they are thinking I have no clue," Talia replied as they were not yet briefed on their mission here.

**Other Forces**

Ships that were dropped as well as mobile suits were starting to get organized.

Kira requested and brought with him several land based battleships, mostly they were Lessep Class cruisers, however he also brought many Petrie Class and only a few Compton class land battleships.

Mobile suits on each ships were a variety, the aerial suits were Babi's, and upgraded Dinns, land based suits consisted of Gazuoot's and Bacues. The other variations were several style Zaku's and Gouf's.

With three objectives Kira wanted to make sure when he wasn't around the forces would be able to hold there own.

As the captains and commanders got the same messages all started heading for the Doomsday for the briefing.

Kira designated this area as their temporary base as it was right between the three objectives they need to do, Victoria was to the south, their mines were to the north and Suez was to the east.

Setting up perimeters ships and mobile suits were now on guard just in case the alliance came to them first, as Kira knew they had to be detected on descent.

* * *

**Australia-Oceania Union**

**Alliance Forces**

Bases that were practically newly constructed and others they had control over all got the alert as the forces from space were practically dropping straight on their heads. All in charge contacted their headquarters as defensive measures were now about to be taken.

It seemed as if the first few launches were over the sea.

Base commanders ordered all destroyers and carriers out to intercept. Mobile suits of Daggers and Windam's were ready to intercept.

At bases and shorelines linear artillery and Linear Tanks were set up and pointed towards the sea.

**Zaft Forces**

The mobile suit carriers were the first to enter the atmosphere.

When they were at the correct distance the carriers opened as suits were seen.

Several Aerial and Amphibious mobile types were dropped into the sky and ocean.

Babi's and upgraded Dinns made up the skies. Goohn's, Zno's and the newer Geo-Goohns and Assh type suits hit the waters.

Their mission was to secure the coast lines so they could do their secondary drops or land based mobile suits and their warships. Once the skies were secured they were going to drop the Vosgulov Class submarines, but it took a lot to bring them to the surface so they had make sure their skies were secured.

Immediately the amphibious suits emerged in the water and started attacking the ships and the coast line, they had the numbers as more and more were dropping this was beginning to become a very fierce battle.

* * *

**Africa-Resistance base**

It was safe to say they knew that Zaft had dropped as they were just to the south.

The guerilla fighters stood watch as a few started scouting ahead, using the sand and the mountains they were hiding in to good use the scouts went on ahead.

A few actually went to a briefing.

"What could they want?" one member asked as they weren't allowed to that much information.

A familiar face spoke up, "First we beat the alliance away from out towns and now this."

"What I find strange is if they wanted to attack the alliance bases then why did they land so far away?" another said.

"Remember Zaft has had no contact with earth for over a year, it is clear they are after our mines and our resources again," the familiar one said.

"They will fail," another said.

The guerillas had fought for what they had for centenary's and weren't yet about to give it up without a fight.

Over time they were able to stock up weapons and during their alliance rounds this past year they actually captured two damaged Strike daggers, they were tying to learn them the best they could. The familiar face and another were learning well how to pilot them.

Other then that their weapons were still as meager as the last time they fought.

The scouts were sent out as the familiar face wasn't about to let the town they had rebuilt go to waste again, however he wasn't about to surrender their resources and their land without a fight.

* * *

**Zaft Temporary Base-Desert**

By the time everything was set up the scouts had finally arrived and kept a pretty safe distance, and they didn't at all like the fire power they were seeing as that massive warship was enough to send chills down your spin, but another ship as well as other ships they fought before, they saw newer models and one quickly told another to prepare a report they could send back to their leader.

**Doomsday**

Kira called all those to the Doomsdays main hanger at the bottom, this was the largest compared the four mobile suit hangers and this one was for exiting and storing equipment, it was also large enough to store this meeting as all captain and battle commanders were now present. Willard was also there as Kira had a map of the area and was explaining their target and formation.

"The mission we are given is clear and simple, our first target was this desert so we could occupy the mines and replenish our critical resources," Kira said.

It made sense to a lot of them now.

"As some are aware this area was occupied during the first war and we will be using the same mines again, however from what I gather there are several more that were never charted, that is my true goal," Kira said sternly.

All listened.

"I will split the forces and each of us will attack and occupy a town in this region, under no circumstances are you to harm the town and people," Kira said.

That made some feel shock, especially Talia and Arthur, this man was ordering him not to harm anyone.

"We will encounter resistance fighters and that is my true goal, I need the location of those mines, so I need to capture the resistance leader Sahib Ashman," Kira said as a photo was administered to many captains, however some didn't receive one and one of those was Talia.

"Once we capture him he will give us the location of all the mines and other resources," Kira said seriously.

One captain then spoke up, "Commander, I was here under commander Waltfeld that last time, even he had problems as those resistance fighters are persistent even if we can find them and capture the leader he will not talk under any circumstances."

Kira turned to him, "Do I look like the Desert Tiger?" Kira said deadly.

"No…no sir, that wasn't what I meant," the captain said.

"Besides I will break him," Kira said nodding to a personal out of sight.

"With this he will break," Kira said as a soldier walked in carrying a small container and he was carrying it very slowly.

Kira took the container, "With this he will bow before my demands."

All were confused at the container.

Kira slightly smirked, "Our scientists have manufactured a level five biological virus that we will administer into all the towns water supply, we will then surround the town and allow no one to leave, it won't take long for it to spread."

Talia and the others froze immediately.

Arthur let out a yelp.

Kira stared in that direction, "Stay calm idiot, this agent only affects naturals, your coordinator genetics with easily make you immune to the effect."

"Your going to slaughter his people, how will that make him cooperate?" Talia asked.

Kira stared at her, "If he wants the cure them he will give me the location, besides this man is passionate towards his family and townspeople, he will do what he has to do to save them."

Many were very uncomfortable with this, but looking into the commanders eyes they wouldn't say anything against him.

Talia however did, "What is the mortality rate of those infected sir?"

Kira looked at her, "This is engineered, one hundred percent kill ratio, once infected they have one hour before showing symptoms then ten hours of complete pain and agony."

Some couldn't believe he said this so casually.

"Say no more about it, it will be seen shortly," Kira said.

"What if this gets out sir, it could affect the entire world?" another asked.

Kira truly didn't care, "The virus dies out after a day, besides it's in the desert and we will only be using it on a few towns, now no more about this," Kira said as he went on.

He passed the vials out to a few captains.

The two main towns we will be occupying are Banadiya and the main one of Tassil, Kira said a few others to other captains, as the vials were given out.

Before you attack you will release this into their water supply I pointed on your maps.

Talia now knew why he didn't want damage to the towns, he wanted them as bait.

Finally I and my team will occupy Tassil with a few extra suits, we will assault the resistance base that is located near Tassil, once I have their leader I want the entire town people infected.

"Yes sir," all the people said.

"Now as a few of you didn't get photos or maps it's because I am splitting up your forces as well," Kira said.

Kira turned to a few teams, "You people will head down towards Victoria, we have a few Special Forces units you will pick up and you will prepare for an assault on the alliance forces that are currently taking station at the mass driver."

They got their maps and missions as they saluted.

Kira then looked at them, "Once I have their leader I will join you personally on the assault."

"Yes sir," they replied.

Talia and her ship were the only ones that didn't have a mission yet.

Kira then turned to her, "You will take your ship and scout out Suez to the east, I want a report on the forces they have and their battle strength, that will be our exit when we finish here."

Talia looked at him she still didn't trust or even like this man, but she saw first hand what happened when she disobeyed him.

"Yes sir," she replied.

Kira then walked back over towards the front.

**Outside **

A few scout mobile suits however were on patrol when they caught something that hit their eye.

Using their sensors they honed in on the area and using heat signatures they saw the scouts from the resistance fighters.

They immediately called it in.

**Doomsday**

As Kira was about to dismiss them he got the word.

"Intruders on our perimeter sir," an officer from the Doomsday said.

"I knew it wouldn't take them long, how many?" Kira asked.

"Looks about three sir," an officer replied.

"Give the order to take them out, but spare one of them, I want him to report this," Kira said.

"Yes sir," the officer said signing off and giving the orders.

**Outside**

The pilots of the two Zaku's got the word as they moved to intercept.

The resistance people saw this and immediately took off.

They were trying to get to their truck as the front pilot saw his chance, aiming his rifle he fired near the two of them that were close together and he vaporized them, the other one nearly joined them but he was falling behind and that saved his life.

After taking them out the pilots stopped pursuit and returned to patrol.

The remaining one immediately bugged out returning to the base using the secured route.

**Doomsday**

After Kira got conformation he dismissed the captains and commanders as they were beginning immediately.

All left returning to their own ships as Kira gave the orders for all of them to leave.

The largest group was heading towards Victoria; the lone Minerva was on its way towards Suez.

Kira took his ship along with a few others to occupy the towns and such.

The three groups were soon out of sight as they headed where they had to.

* * *

**Tassil**

**Resistance Base**

Sahib got the word from his remaining scout as now their suspicions were now confirmed.

Sahib didn't know what their targets were yet, but he wasn't allowing this to go on as he ordered all people to get their weapons they were going to engage as soon as they knew what was going on.

What he didn't expect was what one of them just told them.

* * *

**Australia**

The Zaft forces had successfully secured the coast line and were moving into and towards other bases near their location.

More carriers were now launched down as the submarines now took into the water and were assisting, as well as the land based models now had room to land.

The alliance was resisting but they were not prepared for this, they had their good engagements but Zaft was overwhelming them at the moment.

* * *

**Doomsday**

The other land battleships that were with the Doomsday broke off to head to the towns as Kira finally saw his in the screen.

He immediately got on the radio to the forces he did bring with him as they now opened fire around the town.

Kira only smiled as he got up and was heading to his own hanger, it has been to long since he had gone out.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter takes place in the desert as the resistance attacks and the virus is released. Bye for now.**


	29. Desert Strike

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Desert Strike**

**Tassil**

Along with the Doomsday Kira only brought with him two Lessep class ships, they were headed north straight for the town, this was a place Kira never expected to see again, however things had to be done.

From what Kira gathered the town was rebuilt after its destruction and the resistance base was located a little ways away. Kira's goal was to secure the town, release the virus and head towards the resistance base. If done right they should be on their way towards the resistance stronghold by the time the fighters were aware of what was going on.

"We are a few miles away from the coordinates Commander," Willard told him.

Kira was still sitting in his chair, "All stop, inform all ships to hold their position, we will go in by suits from here on," Kira said standing up.

Sarah informed the ships to stop as she once again looked at Kira, he was just about to add mass murderer to his credentials, and from the look in his eyes she could see he had no hesitation.

"Should I inform your team commander?" Willard said.

Kira looked at him, "No, have them on standby, once we have secured the town send them towards the Minerva, let her baby sit them for awhile," Kira said seriously.

"Yes commander," Willard responded.

Kira stood up as all ships prepared their invasion forces.

Kira left as he headed for his hanger; once he arrived the lights were turned on as his suit shined quickly from the light.

Kira looked up at his machine; it has been to long since he had been in this machine. Over the past year only one thing was done to the machine, sure if Kira worked on it he probably could have upgraded it further, but they were working on other things and he didn't really need to as this was the single most destructive machine to ever exist.

Not wasting time with a pilot's suit Kira went up and boarded the cockpit.

Turning the machine on Kira quickly reprogrammed the OS for earth based desert combat.

Kira then sent communications to the bottom of the Doomsday where his assault team was preparing.

**Lower Hanger**

The crew was now working to prepare the crew at the bottom of the hanger; they unloaded several Agile attack helicopters along with one transport chopper. Kira had specific orders for this team.

They were downstairs gearing up their tactical gear when the commander got word of Kira's communication.

"Yes commander," the leader said.

"You know your orders correct?" Kira asked seriously.

The commander opened up a small case and looked at the container with the virus, "Yes sir, once you secure the town we will land and administer the virus into the town's water supply."

"From our satellite images I pinpointed the location and marked your map, once last thing commander," Kira said.

"Yes sir," the leader said.

"If you fail, I will destroy you with my own hands," Kira said deadly.

"Understood commander," the leader said signing off as they were preparing the choppers.

The leader gathered his team as they boarded the choppers and prepared to take off.

As Kira signed off he wanted to administer it himself but his skills were better off in this suit as he could use his abilities to detect any anti air fire or anything that could bring down that chopper.

**Outside**

Other assault teams from the other two ships were heading in the same way but they would land outside of town to secure the perimeter, no one was getting out or Kira would have their heads and they knew that.

The two other ships also launched their mobile suits, they were mostly land types of Bacue's and Gazuoots, but a few Zaku's and Gouf's were also launched with specifications to maneuver in the desert.

Their job was to assist Kira and also when the time came they would assault the resistance base.

Kira finally decided it was time to launch as the hanger doors were opened and the Armageddon flew out spinning around as he landed straight in front of the teams.

Kira radioed one last time to Willard to hold position and prepare to make a temporary camp as when he had Sahib he would interrogate him right here.

Kira then turned to the rest, "Let's go," Kira ordered as he led the way.

All mobile suits followed as the choppers took off and stayed with the suits, they would be in this formation until Kira ordered the assault on the town.

* * *

**Australia-Oceania Union**

The battle was reaching straight into the night hours, Zaft made drop after drop. The alliance didn't have a very commanding powerful force in this area and as a result they were being overwhelmed. Their mobile force units were now pushing well into the land areas and had destroyed and captured most of the coastal bases around Australia. They moved in so far that they drop were now landing more land based suits and warships.

The alliance forces were doing their best, they called several times for reinforcements and assistance but their calls were never answered and communication was taken out in the early stages.

Carpentaria was starting to take attacks however the Zaft forces wanted the base intact so they were more cautious.

Basically all that could be heard were the sounds of war and the cries of the victims that fell. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Resistance Base**

The remaining scout that Kira allowed to lived quickly returned via the route he used to get there, he was out of communication range for awhile, however when he got into range he quickly radioed to Sahib.

He told them that they were spotted and that the Zaft forces destroyed the other two.

Sahib finished listening as he turned to his fighters.

"Two of our scouts were just killed, I have no more doubts that Zaft has returned to take what is ours again, I want all our people to gear up, when they move we will be ready to fight them," Sahib said as he had the support of all his fighters, they beat back invaders many times and this was going to be another to them.

He didn't order any attacks yet he just put his people on notice as he figured they would go straight for the mines and when that happened he would be there to greet them.

Sahib was briefing a few people when he was quickly approached.

"We haven't had any contact from the patrols we sent out earlier sir," the man said.

Sahib turned to him, these patrols were around the Tassil region, he always sent patrols to make sure the towns were doing ok and now they were late with checking in.

It was then a few more rushed up to him, "Sir…the town, the town is being surrounded."

Sahib and the others grew weary as they quickly rushed outside for a better view.

* * *

**Tassil**

Kira led his force towards the town as he knew just how Sahib operated and knew there would be a few watching the towns. As they were nearing the town Kira turned the sensors of the Armageddon to maximum infrared, their would usually be a truck patrolling around the town, he stopped the force as Kira check on long range sensors and just like he predicated their was one.

Kira then turned to his radio and contacted a few Agile's.

"Go to maximum altitude and take out that patrol," Kira ordered.

"Yes sir," a few pilots radioed as they went for altitude and were going to come in hard with a quick shot on that truck.

Kira then looked to the rest, "The shot will be our signal, as soon as it blows move for the town quickly and secure it like I said, mobile suits will surround as attack teams will land inside and outside the city, make sure no one leaves, use non lethal force if you have to, but don't let them escape to the mountains behind it."

The mobile suits teams and the few choppers that had attack teams acknowledged as if this went right it shouldn't take to much time.

"As for you commander, you will land at the point in your grid, if you encounter any force you will use lethal force, administer the virus and eliminate anyone that sees you, once you have administered the virus you will radio back to me."

"Yes commander," the leader said as now they waited.

Kira finally activated his armor as the devilish eyes could be seen in a distance with their dark reddish flash.

**Patrol**

The jeep patrolling was by the mountains just outside the town and they were heading back to base. The two Agiles that raised altitude saw the target as they now started lowering for the attack.

Heading straight for the jeep they locked on target as each released a payload.

The jeeps occupants heard the decent as they looked up but by the time they saw what was happening it was to late as their jeep exploded taking all with it.

**Town**

Kira heard the explosion as he gave the order, "Move in now," Kira ordered as the wings on the suit spread and he accelerated towards the town.

The Bacues were right behind him followed by the Zaku's and Gouf's.

The choppers moved ahead of the suits as they fired shots at the outside of the border of each side of the town as warning to those that heard the first explosion.

**Inside the Town**

Many people were sleeping but when the jeep blew up many woke up to see what was going on, however all woke up when the choppers fired around the towns.

As a normal reaction people likely panicked as they came out of their homes, only to be greeted by a sight they never thought they would have to see again.

**Outside the Town**

Kira watched the choppers out of his screen as the most important one made it for the town, so far their wasn't any anti-aircraft fire as he knew most willing to fight were likely in the resistance, however he had to be careful if some were left behind.

Kira resumed his task as the choppers were now in the inside of the town and Kira saw people trying to flee.

He maneuvered the Armageddon straight for the front entrance of the town where many were trying to escape and he landed straight in front of them as they all froze.

Kira then aimed his beam rifle straight at them making all of them freeze.

It was the same all over the town, the Bacues arrived next as they headed for the back and rear sides of the town aiming straight for the people.

The Zaku and Gouf's were next taking up the rest, peoples normal reaction was to freeze however this wasn't what would hold them in for long.

This was only to by time, as the choppers on the outside have landed and were now unloading their soldiers as they rushed up and aimed their weapons at the fleeing citizens.

This would hold them in as soldiers aimed and were ready to fire, the town was mostly filled with elderly and children along with some of the parents, Kira knew the rest were likely with the resistance.

Kira saw their fear that was what he wanted to see.

When they were calming down as it looked like they weren't going to be fired upon the soldiers on the ground told them as long as they stayed in their town and went home they and their town would not be harmed.

It seemed as if it was working with a few who were scared out of their minds.

However Kira saw something inside the city that made him power his machine back up and head inside. He left the exit to the other mobile suits and assault teams.

**Inside the city**

Attack choppers flew through the skies as the leaders chopper was making its way towards the target.

"Distance?" the commander asked.

"Thirty seconds sir," the pilot radioed.

The water supplies main access point was a well system that reached the entire town, their were many around the town as well as other means of getting water, but this particular one accessed the entire underground oasis system, once the virus was entered inside their mission would be complete.

From the ground it was well apparent of what was going on as people were either rushing to an exit or they were now at the exit but blocked in.

However like Kira predicted there were a few guerilla fighters still inside waiting and were arming themselves.

A few with RPG rockets were not going to take this anymore as they were taking aim at a few choppers over their city.

The pilot of this chopper quickly got an alert, "Were being painted commander," the pilot said.

A few targeted this chopper and a few others as the rockets were fired.

"Take evasive action," the commander said as their chopper missed being hit.

"Radio to the other choppers to open fire, we cannot afford to be shot down," the commander said.

The pilot got on the radio to the others, "Green light, take them out," the pilot said as Kira's orders were not to kill unless the virus was in danger and it was in danger.

The choppers switched to their guns and quickly scanned for the targets as they were spotted with infrared.

The attack Agile's targeted their guns and opened fire.

The guerilla fighters were mulled apart by the gun fire as the commanders chopper found a spot to land as it was being to descend.

The chopper quickly landed in an opening about a block away as the assault team began exiting taking their weapons in defensive measures looking around.

The commander exited with the container as they made their way towards the well, this one was inside an open building.

The attack teams were looking at ally ways, on the roof tops and windows but spotted nothing. The commander got the clear as he made it right in front of the well.

He moved in and began carefully opening the container.

However that was when a few other guerilla fighters with their assault rifles were taking action.

The assault team saw them coming and opened fire taking cover as they were now in a fire fight.

The commander quickly but carefully sped up as he was removing the locks of the container in a secured location.

The guerilla fighters were falling left and right as they had no formal training and since it was night the night vision the assault team was using was helping them.

The commander was on the final lock as he heard a click and the container opened, as he looked all of what he saw was a liquid substance but inside was a deadly natural virus that would take out ever one in this town. Following orders he started administrating it when they came under attack again as well as civilians were starting to watch what they were doing.

Kira's orders were not to allow anyone to live who saw this, however there were scared children with them as well; this was a very difficult decision.

This time however the guerilla fighters were attacking from multiple sides as the team was being pinned down.

**With Kira**

Kira knew something was wrong when he used his sensors to check the progress so leaving security to the other mobile and attack teams he moved inside the city and good thing he did as he saw the firefight going on.

The guerilla fighters heard a sound as a few turned around and panicked as Kira landed the Armageddon straight on top of about five of them, it was easy to saw they were a lot shorter after that.

The assault teams saw Kira land on a few fighters as the Armageddon's head moved towards the back, Kira saw a few fighters on a wall and he attacked with the suits Vulcan guns on the head. The shots tore the wall apart as the fighters fell to their demise.

Once he was finished the civilians were panicking as Kira saw the team finally start to fire at them.

Kira opened the cockpit as he started lowering himself to the ground.

The civilians were mowed down as a few children were left, and Kira saw their hesitation.

The team had their weapons pointed at the scared and confused children, but they weren't able to fire yet.

All froze as gun fire sprang out and each of the children fell one after another, they looked ahead and saw the commander with his two guns out fired and dropped each one.

Kira holstered his weapons after it was over and walked towards them.

Grabbing the first one, "Never hesitate," Kira said dropping the man to the floor.

"Yes commander," they replied.

Kira walked over towards the leader and saw the virus being poured in.

"Mission complete commander," the leader said.

Kira looked down, "Gather your men and assist with the perimeter security, all we do now is wait, but first dispose of these bodies," Kira said heading back towards his machine.

Reaching the lift Kira reached into his pocket taking another few pills, once again this was starting, throughout the past year they were more like after the first war ended, bad but now they were getting worse again.

Ingesting the new pills almost immediately cleared his head as he went back up towards his machine and flew off. Kira saw he not only landed on a few fighters but a few buildings but that didn't matter to him, this town was going to be destroyed in a day's time anyway.

Heading back towards the front of the town, Kira saw that people were starting to return to their homes, apparently they saw that they weren't being harmed as long as they stayed in town, Kira watched and smiled, the entire town wouldn't take long to be infected as another hot desert day would soon take daylight.

As soon as he returned to the front, Kira got word from a mobile suit scout.

"_Commander we have incoming signatures from the North," _the scout said.

Kira heard that, "They are coming…and here I thought we would have to go to them, gather the mobile suit teams to intercept, I only need about five."

"_Yes sir," _the man replied as Kira would have to give a few orders.

Two Bacues, two Zaku's and one Gouf approached Kira.

"We will meet the resistance head on, I will say this only once, until I determine where Sahib Ashman is, destroy no one, their weapons are meager if you have to take a few hits just protect your suits legs, now lets go," Kira said as he personally led the team towards the incoming signatures.

* * *

**Resistance Forces**

As soon as Sahib heard what was going on, they couldn't see the town very clearly but they saw smoke and memories returned of the last time their town was destroyed.

Sahib called for all his fighters to gather equipment and head for their trucks, Sahib and another fighter headed for the two captured Earth Daggers they captured, this was the first time they would use these but now was as good a time as any.

Powering up the machine Sahib and the other walked out as their other fighters were in their trucks with RPG's and other explosives, the missile trucks were loaded as all took off straight for their town.

Sahib led the way, all his peoples families were mostly in that town and they were once again eager to see them.

When they got away from their base all spotted something in the distance as the sun started coming up. All they saw was the reddish eyes of a devil that stood in their way.

**Banadiya and other towns in the region**

Like with Tassil the towns were taken and the virus was released like the others. The only thing these towns had was less resistance as many were with Sahib and the towns were pretty much defenseless. Like with Tassil they were now infected with the virus and a video link was set up, they didn't' know why all Kira's orders for them were to keep people alive until they heard from him.

* * *

**Near Victoria**

The warship teams Kira sent near the mass driver had finally arrived at their location, they stopped well out of range as they waited for Kira. Five Lessup class, Seven Petrie class and two Compton class land battleships were in this group with fifty mobile suit units of all land and aerial mixes.

They scanned the area as it was definitely full of Earth Alliance presence, what though they didn't know yet and would likely not know as Kira wanted to hit them straight on when he arrived.

One piece of intelligence they had just arrived as the special forces team that started this war arrived on sight and started talking to the captains and commanders.

* * *

**Minerva**

**Inside**

Talia and her crew were heading to scout out Suez like Kira had ordered however they got three mobile suit signatures from behind and all three were quickly identified as Kira's team members.

"What are they doing here?" Talia asked.

"They are radioing in ma'am," Meyrin said.

Talia patched them threw as it was Rey.

"_Requesting clearance to board ma'am," _Rey said.

"Why are you here?" Talia asked.

"_We were given orders to join up with you ma'am, I am afraid I don't know anymore then that," _Rey added.

Talia sighed, "Permission granted you can land," Talia said signing off.

"What is this about?" Arthur asked.

"That commander again, that is what," Talia replied.

"What should we do?" Arthur asked.

"Just keep them busy for now, and continue our mission," Talia said as they expected to be near Suez soon however they were about to run into a little problem.

**Hanger**

All three suits landed as Shinn was as annoying as ever with his attitude, and once again it was directed at Kira.

"He thinks I couldn't handle that mission which is why he sent me here," Shinn replied angry.

Luna sighed and for once ignored him.

Heine went down to greet them as Shiho watched, she was hoping they would see the Orb forces soon however they were practically stuck in Africa until they had Victoria and busted through Suez.

* * *

**Desert**

Sahib and his resistance saw the devil in front of them.

Kira stopped his forces when he knew they would hit them straight on, and here they came, what surprised him was the two daggers they had.

Kira scanned the area and saw that was basically all the fire power they had that was a threat, and he slightly laughed.

Sahib looked ahead as others were radioing to attack, but he held them off.

"Why are we waiting?" one fighter said.

Sahib used his radio, "I want to know why they are here and what team they belong to."

Sahib stepped forward in his machine and turned his radio to all channels.

"This is Sahib Ashman, leader of these people, who is your commanding officer and why are you attacking my people again?" Sahib said through the radio.

His response was only laughing through the enemy suit.

He was stunned, first these forces weren't at all intimidated when he walked forward in a threatening stance and now he was being laughed at.

It was then he heard a voice, "To think I had to find you, but you came straight to me, what an utter natural fool," Kira said with a slight laugh again as it was followed by a few others in other suits.

Sahib heard that voice and it was extremely familiar, he couldn't put it down yet but he heard that voice before.

"I asked you a question…" Sahib raised his voice but Kira cut him off.

"What I want is your cooperation, but knowing how you are you will not give it willingly so I will just take it," Kira said cutting off communication as he changed channels to his Zaft channel and contacted his other suits.

"Do not destroy this first dagger, all others eliminate them immediately," Kira ordered as the Armageddon moved again as the two Plasma beam cannons lifted over the shoulders and aimed straight for Sahib, Kira fired them quickly as Sahib saw them a little to late, he dodged to the right and missed one, but the right arm was blown completely off along with his beam weapon.

Sahib ordered his forces to attack as the battle was on.

The Gouf Kira had with him immediately engaged the other dagger as the rest started hitting the trucks.

Sahib's forces started attacking as they were firing their rockets and weapons first at the Armageddon, Kira quickly raised the left arm and activated the Shield Generator which was the only thing that had a upgrade as it could stop with more impact solid weapons such as missiles and rockets, it could before but it was a little stronger now.

Blocking all the attacks Kira jumped into the air and landed straight on one missile truck destroying in.

**Gouf and Dagger**

The Gouf attacked the other dagger activating the heat rod wrapping it straight around the mobile suits leg. The dagger fired but it was clear they still didn't have full knowledge of the suits and it was working against each them.

The leg eventually exploded as the suit fell to the ground, the pilot was injured as he looked back up only to see the Gouf staring down at it with its blade aimed straight at it, and he panicked with the beam was activated.

The Gouf drove the blade straight through the cockpit destroying the suit.

**All forces**

The Bacue's fired their missiles and tried running all over the trucks, they were like bugs that annoyed the heck out of you.

The Gouf soon joined in as Kira was occupied with Sahib, but more like toying with him.

The Zaku's they had fired into the sand causing sand to be thrown up and it affected them a little on both sides.

Jeeps with manned personal fired RPG's at the mobile suits but the armor was a lot different then they remember all those years ago as it was much stronger.

They drove all over the place and fired but they were dropping like flies.

**Kira and Sahib**

With only one arm Sahib took the beam saber and aimed it at Kira, who was mostly ignoring him and using his Vulcan guns to fire at his trucks.

Sahib charged trying to slash the more powerful machine in two, however Kira raised his mobile suits arm hitting the Daggers arm and Kira drove his machine straight into the dagger making it fall to the ground. Kira aimed his own rifle and shot the head straight off the Dagger.

Sahib was now without most of his sensors, but he saw his people being slaughtered and rose up once again.

"Persistent little flee aren't you," Kira said but expected no less.

Sahib moved again as he saw Kira grab one of the trucks off the ground that drove by firing at the Armageddon but the armor didn't even have a nick in it, from the blast.

Sahib watched as Kira crushed the jeep and threw the parts at him in insult.

Sahib lost it again charging however Kira now activated his own saber.

"Our little game must end," Kira said as he ducked and slashed both legs off in one swipe and spun the saber around in a vertical slash taking out the other arm.

Sahib fell to the ground with only the body; arms, legs and head were completely off and destroyed.

Kira then stood over him aiming the saber straight down, Sahib thought he was going to end up like his friend as he prepared for death but all Kira did was melt one small piece on the core and everything went black as he cut the power to everything Sahib couldn't even self destruct if he wanted to.

Kira returned the saber as the rest of the trucks tried escaping but the Bacue's caught up and destroyed them.

This was a worthless battle for Kira, not a challenge at all, but what could he expect from the resistance. Radioing to his other people Kira told them to get Sahib out and return him to the Doomsday where the interrogation would begin.

The suits pried the cockpit open as Sahib didn't have any other weapons with him, he would fight but the coordinators were stronger and better trained as they captured him immediately.

Sahib watched as the suit he fought stopped in front of him, the cockpit opened as Kira emerged.

Sahib then remembered, "You…"

Kira looked to his people, "Take him back, I will join you after I get back from Victoria," Kira said going back in as he immediately took off at high speed.

Kira knew the battle for the mass driver would be a little different and he wanted to be there to lead this operation so with everything secured, he should be able to take care of Victoria if their isn't any problems and be back in time just as the virus effects are taking full swing, to interrogate Sahib.

Kira headed straight for Victoria, so far the war is going their way but Africa and Australia didn't hold the most aggressive forces the alliance had, when he attacked Orb and the Americas then he expected more resistance but for now he was going to finish this as quickly as possible. Victoria however may provide more of a challenge then he thought.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter is the Victoria battle, as well as action in the Plants and Orb. See you later.**


	30. Victorian Campaign

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Victorian Campaign**

**Doomsday**

Willard was monitoring everything from the bridge and after he got word that the resistance force was destroyed and their leader captured, he received word that the commander had headed straight for Victoria. After taking Victoria and getting the information they needed Willard knew they could leave the rest of Africa to the other forces and they could get out of here.

"They are escorting the prisoner back here sir," his operations officer told him.

"Is everything set up?" Willard asked.

"Yes captain, the commander's orders are to place him inside the tent and wait for his return," the officer replied.

Willard nodded, "Very well, proceed as plan…in the meantime how is my data coming along?"

"We are testing the cannon constantly sir, however we really won't know anything until the first shot is fired in this atmosphere," the tactical officer replied.

"Keep on it, when the time comes I do not want to explain to the commander why the firing is off," Willard replied as that was a death sentence.

"Yes sir," he replied as they continued working.

**Private Floor**

As soon as her duty shift was over Sarah returned to check on her children.

"How are they?" she asked one of the nurses.

"They are still very uncomfortable, this is their first trip to earth and they are still very young," the nurse replied.

She badly cursed Kira for this, taking them into a war zone like this, she didn't even understand why it was so important to him, and he never once held either of them. The only thing he ever paid attention to was the movements of their son, he studied his reactions and timing but that was it. Now she feared he was going to make them observe what he was doing, both children learned fast by observing and she feared he was going to train him to be just like him.

**Outside**

A secured base was finished by the time Kira finished attacking the city. They had everything set up for the interrogation of Sahib. A tent was set up with a bunch of monitors, a lone chair and a few other things but it wasn't like a normal interrogation like Kira did in the past, he didn't really have any tools to use, this was going to be something different.

The base saw the mobile suits return that left with Kira to the resistance base and in one hand was Sahib, the Gouf held him secured until they arrived and now he was lowering him to the surface where armed soldiers would take over.

The Gouf released him as the soldiers tried taking hold of him.

Sahib still had some fight in him as he struggled, however one belted him in the gut with the back of his rifle taking the wind from him. He stopped struggling as the two dragged him to the tent.

Once inside they tightly secured him to the chair as he regained his senses.

"What do you people want from me?" Sahib asked.

They however didn't answer.

"Who is in charge? I wish to speak to that man I saw," Sahib said again when he was decked straight in the mouth.

The soldiers never said as word as one went outside and stood guard while the other stayed inside and right by the door. They were ordered not to speak at all to anyone they detained, whatever the man did or said they were to ignore until a superior arrived to take over.

Sahib saw the equipment as he had no clue what was going on.

* * *

**Tassil**

With the city secured and resistance fighters destroyed people were allowed outside as long as they didn't get near the border of the town. Mobile suits were on constant watch and armed soldiers walked the perimeters, rumors spread of those destroyed before dawn and people just weren't equipped or prepared to fight back so they didn't.

The soldiers knew the virus had spread by now throughout the entire water system. It was just a matter of time now.

It was morning and people were now getting their water, so in about one hour's time it would take effect. For ten long hours they would be in agony.

For Kira that was his time window for Victoria, he had to have that finished and return to get the information from Sahib before people dropped like flies.

Soldiers and suits watched as people drank, once inside their blood system and after the hour the virus could be spread through the air as well, that wouldn't take long to infect the entire town.

One really watched family was that of Sahib, that was Kira's greatest leverage.

* * *

**Near Victoria**

With the forces set up outside, they were waiting Kira's order and it didn't take to long for him to arrive.

Kira used the Armageddon's speed to cut the time it took in half as he arrived in only two hours after he left.

When Kira arrived he saw his forces waiting as he landed right next to a Compton class ship.

Heading down all soldiers immediately saluted as they led Kira inside where a meeting was already in progress.

All captains saluted as Kira entered.

**Compton Class ship**

"What is the status?" Kira asked looking at the map.

"We are still undetected sir, we are still out of range from their long range radar," one captain said.

"What is the strength of the force?" Kira asked.

"I can answer that commander," the Special Forces unit that was picked up said.

Kira saw the men, "Report, I have limited time."

"Yes sir," the man said as they brought up a map of Victoria.

"They have no land battleships at all protecting this base, mostly just transport ships, mobile suits however go to about a hundred, mostly Daggers but a few Windams," the leader reported, "However their defensive forces are filled with artillery, tanks and fighters."

"Seems a little meager for a base like this," Kira said.

"The alliance kept most of their strength in the federation, panama and such, and Eurasia is holding their ground in their own territory so this was practically just a force to hold it down, nothing we cannot handle," the leader replied.

Kira looked at the map, "All we need is the mass driver in tack…have our aerial units keep the fighters and Windam's busy, our ground units will launch an attack on the daggers and artillery they have on the ground, I will personally take care of any anti-aircraft fire and the command center itself, as for the battleships you will head in as well and lure some of the suits out, make no mistake we take no prisoners, destroy them all."

"Yes sir," all replied.

"We move out in fifteen minutes, dismissed," Kira said as all saluted and those that had to left the ship.

Kira himself as he headed for his suit.

All ships, suits and aerial support readied themselves as Kira gave the final order and they moved in.

* * *

**Space**

**Aprilious One**

It has been almost two days since the attack begun and media coverage was now completely cut off. Everything that was taking place on earth was controlled by what Ryu wanted. All the people of Plant knew was that Kira had led the attack on earth and they were going to war to destroy the alliance forces, that was all the information people had, but once they heard Kira was leading many felt reassured and about ninety percent went about their daily lives as they trusted in the chairman and in Kira.

One thing that did occur that Ryu wanted was many were now taking an interest to what he proposed in his speech before all this began. Immediately after this started couples began looking into the ultimate coordinator facility in the Mendel Colony, and appointments were already being made. From what they saw and gathered, they wanted their children to become this new species, they wanted them to have abilities just like Kira had. Just like what happened after the news was released about George Glenn all those years ago, it was starting again and people wanted to take this next step. The firsts were couples that weren't able to have children at all; this was that chance they never thought they would have. Some that had concerns looked into the data that Ryu wanted all to have and saw it was very promising and they were seriously considering it. Others believed that this was the next step to take, they didn't like the idea of their children being born from a chamber, but with what Ryu said they hoped with more research they would be able to eliminate it eventually but for now this was the best path, the option was open for them to do this as well.

Basically the turn out was on par if not better for what Kira and Ryu thought. You did of course have the more radical coordinators that spouted it was wrong and all other nonsense like that but they were minority, in the future they would be ones Ryu would have shot on sight.

**Chairman's office**

From the moment the first decent to earth Ryu had been monitoring everything, military command was getting all the facts and transferring them back to him every few minutes.

He soon got those video links.

"What is the status of our occupation?" Ryu asked looking at one monitor.

"We have just received word from the commander leading the Australia campaign sir, they have successfully taken Carpentaria, and captured or destroyed all other coast line bases the alliance had recently developed," the officer reported.

Ryu slightly smiled.

"They are currently hunting down a few alliance forces that are trying to escape in land on the Australian continent, but they are boxed in and no where to go," the officer reported again.

"That victory was easily expected, what are the losses?" Ryu asked.

"Five percent losses at sea and fifteen percent land forces," the officer reported.

Ryu didn't like to hear those numbers, "How in the world did it get that high?" Ryu nearly shouted.

"Resistance was more then expected sir, besides our forces came in waves, the coastline was harder to breach then expected, but overall this was still a tremendous victory," the officer replied again.

"Twenty percent losses is a great victory to you? Do you think I can replace that kind of hardware overnight?" Ryu was now shouting.

"Most losses were older model suits sir, though the alliance wasn't at full force we had no secured airspace and no support from the land, many were taken down in the carriers before landing, and overnight our forces were at a disadvantage when fighting as most had never fought on earth sir, our estimates were a thirty percent loss so we did better then the strategists expected," another said.

"Tell them to finish what they are doing and regroup at Carpentaria, make sure they are in constant alert status for the Atlantic Federation," Ryu said angrily switching the monitor off.

Something told him he had to speed up this acceleration of the Doomsdays first shot on earth, he needed to strike fear back into their hearts, most probably don't think the cannon can be fired on earth so he had to show the power soon.

Turning to another monitor Ryu talked to another high commander, "I want better news."

"You shall have it sir, Commander Hibiki so far has successfully led the attack on the cities and crushed the resistance fighters, he apparently used the level five biological agent on the town," this one said.

Ryu raised an eyebrow, "Does he have the resistance leader?"

"Yes sir, the commander has released the virus on the town to inspire this man to give up the location of the mines, the commander is currently in route to Victoria, while sending the Minerva to scout their escape route in Suez," the officer replied.

Finally what he expected from Kira, results.

"Keep me informed and inform the commander to make contact with me once he has the location of those mines, they are needed more critically then I first thought," Ryu said looking over data he just received.

"Yes sir," the officer replied signing off.

Ryu looked over all the data, he was going to have to send in all reserves now as to face down and destroy the Atlantic Federation as well as to keep other areas at bay long enough to do what had to be done, he needed more forces.

He knew once Kira got into the main fight then things should go their way one hundred percent, and he would expect no less.

* * *

**Victoria Base**

**Alliance Command Center**

Basically the information they got here was scarce, they knew a Zaft invasion had begun but they got absolutely no orders since they took station at this base. When they arrived a few days ago they found a dead crew that the Zaft Special Forces left, that was suspicious but since then they had been reactivating everything at this base.

That was the same for all mass driver basses, when Ryu made the terms a year ago all abandoned the bases but stayed nearby in order to retake them and since Ryu announced war they had only two days since the speech before the invasion began and they were still in the process of getting everything together.

The man in charge of this base was a Major from the Atlantic Federation, he had been trying for days to reach their headquarters but nothing, it was almost as if they had been ignored or at worse abandoned.

Forces on the outside had been on alert since the invasion had begun and stepped up defenses, but they never expected this base to be hit first.

It wasn't long before the radar picked up the signatures of Kira's charge as he was now moving in.

"Major, we have incoming," the officer replied as they were now in long range radar.

The Major looked, "Alert all forces, how many?"

"The numbers are still coming in sir, unknown…" the man said trying to get the numbers.

The other base personal inside this control room were alerting the base as alerts went off, fighter pilots went to jets, mobile suit pilots went to their machines and all others went to their positions.

"I got it sir…fourteen land ships sir, mobile suit units unknown," the man said in a panic.

The Major about dropped his chart, "They are sending that many here, why is this base so important to them?" the Major said as it was a mass driver but they didn't have the forces to counter that, Zaft wasn't taking any chances on this base for some reason.

"Keep trying to alert headquarters, contact Eurasia at Suez if you have to," the Major said looking closely as the mobile suit units were being identified.

However he got an unknown for the one leading them all, and he was getting a very bad feeling about it as well.

"Alert all units, fire at will," The Major said quickly.

"Yes sir," all replied as they transferred the orders out immediately.

**With the Zaft Forces**

As soon as Kira crossed into their sensors he radioed back to the warships.

"Open fire now," Kira ordered.

Each of the ships aimed their main cannons at the base; the base had no importance to Kira, all he wanted was the mass driver so if they had to destroy everything around it then so be it.

Each ship aimed and fired their attack straight at the base.

**Alliance Forces**

"Major, several heat sources are approaching," an officer said.

Looking closely he knew what they were, "Anti-aircraft fire!"

Several turrets that were around the base, missile trucks and even mobile suits aimed at the sky to fire.

Once the missile and cannon fire was in range they opened fire.

Firing into the sky they took about fifty percent of the firepower out, but the rest started hitting the base.

Barracks, and the communication towers were hit, several mobile suits and personal were also destroyed.

The Major was about to ordered a pursuit but that was when that lone unknown machine made his appearance.

**Zaft Forces**

After the shots were fired Kira told his ships to push forward but at a certain distance they would stop, and by stopping he meant they would only provide support, he and the rest were heading in and they didn't need friendly fire hitting their own suits.

Kira radioed in to mobile suits teams and told them to move in.

Accelerating he was the first to take off; the armor was activated as the wings once again spread to give maximum speed.

Kira easily left the other machines in the dust.

Kira saw the base as the enemy mobile suits were heading in his direction, but the skies were starting to fill with fighters as well.

Kira looked at his rear camera and the aerial units he had should take care of them.

Focusing on the battle in front of him, Kira saw to Windam's taking aim and firing.

Not moving the beams struck his armor and like with all beams they were sent right back at them, the suits had no time to react as they blew up from their own shots.

Kira took hold of his beam rifle that moved down into his right hand, while removing one saber for his left hand.

Approaching the perimeter of the base Kira used the saber to cut the tower in half as it fell down.

Stopping right there, he saw the turrets and tanks taking aim on him.

The fighters were moving in as well, but the Aerial Babi's and Dinns had caught up and they started firing taking the attention away.

Kira used the head Vulcan guns to take out the tanks, and he moved around stepping on them as well.

Kira saw many anti-aircraft guns being fired at his aerial units and he used the beam rifle to take as many as he could find out, but the mobile suits were closing in on him.

Seeing three daggers approaching him Kira fired a beam straight into the sand causing the sand to disorient them for a second.

Kira launched into the air taking aim with his plasma beams that lifted over the shoulders, Kira fired both of those striking two of them to be destroyed immediately.

The remaining pilot saw his friends destroyed as he looked up.

Kira charged down at him with his beam saber pointing straight down, Kira cut right threw the head and it went down into the body even striking the pilot directly. Kira backed away as that machine blew up.

With more approaching. The land units had finally arrived.

The Gazuoots were in tank mode as they began firing on approaching suits, the Bacues moved in with their ground speed and fired their missiles also the beam sabers that were placed on the front cut through mobile suit legs dropping machines to the floor.

The Zaku's and Goufs were next, but it was clear that the sand was affecting their joints a little, these machines weren't really designed for desert combat but they were holding their own, many of them stayed on the outside to help guard the ships as fighters were breaking through.

The ships activated all their weapons firing them up in the air at the fighters, while being cautious of their own machines.

With backup Kira looked forward and flew forward going deeper into the base, looking ahead he saw the driver was alright so far and they would keep it that way. Kira knew the alliance had too much pride to destroy it themselves as their arrogance was if they lost it they could reclaim it like they did in the first war.

**Alliance Forces**

The Major saw the mobile suit now as that was the one many talked about at the lunar battle a year ago, the demon of Ptolemaeus as many were calling Kira from the alliance.

"Sir our front line has been destroyed, our fighters are being intercepted by their aerial machines," one officer said.

"Move all forces to the front, push them back," the Major responded.

"Communication?" the Major asked.

"They took out our towers and radar domes sir, nothing is left to call backup," another responded.

The crew inside the headquarters watched as the land units arrived and Kira was doing enough damage by himself now backup had arrived.

"They are after the mass driver sir," another said.

"We will not lose anything to these monsters, we will prevail in the end," the Major said as like Kira predicted they wouldn't destroy it.

"Sir…" one panicked and almost shouted.

The Major saw the problem and he two panicked.

* * *

**Minerva**

The Minerva was on their way to Suez when they detected a lot of alliance presence just short of the base\town.

"Where are we?" Talia asked.

Arthur was looking all over the place for the location.

"This place is called…the Gulnahan Ravine or something," Arthur said.

Talia looked ahead, "Why is the alliance stationed here?"

"Should we move forward ma'am?" Arthur said.

Talia told them to move in range to get a closer look; they entered the valley and were extremely sorry they did.

"What is that ma'am?" Arthur said.

Talia looked forward as something was mounted on the cliff.

"Captain, that thing is charging," another officer said.

"All stop, back us out immediately," Talia said as they had no where else to go.

The helmsman immediately started reversing but it was a large ship and was taking awhile.

"Captain!" Meyrin said quickly.

"Full power to the engines," Talia said as a shot was fired.

The Minerva was maxing out its power and overheating the engines but it was moving out of there.

The shot from the Lohengrin cannon stationed on that mountain fired, it struck the Minerva straight in the front but since they were at the boundary of its range it didn't do any damage to seriously.

The ship was shaking as it was struck.

"Full retreat, get us out of here," Talia said.

The ship got out of the ravine as they pulled back to a safe distance.

"What in the world was that?" Arthur said.

"It appears they are making sure we cannot get to the Eurasia border," Talia said.

"What now ma'am?" Arthur asked.

"We wait until we can report this to the commander, get me in touch with the Doomsday," Talia said as they didn't have the firepower to take this thing out by themselves.

Many were weary at, that but it had to be done.

Little did they know they were already being approached.

* * *

**Victoria Base**

**With Kira**

Moving in further Kira was engaged by two Windams and one dagger.

By now all machines knew that firing beams at this demon wasn't going to do any good so they moved in with their sabers. Kira saw them approaching as he reached for the beam boomerangs and threw them both at the dagger as the Windams dodged.

The boomerangs went right past the dagger but on their way back one cut threw the legs stopping and dropping it to the ground while the other went straight threw the mobile suits core blowing it up immediately.

The boomerangs returned as Kira removed to sabers to counter the other two.

Blocking one Windam, Kira moved out of the way as the two Windams sabers were driven into each other.

Kira used that and pushed the machines straight into each other causing both to fall to the ground with force. The power of the Armageddon was just too much for any normal suit.

With both on the ground Kira placed the Armageddon's foot on the two machines keeping them down as he combined both of his beam sabers making the beam that much more powerful. The reached down and stabbed both machines at once. The beam went threw each cockpit as he backed off and watched as they exploded.

The other machines were engaging and catching up with him as the base was just about to fall, but Kira now saw the headquarters and to confuse the forces even more he was going to cut off their command structure.

Flying straight for the headquarters Kira fired shots and tanks and other machines as he landed straight in front of the building.

**Alliance Forces**

The Major and his officers were trying their best but they were just to overwhelmed and they what they saw next was the Armageddon land straight in front of them.

Looking into the devilish eyes of that machine was all to freeze.

The Major only shut his eyes.

**With the Zaft forces**

Kira reached down and combined all four of his beam sabers making a large beam spear. With the beam much larger Kira used both hands and cut right threw the headquarters. With one swipe the building was destroyed.

Returning the sabers Kira looked around as the base had pretty much fallen and as he looked closer the mass driver stood alone and with extreme minor damage they could easily fix.

A few suits that survived tried to bug out but Kira ordered them pursued. Kira stopped in the center as his force took control of the mass driver.

Kira immediately remembered he was on a time limit and looked at the timer, all in all this battle took four hours, planning and attacking, it took him two hours to arrive and two to make it back. He should be just in time for the towns affects to look the worse.

Kira immediately got in touch with the land ships captains.

"Yes commander," they said in victory tone.

Kira wasn't that satisfied with this battle, he was tired of facing down no name opponents without any challenge; he had to get to Orb quickly. The captain's tone wasn't to pleasing to him as they had the advantage all along, but that would change when they went after bigger fish.

"Secure the base and mass driver, I have to leave immediately, contact space and wait for further orders," Kira ordered.

"Yes sir," the captains said.

Kira immediately took flight as he wasn't waiting around anymore; flying off at top speed he was on his way back to Tassil.

* * *

**Tassil**

After administrating the virus people drank and went about their business, after and an hour of exposure they became contagious, people basically were allowed outside as no Zaft presence was in the inside of the town, all they said was they couldn't leave.

People spoke with each other and went back to their homes, and that was just what should have happened.

The first ones infected were in crowds talking when immediately they started feeling sick, coughing and sneezing, but what came out was blood. This virus worked fast and would put them in agony for ten straight hours. Children and the elderly were the next to go as they had weaker immune systems. It wasn't long before people were collapsing in the streets; they felt as if their skin was burning.

A few hours later the forces could hear screaming, it wasn't to pleasant to listen to, but the entire town was falling like this.

The Zaft forces had orders to leave them just where they fell; once Kira arrived back he had something special planned for them.

* * *

**Orb**

Cagalli gave the order that she was heading out with the Archangel and Eternal, but her council and Unato quickly opposed, they said it was an unnecessary risk.

Cagalli fired back in saying those people needed help; she still didn't know about the virus or anything going on over there. She just knew they were under attack.

The council was doing their best to hold her in as they were saying Zaft forces were just around the corner in Australia and she shouldn't be doing this.

Cagalli however was going no matter what, but what the council was doing was slowing her down.

**Eternal**

Lacus was on the eternal getting the latest of the invasion and already Australia had fallen mostly to Zaft, as for Kira in Africa they were getting no word from that. Lacus heard what Kira did for those people in the first war and now he was taking away what he gave them.

Lacus worried for her children but she had just spoken to them and the reverend was taking good care of them. She knew she wouldn't have to worry too much about them.

Now there was just the fact that they had to hunt Kira down.

She was still very conflicted with what she would do when she saw him again, but for one measure she was currently preparing herself for it, the other she hoped for but this one was something she had to do personally.

* * *

**Tassil**

**Doomsday**

Willard got word exactly two hours after Kira left Victoria that he had arrived back.

"Welcome back commander," Willard said.

_"Victoria is secured, what is the status of the town?"_ Kira asked.

"Sir, it has been seven hours since infection, people are extremely weak and agonizing all over the town as we speak," Willard responded.

_"That leaves me three hours to break him, plenty of time,"_ Kira replied, _"Send in the teams and have them set up, I will begin immediately."_

"Yes commander," Willard said.

Giving orders a few Zaft teams went into the town, they had no danger of exposure as the virus doesn't affect coordinators, so they went in like nothing was wrong.

**Tent**

Sahib had been sitting here for hours and he was really on edge, they had told him nothing at all.

He heard a person walk in behind him, but he thought it was a guard change.

"We meet again," was all Kira said.

Sahib recognized that voice as Kira walked in front of him.

Sahib saw the look in his eyes, completely different then he remembered.

"You…of all people why are you doing this to us?" Sahib shouted.

Kira looked straight at him.

"One reason and one reason only," Kira replied as now he began.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter contains the interrogation, Orb's departure, as well as the Suez engagement. Bye for now.**


	31. Complete

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Complete**

**Zaft Camp**

**Tent**

"You…of all people why are you doing this to us?" Sahib shouted.

Kira looked straight at him.

"One reason and one reason only, I want the resources in your mines," Kira said smoothly.

"Zaft knows where they are, now answer my first question," Sahib said again.

Kira immediately backhanded him heavily, Sahib never felt such a hard hit, this guy was defiantly different.

"You don't have the privilege of asking me questions, I know where your regular mines are located, however I also know about the others and all I need is a location," Kira said seriously.

Sahib looked at him, he and his people went through a lot to keep those mines secret, in the last war they used them to fund the resistance, then it occurred to him, Kira helped them so apparently someone from his unit the last war most likely got drunk with the archangel crew and spouted off at the mouth.

Sahib however said nothing.

"I didn't think you would break that easily, so why don't we start over," Kira said taking a seat in front of him.

"I have always wondered why you fought the last war, you stood no chance of winning and since your peoples lives weren't in immediate danger from the desert tiger, why did you fight?" Kira asked sitting back.

Sahib looked at him, "I fought for something you gave me the impression you had last war, however I guess I was wrong, you couldn't understand what I was fighting for."

Kira looked at him, "You asked my why I am doing what I am doing, and I will tell you."

Sahib now watched interested.

"I ended the last war and gave this world a chance to change, the price I paid was high, my own sanity was compromised for ending the war and giving your kind along with the coordinators a chance to change and what do you think happened?" Kira said.

"I watched and saw how this world was going back to the way it was, no matter how many times wars will end naturals and coordinators will always go at each others throats…I didn't sacrifice my sanity so you people could repeat history over and over, I was at a very low point when his Excellency sought me out, he showed me the only way to stop these wars and to stop repeating history was to create a new world, that is why I am doing what I am doing," Kira said in a deadly tone.

"We will not give up so easily, my people are proud and will fight to the bitter end to stop your madness, that's crazy, destroying everything just to create something new, you have no right to make that decision," Sahib responded.

Kira stood and stared at him, "I wouldn't expect a creature with your primitive mind to understand the greatness of His Excellencies plan, no matter however, since we understand each other so well you know what I am willing to do, give me the mines locations and I will spare your town."

Sahib looked at him, "Do your worst, burn our town to the ground again, we will prosper."

Kira slightly laughed, "You fool, I will not do weak things like the tiger did," Kira said moving over to the monitors.

Kira then began switching them on.

Sahib didn't understand what he was doing until he saw the images; his eyes went in shock as he saw his people sick, lying and dying in the streets of his own town.

Kira moved to more monitors of other towns, Sahib saw as the situation was the same.

Looking at the people made his stomach turn, they looked utterly deformed, their skin looked like it had melted off to nothing, blood was everywhere, but the worse was the sound, when Kira turned the sound on he heard the screams, the agony and the begging for those that wished they would just perish.

Sahib was growing very angry as he tried breaking free, but the restraints were to strong.

"You monster, you despicable…" Sahib was shouting.

"My how hurt I am," Kira replied in a mocking tone.

"Shut up and listen fool," Kira said making him look.

"Earlier when we captured you I issued our strongest biological agent straight into your water supply, the entire town has been infected…for seven hours they have been in this pain," Kira said.

Sahib heard that, looking at all monitors however one was still turned off.

Kira then turned up the volume, "Don't you find the sound breathtaking," Kira said mocking him again.

Sahib went crazy again yelling and screaming at him, he was very passionate about his people.

"Yell all you want, but remember they have only about three more hours and I can tell you the last moment will make all they felt feel like a splinter, if they perish is up to you," Kira said moving over towards the last monitor.

"I will tear you to pieces with my own two hands," Sahib said.

"I bet," Kira replied switching on the last monitor.

The pain Sahib felt was not nearly as bad as when he saw the last monitor.

This made him crazy as it was his family, his wife and children all suffering agonizing.

"They need you Sahib, don't tell me you will protect precious mines over your own family," Kira replied watching him.

Hearing those cries, calling for him to help all that and he was stuck here helpless.

"Give me the location and I can cure your town," Kira said.

Sahib couldn't control the pain in his heart when he saw his family, "I'm going to, I am going…"

"Yeah yeah I know, I suggest you get a move on their time is ticking down," Kira said making a clock noise.

Sahib couldn't take it anymore, "Alright alright, just make it stop," he said, the very proud man had never felt so broken.

"Give me the location of all mines, I know you have them hidden well, and I know there are twenty nine, give them to me," Kira said showing him the map.

Sahib quickly gave the locations to Kira, he couldn't take it anymore.

"There now give them the cure," Sahib said.

Kira looked at him, "First I have to confirm if these are the sights, that will only take an hour, don't worry plenty of time," Kira said standing up and walking over to a guard.

"Take these to the captain of the Doomsday and have him send our choppers to confirm, get back to me when you have conformation," Kira said.

"Yes sir," the soldier said taking the location and leaving.

Sahib couldn't look at the monitors anymore as Kira was still there.

"Do you take pleasure in doing this to us?" Sahib said.

Kira took a few pills quickly.

"The world didn't seem to mind using me when I brought innocents like your town and all civilians' peace, do you think they cared how I suffered?" Kira said looking at him.

"The end will justify the means, the final war has already begun," Kira said looking over the maps again.

"Cagalli once spoke highly of you," Sahib said.

That was a name Kira still didn't like hearing, "Actually I did have another goal in doing this to your town, it is likely Cagalli knows what is going on and knowing her foolish nature she will try to help you, I will guarantee you she is on her way here…in a likely small force to assist you, in doing so she will be right where I want her for what I do next."

Sahib looked at him, "What is that exactly?"

"I thought I told you that you have no right to ask me questions, just know that everything is going my way and everything will eventually end my way," Kira said walking outside.

* * *

**Orb**

**Onogoro**

Cagalli had finally convinced the council to allow her to leave; well she didn't really convince them she just gave them no other choice.

Cagalli ordered that the Archangel and Eternal were the only ships leaving, Cagalli was going to try something at their stop in Panama to get more assistance but for now that was it.

She couldn't order anyone to go on this mission as Orb had to be protected but all crew of the Archangel and Eternal stayed with her.

Cagalli decided to load her new machine as she was going to head out with it. She loaded it on to the archangel where they were met with the mark two Buster and Duel. They were ready to go as Dearka recovered a long time ago from his wounds and Yzak said he might have some information on the way that could assist them, none knew what he meant but they trusted him.

**Eternal**

Lacus disappeared for a few hours and she soon returned with something many didn't expect, Athrun stayed on the ship as his new machine was docked next to another one and something else that had just arrived. Andrew's machine was here as well but all in all they would have only five active machines going to a place facing down the Doomsday.

Lacus sat in her chair as the order to head out was about to be given.

"You all right up there?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, I have decided, I will handle it," Lacus replied.

"Understood," Andrew replied as they waited for the order.

**Archangel**

Murrue was on the bridge as Cagalli joined her.

"The ship is ready to move out," Murrue added.

"We have to leave at once, Kira had to long over there as it is…I just hope everyone is alright," Cagalli said taking a seat.

They weren't able to get any information, as the alliance had practically abandoned Africa, and they got word they were destroyed on Australia, Cagalli and the rest weren't too impressed as this Jibril was not running this war correctly.

"Let's go," Cagalli finally gave the order.

The Eternal and Archangel soon pulled out of port and into the ocean; their first stop was the crossing point at Panama.

* * *

**Heavens Base**

It was safe to say that the council that Jibril controlled was not to pleased with the recent actions; they lost all contact in Australia and in Africa. What that meant was at least two mass drivers had fallen into Zaft hands and now they had secured airspace to make more military drops. They were not too pleased with Jibril's current attitude of not doing anything about it.

Military leaders from the Atlantic Federation were also not to pleased with this, they wanted this stopped at the moment of the drops however now the war was going to become a lot more difficult to control.

"This is not how things were supposed to have been," one said.

Jibril looked at him, "Calm down, the losses are expected and acceptable, they haven't met any of our main forces yet, let them have their moment of victory."

"You are taking this to lightly Jibril, that massive ship is still flying around Africa as we speak, what do we do when it shows up at our door?" another said quickly.

"Why do you think Zaft attacks those areas so quickly? My sources gather that they needed the resources in order to maintain themselves, they are not as powerful as you believe them to be," Jibril replied.

All thought he was going insane.

"Our strength is far better then it was a year ago, besides all forces destroyed so far were Eurasian, a few from the Atlantic but what I have in motion this will be acceptable, from what I gather our main tools are leaving Orb as we speak," Jibril said.

"You are still taking this to lightly Jibril," another said as it was becoming apparent of the situation and Jibril still held the superior motion.

"If everything goes as I expect that main ship will soon be destroyed and then we will launch a full out attack," Jibril said again.

Jibril went on and on again, but others could tell he was losing control, none could oppose him as he had control over the extended, and the situation needed them at the moment, but one thing was for sure and that was Jibril's path was only going to take them to destruction.

* * *

**Gulnahan Ravine**

**Minerva**

The Minerva was at a standstill just outside of the Ravine after that massive shot almost destroyed them.

Talia ordered transmission to the Doomsday but she could reach Kira yet so she had to wait.

In the meantime she ordered constant surveillance of the ravine for any pursuing alliance forces. Talia however didn't expect any as the alliance knew that they had the advantage and if Zaft wanted through they would have to come to them, all they had to do was wait.

On the bridge Talia was going over the briefing with Arthur.

"I don't see anyway around this ma'am, the only way through is to destroy that cannon, but how I don't know," Arthur said thinking hard.

"We need a greater force to be able to do anything, but your right we have to find a way to disable that cannon or we will all be cooked," Talia said.

On the monitor they were showing the scans they took and found that no long range weapon they had would work in time, one thing though was they were hoping a quick shot from the Tanhoiser would get it.

They were however unaware of the full extent of the cannons defenses but they were about to get a little help with that.

**Outside**

Just outside a single person was watching what had went on, after the Minerva backed off the person reported back to a few other people and had just returned.

However this time they were immediately intercepted by the Minerva security that picked them up on one of the scans around the ship.

**Minerva**

During their briefing Talia got word that they picked up and intruder outside.

"An alliance scout?" Talia asked.

Talia ordered the person brought to her as she and Arthur got off the bridge and went to the briefing room.

They waited and soon the person was brought to them.

The doors opened and Talia was surprised.

"A child," Talia said as a girl was brought to her.

The girl stared at the captain, Talia could see somewhat of a desperation look in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Talia asked.

"I'm Conille, I live in the town just outside the ravine," she replied.

"There's a town on the other side of that cannon? Strange for the alliance to build this near a town," Talia said.

Conille was upset by those words, "They didn't just build it, they took control of our town, our people were forced to help and join the alliance…when we refused they nearly destroyed our town," she said very upset.

Talia and Arthur were a little surprised at these words; they heard the alliance doing these things when they ran through here over the past year.

"Why were you out here?" Talia asked again.

Conille looked up at her, "I saw your ship approach and I could tell you were from Zaft, we don't get much news but we overheard a few soldiers say the war had started again…I beg of you help my town," she said quickly.

Talia defiantly had sympathy for her as well as Arthur, but one person she knew wouldn't was the man that she had to report to.

"We would like to help you, but we don't have the power to get through that ravine…unless you know about something we can use," Talia said.

Conille looked at the map, "Our town is located here, the power source for the cannon is located right next to it."

"That doesn't help our situation," Talia said.

"That is all I really know, my people might be able to assist you further, we have been trying to break free for almost a year now, allow me to go back and I will see what I can do," she replied.

Talia thought about that for a minute, she could tell the girl was no spy, but even if she is there is nothing she could report that the alliance didn't have already. Talia allowed her to go back as this could be the best lead they have to making it past here.

Talia however still ordered Arthur to get in touch with the Doomsday as she gathered data to give to the pilots.

It just might be a good thing that they had those three from Kira's team.

Arthur returned to the bridge and finally got through to the Doomsday as he passed the message on.

* * *

**Zaft Camp-Near Tassil**

**Doomsday**

Willard got the message from Arthur as he knew Kira wasn't going to be too pleased.

Willard just ordered a soldier to go and report the mine locations; however for this one he would have to connect with the terminal inside the tent to contact directly with Kira.

Sarah did the work as she was back on duty and when she activated the monitor she saw something as did the rest that was very unsettling to her.

**Tent**

Kira made Sahib watch as his town got worse and worse, Kira was waiting for conformation that the mines were authentic at the location Sahib gave him.

"So this is the cost of your revenge huh? Making more people suffer so you could feel better about yourself?" Sahib asked.

Kira looked at him, "Like I said you just don't get it, there is something far more important at stake here, once the new world is created all this will end," Kira said as a soldier entered.

"Status?" Kira asked.

The soldier saluted, "Commander all locations were secured and all contained a concealed mine."

Kira looked at the soldier, "Report this to the captain, I will report the news to His Excellency myself."

"Yes sir," the man said leaving.

Sahib looked at Kira, "There…I did what you asked me to do, now deliver the cure to my people."

Kira turned the monitor of Sahib's family straight to him.

Sahib was growing impatient, "Make their suffering stop, I did what you asked, give them the cure."

Kira looked back at him, "Unfortunately there is no cure, this was designed to destroy, I'm afraid your people will perish."

Sahib heard that and went crazy; he actually broke out of one restraint trying to remove the other. The reason for that was simple, while Kira was waiting for the news he loosened one, he wanted this to happen.

Kira held the one guard back as he was allowing him to undue the other one.

Sahib finally got out of it and immediately rushed straight at Kira, with a murderous yell Sahib swung all he had at Kira.

Kira immediately caught his fist causing Sahib to agonize in pain as Kira squeezed his hand.

Sahib threw the other fist as Kira caught that one.

Sahib was completely over powered as he dropped to his knees.

"You pathetic creature, a natural taking on an ultimate in hand to hand, what do you take me for," Kira said in his deadly tone as he twisted one of Sahibs hands straight break immediately breaking the wrist causing it to just hang there.

Sahib yelled in pain.

**Doomsday**

Willard watched the whole event as he knew the commander could break anybody but this was showing the absolute power of ultimates.

Sarah could hardly watch, she had only heard about this side of Kira, this was seeing it first hand; they tapped in when Sahib was just about to get free. She was now set straight on just what kind of person he had become; it was now straight in front of her eyes.

The other bridge officers were Ryu loyalists so they didn't really care.

**Tent**

With Sahib in complete pain, Kira immediately kicked him straight in the chest making him fall back on his back a few feet.

Kira reached into his jacket as he pulled out his switch knife.

However Kira saw the monitor on.

"What do you want captain? I am a little busy working here," Kira said as the knife's blade opened.

"_We just received word from the Minerva sir…" _Willard was about to go on but Kira cut him off.

"I will be finished in a second, and join you back on the Doomsday," Kira replied hastily.

Willard knew what this meant.

"_Yes sir," _Willard said as he ordered Sarah to shut down the link.

She began doing it, but when she took it off the main screen she kept it on hers, transferring the sound to her headgear only, she had to hear and see it for herself; she had to know if he was truly this capable.

Kira walked back over to Sahib nodding to one soldier as the solider picked him up, "You need not fear...your family will join you shortly."

Sahib was weak but managed to say his last words, "Eventually you will pay…" Sahib said.

"Doubtful," Kira replied driving the blade straight into him.

Kira didn't stop with just one slice.

Sarah placed a hand to her mouth as she watched him mutilate this man.

She eventually turned if all off, it was too much. She took her headgear off and excused herself from the bridge. Nothing added up to this for her, was this just how he was the entire time? Were all those rumors true? After what she had just saw and that wasn't all of it everything she had turned ears to was making more and more sense and all she knew was she wasn't letting her children around this. She was not going to put up with this any longer then she had to. This was the final straw.

After Kira was finished he walked out of the tent as his head was hurting again, taking his pills however didn't suppress the effect at first, he had to take a few more. Kira knew if these lost their effect then his head would never stop killing him. The second pop did the trick however as he now made his way over to the Doomsday, the report he knew couldn't be good.

**Doomsday**

Kira arrived back at the Doomsday as he walked onto the bridge.

"Situation?" Kira asked.

Willard turned to him, "We just received contact and data from the Minerva."

"What is going on at Suez?" Kira asked.

"They haven't arrived at Suez yet sir, they are stuck at the Gulnahan Ravine sir," Willard responded.

Kira sighed angrily and sat down, "That crew is as worthless as ever, what is the situation?"

Willard explained it to him, the cannon and the town, but what caught Kira's eye was he said they were getting naturals help for intelligence, that was a big no in his book.

"I want the situation of our forces first," Kira said angrily.

"All towns we administered a virus in will be dead within the hour, Victoria has been secured and we have a pretty large perimeter in northern Africa," Willard responded.

"It is time to give the teams their assignments, send to Lessep class ships towards Suez to join with us, we will head to the ravine now, our work in Africa can now be handled by the occupation forces," Kira responded as he completed his tasks.

"Yes sir," Willard responded as he started carrying out the orders.

"One last thing captain, send a line to my quarters, I will brief His Excellency personally," Kira said standing up.

"Right away sir," Willard responded as that was his first task then he finished carrying out the orders.

On his way out Kira noticed Sarah didn't even look at him, but no matter to him, whatever her problem was he no longer needed her so he didn't have to play nice anymore.

Willard gave the orders as it only took about an hour to set all that up and they began moving towards this ravine. It was only the Doomsday as orders to all other forces were carried out and they went to their predetermined assigned locations to hold the territory they had just acquired.

**Kira's Quarters**

Arriving on the private floor Kira called for one of the nurses watching his children to report to him, immediately the nurse did as Kira had a few questions.

"How is he coping?" Kira asked not looking at the person.

"I…I have been showing him the programs you ordered and designed sir, his progress is growing, he is far superior to any other infant I have come to know," the nurse responded.

"Keep this from his mother, I don't need her nagging in my ear anymore then she has been doing lately," Kira responded seriously.

"Yes sir," she replied as she left the room.

After that was taken care of Kira made sure no interruptions would occur while he was briefing the chairman.

After that was done, Kira contacted Ryu.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

**Ryu's Office**

Ryu was hearing good things from his commander on the ground and he was waiting for Kira to brief him directly and that moment had finally come.

"I need a report commander," Ryu said as Kira tuned in.

"_I have all the mines locations and they have been confirmed, Victoria belongs to us and will be operational as soon as possible, northern Africa now belongs to us," _Kira reported.

"I will begin sending in our contractors immediately, with this our resources will be back to normal," Ryu responded.

"_I understand sir, however I have been given a situation from the Minerva about a problem gaining access to Suez,"_ Kira said sending him the data.

Ryu quickly looked it over, "I will leave the situation in your hands."

"_Yes sir, however I would like to suggest we put new leadership inside that ship, the captain and deputy captain are as useless as the day is long," _Kira told him.

"In good time, however I have something interesting to show you," Ryu said sending him a satellite image.

Kira looked over the images, _"They took the bait just as I expected."_

"With you dealing with this situation I don't think you will arrive before they catch on," Ryu added.

"_Then I will send a distraction, it will be done on schedule sir," _Kira replied.

"I am sending you images of the ravine, use what you have to and bring me victory," Ryu told him seriously.

"_Consider it done Excellency," _Kira responded as the link was shut down.

Kira sent the images he received to Willard to familiar the crew with while keeping a copy to himself.

Kira still had a few hours before they arrived so he decided to rest himself now as he was going on nearly three days without sleep, though he could go longer he needed to be in top condition.

The Doomsday was eventually joined up with a few Lessep class ships as they were nearing the ravine.

* * *

**Minerva**

Talia called all the pilots together as she was preparing a battle offensive, she received word the Doomsday and two other ships were on their way and she wanted to be ready.

All the pilots including Kira's team were sitting their waiting for their briefing as Talia was going solely on something that natural girl had obtained.

When Conille arrived back she did get a few things from some resistance that could be proved useful as she was invited to attend this meeting as well.

They were going over the basics when she got word the Doomsday arrived.

Talia was about to explain the plan when Arthur told her it arrived.

"The Doomsday is here ma'am," Arthur said.

"Show the commander in and I will finish…" Talia said as Arthur stopped her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but the commander has ordered to stop this briefing immediately, he wants no data explained to the pilots," Arthur said.

Talia looked a little confused, but knowing Kira he wasn't happy about something.

Conille was confused her people risked their lives for some of this data and some big shot that just arrived wasn't going to use it.

Rey, Shinn and Luna were in the front row as that was typical in Shinn's mind. Kira acting all superior to everyone, though he now knew the man wasn't an ordinary coordinator, and that only drove Shinn's hatred. Shinn had a lot of pride as a coordinator and now knowing there was a being more superior to him made him fumed that it was Kira of all people.

Talia had to stop the briefing as now they had to wait for Kira's arrival to the ship and briefing room.

* * *

**Doomsday**

Kira got a few hours of sleep them woke up and immediately studied the data Ryu sent him, this would give him a better advantage and whatever Talia was doing was now useless in his mind as he had the perfect way to bring that thing down.

Walking back to the bridge Willard informed him of all the towns, everyone infected, thousands of people were now gone.

Kira acknowledged as that was all that was said about it.

When they were in range of the Doomsday Kira ordered Willard to give the following orders to Talia, when he was told Talia was in a briefing Kira immediately halted it and said he was coming aboard.

The ship stopped as did the others as Kira rose from his seat.

Kira knew one thing and that was this captain of the Minerva was taking help from a natural, that kept entering his mind, they would be nothing in accepting such low help from primitive creatures such as naturals, what kind of an ultimate would he be if that got out.

The second and most important thing was Kira knew after this battle he would have open waters straight to Orb. That was the reason he was going to end this as quickly as possible.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter contains the Ravine battle; The Orb ships get help at Panama as well as a few other things. See you later.**


	32. Splitting Forces

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**This is a short chapter; I didn't want this in with the battle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Splitting Forces**

**Outside the Ravine**

Kira knew one thing and that was this captain of the Minerva was taking help from a natural, that kept entering his mind, they would be nothing in accepting such low help from primitive creatures such as naturals, what kind of an ultimate would he be if that got out.

The second and most important thing was Kira knew after this battle he would have open waters straight to Orb. That was the reason he was going to end this as quickly as possible.

**Doomsday**

Kira stood up as he was going to head to the Minerva, but a few quick orders were given.

"Scan that ravine, our equipment is far superior to the Minerva, put the other two ships on alert until I say otherwise," Kira ordered.

"Yes commander," Willard replied as Kira turned and went for his elevator.

Heading down Kira ordered two from his security team to join with him, they were only tactical soldiers nothing special, and many found this strange as Kira never traveled with security, which meant that something had to be up.

Down on the bottom hanger Kira got in a small jeep as they drove out and towards the Minerva. With a folder in his hand Kira had plans to carry out.

The Minerva opened its lower dock as Kira's jeep drove in.

* * *

**Minerva**

The jeep stopped near an exit as Kira and his two got off as a few from the Minerva were there to greet them.

With a saluted one spoke, "Welcome commander."

"Where is your captain conducting her briefing?" Kira asked.

"She is in the pilots…" was what one said but Kira had heard enough and started walking by.

"I know where it is," was all Kira said as he and the two got into an elevator and began heading up.

When they got to the floor Kira made his way to the briefing room.

Outside the briefing room Arthur was nervously waiting, their last experience with Kira being onboard was not a very pleasant one to say the least.

Arthur shaking a little saluted and was about to say something.

"Just open the door," Kira told him before he said a word.

Arthur quickly did that as they were led inside.

**Briefing Room**

Inside Talia had great data the resistance had come up with, but she wasn't allowed to go on until Kira arrived.

The pilots waited patiently but some were well aware of what the commander did and these were not Ryu loyalists so weren't to aware of the true goal.

Shinn was tapping his foot angrily; this was getting on his nerves.

Luna looked at him, "You're going to wear the floor out."

"This is just like him, he is probably doing this just to make me wait on purpose," Shinn said annoyed.

"Not everything is always about you," Luna quickly responded.

On the other side of the room were the Minerva pilots.

Heine was one of them, he was also confused about why the commander halted this briefing, from what he had gathered this was an excellent way to breach the ravine and destroy that cannon.

Shiho was next to him, she had her ears and eyes open the entire time, but this would be the first time she saw the commander since they landed. She still held those pills she swiped from them and hoped they could get this over with as soon as possible so she could get them to Yzak and the others.

They were waiting but didn't have to wait much longer as Arthur opened the door and walked in first.

Kira soon followed as his two soldiers walked in and took guard by each side of the door.

Talia noticed this, but what was worse she saw the look in his eyes it was a lot worse then she last remembered, she could tell he wasn't happy about something.

All the pilots could see it to.

Shinn snarled and looked away in defiance as Conille had a very bad feeling about this man, he looked blood thirsty or something, she now wished she would just have to deal with Talia.

As Kira walked forward he saw the natural child, this was an utter disgrace for this ship to accept a naturals help.

"I just finished conquering Victoria and securing northern Africa when I get a strange call from the second most powerful ship in our fleet…it seems the mighty captain cannot get past a single ravine!" Kira shouted the last part slamming his fist straight into the wall causing the rest to jump.

That certainly got Shinn's attention; he had never seen Kira this mad.

"One simple task I gave you and that is to scout Suez," Kira said holding up one finger, "One simple task," Kira said again walking over to her.

Talia looked right at him, "The situation was a little more difficult then that commander…"

"Silence!…I do not wish to hear excuses!" Kira said again walking right past her and Arthur joined her, it was apparent he was scared out of his mind.

"But do you really want to hear the funny part?" Kira asked not looking at anyone.

"This mighty ship then enlists the help…of our enemy!" Kira shouted again with his lightning speed quickly turned around taking both by the throat and slamming them against the wall slowly lifting them up.

Talia and Arthur didn't see it coming, his speed was godlike. They saw the look in his eyes as they struggled for breath. They were doubtful they were going to make it out of this alive.

The pilots froze for a second while a few stood up, but the movement of the security guards made them rethink any action, not that they would try and take Kira on, but some might try to talk him down or something.

Conille backed up against a wall, this man was crazy.

Kira's team was frozen all but Shinn, Shinn however would still let his attitude not back down from something like this.

"You two are utterly useless, you dare disgrace our forces by accepting help from a worthless town natural," Kira said again.

Talia froze at those words, "We…we saw…no other way," Talia said struggling.

"You think way too primitively," Kira said tossing Arthur to the floor like a rag doll.

Arthur just stayed there as Kira took a disk and such out of her hand.

"That is the data to get us to the cannon…all they wanted was their town liberated from the alliance…" Talia said as Kira was loosening enough for her to talk.

Kira took the disk and looked at it before crushing it in his hand, dropping her to the floor.

She quickly tried regaining her breath as Kira looked at her, "Follow me," Kira said heading for the door.

Talia stood up holding her throat as she followed him outside, one guard followed while the other stayed inside.

"This is crazy," Heine said checking on Arthur.

Shiho just watched. She knew that side of him but what was more interesting as something big had to set him off like that. She had to find out what.

Shinn was looking at the door.

Luna knew what was going on in his mind, "Don't even think about it Shinn."

Shinn just stared at the door, he didn't care what was happening to the captain or Arthur, and he was tired of Kira acting so tough.

* * *

**Outside the Briefing Room**

As soon as Kira walked out he turned around and looked straight at her, "How many more times am I going to have to get this ship out of trouble? I have no time for something you should have taken care of," Kira told her.

"The range of that cannon is to strong, that girl offered to help us, are you saying you would have done things differently?" Talia asked.

"Accepting aid from our enemy will only undermine what I am doing, now I expect you to fix the situation you put yourself in," Kira said reaching backwards.

The guard with him immediately handed him a gun.

Kira took the weapon and handed it to her, "Shoot her."

Talia looked at the weapon and then to him, "You expect me to shoot a child?"

"A child, a natural, an infant if I say, they are all our enemies, if you refuse I will take that as an act of treason," Kira said holding the weapon to her.

"This makes no sense…" Talia tried saying.

"I just wiped many towns off the map, that is the way to win this war captain," Kira said showing images of the towns.

Talia looked shocked, this wasn't part of the mission, or at least she wasn't told about this, this man just wiped thousands of people out and he didn't seem to care.

"This…" Talia tried to say again.

"Don't make me repeat myself; you yourself have a child do you not?" Kira asked.

Talia immediately took that as a threat, "Are you…"

"All I am saying is that child in that room wouldn't hesitate to kill your own, I expect you to follow suit, now take it," Kira said sternly.

Talia reached out and took it very hesitantly.

"Now come with me and take care of it," Kira said heading back for the door.

"You want it done in front of everyone?" Talia said again.

"I want them to see what should happen to our enemies, let's go," Kira said as they both walked back in.

Talia concealed the weapon, as she they walked back inside.

* * *

**Inside the Briefing Room**

The pilots inside saw them enter as they immediately stood then sat back down.

Conille remained frozen, she didn't like that man one bit, and it was hard to say at the moment which was worse the alliance or that single commander.

Talia was standing back at the front glancing every now and then at Conille.

Kira was the one to speak up, "This is your mission," Kira said getting all of their attention.

"The Minerva and the crew of the Minerva will leave this place and make their way west to the Atlantic Ocean," Kira told them.

Talia looked up again, now he was pulling them off the mission.

"I am giving you new orders captain, but first we have a small matter to take care of," Kira said looking at the natural in the corner.

Talia was struggling badly, but then something crossed her mind, she had a gun and the commanders back was to her. After what she heard, maybe it was best for the world if she pointed and fired at him.

"We no longer require the assistance of a natural," Kira said to her.

"But…but my town, our people are suffering," she said pleading with him.

"Indeed, but such is life in this world today, all there is…all that exists is suffering, fortunately for you I can end that suffering for you and for your town," Kira said seriously.

She looked at him, did this mean he was going to help her.

Talia now removed the weapon, seen by many pilots, they were as confused. Talia was really debating now what to do.

Talia lifted the gun struggling, her arm went up and down up and down, the pilots were still confused.

Conille had some hope that Kira was going to help her; she wasn't looking at anything else but Kira.

Talia lifted it again for Kira this time but in the end she dropped her arm to the side and sighed heavily, breathing heavily.

Kira heard that, "I didn't think you had the courage to do what is necessary to change the world," Kira said turning back around.

Conille saw the captain with a weapon in her hand.

"I even thought you would fire at me, but apparently you didn't have the courage for that either," Kira said approaching her.

Kira got to her and forcefully took the gun out of her hand, grabbing her shoulders placing it to her head.

"Captain," Arthur said as the others got to their feet.

Conille was now fearful, something told her that was meant for her.

"You proved my suspicions right about you captain, farewell," Kira said pulling the trigger.

All people froze and shut their eyes when they heard that while a few others watched stunned.

Arthur nearly broke down, but what was strange was they didn't hear a shot. All that was heard was a clicking noise.

All looked to see Kira still holding her and pulling the trigger of an empty gun.

"You didn't think I would be that careless did you," Kira said releasing her.

"I felt the anger you had, I actually believed there was a slight chance you would go through with it, I gave you a prime target to fire at me and you failed captain," Kira said tossing the weapon to the ground, reaching inside his own jacket.

"Let me show you how it's done," Kira said removing his silver handgun and turning straight to Conille.

"Don't…you said…" she said as she had no where to go.

"I said I would end your suffering, and I will," Kira said as he pulled the trigger and this time the gun did fire.

All looked to see he shot her straight through the heart, she looked up confused and fearful as she fell face first on the floor.

Kira returned his weapon as he looked back to the pilots, "Now we can get down to business," Kira said ordering his guards to take the body out of the room.

Once they were out Kira went on to explain.

"I suggest you pull yourselves together or you will not survive this next engagement," Kira said loading the data into the big view screen.

"You as well captain, I could sight you for treason but this little mission is more important for the moment, sit down," Kira said to the captain.

Talia did as she was told, and this was just like the last time only now he fired at a child, he wiped out thousands and was still going for more, what did this man want?

Shinn saw the events as now he backed down about a fraction, the rest of Kira's team remained seated.

Heine knew the rumors were now true about this man. It seemed ever since Durandal was assassinated they have been changing way to fast and it seemed like a dictatorship was forming in the Plants. Something was off and needed attention.

Shiho defiantly took a note of all this, but now she had to listen to the briefing.

* * *

**Briefing**

"Two Orb ships are on their way from the ocean, I am sending this ship to intercept them," Kira said showing the data of the two he got from images from Ryu.

"The Archangel and Eternal," Arthur said.

"Not to mention since they will be crossing Panama, they may receive federation help, but you will just have to deal with that," Kira said.

"What about this ravine sir?" Talia asked disgusted in him.

"I will personally handle that along with the other ships, I know you are limited on machines so I will be sending my own team with you, use them as you wish," Kira said looking at his team directions.

That did it for Shinn, as he stood up, "So your saying I am not good enough to take this base?"

Kira looked at him, "In all honesty," Kira said approaching him.

Luna and Rey knew this wasn't good as heart rates of the others went up as well.

"It is time for you to prove it, those are the two most powerful ships we will face, bring them down then I will consider your worthiness," Kira said turning away before quickly turning around and flipping him to the floor.

All stood again.

Kira placed his boot straight on his head, "Never drop your guard, it is time for you to back up the big mouth of yours, now get up," Kira said releasing him and walking back towards the front.

Shinn did as he was told and sat back down; again he was humiliated by Kira.

"By my estimation if you leave immediately you will meet up with them towards the middle of the Ocean, you will have no backup so I suggest you use your heads, now prepare to leave, dismissed," Kira said as all pilots practically booked out of there.

As Talia and Arthur were about to leave Kira gave the folder to them, "All the data of the ships is here, fail me this time and you will face treason charges," Kira said as Talia and Arthur left the room to prepare.

Shiho was the only one left as she approached Kira.

"Interesting plan commander," Shiho said.

Kira looked at her, "Maybe I should have transferred you to my ship, things are much more interesting."

Shiho smirked, "I told you when we first began this commander, you only touch when I say."

"I am heading to Kaohsiung after Suez, maybe I will have you join us there," Kira said looking the traitor straight into the eyes, he saw she took the bait.

Shiho now got a location out of him.

"Won't your wife start getting suspicious?" Shiho asked again.

Kira looked at her, "She is not my wife, though I chose her for the first ultimate since myself, which is as far as it goes, her use to me is finished."

"Maybe, I have to leave sir," Shiho said as Kira himself had to get off the ship.

Walking out Shiho believed the information she got was a good use.

Kira however gave her the wrong location on purpose, he was heading straight for Orb after Suez and he knew she would report that to Yzak which would get to the others, what a shock all were in for.

Kira got off the ship and returned to his own as he had this battle to take care of.

It was soon later the Minerva powered up and began taking off, Kira watched as the battle he knew would be interesting, Kira didn't want his former allies destroyed immediately, the chance was great sending them into a battle, but he needed them distracted and if his former allies didn't survive them they weren't worthy to see what he was going to do.

Kira now moved forward as he was going to finish the battle here, and he had the perfect plan to bring down that cannon.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter will be the battle as the Minerva, Archangel, and Eternal start a battle of their own. Kira should arrive at Orb within two chapters. I am starting to debate whether I am making Kira dark enough so he might go higher in the upcoming chapters, I don't know yet. See you later.**


	33. Invisible

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Invisible**

**Outside the Ravine**

**Doomsday**

With the Minerva out of the way, Kira ordered a meeting of his own. He went back to the Doomsdays briefing room while he connected with the two other ships by link.

The captains of the two ships were standing by as they waited for Kira to brief them about this mission.

Willard was summoned here on Kira's way back so he got here first.

The captains stopped communication when Kira walked into the room.

"Send this to the ships," Kira said handing it to Willard.

Willard forwarded the data straight to the captains as they had all satellite images of the base.

"Despite their little firepower this is a formable base to destroy," Kira said looking at the data himself.

"The only way in our out is through the ravine and as all of you know the large Lohengrin cannon covers all areas," Kira told them.

"A long range bombardment would do the trick," One captain said.

Kira looked at them, "It will fail, the cannon has a protective coating that would allow them to send it underground on a long range attack, besides this little thing could cause a problem," Kira said showing them another image.

"This is what from intelligence states is called a Gells-Ghe or the spider for some," Kira said showing a mobile suit that looked like a spider.

"This has a protective anti beam shield that is rumored to be able to stand up to the highest powered beams, though it is only rumored we have been monitoring their testing all year and it looks as if they could have pulled it off."

"Even with a full out assault this would be the shield and the cannon would be your demise," Kira said as the captains were straight in thought.

"Are you saying the only way past this is to use the Doomsday's Genesis cannon?" Another asked.

Kira glared straight at them making him regret that statement, "Do you think I will waste the first earth shot on a worthless target?"

"My apologizes sir," the captain quickly said.

"The Doomsday will not be taking part in this battle," Kira said again.

All looked shocked.

"What we need to do is get close enough so they cannot use the spider, but the key being we have to be fast enough so they don't place the cannon inside the mountain," Kira added.

The captains were at a loss here, this wasn't looking to good.

Kira spoke up, "Which is why I will head in alone."

Willard quickly looked at him, "Forgive me sir but…" Willard said as Kira cut them off.

"Enough…are you forgetting my suit is equipped with Mirage Colloid?" Kira asked.

It has been awhile since Kira used it that many forgot about it.

"Yes, that could work sir," Willard said again.

"I will get close enough without being detected, the two Lessep ships will make a normal attack run down the ravine, you will open fire making the spider block the attack, by that time the cannon should be preparing to fire, when it does that I will reactivate and destroy the cannon, once it is down we take it down like a normal base, their suit numbers are unknown but I doubt they will be a problem, after the cannon is destroyed the base will be ours," Kira said quickly.

The captains had no objections; this seemed like the quickest way to get past this ravine.

"We begin in one hour," Kira said dismissing them after sending them more details.

Kira then turned to Willard, "Once the cannon is destroyed move the ship forward into range and continue a long range bombardment on the base, fire each round twice, that should bring down most small fish."

"Yes sir," Willard said as he went back to the bridge.

Kira headed down to his hanger and now waited having this time think wasn't always a good thing, usually he would get flashbacks and images from the past when this happened. Before he started working for Ryu they were at the worst, however since he started they have been dying down for some reason; this must be the correct path he is taking. One thing that never stopped was his nightmares. Kira knew this had to be the correct path he was taking, only then will it stop and only then will things be as they should.

* * *

**Alliance Gulanhan Base**

The alliance had been monitoring the Zaft presence since they had fired the first shot at the Minerva. Zaft was at the moment out of their range however when the massive Doomsday arrived they picked it back up.

The captain in charge of the base contacted his superiors and the Eurasian forces stated they had nothing to worry about as that base was built invincible; however one thing they did want was the credit for destroying the Doomsday. Even now the rivalry between the Eurasian and Atlantic forces was at its peak. Others knew they were in for the fight of their life and fighting each other was their biggest down fall.

The captain kept up the monitoring placing all his forces on the base at alert. They didn't have to wait much longer as their sensors picked up two approaching ships.

"Battle stations," The captain ordered as they began moving the cannon to fire.

* * *

**Panama**

**Alliance Forces**

The power of the Atlantic Federation was at another level then anything Zaft has seen so far in this particular war. The waters of Panama were surrounded by their massive navel fleet. Danilove Class, Arkansas Class, and Fraser Class destroyers were everywhere, Spengler Class carriers, and attack Submarines were all over the coast line of this particular base, not to mention the entire north and south American coastlines. Ever since the invasion had begun, these forces have been coming out in very large numbers.

The entire year Jibril focused much of the resources into the Atlantic Federation, and it was showing.

At the moment Neo was in charge of this particular base, he had come here because he believed Orb would be the first target and since that didn't happen he had to remain on standby at this base.

One thing was for sure and that was he was getting very tired of Jibril running the forces like he was. Jibril wasn't a military leader and they were making a large mistake not attacking the forces right away as more and more kept dropping and from what he heard Zaft now controls all of Australia and most of Africa, that was their gravest mistake and he was getting very tired of it.

Neo was currently at the base when he got a call in.

"Commander, we have incoming," an officer said.

Neo went to the control room of the base.

"Is Zaft approaching?" Neo asked.

"No sir, it appears to be two Orb ships," the officer said putting them on screen.

Neo now knew what was going on.

"Stand down, don't fire on them, this may be a benefit to us," Neo said now trying to contact them.

**Archangel and Eternal**

"We are approaching Panama waters captain," Miriallia told her.

Cagalli stood up, "Their fleet is a lot bigger then I last remember."

"They seem to be surrounding us captain," Miriallia said again.

"Don't show any aggression, remember we are still under treaty with them," Murrue added.

On the Eternal the same was going on.

"I don't like this sir," Dacosta said.

"Relax, this is natural," Andrew said.

"I don't get why they are just sitting around protecting their own waters," Lacus added, as even she found it very strange.

"We are getting a signal," both Miriallia and Dacosta from both ships told their captains.

_"What is Orb doing in our waters?"_ Neo asked as he came on screen.

Murrue looked at him, it had been a long time and that exact same feeling came to mind when she first saw him, Neo felt it as well.

Cagalli stood up, "We need passage to get to Africa."

Neo knew what that meant, _"You are after that massive ship correct?"_

"Since you know there is no point in side stepping, allow us to pass," Cagalli said again.

_"I am afraid you are too late, all of northern Africa has fallen to Zaft,"_ Neo said.

"We are not concerned with that, this is something we are doing on our own, something we have to do," Lacus added.

_"You know you are still under treaty with us,"_ Neo said, _"Two of your most powerful ships are going on a suicide mission and I am sure our leadership will not be pleased with that."_

Cagalli was growing angry, "My forces will handle it…besides we will fight our way past if necessary."

Neo slightly smiled, they had little chance of that, but their resolve was admirable, besides he liked their attitude to do something.

_"You stand little chance, but that won't be necessary, I will grant your ships passage,"_ Neo said.

"Thank you," Lacus added.

_"There is one condition,"_ Neo said.

Cagalli knew that it was always something.

_"My ship will be heading with you,"_ Neo said.

All were confused by that, "Don't you have orders to hold that base?" Murrue asked.

Neo looked at her, "Let's just say I know what is best for this world and what my leader is doing is not that."

Cagalli and Lacus spoke about it, though his ship was only water based, that meant they would get three more powerful machines as well as Neo himself.

"We accept," Cagalli said.

"I still find it hard to believe that is the only reason," Murrue told him.

Neo smiled, _"Let's just say I am eager myself to meet that pilot, besides if things keep going as they are we will eventually be destroyed, this has to stop,"_ Neo said as he suddenly got a flashback, he remembered saying something similar in his past, it wasn't the exact words but it was the people he was talking to.

Shaking that out of his head he ordered his ship prepared quickly and the Orb ships passage through the canal and out into the Atlantic Ocean.

**Panama Base**

With the Orb ships being guided in and through the canal, Neo made the arrangements for his ship to be able to join them on the other side. Since the ship was already prepared for battle as he expected action by now, all that was needed was for him to board it.

Neo gave a few orders to other base admirals and other captains, most of which knew Jibril wasn't going to be to pleased he was leaving the base without orders, however it was his decision and for the first time Neo was going to do something on his own without taking orders, this was something he believed he had to do.

Neo went to his docked Windam and flew out towards sea where the John Paul Jones was waiting. Upon landing on the ship Neo took command as they waited for the Orb ships.

The Archangel and Eternal were guided through without any trouble as they saw Neo's ship waiting.

For many this man still couldn't be trusted, but he was taking a huge risk going with them and they knew this was without orders so the man had to be respected for that, the second reason they agreed was they needed all the firepower they could get.

Leaving all other forces behind the three ships made their way through the Atlantic and towards Northern Africa.

* * *

**Gulnahan Ravine**

**Zaft Forces**

The time for the attack came as Kira sing handedly launched in the Armageddon, heading straight into the ravine, he accelerated his thrusters to get a good lead on the other two ships.

The two Lessep class ships were now going to make their way through and follow Kira's plan, basically if this worked it was all up to Kira, he had to be in position in time or the ships would be destroyed.

The Doomsday made its way to the edge of the ravine, where Willard ordered the weapons to lock onto the mountain.

The three triple barrel Gottfried cannons locked on as the three Lohengrins and Valiants, these were the nine weapons that had the most range, the Doomsday couldn't fire anymore without getting closer and Kira's orders for that were a no.

Locked on and ready, all Willard waited for now was Kira.

After Kira launched and entered the Ravine he activated his mirage colloid as the machine disappeared, Kira went into communication darkness as he had to be tricky at this point.

Moving in he tried to get to the edge of the ravine right under the cannon, the fact he made it this far meant they couldn't detect him, but if things were going right then they should see his ships on their long range radar.

**Alliance Forces**

The alliance forces were monitoring everything and as soon as they came in range they detected two battleships.

"Captain, we have two incoming Zaft Lessep class ships," one officer informed him.

The captain looked at the radar, and slightly smiled, "They think they can take our cannon with two measly ships, what about the third?"

"It hasn't moved sir, or rather it isn't in our radar range," another officer said.

The captain knew that ship was the prize, if they were holding it back meant that they were being cautious, the best way to lure that ship in was to limit its options, destroying these two ships would probably force that one to move in.

"Send out the forces just to be safe, target and charge the cannon," the captain said as he walked over to get a visual from a few cameras they had set up.

The alliance officers did that as they prepared for battle.

Outside Windams were coming out as well as the Gells-Ghe. It was preparing to block any such attack those two ships were preparing for them.

**With Kira and Zaft forces**

Kira made his way to the end as he slightly stopped his machine to look around; it was clear none detected or could see him.

Looking around Kira saw that many suits were out in a ready stance, but then he saw the spider, it was very tempting to destroy it here and now but, he had a job to do.

Looking upward Kira flew upwards as he saw the cannon starting to move out in fringing range; Kira saw as they opened it from its protective shell and waited to massacre his ships.

Kira was just about there when his ships opened fire.

The Lessep class ships watched their timing and then launched their mobile suits; Bacue's and Babi's were both running and flying towards the target.

The captains of both ships targeted their main weapons as well as their missiles as they fired them straight at the cannon.

**Alliance Forces**

"Incoming attack captain," one officer on the inside said.

"Is the cannon almost ready?" the captain said not worrying.

"Almost sir," another officer said.

Outside the Gells-Ghe saw the attack as it immediately flew up activating an energy shield.

The attacks were immediately beginning to be deflected and soon they were all stopped as the suit lowered itself giving the cannon a shot.

The cannon was charged as it began to fire.

**Zaft Forces**

Kira saw his captains were off on timing by about ten seconds, accelerating a little faster Kira landed right next to the cannon quickly combining all his sabers and quickly activating one large beam from the beam spear, Kira had to wait a few seconds as he deactivated the Mirage Colloid taking a straight slash right across the cannon.

The captain saw their attacks blocked as that shield suit lowered itself, and they saw the cannon aimed right at them.

**Alliance Forces**

The captain inside smiled at the chance as the attacks were deflected.

"We have a shot sir," an officer said.

"Fire," the captain said.

Firing the weapon they watched as a suit just came out of no where.

"Sir…the cannon!" an officer said.

Looking at the monitor the captain saw what it was, "Impossible…" the captain said as they saw a large beam shot out of the spear.

"Sir, we are at full output, if the cannon is destroyed it will cause a chain reaction," another officer said quickly.

"Shut it down…" the captain said but they were far too late.

**With Kira and Zaft**

Kira would have loved to see the look on their faces as he slashed straight through the cannon, the cannon then exploded just as it was about to fire and set a chain reaction through all the power sources causing the interior to almost self destruct. The power plant on the back near the town also exploded.

For the Lessep class ships that was far to close for comfort but for Kira, this was victory.

Kira then activated his com, "Fire at will Captain," Kira ordered Willard.

On the Doomsday Willard got the message as he fired his weapons straight at the mountain.

Kira knew it was time to split as they had incoming but there was something he had to do first as he was actually being challenged by something.

The captains ordered their mobile suits to move in as the bombardment would be over by the time they arrived.

Nine Beams were incoming as they were all from the Doomsday.

Kira however placed all beam sabers back as he accepted this challenge.

* * *

**Minerva**

Immediately leaving the site, Talia headed her ship west as they were heading for the ocean. Looking over the file she knew she was heading into battle against two ships that were Orb's best. They had three powerful suits and a few others from her pilots. Orb had two ships and mobile suit units unknown, she had a feeling Kira was throwing her into a situation where she would not win.

**Bridge**

"In all honesty I would take a mission like this then be near that commander any day," Arthur said shaking his head as he was seated in his chair.

"I do not like how things are handling in Plants anymore, the commander breaks every protocol in the book, the chairman doesn't even care, we have no news or mourning for the old chairman, all these attacks out of nowhere when it looked as if the first treaty would work…and lastly why does it seem like the council is just sitting this one out, I haven't seen or heard anything from them in ages?" Talia asked.

"Good point ma'am, but we didn't start this war…I think," Arthur said as half the time he didn't know what was going on.

"Yes…I suppose your right…though…" Talia was speaking and thinking.

"Well what ma'am?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing…let's just hope I don't want to go that far…but with those two it may be possible," Talia said as they went on their way.

They spoke no more on the issue after that as they had to prepare for this engagement which would be no cake walk.

**Hanger**

In the hanger Shiho watched as Heine was giving the pilots from Kira's team a lecture. She had her own agenda to handle and with what she had gathered she hoped it would be something that would give the others some answers they were looking for. The location she got would help as she knew they would have to be worried when Kira was going to hit Orb. The location was close but not near Orb.

Heine saw the members from Kira's team, he had to admit that they all looked very gloomy, after what they had just saw their own commander do he couldn't blame them, but what was more he saw they didn't really have the respect of their commander, Kira just pushed them off here while he did his own thing.

Shinn was by far the worst but as he was talking to them, they seemed to open up to him a little. He even had them calling him on a first name basis even though he was higher ranked. Even Rey was impressed by him.

They seemed to be more normal around him.

Shiho even noticed that, with Kira he was defiantly out for himself and the chairman was probably the only one he would do anything for, but for Heine he would defiantly give his life to save his friends and team.

Heine was preparing them for the upcoming battle as well, in Shinn's mind was a part that was going to make Kira eat his words, he would destroy both ships and prove his worth.

The ship went on as they would soon arrive at the ocean, they hoped at least soon.

* * *

**Gulnahan Ravine**

**With Kira**

With an incoming blast about to hit the mountain Kira saw the Gells upper half staring straight at him, Kira knew the pilot was likely trying to identify him or something that he didn't really care about, but one thing was for certain Kira took this as a challenge.

With the sabers returned, the gun launcher assembled and moved towards the front as Kira aimed it straight at this machine.

The Gells pilot saw it was being targeted and activated the shield.

With a quick adjustment from Kira, he fired the long range gun launcher straight at the machine.

The beam connected with the shield as for now it was holding.

Kira however quickly turned to the OS, he quickly raised the output of the beam that was coming out of the launcher and raised it to its highest level. The Armageddon was using all available power and was starting to overheat the reactor, but Kira kept it up. When he fired he hit the exact center.

The pilot was holding it off at first but when Kira made those adjustments the machine was being pushed back.

Taking the reactor levels to critical the blast from the Gun launcher almost made an explosion noise as the beams output increased even more.

The blast now was making a crack in the beam shield.

The pilots thought this was impossible.

Kira knew used the thrusters as he accelerated towards the machine, still not releasing the blast.

The Gell's pilot could no longer contain it as the blast went straight through the shield and because of the larger output incinerated about eighty percent of the machine.

Halting the firing the gun launcher returned to its place as Kira flew straight out of the way, little damage to his machine.

The other mobile suits saw the battle with Kira and were moving to intercept but the bombardment from the Doomsday was a little too much.

Blasts finally reached the mountain as it was taking it straight apart. Mobile suits in the way were immediately destroyed, they had no backup in the mountain as the chain reaction from the cannons destruction left little remaining, all machines were destroyed and if there were survivors they were likely buried under a lot of rubble.

With Kira holding strong in the air, the second wave of attacks from the Doomsday came in and shattered more of their forces and taking out all entrances left inside their base.

Kira knew that was the two shots as he saw about thirty percent of the force left.

By now the other mobile suits had arrived and were engaging, and the Lessep class ships were assisting.

Kira now knew it was time to clean up the trash, moving in towards the battlefield he began his destruction, no suit could stand up to his power.

Overpowering, out piloting them, and pure hatred are what won him this battle.

Slicing the last machine in half, the ravine was conquered.

Once it was over the Doomsday moved in as they had a straight path to Suez.

Kira got a damage report and they lost little in this battle, less then two percent losses, and once again Kira had no satisfaction in this battle, things were way to easy fighting little fish like this, one thing that could make him smile was now he had a clear path to Orb.

Giving orders to the Lessep captains that they would hold ground at Suez, Kira decided it was time to move on, his work here was finished.

Before departing however one thing he saw was the town that natural was working so hard to save.

What was truly ironic was they were cheering them; clearly they had little information on what was going on in the war.

Kira watched from the top of a cliff on the ravine as he saw the people cheering and celebrating.

Something was off a little though, his hand was shaking a little, reaching into his pocket his pills did the trick as he took them.

There was one last thing he was about to do.

**Doomsday**

Willard had the view in the screen, naturals to weak to defend themselves were cheering because they believed they helped them. Willard knew other wise as he had Kira in the other view on top of that cliff staring down at them.

Sarah was on duty as she watched, it was a good feeling to be able to help these people, she was proud of what they were able to do, but what she saw from the father of her children shattered all of that.

**Armageddon**

As Kira watched this it was just like the past, they were cheering his work, he once again did all the work while they stood around and waited to be saved, it was just like the past. First they cheer him for helping, and later they would end up repeating history and start another war.

His breathing was heavily as this was a complete repeat of the first war, the images flew into his head again, he had to make them stop. Sure he never meant to help them, but that is what they believed and it was too similar.

With a complete snap, he moved the Gun launcher again to the front, but this time the two rail guns on the hips moved forward and the two plasma beam cannons lifted over the shoulders as the wings extended.

With a flash of the dark blackish red eyes of the machine, Kira fired his payload straight at the town.

For the people it all happened so fast, they paused their celebration when they saw something fire from the lead mobile suit and by the time they knew what was going on it was too late.

The beams and projectiles cut straight through the town vaporizing anyone in the path and causing complete destruction, and the blast from the gun launcher took the town to its final destruction as all that was left when the smoke cleared was the debris and carnage from a few that weren't all vaporized.

Taking a few more pills Kira returned his weapons and flew back to the Doomsday.

* * *

**Doomsday**

Willard knew Kira wouldn't be able to take it and the result would make His Excellency proud.

Sarah, she no longer was shocked at anything he did. The pride for helping that village was all but lost as she knew Zaft was becoming a complete monstrous power, she knew one thing and one thing only she couldn't keep her children around Kira for much longer.

**With Kira**

Kira returned to the bridge after he got out of his machine, sitting down heavily he looked at Willard.

"Set a course for Orb," Kira said sitting back down.

Willard nodded as he knew they controlled the waters straight to Orb, this should be where the fun began.

* * *

**Atlantic Ocean**

**Minerva**

With several days of traveling, they were finally out a little into the ocean, Talia stayed on course by satellite images sent to her from space. It wasn't too many days after the fall of Suez that she caught something on radar, three ships approaching.

**Archangel, Eternal, John Paul Jones**

Like with the Minerva, they had several days traveling, Neo got reports from Panama as the war was not going their way at all, he informed the other two ships, but so far none heard anything about the Doomsday, the reason was none that saw it ever lived to report its location. Last they heard it was still in Africa.

The rivalry between Eurasia and the Atlantic Federation didn't allow Eurasia to inform them that they passed into their territory as they wanted the prize for sinking that ship.

The three ships went forward as they were closing still a ways from the Africa continent, but on radar they got a ships signature.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter is the battle over the Atlantic Ocean, This may take an extra day to get out as I want to get to Orb so I will be making this next chapter longer. See you later.**


	34. Clash Part One

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**Clash Part One**

**Atlantic Ocean**

**Minerva**

Using the satellite images sent by space they were on an intercept course to the Orb ships. The most recent image sent however they now knew they were up against three ships.

Talia gathered all the data and sent them to her tactical officers and pilots to look over.

Talia however knew this was more like a suicide mission the commander was sending them on. There was no backup for them and they were now heavily outnumbered. Talia had a feeling Kira was just using them to keep these ships distracted and he would have her out of his hair if they were destroyed.

Talia wasn't going down that easy, this battle was going to be difficult, but she would prevail for no other reason then to make Kira annoyed.

**Hanger**

All pilots were now placed under Heine's command; he had the pilots running simulations and battle scenarios to prepare for this attack. The only problem was they had no clue what mobile suits to expect to engage. He came up with a few good formations to run; they should bring the top suits more control over the battle.

As soon as they entered the Atlantic all pilots were ordered to remain on alert, they ordered rotations and made sure when they slept it wasn't far from the hanger.

Shinn however was glad for this opportunity he was given, this would truly be the time to prove his worth, and that chance had just arrived.

**Bridge**

They had been in the Ocean for a few days when the time had finally come.

"Sensors are detecting three ships ma'am," Meyrin said on the com.

Arthur sat up.

Talia had them placed on screen, "Battle stations," Talia ordered.

Arthur activated the alarm as the crew quickly moved to their alert stations.

Inside the hanger the pilots knew this was the time.

All rushed to their machines.

Heine, Shiho were the ones who had seniority and first and second command. Shiho knew she would have to get the former commander Joule in an engagement to deliver her information, but she had to be careful.

Rey and Luna suited up and boarded their machines, The Legend powered up. Luna only had one pack and that was the Force Impulse.

Shinn was the last to make it to his suit, he had to look cool being the last one to enter his machine, sort of like how a leader is the last one to make an appearance or something like that.

Boarding the Destiny, he moved to the launcher.

All pilots were suited and powered up waiting for the orders to launch.

Back on the bridge, Talia entered into battle mode herself as she had one last idea.

"Arthur, get me a com to those ships," Talia said.

Arthur looked at her funny, "Ma'am?"

"Just do it," Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Arthur replied setting it up for her.

* * *

**Archangel**

The Archangel and the rest were on a course to Northern Africa, they had no clue they were being intercepted earlier, and their satellite knowledge was destroyed when Zaft took all of space so all they had was radar.

When they left Panama a few days ago, they ran constant aerial and aquatic scans and found no Zaft ships under or above water.

**Bridge**

The trip was mostly silent for the crew; all were worried about the people of the African villages as many remembered the battles fought in the first war. Cagalli especially as she was friends with practically all of them. They had no news and no assurances of what they were getting themselves into.

"I hope everyone is alright," Cagalli said.

"They were very resourceful, I am sure they can handle themselves," Murrue added.

"That was against captain Waltfeld not Kira, to make matters worse Kira knows the location of their bases and everything else…I am afraid he would slaughter them just to get at me," Cagalli added, in her mind her brother was no more, just like Kira said himself Kira Yamato was no more, he was just now Kira Hibiki a cold blooded killer.

Miriallia was listening, but then she got something on radar.

**Hanger**

Inside were three machines, the mark two Duel and Buster and now the gold machine of the Akatsuki.

Yzak and Dearka were on standby as they were looking over their machines.

"Do you think we can eventually get back what was lost?" Dearka asked talking about Zaft.

"Of course you idiot, hopefully she has information that will be useful," Yzak replied.

"We don't even know if we will see her again, one more engagement from that ship and its over," Dearka said a little joking.

"Just finish what your doing," Yzak added as that was really his last hope, if Shiho didn't get anything solid then Zaft will truly be lost to the madness of the new chairman and his arch rival from the first war.

* * *

**John Paul Jones**

**Bridge**

Communication had all but stopped for this ship, Neo received several orders to return over the past few days but he disobeyed them all. Now since they stopped Neo knew he was considered a rogue ship, which was likely.

"Are you sure about this commander?" the captain asked.

"Jibril no longer has the best interest of this world in mind, he is leading us to destruction," Neo added as he himself is all but washed up with Jibril.

"Maybe your right sir," the captain added.

"How are they?" Neo asked.

Looking at a monitor he saw the three extended sleeping inside what looked like containers.

"They are resting and will be ready for battle at any time," the captain added.

"I don't like doing this to them, but we are at a critical time, sacrifices will have to be made if we are to survive," Neo added.

"Yes sir," the captain said as he was walking away but then they also got the same alert as a few officers turned to him.

* * *

**Eternal**

**Bridge**

After days of traveling Lacus really missed her children, she couldn't even risk contacting them, but she knew they were safe with the reverend, the place he took them will keep them safe, she believed strongly.

Andrew was having a big problem as he was running out of coffee, but the upcoming battle was on his mind, he knew depending on what was going to happen he may have to take up his suit and fight. Returning to the desert also brought a few mixed feelings, he did some bad things here the last war, and maybe now he would get the chance to make up for a few.

Lacus continued looking ahead and she was thinking clearly about Kira, she knew many had given up on him, but a small part of her just wasn't allowing her to do that yet. She knew what she had to do when seeing him but still there was that small part in her heart that didn't agree with it. She knew these emotions could get them all destroyed if she hesitated so she couldn't afford to do that. She would have to follow through even if it meant destroying her heart in the process. Too many lives were lost, to many sacrifices during the first war to let Kira do what he was doing. Even now casualty numbers were likely skyrocketing on a war that should have never taken place. She just wondered why she couldn't yet hate him.

**Hanger**

Athrun was down working on his new machine, he knew soon it would be time to take it into battle. Athrun was the one that new Kira the longest out of everyone and when he met him he could no longer hesitate, he tried and tried talking but that wasn't working, either Kira was to far gone, they did something to him, or he just truly changed, maybe more he didn't know, but the fact was if Kira had to be destroyed to stop all this madness he would do it with his own hands.

**Bridge**

Dacosta was monitoring the waters when they got a Zaft signature.

"Captain we have an incoming," Dacosta said.

"Source?" Andrew asked.

"A Zaft ship…it's big," Dacosta said.

Lacus looked at him, was Kira coming straight at them.

"We are receiving a message sir," Dacosta said.

"Patch it through to the entire ship," Andrew said so others and Athrun could hear it.

"Yes sir," Dacosta said patching it through.

* * *

**Minerva**

Getting the link she wanted Talia wanted to make an announcement, "Orb ships…you are currently heading into Zaft occupied hostile waters…turn back immediately," Talia said clearly.

"Ma'am!" Arthur said shocked.

The entire bridge looked at her very shocked; she was disobeying Kira's direct order to attack.

Talia knew Kira was sending them on a suicide mission, she wasn't going to allow her crew be Kira's pawns to just sacrifice when the larger pieces could benefit off of it.

**Orb ships**

On all three ships they now saw what they were up against, the Minerva was a powerful ship, but there was only one.

When they received Talia's message however this was completely strange.

On the Archangel Cagalli and Murrue thought about the situation.

"Scan for more Zaft vessels," Murrue ordered her crew.

"There is no way Kira would order a ship to just turn us back…he is likely trying to play with our heads again," Cagalli added.

On the John Paul Jones Neo thought about the situation and told them all too just wait it out for now.

On the Eternal Andrew ordered scans as they pulled up the data we have on the Minerva.

"What do you think sir?" Dacosta asked.

"It is likely a trap; there is no way that kid…" Andrew hesitated to say his name with Lacus present, "Their command officer would not just tell us to turn back."

"Something seems off here," Lacus said, "Patch me through to the Archangel," Lacus told them.

Switching the line Lacus asked he she could be the one to respond. Cagalli was in charge of Orb, but Lacus was the former ambassador to both countries so she okayed it.

Lacus switched to the channel to the Minerva.

**Minerva and Eternal**

"This is Lacus Clyne speaking for the Orb forces," Lacus said connecting to Talia.

Talia slightly sighed, "I understand what you are trying to do Miss Clyne, but I will inform you that you must turn back, I cannot guarantee your safety if you continue forward, please just head back to your country."

All ships were still listening.

"Forgive me captain but we must move forward, a lot of innocent people are in need of our help," Lacus said.

Talia knew what Lacus was talking about, but she want to say anything about it, she just wanted them to leave, despite what Kira would do if he find out she was doing what she was doing.

"Listen Miss Clyne, if you continue on course we will have no choice but to attack, don't make me do that option," Talia added.

"With all due respect captain, but we have the advantage, and we will not turn back now, we must find and confront him," Lacus added.

Talia knew what she was talking about, why they wanted to rush to her deaths was beyond her.

"One thing captain…why are you so concerned about us? I know for a fact your…commander…would not have ordered this sort of action," Lacus told her seriously.

Talia looked away.

Cagalli decided to jump in at this point, "This is Cagalli Yula Atha, chief representative or Orb…tell me captain is this some kind of sick game my brother is playing?"

Talia immediately heard the word brother, "Brother?"

"Your commander my twin ultimate brother…there is no way you would live if you gave us these commands, do you have another force stationed nearby? Are you setting up for some sort of ambush?" Cagalli asked again.

Those were legitimate questions and Lacus might have said something but she didn't think it was that at all, one look at this captain and she saw this had to be about something else.

"I can assure you representative my orders are to attack you…but I believe we can avoid all of this…just please turn back," Talia said.

"You could always just avoid this battle and let us go," Cagalli added.

"If I do that he will know I disobeyed…I don't want to attack you and you will find nothing ahead of destruction, it is all a waste of time and a…" Talia said as she found something happening down in the hanger.

"What is it?" Talia asked.

Arthur looked, "The mobile hanger is opening ma'am, the Destiny is about to take off."

"Just as I thought," Cagalli added, subjects about her brother were slightly making her jump to conclusions.

"If you want to avoid this captain I suggest you stand down, nothing will stop us for assisting those people and getting my brother," Cagalli said as the link was severed.

**Minerva Hanger**

All the pilots were on standby just watching as the three ships ahead were at a stalemate, Shinn was getting very annoyed, it looked like a staring match and he wanted to prove himself.

"I'm tired of this," Shinn said moving to the launcher and manually opened the hanger heading straight out.

Shinn was the first one to launch as he would end this by himself if necessary.

**Minerva Bridge**

Talia thought she could end this without conflict but Shinn screwed that up, the Orb ships now believed that they were being set up. While their guard was down they would launch a quick strike which is what Shinn did, as soon as he got out he aimed his own Launcher straight at the Eternal.

Talia heard Cagalli's last statement as the Archangel moved to battle ready to open fire.

"What now ma'am?" Arthur asked.

"We have no choice…prepare for battle the link is severed," Talia said as now she was in that outmanned situation against two legendary ships, this could have ended peacefully and they could have made it look like a battle took place here, but now it looked like Kira would get what he wanted. All because of a hot headed pilot, or maybe he was loyal to Kira, Talia didn't know, but now she had to deal with it.

"Return fire," Talia said as the battle had begun.

Arthur ordered the suits to launch and the rest of Kira's team soon joined Shinn as well as the others.

**Outside**

As soon as Shinn got out he aimed his gun launcher and fired straight at the Eternal as he made a pursuit course towards it.

**Orb ships**

Lacus also knew this could have ended peacefully, but something wasn't right about the deception part, she didn't believe Talia was lying.

They got an alert of the blast from Shinn as Andrew ordered the ship to evade which they did.

"Battle stations, tell Athrun to launch when he is ready," Andrew said quickly.

Lacus looked around and saw others involved in this battle, she knew she somehow had to get a hold of the captain of that ship again, she still believed it wasn't to late, with others busy she quickly tried reestablishing the link to her ship again, but with the battle going on she had to find a random frequency that could take awhile, she had a bad feeling she wouldn't make it in time.

The Archangel saw the blasts as Murrue gave the orders themselves, all the mobile suits they had began to launch as she aimed the Gottfrieds at the Minerva.

Neo saw this as a sign, he heard every word and didn't trust the Zaft ship, when the first shot was fired he ordered his ship to stay back and to have the three extended launch in their machines. For now he was sitting this one out. The three soon launched as Auel went straight into the water and Sting flew in the air. Stellar's suit was land based mostly so Neo ordered her to guard the ship if any got close.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Launchers**

**Eternal Hanger**

Athrun saw the green light as he launched his new Justice; it flew out as he saw a group of three right in front of him. The Justices new armor shined as he met up with his allies.

**Archangel Hanger**

Yzak and Dearka launched quickly as they joined up with Athrun, Dearka took the rear to provide support. While Yzak joined with Athrun.

**Jones Hanger**

Auel went into aquatic mode as Sting took the air, their target was the Minerva, they would try to hit it from the sea and air, while the other three dealt with the other machines. Stellar landed on the ship as she was going to provide support if any got to close to this ship.

**Minerva Hanger**

After Shinn fired he remained in the air as Luna and Rey both caught up with him.

Heine and Shiho along with the others launched in their Gouf's and Zaku's as they stood on the Minerva's Haul for the moment.

Shinn saw the machines launching from the enemy suits as his comrades joined up with him.

"Your being to hasty Shinn, we didn't even have orders to launch," Luna told him.

"Enough…I was tired of waiting, today is the day I through it all back into that high and mighty commanders face.

"Calm down and focus Shinn, what is done is done, we have company," Rey added.

Luna stood on guard as all six machines immediately engaged each other.

* * *

**The Sea-Minerva, Archangel, Eternal**

The Archangels Gottfried cannons fired causing the Minerva to evade hard to port, during this time the Eternal was also moving around for a shot.

**Eternal**

"Aim missile pods, try to get their engines with our main cannon," Andrew ordered.

The bridge tactical officer and Dacosta were trying to do just that.

By now the archangel and Eternal were both trying to surround the Minerva from both sides.

"Missiles are locked," Dacosta said.

"Fire," Andrew said as missiles were launched from all sides of the ship.

**Minerva**

After dodging the first attack from the Archangel Talia wasn't going to allow them to sink her ship.

"Missiles approaching ma'am," Arthur said.

"Deploy counter measures," Talia ordered as their smaller liner guns took aim and fired. Outside their mobile suits on the haul also aimed their weapons and fired, but they would soon have something bigger on their hands.

"Aim the Tristan's and fire," Arthur said.

The Tristan's locked on to the Archangel and fired.

"Maneuver us for a shot…get the Tanhoiser ready," Talia ordered, this was such a shame, all of this she knew was playing straight into Kira's plan, he wanted them going at it like this.

"Yes ma'am," Arthur ordered.

**Archangel**

After their Gottfried shot fired, Murrue followed formation with the Eternal as she saw it take down the missiles.

"Captain, we have incoming," Miriallia said.

"Get us out of here," Murrue told Newman.

He maneuvered the ship evading the Tristan fire, but that was awfully close.

"Valliant's and Gottfried fire them after you distract them with missile fire," Murrue ordered.

"Yes ma'am," the tactical officer said.

Cagalli was also present and watching the battle that was going on in the air, she couldn't take it anymore just waiting so she quickly made her way down towards the hanger, despite the pleas for her to stop, they couldn't lose her or Orb would truly be the alliances lap dog.

Heading to the Hanger Cagalli boarded her own machine as she soon launched, she remembered the promise her and Athrun made once and they were going to keep it.

The Valliant's and Gottfrieds were aimed as missiles were launched at the ship.

Murrue waited and saw her chance, "Fire!" Murrue said.

The two were fired as they nailed the Minerva's haul.

**Minerva**

They were taking a few shots from the Eternal when the missiles were launched from the Archangel, Talia ordered them dodge or shot down, but what she really had in mind was the Tanhoiser.

Some missiles splashed down in the water causing water to slam up on the haul, but Arthur soon caught that they were using those only as a distraction.

"Incoming ma'am," Arthur said quickly.

"Turn the ship," Talia quickly ordered.

The ship was turning to try and lower the impact, however the Gottfried and Valiant blast nailed the side of the ship blasting a hole in the side of the ship, the armor held off most of the blast and if this was any other ship they would have exploded, but the beam shielding took the majority. There was still an explosion though as the blast itself turned the ship facing near the Archangel.

"Damage?" Talia asked.

"We have to gain altitude ma'am," sections five and below have taken damage.

"Ma'am," Arthur said looking ahead.

Talia saw they were turned straight towards the Archangel, they were turning that way but the blast sped them up.

"Is the Tanhoiser operational?" Talia asked.

"Armed and ready ma'am," Arthur said.

"Target the Archangel and fire," Talia ordered.

The Tanhoiser aimed straight at the ship and fired, the ship was damaged but it had enough to get this off.

The massive blast was soon shot.

However something else happened at firing.

"Incoming torpedo's ma'am," Meyrin said.

"I told us to go up," Talia ordered as they could be taking on water.

The helmsman had no choice but to go up and the blast was thrown off a little.

**Archangel**

"Direct hit ma'am," Miriallia said.

"They seem to take a lot of damage," another officer said.

However as the smoke cleared they were aimed straight at them with that cannon.

"They are firing ma'am," Miriallia quickly said.

"Accelerate, full ahead," Murrue said.

They saw the blast soon fired but as they did they also saw the ship go up and the blast was slightly altered, but now way enough.

"Were not going to make it," Newman said doing all he could.

The Tanhoisers Blast struck the back of the Archangels wing and blew a few engines as there was another explosion.

The ship was shaking rapidly but they had no internal haul breaches.

"That was close," Murrue said.

"They are being attacked under water ma'am," Miriallia said.

The crew knew it had to be one thing.

**Eternal**

The Eternal saw the blast from the Minerva but worse they fired their massive cannon, they were having a few problems of their own, but assisted as much as they could.

Lacus was worried after the Archangel was hit but it didn't look serious, she was trying to get a hold of that ship again, but in battle frequency's kept changing to prevent eavesdropping so it was difficult, she just knew this was a pointless battle and had to stop it.

**Minerva**

"We have an incoming suit at the bottom ma'am…It's the Abyss," Arthur said.

"One coming in from the air, the Chaos ma'am," Meyrin added.

"Just what we need, have the mobile suits intercept," Talia said.

"There is one more incoming ma'am, it is headed straight for another suit," Arthur also added as now the suits were getting close to each other.

* * *

**Aerial-Mobile suits**

**Shinn's Team-Athrun's Team**

**Athrun's Team**

With Athrun leading the way Yzak and Dearka joined him.

"You have to get me closer to that ship," Yzak said.

"Focus on getting past these people first and I will do what I can," Athrun added as they had three powerful machines right in front of them.

"Leave this to me," Dearka said taking long range aim and firing.

Athrun and Yzak split up then as they engaged.

**Shinn's Team**

"Mark Two Duel and Buster…as well as Mark two Justice," Rey said identifying them.

"Leave this to me," Shinn said quickly.

"Incoming blast," Luna added.

Shinn quickly took aim with his own Long range beam cannon and fired at the blast canceling it out with his.

Removing his anti ship sword he accelerated towards the machine.

Rey soon followed, and Luna went after the long range machine.

**Destiny and Duel**

Yzak and Athrun saw it coming in, Yzak immediately took this machine.

Shinn moved in to slash the Duel apart, however to his surprise Yzak was able to dodge it.

"How the…" Shinn said.

"You attack to aggressively rookie," Yzak replied removing his own saber and connecting with Shinn's anti ship sword.

Shinn could feel his anger boil as he released the sword with one hand and but the palm straight to Yzak.

Yzak saw what that thing was loaded with and broke off his attack as Shinn fired the palm beam cannon.

Yzak maneuvered more towards the Minerva as the two engaged.

**Infinite Justice and Legend**

Both saw Yzak and Shinn fly off as Athrun fired his chest mounted CIWS, the gun fire made Rey dodge but it wasn't anything to worry about.

Rey then countered firing his high energy beam rifle.

Athrun sped up and dodged removing one saber and heading for the Legend.

Rey soon countered with a Beam Javelin making Athrun back off the attack a little.

Athrun knew he had to play this smart, the Legend was bigger and a lot slower then he was, and he had to use that.

Athrun made an accelerated move firing the two beam cannons on the backpack causing Rey to dodge, Athrun flew by and as he did he activated the Griffon Beam Blades that were located on the wings.

Rey never saw this coming, one blade cut his rifle in half and the other sliced a few Dragoons off the back.

However he wasn't done as Athrun aggressively spun around and rammed his knee straight into the Legend, Rey was off guard and was thrown straight into the ocean below.

Athrun was about to move forward when he saw the Akatsuki flying towards him.

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked.

"You didn't think I would just sit around did you?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun shook his head, "I suppose not…I took that one down but I doubt he is out."

"Leave him to me, go for that ship," Cagalli said.

Athrun nodded and flew off.

Cagalli waited as the Legend reemerged from the ocean below.

**Impulse and Buster**

Luna flew forward as to try and take out the Buster.

Dearka got the warning as he opened the missile pods on the shoulder and fired them at her.

Luna got the alert and dodged and fired at them the best she could, she got through them trying to get in close to the Buster however Dearka turned it around and fired the shotgun straight at her. The blast she was able to dodge, but not all of it as she put up the shield to block some of it, the blasts tore the shield apart as she dropped it.

Luna aimed her own beam rifle and fired, causing Dearka to full back.

Luna saw her chance and removed a beam saber charging straight for Dearka.

Dearka dropped his high powered rifle but it stayed on the suit, he removed the mark two's new saber and connected with the blade.

Luna and Dearka pushed each other back and forth as they were approaching close to the battle going on down on the sea.

* * *

**Ocean-Minerva and alliance suits**

Heine got word that their was an incoming from the skies and water, he radioed to the other pilots to be on the look out, they had just dodged and nearly threw half the suits off when they dodged that torpedo from the Abyss.

The Abyss soon poked its head up from the water and fired the Duel cannons on the fins.

Heine was right near that as he fired his own weapons.

Shiho came to assist firing her own beam cannon, the Duel cannons struck the haul a little but nothing serious and when they fired at the Abyss it just went back into the water below.

"It has to come back up now that the Minerva's out of the water," Heine told his pilots.

Shiho was looking but then she saw something that caught her eye.

The Chaos was also making an attack from above. Firing its multi phase beam cannon down on the ship.

"Leave that one to me," Heine said flying up towards it.

Swinging the heat rod at it he caught Sting straight in the Chaos' leg.

"What the…" Sting said looking back, "You will not beat me," Sting straight trying to break free but the leg of the Chaos then exploded as the armor gave out.

"Try it pal," Heine replied activating his own beam blade and heading straight for the Chaos.

Removing his own saber Sting turned to block it but that heat rod hit him and disorganized him again. Heine moved in and cut right through the weapon pods making the Chaos severely damaged, the machine fell towards the ocean as there was massive damage and an injured Sting.

Heine was glad for his efforts and landed back on the ship.

**John Paul Jones**

"We have the Chaos in trouble sir," the captain replied.

Neo watched as the suit fell to the ocean, "Contact the Abyss and have him bring him back."

"Are you sure sir, he is in good range for the ship," the captain replied.

"If I just let him die I will be no better then Jibril, bring him in," Neo ordered.

"Yes sir," The captain said getting the orders.

**Ocean**

Auel got the orders and was not too pleased, "Idiot Sting!" Auel said quickly.

Not wanting to but he did abandon the attack and retrieved the heavily damaged Chaos before it sank to deep. He immediately began taking it back to the ship.

* * *

**Aerial**

**Akatsuki and Legend**

As soon as Rey came back up he saw this new machine.

He immediately attacked with the Dragoon units left as they moved forward and fired.

Cagalli dodged as she fired her own beam rifle. The Legend was a lot slower and her suit seemed more superior anyway.

**Destiny and Duel**

Shinn was getting very annoyed by now, this guy was matching him.

They were well in the area now where the ships were firing at each other.

Yzak saw where he wanted to go and now he just had to get this machine off his back.

Shinn was firing with his own beam rifle while Yzak dodged and returned fire.

Down below Shiho finally saw Yzak but now she had to wait until he could get down here; one thing was for sure though the Destiny is no easy opponent.

Yzak and Shinn once again connected with their beam sabers as both saw the Buster and Impulse battling and closing in on them.

"Dearka fall back," Yzak contacted him.

Shinn however wasn't worried about either of them and that was when he saw his chance, breaking the stance he swiped the Duels arm straight off the machine, Yzak immediately dropped the thrusters falling towards the Minerva below.

Shinn let him go as he saw the Eternal straight ahead and no better way to prove himself then by destroying that massive ship.

Turning he went for the ship, but something got in his way.

**Impulse and Buster**

They had a pretty even battle, both saw they were about to interfere with the Destiny Duel battle, and were trying to avoid it, but neither would give the other an edge.

Dearka heard Yzak call out to him as he slammed the Buster into Luna making her regain composure and fly away a little to make another charge, however he was right in the Destiny's path to the Eternal.

* * *

**Eternal and Outside**

Lacus was working hard as she finally found the frequency and just before she was about to make the contact she saw what was happening above.

**Infinite Justice**

Athrun was flying towards this ship as he saw Yzak go flying, he was heading for the Destiny but what was ahead made him accelerate even faster, however their was no way he could make it.

**Minerva**

Yzak fell on the Minerva's haul as Shiho made sure she was the one to be there, she made it look like they were about to enter battle.

Yzak was glad this was his chance, but something above caught his eye.

**Destiny**

Shinn was heading for the Eternal but the Buster was in his way with his back turned towards him.

Shinn removed the beam sword and accelerated straight for him.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): Decided to cut it into two parts, the second part will be up tomorrow. Bye for now.**


	35. Clash Part Two

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**Clash Part Two**

**Atlantic Ocean-Sky**

**Destiny and Buster**

Shinn was heading for the Eternal but the Buster was in his way with his back turned towards him.

Shinn removed the beam sword and accelerated straight for him.

Dearka was trying to get the Impulse back into his targeting sensors when he own quickly went off.

Dearka quickly turned around the machine.

Shinn had the sword in a slashing position, "You're in the way," Shinn yelled.

By the time Dearka got around it was too late, Shinn slashed the machine straight through the core, the large beam rifle was slashed in half as it continued and went straight through the cockpit.

The last thing Dearka saw was the beam of the sword, before there was nothing left. The machine was cut in two before it completely blew up.

**Yzak, Athrun and others**

Yzak saw the entire thing, "Dearka!" Yzak shouted as he saw his long time friend blow up.

Shiho was shocked as well.

Athrun froze as he didn't make it in time, "Dearka…" Athrun watched as the pieces fell into the ocean waters below.

On the Eternal Lacus and the rest watched as they were too late. Lacus was just about to make the communication and now once again another pointless death in battle.

On the Archangel all heard it especially Miriallia, sure they hadn't been on the best of terms, but she still didn't want him dead.

After Shinn sliced through he continued his assault towards the Eternal. With Athrun looking straight at him, this guy looked out of control.

Powering up the Justice he headed straight for him, he wouldn't allow him to take the ship as well.

* * *

**Minerva**

**Yzak and Shiho**

His damaged suit had his sights on Shinn as well; however Shiho maneuvered over to him and slammed her own saber into his as she tuned to his frequency.

"Commander," Shiho said.

"Let me go," Yzak said sternly.

"Commander you know as well as I do what will happen if I do, you cannot win in a damaged machine against him…he is almost as worse as the Armageddon," Shiho told him seriously.

Yzak saw the damaged pieces, he was tired of this, he was now losing everything, Yzak quickly countered her sword as she met in what looked like an engagement.

"…What have you learned?" Yzak said making a silent vow; he wouldn't let his death be in vain.

"I have studied Commander Hibiki…as closely as possible," Shiho said as she explained what she learned, his actions, his attitude and what she gathered.

"He gets strange headaches and I actually acquired something that is like nothing I had ever seen before," Shiho added.

"Did you get a sample?" Yzak asked as they countered another.

"Yes sir…I have it…" Shiho said as both turned around only to see Heine approaching, he was coming to assist.

"We have no time…Is that all you heard?" Yzak asked.

Shiho knew she had to quickly switch back frequencies, "The last thing sir…when he left the desert he was heading the Kaoshung," Shiho added as she switched back frequencies.

"Do you copy?" Heine asked.

"Yes sir, I was having radio trouble," Shiho replied as Yzak slammed the saber into hers and she pushed herself back to give him room to escape and Yzak then flew back up, now it was getting personal.

He got the information as he was looking for that machine, he soon saw it but saw Athrun handling it, Yzak then looked down below at the debris trying to see if by small chance his friend survived but it was a direct hit, Dearka was gone.

* * *

**Eternal**

The ship saw that suit incoming towards them.

"Sir, one o'clock," Dacosta said.

"Fire at will, push him back," Andrew said as the aimed and fired the missile pods at him.

Shinn saw the attack coming as he quickly used his skills to dodge the attacks. Spinning away from the last missile he once again aimed the anti ship sword.

He flew straight towards the Eternal and saw the main cannon about to fire at him.

Shinn accelerated to machine to maximum as he reached the front, with one swipe he took the cannon out.

Inside the ship shook as it made a water landing.

Lacus almost fell down as the machine was still on the haul.

Shinn saw the bridge and was going to make a final swipe when he alarm went off and he quickly turned only to see the Justice straight in his face.

Athrun caught up with him as he used his own sabers to slash Shinn anti ship sword right out of his hands, it fell to the ground as Shinn flew into the air. Athrun lowered one saber stabbing the blade and kicking it off the Eternal as it was now useless.

Athrun then pursued, as Shinn smirked.

**Atasuki and Legend**

This battle was pretty much even, Cagalli was still getting used to the machine as Rey's was slightly damaged.

They battle for awhile back in forth as Rey was starting to get the upper hand but then Cagalli would gain it back as she got more and more used to the machine, they continued like this until both got a com signal.

* * *

**Sea-Archangel Minerva**

Both ships had damage and it was mostly just a one on one battle as the John Paul Jones was sitting it out and the Eternal was busy with the Destiny until Athrun arrived.

The Minerva however had the worse damage, and it was clear despite the destruction of one Gundam unit, they were losing more of their own machine and were still outnumbered.

**Minerva**

The cannons and missiles were still going out as they engaged each other, but since the opening attacks no major parts of either ship were hit, and were being blocked by each ships counter measures.

"Status report?" Talia wanted.

"We have lost several Zaku's to enemy fire, maneuverability has dropped sixty percent ma'am, we cannot maneuver fast enough for another shot from the Tanhoiser," Arthur told her.

Talia blamed Shinn for this; he just did his own thing when they might have had a peaceful solution.

"Incoming ma'am," Meyrin said.

"Evade to port," Talia ordered as the Valliant's from the archangel fired again.

The ship evaded as they returned fire, but now it was only a matter of time.

**Archangel**

With their wings damaged and a few engines out they weren't in the best shape either.

"Fire Valliant's," Murrue ordered as they were fired.

It was now back and forth and Murrue knew as well as Talia that it was no only a matter of which ship would make a mistake first, that would decide this battle.

Miriallia was going over something when she received word from the Eternal.

Murrue got the message, "Are you sure?"

Miriallia told her the message.

"Very well then," Murrue added, "Contact all suits."

Miriallia did just that.

**Minerva**

Meyrin was doing something as well when she got the same message.

"Ma'am, we are receiving a message…from the Eternal," Meyrin said.

Talia looked at Arthur, "Play it," she replied maybe this was good after all.

**John Paul Jones**

After Auel dropped Sting back off he was about to go out, but Neo stopped him when he heard something coming through on all channels.

**Eternal**

After the attack wore off and Lacus got back on her feet she told her plan to Andrew, at first he thought she had gone nuts.

"Well, I have been through worse," Andrew replied.

Lacus first contacted the Archangel and Murrue agreed to it.

Now all Lacus had to do was convince the Minerva as she opened a channel to them.

* * *

**Aerial**

**Infinite Justice and Destiny**

This was by far one of the best battles out there.

After Athrun destroyed his anti ship sword, he went straight after him firing his beam rife and the two beam cannons on the backpack of the Justice.

Shinn snarled as he turned to dodge, firing his own beam rifle, to his disgust Athrun dodged it, this guy was good.

"Just die already," Shinn said aiming his long range beam cannon, he fired the shot but Athrun used the shield on his left arm to take away some of the blast and he turned around it to evade the rest still heading towards Shinn.

"Cocky fool," Athrun replied in no mood firing the rifle again as well as his chest CIWS, this made Shinn dodge as Athrun got up to him and removed his saber.

Shinn caught the move at the last second removing his own saber, Athrun slashed for the sword and connected with Shinn's but Shinn had his in a bad angle as Athrun moved his right down Shinn's and connected a little with the Destiny's left arm.

Shinn backed up as his arm took a little damage but his resolve was just as strong, "I will not be made a fool of again."

Shinn spun and accelerated towards Athrun again as both sabers connected, and as they did both did receive the same message as they fought each other.

**Legend and Atasuki**

These pilots received the message as they stopped their fighting, Cagalli was a little confused as Rey turned and interested ear.

Luna returned and helped guard the Minerva as Dearka was destroyed; it seemed all but the two in the air had stopped conflict to listen as it had been awhile since they heard Lacus Clyne's voice.

* * *

**Minerva**

"Ma'am, we are receiving a message…from the Eternal," Meyrin said.

Talia looked at Arthur, "Play it," she replied maybe this was good after all.

As soon as Talia ordered that Lacus face came on screen.

_"Let us cease this fighting captain, this is a very unnecessary battle,"_ Lacus said to her.

"…I agree Miss Clyne, that pilot attacked without my authority but I cannot let you go beyond these waters, my crews lives depend on it…besides you won't find what you are looking for," Talia added.

Cagalli heard this, and by now all realized they jumped to conclusions and another more people died unnecessarily, the worst part was all played into just what Kira had wanted them to be doing which was this battle.

_"What do you mean?"_ Lacus asked.

Talia didn't want to say this but it was necessary, "All villages, bases or anything else living in northern Africa has been completely wiped out."

_"What are you saying? We didn't detect any blasts from that ship,"_ Cagalli once again added, they would have known if Kira fired the cannon on his ship.

"He didn't use a cannon representative, he used a genetically altered biological virus…the towns did have a chance," Talia added.

_"What was his target in Africa?"_ Lacus asked.

"He wanted the mines the resistance held, our resources were running low up in Plant, but now they will peak efficacy," Talia added.

_"Tell me is the resistance…"_ Cagalli added.

"That virus showed none of them mercy…I saw the images myself…the virus only attacked naturals and left nothing but carnage in its path…you are only wasting your time going there is nothing left of the people, even the children," Talia added.

Cagalli was angry, extremely angry. On the Archangel Kisaka heard the announcement, his town was gone.

Lacus' heart went out to them, but one thing she knew was there was no time to morn.

_"Where is the Doomsday now?"_ Lacus asked.

"He continued east out of Suez, by now he should be in the Pacific," Talia added.

Andrew put all that in thought, _"So Kira just sends you out here while he continues to head for Australia?"_

"I knew he sent us on a suicide mission, he has been at length with my crew and ship, it doesn't fit the chairman's or his prerogative so I believe he wanted to get rid of us," Talia added.

Lacus knew Kira better then that.

Yzak came on the screen, _"He is heading for Kaoshung."_

Talia heard that, "That doesn't make sense in all due respect…Kaoshung is already assigned to another lower team."

Yzak was now confused. So was Shiho, Kira told her that…but now.

Yzak knew one thing, she had likely been compromised.

_"If he continues east where will he arrive on his current location?"_ Lacus asked.

Talia looked over at Arthur as he gave her the data.

"Things sure make a lot of sense now, he will hit Orb straight on," Talia said.

Now Cagalli completely froze as did the others.

_"Kira has use of satellite imaging, he knew we left,"_ Cagalli added.

Lacus shook his head, _"No…he knew you would come and try to save your friends, I now know why he didn't hit Orb immediately, he wanted to make us watch him destroy our home, make us suffer the way he believes he suffered."_

**Aerial**

The battle up here was getting very close to the ships.

Athrun was listening to everything and knew they had no time to be playing around here.

Shinn however didn't really care.

As their sabers connected again, Athrun contacted him, "Aren't you listening? Are you fine with being a pawn?"

Shinn growled, "Like I care what happens to Orb, all I want is to prove to that guy I am not worthless," Shinn said with a deadly swing.

Athrun blocked and slammed into him.

**Minerva and Eternal**

All noticed that battle was getting close.

"In good faith captain, will you call him off?" Lacus asked.

"He doesn't listen to me…but I will get him to back down one way or another," Talia said saying something to Arthur.

**Aerial**

_"Auska stop your attack immediately,"_ Talia's voice came on.

Shinn ignored her.

_"This is your final warning stop or I will destroy you,"_ Talia said again.

Shinn turned around only to see the Minerva's cannons and missiles aimed at him, with Athrun in front of him even if he dodged that Minerva's attacks he wouldn't have time to dodge Athrun's and vice versa.

With an annoying slam of his hand, he started powering down and flew off back towards the ship.

Athrun watched him leave as he joined back up with Cagalli, by now all were heading to their appropriate side.

**Minerva and Eternal**

"Thank you captain," Lacus said.

"I wish I could say it was all over but that won't be the case, the commander will not stop until his goal is carried out, he has the support of the people and the government, though they never tell the true story, if the former chairman was still alive this wouldn't have happened," Talia said.

"Yes your right, Kira and the chairman made sure he wouldn't be able to stop them," Lacus said.

Immediately Talia froze as did Rey.

"…What did you say?" Talia asked.

Lacus knew they couldn't have known, but they showed them good faith it was time for her to do the same.

"Kira admitted to them getting rid of the chairman, during the battle the current chairman personally eliminated him," Lacus said.

Talia was breathing a little heavy, "He made it seem like an alliance attack, that battle must have been set up by him as well, everything has been started by those two."

Rey's anger was very heavy; he now knew that it was the commander and the chairman that had to pay.

"I wonder if that is why we cannot get a hold of the council anymore." Talia added through her anger.

"It is like you said, they have placed themselves as hero's to the Zaft people and those that questioned them would disappear," Lacus said.

"Nothing can really stop their influence up there anymore, it will have to be done on the ground," Talia said.

"You should join us, we will not allow the sacrifices of the last war," Lacus said to them.

"We cannot do that just yet, we will return and handle this our way, they don't know what we did so when you make your attack we…can join you," Talia said knowing the big risk they were taking.

"I understand…we really have to head back to Orb, I hope the next time we meet it will be in victory," Lacus said sitting back down.

"Same to you, safe journey," Talia said signing off.

* * *

**Minerva**

With all ships recalled Shinn wasn't too happy, Rey however immediately put him in his place, he was in no mood after hearing that news.

Shiho now had a worry, why would Kira lie to her unless he knew she was a spy.

On the bridge Talia turned the ship around, they would take Kira's path join up with him at Orb, if that was his location. Talia wasn't too happy either; she was tired of taking this crap and was going to end this one way or another.

* * *

**Archangel, Eternal, John Paul Jones**

**Archangel**

Cagalli and Athrun landed back on the Archangel along with Yzak.

All three pilots got out as two were much shaken, Yzak held it in but he was upset over Dearka's death.

Cagalli had just lost her desert friends and now her nation was in great danger.

"I shouldn't have left just like the others told me," Cagalli told him.

"You couldn't have known," Athrun replied.

Cagalli shook her head, "Now I should have guest something like this since Kira didn't attack Orb initially."

"We will stop him," Athrun told her.

"He is likely near Orb as we speak Athrun," Cagalli added.

"Your navy fleet is strong, they might be able to hold him off until we arrive," Athrun added trying to calm her down, though all it would take is one shot from the Doomsday and that's game over for her nation.

Heading to the Bridge they kept going forward at full speed.

**John Paul Jones**

Neo heard the conversation as he stayed out of it; he had just received a transmission from his allies in Panama. It seems as if Zaft was starting to head up the coast from Australia and right for Eurasia. Now like always Jibril was doing nothing.

Neo knew this had to stop, and since they were heading for Orb he might just be able to help Orb in a way that would influence the Zaft forces, but that was something he would have to play if they made it in time.

**Eternal**

Lacus sat back down just thinking of all the misery Kira was causing, she worried again for her children, if it ever got out that Kira was their father would people who lost loved ones go after them in an act of revenge. Those thoughts scared her half to death, she was trying to focus ahead but there were to may variables.

Lacus focused ahead as she knew she would meet Kira again soon.

All three ships headed back towards Panama as they had to get to Orb fast.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

**Ryu's Office**

The Minerva was making one big mistake that didn't cross any of their minds; their battle was being monitored from space. Ryu couldn't hear anything but he saw the images. At first they were going at it, but then they stopped and parted ways, that was a big no.

Ryu knew Kira would have to be told so he could deal with this matter, but closing in on Orb he wouldn't spoil this chance to send Orb into oblivion.

* * *

**Doomsday**

After leaving the Ravine Kira destroyed the town of Suez. He did it with his own machine as only destruction was in his path.

After leaving Suez he reached the waters of the Indian Ocean which was now occupied mostly by the Zaft forces. Heading more south towards Australia the presence was more and more strong. Eventually he reached the Pacific as the ship was fast for its size and by the time the battle of the Minerva and them concluded he was on the Australia coast heading north straight for Orb.

Kira already had an assault fleet on standby to assist in clearing the waters of the Orb presence.

Kira knew it would only be about a day before he reached Orb.

**Bridge**

Kira was sitting down as he the fleet joined up with him, all submarines with multiple mobile suits.

A few days ago Kira however made a call to a contact and now the contact had called him back.

"How are my people in Orb?" Kira asked.

_"They received your orders have found what you wanted sir,"_ the contact said.

Kira slightly smiled, "Once the Orb waters are cleared bring them to me."

_"Yes sir,"_ the contact said as the call was ended.

Kira now sat back as he waited to arrive at Orb waters.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter is the attack in Orb waters as well as a few other things. See you later.**


	36. Orb

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Orb**

**Doomsday**

**Private Floor**

With only a few hours out from Orb waters Kira was making another observation of his ultimate.

Almost four months old the infant was crawling like crazy, and even trying to stand up. The new genetic pattern they used was working very well.

One of the nurses eventually noticed him.

"Forgive me commander, I wasn't aware you were here," the nurse said.

"That was the point, now give me progress," Kira ordered.

"I have been playing the programs and doing all the exercises you ordered with him sir…it is utterly amazing what ultimates like yourself can do," the nurse replied.

"I will be engaging battle in a few hours, make sure he observes it," Kira ordered again.

The nurse was a little stunned by this motion, this boy was already highly observant, if he were to watch a battle it could affect his personality in ways that would turn him violent.

"Is there a problem?" Kira asked.

"If…if he observes…" the nurse said scared to death.

"You have little faith in the genetic alternating his Excellency came up with, just do it and report to me the results…in fact before I give the order bring him to me," Kira ordered.

"Yes…yes sir, what about the other one?" she asked.

Kira looked at the normal coordinator, "What is the progress?"

"Slower, but still a little above what normal coordinators go through, according to the doctors though the ultimate process failed she did get a few traces here and there," the nurse replied.

"Run the same programs on her, I want to see just how far it can go," Kira said leaving the room.

"Yes sir," the nurse replied not at all comfortable with doing this to children, it looked as if he was trying to turn them into soldiers or something.

She knew these are things she should really report this to Sarah, but she feared for her own life, however maybe it was time to take that chance.

* * *

**Orb-Onogoro Island**

Orb had been monitoring all of Zaft's positions since they landed, and in the last couple of days they have been getting closer and closer to Orb.

It was even more apparent they had a problem when they identified that massive destructive ship heading straight for them.

With Cagalli gone all action was left up to the Prime Minister Unato, and his son.

Unato called a meeting of the cabinet and they decided they would contact the alliance for assistance, that was two days ago and they hadn't received word as of yet if they were going to respond.

It was clear all that alliance wanted from Orb was the technology and since they had the treaty and Unato and Yunna were so foolish to give it to them, they really had no use anymore. The alliance did debate the issue and many admirals as well as generals wanted to lend assistance however without authority from Jibril they couldn't act and once again another foolish move on his behalf.

**Orb Waters**

Orb's navel fleet however was now all grouping around Onogoro Island and the direction that had just detected several Zaft ships including the Doomsday were gathering.

Aegis and Kuraonikani Battleships were on the front lines while the Takenitazuchi mobile carriers were gathered in the back all of which were armed with Murasame's to be launched.

On the land around the island were several ground assault tanks, missile trucks, artillery turrets and anti aircraft launchers. Unato and Yunna made sure they could keep themselves safe if an attack happened.

The leader of the navel fleet however none other was then Todaka, one of Cagalli's main supporters. He knew what the Seirans were and have always been after and his loyalty wasn't to them at all. However for Orb he had to take part in this battle. It was like that with a lot of the military they only showed their support for Cagalli and for Orb's values. After all many pilots and such were coordinators. Todaka had to admit when he found out the representatives own brother was their enemy that did shock and slightly worry him, he knew the Orb fortress and bases well probably as good as himself, if they had a full out assault with Kira leading they may be in some trouble.

The last communication from Cagalli and the others was days ago, but they seemed to notice as the Zaft forces approached, long range communication was becoming harder, and they had no clue yet to how they were doing it.

The Orb military headquarters and bases were as well prepared as they could be for this assault.

**Headquarters**

Sitting in Cagalli's chair was Unato, Yunna had been cowering in the bunker for awhile now as he still feared what was to come, the man was a complete coward, but in front of others he believed he was the worlds biggest big shot, he acted calm cool and collected.

It took his fathers order and annoyed voice to finally get him to come up.

Yunna walked into the office as his father stared at him, "Start acting like a Seiran…why did you deny my request for you to lead the navel forces?"

Yunna shook a little, "Surly my talents are better use elsewhere father, how could a noble man such as myself be lowered with common soldiers?"

Unato stood up, "We have no time for this, I haven't heard anything from Jibril…though our long range communication has to be out, that is why he isn't contacting us…we must hold Zaft until his reinforcements come."

It was clear the man was living in the Land of Oz, he actually believed Jibril actually cared.

"This is all Cagalli's fault, she should have married me a long time ago, then I would have been able to control her," Yunna said proudly.

"It was your weakness that allowed this in the first place, she should have never had any power in the first place, after all she isn't a real Atha, and now her coordinator monster brother is our enemy…after we win this battle I will file a motion to have her removed and cast out like the commoner she is," Unato said clearly.

Unato however then got a sudden message, "Sir…several Zaft ships have broken off and are confirmed to be heading straight for us," an officer reported.

"On my order you are cleared to return fire if you have to, don't let them get to us," Unato said turning it off.

Yunna was really shaking now.

Unato stood up, "Let's go," Unato said as Yunna followed him as well as a full security squad down into the bunker located in the headquarters.

**Outskirts of the Island**

Waiting outside were five members of Orb's top security team…however they were coordinators, Kira remembered them from the first war and they easily enlisted to help him out. They were Zaft's eyes and ears in Orb since Ryu took power. Kira came to them a couple days ago with one strange request to nab two people from the capitol. Not refusing their commander and not even questioning the orders they began research on the personal and soon found their locations.

Sending half their team to the capitol they were going to kidnap these people and bring them back on the outskirts until the battle began. They would use the commotion and then transfer them over to the Doomsday.

The first part of the operation had already been carried out as they first team left hours ago to nab the people and they hoped were on their way back with them.

"This is taking to long," one said with his rifle in a defensive stance while he stood guard.

"It is still early, be patient," another one replied.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do? I mean we are Orb citizens, and most of us were even born here," the first one added again.

"Say that in front of the commander and your dead, besides we have been chosen to be part of the new world," another added as they waited.

Another was watching the sea as he then saw a few blinking lights, the light was from one of their soldiers on a boat using a flashlight and his hand to indicate code to him.

"They have them, let's prepare," the last one said as they were preparing the larger boat, it wasn't too big but it would be needed to get past the harsh waters once a battle started.

The five got on the boat as the smaller boat pulled up next to them, with two restrained personal inside.

"Any problems?" the lead one asked as he was the one watching for the boat.

"No sir, one walking out of an office building and the other was at home, unfortunately I had to take out the family members of the second one," the person said.

"It won't matter in a little while anyway, load them in and let's prepare," the lead guy said as they did just that.

Both restrained personal couldn't move or see or anything, they struggled but they had no clue what was going on and why they had been taken.

The crew was all on board as they kept watch for patrols and personal from the island but there shouldn't be any, however just to be safe they kept watch.

"Now all we have to do is wait until the opening signal," the lead one said.

"Opening signal sir?" another asked.

"War," was all the lead one said as they kept watch ahead, if war would break out they would know, even in night.

* * *

**Outside Orb Waters**

With a force of over twenty Vosgulov class submarines this battle was meant for one thing in Kira's mind.

With them approaching Orb waters Kira now finally got a view as Orbs forces were starting to gather at the boundary.

Kira then called an all stop as it was still day light outside and he didn't want to attack until the middle of the night. The submarines held their ground as their captains now waited for Kira's briefing.

Inside all subs mobile suit pilots were preparing, this would be nothing like the forces they attacked hitting Australia, this force and the Atlantic Federation were the most powerful so they were not taking it lightly.

* * *

**Archangel, Eternal, John Paul Jones**

By this time even at full power they were just now passing Panama. Neo however was running a little behind; he had one thing to do first. Checking the Zaft forces movements he saw that a base was about to be captured in southern Asia, he quickly ordered something to be transformed to their data bases. Neo uploaded specific data that he knew Zaft would find, this would come in hand in the next battle, and would put an end to a big problem they were having. Neo was sure why he was doing this, but he knew he had to put the world first. A few years ago he would never have done this, but being around the crew of the Archangel and Eternal was giving him a feeling and remembrance he hadn't felt in what seemed like a long time.

After that was finished they left and headed straight for Orb, Cagalli now got word that Zaft was there and her brother's ship was with them. Cagalli only knew she wouldn't be able to arrive until at least that evening, which was about ten hours past when Kira was scheduled to attack. They didn't know that but all the same they had to hurry.

She had to stop her countries destruction; she knew Kira set that whole thing up with the Minerva for this purpose to make sure she watched as he destroyed her beloved country.

**Minerva **

The ground Talia only made up was back to Suez, she and Rey especially had something to take care of and it was very personal.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

Immediately after ordering the all stop Kira surveyed the situation.

"All lined up nice and neat for us," Kira said looking at all the ships.

"What do you think sir?" Willard asked.

Kira smirked, "The Seirans are bigger fools then I first realized, they sent their entire military fleet to defend Onogoro and left all the rest pretty much open, it is safe to assume that they themselves are hiding in the island, likely in the safe bunker."

"Patch me through to the other ships," Kira ordered.

"Right away sir," Willard said looking at Sarah.

Sarah followed orders and patched them through to all the ships.

Kira looked at the main screens as all the captains of the subs were reporting to him.

"I will make this brief, your orders are a full out assault on the Orb fleet just ahead, your mission is not to take the base or military headquarters, I don't want any of your pilots to step foot on the island, just keep them busy long enough for my ship to do what it has to do which is to attack the main objective," Kira said.

"_Forgive me sir…but what is the main objective?" _One captain asked.

"That will remain classified until I give the order to fire the main cannon, make no mistake this is the first shot on earth and I will not tolerate failure," Kira said.

"_Their battle strength sir?" _another asked.

"I will send you a file over now, make sure your tactical officers and pilots study it, make no mistake that Orb will have more sufficient aerial power, while the sea should belong to us…just remember your mission is not to step foot or assault Onogoro at all, just keep the ships from interfering with what the Doomsday does…I myself will assist you in the opening act…the attack begins at O four hundred hours, I have waited to long for this so make sure this is accomplished at any cost," Kira said signing off with them.

Kira then looked at the bridge crew, "You have a few hours rest if you have to, I will not let anything jeopardize this mission, go," Kira ordered as Willard dismissed half the crew.

"Without their chief representative it seems as if Orb is growing softer," Willard said at the pitiful formation they were using.

"The greed of the Seirans is what I was predicting, they are too worried about themselves to know that they had just opened a wide door to our target," Kira added as he got up and left.

Kira was going to head back to his quarters to make contact with Ryu.

**Private Floor**

After Sarah left she went to check on her kids, opening the door it still startled her how developed her son was.

The nurse noticed her.

"Miss Sarah," the nurse said.

"How are they?" she asked as she bent down to pick up her son and daughter.

The nurse was really torn now, "They are fine, very active and energetic."

Sarah smiled at the both of them as she noticed her ultimate son now trying to speak.

She couldn't make it out yet, but he was defiantly trying to speak to her as he grabbed a little of her hair. His grip was really strong as she pried his hand off of it, but still smiling.

As she looked at her daughter this was pretty much a normal baby, happy all the time and as innocent as can be.

The nurse however had enough, "Please forgive me miss…" the nurse said.

"For what?" Sarah asked.

"The commander has been giving me orders for you not to know about," she said hurtful.

Sarah had a feeling she wasn't going to like it.

"What did he want now?" Sarah asked.

"He wants the young master to be brought to the bridge during the attack, your sons observant skills are so strong he wants him to see it for some reason," the nurse said.

Sarah's eyes widen a little, but she wasn't at all surprised, first he drags them on this ship and now he was trying to pass warrior instincts on to him.

"That is not all ma'am," the nurse said again.

Sarah didn't think it could get worse.

"He has been making me show him programs, they sort of learning tools, I really shouldn't but the commander…" she said as Sarah cut her off.

"I know…what has he been watching?" Sarah asked.

"Their over there ma'am," the nurse said unlocking something.

Sarah took one out; it was unmarked so she placed her children down to put one in.

She placed it in a computer top that was located inside and began booting it up, it required a password.

The nurse had it as she was the one that played the programs.

Sarah saw it booting up as all of a sudden the computer screen slammed shut.

Both turned around to see Kira standing right there. Using his skills they didn't even know he entered.

Kira was on his way to brief Ryu when he had a strong feeling from his senses to enter this room and sure enough he was glad he did.

The nurse shook heavily as Sarah looked at him angrily.

Kira looked at the nurse, "You disappointed me."

She knew now she was screwed.

Sarah stood up, "What are you showing him Kira? Why are you making him witness these acts you are about to commit?"

"You know when you get angry you actually remind me of something from my past," Kira said looking at her, "Though it fuels my hatred deep I put up with it for some reason."

"You didn't answer my question Kira," Sarah said again.

"That is not your concern and watch yourself when you use my name," Kira said deadly.

"Very well commander," she made sure to use it with a little attitude, "Tell me why you are doing this to him, he is a baby."

"He is no mere baby and like I said it doesn't concern you," Kira added.

"I am his mother commander, and I will not put up with this anymore," Sarah said again.

Kira lightly laughed, "There it is again, you have a very sweet natured personality until you get angry, almost a two for one deal," Kira said now turning around to leave.

Sarah was a little confused by what she had just heard.

"By the way, he will be witnessing this battle so you can bring him up yourself or I will have someone else do it, your choice," Kira said now leaving with one last look at the nurse he left.

"I have to leave miss," the nurse said.

Sarah knew what this meant, they had two nurses on board so her children wouldn't be unsupervised, "I will help you, you can stay in a private quarter until we return to space, I will make it look as if you abandoned ship."

"Thank you miss…but be warned, your other nurse will follow the commanders orders to the death, her family was actually destroyed by naturals in the first war so she solely supports the commanders goal," the nurse said.

"I am aware, let's go," Sarah said as she had a little authority around this ship as well, being involved with the commander gave her some extra privilege and no one would question what she was doing if she put some effort into it.

**Kira's Quarters**

Sitting down at his desk Kira used their high powered com equipment to contact space.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

**Ryu's Office**

Ryu got the message.

"I see your set up at Orb," Ryu said.

"_Yes sir, like I thought the Seirans are using the forces as a shield," _Kira told him.

Ryu slightly smiled, "What do you expect from naturals? Excellent work in the desert by the way, our forces are starting to advance on the south, natural deaths are rising and after you fire the first shot it will go up and won't stop until we have them all."

"_How are Plants taking this war sir?" _Kira asked.

"They suspect nothing, after all the media is under my control, they report what I tell them to report, Mendel however is starting to get swamped with people signing on to our plan, the firsts since your son and been placed in the chambers," Ryu added.

"_Great new sir, however what happened over the Atlantic?" _Kira asked.

"They did have a battle but stopped it midway, apparently each turned around," Ryu said.

"_We have to assume the crew told them everything about the chairman and our plans," _Kira said.

"Correct, which means I want them eliminated as soon as you finish in Orb," Ryu ordered.

"_With pleasure sir," _Kira added.

"I will be watching from here…and I prepare to make my own trip to the surface in a little while, I will oversee the rest once you destroy Orb," Ryu said.

"_Understood sir, I have to prepare now," _Kira said as they signed off.

Ryu sat back, so far things couldn't have gone better for them, he expected things to stay the same, but could that be overconfidence only time will tell.

* * *

**Orb Waters**

**Orb Forces**

The ships were now on the highest alert as the Zaft forces had stopped, it was now only a matter of time when they did attack and they didn't want a battle at night either. The Doomsdays dark colors made it hard to see at a distance when there was much blackness in the sky as there was tonight.

"Captain Todaka here are the stats sir," one officer said to him.

"What is the time?" Todaka asked.

"Almost O four hundred sir," the officer said.

Todaka was about to say something when all of a sudden they heard a blast and an explosion.

"Put the forces on alert and contact headquarters, order all ships to open fire," Todaka said as this was exactly not what they wanted.

**Doomsday**

Kira decided to order the attack a little early. Down in his hanger he was sitting in the Armageddon when he ordered the launch and like any commander he was the first to step foot in the battlefield.

"Launch attacks now," Kira ordered on all Zaft channels.

The Submarines rose to the surface as they fired their missiles into the air and were allowing their aerial mobile suits to launch.

The doomsday opened the stop with one of the Gottfried long range cannons and destroyed an Aegis class battleship.

As soon as Kira launched he ordered Willard to stay with the plan.

Willard acknowledged as the Doomsday started falling back and setting a new course.

Kira was going to make sure the position wasn't reported as they went along.

**Zaft Forces**

The Vosgulov submarines launched their missiles as they were allowing mobile suits to fly into the air. On the surface they were very vulnerable to enemy fire so they were using the missiles to cover themselves until all machines had launched.

Babi's and Dinns flew into the air as enemy fire started, Orb was a lot more organized as their ships were moving and battleship fire was striking a few subs.

**Orb Forces**

"Launch all machines now, move us closer, this fire is from their subs trying to unload their mobile suits," Todaka said as the fleet started moving forward.

Mursames in fighter mode launched from their carriers as battleship fire was heard.

"Is their any sign of that Doomsday?" Todaka said.

"No sir, not since the opening shot, it disappeared," an officer replied.

"Find it, it could be preparing to fire any second, if it fires we will lose Onogoro," Todaka said as a few fighters were moving to try and scout it out.

Many were now running into Zaft Aerial models as they had to transform and engage.

A few however got by but that was when they ran into the demon himself as the Armageddon was right in front of them.

* * *

**Southeast Asia**

A coastline base was just captured by the Zaft forces as all of this was going on, Zaft ground assault teams were storming inside the compound as the base was there's.

As per protocol they assigned technical teams to retrieve data and they found something very interesting.

"Sir over here," one solider said.

The squad leader took a look at the data, "Get me the captain," the squad leader said as they might have just found a jackpot.

* * *

**Orb Skies**

**With Kira**

Kira was trailing the Doomsday making sure no ship or fighter could report its' location, that was when he ran into three fighters.

"Commander ahead," one Orb pilot said.

"Open fire," the commander said still in fighter mode.

The suits opened fire as Kira accelerated and jumped above them.

"Where…" the leader said.

The two immediately felt a jolt as Kira landed straight on top of them.

"Sir!" the pilot said however it was far too late.

Kira landed straight on them as they were flying close to each other, Kira then jumped off using the machines hands to slam them into each other.

The fighters immediately fell to the ocean down below as two quick shots from Kira's rifle took them out.

The machines exploded as Kira saw another enter its suit form and fire at him, easily dodging Kira removed his saber heading for him, however this time the pilot was able to block the sword.

Kira slightly smiled, "I knew Orb would prove a bigger challenge…however not good enough," Kira said breaking the stance and slashing the machine straight in half with the next swing.

Kira saw clear skies after that but there was a Kuraonikani Class battleship at the bottom.

"My work is never truly done," Kira said moving down below had high speed.

The ship caught Kira as they opened fire with their missiles and cannons; Kira dodged the attacks and cut a few missiles in half as he landed straight in front of the bridge of the battleship.

The crew freaked as Kira moved the rail cannons on the hips ahead and fired the shots straight through the bridge.

Firing one more shot with his rifle he blew the engine as the ship started to sink, Kira could have blown it up but he went easy on the engine, he couldn't have a large explosion giving away their position.

Kira went on like that until they arrived at position.

**Orb Onogoro Shoreline**

After the explosion the team with the captured people saw their chance.

"Let's go," the leader said as the boat took off.

They were headed at specific coordinates where someone would be waiting.

* * *

**Orb Waters**

Orb was holding their own pretty well, their aerial support was good, and even though it was night their pilots used the night vision just as well as Zaft.

The ships were pretty much even, for the first half of the attack Orb had had the advantage but when the subs submerged it advantaged switched a little, and Zaft released their aquatic mobile suits. However the battle was pretty much even. This was no easy victory like they had with the alliance.

Todaka's own ship was engaging as he had to give reports to the Seirans cowering down in the bunker, if he listened quietly he could probably hear Yunna's crying and whining.

However the worst part was that none were able to find the Doomsday, the thing just up and vanished, they knew it had long range but even so, they still should have found it by now.

**Outside the main battlefield**

Kira was about to head back in as the ship arrived where it had to be, but he was standing at a certain coordinates and just as he expected the team and come through as a boat was rushing up to them.

Kira lowered himself to the water as he scooped up the boat and made his way back to the ship.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

Sarah was very confused at this moment, Kira said he wanted their son to watch but he didn't order him up to the bridge for this battle, that must meant just this attack wasn't all he was expecting to do.

**Hanger**

Kira put the boat in the underground hanger as he left after that and flew to his own.

Once on board the soldiers got off and grabbed the two making them walk, they could see or speak all they could do was follow orders.

The two were led to the briefing room as they were tossed in and landed against the table falling to the ground.

A few soldiers picked them up as they began removing their restraints.

Then the two saw each other.

One had glasses and looked about the age of early twenty's the other was about the same age and was more like a coward.

It took a second but the two eventually saw each other.

"…Sai," was what the first one said.

"Kuzzy," was what Sai said.

"What are we doing here?" Sai asked looking at the soldiers.

"I can answer that…" was what Kira said as he entered the room.

Both looked and were shocked.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter prepares the Doomsday to open fire as Kira explains why he took his former allies. Bye for now.**


	37. Judgment

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**Judgment**

**Doomsday**

**Briefing Room**

"…Sai," was what the first one said.

"Kuzzy," was what Sai said.

"What are we doing here?" Sai asked looking at the soldiers.

"I can answer that…" was what Kira said as he entered the room.

Both looked and were shocked to see Kira right in front of them. They knew from the Zaft broadcasts that Kira was now with Zaft and he would be leading the war, they just never expected he would snag them. Sai still had lingering feelings about Kira, but he never expected to see the look of so much hatred in his eyes, it was as if he was going to destroy them right here and now. Kuzzy on the other hand wanted to leave all this behind and now he was being dragged back into it.

"Kira…" was what Sai said.

Kira walked in as he nodded to the soldiers, a few walked out leaving only two at the door.

"It has been a very long time, don't you agree?" Kira said walking towards the main screen and standing still.

"What is this? Why have you taken us?" Sai asked, he remembered the Zaft broadcasts and when he first saw Kira at them he was completely stunned, Sai decided to do some digging around and he eventually discovered that the mass destruction in space was from a ship that Kira built.

"I am clearing all the remnants from my past…and you two are walls that have to be torn down," Kira added.

Sai tried to stand up but the one soldier pushed him back to his knees.

"So it all comes down to this, you destroying Orb that we worked hard to save, and the peace that we have built," Sai added.

Kira turned around, "You mean everything I built, anyway I have had this conversation already and will not have it again, besides until all of you naturals are destroyed I will continue to wage war."

Sai shook his head; Kuzzy on the other hand remained quiet.

Kira looked straight at Sai, as Sai looked at him in anger.

"I can feel your hatred towards me Sai, but I don't think it is just from Orb or taking you, let me guess you still haven't gotten over the fact that she chose me and not you," Kira said.

Sai tried standing up again, "You don't have the right to mention her Kira!"

Kira smirked, "Let me tell you one thing, she had many satisfying qualities."

Sai growled a little as more anger built.

Kira walked over towards both of them, "I will give you one piece of credit Sai, though you have no fighting talent, you at least have a backbone…you on the other hand," Kira said looking at Kuzzy.

Kuzzy quickly looked away.

"You were always just around for the ride, always complaining and whining about this and that, I almost didn't think it was worth the effort to find you," Kira said turning back around.

"Just tell us what you want Kira?" Sai asked.

"I want to ride myself of my own demons, and to do that your presence is required, I will tell you the same thing I told Miriallia," Kira said explaining the encounters he had with them.

"You have seen her?" Sai asked even more stunned as he heard what Kira has been up to with all their former friends.

"She was able to evade me for now, but as soon as the Archangel returns, she will face my judgment…back to the point your sins are the same as hers, I got you people safe passage to earth and you joined the alliance after all I did to get us off that ship, not once concern and not once any gratitude what so ever, that is why I spent my resources in tracking you down…your judgment will be paid but first I will make you watch," Kira said nodding to the guards.

The soldiers took the two again.

"I knew you were suffering from the last war Kira…but I have no clue why you are like this now," Sai said as the guards began leading them out.

"You can drop your fake concern, I can sense your emotions, and remorse is not what you are feeling, don't bother lying I will know, take them," Kira said as the guards dragged them out.

Kira had a special place where he would be handling the rest.

Taking a few pills Kira was ready as he walked over to the speaker.

"Captain prepare to target," Kira said as Willard acknowledged.

With the guards outside Kira made another request, "Head to the private floor and make sure she gets the ultimate to the location," Kira said as now it was time for his own son to watch the destruction he was about to unleash.

**Hallway**

As Sai and Kuzzy were being dragged away Sai had to admit he never did get over the Flay incident, but at least he and Kira were coming to speaking terms after the last war. Sai basically fell out of appearance after the war was over, but he heard rumors Kira wasn't doing so good. Then came the disappearance, which was the last he heard of Kira until the broadcasts from Zaft started a year ago. Sai used the year in his spare time to try and find some answers as why Kira was with Zaft and such but all he discovered was Kira built the warship and mobile suits since Zaft made things known. Just looking at Kira Sai knew he wasn't the same anymore, but nothing like this he expected.

As they were dragged along Sai knew he had to try and get some more answers.

**Private Floor**

Sarah was waiting with her son, she knew unless she did as he ordered then he would have someone else do it and that wasn't acceptable to her at all. She didn't have to wait any longer as the soldiers came and gave her orders.

She heavily sighed as she smiled at her son and picked him up as the soldiers lead the way.

**Bridge**

Willard got the com from Kira as he now gave the orders.

"Prepare the Genesis Cannon," Willard said.

The officers immediately went to work; the tactical officers began firing preparation.

Willard removed the keycard and placed it in the slot on the control panel on his chair.

"Activate cannon doors," Willard ordered.

The officers worked quickly as soon all felt the rattle.

Outside the protective shielding around the cannon slightly moved as the cannon doors opened.

"Move cannon to readying position," Willard ordered.

The cannon outside moved ahead only a little and then stopped.

"Charge cannon," Willard ordered.

The tactical officers did just that as outside the protective shielding covered the cannon as best as possible until it would be fired. All outside weapons were opened, alerted, and on constant scans. If anything got close it wouldn't be pretty.

"Charging time one hour sir," the tactical officer once again said.

Willard knew they had the cannon charged before they arrived but the atmosphere was making the cannon not as efficient as if in space.

"Monitor the reactor core and keep constant scans for enemies," Willard ordered as now he had to wait for Kira's order.

* * *

**Orb Waters**

This battle was pretty much fifty-fifty, on the ground Zaft's sea power and mobile suits were easily advancing, but because of Orb's superior air power they were able to force those units right back.

Explosions were lighting up the sky and sea, the hours were nearing the morning sunrise as the sky was now more like a dark blue and growing lighter, it was going to be hard for them not to spot the doomsday when the sun rose.

**Orb Forces**

On his ship Todaka kept up the assault while he was practically ignoring all calls from the bunker in Orb, he didn't care anymore what the Seirans wanted and just immediate hung up on them saying he had a war to fight.

"I want a status Report?" Todaka asked.

"We have the numbers sir…but we cannot attack their submarines strength, their aquatic mobile suits are providing defensive cover…however our aerial units are now maneuvering higher to try a different attack approach," one officer reported.

"Do we have any status where that ship has gone?" Todaka asked quickly.

"Our scouts are still trying to locate it sir, I believe it can mask its signature or something…however we did notice heavier resistance to the west, it might be out there," the officer told him again.

Todaka looked, "The sun will be up soon, if they want to fire it will be before then, find it."

"Yes sir," the officer said running off.

**Zaft Forces**

As per Kira's orders the captains were not ordering attacks on the base of Onogoro, all they were doing was assaulting their naval fleet. Many wanted whatever Kira was going to do to do it quick, this was wasting time and putting them in more danger. They were not losing this battle but they were not winning it either, they needed a bigger force or they needed that ship to fire.

**Onogoro Bunker**

Status reports from the outside had all but stopped for the Seirans. Unato was really annoyed these soldiers weren't making time for him.

"If that ship fires will we be safe?" Yunna asked his father.

"We go down far enough, we will survive," Unato replied.

Technically they had the entire fleet defending them in Onogoro which is why Zaft was at a standstill, however they were leaving everything else open, if Kira wanted to take the island by force he could do it by spreading around the attacks but since he had other plans he was playing into it.

They continued to cower while their soldiers were in the fight for their lives.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean-Hours from Orb**

**Archangel**

Every second seemed like an eternity for Cagalli and the rest.

Cagalli nearly paced holes in the bridges floor.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Cagalli asked herself.

"You did the humanitarian thing Cagalli, there is no shame," Murrue added.

"In doing so I took our best ships away from the Orb defense force," Cagalli added.

"There is no point in feeling guilty about what has already been done, what we do now is focus, the Orb defense forces are strong, I believe they can hold out until we get back," Athrun added.

"The defense forces aren't what I am worried about, its Unato and his idiot son," Cagalli added knowing all to well what the blue cosmos supporters would likely do and that would be the wrong thing whatever they did.

It was then that all got a com signal from Neo's ship, he just got word of battle and the others never felt so helpless.

**Eternal**

"How much further?" Lacus asked.

"Still hours out," Andrew replied.

Things were a little calmer over here, but the worry didn't go away.

"Do we know how far Zaft forces in general have advanced?" Lacus asked that was a concern for her children.

"They are heading up Asia and down Africa as we speak, it won't be long before they advance and have two continents, they already have Australia and I suspect they will own Africa without much effort," Andrew replied.

Lacus slightly sighed in relief they were still no where near her children, she knew the reverend was very resourceful but she knew if they ran out of places to hide that would not be good.

It was then this ship got the word about the battle, Lacus shut her eyes to think, there was something she had to do as well and she had to get to Orb before it was too late.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Observatory**

The soldiers led Sai and Kuzzy to an observatory floor that was located a few floors down and right in the front of the ship. As they looked out they could see much darkness but with the sun starting to come up they were starting to make something out, without a doubt it was this ships target.

The soldiers threw them to the floor as they stood watch by the door, Kira wasn't here yet. As they looked around they saw one chair and that was about it.

It appears they were now allowed to walk around as they were no longer restrained but they couldn't leave this room.

"What do we do Sai?" Kuzzy asked almost in a whisper.

It was then the door opened, "You will be able to do nothing," Kira said entering.

Kuzzy backed away as Sai glared at him.

Kira was a little late as he just had to take care of something personally. It only took a few seconds then he came straight here.

"Look ahead," Kira said pressing a few controls, as it seemed the windows became clearer.

What they saw made Sai's eyes drop and Kuzzy fearful.

"That's the Orb capitol," Sai said.

"Correct, this will be the first target," Kira said proudly.

Sai quickly turned to him, "The capitol isn't a military target, besides I thought you were going to hit Onogoro?"

Kira lightly laughed, "That is what they thought as well, however in order for maximum damage I will wipe out the Orb capitol."

"They are civilians Kira, you cannot…" Sai said getting to close to Kira as Kira immediately backhanded him and Sai fell to the ground.

"I can do whatever I feel like, I have the power not you and not the naturals, besides blame your leaders for this, the Seirans are making all of Orb's military defend them on the island, they don't care for the people anymore then I do," Kira said taking a seat and it looked like he was going to lay back, like watching a movie or something.

Kuzzy helped Sai up as both looked at Kira.

"I guess my thoughts were right Kira, you are just a monster," Sai said looking at him again.

Kira turned to him, "I do only what is necessary, the look on my sisters face when she sees the people in a cloud of destruction and chaos all of that will justify what was done to me, they and you will experience it first hand."

"My parents…" Kuzzy said lightly.

Sai still glared at him, "That is why you took us huh? To make us watch as you destroy all that is important to us?"

Kira slightly smiled, "Correct…besides Sai after all I am just doing what Flay herself tried to do, she wanted coordinators dead and I want naturals how are we so different?" Kira said knowing this would get under his skin.

"Flay…Flay was messed up a little Kira," Sai said.

"So you will make excuses for her, but I believe you are still just sore she chose me and not you," Kira added.

"She was only using you Kira, that was…" Sai said as Kira cut him off.

"Did you think I didn't know that at the time, of course I knew it," Kira added.

Sai stopped and looked at him.

"How utterly foolish I was as to play along with her game, but I believed at the time it was my fault for letting her father die, though lets just say I have woken up from those thoughts and well Flay was satisfying for a natural," Kira said with a small smirk.

Sai felt his anger boil again.

"Despite Flay's foolishness I have to give her credit where it was due, she at least went after what she wanted, doing whatever was necessary to get it done…however what really steams you is she really did fall for me to, leaving you behind like the trash you are," Kira said.

"Even back then Kira, I thought you were my friend, but now that I think about it no really friend would have done what you did to me back then," Sai added.

"My heart is aching badly by your words," Kira said adding a mocking tone.

Sai couldn't take it anymore and tried to punch Kira, without even looking Kira raised his hand and caught it.

"I believe I got my point across," Kira said as he immediately twisted his fist and as he heard a snap Sai's arm had broke.

Sai fell to the ground in pain as Kira stood up, "I believe I will give you a first hand look at the event."

Kira looked over to one of the guards, "Take Mr. Argyle to the V.I.P suite," Kira said standing up.

"Yes sir," the soldiers said taking hold of him and getting him out of there.

Kuzzy was now left alone.

Kira looked at him, "Still silent are you, not to worry however, your submission is proof enough how naturals are supposed to be with us," Kira said taking a seat again, however he reached in his jacket and pulled out a small control panel.

He then contacted the Bridge, "Captain use the transfer procedure on your terminal, I will fire the shot myself," Kira said.

"Yes sir," Willard said as Kira had the only mobile firing unit for the Doomsday's cannon on earth, there was one more but that was in the position of Ryu.

"To think I once looked up to you Kira," Kuzzy said breaking his silence.

"I told you lying was pointless, you feared me from the moment you found I was a coordinator," Kira said setting everything up on the mobile panel.

Kuzzy said no more as he looked out ahead.

Kira got the controls transferred as the cannon was just about charged.

**With Sarah**

Sarah took her son and was led to control room; in it were several monitors all placing at one direction, her curious son looked at all monitors.

Sarah saw they were of a city, and one zoomed in so far as to see a street, where people were starting to gather since it was nearly morning.

"What is this?" Sarah asked.

"The target," was all the soldier said.

She quickly turned around as now he was making his own son watch as he blew a city away. She looked behind her only to find out that the soldiers wouldn't let her leave and if she turned her son away they might just force him to watch anyway. She was now at the point of hating Kira for what he was doing to their children, he just really wasn't the same person she had met two years ago, in fact she didn't know if he was ever that man.

**Bridge**

After Willard got the commands all there was now was time, and it was running out for Orb.

"Cannon output at eighty percent sir, fifteen more minutes," the tactical officer said.

"Keep watch," Willard said.

The sky was now a normal blue and the Doomsday would now be visible.

**With Sai**

The soldiers were taking him a long distance from what Sai had seen. His arm was killing him and they had now restrained him again. They kept walking until Sai felt he was outside.

Looking up he saw he was straight were this massive cannon was located, looking ahead he could see the Orb coast and city, but what was next to him was the cannon.

"Where am I? What is going on?" Sai asked.

One soldier smiled, "This is where we maintain the cannon after a shot has been fired, and where it charges before it was fired, let's go," the soldiers said as they dragged him forward.

They were moving quickly now as they were taking him to what looked like the barrel of the cannon.

Reaching the end they immediately threw him on something and restrained him again.

"What is this?" Sai asked.

The soldiers now backed away, "You will be the first to witness the shot," the soldiers said now quickly heading back out of there.

As Sai looked around he realized he was now inside the cannon, or something like that but when that thing fired he would have no where to go.

Sai struggled but it was useless, his arm was broken and it was practically all over, some VIP suite this was. Trying again and again it was useless especially since now the cannon started to open.

Sai only shut his eyes, he wasn't able to get the better of Kira, but one thing he wouldn't do was let Kira see him down.

* * *

**Southeast Asia and Zaft Channels**

**Captured Base**

The technical teams were preparing the data they had retrieved; the leader of the assault team was now on the com with a commander in charge of the Asia fleet.

"Yes sir, it is detailed and the time line is specific," the leader gave him.

"_I am looking at the data now, send the rest and I will take it up channels," _the commander said.

"Yes sir," the squad leader said as they finished sending the data.

**Satellite stations**

After the commander got the data he knew he had to send it to the Doomsday but they were currently in an operation, however this data had to be used quickly.

The commander sent it straight back up to space where an admiral was taking a look at it.

"Are you sure?" the admiral said.

"Yes sir, if we are going to have a greater chance it would have to be now," the commander replied.

The admiral received all the data, "I will inform the chairman of my find."

"Yes sir," the commander said and now the admiral went to the highest channel.

**Aprilious One**

Ryu was currently watching the feed from the Orb battle, he had two monitors going one was a satellite image of the battle and the other was from the Doomsday itself.

"Sir you have an urgent call," Ryu's aide said.

Ryu looked at them, "It better be worth it, this is getting to the good part," Ryu said as he was now in contact with one of his admirals.

"_Sir, you have to take a look at this discovery, time is of the essence," _the admiral said sending the data.

Ryu looked it over and smiled, "There you are…" Ryu said as this was a chance they couldn't miss.

* * *

**Orb Waters**

The battle had slightly shifted to the Zaft side when the morning sun started to rise but it was extremely slightly, just when they started winning however the Zaft forces received a signal to start falling back.

**Zaft Fleet**

The captains knew that was the time, and they started recalling their machines and heading back out into sea.

**Orb Fleet**

"Sir Zaft is starting to fall back," one officer told him.

Todaka knew this was strange, "Where is that ship?" Todaka asked quickly, as this could only mean one thing.

The sun was nearly up and the waters could now be seen.

One officer quickly rushed in, "Sir, we have a visual in section two."

"Section two, Onogoro is no where near section two, the capitol…" Todaka said as it hit all of them.

"Onogoro isn't the target the capitol is…we have to…" Todaka said as all of a sudden a very bright light was seen.

"Help us all…" Todaka said in defeat.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

"Cannon charged sir, I repeat cannon charged," the tactical officer said.

"Open the cannon into firing position," Willard ordered.

Outside the ship started opening up as the cannon started coming out and opening into its umbrella shape, it wasn't long when they couldn't see in front of them.

Willard got on the com, "Commander, the cannon is ready, all that awaits is for you to fire it."

**With Sarah**

She hated this more then anything and her son wouldn't turn away from the monitors he was even reaching out to them, she had no clue what Kira had been teaching him with those programs but now he seemed a little to interested with this.

**Observatory**

Kira was sitting down as he saw the cannon open, which was after he told Kuzzy just where Sai was.

Kuzzy looked at the destruction cannon but couldn't see Sai, but he was there.

"You have to stop this Kira," Kuzzy now pleaded.

"The fun is just about to begin, the destruction should take out most of the city, but the fallout from the blast will do the rest," Kira said as he had prepared the final button.

Switching to a monitor since the cannon was in the way Kira looked, as the sun kept rising.

"I beg you Kira stop," Kuzzy said again.

"Beg all you want, it won't help you," Kira said nodding to a few other guards and they grabbed Kuzzy holding him to another monitor, "Just watch and learn what happens to those that appose His Excellencies plans."

Kira now waited as the sun reached over the horizon, he knew Orb ships had to spot him by now, "True judgment is now passed," Kira said pressing the final button.

The ship rattled as a massive shot was released.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter is the aftermath as well as the Eternal and Archangel get closer. See you later.**


	38. Aftershock

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**A few things to quickly explain, I never said this was going to be a Kira-Lacus romantic story, yes it is in the Kira Lacus category and that is simply because they are the main characters. Kira for Zaft, Lacus for Earth. That is not to say that they couldn't end up together, it is possible but it is also possible they will not. There was no trickery, I set it up like this to keep people guessing if they will or won't throughout the story, I probably should have explained this earlier but this story has gone already longer then I thought it would.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

**Aftershock**

**Doomsday**

Kira waited as the sun reached over the horizon, he knew Orb ships had to spot him by now, "True judgment is now passed," Kira said pressing the final button.

The ship rattled as a massive shot was released.

**Bridge**

With the ships rattling the crew knew that Kira fired the shot, as the cannon built up power soon a massive light was seen as the gamma beam was fired.

**Control Room**

Sarah also knew what was going on as it sickened her to make her son watch this, what was worse was he was completely interested in it.

* * *

**Orb Capitol**

With the morning crowd about to go their daily business, people leaving for work, school, etc… they had absolutely know clue what was about to happen. With the Seirans in charge of defenses they didn't evacuate the city and didn't warn a soul about the possibility of an attack, all they were worried about was their own safety so unlike Uzumi who evacuated the cities with the war to the alliance, the city was full of people.

The morning crew suddenly saw a large light and it was only natural to stop and try to adjust what it was. It kept getting closer and brighter until it was far too late.

The beam hit the shore line first vaporizing anything it came into contact with, next it reached buildings and causing explosions and destruction, people had no chance as their was nothing left. The beam connected with the center of the city as a massive explosion was seen as everything was being drawn in to it.

**Orb Waters**

All Orb ships were completely stunned, the beam struck the city and started to spread, but what was worse was it wasn't headed for Onogoro; they spent all this time defending something that wasn't the target.

The waters were getting a little rough, but as soon as the beam hit the center of the city the massive light blinded some of them.

"We failed you Lady Cagalli," Todaka said clearly.

All their spirits had dropped, this wasn't a blow to take their power, this was a blow straight to their hearts.

"…How?" was what many had said.

"This attack was only a distraction, and now our people are gone," Todaka said clearly.

Hurt, anger and rage was building with the Orb civilians.

They now watched the fallout, but there was one good thing about this.

**Orb Capitol**

With the blast spreading its range it left the city and was approaching the edge of the island, trees and even rock was being vaporized.

However one good thing for Orb was the blast wasn't as powerful as it would have been in space; it didn't spread off the main island and kept away from Onogoro.

With the dust clearing all you could see was a giant hole, with very little debris, the island once rich with vegetation was now just a big hole and rock.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Observatory**

Kira watched the spread, "Boom," was all he said.

Kuzzy was about ready to fall apart, his parents and all people he knew were completely destroyed.

As it spread however Kira grew a little angry, "The aftermath didn't spread as much as I calculated."

**Bridge**

After the shot was fired the Willard went to work, "Status?"

"Core temperature is a little higher then expected sir, we only got eighty percent of what we expected," the tactical officer replied.

"Damage report?" Willard asked.

"The cannon is powering down and has entered emergency cooling sir, we need a few hours to begin repairs," the tactical officer replied again.

"The price we pay for being on earth, our other weapons?" Willard asked.

"Operational sir," the officer said again.

"_What is the status?" _a voice which belonged to Kira appeared over the com.

Willard explained the situation.

"_The blast wasn't as destructive as I thought, but no matter, it will serve its' purpose," _Kira added.

"What now commander?" Willard asked.

"_Now we wait until they arrive…I can feel it already from the Orb fleet, their anger is boiling…I want…"_ Kira said but a priority channel contacted him.

"_What is it?" _Kira asked as it was sent to the bridge.

"It's the chairman sir…we is contacting you on the private channel," Willard replied.

"_I will take it here, begin preparations as Orb will soon arrive," _Kira said signing off.

**Control Room**

Seeing the destruction was something she never wanted to bring people, she saw her observant son flail his arms almost excitedly. As she saw that she realized she was not going to have another Kira around.

"Can I leave yet?" she asked the soldiers.

The guards stepped out of her way as she made her way back to the private floor, one thing she did realize after watching her son was she had to see just what Kira was making him watch, she had to know why his behavior was like this, he wasn't that old he shouldn't be taking in things like this.

**Observatory**

Kira nodded as the two guards dragged Kuzzy out of the room so he could take this call.

Kira then answered it as he saw Ryu.

* * *

**Orb Waters**

"Captain, we have found that massive ship," one officer rushing up to Todaka said.

"Location?" Todaka asked.

"Their in section two sir," the officer replied.

Todaka looked at the map; Zaft did a chore to make it that far without them noticing.

"Gather all ships, we are going after it," Todaka asked.

"What about headquarters sir?" the officer said.

Todaka was angry, "I will not defend those worthless Seirans anymore, we move out immediately."

The other soldiers liked that idea, sticking it to the Seirans, but other then that this was very personal; they would bring that ship down no matter the cost.

Todaka looked once again at the island where the capitol was, that large island would be unlivable for years, practically Orb was all but destroyed, they had to get rescue in there but it was to dangerous now, and their was little chance that anything survived that blast.

**Headquarters Bunker**

Unato had seen the images, this was very tragic.

"Did you see that? That could have been us? At least we are safe," Yunna said not really caring what just happened to his own nation.

"You idiot, we will lose support because of this, the capitol is completely gone!" Unato was losing it.

Yunna didn't like his fathers tone and backed away, but as he looked around the soldiers inside were giving him a bad feeling as well.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

**Ryu's Office**

Watching the entire event Ryu was beyond pleased, as the destruction from the blast spread he saw just how they suffered, he watched many not even know what was going on and many who did cry out. He watched as the blast radius, wiped the large island completely of life. The blast wasn't as big as he would have liked but this was only the beginning of their mission.

With a satisfying smile and light laugh, Ryu set himself up to contact Kira, the new information he had would deliver a greater blow to the alliance. When the shot was being carried out Ryu had everything confirmed with Satellite.

With the signal going threw Kira eventually answered it.

"Well done commander, well done," Ryu said sternly.

Kira on the other end, Ryu studied him clearly.

"_The world now knows your power sir," _Kira replied.

"You don't yet seem satisfied," Ryu said as he looked at Kira's hand, when he placed it to his face, it was shaking.

Kira looked at his hand, he didn't even realize it, _"They are on their way now sir, then it will end," _Kira said going straight to his pills.

"I know you are aching to attack them, but it will have to wait commander," Ryu said.

Kira quickly looked at him, _"Sir?"_

"I have discovered information from one of our captured bases, we have found Jibril," Ryu stated.

Kira wasn't very happy about that, _"Can it not wait sir?"_

Ryu stared at him, "It will wait Kira, they will still be here sorting through the destruction you caused, but if we miss this chance he could leave and go into hiding again, you will take the Doomsday and destroy their hidden base immediately."

Kira knew he was so close, his head was killing him and what he believed would cure it was only hours away.

"_Very well sir…" _Kira finally responded.

"I am sending you images, of the area already, it will not take you long, and you will be back in no time, remember Kira taking out Jibril will cripple the Atlantic Federations control and I suspect a power struggle will follow, leave immediately," Ryu ordered.

"_I am leaving now sir,"_ Kira said as he signed off, but not before he got one last bit of information from Ryu and Kira was a little glad for that, as he would take care of that little matter as well.

Ryu finished as he looked at the screen for an extra minute, then went back to work, "I will have to accelerate my trip to earth," Ryu told himself as he went back to work.

With the data to heavens base, Jibril would stand no chance, with Kira acting the way he did this shouldn't take long.

Switching to other communications around earth the news was spreading, Ryu made sure to transfer the information to earth media stations but no where else. Everything around Orb was distorted by the cannons blast so he himself had to spread the news and for one simple reason he did as earth people were now uniting, naturals would start hating more and nothing now could truly stop this war. Of course the people in Plant knew nothing about this, all communication to the surface was cut off, all media people were under Ryu's control, and critics were more and more disappearing, Ryu would continue to have full support and power as long as Kira kept winning.

* * *

**Orb Ships**

All three ships heading back to Orb, were immediately cut from any short range communications to Orb. They expected by now they would hear something but still nothing. That was until Neo's contact got a hold of him.

**John Paul Jones**

"Are you sure?" Neo asked.

"Yes sir, there is no mistake as Zaft is bragging about it, the Orb capitol was completely wiped out," the contact said.

"There military power?" Neo asked.

"Unknown sir," the contact replied.

"What about the other matter?" Neo asked.

"It took the bait just like you wanted sir, if everything goes your way he should move out soon," the contact said.

"Good, keep me updated," Neo replied as he hung up the phone.

"Commander?" his captain asked.

"Orb is destroyed, at least with what I set up we may be able to salvage time," Neo said hoping this plan would work.

"Patch me through to the other ships," Neo said as now he had to break the other news.

**Eternal**

Lacus didn't know why but right after sun rise she had an awful pain in her heart, it was like something bad had happened, this wasn't a feeling like Kira, Ryu and Neo would get this was just intuition Lacus was feeling, she was having a very bad feeling about all of this.

It was then she got a signal from Neo.

**Archangel**

It was the same mood here as on the eternal, all were worried and that bad feeling Lacus had was just about to be confirmed.

* * *

**Heavens Base**

The news was heading in here as well.

Jibril was once again in meeting.

"Orb has been wiped cleaned Jibril, the island was destroyed and highly contaminated," one member said.

"You must send in the federation, Zaft is gaining more and more ground and that equals more resources, that ship is…" another tried saying.

"We will not move yet…" "I need more time to…" Jibril said as their meeting was interrupted.

"What is the meaning of this?" another member asked.

"Forgive me sir, but you have an important call," the man said.

**Outside the briefing room**

Jibril took it as he walked out of the room.

"You are sure?" Jibril said.

"_Correct sir, he has betrayed you," _the man said.

"Distance?" Jibril asked.

"_From what we have it is heading straight for your location,"_ the man said again.

"Curse him," Jibril replied.

"_You have to leave sir, you should be taking to alliance headquarters in Washington," _the man said.

"Very well," Jibril said hanging up.

Heading back into the briefing room Jibril told all of them they had to leave and leave now.

"What is…" one asked.

"No time, my commander has betrayed us, that ship is heading this way," Jibril said quickly.

This council may have been old, but you had never seen them move so fast as the base was now being abandoned.

* * *

**Minerva**

For some strange reason the journey back they way they came was going a little to easy for them, Talia expected some orders or for them to have known what she had done but nothing, they were given clearance and nothing was said.

That lasted throughout their journey back into Africa, the Indian Ocean and even southern Asia, as that area was now captured so they saved some time that way.

On the way there Talia explained the situation to her crew, she told them all were just sacrificial pawns and that doing what she was about to do would get them all destroyed, she also told them the truth about what she learned from Lacus and the others.

Talia being the captain she was told them her plan and that if any wanted off she would leave them with a Zaft patrol and they would likely be given leniency and such. She said any that wanted to should report to the hanger and when the time came she was shocked to find not a single member was abandoning her.

She and Arthur had discussed what to do about Kira's team, Rey was with them, Luna was on the fence, and Shinn didn't like Kira at all but he hated Orb seemingly more. Talia and the rest decided it was best to leave him out of the matter, as he was very silent when he learned the truth.

Talia still had her Zaft channels and she had just learned what had taken place in Orb, and it was highly tragic.

**Bridge**

"Are you sure that is the best place ma'am?" Arthur asked.

Talia nodded her head, "It will work."

"For what it is worth ma'am, it was great serving with you," Arthur said with a salute.

Talia smiled, "Don't talk as if it is over yet."

**Hanger**

The news spread in the hanger and all Shinn could picture was his families death, sure he hated Orb, but he had no quarrel with its people.

Heine was briefing them on the new plan and Shinn decided to listen in.

All was being down pretty fast as time was running out.

* * *

**Orb ships**

Neo got a line to all of them as all listened from the Eternal to the Archangel.

"I just received a report," Neo said.

All were listening.

"What is going on at Orb?" Cagalli asked.

Neo knew he better get what he was planning out first.

"I will explain that but first, when we crossed Panama I transmitted a signal to one of the bases that was about to be captured," Neo told them.

"What does this have to do with Orb?" Cagalli asked.

"Orb is under attack isn't it?" Lacus added.

"Yes it is, led by that ship and your brother," Neo said quickly.

"How are they fairing? What about?" Cagalli was asking quickly.

"Let me get this out first, I assure you that it will give us an advantage," Neo said again.

Athrun immediately calmed her down.

"The information I transmitted will immediately drive that ship away from Orb," Neo said.

"How is that?" Murrue asked.

Neo stared at her, "I gave them Jibril's location."

All were stunned at that.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Andrew asked.

"Jibril once saved my life, however…if he continues to lead we will be destroyed, even now the most powerful force on earth the federation is sitting by while Zaft gains more ground and resources, it had to come to an end," Neo told them.

"You expect Zaft to immediately drop what they are doing and head to that secret Logos base you guys have?" Andrew asked again.

"I don't expect them to head to the base, that base is still useful…however Jibril has eyes and ears all over the place, when I made the transmission I am positive a few have reported to him what I am doing," Neo said.

"That would make you a traitor, and he would immediately leave the base," Cagalli said trying to make sense of this.

"That is what I want them to do, Heavens base is a good stronghold, all I did was give a location that was on route, Jibril will think I gave the base up and likely head to the federation headquarter…Zaft uses satellite images, they will spot Jibril leaving the area and with the location I leaked that ship will run straight into him…they will take Jibril out and give us time to enter Orb," Neo added.

"You are doing this because…something happened in Orb didn't it?" Lacus finally asked.

Cagalli and the rest looked on in interest and worry.

Neo knew now to drop the bomb, "All we received was the cannon from that ship was fired at some point in Orb."

Cagalli immediately placed her hands to her head as she felt her knees weaken, Athrun had to support her up, she worked so hard for that country only to see something like this.

"What is the damage?" Lacus asked for her, she was shaken as well.

"Unknown…but with what I did it will give us time to survey the area and such, you have my deepest remorse for this attack, but that is all I know," Neo said as he finished.

"How long?" Murrue asked.

"At least a couple days, the route I gave the Zaft ships along with Jibril's escape route will by us the time we need," Neo said again.

Cagalli couldn't believe it and for really the first time she felt hatred for her brother, a very deep hatred, she doesn't even know the damage yet but to use a weapon like that is the work of nothing but a monster.

Lacus could stop her hands from shaking a little, she knew the hurt the crew was going through, she was as well, Orb was also her home and if worst case scenario and she left her children behind no telling what could have happened to them.

The Orb ships were getting closer to Orb, and all feared for the worst because that is what they are going in.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**With Kira**

After Kira finished the call he left the room as he told a few things to the guards holding Kuzzy and they left. Kira knew he had to return to the bridge really quick but first he made a short stop.

**With Sarah**

As soon as they let her out, Sarah wanted to return her son to his floor but first she wanted to check on the nurse she had helped. Heading to the room she opened the door only to find disaster, she quickly shielded her son's eyes as the nurse laid with gun fire that was apparent.

Sarah backed out of the room, and as soon as she turned around she was startled to see Kira standing there with his hands behind his back, looking in.

"Such tragedy, don't you agree?" Kira asked acting normal.

She backed away a little, "What…what did…"

"She was apparently suicidal, such tragedy," Kira said turning to her, "Take him back to his room, we are leaving again," Kira said walking away.

Sarah watched as he left, their was no way this nurse committed suicide, she did as Kira said but now she had to advise a strategy to get her children away from him, this was enough, saying it would be far easier then actually doing it though, that was the hard part for her.

**Bridge**

Kira quickly headed up to the bridge as Willard gave him the report.

"Commander, the Orb fleet has found us," Willard reported, "Should we prepare for battle?"

"Negative on that, set a course north, we are going after Jibril," Kira said sternly.

"We found him?" Willard asked.

"His Excellency wants us to deal personally with him, I want it done swift and fast, I was to close to finishing what had to be done here, now lets go," Kira said turning around and leaving.

Willard gave the orders as they were out of here. The ship turned north as Kira predicted this should take no more then a week, then he could come back and finish the job. It was a shame he couldn't see the looks on their faces but he had a feeling they would still be there when he returned.

**Lower Deck**

Kira had one last stop and that was to one of the lower decks.

Once he arrived he saw the two guards still had Kuzzy.

"It has been an eventful morning don't you agree?" Kira asked.

"You destroyed Orb, sent Sai to that cannons mercy and now…" Kuzzy said.

Kira walked towards a door and opened it, Kuzzy watched as the door led outside, as the ship was very high off the ground and in motion.

The guards held him as he struggled, "What are you doing?" Kuzzy asked.

"This is where you get off," Kira said taking hold of him.

Kuzzy couldn't compete with Kira's strength; Kira tossed him out easily removing one of his guns.

As Kuzzy was falling Kira pulled the trigger and saw that he moved no more as he nailed the water down below, it was a clean shot and one that wouldn't let him survive.

The guards shut the door as Kira returned to the bridge.

Once on the bridge Kira took his seat as now there was the matter of what Ryu told him would be soon arriving.

* * *

**Doomsday's Journey **

The next day, they were off the coast of Asia when Kira got a long range alert.

"Sir, its' the…" Willard said as Kira finished it for him.

"The Minerva correct?" Kira asked, "We finish this quickly," Kira said as he was looking for anything to shorten these orders, and a part of him was even thinking of sending the Doomsday ahead to deal with Jibril while he personally went back to finish the job at Orb, he would decided after the Minerva arrived as this was no social visit.

* * *

**Orb Fleet**

A few hours after Neo dropped his plan to them, they finally arrived at Orb.

**John Paul Jones**

"This is worst then I thought," Neo said looking around.

**Archangel**

Murrue saw when they arrived that Onogoro was still standing, their radar detected the aftermath of the blast, however they soon found its target.

Orb ships were approaching but they were too focused on what they had seen.

Grief overtook a lot of them as the capitol city and the big island itself was just a pile of dust and with some burning rubble.

**Eternal**

Lacus placed her hand to her heart, if she had left her children they would be dead, but the capitol was, Orb had lost its people, and not one military target was hit or attacked.

This was by far the darkest day in the history of the cosmic era.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter is the battle with the Minerva as Orb comes up with a strategy to deal with Kira. See you later.**


	39. Chaos

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

**Chaos**

**Orb Waters**

**Orb Fleet**

The ships regrouped as Todaka gave the orders to pursue the Doomsday, unfortunately by the time they arrived in section two the ship was already gone. However they could see more and more of the damage. What debris that wasn't vaporized was left as burning rubble. What was worse was the Zaft fleet that attacked withdrew itself and was heading back to their bases, which meant they failed in realizing this was just a decoy.

Another thing was after the Doomsday left their waters they were able to get their short range communications and radar back, as they were picking up three ships arriving from the east.

"Captain we have an incoming," one officer said.

Taking his sights away from the rubble he went back to work.

"They have Orb signatures sir, it seems its Lady Cagalli," the officer said as they got closer.

Todaka at least sighed in relief, losing the capitol was bad enough, but if they lost her then it truly would have been over for them.

"Take us around," Todaka said as he gave new formation orders to the Fleet, since all they really had left was Onogoro and a few other islands that was where he made them set up the defense.

**Headquarters Bunker**

It was fairly clear the Seirans were no longer in command as none were listening to them anymore. They did this worthless strategy and they lost their civilians because of it and mostly because they were too worried about themselves.

"How dare these people ignore us," Yunna said quickly.

Unato was looking over the scene when he realized that the ships had returned.

"It seems as if the representative has returned," Unato said.

Yunna quickly turned; both now had good reasons to be afraid.

* * *

**Archangel, Eternal, John Paul Jones**

**John Paul Jones**

Neo looked over the damage from what he could see; this wasn't very good at all.

"It seems that proves the theory that weapon can fire on earth," the captain said as the alliance had debated that.

"Since we are not under attack the information I sent must have lured them away," Neo said as all Zaft presence was gone from the area.

"I was skeptical about your decision sir, but after seeing this, the threat to the entire world is too great for Jibril to remain in power," the captain said looking at the area.

"What about the request I made, this won't keep them away for long," Neo said.

"It should arrive, but it will take time sir," the captain said.

"I understand," Neo said as they detected something over the radar.

**Archangel**

As soon as they came into range Murrue had the area put on the screen, all were immediately crushed, and many couldn't even look.

Cagalli was visibility shaking, she couldn't even find words, Kira was right as this was a blow straight threw her heart.

Athrun overlooked the damage, and saw not a single military target was destroyed; it seems this was Kira's plan from the beginning.

"This is my fault," Cagalli said as she backed into Athrun who helped support her standing up.

"Miss Cagalli," Murrue said.

"No this is my fault, I shouldn't have left, we could have done something, I played straight into his trap, he knew I would take are best fire power away, we could have…" Cagalli was losing a little control.

"Cagalli!" Athrun said turning her to face him.

"Orb…Orb ships are approaching," Miriallia said shaken up as well.

Athrun looked at Cagalli, "Look at me Cagalli," Athrun said sternly.

Cagalli looked up at him, she was in the worst pain since her father had died, "You are still Orb's representative, you have to pull yourself together, lead them," Athrun said showing her the screen as more and more ships approached.

Cagalli wiped her eyes, "I hate him Athrun, I will never forgive what he has done, I don't care what happened to him anymore, I am done," Cagalli said angrily.

Athrun place his hand on her shoulder as Cagalli tried regaining herself, as the voice was played over the screen.

**Eternal**

Coming into view Lacus had just saw the worst damage then anything else imaginable, the very large popular city was either completely gone or piles of debris.

"How could you?" Lacus asked herself.

"It seems we have company Lacus," Andrew told her.

Lacus was now completely glad she got her children away from Orb, but many others didn't have that luxury.

Dacosta placed it on screen as it was Todaka.

* * *

**Near Onogoro**

**All Orb ships**

"Lady Cagalli do you respond?" the voice was heard.

Cagalli was able to compose herself, "I am here."

"I am glad," Todaka said.

"How? Why? How could this happen?" Cagalli asked.

"Forgive us representative, we failed you and Orb, our forces were all stationed around Onogoro when the attack began, it was dead night and we couldn't break through their lines when that massive ship went out of sight, it made it to section two where the shot was fired…by then their was nothing we could do, we failed," Todaka said.

"No it wasn't your fault…I should have seen this," Cagalli said angrily.

Athrun jumped in, "Tell me captain, why were the forces all around Onogoro?"

"It was Unato's strategy sir, they believed the target would be the base…however all Zaft did was keep us distracted, they never went for the base, it was foolish," Todaka said.

Cagalli heard that, "Where are they?"

"They are in the bunker Lady Cagalli," Todaka said.

"That makes perfect sense," Cagalli said anger boiling.

"What is the status of the capitol?" Lacus now asked.

"We can not tell fully ambassador, the aftereffects are still lingering in the air, and we will have to have hazmat go in with protect suits, but that will only be for a few hours before they are eaten away…from what we have gathered the effects will make the island unlivable for decades…but we don't know when Zaft will attack again," Todaka said.

"That shouldn't be for awhile, we will all dock at Onogoro shortly, I want the Seirans restrained," Cagalli added.

"With pleasure representative," Todaka said as he signed off.

Once they were done Cagalli excused herself for a minute as the crew went to work and trying the recovery.

She went to her quarters and for the first time in awhile she had cried, she had to be quick as they were docking shortly but for now she just wanted to do this, she had to let it out. The misery her own brother caused was nearly destroying her.

Lacus on the other hand was torn as well, but she was working on something else, she knew Kira would be back and she believed looking at Onogoro she had a way to stop him.

All ships scheduled to dock landed at Onogoro as all started getting off and heading for the headquarters.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean-Near Southeast Asia**

**Doomsday**

Leaving the destruction behind the Doomsday was on its way when their long range sensors picked up a Zaft ship fast approaching them.

Kira was on the bridge at the time, the entire time he didn't have his mind on Jibril, it was back in Orb, it was driving him crazy that he couldn't finish the job.

"We have a ship approaching," one officer said.

"Identify and give me the distance," Willard ordered.

"It's the Minerva sir, shall I radio them?" the officer said again.

"You will not," Kira spoke up after he heard that.

"Sir," the officer said.

Kira looked at the captain, "They are traitors and their only attempt is to make a stand against us."

"Shall we prepare for battle sir?" Willard asked.

Kira shook his head, "No maintain course and heading, I will handle this myself," Kira said getting up and heading for his hanger.

The bridge crew was a little shocked, they heard that the Minerva had been acquiring with Orb, so they weren't surprised about the traitor thing, it was that Kira was going to handle it alone.

When Kira arrived at his hanger, he placed his flight suit on this time, heading into his machine Kira began powering it up.

"Are you sure about this sir?" Willard asked over the radio.

"Do you doubt me captain?" Kira asked.

"Never sir," Willard replied quickly, "Its just they have machines that…"

"Just worry about where you are going captain, I have my methods and will bring that ship to its knees when they reach the ocean, I will catch up with you shortly after that," Kira said signing off as he moved the Armageddon into position.

The doors opened as Kira flew off, taking one last glance south was where Orb was, and how badly he wanted to head there, shaking the thought out of his head Kira flew towards the shore and now waited for the Minerva, as their sensors were no where near the Doomsdays so he would be in perfect position.

**Minerva**

With the ship about to prepare, Talia was doing the only thing she could at this point; they had to bring down the Doomsday. To do that however she had to use sabotage, she had no clue that the satellite was watching her every move but she figured Kira didn't think her ship would survive that battle so she took the risk as their was nothing else she could do. This one gamble was all she had, if she could get close to that ship even the mighty warship wouldn't stand to a surprise attack at close range.

They were in battle mode as they neared the Pacific, they saw finally on their radar that the Doomsday was about thirty minutes ahead of them, the destruction she knew happened in Orb only meant they had to be heading to a new target.

In the hanger all pilots were already in their suits and on battle ready status, they could launch immediately when ordered. Shinn was still a little torn, he didn't like Kira, but he was weighing which he hated more, Kira or Orb.

As soon as they reached the ocean the ship entered the deeper waters and turned north to try and catch up with the Doomsday.

"Are you sure this will work Ma'am?" Arthur asked.

"We have no other choice, we stand no chance in a one on one battle with the Doomsday, this gamble is our last shot, or would you rather just turn yourself in and face the consequences? Joining with Orb could be an option but this is the best chance in my opinion to destroy that ship," Talia told him.

"Yes ma'am," Arthur responded as everything was ready, they just didn't expect a signal to break into their own.

"Wonderful weather today, don't you agree?" the voice said.

All knew that voice.

"Where?" Talia said as they saw nothing on radar or anywhere.

That voice was completely chilling.

"You were sloppy captain," Kira's voice said again.

All looked forward out the front screen to the front of the ship, they saw the Armageddon materialize as it was obviously in its mirage form to get straight on them.

What was worse was the machine was sitting on the haul like it was on vacation or something. He was sitting on the Tanhoiser cannon staring straight at the bridge.

The suits eyes immediately flashed.

* * *

**Onogoro Island**

The ships began their docking on the island as all started disembarking.

The crew remained on board as only a few got off from each ship, Neo was the only one from his ship, Murrue, Cagalli, and Athrun were from their ship, Lacus and Andrew were the last ones from their ship.

All met up as today was still a very distraught day.

Todaka and a few other captains met up with them as they all saluted Cagalli.

"Representative," Todaka said.

"Tell me…how bad is the damage?" Cagalli asked as all looked in the direction of the large island.

"We wanted to fly some fighters overhead but the radiation is affecting their flights over the area, we are using long range choppers to take images and they will be in shortly," Todaka said.

"Is their any chance of survivors?" Cagalli asked quickly.

"They would have had to be on the far side of the island, but that is very slim," Todaka replied.

"Is there a risk any of the after effects can effect us here?" Neo immediately asked.

The Orb captains looked at him and said nothing.

"Its alright, he helped us along," Cagalli told them.

"We are currently monitoring that and have alerted other islands with personal, but their seems to be little risk of anything in our direction for the time being, just right above the area seems to be effected, it doesn't seem to be spreading, just sticking in one area," an Orb captain replied.

"As soon as possible, I want rescue teams to search the island," Cagalli said.

"That will take a lot of time Lady Cagalli, our protective suits can only shield us for so long, then we will have to pull out," another said.

Lacus looked at her, "They should start on the far side of the island, which will be where the most chance of survival will be."

Cagalli nodded, "Just please do what you have to? Have whatever is left of our researchers assist you, just do what you have to," Cagalli said as it was really hard to hold herself together.

"Yes ma'am," the Orb officer said leaving.

"What are the chances that we will be attacked again?" Todaka said.

"High," Athrun added, "They only left because we gave them a high target of a Logos leader."

"We should mount a new defense then, I know this seems insensitive now but we have practically ninety eight percent of our forces in tack," Todaka said.

"First things first, take me to the bunker," Cagalli said angrily.

They then started heading for the headquarters, and even Yzak joined them at this point.

Arriving at the location they started heading down.

Inside Unato and Yunna were told who was arriving, as they nervously waited, they really screwed up the defense and because of their cowardice Orb didn't have an adequate defense for their city.

The doors stopped as the elevator opened and out walked the personal.

Unato was standing and tried greeting them, "Rep…"

"Shut up!" Cagalli shouted at them, "You fools failed with this worthless battle plan of yours, and I was an even bigger fool for allowing you two in charge, but no more…you are relieved of duty effective immediately."

"You have no right," Yunna said quickly.

"I believe she does," Neo said walking in.

Unato stared at him, "You're a federation, why didn't you come to our aide?"

"We sent signal after signal and the federation did nothing," Unato said quickly.

"That was Jibril for you, he only cares for his own interests and my guess is he is using the other factions to weaken the Zaft forces before engaging, but that plan will fail, you failed in putting your trust in him," Neo said quickly.

Cagalli was in no mood for the rest as she called another meeting, leaving Yunna and Unato out was something she didn't need to deal with, she stripped them of their power but she allowed them to stay just so she wouldn't have to deal with it later.

They had to deal with a few issues and they now had to plan a new strategy.

Lacus however had the perfect one as no one knew Kira better then her.

* * *

**Heavens Base**

Jibril ordered a quick evacuation as he was following the advice from his advisors and was heading out of this place for the federation headquarters.

Only top personal went with him as he boarded his ship.

Jibril was explained that they had to take the long way around to avoid detection as in their mind Zaft was only focused on the base. After Jibril left the personal left was going to take what they could and leave the base quickly.

Soon Jibril left with precautions as all they knew that Zaft ship was going to have this base as their cannons next deadly target.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean**

**With Kira and Talia**

"Commander…we were just on our way of joining up with you," Talia said quickly.

Kira moved his suit forward and landed a little ways ahead of where he was sitting.

Talia looked at Arthur, "He is in a blind spot ma'am, no weapons can reach his suit from there."

Kira then spoke again.

"Were you now? Do you honestly think His Excellency is that foolish?" Kira said with tones of anger.

Talia only stared at him.

"You disobeyed my orders and let those ships go, you forget captain our satellites cover everything," Kira added.

"Did you really think that I would allow you to sacrifice my ship and crew for what you did to the former chairman?" Talia said.

Kira slightly smiled, "I see she told you everything, however you like many others are just pawns, pawns to be sacrificed when so needed."

Talia made a hand motion to Arthur, as Arthur quickly radioed down to the hangers, but did so silently.

Kira suddenly hit a feeling, "You're trying to be slick captain but it will not work," Kira said removing his beam rifle and lifted the plasma beams over his shoulders.

"Launch them now," Talia said.

**Hanger**

The Minerva was equipped with three mobile suit launchers and the all were ready, As soon as they got the order, it was Heine who was able to launch first and Shinn then soon followed, and just made it in time.

Kira fired a full barrage at the mobile suit hanger and as soon as the two launched he collapsed the hangers and launchers, Kira kept the output up as he was blocking them in with melting steel and falling debris. This wouldn't keep them in long, but it would be enough for him to do the damage he had to.

After firing the shot Kira saw the orange Gouf and the Destiny fly out, he let them go as he kept the output up as he watched as the hangers collapsed.

Turning he saw them heading straight for them.

Kira extended the wings as a shot from Heine made him dodge, Kira only dodged because it was heading for the joints so this man must know his suits strength and weakness.

**Bridge**

"He is ascending ma'am," Meyrin said.

The damage shook the ship rapidly but no main systems were hit badly.

"What is the status?" Talia said quickly.

"All launchers are damaged and the hangers are collapsed, our remaining suits are trying to dig themselves out but he melted the steel around them making it harder to break apart, they will be delayed for some time ma'am," Arthur said.

The units of Rey and Shiho were using their beams to cut through the debris but it was slightly slowing them down and with an enemy like Kira every second counted.

"Ma'am," Arthur said.

"Fire what you can," Talia said as they aimed for the Armageddon.

"Were trying ma'am, but our own machines are in the way," Arthur said again.

"He is doing that on purpose," Talia said.

**Aerial Battle**

Kira knew what he was doing when he flew off after those suits, keeping as close as possible to them would make Talia not fire, that was her weakness he would exploit, she wouldn't risk her people even if saving her own ship.

Heine led the attack as Shinn was breaking off a little, his hatred was strong but he was still torn in what he hated more. Kira was picking up on that as well.

Heine activated the Gouf's blade and moved toward him.

Kira grabbed the shoulder boomerang and immediately threw it at him, Heine caught it as he dodged and as he spun to dodge it a second time he launched the heat rod straight at the Armageddon. Kira saw it coming and caught it in mid air as Heine activated it.

Vaults were being sent to the Armageddon's hand, but the armor was holding so far.

"Insane, but impressive," Heine said upping the output.

Kira knew even the Armageddon couldn't take this for to long, with one jolt he pulled the Gouf closer as Kira slammed the suits leg straight into the Gouf's torso and knocked him back towards Shinn.

After Kira did that he flipped around and the gun launcher went into place as Kira fired his long range cannon at high force straight at the Minerva. The blast was fast and struck the bottom haul as Kira kept moving it along making blast after blast.

**Minerva**

The ship was shaking a lot more violently this time, "Were taking heavy fire ma'am, the haul is breaching," Arthur reported.

"We cannot land ma'am, we will sink," Meyrin said.

"If he takes out the engines were done for, aim missiles and fire," Talia said as he was alone for the moment.

"What is Shinn doing?" Arthur said as he was doing nothing.

**Aerial**

Kira saw the missiles launched and used the head Vulcan's to destroy every last one as Heine caught back up.

"What are you doing?" Heine asked Shinn.

Shinn didn't answer.

Kira only smirked he knew to well what this was about, Kira removed his saber and accelerated towards Heine, Heine raised the shield but Kira cut it in half and then one of the Gouf's legs. Heine moved up just enough to avoid the fatal slash but it still hit him.

Kira then slammed into him knocking him towards the Minerva; Heine fell on the haul as Kira turned to Shinn.

* * *

**Orb Headquarters Bunker**

With all gathered Cagalli began the meeting, first it was on damages.

"The images are coming in now from our choppers," Todaka said.

"Put them up," Cagalli said.

Many gasped and were still in shock, images came in from all over the island, from where they could take them.

The first was from the capitol, their was a large hole in the ground where the blast finally hit, very little debris from the center but a few miles outward their was some very little but it was still burning, other then that it looked like a giant dust filled rock.

The next image was from the view from the direction of Onogoro, there was damaged and vaporized trees and material, some debris but this was the third worst hit spot.

The next was from the other side which would be the second worst hit spot of the island; it was a lot like the first area, just nothing.

The last area was where the wooded area was, there was some damage, however some was still in tact, there was also a lot of stuff burning but the vaporization didn't reach this far too badly.

"That is where you will have to search first," Cagalli finally said after looking at those painful images.

"We are sending a team now, but they will not have very long, that area I doubt will have anyone anyways," Todaka said again.

"Still we have to search," Lacus added.

"Agreed," many said.

"The radiation levels however are very high over the island, and from early calculations it will be ten or so years before it is safe to return, without protection, but that is still an early number, it could go higher," one of their researchers said.

That was another stab in the heart.

"What's our military strength?" Athrun asked.

"That is actually something that didn't suffer much damage, all our forces were defending the island so loses were minimal," Todaka said.

Cagalli glared over at Yunna and Unato.

"We should ask the alliance for assistance," Unato spoke up.

"Fools," Neo said.

"I only said you could sit in this meeting, not speak," Cagalli added, with a lot of hatred for them.

"The alliance will not come, you are on your own with this one," Neo said quickly, "We only have a week minimum before he returns, likely less if they catch Jibril in the sea like I believe."

"Now would be a good time to put all our forces around Onogoro, not the last battle but now," Cagalli added.

"The question is how do we defend when Kira returns with the intent to destroy this base?" Murrue added.

Cagalli looked at her, "Please…please don't say that name again, it no longer exists to me," Cagalli added.

"I'm sorry," Murrue added.

Lacus had mixed feelings about that, but one thing was for sure Kira had to be stopped.

"A full out attack will not work," Athrun added.

"I know how," Lacus added.

All turned to her.

Lacus shut her eyes for a second and then explained.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean**

**With Kira and Shinn**

"What are you waiting for? This is the chance you have dreamed about is it not?" Kira asked.

Shinn stared at him with his finger still on the trigger.

"I can feel how badly you want to pull that trigger, but I also know you won't," Kira said again.

"What do you know?" Shinn finally said as it was like he was reading his mind or something, these ultimates were freaky.

"I feel your anger, but I feel your anger is directed at Orb, you are wondering just what you want to actually do, I can feel your hate towards me, but the hatred is stronger against Orb, in joining with Talia and the rest you will join with Orb, and you don't want that," Kira said, "No need to answer I already know."

"Finish the job and I will take you to Orb," Kira finally said.

Shinn was shaking he didn't know what to do, he was once again torn between what was right and wrong, however the images of his families deaths flew into his mind as his decision was made, it was Orbs fault they died and Orb had to pay.

Shinn flew past him and fired straight at the Tanhoiser cannon.

Kira smiled as he flew off, so young and naïve he let his hatred flow and was now a perfect tool. Kira wanted Shinn to continue to hate him as that would build this up more.

The shot at the dormant Tanhoiser caused an explosion nothing to big but the haul was no longer balanced.

**Bridge**

They saw what Shinn did.

"I knew we couldn't trust him," Talia said as she always had a bad feeling from him.

Our haul is no longer balanced ma'am, we are heading down.

"Get Damage control on it quickly," Talia said.

"What about the suits?" Talia asked.

"They are working as fast as they can ma'am, but that last explosion has turned the ship and they are having trouble staying balanced, the hanger is just to small for this," Arthur said as if they hit that water they were going to go down fast.

**Aerial**

Shinn moved on and with Kira's orders which he still hated following did the other side of the haul.

The Minerva was heading down it was just a matter of time, Kira maneuvered towards the back as he saw the engines, lifting a full payload of his rifle, plasma beams, and the rail cannons, he unleashed a volley and connected with the engines.

A large explosion was seen as the ship was heading straight for the water the bow first, it hit the water quickly as Kira maneuvered towards the bridge.

**Bridge**

After the engines were hit that was practically hit.

"We lost propulsion ma'am," Arthur said.

"Were going down," Talia added as they hit the water with force knocking a few crew members out of the seats.

"Were taking water," Arthur added as all the holes Kira made.

"Ma'am ahead," Meyrin said as the Armageddon was straight in front of them.

**Aerial**

"Your ship will sink, but I won't let you see that happen," Kira said taking aim for the bridge.

Before firing however the same heat rod came up and connected around his leg.

Kira looked down as Heine as limp as could be still put up a fight.

"Impressive, but you might have lived if you would have stayed out of it," Kira said reaching down and unwrapping it around his leg, the heat was damaging his hand a little by now, and Kira himself was feeling the electricity but with one powerful tug Kira lifted the Gouf straight up towards him.

Heine was wounded a little when he hit the haul, but now finally got back to it and had just saved his captains life.

However he knew he was screwed now as he was heading straight for the Armageddon, trying to move his blade ahead it was to late as Kira sliced straight into the cockpit of the Gouf.

The orange machine had Kira's saber sticking right through the front and out the back.

Kira stared at him for a second as he pulled the saber out and kicked it straight towards the sinking bridge.

**Bridge**

Talia saw her pilot just save them, but at the expense of his own life, the explosion of his machine even shielded them from sight as the bridge finally sank under water.

"Arthur, do it," Talia said.

Arthur used a frequency as now there was nothing else they could do.

**Aerial**

The Armageddon and Destiny were left as Shinn watched Heine perish; he perished for his friends while Shinn just condemned some of his all for his own revenge.

"The Doomsday is at these coordinates head their now," Kira added.

"You said we would go after Orb," Shinn said angrily.

"You will do as I say or you will join them in the sea below, Orb has its time coming now go," Kira ordered as Shinn snarled and flew off.

Even after all that they were still at each others throats, and Kira wanted it no other way, anger made Shinn a good pawn and a more powerful one at that.

Kira looked down as the ship sunk; they would perish down there in no time.

Taking a quick look towards Orb again, Kira knew maybe he could assault the place before Jibril arrived; heading back towards the Doomsday Kira was going to do something that could make that happen.

* * *

**Onogoro Headquarters Bunker**

After Lacus finished explaining what she had in mind, Andrew only shook his head.

"Your crazy with that songstress…but it could work, you realize the danger however," Andrew said.

"I do," Lacus said.

"We will have to get to work immediately however, I don't know if we can pull that off in time before he comes back, but I will search around," Athrun said.

"You are sure?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus nodded, "There is no other way, all you guys have to do is let Kira by and hold off any force he brings."

"We will set it up around the base, and you better prepare yourself as well, you won't have much time when it actually happens so run a few simulations," Murrue said again.

"You do realize the risks again right?" Cagalli asked again.

Lacus smiled, "I do, please however if the worst happens, don't look at my children like you look at Kira, they are innocent," Lacus said again.

"I would never do that," Cagalli added.

They were discussing it more as if it was going to work they would first have to pull the most important part off, if they couldn't find something then it would never work.

However as they were talking more a solider rushed in.

"What now?" Cagalli asked as things couldn't get any worse.

"We are receiving a signal representative," the soldier said as Cagalli took it.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter Kira makes a daring decision, The Minerva tries to escape and Lacus' idea is put into motion. Bye for now.**


	40. Rescue

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty**

**Rescue**

**Orb Headquarters**

"What now?" Cagalli asked as things couldn't get any worse.

"We are receiving a signal representative," the soldier said as Cagalli took it.

Leaving the room she went to the control room where she took the audio signal, it was sent to this particular frequency and one Cagalli recognized since it was used in their last battle against the Minerva. It was a standard distress signal with a locations beacon, with a short com message. Cagalli recognized the voice as Arthur, apparently they sunk to the bottom where they went down and were taking on heavy water.

Recalling the message Cagalli knew the captain of that ship was trying something and she feared that Kira must have done his damage. After all that was the direction Kira was last seen and since they got this signal that means the Doomsday must be out of the area by now or the com would never reach this distance.

Cagalli returned to the room and explained the situation.

"We should help them," Lacus added.

"This could give us another powerful ship if we are able to save it," Andrew said.

"I know that area, from their location the water isn't really that deep, enough to cover the ship probably but not impossible," Neo added.

"It will be quite a chore however, can we really spare the ships needed to go after them, after all that is Zaft territory," Todaka added.

"I have made my decision, what ships we can spare we will move them out immediately, it shouldn't take more then a day or so, I want repair parts and equipment to be on standby, we will assist in repairing them once we get it back to the surface, if possible," Cagalli added.

"With the Archangel, it will take even less time," Murrue added.

"I will go as well, we will take the ship and do what we can to recover that ship, if nothing else we can at least try to rescue the crew," Cagalli added.

"I will stay and help with the Songstress' idea, still a completely crazy one, but we cannot put that on hold," Andrew added.

"Agreed, use the staff as you see fit, if all goes well we should be back in a day," Cagalli added.

"Let's get this done," Cagalli added, as this was just the type of distraction she needed.

Cagalli gathered what she needed as they returned to the Archangel and it left joined with a few destroyers, equipment was on standby to be flown out if needed.

* * *

**Minerva**

As the ship was heading down Arthur transmitted the signal to Orb, just as Talia said. This was a long shot but it was all they could do for the moment. Heading down bow first they were very lucky they weren't in that deep of water yet. The ocean covered the ships top but only by about fifty feet. The ship was still very visible from the air as they were just off the coast of Asia.

Unfortunately with the amount of water they were taking on, many crew members were losing their lives to the waters. The hangers were taking on water as well, but the crew sealed them the best they could. The mobile suits however were able to break threw as they had very limited maneuverability, but at least they were out.

**Bridge**

"Status?" Talia said as they still had ship systems, but if the sea water got to them it would be over.

"Propulsion is down," Arthur said.

"Haul breaches all over the lower decks ma'am, the waters are being contained the best as possible, the maintenance teams are trying to pump the waters out, but that may not be enough," Meyrin said.

"Do we still have communications?" Talia asked.

Meyrin confirmed.

They were watching as the suits were moving around in the waters.

**Mobile Suits**

Shiho, Luna, and Rey made it out as they got the communication, a few other had joined but these suits were definitely not built for swimming.

"Do you read me?" Talia reported to them.

"Were here," Rey finally said as they got the signal.

Talia decided it was best to use these suits, "Move the suits around the ship and give me a full status report, try and patch up holes with anything you can," Talia added, a lame thing to do, but it was better then nothing.

"I need one of you to head for the surface and maintain surveillance, they might come to assist us," Talia ordered to Rey.

Shiho took command of that operation as she herself would head towards the surface and maintain stealth surveillance. She began heading up as the others started making their way around the ship.

**With Shiho**

As soon as her suit reached the surface she immediately began taking scans, so far there was nothing on the radar, the area was practically deserted, no civilian vessels either but if they came in contact with the Doomsday, then that would explain why their wasn't any.

Heading back down, and up she maintained this surveillance.

**Bridge**

"I think we have something ma'am," their helmsman said.

"Report?" Talia asked.

"It seems a few engines have survived the blasts, they are still working but fairly weak," the helmsman added.

"Can you get us to the surface?" Arthur asked.

"Not without help, we just don't have the power, but if we do get a little assistance then I believe we will have enough to reach the surface," he added.

Talia nodded, "In the meantime I will have our suits seal those holes on the lower haul, have maintenance pump out the water as soon as an area is sealed."

"Yes ma'am," Arthur said now giving orders.

Outside the suits did what they could, the patched up holes with the scrap that fell from the ship, as well as taking metal from other parts that weren't. Sealing them was the toughest part as the best way would be to weld them on with the sabers but underwater sabers were practically useless. That was until the two from Kira's team tried there's. It seemed Kira built these suits a little too well, as they were working. This would take longer but it was the best chance they had.

When an area was sealed, the maintenance workers quickly got pumped the water out with the filtering system but this ship was designed for space combat and not earth. Though this system was primitive they were using they were glad they had it. Slow as it might be this might just save their lives.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

**Ryu's Office**

With his greatest glory so far, Ryu was still pleased over the destruction of Orb's capitol. With firm control over the media and the Plants solely distracted with the ultimate project, he wouldn't have to worry about anything on the home front for now at least.

Ryu now believed it was his time to head to earth; he wanted to personally oversee the engagements they would soon be having with the Atlantic Federation. Ryu already made travel arrangements when he saw something around the area Jibril was supposed to be, it seems as if a lot of signatures were leaving the area. Ryu tried zooming in further but they did have interference from the blizzard and something else of unknown origin, this was the only area on the earth they couldn't really tap into real good.

Checking his data he got, Ryu was caught with one ship in particular, it looked like if it was going the long way it would reach the federation on the west coast. Tapping in further when it left the area, Ryu saw that the ship matched the one that Jibril was using.

That data was courteous of Neo, who made sure Zaft would have everything they needed in hunting him down.

Looking back at the area it was clear they were abandoning the base, however as he checked the Doomsdays location, he would have to contact Kira, apparently all Kira had to do was head across the pacific a ways and the ship would come straight to him, this would also lower the risk for sending his best ship into heavily hostile ground for the base, this was working out just fine.

Reaching for his communications equipment, Ryu contacted Kira.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

Willard resumed course as they were about to head out of the safe area, which was when he received communications.

"Sir, it's the chairman," Sarah said back on duty.

"Patch it through," Willard said as she did.

Willard saluted, "You called sir?"

"_Where is the commander?" _Ryu asked.

Just on time it seems as Kira was now returning with Shinn.

"We just got him on radar sir, he should be here shortly," Willard said.

"_Transfer my call to his hanger, I will take the call there," _Ryu said.

"Yes sir," Willard said nodding over to Sarah, she transferred the call and waited.

**Suits**

Communications between the two as they flew back was none existent. Shinn just assisted in helping sink some of his friends and all for what, his revenge on Orb, that was what he lived for and that was what he would do. He knew what happened to the people, but with the military targets still remaining the work wasn't done.

Kira was pleased with himself, he got Talia and her party out of the way, their was no way they would survive, even if she got the crew off the ship, they wouldn't make it far in the world, they were branded traitors and any Zaft person stumbling on to them would either destroy or capture them, either way same result. Naturals were really fuming over coordinators so if they found them like with Zaft same result.

Kira however had to focus on Jibril, but Orb was still also on his mind.

Looking at the ship ahead, he radioed to Shinn, "Dock and await for further orders," Kira said quickly as the two split up and went to their respective docks, landing both of their machines.

**Kira's dock**

After landing and powering down, Kira sent the mechanics to work on the hand of his machine, since the damage from Heine's rods needed repairs. It wouldn't take to long as the crew got to work immediately.

After heading to his room, he unzipped the flight suit as he took a couple more pills, it had been awhile, but time to think always did this to him, good thing however these were the new brand and his headache went away immediately.

"_You have a call from the chairman sir," _Sarah said letting him know.

Kira detected the malice in her voice when she said sir, "Path it through," Kira said sitting down and turning the monitor towards him.

Sarah patched it through as Kira saw Ryu.

"Sir?" Kira asked.

"_Well done with the Minerva, such a same we had to lose such a ship but the nuisance is over," _Ryu said.

"Yes sir," Kira said.

"_I am getting ready to head to the surface, but first it seems as if Jibril is abandoning his base and is heading straight in your direction," _Ryu said.

Kira looked at the map as Ryu sent him the images.

"_You will alter your plan and wait for him here," _Ryu said pointing to the location.

"_Use the hibernation mode and let him come to you," _Ryu said at the wonderful system Kira made for this massive ship.

Kira also knew by doing this it spared him a few extra days as Jibril's speed wasn't that great, but he knew they were doing it to look like a civilian freighter, but this just gave him the time he would need, as now he was going back to Orb.

"I understand sir, I will do so immediately," Kira said quickly.

"_I will see you when I arrive, just do what you have to and eliminate Jibril and anything else that gets in your way, I will have personal keep you posted if Jibril changes course," _Ryu said signing off.

Kira sat back and placed a hand on his face with a slightly smile, radioing the bridge Kira gave Willard the new orders as he had some orders himself to give out here.

Willard changed course as they were now heading towards the Americas.

Kira started doing something else.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean-Near Asia**

**Orb party**

Like Cagalli planned this only took her a day to arrive, at the coordinates, they had to be extremely careful, but it seemed as if the only Zaft presence was on the land in Asia at the moment, their sea power was focused elsewhere, even after attacking Orb it seemed as if they just left the area and for this that was a good thing.

The Archangel arrived with a few destroyers.

**Minerva**

The entire day was actually going a little better for them, the hole was getting patched up though they had to take armor from the ship, but it was working. They patched the damage as the maintenance crews pumped out the water, however the best news was about to come.

**Archangel**

Shiho was in the area doing her surveillance when the Orb party arrived; she waited a few minutes and then showed herself.

"Up ahead captain," Miriallia said.

Murrue looked ahead as they contacted the suit.

"You're a sight for sore eyes Orb ships, I am now acting commander Shiho Hahnenfuss," Shiho introduced herself.

"Representative Atha, tell me can I speak to your captain," Cagalli said.

"_I will inform her, standby," _Shiho said going back down.

After a few minutes they got the signal from the frequency used as it was Talia.

"_Thank you representative or accepting our distress call," _Talia said gratefully.

"What exactly happened?" Cagalli asked.

Talia explained the battle and as soon as Kira's name was mentioned Cagalli cringed as she didn't like hearing it anymore.

"How is your ships condition?" Cagalli asked again.

"_A few engines work, we plugged most damage, and are currently pumping out water, but we don't have enough power to get to the surface," _Talia reported.

"We believed that from the case, a few of our ships are carrying spare parts, they are no where near the design for your ship, but with a few power transfers they should at least get you back to the surface and back to Orb," Cagalli added.

"_Thank you," _Talia said again.

"We have a few maintenance suits that will assist in placing the thrusters on your ship, we don't really have a lot of time, Orb is still in danger," Cagalli said again.

Ordering her crew from the other ships to work they placed the thrusters on the ships, they were only built for experimental submarines and such but it should work for now, no way they could go into battle with these but all they needed was the ship back to Orb. They helped with a few other matters as well.

Cagalli kept in constant communication with Talia as they worked this out, the work went well into the night.

* * *

**Orb-Onogoro Island**

**Headquarters**

With Cagalli gone for awhile, Lacus went to work on what to do with Kira; she explained her idea to a few mechanics and pilots as they agreed to work with her.

Andrew and Athrun luckily found what they needed as they transferred it over to the engineers to get it prepared.

**Outside**

Mobile suits and personal were preparing the base accordingly; they placed what Lacus said in all the spots she wanted it. They had to lure Kira down here if this had any chance of working, and that was what she was going to do.

Lacus was outside overlooking what the crew was doing and they were working quickly and hard, this was no easy task, but it had to be down. Many thought she was crazy and others thought it was too great a risk to take, with herself and the base around, this was practically all they had left of Orb and too much damage would mean the end.

Lacus watched as everything was set up, and that was when Andrew and Athrun joined her.

"Is it ready?" Lacus asked.

"Yes, all set up…are you sure you still want to do this?" Andrew asked.

"It has to be me," Lacus added.

"You are using yourself as bait Lacus, he would easily go for anyone of us, not just you," Athrun added.

Lacus shook her head, "This is something I have to do, one day you might understand."

"Do you even know how to fly one of these things?" Athrun asked.

Lacus slightly smiled, "I know basic maneuvers, besides I don't have to fight just lure him down, this is my plan after all," Lacus said in her defense.

"Basic maneuvers will not be enough songstress, if he catches you that will be over, this is to risky because basically you have to out fly him and nobody can out fly Kira," Andrew said again.

Lacus shook her head again, "No, this isn't really about flying either, stop worrying so much, it will work."

"At least let us assist you," Athrun said.

Lacus smiled, "You and the rest of Orb must hold back any Zaft forces Kira brings, open a hole and don't let anyone engage him, I don't want them to waste there lives."

"Very well, we will allow him to go," Athrun said.

Lacus smiled again, "You must not show yourselves at all to him, promise me that you two will follow this to the core?"

Both agreed with her, they didn't like this at all, one wrong move and she was done for.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean**

**Archangel and Minerva**

With everything in place the crew was ready to begin.

Cagalli and the Orb crew did all they could at this point.

"Bring the engines on line, and monitor the power flow," Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Arthur said doing just that.

They started bringing the engines on line as the power from the generators and thrusters Orb strapped on to them starting firing up.

"Everything looks good ma'am," Arthur said quickly.

"Alright, let's go," Talia said as they began.

Powering up the ship, the ship slowly began ascending.

"It's working ma'am," Arthur said excited.

It was slow but they made it to the surface.

Cagalli was glad.

"You have our deepest gratitude," Talia said again.

"Let's return to Orb, that is if you wish to go," Cagalli said.

"On behalf of my crew, allow us to join you," Talia asked.

Cagalli nodded, "Its' our pleasure," she added as they began their way back to Orb.

All ships including the Archangel all attaches cables to the Minerva as they began their way back, the repair they did was only temporary, it still needed a lot of work to be battle ready and they feared they wouldn't have the time for that.

Cagalli explained what they were up to and Talia agreed to help in any way she can.

* * *

**Doomsday**

It took two days at full power to reach their target spot, Kira however never let Orb out of his mind, when they arrived at the spot they were supposed to be in it was a little ways off the Mexican coast, with their radar if Jibril's ship arrived then they would be able to tell.

They then entered their hibernation mode, basically the ship sent out signals interfering with all radar equipment in its range, unlike during battle times, hibernation only effects the radar in the Doomsdays location, everything else is visible and makes it look like nothing it there, the only way they could be spotted is if someone stumbled on to the ship and if that happened they wouldn't live long to tell about it.

Once docked Kira knew he had nothing to do but track Jibril's ship, seeing it was still a long ways out he turned his attention back to Orb. If he wanted he could make it there and back in no time, organizing a force would take to much time and resources but if he were to do this alone, then that is another picture.

Kira now made his decision.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): This was just a small set up chapter; I didn't want this added with the next chapter. The next chapter switches to Lacus' preparations and Kira launches.**


	41. Alert

(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.

Sorry for the late updating, but the site is really screwed up. It still isn't uploading documents, but I found a small trick to get around that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

****

Chapter Forty One

Alert

Orb-Onogoro Island

The journey back home carried no problems for the Minerva. The one thing the crew did see was a lot of Orb presence around the area, it was clear they were taking this round a lot more seriously.

Taking one look at the large island still made many turn away, and for the Minerva it was truly a devastating site. One that made this crew believe that they made the right decisions in joining with Orb.

The ships pulled up as Cagalli authorized the secret dock for the Minerva to get true repairs. Pulling the Minerva in, the Archangel and rest docked where they were supposed to.

Cagalli and the usual got off the ship as she headed down to the hanger to meet with Talia.

****

Underground Dock

With the Minerva coming to a stop inside the secret dock, Talia saw that many Orb engineers were already to assist. Talia added her own mechanics and maintenance workers to assist in repairing the ship as soon as possible. This wasn't going to be an easy job and it could take days of straight work to get the ship up and running. Days just might not be enough for what they needed.

Talia took Arthur with her as they were heading out to meet Cagalli.

When Cagalli arrived she waited for the captain as she oversaw the damage to the Minerva, Kira definitely did a number on the ship, and what was worse left them to die in the ocean, nothing surprised her about this anymore.

Heading out, they finally had their face to face meeting in awhile.

"Thank you again representative, and once again our sympathy for your loss," Talia said meaning the capitol.

"I appreciate it…but for now let us work on the next attack," Cagalli said leading the way so they could head back to the surface.

"They are coming in for another attack?" Arthur said quickly.

Cagalli nodded, "He will not just leave us alone here, we were lucky he spared us this much time, but if I know him he will be back and shortly."

"Forgive me for asking, but is he really your brother?" Talia asked.

"My brother no longer exists, he gave up being Kira Yamato when he started this war," Cagalli added in anger.

"I see," Talia replied as they started heading up to the surface.

"What is the status of your pilots?" Cagalli asked.

"We have two models he designed as well as about five other machines," Talia added.

When they reached the surface they walked out as there was a lot of activity.

"What is all this?" Arthur said as it was very lively.

"Hopefully this will be where he falls," Cagalli added overlooking the preparations.

"What do you have in mind?" Talia asked.

"This is actually Lacus Clyne's idea, you can get the details from her, if you like you can assist us," Cagalli said again.

"There really isn't anything else we can do," Talia added.

"I don't want you to think you owe us or something, all I am doing is following my father's ideals and doing what I believe is right for this world and that was something he used to believe in as well," Cagalli added.

"Shall we head to the conference room?" Cagalli asked.

Talia nodded as they were led to the headquarters where their ideals would be explained.

* * *

****

Orb-Regular Docking

John Paul Jones

Neo was aware of the plans as well, his goal was to assist, he had to admit from what he heard this could really work, the three extended he had with him were also getting a little restless at first, but now Neo saw what could happen to them in peace time. They seemed just like normal people when there was no war. Neo wanted to be able to grant them this when they won this war, but until then he had to keep them fighting.

Neo also heard his orders were coming in, using the contacts he knew wouldn't inform Jibril, he sent for two new machines. One in which Sting would have to use as the Chaos was beyond repair and completely scrapped, and the other just in case they lose another machine, the models were the same as they were the massive GF Destroy Gundams. There were only five in the making and Neo was able to get his hands on two of the mammoth beasts. He sent out for them after they crossed Panama and luckily they were able to just arrive using the only water way left to the alliance from the Americas.

Unfortunately he wasn't going to make them operational until his pilot could get them down pat and he was going to put Sting in simulations immediately, if they were attacked in a few days then this would all be useless as they needed at least a week to get this thing fully operational.

"Are you sure you won't take one sir?" the captain asked.

Neo looked at the man, "I will due in my Windam, how is Stellar?"

"We are keeping her sedated for now, but after she saw what happened to the capitol and some of the carnage she completely panicked, she seems fine now however, we will wipe it from her memory," the captain said.

"I don't like doing this to them, but it can't be helped, do it, after this is over they will be free," Neo also added as he went back to work, he had formations to plan as when the attack occurred they were going to be busy.

* * *

****

Eternal

With the time they had when Cagalli was gone, Athrun and Andrew went and retrieved something that would be helpful to Lacus, she had been running a few simulations and though she was improving her flying, she was still no where near Kira's league and in a mission where she didn't have to attack but fly that was a problem.

They had just called Lacus in as she was outside overlooking the base; it was set up nicely for this with hangers and buildings all over the place that was perfect for what they needed to do. Lacus oversaw the setting up of the most vital things for this plan and the extras needed to finish it off.

Now it was time for her to prepare herself.

Lacus returned to the ship as she saw what she would be flying.

"We thought you should use this, it is without a doubt the most advanced suit with exception to the one we stole," Athrun said.

Lacus looked at the machine, she didn't think it would have survived but Andrew and Athrun recovered it days ago and had been preparing it ever since.

"The Freedom," Lacus said as she looked at the original model.

"It is no Armageddon and is no where near as fast or maneuverable, but it is the best we can do for this crazy plan of yours," Andrew said with a smile.

"I will ask you one more time Lacus, are you sure you don't want me to do this, Kira would just as much come after me…or at least let us join you," Athrun said.

Lacus shook her head, "We cannot have too many machines, it won't work if he sees to many targets, besides the pathways are to narrow that he would have a much easier time with many targets to choose from then just one, and besides it has to be me."

"What is Cagalli supposed to tell your children Lacus? Their own father destroyed their mother," Athrun added angrily.

"Believe me Athrun I have thought of that, but this is the only way, besides I would never leave my children alone, that is my motivation to end this," Lacus added.

"There is no sense in arguing with her, just be careful," Andrew added.

Lacus smiled, "I will and I will bring this to an end."

"You better get started, get inside and start adjusting it to your comfort," Andrew said as they showed Lacus to her new machine, the one machine Kira used to bring them peace and now maybe she could at least use it to bring it back.

* * *

****

Orb-Headquarters

As Talia and Cagalli arrived in, there was a report already for Cagalli.

"You searched the island?" Cagalli asked.

Todaka looked at her, "We were only able to get to that one part, the radiation levels are to strong anywhere else, the suits started melting so I had to pull them out, even in the area they were in it was high."

"What did you find?" Cagalli asked.

Talia and Arthur only watched as Todaka put the images on the screen.

"It won't be pretty," Todaka said as he put images up.

Arthur nearly lost it.

"It seems as if there were several children on a camping trip, with some group or something, by this time there was nothing we could do," Todaka said again.

The radiation burns were severe, many disfigurements and cries for help were heard.

Cagalli's anger burned again, this was what Kira did.

"Did they survive?" Talia asked looking at the innocence in them.

"We tried getting them out but they perished on the ship, there was nothing we could do by this time," Todaka said again.

Cagalli had to change the subject, "How are our forces?"

Todaka understood, "All forces are prepared and on alert status, for ambassador Clyne's idea that is nearly set up in the base."

"Where is she?" Cagalli asked.

"On the Eternal Lady Cagalli, she is preparing and training the best she can," Todaka said again.

With that out of the way Cagalli began her meeting with Talia and Arthur, she explained the plan and what she wanted from them.

Talia had to admit this seemed crazy, but she agreed. If the ship was prepared she would assist, if not she was giving Cagalli full use of her pilots to assist with any opposing Zaft forces. There was something else Cagalli wanted and Talia admitted it was strange but since it was something that small she agreed.

Their meeting went on as all of the preparations continued.

* * *

****

Orb Secret Hanger-Minerva

Once word got out that the Minerva was back the first person that headed down there was Yzak, he was hoping to get a full report from Shiho.

Arriving down he saw the Orb and Minerva crew hard at work, replacing parts wasn't really the problem, except for the special design parts for the Tanhoiser which they would have to build from scratch. They had no time for that so they just stuck to the basics for the ship.

On board Yzak heard that she was down in the hanger and headed straight there.

****

Hanger

The pilots had just received their orders sent from Talia; they were to assist when the attack began. This was quite a strange strategy, but one that they will do without any question.

Rey was overlooking the plans with Gil's death high on his mind, he didn't get the chance to fight in the last battle when Kira took out the hangers, but with this one he would do everything he can to achieve that goal. Apparently he had extra orders in his assignment as they needed skilled pilots to engage Kira before he arrived on the island.

If they just opened a hole and let Kira straight in he would know something was up for sure, which is precisely the two pilots assigned to meet him when he started the assault were Neo and Rey as they were the two that had the best chance of survival. Athrun was a candidate but he had other duties when this went into action.

Luna received orders as well; she was currently going over them as her sister joined her. She had to admit she never thought anything like this would ever happen, after all had learned the truth they knew they were fighting a war that was never supposed to be. Their leaders started this just so they could destroy the world and start anew.

Luna also nearly lost her sister when this happened, after the commander tried to shoot her just to get Talia to cooperate she should have known then something was wrong, and now she would use his own machine against him if necessary.

Both Rey and Luna were surprised Shinn did what he did, after all that hate he showed Kira he still went back to Zaft. They knew his hatred for Orb was deep but they just never suspected he would throw away everything for it either, Shinn may as well become an enemy and they had to deal with that.

Shiho was working on her machine when Yzak found her.

Shiho heard someone coming, "Commander Joule," she said.

"It's good to see you're alright, before you said that you had something," Yzak said getting straight to the point.

"I did sir, however they were lost in that last attack, when the hanger collapsed it took out the pilots room where I stored it, it is neither completely gone or I will have to wait until they clear the section out, but primary systems are priority," Shiho said looking up at the room where it was still very much collapsed, the only reason much debris was cleared out of here was to ready the suits for battle.

"Dearka was killed," Yzak added.

"I heard sir, the pilot of the Destiny, the one that left here and back for Zaft," Shiho added.

"I truly hope he comes as well," Yzak said as they compared data some more but Shiho didn't have anything else. Kira only fed her stories so the data was no good.

* * *

****

Doomsday

Control Room

Kira was checking and double checking the images he was getting from satellite the entire time. Jibril didn't change course and was still going to be many days before arrival, however he could head to Orb and back in two days max. That would still give him the time he needed to get back and destroy Jibril before he crossed into the federations safe zone, as they were calling it.

Looking at images of Orb, their was definitely a lot more action and he couldn't tell why, Orb was desperately trying to block anything scanned from space, and though they had good images they weren't as good as they would be without whatever they were doing to block their full scans.

Kira knew he couldn't move forces for this so he had to do this on his own, their nearest forces were a good few hours from Orb, so if he would get in trouble, not likely in many minds, but if he did they would not make it in time.

Kira was overlooking it again when Shinn entered his room and saluted.

"What do you want?" Kira said not even turning around to see who it was, he knew.

"I can back so I could destroy Orb, I know what you are planning and I want in on it," Shinn added.

Kira slowly turned to him, "You wish to walk straight into the path of destruction?"

"Orb must pay, I want to finish this," Shinn said again.

Kira smirked, "Very well, keep your mouth shut and head to your hanger in eight hours, I suggest you rest until then, I don't need dead weight," Kira said handing him a folder as Kira left the room.

Shinn overlooked the data as he headed back to his quarters.

****

Kira's quarters

Kira returned to get what rest he could, this was something he would have to put his full senses on, not even he has tried to crush an entire military force practically alone before, but he could take this pain no longer, once they are stopped he knew it would disappear, once they paid it would be over, he already made them experience the loss and now he will end it with his own hands.

Taking as many of his pills he could, Kira made sure he would not be awoken by another nightmare, he will be at one hundred percent.

Lying down he entered his slumber with his mind focused.

* * *

****

Orb Onogoro Island

The preparations kept going on until they had everything in its right place. Cagalli and Talia oversaw the operation as Lacus was preparing her own self. Military personal was called into alert stations as all people set up a strong rotation to make sure they could be ready when Kira once again attacked, because they knew it was coming.

Cagalli was going to call the final briefing they would have as all had to remain on alert.

****

Eternal

Lacus' preparation for herself were going as well as could be expected, she actually took the Freedom for its first few test flights with her in it. Athrun was with her to assist in any way he could. They ran simulations of what they were planning to do, these were live ones however.

Lacus tried her best but she wasn't even able to out maneuver Athrun, this wasn't looking like the best idea, they just hoped they would have time to prepare her more, cause it wasn't looking to good. Lacus did do a few things right but with experienced pilots like Athrun, and worse Kira it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

Lacus was about ready to park it for the day when she went back out by herself; she ran the same route she would take over and over. Focusing like she knew Kira would be doing she actually improved her times, but nothing would be the same when reality was playing out, that would be a whole other ballpark as she prepared for that.

Landing it for the day Lacus was about to step out when she placed a photo of her children with herself right on the counsel. If she ever felt as if she was going down that would be her motivation to tell her to stay alive. Smiling she got out as she joined Cagalli's briefing.

****

Headquarters

Everyone was gathered for this meeting, pilots and all top officials.

They spent the first part going over Lacus' ideal one last time, after that Cagalli gave the final assignments.

"No matter which side they attack from the whole idea is to lure the Armageddon into the base," Cagalli added.

"We cannot just give him an open path but we stuck two of the best to engage with Kira, remember all you have to do is keep him occupied as long as possible then just let him go," Lacus added.

"What if we destroy him first?" Neo said.

Lacus slightly lowered her head, "Then none of this will be necessary, but I strongly suggest you not take that chance."

Rey and Neo were the ones to run point on that.

"I understand," Rey only said.

"We will see how it goes, if I can finish him then I will just remember that," Neo said as he did a number on Kira the last time and if Kira didn't change this should be a piece of cake.

Cagalli turned to Athrun and gave him his assignment, which he already knew, "I will handle it."

"The Archangel and Eternal will be on the front lines with our remaining fleet, they will take any Zaft ships and suits Kira brings with him, we set up a strong defensive line, and since we only have the island to worry about anymore…it will be a lot easier," Cagalli said with a little pain at that last part.

"We can handle it," Murrue and Andrew added.

Cagalli gave out the last assignments to the officers and she herself would remain at the headquarters with the Atkasuki. She added if the Minerva was ready it would join but that all depended on when Kira attacked.

"With no mistakes this will work, our soldiers are already on standby so just follow the commands when they are given, dismissed," Cagalli said as many left the room.

"You sure?" Cagalli asked Lacus one last time.

Lacus smiled, "Yes, I will do this, I have to do this."

"Alright," Cagalli added as Lacus returned to the ship.

Cagalli stayed with Athrun as an attack could come at anytime.

Outside suits and ships began final preparations as now all could move out as soon as the order was given by Cagalli.

Orb officers were now monitoring every radar in every direction, if something was close they would know it, if their radar went out that meant the Doomsday was close and they would know it was time, either way they were ready.

Once Lacus returned she turned in to prepare for more training tomorrow, but she wasn't aware of tomorrow being the day.

* * *

****

Doomsday

Hanger

Shinn went to his hanger eight hours after Kira said and now he was waiting.

Kira however was awoken by another nightmare again, slamming his fist against the wall he was completely tired of it, and for some reason he couldn't remember that last one, which was unusual.

Kira saw the time however and headed to his hanger as he contacted Shinn.

"Are you ready?" Kira asked.

Shinn was already in gear and in his cockpit.

"Very well, launch on my order," Kira said putting his gear on and heading to his machine powering it up.

Shinn did the same.

"Manually open the hanger," Kira ordered as they did.

****

Bridge

On the bridge Willard got the orders as this wasn't scheduled.

Willard contacted Kira, "What is going on commander?"

Kira looked at him, "We are leaving, Orb is calling, don't worry about it and continue doing what you are doing and I will be back before Jibril arrives."

"But sir…the chairman's orders sir," Willard said.

Kira looked at him, "His Excellency will not mind as long as I make it back to finish Jibril, now continue doing what you are doing or you will be detected."

"But sir…" Willard said as Kira cut him off.

"Launch now," Kira finally ordered as he and Shinn flew out.

Willard watched as there was nothing he could do, but one thing was for sure he had to contact space, if not the consequences for himself would be drastic.

Kira and Shinn flew off as Kira set a course straight for Orb.

* * *

****

Orb Onogoro

Eternal

Lacus trained the next day as well, she turned in that night only for something to happen. Lacus was even able to talk to her kids, both were safe and wanted her to come back soon, that was all she needed to hear.

The Orb military had nothing left to do as they were ready for a Zaft invasion, and that soon came.

Most were asleep when they got the alert.

Cagalli was at the Headquarters when a soldier rushed to her, "Lady Cagalli, radar has detected that suit."

Cagalli immediately called in the order on all channels.

People immediately began moving ships out to sea as pilots boarded mobile suits, the ships were launched as people in place for Lacus' plan waited and in position.

Lacus woke up with the news, she heard what was coming as Andrew came on.

"Its time," Andrew said.

Lacus nodded waking and heading for the Freedom, she got in and moved it off the ship as she saw the ship take off to sea. Lacus watched as they contacted her.

"Be careful," Athrun said.

"You can do this," Andrew added encouragement.

Lacus watched as the ship disappeared to sea.

The archangel wasn't far behind, Athrun was also now at the edge of the base himself as he waited for his role.

Cagalli had monitors on everything as she waited; she went out and boarded her own suit as if necessary she would fight.

Neo and Rey met up as Neo sent his team members out, one is sea and the other guarding the John Paul Jones already at sea.

Neo and Rey now waited as they kept scans up for that suit.

Lacus moved into her position as she was without a doubt nervous, but she was ready to do this. All Lacus could do now was wait until Kira got through.

****

With Kira and Shinn

This was a days flight as the two of the stopped at a island near the Orb territory, Kira wanted to wait until it was dark to attack, he used his own machine and re-powered the Destiny with his own reactor, when it became night Kira gave Shinn the order as they moved straight in.

****

Orb Waters

When the radar detected something they knew immediately it was the Armageddon, and then another signal came into the picture, but that was it.

All were waiting until they saw the machine heading straight for them, as this was it.

As Kira approached his mind and eyes were completely filled with hate, this was now his chance, with something snapping inside of his mind he accelerated faster as the eyes of the machine stayed lit.

Cagalli saw this on her screen, this ends now.

Lacus heard what was going on as she now saw blasts being fired, why it came to this she wished she knew, but it was here and now she had to put a stop to this.

To be continued…

* * *

(A\N): War and battle reunions will happen in the next chapter. See you later. 


	42. Now or Never

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty Two**

**Now or Never**

**Orb-Onogoro Island**

Lacus heard what was going on as she now saw blasts being fired, why it came to this she wished she knew, but it was here and now she had to put a stop to this.

**Orb Waters**

With the ships in wait and weapons ready to go, all were ready when the alert went off.

"Direction?" Todaka asked on his vessel.

"Coming in from the northeast sir," one officer said.

"How many?" Todaka asked.

"Only one so far sir," the officer replied.

**John Paul Jones**

"We have word captain," an officer said.

"Launch the two machines, and contact the commander," the captain said.

"Yes sir," the officer said.

The two ready machines the Abyss and the Gaia were launched, Auel went into the water while he waited for forces to appear, Stellar went on the top deck to help guard the ship. Sting wasn't on the ship he was at the headquarters but his massive machine wasn't ready yet, he had to sit this battle out.

**Archangel**

"The direction is the northeast captain," Miriallia said.

Murrue and the main ships were in that direction as they knew that had to be Kira, with the information Neo leaked it had to be him, so they placed their best around here to counter the Doomsday.

"Distance?" Murrue asked.

"Two minutes captain," Miriallia added.

"Remember what we have to do," Murrue said as they were ready.

**Eternal**

"It seems he is a little hasty if he has this big of a lead," Andrew added as they were getting no other signatures.

"Sir, another just appeared on the screen," Dacosta said.

"The Doomsday?" Andrew asked.

"Negative sir, another mobile suit signature…this looks like the Destiny," Dacosta said.

"Inform our ground units," Andrew ordered.

"Yes sir," Dacosta said as he did just that.

* * *

**Orb-Onogoro Island Shoreline**

**Neo and Rey**

Waiting for orders all were inside their mobile suits and waiting for the order.

Neo and Rey however kept a close eye on each other for some reason; they had a very strange feeling they knew each other somehow.

The orders were soon given.

"_Your target is approaching commander, one minute to he is in range," _the captain of the John Paul Jones said.

"Can you confirm it is him?" Neo said.

"_Yes sir, the signature is right on," _the captain informed.

"We are launching immediately, we will meet him over the sea," Neo said as this had to be convincing, but they would still be fighting for their lives.

"Let's go," Neo said as he and Rey launched.

* * *

**Onogoro Headquarters**

Cagalli was watching everything from the main headquarters with Talia, unfortunately the Minerva was not ready for this battle, they were only thirty percent battle ready and that would only make them a liability on the battlefield.

Giving the first order the entire bases center was lit up well enough to see everything, the rest was light but dark enough just what they needed.

Cagalli wanted to head to her machine which was just outside the main building, so she was going to have Talia run point if she was forced to engage in battle.

"Windam and Legend are moving towards the Armageddon like planed Lady Cagalli, however the Destiny is right behind, this was never in the simulations we ran, this could screw up everything," Kisaka added as he was there.

They however soon got a call_, "Cagalli," _it was Athrun.

"_I am picking up two signatures," _Athrun added.

"I know, it's the Destiny," Cagalli added.

"_I will leave my post and keep him occupied," _Athrun said.

"We cannot just…" Cagalli said.

"_You can have a normal suit take my place, it won't make a difference, besides someone has to keep the Destiny at bay or this will be blown," _Athrun added.

"Alright, shift your position," Cagalli said knowing Athrun was probably the only one capable of holding him off.

At his position Athrun took off.

"Lady Cagalli, something is very strange," Kisaka said.

"What is it now?" Cagalli asked.

"I don't detect any Zaft forces anywhere, I don't think there are any," Kisaka said again.

Cagalli looked at the radar for a few minutes.

"He wouldn't be so arrogant as to think he could do this alone," Kisaka said again.

Cagalli grew angry, "He would, but just in case we stick to everything, shift no positions."

"Understood," Kisaka said as now there were clashes.

**Center of the base**

In the dead center is where Lacus was waiting, she was in her own flight suit waiting for the word that Kira had entered the base. Looking in the vital spots she saw everything set up so it was all up to her.

Staring at the photo of her children and herself she would not let them down. Lacus now waited and hoped everyone would make it out alive.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

With everything ready for Ryu's journey, he was just about to head to the shuttle to be escorted to earth however he got an urgent call from the Doomsday which he took.

Ryu had to head back to his office, "What is it commander?" Ryu asked.

"_Sir, its captain Willard sir," _Willard told him.

Ryu looked at him funny, "Where is the commander?"

Willard told him everything.

Ryu said nothing at first, but after a few seconds he responded, "If this was any other time I would be interested in the outcome, but not when Jibril is at our grasp!" it was safe to assume he wasn't to happy.

"How long ago did he leave?" Ryu asked.

Willard told him it had been a day.

"You waited this long to contact me!" Ryu yelled at him.

"_Forgive me sir, but only the commander has a direct line to you, plus it has been hard without jeopardizing our position, the commander said he would finish Orb and have enough time to get Jibril as well,"_ Willard added.

Ryu quickly checked the Orb satellite, Kira was there and things were breaking out.

"I will handle the rest continue with your mission," Ryu said disconnecting the link between him and Willard.

"I did not come this far to have to hunt Jibril down, it seems I took his abilities a little too high," Ryu said but knew all too well he couldn't afford to lose Kira at this point.

Ryu used the channels now to contact his fleet down in Carpentaria, he ordered a force to move in and intercept the Orb fleet giving Kira backup. He was not to pleased with this at all, but losing Kira at this point would put everything he worked for to waste, no one else could carry out the tasks he needed down and no one was as loyal as Kira, Ryu knew this to be an act of Kira's hatred overwhelming himself and finally exploding, he knew the training he gave Kira would do this, but he was now wondering if maybe he went to far, insubordination was something he would not tolerate.

After this Ryu continued on schedule as now he was heading to earth as he boarded his shuttle and a large escort took him towards the earth.

* * *

**Orb Aerial over the waters**

**With Kira and Shinn**

Kira flew as hard as he could straight towards Orb, when he arrived he saw the main ships just waiting for him, as well as the base lit up a ways ahead, though he didn't focus on that for the moment.

Kira zoomed in and saw the ships trying to converge towards him, "At least they are set up this time, a nice challenge for myself, but I have no time for this," Kira said quickly accelerating faster and taking his aim straight at the Archangel.

Shinn tried keeping up with Kira, but his suit wasn't as good. When he did arrive he saw the ships preparing to engage. Kira seemed busy but soon he was busy himself.

**With Kira and Archangel**

Kira flew in as the ships started firing at him, Kira dodged with everything he had; this was no problem for him. Using the head Vulcan's he destroyed missiles fired and used his shield generator to block the beam attacks while he continued forwards.

The Archangel was the first ship in Kira's path.

"Incoming captain," Miriallia said.

"Aim the Gottfrieds and Valliant's, fire," Murrue said firing.

Kira got the incoming as he spun right around the Gottfried fire and dodged the Valliant's. His abilities were starting to kick into high gear, as he spun around the last attack the gun Launcher was activated and Kira fired.

"Incoming fire captain," Miriallia said again.

"Evade quickly," Murrue said.

"No time," Newman said as the beam struck one of their Gottfried cannons the explosion destroyed it immediately and caused damage to one of their hangers, but nothing else.

Kira was about to fire again when he froze, "This feeling," Kira said as it had been a whole year since he felt this. Kira returned the gun launched as the beam rifle slid down the right forearm and into place on the right hand as Kira turned to the side.

As he did he had to dodge fire as Neo arrived.

"You again," Kira said as he readied himself.

**With Shinn and John Paul Jones**

Shinn saw the engagement and then saw Rey, he didn't want to fight him but he had to finish off Orb.

Shinn had no time to react however as he got fired at himself. Looking down he saw the Gaia opening fire at him.

"You dare," Shinn said accelerating forward firing his rifle.

The captain of the John Paul Jones saw the incoming and ordered fire, but this was just a carrier and their weapons weren't that great.

Auel was nowhere to be found as he was still looking for ships but Stellar opened fire.

Shinn evaded the shots and fired a few of his own.

The shots struck the haul as Stellar jumped at him.

She was in one of her rages; after the first shot she got another fear of death.

Jumping towards the Destiny she removed one saber and swung at Shinn. Shinn quickly blocked the slash with his own as his suit was a little more powerful then the Gaia. Forcing his power on the Gaia he sent her back towards the ship as she landed on the deck.

She stood up growing angrier as she transformed the suit and activated the Griffon beam blades on the back. She charged at him in complete rage as Shinn jumped up and cut the blades straight off and he then landed on the back of the Gaia keeping it to the ground.

Taking his saber he moved in for the final stab.

Stellar saw what was happening and immediately freaked out again, she moved all the power to the thrusters and knocked Shinn off but not before he sliced the legs of the machine right off making her fall to the ground.

Shinn was growing annoyed with this suit as he had work to do; he then pointed the palm straight at it and began powering it up.

The John Paul Jones recalled the Abyss but he was still a ways out and heading for another battlefield.

Shinn powered completely up and began opening fire but as he fired he was shot at and forced to move, the beam still fired and it took connected with the upper half of the Gaia, taking the head and the explosion damaged the shoulder and arm joints making the suit all but useless.

The torso fell on to the ship as Stellar was unconscious.

After dodging Shinn looked up and saw the Justice heading straight for him.

Taking aim their battle had begun.

* * *

**Aerial Battle-Orb Waters**

**With Kira, Neo, and Rey**

Arriving Neo's senses told him just where to go, they sensed Kira, but one thing was for sure, this time he seemed a lot more focused.

Neo opened fire with his Windam as Kira dodged and readied himself returning the fire.

Neo's quick senses helped him dodge, but those were two close calls.

Turning around the two machines were left to stare at each other.

Kira remembering his training was putting it to good use, this just wasn't a battle of mobile suits, this was a battle of mental abilities and it was clear the other was trying to get the next move predication as precise as possible.

Kira caught a quick second of it as he predicted the move of Neo's machine. Neo moved and wanted to try a quick attack on the joints of Kira's right arm and flew up a little to move into position.

Kira however took aim first and fired at a spot he knew Neo would be in, Neo however sensed it at the last minute and raised his shield as it took the blast. That was Kira's chance however as he reached for one of his sabers and went straight for Neo.

Neo recovered from the blast only to have the Armageddon straight in his face. Taking one swing Neo sacrificed his shield as Kira cut it in half going straight for his cockpit.

Neo however was able to sense that first and quickly spun the machine around going for a saber of his own. Kira missed on the slash as he didn't expect that kind of speed left in this man. Neo swung as fast as possible as Kira was off guard but was able to counter his beam with his own. The sabers were connected as they stared straight at each other.

Neo slightly cursed, if this machine was a little bit stronger the Armageddon would have lost its head on that slash, and now it was all up to power and clearly a Windam wasn't a match for this machine with Kira's skills now equal to his own.

Kira slammed himself straight into Neo sending the machine straight for the water but before impact Neo regained control, as Kira had another problem.

Rey caught up with them as he fired his high powered rifle causing Kira to back off.

**Archangel**

Murrue and the rest saw what was going on.

"Hold fire," Murrue said watching the battle with interest.

"Are you sure captain?" the tactical officer said.

"We stick to the plan…all we do now is wait and hope it will work, but keep an eye out for Zaft forces," Murrue ordered as they continued to watch the battle as Rey joined it.

**With Shinn and Athrun**

Shinn remembered this guy well, "No one will stop my revenge," Shinn said removing his long range beam cannon.

Athrun watched him as the guy wasn't wasting any time, Athrun had to either destroy him or keep him busy as long as possible, he had to prevent him from reaching the island at all cost.

Shinn fired the beam as Athrun easily dodged firing the chest mounted CIWS and his rifle.

Shinn was forced to dodge as each returned their rifles and wanted to go hand to hand. With sabers drawn both connected with each other, as Athrun broke apart and then engaged again, he did that over and over, but the one thing Shinn's rage wasn't showing him was Athrun was leading him farther and farther out to sea and around the island.

* * *

**Orb Headquarters**

Cagalli was updated regularly, from what they saw there was no ships in the area, this was just a two suit attack, something she knew Kira's arrogance was driving. Keeping an eye on how things were going she made her decision now.

"Captain I am heading out, please keep me informed," Cagalli told Talia.

Talia agreed as Kisaka stayed with her, he fully objected to Cagalli heading out, even if it was to defend the headquarters, but nothing could stop her when she was like this.

Reaching her machine she went into the cockpit as she contacted Lacus.

**Center of the Base**

Lacus was waiting as she saw from a distance the battle was going on, with her machine in a standing position she waited.

"Lacus," Cagalli said contacting her.

"I'm here," Lacus said.

"We have confirmed it is Kira leading the attack with one other machine," Cagalli said.

"That's it?" Lacus asked.

"Correct," Cagalli added.

"Keep with the strategy, not to much force or too many would get hurt…are they sticking with the plan?" Lacus asked gripping the controls.

"So far I think they are, the ships engaged at first but now they are letting the machines handle it, Athrun was forced to engage the other machine, but we filled his spot," Cagalli added.

Lacus agreed.

"There is no turning back from this point Lacus, are you absolutely true…I can take over for you if you want, you do have children to worry about?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus knew Cagalli could handle herself, but this was something she had to do.

"Trust me Cagalli…I have to do this," Lacus said seriously.

"Alright…I will let you know when he reaches the island," Cagalli said again.

"Thank you," Lacus said as they signed off and Lacus readied herself to do what she had to do, no fear and no hesitations or she would end up dead.

* * *

**Aerial Battle-Orb Waters**

**With Kira and with Rey**

Kira looked over after the shot was fired only to see Rey in the machine he created.

"I see you have finally betrayed us," Kira spoke over the radio.

Rey heard him and easily responded, "You are the traitors, you killed Gil and ruined my life."

"How very touched I am over your sentiment, I will not deny it, Gil was a fool that was in our way, so we removed him," Kira responded deadly.

Kira could tell Rey was readying his machine.

"You don't honestly think I will let my own machine destroy me do you," Kira said removing one saber.

"Your treachery stops now, I will avenge Gil's death," Rey said with his own saber powering up.

Kira lightly laughed, but then it turned serious, "I have little time, but know one thing, you were just as useless as I thought you would be," Kira said as the Armageddon charged quickly at the Legend.

Rey pulled back on the controls of the larger machine, but that was the problem, this machine was so large in stature and though Kira made it very maneuverable, it was no where near the league of the Armageddon's maneuverability.

Taking one swipe Kira cut the high powered rifle in half as Rey threw it at him backing off.

Kira swiped it away with his machines arm and fired his Vulcan guns, as he moved to a better spot.

Rey recovered as he saw the Armageddon's pursuit, moving all dragoons on the back they flipped over as he fired the shots straight at Kira.

Kira dodged by gaining altitude, as he spun around and fired the rail guns on the hips, Rey backed off as one struck his armor knocking him down a little.

**With Kira, Rey and Neo**

Neo was waiting for a chance to get into this battle, it was clear that this Rey wasn't yet good enough to take Kira on. Neo knew they had the same ability, that was evident, but Rey's didn't seem on level with his own and Kira's. Neo had to do something or this battle wasn't going to last long.

Waiting for his chance he saw it as Kira fired the rail cannons at Rey. Neo moved in towards the back and threw his Stiletto the same type that got Kira's generator at their battle in space.

Kira's head however shot up when he sensed the attack.

"You don't think I would fall for the same trick twice now do you?" Kira asked himself as he turned around and fired his rifle striking the Stiletto.

Neo turned and knew right there his skills had improved, a year ago he couldn't detect his moves and now he seemed to be gaining the upper hand.

Neo removed a saber heading for Kira as Rey recovered and did the same.

"A two for one deal," Kira responded removing his two sabers and connecting both of them as beams shot out from both sides.

Neo made it first as Kira blocked his slash with one side. Rey made it a few seconds behind him as Kira turned the saber upward connecting with Rey's on the other side.

Kira still had one free hand while he blocked the attacks of both Rey and Neo from the other double saber.

This went on as Kira showed no signs of slowing down, Neo occasionally got close using his abilities but for now they weren't overlapping Kira's.

Kira had just about enough as he used his free hand reaching for a third saber.

Connecting his double saber with both Neo and Rey, Kira quickly removed another one of his sabers and moved in for the stab against Neo. Neo had to back out as he had to block this but as he did he was forced to leave the one end of the double saber undefended and Kira moved it down taking the Windams right arm with it.

Neo fell to the water as he had to sacrifice his arm or risk the stab into his cockpit.

His suit connected with the water as he tried to regain himself.

With Rey trying to take advantage of the situation he moved in and then Kira caught him; connecting with his saber Kira slammed himself into the Legend with full force taking Rey off guard.

**Archangel**

Murrue was watching the fight as she saw Neo fall to the waters, he looked alright but for some reason she was worried.

However what happened next shocked all of them.

**With Athrun and Shinn**

Shinn was beyond flustered with this battle, it was not going anywhere, he didn't have the upper hand at all, but he was holding his own in saying he wasn't losing either.

Athrun could tell the pilot was getting flustered. This was when pilots no matter how good they are make mistakes and Athrun was waiting for that mistake.

Shinn also had one small problem; he had to keep an eye on his suits power, while Athrun didn't have any power issues to worry about.

Shinn was already down to about half power so he started holding back a few attacks, and was sticking to short range saber attacks.

The one thing he didn't count on was Athrun was his strongest in short range attacks.

Athrun was just waiting him out and if he saw an opening he would take it and finish the machine, if not his mission was a success anyway in keeping Shinn from the island so either way would work for him.

* * *

**Outside Orb Waters**

It didn't take long to organize a force as they were still on standby since the first attack on Orb, however Ryu's order came in for them to head back in and this time their target was the Orb fleet.

Getting in range they saw all ships lined up in a waiting position as they were starting to move in. Suits were launched and submarines were about to fire as they entered the waters.

**Orb Fleet**

It didn't take long for Orb to detect the advance force heading in from the south, Kira was attacking from the northeast and the Zaft fleet was heading in from the southwest.

They detected the suits being launched as the captains of the ships gave the same orders. Orb launched their machines as they contacted the headquarters.

* * *

**Orb Headquarters**

Talia and Kisaka got word as they contacted Cagalli.

"_You are sure?" _Cagalli said from her machine.

"Yes, the same fleet from before," Kisaka responded.

"_The Doomsday?" _Cagalli asked.

"Negative on that, it is still not here," Talia told her.

"_That's good news, intercept those machines, keep them off the island until we do what we have to at least," _Cagalli said as Kisaka and Talia did just that.

Cagalli then informed Lacus of the situation.

**With Lacus and Cagalli**

Cagalli informed Lacus of the situation.

"What about Kira?" Lacus asked.

"They are still keeping him busy, I haven't heard anything else, just stay ready," Cagalli said as they went back to work.

Lacus looked ahead as it was clear the battle to the north was getting a lot closer.

* * *

**Orb Aerial Battle-Orb waters**

**With Kira and Rey**

After Kira slammed himself into the legend Rey made his mistake as he was turning his machine around.

"It ends now," Kira said removing one saber and using his abilities flying straight towards the Legend.

Kira moved in with a small smirk.

Rey turned the machine around facing Kira again but the last thing he saw was the demonic eyes of the machine as Kira stabbed the saber straight through the Legends cockpit.

The last thoughts on Rey's mind were of Gil and how he failed to avenge him.

Kira backed away as the Legend blew up. The large explosion could be seen a ways away.

Kira slightly smiled as he saw what was below and that was the Archangel.

**Archangel**

All saw the explosion of the machine, another life lost at the hands of Kira's treachery.

"Captain!" Miriallia said as Murrue looked up only to see a gun launcher pointed straight at the bridge of the Archangel.

"Newman," Murrue said quickly.

"No time," Newman said as he tried moving the ship.

Kira was in a rush as he saw an opening towards the island, he used just his gun launcher taking aim and firing it straight at the bridge while heading for the island.

Murrue and the rest braced for impact as they saw a one arm Windam fly straight in front of it with a busted shield.

Neo fell right where his busted shield was floating in the water.

Neo didn't know why but he felt as if he had to do this. Taking the beam straight on it connected with the busted shield already starting to melt it.

Murrue and the others watched as this was too much of a familiar sight.

Immediately when the beam struck the shield it was like a trigger. Neo's head flew up as years of his damaged memory immediately shot back into his head. He was not Neo Lorronoke, he was Mu La Flaga.

The crew outside was stunned as they watched.

The beam immediately was about to break threw the shield. Mu knew what he was doing as he used his machine and started pushing the beam to the side with his thrusters. The beam cut threw and took his other arm and damaging the entire side of the machine, but he was able to deflect the shot.

Mu slightly smiled as he fell to the haul of the Archangel.

"Murrue…" was all Mu said.

The com was activated as all heard that voice. This time is was no mistake about the voice.

**With Kira**

Kira left the rest alone as he now saw a clear path towards the base, his objective was to get in and start destroying everything.

Heading in however he saw a few Zaft machines approaching him, the both of which he knew.

* * *

**Battlefield-Orb Waters near Eternal**

**Air**

Both Shinn and Athrun saw the large explosion, it was quite a distance but both knew something was destroyed.

Athrun knew that couldn't have been Kira and either that Rey or Neo was the one destroyed.

Continuing their battle here, Athrun kept pushing Shinn to his limits, and Athrun was starting to see holes in the Destiny's attacks, it should be to much longer for him to mount his own strong attack.

**Eternal**

Following orders they kept up scans for the Doomsday, but it was apparent that the large ship wasn't coming. They also got word of the attack on the other side of the military island but they had to hold course.

* * *

**Onogoro-Near Shoreline**

**With Shiho and Yzak**

Shiho and Yzak were placed on the other side of the island to help with Zaft forces on that side, but once Yzak heard the Destiny was here he had to come, bailing on his orders he headed for the machine that Athrun was piloting.

Shiho saw him leave and tried catching up with him to talk some sense into him, this was just like the past, he would get angry and focus everything on getting back at one suit.

"We should report back sir," Shiho said trying to drag him back.

"This has to be done, he destroyed Dearka," Yzak said clearly.

"Stay the course commander, think of the big picture," Shiho told him clearly.

Yzak did slow down, "I have, and I remember, but Athrun is only buying time with him, I can destroy him and that is one less thing we have to worry about."

Shiho saw they were reaching past the shoreline when their sensors alerted to something fast approaching.

It was safe to say this wasn't something they wanted to run into.

**With Kira, Yzak, Shiho**

As Kira was heading in towards the base and a few hundred yards he saw two suits coming straight for him and both he recognized.

"The traitor and the failure," Kira responded, traitor being Shiho and failure being Yzak as he failed countless times to destroy him.

"Commander," Shiho said to Yzak as both saw the devil machine heading for them.

"Just great," Yzak replied taking aim, he wasn't scared or anything, but he didn't want to deal with this right now either, the Destiny was what he wanted.

Kira surprisingly slowed down to a stop staring at the machines, Kira then adjusted his com frequency.

"What do I have here today?" Kira asked to them.

Yzak stared at the machine, and quickly pulled out the mark two Duels saber, "What you have is something I apparently should have finished last war."

"I have no time to play around so I will make this quick with you, after all that is all I will need," Kira said removing his own saber.

"Pilot Hahnenfuss, how very unexpected," Kira said.

Shiho stared at the machine, "Like I told you commander, it was always on my terms."

Kira slightly smiled, "Yes you did, though you doubted that I didn't know what you were doing, deception is an easy emotion to detect no matter where you show it."

Yzak was wondering just what was going on, they were talking as if they knew each other well.

Shiho said no more.

"Shall I tell you how I know," Kira said as Yzak got finished of this talk and made his charge.

Kira saw the Duel coming towards him as he met the charging.

However before their connection Kira said one more thing, "You are cold to the core Hahnenfuss, although you're special talents were quite satisfying, that is what I will miss most," Kira said clearly.

Yzak got the picture, and like Kira wanted his guard was dropped.

Seeing his saber being lowered by what he heard, Kira accelerated faster and made his slash.

Yzak turned back around as he tried dodging the best he could. The slash went straight into the right side of the machine and took the Duels hand holding the saber. Yzak just barely avoided the attack but the damage was done as the side of the machine made a small explosion and started falling towards the ocean.

Shiho watched as she went to retrieve him.

Kira didn't stop her, but she knew she had to get by him first, "You are more like me then you care to admit, you did what you had to so you could complete your mission, your strength is something I should have considered when making an ultimate, but just know that your betrayal of His Excellency will be handed out shortly, I am pressed for time but I will be back and destroy you," Kira said seriously and deadly as he now entered the shoreline.

Shiho went and retrieved Yzak as she did use him for information and maybe she enjoyed some of it, but the one thing he was wrong about was she didn't think taking innocent life would justify any means to the end.

As Kira entered the shoreline he went for altitude as he saw the base well lighted in the center, moving his sensors in closer he saw something he never thought he would see again.

* * *

**Onogoro Headquarters**

**With Cagalli**

Kisaka told Cagalli the Armageddon had breached the shoreline and Cagalli told him to alert everyone to begin. Kisaka moved over towards a control panel and gave orders as he waited for Lacus' command.

**With Lacus**

Lacus waited and saw the earlier explosion and another small one just by the coast. It was then that Cagalli contacted her.

"He has reached the shoreline Lacus…its all up to you, good luck and make sure you stay alive," Cagalli said.

Lacus however saw the machine head for the sky, up above was the Armageddon and it was staring straight at her.

"Thank you for everything Cagalli…just remember what I said," Lacus said as she signed out and switched frequencies again.

* * *

**Onogoro Base**

As Kira was looking at the base everything else around didn't matter as he spotted the Freedom straight ahead. The machine he used to create the first world was restored and standing straight in front of him. How ironic he thought as he had to destroy the machine that made the first world all so he could make the new one.

Kira for some reason was getting to an anger boiling point, seeing that machine was something he never wanted to see again.

Lacus started straight up with her feet on the petals of the machine, she powered up the thrusters as the Freedom began flying into the sky but only straight up.

Kira watched the machine meet him now face to face but still apart a ways.

Kira however was getting a strange sense when his suspicions were then confirmed by the voice that came over his com.

"Kira," was what Lacus said and she said it with such disappointment.

Kira heard the voice clearly.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter will be a short one as Lacus begins her plan. See you later.**


	43. Out Fly

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty Three**

**Out Fly**

**Onogoro Island-Aerial **

Kira watched the machine meet him now face to face but still apart a ways.

Kira however was getting a strange sense when his suspicions were then confirmed by the voice that came over his com.

"Kira," was what Lacus said and she said it with such disappointment.

Kira heard that voice very clearly.

"What an unexpected surprise this is," Kira said with his voice in a little disbelief.

Lacus detected the mocking disbelief tone he was using.

"You know who this is Kira, I cannot believe you have pushed it this far," Lacus responded.

"All I have did is what I explained I would do Clyne, your idiotic ideals are nothing but fantasy but as you can see my world is falling into place, a lot has happened since we last spoke," Kira told her deadly.

"Look at Orb Kira, you destroyed all of what you saved, you never gave me the true reason for all this Kira, and many do not care anymore, but I do, and I want the real reason," Lacus replied with her voice raising a little.

"My oh my, is she actually getting angry? Just tell me something Clyne, what are you going to do if the reason is just what I have always said? Nothing has changed and everything is just as I said," Kira told her seriously.

"Your lying, I refuse to believe that!" Lacus voice was raised to the max.

"That is your problem not mine, to think this all could have been avoided," Kira told her.

"What are you saying?" Lacus said confused.

"If you weren't so foolish as to believe the world was fine the way it was, if only you knew the power of what we are trying to do, I am bringing true change, a war to end all wars Lacus, sacrifices have to be made but the in the end it would be all worth it, if only you would have understood that you could have joined right by my side," Kira responded seriously.

Lacus was looking at him like he was crazy. Their video links were working and she could see him all to well. He was definitely different from the last time she spoke and saw him, it was like he was worse and she didn't think he could go any worse.

What he just spoke was the most absurd thing she ever heard.

"It's not right Kira and you know it, people…" Lacus said.

Kira quickly snapped a little, "Stop using that word, people, I hate that word, people this people that, people this people that, naturals, coordinators all are as worthless as the day, the new breed will make the new world, and it was something I would have shared with you, but no all you ever did was put other people first and your doing it again, no more."

Lacus knew she was losing him, but what he was saying was striking her heart, "So you say Kira, yet you had children with another woman am I wrong?"

Kira slightly smiled, "Oh I see, so your playing the jealously card, well I have to say she wasn't that bad, not as good as you however…"

Lacus now shot back, he was doing it again, this all seemed like some sort of game to him, besides she wasn't really that jealous, though part of her was very disturbed with him and someone else, but what she was angry about was how he was taking things, he truly didn't seem to care he wiped out all these people, he didn't care about the misery he was causing, he didn't probably care if he struck her down right now, she was hoping he would show some kind of hope but it wasn't working, she now had to do what she had suggested, before the entire world was polluted by his destruction.

"Enough of your games Kira, I was hoping that the part I loved about you was still there, but obviously I was wrong, if you won't stop then I will stop you," Lacus replied quickly.

Kira watched as the Freedom made a threatening stance and aimed its rifle.

Kira however outright laughed, "I haven't heard anything so ridiculous since a traitor begged for his life, you may be right about one thing I won't be able to fight if I cannot stop laughing," Kira said more mocking then anything.

Lacus looked towards the ground everything was set up all she had to do was open fire and start flying. Even after all she said there was still that little part of her that didn't like what she was about to do, a part of her heart wasn't happy about this, but her mind seemed in full control.

"You have forced me into this Kira," Lacus replied.

"You have forced yourself into this Lacus…besides your nature and your idiotic ideals are what destroyed our past, as well as what could have been the future, and now I will do what I have to for those like yourself that foolishly stand in my way," Kira said going on.

"But I do actually have to thank you," Kira said clearly.

Lacus listened.

"You saved me the trouble of hunting you down, first you, then my worthless sister, then Athrun, and to top it all off Orb will follow all three of you," Kira responded as he saw her move.

Lacus heard enough, this had to be done, she quickly fired the beam rifle as she quickly turned around and made her way towards the base.

Kira saw the blast moving the head of the Armageddon he dodged the shot as he saw her fly off.

"After all that talk you run away, though a game of cat and mouse may slightly satisfy my need to destroy you," Kira said as the wings spread on the machine as he prepared to pursue.

As Lacus flew away she knew one thing had to work. After the Minerva joined with them she heard from a few pilots and such as well as Neo that Kira may have the ability to detect emotion she was feeling. One of those would have been deception; she could tell he must not be picking that up for the moment, as the entire time she did her best not to think about it once. The other alternative was Kira saw no threat in her to use his abilities, but as he reached the danger zone she knew about he may pick it up so she had to both fly and focus her mental abilities the best she could. Knowing Kira like she did was an advantage anyone else and he would have picked up these emotions, another reason why she wouldn't let anyone else fly this mission.

Kira saw her heading downward as he now pursued, he removed his rifle as they were heading back down towards the base. Kira was about to lock on when all of a sudden the base went completely black. Kira knew that was odd as he had other sensors to get by that, but what do naturals know? That was what was on his mind as that happened.

Kira was gaining ground as he opened fire.

* * *

**Orb Waters**

**Southwest of the Island**

Zaft and Orb were now fully clashed in this battle, unlike the first time Orb and Zaft were now at their best. Orb in a way which the Seirans weren't holding back to protect themselves as they weren't in charge, and Zaft because this time they weren't holding themselves back in not attacking the island.

Mobile suits were clashing in the air as ships and submarines were firing at each other. Zaft and Orb were so far all equal.

**Northeast of the Island**

With the threat from the Doomsday no longer apparent, Orb ships were heading south to join with the rest of the fleet. Only two ships were remaining just in case there were any surprises and that was the Archangel and Eternal.

**Archangel**

Murrue knew that she and the rest of her crew were saved by Neo's deflection of Kira's gun launcher.

His suit was badly damaged as she wanted to send someone out there to retrieve him; Kira already long flew to the island so their role was done as long as the Doomsday didn't show up.

"Can you reach him?" Murrue asked.

Miriallia tried but no luck, "Sorry captain, I am getting nothing."

Murrue saw that half the side of the Windam was blown off.

"Send someone…" Murrue was trying to say.

"Captain the screen," Miriallia said.

Murrue looked at the screen as a pilot had just opened the cockpit and came crawling out, he looked half conscious. For some reason she was glad, but nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.

As soon as the pilot came out he landed on the deck slightly propped up to the side of the suit, as his head leaned down his helmet mask came off.

The entire bridge crew was not prepared for what they saw, especially Murrue who quickly sat back down with her hand to her mouth. The voice, the aura and now the face, how could this be.

**Eternal**

Unaware of the situation over on the Archangel the Eternals bridge crew kept their eyes on the island. With Kira gone it was all in Lacus' hands. With odds highly against her, all they could do was believe she had what it took to get this done.

**With Shinn and Athrun**

Athrun was playing this battle very smart; he was practically leading Shinn around the island to where the other battle was taking place.

Their battle was going all out, Shinn was running low on juice however which was not good. There sabers were connected again as Athrun retreated a little, then Shinn would attack, Athrun would block then fall back towards the bigger battlefield.

Athrun had to admit Shinn was good, but he wasn't using his head when he fought, it was strictly on emotion and that was what made him realize Athrun was only stalling him.

* * *

**Onogoro Island**

**Headquarters**

Kisaka and Talia now took their places inside the headquarters as they got conformation Lacus was engaging with Kira. After cutting the lights around that area of the base, Kisaka took his place as he was one of the most important figures for this plan Lacus was using. He was all set up and now all he had to do was wait for Lacus' command.

Talia however communicated what was going on to Cagalli who was outside the headquarters. She knew this was taking place on the other side of the island, looking over she had to keep faith Lacus could do this.

"Stay safe," was all Cagalli said as she couldn't contact Lacus anymore, she couldn't let herself be seen by him either, one wrong move and this would fail costing all their lives at the hands of Kira's wrath.

**With Kira and Lacus**

Lacus maneuvered towards the ground the fastest she could, looking down she saw how they had set this up, over half the base had to be used for this plan. Containers, hangers and empty suits were set up like a large obstacle course, she had to by time to get this underway, and pulling this move to quickly would make his abilities become aware.

Lacus was heading for the first few buildings as she was quickly alerted to weapons fire, she knew Kira caught up fast, accelerated in a dangerous move she went in-between the buildings as the blast struck the ground.

Lacus then moved to her com, "Stage one," Lacus said as that was all she could request as help until she started her true goal.

At the headquarters Kisaka heard that as he gave a few commands.

Kira saw the blast missed but he wasn't really aiming well, this seemed a little to much fun, like a bloodthirsty beast hunting his prey, that was how he felt and he liked it. Right before reaching the ground Kira saw several small explosions as smoke started rising all over the place.

Kira landed the Armageddon on its feet as he could tell those were large smoke bombs.

"Interesting, I didn't think you had this in you, but you underestimate my machine," Kira said switching to infrared on his screen.

The smoke was all but useless, however Kira knew this would be no fun if he did it the easy way, he had waited to long to make these three pay, it wouldn't satisfy him if he destroyed them that easily. Kira also knew his time had to be limited before reinforcements arrived but for once he didn't care, this was the only thing that mattered.

Switching back to normal control Kira went into the smoke with his rifle in one hand and one saber in the other, "Where oh where could that Lacus be?" Kira said in an opening com, he knew she could hear him even if she chose not to respond.

Lacus was behind one of the hangers for the moment, seeing Kira turn around looking away from her she was going to move to a different location but that was a bad thing.

Kira's abilities immediately alerted him to behind him, "Found you," Kira said turning around quickly and firing.

Kira was seeming to have a good time, but the anger he still held was very strong at this point, and that was starting to take more and more control.

Lacus ducked back behind the building as the shot caused part of the hanger to collapse, Lacus moved to fly again as she looked back, seeing nothing undamaged for her plan she flew off keeping low to the ground and going through the buildings and containers.

"This is fun," Kira said following her until he lost her at a turn, shutting his eyes his abilities once again came through for him, "You cannot hide from me," Kira said with a small laugh turning towards a few empty suits and firing.

Lacus moved back as the suits blew up he shot, using the explosion she moved away again back to the other hangers. Lacus knew he was gaining ground and it was becoming more and more difficult to suppress the plan ideals out of her head, all it would take is for Kira to sense that and it could be all over.

After the blast cleared Kira saw her fly off, something was no longer sitting right with him, she wasn't looking for a fight, she was just running.

"What could be going on in that pretty head of yours Lacus, its not unusual for people to run away from me, but you on the other hand have something else in mind, I guess I will have to uncover it," Kira said now pursuing her again.

Lacus knew he was becoming suspicious, she had to move around for final position to make this work, she stalled him long enough, she was hoping to go a little longer so he would not sense it coming but he was just to much more skilled then her as all of those were close calls, if she was shot down now not only would her children be left without any parent but everyone would perish.

Lacus was behind a few storage containers when she removed one of the sabers, looking to the side she threw it in a different direction as she went in another.

However Kira didn't fall for that as he aimed and fired.

Lacus got the alert as the beam came right in and went through her beam rifle, she dropped it as it blew up and she continued on.

"Oh no, now what?" Kira said to her as he moved in to pursue her, this was fun, however as he turned he immediately stopped with a new sensation.

"Danger," Kira said almost coming to a complete stop, and now in a foolish move he chose to ignore that feeling.

Pursuing Kira was gaining ground.

Lacus knew she had to do it now, heading for altitude she flew up into the sky.

Kira saw as he pursued her.

* * *

**Orb Water and Headquarters**

**Waters**

Todaka was leading the charge well, but on their right flank, they were weakening when Zaft's aquatic models started taking out ships.

Todaka sent in reinforcements but some might breach to the shoreline.

**Aerial**

With a dodge from Athrun's shot Shinn now realized he was in hostile territory, war was going on all around them, it seemed as if someone ordered in Zaft reinforcements, and he knew it couldn't have been Kira as he was with him the whole time during their journey, something wasn't right about this.

Getting back to this battle he knew he would figure that out later.

**Headquarters**

Kisaka was monitoring and when he saw on radar the Freedom was in the sky that was the signal to get ready, he was ready to do what he had to do.

Talia told Cagalli as Cagalli could see the machine in the sky as well as her brother following her, this was the most critical time and Cagalli knew that.

"Are they all ready?" Cagalli asked.

"Correct," Talia replied.

The next few minutes would be life and death.

* * *

**Onogoro Hanger area**

**Sky**

As soon as Lacus got up there she saw the Armageddon straight on her heals.

She spun her machine around and now headed towards the correct location, it was an area where many hangers were lined up on each side one after another across and down buildings and hangers were located.

Lacus was in a direct decent like she did at first this time however Kira was right on her.

This feeling he was getting was driving him crazy, Kira took aim and with a smirk smiled as he fired.

Lacus was alerted but it was far too late, the left wing was hit on the Freedom and blew as Kira shot again hitting the right one, with both wings gone Lacus was heading for the ground, she never meant to get hit.

Slowing herself down as much as possible as she fell, she hit the ground hard but not to hard, with the suit on its back.

**With Cagalli**

Cagalli saw that hit and she now feared the worst as the Armageddon was still coming.

**With Kira and Lacus**

Kira watched as the Freedom hit the ground, lowering his rifle Kira pointed the saber straight down.

Lacus regained her composure as she opened her eyes, the machine was practically unmovable at this point, there had to be damage elsewhere. However what really caught her eye was Kira heading straight at her with his saber pointed straight at her.

Lacus knew this was it; she pushed the button on her radio as luckily that was still working, "Now!" Lacus shouted.

**Headquarters**

Kisaka got the word from Lacus.

Getting on the com, "We are a go, do it," Kisaka ordered as for the most important part he was typing a few commands on the board as he pressed the final button, looking up hoping this would work.

**With Kira**

Kira was heading straight down at her with his mind completely focused, until he heard a voice.

"You cannot stop the inevitable, people will never change…" was what the voice said.

Kira's expression went from dark to completely demonic, his hands started shaking with complete rage, and his machine slowed to almost a halt, nothing else mattered. All the fun and games stopped right then and there, he was now going to a place even a demon would fear to go.

Kira's breathing was completely heavy as his eyes were now the worst they had ever been.

"Le Crueset!" Kira shouted.

**With Lacus**

Lacus saw the actions, and knew it had to work, she knew the one thing that affected Kira above all else and that didn't change.

**Headquarters**

After doing that Kisaka gave the orders.

**With Kira**

Kira knew that voice anywhere, this wasn't Ryu either, they had a similar voice but it was nothing this precise, it was him, Kira knew this from anywhere.

In complete rage Kira turned towards the voice, "Le Crueset!" Kira shouted.

Kira turned the machine however as immediately shots were fired as the machine was struck all over the place.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter will be another short one. Bye for now.**


	44. Dark Rage

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty Four**

**Dark Rage**

**Onogoro Island-Air**

Kira knew that voice anywhere, this wasn't Ryu either, they had a similar voice but it was nothing this precise, it was him, Kira knew this from anywhere.

In complete rage Kira turned towards the voice, "Le Crueset!" Kira shouted.

Kira turned the machine however as immediately shots were fired as the machine was struck all over the place.

**Ground**

Stationed all over the ground in this area as well as in hangers, containers and just out of sight, were all of Orb's tanks and missile launchers mounted on armor trucks.

When Lacus made this plan she knew him well enough to know that once he heard that voice he would not worry about anything else. They knew the Armageddon's abilities were to highly advanced for most pilots and since beams had no effect on the armor they knew they had to use solid ammunition. The one thing that went wrong so far was they had Athrun in position to target those joints so they could take the machine apart piece by piece but he had to leave and a normal pilot had to take his place but the pilot could get no shot off at this point, the pilot was just not skilled enough for the movements and if a beam was reflected back towards this pilot it might affect Kira's mental frame and bring him back to reality and they didn't need that or this plan was useless.

The most important part of this plan was the voice recording of Rau. Athrun and Andrew spent quite awhile trying to find this voice, they searched through data bases on the Eternal as well as any other Zaft equipment, however when they recovered the Freedom for Lacus they also discovered the entire voice recording on a few backup com files located in the suit. The entire conversation with the last battle with Rau was completely recovered. After listening to the recording they had what they needed. They decided to use a few phrases from this recording but they were also going to make a few new ones.

After Lacus' order Kisaka sent the communication over all channels as well as the one Kira and Lacus were using, they were going so far as to put it on loud speaker around that section of the base as well, they knew one way or another Kira would hear this and he did.

When Lacus gave the order to begin after she hit the ground Kisaka transferred orders to the ground soldiers as they moved their weapons into firing position. Many tanks and trucks came out of hangers but still staying concealed inside. The large containers they had opened as tank barrels came out leaving the tank mostly concealed. The missile trucks looked unoccupied when Kira was chasing Lacus but when the order came in they moved into position and tried staying as concealed as possible while moving around into position to open fire.

After the order was given they were near a few hangers when they saw the Freedom hit the ground, once the order was given, about three tanks and five missile trucks took aim on the descending Freedom. They waited like they were ordered; the Armageddon came to a stop, and that was when they opened fire.

**With Kira and Lacus**

After Kira turned around towards where he believed the voice was that was when he was bombarded with the shots. The tanks shells struck his leg, torso and shoulder. The missiles struck the back, arms, legs, and one on the head.

Kira was so enraged he didn't even pay attention to the alert as the blasts struck his machine. He was getting rattled in the cockpit as the blasts struck their targets.

Lacus watched the first bombardment of weapons, the machine was covered in smoke but she had no visual.

**Headquarters**

Kisaka could see everything on the cameras they had stationed all over the base and that area, but he had no visual as well.

Cagalli outside saw everything on her small screen as well, "Got him," Cagalli said very prematurely.

Cagalli also saw Lacus and contacted her.

"Lacus are you alright?" Cagalli tried contacting her on a different channel.

Lacus in the suit saw her secondary channel and used it, "I am fine, but the Freedom is out of commission, the thrusters are gone and the controls overloaded I cannot move anymore."

"Is he destroyed?" Cagalli asked as her anger over what he did to Orb was strong and she didn't care he was her brother anymore.

Lacus still had mixed emotions about that, but she looked closely as the smoke was clearing.

Lacus then saw, "Negative, prepare for another round," Lacus said after looking.

The smoke cleared and the machine was still very much standing, the armor was colored but their looked to be no critical damage.

Cagalli gave orders to Kisaka.

**With Kira**

"You will have to do better then that you monster," Kira shouted as he opened fire.

The shots were in the direction he got the transmission from and all he connected with was a hanger.

"_It is just as I said, mankind will be destroyed, and you brought it upon them all," _Rau's voice was heard again as Kisaka shot him with another round.

"I will destroy you!" Kira once again shouted turning around.

"_You destroyed the world; you did my job for me!" _Rau's voice was heard again.

"Shut up! I am starting the world over again!" Kira once again shouted he was moving around the Freedom like it wasn't even there, all he was focused on was that voice, it was then that more fire outside was hitting his machine.

**Ground**

The trucks and tanks took aim again as he was in a stationary mode again, they took aim and fired more shells and missiles then the first time.

Everyone watched as the shells and missiles once again struck the machine, however this time his armor was not holding as well. The gun launcher on the back blew up as his beam rifle was next. The rifle was in the hand and the explosion took a number on the right hand of the machine as well.

The biggest threat however was the shells that struck near the cockpit. This was continuous fire and more tanks and trucks were arriving, the armor plating was also starting to fall off of the Armageddon. This machine was powerful but any suit could only take so much and continuous attacks were one thing that was tearing the machine to pieces.

**With Kira**

In Kira's mind all he knew was this was Le Crueset firing at him, everything else was blocked out of his mind.

When the shells were hitting the machine Kisaka was still transmitting but it was the laugh of Rau he was transmitting and that was driving Kira crazy. His abilities were all out of whack. He couldn't find Rau in any direction he looked and his weapons were dropping. He was getting knocked around really bad inside the cockpit as well.

The laughing was driving him crazy.

"Just shut up! I will kill you!" Kira said as the plasma cannons lifted over the shoulders and started firing randomly.

A few trucks were struck in this but the shelling didn't stop with seventy percent hit rate.

One tank however moved in and struck the left leg hard as Kira now fell to the ground.

* * *

**Space-Zaft Satellites**

**With Ryu**

Ryu arrived with his shuttle for his arrival down on the surface. He docked at the satellites to wait for final go ahead before decent, however he decided to wait until the mission to take Jibril out was complete. The new situation with his number one doing things on his own, that was something he was now dealing with.

Ryu was inside one of the satellites when he suddenly stopped. Ryu looked down on the surface as he then moved towards a control room.

Ryu went to the main control room where the battle was waging in the Orb waters. Ryu knew contacted the commander in charge of that fleet as he gave new orders.

After the orders were done, Ryu now waited for the results.

* * *

**Orb-Waters**

**Main battlefield**

The orders were received as one of the captains now had to wait to carry them out. He looked at the battlefield and saw the best chance for that would be on the left flank where they were having more success, the other sides it was still pretty much even, but they also knew Orb was sending in reinforcements to that side from the other side of the island so they had to be quick about this.

The captain saw something that could get this done.

**Orb Fleet**

Todaka was pushing for forces on that falling flank, but he couldn't bring too many or they could starting falling on other sides. This was by no means a large Zaft fleet either, but those aquatic machines were starting to do a number on them.

Luckily however they were about to get a little help as the Abyss made its way around the island and was starting to engage. Auel was taking no orders but this is where the machines are and this is where he would be able to have some fun.

**With Athrun and Shinn**

Athrun got word Kira was in their trap and was taking damage. Athrun knew he would have to finish up here so he could assist but with the left flank falling he decided he would have to assist there, but before any of that could take place he had to do something about the Destiny.

Shinn's power levels were dangerously low as he couldn't get past Athrun at all.

Shinn knew he had to do something or he was screwed. As their sabers connected again Shinn got a little save.

"Destiny pilot Asuka," a voice said over the com.

"Identify yourself," Shinn said angrily as he was trying to get the upper hand on Athrun.

The captain identified himself as the one in charge of the fleet, "We have orders from the chairman, I need you to fall back to my sub and get new orders."

Shinn was getting flustered, "I can do this," Shinn said again.

"Fall back now that's an order, Hibiki doesn't outrank the chairman so get back here," the captain said as Kira's team only took orders from Kira, but obviously the chairman was higher up the food chain.

"Copy," Shinn said as he and Athrun broke their stance as shots from the air were near.

Athrun looked over to see several Babi's entering to engage him.

Athrun moved to engage as he saw Shinn fly off, what was weird was he was heading towards the fleet not the island so he no longer posed any threat.

Athrun now engaged the machines as he had to help out on the left.

* * *

**Orb Headquarters**

**Building**

Kisaka was transmitting signals over and over but that machine was tough, however it wasn't looking as formidable as it once was. They could do this if they kept it up.

Talia couldn't believe for some reason that powerful monster commander was this affected by one mans voice, but that just goes to show everybody and everything has at least one weakness.

**Outside with Cagalli**

Cagalli continued to watch, this had to be it, she knew this was their best chance, it had to come to this, but she wouldn't let her brother destroy anymore and he had to pay for what he did to the people of this country.

Cagalli watched as Kira seemed to do something different, his machine fell to the ground and she thought that might be it.

* * *

**Orb Hanger area**

**With Kira**

The connection from the last blast tore the plating and a few circuits on the left leg. Kira was so engrossed in finding Rau that even the littlest shots were striking him and this last one made him lose his balance and the Armageddon fell straight on its right side.

The blasts were stopping either. More tanks and trucks were arriving from the other areas as they opened fire.

Kira was getting knocked around pretty bad in the cockpit and all he thought was Rau was trying to get the upper hand on him, and there was no way Rau was winning this battle.

"It will take more then that you monster!" Kira said sitting the machine upward as he was standing back up.

Taking both beam boomerangs Kira threw them widely, the plasma cannons and rail cannons were extended as Kira fired at Random, each time in a different location. He got so desperate as to fire the Vulcan's on the head.

Kira could not focus as the voice was playing over and over and over, each time he said something knew but to Kira's mind this was still that battle he fought with him in space.

The random attacks weren't all in vain as a few more tanks and trucks went up in smoke, but that didn't stop the others from firing.

"_You have served my goal well, I knew mankind was doomed to be destroyed," _the voice of Rau was clear once again.

"Humanity will start anew, you will fail," Kira said as that laughing of Rau started again, that was what drove him crazy the most.

Outside a few trucks got a good lock on the cockpit of this machine as they fired.

Rau's laughing was taking too much on Kira's mental state, his head was now screaming at him, his senses were in overdrive and that voice was just too much for his mental state to handle.

Placing his hands quickly to his head, Kira let out an anguished yell.

The missile's however connected straight near the cockpit.

As Kira was in overdrive, circuit boards inside the cockpit now blew out sending debris straight at him, his helmet glass shattered as shrapnel entered into his arms.

Kira's breathing however didn't change, it was still heavy, he didn't even really feel the pain of those injuries, reaching down he held his pill bottle pouring as much as he could hold down his throat.

The attacks outside weren't stopping either as a new patch just struck the helmet taking out a main camera.

Luckily Kira's machine automatically kicked in the backup on the head or he wouldn't be seeing anything right now.

"It ends now!" Kira said clearly.

**With Lacus**

Lacus watched and listened to the com, Kira was so in tune with Rau's voice he didn't turn it off at all, just as she predicted. Lacus was debating the whole time whether she should get out or leave the mobile suit. It was all but useless at moving, but the armor was still active. She witnessed Kira firing randomly like that and decided it was better if she remained as he wasn't even focused on her anymore.

Lacus watched the battle with again mixed feelings, sure the man was a mass murderer but part of her heart wouldn't let her care. She was really surprised at what happened next.

**Headquarters**

Kisaka was in contact with Cagalli and they were still holding off on allowing that ace mobile suit to open fire. They couldn't risk the shot until they were sure it wouldn't affect the outcome, or at least until they had a chance.

Just looking at the machine the once demonic machine was being torn to shreds, the rifle, gun launcher and boomerangs were lost. Both rail cannons had cannon fire, one plasma beam cannon seemed useless. The wings had taken fire and the dragoon units were highly damaged. The head's main camera was blown out and the ultra phase plating around the whole machine had damage in a variety of random places, especially around the cockpit. Looking closer their seemed to be a small fire around the torso, but what was worse was the machine was still standing.

Cagalli ordered to keep up the assault. Nothing was going to stop them now; they also still had to be very cautious around the suits reactor, hitting that was a big no.

**With Kira**

After Kira said his last statement he spread the wings as best they could as he was about to take off straight up but another round came in.

Taking more damage more plating was knocked off as there were minor explosions around the shoulder joint of the right arm.

Kira was knocked around again as he slowly looked over and saw the arm just hanging there, he had taken most likely over a fifty hits from shells to missiles and the machine would take no more.

Kira's mind only knew of Rau as doing this.

The wounds he took were draining the blood and the gash on his forehead was leaking down into his eyes.

"_You still don't understand, look around at the carnage!" _was another shot from the recording of Rau's voice.

"Get out of my head! Just die already! You will not take anymore from me!" Kira again shouted as he placed his feet down and put everything he had to into a launch as he lifted off straight into the air.

People looked up as they had to admit this machine was the best, but now he was completely wide open and now was the time to end this.

All tanks aimed upward as did the missile trucks, they had no clue for what he was doing.

The mobile suit ace also took aim now was the best chance for that shot.

**With Lacus**

Lacus knew now was the time to get out as she opened the cockpit taking off her helmet, she jumped off the torso and ran towards the hanger she was near, taking the best cover she could she looked up at the mangled machine above her.

Lacus was shocked at what she saw next.

**With Kira**

With the voice going on and on, Kira looked down at the surface when he got glimpse of what looked like a machine.

"I got you…I will send you where you belong!" Kira said as he took aim with one last surge and accelerated as fast as he could towards the surface.

**Headquarters**

Cagalli gave the final order, Kisaka transferred it.

**Outside**

All weapons outside saw what was going on as they were already aimed, as soon as Kira made his decent they got the order.

All opened fire.

* * *

**Orb Waters**

**Orb Fleet**

With Todaka able to gain round on the right and they were even in the center, the left however was now getting back to holding as Athrun joined up and was assisting.

Todaka kept up the pressure as this war for once looked winnable.

Athrun finished off an aquatic model as he looked towards the island, he wondered how they were doing and if it was working, but first he would fight then he would return to see for himself.

**Zaft Fleet**

Shinn returned like ordered as the captain gave him the chairman's orders, Shinn acknowledged as he flew off to take care of it, this was something critical that was essential for them in the future.

Now Zaft was giving it all they had as they pushed forward hoping now to overpower them for good.

* * *

**Onogoro Hanger Area**

Kira made the charge towards the ground, his mind only focused on destroying the phantom Rau but during this he was completely left open to ground fire.

All tanks, trucks and now anti aircraft fire were launched straight up at him in a brutal assault.

Kira was so set on the machine he saw and the voice he was hearing that the fire struck his machine critically.

The blasts tore threw the armor; plating could be seen falling from the sky.

Many shots were near the cockpit. What was worse was the remaining armor powered down as the circuits were now being destroyed, Kira transferred the power so he could release one last shot of remaining weapons.

The ace pilot saw his chance as it seemed Kira was heading for this suit. The pilot took aim and fired the beam.

Kira's deadly eyes were focused ahead critically; Kira then released one last payload of his remaining weapons.

The beam was heading right for the machine as it struck the lower torso area right near the reactor, the reactor had its own separate armor control as if the main ever shut down this would take over but it was no where near as strong and this armor was only meant to be a extra layer. However that exploded as a large cloud of black smoke was seen trailing the Armageddon.

Kira shook rapidly as another shot was seen heading straight for him, it struck once again right near the cockpit as the inside practically blew, sending more debris straight at him, and this debris was larger, sharper and more deadly.

On the ground the soldiers saw the machine looked like it was going down, their was no more control as all they saw was black smoke heading out the back.

**With Lacus**

Lacus watched as the machine was struck and it started falling, her eyes were wide as the machine was heard falling and heading straight to the side of her.

Kira's attack wasn't all in vain as after he got his last shot off it struck the mobile suit along with some close range tanks and trucks the remaining plasma cannon struck the suit, the Mursame blew up as after Kira fired the shot the cannon fell right off the machine, as well as the rail guns, the force and the damage to the machine was to much to sustain them.

After that Lacus only watched as she took as much cover as possible.

The Armageddon's heavily damaged nearly destroyed frame slammed straight into the ground as it skidded across the base, she had to take cover as it went past her and missed the Freedom by not much.

More parts were falling off the machine as it slammed straight into one of their large hangers.

Lacus saw fires from the machine as it came to a stop.

**Headquarters**

Celebrations could be heard as the devil was shot down.

**With Lacus**

Lacus went back outside as their were trails of debris, the suit was only a few blocks from her as she didn't know why but she made her way over there. She ran quickly as she saw the burning machine.

Lacus was then stopped as the machine once again exploded, it wasn't a nuclear blast but debris was sent up in the air again, as more fires were seen.

Lacus rushed faster over to the machine, and soon she arrived right at the machine, and…

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter will take place soon, bad spot to end it. See you later.**


	45. Confirmed Fate

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Important Message-****Remember this chapter for the future...Read the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Five**

**Confirmed Fate**

**Onogoro hanger Area**

Lacus was then stopped as the machine once again exploded, it wasn't a nuclear blast but debris was sent up in the air again, as more fires were seen.

Lacus rushed faster over to the machine, and soon she arrived right at the machine, and…

**Headquarters**

Everything was seen from the final decent to the direct hit to the Armageddon sending it straight to the ground in a firing blaze.

From their vantage point this was by far one of the greatest victories in Orb's history, and they weren't even winning the battle taking place out in sea. Their goal however was now achieved, taking out Kira was the biggest blow Zaft could have suffered and now their big gun was down.

Talia was totally surprised; she never expected one little voice could have thrown that devil off by so much. He seemed as if he was fighting a different battle that entire engagement and to her who had seem Kira that was strange. Whatever happened however didn't really matter he was down and the earth now had a greater chance of survival.

**With Cagalli**

Cagalli was outside in her suit when she saw and got the word of what had taken place, all that misery seemed to be ended, her country avenged, and they had a much stronger chance of sending Zaft back to space.

Lacus deserved all the credit for this entire victory, it was a large risk and it worked out he wasn't just distracted or angered he completely lost it. The knowledge she knew about Kira was dead on, she remembered him having nightmares about Rau and even over the years from what she could remember saying that name set him off violently but when he heard the actual voice from what she heard him talking about over the com a few minutes ago made him think he was still in that battle with Rau at Yakin Due. Maybe he never truly left that battle, in his mind that battle could still have been raging, the pain, misery and the loss was just too much. Rau and war were always at the center point of his nightmares and misery and just maybe a few questions could be answered, but not this prematurely.

What happened actually proved one point that he never truly recovered from the first war and was just as unstable as he was four years ago as well as something else in which Cagalli was thinking up at the moment.

Cagalli was left in thoughts as she thought of the past and now future, she still didn't really have a clear reason as to why Kira did all this to begin with, sure she heard his rants but none of them really seemed like the brother she had known, but after what that battle had just proved she was left to wonder what that chairman had to do to him, or was that he was to screwed up from the last war that he truly changed into that beast. Those were questions that by the looks of things would never be answered.

Cagalli then received a call.

**Armageddon's wreckage**

Lacus started off walking fast but after the last large explosion she was now running towards that machine, why she did? She had no clue.

She avoided the burning debris as she arrived at what was left of the main body. Lacus was right in front of the body the machine was on its right side, it smashed straight into a large hanger which dropped some of its own debris on top of the already heavily damaged machine.

Both legs were still attached but one was torn to pieces from the damage, and the other was in shreds, most likely from the landing of the machine. She saw one arm off to the side no longer attached to the body and the other like the one leg it was just hanging shredded to the side.

Lacus looked around as she made her way to the right side, from what she saw here the lower torso area where the reactor was stored was in perfect condition, luckily so or they could have had a meltdown, it seemed Kira built that area well. However the armor plating around the area and the entire machine was about ninety percent gone. The once gold, silver lining was now all grey. Looking ahead Lacus noticed the head was missing about three fourths, likely from the damage and the crash.

Looking at the last area was the cockpit, Lacus could see it took heavy damage and some minor debris from the hanger was on top. One thing was for certain Lacus had to know, she had to see him.

Avoiding the debris and fires from the wreckage she began making her way towards the machine to check the cockpit, but something beat her to it as the cockpit was knocked open hard.

Lacus fell backwards a little as she was about fifty feet from the cockpit. That wasn't nearly as surprising as what she saw next, as something was emerging from that wreckage, and it didn't take a rocket scientist for her to figure out who it was going to be.

Lacus watched as Kira's body was coming into the picture as he was coming out.

* * *

**Orb Waters**

**Orb Fleet**

It was easy to say word was spreading to the captains; the one that destroyed their capitol has been shot down.

Morale was definitely raised but they were still down on the left.

Todaka ordered the reinforcements as they still had a battle to fight.

**With Athrun**

Athrun was attacking from what he could when he got the word from headquarters. He had just stabbed an Assh type suit when word came in.

"_The Armageddon is down, I repeat the monster has been shot down," _an officer told him.

Athrun stared up, that had to mean one thing Kira was gone.

"The Akatsuki and Freedom?" Athrun asked.

"Freedom is down, pilot is okay, Akatsuki was never engaged," the officer reported.

To Athrun that was a sigh of relief, but like with Cagalli he was now having mixed feelings.

"I will head in as soon as I am finished," Athrun said as he spotted something heading this way fast and it flew right by him, that couldn't be good, he moved to intercept but was engaged by several other suits surrounding him, he had to back off.

**Zaft Fleet**

With the orders from the chairman they were pushing hard to break through that line and give the left whole more protection so the chairman could get what he wanted done by the ones assigned assignment.

**With Shinn**

After receiving his orders Shinn joined up with a few Babi's that were going to make sure he could complete what he had to do as they contacted him quickly.

"_Do you understand the directive?" _one asked.

Shinn looked back, he was still low on juice but this was a chance to make a name for himself in his mind, "I will finish the job, just make sure you people don't screw up," Shinn said as they sighed off.

They flew up towards the left and right past Athrun, they also had another small escort of a few other machines that just moved down to intercept Athrun so these guys now had pretty much a free stretch straight up the left flank, as they flew on towards their target without delay.

* * *

**Space Orbital Satellites**

**With Ryu**

Watching what he could on satellite feed Ryu was aware his number one was down, but for some reason he wasn't really surprised.

"Distance?" Ryu asked.

"They are about ten minutes to destination sir," one officer said quickly.

Ryu looked back at the monitor, "Once its done I will descend to the surface."

"Yes sir," another officer replied as Ryu now watched.

* * *

**Archangel**

Sending out a team to recover Neo the medical team picked him up as they brought him back in and to the infirmary; some of the crew was not with the ship after the first war so they didn't recognize the man they had just brought in.

Placing him down, the doctor they had knew that face immediately.

"Something wrong sir?" one asked.

The doctor shook his head, "Dismissed, I will take care of him for now," the doctor said as the crew left.

**Bridge**

Murrue had to focus on their orders but she couldn't get the image of Neo out of her mind, something was driving her forward in the matter.

She immediately contacted the infirmary.

**Infirmary**

The doctor immediately stabilized him as now he had to confirm something else, taking a blood sample he had to check it with the files he had stored inside the Archangels database.

"_What is the status?" _Murrue on the com asked.

The doctor looked up, this was something he didn't want to say prematurely, "He is stable for the moment, I will contact you with any change."

"_Keep me informed," _Murrue said signing off.

The doctor dodged that as he went to work.

* * *

**Onogoro Headquarters**

**With Cagalli**

Cagalli took the call as it was coming from Kisaka.

"Do we have conformation yet?" Cagalli asked.

"Not yet, the surrounding units were taken out by his last assault, I am sending in more personal as we speak," Kisaka told her.

"What about Lacus is their any word?" Cagalli asked concerned.

"Ever since she gave the command to begin we have heard nothing," Kisaka replied.

"We have surveillance all over that area, have you picked her up on any of them?" Cagalli asked again.

"Most cameras in that area were destroyed when crashed, but we did get one of them, it showed her," Kisaka told her.

Cagalli sighed in relief, but something didn't feel right, "Why am I getting the feeling there is more to it then that?"

"She was headed in the direction of the Armageddon," Kisaka replied.

That didn't make her feel better, "Are you sure he is down?"

"The suit took massive damage Lady Cagalli, there is practically no chance of survival," Kisaka replied again.

"That was what they said when the Strike was destroyed but things turned out differently didn't they?" Cagalli asked with anger and concern.

"Our teams are on the way, but Zaft forces are breaking through our left flank and more have had go in as reinforcements, it will take some time," Kisaka said.

"Then I will go myself," Cagalli replied.

"That is unacceptable Lady Cagalli, if they do breach the island you will be needed to help pull them back, if we lose the headquarters or any hangers our country is truly finished, this is all we have left, Lady Lacus knew the risks and she can take care of herself you must stay put," Kisaka ordered.

Cagalli was about to protest when the explosions were getting stronger on the left side, Kisaka was right if the island was breached they would lose control. It was easy to celebrate Kira's downfall but they couldn't forget that there was still a battle going on and Orb was still in danger.

Looking over in the direction Lacus was in Cagalli hoped she would hold her own, the chances for survival were very slim, but this was Kira they were talking about.

Cagalli remained.

* * *

**Armageddon's Wreckage**

**Armageddon**

Blinking control panels, light smoke and small fires were all of what was seen inside the cockpit. Strapped in the chair was the pilot, glass busted out of the helmet, flight suit ripped to shreds, the once proud colors of the uniform was now stained red.

The impact knocked Kira completely out cold especially when the debris tore into his flesh. Large gashes in his face and forehead were draining his blood down, his arms and legs were still in tact but cuts and gashes were evident all over the place with minor debris sticking out. His body however took a great beating. Especially the large metal fragment that looked as big as a pole was impaled straight into left side and other one in his right shoulder.

Stirring Kira's eyes were now opening, one of which the damage didn't effect. Pain immediately shot threw his body but physical pain was nothing to the mental pain over the years.

Looking at his body and situation he saw the cockpit half open and bent, there was debris from the hanger right on top but it looked nothing to serious.

Trying to move his arm pain flowed threw his body, Kira reached over with his left hand ignoring all the other pain as he placed his hand on the fragment it was almost through if not through the other side. It wasn't that thick but it still did a lot of damage.

Even touching the rod sent shockwaves through his body, but with one quick pull with what strength he had left the fragment came right out, holding in his pain he couldn't help but groan loudly he then noticed the one to his side, that one was a little larger but looked in their only a few inches.

Kira wasn't really thinking about anything right now, his state of mind was very much unknown.

Looking up he saw the debris as he mustered maneuvered himself to be able to give it a large kick.

His body was burning in pain but this was something he had to do. With groans he managed to give the debris blocking the opening in the cockpit a hard kick sending the debris off and the little power left sent the cockpit all the way open.

**With Lacus**

Lacus watched as she saw an arm come out and start pulling the rest of the body up. Taking a look at him he wasn't in that great of shape, his uniform was practically died red and she didn't remember him having a red uniform. His face was covered in blood.

She saw as he pulled his body out and there was still a metal fragment stuck in his left side. As he got himself fully out his legs were just as damaged but he still looked as if he could walk fine.

As soon as Kira got up he wasn't focusing on anything as he tried moving around but lost his strength as he fell off the body, he slammed on a piece of debris and hit the ground in a sitting position.

Lacus at first moved forward when he fell but then stood back, their was something in her own flight suit as she was packing her own gun, but she thought of placing her hand on it but then backed off, he didn't look in any condition to fight.

One thing she didn't know was his mental state, she didn't know whether he was still thinking he was fighting Rau, or whether he was back in full control and would pull his own weapons and shoot her, she had no clue. He was right in front of her not focused on her at all; she could tell he was in pain.

For four years she had wanted this moment and now it was here, but things never truly work out for how anyone wants them to, this was reality and now she had to deal with it, their was just a part of her that didn't want to, maybe a little naive natural that still believed in the chance.

Lacus now slowly advanced forward as she noticed his eyes then locked straight on her.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): This chapter had to be short and done like the way I did it for what I mentioned above. I will not keep the wait any further as they go face to face next chapter. This chapter is also the cut off chapter that will split the story into two story paths. For the dark one head to the next chapter. If you want the other path skip to chapter eighty. Bye for now. **


	46. Deep Discussion

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty Six**

**Deep Discussion**

**Armageddon's Wreckage**

For four years she had wanted this moment and now it was here, but things never truly work out for how anyone wants them to, this was reality and now she had to deal with it, their was just a part of her that didn't want to, maybe a little naive natural that still believed in the chance.

Lacus now slowly advanced forward as she noticed his eyes then locked straight on her.

Lacus stopped when his eyes deadlocked with her own, they seemed a little out of focus, but the light she remembered and desperately wanted was still not found in his violet orbs.

Another thing was on his unifrom was his two weapons were still attached, barely but still attached.

Kira's vision was blurry at first but then it came into focus as he saw a pink suit belonging to the pink haired Lacus. Kira studied her face.

"Now…now is not the time to be showing your enemy mercy dear Lacus," Kira said looking back down at his wound which still held the metal fragment.

Lacus could tell from his tone he was back to his regular self, not the past self she had wanted but his current condition.

"It's over Kira, just don't move until we can get medical out here," Lacus told him looking at his wound.

Kira lightly laughed before he caused him pain, "Oh, it's far from over Lacus, the world is not yet purged of naturals for me to punch the clock," Kira said now pulling himself to his feet.

Lacus backed away a step or two, "We stopped you Kira, your machine is destroyed and you can barely move so just stop trying."

"I told you not to be concerned with your enemy," Kira said turning around looking at his machine, "My baby blew up," Kira said touching the machine, "Don't worry I will fix you," Kira said now talking to the machine, as he turned back around to Lacus. To Lacus he now seemed crazy, or was he just toying with her.

"You won't get the chance Kira, you have nowhere to go anymore, just stop all this foolishness!" Lacus said getting angry.

Kira slightly smiled as he gripped the metal fragment, Kira then violently pulled it out of his flesh, groaning loudly as he fragment was removed, Kira dropped the fragment as he held his side to put pressure on the wound.

"You are the one being foolish Lacus, just because I…" Kira said as he started recalling the events that got him shot down.

Lacus notice him freeze, his breathing was heavy again.

Kira removed his side reaching into what was left of his flight suit, it was torn and bloody but at least his pills survived.

Removing the bottle Lacus watched intensely, she never saw this from him; it was like he was freaking out or something.

Fumbling with the cap Kira tore it off as the bottle spilt all over the place, Kira had a few left in his hands as he shoved them down his throat. Kira was placing both hands on his head as it was killing him.

Lacus watched as his fast movements were tearing his wounds even more, but it didn't seem to affect him, it was like his mind was the one screaming in pain.

Backing himself back to the machine Kira threw his back against the metal a few times, in experience afflicting pain to a different area of the body made the body forget about the other area in pain, if only for a short time.

Lacus flinched as he looked like he had gone insane but that wasn't it, she knew this pain from after the first war, she couldn't take this amount of pain he was afflicting on himself.

Approaching a little closer he seemed to put a stop to it.

"What did I just tell you about pitying your enemy?" Kira asked clearly.

Lacus stopped again, once again he was back, "What was that you just took Kira?"

"The only thing that keeps me sane, this will never stop until I put an end to all of this once and for all," Kira added.

"So starting this war will help you heal Kira, your wrong all you're doing is adding to your own misery!" Lacus fired back.

"You still don't see the big picture, war was going to start whether I did it or not, at least this one is on my terms and will stop all future misery, why don't you understand that?" Kira said moving forward but stopping in pain as it was getting worse.

Lacus shook her head, "Because it's not right Kira, and that was something you understood when you fought, you were willing to fight alone for the sake of all the people, now tell me when did you first get to the Plants?"

"What makes you think you can question me?" Kira asked.

"If what you think is right you should have nothing to worry about, or are you afraid I will prove you right?" Lacus asked.

Gripping his side again as he was getting very dizzy.

"It was the day you left, his Excellency sought me out and asked for my assistance, I was intrigued all he said was it would prevent all future war, I agreed and went with him where he took me to a large Mirage satellite, I met the first chairman and listened to his goals, they were foolish but then his Excellency explained war was inevitable, it was better to fight on our terms then there's," Kira explained.

Lacus listened.

"I stayed on that satellite for three years, working and building the Armageddon and Doomsday, I even shot my first traitor that very day I arrived," Kira said.

Lacus looked at him clearly, "Why?"

"He was a traitor, his Excellency explained why it was necessary, I pulled the trigger and started my work that very day," Kira added.

"You were okay with that?" Lacus asked she was really pushing.

"At first I believed so, after a few hours it started affecting me but, I spoke with him on the matter and each traitor after that and that it just became easier," Kira added.

"What are you leaving out?" Lacus asked quickly.

Kira shook his head, "Enough! Details aren't important all that matters is I did what I did and I am here today, and I will not stop."

Lacus nearly got it out of him, something she didn't know what but she almost got something out of him, and now he was back to the way he was.

"That will not work Kira, your down and finished, Zaft cannot compete without your leadership in this goal, its over," Lacus added.

Kira shook his head, "As I told you earlier Lacus nothing is over, this world will be purged."

Kira said in pain again he was using up just about all his strength.

Lacus noticed, as now she slowly approached again.

Kira looked up, "You are making a deadly mistake," Kira said darkly.

Lacus continued forward.

Kira reached towards his back and pulled out his golden gun that was attacked to his back and aimed it right at her head.

Lacus slowed but didn't stop, "I don't believe you Kira."

Kira looked at her, "You are pushing the wrong person Lacus," Kira said now with his finger on the trigger.

"If you wanted me dead you would have done it already, you are too injured to be moving," Lacus said moving right near him.

Kira's eyes focused as she was very close and he pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Onogoro Shoreline**

**With Shinn's group**

Taking the open path the mobile suits flew on with no resistance, the path was cleared and Athrun was being occupied by other machines.

Shinn saw the shoreline as it seemed there were some defensive weapons. Shots fired as Shinn went into evasive mode as he allowed his escort team members to take the shots. He wasn't that high in power and had to be cautious.

The Babi's opened fire on the stationary weapons as the shore was breached and they were inside now on the island.

Shinn honed in as he saw his target.

**Onogoro Headquarters**

Kisaka was moving around the units trying to get to Lacus' location but they had a problem when about six suits breached their shore and were heading towards the base.

He had to reroute pursuing teams to take defensive action, the tanks and trucks heading towards Lacus had to move towards the east where the suits were arriving.

Her backup had to be put on hold much to Cagalli's dismay.

Kisaka was on the line with her at this exact moment.

"I'm sorry Lady Cagalli, but we don't have the resources to spare at this moment, we are detecting intruders coming in from the east," Kisaka told her.

"_Do we have any footage at all, this is frustrating," _Cagalli added.

"We are doing our best, their may be one angle but the imagery has to be rebooted, it will take ten minutes," Kisaka told her.

"_This could be over in ten minutes…I am going," _Cagalli added again.

Kisaka was about to protest when he got the alert from his officers.

"Sir one is approaching at high speed, I believe it is that one machine that arrived with the Armageddon," the officer replied.

"Did you copy that?" Kisaka said.

Cagalli turned to the east, _"I am getting an image now…I am confirming it's that machine."_

"I will send in some of our units, get out of there," Kisaka said quickly.

Cagalli stared at the machine, which was one of her brothers models and there was no way she was allowing someone to continue what he was doing, "No…I am handling this," Cagalli said turning off the com.

"Wait! Lady Cagalli?" Kisaka tried but it was too late.

He ordered some forces in anyway but they wouldn't be in time for this engagement.

**With Shinn and company**

After he backed off the Babi's took care of the anti-aircraft fire as Shinn moved towards the quadrants he was ordered.

Upon arrival he saw the headquarters, as well as a golden machine that looked to be guarding it.

Shinn smiled as he contacted the other machines, "Leave this to me, stay around and take out anything that tries to interfere."

The squad leader came on, "You're on your own."

Shinn turned around, "What did you say?"

"I said you will be on your own," the leader said.

"You dare go against our orders?" Shinn said again.

"Your orders not ours, this is your role I suggest you fill it," the leader said as the Babi's broke off and flew in a different direction.

Shinn angrily snarled at them, "I don't need you anyway," Shinn said taking his sight back on that gold machine.

"Today Orb…you fall by my hand, my revenge will be complete," Shinn said removing his one saber and accelerating towards that machine.

**With Cagalli**

Cagalli saw what looked like some sort of confrontation but she saw the others fly out and this one head straight for her.

Taking one step back she aimed her rifle and fired.

* * *

**Armageddon's Wreckage**

"If you wanted me dead you would have done it already, you are too injured to be moving," Lacus said moving right near him.

Kira's eyes focused as she was very close and he pulled the trigger.

A shot was fired straight at Lacus.

Lacus didn't move an inch as it went straight past her cheek; she blinked her eyes and kept moving forward. Kira fired again and again always just missing her.

Until she was within about five feet in front of him, the gun right on her.

Kira was very dizzy and was losing strength keeping one hand to his side, it was easy to tell he was able to move this far because it was pure will and adrenaline, but that was flowing out just as his blood in most spots.

"Lower your gun Kira, and let me help you," Lacus said staring straight into his eyes; they were completely empty and dark.

Kira lightly laughed, "You truly are a fool," Kira said as the gun did go down and back into the holster.

"You will only be helping this world into destruction, everything your high and mighty principals won't let you do, as well as your own destruction," Kira added as he started stammering.

"Your wrong Kira, you are proving my own point already, what you did is truly despise able, your own family and the rest of your friends want you dead, I don't know what dark devilish plan you are still thinking in your head Kira…but it is never to late to stop, just as the reverend told us back on the island, you could never make things right to many but you can still start again, you can repent yourself again, just allow yourself to do it," Lacus said slowly reaching out and touching his hand.

"You must answer for what you did and do what you can to make it right, I know what you did cannot be forgiven but I know that is what you would do in the past," Lacus added.

Kira studied her, he detected the sadness in her voice and he saw the pleading ness in her eyes, she could hate all he did all she wanted but she never stopped loving him.

Kira's mind was on a thousand things as he reached out and tipped her chin to look at him.

That was the first time Lacus felt his touch in four years, it wasn't gentle like it used to be it was rough and quick.

"You think you have all the answers just like the past," Kira said to her in pain again.

"Prove me wrong, turn yourself in and see the truth for your own eyes," Lacus said calmly again, looking into his eyes again.

"Is this just about doing what is right, or is it something else, could you actually be selfish once in your life?" Kira asked.

"Maybe…" Lacus said looking into his eyes again, but what she didn't expect was what happened next.

Kira leaned forward and kissed her, Lacus was shocked, this wasn't like the past but this was a feeling she missed in four years, he was now a mass murderer and was out to kill billions more, but that section in her heart was now overruling her emotions as she kissed him back.

* * *

**Orb Waters**

**With Yzak and Shiho**

After Shiho recovered Yzak's badly damaged Mark two Duel, she now made her way back to the archangel deck where she set him down.

Shiho looked at the machine as he didn't say one word to her the entire time.

"Are you alright commander?" Shiho asked.

"What difference does it make to you?" Yzak said angrily.

"Sir?" Shiho asked.

"Is it true?" Yzak asked quickly.

"What sir?" Shiho asked knowing what it was but if a slight chance this conversation could be avoided she was going to do it.

"What he said is it true?" Yzak asked.

"It is commander," Shiho asked.

"You make me sick," Yzak said again.

Shiho was growing angry, "First off I don't belong to you, second I did what I had to for information, third it was my choice he was there and I felt like it, to bad you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Shiho fired back.

Yzak turned angrily towards her, now she was insulting him, but he was too angry to see she makes her own decisions.

They said no more after that conversation.

**With Luna**

Luna was stationed towards the front center for this battle. She was a key figure at the moment for helping to keep the Zaft center from advancing and had her work cut out for her. She knew Rey was downed and Shinn was fighting against them. This was a difficult mental decision but if she encountered Shinn she would have to fight him.

**With Auel**

Talk about crazy, this guy in the Abyss was going around just looking for battle. He started in the back but somehow made it all the way across the island to engage and it was a good thing as he was holding the Zaft aquatic mobile suit units on the right. All he wanted was a good battle and right now he was finding a battle wherever he went.

* * *

**Onogoro Headquarters**

**With Cagalli and Shinn**

Shinn saw the blast heading straight for him which made it an easy dodge. Accelerating faster he moved to make the kill with one slash of his saber.

Cagalli quickly backed up as Shinn slashed into the ground.

Taking aim she fired her two high energy beam cannons while taking hold of the twin beam saber.

Shinn once again dodged as he couldn't afford to waste power with his generator so he had to be crafty.

Shinn moved forward again as the sabers then connected with each other.

It was the Destiny and the Akatsuki. Cagalli was doing her best to hold her own but Shinn's rage was strong at the moment, he was this close to putting the finishing blow on Orb, without their headquarters many of their leaders would perish and the rest wouldn't know what to do, so this would be the final blow.

"You're annoying," Shinn said enraged and he took a page out of Kira's book and slammed his suit straight into the Akatsuki.

This through Cagalli off balance as she stumbled, checking ahead she saw another slash heading her way as she raised the shield. The beam connected with the shield as Shinn removed another saber and used a horizontal slash cutting the shield in two as he slammed into her again.

This time the Akatsuki fell straight on its back.

Shinn knew this technique was putting strain on both bodies but this pilot he was facing had to be a natural and since he was a coordinator it was obvious whose body would give in to more strain.

Shinn moved forward as Cagalli was rising to her feet.

Shinn wasn't going to allow that as he swiped straight at the hand, Cagalli missed calculated the timing and the beam slashed straight threw her own saber as well as part of the hand.

She fell backwards again as she was just no match for Shinn.

Shinn however was getting over confident like usual as he slowed his attacks, he could have ended it right there but he wanted this pilot to suffer, just as he suffered.

Placing one foot on the Akatsuki he was moving in for the finishing slash.

Cagalli however wasn't out yet as she took aim at close range with her rifle.

Shinn didn't see this coming until the last second.

Cagalli placed it straight at the body as she fired the shot.

Shinn quickly accelerated but not before he blew a section of the hip and upper left leg of his machine.

The explosion was knocking him off his feet, but that only enraged his anger.

"You dare!" Shinn yelled and as he was falling took one more quick swipe.

Cagalli saw the beam from her monitor as she threw the machine backwards; the saber slash connected with the body and took a large chunk where the armor was not placed.

The impact threw Cagalli around a little as her machine immediately went dark and she fell to the ground by the headquarters.

Shinn followed and as he hit the ground his armor shut off. He was out of power; his saber was no longer emitting a beam as he was out of juice.

"This isn't happening!" Shinn yelled again as he was so close.

He then got a transmission from the other members that arrived with him.

Shinn checked and saw he had enough power to fly out of here but nothing else, everything else had to remain off or he was screwed.

**Headquarters**

Kisaka just about had a heart attack watching that battle, luckily however Cagalli seemed to hold her own, and he was trying to contact her. That last slash took a part of the body and he was hoping nothing went into the cockpit.

Luckily Cagalli's backup power kicked in and she got communication back.

"_I'm here," _Cagalli said.

"Good," Kisaka said in a sigh of relief.

"_Where is he?" _Cagalli asked looking ahead.

"He just flew off, I don't know but he is heading out," Kisaka said as Shinn took off after he got his orders.

"Sir we are getting word from that camera, we have a clear picture of the spot," one officer said.

"_What is going on?" _Cagalli asked.

"We have the imagery from the Armageddon," Kisaka said.

"_Patch it through," _Cagalli replied as they got the images.

* * *

**Armageddon's Wreckage**

Lacus for once lost herself, nothing else mattered but this moment, sure this was not the right thing to be doing but she couldn't help herself.

Their kiss grew more passionate as Lacus didn't even care she was getting stained by his own blood. His wounds were still open and her uniform was getting stained as well as her face, but she didn't care. Her mind was desperately telling her to wise up, but her heart was saying something completely different and it was only a matter of time to tell which one was correct.

This was a good few minutes before they finally parted, only inches apart.

Both were breathless when they heard a noise from above.

Lacus looked up; she didn't know what that was.

"There coming," Kira added for her.

Lacus turned to look back as him as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Lacus was surprised but she didn't refuse as her chin rested on his shoulder.

Kira was really getting woozy now, his endurance was near zero, his body was more advanced and that was the only reason he was still conscious but even that had its limits.

Kira placed his hand on the back of her head.

Lacus couldn't move this feeling was something she missed too much.

"I told you Lacus, never show your enemy mercy," Kira told her softly.

Lacus' eyes went to confusion as all of a sudden Kira whacked her on the back of her head with his hand.

Lacus felt the blow as she fell unconscious; Kira held her body in place as he lowered himself to one knee and put her on the ground, "You spoke nonsense."

"Maybe you will now see the light," Kira said to her as he looked up and the Babi's were landing as one pilot was getting out.

Kira would never show weakness as he rose to his feet as the pilot approached.

The pilot looked at Kira and he was pretty busted up.

"Commander, do you need medical sir?" one pilot asked.

Kira stared at him, and the pilot knew other wise.

"Strap up my machine and let's go," Kira said standing up looking at Lacus.

"What about her sir, shall I finish the job?" the pilot asked.

Kira looked at her unconscious form, "No, we will bring her along, His Excellency can decide her fate," Kira said as the pilot saluted and returned to his machine.

Kira fell to one knee again as he was breathing heavy, one thing was his eyes, they were back and just as dark as ever.

Ryu sent this team in to retrieve Kira and his machine, Shinn orders were to keep the only suit closest enough to interfere distracted and he completed his mission.

Kira watched as four of the machines were hooking the Armageddon up to their machines, they were going to carry the wreckage out of here, the machine was badly damaged but it could be repaired. This team worked fast and it only took about five minutes and they were ready to go.

Kira stumbled as he moved over and picked Lacus up, the last pilot held out the mobile suits hand as Kira stepped on.

**Headquarters**

The images came in as all saw the Babi's finishing strapping the Armageddon.

Kisaka and Cagalli saw it was badly damaged but they still didn't know if Kira was alive or dead.

Looking over at the fifth machine they got their answer.

"Impossible," Kisaka said.

They saw Kira, Cagalli's anger was boiling as she saw him bend down and pick up a body and that was Lacus.

_"We have to help her,"_ Cagalli said quickly.

"You are in no shape, besides more are coming in from the left, our forces have to engage there is nothing we can do," Kisaka said as they were being overwhelmed on the left.

Cagalli was angered as she saw suits heading towards her, she was damaged but with her rifle in tack she should be able to hold them.

Cagalli looked over and wanted desperately to get to Lacus, but that was impossible.

**Armageddon and Babi's**

Kira step in the hand as she gently put her down and then fell completely on his face, still conscious but really messed up, his strength was gone and he couldn't move anymore.

"What a day," was all he said.

The Babi's carrying the wreckage took off as this suit followed right behind.

The new suits heading in were taking any resistance that they would encounter.

It wasn't long before they were at the shoreline heading out to sea.

* * *

**Orb Waters**

**Zaft Fleet**

The captain in charge was waiting for word and as soon as the Babi's entered the waters he got word from them.

"We have the suit and the commander sir," the pilot said.

"Good, I am clearing a dock for you, head in and I will signal the retreat," the captain said as the battle was of no use anymore after they had Kira and his machine.

They were winning on one side but the other two were pretty much even so this battle wasn't worth the risk, if they had a larger force then they would stay but this is all Ryu could do at a last second.

**Orb Fleet**

For some reason Zaft was retreating from the right and center to the left, they were creating a shield as it looked like.

Athrun was on the left and resistance was getting to strong with suit after suit so he had to fall back a little.

From a distance he thought he actually saw something being carried as a few suits were heading out to sea but he couldn't be sure.

**Headquarters-Island**

The units firing at Cagalli soon retreated as soon as the Babi's entered the area above the water. She tried to get word but it was too late Lacus was gone.

Cagalli couldn't believe this could happen, Lacus was gone, they had Kira but now he was probably going to get even stronger, all in all this was a failure, and now the mother of her niece and nephew was abducted.

**Satellite-With Ryu**

Ryu got word as he slightly smiled as he headed for his trip, now it was time to head to the surface; he boarded his ship and soon it heading for the Atmosphere.

**Near a Zaft submarine**

The Babi's arrived as they landed. The one carrying Kira and Lacus landed as well, as the Zaft forces pulled away from Orb.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter Ryu arrives, as well as the aftermath. See you later.**


	47. Transport

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty Seven**

**Transport**

**Zaft Submarine**

The Zaft forces made a gradual retreat once the suits returned with the damaged Armageddon and Kira, with another guest they weren't expecting. The forces soon crossed out of Orb territory without Orb pursuing.

**Bridge**

The captain in charged watched as four of his aerial mobile suits were carrying the body of the Armageddon, they landed inside as the fifth followed.

"Status?" The captain asked as he contacted the fifth machine.

"We recovered the commander captain, however he is badly wounded, he will need immediate medical," the pilot said.

"I will have it on standby, I have no idea how the chairman's detail he gave me was so exact but his orders are clear," the captain said.

"One more thing sir, you should have a few security units on standby, we have a prisoner," the pilot said.

"Prisoner?" the captain asked.

The pilot showed the image, there was no mistake how that was.

"Clyne…very well I will have the traitor escorted to the brig," the captain said.

Lacus' position to the military forces wasn't as high as it used to be, all Ryu made sure to do before hand was show that Lacus was in assistance with the alliance, just like in the first war when Patrick Zala did the same, only this time Ryu had more concrete evidence that he made public. The people were having a strong time deciding to agree with him on that issue but the military forces knew from the side she stood on that she was the enemy.

Last war Lacus would contact them and tell her goals but this time she never did that, the reason for that was simple, when Lacus tried that Kira destroyed his own pilots who listened, she wouldn't put it past him if an entire Plant heard what she had to say they would likely take that Plant out as well and blame the alliance so she stayed silent this war. That only left the soldiers to believe what their leaders told them.

"Yes sir," the pilot said as he started his landing.

**Hanger**

Medical, security, and mechanics were on standby as the four Babi's laid the damaged Armageddon on the floor. Mechanics immediately started looking at the machine, they had to make sure the core didn't melt down, but other then that only the Doomsday could repair the machine.

The fifth machine landed and lowered the hands to the floor.

Kira was now unresponsive, his strength was all used up and he was out cold.

The medical teams put him on a stretcher and rushed him to the infirmary; his wounds were extremely serious and had to be taken care of.

A few security personal then went to the other unconscious form of Lacus; the crew grabbed her arms as they started dragging her off to the brig. Heading down they entered the brig and opened a cell door as they placed her inside and locked the door behind them. She was out cold, Kira knocked her pretty hard and they would have a medic look at her later but Kira took priority at the moment so they just left her there.

**Bridge**

The captain was about to get a full report on the battle when he got a message this one was from none other then the chairman.

The captain immediately took it, "Yes sir."

"_I want a status report," _Ryu said.

Ryu's shuttle had just breached the atmosphere and was about to land near the coast of Asia. Ryu made his presence unknown but he had something in mind.

"We have the commander sir, he is wounded but should be alright, the machine however took heavy damage, we cannot repair the damage here," the captain said.

"_I will be heading to the Doomsday shortly, once the commander is stabilized which won't take much have him and the wreckage loaded on a transport and flown back to the Doomsday," _Ryu replied.

"But sir…" the captain said but Ryu cut him off.

"_We own all waters around Orb, I will send you a flight path, use a transport and have Asuka and a few others guard it," _Ryu said.

"I thought the Doomsday was in a secured mission spot sir, won't we break cover if they get a transport?" the captain told him.

Ryu stared at him, _"Do you think I haven't thought of that?"_

"No…no sir, it's just…" the captain hesitated in continuing that sentence.

"Just follow the course, the Doomsday is emitting a pulse that disturbs radar, they won't know its coming," Ryu said.

"Yes sir…but there is one more thing," the captain said.

"_Speak," _Ryu said looking at some papers.

"The commander has brought a prisoner," the captain said.

Ryu didn't look up though it was strange_, "Execute the prisoners I have no use for them."_

"I know the policy sir, but this prisoner is Lacus Clyne," the captain said.

Ryu now looked up, _"Interesting…have her transported as well, I will deal with the issue,"_ Ryu said and he didn't seem too happy but he also seemed idealistic of something as well.

"Yes sir, I will transport them as soon as they are ready," the captain replied signing off.

After that the captain got word from one of his crew, he listened to what the person said.

"Alright I am on my way," the captain said standing up.

He gave a few orders to have a transport plane on standby as Ryu's orders were to ship them out immediately as soon as Kira was stable enough. Ryu gave a few other orders to contact escort members to be on standby.

The captain then left the bridge.

* * *

**Orb-Onogoro Island**

**Waters**

The Orb fleet watched as the Zaft forces retreated. It wasn't a moment to soon for them, that wasn't even a strong Zaft fleet and they couldn't advance on them, something told many of the captains and admirals that the purpose of that fleet wasn't to destroy Orb. Experience told them that something else was going on in that battle, regardless however they showed a poor performance as it was evident they weren't going to be able to destroy Zaft on their own, the world had to unite and with the Atlantic Federation in command that would never happen.

Todaka was going over the losses when they got word to head back in and dock. He ordered only the normal scouting vessels to remain to keep an eye for anymore Zaft presence the rest were heading in.

Athrun was currently heading back in as he wanted to join back up with Cagalli.

Luna returned to the secret dock where the Minerva was still being repaired.

The John Paul Jones recalled Auel as they were heading in as well, they knew the captain was badly hurt and on the Archangel but they had no clue his true memory had returned.

The Eternal got word about Lacus, spirits were down as Lacus was the heart of that ship, they also came in and docked.

**Island**

Forces could only be in relief after that difficult battle. Many just didn't want to move for awhile, this battle could have been a lot worse if that monster ship arrived and shot the cannon but many were also disappointed in their performance.

**Headquarters**

Kisaka was in charge of the aftermath for the moment, he recalled all suits and ships to rest them accordantly. Cagalli flew off to the wreckage sight. Other crews were arriving their as well, they were trying to scavenge any of the broken parts that remained from the Armageddon's crash; anything useful at this point would help.

**Wreckage site**

When Cagalli arrived she knew Lacus was gone as well as that devil machine, all of this was very much worthless now, Kira was alive and they would likely repair that machine and her brother would come back even stronger then he was.

Getting out of her machine Cagalli saw crews all over the place, most of the equipment was gone, the only main part really left was the one arm that was off to the side, Cagalli walked around as Athrun arrived.

Athrun landed his machine next to the damaged Akatsuki; he went down the cord and joined Cagalli.

"Are you alright?" Athrun asked as he saw the damage to the machine.

Cagalli turned to him, "I'm alive…I can't say the same for Lacus," Cagalli said looking at all the debris.

"Lacus is resourceful, I don't think they will hurt her immediately," Athrun said.

Cagalli looked at him funny, "You're just saying that."

"All this, we risked everything to bring Kira down and it was all for nothing," Cagalli told him as she picked up a piece of debris.

"We did bring him down Cagalli, the fault was that I left my post to deal with that other machine, but that happens in war, nothing ever goes as well as you plan for it and that was something unexpected we had to deal with, you did the best you could," Athrun reminded her.

Cagalli threw down the debris as they both looked around, her mechanics working like scavengers, especially around the arm that was left. They arrived at the point of where the mobile suit skidded across the ground. The empty Freedom still in place, they then headed over to the hanger where the suit came to its stop.

Cagalli remembered this spot as the one where the abduction accrued.

"What am I supposed to tell them?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun looked at her, "Who?"

Cagalli looked at him, "My niece and nephew that's who!"

Athrun knew she was getting riled again, "I wouldn't suggest the truth yet, not until we get better conformation about her fate."

Cagalli placed a hand to her head, she was angry, "Hi kids what great weather we are having, oh by the way your long lost monster of a father kidnapped and most likely murdered your mother, how was your day today?" Cagalli said in angry mockery.

"I don't like this anymore then you do Cagalli, they mean a lot to me as well, but with what you just did you sounded just like Kira," Athrun said as he walked ahead of her.

Cagalli hated hearing those words, "Look, I'm sorry for exploding on you," she said as she caught up with her.

"I know," Athrun replied, "For now we should just keep quiet, they cannot contact us that much anyway so I don't think we will have to worry about it for awhile."

"Eventually they will use their regular contact time, both always want to see their mother, then what?" Cagalli asked.

"You deal with that when the time comes, but when it does come, just use your maternal instincts," Athrun told her with a smile.

Cagalli looked at him like he was crazy, "Keep it up and you won't be seeing anything for a long time."

"Point taken," Athrun replied as both got a small laugh out of that.

Cagalli was down and angry but she was glad if for a second she could laugh, but that was when she looked down.

"What is this?" Cagalli said bending down.

"What?" Athrun said looking down.

Cagalli bent down as there were several small pills.

"I have never…seen anything like that before," Athrun said taking one.

Cagalli was examining it as memories shot back into her head, "This couldn't be…"

"Couldn't be what?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli had an idea, "Where is that girl Yzak was using as a spy, didn't she…" Cagalli didn't have to finish.

"I suggest we head back to headquarters," Athrun said as their really wasn't anything else they could do out here, but with this at least they might get a few answers.

Cagalli agreed as they returned to their machines and made their way to the headquarters, making a few official requests as they did so.

* * *

**Zaft Submarine-Nearing Australia**

**Brig**

Lacus was lying on the small cot inside when she started to stir, her eyes slowly opened as she blinked a few times. Looking up she saw a ceiling that was very unfamiliar, immediately after that memories instantly flew into her head as she quickly sat up.

She sat up and looked over as she saw bars; she was definitely in a brig or cell. Memories of what she and Kira did were clear, she could feel the connecting but then she remembered his words and the strike on her head.

The back of her neck and head was still hurting her as she looked down at her suit which was still covered in blood, though it had dried and stained the uniform. Lacus lowered her head as she felt that even for a second she had the Kira she wanted back, but it was all a shame he was playing, and now she was stuck here, captured and alone, what was worse was she feared for her children now.

Standing up she walked over to the bars as she saw a few Zaft soldiers guarding the door, one looked at her as she was about to call out but they both left.

One then contacted the captain and he was on his way down.

Lacus stood there as she didn't know how much time had pasted or what was the status of Kira, even after what he did he still wasn't in the best of shape, and she wondered what her own fate would be. Why did he bring her here was a question she really wanted to know. What would happen, and just about everything was on her mind.

A few minutes later the captain did arrive.

Lacus knew the uniform meant a captain.

The captain stopped straight in front of the cell.

"Lacus Clyne I presume?" the captain said.

Lacus looked at the man, "Yes…tell me where is Kira?"

The captain slightly smiled, "You call the commander by his first name?"

"Tell me where he is, I have to speak with him," Lacus said.

"Still in surgery traitor, but he will make a full recovery," the captain replied.

Lacus heard that, "What will happen with me?"

"That isn't for me to decide, at first I believe the commander was just going to add you to the list of one nights since the female population cannot seem to get enough of him, but apparently he had something else in mind," the captain said.

"You insult me," Lacus said disgusted.

"Why not? You chose the naturals over your own people, you make me completely sick," the captain said clearly.

Lacus stared at this man, soldiers really seemed to hate her for some reason, she had no clue what the chairman was feeding them but it was surly working, or this was just another one of Ryu's loyalists that was showing off in front of other soldiers since guards were there as well.

"I pity you, I truly do," Lacus replied as she walked back over and sat back down.

"Coming from a traitor that means nothing, anyway I am here to tell you that you will be moved soon," the captain said.

"Where to now? My execution?" Lacus asked annoyed with this man, it sickened her what he was doing.

"That is for the chairman to decided, you will be transported to the Doomsday with the commander where the chairman will personally speak with you on that matter," The captain said as he left.

Lacus froze for a second, but this was a good chance as well, maybe now she could get some answers, but meeting Ryu wasn't something to be looking forward to either.

**Outside the Infirmary**

As the captain was walking out from his conversation from Lacus, the doctor caught up with him.

"Sir," the doctor said.

"Status?" the captain asked.

"The commander is out of the surgery…and awake," the doctor said.

"Already?" the captain asked.

"Yes sir…his body is different, and he isn't too happy," the doctor said.

"Those ultimate's truly are something, I will brief him immediately," the captain said heading for the infirmary.

"Yes sir," the doctor said showing him to the door and he walked in.

**Infirmary**

It wasn't long after Kira had finished the surgery, metal fragments were caught in both his shoulder and side wounds that had to be removed, the other doctors stitched the wounds that were on his face and other parts of the body. The blood loss was severe but his body was compensating for that already.

The doctor was finishing up when they noticed him move his arm.

Kira opened his eyes immediately as he had another one of those nightmares, his body was weak and his movements were slow but that didn't stop him as she looked around and found a mask around his face helping him to breathe with needles sticking in his arms.

Kira immediately used his free hand to remove the mask and he started pulling out the IV units.

The doctor and nurses noticed this and were shocked he was even up.

"Commander you shouldn't…" the doctor said moving closer.

Kira's breathing was heavy as he was looking for something. Kira then soon found what he wanted on the table, as he began reaching for it.

One nurse grabbed his arm trying to stabilize him from tearing his stitching and that was a big no no as Kira saw his pills he wanted.

"Don't stand in my way!" Kira yelled throwing his arm and the nurse as she slammed straight into the wall hurting herself a little.

One soldier was trying to help now and he met the same fate, Kira was gaining strength but if he kept this up he would pass out again.

Finally the doctor reached over and gave him what he wanted as Kira popped a few down, instant relief was what he felt.

The doctor noticed he tore all IV's out of his arms as his side was busted up again, as his wound reopened.

As Kira reacted to his pills now his memories returned, "Where is the prisoner?" Kira asked.

"All I know sir is she is in the brig," the doctor replied.

People inside were now afraid to approaching him, but he was calming down.

"Where are we?" Kira asked.

"Near Australia sir, that is all I know," the doctor replied again.

Kira glared at him, his darkness had fully returned, "Then get me someone who knows!"

"Yes sir," the doctor said running out as the people backed out again.

That was when the doctor ran into the captain outside and now the captain has entered.

**With Kira and the Captain**

The captain entered and immediately saluted, "Are you doing well sir?"

Kira glared at the man, "What are you a doctor now?"

"Forgive me sir," the captain replied, rumors of the commanders dark attitude were definitely true.

"Now tell me what is going on?" Kira asked as he didn't call for now backup in the battle.

"The chairman got word of your solo mission and sent us in to provide you backup sir," the captain replied.

Kira was silent for a second, "What are his orders?"

"We are to transport you immediately back to the Doomsday, in fact he said as soon as you woke up and were stable, the doctor says you are stable so we will be transporting you immediately," the captain replied.

"My machine and the prisoner I captured?" Kira asked as he remembered those facts.

"We cannot fix the machine here so that will be going along with you, as well as Clyne, we are currently keeping her in the brig," the captain replied.

"Very well…we shall waste no time," Kira said sitting back up as the doctors and nurses were going to protest but they decided not to, it wasn't worth their lives.

"One last thing sir, the chairman will be their waiting for you as well," the captain told him.

Kira stood up, "It cannot be helped," Kira said reaching for his uniform jacket, torn but it would have to do.

Not even closing the uniforms jacket he picked up his two guns and placed them both in his belt strap in the front, the holders were still damaged and Kira refused to use a normal uniform until he could replace this torn one. The pilot suit was completely destroyed so he would just have to make do with this one.

"One last thing sir, you really should have your side stitched again," the captain said.

Kira looked down at the bandage, "No time, it will close on its own," Kira replied with his movements still slow.

"The transport is already waiting for you outside, we will surface now so we can transfer all that is leaving," the captain replied.

"See to it," Kira said as he made sure to grab what was left in his pill bottle, he didn't take them yet but just in case he needed them he would be ready.

"You…you really should sit down sir, it will still be some time…before you leave," the doctor replied cautiously.

"I have a captain that thinks he is a doctor and a doctor that thinks he's my mother," Kira replied deadly.

"No, no, no sir, I was just…" the doctor said before Kira dismissed him.

"Just leave I know what I can and cannot do," Kira replied as all personal inside hightailed it out of there.

Kira slightly laughed before he shook his head, he had a slight idea and left the room.

**Surface-Transport Ship**

Shinn had arrived in the Destiny outside, he got orders that he had to head back to the Doomsday and transport something as well. His machine was re-powered by another sub and he was ready to go. He was supposed to have a few other members but they were denied at the last second, he was making this transport alone.

Another thing was he hasn't seen the commander at all since they went into Orb, that was strange and he was being kept out of the loop for some reason.

All he knew was he had the chance to destroy Orb's headquarters and he ran out of power, which was extremely frustrating. Shinn was lost in his thoughts as he watched a sub submerge from the waters.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

Ever since Kira and Shinn left, Willard was doing his regular mission; he was keeping track of Jibril through the images they were sending him in space. They had no word on what was going down in Orb, but that wasn't their concern.

They were straight off the coast of Mexico and a few poor souls on fishing boats had came a little to close to them in the past few hours. Unfortunately for them they were in the wrong place at the wrong time when the Doomsday blew their boats completely up.

That was the only activity they had, but that was about to change as Willard got a transmission.

"Sir we are getting a transmission," the reliever for Sarah said, she was off duty at the moment.

"Patch it through," Willard said.

The com officer did as Willard immediately stood up as it was the chairman.

"Sir," Willard said.

"Prepare the hanger, my ship will be in range soon," Ryu said over the com.

"Yes sir, I will make sure you are properly greeted," Willard said.

"Prepare the mechanics as well as the commander's return sometime after mine," Ryu said again.

"Yes sir…but what…" Willard tried to ask as Ryu just signed off.

Willard got on the wire and told the entire ship.

**Private Floor**

Sarah was in the private floor attending to her children when she got word; she was holding her son at the moment while her daughter was sleeping.

Sarah looked over at the nurse which was one she didn't like at all; it wasn't like the other one that she knew Kira got rid of. This nurse was strict and loyal to whatever Kira ordered her to do; she gave no leeway and treated Sarah like she was a stranger to these kids, especially her son. She paid little attention to her daughter and really only made sure the ultimate had what he needed, which wasn't making Sarah to happy.

Kira was the same way, he only acknowledged the ultimate but that was only barely, it wouldn't shock her if Kira didn't even know the names she had given these children. Kira didn't name them at all, he acted as if the regular coordinator didn't exist and only gave the ultimate a number, 00001, was her sons number, and she hated that, so she named them.

One other thing she hated about this nurse was at certain times she would throw her out and make her son watch those programs, which she still couldn't get into.

Overall his development was advancing even faster, and she had to know why, but she could never get around this mammoth of a nurse to investigate anything.

Speaking of the goliath she just entered the room, Sarah could swear this lady could bench press a ship.

"The chairman is arriving soon ma'am Sarah," the nurse said sarcastically.

Sarah glared at her, "I am capable of getting my own children ready, we will be on time."

"Very well, but I will be watching," the nurse said.

"Fine," Sarah said as she began getting them ready, this was no place for her children, and she had to get away, but with the chairman now on board she would have to wait even longer, if she was caught she was truly dead and her children raised to be killers like their father, that was not something she was going to risk at the moment.

She began getting them ready as Ryu's ship came in range.

* * *

**Onogoro Headquarters**

Cagalli assembled all she could trust as Athrun called in Yzak and Shiho, they weren't in speaking terms but now was not the time for personal matters.

"You wanted to see us," Yzak and Shiho said.

Cagalli showed her hand, immediately Shiho looked straight at it.

"Where did you find that?" Shiho asked.

"At the crash site, where Lacus was taken…from what I see on your face that is what he takes," Cagalli said.

"Yes, that is exactly it," Shiho replied.

Yzak grunted, "Yeah you would know alright," Yzak replied.

Shiho sighed, "I will not discuss this again."

Athrun and Cagalli decided that wasn't something they should get involved in.

"I will have this tested," Cagalli said, maybe now they could get some answers.

"I think we should call a meeting and decide on what to do next," Athrun said.

Cagalli nodded, "I will call all together, so far it is all but the Archangel that has returned."

Athrun was about to say something when they got an alert.

"What now?" Yzak asked.

An officer rushed up to them, "Lady Cagalli, the Seirans have stolen a ship and are trying to head north."

"They what?" Cagalli asked.

"They are heading north ma'am, should we pursue them?" the officer said.

"They are still in the delusion the alliance will help them," Athrun said.

Cagalli shook her head, "No do not waste time and resources, let them go."

"Are you sure ma'am?" the officer asked.

Cagalli nodded, "Things will be a lot better and quieter around here with them gone," Cagalli said as the officer saluted and ran off.

Athrun agreed as they called a meeting and headed down to a lab to have these pills tested.

**Seiran luxury cruiser**

Yunna and Unato decided the only way for them to regain power was to bring the alliance back and follow their orders again. They knew Cagalli was no longer going to do that and with their power stripped this was what they were going to do. Naturally they wouldn't travel like normal people would have in this situation they took a luxury yacht with their maids, servants and all that.

Yunna glared back at the island, "Just you wait."

"We will personally see the alliance and be placed back in power, not just in power but as the leaders of Orb," Unato said as they sailed off in their fantasy dream world, heading north up the Pacific which was in the path of something else.

* * *

**Doomsday**

Hours later Ryu's ship had arrived. The Doomsdays hanger opened as the ship came in and landed. Ryu traveled with only a few escorts as he wasn't going to draw attention to himself. The ship landed as the crew was waiting to greet him.

All saluted as Ryu made his appearance as Willard greeted him.

"Welcome to your ship sir," Willard said.

Sarah and the bridge crew were right behind him.

Ryu lifted his hand, "Take me to my office, and prepare for the Armageddon to be fixed, as well as a prisoner."

"A captive sir?" Willard asked.

Ryu nodded, "Have her taken to the brig and have the commander brought to me."

"Yes sir, I will personally escort you," Willard said as they began walking towards the lift.

Ryu however stopped in front of Sarah.

She was nervous.

"How is the ultimate doing?" Ryu asked.

Sarah looked at him, "Very good sir, thank you for asking, Kira…I mean the commander has been keeping data for you to look at on the matter."

"That is good news," Ryu said as he began walking off with Willard again.

Willard raised his hand as the crew would be dismissed after he went up the lift with Ryu.

The crew returned to post as Sarah went back to her children.

**Private Floor**

Willard led Ryu up as they went to the only room that hasn't been used yet, Ryu dismissed Willard with the orders he gave him as Ryu sat down on his desk.

Willard could tell Ryu wasn't too happy.

* * *

**Zaft Submarine**

As soon as the ship surfaced, mobile suits started transferring the remains of the Armageddon on the ship as they were preparing everything else.

**Brig**

Lacus was left with her thoughts as she heard the door open again.

She looked up but only thought it was another guard, she was lowering her head again when she saw someone in front of her and it surprised her who.

"Kira," Lacus said standing up.

Kira looked at her, "We will soon be leaving."

Lacus walked right up to the bars, "I know I heard."

"What are you doing here?" Lacus asked.

"Just seeing what a waste it is for you to be living your life the way you do," Kira told her.

Lacus stared at him, "Your way is so much better…I do not want to get into this again with you Kira."

"Agreed," Kira said.

"Why did you take me Kira? Why not just get rid of me like you claimed you wanted to do so badly?" Lacus asked.

Kira was silent for a second, "That is for His Excellency to decide."

"No you could have done it then, why did you not?" Lacus asked.

"You will know soon enough Lacus, I believe you will finally wake up and see what we are doing is right, that is the reason, nothing more," Kira said turning around.

"Then why did you kiss me?" Lacus asked clearly.

Kira stopped, "You were there, no other reason…you could call it for old time's sake."

"I don't believe you," Lacus told him quickly.

"That is not my concern Lacus, you better think long and hard before you meet His Excellency, it is out of my hands when that happens…now it is time to leave," Kira said walking away.

Lacus watched him leave as the guards walked closer to her, the light she once saw in his eyes which was extremely slim when he did kiss her was gone, she was now believing she never had him back at all, it was all one of his games he liked to play now a days, part of her still wouldn't let her believe that but that looked like the final truth, nothing she could say or do would change that.

Kira left with his head hurting again, his quick remedy took care of that as he boarded the transport, Lacus was brought out as well and secured with a few soldiers guarding her at all times. Kira sat in the front and she couldn't see him.

She couldn't worry about that anymore, she now had to worry about herself, what Kira said wasn't making a lot of sense to her, but from what she thought maybe they needed her for something or maybe they were just going to parade her around like a trophy of war. She would soon find out.

When the transport was ready it flew off, with Shinn escorting.

* * *

**Doomsday**

Hours later, the com officer got word a ship and the suit known as the Destiny was spotted on radar.

The com officer told Willard who contacted Ryu.

"Sir," Willard said.

Ryu looked at the monitor, "What is it?"

"They have arrived sir," Willard said.

Ryu sat up, "You know what to do."

"Yes sir," Willard said as he gave them clearance to land.

The transport landed in the same hanger that Ryu used as Shinn went to his own hanger.

They landed as now Ryu waited for both Kira and Lacus.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter involves Ryu's conversations as Lacus asks questions many of them have wanted to know. Reply system seems down but many questions that were asked will be shortly answered in upcoming chapters. Bye for now.**


	48. Fate

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty Eight**

**Fate**

**Doomsday**

**Front of Transport**

The transport ship came to a stop as this was only to drop off personal, the transport then had to leave and dock in Kira's hanger so the mechanics could begin repairs on the Armageddon.

Kira looked out the window as there were soldiers waiting, as well as a few security officers.

"It's time sir," one officer said.

Kira stood up as he moved towards the doors.

**Back of Transport**

Lacus was silent the whole trip, her thoughts were fully on her future, this was even out of Kira's hands now as her fate was in the hands of the chairman.

Lacus saw the massive ship from one of the windows and it looked a lot larger right next to it then when she saw it from the safety of her own bridge. She saw a hanger open as they docked.

Once the preparations were done the security officers grabbed her arms as they pulled her to her feet.

"Move," one said as Lacus followed them calmly.

She was taken to a different exit then the one Kira was at.

Soon the hanger opened as she was led out.

**Hanger**

Lacus was led down as she reached the floor of the hanger when she looked around, at the front of the ship she saw Kira talking to a few soldiers.

When Kira reached the floor he was met with a few salutes.

"Commander, the chairman wants to see you now sir," the soldier said.

"Very well, what about my machine?" Kira asked.

"Orders have been given to start repairing it immediately sir," the soldier replied.

"The captive?" Kira asked looking over as his eyes met hers again.

"The chairman told us to place her in holding until he calls for her," the soldier replied.

"Very well, see to it, I will head to see the chairman myself," Kira said turning.

"But…sir we have been given orders to escort you sir," the soldier said.

Kira looked back, "Unless you want me to break your legs I suggest you handle the prisoner, I know my way around, I built this ship idiot," Kira said heading towards the lift.

The soldier decided it was best to follow his orders and returned.

Lacus watched as Kira walked away as soldiers nodded to the ones now holding her.

They roughly grabbed her arm and pushed her forward a little, "Move," they said with weapons drawn on her.

Lacus followed their instructions as she was led to the same hanger that Kira was placed in but he was no longer there anymore.

The soldiers got in as she was led up.

* * *

**Private Floor**

**Ryu's office**

Ryu was sitting in his chair as he watched all of what happened on the monitors of the transports docking. Looking at Kira he was definitely not in the best of shape but that was his problem for going against his orders.

Taking a look at the prisoner Ryu watched as maybe this attack Kira made wasn't all for nothing anyway, with Lacus in custody this could benefit them if played right.

Ryu was waiting as he got a signal at the door.

Ryu knew this was Kira as he had him led in.

**With Kira**

After Kira got off the lift he quickly went to his room, he couldn't meet the chairman in a torn uniform. He quickly put another one on as he left the room.

Heading towards the office he spotted Sarah coming out of the room she was in likely with the children.

Sarah came out and saw him, his condition was completely different, she never thought he could get wounded like this, and she only saw his face.

She then approached him, "Commander?"

"Not now, the chairman is waiting," Kira replied.

Sarah sighed, ever since this war he was a different person then she knew, and now this was another side she was seeing of him, he looked disorganized, but still very much dark.

"Suit yourself," Sarah replied walking away.

"If this was another time I would find your attitude entertaining but not now," Kira replied darkly.

She detected the malice in his voice and that was the first time it was directed at her, "I understand sir," Sarah replied as he walked towards the chairman's office and went inside. She couldn't afford in doing something that would make herself disappear like all the others that opposed Kira.

She looked at the door for awhile, before turning around, boy was that a shock.

**With Lacus**

Lacus knew the elevator came to a stop as it opened to the secured private floor. Ryu wanted her placed in one of the rooms up here so he could speak with her after he finished with Kira.

As soon as the doors opened the soldiers walked out as Lacus looked ahead and immediately saw her. It was the same woman she saw at that one announcement about ultimates; of all times she had to run into the other woman, this was awkward.

Sarah saw her as well, Kira somehow brought her here, she didn't know what was going on.

The soldiers told her to clear the way as Sarah backed towards the wall a little as the two women passed each other; their eyes slightly connected as they passed and the soldiers opened an unoccupied room and placed Lacus inside locking it from the outside and standing guard.

Sarah then returned to the room with her children as maybe this was a good opportunity for something.

* * *

**Archangel-Orb Territory**

**Infirmary**

The doctor was running all his tests when Mu woke up.

As soon as Mu sat up what he remembered was still there, he remembered what his name was and everything. All of his past memories up to his childhood were remembered.

The doctor took notice, "Commander La Flaga is what I should say."

Mu looked at him, "Long time no see," Mu said placing a hand on his head.

"Do you remember?" the doctor asked.

Mu filled him in on everything, the last memory he had was years ago at Yakin Due when he stopped that shot in the Strike to save the Archangel. Mu also remembered all of his year's memories of Neo Loronoke. Most importantly he remembered when Jibril found him and the rest spiraled from there.

"I see, remarkable," the doctor said finishing up the exam.

"Does she know?" Mu asked.

"I haven't informed the captain yet sir, but I believe she is suspecting something," the doctor said.

It wasn't long after that Murrue arrived, they were heading back to the port when she walked in for a report and was completely shocked at what she saw.

Their eyes locked for the first time in years, but she knew already.

Mu stared at her, "Been awhile…but you haven't changed one bit," Mu told her.

Murrue stared at him and the doctor.

"The tests confirm it, and his memory has returned," the doctor added.

Murrue walked up to him staring at him in the eyes.

It wasn't long before they had their little reunion as Mu filled her in on all the events. The doctor listened as well it was quite a story.

"All this time," Murrue said as she was now sitting next to him.

"I told you I can make the impossible possible," Mu said with his old humor she remembered him having.

"I just cannot believe it," Murrue added.

"I know…but it seems we will once again have to put this all on hold," Mu said.

Murrue looked at him, "Your right."

"Well, the kid has gone completely insane, I still don't recall all the details," Mu added.

Murrue filled him in on all of the information they knew to this point.

"I never really thought he would ever be capable of these things," Mu said as he knew him the best during the war.

"I don't know what happened, but we have to deal with it now," Murrue added.

"Then we have little time to waste," Mu said about to stand up.

"There is a briefing I believe we can announce that you are no longer dead," Murrue said happily.

"That sounds good to me," Mu added as they left.

They spoke on a personal level as they made their way back and would have liked to pick up where they left off, but this war and Kira had to be dealt with first.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Ryu's Office**

Kira walked straight into the office as the door shut behind him and he waited in attention status.

Ryu had his seat turned around and he wasn't looking at Kira yet, "You disobeyed my orders."

"Only in a manner of speaking sir, my intentions…"

"Stop!" Ryu said turning around and now staring at Kira.

"Your orders were to wait here for Jibril, not to go on a crusade of Orb," Ryu added now standing up.

"Permission to speak freely?" Kira asked.

"Go ahead," Ryu added, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"I believed I could destroy Orb and get back with no trouble, I couldn't take it anymore sir, they had to be destroyed," Kira added.

"Yet you came back with heavy damage…what happened to my number one out there commander?" Ryu asked.

Kira knew lying was useless, Ryu could tell immediately if he lied.

"It was his voice sir, I heard it and…" Kira couldn't finish that still affected him.

"I will hear no excuses commander, that still doesn't take away the point that the man the people know as the ultimate took heavy damage to a bunch of naturals," Ryu added angrily.

Kira stood silent.

"I had to reposition forces to be able to bail you out, everything was almost ruined because of the foolish task you tried to complete, I didn't work this long to have things screwed up even by you commander!" Ryu raised his voice.

"I could have gotten it done sir," Kira added.

Ryu immediately backhanded him hard.

Kira's head went to the side as a few gashes reopened.

"You failed to get it done commander, and we will make this clear one last time, my orders will be followed or I will leave you there next time, do you understand?" Ryu asked sternly.

"Yes sir," Kira replied, making sure not to look at his eyes.

"You're wounded and according to the doctor shouldn't be in a suit for a few weeks, but I am not giving you that luxury, the mechanics will work none stop and you will complete the mission of destroying Jibril on time, do you understand?" Ryu asked.

"Yes sir," Kira said expecting no different.

"Another thing commander," Ryu said.

"Sir?" Kira asked.

"I am placing a hold on your pills, maybe now you will think twice before acting on your own in time of war," Ryu added.

Kira didn't like that at all, "Sir, that's…" Kira's voice said rising in anger.

"You made your bed commander, when Jibril is destroyed you can have them back, is that clear," Ryu said actually liking his anger rising again.

"Clear as day sir," Kira replied.

"One last thing commander, about Lacus Clyne, why did you bring her here?" Ryu asked.

Kira stared at him, "For the same reason you're thinking of sir, I will leave her fate in your hands, if you wish to do it for that reason, or if you wish her eliminated I will not care."

Ryu had a slight smile, "Very well, dismissed and think long and hard about what was said."

"Yes sir," Kira replied as he turned and walked out of the room.

After he was gone Ryu sat back down as he was using his abilities the whole conversation, Kira did not lie and the hatred he wanted to see still remained, things so far were right where he needed him. His goal couldn't be accomplished without Kira's help so Ryu wanted to make sure he understood that fact without giving Kira too much leeway to do as he pleased again.

Ryu waited for awhile before calling in a guard.

"Yes sir," the guard said.

"Bring Clyne in," Ryu said.

The man saluted, "Right away sir," the guard said leaving.

**Lacus' holding room**

Lacus was waiting inside for what seemed like an eternity, which was until the guards came back.

They opened the door and ordered her out as she was tired to getting pushed around so she complied.

She was led to the largest doors at the end of the hallway, the doors opened and they moved her in as she saw a person she hated more then anything.

**With Kira**

Kira returned to his room after his conversation, from what he knew Jibril was still a few days if not a week away, and he had to go without his fix for that long. What was worse he took the last ones he had before landing and now he was out.

Things were not going to be pleasant for awhile.

* * *

**Orb-Headquarters**

**Forensics lab**

Athrun and Cagalli made a quick stop to this part of the building with all the pills they could gather.

The person in charge took a look and immediately couldn't recognize this at all.

"I have never seen anything like this before," the person said.

"Can you find out what it is? What it does? How it works? Anything like that would be of help," Cagalli added.

"It will take some time, but with the number of samples you gave me I should be able to find all that out and more," the person said.

**Meeting Room**

Cagalli thanked them as she turned around and she and Athrun went to the meeting room.

Heads of departments were already there as well as those she ordered, this meeting was important as they had to figure out what to do now.

Murrue and Neo as they still knew him were the only ones still absent.

That however soon changed.

People looked and those that knew him immediately froze, his face was no mistake.

Mu saw the reaction, "I guess coming back from the dead isn't all what it's cracked up to be."

* * *

**Upper Pacific Ocean**

**Jibril's Transport**

This large ship was extremely slow but it played its role in looking like a civilian liner. That was the point as Jibril believed he was going to sneak into the west coast and get a plane straight to the capitol in Washington.

"What is the time?" Jibril asked.

"It will still be awhile sir, but no Zaft presence has been detected," an earth alliance officer told him.

"What is Zaft's current occupation position?" Jibril asked.

"All of Australia belongs to Zaft, about ninety percent of Africa is there's, they have about fifty percent of Asia with their newest assaults, and Orb took the most with the cannon, but they are practically destroyed," the officer reported.

"North and South America still belong to us as well as Europe, we will have our most efficient resources, the rest were nothing to concerns ourselves with," Jibril said as he was very confident.

"Yes sir," the officer said leaving.

The ship moved on but was heading straight in the path with the Doomsday tracking it.

**Lower Middle Pacific Ocean**

The Seirans were also heading straight for the Doomsday in the luxury yacht, cocky and acting tough they would be in range in one day.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Ryu's Office**

Ryu waited as the doors opened again, this time he was staring straight ahead as Lacus was brought in.

The guards shoved her in with their rifles as Ryu raised his hand.

"You may go, she poses no threat," Ryu said looking straight at her.

The guards saluted and left waiting right outside the door.

Lacus saw the chairman as a hate welled inside of her as well, her glare could pierce anything as Ryu saw that.

"Welcome Miss Clyne, you hate my guts don't you?" Ryu asked.

Lacus stared at him, "You have the same abilities as Kira so you can tell my emotions."

Ryu slightly smiled, "Your right."

"What did you do to him?" Lacus asked in complete anger.

Ryu looked at her, "Whatever do you mean?"

"That, what do you do to him to make him hate that much?" Lacus asked.

"I did not a thing Miss Clyne, all I did was show him a new path and he willingly decided to help me," Ryu said.

"You lie! He wouldn't have turned on me like this," Lacus shouted.

"Temper, temper, you paid little attention to him when he was around, and you placed the worlds welfare above his so or course he turned on you," Ryu added.

"I know how that first war affected him, but you poured fuel on the fire," Lacus said quickly.

"Blame me all you wish, but that will not change the fact that he is who he is, it was a shattered soul when I asked for his help, and I gave him purpose again, he now fights for the future of the world while you fight to destroy it with your foolish ideas that will keep history repeating itself," Ryu told her.

"He once believed in the hope of people but that isn't there anymore, you took that from him I know it," Lacus shouted.

"Try to convince yourself all you want but all of what I said is the truth," Ryu added.

"He could not just change that quickly…he…" Lacus said.

"You are beginning to bore me Miss Clyne, he saw how people treated the gift he gave them, they were going to throw away all the sacrifices just to go back to how they were, yes we started this war but it was going to start anyway, this way its on our terms and it will lead to a world that will not repeat history," Ryu told her.

"You're telling me he just changed like that when you first saw him he immediately became the killer he is," Lacus said.

Ryu smiled, "He shot a traitor the first time I brought him to the satellite, of course it affected him afterward but he saw the light after that, I addressed his concerns and showed him the correct path."

Lacus stared at him angrily, "You took advantage of his confusion, you turned him."

"All I did was add my input and he made his own choice Miss Clyne," Ryu told her.

Lacus couldn't tell if that was it or if he was leaving something out.

"What about those pills he takes what are those for?" Lacus asked quickly.

Ryu stared at her, "They take away his pain and mental stress, he still suffers from the first war you know, all the pills do is, let's just say clear his mind so he doesn't feel pain anymore."

"How?" Lacus asked.

Ryu stood up, "We will have no more questions Miss Clyne, in fact its time we get down to business."

Lacus looked at him.

"As you are aware by now nothing can stop our world from forming, the only question is will you see the light or will you fall with it," Ryu said.

"What are you talking about?" Lacus said.

"You see its not a bad thing that Kira took you, for some strange reason people like you, I want you to lets just say assist us."

"I will never join you, besides what can I assist you in, you made all the soldiers see me as a traitor, I cannot even talk my views without you destroying those that listen," Lacus said.

"You will listen if you know what is good for you," Ryu said looking at her.

Lacus was really confused, now they wanted her help for something, then it hit her.

"Let me guess the civilians in Plants are getting restless aren't they? You haven't been reporting the war so they don't know what is going on," Lacus added.

"Very brilliant of you Miss Clyne, it is mostly Plants that were more loyal to your father, but I would wish you speak to them, you will join us and openly support what we are doing, they won't know the true nature but what I write you will speak to the people," Ryu said.

Lacus stared at him, "Never."

"Would you prefer I destroy you right here and now," Ryu said quickly.

"It's a small price to pay if you lose power, besides even if I agreed you made the people hate me," Lacus said.

Ryu looked at her, "I can have it set up so you will look as a spy that was working for us all the time, this is a good deal Miss Clyne."

"I would rather die," Lacus said.

"Very well…but just remember those few Plants will also follow you," Ryu added.

Lacus quickly looked at him, "You would even destroy your own people?"

"I will make it look as another alliance surprise attack, people will easily rally in full support of the destruction of naturals and I won't have to hide this anymore, I would rather not have to lower the amount of ultimates that could be created but I will if left with no choice," Ryu said sitting back down.

Lacus couldn't believe this.

"The choice is yours," Ryu said taking hold of a weapon.

"…fine…" Lacus said with her spirit lowered to nothing.

"I will not need you for a few weeks, so stay and watch how we accomplish things, I believe you might even come to understand why our way is better," Ryu said staring at her.

"For now you will be taken back to your room, but I will soon let you have some freedoms back, until then just do as you're told," Ryu said pushing a button.

The guards came in and took her out. Lacus stared into his eyes one last time, she had the feeling he was doing all this for another reason, what he said was probably true but she had a feeling he was keeping her for another reason.

**Lacus' Room**

Lacus was returned to her room as now she was left with her thoughts. She couldn't believe this, she would have chosen death but she worried for her children. Plus he was going to destroy more if she didn't do this, she had to follow along, but she was doing it only to by time.

Ryu seemed to change subjects on Kira as well but she was beginning to understand what she hoped she was reading from him.

Lacus waited in thought as she soon got another visitor and this was shocking.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter contains the meeting with Orb, Lacus' visitor as well as her getting used to the ship, and the Doomsday finds something on radar they have to investigate. It will be up not as quickly and likely early next week, maybe sooner if lucky. See you later.**


	49. New Goal

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty Nine**

**New Goal**

**Doomsday**

Lacus was completely shocked to see who just entered her room, in a way she felt a little relieved to see a familiar face, but if you talk about awkwardness this was the most she ever felt. It just had to be her.

**Outside the room**

Sarah waited for her chance and after the meeting with Ryu she knew now was as good a time as any. Leaving her children alone with that nurse was something she was never comfortable with if she could help it but this was something she had to do. Sarah had to see her, and she had questions that maybe only Lacus could answer. She remembered their encounter when the attack at that one party happened. The same person they both were talking about just had to be one in a same, however this was one of the best chances she ever had as maybe Lacus could give her the answers she needed.

Sarah took a breath as she headed over to the room Lacus was kept in. It was guarded like she knew it would be, but she still had a little pull around here. Being the mother of the commander's children gave her some privileges and she was going to use that to her advantage here.

Heading over the guards looked at her.

"I have to question the prisoner," Sarah told them.

"We were not informed sir, do you have an order?" one guard asked.

Sarah stared at them, "Commander Hibiki wanted this done immediately, so please open the door."

"Sorry ma'am, but without an official order we cannot…" the other said as she cut them off.

"Do I really have to go back to the commander and tell him that I have to waste time for him to fill out an order, especially since he wanted this done immediately," Sarah said looking at them.

Both knew one thing and that was to never make the commander upset, they knew who she was and decided it was best to just do what she said and not face the consequences of Kira's rage.

One turned around and opened the door as Sarah walked in telling them she would be left alone.

**Inside the Room**

Lacus watched the door open as it was her, she was sitting on her bed wondering what was up now and why it had to be her, though this girl did nothing wrong it was just still weird especially since both had children that were half siblings, but she didn't know that.

Lacus heard her tell the guards she wanted to be left alone and Lacus had a feeling something else was going on.

Sarah walked in not staring at her yet after the door closed she took a quick breath and turned around finally looking at Lacus.

"Its…it's nice to see you again Miss Clyne," Sarah said polite.

Lacus stared at her, "You as well…Miss…" Lacus said not knowing if it was Mrs. That would have been something more strange if Sarah was married to him."

"Just Sarah is fine please," Sarah told her as Lacus said the same and they would stay on a first name basis.

"What can I do for you? I don't think you came to question me like you told the guards," Lacus said hearing part of the conversation.

"When we last spoke a year ago…I believe we were speaking about the same person," Sarah replied.

"It appears to be that way…how are you children?" Lacus asked.

"They are as fine as I am able to keep them, but the commander is making this…" Sarah said stopping.

"Why do you address him as commander instead of Kira?" Lacus asked.

"He…he prefers it that way," Sarah replied.

Lacus was getting a weird feeling, when they spoke a year ago Lacus remembered the conversation and this girl spoke of as if she was deeply in love with him but now things seemed more distant and Lacus could see desperation on her face.

"I don't want to make this hard for you so please ask me what you have come to ask," Lacus told her staring at her straight in the eyes.

Sarah looked at her a little stunned; it seemed Lacus knew why she was here after all.

"You knew him a long time correct?" Sarah asked.

"Ever since the first war and a year after that, then he just disappeared," Lacus told her.

Sarah was processing that, "Was he…was he always like this?"

Lacus had a sad smile and shook her head, "Never, during the first war he fought against Zaft and the alliance in the later part of the war and was the one truly responsible for ending the last war…but because of that war he changed, little by little that war destroyed his soul in my opinion…he seemed to be getting better but it was an act he put on to not make me worry anymore, then that fateful day three years ago I left for my job in the Plants and that was the last time I saw him, that was when the current chairman got a hold of him."

Lacus told her more of the story she knew about Kira, everything Lacus knew she told her. Lacus at first didn't know why she was doing this but she truly felt sorry for this girl. Lacus did admit this was strange but as she saw the look in Sarah's eyes she was trying to learn these things because she practically knew nothing about Kira's past. She wanted to know if anything they ever had was real or was she just a tool to get the council on their side. Lacus knew most of the story from Kira's own words but she had to decide whether she wanted to tell her this.

Sarah listened that was nothing like the man she knew, he was not kind and he was not caring in his current position. However what Lacus said he was all those things and more. She heard the whole story and she couldn't believe some of the things Kira did in the past to what he was doing now.

"May I ask something?" Lacus asked.

Sarah stared at her, and nodded yes.

"When did you first meet him?" Lacus asked.

Sarah looked at her, "From what I gathered it was little over a year when he was first taken to the satellite."

Lacus really wanted to hear this; it could fill in some gaps that were missing.

"My father sent me to work there and keep an eye on what was happening, I met him the first day I arrived…I will admit he was not bad to look at but their was something else," Sarah said remembering.

"I heard rumors he was a tough commander and rumors of many people missing for disobeying were worrisome but the second he acknowledged me I saw something light in his eyes, it was as if for a second they were loving almost, I did my job and heard rumors he was kind of a one night person as their were several before me…that concerned me and eventually he approached me, I was cautious but eventually agreed to see him…" Sarah was telling her story.

Lacus listened one thing really caught her attention as she listened to the rest.

"At first things were great, he never did really smile or be affectionate but he was calm and collective, he seemed to be able to let go of the world around him, and I got involved deeply," Sarah told her as this was very uncomfortable but also calming speaking about these matters, Lacus was just someone she could seem to trust.

"Is that when things changed?" Lacus asked.

Sarah nodded her head, "Little by little but he did, for two more years I stayed trying to help ease the suffering he felt, never once did he tell me what it was about…maybe I was just foolish in not seeing the truth before me but I cared enough to want to help and for the sake of a future…" Sarah stopped.

Lacus got a few ideas, "Do you have any idea of the pills he takes?"

Sarah stared at her, "Which ones?"

Lacus looked at her for a second, which was a big piece of information.

"You mean he takes more then one?" Lacus asked.

"Ever since I knew him he had always had them with him, and he never told me what they were for but he seemed to keep calm with them…he stayed with an older brand for a few years but only recently did he switch to the ones he takes now…apparently they seem to work better but I really don't see the difference," Sarah explained to her.

"Were they from the chairman?" Lacus asked.

"Yes from what I know, but that isn't much…I wasn't really ever let in on those matters," Sarah said ashamed a little.

Lacus could tell something, this girl in many ways was kind of like her personality wise, she seemed kind and didn't like the destruction that was going on now, what Kira did to her wasn't deserved. Lacus really didn't want to tell her that from what she heard Kira used her for her father's position and maybe in a way as a substitute. After they exchanged stories she understood her more and more.

"What about your children? Lacus asked hoping to take her mind off that for a little while.

Sarah had a small smile, "I was shocked when I found out I had twins…but that was when I was taken to the Mendel research facility…the commander authorized in the transfer of my son to one of those chambers…he didn't even tell me but it was too late to stop it."

Lacus really took an interest in this subject, this could have been her if Kira changed earlier and her own son could have been the one taken from her, just doing that made her think of her own children and could drive her crazy so she had to stop.

"When they were born he didn't even see them and to this day he hasn't even held either one of them," Sarah told her sadly.

Lacus was surprised at that but with him now not to surprised, one reason she searched as long as she did was she thought he would be a great father to their children but now there is no way she would let him find out.

"I am sure you are doing your best," Lacus told her.

"Even now he is doing something to my son, I cannot get into the programs he is showing him, is advancement is so quick these are the times he learns the most and I fear he is trying to turn him into a killer like he is," Sarah said with a little more fury.

Lacus was starting to get ideas.

"May I ask you something?" Sarah asked getting back to business, she told her own story for long enough, she still had more questions.

Lacus agreed.

"Why did he bring you aboard?" Sarah asked.

Lacus looked at her, "I was surprised at that myself, I haven't been given a good reason from him yet…but the chairman had other ideas."

"Such as?" Sarah asked.

Lacus told her the story of what he wanted her to do.

"You agreed?" Sarah asked.

"If I didn't he would have destroyed a few Plants…I was left with no choice, I have to make it back," Lacus told her.

"You are still willing to fight even against the odds…I admire your courage," Sarah told her.

Lacus stared at her, "I doubt the only reason for you coming here was to chat, you have something else in mind don't you?"

Sarah shook her head, "My first reason was I wanted to get a few answers and hopefully learn a little about you…but the second reason was I will not have my children raised to be killers…If I help you will you take us with you?"

Lacus looked at her in a little surprise, "You know the risks of that…besides your children are safer where Kira won't attack."

Sarah shook her head, "I doubt that…in fact the chairman himself is closely monitoring the progress my son is making I doubt he will risk the first new ultimate's life, and I am willing to risk it, the cost of them staying here will be far worse."

"The chairman said he didn't need me for a few weeks so I think I will remain on board to try and learn more information…I will go along with their plan just to find out there true goal," Lacus told her.

"That will be difficult Lacus, the commander can sense things like this, he will pick the plan apart piece by piece," Sarah responded.

"From what I heard from a few guards the chairman is holding his pills I don't think he will be focusing for awhile, we have until the attack on Jibril," Lacus told her.

"Thank you," Sarah said clearly she had to get out of this.

"I will be able to grant you an asylum with Orb and hopefully with the correct information we can expose whatever they are planning, and with a lot of luck maybe I can do it to the people of Plant," Lacus told her.

"I don't really see that working Lacus," Sarah told her.

Lacus smiled, "From Kira's own words he wants all the naturals destroyed, it will take a lot more then just firing the Doomsday over and over…I know they have to have something bigger planned, and that is what we must learn," Lacus said as she got that point when she spoke to Ryu, he had something much larger in plan.

When both women shared their stories they learned all they needed, if they could get the Plant people to rise up against their own ruler then the military would follow, after all Kira and Ryu planned the destruction of Gil, the loyalists to the peace treaty, as well as anyone who questioned their goals. Ryu was offering Lacus her credibility back and with that she could do this, which was really the only way they could win. Military force wasn't going to work in this or rather it was a big long shot, Kira and Ryu were to powerful, plus even if they did expose the truth they had to have proof as well as a lot of luck, as many in Plants viewed Kira as a hero and to break that would be hard.

"I don't think this will work, the majority of the military supports them and their goal," Sarah said as it was a completely crazy plan.

Lacus smiled, "This won't win the war completely but it could cause quite a stir if enough are outraged and willing to do something, if anything else at least we will know what they are planning and with a united earth force we might be able to make a stand, besides that won't stop Kira and that ship but at least we might be able to pull their support away from the Plants and the military."

"It is a truly long shot Lacus, the chairman controls all media and the people only see what he wants them to see, in order to do that we will have to eliminate the chairman, and that is nearly impossible," Sarah said as she didn't know how they got into discussing strategy of war.

Lacus had many ideas and sure exposing the truth to the public would likely never work without proof which was impossible to get but she wanted them to at least hear her voice on the matter, but the main picture she knew she had to find out what the final act in this war Ryu started would be.

"Without proof we have nothing, and my timing will have to be perfect…first things first however we will have to keep our ears and eyes open, follow orders and don't raise suspicion," Lacus told her.

"Thank you again Lacus, I just want my children safe, and I will assist you in any way," Sarah told her.

"So do I…" Lacus said but stopped herself.

"Did you say something?" Sarah asked as she didn't get all of it.

"It's nothing, we have a new goal and we will make the world the way Kira first created it where all children could live in peace," Lacus told her.

Sarah stood up, "I really should get back before this becomes suspicious, thank you again and I will see you soon," Sarah said as she walked out of the room.

In that short time both knew they could trust one another, this was their chance, Lacus to learn vital information and escape, as well as Sarah able to get her children to safety.

Lacus watched her leave, she had to admit she could really be friends with this girl but the opportunity she had been given was tremendous, she had to admit the thing with the exposing Ryu and Kira to the people had to be a last resort and only if they found out their final goal. With her credibility back she could do it, but finding a way was something nearly impossible so she left was going to forget about that until she got back to Athrun and Cagalli. If she ever did go public she also had to truly be careful of what Kira or Ryu's response would be, if they believed they would lose everything it was possible they would destroy all the Plants so that was also something she would have to keep in mind and be cautious about if the time ever came.

What she would do now is everything Ryu wanted and with time and luck she would hopefully earn his trust, it was time to do a little using of her own. She would document everything about this ship and anything else Zaft was up to. When the time she would keep her word and take Sarah with her back to Orb with Kira's youngest children. Lacus decided it was best not to say she had her own at least for now.

Lacus hoped the others were okay but right now she was their best chance for surviving this war and now having an extremely small chance of winning it, because up to now the war was lost to them.

**Outside the Room**

After Sarah left and she spoke she felt the same way about Lacus they spoke for a few hours, and she determined Lacus was a friend she could trust. She had to admit if she hadn't seen Kira drop his act then she might not have agreed or even listened to her, but she was glad she took the time to do so as now she had a way of getting her children to safety and maybe helping bring an end to this madness, that which she just learned from the stories Lacus told was far worse then she believed.

She made the right call and would help with Lacus anyway she could, Kira used her too completely and now it was time for a little payback because she was going to do the same thing to achieve her own goal.

The only thing they had to worry about was him sensing it but Lacus said she might be able to handle that so we will see what the future holds.

One false word and everything they discussed would be blown to pieces and Kira would likely eliminate them both so now it was time to be on top of their game cause what would happen in the upcoming days is the highest form of treason Kira acknowledged.

* * *

**Orb-Onogoro**

**Headquarters**

The entire conference room was shocked to see Mu alive. After questions and comments they were going to get down to business.

"Memory loss...and you just reclaimed it?" Andrew asked.

"I have been having visions ever since I first saw you guys but when I blocked that shot that was when it all came back to me, it is like I never left," Mu replied.

"What about your memory of the past four years?" Cagalli asked.

"I still remember and know what I did, I wish we had time for twenty more questions but we have to get down to business," Mu said as he moved over and took his seat next to Murrue.

"How about a quick summary of where we are now?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli stood up, "Damage reports that were coming in we lost ten more percent of this little raid Zaft conducted, Lacus' plan was just about perfect but it failed to finish him and now he is alive and Lacus was taken," Cagalli added.

"We have to presume she was killed," Murrue said not wanting to but it was the truth.

"I will not accept that," Cagalli said voice rising.

"No its true Cagalli, we have to move forward it is what she would want and even if she is alive there is nothing we can do," Andrew told her.

Cagalli lowered her head a little.

"The main question is what do we do now?" Todaka asked.

"They are still going to assault Jibril; do we stop that now or what?" Murrue asked.

Mu looked at her, "No, the quicker Jibril is gone the better the world will be, allow the attack to take place…once he is gone I will try and pull some strings with the federation, they might be more inclined to join with us."

"What about the federation leadership?" Athrun asked.

"Everything focuses around Jibril, with him gone you will have a bunch of middle class leaders trying to take power and that will only cause more tension, military commanders however will head my words and we should be able to gain more power that way," Mu added.

"I will trust you in that matter, so for now you want to just wait it out?" Cagalli said.

Mu looked at her, "We cannot do anything while Jibril is still alive, after he is gone then we will make our move."

"We might have some additional information soon," Cagalli added.

"What would that be?" Andrew asked.

"Something that might give us a few answers, we are having them tested now," Athrun added.

The others acknowledged as they started discussing other strategies and defensive measures, Kira wasn't going to leave them alone forever and would eventually be back, but they actually discussed how to head to him instead of bringing him back to Orb to fight.

The meeting went through the night and a few hours after daylight the meeting was about to close.

They were about to be dismissed when an officer ran in.

"We are getting a transmission Lady Cagalli," the officer said.

Cagalli had it routed here and she saw something much unexpected.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Armageddon's Hanger**

The mechanics and crew worked themselves to death on this machine, through the night they worked and only had about thirty five percent of the suit completed. They had all spare parts here but the machine was complex and it had to be completely re-circuited and wired since the insides especially the cockpit since it was just about completely destroyed.

The chief mechanic was making sure they installed new com equipment in the machine, this would allow the machine to immediately block out an conversation that would come in on all channels, whatever it was programmed to block it would block. Ryu wasn't taking the risk of that incident happening again.

Ryu was currently supervising this building as well.

The only good thing that was coming out of this was that like in the past when the ultimate coordinator is defeated he always comes back several times stronger and Ryu knew this would be no different.

The mechanics moved as quickly as possible but they were basically building a machine all over again so it would take more time.

**Kira's Room**

Things were so merry in Kira's room, he was now almost five hours without his pills and they were truly taking a toll on his mind and body.

He was sitting at his desk holding his head while breathing heavily, it was clear he was in tremendous pain, and would be until he destroyed Jibril.

His head was killing him and sweat poured off his face, Kira pounded his fist on his desk trying to give him some sort of distraction. His mind wouldn't focus on anything but the battle going on in his head.

Kira was getting completely tired of this as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his switch knife extending the blade.

Kira looked at one of his wounds that was opened from his pounding and then immediately threw the blade; he didn't need to make things any worse.

Things were not going any better as Kira heard a knock at his door.

"Go away!" Kira shouted throwing a lab top at the door.

The lab top shattered as Kira deadly looked at the door.

The person however didn't stop knocking and with a pounding head that wasn't good.

Kira angrily got up opening the door seeing a soldier; Kira immediately grabbed the person by the throat and moved them immediately across the hallway to the wall.

"I said go away," Kira said lifting the person off the ground.

This soldier was shocked and now running out of air as they saw the death in the eyes of the commander.

"Sir….I…have orders…sir…" the person was struggling to say.

"When I say something you do it, now talk faster," Kira said not letting go.

"The…the chairman…" the person tried.

"You better hurry," Kira said in his normal angry voice.

"Bridge…chairman bridge…" the solider said about ready to black out.

Kira released the person as they fell to the floor, "Why didn't you just say so? Kira said turning and moving towards the lift.

That was to close a call as the soldier watched Kira leave.

He wasn't feeling any better but maybe a distraction would be nice.

**Armageddon's Hanger**

Ryu was supervising when he got a call from the bridge saying they were getting something on radar.

Ryu then headed for the bridge but not before sending someone to get Kira, you had to feel sorry for that solider, poor fool.

* * *

**Near the Doomsday-Sieran's Private Luxury Yacht**

It was almost dawn when the boat was getting very close.

Yunna was up and lounging on the deck as his father was trying to go over alliance documents. Yunna was being waited on hand and foot by his maids and servants. The ship also had countless bodyguards and a few Orb soldiers loyal to them.

Yunna once again acting like he was somebody was being very authoritive with the staff.

**Luxury Cabin**

Unato knew once they were in alliance waters they could get in contact with Jibril and get assistance to retake Orb and be placed as the leaders of that nations left over power.

That was all he was working on.

**Bridge**

The captain of the ship was heading straight on course but then he suddenly lost radar and communication, this was strange for some reason.

They were trying to fix the problem but to no avail, it was like they were being jammed from something at a large distance.

**Deck**

Expecting a sunny day Yunna was lounging in the chairs when suddenly they were nailed with a very large surprise ahead.

Yunna removed his shades and about soiled himself.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

Willard had his people looking at something that was heading straight for them, it was still a ways away but with their long range radar they saw it.

Ryu first arrived followed by Kira who wasn't looking so good.

"What is it?" Ryu asked.

"This sir," Willard said showing him on screen.

"A cruise yacht," Ryu said.

"Yes sir, it is heading straight for our position," Willard replied.

"You know the drill…" Ryu was about to finish but something about that ship caught his attention.

"What do you make of that ship commander?" Ryu asked.

Kira stared at it, "A big boat." he was practically out of it.

"Correct…but look at the symbol on the side," Ryu said.

The bridge crew never saw the commander like this before; he looked like he was struggling with something.

Kira focused the best he could, that was when he saw it, he then refocused himself, and had a small laugh, "What luck," Kira replied.

Ryu turned back to the screen, "I think I will have Miss Clyne join us for this, it is time she sees how we do things."

"Yes sir," Kira replied staring at that boat.

"Time of intercept?" Ryu asked.

"One hour sir," Willard said.

"Perfect," Ryu said as it was clear they weren't just going to sink this boat but they were going to board it.

Kira looked at the boat and here was another chance to attack back at Orb, though it was only the Seiran symbol this was the distraction he needed.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter is the attack on the Seirans, Lacus meets her children's siblings, Kira has a little fun, as well as other things. See you later.**


	50. Battle Assault Part One

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty**

**Battle Assault Part One**

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

Using their long range sensors the Doomsday was monitoring the yacht heading exactly for them.

Ryu and Kira were still on the bridge as Ryu called for Lacus to join them, a few guards were bringing her there after they got the order.

Ryu looked at the sensors they had on screen, to the officers this seemed like a waste of time, they could just fire one cannon blast and the ship would sink just like the others that were unfortunate enough to get into their range.

Ryu was doing what he was about to do for one reason, he wanted to put Kira once again to the test. That yacht was just a civilian liner but he knew the Seiran's reputation never to go anywhere without their small entourage of bodyguards and such so this was the perfect way to put Kira to the test, especially in his current condition.

Kira was focusing the best he could, his senses were still working high but he was very distracted in the fact that he was without his fix for way to long.

Ryu called Willard up to the third floor of the bridge as they were going to go over what they were about to do.

The back elevator opened as a few guards had brought Lacus with them.

Lacus was still in her room when the guards came and got her and like always they never told her what they were doing, just ordered her to follow them and she saw she was being led to the bridge.

After the elevator opened Lacus saw the bridge, she had to admit this was an incredible set up for this ship, Kira was definitely talented and that was why they were having trouble with this war. One ship could take out an army and if things didn't change that just might happen.

Ryu saw the doors open.

"Welcome Miss Clyne," Ryu said as Lacus stepped forward.

Lacus stared at them and she spotted Kira and he wasn't really looking to good either.

Lacus stopped as Willard stared at her.

"Is it okay to speak with her around?" Willard said.

Ryu slightly smiled, "Miss Clyne here has been…how do I say this…redeemed, she will be assisting us from now on so let us show her how we do business on this ship."

"Yes sir," Willard said as the briefing began.

Lacus kept glancing at Kira he was back up on his feet and not acknowledging her at all.

"This is our target," Willard said as it was put on the briefing screens table on the third floor.

Lacus looked for a second; it looked like a civilian liner.

"You seem conflicted Miss Clyne," Ryu told her.

"I don't see how civilians are a threat," Lacus told him.

"They will warn authorities that is how, look at the symbol," Kira finally added.

Lacus was surprised but did as he said, though his tone seemed different then when he captured her, it wasn't calm anymore.

Lacus' eyes widen a little.

"So you do recognize it?" Ryu asked.

Lacus finally nodded her head, for her goal to work she had to earn it, "I wasn't aware they left Orb, but they were removed from the parliament before you attacked."

"Once blue cosmos fools always blue cosmos dogs," Kira added again.

"They sincerely believe that Jibril and the alliance will assist them, the information you gave tells the entire story," Ryu added.

"What do you plan to do?" Lacus asked looking at that ship, she was in no way a fan of the Seirans but she still didn't like it when people died.

"Sir…we should just fire a volley at them now, one shot is all it will take and the risk of detection is none existent, where a full attack would could take to much time and draw attention," Willard said.

"When the chairman wants your opinion captain he will give it to you," Kira said looking right at Willard.

"Yes sir," Willard said backing down.

Lacus didn't like this side at all; she saw a look in Kira's eyes she once saw when he lashed out at a few children years ago. She remembered he felt bad afterward but that was the same look she was getting now, she feared in this state he was in many would die.

"We will send a few assault teams to take the yacht, you commander will lead them," Ryu said looking at Kira.

"Yes sir," Kira replied.

"You will take the Agiles we have stored in the docks, your goal is to get on the ship and capture both of the Seirans," Ryu told him.

Willard really thought this was unnecessary, but the chairman must have his reasons. He didn't know what the capture of the Seirans was going to accomplish but if it was anything like other captives it wasn't going to be good for them.

"What about the rest of the crew?" Kira asked.

Lacus had to be very careful here, she knew he meant the servants and maids as well as the civilian crew, but she couldn't show any emotion here or they would detect it, she even had to be careful in what she was thinking, but she was smart enough to watch that, despite the difficulty.

"Eliminate them all," Ryu said looking right at Lacus.

Both Kira and Ryu could detect the feelings she felt, though it was still early so they decided not to do anything about them, what they missed was what Lacus really hid the anger and hate, especially for Ryu.

"Consider it done sir," Kira replied.

Ryu looked at Willard, "Range?"

"They will be here in one hour sir," Willard responded.

"Good…I will prepare the assault teams commander, report to the hanger in fifty minutes," Ryu replied as he dismissed them all.

Willard took the stairs and went back to his seat, Ryu left as he was taking charge of preparing their assault teams and equipment, but he told Lacus to stay.

Kira took a seat in his chair as he didn't look at Lacus, "You going to stand their all day," Kira said motioning to the other seat.

Lacus hesitantly sat down as she looked at Kira.

"Is this why you brought me here Kira? For the reason the chairman asked," Lacus asked him.

"All I did was leave your fate to him, if he would have wanted you dead I would have pulled the trigger," Kira told her.

"Excuse me if I don't believe that," Lacus replied.

Kira looked up, "I am really not in the mood for this Lacus."

"I can tell, after all he took away your pills didn't he?" Lacus asked.

Kira angrily stared at her, "Don't mention those again…what do you know of it anyway?"

"It's just my theory," Lacus responded looking ahead again.

"You were brought here to do what the chairman wants you to do, so I suggest you stay on that topic and leave the rest alone, you should be grateful he didn't want you dead," Kira responded.

"Maybe not now but after I do what he wants he may finish me," Lacus said, she was testing him now, she wanted to see just how far she could push, he wasn't looking good at all and she didn't like the idea of him in one of these tactical mission in this condition but the overall picture she had to get information but that didn't mean she could just turn off that section of her heart either.

"Then you should be grateful he allowed you to live as long as he did," Kira replied to her comment.

"Don't you ever think for yourself anymore?" Lacus asked.

"The chairman's goal is my goal, I choose this path Lacus, and I believe with time you will embrace it as well," Kira said looking at her.

"Maybe…" Lacus said as convincingly as possible.

Kira went back to work but Lacus had one more thing she wanted to get in.

"Just answer me one last question," Lacus said leaning closer.

"Speak," Kira replied.

"Is the world you're creating the world you want for your…children," Lacus got in with the emphasis on the word children.

"The ultimates will rein supreme as the only species Lacus, if only you would have seen my way sooner it could have been you," Kira replied.

Lacus said nothing on that matter, she was the actual first, none were ultimates but there was no way she was telling him that or that they even existed.

**Lower Hanger**

Ryu called together the Doomsday's assault teams, and gave them their orders. All acknowledged as they waited for the final word, they were on high alert and could move out the second the chairman gave the order.

* * *

**Seiran Yacht**

With Unato off in his own world and Yunna ordering around servants like a big shot, they never expected they were heading for worst nightmare ever known to man.

Just going about their business when the bridge was getting jammed from the Doomsday, they couldn't see anything on screen until they can into visual range.

**Deck**

Expecting a sunny day Yunna was lounging in the chairs when suddenly they were nailed with a very large surprise ahead.

Yunna removed his shades and about soiled himself.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

Just as their radar predicted they were nearing range.

Lacus remained with Kira on the bridge but there was no conversation after that last statement, she only took the time to observe him and the ship.

"Commander, it is time," Willard said.

Kira who stood up still wasn't in the best of shape mentally but physically despite his injuries he was ready to go.

"Inform His Excellency," Kira ordered as Willard did just that.

Kira was about to leave when he didn't even half to look to know Lacus was staring at him.

"Is that concern I am picking up?" Kira asked still not looking at her.

Lacus stared at him; his abilities for picking up feelings were dead on, however she said nothing.

"I know how you are, if you wish to leave the bridge you may, you are currently restricted to this section of the bridge and the floor your room is located on, for your own sake I would not suggest in trying to head elsewhere or activate any rooms or equipment you may find, we will know," Kira said before getting on his elevator and heading down.

Lacus watched him leave, for some reason she didn't want to be on this floor anymore but she had to see this, she had to see what he was going to do.

**Lower Hanger**

Assault teams were already getting briefed by Ryu as he was informed they were in range.

Their arsenal was only two Agiles with one transport chopper, that was all Ryu was sanctioning for this mission, and the Agiles weren't cleared to open fire, he wanted Kira to go in hand to hand. No mobile suits and no help from the ship.

Ryu noticed when Kira entered the hanger as he went on with his briefing.

Kira arrived as he was greeted by a soldier.

"Sir," the soldier saluted.

Kira walked over as he was in front of a weapons locker.

Kira removed his uniform jacket as the soldier handed him an assault vest.

Kira looked at it and waved him off, "Not needed, just give me belt."

"Yes sir," the soldier said placing the vest down and giving Kira what he asked for.

Kira placed the two straps over his shoulder and snapped the buckle together over his torso.

This was designed to carry extra equipment but wasn't any good for defense.

Kira placed a few rifle clips in the only two slots on the vest as the straps leading to the shoulders carried a few small grenades. This was all the belt would hold with the exception of the modified holsters on the back where Kira removed his two hand guns from the uniform jacket and placed them to the back of his belt with only one clip each extra. The other crew had full equipment but Kira was only going with as little as possible, he was the senior and an ultimate so it's best to show the ordinary coordinators that you are superior.

Lastly the soldier handed him a long knife he placed down placed in a strap that attached to one of his upper legs.

With that Kira placed an earpiece inside his ear as he could receive orders from base as well as speak to the other soldiers.

Kira then picked up the assault rifle as he checked the clip before slapping it back in. The rifle had a shoulder strap which he placed over his left shoulder.

Kira was finished as he headed over towards the chairman. Basically they were dressed for overkill, they only expected a few bodyguards but with many civilians and a few Orb military officers they weren't aware of they had to make sure they had enough.

Kira stopped right behind the chairman.

Kira listened as Ryu finished up, "Anything to add commander?"

Kira stepped forward, "Your orders are simple and should be carried out at ease for the superior race."

"Yes sir," all replied.

"Our goal is the capture of the two men whose photo you are being shown," Kira said as they dug it out of their data base. The soldiers looked at it as they passed it on.

"We are going in with no Intel, secure the deck then check room by room, they cowards will run but we will find our prey…this order is clear, destroy anything you see but those two, is that understood?" Kira asked.

"Yes sir," the team replied as they were high loyalists to Ryu or they wouldn't be on this ship.

On a yacht this size and only going in with a dozen Special Forces soldiers this would seem impossible but Kira knew how to get what he needed. Ryu knew this, this was the perfect way to test and see if Kira still had his killer instincts.

"Move out," Kira said as the soldiers immediately went to their choppers as the hanger doors opened and propellers were started.

Kira turned to Ryu.

"This is also an opportunity commander, the Seirans were high Orb officials and may have information we could use, take them alive," Ryu ordered.

"Yes sir," Kira replied.

"Just remember one thing commander, do not fail me again," Ryu said.

"Understood sir," Kira replied.

Ryu nodded and Kira moved towards the transport chopper.

As soon as he boarded they got word from the bridge and all choppers took off.

Ryu watched as now the fun began, as he headed for the bridge.

* * *

**Seiran Yacht**

**Bridge**

The captain saw he was heading straight for a very large massive warship, "All stop!" the captain ordered his engineering crew.

They had no choice but to stop as they were heading straight for a ship this large and they haven't been given orders to change course, this was one of the things the Seiran's loved using their power for so he had to get clearance.

The captain immediately called down to Unatos cabin a few decks down.

**Cabin**

Unato was going over a few things with his staff when he got the call.

"What is it and why have we stopped?" Unato asked as he was getting disturbed by all this.

"We ran into a massive warship just docked here sir, they might be the ones that are jamming our radar," the captain said as he was just a civilian captain, not one for knowing military matters but he did admit the ship seemed familiar.

Unato slightly smiled, he thought this was an alliance ship.

"Contact them and have them dispatch me to Lord Jibril," Unato said thinking this was the time.

"Uh…sir I don't that they are interested…they seem to be sending something out," the captain said.

Unato was growing annoyed as he turned to a view screen, "Patch me through I will talk to them fool."

"We cannot sir, communication is down, so is radar and scanning," the captain said.

Unato was now finding this strange, what ship had this kind of technology in their fleet.

"Put it on screen," Unato said looking at the view screen.

The captain did as Unato nearly had a heart attack as he backed off, "That…that…that is not an alliance ship it is him!" Unato said.

The others looked as they now had the worst luck in the world.

"It's Zaft, get us out of here now, contact the alliance," Unato said.

"We cannot contact anyone sir, and we are now detected three choppers heading out sir, they are on an intercept course," The captain said.

"Inform security to shoot them down, I don't care how just do it!" Unato said looking around in a panic now.

The captain immediately launched a security alert as a ship wide alarm went off.

Security forces from the Orb officers and many bodyguards rushed to the deck.

Unato looked at his people, "Let's go," Unato said as he was about pushing them out the door, apparently he didn't want to be here and believed there was a safer spot.

**Deck**

Yunna was shaking like a leaf, he looked all over the place as security forces rushed to the deck, they brought practically their whole estate but most were not soldiers and bodyguards.

Yunna started slowly backing away as those choppers got bigger and bigger as they were coming closer.

Yunna was now cowering behind a few of them as he was looking back for an exit.

All bodyguards drew their weapons and the few military personal had a few rifles, but not many.

The head bodyguard gave the order as the choppers got really close, "Open fire!" the bodyguard shouted as they opened fire at the choppers.

Yunna screamed as he took off running for a cabin door, his arms over his head and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**Yacht Deck**

**Choppers**

Kira watched as they got closer and he opened the side door.

The Agiles took point on the matter to draw fire as they saw people gathering with weapons. Kira looked like he saw the fool running inside like a coward; he immediately knew that was Yunna.

Kira watched as the opened fire on the Agiles.

"Twenty seconds," Kira said as a few soldiers nodded and dropped four repelling ropes off the side of the transport choppers.

"Take out the naturals immediately once you start descending," Kira said as the safety went off of all weapons.

The Agiles were making guards spread out opening fire and a spot in the middle of the deck opened. The transport chopper moved in as Kira and the rest opened fire from the chopper.

The bodyguards had to take cover as the chopper was now hovering over the center of the open deck.

Kira was taking point on the matter, with the rifle over his shoulder he stood up taking the rope with his free hand and wrapped one leg around it as he started making his way down.

Kira was heading down as he opened fire with his free hand.

A few bodyguards were aiming at him when Kira opened fire; the shots hit their marks as both fell to their demise.

The Agiles were now laying cover fire from the few soldiers stationed on those.

Kira slid down as he landed on the deck and dropped to one knee holding his rifle in a ready stance as the other soldiers made their way down.

Kira was getting impatient as more bodyguards and some Orb soldiers were gathering to counter.

Kira wasted no time opening fire on them, and his aim was dead on target.

**Deck**

Following the alert the forces rushed to the deck but the Zaft forces were already on deck, they were met with gun fire as they had to stay back and in cover. Most forces on deck were gunned down by the fire from the choppers and now the reinforcements were moving in.

Kira saw two gathering and about to move in as his aim was deadly and it only took two shots to bring those two down.

The assault forces were all on the deck while they took up defensive measures in firing covering fire at the entrances to keep the Orb forces back.

Once the transport was down it flew off as the Agiles lowered themselves enough and the few forces in there dropped to the ground.

Once all Zaft forces were on deck Kira finally stood up as they began spreading out. The deck had two sides and Kira motioned for them to split up.

Half went with Kira and half went with another officer.

They were still taking fire as Kira moved the team to the cabins outer walls and took cover there.

The other team did the same.

Kira took point on the matter as he glanced over the side and each time took fire.

Placing a hand in his ear, "Punch through," Kira ordered as he moved his rifle over the side and fired continuously.

While doing that he reached on his upper belt and took on of his grenades off.

When the clip ran out Kira popped the pin and tossed it over the side immediately ducking back.

The Orb forces and bodyguards were staying in cover by the entrances firing every chance they got but that changed when a grenade landed just to the side of them.

They saw what was coming as they tried to move back in.

The grenade exploded throwing most of them back by the force and fatally destroying a few others.

On the other side of the ship the team did the same thing.

"Move in," Kira ordered as his gun went to the side and he moved towards the entrances.

Kira looked down and saw three fatalities and a few regaining themselves as they were trying to stand.

Using one hand and aiming the rifle downward he quickly changed the clip and fired one shot at the people on the ground finishing all of them.

A few bodyguards and forces had just arrived as the door flew open.

Kira saw the door open as they tried to quickly aim their weapons at him. Kira used his fast speed and got right up on them.

Knocking one weapon out of ones hand Kira grabbed the back of the persons head and slammed him head first straight into the side of the cabin. The force was so great the neck immediately snapped on impact. Kira dropped that person and reached for his knife.

He was using that one as a slight shield but after he slammed the person against the wall he moved backwards with his knife and connected straight with the neck of another person, slicing the artery it was over for that person as well.

The person was still struggling and no longer had the strength to move but Kira grabbed the person collar and moved to the side of the ship throwing the person over.

Kira watched with a slight smile, "Splash."

The entrance was now secured as Kira looked to the team members.

"I want two with me the rest clear the deck," Kira ordered as the soldiers acknowledged and moved ahead.

Kira kept his sights on the door now as he looked at the two remaining.

"Do it," Kira ordered.

One soldier moved to the side of the entrance and removed a flash grenade.

The other moved straight for the front and awaited Kira's order.

"Do it," Kira ordered.

The soldier in front kicked the door straight open as the other threw the flash grenade in as both took cover.

Kira stood where he was and shut his eyes.

The grenade went off as Kira took his rifle once again and the two quickly moved in with weapons drawn.

They were now inside.

* * *

**Doomsday Bridge**

Ryu watched as they used their sensors and could see everything that was happening on the deck. Kira certainly hasn't lost those killer instincts if anything they were stronger just as he predicted. Throw him in battle after he is defeated and you have an even stronger monster.

Lacus didn't like at all what she saw, and now she had seen enough.

Lacus stood up, "If you will excuse me chairman," Lacus said.

Ryu slightly smiled, "You will miss the great fun, but I understand, just be back by the time the commander gets the prisoners, that's an order," Ryu said.

Lacus acknowledged though it killed her as she boarded the elevator and it took her to only one floor.

**Private Floor**

She got off as she had to clear her head and she wanted to look around and get in a terminal or something but she didn't have clearance for things like that and if spotted now she would be found out. She could only get that information from the heads and to do that she had to be trusted.

Lacus was walking to her room when she saw Sarah coming out of a room.

"Miss Lacus," Sarah said.

"I was surprised you weren't on the bridge," Lacus replied.

"I heard what was happening…I am taking it this is the first time you saw him like this?" Sarah asked.

Lacus nodded her head, "I a suit I saw how he acted but this is flesh and blood and he is mutilating it."

Sarah understood as she heard crying coming from inside the room.

Lacus heard it as well she knew those had to be the children.

Sarah saw her reaction, "Would you like to meet them? I understand if you don't."

Lacus slightly smiled, she had to admit her curiosity was getting the better of her as she agreed.

Both went inside as Lacus saw the children and froze when she saw both of them but especially a certain one.

* * *

**Inside the Yacht**

**With Unato**

Unato had countless bodyguards surrounding him as he made it to one of the lower floors, they moved inside what looked like a vault or something.

"We will be safe in here," Unato said.

This was a sort of safe room, these guys were so paranoid that they had something like this on board for emergencies, there wasn't anything that you couldn't find on this ship.

They moved inside as a few looked at him, "What about master Yunna sir?"

"No time close the door," Unato said as they did just that as the door secured itself.

Unato was now feeling like a big shot that no one could get inside here.

**With Yunna**

Yunna ran and ran threw the ship he was never this scared in his life but now he was shaking, he knew of the safe place but he was cut off from there as he just wanted to hide.

Yunna passed many ship personal as he made his way into a recreation area. Yunna panicked and then found the only place he could hide. Yunna opened one of the equipment lockers and went inside locking himself in a locker. Yunna bawled like a baby as he never stopped shaking.

**Bridge**

The captain saw the fighting as now the Zaft personal were inside and likely going to be heading here.

"Seal that door," the captain said.

"We cannot captain, this isn't a military vessel," one crewman said.

The captain was looking around like crazy as they had people blocking the door, but that wouldn't be enough.

**With Kira**

After they were inside Kira saw no more personal but now a hunt had begun.

"I need your status," Kira spoke to the other team.

"_We just breached the door sir, awaiting orders," _the other officer said.

"Take the lower decks remember destroy all in your path but keep the Seirans' alive," Kira ordered.

"_Yes sir," _the officer ordered as the moved in.

Kira looked to his own team members now, but not before he saw something on the wall, it was a map for the ship. Kira smiled as it pointed his straight to the bridge.

"Move out," Kira ordered.

"Yes sir," the two said as Kira once again took point.

**Near the Bridge**

They were making their way up as they hadn't found any resistance yet but Kira had a feeling they were with their targets.

Moving upward however that did change as a few yacht staff were rushing to get out.

They moved straight in front of Kira and his team.

One maid, a few servants, and even a few cooks.

Kira saw the pleading in their eyes as he raised his rifle, the other two did so as well, they were special forces because they knew never to question orders and followed without remorse.

Kira's expression didn't change, "Fire."

They begged and pleaded but he ordered and the three opened fire on them. It was pure slaughter as they fell one after another.

They finished as they changed clips and Kira was on his last but the other had plenty.

"Let's go," Kira said as they moved ahead.

Heading up the stairs they kept their rifles pointed ahead as one would cover the back and one the upper stairs as they went up.

Kira saw the floor that he remembered from the map as he kicked open the door and was met with gun fire by a few Orb officers.

Kira moved back as he pointed the rifle around the corner and fired a few shots. The officers were forced to back away as Kira rushed into the room.

He fired one shot striking one as he rolled into cover by an empty room.

Kira drew the fire from the other as his team members came from around the corner and fired striking the other one.

Kira stood up with his head once again killing him; he could really use something about now but had to fight that off.

Kira looked ahead as he saw the door that led to the bridge, if they couldn't find the Seirans there then someone should know.

Kira was about to move out when he heard what sounded like whimpering or something sort of noise.

Kira looked back as he saw the door was only opened half way when he went in. Giving a quick hand signal Kira looked at the door as the other two took aim, Kira grabbed the door with both hands letting his rifle hang to the side as he pulled it off the hinges then took one handgun and aimed it.

Behind the door were two frightened people, one maid and one servant, they only looked as old as Kira. They seemed to be covering a child as well and the small child was now crying, Kira had no clue why a child was no board but the crying it was causing wasn't doing his head any good. The one thing you never did when he had these headaches was make a lot of noise.

"Don't…" one said pleading.

The other was trying to shield the both of them, this was probably a small family or something like that, they were likely serving the Seirans but had to take the child with them, a big pity it was a natural.

Kira took aim with his gun. Then he felt a very sharp pain in his back.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): A little late with the update so I decided to cut this in two parts, the second part will be up tomorrow as the conclusion of this assault takes place. Bye for now.**


	51. Battle Assault Part Two

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty One**

**Battle Assault Part Two**

**Inside the Yacht**

**Near the Bridge**

Kira took aim with his gun. Then he felt a very sharp pain in his back.

At the last second Kira got a sense that something was approaching but it also told him not to move either.

Kira was struck hard with medium size metal rod.

This knocked Kira off balance a little, the small family cried out as they huddled together tighter.

Kira spun himself around and looked at a medium size natural bodyguard it looked like, but the funny thing was this person didn't look that old either.

What was different was the enraged look in this persons eyes.

The two with Kira took aim as Kira raised his hand; the two didn't shoot as Kira once again looked at this person.

He now knew why his senses told him not to move, that rod was cut off and if he had dodged the way he would have he would have suffered a large puncture wound, instead his old wounds on his back were broken but nothing else serious.

Kira looked at the person as something was really strange, at the age this person was at as well as the body frame this person should have gotten that much impact off that swing. Kira believed he just found something their intelligence has been trying to confirm for a year a full breed extended.

Kira looked at the person and nodded his head up and down, "Interesting, what type of freak would you be?"

The person looked completely high on something, but also a little in control as well, "You…die," the person said.

"Highly doubtful," Kira said holstering the handgun he had.

"Sir?" the two soldiers said.

"Leave this to me, secure this floor," Kira ordered.

"Yes sir," they said moving on to try and get the entrance of the bridge secured.

"One last thing," Kira said as he said something to the soldiers, they were a little confused at first but then handed the item Kira wanted as one tossed it to him.

Kira took the item and placed it in his belt.

"Do you have a name or is brainless idiot enough?" Kira asked as he remembered the reports on extended.

"Coordinator scum," the person shouted in rage charging for Kira fast.

Kira was a little surprised at the speed but he had something else in mind for this person.

"Watch what you are calling a coordinator," Kira said as the rod came swinging straight at him.

One important thing was Kira remembered the terrain of the corridors in this hallway.

Sideswiping the swing the extended poked at him hard and fast. Kira dodged that, then Kira saw the move as the extended threw its weight into the next charge. Kira saw his opportunity as he reached for the item.

With the item in hand the extended went right past Kira as he spun out of the way. The rod hit the wall as Kira reached over and slapped one cuff of the handcuffs he got from the soldier around the persons wrist. Kira quickly kicked the extended in the upper back of the leg making it drop to one knee as Kira slapped the other cuff around the last wrist.

The extended soon found out he was restrained around a very secure corridor pole. Like with rumor the thing went nuts. It couldn't move as Kira just watched it.

"You were rumored to be able to fight better then that, I have plans for you," Kira said getting up and once again taking his gun in his hand.

The extended struggled and struggled but it was useless, it threw out insults and such but Kira ignored the thing. Kira didn't consider these things to be live human beings since they really had no will of their own, and most ended up crazy. This one however was one Kira had something else planned but first things first he has to finish what he came here to do.

Kira remembered as he looked back as the family who was shocked at all of this and too frightened to move.

"You brought this on yourselves," Kira said aiming the gun again.

"Why? Why are you doing this we are not military personal," one asked as the other two couldn't look up.

"Your naturals, that is reason enough, the world must purge," Kira said as he pulled the trigger, one fell as they heard screams and Kira fired again dropping the other one.

Looking down at the other one which was the small child, Kira once again pulled the trigger.

Kira watched each one fall, "It's your own fault, you were born naturals," Kira said as he once again holstered the gun.

Kira moved on really wishing he had some pills about now, his mood was getting angrier and his head splitting again.

He moved on as the rest of the area was secured and Kira caught up with the other two as the found the bride door.

"Status?" Kira asked.

"This is it sir…they seem to have it locked or something," one said.

Kira walked up to the door, and reached out knocking on the door, "Room service, I have a special order of wanting answers," Kira yelled through the door.

"I guess it didn't work," Kira said as it was clear to the others the commander was now enjoying this.

**Inside the Bridge**

The captain and the others heard that, "Don't open it."

"We weren't captain," they said.

Outside Kira looked at the door as he stepped back and got a fast start kicking the door. The doors lock busted he heard that but as he tried to open it about three bodies on the inside started pushing up against it.

Outside the two soldiers started moving to shoot but Kira stopped them.

"Use your heads I want the captain alive," Kira said moving towards the door.

Kira turned the handle and started pushing the door.

The door started opening despite three naturals holding it shut. They were all struggling to get the door open.

Kira was pushing and despite not being near one hundred percent he was getting it done but to slowly.

"Get on this," Kira ordered to his guys.

They got on the door and started pushing and it flew open in no time as the three on the inside flew back and hit the floor.

The two opened fire with their rifles taking them down as Kira moved forward spotting the captain who was moving backwards and was stopped by a wall.

Kira removed his knife driving it straight into any that got in his way, until he found the captain.

Kira grabbed the captain and slammed him up against one of the control panels holding the knife to his temple.

"What do you want? We are just a civilian liner," the captain said freaked out a little.

"Yeah and I am a natural rights sympathizer," Kira replied holding the knife towards the throat area now.

"You give me answers you live, you don't I will find what I want anyway and you die, your choice," Kira said breaking the skin a little.

The two others finished off the rest of the ships crew as they were unarmed.

"Alright just give me your word that you won't harm the passengers," the captain said.

"My word is as solid as my mission," Kira responded.

"Alright then," the captain responded.

"I want the Seirans, where are they located?" Kira asked.

"…in the cabin…but since the alert went off there is a secured area down a few floors there on the map," the captain said pointing to the area.

"Thank you, you were such great help," Kira said releasing him and dusted off his uniform.

"You will keep your word right?" the captain asked.

Kira patted him on the back before quickly reaching over and snapped the captain's neck.

"No…I didn't lie to you though, my word is as strong as my mission but my mission is now stronger," Kira said as the captain fell to his death.

Kira reached in and pushed the communicator in his ear, "Another day another natural…Status?" Kira asked.

"_We are searching sir, but our deck team has secured all exits, nothing is leaving," _the one officer said.

Kira then laid the course to that safe room to them, "We will meet you there."

"_Yes sir, we are moving there now sir,"_ the officer said signing off.

"Let's go," Kira ordered as they moved outside as the two safe the restrained extended.

"Sir?" one asked.

Kira looked at him, "Ignore it," Kira said picking up the rod and starting to poke it.

"I guess the rumors were true about extended, their fun to toy with," Kira said jabbing it with the non lethal side.

"I have plans for it, just leave it for now," Kira said as they started walking away.

"You will perish space monster," the extended shouted.

"What do you know it can actually say a few civilized words," Kira said laughing a little as they left it there.

The two knew Kira was now acting different, he seemed to truly be enjoying himself but the darkness in his eyes was as just as strong as ever, if anything this new attitude he was showing was a lot more dangerous then the normal one their used to seeing.

* * *

**Doomsday-Bridge**

After finishing with that Ryu contacted Kira for a report.

"Your status?" Ryu asked.

Kira stopped what he was doing to answer, _"We have a possible location, we are moving in now…but I may have found an extended sir."_

"Interesting…get back to me when you have the Seiran's in custody," Ryu ordered.

"_Yes sir," _Kira replied signing off.

Ryu then sat back, he liked what he was hearing so far, the commander he recruited was for sure back and deadlier then ever.

Ryu got status reports from other commanders as things seemed to be going great for this little distraction operation. With Jibril not set to arrive for some time Ryu was glad he authorized this. Not only entertaining but getting good live training was taking Kira deeper and deeper to the hate he taught him how to use.

* * *

**Middle Decks-Seiran Yacht**

**Near the room**

The other officers were a lot closer as they arrived first, they saw the door but this door couldn't be broken into even by a ram, they immediately encountered a fire fight but were holding their own.

**Inside the Room**

Unato was pacing as a few inside were aiming their guns at the door, if they got this open then they could ambush them.

"Someone will come," Unato kept saying.

"The alliance knows were here, they have to," Unato kept saying.

The others wished he would just shut up as he was making things ten times worse.

**Near the Room**

Kira and his two soldiers kept moving and engaging wherever they saw soldiers or just people running away.

Kira knew they were close when he heard a fire fight.

Taking aim he was on the last clip of the rifle as the two were covering for him.

Kira slowly came around the corner as this was where the forces were stationed.

Kira slightly smiled as he moved in and opened fire.

The personal and bodyguards were surprised as they turned around only to be dropped by fire.

Body after body fell as Kira finally ran out as he moved closer to another that was taking cover. The guard tried aiming his pistol but Kira slammed the empty rifle straight in the person's stomach as he quickly swung it upward smashing the persons face. Kira removed the strap from his shoulder as he dropped the empty rifle and went for one of his handguns and the silver one he took.

The Orb people were completely ambushed and slaughtered right then and there. They were literally walking in blood there was so much destruction.

After the fire fight ended, Kira joined up with the other team as they all quickly saluted.

**Outside the secured door**

"This is it correct?" Kira asked looking at the door.

"Yes sir, its not the best secured door I have seem but still a piece of work," the officer said.

Kira looked back as soldiers were covering the hallways.

Kira then looked at the door, "Get the demolition, I want charges here, here and there," Kira said pointing to three locations.

"Yes sir," the officer said as they moved back.

The explosive specialists moved in and placed two charges straight where the secured hinges would be located and one on the opposite side where the lock was placed.

The teams moved back a ways as the officer held the detonator and looked at Kira.

Kira looked at the officer, "Now."

The officer then pushed the button.

The explosion was heard as the secured not so secured door was blown straight off.

"Move in," Kira ordered as they went in.

**Inside the room**

The others didn't know what was going on but the next thing they knew there was a small explosion and the door came right down as those holding weapons had to quickly move back.

The explosion caused a lot of smoke as those inside were waving their arms trying to regain themselves but that was when it started.

The Zaft soldiers came in and opened fire down on them.

The bodyguards fell one after another as Unato was backed into a corner with the others.

He saw Zaft finish off all inside but then the weapons were turned on him.

Unato waited until he then saw Kira.

"You…" Unato said.

Kira looked at him, "What in the world is the prime minister of Orb doing out here."

Unato was frozen he didn't want to be here anymore.

Kira looked around and didn't see Yunna, "Where is your worthless son?"

Unato was stammering, "I…I haven't…"

Kira shook his head, "If I didn't have orders to take you alive, I swear I would put one right in the middle of your head."

Unato wasn't saying anything but one thing, "Lord Jibril will come for us."

Kira outright laughed as did many others, "Your something else, take him away."

Soldiers moved forward and restrained him as they hauled him off, that was one down and one to go.

Kira moved towards the officer, "He is still here somewhere."

"I covered the upper levels sir," the officer said.

"I will take my two and head towards the lower level and recreation area, you search the rest, every room knowing him he will not move around but stay in one place, find him," Kira said.

"Yes sir," the officer had said gathering up his team as they were done here.

Kira moved towards his two and waved them off as they were now going lower and deep into the yacht.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Private Floor-Children's room**

Lacus was completely frozen as she saw those two children. Sarah moved to tend to them as she dismissed the goliath inside.

"I am sorry Miss Sarah, but I wasn't aware that visitors were allowed, besides its time for his lessons," the nurse inside told her.

Lacus looked at that nurse, she was certainly something else.

"I keep forgetting am I the mother or not?" Sarah asked throwing a dirty look at her.

"The commander will hear of this," the nurse said walking out of the room.

Lacus took her eyes from those children, "May I ask what that was about?"

"She was just the backup nurse since the commander eliminated the one that gave me information," Sarah told her sadly.

Lacus heard that and was appalled but she had to face facts that Kira was just different now.

"I'm sorry," Lacus replied as her eyes locked on the two children especially a certain one.

Lacus looked at the boy and he practically looked identical to her own son when he was that small, with the exception of the small dots of color in his eyes they were mostly violet but she saw some of Sarah's color in there as well.

The one Lacus really looked at was the girl, that was the one that really caught her eyes, that little girl was completely identical to the one she lost.

Grief was starting to fill her heart again, Lacus didn't like remembering this but she wouldn't allow herself to forget her youngest daughter she lost that day, Lacus however used her extremely strong will not to show these emotions in front of Sarah however, but it was a struggle.

Lacus moved closer to her, "I am sorry for asking…but may I?" Lacus asked.

Sarah didn't mind her holding her; she smiled and gently handed the girl over to Lacus.

Lacus looked down and even for a slight second she felt as if she had that little girl back, she knew it was all in her mind but just for this short time she wanted to feel as if she was still alive.

For the first time in awhile Lacus finally had her motherly smile back as she looked at this little girl.

Sarah seemed to pick up the joy she got from holding her, "Your doing something the commander never did do, he never once held her or him."

"In the past that is something you wouldn't be able to keep from him," Lacus said looking at the other child.

That was the ultimate and he seemed very more advanced then his sister, and from what she remembered his other brother and sister at that age as well.

The ultimate was starting to get restless as he tried to break from his mother's arms.

Sarah looked down at him as he was getting very aggressive, especially for his age.

"You see what I mean, I need to know what they are showing him, his observations skills are too advanced and he picks up on everything," Sarah said trying to calm him down a little.

Lacus looked down at him she hesitated but then she did what she did to her own children, she sang to them.

Sarah was surprised at this but Lacus' voice was legendary, but what was something else was it peaked her sons interest as he stared up at her, trying to find out what was going on, something else was his aggressiveness was dying down.

Little did they know the goliath as Sarah calls her was listened and observing everything.

For this one calm moment it was something none had felt in a long time but that was interrupted as Ryu came on the wire.

"Report to the bridge Clyne," Ryu said in that one statement to this floor.

Lacus stopped as she knew she had to follow his command. Lacus gently handed the little girl back to Sarah as she stood up.

"Go ahead, before he becomes suspicious," Sarah told her smiling at her then to her children.

Lacus looked at the kids one last time as she left the room.

Sarah had another problem now as her son wasn't too pleased Lacus stopped.

* * *

**Lower Levels-Seiran Yacht**

Search teams were spreading out, and now Ryu sent more reinforcements to the yacht, but they were only to cover areas that Kira already searched. They weren't going to let Yunna slip out and play cat and mouse all day.

**Lower deck**

Kira and his search party were going annoyed that Yunna was hiding this long, they searched rooms and everything, some ship personal was found but were eliminated immediately.

Another thing was they ran out of resistance, the bodyguards and officers must have all perished by now.

Kira could really use a pill right about now, but pushed on without them.

**Recreation Locker room**

Inside his special locker Yunna was still cowering, he only wanted all this over and Jibril to come and save them, but like his father he was an idiot, in ways it could be true the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Yunna was cowering when he heard a noise and then cowered some more.

**Outside the Recreation Rooms**

Kira and his crew were growing very annoyed, this was a large yacht and they were using enough personal.

They were about to get lucky as a few crewmen had the unfortunate luck to run threw a hallway and right to them. Kira did this to all civilians before eliminating them and found his lucky break.

The soldiers pointed their weapons as Kira got an idea.

He aimed his handgun straight at them as Kira threw one up against the wall.

"Yunna Seiran, where is he? It's your life or his location I will have one by the time this conversation is done," Kira said deadly.

Kira looked back at one of his soldiers and one person shot one he was with.

"Do I take another one?" Kira asked.

"I saw him…I saw him," the person said quickly.

"Where?" Kira asked digging the gun into the back of the persons head.

"He…he…ran into the recreation rooms, over there," the person pointed.

"Thank you," Kira said looking back at one soldier as both Kira and he opened fire taking the rest of them down.

"Let's go," Kira said as the busted into the recreation rooms.

They searched carefully and found nothing until one of the last room was a locker room.

Kira opened the door and him and his two others went inside.

**Inside the Locker Room**

As soon as Kira walked in it was completely obvious so much that it was pathetic.

Kira saw all the lockers but one locker was rattling, Yunna was shaking so bad it gave it all away.

The two soldiers saw it as well.

"Hmm, I guess that Yunna Seiran may have just gotten away from us boys," Kira said walking.

Yunna heard that he froze mentally but physically he was still shaking like a leaf.

"What are we to do," Kira said heading for that locker but he knocked on a few before hand.

Yunna actually yelped after hearing one.

The two soldiers raised their weapons as Yunna might be armed but Kira knew the fool probably didn't even know how to take a safety off a weapon, his servants would do it for him if he actually knew how to shoot.

Kira got right up the locker as he grabbed it and yanked it open after the first pull.

Yunna looked up surprised as he did something very pathetic.

"It's Yunna, look everybody is Yunna, oh what a joyful day," Kira said.

Yunna looked up as the eyes were still completely deadly.

"Come on out Yunna, you're the man of the party today," Kira said reaching down and grabbing his uniform and he pulled him out sending him into a locker.

Yunna cried out as he turned around and was still shaking.

"Stay away…don't come near me," Yunna said putting up his fists in a pathetic stance shaking away.

"I can't do my job if you make me laugh Yunna," Kira said moving forward.

"Please don't kill me, it was my father not me," Yunna dropped to his knees and begged.

"Come on, stop be so disgraceful, take it like a leader you claim yourself to be" Kira said pulling him to his feet again swiping off the top of his uniform.

Kira then smacked him in the stomach not hard, Yunna bent down as Kira did it again.

"Up and down," Kira said toying with him.

The soldiers found this entertaining.

"Oh God," Yunna said as this wasn't the first time he did it a little before Kira found him as well, but it really flowed after this.

Kira looked down as Yunna completely wet himself.

"Pathetic," Kira said as the soldiers backed off a little.

"I don't deserve to die, don't kill me," Yunna was now crying.

"Get this thing out of my sight, take him to the deck and do what you have to and clean him up, I don't want that crap dirtying my ship," Kira said.

"Yes sir," the soldiers said restraining a crying Yunna as he dragged him out.

"What a day," Kira said activating his communication, "All teams' targets are secured, I say again targets are secured, move to the deck…bring any more captives you find there."

_"Yes sir,"_ the com activated as Kira moved to contact Ryu.

"I have them sir, may I make a request, something that I believe will be interesting," Kira told him.

_"Go ahead," _Ryu said pleased Kira completed this task the way he did.

Kira explained it to him.

Ryu smiled, _"Request granted, I will start setting it up, we will do it on the Seiran deck before we sink the ship."_

"Yes sir," Kira replied as he started heading for the deck, but first he found a few bottles of wine.

Opening one he took a sip before spitting it out, "They even have bad tastes, foolish naturals," Kira said heading back up.

**Deck**

Soldiers were gathering the survivors as a special team went in to do part of Kira's request.

The Seirans were brought to the deck as they were then halted.

All were waiting for Kira to arrive as something was up.

**Doomsday's Bridge**

Lacus arrived as she saw the commotion on the deck, something was up and when she saw Kira come out it couldn't be that good.

**Deck**

Kira was on his way out as what he was going to do next would drive a hard blow straight into the heart of the alliance.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter Kira does what he requested, the interrogations begin and Orb gets their transmission. See you later.**


	52. Spectacle

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty Two**

**Spectacle**

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

When Lacus arrived all she saw from that yacht was that the soldiers were moving the captured crewmen and such out to the deck. After Kira decided what he wanted to do they put a hold on executing them immediately. Lacus had no clue what they were up to but how rough they were treating these people it couldn't be to good.

Lacus sat down as Ryu was having a meeting with Willard and this was one she couldn't hear.

Ryu was very intrigued by Kira's idea, but in a way he wanted to see this more then how much it would affect the alliance. It would likely hurt their will to some but others with bigger pride wouldn't see this as much of a setback.

"Sir, may I speak freely?" Willard said as he heard what Ryu authorized.

"Make it quick," Ryu said.

"Forgive me sir…but what is the point of this?" Willard asked.

Ryu looked at him, "Are you questioning my decision?"

"No sir…but just seems as if we are wasting time, our mission is Jibril why are we wasting time doing things like this, their just seems no point in this," Willard said.

"First captain, this will entertain me, second what the commander said this will make some in the alliance drop in will as they put a lot of hope on these things, and third it passes the time," Ryu told him seriously.

"What are we to do with the Seiran's Sir?" Willard asked.

"They were high up in the Orb government, I want to know what information they have, Jibril was in contact with them so it is a slight possibility they may know something our intelligence isn't aware of, and second they were storing shipments of illegal weapons from the alliance without their representative knowing, I want the command codes or the locations for the weapons they are storing," Ryu told him.

"What weapons sir?" Willard asked.

"They bought several nuclear warheads and are storing them somewhere in Orb," Ryu told him.

"How sir? We attacked when they were in command, they would have used them against us," Willard said.

Ryu smiled, "Jibril isn't crazy enough to give them the activation codes, but they may have the command codes for transport or testing, I may be able to take Orb down without ever going back, besides this will be highly entertaining when they beg for mercy, a good distraction from our mission until Jibril arrives."

"One last thing sir," Willard said.

"You are beginning to bore me captain," Ryu told him.

"This will only be a second sir…you heard the commander as did I, his meaner seems different…he to be frank sir he seems crazy now," Willard told him.

Ryu stared at him, "He knows what he is doing captain, leave this alone."

"Yes sir," Willard said saluting.

"Finish setting up, I want this recorded," Ryu said.

"Immediately sir," Willard said seeing to it.

Ryu watched Willard leave, he didn't tell him everything about Kira, the fact was that Kira was now only running on fumes of his pills so to speak. They weren't totally out of his system yet and when the affects were this happy go lucky person they were watching would soon be gone. Ryu knew it wouldn't be much longer and as soon as the very last of it was out of his system they would easily be able to tell.

Ryu knew the effect of these pills and what Kira would be like without them.

Ryu then saw Lacus, "Miss Clyne you're just in time for the show," Ryu said taking a seat.

Lacus stared at him, "What are you saying?"

"Just watch," Ryu told her as he put it up on the big screen.

Willard finished preparations as they were ready to record.

Ryu told him to wait until it began then start.

* * *

**Seiran Yacht-Deck**

Soldiers were pushing the ones left alive out and to the back of the deck, there were all kinds, men women and a few children. They were fearful and not knowing what was going to happen.

Soldiers surrounded them as the main guests of honor were finally escorted out, Unato was first as they brought him over to the front of the others. Yunna was next but the two soldiers had orders to clean him up so they found the best way to do that.

Soldiers were now forming a half circle as the rest kept the crew people under guard.

The cabin walls made up the rest of the circle as rumors spread what was going to happen.

Kira was still not out yet as a few security personal went in and met with him, Kira gave them orders from some data he found. They then went up the stairs to carry it out, piece by piece.

Kira then soon made his way out, as everything was already set up now all they needed was one more guest and they could begin.

Kira walked over towards Unato as the soldiers moved out of his way, Kira only saw Unato but as he looked over he saw the two soldiers holding a rope over the side.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked.

One looked back, "What you said sir, were cleaning him up."

If Kira didn't have a major headache he would have found that amusing as they tied a rope around Yunna's waste and were dunking him over the side into the ocean.

"Get him up," Kira ordered as he approached Unato.

Unato wanted to act tough but looking into the demonic eyes that wasn't easy, "What are you going to do to me?" Unato asked not caring about his crew or likely his own son who was brought back over to him soaking wet.

"I have an interesting proposition for you," Kira told him.

"Such as," Unato replied.

"You have an extended on board don't you?" Kira asked.

Unato was surprised, that was something he acquired from Jibril but didn't know anyone knew about it.

"Maybe I do," Unato replied.

Kira quickly grabbed his throat as Yunna shook and closed his eyes.

Unato was struggling to breathe.

"Don't play with me," Kira said deadly, his fun and games were all over.

"Alright…I…do," Unato finally said.

"Here's the deal, I will personally engage in a one on one battle with that thing, if he wins you and your crew will be let go, I want you to give all the data on making him in top condition," Kira told him.

Unato was surprised it was suicide to take on an extended, but he saw the opportunity here, "I accept."

"Give me the information on getting it in the top fighting condition, this will mean nothing if I am fighting a weak opponent," Kira told him.

Unato started spilling out everything.

Kira wanted to do this for one reason, they were going to record this and send it to alliance leaders. Many believed extendeds were invincible and were the future to winning this war. Kira wanted to take that will from them, this may not have a great affect to many but to some it will shatter their hopes, especially after all the time and money that went into this things, Kira was going to show that extendeds are not all their cracked up to be, and it would drive the fear level back up, another reason was Kira wanted to do this for himself, to show the world that even these things couldn't beat him. He had a feeling that was why Ryu agreed to this. It would affect some in the alliance leadership but this was more along the line of satisfying Kira himself.

Unato finished as Kira contacted the two upstairs they did as he said as Kira sent higher security personal upstairs to bring the thing down.

"Shall we begin?" Kira asked as he moved towards the center.

**Doomsday's Bridge**

Lacus finally got the word, "You are serious about this?"

Ryu looked at her, "We need entertainment at sometimes Miss Clyne, and maybe affect the alliance a little or hard, but all in all this is for the commanders satisfaction which is why I granted it."

"What about the Seirans after this?" Lacus asked.

"We will grill them for information, when we have it they die," Ryu said seriously.

"You are not needed until after Jibril is destroyed so I suggest you just enjoy the show," Ryu said looking back at the screen.

Lacus heard that and knew she had to double her efforts, she needed that information and to be off his ship by that time which gave her little under a week, she would have to take suicidal risks to get this done in time.

They now watched as they saw the thing being brought out.

Willard saw what was going on and this was absolutely ridiculous but it did seem to pick up on soldier's morale, they would like nothing more then to see the commander take down what was supposed to be the alliances main weapon an extended.

**Deck**

Kira removed his belt with his weapons and handed it to a soldier, the next was his upper uniform, his wounds were very apparent from the explosion but Kira wanted this to be even and maybe giving that thing the advantage. Kira then waited as his security team was brining out the extended as they speak.

Around the circle soldiers were now well aware and some taking wagers.

"The commander," one said.

"I second," another said.

"Double that for me," another said.

"This won't work if all bet on the commander," another said.

"Then lets change it to how long it will take for the commander to win," another said.

Then they started betting on that, it was a frigging spectacle.

Kira watched as finally his soldiers brought out the thing as Kira called it.

The extended was fully charged up as the information they got from Unato, they lets just say charged it.

It was highly restrained as the soldiers were holding it.

"Talk to it," Kira told Unato.

The extended saw Unato and calmed a little as he explained what had to happen.

"If it touches any of my soldiers you lose prime minister," Kira told him as he couldn't have this looking bad just in case some took it seriously when they sent it out.

Unato then made a statement as he showed the things vitals.

Kira was ready as he was right in front of the thing about thirty feet.

"Remove the restraints," Kira said as Unato and Yunna knew this was their only hope.

The restraints were taken off as the thing stared at Kira.

Kira started walking around it, just building up his anger.

The extended stared at Kira, "Now…you die," the thing yelled.

"Come on then," Kira replied as the thing charged very quick.

Kira smirked he moved out of the way evading a quick punch. The extended didn't stop trying back kicks and more punches, Kira evaded them all. Kira wasn't too pleased yet, he wasn't even at one hundred percent and he was in the upper hand, if this was all the alliance had to boast about then they would be exterminated faster then he first thought.

Kira was using his abilities which were running at full capacity minus his head.

Finally throwing another punch Kira caught it, the extended threw another one as Kira caught that one.

"You disappoint me," Kira said now pushing all his strength; he was turning the fist downward making the extended fall to his knees.

"I guess I have to beat the fight out of you," Kira told it as he released one fist elbowed the him in the gut and sent him flying back into the wall with his remaining hand.

The extended hit the wall as it fell to the ground.

The Zaft personal was pleased this was the best entertainment they had in awhile.

Kira however was growing disappointed.

Kira moved towards it as he was hit with another wave of head pain, this one was severe as he stopped for a second.

The extended however jumped at him landing its first punch across Kira face. Kira didn't move back but his head was knocked around.

The extended tried again hitting him again and then kicking him straight in the gut.

Kira backed up only a little bit.

Unato and Yunna saw small hope now.

Kira had his eyes shut but then they slowly opened. Making the extended feel something he never felt before, fear.

**Doomsday's Bridge**

Ryu watched that, "Now it begins."

Lacus heard that as she looked back to the screen.

**Fighting circle**

Kira wiped a little blood that formed from one of his open wounds, "Now…you die."

The extended moved back a little as in a blink of an eye Kira was right back on him.

A fierce punch straight to the cheek caused teeth to fall out and the thing to stagger backwards, Kira didn't stop as he spun himself around delivering another lighting fast kick this time to the chest. The extended was out of breath as he flew back again. Kira moved forward and grabbed the things throat and with one arm tossed it back as the thing landed straight on the wall starting to fall down it.

Kira then stood there as he watched the thing slowly fall down the wall, Kira saw the chance as it was time for the death blow.

Kira focused his eyes straight on the persons head as he got a fast star and Kira moved his leg in a deadly side kick.

The extended was already in the ozone, but the kick crushed right into its head as it was smashed between the steel wall and Kira's foot. The kick shattered the skull in several places this kick was delivered from all of Kira's ultimate strength and with the wall right there it was just like the head was smashed.

The kicked destroyed the extended instantly. As it lied their pathetically with a bloody mess, breathing and the heart had stopped.

Unato and Yunna now nearly had heart attacks, extendeds were not supposed to fall like this, especially since this one was trained as a bodyguard.

Kira looked down as it as he turned around to walk out. The battle was short and efficient as Kira had never felt better.

Many hesitated in approaching him, that look that was back was pure rage. Kira however had a splitting headache and felt himself losing control, his pills effects had run dry and now he would have to suffer until he got more.

"Take them on board," Kira ordered holding his head.

"What about them sir?" an officer said.

Kira saw the crowd, "Eliminate them."

"Yes sir," Kira said heading back on board.

All soldiers turned around and pointed their rifles.

People screamed as they feared this moment, gunfire was heard as Kira walked off not a single person would survive this slaughter.

The Seirans were brought on board and taking to the brig.

**Bridge**

Lacus looked away as she saw that slaughter, she couldn't stay anymore as she left the bridge to return to her room.

Ryu however watched, the commander to an extent was back, the effects made him crazy for a few seconds but now he was partially back, after Jibril was dead he would have him fully back.

Ryu stood up, "Prepare for interrogation."

"Will you handle it sir?" Willard asked.

"Partially, the commander will join me," Ryu said.

"Sir, after that don't you think…" Willard said.

"Like I told him captain, he brought the pain on himself and will deal with it…one last thing get our people back and destroy the yacht," Ryu said as he went down the lift.

All Willard could say was about time, all of this was pointless to him; they had that recording for whatever crazy reason the chairman would think to use it. Willard recalled his people as they aimed their Gottfried cannons at the yacht. It was a bloody mess on that deck but they fired the Gottfried cannon as the Yacht started sinking, they didn't want to much debris so they shot it at the point where it would just sink and be forgotten.

The yacht finally went sinking down as now finally they could now focus upon Jibril's soon arrival.

* * *

**Doomsday-Private Floor**

**With Kira**

Kira arrived back on his floor and straight to his room. He had a quick report but immediately dismissed the person as he angrily sat down in his chair.

He was in full withdrawal and his mood had become incredibly foul, as he had to focus on something, he had to get rid of his pain somehow. With no pills he had to find something else.

Kira reached over to his phone and made a quick call.

"Commander Sir?" the person said surprised as Kira never made calls here.

Kira explained he wanted several things brought up to him.

"But sir…the mess hall doesn't do delivery sir," the cook said.

"Don't make me say again, just do it, I will grant you access just get it to me and quickly," Kira ordered slamming down the phone.

Kira knew this would only be a temporary measure as well if it even worked but he needed something for this.

Kira was just sitting there when he got word from the bridge that Ryu wanted him to lead the interrogation against Unato.

"I will handle it," Kira said slamming the phone back down, Kira looked at his as he quickly took hold of it and pulled it out of the wall throwing it on the ground, if it rang one more time he would snap.

Kira didn't leave immediately, eventually he got a special delivery, Kira opened the door took the crate and slammed the door again sending the person off this floor.

Kira was left as now he was going to rid himself of his pain.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Brig**

Yunna and Unato were led down here as they were thrown in cells literally.

They were left not only fearing for their own lives.

It wasn't to long before Zaft soldiers were back and they were taken out of their cells and taken to two separate interrogation cells.

Both Yunna and Unato saw a bunch of equipment and tools inside that they didn't want to see.

Both were strapped to the chairs as they waited what happened next.

Soldiers now waited as no one was showing up to conduct this interrogation.

**Private Floor-Children's Room**

After Lacus left she hesitated at first but then went back to this room, Sarah was still inside as she spent her off hours here. She was glad Lacus was back as the children had a huge fit when she left. Lacus filled her in on what she saw and it didn't surprise her anymore. Just another reason she had to get herself and her children out of here.

"However what he did seems very strange, he never tried to fight like it was a sporting event or something," Sarah told her.

"Trust me he did, is there a problem?" Lacus asked as Sarah seemed to keep looking at the time.

"Its almost time for her to come back in and start his whatever it is," Sarah said as this was a scheduled time for another one of the programs to run for the ultimate.

"Any luck on seeing what they are?" Lacus asked.

"Nothing…I either have to have the password or you have to have hacking skills that rival the commanders programming," Sarah told her.

Lacus knew that was unmatched, so if they wanted to know they had to find out a password.

"I might be able to come up with something, if I had the time to look," Lacus told her.

Sarah thanked her as Lacus didn't know more about Kira so she might have better luck.

Lacus saw where this training or whatever took place as there was a program already set; Lacus tried bringing up the screen as it got to the password section.

They suddenly heard noise at the door.

**Outside the Interrogation rooms**

Ryu walked in the main room as the two rooms were next to each other, looking through the glass Ryu saw Yunna in one room and Unato in the other, both were sound proof so they couldn't hear each other.

Ryu knew this was an hour after he called for Kira to head here and there was no Kira.

The crew was set up but there was no Kira.

Ryu got on the wire to his room but the communicator was torn out of the wall so there was no signal.

Ryu was growing annoyed as he went to the next best thing.

**Private Floor-Children's Room **

Sarah and Lacus heard the door as Lacus shut the screen off and Sarah saw that goliath enter.

"It is time for his lessons," The nurse said clearly.

Sarah was completely tired of this, "You will give them to him when I go back on duty, I cannot stop the commander's authority but if he has a problem with this he can take it up with me."

"You think you can just disobey my order little girl," the nurse told her angrily.

"They are my children remember," Sarah told her.

"We have no use for that one, take her and I will go on with my work," the nurse told her.

That was really irritating her, talking as if the other child wasn't as special, to her they were both special and she was the mother to both of them.

"I will say this one last time, get out you can do want you want after my shift starts, and just remember who your talking to, I may not be as big as you but the commander stays with me at night, I doubt he would ever look at you the same way so watch your threats," Sarah told her as that was her weapon.

Lacus heard that and knew she was just getting over the nurse but still deep down it was still hard to hear him with someone else.

This was ready to go to blows almost when the chairman contacted them.

Sarah saw who it was and answered, "Yes sir?"

"_Is the commander with you?" _Ryu asked.

"No sir, I haven't seen him yet," Sarah replied.

"His communicator is down, head over there and if you see him tell him he is to report here now, I will not wait all day for this," Ryu said annoyed and angry.

"Yes sir," Sarah replied as she shut it off.

She turned back around and looked at Lacus, "Can you stay with them for a minute?"

Lacus smiled and agreed, this reminded her when she was with her own, it was still hard looking at the little girl but she felt that peace again when she was with her as well so she happily agreed.

"As for you I want you out," Sarah told her.

"I will be back," the nurse said.

Sarah was ready to do something very bad to her but she nodded to Lacus before heading out, she had to see what Kira was doing now.

After she left Lacus walked back over to the screen as both children were watching her, Lacus now tried to remember as she tried to get the correct password so maybe she could find out what he was teaching this kid.

* * *

**Kira's Room**

Sarah arrived at the door as she got no answer from the intercom; she then used her access to open the door. When she opened the door this was truly a different sight.

She walked in and saw a lot of empty liquor bottles.

She looked up and saw Kira near the bed sitting half up on the floor pouring another down his throat.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked looking at this truly pitiful sight.

Kira downed it and tossed the bottle to the side, he slowly looked at her, "What's it look like?"

"You drank all this, it's a miracle you're not dead," Sarah said walking over and taking the bottle he was reaching for.

"My body has a high endurance of substances so to feel the way I do I have to drink a lot," Kira said as he missed the bottle she took.

"The chairman is waiting for you; do you want him to take away your pills for even longer?" Sarah said angrily at him, she of course could say all she wanted, but their was still a deep feeling like Lacus that still carried emotions for him, it may be small now but it was still there.

Kira looked up at her, "Well, I guess we can do it the old fashion way."

Sarah shook her head and moved away from him, she picked up his uniform jacket and threw it at him, "If you don't hurry he will do that threat now get up and get going."

Kira slightly smiled, "Why not? It never stopped you before."

Sarah looked at him annoyed, "Because you're drunk! Do you think I want anymore children you don't pay attention to?"

"Is that why you let Lacus Clyne around them?" Kira asked taking another bottle.

Sarah looked at him, as she silently cursed that nurse she had to be the one that informed him.

"She actually pays attention to them unlike their own father, now get up," Sarah told him turning around.

"Don't be like that Lacus," Kira said as she quickly stopped and looked back.

"I mean Flay…" Kira said as Sarah never heard that name before she was shocked after the first one and now this one.

"I mean…" Kira said trying to snap it into his mind, "Sarah…"

Sarah only stared at him, "Is that all you ever saw me as was her…or whoever else you mentioned?"

Kira stared at her getting to his feet, "Don't start raising your voice now, I stayed with you didn't I?"

Sarah shook her head, "If you had a choice to be with me or her you would have chosen her wouldn't you? Or whoever else you mentioned, I am not even second I was third!"

Kira counted on his fingers, "Do we want to get into numbers?"

"If you want her so much go take away your pain with her," Sarah told him.

"I tried but she locked the door," Kira lied in the answer, as Sarah knew it as she was with the children.

Sarah turned to walk away again and angrily stormed out the door.

"One of those two is dead so I guess that would have made you second," Kira responded to her statement with a short laugh before downing the rest in that bottle.

After Sarah left she did a lot for performance but the other part was what she really wanted to know. She returned to the room as now she had a few questions for Lacus.

After Kira finished he saw his uniform jacket as he grabbed it.

"Time to get organized," Kira said as he was feeling no pain at the moment, booze was all he could think of to counter his pills. It seemed to work but when it wore off he would still feel worse and would likely have a hangover, making it even more badly off.

Kira finally got organized as he walked and slightly stumbled out as he headed to interrogation.

**Private Floor-Children's Room**

Sarah returned as Lacus had no luck.

"Did you find him?" Lacus asked.

Sarah only looked at her for a second before answering, "Yes, he is drunk and likely on his way down there now."

Lacus was surprised as they got another call.

Sarah saw it was once again from the chairman, "Yes sir."

"_Well, did you find him?" _Ryu asked.

"Yes sir…he is intoxicated but on his way down," Sarah reported.

Ryu heard that and went in thought.

"Sir, forgive my asking but I do you really think taking away those pills are what he needs, they are affecting his judgment," Sarah told him.

"_He will survive, good work on finding him," _Ryu said signing off.

Sarah turned back around, "Any luck?"

Lacus shook her head, "Nothing, I tried everything he used to know from the past but nothing, it has to be something from after the time I met him."

"Does the name Flay wring any bells?" Sarah asked.

"Flay?" Lacus repeated.

"He called me that…after he called me you," Sarah told her.

Lacus slightly looked up that was a small surprise but the name Flay was ringing in her ears, she heard that before.

Immediately after it came back to her as her first ever time on the Archangel. That girl that hated coordinators and said she would kill her if Zaft didn't stop firing on her father's ship.

Lacus heard parts of that relationship and maybe this was a topic for another time.

If Lacus hadn't been thinking about Flay a conversation Kira once had with her wouldn't have come in mind. The conversation was about how Kira hated the natural's existence.

It wasn't that long ago when Kira was talking about ultimates and the hate she remembered Flay talking about coordinators the conversation came back to her.

Lacus looked down as she typed in the words she remembered him saying THE FUTURE.

They now waited as something was about to happen, either it would work or not.

* * *

**Interrogation Rooms**

Kira finally arrived a little out of it but he seemed to be able to control himself.

Ryu stared at him, "Your late commander."

"It won't happen again sir," Kira replied as he looked through the glass.

"Anything?" Kira asked.

"We haven't started yet, the honor is yours," Ryu said.

Kira looked at both of them again, "It won't take long to break them, I will start and finish with Unato, the other one will not know as much."

"As you wish," Ryu said as he looked straight at Unato. Ryu took another close look at Kira though, his body was trying to make up for the loss of his drug, the effects take many hours to wear off of his system but weeks to completely filter it out. He would feel this way until he either got his pills back or in a few weeks when it was out of his body all together.

**Unato's room**

Kira walked in as Unato looked up.

Kira stared at him, "The blue cosmos prime minister," Kira said, his tone was no more fun and games he was out for blood.

"What do you want with me?" Unato asked trying to put a strong front up but Kira could sense his fear, the emotion that they started spreading an emotion that could be intoxicating for their cause.

"A few months ago you took a shipment to store for Logos and the Atlantic Federation, I want the contents of that shipment," Kira said as he had a folder in his hand handed to him by Ryu before he entered.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Unato said playing dumb.

"I will only say this one time, do not insult my intelligence," Kira said opening the folder and sliding it right in front of him.

Unato's eyes went into shock, "How?"

"Our satellites see everything," Kira responded.

"Now I will ask again, where are the warheads?" Kira asked.

Unato was hesitating again.

Kira quickly reached out and took the back of his head pulling it back, Kira removed his knife and put it to his throat, "You have never experienced the pain of having your throat cut, your struggle for breath as you sufficate yourself to death, much more painful then just a clean death."

Unato was fearful.

"You know as well as I do that I can break you the hard way, save yourself the pain and give it up," Kira told him.

Unato said nothing.

"Very well," Kira said releasing him and heading over to his goodies on the table.

"Alright alright," Unato about screamed as Kira knew he would break.

"Where?" Kira asked.

"We have them stored in the underground dock at Onogoro, we disgusied them as regular outdated missile containers," Unato said lowering his head.

"What are the command codes?" Kira asked.

"The what?" Unato said.

Kira walked back up to him and shoved the knife straight into his shoulder area.

Unato screamed as the blade dug in, Kira twisted and turned it, "I warned you not to insult my intelligence, they had to give you partial command codes in case something went wrong with a warhead, I want them."

Unato was now crying, the pain was unbearable Kira hit a nerve which was wear he wanted it.

"Make it easy on yourself," Kira told him pushing it in more.

Unato freaked and spilled his guts.

Kira looked back a little as Ryu was in the room recording it.

Kira then pulled the knife out as Unato was recovering himself.

Kira asked him a few more questions mostly about Jibril, and like he and Ryu knew Unato didn't know much. Jibril wasn't foolish enough to allow someone like Unato to know everything he was doing. To Jibril, Unato was only a way to get ahold of Orb's power.

"You have been most helpful," Kira told him as he moved back around him.

"What happens…" Unato tried to say but Kira once again grabbed his head and pulled it back.

This time Kira actually made good on his promise as he took the knife and finished Unato off.

Kira watched as Unato struggled for breath.

"I told you how it would feel, don't worry though your son will join you shortly, the not so mighty Seiran family will finally fall to extinction," Kira said as Unato breathed his last breath.

Kira looked back one more time before heading out of the room.

**Outside**

Ryu looked at him, "We will confirm that data," Ryu told him as they had a few ways to do that.

"What about him?" Kira asked as Yunna looked petrified.

"Well, his father gave us all the information we need, get rid of him," Ryu told him.

"I have a suggestion sir," Kira told him.

"What is it?" Ryu asked.

Kira then told him.

Ryu found it interesting, "Very well, set him up and I will prepare the link."

Kira nodded as he walked out of the room and to the other door where Yunna was waiting like a child.

**Yunna's Room**

Kira walked in as Yunna didn't have a hard face like his father he was just like Kira had always known, a weak pathetic coward.

"What do you want? Where is my father? What…" Yunna said as Kira cut him off.

"Shut up!" Kira said as Yunna shut right up.

"It is time to fill your role," Kira said as Yunna saw something in his hand.

Ryu was down the hall preparing when he heard the agonizing screams. He only slightly smiled as he continued to set up.

* * *

**Doomsday Private Floor**

Lacus and Sarah watched as the program file opened right up, that was a complete long shot but they got the right password.

The program file opened as it completely shocked both women.

They were going through it as Lacus once again got another call; it was from Ryu telling her to report to a specific floor. Lacus knew she couldn't keep him waiting and she had really seen enough.

Sarah tightened the grip on her son as Lacus stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder before leaving.

Sarah watched as she couldn't believe this.

Lacus went out and headed to the spot she was supposed to report.

**With Kira**

Kira was set up as it was a few hours after the attacked and he was ready to make contact.

**Orb-Onogoro Headquarters**

Cagalli and the rest were just about to finish their meeting when they got that mysterious communication as she answered it and all were shocked at what they saw.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter will be pretty graphic, Kira confronts his former allies again, the program for the ultimate is learned, as Jibril's arrival is upon them. See you later.**


	53. Disgusted

**(A\N): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty Three**

**Disgusted**

**Doomsday**

**Com Room**

Kira's proposed plan was something Ryu was truly interested in. After several minutes of screaming from Yunna that Kira came out finished and proposed this new idea. Ryu listened and believed this was truly a way to show Orb that Kira was alive and his resolve was still as strong as ever.

Kira was forced to get into a new uniform as Ryu prepared for this link. Contacting Orb wasn't a hard thing since the ship pretty much could do anything they wanted.

A room was prepared as Ryu had thing set up as well as the main attraction, a few things had to be done to it but it didn't take to long. Kira returned several minutes later with a new uniform.

Ryu also called Lacus to the room as they wanted them to know that she was now working for them. Lacus was on her way as Kira took a seat in front of a camera.

"Are we set?" Kira asked.

Ryu was out of sight, "As soon as Miss Clyne arrives we will begin."

Kira nodded, "Very well."

The contact was soon established.

**Orb-Headquarters**

They were about to conclude their night long meeting when they received the communication. Upon opening it they soon saw who it was.

Kira told them he wanted his worthless sister and the Orb soldiers immediately entered the room quickly.

As soon as they told Cagalli the news she looked around the room as all were interested in this.

"Patch it through to here," Cagalli told them.

The Orb officers did just that.

Cagalli and the rest looked at the main screen as soon she saw his face right on the screen and he looked completely fine.

"Surprised to see me?" the voice of Kira said.

All looked on as Kira began.

* * *

**Doomsday-Private Floor**

**Children's room**

With the files unlocked Sarah was looking through all of them, she looked down to see her son focused on all of these things, she immediately turned him away as he struggled to watch the screen. She couldn't believe all of this.

Looking at the programs she now knew what Kira was making him learn. With his observations skills so high she knew now why he was getting more aggressive.

Some programs she saw were mostly teaching programs, it was all made to show him how things were done. He was still a baby but he shown this he would easily pick and from Kira's own words he expected him to be able to program by age five and to be able to fly a machine by eight.

More programs were training methods they were made so the baby would follow along and now she understood why he was mimicking certain moves, fighting moves and deathblows were being shown. Lately her son had begun moving his hand like a punch and things like that.

Other programs were on anti natural sayings; Kira was showing how and why the naturals had to be eliminated.

More programs were on several educational material, something made for children three times his age but he was learning fast.

There were other of these training programs, weapons and other things were being shown.

Another was completely strange and she figured out what it was easily, it was teaching him how to use his new type power. Sarah now knew this child possessed the same skill as his father or he wouldn't be showing him these things.

What she unlocked last was by far the worst and explained why he was most aggressive lately, what she saw was several massacres Kira himself had performed. Everything was downgraded to explain how and why this had to be done. It was all in mostly infant terms to understand.

Anti natural propaganda as well as their killings, it then showed an aftermath what the world was truly envisioned by Kira after all naturals were dead, what she saw made it seem like harmony.

It was explaining how since he was an ultimate he was stronger more superior to even regular coordinators.

It also showed basically step by step how to kill and how to cause suffering. The nature of these pictures was making her stomach turn. What was worse were they were images of Kira performing these acts, and she knew it was natural even if Kira didn't spend much time around it was nature to follow his father and that she feared most.

Kira was training him to be a complete brutal killer. The images she saw were something children should never have to see and she saw looking down at the boy that he was already picking up the traits and his strength and brainpower was already increasing.

Sarah turned it off as she had seen enough, the graphic nature he was showing her son made her fumed with anger, but she kept it in check around her son, he didn't need anymore bad vibes.

Sarah made a pledge right here that she wouldn't no longer let Lacus do the work she would find would now try assisting in more ways she would get them off this ship and also find a way to stop the chairman's plans. To do that she had to stay closer to Kira, she had been very distant lately since she found his new attitude but to do this she would have to stay closer and find these plans.

Another thing was her son witnessed the last of those programs; she was going to make her stand about that as well. The nurse would be the first to hear it to.

* * *

**Orb Headquarters and Doomsday**

**Out of Camera sight**

As soon as Lacus walked into the room she was ordered to head to she saw what looked like a broadcast was being set up. She saw Ryu there as well as several officers tapping into the signal frequency. On the other side of the room was where she saw Kira, he was sitting in a seat and right next to him was another chair, and she also saw the person sitting in it.

It was none other then Yunna but something seemed strange. His head was down and kind of looked funny as well as he wasn't moving. Something definitely didn't seem right here.

Lacus was trying to get a better look when Ryu told her to be on standby, she would be making an appearance any second. Lacus thought this was for the Plants and she only understood she would be doing that after Jibril was gone. If that was the case her plans were ruined, she couldn't endorse these policies to the Plant people or nothing would ever change.

Luckily she soon saw on the monitor who it was and now she knew Kira was going to flaunt her around in front of the very people she was working with.

It soon began as Lacus watched and hoped she could convey signals that she wasn't really helping them but if she had to make them think she really did switch she would have no choice but to do that.

**In front of the camera**

A moment of shock was over the room as they stared at Kira's face. He had a few wounds and scars but other then that he looked very much in good shape.

Cagalli studied him, "I see you're still alive and as arrogant as ever."

"You failed my so called sister, your biggest chance and you have failed," Kira told her seriously.

Cagalli glared at him, "Why are you calling me? What have you done with Lacus?"

Kira slightly smiled, "Straight to the point I see…I called just for the reason that I wanted to see your faces when you found out you have caused me no damage."

"Lacus? Where is she?" Cagalli asked.

"You can act so tough when you have to, be careful not to fall under pressure again," Kira told her mockingly.

"Where?" Cagalli now demanded.

"She is right here with me, she is fully cooperating with us now," Kira told her.

"You're lying!" Cagalli fired back, "Lacus would give her own life before she would ever assist your madness."

"Maybe you would like to ask her yourself," Kira told her.

Cagalli stayed silent as she saw Kira motion his hand.

"He's up to something," Athrun said to only Cagalli.

It wasn't long before Lacus stepped in view and right by the side of Kira.

Cagalli and the rest were now at least relieved that she was still alive, but now had to hear what she had to say.

Lacus looked at the relieved look on their faces, they probably feared she was killed or executed.

"Are you alright?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus stared at her, "I am fine…I have been treated fairly."

"Is it true what he says songstress?" Andrew said adding in.

"They are forcing you aren't they Lacus? I know you wouldn't do anything like this in your own mind," Cagalli told her.

Lacus looked down as she could feel Kira's eyes on her.

"No…I agreed to cooperate with them of my own free will…Their goal isn't so bad after all…" Lacus said hoping her eyes could tell the story.

It was pretty obvious they picked up on it, "How could you say that?" Cagalli asked.

"This is something I have to do Cagalli…it is what's best for the future," Lacus added.

"I believe that will wrap things up, we have business to discuss," Kira said stopping it.

Lacus nodded as she looked back at them one more time before heading back off camera.

"You're pathetic Kira," Cagalli told him.

"Name calling all you can do? I have had just so many guests lately that your foul language cannot put me in a bad mood," Kira told her.

Many on Orb's side looked funny, that was something very strange to say.

"What do you mean?" Athrun now asked joining in.

Kira looked at him, "Still alive I see no matter I will take care of that in our next meeting."

"Stop wasting my time Kira, tell me what you want? To launch another attack on us like the way you destroyed all those innocent civilians?" Cagalli asked.

"You know what we are doing, after all you didn't think we would know you leaked Jibril's location," Kira told them.

A few looked surprised especially Mu. Mu was out of sight and wanted to remain that way until he could see Kira's new attitude himself. A weapon they could use was Kira not knowing he was still alive.

"No need to worry representative, my interest in Orb has dropped to rock bottom, I have bigger and better targets to strike next," Kira told her but he lied a little, he wanted Orb gone but their power was no longer an immediate threat to their plans, plus that would mean he would have to go longer without pills if he disobeyed another order.

"Then why have you called? It wasn't just about telling us whatever you're doing to Lacus, or that you're alive, what?" Cagalli asked.

Kira now smiled something none had seen in awhile, but this smile was kind of sadistic.

"Like I said a few second ago, we have had so many visitors, take for instant the Seiran yacht that just happened to pull in on us a few hours ago," Kira told her.

The room lifted their eyes again.

None really cared about the Seirans but Cagalli and the rest knew that they had access to classified information and Kira could get them to squeal everything in no time.

"You captured them?" Cagalli asked.

Kira turned to his side a little, "Why don't we have our special guest add in, isn't that right Yunna Seiran," Kira said turning to his side.

The camera widen out a little as now they saw Yunna in that chair.

Cagalli and the others looked but something seemed off on the matter.

* * *

**Southeast Asia-Former Equatorial Union**

**A Very small village**

In a small village near the coast with the Pacific Ocean had an extremely small town, only a few hundred or so people were located at the village.

The larger areas had been already been taken out by Zaft forces and it didn't seem present for any to enter this village which was why he came here. Zaft had set up a small refueling base a ways up the road but that just happened after he arrived, they however seemed to ignore this place for now, he couldn't risk leaving anymore though so this is where they had to stay.

Reverend Malchio had brought Lacus two children to this small village in the hopes to hide them and keep them safe from harm. When he left for this place the larger surrounding areas had already been captured by Zaft so the threat was small for a village this small to be attacked, with Zaft's manpower he believed they would never waste time on an area that was so remote. No major cities were in range of the Doomsdays firing range so he wouldn't have to worry about that either. This was the perfect place to hide out. He had considered heading back to his island but Kira was aware of that location.

This current village the reverend was very well aware of as well, since he found many to the children he looked after here. This place also used to have an old abandoned military base that was centuries old which provided extra shelter if they needed it.

The reverend somehow was also able to keep tabs on what was going around on the world and Lacus' capture was something he got.

Sort of looking at the two children they were a little out of their element but they were playing well with the other children of the village. The reverend also had the help of many of the adults of this small place as they watched the kids play and have fun.

It was very ironic, their mother was working hard to help save this world and their father was doing all he could to destroy it.

The kids were all playing with each other when the reverends and the parent worst nightmare had just arrived.

All turned as they heard several Zaft trucks race up as well as from the sea a few aquatic mobile suits appeared out of no where.

The children all panicked as they rushed to the adults.

All had a truly bad feeling about this and were right as things soon turned bad.

* * *

**Com Room**

**Orb and Zaft forces communication**

With the two men now in view Cagalli and the rest stared straight at Yunna. Immediately they knew something was wrong when he wasn't running his big mouth. In fact he wasn't even looking at them; his head was sort of limp but also looked to be held sort of in one position.

"Talk to me Yunna," Cagalli said as she didn't really care about his safety but she was wondering what was going on now.

All looked as Yunna didn't move again he said nothing.

"The man is apparently speechless," Kira said looking at him.

"What are you up to now Kira?" Cagalli asked.

"Can't I show off my new best friend, speak a little Yunna," Kira said holding in his dark humor.

In the room Lacus noticed Ryu seemed to be enjoying himself and she really didn't notice what was really going on until it happened.

"I guess he is just so overjoyed by our friendship he cannot find any words to say, right Yunna?" Kira asked he gave him a hard smack on the back.

As soon as Kira did that a complete an utter shock took over. The impact sent it rolling down his chest and on to the floor.

Lacus immediately gasped as she turned away. She now knew why Yunna's head was limp and unable to move he was already dead but she didn't see the mark where it was removed until this event.

Cagalli and the rest looked horrified as they backed up and a few were disgusted at the display, it was clear that Yunna was gone before they even started to speak which was why their wasn't that big of a mess.

Kira looked down, "I guess he lost his mind, literally," Kira said looking down at the object rolling on the floor.

"You…you're sick," Cagalli said barely able to look at the missing object of Yunna.

Kira reached down and picked it up by that purple mop or hair and held it to the screen.

People were finding this hard to watch.

Kira then spoke, "I guess we showed them what happens to those in power didn't we?"

Kira then started shaking it up and down and making a mock voice, "Yes we naturals will all end up this way," Kira said as the rattling made it look as if it was speaking.

"Don't you wish you were never born?" Kira asked again.

"Yes, we should all bow down to the greatness of His Excellency and accept our fate, it is inevitable, we are such pathetic little creatures," Kira said again in that mock voice.

"Enough already enough," Cagalli said.

Kira looked back at her as he tossed it to the ground, and the look in his eyes said it all.

"I suggest you take this warning, you may live a few months longer, but all in all you and the rest will be destroyed," Kira said standing as he was heading over to the camera.

"Just remember that and what you saw today, because now it all gets worse," Kira said ending the link.

Kira stood up as he wiped his hands, "I think they got the message."

Kira looked around to see Lacus already gone, "I guess she didn't like our performance."

Ryu approached him, when he last left Kira with Yunna Kira had a very large knife and now it was known why, when the crew placed Yunna in the chair they only secured it until Kira struck him hard, that was his orders, "Well done, now I before you head back I want you to upgrade IT."

Kira knew what he meant, "I will have the report to you shortly sir."

Ryu nodded as Kira walked out of the room and was heading back to his own quarters.

Ryu then told the people inside to clean up the mess and dispose of the body overboard, all in all this was a very entertaining day but what Ryu asked Kira to do was something far more important.

* * *

**Small Village**

The reverend and such had good reason to be worried as Zaft personal was surrounding this village. Why they were here he had no clue but it didn't look good.

The children ran up and stood behind him, they were frightened and had good reason to be.

The aquatic models were standing in the water with their claws pointed at the village and the soldiers were getting off the trucks and aiming their weapons. The led one fired a few shots into the air as the people ran for cover.

Soldiers were spreading out becoming extremely rough with the villagers as they were all pushing them into the center and getting very vulgar with their language and handling of them.

The reverend didn't know if this was about him but he had to defend these children at all costs. First however he would see what this was all about.

A few villagers weren't to happy about this and some started talking back and those that did were shot immediately. People that tried to escape were also executed.

The rest were in a circle surrounded.

The led officer then spoke up, "If you want to live I suggest you listen up, we have two reasons for coming to this village."

Lacus' children watched as they were behind the reverend, they were extremely fearful of what was to come.

"First we need this land to construct a temporary port base so you will all have to leave," the officer said.

The reverend thought for a second he was in the clear.

"The second reason was we intercepted a com signal targeted at Orb, we want the person responsible," the officer said.

The reverend knew that was him, he got status reports everyday and didn't know how they intercepted his signal.

"Speak! Who was it?" The officer said again.

Many were fearful.

The officer was growing tired he pointed his gun and pulled the trigger and dropped a person to the ground.

People screamed as the reverend knew he had to do something; he was going to respond when the officer shot again but this time at a child.

The reverend broke free of the children holding him as he stepped up, "It was me."

The Zaft personal looked at him; he defiantly didn't look like he was from this village.

Soldiers pointed their weapons at him as Lacus' children stood their in almost shock but they were aware.

"How admirable but do you expect me to believe that you could do that?" the officer said firing at another one.

The reverend quickly explained how he did it.

"Fascinating, take him into custody and we will interrogate him," the officer said as two grabbed him and started taking him away.

"What about the rest sir?" one soldier said.

The officer looked, "Eliminate the rest of the village, leave no one alive."

"Yes sir," the officer said as they were going to fire into the crowd.

"You cannot do that they are mostly children," the reverend quickly said.

"They are our natural enemy, naturals," The officer said as he looked to his people, "Natural enemy get it?"

"Yes sir," they said as they prepared to fire.

All soldiers then opened fire.

* * *

**Orb Headquarters**

**Briefing Room**

After Kira cut the link that was the most sickening thing they had ever seen.

"Why would he do that? I know why he would destroy like that but why show us?" Cagalli asked sickened.

Athrun looked at her, "He did it for one simple reason."

"Please fill me in," Cagalli added.

"He wanted to show us that he was still alive and still more then capable of doing whatever was necessary to wipe this world clean of naturals, he did it to show you that we did nothing to damage his capabilities," Athrun told her.

Cagalli was angry, "Sure I hated that guys guts but that was too much."

Athrun placed an arm on her shoulder, "We will stop him, never forget that."

Mu then approached them.

Cagalli and Athrun however got a signal.

"Lady Cagalli," an officer rushed up to them.

"What is it?" Cagalli asked as Mu waited.

"The researcher in the lab wants to see you immediately," the officer said.

Cagalli looked to Athrun, "Maybe now we will have some answers."

Athrun agreed as they quickly looked at Mu.

"What do you need?" Cagalli asked.

"I think I have a plan that we could use immediately," Mu added.

Cagalli nodded, "I will hear you, but first thing is first I have to leave."

"I understand," Mu said as he would wait right here for them.

Cagalli and Athrun left as they were heading down to the lab where the researcher must have completed his analysis on those pills.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**With Lacus**

Lacus just saw one of the worst things ever but as she was going to return to her room to clear her head she completely stopped and placed a hand over her heart, she got a motherly instinct that something bad was happening to her children.

**With Kira**

Kira returned to his room a little disorientated and with a massive new headache, he had to fight through it as he reached over his desk and removed a map handing on the wall.

As he did he revealed a touch pad and a scanner. Kira used his knife and picked his hand slightly as he placed his hand on the scanner.

The scanner analyzed his DNA pattern, "Access granted," The scanner said as an entire wall panel opened up and moved out of the way.

Kira reached in as there were several pieces of equipment that he wouldn't need and a large thick file. Kira picked up the file as it was highly classified and had only two words on the cover.

"Operation Extermination," Kira read as he placed the file down and began going over what Ryu told him to do.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter detail on the pills will be given, the reverend will witness more tragedy, Mu gives a new plan which they have to leave immediately and the Armageddon is newly completed. I slowed the story down just to do the Seirans demise but its going back on track now. See you later.**


	54. Instincts

**(A\N): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty Four**

**Instincts**

**Small Village**

"You cannot do that they are mostly children," the reverend quickly said.

"They are our natural enemy, naturals," The officer said as he looked to his people, "Natural enemy get it?"

"Yes sir," they said as they prepared to fire.

All soldiers then opened fire.

The reverend panicked a little this was by far the worse ever treatment, and now he had to do something before it was to late, if it wasn't too late.

People and children were screaming.

The reverend was left with no choice, "You will hit the coordinators!" the reverend shouted to the officer.

The officer turned to look at him, he heard him right, "Halt your fire," the officer quickly said.

All soldiers stopped firing.

In front of them their was a large mess, all adults were down and a few children as well, luckily for Lacus' children they were about six feet away from the ones that had already fallen, they were lucky.

The officer turned to the reverend, "Did I hear you right?"

The reverend knew they were his responsibility but he was out of options, at least this way they would be spared.

"Yes…you see the two of them, you will know them," the reverend said as he didn't know exactly where they were and if they were still alive but they would be able to recognize them.

The officer looked at the rest of the frightened children, "The blonde and dark haired child?" the officer said as the rest looked different; those two were the ones that stuck out the most.

"Yes," the reverend said glad they were alive.

"We don't need the rest then," The officer said.

"Wait! There could be others," the reverend said.

"You are making me think you are lying," the officer said.

"I, I take many children without homes, I don't know all their status, but the two I mentioned are definitely coordinators," the reverend said hoping to by time for the others now.

"We can settle this easily, we will test their genetics," the officer said saying a few things to the other soldiers.

The reverend knew this was unheard of, "What will you do to them?"

"All field teams were assigned a kit, lets just say that we know many coordinators live on the surface, adults are traitors but if we find children we test them, and if they are proven to be coordinators they are shipped to the Plants and reeducated," the officer said.

"Bring them to me," the officer said.

Soldiers moved in and grabbed Lacus' children. They weren't that rough with them anymore that they were suspected to be coordinators.

Both of the twins stayed close to each other, they didn't say anything yet as they were stopped in front of the officer, he looked at both of them.

"You look very familiar," the officer said looking at the boy, staring at the girl he felt the same; her facial shape was very similar as well.

"Who were their parents?" the officer asked.

The reverend was in a bind here, "I get many orphan children."

"We can find that out as well," the officer said.

The reverend was shocked at this, "How?"

"They look at least four or five years old, if they were born in Plants there would be a record of them, about a year ago all people in Plants enter a genetic data base, if their parents truly were coordinators we would know," the officer said.

The soldiers arrived back with a small what looked like med kit, "Hold out your finger," the officer told the children.

Both didn't do it at first but as they looked over to the reverend he was nodding his head hoping they would see him.

Both then complied, a small needle was extended from the device as they did one after the other.

With two samples they were placed inside a small machine, no bigger then a car battery, they now waited as the machine analyzed the genetic data.

"I swear I have seen this child somewhere," the officer said looking into the violet eyes of the small boy.

It was only a few minutes before, it was completed.

"Well?" the officer asked.

"Confirmed on both of them sir, they are coordinators, see the data for yourself," the soldier said.

The officer looked as he found something interesting.

"You are sure you don't know their parents?" the officer asked.

"It is likely they are first generation, I believe their parents were naturals," the reverend said.

"You lied to me, the data shows they are definitely down the line more, second or third, but what was interesting is their genetic pattern is a lot stronger then first rate coordinators, if I wasn't looking I would say they were ultimates but the data shows they are a little less then that…almost like they are above a coordinator but below an ultimate…interesting," The officer said.

"Run this through the data base, we will see if we can find their parents," the officer said.

The soldier agreed as he took the two samples then moved to a different machine in a laptop. About a year ago Ryu came up with the idea to keep track of citizen's genetics for many purposes all Plants were required to submit a sample and it was placed in a large data base. He told the people it was for the future and could help in many ways but it was really a way to keep track of people and to see when ultimates were made if certain genetic patterns were better then others.

The officer waited for the data base to search but it would take some time, as he did he looked at the children.

"Do you know who your parents are?" the officer asked.

Lacus daughter nodded her head in yes.

"Do you know your fathers name?" the officer asked.

"We never met him," the boy answered.

"What about your mother?" what is her name?" the officer asked again.

"Her name is mom," the boy answered again.

"So your not orphans?" the officer said.

He was really underestimating these children, "Her name is mom but we haven't seen her in a long time," the daughter answered.

"She is missing," the boy answered, they were a lot smarter then this guy was giving them credit for, they knew what was at stake here.

"Um…sir?" the soldier running the check said.

"What is it?" the officer asked.

"We have one match sir?" the solider said.

The reverend knew that wasn't good.

The officer looked at the data base, for the slot saying mother there was no data found, Lacus wasn't their to submit her sample.

Looking over at the fathers, all it said was highly classified.

"I have never seen this sir," the soldier said.

"Highly classified," the officer said looking at the children, "That means their father is someone of very high importance in the military or politics."

"What do we do now sir?" the soldier asked.

"Test the rest of the children, I will try and get clearance to open that file," the officer said leaving.

The soldier agreed as he stood up.

"One last thing, take him to base, and find out what he knows," the officer said as the reverend was taken away.

The children didn't like seeing that as the officer watched, he looked back to see a glare coming from the children, they were defiantly smarter then he first gave them credit for, they knew how to evade his questions, but seeing as they could be the children of someone very high up he couldn't push them for answers.

What he did have was a facial picture of the boy and now he was going to run that through the rosters and see if he could find a close match this wouldn't be official but maybe it could narrow down the list.

The children were left with soldiers as they stayed close to each other, they were only four and this was to much for children their size to see. They wanted to see their mother again but things weren't going to well for that now.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Private Floor**

Lacus was completely frozen by this instinct she immediately felt, it felt for a few seconds that her heart was going to explode and she was clouded with fear.

After a few minutes however the feeling had passed, she was able to focus again, but that was something she never wanted to feel again, and now her mind was overwhelmed with worry.

Lacus continued on as she had to get this completed and out of here fast.

**Kira's Quarters**

Kira was inside working on what Ryu had told him to do. What he was working on was some of the important preparations for what would be known as their final strike. They still had a ways to go to make it work but when the time came they wanted this completed to finish off the job.

Kira was completely absorbed in work but his senses told him something was about to head in, if his head wasn't killing him he would have sensed this sooner but it was too late as the door was open.

"This better be a good reason," Kira said turning around only to find an angry looking Sarah holding a calm ultimate.

Sarah walked in as she saw him working on something, what was more was that panel opened in the wall, she didn't even know that existed.

"Showing our son this garbage is reason enough don't you think?" Sarah said angry throwing a program on the floor.

"Keep your voice down first," Kira said with his head splitting, "I see you accessed files you were not accessed to see."

"When it comes to my child I will do what I have to do, do you know how these things you are showing him is affecting him?" Sarah said.

"They are necessary for his future, and they will not stop," Kira told her.

"Look at him, he is turning into a mini you, I saw what you are making him watch it is sick…" Sarah was getting angry but watching her tone around her son, she didn't want him to pick up anymore bad vibes then he already had.

"That is his future," Kira replied turning back around.

"Teaching him how to kill naturals, teaching him he is better then everybody else, teaching him that what you do is the correct path…" Sarah was saying but was quickly silenced by Kira.

Kira slammed his fist down on the table hard making her quit, she crossed one of those lines in his mind.

"What I am doing is the correct path, and by my goal their won't be any naturals left for him to kill, I am teaching him that as for when he grows he will know that what happened to them was necessary, and he is better then everybody else, he is the new species that will reign supreme over the world, and lastly which I will not say again, never question this path we are taking again, either around him or elsewhere," Kira told her as she watched that deadly look return in his eyes.

She didn't want to come here in the first place but after what she saw she had to confront him, it was eating away at her.

Sarah continued to stare until she looked down and saw her toddler ultimate popping his hand down like Kira did on the desk. The same anger meaner was shown.

Kira noticed it as well, "Your first words should be mother is a big pest," Kira said as he turned back around, he finished what he had to and placed the things back in the folder as he put it back in the compartment and closed the panel. He locked it with his DNA pattern again. Normally he wouldn't open this around anyone, but there was no way they could get it open with him.

Sarah heard his comment but she just saw that those were likely Kira's first words to his own children.

"You will drop this matter now, and return him to his training, you may be upset but this world will be better the way I am forming it, you don't understand how the current one causes such pain as I do, what he is learning and what he they will grow up in will be far better then what they will have otherwise," Kira said lifting her chin.

Sarah looked at him again, his meaner was completely sincere he truly believed what he was doing was the right thing for the world, but the darkness was still there and he could be seconds away from destroying her they were that bad, but something wouldn't allow him to harm her.

"I will do what you say…but get that nurse off my hands all the time," Sarah told him.

"Very well, now I have Jibril to plan for so you are dismissed," Kira told her as she walked out of the room.

As she left Sarah gave him what he wanted to hear after her rant, and as he looked at her she wasn't completely sure he was looking at her or he was seeing her as someone else, but one thing was for certain she had a very close call.

It wasn't all bad as now she saw something she had to get into.

After returning to her room she dropped her son off with that goliath, she had to report this to Lacus, whatever was in that compartment they had to get into.

Kira watched her leave as for a split second after she questioned him she was dead, but once again he was stopped with something holding him back, with another quick wave of pain he sat back down before he had to go and report to the Armageddon's hanger.

* * *

**Orb Headquarters-Lab Area**

**Research Area**

As reported Athrun and Cagalli headed straight here, upon arrival they saw the lead researcher in charge as he was waiting for them with a very strange look on his face.

"Well do you know what they are?" Cagalli asked.

"With about eighty percent certainly I can tell you what these things are Lady Cagalli," the researcher told her.

Athrun looked at the table as a few were still there.

Cagalli picked one up as the researcher was preparing something; Cagalli was holding it close looking at it when the researcher turned around.

"Don't do that My Lady?" the Researcher quickly said.

Both Athrun and Cagalli were surprised.

"Do what?" Cagalli quickly said.

The researcher then saw, "Forgive me My Lady, but I thought you were going to take one, if you had you would have been dead in minutes."

Both were shocked at that.

"What are you saying? Kira takes these things constantly, in high doses," Athrun told her.

"That is the thing sir, when I first started I infected certain lab rats to see their effects and study but all died almost instantly, what you have here is a drug that has been somehow modified for a coordinators…or I should say an above coordinators physiology," the man told them.

All saw as it certainly did take its toll.

"Are you saying that you have no clue what this is?" Cagalli asked.

"No, no Lady Cagalli, when I found that what was killing them was neurological I went to a different strategy," the researcher told them.

"Break it down for us, what are these things?" Cagalli asked.

"I am trying, I will explain as best I can," The man said.

Turning on a projection he showed several medical cells and such, their was only so much he could do with the equipment though so he gave it his best with the tests he did.

"After finding I couldn't do live tests I worked on their cells and membranes, when introducing this drug into the system it heads up to the brain, once there," The man said as he was showing them an example.

"This is the nervous system, this drug attacks certain parts of the brain, it is really quite clever," the man said.

"Just get to the point, I am lost here," Athrun said.

"Let's say your patient is angry or feeling in a rage, this drug then attacks those parts of the brain sort of enhancing them, or fueling them making them stronger," the man said.

Cagalli and Athrun listened, "Are you saying he was changed by this drug?"

"No Lady Cagalli, those feelings were always there this drug just makes them stronger," the man said.

"This makes no sense; if you are saying this drug enhances emotions or nerves or whatever then why doesn't it work on other emotions and such?" Athrun asked.

The man smiled, "That's the beauty of it, this drug was designed only to attack the nerves in the brain that control anger, hate and rage…tell me how was he before he disappeared?"

"He was depressed, always moping around not very happy, he did rarely have times when he acted out, but nothing to this level of degree," Cagalli told him.

Athrun had his mind working, "So basically you're saying that even though he had those feelings and never acted on them, but then he disappears and three years later comes back and pops those things like crazy, so basically they are taking away his ability to control those emotions?"

"I don't really know that sir, I don't have any live tests to work with, it's possible but it could only just be enhancing them as well, either your right or they are just an extra steroid that gives him fuel for the fire, without a live test I cannot know," the man said.

"Something is still off, what about the headaches, and what if he was to stop taking them and such, it seems more to it then that," Cagalli said.

"I wasn't finish Lady Cagalli, you are right there is more to it and I worked with our equipment to try and track those down, but from my research I can only come up with theory on what they do under a microscope, if I had a live test it would be different but I will give you what I have so far," the man said.

"What I gathered about these pills from the test are these pills are highly addictive from the minerals inside, headaches are formed either normally with a bad nightmare or flashback, but I did detect traces in the brain that cause these things to form one if he goes a long period of time without them," the man said again.

"As for if he were to stop, I cannot say for certain but several mental effects are likely to form, withdrawal symptoms will last for weeks with the dosage he takes, so basically he will have to stop taking them for weeks or he will always have a craving for them," the man said after doing the research the best he can.

"So I need to know the bottom line…is he control by those or not, I know you explained everything but I just need to know that," Cagalli said.

"Like I said I have no live subject but the researcher is pretty certain, he is not controlled with his feelings, the drug only makes them several times stronger, if he has a desire to hit something it could be several punches he will have to throw, if he has a desire to change the world he will do it by any means necessary, his emotions are in a way restricted but I do not believe he is being controlled to do what he is doing, if in the past he wanted to kill someone for saying something annoying he would use his conscious to hold back but with these that conscious digs deep inside and gives that rage fuel to grow stronger," the man said.

"Bottom line doctor not all that," Cagalli said.

"I cannot say Lady Cagalli, I don't have a live test…but I must warn you, before you get your hopes up the chances are more likely they are the option I mentioned about them just being an enhancer, he may just have changed and is using them to be more effective, we still have to many unknowns," the man said.

"Is that the eighty percent chance you mentioned?" Athrun asked.

"Yes…I would give the other twenty that I am not sure of chance he is being controlled, that is my professional opinion," the man said.

Athrun thanked him as he left the room with Cagalli, but not before taking a few of those remaining pills, he was starting to form something in his head.

"So either they are only enhancing him or they are suppressing his conscious and allowing him to act on those hated emotions, either way that doesn't change that fact that Kira really wanted to just change the world," Cagalli told him.

"He may have wanted it changed Cagalli, he may have hated it so much for what it did to him, or maybe he wanted to make it better like he thinks, we will find out what they are really doing to him," Athrun told her as he wanted some answers himself and wanted answers for her.

"I want you to go get Mu's idea, I have something to take care of," Athrun told her.

Cagalli was a little suspicious but she agreed deep down she really hoped that the chairman just changed him but the evidence wasn't pointing that way, he was just taking a drug to make himself a more brutal killer.

Cagalli left as Athrun had something to do.

Reaching in his pocket he took those few pills out, "Alright Kira…we will see if these things truly change you or just enhance you," Athrun said as he had to get a few people together outside this lab to monitor him.

Athrun was going to try these on himself, they were deadly to a natural but from what he saw they wouldn't do fatal damage to him, maybe some damage but it shouldn't be fatal, this was a risk he had to take. With still so many unanswered questions and since the researcher didn't have a live test, Athrun was going to give him one.

* * *

**Small Village**

**Zaft Truck**

The officer in charge contacted the necessary superior to try and unlock that file, but in the meantime he took quick images of those two children and was trying to run them for possible matches, these were only facial matches and their would be no guarantee but he was hoping to narrow down the list.

Running the images in the data base about a hundred possible matches came up, this database was on Zaft military these records weren't sealed, why the other ones were he didn't know but since this had everything up to the chairman he should find possible matches.

Trying to narrow it down further he focused on more then facial shape and added in the coloring of the hair and eyes. The matches were immediately reduced to twenty; trying to take it down even further he added both the hair and the eyes at the same time. The matches then dropped to three.

Opening the first file one was a recruit he had violet eyes and light brown hair, this recruit was only fifteen that was a strong possibility against the matter.

Opening the second file it was a regular engineer, about thirty years of age, but the man knew neither one of these files would have been classified to the data base; they were low in the food chain.

The third file however made his eyes bug out, opening the file it was none other then the commander in charge of the operation, the right hand to the chairman, the devil of the lunar base, the man was in sort of shock before trying to match the picture up with the children and now it was really clear where he saw that face before.

Nothing was confirmed yet but that was about to change when the brass called back.

"Yes sir," the officer in charge said.

"I have reviewed your request, I am granting you access to the genetic data base," the higher officer ordered.

The field officer got the code as the higher officer waited for him to run it, this was a serious matter, if children of a high ranking officer were out here questions had to be answered and the whoever officer had to be notified.

The field officer ran the code as the file opened, and immediately the suspicion was confirmed as Kira's name and file was right there, it was clear why it was classified as it had all his genetic data and Ryu didn't want that out to just anyone, but this would be an exception.

The higher officer saw the file, "Unbelievable."

"What should I do now sir?" the field officer asked.

"Commander Hibiki is on a high assignment at the moment but the chairman is with him…I will inform the chairman of my discovery, prepare a transport I am sure he will want them transferred," the higher officer said.

"Yes sir," the field officer said as he stopped the communication and went back outside.

**Outside**

Once outside the officer was met with his other soldiers, "We tested them all sir, all are naturals."

"I see, that reverend was just trying to by them time, finish them," the officer said.

"Yes sir, but what about those two?" the soldier asked.

"They are certainly high up, treat them with high respect and prepare to have them transported when called," the officer told him.

"Yes sir," the soldier said running off.

The officer approached the kids, "Well, it seems as if you guys will be taking a plane out of here."

"To see our mother?" the boy asked.

"We don't know who she is, but I am sure your father would like to see you," the officer said as he begun leading them away.

Both children were shocked when they heard that, they never expected this.

After they were out of sight the soldiers finished the other executions, the monstrous killings of the rest of those the reverend looked after.

* * *

**Orb-Headquarters**

**Briefing Room**

After Cagalli left, Athrun was acting very strange, she shook it off as she found Mu still waiting for her.

"How did it go?" Mu asked.

"Well, I guess we learned what those things can do to him to a degree but the exact cause is still unknown, we don't have a live test to confirm the headaches or even what they do to him," Cagalli said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but what I am proposing now is something I believe will work to our favor," Mu said.

"I'm listening," Cagalli told him.

"He will be attack Jibril that is a no brainier, what I propose is a small team including myself to do a direct assault after the attack on Jibril," Mu proposed.

"A small team, you think you can do it with a small team?" Cagalli asked.

"A surprise attack directed at that ship, we will wait outside their radar range until the attack begins, I know Jibril he may be on a civilian liner but he is not traveling alone, when they are distracted we move in a deliver a quick attack, they will never expect it," Mu added.

"I am interested, give me more details and I will approve it," Cagalli told him.

"I will get started on it immediately…" Mu was going to say more when Cagalli got a quick call.

She took the call it turned out to be from that lab researcher, "What is it?" Cagalli asked.

The man explained.

Cagalli couldn't believe it, "I am on my way,"

Cagalli hung up and started rushing over there as Mu knew something had to happen.

"That moron!" Cagalli shouted as she rushed over there.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Armageddon's Hanger**

Kira arrived in the hanger, and stared up at his machine.

"Sir?" the chief mechanic said.

"Status report?" Kira asked.

"Eighty five percent complete sir, another two days max for one hundred percent completion," The mechanic told him.

Kira now smiled, "Perfect, then it will be completed before Jibril arrives."

"Yes sir, the new specifications have been added as well, you should notice when you activate it," The mechanic said.

"Good, keep me informed," Kira told him leaving the room.

After he left the room Kira was getting another feeling, head still splitting but he had a feeling about something he couldn't get his mind onto.

**Ryu's office**

Ryu received a very interesting call from one of his top officers, after seeing the images and hearing the story things had defiantly got more interesting.

"What should I do sir?" the officer asked.

"Have them brought here, they will be more then happy to be back to their own kind," Ryu said as the officer agreed and signed off.

Ryu looked over the data again, Miss Clyne had a very naughty secret she was hiding, Ryu decided to wait for their arrival before telling Kira though, their was something going through his mind.

**Lacus' Room**

Sarah also arrived and told Lacus what she had seen, they now had to somehow get inside that compartment and find whatever he was doing, Something told Lacus life and death for the world would be whether they got what was in there or not, but she was also getting another one of those feelings.

**Southeast Asia-Small Village**

The transport was on chairman's order so it arrived quickly.

The children were loaded on board as they were a little shocked to hear they were going to see their father. The transport was loaded and shortly took off; it should arrive within a quarter of a day with the escort Ryu was providing.

* * *

**Orb-Outside the Lab**

Athrun made a quick call and the person soon arrived, it was a science officer that worked in the lab under the man that did the research, Athrun needed his help.

"You called sir," the person said.

Athrun stared at him, "Your boss has left, I need you to hook me up to monitoring equipment and call him back once I ingest this pill."

"I know what those are sir, they are deadly to take, I cannot do this," the person said.

"You will do this, he needs a live test and this will be the full chance to get all the answers and not just theories," Athrun told him.

"What do you expect to learn?" the man asked.

"I will see how it affects my abilities and such, from what your boss said it will either enhance my abilities or it will take control of them not allowing me to control what I do, we should also learn about the headaches and everything else that works with these pills," Athrun told him.

"We tried that and all specimens perished," the man said.

"Precisely, your boss has only been working with the cells but this is the chance to see what they really do, I am a coordinator and I will survive, don't make me order you to do this, you know as well as I this is the only way to see how they really work," Athrun told him.

"Very well…let's go," The man said as they walked in to the lab.

The assistant set him up with all the monitoring equipment they could as this really was the best way to find out what was going on.

"Alright then, call the researcher and security I don't know what will happen so be safe," Athrun said.

The lab guy agreed as he made those calls.

Athrun then took a breath as he swallowed only one of those pills. For a few seconds he felt nothing but then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter the researcher gets his data as Athrun reacts in a certain way, the kids arrive at the Doomsday, as Lacus comes up with a way to get those plans. Bye for now.**


	55. Pills

**(A\N): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty Five**

**Pills**

**Doomsday**

**Lacus' Room**

Explaining what she saw to Lacus Sarah concluded with only one possible event.

Lacus heard what she said and it was obvious they had to somehow get inside that compartment. The DNA scanner however was going to prove to be a problem.

With little time left Lacus would have to make a risky move, she needed access to that room.

With Jibril's arrival not to far off, that would also have to be the time she made her escape, Ryu needed her after Jibril was destroyed and if she spoke on his behalf to the few Plants that were getting a little restless then he would have full control over space. He had it now but he would have all the people's loyalty.

Sarah also came up with an idea of her own which Lacus knew was worth a try, they soon parted as she had to go on duty and Lacus was left with the next step. The horror she saw after Yunna's execution still in her mind this madness would come to an end.

Later that day however she was summoned to a dock and didn't have a clue why.

**Private Floor-Ryu's office**

With the transport in route and due to land any minute Ryu called Kira to his office. Kira arrived with the reports he was ordered to do as well as a little distracted.

"Everything is there sir," Kira told him.

"I will handle the rest, no need to concern yourself on these matters, just concentrate on what still has to be done," Ryu told him.

"Jibril will soon be dead and the head alliance in turmoil," Kira responded.

Ryu clicked something on the computer as he looked back up at Kira; tell me commander, what is bothering you?" Ryu asked as he could see Kira's distraction and had a good idea what it was.

Kira looked at him, "There is something I cannot get my mind on sir, but I feel as if something is…approaching," Kira told him.

"Very good, you are right something is approaching and I have a feeling it highly concerns you," Ryu told him turning the computer around.

Kira looked down and saw two images of children that looked about four or five, one really looked like him and the other kind of reminded him of someone else.

"Tell me commander what do you see?" Ryu asked.

Kira stared at them, "I almost see myself a lot younger, and from the other one…minus the hair color she looks like Lacus…" Kira paused for a second, "Who are these children sir?" Kira now asked as it wasn't really hard to put the pieces together.

"One of our field teams in Asia picked up these children with a reverend that apparently had been in constant contact of Orb," Ryu said changing the screen, "Do you recognize this man?" Ryu asked as the reverends face appeared on screen.

Kira looked back to Ryu, "The one person she trusts the most."

"Precisely commander, we have analyzed their genetics and it matches yours completely, no mother but I believe if we take Miss Clyne's sample we will have the other half," Ryu told him.

Kira stood their silent for a second, "I knew she was keeping something in and was doing her best to suppress it," Kira said.

"As did I, Miss Clyne is very strong willed, however that doesn't matter anymore, I had them transferred here immediately," Ryu told him.

"What is their status?" Kira asked as he wanted to know.

"Pure coordinators, from what I gather not ultimates but not normal coordinators either, the question is commander is what I am sensing true?" Ryu asked.

Kira looked to him, "The timing does fit, their were no records of her ever having children but that could easily be covered, and the genetics match, such a pity she had them around naturals so long, whatever you decide Excellency I will not question," Kira told him.

"Even if I decide to end them right in front of her?" Ryu asked.

"It is not my concern, I have an ultimate already," Kira told him.

Ryu stared at him for a second, "Your motives are clear as I knew they would be, but I don't believe that is necessary just yet, if Miss Clyne does as she is told we will keep them alive and reeducate them to serving where they belong, but if you wish to make her suffer I will not stop anything you do, but wait until after she has served her purpose," Ryu told him standing up.

"They will arrive shortly, head to briefing and I will bring all of them there, one big happy family reunion, its so intriguing don't you agree commander?" Ryu asked as he was leaving.

"Whatever you say sir," Kira said as he watched him leave.

Kira reached down and put the picture back up, finding out he now has two more children was interesting to say the least, but this what she was doing her best to hide. She never wanted him or them to know, she was making them weak with staying around naturals and she may have polluted them too far. Kira turned to leave as a decision was made.

* * *

**Orb-Headquarters**

**Near the Lab Area**

Cagalli rushed as fast as her legs would take her, she was cussing up a storm the whole way there, how in the world could he go and do something so stupid. The risk was way too high for him to be doing something like this; Cagalli was practically ready to kill him if he wasn't dead already.

Arriving she saw quite a sight.

**Lab Area**

Athrun was fine for a few seconds after the initial ingestion but then he hit him and hit him hard. He was sitting on a table with wires hooked up all around him, the person helping swiped them from the infirmary on the way over. The calls were already made as personal was on its way.

Immediately Athrun felt a deadly sharp pain in his head, he yelled out as he fell back. His vitals immediately shot up, heart rate and blood pressure were up high even for a coordinator, whatever this was it was attacking his system.

The researcher was one of the firsts to arrive followed by a doctor.

Athrun was shaking back and forth.

"How could you idiots do this?" the researcher said as the personal tried to restrain him.

"It was his idea sir, he wanted a live subject, there is nothing you can do now but monitor what is going on," the person helping Athrun told them.

The researcher knew he wasn't a doctor and with a doctor here now this was the perfect chance no matter how foolish it was.

"Tell me what you are feeling sir?" the researcher tried to say.

"What's it look like!" Athrun yelled.

"His system is only a coordinator not an ultimate," the researcher said.

"These are the effects, your body wasn't designed for this drug, we have to try and flush it," The researcher said as he was now on the phone to Cagalli.

Athrun quickly grabbed his collar and pulled him close as he finished his call to Cagalli, "You will do nothing or else…" Athrun said quickly.

The researcher froze, his eyes had changed, he really meant what he said.

It wasn't long after that Cagalli finally arrived to a loud yell.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Lower Hanger**

Right on schedule the transport arrived; Ryu was already down waiting as Lacus had an escort bring her down.

She saw the chairman as he had one of those sadistic smiles he had on his face.

"Welcome and thank you for coming to this glorious event Miss Clyne," Ryu told her.

"May I ask sir why I am here?" Lacus asked.

"We made a tremendous discovery in Asia Miss Clyne that I think will interest you, I made special arrangements so you could be reunited in a way," Ryu said.

Lacus watched as the transport ship opened up, it was docked before she arrived, she saw personal heading out.

Lacus also thought about what Ryu said, that was strange.

"Tell me Miss Clyne does this man look familiar?" Ryu asked.

Lacus looked at something he held up and immediately froze, it was a picture of the reverend in a deceased state, they destroyed him. Lacus quickly looked back up the ramp as she saw the two people she missed more then anything but she didn't want to see like this.

The children were coming down the ramp as they both looked around the ship, which was until they spotted their mother.

Both twins ran towards her.

Lacus moved forward as no one was stopping her, how could they of found out and what was she to do now, her son was practically Kira's clone, what if he already knew? What would he do to them or her? What was going to happen now? Those were things in Lacus' mind at the moment, however as her children got closer she dropped to her knees and hugged both of them.

Both twins held on to their mother, nothing like this has ever happened to them before, they witnessed the attack and they had their first taste of war, something Lacus worked so hard for them never to see.

Staring at their faces she did the best to hold in her emotion, she was in a very bad position and plans may have to change now that they got a hold of the biggest bargaining chip against her, Lacus could never risk their lives even at the cost of the world so she had to come up with something knew.

"Mother," her daughter said looking up at her.

"You're alright aren't you?" Lacus asked staring at both, she could talk normally to them; their intelligence was way above their age.

"They…they said we would meet our father," her son told her.

Lacus' eyes widened a little; it was now apparent Kira did know.

"Is it true?" her daughter asked.

Lacus quickly hugged them again, "Yes…it's true…" Lacus told her as she could never lie to her children.

They told her of what else they had seen and her anger did boil in her, she hadn't felt this angry in a long time, but she dared not show it in front of them.

"Why did we never meet him before? Why did these people take us?" The twins were asking back and forth, they wanted answers.

Lacus quietly shushed them, and was about to speak as Ryu approached.

"I am afraid it will have to wait Miss Clyne," Ryu told her.

Both twins got a bad vibe from this man and stayed behind her, "Is he…" her daughter asked.

"No, it's not him," Lacus said quickly knowing what they meant, not in a million years would she ever let that be true.

"Commander Hibiki is waiting, I believe we shall go," Ryu said moving aside as the lift was waiting.

Lacus looked down to her children, "We have to go…you will see him soon enough," Lacus said as each took one of her hands and they went to the lift.

Lacus was having very mixed feelings about this, in the past she wanted Kira to see his children but now she wasn't so sure. She now feared he would harm them to get to her, threaten them to make her cooperate, or worse take them from her and reeducated. The only thing good about this was she no longer had to fear if they would be found, and if Kira allows them to live, which she will do anything to see that happen, then they would be now fully out of danger.

Heading in the lift they were going up.

* * *

**Orb Headquarters-Lab Area**

Cagalli rushed into the room as she heard Athrun yell out in pain, this drug was doing something inside that she didn't know.

"You frigging idiot!" Cagalli yelled entering towards him.

"I did…what had to be done…I will beat this," Athrun said thrashing about.

"Why can't you stabilize him?" Cagalli asked.

"You must not do that…his vitals are being monitored, but this is a risk worth taking Lady Cagalli," the researcher told her.

Cagalli hated this but there was nothing they could do.

"What is going on so far?" Cagalli asked.

The researcher was looking at the monitors, "Everything I thought My Lady, brain activity is being increased in certain areas…but I don't yet know if he is being controlled or enhanced, we have to wait for him on that matter," the researcher said as his basic theory was now confirmed, it attack the area in the brain that controlled the nerves of hate and anger.

"What is wrong with his eyes?" Cagalli asked.

"From the data I am gathering he is focusing them somehow, his strong emotions are taking over…I have to push farther," the researcher said.

Cagalli looked over as Athrun was obviously in pain. They were restraining them as best he could.

"Listen to me sir…I need you to tell me what you despise the most," The researcher told him.

Athrun focused himself, "That…chairman."

Looking at the monitors then back to him, "Increased activity again…focus only on him, tell me what you want done to him as if he was really in the room."

Athrun thought of those emotions, and exploded in pure anger, one security guard was immediate thrown off of him but he was restrained quickly again.

"Unbelievable…" the researcher said.

"What is it?" Cagalli asked getting worried.

"Look at the activity, incredible, the hateful emotions are taking over everything," the researchers said.

"Sir," the doctor called out.

Both the researcher and Cagalli turned around to find that Athrun's pain had stopped, he was completely calm and sitting up.

Cagalli stared at him; she saw the same look on her brother's face, "Athrun."

"I am here," Athrun told her, his voice wasn't really that different with the exception he seemed completely focused on something.

The researcher was looking at the data, "He stabilized, his physiology seemed to adapt finally to the pills.

"How do you feel?" Cagalli asked.

All in the room were being cautious.

"You don't have to back away…I know what I am doing," Athrun said.

"What does it say?" Cagalli asked.

The researcher looked at the data, "The activity in the certain part of the brain is still there…what are you thinking about at this moment?"

"My head feels different but other then that nothing," Athrun responded.

"That will not work…I need you to focus on what you hate the most, pretend I am that person," The researcher said.

Athrun heard the commands, thinking hard about Ryu, what he did and what he had saw.

The researcher saw the normal activity go up, that was normal in any brain, but then his answer soon came as the level kept rising and rising, even for a coordinator brain this was going to high, the man had his answer.

Athrun exploded again, he immediately grabbed the man by the neck, the security again surrounded him as they pried him off holding him down, there were now about eight of them holding him down.

Cagalli couldn't believe this, those things turned him into this, maybe Kira was being controlled by someone.

The researcher however had other opinions as he looked at the data.

"I believe I now have my answer," the man said.

They waited for awhile as they now tried to map out the time these things lasted, only about an hour is when Athrun started feeling his head hurt, he had returned to calm meaner and now they were trying to figure out the rest of the mystery.

"My head is killing me again," Athrun said.

"The effects are wearing off, you're not in withdrawal but this would normally be the time when you would consume another pill," The researcher said mapping the data.

"I have all I need, the rest can be answered with your questions, but I will wait until you recover, we will sedate you and flush your system, you only had one so the long effects won't be there, by the time you wake up you should be back to normal," the researcher said.

Athrun said nothing as they gave him a shot and he was knocked out.

The researcher turned to Cagalli.

"Well what is it?" Cagalli asked.

"I prefer until he answers my questions to give you the report, this will take awhile so you should leave for now," The researcher said.

Cagalli didn't want to leave, but she still needed Mu's report, she decided to head out there, get the report and head back.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

The bridge crew knew well enough what was now on that transport, "Why is it that this warship now seems more like a nursery?" Willard asked.

Sarah saw what came out of that transport and she was shocked, Lacus never said that she had children to her, but what was even more stunning was when the data she saw had them as the commander as the father. In a way she kind of understood that Lacus didn't tell her but now she knew something's might have to be changed.

"I would dare you to say that in front of the commander sir?" the tactical officer said.

Willard stared at the man, "The commander certainly keeps himself busy when he is not fighting."

Sarah head that, he must have forgot she was there or he was just being an idiot, that shot made her seem like she was just another woman, but she really did care for him it wasn't a fling to her, and if Kira heard that this ship wouldn't have a captain.

**Conference Room**

Kira was waiting as he was looking at the file; soon however the doors opened as he saw the chairman, Kira showed him his respect as he next saw Lacus.

Staring at Lacus, she wouldn't yet meet his eyes, and the reason for that he knew about.

After that he saw two little children behind her, both were looking at him.

Kira looked down at them, they both seemed to fear him, but they were also very curious.

Lacus watched as Kira stared at them, she couldn't yet meet his eyes but now she would have to.

"Mother," her son said tugging her arm.

Kira noticed at least they both seemed intelligent.

Lacus gave a small smile to them.

"Is this him?" her daughter asked.

Lacus then slowly looked up to Kira, her eyes met his as he wasn't all too happy with her, but other then that he didn't look any different from any other day now a days.

Lacus knelt down, "Yes…this is your father…" lacus said glancing back up to Kira.

Both children stared up as well.

Kira looked at both of them; they were waiting for him to speak as he then moved forward.

* * *

**Orb Headquarters-Lab Area**

Cagalli left as Mu wasn't finished yet with what he wanted to do, she had to admit his overall plan was intriguing to her. Hitting with what he wanted they could give that ship a run for its money.

Mu however needed more time to get what he wanted for a full report, and he also wanted Athrun, but now that looked like it was out so he had to find a replacement since they had to soon leave if his calculations were correct.

Cagalli however heard Athrun was awake and headed back here to see him sitting there looking normally.

"How do you feel?" Cagalli asked.

"Fine now…" Athrun said.

"That is good to hear sir, tell me do you remember anything?" The researcher asked.

"Yes…I remember everything," Athrun responded.

"Tell me what you felt," the researcher said.

"My head was splitting off an on, but when you told me to focus on anger I could feel it growing and growing," Athrun told him.

"When you acted on it, could you control it? Or did you feel as if something was taking over and making you do what you did?" the researcher asked.

Athrun hesitated for a second, "No, I was in full control, I just felt so much hatred that I had to act on it, deep down I knew I could stop it but it was to overwhelming that I had to finish it, I had to stop the source, thinking that you were the chairman all those things did was make me hate him more and it allowed me to act on those feelings, but like I said I could have stopped it anytime I wanted, that was a completely different sensation then anything I ever felt before, almost as if I was being released in a strange way."

"You are also not an ultimate so the effects will be stronger on you, what you can handle and what Kira can handle are two different things however, the effects will be stronger on you then him," the researcher said keeping that in mind before giving his first report.

"My first part of the report is Lady Cagalli, your brother is not being controlled, this drug just enhances his anger and makes it stronger," the researcher said.

"When you came to the end of the cycle how did you feel?" The researcher asked.

"My head kept splitting, I had to have another one," Athrun reported.

"The second part Lady Cagalli...is his head hurts all the time when he needs more or from the data when it's not enough anger, these symptoms occur at random or when he needs more, it's all part of the addiction," the researcher said.

"Would you break it down for me?" Cagalli asked.

"I will do it," Athrun said he now understood.

"Kira's hatred is focused on the world or more to the point naturals, he wants them destroyed," Athrun told her.

Cagalli listened.

"Whenever he engaged in battle or something by taking one of these pills he is able to use that anger."

"Anger, hatred and rage are powerful emotions, they in a way make you stronger, but no matter the person they will always if even for a second think twice before doing something, however with these pills the anger doubles and is made controllable making him what he is today…Kira is not being controlled Cagalli, he knows what he is doing and he is using these to make him do it more efficiently," Athrun told her.

"That cannot be…that chairman…" Cagalli said.

"The chairman did likely give him those but they just fit his goal, the better the killer Kira is the quicker the job will get done, but Kira is not being controlled to do what he is doing," Athrun told her.

"The headaches?" Cagalli asked.

"What I felt Cagalli, some are caused by the pills but remember Kira never did recover from those scars of the war, those headaches are extreme but these pills do neutralize them for a short time as well, allowing him to focus more on the anger, if he didn't have these pills he would only act out and not be able to control himself half the time," Athrun told her.

"Isn't that someone controlling him though?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun shook his head, "No, the chairman doesn't need him making reckless attacks, he needs Kira in his right mind, its not really control since Kira…does it of his own free will."

"I have heard enough," Cagalli said turning to walk away.

The researcher told Athrun he still couldn't make any big moves for a few days as he wanted to be sure that the effects weren't still in him, Athrun heard that as he left, that right there took him out of what Mu was planning.

He eventually caught up with Cagalli.

"I always hoped deep down he wasn't doing this of his own free will," Cagalli said.

"So did I…but there is nothing we can do about that now," Athrun said as their last hope was shattered.

"Kira has changed, meaning you have no choice, you have to destroy him," Cagalli said walking away.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter will not be up as quickly, and it will be a longer chapter, I want no more then three chapters for the Jibril battle take place so I have to lengthen the next few chapters. See you later.**


	56. Ideal Plan

**(A\N): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty Six**

**Ideal Plan**

**Doomsday**

Lacus knelt down, "Yes…this is your father…" lacus said glancing back up to Kira.

Both children stared up as well.

Kira looked at both of them; they were waiting for him to speak as he then moved forward.

It was quite obvious that both children were not getting the best first impression, Kira stopped right in front of Lacus as he looked down at them.

Lacus watched as she knew Kira was doing something, he was completely focused on both children it was very strange and it was making her uneasy.

As Kira stared at both children he was hoping for a reaction, and he actually got one. Kira used his abilities and one of them responded.

"Interesting," Kira said lowering himself to one knee, both children backed farther behind Lacus but they were still curious.

"Both of you come out," Kira told them.

The children froze for a second, Lacus hoped they would comply she wasn't getting the feeling Kira was going to hurt them, so she didn't want him changing that opinion.

Slowly both children did come out, as they slowly stood in front of Lacus, still with one hand around her leg however.

Kira now stared at them closely, "Your names?"

Both were looking up at Lacus then back to him.

"Never hesitate, only naturals show such weakness, now tell me your names," Kira told them a little more sternly.

Lacus heard that, now he was going to start grilling them immediately on the values of naturals which they lived around their whole lives.

"Dante…" the boy said.

"Leena," the girl said at the same time.

Kira could tell immediate both of their intelligences were much higher which was a good sign, "Very good, you will only address me as commander or sir, is that clear."

Both twins quickly nodded, though calling him father or something was something they wouldn't be able to do immediately but now apparently that was forbidden.

"While you are here you will be placed under many tests," Kira said.

Lacus looked up and finally spoke, "I have to speak with you Kira, alone," Lacus told him after hearing that last phrase she had to stop this.

Kira stared at her, now she wanted to give orders.

"Very well," Kira said heading past them and back outside.

Lacus looked and smiled at her children, she could tell they were uncomfortable and this wasn't the reunion she wanted for them, Kira was basically treating them as if they were new recruits or something.

Lacus told both to remain inside as they were left alone with Ryu; he was inside and about to have a little conversation of his own. Lacus didn't want to leave them alone but she had to try to talk to Kira on the matter as well as getting answers.

**Outside the Briefing Room**

"Never speak like that when I am talking," Kira told her.

Lacus stared at him, "What are you up to Kira? What tests? What are your plans for them?"

Kira looked at her, "I am only going to test and see how far they can go, at their age I set time marks for my ultimate and I want to see how far they can measure up to my expatiations, nothing more."

"For awhile they have asked me about you, I told them about what you were like, don't shatter their expectations," Lacus told him.

Kira stared straight at her and spoke, "Considering you were never going to tell me they existed I will show them how the world will be."

Lacus looked at him, "Your right…I never was going to tell them about you, however setting all that aside I want to know what you will do with them?"

"Seeing as how this is supposed to be a happy reunion day I will grant you that request," Kira told her mockingly.

Lacus feared this moment but she had no other choice, she had to play along with whatever he said, but if he threatened their lives then that would change everything.

"Both have very strong skill, I have sensed it and so has His Excellency, they are no ultimates but they will do, I will have them trained and educated to fit the new society, you can drop your fear that I sense, I will not harm them," Kira told her.

Lacus finally felt her pulse drop but there was more.

"However, you must also live up to your role, you will do as your asked and when your asked, do what you do best and give the people our propaganda, for whatever reason some still stay loyal to you, you will be our mouthpiece for as long as your purpose is filled, do that and those two will be able to grow up in normal Plant society, however it is publicly known I only have two children, and that is how it will stay for now, if they prove worthy enough I may bring them to my side in the future, but that is up to their skill," Kira told her seriously.

"Both our good natured Kira…yes they are intelligent something they gained from you, but will you not…" Lacus said but was cut off by Kira.

Kira got the feeling he knew what she was going to stay, "No…I will not loosen up the reeducation Lacus, this is your fault for keeping them around naturals, you polluted their minds and that has to be changed."

Lacus knew her guard was dropping and he was getting full access to her emotions so she had to raise the walls back up, "So basically they are nothing at all to you, you will just ignore them like you do your other two?" Lacus said as that had goods and bad.

"That Lacus is up to them, their skill is impressive and if they respond well to the reeducation I will grant them my teaching, and my time, until then they are alive which is what you want," Kira told her moving closer to her.

Lacus stared at him, "Fine…just keep your word and I will keep mine."

Kira stared right in her eyes, "I sense your confusion of my behavior but I have a battle to prepare for and the bombshell you dropped on me will mostly be dealt with later."

"No matter how you have changed Kira I saw that look in your eyes, just remember I will not forgive you if you turn them into miniature versions of yourself," Lacus told him brushing right past him until Kira caught her wrist.

"Act as noble as you want but I see through that and I feel your conflict with yourself, you would do anything for them even at the cost of the earth, that is no different from my desire to save the human race from itself, remember that Lacus…now lets see if they will give their old man a greeting," Kira said as he walked into the door.

Lacus stared at him, she didn't believe a single word that came out of his mouth, something else was going on with him, she had a feeling the need to use her to calm the people down was likely true but the rest she was not convinced on, she knew his head was killing him again so anything he said in this state couldn't be trusted, however the look he was giving her was one she could use.

Walking back in they began the next part.

**With Ryu and the children**

Both children watched as their mother wanted to speak alone with their father, but now they were left with a strange man, something Lacus didn't want to do but she had to be clear about Kira's motives.

Ryu saw this chance, he sensed everything about these children that Kira did. He unlike Kira however could easily talk with small children to get what he wanted.

"From the looks on your faces I take meeting your father wasn't what you expected?" Ryu asked as these children were highly intelligent so he could talk to them normal.

Both looked at him and shook their heads no.

"He isn't such a bad guy once you get to know him," Ryu responded sitting down.

"We saw you on TV before," the girl spoke up.

"You're the leader of the Plants…our aunt Cagalli says to others that your bad people," the boy spoke to him.

Ryu heard that, "To some we may seem that way, but those are simply lies, do I seem like a bad person to you?"

Both stared at him, and shook their heads no, from what they saw he was a nice man, but Ryu could see they were still being cautious around him, these two were definitely something he could use in the future under the right circumstances.

"If we were such bad people your mother wouldn't help us now would she?" Ryu asked.

"No she wouldn't," the boy spoke up, they heard Lacus was helping them and their mother wouldn't side with bad people.

"Why would our aunt say such things?" the girl spoke.

Ryu looked at her, "You will learn in time, naturals are all high conceded liars, all they ever wanted from us was to use our abilities then eliminate us," Ryu was good, he could easily turn the situation to get around their intelligence, after all they were still children and judged mostly by what they saw in that moment.

"That can't be true, it isn't true," the girl spoke, Cagalli never did that to them.

"You don't need to worry about this now, in all due time you will see the truth, maybe your father will help you," Ryu said.

Both twins thought about him again, there were just too many unknowns with him, he barely spoke and he seemed to not show any emotion to them what so ever.

Ryu spoke more about Kira as he answered a few of their questions. Something's they asked Ryu didn't answer as he knew they would ask Lacus later and that would be interesting. Both twins had different interests that Ryu knew he could use as he learned more about them. The girl was like her mother a lot and maybe with the right training and teaching she could be his new mouth piece for the future, but she had other talents as well but basically Ryu would want her to take more of a mouthpiece role as if the people loved Lacus, they should lover her daughter as well.

The boy was a wild card, Ryu could tell he was holding more back, like how Kira was in the old days he kept a lot to himself but Ryu could see through that, his interests were mobile suits and other programming, astonishing for the age, but Ryu could see with the right training a pilot that could get up to the level near an ultimate.

Ryu knew what he wanted to do with these children but before he could get in more Kira and Lacus came back in.

**Inside the room with all of them**

Both twins turned to look at there parents that just reentered the room. Lacus wanted them to see everything was alright so she smiled at them.

Kira stopped and looked down but then back up, "We have settled what was needed…now I believe I will show them to their quarters, come with me," Kira said as he had something set up.

All got up as Kira moved them towards the lift but then Ryu stopped.

"They have strong uses for the future, do what you have to and bring out that potential, I leave the rest to you but remember Jibril will arrive soon," Ryu said.

"Yes sir," Kira said as he caught back up.

Both children looked at Kira as they once again stayed by Lacus' side, Kira however noticed they had confused looks on their faces, whatever Ryu did it was surely making them think.

Heading in the lift they went to the private floor.

"Where are we going?" Lacus asked.

"There are many unoccupied rooms in the private floor, yours will be set up across the hall from someone you know best," Kira said.

Lacus knew what he meant, how was she going to explain to her own kids they had siblings.

"How…how long are we going to be here," the boy finally asked.

Kira heard that, "Your mother will explain those things to you, maybe after you meet your brother and sister."

Both twins heard that, Lacus did as well, now he was dumping off everything on her.

They got off as Kira led the way and opened the door for them.

**Private Floor-Lacus' suite**

Both twins went in and sat down on the living area, they had many questions but they didn't want to ask while he was around.

Lacus went in and turned back around.

"I have work to do, the nurse will assist you with anything you need, you are still not needed until I handle Jibril, so I suggest you enjoy yourself and remember what we discussed," Kira said turning around and walking out the door.

Lacus was glad really he didn't really speak to them but sadden they were going through all of this. Kira was still up to something and she had to find that out, but the best way to fix all this was to get that information Sarah said and then get off this ship. Lacus and Sarah were working on the exit part and they believed it could be done, but now they had a bigger passenger list. They would discuss that soon as Lacus was sure she heard by now, and she had to only hope that Sarah would still help her after she kept this from her, it was a matter of trust.

Lacus turned back around as both faces were looking at her, Lacus knew they had questions and she would answer them.

"Mother," her son asked.

"Yes…I know this is confusing," Lacus said going and sitting between both of them, "I know you have questions but just remember I am doing what is best for you, I will always keep both of you safe."

Her son had started the questions, "Mother…why did father never know of us?"

Lacus looked at him quickly; she now knew that the chairman got into his head a little, no telling what he told them when she had her discussion with Kira.

"Your father disappeared and came here before I could tell him, I did try looking for him but then I found him here," Lacus replied, she would never tell them a lie but that didn't mean she had to say the whole truth either.

"Why did we never meet any other coordinators until now?" her daughter asked.

Lacus looked back to her, "I kept you both on Orb because that was where the boundaries between natural and coordinator were supposed to not matter, and I did it to keep you both safe."

"Is it true naturals only use coordinators then try and get rid of them?" her son asked.

Lacus really grew hateful of that chairman even more, what he filled their minds with and how they were even now considering this stuff…but she blamed herself for that they only knew very few coordinators and since they never been to the Plants before they only saw one side of life, now with more of their own kind she was getting the feeling they wanted to learn more and she was afraid if they did they would become another Kira.

"Some did want that, but many others did not," Lacus said explaining about blue cosmos and others like Orb many did want coordinators gone but others did not.

"How can we have another brother and sister?" her daughter asked.

Lacus knew this would come up, "You have a half brother and sister."

"But how come you never brought them home?" her daughter asked quickly.

Lacus looked at her, "Because I have just met them and I am not their real mother, that still doesn't change that they are your brother and sister," Lacus told them that as she didn't want them to think otherwise about their other siblings, even though they weren't hers they were still related to her own children and she didn't want anymore hate in this twisted family as their already was.

Lacus then noticed they went silent, what she really wanted more was to finish what she had to do here and get them out of here. No matter how smart they were the temptations of a life they didn't know of were getting to them, maybe this was selfish of her but she didn't want them around this anymore.

Lacus held the two close as she could tell they were highly confused about the matters they learned, that chairman and finding Kira, this was too much to absorb immediately.

Lacus hated seeing them like this but soon she received a knock at the door and she saw something that was ordered by Kira.

* * *

**Orb Headquarters**

**Briefing Room**

Mu did finished what he needed and he alerted certain personal that he wanted to take with him.

Mu called a meeting as all heads now attended again.

Cagalli and Athrun were the last ones to arrive. Athrun was doing a lot better since it was only one pill and they flushed his system quickly after learning the effects. Athrun however didn't get rid of all the pills he kept a few and told no one, if anything he was going to use them in a desperate situation.

Cagalli and Athrun sat down as Mu began his briefing.

"I have what I need and I think this will give us a great chance but we have to leave immediately after this is done," Mu said.

"Go on," Cagalli told him.

Mu showed a chart, "This is the Doomsday's current position well we got that from the signal when he communicated to us…our position will be to remain here," Mu said on the map, it was a part in the ocean just outside their radar range."

"Wait isn't that to far away for an attack?" Andrew said.

"They will have their hands full with Jibril, trust me it may look it but he isn't traveling alone, we will use that to move in, it is evident they will detect us but they will be focusing more on Jibril, we will use him to attack from the north and we will hit from the south."

"I thought we wanted Jibril gone?" Cagalli asked.

"He will be gone way before we arrive, but what he has with him will survive at least that long," Mu said.

"I will leave that up to you, now what do you need?" Cagalli asked.

"I will take my own ship, the John Paul Jones…I will take the Abyss and the new Destroy with Sting taking the controls…I was going to take you Athrun but since you're out…" Mu said but Athrun cut him off.

"I can go," Athrun said.

"No you're not going and that is final," Cagalli said as they were heading that researcher's word, no activity for a few more days just to be sure those things don't have a hidden effect or something.

Athrun looked into her eyes and knew she wasn't playing around either, "Fine."

"I will take his place," Yzak said as he was standing against the wall.

Mu looked at him, "I don't mind that."

"You are aware of what you are up against?" Athrun asked.

"Don't ridicule me fool, I can take you any day," Yzak said with his pride.

"Good enough for me, the last will be myself," Mu added.

"Your suit is worthless isn't it?" Cagalli asked.

"It will do," Mu said.

"No…you will take the Akatsuki, that machine has a lot more potential and I think you can bring it out…especially with your abilities," Cagalli told him.

"Are you sure?" Mu asked.

"Take it before I change my mind," Cagalli told him.

"Very well, with the Destroys new specifics it will work over water, with that it should be enough to take on the ship, the rest of us will handle their machines," Mu said.

"You're sure you don't need more ships?" Murrue added.

"No, a small force will be better, I will come back, I came back from the dead once I think I will remain with the living," Mu told her in his returning personality.

Murrue was glad for that.

"I will give the strategy when I get out there, but we really have to leave immediately," Mu told her.

"Very well…I grant you permission so this is dismissed, just remember Lacus is still on that ship," Cagalli added.

"I will do what is necessary but I can't make any promises if there is a chance to take that ship down we have to take it," Mu said.

"I understand," Cagalli said as the meeting let out.

Athrun placed a hand on her shoulder, "This has a good chance of working…they have to take it."

"Your right…I really have to find something out now so will you see them off," Cagalli said.

"Very well, tell the twins I will talk to them another time," Athrun said as it was nearly the scheduled time when they would call and talk to Lacus, Cagalli had to think of excuses but she would soon find out she wouldn't need them.

* * *

**Doomsday-Private Floor**

**Lacus' Room**

Lacus turned to see the door as did her children only to find Sarah and her own children.

"I'm sorry Lacus…but," Sarah said as Lacus finished for her.

"The commander's orders right?" Lacus asked and Sarah nodded.

"Please come in, they were just asking questions," Lacus said as Sarah did come in.

Both twins looked at her and the children.

They started their introductions, Lacus told her children that was Miss Sarah as she introduced the children.

Both of Lacus' twins were hesitant at first but then they started opening up a little.

Lacus' daughter was first as she looked at the little girl, "She is small."

Sarah was a little off at first about meeting these children as Lacus had to first feel when she met hers.

Lacus' son was next as he looked at the boy, "He seems to understand," Lacus' son said.

Both Sarah and Lacus looked at him.

"What are you saying?" Lacus asked.

"I can…feel it somehow," Lacus' son said.

Sarah and Lacus looked at each other, this child was no ultimate but it seems as if something else was passed down.

"These are our brother and sister right?" Lacus' daughter wanted to make sure.

Lacus told her that was so.

"Then she is their mother?" Lacus' daughter asked again.

"Yes she is," Lacus replied.

"She's pretty like you mother," her daughter told her.

"Thank you, you look a lot like your mother as well," Sarah told her as this child had a sweet streak.

It wasn't long before Sarah placed her children down as Lacus' played with them, they seemed to be a little hesitate but they were playing with them.

Sarah and Lacus were now left alone.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you," Lacus told her.

"I understand, if I was you I would have likely done the same thing," Sarah responded.

"I have did my best to keep them out of the public light but now the chairman filled their heads with this ideal of a life and I fear they are intrigued by it a little," Lacus responded.

"Jibril is getting closer, and I have a way to get us off the ship when the time comes," Sarah said.

"How?" Lacus asked.

"I have a lot of pull around here, if I can get a hold of the commander's access codes then I can mask a transport out of here," Sarah told her.

"I thought this ship only had choppers?" Lacus asked.

"They do…can you fly one?" Sarah asked.

"I believe so, but how will that stop them from knowing we left?" Lacus asked, Sarah knew a lot more about this ship then she did so she had to listen.

"With the access codes I can mask the radar to show nothing is on screen and the hanger never opened, I can use my pull to clear the hanger, but I need those access codes," Sarah told her.

"I…I think I can get those codes for you," Lacus said.

"Then all that is left is to get what is in that compartment," Sarah told her.

"If it needs a genetic match…I think we might have a chance since we have four right here," Lacus said as she looked at all four children.

"That is a long shot, if the genetic code is strong it may only detect Kira…but I guess it is worth a chance," Sarah said.

"However, if we cannot get that then the escape plan is still in effect," Sarah told her.

"I trust you," Lacus said.

Sarah smiled, "They think I am just the commander's toy around here but they are all unaware I specialize in computer programming, I can mask our escape with no problem, just leave that parts to me," Sarah said giving more detail.

"I will have the access codes by tomorrow; can you watch them until then?" Lacus asked.

"I would be happy to," Sarah said not knowing what Lacus was up to but she trusted in her, if any were going to get off this ship they had to trust in one another.

"Do you know where he keeps those access codes?" Lacus asked.

Sarah forgot about this part, "Yes…in his head."

"That's it?" Lacus asked quickly.

"No…there are spares in his desk I believe but they are locked in the secured cabinet only the chairman and captain can access, he keeps that keycard on him at all times," Sarah said.

"I…can handle it, but I have to get started," Lacus said as she got up and kissed her two children saying she had to take care of something, both twins agreed as they were a little glad to remain here with their new siblings, and Sarah was glad all were getting along, who would have ever thought she could get along with her.

Sarah had no clue what Lacus was planning but she was more then capable of handling it.

Lacus left as she had something important in mind to get those codes.

**Bridge**

Kira gave Sarah orders as he returned to the bridge quickly.

Once there he got a report then moved to the second half.

"Sir," Willard said.

"Status of Jibril?" Kira asked.

"Two more days' sir," Willard responded.

Kira moved in front of him as he then quickly turned around and snatched him by the neck. The crew stopped as they were surprised as well as Willard himself.

"What…what for commander…" Willard asked choking.

Kira stared at him, "Some kind of nursery huh?"

Willard remembered the comments he made.

"I know everything that goes on in my ship captain, remember captain they are my crew not yours," Kira said as he got a report from a bridge officer about the comment and since he was with no pills his mood was very foul.

Willard was choking badly, "My…my apologizes sir," Willard said trying to break free.

"I think he gets the point commander, release him," Ryu said entering the bridge.

"Very well, as you wish," Kira said releasing him and moving back to the third floor.

Willard regained his breath.

"Now that it is resolved shall we get back to work," Ryu said as Willard crawled back up to his chair.

Kira then took his place next to Ryu.

"Two more days' commander, then you can have them back," Ryu said.

"Yes sir," Kira responded.

"Now, for tomorrow I will be giving your children a tour of the ship, I want you to make an appearance, spiking their interests they will be very helpful in the future," Ryu responded.

"Yes sir, I will do as you ask," Kira responded.

"I need nothing more from you, return and get some rest," Ryu said.

"Yes sir," Kira said as he headed back to his room.

* * *

**Orb-Onogoro Port**

**Near the John Paul Jones**

Mu was loading the ship as they had one problem and that was the destroy Gundam, but with the new modifications it would follow behind in flight mode.

The rest were loaded as Yzak was about to board.

"What are you doing here?" Yzak asked as Shiho came up to him.

"I am going with you that is what," Shiho said as her own machine was loaded and she boarded.

"Says' who?" Yzak said.

"Commander La Flaga, that is who," Shiho said heading in.

Yzak shook his head as he boarded.

The rest were on board as Mu saw Athrun and was last.

Athrun looked at him, "I trust you can handle this?"

"Leave it to me, wait until that kid sees I am still around," Mu added.

"Do what you have to…nothing can restrict us anymore," Athrun told him.

"It will be done, now I have to go, keep the princess safe and under no circumstances follow us," Mu said as he turned.

"Orb needs your power so remember that if you or her get any radical ideas," Mu said as he boarded.

Athrun agreed as the ship started pulling away. That one massive Destroy right behind it, they surly had a big enough force now it was up to them.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Kira's Quarters**

Kira returned to his room only to get a shock when he walked in, but he didn't show the emotion.

Lacus was there with a small table and she was setting up dinner, now it was clear to him she wanted something.

She was there as well looking at him.

"What is this, and where are the children?" Kira asked walking in.

Lacus looked at him, "Bonding with their siblings, I just wanted to thank you for sparing their lives."

Kira now laughed, "Now tell me what you really want?"

"Sit down and enjoy and I will tell you," Lacus said.

Kira decided why not play along, he went over and sat down as she joined him.

"I made a call to the mess hall and had your used to be favorite made," Lacus said as she showed him.

Lacus knew this would come off the way he perceived it and she had to be careful with her thoughts but she knew it would change. Before he arrived she scanned the room and saw what Sarah was talking about now all she needed was that key card.

Kira did decide to eat as it was kind of quiet, Lacus however made small conversation but Kira wasn't buying it.

"Now are you going to tell me what you want?" Kira asked.

Lacus smiled and sat up moving towards him, "Your right I do want something…after hearing our children talk they really do want to remain with their own kind…I always did what was best for them and that hasn't changed."

Kira looked at her, sure his head was hurting but searching her feelings he couldn't find and deceit yet.

"I am growing tired Lacus," Kira said as she could tell he was getting annoyed but that didn't change the look in his eyes.

"What I want is since I have to be in the public eye I want to do it by your side," Lacus said taking a seat on his lap.

"Oh really?" Kira asked.

"No matter how much you changed Kira, you still look at me the same, I can see it in those bottomless pits just as easily as I always have," Lacus told him right in front of his face.

"Love is something I no longer feel Lacus, and you know it," Kira said.

"Who was talking about love, let me take your pain away like I did in the past," Lacus said as she moved forward and kissed him.

Kira was doing everything he could to find out what she was doing, but with lack of pills and splitting headache his senses weren't at one hundred percent either, however giving Lacus the credit she deserved she was very strong minded to hide it as well, this was life or death for her and her children.

Lacus slowly parted as she looked at Kira again, "I wish to be the one by your side when your goal is complete, just think of the public showing its far better then if you keep her by your side," Lacus said referring to Sarah.

Lacus never would have lowered herself to this level but she had no choice and it allowed that small section in her heart to feel again like she did in the past, but her goal was simple here, get that keycard no matter what the cost or what she had to do.

"Maybe I can work something out," Kira said as she kissed him again, with his withdrawal symptoms he wasn't going to stop that.

He quickly picked her up as they continued. Lacus did this necessarily but that small part of her wanted to do this as well. Her goal still the same but just this one moment she would be able to remember the past.

Kira however, _"There you are…" _Kira told himself as he caught on to something.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter Lacus' attempt will play out, Kira tests his children more, Sarah comes up with an idea to get that compartment open, Mu arrives in his location and finally Jibril arrives. Bye for now.**


	57. It's Time

**(A\N): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

**It's Time**

**Doomsday**

**Kira's Quarters**

Lacus never would have lowered herself to this level but she had no choice and it allowed that small section in her heart to feel again like she did in the past, but her goal was simple here, get that keycard no matter what the cost or what she had to do.

"Maybe I can work something out," Kira said as she kissed him again, with his withdrawal symptoms he wasn't going to stop that.

He quickly picked her up as they continued. Lacus did this necessarily but that small part of her wanted to do this as well. Her goal still the same but just this one moment she would be able to remember the past.

Kira however, _"There you are…I knew you would see it my way," _Kira told himself as he caught on to an emotion.

For now Lacus let herself go, she allowed that small part in her heart that felt this way, and for now it dominated over all other emotions, luckily for her that was what Kira picked up on as he sensed her emotions. He felt the sincerity and passion of her emotion, simply because that was all she was thinking about for this moment. She would release the goal she had to accomplish and only live for this moment which was the only way she was going to evade his abilities.

With his abilities also slightly weakened he didn't search hard enough and since he had no pills this was the next best thing he used to take away pain. What it seemed like to him for this moment was she was doing as he told her she would when he first captured her, she would see things his way. A part of him wasn't to trusting at the moment but since he didn't detect any deceit he certainly wasn't going to stop what she instigated.

They continued as everything but this time was forgotten.

**Lacus' Children's Room**

Sarah was now left with the children as she knew Lacus had to go and get those access codes but she didn't have a clue how she was going to get it. Watching Lacus' children however wasn't any trouble, they were well brought up and completely different then she expected. They were however confused a little by what they were introduced by mostly the chairman and they spoke very little to her.

Looking at her own children for her daughter the story seemed the same she looked like a normal child, but with the ultimate that was a different story, those programs made him highly aggressive and he was really starting to direct it now towards the new arrivals, almost as if it was a pack war or something, he didn't like being around the both of them, the only thing normal she saw from him was he liked Lacus' singing but other then that he certainly was territorial and different, she didn't love her son any less but she hoped with escaping he would grow up normally.

Sarah now only wondered how Lacus would get these codes and when she would get back as it was now well into the night. Both sets of children were now sleeping but she was growing nervous that something happened, however she trusted in Lacus and believed she could get this done.

**Kira's Quarters**

Hours later Lacus lied awake staring at Kira, he was completely out from not going days without sleep and now what they just did. Lacus recalled the events and it was completely different then she remembered all those years ago. This time their was no love this time he was all about himself, though that small section in her heart was satisfied she was not. It was just like a normal conversation with him out only for himself it was nothing special.

Though everything she wanted to accomplish was in her grip she was hoping for a little more out of this, this was her last resort in believing that maybe he hasn't really changed but after that he truly was different and nothing was going to bring him back to how she remembered.

Lacus knew she had to let this go and come what she came here to do, she lowered herself to this level to get what she needed and for the sake of her children it would all be worth it.

Lacus turned over to look at him one last time before she slowly sat up, checking the uniforms on the floor she had to get a hold of his jacket which just had to be the furthest away.

Lacus looked back as she knew this was perfect timing with his body the way it was, she slowly reached down taking her own jacket and wrapping it around herself before slowly getting up. She looked back and saw he didn't move as she moved slowly over to his. She bent down and started searching the pocket where Sarah told her it would be and just as she said Lacus slowly pulled out the card. There were actually a couple the others of which she didn't know what they did but the one she needed she got a hold of.

Lacus pulled it out before checking Kira and then moving over towards the part where his desk would be.

Lacus sat down in the chair as she found the drawer Sarah was talking about, she gently placed the card in the opening as it immediately unlocked.

Lacus slowly slid the drawer open as she saw a lot of important documents. Most were only about the ship and their earth occupation; she didn't have to worry about the occupation so she opened the folder with the Doomsday's name on it.

It had the entire layout of the ship, if Lacus was going to leave immediate she would have taken this with her but since she wasn't and if Kira looked everything would be destroyed and she would be stuck here or worse.

Lacus checked back as he didn't move as she went through the folder.

Lacus did find the access codes to the ship; she quickly looked at the papers as she didn't need all of them only a few. Access codes were created in case they needed to override a system, mostly in case of intruders or spies, not that it could happen, but she saw this ship was prepared for anything.

Lacus looked at the code for the radar operations and for the tactical controls, the last one she needed was the lower hanger's alarm. Lacus found all three out of the hundreds there were. Lacus then memorized the three codes to her memory; she could write them down later and couldn't take this sheet so she memorized their codes into memory. The codes were a mix of numbers and names none of which she had heard of but she got what she needed.

With perfect memory she closed the folders back up as she put stuff back where it belonged, she relocked the drawer as she made her way back to the previous section and placed the card exactly back where she found it.

Lacus looked back over and knew if she left before he woke up that could be suspicion on his part, or he could sense something then it would really be over, she had no choice but to return to where she was and wait for him to wake up.

Lacus did just that and only imagined that this was how it was in the world they used to live in.

* * *

**Mu's Ship**

**John Paul Jones**

Mu's ship went through the night at high speed as they tried to reach the edge of the radar zone where the Doomsday could detect them. Luckily at dawn they got to that spot as Mu ordered an all stop.

Mu ordered the assembly so he could go over a few things, all pilots were going to be present with the exception of Sting how remained in the Destroy he knew his mission and that was the attack on that warship.

Mu walked in as he begun.

"Well Neo…or whatever you want to be called when to we fight?" Auel asked as he still wanted battle.

"What I am promising you is the greatest battle you could ever imagine, you will not be unsatisfied," Mu told him.

"That is all I wanted to hear," Auel replied.

The only reason Mu still had the extendeds loyalty was he promised them good battle.

"Why did you tell Stellar to remain?" Auel asked.

"I am giving her a break and a chance to master the other Destroy, she still didn't get over that defeat yet and you know as well as anyone how she becomes when she gets close to death," Mu added.

"All that means is more fun for me," Auel added.

"I swear these things are freaky," Yzak said as he looked at that extended.

"I suggest you watch what you say," Auel added.

"I would suggest you know your limits, you may have power but you lack the skill," Yzak added as he other then Mu would likely be the strongest pilot here.

"Enough, you want to deliver a crippling blow and you want good battle, all of that is out there but not in here," Mu added stepping in between them.

Both stood silent after that.

"Now back to business, they have two mobile suits which is our job," Mu added.

"With four pilots we will split them up three to one, for the Destiny we need an even matched pilot while the other three take on the Armageddon," Mu added.

"It should be you then," Shiho added.

"I have to get through on com to the Armageddon, I will handle it Joule you will handle the Destiny," Mu told him.

Yzak stared at him, "I believe we shouldn't make any assignments until we see what is happening when he attacks Jibril, if they still have defensive numbers then I suggest you wait until we make final approach to give assignments."

"Fair enough, we must keep the suits away from the Destroy at all costs however, that cannot change," Mu added.

"Very well," Yzak added.

"Once we get word they are in full attack on Jibril we will head in," Mu added as their short briefing came to an end, Yzak was right however they had to wait until they saw the situation to make their final decision on who takes who but battle rarely goes the way anyone wants it so they will see soon enough.

* * *

**Civilian Cargo Ship-Jibril escort**

Jibril was going over papers when he got a report from his soldiers.

"We will be in alliance waters by tomorrow at dawn sir," the officer reported.

"Once we are in alliance waters make contact with headquarters to send an escort, make sure we wait until we are in alliance waters or Zaft will intercept it," Jibril made that part clear.

"Yes sir," the officer replied.

"Any word on where the demon ship disappeared to?" Jibril asked.

"Nothing sir, it is likely deep within their controlled territories, likely in Australia," the officer replied.

"I don't like not knowing where that ship is, get people on it," Jibril ordered.

"Yes sir," the officer replied taking off.

Jibril watched them leave as things were looking up to him, he had a new strategy he was about to report and something that could balance the power but only his crew knew of it and he had to personally report this to the headquarters to receive assistance so it was crucial they make it there.

Jibril was just getting very bad vibes, everything so far went smooth but he couldn't understand why that was making him uneasy.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Lacus' Children's Room**

In the dawn hours Sarah noticed that Lacus still wasn't back, she had begun to worry if something happened or he had found out what she was up to. What was worse was she had to be on duty in an hour but she still didn't want to summon that goliath to do this job. However when it came down to it she had to.

All children were still sleeping, they had an eventful night and since her two were still infants sort of with the ultimate she had take care of them since they were up in the middle of the night, with Lacus' two they just slept while wondering where their mother was and when she would be back.

Sarah heard the door slid open as she turned around expecting that goliath but only found a surprise visitor.

"Sir…this is unexpected," Sarah said saluting the chairman.

Ryu came here for one reason, "…You wouldn't happen to of seen Miss Clyne around have you?"

Sarah stared at him, "No sir…she left last night and asked me to look over the children while she took care of some business."

Ryu stared around, "This must be difficult for you."

"Difficult sir?" Sarah asked.

"Having Clyne around, watching her move in on the role you have had for over a year," Ryu told her casually.

"No sir…Miss Lacus is an exceptional person and I am glad she is helping us," Sarah told him.

"Interesting…I just didn't think you two would get along as well as you seem to be, that truly is fascinating, and the way you are taking this new development is amazing," Ryu said looking at her.

Sarah knew he was up to something, he was testing her big time, she now feared he knew something was going on.

"We have a war to fight sir…I am mostly thinking of only that and my children, so I guess all of it hasn't totally honed in on me yet," Sarah replied.

Ryu looked down as the ultimate made his way over to him; he could now crawl like crazy.

Sarah noticed as well, it was a little sickening she didn't want him around her son the most even out of Kira but her son seemed to take a fascination with Ryu and Sarah feared it was something to do with their similar abilities.

Ryu looked at the ultimate for a second before the ultimate seemed to calm down and just remain sitting there.

"Well I have an eventful day so I need you to wake these children up and prepare them to leave," Ryu said.

"I understand sir…" Sarah was going to ask why he was interesting in them and he didn't seem to want Lacus to know about this which was why he was rushing her to do it. She knew better however then to disobey anything Ryu said as did every crew member so she did just that.

When Lacus' twins got up they were asking for their mother as Sarah told them she was doing some work in another part of the ship and she would see them later as both got up.

They were easily able to get themselves ready even at their age it was still amazing what they could do, another part of Kira's genes she guessed.

With both ready they went out and saw the chairman.

Ryu stood up as he looked at them, "Today I will be personally giving you both a grand tour of the ship, it is quite large but I want you to get acquainted with it."

"Where is our mother?" Lacus' son asked.

Ryu looked at him, "She is doing an important assignment, you can see her again in a few hours but I want to use this time to show you the coordinators life."

Both twins remembered what he told them last night, and they were interesting in this new life he explained to them, he wanted to see how they were so different then the people they were mostly around.

Both twins quickly agreed as Ryu nodded to Sarah as he took both outside the room.

Sarah couldn't stop this but it was sickening to know she had to let it happen, no telling what Ryu was going to do with them, say to them, or worse brainwash them into thinking and doing.

Eventually Sarah took her own twins back to the room and left them reluctantly with that goliath as she had to report to duty, only hoping that Lacus got those codes and was even alright, but she needed them today or probably everything else was down the drain.

**Kira's Quarters**

At dawn Kira finally woke up, it had been awhile since he was able to sleep this long uninterrupted by nightmares and with no pills that was a miracle. Kira looked next to him to only find Lacus there, she had her eyes shut but he got the feeling she wasn't asleep. However it didn't matter to him, what she proposed last night was defiantly something to think about but for right now all her purpose was she gave him ease last night and nothing else has changed.

Kira sat up as he moved for his uniform placing it back on, halfway on Lacus finally sat up, she also got what she needed but she had a few other things to do and ask.

"You were up," Kira finally said in his dark voice.

Lacus froze for a second did he mean what she thought as she got up and got his card or was it just that she was up the entire time, for a few seconds he heart raced.

"Your nervous why?" Kira asked as he had half his uniform on.

"Is that all you have to say about last night?" Lacus asked changing the subject but she also wanted to know.

"Been there done that, it still doesn't change the fact my head is still pounding now but it was satisfying enough that I was able to finally sleep the hole night so you did well," Kira told her with no emotion.

Lacus only stared at him, he was acting like it was an assignment report or something, but at least he didn't know what she did.

"You're not pleased?" Kira asked finishing the upper half.

Lacus shook her head, "I will be more pleased when I get my rightful place," Lacus said as she couldn't believe she was saying this.

"We will see," Kira told her.

"You told me I would take the place at your side," Lacus said sitting up more.

Kira turned to her, "You want it based on love Lacus, that is something I no longer have, one of you will have that role and considering I already have an ultimate with her that puts you at a disadvantage but don't worry I will give you seniority so one of you will take that place and for the other I will keep out of sight on the side, either way though I will do what is necessary no one person will keep me down," Kira said very darkly.

Lacus only stared at him so basically now he wanted one to play the role of the perfect campaign and the other he wanted now as a mistress on the side to use whenever he was having a bad day. Lacus saw it right then and there he was no longer what she remembered, if she didn't have to play this up she would have smacked him for talking this way down to her he truly crossed the line expecting anyone to just do his bidding whenever he wanted it, but she had to go along with it since she knew if it worked she and the other would be gone out of here as well as all the children so she went along with it no matter how badly he made her feel.

Kira finished as he headed for the door, "You will have briefing papers sent to your room, your first speech will be shortly after Jibril is dead, I trust you will handle that."

"I will make sure it's done," Lacus responded as Kira walked out the door before glancing back.

"You will have to do better then that, submission is something you would never do," Kira told himself as he knew something was going on with her and what he just did confirmed it. With a battle to plan tomorrow Kira would deal with it then.

After he left Lacus got on her uniform she was given as she left the room, angered by what he said but she knew she had to stay strong and did, she headed over to her room and found her children were gone.

Lacus looked around quickly as they were gone, heading out she went across the hall hoping they were there.

**Sarah's Children's room**

Lacus walked in and found that nurse with Sarah's two small ones, and she was showing the ultimate another one of those videos.

"Where are they?" Lacus asked.

The nurse turned to her, "Your children, the chairman has them, he is showing them the ship, I suggest you be grateful he is taking the time to do so."

Lacus froze for a second as she quickly rushed out of the room.

She knew he would try and pollute their minds with his hate and garbage as she rushed to the lift only to find two soldiers guarding it.

"Sorry ma'am, only authorized entrance," the guard said.

Lacus couldn't believe this, now he had her confined to this floor again. Pleading with them would do no good as they were either extremely loyal or feared the chairman and Kira to death that they would never let her go so she didn't waste time trying.

Lacus returned to her room as she only hoped she could explain things right and that they weren't too polluted with his natural hatred.

* * *

**Doomsday-Ship Locations**

**Mess Hall and Hallways**

After Ryu got his hands on the children he first took them to the mess hall where they got something to eat. With Kira handling the battle they were going to have tomorrow he could use this whole day to get into their minds.

Both were very quiet at first as Ryu wasn't going to push them straight away but after the meal that changed, he gave them enough time to stay to themselves.

He noticed his chance when they were looking around, "Impressive isn't it?"

Both looked at him, only four years old but they knew more then most natural thirteen year olds.

"Your father designed this ship so what you are looking at is his greatness," Ryu said as he was giving them the tour.

Both got interested in that.

"Aunt Cagalli said that war should never of happened again, but it did why?" the girl asked.

Ryu looked back to her, "Only one word children and that is the naturals, they are the slime of the world."

"Aunt Cagalli is a natural though, she always was nice to us," the girl said again.

"It is just as I explained, the naturals would do anything to use the coordinators powers then discard us like trash that is fact," Ryu told them.

**Briefing Room**

With that last statement on their minds Ryu led them to the briefing room as he had some images to show them.

"I shall prove it right now," Ryu said as they took a seat and Ryu started up the screen.

Both twins watched in horror as Ryu showed them years worth of storage, he showed them the destruction of Junious Seven, years of attacks by blue cosmos, and many massacres of when the alliance at one time during the last war had the upper hand, he left out the fact that much of it was from the first war.

"This is recent," Ryu said as he showed them the attacks on the Plants a year ago, which Kira and Ryu set up to look like the alliance but they didn't need to know that.

Both didn't like to watch they saw all people with no weapons being slaughtered, they actually saw the same thing when they were taken from the reverend but now they saw both sides doing it however this was on much higher scale.

"This is the reality you two, naturals always start the conflicts naturals always start the hate, no matter how many times we reach out they will always want to destroy us, which is why your father built this ship and is leading our races into the future and to ultimate victory," Ryu told them.

They thought about that statement and they were beyond confused, their whole lives they saw nothing but peace with naturals but now they were seeing the ugly side of them.

"If all this was true why would mother help them for so long?" the boy finally asked.

Ryu stared at him, "They were using her but now that she knows the truth she is helping us, why else would she be here? It is true that some coordinators want to help the naturals but they are traitors and fools," Ryu told them just in case they saw other coordinators helping the naturals.

Both thought about that statement, they didn't see Lacus as a prisoner here, from what they saw she had free reign.

"It was quite a shame you two had to find out this way, suffering will only exist as long as naturals exist which is why we are going to change that, you two will be able to finally live normal lives when this is over," Ryu told them.

Both were silent again, as Ryu explained more to them, he was the best at what he was doing.

"That is enough for now, we shall see the rest of the ship," Ryu said as they got up and left again.

Shock was still over them but they were actually starting to feel at home here, people were nice on the outside but they felt more at place around their own kind.

* * *

**Doomsday's Bridge**

It was nearing the noon hours when Kira made his way to the bridge after working on several things.

All stood and saluted as he entered the bridge.

"Status?" Kira asked.

Willard stared at him, "Everything is on schedule sir, the ship will arrive on schedule."

Kira looked at the screen, "We will start moving out at night captain."

Willard looked at him, "We will set the heading due north and intercept them before they enter alliance waters."

Kira stared at the screen again, they were based of the coast of Mexico and had to head north at the right time, scans knew the area was clear so they wouldn't have to worry about the Atlantic Federation patrols they did however have to worry about them making it into the waters so as soon as it got dark they would start the ship move north and intercept them at dawn.

"Yes sir," Willard replied.

Sarah heard everything from her post, she knew she had to get to Lacus soon and explain the best time to get into that compartment was during the battle. She would go and see her right after her shift as she had to also work on their escape which would have to happen shortly after that or Kira would find things missing and then they would be in trouble.

Kira left the rest up to Willard as he had to make his way over to his mobile suit which was on the finishing touches.

* * *

**Doomsday's Hanger**

**Armageddon's Hanger**

After taking the two to the engine room the next and one of the last stops would be the Hanger for the Armageddon.

Both children walked in and saw the mobile suit. This was unlike any mobile suit any of them have seen before, they were only accustomed to Orb standard models.

Ryu took notice, "This was also built by your father and is his own personal mobile suit."

Both looked up at it again, Lacus' son especially was into mobile suits, he used to overlook plans whenever he saw either Athrun or Cagalli had one, he loved looking at their specs and just suits in general.

The mechanic did rush to Ryu, "Sir, sorry for the interruption but it is finished."

Ryu looked at him, "Can it be deployed tomorrow?"

"Yes sir, all it needs is for the commander to adjust it to his liking," the mechanic said.

"Dismissed, and clear the dock," Ryu said.

"Yes sir," the mechanic said as he cleared the dock.

After the dock was cleared Ryu looked at the children, "I notice you are anxious go have a look," Ryu told them.

Both children did run off as Ryu watched them, he wanted to see just how much they would know.

Both examined the machine, this was also something their father built which in a way made them want to understand it as he didn't have such a good impression the last time.

Ryu watched as Kira did arrive.

"Sir," Kira said.

Ryu stared at him then back, "They will do nicely."

"Have you tested them yet?" Kira asked.

"No, that is next, but have very strong areas and some weak ones but they are both unique in what I want to use them to accomplish," Ryu replied.

"Such as?" Kira asked.

"The girl is a lot like her mother and I gather she would like to work how her mother does and try and talk everything out, all that liberal nonsense," Ryu added.

"Do you think the people will take to her?" Kira asked.

"She is Lacus' daughter so people will always compare her to her mother and would like another Lacus, so all she would have to do is follow in her mothers work and be the peoples voice, with our guidance I believe she could persuade the people with our words, her intelligence will go much higher then her mothers however so that is something we will have to watch," Ryu said as they didn't need her when she grew up to start thinking on her own.

"What about him?" Kira asked looking at the boy who was truly interested in the machine.

"Basically I want to see how the scores go with him, he may be able to one day hold a high role if he keeps his head on straight," Ryu said as he had to follow what they were doing.

"Basically I would like to turn them into a miniature you and Lacus, one to calm the people and the other to have a high role to keep people thinking straight when the naturals are gone," Ryu added as they would still need military power once the naturals were extinct, they had to make sure nobody would threaten their power, they didn't need a civil war in the future so with these two that would help insure they would keep power and keep civilians believing what they were doing was right so that was what he wanted these two for.

Kira went along with it but had another matter to discuss.

"Clyne is up to something sir," Kira reported.

Ryu looked at him, "Such as?"

"Unknown at this time, all I know is she defiantly has other motives in mind," Kira replied.

"I got that feeling as well, what did you read from her?" Ryu asked.

"It is difficult to get through on her, she to very strong minded, but from her actions I know she is planning something," Kira added.

"I got the same feeling as well," Ryu applied.

"Seduction is something she would never lower herself to under any circumstances, I threw it back at her and she still went along with it as she wanted to be the one to remain by my side after the war," Kira told him.

Ryu listened to the story, "As long as she gives that speech we can always get rid of her afterwards, for now leave it alone and only focus on what you will do tomorrow, after that we will handle Clyne, she cannot do any damage to us on this ship so just focus on the morning."

"As you wish sir," Kira replied.

Ryu took all that to mind as he always knew she wouldn't switch sides but as long as he had her voice that was all that mattered so basically he and Kira didn't think her to great a threat.

Kira was in thought then realized both children noticed he was here.

"Come here," Kira said as both children looked at each other and then they obeyed him quickly.

**Destiny's Hanger**

Shinn was currently in his hanger as he got the briefing report; so far since he got back he hadn't once seen the commander or heard any news at all. He was completely in the dark and left to run many scenarios in his mind. He wanted the destruction of Orb more then anything which is why he came back to Zaft, but now one of his friends was dead and the other was now on the other side.

Shinn was just given a report as he was to prepare support tomorrow, the only two mobile suits were his and Kira's so while Kira took down Jibril he was to provide support from whatever Jibril's counter measures were.

Shinn knew tomorrow would be the day the alliance leadership fell apart and one step closer to winning this war, but was he truly doing the right thing, that was something only time would tell, as long as Orb perished he didn't care was what he thought was but that could be another thing wrong. Things would just have to wait and play out how they do.

**Armageddon's Hanger**

Both children stopped right in front of Kira as it wasn't easy stare at him, his eyes were to dark for them but they did obey.

Kira looked down at them, "Lets see how both of you do."

Both looked at him.

"Come with me," Kira said as he led them to a room off the main hanger, inside there were several simulators, mobile suit simulators.

Both children only saw what looked like a large game or something, both like the look of these.

"Get in," Kira said as they both went inside.

Despite their age of four Kira had perimeters he set up for ultimates that he wanted to see how they would measure up. Kira didn't expect them to be top pilots he just wanted the basics from them, since that was what he predicted for the ultimates.

Kira programmed the machines and all they had to do was meet the parameters.

"You two can read correct?" Kira asked.

"Yes fa…sir," the boy answered as they remembered what he said to call them.

"Then begin, you have ten minutes," Kira said leaving them alone.

Both twins saw he still wasn't up for questions yet, but the tone of his voice made them do what they were, this was all strange in their minds as now he wanted them to play a sort of game it looked like.

Kira backed up as he wanted to see how he would measure up to the program he designed for the ultimates when they were this size, his goal was to have them flying normally by eight and their training would start at four so he wanted to see how they would measure up as he started the program.

Ryu watched from the distance as Kira observed.

"I will administer the rest of the tests myself," Ryu added.

"Understood sir, but first I think I will take them both out while I adjust my suit and test flight it," Kira added.

"Very well, live tests are always better then simulations, you know better then anyone on those matters don't you?" Ryu asked.

Kira remembered how he was just thrown into a situation that started everything and now he would do the same to them on a more limited basis.

Kira and Ryu knew watched on the screens, they were only basics, getting the machine started, taking off and landing the machine as well as switching controls with a few minutes of flight time, which was what the simulation was set for.

Kira watched as they racked up score he set for and needless to say it wasn't what he wanted but it wasn't really that bad either. Both had scores in the seventies as the program ended.

"Seventy percent of what you set for the ultimates capabilities, not bad," Ryu added.

"Not good either, they are both intelligent and higher then normal coordinators but it isn't to my liking," Kira added.

"They have your genetics commander, they will improve and besides we don't need them for war," Ryu added.

Both children stepped out after that was over, Kira was going to lay into them like he would any soldier that scored below his expectations but Ryu stopped him on that.

"Not bad but I expect better next time," Ryu added as he took over.

Both found that experience fascinating, it wasn't every day they were allowed to feel like they were going to fly a real machine.

"How about we go up for real?" Kira then asked calming down.

Both looked to each other before looking back up, he seemed calmer this time.

Both then agreed as Kira took them to the next room.

Ryu would wait as he had them after this.

They went straight up towards the mobile suit as Kira sensed something.

"I told you two earlier never to hesitate, you have questions for me ask them," Kira said turning back around.

The boy looked up at him, this was the chance they needed, "Mother told us why we didn't meet you until now."

Kira stared at him.

"Why did you disappear?" the boy asked.

Kira stared at him and saw the same pitiful look he had in his eyes that Kira himself once held, it was a look of innocence and naivety, Kira was to much reminded by the past from that look and was going to make it his mission to make sure this boy doesn't grow up as pathetic as he was when he had to first make that decision to help the worthless naturals.

"The world has to change boy…I am fighting for that change and will not stop until we have the true righteous world I know can be completed," Kira's response was as he gave another one.

"The second was I didn't know you existed either, had I know then what I know now you two would have had a better upbringing, away from those pitiful creatures that will only use you for your talents, then fear you, and then eliminate you," Kira told them seriously as if he knew that and if he had the Mendel they would likely be the first ultimates since him but that isn't the case.

"Why would Aunt Cagalli do that?" the girl asked.

Kira turned and saw the innocence's and awareness of her mother in her face, but he didn't like the name she used.

"Your aunt, my sister is weak, she needs power for her one and only love her country which technically isn't really hers as she isn't a blood Attha, but that is just how she is," Kira added.

"She told us nothing but stories how you saved Orb though, how you were Orb's hero," the girl replied confused out of her mind.

"That is how they work, they tell you want you want to hear only to use you in hoping you will do for them what they say I did for them, all lies every last one of them," Kira added.

They were just hit with to much information and Kira knew that, "Come with me you will feel better after heading out."

Both agreed as Kira and the two got on the lift as he raised it up towards the Armageddon's cockpit.

Kira looked inside to see his pride and joy all nice and sparkly waiting for him to cause more chaos and destruction.

Kira walked in first as he sat down and strapped himself in, "Come on," Kira said as the two got in and went on the side upper rear of the seat, their was enough room for the both to fit as they weren't that big and they found this part interesting, they were never inside a real suit before.

Confused they were but at least now they would be distracted, and they had to admit what their father was saying was hard to believe but made a lot of sense.

Kira closed the cockpit as his machine was being powered up.

"You're looking at the greatest machine in the world," Kira said typing in his specs for the OS.

Both children looked around as especially the boy was interested; he loved mobile suits very much as it was his number one hobby he knew a lot of controls looking around at them.

"Flight control," he said as he saw what Kira was programming.

Kira heard that, "Interesting, you know your way around a suit, that will help you," Kira said with no emotion normally a parent would be proud when their child knew something big but for Kira he treated them no different then any other soldier or pilot that got assigned to him.

"Let's go," Kira said standing on the lift, he had to take this out for a quick test flight, not to far but enough where he could get the feel for it.

Both looked as the hanger doors opened and the suit was shot out.

Both held on to the seat as their first time flying in a suit was now officially with their father but not really with their father as Kira didn't treat them as his children.

* * *

**Orb Headquarters**

**Com Room**

Cagalli was hardly able to sleep that night as she was worried what to say to the children, she paced and paced and paced but finally got the courage to say what she had to, she couldn't tell them their mother was captured so she would make an excuse up.

Cagalli then waited as she finally decided to use the frequency and as she did she took many deep breaths as the image was very slow for some reason.

Eventually the signal came through as Cagalli gasped and held a hand to her mouth.

What she saw was pure horror, she saw the body of the reverend and the people from the village where they were staying all piled up, it seemed as if Zaft set it up for when a signal tried contacting this frequency it would open an image to this.

Cagalli then also saw a small sign hanging around one of the bodies and all it said was…

_They are mine now _

_Commander Hibiki_, was the name signed.

Cagalli quickly turned it off as she now knew Kira had the children, how she didn't know but he had them and now Kira had three hostages he could use against her.

Cagalli quickly rushed out to inform Athrun as this was without a doubt some of the worst news; it seemed as if all it was doing was getting worse.

* * *

**Armageddon**

Kira took the flight as the suit was handling as he wanted it to, everything down the line.

Kira was going to head back as he looked back as the astonished faces of his children that loved this ride.

"Come take the control," Kira said as he looked at the girl.

She was very hesitant at first but then did it as Kira allowed her to take the controls, this was a ploy and something Ryu told him to do, make them more close to him.

After a few minutes Kira gave the other one the controls as he moved forward almost filling a dream come true or something. Even though both couldn't reach the petals and their arms barely were able to hold the controls they were able to do it.

Kira kept his feet on the petals and could take over any second but they truly seemed to enjoy this time.

Kira eventually took the controls back as he was heading back towards the hanger.

"You just flew the most state of the art mobile suit to ever exist…well done," Kira said finding it hard to give a compliment but he did as Ryu ordered.

Both just received their first compliment by their father, they were overall having a perfect time.

The machine landed as Ryu was waiting for them.

Kira got it back in place as he opened the cockpit climbing out as the two shortly followed them.

Kira moved the elevator down as they were moving towards the floor.

Kira saluted as Ryu was waiting there, both twins saw that as they mimicked their father.

Ryu knew after seeing that Kira did a good job.

Kira turned around, "I have work to get back to but the chairman has a few more things he wants from you then you will be taken back to your mother."

"Will you join us to?" the boy asked.

Ryu knew he had big success with that, Ryu's own influence with Kira's cooperation were bringing these children right where he needed them.

"I will see, tomorrow will be an eventful day so I will see," Kira said before saluting Ryu and turning and walking out.

Both twins were getting more comfortable around him; sure his meaner was still different and a little scary to them but they were also getting more open with him as well, that little trip helped.

"You two look liked you were having a good time?" Ryu asked.

They told him everything as Ryu led them out and to another room, he had a few more things for them to do in Kira's programs then he would let them go, the testing was almost complete then when they returned to Plants with ultimate victory they could be trained by special instructors, that was Ryu's goal.

Both entered this room as they begun their testing.

Kira left as he had a battle to prepare for so he was going over all the data.

* * *

**Doomsday's Private Floor**

**Lacus' Children's Room**

All Lacus could do was wait and worry about her children, she had heard nothing and she was banned from leaving the floor. She was concerned for their safety but she didn't think they would hurt them as long as she was cooperating but what she was really worried about was what that chairman was putting in their heads.

Hours had gone by and she heard nothing, however she heard the door opening in the afternoon she quickly looked up hoping for her children but she found only Sarah.

Sarah got off her duty shift and checked on her own children before heading here.

She could tell Lacus was getting stressed out.

"Have you heard anything about my children?" Lacus practically pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry Lacus, all I know is that the chairman has been mostly with them today, I saw the commander earlier on the bridge but I haven't seen him ever since," Sarah replied.

Lacus sat back down, "I'm worried what he is saying to them."

"I know for a fact that he isn't going to hurt them, they have some sort of plans for them, but that is all I know," Sarah replied.

Sarah also wanted to change the subject, "I came here because I can get us out of here the same day as the battle takes place."

Lacus heard that.

"Did you get the command codes?" Sarah asked.

Lacus still had them memorized, she quickly gave them to Sarah as she wrote them down to be sure and stuffed them in her pocket.

"Now we will enter battle tomorrow against the leader of Logos," Sarah told her.

"I understand," Lacus said.

"You will have the entire time to get into that compartment, one of our children should be compatible enough to open that compartment, all you have to do is take the large folder inside, close the compartment and hide it," Sarah told her.

"What do you have in mind for the escape?" Lacus asked as she wanted to be out of here before the battle but that wasn't going to happen so she was up for suggestions.

"We will wait until that night, I will impute the command codes then we will make our way to the lower hanger, you said you could fly a chopper correct?" Sarah asked.

"I have been going over the manual you got me I can handle it," Lacus replied.

"With entering the codes I can make it look like nothing is going on, the alarm on the hanger won't sound, the radar won't pick us up and if so their weapons will be delayed at least ten minutes which will give us plenty of time," Sarah replied.

"How…" Lacus was going to ask.

"There are more details we have to go over for that but I will explain them to you after the battle tomorrow, just focus on getting that folder during the battle and I will go over the rest afterward a few hours before we leave," Sarah told her.

"Very well," Lacus replied, "What if I cannot get that folder?" Lacus asked as it was possible it wouldn't open for any of their children.

"The commander will know if that compartment has been tampered with so we will have to leave without it," Sarah replied.

Lacus knew that was a big no, she wasn't leaving without that folder so if what they were going to try didn't work then she would find another way.

"It is settled then," Lacus told her.

"I will go over the details of the escape tomorrow, but until then I think we should limit the contact between each other," Sarah replied.

"Agreed, I will see you tomorrow," Lacus told her as she wanted to be off this ship by sunrise the day after tomorrow.

Sarah soon left as Lacus remained and waited for her children.

* * *

**Doomsday-Nearing the Private Floor**

**With Ryu and the children**

After Ryu had control over them he tested them just as he said. He ran their reflexes with certain tests, their reactions to certain tests and their quick thinking; he wanted to compare them to what Kira designed for ultimate markers at this age.

Overall both were pretty close but they were only in the seventy percentages again, not bad considering ordinary coordinators were lucky enough to score in the fifties.

Overall they were quite impressive, and Ryu noticed they were highly confused about which life style was the right one, but that was where he wanted them to be at this point, he could see signs they were wavering towards his way compared to what Lacus taught them and that reason is simply because Lacus was now helping Ryu with his goal so that helped in wavering their thinking.

Ryu decided to finish for the day in the evening hours as he himself had a battle to prepare for. Ryu took them back to the floor and straight to the room where they stayed.

"Just remember what we discussed today," Ryu told them as they nodded and Ryu left them to head back to his room.

Both twins eventually went inside.

**Lacus' Children's Room**

Lacus heard the door again as she finally saw her children.

"Mother," both said but it wasn't really as excited as she thought it would be.

She quickly got up and hugged the two children as they were slow to respond.

Lacus knew right then and there something was wrong and he got to their minds.

"Why did you keep us around them for so long, why did you let Aunt Cagalli try and use us?" the boy asked.

Lacus' heart dropped and what was worse was she couldn't tell him the truth right here either for if Ryu saw them tomorrow he might get what she wanted to say out of them.

"I made a mistake, but that is why we are here now," Lacus painfully had to say, she just broke her vow to never lie to the children but for their sakes she had to, if Ryu found out she wanted to say that he was a liar and they would soon be back where they belong he could get that out of them and everything would be lost including their safety so she had no choice for their sakes but to lie.

Both seem to take her words as they finally hugged her back as her heart sank deeper.

She eventually got them ready for bed as she knew tomorrow would be the big day, she tried getting what they did today out of them first and she heard Kira took them up and Ryu allowed them to play this game that pretended their were flying a mobile suit, but the rest they kept to themselves as Ryu had asked for now.

Lacus knew now whether she had those plans or not she was out of here with them like Sarah suggested.

**Bridge**

When darkness filled the sky Kira knew it was time as he made his way to the bridge.

"They are at the scheduled point sir," Willard reported.

"Prepare to advance forward, we will go all night and catch them before they reach the alliance border," Kira responded.

"Yes sir," Willard said as he gave orders to the helmsman.

The helmsman powered up the ship as they started moving forward, there was no turning back and Jibril would soon fall as their next prey.

Kira soon left as he returned to his quarters for rest but was intercepted by Ryu for a quick report.

* * *

**Mu's Ship**

Mu was monitoring when he got word from his captain that the Doomsday was on the move.

Mu looked at the data they had, "They must want to nail him before he crosses into alliance waters…pursue him but be careful they don't spot us until it is time."

"Yes sir," the captain said as his ship started moving as well.

The Destroy followed as most his pilots wanted good battle and they would soon get it.

They stayed close and pursued but very cautiously as if they were detected before their charge this was all over.

* * *

**Doomsday-Outside Kira's Quarters**

Kira saw Ryu as Ryu was going to give him the report.

"Sir," Kira said.

"Here are their scores," Ryu said handing him a report.

"Lowering then I want," Kira replied.

"It will do for now, higher then normal coordinators but it will do for now," Ryu added.

"What about Lacus?" Kira asked as he wanted to know what she was up to.

"Like I told you wait until after this victory we will achieve to follow up on that, understand?" Ryu asked.

"Yes sir," Kira replied.

"Rest now and be prepared at seven hundred hours," Ryu replied as he turned around and left back to his room.

Kira acknowledged as he went inside his room and slept.

The Doomsday continued on until it was nearly the dawn hours.

* * *

**Jibril's Civilian Cargo Ship**

Jibril was up early as today he knew it was the day he would be able to contact the alliance. Jibril was on the bridge.

"How much longer?" Jibril asked as he wanted to make contact as soon as possible.

"A few hours sir…that is strange," the officer said.

"What is strange?" Jibril asked.

All of a sudden their alert went off but then shut down immediately.

"I just lost all radar connection sir," the officer said.

"I just lost the com as well," another said.

"What is this?" Jibril asked now worried.

"Sir…" the officer said as they look ahead and saw a big welcoming package but this was one they didn't want to see.

Jibril stared as this was by far the worse situation he was in, but he didn't come unprepared either.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): This is one of those chapters that had to be done. The next chapter will be the battle as Mu prepares to join in and Lacus goes for the compartment. Bye for now.**


	58. Pacific Ocean Battle Part One

**(A\N): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

**Pacific Ocean Battle Part One**

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

Going the entire night they arrived at the right position just at the crack of dawn, it was just as Ryu predicted.

The officer in charge of the bridge at the time immediately called in for Willard.

A little while later Willard arrived on the bridge.

"What's the status?" Willard asked.

The officer in charge put it up on the view screen.

"Distance?" Willard asked.

"Thirty minutes before they are in visual range," the officer replied.

"Prepare the counter communication measures, as soon as they are within five minutes I want their communication jammed," Willard said.

"Yes sir," the officer replied.

"Summon the chairman and commander," Willard ordered as they started preparing the counter measures.

Willard ordered the tactical and operations to prepare the ship for combat.

**Kira's Quarters**

Kira was awakened by the sound of his communicator, he sat up.

Kira looked over and saw it was right on schedule.

"What is it?" Kira said through the communicator.

"_Its time commander, thirty minutes to intercept," _the officer replied.

"Have you alerted the chairman?" Kira asked seriously.

"_Yes sir, he wants you in the briefing room," _the officer replied.

Kira stop the com as he got up and placed his uniform on.

Kira knew today the alliance would be dealt a massive blow but also he would get his pills back so all the better.

Fully ready Kira made his way towards the briefing room.

**Lacus' Children's Room**

With all the bridge officers alerted Sarah made her way first to Lacus' room, she wanted to alert her that they would be beginning in thirty minutes, and that the floor would be cleared for her to do what she had to do.

Lacus had a rough night sleeping as she was completely worried about her children, they slept easily but she was off and on worried about what was placed in their heads by Ryu's stories.

Lacus heard the door as she got up and answered it; she saw it was Sarah and her two sleeping children.

"We have been alerted," Sarah told her.

"It is time?" Lacus asked meaning the battle.

"It will begin in about thirty minutes, I told the nurse that you would watch the children today…with one of our four it should be a match for the scanner, the floor will be cleared as we are in battle, I don't know how much time you will have but make it count," Sarah said as she had to go.

Lacus nodded as Sarah left, Lacus took the two as one had to be a close enough match or they would all have to leave without anything.

Lacus knew she had to wait at least thirty minutes, and then she would have to get to work.

She tuned to a channel where she would be able to watch this battle and when she saw Kira fly out then she would head for his room.

**Briefing Room**

Kira arrived as he was the last one as Shinn and Ryu were already there.

"Let's begin," Ryu said as they started the briefing.

"From our satellite images this is Jibril's transport," Ryu said.

"That's just a cargo ship," Shinn added.

"That is what it looks like but I take it he isn't foolish enough to travel without security," Kira added.

"From our images that ship looks just like a freighter but that could house several mobile suits, not to mention what he has underwater, we have detected some activity as he was getting closer," Ryu added.

"Leave Jibril to me and take care of any resistance, once Jibril is destroyed we will finish them off and be done with this assignment," Kira added.

"Simple as that, this shouldn't take longer then a few hours, finish this off so we can move on," Ryu said as they were honed on the satellite, it had that ship as clear as day.

"Head to your suits and prepare for launching," Ryu ordered.

"Yes sir," both Kira and Shinn said as Shinn left the room but Ryu held Kira back.

"I have an ominous feeling about something, something I cannot put my hands on yet, stay cautious and finish this," Ryu told him as he was getting one of those feelings.

"Yes sir," Kira replied walking out of the room and heading towards the Armageddon's hanger.

**Destiny's Hanger**

Shinn boarded his machine as now he waited for orders to launch, once again Kira was trying to steal the show from him but that didn't mean he couldn't do more then ordered.

**Armageddon's Hanger**

Kira got his flight suit on as he headed out towards the new and improved Armageddon, weapons were basically the same but the controls and interior were a little different with the improvements, Kira started powering the machine up as the cockpit door was closed.

Kira already had the controls where he wanted them with the test yesterday so all he did was move it towards the launcher as he waited for Ryu's orders.

Kira was actually starting to feel as Ryu did, something wasn't right or as if he would be seeing something he didn't expect. With his head and now this it could end up being a real long day if he wasn't careful.

Both now waited as Ryu made his way to the bridge.

**Bridge**

Ryu made his way back to the bridge.

"I want a report," Ryu ordered.

"Five minutes until we are in visual sir," Willard ordered.

"We cannot detect us or use the com, our systems are blocking that now sir," an officer reported.

"Excellent," Ryu said sitting down in his chair, "When we have visual launch our suits."

"Yes sir," Willard reported as today would be a great victory.

Sarah watched as the time with Lacus would start as soon as Kira launched, if they were to get that folder then it was now all up to her.

"We have visual sir," Willard said quickly.

"Launch the suits," Ryu ordered.

"Yes sir," Willard said.

**Hangers**

Shinn got the word as the hangers started opening, he immediately launched.

Kira opened his eyes as he was focused the best he could as his hanger opened, Kira launched the machine as the eyes of the suit flashed as soon as he exited.

It was time to go to work.

* * *

**Jibril's Ship**

All of a sudden their alert went off but then shut down immediately.

"I just lost all radar connection sir," the officer said.

"I just lost the com as well," another said.

"What is this?" Jibril asked now worried.

"Sir…" the officer said as they look ahead and saw a big welcoming package but this was one they didn't want to see.

Jibril saw that massive killer ship as he looked to his captain, "Launch our teams…get the shield," that was the name Jibril uses for it.

The officer immediately went to work as they looked out and saw two machines launching.

**Inside and bottom of the ship**

An alert was given as the ships cargo doors started opening up, pilots began scrambling as they had more then an adequate defensive measure. The ship wasn't carrying any civilian cargo it was carrying mobile suits. Five top class cosmos pilots with upgraded Windams. That may not seem like a lot but Jibril had one more surprise and the ship couldn't hold anymore.

Below the ocean was one more thing Jibril dragged around with him and that thing detached from the bottom of the ship as it headed to the surface.

It took three pilots for this thing but the Zanza-Zah armor was ready to be deployed, or shield as Jibril liked to call it.

Pilots of all machines and the armor were boarded as Jibril gave them immediate instructions to engage.

The hatches opened as the Windams emerged and the Armor surfaced shortly after that.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean-Between the Doomsday and the Cargo ship**

**Kira and Shinn**

Kira and Shinn flew towards the ship as they saw resistance; Kira expected it as Jibril wasn't that stupid to go alone. Kira saw the ship open up as he counted five Windams flying out.

However Kira then noticed movement in the water as something was coming up. Kira was right as he saw a giant looking armor ascend flying up to the surface and settle in the path.

"Interesting," Kira said trying to scan the machine, one brand new feature added to his machine it allowed his sensors to pick up weapon patterns as well as armor types and sending what he got back to the Doomsday.

"What is that thing?" Shinn asked as they none had ever seen that again.

**Doomsday**

Ryu was watching everything as he saw that giant armor. Ryu looked at his work station as he tried to see if they had any intelligence on it, while comparing the scans Kira took.

The data base was searching as they got nothing from the intelligence, either this was a new model or it was very well hidden.

Ryu then contacted Kira, while Shinn could hear, "Unknown type commander," Ryu told him.

"_Estimates?" _Kira asked from the scans he took.

"From what our data is gathering I believe it is a machine like what you met in the desert, that is the best the scan can do," Ryu added.

"_We will have to feel it out and go from there," _Kira replied signing off.

**Logos Ship-Bridge**

Jibril saw his forces as he gave the orders, "Engage them now," Jibril ordered.

"Yes sir," all pilots said as they moved to engage.

Jibril then looked over to his captain, "Keep moving forward captain, get us out of here and to alliance waters."

The captain agreed but little good it can do with that monster ship jamming their com and just about everything else, but if they were lucky they could probably get away and find more alliance ships but that was wishful thinking.

However they did catch on to something as Jibril shouted out orders again.

**Doomsday**

The helmsman picked that up as Jibril's forces moved in to attack.

Ryu became aware as well, "Prepare the Gottfrieds to fire," Ryu said as he wasn't letting them get away for nothing.

The tactical officer heard the orders and targeted two of the six straight at the ship.

"Target in range sir," the tactical officer replied.

Ryu looked at him, "Fire," Ryu ordered as the Gottfried cannons were fired.

**Outside between the ships**

Kira and Shinn were ready to engage as they immediately saw that armor break off position and head in the path of the cargo ship.

Kira took notice that the Doomsday was about to fire.

The doomsday fired its two of its three barrel Gottfried cannons straight at the ship.

The armor got right in the path as Kira watched the thing open up a little, Kira saw the Windams were a little out of range as he immediately put the scanners on that armor.

As six beams were heading for Jibril's ship. Kira watched the thing emit a shield.

The beams connected as Kira was amazed they didn't break through the shield. That armor was being moved back but the shield was holding.

That Zanza-Zah armor was holding on but it wasn't equipped to handle this much pressure from six high powered beams with a much higher frequency.

The armor held on as one beam broke through, it missed the armor but headed straight for Jibril's ship, the beam struck the upper bow of the ship as a explosion was seen but it wasn't life threatening.

**Jibril's Ship**

Jibril saw that beam coming and when it stuck the ship shook a lot as it was then deemed they couldn't move forward anymore.

"How could this be?" Jibril asked.

"Were lucky sir, if that shot hit us fully we would be dead," the captain replied as it was determined they couldn't move forward anymore or they would be risking the ship. Fires were started as they had to be put out before they could get moving again. The damage was mostly interior but it was affecting the handling so they had to halt but Jibril was worried about that ship.

**Doomsday**

Ryu saw what happened, "Not bad, prepare for the finishing blow," Ryu said just wanting to now finish it but that was when they got another surprise.

"Sir…I am reading something heading in from the south, four signatures and one very large one," an officer replied.

Sarah saw it as well as she was wondering what Lacus was doing, hoping she was getting at least close or something.

Ryu didn't expect anyone from the south, but they were still at a distance.

"Distance and identity?" Ryu asked.

"Scanning sir…Mark Two duel, standard Zaft model, Abyss…and the Akatsuki…the large one is unknown sir but falling behind," the officer replied.

Ryu heard that, "Orb fools, I didn't think they would be as foolish as to try and attack us like this."

"What should I do sir?" the tactical officer was waiting for orders.

"Abort my last order, leave that ship to the commander, prepare for our upcoming visitors, I still need a distance?" Ryu asked.

"Sir the four machines are at high speed, half hour sir, for the large one forty five minutes to an hour," the officer replied.

Kira radioed that to Ryu as that should give him plenty of time as they now analyzed the data Kira scanned from that shield the armor emitted.

**With Kira and Shinn**

After the shot was blocked Kira and Shinn saw the Windams coming in fast as all started engaging. Kira heard Ryu give him the report as Kira was only focused on this right now. It was also apparent that the large armor was heading back towards them as they saw Ryu stand down his attack from the ship so they were in for a interesting battle, if their was no massive armor and just the Windams Kira expected this over instantly but with the armor it might be more interesting.

Kira and Shinn broke away as they started engaging.

* * *

**Doomsday-Private Floor**

**With Lacus**

Lacus waited patiently for the battle to start, she woke her children up almost immediately after she got the report from Sarah, and she could tell both still had a lot on their minds but she got them ready as the two infants were also up.

"Why do you have them?" Lacus' daughter asked.

"I am doing a favor for Miss Sarah," Lacus replied with a smile.

"Is Mr. Chairman going to pick us up today?" her son asked.

Lacus felt her heart drop a little, but she stayed calm, "No, he is busy today."

"Then will father pick us up?" her daughter asked.

Lacus felt her heart drop again, now they were addressing him like that, just what happened was really eating at her.

"He is currently on a mission, but we have our own mission to do today," Lacus replied hoping to get their attention and get them off that topic.

"What are we going to do?" her son asked with those eyes she loved seeing, they were rare ever since he got back yesterday.

"We have to…go through some folders but first it is our job to get them out of…storage," Lacus said trying to be as honest as possible without putting it in the truth terms.

"When do we go? Are you going to come with us today?" her daughter asked.

Lacus smiled at the two as she nodded her head, "This one will be our mission."

"When do we begin?" her son asked.

"First we have to get these two ready then we will go," Lacus replied.

Both were still a little jittery around their new siblings but they were warming up to them, with the exception of the ultimate, he wasn't too fond of them at all. Lacus could tell he was very territorial almost like a lion or something, he didn't like new people around his territory but one thing he did take to was Lacus' singing and with that it really calmed him down a lot but when she stopped it wasn't good as he would throw a fit.

Lacus' own children helped get the two little ones ready as it happened.

All looked outside the window as Lacus put the images on screen she saw the battle beginning.

"What is going on?" her daughter asked.

"A battle," her son replied as he watched closely, mobile suits were always his favorite but this was the first chance watching them in battle, and he was especially looking at the one his father fought in.

Lacus noticed the ultimate take an interest as well, she could swear it was like they were raising this toddler to become the next killer like Kira and staring at her own children she wasn't going to let that happen to them as they were older and now more interesting in Kira then ever she had to get them out of here.

Lacus turned off the monitor as the kids looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you doing mother?" her son asked a little annoyed.

"We have to complete our mission now, let's go," Lacus said.

"We have to wait until this battle is over," her son replied again.

The ultimate was having a fit as well, he wanted more battle and he wanted it now.

Lacus quickly looked at her son, "We have to and will finish our mission now," Lacus said with more authority, she never had to do this to her children before, they were already changing.

He wasn't too happy but he did as she said as her daughter followed suit as Lacus had the two little ones.

"Let's go," Lacus said opening the door.

She checked the hallways while humming to keep the ultimate happy or she would never be able to turn that monitor off.

Lacus found them clear just as Sarah said as they all walked out.

Lacus led them straight to Kira's quarters and office. She looked again as she let herself into the room; Kira never did lock it since the floor was off limits which was a good thing for her. Sarah had the code anyway but she didn't need it.

**Kira's Quarters**

They all walked in as Lacus looked around and saw the desk. She walked in and placed the two toddlers down as she looked in the spot Sarah told her it would be.

Lacus' own children looked around at this place, they had never been here before but the place felt familiar. Their was pretty much nothing in here but a few files, a lap top which was an extra since Kira destroyed the first one, a communicator and the essentials.

They looked around and saw uniforms as well as a lot of ammunition for a weapon.

As the girl looked at the uniforms she saw the marks and tags, "Its fathers."

The boy looked over and saw the same markings that were on his father's uniform, but what was different was the last name, Hibiki.

Both knew that wasn't their last name as their last name was Yamato, Lacus did that when they were born for Kira but also so she didn't have to give them the Clyne name, which would have gotten attention so she gave them the name she remembered Kira using, they had heard their fathers real last name was Hibiki from Lacus and now maybe they would want a change.

Lacus searched over the desk as she hit the right panel as it slid open and revealed the genetic scanner. Lacus sighed in relief as now came the hard and most important part, she need samples from all four children and hoped one would be enough of a match to open the scanner.

With this scanner it didn't just need a genetic match what Lacus believed it would need the one most compatible to Kira, she figured that would be the ultimate but she didn't really want to have to take samples from the infants as she had to pick their hands but she had Sarah's permission so she would if necessary.

Lacus called out to her children.

"Mother why are we in fathers room?" her daughter asked.

"This…this is where our mission is, we are going to help him with something," Lacus flat out lied hating every word but knowing it was necessary.

"Why don't we have this last name?" her son asked.

"I will explain everything to you two later but right now we have something very important to do so please come over here," Lacus told the two.

Her daughter was first as her son hesitated and still looked around.

Lacus bent down, "This may sting for a second but it is really necessary."

Her daughter stared at her for a second a nodded as Lacus took her small hand, Lacus picked it with a small blade she got it wasn't a large cut at all but it did sting.

"I'm sorry but this will help us," Lacus said as the girl held her hand in slight pain.

Lacus saw small amounts of blood come out and she hoped that was all she needed.

Lacus then lifted her up as she stood on the desk, "Place your hand in there," Lacus said as her daughter nodded and placed her hand on the scanner.

Lacus watched as the scanners started analyzing her sample.

* * *

**John Paul Jones**

Right on scheduled Mu knew this would happen.

They were in place as Mu stood up from his chair, "It is time."

The captain looked back at him, "What is time sir? Don't tell me this is another one of your hunches?"

Mu looked at him, Mu knew when the perfect time to strike was and that was for one reason he could feel it was. He knew from the information he leaked to Zaft and from what he felt with his abilities that it was time.

"They are in battle now, check the radar," Mu said as he knew the Doomsday could jam radar and they were using that to follow it. If they stayed on the border from where they had radio contact and when they were starting to lose it they could follow that to keep up. Now that it stopped and since the positions were right from what he leaked out to Zaft Mu knew this was it and it was time to go. He got confirmed of that when he got one of his feelings.

The officers did just that as that was how they were following them, and the jamming had remained, if they moved forward they were getting jammed and when they backed out they still had radar so the Doomsday stopped moving.

"Prepare them to launch," Mu said as he headed down immediately.

"You will follow us but stay behind," Mu ordered, "Contact Sting in the Destroy to get ready and move out," Mu ordered heading out of the room.

The captain knew Mu well and when he got one of these feelings then all they had to do was trust him because he was always right. The strategy he used to track the Doomsday was strange but it paid off and now they believed he could finish this off, but once that border with where the jamming limits were was crossed fully the Doomsday would be alerted to their presence, they just had to hope that Jibril forces could keep them stalled long enough to get there. They didn't want Jibril to not be destroyed they just wanted his forces to survive long enough to not make Kira and Shinn have to head here to intercept them.

**Destroy**

Sting was as ready as he could be, his target was clearly the Doomsday and he would use this goliath of a machine to bring that goliath of a ship down to its knees.

**Hanger**

Yzak, Shiho and Auel got Mu's order as they prepared to leave.

They boarded their machines as Mu was the last one.

Mu got in as all were ready, and Mu got on the com, "This is it, at full power we should be there in no time…no mistakes and wait for further orders before attacking."

All agreed as all of them started taking off.

Sting was the last one as he followed slowly but followed the best he could.

The John Paul Jones was going to join in a little while but they weren't meant to be in the front lines of this battle, they had other issues and would provide only support.

Mu and the rest flew ahead as Mu was completely focused on this battle, nothing would stop him for seeing Kira face to face.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean-Between the Ships Aerial Battle**

**With Kira**

As soon as Kira and Shinn broke away from each other the mobile suits immediately split up as well. Three and the armor went after Kira leaving two to head after Shinn.

Kira armed the beam rifle as he had all of them on his tail, that armors weapons were still unknown to him so he immediately went for altitude as a few machines followed him up.

Kira could tell instantly that these pilots were probably the best Jibril had, but they would need to do better then that.

Kira drew them in close as two Windam's opened fire. Kira went into an evasive maneuver spinning off the shots and flipping his machine upside down as he aimed and opened fire with his beam rifle; the shot went off and struck the first Windam straight through the cockpit. While doing that the plasma beams lifted over the shoulders and shot but it only hit the Windams rifle as the pilot evaded the attack.

"Not bad," Kira replied as he now had the two of them surrounding them but what was worse was that armor was now getting closer since Kira descended.

Kira watched as that armor machine aimed and shot with its four phase energy cannons.

Kira quickly evaded that as what Kira was really taking a look at were those claw like crushers, if trapped in those things it would not be good.

By the way this thing was firing it wanted Kira in close range but Kira wasn't stupid enough to go in just like that so he evaded the shot and didn't fire back.

Another Windam was closing in as Kira went for a saber and that armor fired again, its same attack of four energy cannons but it also added its regular cannons and CIWS. Kira knew that Windam was coming in as he accelerated forward past that armors attacks and used his speed and above skill to slice the Windam in half before the Windam's saber got him.

That machine was sliced in half as it blew up leaving now only one more Windam and that armor to deal with.

Kira heard Ryu's report as Orb was coming and he could only slightly smile, what better time then to make them suffer. Kira wanted this over by then as he looked over and saw his underling and Kira got an idea as he accelerated over towards him with those two things following him.

**With Shinn**

Shinn saw the majority break off towards Kira and that hurt his pride a little. Angry he was going to take it out on these two machines that were firing like crazy at him.

Shinn evaded as he armed his high powered beam cannon, Shinn moved around as he finally got a long range shot and fired.

The Windam evaded the best it could but it blew off its arm. The Windam was trying to regroup but Shinn made it there two quickly as he sliced the machine in two.

Shinn's luck was going to slow down a little as out of the five the other Windam was the best pilot of the five.

Trying to fire basic shots at this machine wasn't working as Shinn soon noticed; the machine was just a little too good.

This made Shinn annoyed as he fired again and again, he got close on one shot and could tell the pilot was wearing down, but for a natural this had to be a record against him or something.

Shinn saw the weakness when the pilot started firing at him as the pilot was slow on one side; Shinn used the Destiny's extra speed and maneuvered past the shots getting straight in front of the machine. Instead of a saber Shinn stuck the Destiny's hand straight on the torso of the machine.

Shinn smirked as he fired the Palm Beam cannon. The Windam stood no chance as it blew up from the damage.

Shinn saw that he completed his task but something was coming straight up to his side, he wasn't done yet.

**With Kira and Shinn**

Kira was heading right for Shinn but he also saw an opening to Jibril's ship so he was going to use Shinn for something.

Shinn also took notice as he readied himself.

Kira knew when Shinn saw him and quickly spun the machine around as he aimed the rifle, the plasma beams and the rail cannons straight at the armor and Windam in the way.

Kira fired the payload straight at them.

The pilots in the Zanza-Zah quickly activated the positron shield as the Windam was left with no where to go or run. The Windam was cut in pieces by the blasts as the shield on the armor was blocking the attacks but it was being pushed back.

Kira took off as he passed Shinn, "Keep that occupied until I return," Kira ordered as he wanted Jibril and then would finish this thing off.

Shinn heard that as he grew annoyed but there was no time for that as that armor was heading straight for him.

Shinn readied himself as he would take this chance to be the hero and take that thing out before Kira returned.

Shinn charged forward as he got a little to close and the retractable crushers went shooting out straight at him.

Kira flew off as he was heading right for Jibril's ship.

* * *

**Doomsday-Kira's Quarters**

Lacus waited as the scanner scanned the genetic code hoping it would open, the analysis completed as it was immediately rejected, Lacus saw insufficient sample.

This was something Lacus never saw before or understood as from what it looked like from the rejection that it needed a full sample of Kira's genetic code, all the children only had half which was not good.

Lacus didn't quit as she tried the two little ones and then her son.

Both little ones even the ultimate was rejected which shocked her to death, she thought of any he would be able to go through but she now believed she had to have an exact match of Kira's genetic code.

Her son was the last one and their last hope, she tried him as they were becoming very suspicious that something was wrong, their mother said this was a mission but why was it so hard to open that compartment.

Lacus ran the last sample through the scanner and immediately another rejection.

"Why won't it open mother?" her daughter asked.

Lacus turned to them, "We just have to find the right pass code," Lacus called it.

She knew both were growing suspicious and she got one last idea, Lacus again took a sample from all four of the children and placed it on the scanner, this was her last hope and if this didn't work then she would have to leave this ship empty handed.

Lacus watched as it analyzed and…

* * *

**Jibril's Ship**

**Bridge**

Jibril was growing annoyed as he was barking orders to the repair crews to get this ship fixed and get underway.

Jibril watched as his pilots blew up one after another.

"Do you have anything on the com yet?" Jibril nearly screamed.

"Nothing sir, we are still being jammed," the officer quickly replied.

"How did these coordinators know we would be here anyway?" Jibril asked as he sat back in his seat, for all he remembered was they were heading towards Heaven's base but they wound up here.

Jibril watched as all he had left out there was his armor the Zanza-Zah; Jibril didn't even see it coming as the Armageddon approached from the rear.

All of a sudden they felt a large jolt as the bridge shook.

"What was that?" Jibril asked as he gripped his chair.

"I don't know sir…It's…" the captain said as all got a shock.

They were looking out of the front window and all of a sudden they saw the Armageddon's head upside down looking straight in at them.

Kira landed on the back near the bridge as he leaned over the top of it and stared in.

Jibril and the others panicked a little as Jibril wasn't calm and collected anymore.

"Peek-a-boo, I found you," Kira said over the com.

Jibril heard that as the person sounded completely nuts.

Then it turned serious, "You truly believed with all your arrogance that you would defeat us, naturals are no more then primitive beasts and now you die like the animal you are," Kira said as the eyes flashed and Kira flew over and landed on his knee right in front of the bridge aiming the rifle straight at the bridge.

Jibril and the others quickly stood up hoping to futilely run.

"Courtesy of the chairman," Kira told him as he aimed and pulled trigger.

Jibril screamed as the blast hit and he was immediately vaporized.

Kira flew off as the ship hit a chain reaction and blew up around the bridge.

Kira reached the sky as the ship exploded and begun to sink.

**Doomsday**

Ryu smiled clearly as he saw the leader of the so called alliance destroyed.

Ryu's head however immediately shot up as he got a feeling, "They are ten minutes early."

**Outside**

Kira watched his work as he was about to turn back to the armor but then he was hit with a similar feeling.

Kira turned around only to hear a voice which he never thought he would hear again, it was different from the one he remembered fighting that masked man Neo but this was defiantly his voice.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter is Mu speaks to Kira, the battle with the Orb suits, Lacus sees if she will get that folder or not, and a few others things. See you later.**


	59. Pacific Ocean Battle Part Two

**(A\N): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

**Pacific Ocean Battle Part Two**

**Pacific Ocean-Aerial Battle**

Kira watched his work as he was about to turn back to the armor but then he was hit with a similar feeling.

Kira turned around only to hear a voice which he never thought he would hear again, it was different from the one he remembered fighting that masked man Neo but this was defiantly his voice.

**With Mu's force**

The thrusters on just about all four machines were maxed out as they were trying to get here as fast as possible. Naturally some machines were faster then others as the Akatsuki and the Abyss were faster then the Duel and the standard model of Shiho.

The Destroy and its large frame was even further behind then that and they would be at least fifteen minutes without it, but they didn't want to wait any further.

When they were getting close Mu detected a large explosion as that had to be the ship, one good thing was now Jibril was out of the way but now the fun truly began as they made their way onto the battlefield.

Mu got the same feeling only much stronger as he spotted the Armageddon; Mu reached down and switched frequencies he wanted to speak to him face to face.

"Never thought it would come to this kid," Mu said over the radio as he entered into play.

**Mu's force and Kira**

The Armageddon completely turned around to see the golden machine, from what Kira knew that machine was supposed to be the one his worthless sister used but apparently they changed pilots.

From the feeling Kira got he expected Neo, and this guy was Neo but that wasn't his true identity.

"I know that voice," Kira responded, the voice gave a different tone and different meaner, something Kira didn't detect from the last time he heard him, and now it was clear of why he got the difference.

Mu halted his machine as Auel started going crazy in the water he was ready to fight, but he was heading over towards Shinn and that large armor.

The others weren't here yet but it wouldn't be long.

Mu heard, "You should know it, I never thought we would find you on this level, never once."

"La Flaga," Kira responded.

"In the flesh and blood kid," Mu responded as the units continued to stare at each other.

**With Shinn**

Shinn had massive problems as before anyone arrived he was caught in the claws of this large armor; it had him by his leg and was trying to tear him into pieces.

As it slung him around Shinn got another alert as there was an underwater machine the Abyss heading straight for him.

Shinn could feel the armor tearing off his leg and once again he hated to admit it but the machine Kira designed was the only reason that leg wasn't off right now, any other machine that those crushers would have taken it by now.

Shinn had to do something quick as he came up with a split second decision.

**Doomsday**

Ryu heard those words of who that pilot really was and it made perfect sense, who else could have had abilities like his own without him knowing about it. La Flaga was supposed to be dead but apparently that wasn't the case.

With Jibril destroyed their goal was complete but they were not going to pull out either.

"Captain, I need a distance report?" Ryu asked.

Willard looked at a few officers.

"That large machine, still about twenty minutes out sir…the two other signatures three to five minutes sir," the officer replied.

Ryu got an idea, "Prepare to target that machine, I want the commander free to take care of these small fish before that thing arrives."

"Yes sir," the tactical officer said as he was going to get a lock on that gold machine.

Ryu sat down as he waited for the right time to give the order.

* * *

**Doomsday-Kira's Quarters**

"Why won't it open mother?" her daughter asked.

Lacus turned to them, "We just have to find the right pass code," Lacus called it.

She knew both were growing suspicious and she got one last idea, Lacus again took a sample from all four of the children and placed it on the scanner, this was her last hope and if this didn't work then she would have to leave this ship empty handed.

Lacus watched as it analyzed and then the results came back.

Access confirmed, was all the message said.

Lacus quickly sighed as that was a very close call; apparently the genetics of all four children was enough for that scanner to accept it, Lacus didn't know how the thing worked and frankly at this point she didn't care all she wanted now was that folder inside.

She opened up the unlocked compartment as she looked inside. Inside Lacus found a lot of reports, maps and personal files, but what she was really looking for she found it was a large thick folder with the words Operation Extermination on the file cover.

With the battle still going on Lacus quickly took the folder out while she checked over a few other things that were inside. The personal files were amazing, they were all those that would oppose what the chairman was doing and many had a deceased stamped on the front, obviously those they took out already.

Lacus went through a few as she found a very familiar name. Eileen Canaver was one of the names. She was one of her father's closest allies and the one that gave her the job idea of ambassador, apparently from the date she was one of the first ones destroyed. She saw other high ranking officials, military officials and finally council members and one paper she found extremely interesting. Lacus looked at it as she decided to add it into the folder.

Looking back at her children she saw they were getting annoyed with this and she didn't need them making any noise so she quickly put things back where they belonged but then she found had one more idea. Lacus looked in the drawers of the desk and found a bunch of blank papers and another folder the same color of this one.

Lacus knew this wouldn't fool him if he looked at it closely but she wanted something to fill the space where she took that large folder, if he just opened it and glanced inside he would see that the folder looked the same, this was mostly irrelevant but if their was a small chance it could help if he glanced inside or something she took it.

She filled that folder back up and written in her own handwriting the words on the cover, Lacus quickly put it back inside as she closed it up. Kira was going to know if he checked the things was opened but Lacus did it anyway just in case.

With that folder in hand she didn't yet open it as she wanted out of here.

Lacus gathered her children, the two small ones and handed the folder to her daughter to carry so they could return to the room.

Lacus strictly told her not to open it as she didn't know what sick plan the chairman and Ryu had, but she didn't want it on her eyes yet. She could probably use it later to explain why she had to get them away but for right now she didn't want them looking at it.

Lacus had all she needed as she walked back over to the door and looked outside again.

Sarah did a good job as there was no security, but since this floor was private and only high members could access it their really was no need.

**Lacus' Children's Room**

Lacus then returned with her children to there room as she placed the two infants down as she once again checked the progress of the battle outside.

She knew the kids were curious about that folder but while she checked it she would reluctantly let them watch this battle, and when she turned it on she saw something she didn't expect as she saw Orb machines.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean-Aerial and Sea Battle**

**With Kira and Mu**

Kira never expected to see or hear Mu again, but like with the others he was also a part of why he suffered in that first war.

"So you survived…you survived only for me to destroy you, so you were him the entire time," Kira told him seriously.

Mu heard that, "That's right you see what happens when you get a sudden reaction like I did, I actually have you to thank but before all that I have to know…What happened to you kid?"

"I already told everyone that and I will not explain it no more," Kira replied.

"Explain it to me not to them," Mu added.

"You possess the same abilities as me use them and you will get your answer," Kira added.

"I have Kira, but he is dead you ended that misery for all of us," Mu added.

"Don't mention that name!" Kira quickly added.

Mu knew the sensitivity of that question.

"What burns me the most was he was right, mankind was once again going to destroy itself, everything he said would have come true, I had to put a stop to it and I will," Kira replied.

"Its more like you have become him kid," Mu added.

Kira now outright slightly laughed, "Your wrong my old mentor, he wanted to destroy everything I want to destroy and start anew and that is what will happen, His Excellency has paved the way and the world will be better off."

"Listen to yourself kid, you are following a man that is a clone of him, you think he is any different?" Mu asked.

Mu watched as the Armageddon's eyes flashed, Kira was powering up for a charge.

"You dare insult his greatness! What would a natural know about anything, I will send you back where you belong back to the land of the dead!" Kira yelled as he prepared himself.

"I thought I would get through to you kid, but you really are gone, and now it is my duty to end your misery, that will be my last job as your mentor," Mu said as Cagalli and the rest were right the only way to stop him now was to destroy him, Mu tried, Cagalli tried, Athrun tried, and Lacus tried all for nothing.

Mu prepared the machine as the two others finally arrived.

Kira readied the charge as the Doomsday immediately fired.

Mu got the alert as he quickly backed off.

Kira turned around as Ryu came on the wire.

"Leave him to us commander, finish the rest off before whatever that is arrives," Ryu ordered.

Kira shook his head, Mu's speech made it kill again, "Yes sir," Kira replied as he readied himself and started flying in that direction.

Mu watched as Kira flew off.

Mu then stared at that ship, "You first," Mu said as he knew Ryu wanted to kill him so Mu replied it back in that way.

Mu flew off as that ship fired its massive payload straight at him quickly.

**With Shinn**

The armor was flailing the Destiny around like a rag doll as Shinn moved his hand forward charging his palm beam cannon. He could see from the monitor that as strong as his leg was it was starting to give away.

When Shinn was fully charged and when he was flailed in the right direction Shinn opened fire with the beam.

At close range their was no way they could get the shield up, the blast was off balance a little but it blew right through the crusher causing the claw to fall apart. Shinn broke loose as he reached for a saber.

The armors was sending a second crusher straight for him as Shinn ducked and took a chunk out of it with his saber as he flew into the air as the Abyss was closing.

The armor was regrouping as the Abyss was taking its turn.

Heading up to the surface and extending its triple beam cannon fins it fired several shots at Shinn as he ascended to the air.

Shinn countered with the Vulcan's on his head but he was still in for a long battle as the armor was coming back around.

**With Kira, Yzak and Shiho**

Yzak and Shiho arrived on scene only to find that massive warship firing constantly at Mu; the Destiny was under attack by two mostly water type machines and they found one staring straight at them.

"Him," Yzak said recalling all the memories.

"Be cautious commander," Shiho replied.

"I guess you would know," Yzak replied sarcastically.

Shiho was getting tired of hearing this, "I will not explain this again, you better concentrate on what is going on in front of you."

Yzak didn't reply as he looked forward only to see that monster heading towards him.

Kira saw them heading in as he flew into action.

Taking aim he fired the rifle several times at both of them.

Yzak and Shiho were forced to split up their formation to dodge which was one of Kira's strategies.

Kira was very aware of his surroundings as he knew the perfect way to handle this.

As they split up Kira broke formation and headed straight for Shiho, her machine was weaker then the mark two Duel so he would use this.

Yzak saw him head straight for her as he quickly spun to follow.

Kira took aim and fired at her.

Shiho got the alerts as she dodged accordantly.

Kira moved for the radio, it was time to play mind games.

"Your well back I see," Kira said switching frequencies.

Shiho heard him, "I was never actually there commander."

"So you still call him commander?" Yzak said breaking in.

Kira slightly smiled, he knew how to use a situation to his advantage and he knew the tension these two still had, he could feel it.

Shiho was closely ready to turn as Kira slightly smirked at the chance; he accelerated forward and removed his saber.

Shiho however dropped impulse and lowered herself as Kira made the correct turn and as he did Yzak fired in that spot.

Kira got the alert as it was heading for one of his joints; he raised the left arm activating the shield generator as it blocked the shot.

However Shiho moved in with her own saber while Kira was blocking.

Yzak smiled as their little maneuver worked, well at least he thought.

Kira was more skilled then they believed as he moved upward and dropped the shield, the remnants of the beam went through but since Kira moved the suit the rest of the beam connected with his armor sending it straight back at Yzak and since Kira moved he had a perfect shot at Shiho as his rifle was raised and fired.

Shiho raised the shield but it connected with the side of it and blew the shield out of her hand as Kira moved the Armageddon's leg and kicked her machine with tremendous force. She was sent to waters a fast speed.

Yzak's victory grin was short lived as the remaining beam was on its way back and he was forced to break away as he saw Shiho hit the water.

She didn't have serious damage as she came back up.

"You will need more then that to beat me, petty tricks are a waste of my time," Kira added.

Yzak and Shiho stood their stunned, he wasn't this fast before but now he seemed even stronger then he was the last time.

**With Mu and the Doomsday**

Mu wanted badly to be the one to engage Kira as he saw Yzak and Shiho move in, he wished he was more confident but the Doomsday wasn't letting him anywhere near it.

Mu moved in but he was under constant fire from that ship. It seemed the weapons were all over the ship. When he evaded the Gottfrieds he was tracked by missiles, the Valliant's on the side he ran in other fire.

Mu twisted around as he saw more Valiant fire, Mu raised his rifle as he finally got a shot off.

Mu watched as the beam he shot went straight for the haul, and as soon as it hit the shot was dissolved. Mu knew it would have had some sort of armor against shots but he expected at least a little damage.

Mu spun off another shot as he went for as much range as possible, Mu knew if he was going to do this then he had to go for a short saber attack, and straight to the bridge.

Ryu stared from the bridge straight ahead as this was the Doomsday's first real attack and the armor held up well with the first shot, this ship truly was the greatest ever designed even for this type of combat.

Ryu however was staring straight ahead, "I know what you want and you will not get the chance," Ryu said as he opened his eyes.

"Keep up the pressure, how much longer?" Ryu asked meaning that Destroy.

"Eight minutes sir," Willard responded as they went back to work.

* * *

**Doomsday-Lacus' Children's Room**

The children once again took interest in this battle as everything was really going at it.

Lacus only watched in shock as she saw some Orb machines, especially the gold one which she believed was Cagalli.

"What are they doing? This is suicide?" Lacus said as she knew all to well the power Kira was capable of now.

Lacus watched for a few seconds as Kira was easily taking the upper hand.

Lacus saw the looks on her children's faces as she didn't want them watching but she needed them occupied so she could glance at this file.

Finding it hard to Lacus took her attention away from that monitor and opened up the file.

Lacus took a breath as she read through the opening few pages, she then scanned through it as she had the feeling whatever she was reading would be key if they were to ever mount a resistance.

Lacus went to a specific section that was marked as it explained everything.

Lacus nearly dropped the folder as she saw the overall operation; detail by detail she read everything.

Her hands were shaking a little at the magnitude of what they would be able to do. It this operation were to succeed Kira would get his wish.

Lacus closed it up as quickly as for their survival they had to put a stop to this, for the first time in awhile what was in this folder actually made her feel fear.

This was truly a great success for what she did and now it was up to Sarah as they had to get out of here and fast. This information had to make it to Orb, but while this battle was going on there was nothing they could do.

Lacus looked at the kids as they were preoccupied as she quickly went and hid the folder in a bag she would be taking while stuffing it secretly out of their sight.

Lacus then decided that these children had enough as she shut the monitor off, making them not to pleased again.

"Mother!" both said this time, with the ultimate having another fit.

"That is enough…you don't need to see that anymore," Lacus quickly responded.

"Can we complete our mission then?" her son asked.

Lacus looked at him, "We completed the first part already…tomorrow we will do the rest…" Lacus said as she hoped to be gone by tomorrow, but she might be able to use this to her advantage when it came to something else. She was lying to them again but for their own good and safety she had no choice.

"But…" her daughter said.

Lacus stared at both of them, "This is top secret, we cannot tell anyone until tomorrow…alright?" Lacus said with her usual smile.

Both twins eventually agreed but Lacus noticed something she didn't know if they were buying it or not. She feared even though they are not ultimates that maybe one or worse both had those abilities like the chairman and Kira. If so they would know she was lying or at least holding something back.

Lacus averted their attention as she tried to calm down the ultimate with her voice again, her own children took well to her singing as they listened and did other things but what worried her was they didn't at all look at her.

The ultimate was at least distracted as Lacus knew when she stopped it wasn't going to be good.

Her mind however was now on that folder and what she found out, she had to get that information out at all costs everything depended on it.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean-Aerial and Sea Battle**

**With Kira, Yzak, and Shiho**

Yzak and Shiho had to regroup or something, though their little trick seemed to work at first it was really no where close and totally defeated.

"Better think quickly," Kira added again.

Kira moved forward again using the plasma beam cannon's straight at Yzak as he fired the shot.

Yzak quickly dodged preparing to fire again, but then Kira did something strange as he flew right past them.

"My turn now," Kira added as he continued flying.

Yzak and Shiho responded as they followed.

"That's right come on," Kira added to himself with a slight smirk flying right towards something.

**With Shinn, Auel and Zanza-Zah**

Shinn was exchanging fire with the two machines as he got another alert. The commander was heading straight for him as Kira contacted him.

"We are running out of time, make yourself useful and follow suit," Kira told him.

Shinn growled just about and was about to protest before he learned what Kira meant.

With the two machines heading straight for him Shinn started flying straight in Kira's direction.

The two were on a collision course.

**With all of them**

Kira and Shinn were flying straight towards each other as they both knew what the plan Kira made was.

Yzak and Shiho saw that ahead as they were actually gaining ground, but Yzak had a feeling he was doing it on purpose.

"He wants us to ram the others," Yzak said over the radio.

"Copy that," Shiho said as they think they saw his plan.

Auel was just going crazy, and the armor was hot on his trail as Shinn slowed down as well.

They flew straight at each other as at the last few seconds Kira and Shinn immediately broke, Kira went low for the water and Shinn went high for the sky. Both drew their weapons as they passed each other.

**With Kira, Auel, and armor**

"What the?" Auel said as all of a sudden another weapon was heading straight for him.

Auel moved to counter as he was going for the ocean, Kira swiped downward at him as he connected with the haul and side of the armor causing the Abyss to take damage.

Auel shook but he wasn't the real target.

Kira moved in heading right for that armor.

The pilots weren't expecting this as they tried to move their rear crushers but the speed was to much as Kira went for the sky and extended the Armageddon's wings.

**With Shinn, Yzak and Shiho**

Even as cautious as they were the move Kira and Shinn did was extremely quick and they weren't expecting how it was done, they thought they were going to try and collide them the other machines but that was not how it happened.

With Shinn coming up from the bottom and what they quickly saw was he had that large Anti ship sword hung back and ready to be swung, right after Shinn cleared Kira they were way to close for their liking.

"Pull up!" Yzak shouted through the com.

Shiho was straight to the side a little ways back.

Yzak slammed his feet on the petals as he pulled the Duel up as hard and as fast as he could.

Shinn saw two sitting ducks as he accelerated the fastest he could.

Shiho tried the same thing as Yzak but her machine was no Duel and didn't have the maneuverability.

Yzak saw the Destiny close.

Shinn saw the targets as he swung the sword at quick speed.

Yzak cleared the slash barely but he got the machine to safety but as he looked down he froze.

Shiho didn't have the suit to evade at this close of range. The sword connected at the upper right shoulder and with a diagonal slash it came out at the lower left area of the torso. What was worse was it went straight through the cockpit.

Shinn cleared the diagonal half of that machine as the two sections separated and exploded.

Yzak could only watch, first it was Dearka and now it was Shiho, he let out a horrified yell of anger and hurt as everything was being taken away.

Shinn moved on as they saw what was happening with Kira.

**With Kira and the Zanza-Zah**

The wings of the Armageddon were spread out as Kira did something none thought was possible on the surface.

The Dragoon units were all launched and split only once into sixteen blasters.

The armor mixed with its two remaining crushers as they saw this little maneuver.

They raised the unit up trying to activate the shield as they were successful but the shield wasn't at full strength and it didn't cover the entire machine only the front.

The blasters moved as Kira was controlling them, they were equipped with miniature thrusters which allowed use in the atmosphere, another little detail added when they rebuilt the machine.

The blasters went to work as Kira purposely hit the shield with a few but then moved the majority to the sides, back, and close to the bottom as he released the beams.

The armor had really no chance as blast after blast connected and tore the armor to pieces. The shield was losing power as it gave way. Kira kept the blasts up as he moved the high energy beam cannon from the back to the front as he aimed straight at the things cockpit.

Kira fired the usually long range weapon as the shot tore right through the cockpit leaving a giant hole.

Kira flew up as he returned the cannon and the blasters returned to the wings.

A massive explosion was seen as Jibril's mighty armor had fallen.

**With Mu and the Doomsday**

Mu was able to see long enough what happened, that machine truly was more powerful then he remembered and now that kid had an advantage to him, but Mu knew he still had the experience.

Mu had to refocus as the ship wasn't letting him get close at all, almost as if this chairman knew what he was trying to do but with sharing the same abilities that was truly possible.

Inside the ship Ryu watched, "Time?"

"Three in a half minutes for visual range sir," Willard replied.

"Radio that to the commander and keep up the pressure," Ryu ordered.

"Yes sir," Willard replied sending the information out to Kira.

**With Kira and Shinn**

Kira got the information and with two suits left outside Kira contacted Shinn.

"We will switch positions one last time," Kira radioed.

"For what?" Shinn asked annoyed.

"Old business, now do as your told," Kira ordered signing off.

Shinn stared at Yzak as he wanted this guy but right now orders were orders and Shinn would finish off that little damaged underwater Abyss he believed.

The two started heading towards each other again as they were moved to engage the two final suits.

* * *

**Orb Headquarters**

**Control Room**

Cagalli did fill Athrun in on everything when she tried and contacted Lacus' children but now it seems as if Kira had them as well as Lacus.

Athrun didn't like that information, he basically filled what Kira's role to those children should have been during his absence and they wanted them back.

"Any word on the attack team?" Athrun asked.

"We lost contact but that only means they engaged in the fight, it's all up to Mu now," Cagalli replied.

"We will get all of them back Cagalli, I know we will," Athrun said comforting her the best he could despite his own worry.

"I still try and think what would have been if Kira didn't turn out like this, millions of people would still be alive and we could of probably had our own family by now," Cagalli said having a weak moment.

"We will have that…it will just take more time, and it will be without Kira but we can still have normal lives after we win this war," Athrun said confident.

"We have to plan what to do next?" Cagalli said.

"We will wait for Mu, give him a chance after all he always said he makes the impossible possible so lets see what he can do first," Athrun said keeping the faith.

"Very well," Cagalli said turning to walk away.

Athrun however wanted badly to be that the battle today, he truly felt fine now that all that stuff was flushed out of his system but he still kept those pills with him that were left, if coming down to it he will fight Kira fire with fire, no hesitation and defiantly with no mercy.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean Aerial and Sea Battle**

**With Shinn and Auel**

Shinn moved in as he saw a damaged Abyss but that guy was still in the fight from what he saw.

They began their attacks as Shinn wanted to make short work of this guy and then go for the glory with that gold machine.

**With Kira and Yzak**

Kira moved in as he saw the Duel staring to the ocean but then to him.

Yzak saw him coming, his anger was high and his determination was even stronger.

"How much more will you take from me?" Yzak said over the com.

Kira gave him the honor or replying, "All that is left is your life."

"How could you do that to her?" Yzak asked.

"I didn't do a thing," Kira replied with his mind games.

"You know what I mean!" Yzak shouted.

"Still upset she went with me and not you, well you weren't really missing anything," Kira responded mockingly, he loved bringing that part up to him, he knew from the last time it angered him and that was what he wanted.

"Shut up!" Yzak shouted.

Kira smirked, "Yes…I can feel your hatred, the anger is exploding inside you, your rage is at its peak, come now kill me as you think you can," Kira replied.

Yzak let out his cry as he accelerated towards him.

Kira smirked again, "First I stole Nicol, then my subordinate took Dearka, then beyond me you were able to actually get a girl I took her as well, and all that time what really bothers you was you could never beat me," Kira replied.

Yzak reached for his saber, he pulled it out and charged faster.

Kira continued, "Then I actually spared your life at Josh-a, and what do you know I had your unit wiped out at the Plants, and now my no where near close of being my rival you must die."

Yzak was right on him as he moved in for the attack.

Kira quickly got to his own saber. Yzak went for a slash stab combination. Kira used his skill, abilities and speed ducked from the slash and spun right around the stab.

Kira spun on the side of Yzak's machine and right around to the back.

Yzak was stunned.

"It's all very refreshing…don't you agree," Kira asked.

Kira turned the saber around and stabbed backwards between his arm and torso. The beam went straight into the back and out the front of the cockpit; Yzak had no chance as it went straight through him.

Kira lightly laughed, "Such irony, but as I said I now have taken everything from you," Kira said pulling out the saber and moving away.

The Duel blew up as the mighty Yzak Joule had fallen, completely destroyed.

"What a day, what a day," Kira said as he turned and saw the gold machine.

"I coming for you," Kira said as he could feel himself losing control again.

Kira flew off.

* * *

**Doomsday and with Mu**

**With Mu**

Mu heard the explosion behind him as now he was down to one ally, this kid was way to strong for them to handle but the Doomsday wanted that as Mu tried to assist but they wouldn't let him get clear enough to fall back to head over to assist. Now however the firing seemed to of stopped.

Mu got the alert as the Armageddon was heading right for him.

**Doomsday**

Ryu got the time again.

"Sir, its here," Willard said.

Ryu had them put it on screen as that was by far the biggest thing they had ever seen.

"Sir?" Willard asked.

"Interesting, prepare to bring that down, this ship will never fall to the likes of a naturals build," Ryu said with no worry.

The Destroy entered the picture as it was moving to engage.

**With Kira and Mu**

Mu knew the Destroy had arrived; he could now leave this ship to that thing Sting was operating.

Mu turned as he saw the devil machine heading straight for him, now the true battle would begin as both immediately connected in a thunderous blast.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter is the final part of the battle, Mu and Kira engage as well as Shinn and Auel, with the Doomsday facing its biggest challenge yet. Bye for now.**


	60. Pacific Ocean Battle Part Three

**(A\N): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty**

**Pacific Ocean Battle Part Three**

**Pacific Ocean-Aerial Battle**

**With Kira and Mu**

Mu knew the Destroy had arrived; he could now leave this ship to that thing Sting was operating.

Mu turned as he saw the devil machine heading straight for him, now the true battle would begin.

Kira didn't waste any time with rifles he wanted Mu hand to hand. Pulling out one saber he combined it with another one but only used one beam as he charged right for him.

Mu countered grabbing his own high powered saber.

The two made a charge for each other as the two beams met in a thunderous roar. The suits stayed like that each trying to gain the upper edge.

**Doomsday and Destroy**

The Destroy arrived as it had its new armaments, this was a land based machine but it was equipped for this battle to remain in the air, this machine wasn't that maneuverable to begin with but now that would be even less. However just about everything inch of this thing was a weapon, this is something Mu knew would hopefully provide a challenge for that warship. The Destroy was big however compared to the Doomsday it barely took a chunk out of it.

Ryu watched as the machine seemed to move in, Ryu once again checked the database, and something did come back.

Their intelligence was on the verge of learning about this giant mobile suit but many details were still unknown.

"Sir?" Willard asked.

"Prepare to engage, the bigger it is the more fun it will be to see it fall," Ryu added as it was highly clear his confidence didn't lower itself.

All officers on the bridge went to work, all they had to do with Mu was hold him back but now they would likely see more fire power with this however with the armor Kira designed for this ship they weren't to worried.

"Tactical ready," that officer said.

"Propulsion confirmed," the helmsman added.

"Operations fully activated," that officer replied.

"Communications up," Sarah added, she was in this battle as well and wasn't to happy seeing that large mobile suit, she also knew Lacus would have had to of completed her task by now as well. Whether she had it or not they were leaving tonight, that is if they survived this battle, but this was one thing she was truly grateful to Kira for, he was one of if not the best in combat so she could be at ease she hoped in that area.

Other officers added in as Ryu nodded, "Prepare to fire."

Outside Sting was inside the Destroy, he steadied the machine as it defiantly wasn't that good in the air as it would have been on land but he was looking for this victory.

Sting moved the controls and prepared to enter it into attack mode, the only downside to that would be his movement would almost be at a halt when that happened.

Sting saw that killer battleship as he placed the machine into attack mode.

All watched as the machine almost like transformed as very long cannons on the back moved forward.

Sting was going to be the first to engage as he immediately fired the two high energy beam cannons mounted on the backpack.

**With Shinn and Auel**

Shinn was a little to occupied with the arrival of that large Destroy. Auel however took that change and moved in closer as Shinn was forced to go to the sky.

He had his eyes on that large machine but decided Auel had to be first, then he would get to that large machine before Kira, then he would have his glory.

Shinn got a new drive as he accelerated towards the water with his rifle ready.

**With Kira and Mu**

Kira kept an eye on that large machine as well while he was locked up with Mu.

"Wondering about the Destroy kid?" Mu asked through the radio.

"It will only be another check mark after I finish with you," Kira added keeping the stance.

Both were using their abilities at full skill, trying to find the one weak point.

"Found you," Kira said as he quickly broke the stance as Mu was lowering the guard a little towards his right side.

Kira broke the stance of their sabers and moved for a quick killer slash; however Mu got the saber down just in time.

Mu didn't like that, the last he remembered Kira's abilities were strong but now they were even better, just how far he could go Mu didn't know but that did worry him a little as Mu didn't remember dropping the guard stance towards that side a little.

"Impressive, but not impressive enough," Kira added lifting the rail cannons on the hips.

Mu backed off and went for altitude as Kira fired. One blast hit the lower leg but not to serious damage was done.

Mu however quickly countered with a shot that Kira didn't expect with his rifle, Kira quickly moved to evade however the blast nailed a part of unexposed armor in his shoulder.

The blast was nullified a little by some of the armor but most struck the joint leading the left shoulder to the body, that was a very small area and Mu was able to hit it.

Kira found it difficult to move the left arm a little but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"You're getting careless kid," Mu added.

"I didn't think you were worthy enough but maybe I should take it up to the next level," Kira added.

Kira moved in again for another short range attack, Mu was going to counter with his own saber. Kira however had two sabers combined in one so instead of one beam now he activated the other and had a beam on each end.

Kira twirled it around as he moved for a quick slash; Mu lifted the shield with the beam connecting as Kira turned the saber around going for another slash as Mu countered with his own beam.

Kira wasn't stopping as he interchanged the beams and attacked continuously.

Mu was using his own saber and shield but the attacks were getting faster and faster.

Kira knew one thing, though they share the same abilities Mu was still a natural and Kira knew his body had a lot more stamina then a natural so he just had to wear him out.

Mu knew the strategy as well, he had to find an opportunity to attack or this was all over.

* * *

**With the Doomsday and Destroy**

**With the Doomsday**

Ryu saw the alert, "Countermeasures," Ryu ordered as the bridge crew did the best it could.

The ship was facing the Destroy on its side so they only had really half their main equipment to work with.

The three Gottfried cannons were aimed as well as the three Valliant's, all missile pods were opened on all sides, Duel Beam cannons and a few triple cannons were aimed in the direction already so Ryu gave the order.

The beam blasts were getting dangerously close as counter measures were launched into the air. They exploded emitting an extra layer of beam shielding temporally.

The Destroys Beams nailed the counter measures as they didn't hold the blast off very long but they limited its power. The beams broke through as they slammed straight into the haul, but with the beam shielding little damage was done to the armor plating, Stings range and the countermeasures did that attack little justice.

"Attack nullified sir," Willard added.

"Prepare a half borage," Ryu ordered.

All the weapons were aimed straight for the Destroy.

"Fire payload," Ryu ordered.

The tactical officer let them fly as all on that side shot a deadly wave of beams and a lot of missiles straight towards the Destroy.

**With the Destroy**

Sting waited for the attack to shoot but as it connected he saw they nullified most of the attack, "Rotten coordinators," Sting said as he knew he had to get closer. He started maneuvering the large machine but it was slower then ever for the size.

Sting then had another problem as he was alerted to the payload heading right for him.

There were three triple barrel Gottfried cannons which added nine shots plus all the rest.

Sting was doing his best to maneuver with the new aerial thrusters and was greatly maxing them out. Still in attack mode he fired more weapons, and something else he knew would help.

Sting aimed the high energy beam cannons again; the energy cannon on the head, the multiphase energy cannon on the torso and immediately fired the shots.

After he let loose he slightly smiled as he activated the positron reflective shield.

**With both machines**

Beams and missiles were all heading towards each other. Beams connected with each other with explosions and missiles exploded as they were caught in the path of the connecting beams.

Stings however were only meant to hit the other beams most did but some did get through.

The beams made their way unaffected as they connected with the shield the Destroy was emitting.

Sting felt the blast, this shield was designed for defending against beams but the Doomsday's output was extremely strong. The shield was breaking apart as broke through.

The beams hit the armor as Sting felt himself being knocked backward. The armor of the Destroy however did its job and he got no serious damage.

**With the Doomsday**

"Sir?" Willard asked as they watched the events.

Ryu saw what went on, "Not bad for a naturals design, but it will not be good enough bring the ship around and prepare for a full payload attack."

"Yes sir," the helmsman said as he began turning the ship.

"Sir," Willard said again.

Ryu looked to see the thing ready to fire again.

"Countermeasures," Ryu added.

**With the Destroy**

Sting regained his balance as the Destroy barely budged.

"Now it's my turn," Sting said with a smirk as he was going to fire a payload as his own.

Sting prepared his attack, with the weapons he used to nullify the Doomsday's blast; Sting also armed the twenty thermal plasma cannons located across the backpack. Sting fired the shot as now he brought the Destroy out of attack mode.

Beams were not only shot out towards the Doomsday but the shots on the backpack went in every direction.

* * *

**Lower air and sea battle**

**With Shinn and Auel**

Shinn fired shot after shot straight towards the Abyss, however Auel was able to move the machine underwater and make the shots useless. However what Shinn noticed was the damage that Kira caused was making the machine not staying submerged for long.

Auel came back up and firing the multi beam cannons, Shinn evaded as fired a few shots of his own.

One of the fins fell prey to Shinn's shot and exploded.

Auel shook from the impact, "You…you dare, you rotten loser!"

Shinn smirked moving for his saber.

Auel was ready to counter, with the beam lance in his hand he swung and the blades connected with each other as both thrusters were moving towards the other, they were trying to gain the upper hand on one another.

These two broke and dueled back and forth for a little while, it was highly clear that Shinn had the advantage.

Both however immediately got an alert however as the Destroy fired the shots from the backpack that went just about everywhere.

Shinn was forced to break and go up in the sky as Auel snarled.

"Watch it Sting!" Auel screamed through the radio.

Shinn saw his chance, with the saber he accelerated towards Auel again.

Auel turned and when he yelled at Sting and let down his attention for only a second but that second would end up being a deadly second.

Shinn let out a war cry as he drove the blade straight through the cockpit of the Abyss.

Auel didn't know how but he was defeated, something he never thought possible.

Shinn pulled the saber out as the Abyss exploded.

Shinn was pleased with himself as he watched that machine fall and now he set his sights straight at that Destroy. With Kira still battling that gold machine now was his chance as he flew right towards it and he wanted to go right past Kira as well as sort of a sticking it in his face kind of thing.

* * *

**Aerial Battle**

**With Kira and Mu**

Mu was hanging on against Kira's deadly assaults with that attached double saber.

Mu however was totally on the defensive; he couldn't get an attack in.

Kira swung the blade for his legs as Mu lowered it and blocked, Kira then delivered a kick with the suits leg straight for the torso. Mu tried raising the saber but Kira stopped the kick and countered with the other end of the saber. The attacks were getting fiercer and the movements faster. To Mu Kira truly was different, battle wise especially, he skill and endurance were at least triple from the battle that he regained his memories in.

However Mu knew he was slow in the left arm by at least half a second, most have been from the shot.

Kira knew that as well, his reaction was slowing by that much from a left attack, but that was why he was keeping the saber mostly in the right hand.

Mu blocked left and right but then saw the chance as Kira switched hands for the sabers; he had been timing this out.

He blocked the attack as he moved in for a fatal stab straight for that arm; the reaction was down and since Kira kept the body guarded he could at least take an arm off.

Kira's abilities however caught with that strategy, instead of taking the saber with that arm, Kira split the two sabers apart and now held one in each arm.

The stab was blocked with the left saber as Kira smirked, Mu was completely open.

"It's over," Kira added but he and Mu got that other alert.

It was the blast from the Destroy heading in every direction, they had wondered a little to close and was in range of the beams.

Kira backed off from the attack as activated the shield generator on his left arm nullifying the blast.

Mu was luckily cleared from the blast as well; luck hadn't failed him two times in a row.

Kira stared at that large machine, it was interfering with his battle and he wanted it out of the way.

"You have to be by far the luckiest person alive," Kira said over the radio.

Mu was breathing heavily, "I told you I make the impossible possible anyway I can get it kid…by the way your left arm seems a little slow."

"You will not be so lucky next time, I am growing very tired…and you seem to have lost another ally," Kira said as he saw the explosion.

Mu did as well.

* * *

**With the Doomsday and Destroy**

**Doomsday**

Countermeasures were launched again as they noticed the Destroy coming closer. The payload was a lot stronger this time but Ryu wasn't worried, however he was a little surprised that one of these things was that powerful.

The Doomsday was currently turning as Ryu wanted it to be, they were trying to face it dead on and then the fun could begin.

Willard saw the payload coming in as it connected with their countermeasure and once again it didn't hold the blasts off for long. They didn't have time to fire back as they were turning and some of the blasts broke through and struck the haul.

The bridge crew watched as one went straight through and for the genesis cannon's location, however that area was extra armored and one shot would never do it as the blast was dissolved immediately, however other blasts struck the ship, a few missile pods were destroyed but the rest of the armor held up. There were a few armor tears but nothing to serious it would take a lot more then one blast to breach the haul.

The bridge lightly shook but it was the biggest blast yet.

One thing that had to be remembered was this was the first real battle the crew was truly in that wasn't long range. So basically the crew was still unfamiliar with how this ship operated in almost close range combat like this one.

"Time?" Ryu asked as he wanted to know when they were facing it.

"Almost…almost…now," The helmsman said as they were turning during all that.

Ryu now smirked, "Fire all weapons."

"Yes sir," the tactical officer said as weapons were already ready and fully armed.

The officer targeted the Destroy as he opened fire.

The payload was launched as all missiles, beams and blasts were fired.

"Sir, the commander is contacting you," Sarah said.

Ryu took the com from his station as this would be interesting as he kept watch on the screen.

**Destroy**

Sting smiled as he saw his shots connect, smoke was generated as he thought for a split second he may have destroyed it.

However as it cleared all he saw was all that things weapons, probably only the genesis cannon wasn't on him.

"No way…" Sting said as he saw the weapons, he quickly transferred back into attack mode and he once again raised the shield.

As all blasts were heading straight for him.

* * *

**Aerial Battle**

**With Kira Mu and Shinn**

Mu saw that Auel blew up and this battle was one big mess, he didn't count on Kira gaining this much power and strength, this failure was his miscalculation.

"I can feel your sorrow Mu, you truly did fail," Kira told him.

Mu stared at him, "You have gotten stronger Kira, but even in all your darkness you lost what was once you're most powerful weapon."

"What was that? Let me guess my naive logic?" Kira said mocking him.

"No, you lost your heart," Mu added accelerating towards him quickly.

Kira saw he was fast but just not fast enough, Mu slashed down as Kira flipped right behind it and moved in for a killer slash.

"It's over Mu," Kira said moving as quickly as he could with a almost god like swing.

Kira expected it to go straight through him but what he saw was Mu had blocked the attack.

"Your getting careless," Mu added breathing heavily again.

"Impressive, but like your natural buddies weak," Kira said now moving to overpower him.

"You say that about that machine as well?" Mu asked about the Destroy.

"Don't worry," Kira said getting an idea, "We will pick this up again in a second," Kira added.

Mu looked confused.

Kira broke the stance as he quickly slashed at him, Mu raised the shield as he was to slow, Kira cut the shield in half as Kira slammed the Armageddon straight into the Akatsuki.

Mu shook a little as he got the saber up to counter what he saw was going to be Kira's slash but Kira had another matter in mind.

Shinn was making his way over their as he saw the intense battle.

"That machine is mine," Shinn said moving faster.

Kira saw that fool going for that machine.

Kira quickly spun the machine around and accelerated power into his swing.

Mu raised the saber and blocked it but as he did Kira took hold of him as Mu tried regaining control but couldn't or the saber would cut him in two.

Kira had the Akatsuki by the head and spun him around throwing him straight ahead.

Shinn flew by focused on that monster and getting at Kira, which he got the alert late.

The Akatsuki was coming straight at him. Shinn slammed on the petals but the suit collided with his own.

Mu was being knocked around as Shinn dropped thrusters as the two were falling towards the ocean and landed straight in the ocean.

"Good day for a swim? You need not worry Mu, I will be back for you, but until then play with that loser until I get this unwanted guest out of our way," Kira said as this Destroy was getting to close and he didn't want the battle interfered with, and he wanted that machine to himself, then he would finish off Mu.

Kira knew what Shinn was doing so he took advantage of what Shinn wanted to do and now Shinn had a new problem and it was gold.

Kira flew off as he contacted Ryu.

**With Kira and Ryu**

Kira saw the action as Ryu came on, _"What is it commander?"_

"I will bring that suit down sir," Kira told him.

"_You're leaving La Flaga to bring this suit down?" _Ryu asked.

"I will finish with him when I am done, I want this machine," Kira said.

Ryu slightly smiled, one reason was all they were doing in this battle was exchanging a fire fight between the Doomsday and Destroy, it was just like back and forth so he was interested in how that could play out, and second Kira's hunger for battle was still as strong as ever and he wanted to be the first to engage this machine individually, but another reason was Kira wanted to scan it as well, with the new upgrades what this thing has it was worth knowing.

"_Very well, we are preparing to fire, this will bring down the shield it is all up to you after that," _Ryu added.

"Yes sir," Kira replied as the shots from the Doomsday were finally fired.

* * *

**Doomsday and Destroy**

**With the Destroy**

When the Doomsday fired the second time there was a lot more fire power and he was worried his shield couldn't hold up to it. Sting had no time to mount a counterattack this time as it took forever to maneuver this thing around in the air.

The Shield was activated as the blasts nailed him head on. The output was strong but this time there were just more beams. Sting felt the blasts push him back; he machine started dangerously rocking as Sting looked up and saw the shield starting to break apart.

"Impossible," Sting said as the blasts then tore straight through the shield. That did weaken the beams but they still delivered a great blow.

The positron shield burned completely out as the backpack took most of the damage since he was in attack mode, even with the new upgrades they made it just couldn't stand up to the power.

The Destroy didn't suffer fatal damage but just about every weapon on the backpack and head was destroyed.

The missiles were next as it was highly draining on the armor. Sting couldn't control it anymore as the machine toppled over and fell into the ocean.

The splash was enormous as for a second it looked as if that monster was down for the count.

**With the Doomsday**

"We have it down sir, shall we finish it off?" Willard asked wanting to finish it with the Lohengrins.

"Hold fire, leave the rest to the commander, our role is now finished," Ryu ordered.

"Sir…isn't that…" Willard tried to say.

"Are you questioning me captain?" Ryu asked.

"Never sir…it's just that it's right there we should finish it," Willard replied.

"That would be no fun then, I want to see what the commander can do with that mammoth," Ryu replied as he sat back and now watched.

Willard and the rest followed orders.

"Work on giving me a damage report and do all those captain things if your bored," Ryu added again as he wanted to see this.

"Yes sir," Willard replied as he did all that he would after a battle.

* * *

**Aerial Battle-away from the Destroy**

**With Mu**

Mu knew that was a lucky situation he was just in as he resurfaced. Had he been anyone without the abilities of Kira then he would be dead.

Mu saw the Doomsday land a deadly blow on the Destroy as Mu knew it would take a lot more then just one to eliminate that warship. Mu knew there was only one thing left to do as Shinn rose from the surface.

Mu now had to take care of this as he went for the sky.

**With Shinn**

Shinn cursed as he landed in the water, he wanted to show off and now he was paying for that, Kira took advantage of him going to do a flyby and threw this machine straight at him.

Shinn looked ahead as Kira was now well in range of getting to that machine first even though it just landed in the ocean.

Shinn saw in the camera the gold machine had resurfaced again and if he couldn't have the Destroy he would have this machine, one Kira abandoned just to get to that machine.

"He wants to show me up then I will beat the machine he didn't," Shinn said as he could use this to his advantage.

Shinn watched Mu go for the sky as he followed.

**With Mu and Shinn**

Mu reached for the beam rifle as Shinn did the same; they began exchanging fire with each other.

Shinn expected this machine to be small like the last time but it was several times better, the moves were almost if not faster then his. Shinn soon realized if he didn't take this battle seriously then he would be destroyed.

Mu was without his shield so he couldn't use that so he couldn't take the chance and had to dodge everything.

Shinn dodged a blast as he released his beam boomerang.

Mu got the alert but his abilities were doing most of the work, he quickly spun around that taking hold of the saber and slicing the boomerang in half before launching a quick shot with his rifle.

Shinn knew this was going to be close as he didn't expect the speed, he tried dodging but Mu landed the shot on his right leg. It hit just in the right spot as the leg exploded.

Shinn tried regaining as Mu fired again, but this time the shot was in a place Shinn was moving to dodge.

Shinn was able to evade this assault but he was growing frustrated, "It's like he knows what I am going to do before hand."

Mu could detect the rage and he knew one thing about this pilot already, in pure rage as he was getting he would get careless.

Shinn accelerated towards him as Mu raised the saber again. Shinn had his own as they connected with each other.

Mu got an ability alert as Shinn raised that palm beam cannon straight to his torso.

Mu quickly broke the stance as he sliced upwards at high speed.

Shinn once again didn't expect that kind of response from a natural. The saber slashed upward and took the hand straight off the Destiny as Shinn flew backwards.

"Impossible, I cannot be defeated by the likes of you!" Shinn yelled in full rage.

He charged again.

"Someone without the new ability cannot defeat me, just let it go," Mu said really not wanting to destroy this machine, for some reason he didn't want to but would if pushed far enough.

"Never...I will not stop until I defeat you and then him!" Shinn yelled again, taking hold of his anti ship sword.

Shinn moved in and swung the sword.

Mu however saw it coming the entire way, he ducked the attack as he spun with his own saber and sliced the other leg off the Destiny, Mu got to the back of it as he sliced up and then took the arm, the impact spun Shinn around.

Mu then raised the rifle to the Destiny's head and fired. The head exploded as the machine went falling to the waters below.

Mu watched as both legs and one arm was gone, the machine had no head and the last arm was missing the hand. Mu however kept his word to himself he couldn't destroy that pilot for some reason.

Shinn was stunned, no one since Kira could best him and now he lost his edge to a natural, he heard the come about the abilities didn't know what that meant but one thing was for certain he was truly bested, that didn't change his anger and attitude however as for the first time in a mobile suit, Shinn felt defeat.

Mu was completely worn out as he looked ahead and saw the developments of the Destroy.

* * *

**Aerial Battle-Near the Doomsday**

**With Sting**

Sting finally got the machine back to the surface as he tried stabilizing the thing, he was damaged and badly but he still had weapons.

Sting got back upright as he got an alert from behind.

It wasn't long before he was shaking again as a blast ripped across his back.

**With Kira**

Kira watched the Destroy take the damage from the Doomsday but then it rose back after a few minutes. Kira saw his chance as he accelerated faster towards it.

Kira watched as it stabilized itself as he lifted the plasma beam cannons over the shoulders and raised his rifle.

Kira got where he wanted as he fired the three shots at that machines back.

The blasts connected as Kira saw a few explosions as Kira flew straight in front of it.

**With Kira and Sting**

Those blasts nearly knocked him over again, as the machine was already damaged. Sting saw what did the damage.

"You will not beat me," Sting said as he went out of attack mode since those weapons were all but dead.

Sting raised the arm as the retractable arm shot out at him.

Kira saw the attack as he was scanning this thing every time it did something new, Kira used the speed as he evaded the attack and fired the plasma cannons again at the arm.

They connected as the arm was now heavily damaged.

"You better provide me a better challenge, I was having more fun with Mu," Kira said as it seemed as if the big guy here was just all of what it looked, size.

Sting didn't hear that but he certainly provided what Kira wanted as he prepared to fire all his remaining weapons. This was his last chance, he was to heavily damaged to do anything else.

The energy cannon on the torso, the remaining hand beam cannons, and the missile launchers were all aimed. Sting yelled as he let loose the firepower.

"That's what I am talking about," Kira said with a slight smile.

The blasts were coming straight at him as he went to work. The energy cannon was the first to be dodged.

Kira then spun around and turned through the hand beams that shot at him, Kira used the Vulcan's on the head to destroy a few missiles as he used the rifle for the rest.

Sting wasn't finished as Kira went through all that only to shoot out the retractable arm again. Kira quickly removed the saber as he spun right along side the arm and contacting the saber as he spun. Damage was being done along the arm as Kira cleared all that.

However Kira noticed something as he dropped the beam rifle in the left arm, that arm which was damaged by Mu nearly cost him here.

Kira however cleared the arm as he was right in front of the machine.

Sting did his last desperate act with CIWS firing normal rounds.

Kira raised the generator as the shots were countered with the generator.

When the firing stopped Kira raised the beam saber, "Not what I hoped, but maybe I will get another chance someday," Kira told himself.

Sting could only look on as Kira pointed the saber and rammed it straight through the cockpit.

Sting had no chance as the cockpit exploded.

Kira backed off removing another saber as he started hacking away on the machine, the machine had enough damage as Kira backed away.

The machine blew sky high as the mighty Destroy was taking down. The credit for the battle really had to go to the Doomsday, since Kira knew it was damaged so he hoped he would meet a better one in the future.

Kira then remembered Mu.

**With Mu**

Mu finished Shinn by the time Kira got right up to the cockpit, Mu knew he couldn't make it in time as Kira shoved it in.

Mu winced as all these people were destroyed for his plan. Mu knew one thing as he looked on, that this battle couldn't be won.

Mu reluctantly but smartly took this opportunity and retreated.

* * *

**Air with Kira**

Kira got a com from Ryu as the machine blew up.

"_Well done commander," _Ryu told him.

"Not much of a challenge though sir," Kira replied.

"_I am sure we will see more of those in the future and you can have one all to yourself," _Ryu replied.

"Now I will finish what I started sir," Kira replied.

"_Delay that order commander, he has escaped," _Ryu ordered.

Kira quickly turned the machine around, "That fool couldn't keep him busy for a few minutes," Kira replied angrily.

"_The Destiny is still floating on the surface for some reason, recover the machine and then come back in," _Ryu ordered.

"I can still catch him sir," Kira replied.

"_I know you can commander, but let him take the knowledge back and let the alliance learn their main weapon was destroyed so easily by us, I will now lift the restrictions I placed on you so come back in," _Ryu replied.

"Yes sir," Kira said knowing what that meant and he wouldn't question Ryu's decisions.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

"Congratulations on the victory sir," Willard told Ryu.

"With Jibril out of the way now or fun can truly begin, when we strike the heart of the alliance capitol," Ryu said standing up.

"Yes sir," Willard saluted as Ryu left.

Sarah however heard everything that happened; with the battle over she reached in her pocket and pulled out the codes she got.

Whatever they wanted to do she wasn't going to be around to see it as since they were going too remained stationed for the night she and Lacus were getting out of here.

Sarah implanted the codes as she disguised them in her system, no one really gave her that much credit around here but she was by far one of the best programmers on the ship so she knew they would never find what she was doing.

**Children's Room**

Lacus saw more sadness as she caught her children watching the monitor in another room, the children were sad about it but she was that more of her friends were gone, she didn't know a lot of them but Yzak, Shiho, and she knew that whoever was in that Akatsuki wasn't Cagalli but she figured with that skill it had to be Neo, that was the only option she could think of that could match Kira.

What concerned her was the children were glad about their father's victory, she knew Sarah had better implant those codes because she was getting out of here.

* * *

**Outside-Destiny's wreckage**

Kira made his way over to the Destiny, Shinn was still on the surface as the thrusters were still working and he used them to stay on the surface of the water.

Kira was right above him as he stared at him, "What a mess you got yourself into, I thought I told you to keep him busy."

Shinn snarled, "I can still win, but he retreated like a coward!"

Kira now laughed, "Yes, I am sure you could have splashed water on him with one arm, which would have brought him down."

"I…" Shinn tried to say.

"You will nothing!" Kira's attitude immediately changed, "He retreated because he was smart enough to know he couldn't win, he wouldn't futilely fight with his life not in danger, that is called strategy and discipline something you need more of," Kira said deadly as he bent down and picked up the Destiny by the torso.

Shinn said no more but was angrier then ever.

"You fail like this again and I will have no more use for you, I will finish you myself is that clear?" Kira asked.

Shinn said nothing.

"Is that clear!" Kira now shouted.

Shinn knew he meant what he said and if he didn't answer he would probably finish him off, "Clearly…sir!" Shinn said sarcastically.

"Good," Kira said liking his attitude, Kira knew if Shinn had the skill like he believed he should grow from this and become a more powerful pawn.

Kira and Shinn went back as today's battle gave them tremendous results.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): This was a full battle chapter, the next chapter Lacus and Sarah start their escape plan, as Kira finds what he wants. See you later.**


	61. Escaping

**(A\N): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty One**

**Escaping**

**Doomsday**

**Destiny's Hanger**

Kira made his way back to the ship as he first stopped off at Shinn's hanger. Kira oversaw the damage to Shinn's machine. From what he saw the main body was still in tact with all four of the limbs either gone or just damaged. Kira didn't think it would take to long for the repair crew to fix it. When Kira went down the main body and interior were heavily damaged which took his machine longer, for this one Kira knew it shouldn't take nearly as long.

With the hanger opened Kira landed and walked in as he just dumped the damaged Destiny on the hanger then turned around and flew out.

Kira would let the mechanics and their tools finish the job with that machine.

Kira flew back out and towards his own hanger as the hanger was opened and Kira landed.

**Armageddon Hanger**

Kira landed in his hanger as the machine rested in its spot and Kira powered it down.

Kira opened up the cockpit doors as he walked on the lift and made his way down.

"We shall begin immediately sir," the mechanic said.

"Check the left shoulder joint and left arm," Kira said stepping down on the hanger.

"Yes sir, the chairman wants to see you immediately as well sir," the mechanic added.

Kira walked off and towards the pilot room as he began taking his suit off.

Switching to his uniform he was out and heading towards the briefing room.

**Bridge**

Willard went over the ship and called for reports on all systems, with the exception of a few armor panels slightly damaged this was a tremendous victory for their first combat situation at that close of range.

Crew reported in as repair crews were sent outside to repair the damaged panels.

Sarah however was doing what she had to do as well. She was left alone which was a positive thing since she already reported to Willard and she was working solely on imputing this command codes. She was in her system but since Willard was busy she easily hacked into his system and was imputing the codes. She placed the access codes for the tactical, radar, and hanger alert codes. She kept checking up as Willard didn't return to his seat yet.

He was near the tactical station going over the report so she was working as fast as she could.

Her computer programming skills were extremely high as she was cutting the time down by a lot. She had two codes implanted and now just placed the third.

Checking Willard again he was busy as now she had to work on masking the codes so he wouldn't know they were in there. She decided to disguise them as normal hardware programs, this ship had a lot of meaner systems that ran and made the job of the officers a lot easier so she encrypted them to look as if they were just another one of those programs.

Sarah put the finishing touches on as it only took her ten minutes. She finished and now her hard part was almost over. The first part was done now she had to do the other part but that couldn't be until she went off duty in a little while.

That time did eventually come.

* * *

**Doomsday-Briefing Room**

Kira arrived as Ryu was waiting for him.

"Sir," Kira said as Ryu turned around.

"Well done commander, now that Jibril is gone the alliance will either fall apart in leadership or the alliance nations will start fighting amongst each other for who should take the overall leadership role," Ryu told him.

"You are correct sir," Kira replied.

"Now…as you can see while we have been stationed here," Ryu said turning on the big screen in the room.

Kira looked at the map of the earth, in the red were the parts they controlled, the blue was the alliance controlled lands, green was the nations that were not under alliance full control but that didn't matter to then, and grey was the areas that were in conflict right at this moment.

Kira looked at the red areas, all of Australia, all of Africa, Asia all the way up to mid china and the Middle East were all red and fully under control of their Zaft forces.

Kira looked at the blue areas, all of north and South America, mostly all Europe and a few areas in Asia were still under control of the alliance.

Kira then looked at the green areas, he still saw what was left of Orb, and a few small regions in Europe were all that was left in green.

Kira then looked at the grey areas which were in conflict, the border in upper Asia and some small parts moving into lower Europe, those areas were all in dispute.

"What I want now is to strike the alliance capitol," Ryu added.

Kira looked at their location, they were on the other side of North America and the capitol was on the other side, they will have to go all the way around.

"You know as well as I do commander, for our finishing act we have to accomplish certain things," Ryu added.

"Very well sir," Kira added.

"We will go over this more later on, but for now you are dismissed," Ryu said as they should savior what they did today.

Kira saluted as he turned around but then Ryu called out to him again.

"Once again commander, well done," Ryu said tossing a small bottle over to him.

Kira caught it with one hand, and he knew what they were.

"I unlocked the infirmary as well, you are still fully stocked," Ryu said.

Kira saluted again as he left the room.

Ryu really wanted to hold for a little while longer for one more reason, he wanted to see how the alliance would react to the loss of their leader.

Kira walked out of the room as he couldn't get the top off fast enough, he tipped the bottle as he downed his precious pills again.

Kira felt instant relief as he fell back against the wall, Kira just stayed like that for a little while as he finally had that headache go away.

* * *

**Doomsday-Private Floor**

**Lacus' Children's Room**

As soon as Sarah got off duty she immediately went here, she had a few things with her as she had to show Lacus but all in all they were practically set up.

Lacus saw her enter as she went straight to business.

"I have everything in place, we can leave late into the night, did you get the folder?" Sarah asked her.

Lacus nodded as she saw the children were doing other things at the moment; it was still a long time before night so she didn't need them telling the chairman or Kira what they had. They were preoccupied as Lacus showed her the folder.

Sarah glanced at it as Lacus showed her the page with the overall plan, "Nothing surprises me anymore," was all Sarah could respond to, that would defiantly do the job.

Lacus had one last thing she pulled out of that compartment but she didn't want to show it yet, instead she allowed her to explain first.

"Can you run by things one more time?" Lacus asked wanting to make sure she had everything.

Sarah nodded, "Our first goal will be to make it down to the hanger with the children, at the scheduled time, its right in the middle of shifts and personal will be light."

"What about the hanger personal?" Lacus asked.

Sarah slightly smiled, "Leave that to me, I will leave a few hours earlier and speak with whoever is in charge, trust me I know how to back people off, I will convince them not to be at their posts…I can do that without dragging attention."

Lacus was really curious about that, she wanted to talk to the personal a few hours ahead of when they were going to leave, what if one spoke to Kira or someone in charge it could be all over.

"Trust me, I have some pull around here," Sarah told her as she knew how to get the job done especially in her position so she knew that wouldn't be a problem.

"You implanted the codes right?" Lacus asked.

"Every single one, I can take control at any time from this," Sarah said pulling out her small communicator, I have it downloaded into the captains station, I can control everything with this now," Sarah replied.

Lacus was impressed, she truly was underrated on this ship, "You're sure it will work, I find it very hard that no one will see us leaving."

Sarah now smiled, "On a ship this big a small agile leaving won't cause any commotion, I doubt they will even know its leaving, besides the codes will take out the alarm, with the hanger cleared I believe we can leave with no one even knowing."

Sarah went on, "Once were out the radar will only show a clear screen, the tactical weapons I made only as a precaution, but he won't dare fire on his ultimate."

"That seems easy enough," Lacus replied.

Sarah handed her a small communicator like hers, "You should take this."

"What's it for?" Lacus asked.

"We can communicate with each other…and if something should go wrong or we get separated this will keep us in touch, I like to be prepared," Sarah replied.

Lacus knew that was smart, a lot could happen between now and then so this would work.

"How are the children acting?" Sarah said as she basically finished what she wanted to do.

Lacus stared at them, "They are not the children I remember, but I hope that will change once I get them out of this environment."

"Mine as well," Sarah replied, her daughter was still innocent luckily, and her ultimate son was well an almost mini Kira.

"Do you think they will give you a hard time in leaving?" Sarah asked.

Lacus nodded her head, "I told them about finding that folder was a mission, I will try to add more to it once we get in the hanger…if not I will do what I have to and get them aboard," Lacus said as she never once thought this would have to happen, but if it went that far she would get them on board.

"We should lay low for a little while, the commander has a strong sense for things like this," Sarah added.

"What factor will he play in this? I know he thinks something is wrong already," Lacus said knowing Kira better then her, and she knew he wouldn't just not know something was going on.

"He has his pills back and is likely getting higher then a kite at the moment, but as long as we avoid him we shouldn't have any problems, he barely sees the children anyway," Sarah replied.

Lacus hoped like that but she was getting a bad feeling about that, he was a big wildcard in this escape they were planning.

"There's just one last thing, I have to do this now," Lacus said as Sarah was doing so much she couldn't keep this from her.

Sarah looked as Lacus showed her what else she got out of the compartment, Sarah lifted her eyes as this was something she shouldn't have been surprised about but it did shock her and very painfully even though she shouldn't have been surprised at what Lacus gave her.

"I…see," was all Sarah said as she got quiet.

Lacus knew that would be hard on her but she had to do it. They remained like that until it was time for Sarah to leave and complete part two.

* * *

**Near the John Paul Jones**

This slow ship was still coming like Mu requested they do following the Destroy but then they soon got a quick order to turn around out of range from the Doomsday's radar. The order came from Mu he said he would rejoin them and they would head back to Orb.

The ship turned around as they waited for Mu.

Once Mu retreated he knew he screwed up badly and wanted noting more to take this battle back but it was a serious blow. They still weren't out of the fight but this battle should not have happened.

Mu knew he took Kira's abilities to lightly and should have known he learns after every defeat and only got stronger. Mu also knew if he were to do it then he would have to get stronger.

* * *

**Doomsday-Private Floor**

**With Kira**

Like Sarah knew Kira was higher then a kite, the reaction was normal, he was without them for a long time so they were giving him a quick high, but with his bodies capabilities the effects would only last a few hours. Unfortunately that was far too soon for Lacus and Sarah's escape, Kira would be fully back to normal by then, if you could call his usual meaner normal.

Kira was watching his hand in front of him as he saw trails.

However after about three hours he was back to normal, the personal just left him alone, it was complete suicide to interrupt the commander in that condition, but after three hours Kira was up and back to usual.

He quickly took another pill as his body was now reacting normal to them, Kira then made his way up to the private floor to return to his room.

**With Lacus and Sarah**

Lacus was really worried about her as after she got the news she was really quiet but when the time came she seemed normal.

Sarah stood up, "I have to get to the hanger before that shift leaves," Sarah said as this was the crew that would be in that hanger tonight as well so she had to have them out of here.

"Good luck…are you sure you're okay?" Lacus asked concerned.

Sarah smiled and nodded, "I really am not surprised but it still doesn't really change what happened," Sarah said quickly tending to her children before leaving.

Sarah left as she was heading straight for that hanger.

**With Kira**

It was about ten minutes after Sarah left that Kira arrived on the private floor.

As soon as Kira hit the floor he immediately stopped, "What is this feeling?" Kira said out loud.

Kira could sense something was up, like always he could tell when something was not right on his ship.

Kira tried putting his senses on it; he made his way down the hall as he saw the nurse.

The nurse saw him as she saluted, "Commander."

"Where are the ultimate and the others?" Kira asked sternly.

"Miss Sarah insists on Miss Clyne watching them, she apparently left for somewhere in a hurry, do you need her for something?" the nurse asked.

"Tell me, have her and Clyne gotten any closer?" Kira asked as his senses were pointing strongly to them.

"Very close sir," the nurse replied.

"I want you to take the ultimate to the lower floors and give him an extra set of tests," Kira ordered.

"It's not scheduled sir," the nurse replied.

"I just scheduled it, keep him there until I say otherwise," Kira ordered.

"Yes sir, as you wish," The nurse said leaving.

Kira didn't know quite why yet but something told him to get that ultimate away from those two well he thought more it to be Lacus Kira didn't put Sarah in the equation he didn't think she would ever or could try something but Lacus on the other hand was a different matter all he knew he was going to get that ultimate away as something told him to, something was defiantly going on and he would find it out, especially after Lacus' behavior the other day.

The nurse bowed as she made her way to the room the children were in.

Kira went back to his room as he would see just what they were up to, but first he would let this play out a little while longer, that would make this a lot easier for him.

**Children's Room**

Lacus head the door as she didn't think it could be Sarah since she wasn't gone that long but as she looked she found who it truly was.

"Can I help you?" Lacus asked, even in everything she was still polite, that was her nature when she wasn't trying something.

"I need the ultimate, the commander's orders," the nurse said heading over to him.

Lacus knew that wasn't good, "May I ask why?"

"What do you care? Is it your son?" the nurse asked annoyed.

The two older children took notice as their brother was being taken away.

"I need something to tell her when she returns, that is her child," Lacus added.

The nurse grew annoyed, "The commander wants him tested and that is all I will say."

"He is always tested here though," Lacus added.

"You never quit, the commander sure has weird tastes," the nurse said annoyed at both women, first Sarah and now Lacus.

Lacus ignored that comment.

"I will not say anymore, good day," the nurse said sarcastically as she left.

"You could at least tell me when you will be back?" Lacus asked.

"When the commander says so now shut up," the nurse said leaving the room.

This was defiantly not good, sure they were still hours away but still, this worried her.

* * *

**Doomsday-Lower Hanger**

**With Sarah**

Sarah made her way down as she then entered the bottom hanger normally.

Sarah looked around to see the crew doing what they were supposed to; she found the officer in charge and approached him.

The officer was going over the inventory when he noticed her.

"Can I help you ma'am?" the officer said as all knew who she was, and she was given the same respect as Kira was given.

"Yes, I need you and your people to be a few hours late for your night shift," Sarah told them.

"What are you saying ma'am? I haven't gotten that order," the officer said.

Sarah knew this worked before and with a little pressure it would work again.

"These are the commander's orders, we want this hanger to ourselves tonight," Sarah said.

The officer stepped back for a second, "Ah…ma'am isn't there a better place…" the officer said as this was a little strange.

Sarah immediately countered however, "You want to challenge the commander's methods, I suppose I can get him down here right now."

The officer immediately freaked.

"I am sure he won't be to happy being pulled out of a meeting so we couldn't have our anniversary away from the children, I will just get right on that," Sarah turned to walk away.

"Wait a second ma'am…there is no need to bother the commander for such trivial things, will two hours do?" the officer said scared to death.

Sarah knew this would work, hook line and sinker, she really came up with the story this time.

"That will do just fine, the commander will be most pleased that you cooperated so openly, one last thing we don't like to be disturbed either," Sarah said turning to leave, she added the last sentence just to make sure no one would be tempted to see what was going on.

The officer's hand couldn't stop shaking as that was two steps from a death sentence, luckily however it turned out okay.

The officer spread the word to his guys as they immediately agreed, two extra hours off was something they would never say no to.

Sarah left as this part was completed the fear in their eyes meant they weren't coming anywhere near here.

* * *

**Doomsday-Private Floor**

**Children's Room**

Lacus waited and waited until she heard a door, hoping it would be that nurse but it was only Sarah, now she had to explain that the ultimate was gone.

"It's done," Sarah said as she saw the worried look in Lacus' eyes.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

Lacus explained everything to her.

Sarah's eyes drove to a little fear, mostly for her child but another for something else, "He is starting to sense something is going on."

"I tried to stop her but it wouldn't work," Lacus said feeling bad she was so helpless in that matter.

"We…we cannot pull back now, but I will not leave without my son," Sarah told her seriously, "I will try and track him down," Sarah replied quickly leaving the room.

She knew if she went to Kira she could likely find out where they were holding him, but going to Kira would give him more access to read her and he could figure out everything, she had to so this on her own.

For the next few hours she was going to search this ship.

**Kira's Quarters**

Kira was at his desk going over some papers as these feelings were getting stronger, he knew something was going down and if they kept getting this strong he was going to find out what they were.

**Ryu's office**

Ryu was overlooking matters in his office as well, he was getting ready to release Jibril's death to the public, he was looking forward to seeing the alliances reaction, if it was like he believed then it would take away some of their work as alliance nations battled and argued over who to take his place, that would be entertaining to see.

Ryu was busy but he as well was starting to pick up these feelings, something didn't seem right on this ship, but for now it wasn't strong enough to ward his attention, he figured Kira would handle something as he had to be feeling it as well.

* * *

**Doomsday-Private Floor-Near the Deadline**

**Lacus' Children's Room**

Lacus hadn't seen Sarah since she left trying to look for her ultimate son, that worried her to death especially since they were approaching the deadline, she had her children's meal brought up to them and while they were eating she was packing.

She had one bag and the first thing she placed inside was that large folder, she took a few other essentials but that was it. The communicator Sarah gave her was strapped to her coat as she stared at her children.

They were getting very curious and she told them they were going to complete their mission tonight. That seemed to work for now, but she had another thing just in case they refused to leave, she wasn't giving them a choice, but it was for their own good.

Lacus stared at them as they were in small Zaft uniforms, something delivered to them a while ago and they immediately wanted to put them on.

Lacus had everything ready to go as she now waited for Sarah, but it was getting close to crunch time here.

**With Sarah**

Sarah stormed through this large ship; she couldn't find her son or that goliath nurse. However she did have a feeling on where they were and security was tighter then everything, when she tried to get in these guards wouldn't budge, apparently they had orders from Kira not to let anyone in so she couldn't use the strategy she used earlier.

Sarah knew Kira had to suspect something if he put this much security, but she knew he didn't know exactly what they were doing yet or he would have stopped them by now.

Sarah knew time was just about up and she did everything, Sarah was forced to turn around and head back to the room, she knew only one option was left.

**Lacus' Children's room**

Lacus watched the time as it was passing to quickly, she knew it was almost time for them to make their way to the hanger.

She heard a door and finally saw Sarah.

"I was worried you were captured or something," Lacus said, but then she noticed she didn't have her son.

"The commander has tight security around him…if you are going to do this we have to go now," Sarah said but Lacus could tell she had something she wasn't saying.

"What…" Lacus was going to ask a question.

"Please Lacus, if your going to go we have to head their now, I know a route where we will not be discovered, so we have to go," Sarah told her.

Lacus nodded as she called her children, Sarah picked up her daughter as she held her tightly.

"We have to go," Sarah said.

Lacus put the bag over her shoulder as Sarah opened the door.

The hallway was empty as they made their way to the elevator, he boarded as it started going down.

Lacus stared at her children; they were still going with her and not protesting that was yet at least.

"Where are we going?" the girl asked.

Lacus looked at her daughter, "To complete our mission, you want to help your father don't you?"

Lacus stared at her son as he was a little more cautious but Lacus spoke anyway.

"Is something wrong?" Lacus asked concerned.

"Something just doesn't feel right mother," her son said.

Lacus and Sarah stared at each other; she was hoping he was just talking about instincts and not share the same abilities as Kira.

"You will understand when we arrive," Lacus replied.

"Will father be there with us?" her daughter asked.

"You will see him later, he is very busy," Lacus replied hoping they would by that for now.

They seem to as they believed it was for their father and the chairman so they weren't protesting.

* * *

**Doomsdays-Hallways**

When the elevator stopped Sarah and Lacus got out as she led them to another, but they took the stairs, they wanted to stay out of sight as long as possible.

A few crew people did spot them but with Sarah with them they didn't pay any attention to it. If a high ranked officer would spot them that could be a problem, which is why they were being as cautious as possible.

**Near the Hanger**

A few hallways from the hanger Sarah stopped.

"You have to go on without me," Sarah told her.

Lacus stared at her.

"I cannot leave without my son, you have to go," Sarah said for only Lacus to hear.

Lacus stared at her, "We cannot leave without you."

"You won't have to, I will join you," Sarah said with a smile.

Sarah quickly gave her the directions, "You can't miss it, and it will be clear from here on."

Lacus nodded as she took her children's hands.

Sarah stopped her again, "Please take her with you, I can move faster if I don't have to carry her."

Lacus looked at the small child, which made sense; Lacus nodded and took the small child as Sarah kissed her daughters head.

"Now go," Sarah said as she turned around and left and gave Lacus something else before leaving.

Lacus nodded to her children as they made their way towards the hanger.

Sarah was heading straight back up to that private floor, she knew one thing and that was she wouldn't be able to get her son and leave in the time limit. She also knew Lacus had to put some distance between here and the ship, so she made the only choice she could, she would at least let her daughter have freedom from this maniac. With the plans she was confident Kira could be stopped.

However now she had to make sure Kira wouldn't catch on as she made her way back up to the floor.

* * *

**Doomsday-Lower Hanger**

Lacus made it as she saw the hanger, it was pretty big, Lacus looked at what Sarah gave her as it was the number of the chopper and the code to start it.

Lacus looked at her children as they looked around.

Lacus moved straight towards the chopper as she opened the hatch. Lacus knew she had a almost infant but she looked around and tried to find something secure to place her in, Lacus found a small box, it was all their was. Lacus stuffed it with as much soft material as possible without making it to dangerous.

Lacus placed the box inside the chopper and secured it by the front seat. This may seem terrible to do but it was all she had and was better then nothing so she had to do it.

Lacus placed her inside as she rested conformable against the tarps and other material she had. She was hoping Sarah would return but from the feeling Lacus got this might be what she has to fly out of here with.

Lacus loaded up the bag as she saw her children.

"Let's get aboard," Lacus said to them.

"What is this? Where are we going?" her son asked.

Lacus knew she was losing them, "We have to complete that mission and we have to hurry."

Her daughter slowly walked forward, "No, you want to take us away!" She said as she saw the contents of the bag.

"What are you saying?" Lacus asked.

"You want to take us back to where the natural slime will use us," her daughter yelled.

Lacus grabbed her shoulders as she thrashed around, Lacus couldn't believe this, they were never like this, and the chairman and Kira confused them so badly they were acting like this.

Lacus picked her up and sat her on the seat as she felt tears to her eyes, "I am sorry, but its for your own good," Lacus said as she turned out of the way and poked her daughter with a needle, the girl felt drowsy as she passed out.

Lacus then turned to her son, she hoped he wouldn't run away but he stood his ground, "Please get aboard," Lacus asked.

"Never, you will not take me back to them you traitor!" her son yelled and immediately struck her. Lacus felt a strong stinging to her cheek; she never knew he had this power before. He was really strongly attacking her.

Lacus finally got the other needle into him as she held him tightly, he fought it the best he could but eventually succumbed to the sedative.

Lacus placed them both on the seats as she strapped them in. Her eyes had tears falling constantly from them. She hated having to do this, but she had to do it. They were just changing too much and she had to get them out, she would deal with the rest later.

Lacus sat in the pilot's seat as she stared down at the sleeping infant girl; she hoped Sarah would make it as she looked at the communicator.

* * *

**Doomsday-Private Floor**

**Kira's Quarters**

With that going on Kira popped another pill as a very strong feeling nailed him, Kira lifted his head as he was watching the broadcasts from earth, Ryu had the information released, but this feeling was to strong.

Kira stood up as he knew it had something to do with Lacus, so he was just going to go and check.

**Outside the Rooms**

Sarah arrived as she stayed by the elevator, she knew she couldn't go with them since she couldn't get to her son, but she was just going to make sure they got away. So far no activity from Kira but that soon changed as she saw him leave his quarters and head over to Lacus' room.

Sarah knew this was it as she picked up her communicator and called Lacus.

Lacus was in the chopper as she was powered up and ready to go, she saw the communicator as she picked it up.

"It's me," Sarah said.

"_Where are you? We have to leave," _Lacus said hoping.

Sarah slightly smiled, "Unfortunately Lacus…I will not be making this trip…I cannot leave my son behind."

"_Kira will know you helped us, he will kill you," _Lacus said.

"I know, I am watching him now and he is looking for you, you have to leave," Sarah told her.

Lacus couldn't believe it.

Sarah reached for her other communicator as she activated the command codes, "The codes are now active, I turned off the alarm on the hanger and the radar has been altered you have to go."

"Just promise me one thing," Sarah requested.

"_Anything," _Lacus said.

"Take care of her for me…if I don't make it then give her a life far better then she would hear, stop those plans and prosper," Sarah told her.

"_I give you my word, she looks just like the daughter I once lost, but I expect you to try and make it," _Lacus told her.

"There is no more time you have to leave, don't worry you won't be spotted by anyone just go and go quickly," Sarah told her.

"_Thank you for everything," _Lacus told her.

"No, thank you and live," Sarah said turning the com off.

Sarah stared at her as she knew what she had to do.

She made herself visible as she walked over towards Kira, she as well as a small bag.

**With Kira and Sarah**

Kira saw the room was empty as he made his way to another room, that room was empty and was on his way to the final room, this feeling had something to do with Lacus and he wanted to know what she was up to.

"Commander," Sarah said getting in front of him.

"What is it?" Kira asked.

Sarah knew what she had to do, she would by as much time as possible, "Can I speak with you for a second."

"Do I look like I have the time," Kira asked.

Sarah placed her hands on his chest, "I know you have the time," Sarah told him, she knew Kira would pick up on this but she knew he would also use it to his advantage and try to figure out what she knows.

Kira stared at her, and this is just what Lacus did to him the other day, he knew right away she was now trying to hide something for Lacus. Kira knew this meant she wanted to get his mind off what he was doing so he knew how to use this to his advantage, he would play along and use his abilities to get it out of her.

Sarah knew that as well, she knew if she could keep her will up long enough it would give Lacus time to get away. Kira wasn't stupid and knew this was a plow but that was alright for as long as he was busy with her then he wasn't going to pick up on Lacus.

"It's been awhile commander," She said kissing him deeply.

"_Try as you might, I will get it out of you," _Kira told himself as he played along, he picked her up as she was led back to his room.

Sarah knew so far he was doing just what she knew he would, play along and try to get it out of her with his abilities.

Kira knew one thing, she was up to something but he knew he could sense it, and with doing what they were about to that would make it much easier.

* * *

**Doomsday's Lower Hanger**

After Sarah signed off Lacus powered up the chopper more, she stared down as she secured the infant as she now opened the hatch doors, the Doomsday's hanger started opening as Lacus was still fearing an alert, but Sarah's hacking paid off, their was only silence. The hanger was the lower one so no one would see it from windows either.

Lacus remembered the manual as she flew out of here, the chopper lifted out as now she kept the altitude low, she was on her way to freedom…she hoped at least.

She knew she wasn't being fired at or pursued that means Sarah came through for her big time.

She thanked her again as she headed south.

* * *

**Doomsday-Kira's Quarters**

Kira had to admit she was tougher to break then he thought, throughout their entire activity he wasn't able to get it out of her with the abilities.

Sarah did what she had to during this but it was a lot harder to suppress the emotions, she knew however that she just bought Lacus about an hour, she should have been long gone by now.

Sarah rested her head on Kira's chest as she made her mistake in thinking about that.

Kira's hand drifted from her hair to immediately around her throat.

"Deception," Kira said as he stared deadly into her eyes, "Clever girl," Kira said holding her throat tighter. She wasn't trying to pull something over she was trying to get him to read her and by time, she used his own abilities against him and bought time for what she did.

She could feel herself running out of air as she tried gripping his hands, but she was no where near close to his strength.

"It's Lacus isn't it," Kira said as he quickly threw her back a little.

He quickly put on his lower uniform as he strapped his weapons around his belt.

Sarah was regaining her breath as she did her best but there was one more reason why she did what she did.

She reached down to the small bag on the floor and grabbed something.

Kira was going for his communicator as he got everything out of that sense.

Kira then heard the sound of a weapon being readied behind him.

Kira turned around and saw her, "I didn't think you have it in you."

"You killed my father," Sarah said pointing the weapon right at him.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter is the outcome, the confrontation, as well as a few other things. Bye for now.**


	62. Signaling

**(A\N): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Two**

**Signaling**

**Doomsday**

**Kira's Quarters**

Kira then heard the sound of a weapon being readied behind him.

Kira turned around and saw her, "I didn't think you had it in you."

"You killed my father," Sarah said pointing the weapon right at him.

Kira stared right at her, the rage and hurt in her eyes, and he smiled, "I'm in trouble now," Kira said really mocking her.

Her hands were shaking as she pointed it at him, "After all this, after everything I gave you…you killed him, why" Sarah demanded to know.

"What ever do you mean that I killed him?" Kira asked.

Sarah despite her anger knew he was trying to put her in a trap, "I know you did! You only needed his support until you started the invasion to earth!" Sarah told him.

"Clyne has been telling you stories, but I have no need to deny it, I shot him dead straight in the councils chamber," Kira told her calmly.

She felt her tears at her eyes, "Why? I have to know why?" Sarah told him.

"Your father was nothing but a fool, but I needed his support for a short while, when his use ended so did his welcome," Kira told her.

"You used me to get to him didn't you?" Sarah said standing up.

Kira smiled, "You defiantly had your uses, but he was no different, he was going to use your connection to me for a future election, I guess that means everybody uses you."

"Shut up!" Sarah said.

Kira raised his finger, "I wouldn't suggest taking that tone with me again."

She tightened the grip on the trigger, "For once you will listen to me!"

Kira now laughed, "This certainly is a different side of you I have never seen, to bad you didn't put it to use in other areas, to think I wasn't sure you were strong enough to fill your genetics into the ultimate but I guess I could have been wrong."

"He will be free from you one way or another, you will not make my baby into a killer like you," Sarah told him sternly.

Kira smiled again, "Yes, I do have to say I highly underestimated you but I have never been so pleased, I knew Clyne was up to something but never thought you would have the guts to help her…tell me is she on the verge of escaping or is she gone yet?"

Sarah knew he used his abilities and saw right through her now that she wasn't hiding anything, "You will never know!"

Kira laughed again, "I have to say I really like this from you, you even hid your true cause from me during our last session, I have to say that makes me most pleased I granted the first ultimate to you."

Sarah was still angry.

"Unfortunately you have been a naughty girl now, one that has to be punished," Kira told her.

Sarah heard that as she looked into Kira's deadly eyes. She kept staring on them as she had to admit this wasn't what she was used to. She watched Kira's eyes drift to the side as she followed them and in that split second he had her.

Kira quickly raised his own weapon and had it pointed at her before she could finish blinking.

"Ought oh, that's not good is it?" Kira asked with now his weapon on her.

Sarah cursed herself as now she was in a bad situation; she still had her weapon on him.

Kira stared at her eyes, "I can feel your fear…you were brave when you had the upper hand but now that the tables had turn I sense your fear."

"This changes nothing Kira," she said.

Kira smiled, "Maybe, but then again you would have to be faster then me now don't you?"

Sarah knew that was true, the look in his eyes said he wouldn't hesitate in killing her.

"What you have done is high treason, and you know what I enjoy doing to traitors," Kira told her.

Sarah knew that as well, "I know…but at least you will fall as well!" she yelled out.

Kira got the sense as he fired his shot ahead of hers.

A blast was heard as the Kira shot the gun straight out of her hand on it fell to the floor.

She looked up as Kira was right in front of her, "Impressive, you truly meant it, but this is where the games end."

Sarah widened her eyes as that last sentence he used was a different tone.

She waited as Kira quickly grabbed her throat before tossing her back on the floor.

She felt a little pain as she looked up at him.

Kira stared down at her, "I suggest you get ready, and do it quickly."

Sarah understood as she placed her uniform back on, Kira got to his communicator as he called for security, but it was only this floors security.

As he waited he spoke to her, "Tell me where Clyne is? I want to know when she left."

Sarah turned her head away as Kira had full use of his abilities but there were some things she was still being stubborn on.

Security arrived as Kira stared at them.

"Place her in a spare room down the hall, and keep this quiet…inform the chairman of the event as well," Kira ordered.

"Yes sir," they replied aggressively taking her arm and dragging her out.

Sarah knew she failed, but there was one thing, Kira still didn't know what Lacus fled with and she was holding willfully strong on that matter.

Kira watched as he took a few pills and now had to clean up this mess, he knew one thing now and that was Sarah would answer his questions or he would make her answer his questions.

**Ryu's Office**

Ryu had a strong sense something was wrong as something wasn't feeling right, he was completely busy with the reports and watching the alliance media coverage.

The coverage had spread and Jibril's death was headline news. Ryu watched as the alliance already starting going at each other. Leaders were bickering on how to handle the crisis and who should be in charge.

Everything Ryu wanted to see he was seeing it with these fools of leaders.

However all that changed when a soldier entered.

"Sir, we have word Lacus Clyne and her children escaped," the soldier reported.

Ryu turned around and stood up with a deadly look in his eye, "Did I just hear you correctly?"

"Yes sir," the soldier said fearfully.

"Would you mind explaining to me how that could happen on this ship?" Ryu shouted as he knew he should have acted on that feeling, "Where is the commander?"

"He has sent me to ask for you presence sir? Apparently our com officer is involved somehow," the soldier replied.

Ryu knew who he was talking about, "Where?"

"Room one on this floor sir, the commander ordered this not to be mentioned throughout the ship," the soldier replied.

"Keep it that way," Ryu said standing up as this was not happy news, he lost a bargain with Clyne but what angered him the most was it was on this ship that she was just able to break out. Heads were going to fly on this one.

Ryu walked out as he saw Kira by room one.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean **

**With Lacus**

Lacus put some good distance from the ship, she was flying awfully low but it was for protection. She knew once they knew she was gone they would use their satellite to try and track her; she was hoping to use the darkness to the advantage. She heard the satellite had inferred tracking for night but with flying low and in darkness they wouldn't have a very good angle on her. She hoped to use that to evade them getting a precise location on her.

Lacus knew what Sarah did was likely going to bring her a death sentence and though she hated that she would be forever grateful.

Lacus looked back as now she had new problems with her children, Ryu messed them up pretty badly and she hated him for that. However the damage was done now and she hoped with time they would return to normal. They were still out from what she did to them so she could worry about all this later.

Lacus however bent down and looked in her bag as she got one more gift from Sarah; it was something else she passed to her before they parted ways.

Lacus took it out as it was a long range communicator with a communications shield. With this Lacus could contact ships even inside the Doomsday's range. Every Zaft machine had one of the shields as Sarah added a signal enhancer to communicate at very long range, this would help when the Doomsday was jamming the radar and frequencies.

Lacus knew with this if Orb could mass produce these then they could take out that advantage the Doomsday had. For now however Lacus was going to use it to communicate hopefully with that gold machine that flew away.

She was hours behind but with this she hoped she would be able to get a signal to Neo or whoever was piloting that machine so she could let them know she escaped. Lacus stared at the folder as that had to be taking and used.

This however made Lacus fearful, she knew it might take them some time to know she has this file but when they do they will come after her at full force. Lacus didn't really want to return to Orb for fear of the Doomsday doing an all out attack on what they had left.

Lacus knew the folder was important enough that they would use the Genesis cannon to eliminate all traces of what was on that file as it detailed everything they were going to do.

Lacus readied the communicator as she tried putting it on maximum range. She had to be careful here as she switched to only a frequency used to Orb. She was hoping she could get contact somehow.

Lacus tried and tried as she flew south but she wasn't in range yet.

Lacus tried and tried again as she finally thought she got something.

**John Paul Jones**

After Mu took headed back he eventually found the John Paul Jones as he landed back on the carrier.

Mu then went to the bridge as he sat down.

"Sir?" the captain asked.

"Complete failure, I underestimated his growth in abilities, what was pathetic was all them paid for my mistakes," Mu said as he told them to set a course back to Orb.

Hours went by as the ship wasn't really that fast as Mu knew they had to come up with something big or they were not going to win this war. Jibril was gone and he believed Orb could do more politically to make the other alliance nations more cooperative as they need the alliance nations united and they needed that quickly.

They were well into the night when the com officer started hearing these strange sounds.

The officer tried focusing it in as it got better each time.

Then it came through clearly, "Sir…I think you should hear this," the officer said.

The captain heard it as he immediately called Mu to the bridge.

Mu arrived as he heard the emergency.

"What is going on here?" Mu asked.

"You better hear this yourself sir, she is asking for a commander Lorronoke," the captain said handing him the headset.

"The distance is still far sir," another officer said as they couldn't believe something could communicate at that distance, but it had to be Zaft technology.

**Signaling with Lacus and Mu**

Mu placed it on, that name was when he went by Neo, "This is commander La Flaga, also know as Lorronoke."

Lacus was glad she finally got through, another one she owed Sarah, but the name and person she knew sounded familiar.

"_This is Lacus Clyne, I…" _Lacus said as Mu cut her off.

"The pink princess, it has been to long…but that means you're…" Mu said.

Lacus now remembered, but last she knew he was dead, _"You're…alive."_

"Long story, we can tell your signal is getting closer, is the Doomsday trailing us?" Mu feared as this was maybe a call to warn them.

"_No…I escaped," _Lacus said as she gave them the details.

Mu heard every word it was amazing, "We will send you our coordinates, you sure that chopper can make it?"

"_It will be fine, the energy source is highly more approved then you remember…but I am not sure I should join with you…I have something I think once they find out it is missing they will come after in full force," _Lacus told him.

Mu took interested, "Explain, no one is monitoring us."

Lacus explained the basics but she didn't go into details.

Mu widened his eyes, what Lacus had might really be something.

"From what you told me I doubt they will find out for awhile, head here anyway we are still a ways out from Orb," Mu told her.

"_Please, tell no one you contacted me, we cannot risk it being intercepted," _Lacus said.

"We are slowing the ship, you should arrive in a few hours maybe less, we will talk more then…and its good to hear from you, the others were highly worried about you and your children," Mu said as the signal was stopped, they could risk staying on to long just in case.

Lacus was glad she got through and Mu was right they could decided what to do once she got on that ship, she feared returning to Orb, but this information had to be passed on and made public to all military personal around the alliance, that was the only way they could assure what Lacus feared wouldn't happen, but that could take time.

Mu took the headset off as this could be something very big, this could be the chance they needed to get a full force and maybe the chance to win the war. Lacus didn't go into any details but it was defiantly big.

They now could only wait for her as they would see when she arrived.

* * *

**Doomsday-Private Floor**

**Outside Room One**

Ryu approached as he spotted Kira getting a report from another soldier as well as speaking to the officer that was in charge of the hanger where Lacus escaped.

Ryu decided to watch before he approached them.

Kira was not to pleased, "You were highly careless!" Kira said sternly.

"She said it was your order sir, what was I…" the officer tried explaining herself.

"You get it confirmed by me that is what you do!" Kira shouted as the officer looked away.

"She made it clear that contacting you while you were in meeting would…" the officer couldn't finish.

"No excuses! You know how I operate around here and when do I ever send her with orders?" Kira asked annoyed.

"It's just…" the officer tried to say as Kira punched him square in the nose, he flew back and hit the wall as was woozy.

"Because of you careless behavior in not bothering to confirm what she told you, we now have a big," Kira slammed him again, problem," Kira nailed him again, both times in the stomach.

The blows were so hard with his strength he officer was now coughing up blood as you could hear the rib cracks.

"It won't happen again…sir," the officer said woozily again.

"Your right it won't," Kira as the officer felt a sharp pain in the right side; Kira drove a blade straight into the liver.

The officer fell down as Kira looked at the other few soldiers, "Clean this mess up and ditch the body…I need not warn you nothing that has happened at this moment is to get out, if information about her escape gets out it won't be hard for me to figure out who did it," Kira warned them and that would be the only warning.

"Yes sir," they replied as now was not a time to face the commander's wrath.

Ryu then went forward as his first officer was finished giving out punishment. Kira noticed him.

Ryu then stopped, "Give me a report and tell me how this happened?"

Kira looked at him, "Sir, as you are aware Lacus Clyne escaped…I have been pulling surveillance and witness as they said they saw Clyne entering a lower hanger, then we find out that one of our choppers is missing."

Ryu turned around as he paced, "They got through our defensive measures how?" Ryu asked annoyed.

Kira gave him a report of what he gathered as well as a few other things.

"The main reason is in here sir, I ran a diagnostic and found she infiltrated the security and masked the signals, I wound three and they have been removed as systems are back up and running normally," Kira reported.

"That is all fine and good commander, except Clyne is missing!" Ryu nearly yelled.

"We are pulling satellite as we speak sir," Kira told him.

"Little good it will do with these conditions but keep at it," Ryu ordered.

Kira knew he was angry and that wasn't a good thing.

"It is likely she headed south, we can pursue her sir," Kira told him.

"I will not waste more time on this issue," Ryu replied deadly.

"You wish to just let her go?" Kira asked as he could catch up with her in the Armageddon in no time but it seemed as if the chairman had other matters on his mind.

"We have other matters to worry about, we have to start preparing for the operation, I will handle those Plants still loyal to Clyne one way or another they will quiet down or be destroyed, Lacus Clyne chose her path and she will now suffer the same fate as the naturals," Ryu told him.

"As for this one," Ryu said as he meant Sarah.

"I found out she took the girl with her, but the ultimate is still on board," Kira reported.

"You have a feeling there is more to it?" Ryu asked.

"Something else is going on here, from the reaction I was getting from Clyne they were up to something else…I can get answers out of her," Kira told him.

"Do what you have to, your abilities failed us in this matter commander, you should have been more aware of what they were up to, I believed you could handle the matter but was I wrong?" Ryu asked.

Kira saluted, "You are not wrong sir, I underestimated her but that is something that will not work again."

"Make sure of that commander, nothing can jeopardize this operation so I cannot afford to have you grow reckless on me now," Ryu told him.

"I will get the job done, nothing will prevent us from doing what has to be done," Kira replied seriously.

"Good, now go," Ryu said as that was all he needed, this was a set back but since they didn't know it was about to effect their main operation it wasn't that big of a loss. As Ryu saw the chance when Kira captured her to use her but it was never even in their overall goal so he would deal with that, in any way he had to deal with it. Nothing would stop them when they were this very close to getting it done.

**Inside the Room**

Sarah was sitting there just now waiting for her fate, she failed to do what she wanted but it was a long shot anyway.

She thought about her daughter and if Lacus made it away, with the plans at least one child might get to have a normal life.

She still kept herself focused as she had to hold out as long as possible on the plans, she knew Kira wasn't aware yet but one slip up and she will alert his abilities.

She heard the door open as now it began.

She saw Kira walk in alone, which was a positive at least as the chairman wasn't with him but Sarah knew he wouldn't be far. Sarah also took notice in Kira's eyes as he wasn't playing around anymore.

"You were certainly busy, I have to say I am most impressed with you, I never thought you had the capabilities do pull off what you did, tell me one thing though you planned to go with her didn't you?" Kira asked.

Sarah knew he was starting and if she could keep his mood like it was then she might not have to endure too much pain.

"Correct, I wouldn't leave without my son however but at least my daughter will have a normal life," Sarah replied.

"You realize you just signed her death warrant, I told you this ship was the safest around and you went and placed her in harms way so that will be your fault for what happens," Kira told her sternly.

"What do you care commander? You probably can't even tell me what she looks like, you spent zero time with her and for our son you only put him through those monstrous tests and he is only a tool for you," Sarah said raising her tone.

"He is my ultimate, and he will be groomed for the future," Kira replied to her.

"You never even named them, you never even held them, you never cared for them as I did, they were only tools to you just as I was," Sarah replied.

"We are all tools of the greater goal, what I am doing will change the world but I need not explain to you," Kira replied.

Sarah glared at him.

"I want to know how this plan started with you and Clyne, I knew for awhile she was up to something, but I overlooked you, answer my question," Kira told her.

Sarah said nothing.

Kira grew highly annoyed as he slammed his fist on the table.

Sarah jumped a little as she looked up at him.

"You do not want to test me! All I see in you right now is a traitor, and the choice will be yours, you will give me the answers or I will make you give me the answers, which way is all up to you," Kira told her sternly as he was right above her.

Sarah knew that all to well, she didn't have anything to worry about as long as he didn't sense anything about the folder Lacus took so she would make it easy and speak.

"I approached her on the first day she arrived," Sarah told her.

"You initiated this goal?" Kira asked.

"She had it in her mind but I proposed it to her," Sarah replied.

Kira was using his abilities as she wasn't lying, "I really underestimated you, I should be pleased but I am not…I want details of what you to did and how."

Sarah stared at him as she went over it; she told him everything, with exception that Lacus took the folder during the battle.

"Most impressive…however something is off," Kira told her.

Sarah was really holding her breath she knew this wasn't good, he was on to something.

"Did I hurt your pride by getting one past you commander?" Sarah tried to counter.

"Both you and Clyne used yourselves, my only fault was I choose to ignore it for to long," Kira replied.

Sarah stared at him, "I don't see why you care, you always preferred her anyway."

Kira reached down and grabbed her chin, "You are hiding something from me."

Sarah knew she overplayed it a little, but that sentence was true in her mind.

"All we wanted was to get our children away from you, when it turned out you hid my son on me I decided I would do what I had to and let her escape," Sarah told him.

"Well I have to say you certainly more impressive then previous times however," Kira replied.

Sarah looked at him with annoyance, he was making fun of her now, but she knew he wanted to anger her to make her easier to read.

"I gave you your answers, why don't you just get on to it and finish me off like the rest?" Sarah asked.

Kira looked at her.

"Oh, that's right you can't can you, you need me for public appearances, at least until you and the chairman win this war," Sarah told him.

Kira made her look at him again, "Very good analysis, you will remain under lock and key for twenty four hours straight, you will make your appearances by my side as I wish, when your finished you will be right back here, that is how your life will be until your use fades," Kira said angrily.

"What makes you think I will cooperate?" Sarah asked.

Kira bent down, "You will, if you so much as do anything off, I will give you the same punishment I gave Seiran, but it will be slower and more painful…but what will make you do it as I will make the ultimate watch as I hack you to pieces."

Sarah lifted her eyes; he was going to make his own son watch as he killed his mother in the most brutal way as possible.

Sarah said nothing.

"Think about that for awhile, but first you are exhibiting strong fear, not for yourself but I am detecting Clyne in that matter as well," Kira told her as he got through when she dropped her mental defense.

Sarah knew when she heard him say that about her son watching she let her mental guard down, and he got in.

"We are far from done, I will be back, think about what I said until I return," Kira said as he left the room.

Sarah froze; the fear of having her son witness something like that gave him a doorway to see right through her. She didn't think he was joking about that either he meant it but it was also a way to get her to drop her guard.

**Outside the Room**

Ryu was waiting, "Interesting," Ryu said.

"Yes sir, but apparently she is hiding something else, I have a feeling there is something bigger going on here," Kira told him.

"Very well, I will restart the search for Clyne, in the meantime do what you have to and get that information out of her, use whatever means you deem necessary," Ryu replied.

"I will let her think on the matters for a little while, and then I will begin," Kira replied.

Ryu turned around as he headed to the bridge, if Kira sensed something was being hid then it had to be big.

* * *

**John Paul Jones**

It was nearing dawn when Lacus finally arrived at the coordinates, she flew as fast as she could as low as she could and finally she saw the ships carrier, she had never thought she would be so glad to see it.

They were clearing her for landing.

Mu got the word as he made his way out to the deck. They slowed the ship just enough that she was able to make it.

Lacus landed as she checked on the children, her two were still out but the smaller one was awake.

Lacus felt bad for her, but she would keep her promise to Sarah, besides this little girl reminder her so much of the one she lost.

Lacus powered down as Mu was waiting for her.

He approached the chopper with a few other officers.

"Long time no see," Mu replied.

"Mr. La Flaga, I never believed you would still be alive," Lacus replied.

"Mr. makes me feel old, just Mu, come on," Mu said as he helped her down.

"I cannot stray too far in case they wake up," Lacus said.

Mu looked at the children, "They must be tired."

"No, I had to sedate them, but we don't have time to get into that now," Lacus told him.

Mu decided he would stay out of that one, "We should really return to Orb."

Lacus quickly shook her head, "I cannot, I don't know how long it will take them to realize what I have, and when they do they will do anything to destroy it."

"I believe that is a risk we will have to take, with Jibril gone Orb has a good chance of being a centerpiece in uniting the alliance nations, what you have might help that, I believe we have to risk it," Mu said as they would eventually come after Orb anyway so their was no point in waiting.

Lacus thought about it, "Very well, I will agree to that, I also have something the engineers should look it, it is how I contacted you so I will take the risk," Lacus said.

Mu gave orders to a soldier as that soldier rushed up and told the captain to accelerate to as fast as this rig could go.

"We will be in range in awhile, I think," Mu said to her.

"I will wait here, if you get in contact with Cagalli tell her I have a few issues to discuss with her as well," Lacus said as those were issues with the children.

"Very well," Mu said as he took off.

Lacus now sat down as she knew her children wouldn't be out for much longer and how they would act to this it wasn't going to be very good, but she would do what she had to and bring them down the correct path.

**Orb-Onogoro**

Cagalli received a message that she got from the John Paul Jones.

She heard from Mu as he didn't say anything about the battle but he told her something else.

Cagalli nearly dropped the headset.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

Using their satellite Ryu placed them all over the pacific; they were trying to find her trail all night.

That was until they got something, they knew she was going to return to Orb, so they checked that route as they believed they might have something.

When dawn hit they found nothing but a few ships, one being the John Paul Jones, they knew that was from Mu retreating but it was possible Lacus made it to that so they had what they needed if they decided to pursue, that all depended on what Kira could get out of Sarah.

**Private Floor **

Kira left her for awhile as sometime in the morning he decided it was time to go back in.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter Lacus returns to Orb, the operation is known, and Kira interrogates for his information. Bye for now.**


	63. Extermination

**(A\N): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Three**

**Extermination**

**Doomsday**

**Private Floor **

Kira left her for awhile as sometime in the morning he decided it was time to go back in.

Inside Sarah was awake all night just thinking about things, which was really why Kira left her alone until now. Letting the mind run wild with possibilities was an easy way to make sure she broke faster.

Sarah had to admit time seemed like months in here with the possibilities, and really she was left with two choices. One she tell him everything, or two she would hold out as long as possible and he would eventually find out later. Time for her to make that decision was upon her as she heard the door open.

Kira walked back in alone as he locked the door behind him.

Sarah was glad he was carrying nothing, but he could do just as much damage with his hands then any sort of tool he used in other torture sessions.

Kira walked in and stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Time is up," Kira told her seriously.

Sarah stared into his eyes; they were defiantly the ones that could push him over the edge.

* * *

**Orb Onogoro Island**

After Cagalli got that stunning communication she told the other heads. What Mu told her was at their arrival they may not have much time and that she should have the heads ready at the briefing table as Lacus had something important to discuss.

Cagalli took from it that even Mu didn't know what Lacus had; all Mu told her that it is extremely serious and was the major issue to Zaft's campaign on the earth.

Cagalli gathered the heads as they were waiting in the briefing room and she and Athrun were waiting in a dock that was ready to receive the John Paul Jones.

That ship was at full speed and Cagalli was surprised that she saw it in radar so soon and when she did she and Athrun went to greet them.

**John Paul Jones Dock**

"I still find it hard to believe she escaped," Athrun told her.

"All that matters is she did and she has something that could help us," Cagalli replied.

"That is unless she joined up with Kira," Athrun added but soon regretted it.

"What are you saying you moron? You saw she was acting in distress when she was on the broadcast with Kira," Cagalli added ready to knock his block off.

"Can't you take a joke anymore?" Athrun said slightly backing away from her.

"There are some things you don't joke around about, now get serious, for some reason they don't think she will have a lot of time," Cagalli added as they finally saw the ship.

* * *

**John Paul Jones-Just outside of Orb**

**Stolen Chopper**

Lacus waited with that folder in her hands as she noticed her children were stirring.

Lacus turned around concerned but now she was a little worried, they were not going to be too happy with her, and she understood why, she just hoped they would realize why she did what she did.

Both children seemed to wake at the same time as they sat up and rubbed their eyes.

After a second the two looked at each other as they looked around and outside, they were not on their father's ship anymore.

Their eyes then met with their mothers as they backed away.

That hurt Lacus, "I know you two are scared and…"

"Take us back; I don't want to be here, I don't want…" Lacus daughter was yelling.

Lacus gently shushed them as she moved in a little closer, "I know you're scared and I know you're confused."

"You lied to us, you said we were on a mission to help father but you lied and took us, where are we?" her son asked.

Lacus truly despised that chairman and now Kira for doing this to them, they were so happy and normal but now they were lucky if they knew if they were coming or going. Lacus saw the confusion in their eyes as she knew they were struggling with what to do, and what was right.

Lacus looked at them calmly giving them her gentle smile, she knew the lying had to stop and since they were safe she would tell them the truth.

"Yes, I did lie to you but I had no choice," Lacus told them.

"Why mother?" her daughter asked.

"Your father is a very dangerous man, and I didn't want him to use you like he was going to, the chairman as well," Lacus said.

She saw the disbelief in their eyes; they were truly in the biggest struggle in their lives so far.

"He was nice to us, he took us up in the mobile suit and said we could help, he said we were where we belonged," her daughter said again.

Lacus noticed she was the calmer of the two right now, Lacus moved closer as she didn't move away but she wasn't yet reaching out to her either.

"I know he told you some things, and I hate myself for letting it happen, but I had to do what I did to keep you both safe, you two are the most important people to me and I couldn't bare it if he turned you two into what he wanted," Lacus told him.

"What about our sister?" her daughter asked again.

Lacus stared at her, "Her mother wanted the same thing, and she had to stay behind to make sure we escaped, but she wanted her daughter as I wanted for both of you, she wanted her away from all that," Lacus told them.

Her son was deadly quiet and not looking, she noticed her daughter was still distant but at least she was talking. With what Lacus was telling them they were growing confused again.

Lacus smiled at them, "I know you have been told many versions of what is right and what is not, that is why I will let you see for yourselves," Lacus told them as that was all she could think of.

"Then where are we going?" her son asked.

Lacus looked back at them, "We are going home, back to Orb."

Lacus didn't want to lie but that distance arrived again.

Her son shook his head, "No I don't want to go back there, Aunt Cagalli will try and use us."

"I don't want to go back mother," her daughter said.

Lacus noticed that truly triggered something, the chairman must have spent a lot of time turning them away from Cagalli for some reason.

"I will tell you what, we have to go back, but you don't have to see her," Lacus told them.

She watched as they calmed down again, once again they were confused, and Lacus knew she broke some trust with them.

"I know you find it hard to believe this so allow me to prove it to you, when we get back you don't have to see anyone you don't want to," Lacus told them with a smile.

She saw they seemed to calm down again, as both slightly nodded.

Lacus knew that was a start, but they were very fragile now, Lacus lightly kissed her daughters head as she would allow them time and space, but she would do all she had to and help bring them back to how they were. Trust was the main key in this issue and she would get that back and any cost.

Lacus noticed they were arriving back.

"We are at Orb, I will make sure that you will not have to see anyone you don't want to, I have to explain a few things but then I will be right back to you, is their anywhere you want to go back on the island?" Lacus asked.

The two didn't answer her as she allowed that one to pass; she knew a place on Onogoro that she could take them while she explained what went on.

Lacus smiled at them again as the ship began docking as she knew she would have to leave them for a second.

They didn't seem to mind as someone from the crew kept a quick eye on them as made her way down. She hated having to leave them like this but some time alone seemed to make them a tad bit calmer for the time being and she had to explain this before they would end up seeing Kira again and this time with the cannon of the Doomsday.

She had to do this as she looked back at them and made her way down.

* * *

**John Paul Jones Dock**

**With Athrun, Cagalli, and Mu**

Cagalli and Athrun waited as they saw some of the crew get off, but then she saw Mu as he was on his way down. Lacus wasn't with him yet.

Cagalli looked at him, "Where is she?"

"Tending to her children, she is on her way," Mu replied.

"I take it the battle didn't go so well," Athrun added as nothing was mentioned about that.

Mu looked at him, "Total defeat…no, more like a slaughter, he has once again gotten stronger."

Cagalli heard that as well, "You're telling me that."

"They were all destroyed, all of them," Mu replied.

Athrun thought about Yzak, sure they mostly had their differences but Yzak was someone that could always be counted on, it was a tremendous loss and things were clear that whatever Lacus had it better have something good or Zaft was just going to keep picking them apart.

Athrun then changed the subject, "What exactly did Lacus receive?"

"She only told me a little, but I think it is something big, I will let her explain it fully as I don't even know it all," Mu replied.

They looked back up as Lacus arrived, she seemed to be alone and carrying a very small child.

Lacus arrived on the ramp as she saw them, she was truly relieved to be back, despite the damage done to the children she was glad to be home and where she belonged.

"Who is that?" Athrun asked.

"Don't look at me," Mu replied as he didn't know anything.

"I will be at the meeting," Mu replied walking out and heading for the headquarters.

**With Lacus, Athrun, and Cagalli**

Lacus walked down as she held the girl and approached.

"Welcome back," Athrun told her.

"Yes, welcome back," Cagalli said looking at the child.

Lacus smiled, "Thank you, I see you have noticed her."

"Who is she, or matter whose is she?" Cagalli asked as that child looked very familiar.

"She is actually your niece, well your youngest niece," Lacus replied.

Cagalli stared at her, "You mean?" Cagalli asked referring to the broadcast before the war.

"How in the world did you, you didn't steal…" Athrun was asking as they weren't expecting this.

Lacus quickly shook her head, "It's a long story," Lacus said giving them the brief details.

Cagalli and Athrun heard what happened and who truly helped Lacus escape.

"It was her wish for her to grow up away from the madness of Kira and the chairman, she couldn't get to her son and wouldn't allow him to be left, if it wasn't for her we wouldn't be here now," Lacus replied.

Despite that Cagalli still knew that despite being another of Kira's children, she was still her niece and they would accept that as after all, this child is innocent.

"She is cute…now how about my niece and nephew?" Cagalli asked wondering where they were.

Lacus quickly looked at her, she knew she couldn't break that trust, "Please don't take this the wrong way Cagalli…but could you and Athrun leave while I bring them down?"

Cagalli and Athrun looked at each other, Cagalli loved these two and Athrun filled Kira's role while he was missing.

"It is another long story…and I will explain but what I have should take priority right now as I don't know how much time we have before he knows this is missing…I am really sorry and will explain everything but could you make sure they don't see you for now," Lacus asked knowing she hated to but she had to earn her children's trust back.

"I…I guess so," Cagalli said.

Athrun however got the feeling something else was going on, like Lacus said but something had to be far more wrong if she didn't want them to see the children.

Lacus thanked them as she requested a few people to look after them while she explained what she found.

Lacus then requested something else; she wanted to see Erica Simmons, before the meeting.

Cagalli didn't know what was going on, but Erica was close so she summoned her right here and now.

Erica arrived a few minutes later as she was working on something not to far away.

"It is good to see you back Miss Lacus, I heard you needed to see me," Erica said.

Lacus handed her over the last gift Sarah gave her, that communicator.

"This was the last thing she gave me, apparently it can break the Doomsday's jamming signals and we can…" Lacus didn't have to finish.

"We would not operate so much in the dark when it came to radar and communication, you want me to see if we can produce more or possibly expand this," Erica replied.

Lacus nodded.

Athrun and Cagalli were impressed as well.

"I could get to work on this right away," Erica replied.

"First though I think she should attend this meeting, she might be needed," Lacus said.

Cagalli agreed.

Cagalli said they should get started as Lacus said after she got the children settled she would join them.

The three went off to the headquarters as Lacus went now to tend to her children.

**With Lacus and her children**

The children did go with her off the chopper they were still in as they made their way down the ramp and on to the surface. Lacus could tell they were still distant but the rashness they did when they left the Doomsday wasn't there which was a good thing. Lacus was going to do anything that would bring that back so she gave them their space.

Two people were waiting that would look after them while Lacus held this meeting, Lacus requested one coordinator and one natural, she wanted to at least show them that the two didn't have to be enemies, though she wouldn't explain any of that now.

The two people were happy to do it as Lacus handed them the youngest girl.

They were lead inside the headquarters well away from the meeting room to one of the top floors. It was their mother's office for when she was the ambassador. They used to love playing in here when Lacus was doing work and such. Lacus had a few pictures she had removed before they arrived but all in all it was just like they would remember it.

When they arrived Lacus told them she wouldn't be long as she slowly hugged the both of them, they did back away a little and didn't hug her back but they weren't fighting her so she believed once they sorted it out they would see through the confusion they felt and make the right call. She had faith in them to do what was right, and she would help in any way possible.

Lacus smiled at them as she left and now headed down to the meeting.

This was hard for Lacus, but she would get them through this.

Heading down to the meeting room Lacus opened the doors as she saw all waiting for her. They all saw she had a large folder in hand.

* * *

**Doomsday-Private Floor**

**Room One**

Sarah didn't like the silence after he said his initial statement.

"Silence will not help you my dear," Kira told her.

"I don't know what you want Kira, I have told you everything," Sarah replied.

Kira looked at her, "Don't insult my intelligence, you know better."

Sarah was only buying time every second would count, however meager it may seem that was what she felt.

"Let me tell you a different version, what I learned when I questioned you was emotion of fear, and it was about Clyne," Kira told her.

"I was worried if she got away," Sarah replied.

Kira shook his head, "No no, it wasn't just Clyne you were worried about or the personal, you feared for something else, something that…" Kira said trying to read her again.

Sarah pushed it all out of her mind the best she could, but it was hard not to think about it when he was questioning you about it.

"Something that wouldn't reach the destination, Clyne is very determined and she has something you two truly have that could…" Kira said again.

Sarah regained control, this whole thing was freaky but these new types were truly something and as for Kira his abilities kept growing.

"I told you what I was worried about and that is what it was, it was if she got away and my little girl would finally be free of you," Sarah replied.

Kira then slammed his fist against the wall.

That got her attention.

"I don't care about that, what I care about is what you and Clyne were also planning to do, and it just wasn't escape, you cannot lie your way out of that," Kira replied deadly.

Sarah said nothing.

"You know as well as I do that it wouldn't take me much effort to break you, now ask yourself if you want that, the choice is simple, tell me everything or I will make you tell me, but before that maybe this will help your decision," Kira said turning back to the door.

Sarah watched him; he opened the door and her heart immediately dropped as her fear rose.

She saw that goliath of a nurse bring her son in.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked worried.

Kira stared at her, "Let's just say he is going to learn first hand how to get answers out of a stubborn person."

Sarah saw his curious eyes looking at her.

She quickly looked over to Kira, "You promised if I played the perfect role by your side in public that you wouldn't make him see this."

Kira smirked, "No, what I promised was I wouldn't make him watch me hack you to pieces, I never said anything that he wouldn't get to watch me tear answers out of you," Kira said holding his arms out to the side.

Sarah couldn't believe this.

"How could you do this to him, why would you do this to him?" Sarah quickly asked.

"Because I can," Kira replied.

"Shall we begin," Kira said staring straight at her.

Sarah looked from her son to Kira, and knew he was dead serious.

* * *

**Onogoro Headquarters**

**Briefing Room**

Lacus walked in with the folder as she spotted a lot of familiar faces.

Cagalli greeted her as she showed her to her seat.

"Welcome back," Andrew told her.

"Miss Clyne," Talia even said.

There were a few others as Lacus stood by her seat; the large monitor was already ready for her as she was going to explain everything. Lacus knew after saying all of this it was quite complicated so she would have to give a quick summary at the end.

Lacus slightly smiled at all of them as they had their quick greetings, but now it is time to grow serious.

Lacus looked around, "As you are all aware I had called this meeting for one purpose, while in captivity I came across Zaft's, Kira's and most importantly the chairman's ultimate plan to complete their goal," Lacus said.

"They call it Operation Extermination," Lacus said preparing the papers.

"Vague name," Andrew replied.

"It means what it is, with this operation they will truly exterminate all the naturals, or for that matter all life on earth in a matter of moments," Lacus replied with the first explanation ready.

"You're saying they can eliminate us in one operation, in a matter of moments?" Murrue asked.

Lacus nodded her head, "Please let me explain," Lacus said showing the pages on the big screen.

All immediately recognized those.

"Over a year ago, the chairman began constructing these and placing them all around the orbit of earth," Lacus said.

"The surveillance satellites," Mu replied looking at them.

Lacus nodded, "Yes they are surveillance satellites, but they also hold a primary purpose, with over fifty in orbit each one holds this," Lacus said turning another page.

Others gasped a little.

"Each one is armed with the same cannon equipped on the Doomsday, it is a Genesis cannon," Lacus replied.

"You're saying each one of those things has the fire power of the Doomsday and they will fire them down at us?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus nodded her head, "Yes, but there is more to it."

"You're telling us that with one shot they can wipe all the life on earth out? That seems a little…" Talia said.

"The power source alone wouldn't fit to keep the cannon firing that long, it would burn itself out," Arthur said as he was there to.

Lacus had to calm the people down.

"The cannons are powered by none other then the sun," Lacus told them.

All looked at that, this was shocking.

"You're saying?" Cagalli quickly asked.

"Yes," Lacus replied.

"How in the world?" Arthur asked.

"That is where these come in," Lacus said showing another picture.

"These satellites are larger then normal because the back and front opens up," Lacus said showing them.

They saw the picture of the satellite in his full form, the front opens as the cannon expands out and the back opens to emit a large umbrella, almost like a giant mirror or something.

"What is that for?" Athrun asked.

Lacus went on, "I will get to that, what we don't see in orbit are these," Lacus said showing a few more satellite looking things to them, but they were a little larger.

"What are they?" Andrew asked.

Lacus looked at them, "They are what you could call almost solar reactors, but in satellite formation, they catch the rays of the sun and then transmit them to the smaller satellites, the mirrors then transfer them one after another.

"There are four of these reactors, all hidden with Mirage Colloid over each top land location on the earth, no matter what side the sun is on, once the rays connected with one it is transferred to all the rest, its like a chain reaction," Lacus told them.

"All of them aren't positioned the same how could it hit all of them?" Murrue asked.

"Simple, the mirrors are positioned to keep reflecting until all are hit, they each have a certain position that they must all be placed in and the chairman can control that," Lacus replied.

"The reactors generate the energy and pass it to the closest satellite, then that one reflects it to another and another, which is basically what happens," Lacus replied again.

Lacus went on knowing she would explain it again shortly.

"Once all fifty or so satellites are hit with the suns energy they are then fired on the surface with several more times destructive power then the Genesis cannon on the Doomsday, but what makes it more deadly are the blasts can keep going, it is not just a shot they blasts won't stop firing and the beams are long and wide," Lacus replied.

"How wide?" Murrue asked.

"Look in North America, the size of the state of Texas, just imagine fifty of those striking the earth, they would have the Planet destroyed in no time at all with its ability to rotate during firing, what we saw on Orb but several times more deadly is what will happen to each area, to everything," Lacus replied.

"Are you saying they have these things up and ready right now?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus nodded her head.

"If that is true then why are they even attacking on the surface, it seems they can just wipe us out, then why are they on the surface?" Talia asked.

Lacus looked at her, "That is the catch, you see when they fire the shots the satellites are lowered into the atmosphere and are completely exposed and defenseless."

All looked at the diagram from the page, apparently the satellites mirrors are left on the outside and the cannon is on the inside of the atmosphere. But it did now make sense. With Kira having a likely hand in this anything was possible to be designed.

"They are doing this ground invasion to wipe out all military powers, especially the mass drivers," Andrew added remembering Zaft's attack patterns.

"Those satellites are completely defenseless when they are lowered into the atmosphere, and since Zaft can have no presence on the earth when they fire this they want to take out all things that could destroy the satellites, especially long range weapons," Athrun added as now the invasion made sense at least when it came to this operation.

"How he built and came up with this in a year is beyond me," Murrue added.

Lacus looked at them, "I think the planning stages were probably before Kira came aboard but its not really known about that, I believe the chairman wanted a way to wipe out humanity but after Kira designed the weapon for that warship the chairman was giving something he could use to wipe out humanity on the surface."

"That does also make the opening invasion in Africa more sense," Mu added.

"Correct, the chairman just about completely drained their capitol and resources in building these things, that was why he sent Kira to Africa to secure those mines," Lacus told them.

"Zaft and Kira with Zaft is a lethal combination, Kira did have to have a hand in building those things some how, if this succeeds nothing will survive," Erica gave her two sense as she looked over the design, it was truly impressive.

Lacus went on, "Damage from this will last decades on the earth, ten to twenty years nothing could withstand the surface pressure, the radiation and just about everything else that will come if that weapon hits at maximum force."

"Is their any indication of when they will activate this?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus shook her head, "I think they want military powers wiped out first, then they will do it, but that is just a guess."

"We have to…stop it," Cagalli said but how was another big issue.

"Let me break it down one more time," Lacus said wanting to give a full explanation one last time.

All listened.

Lacus explained, "In space no matter where the sun is hitting the earth, one of the four reactors will take the sun's rays and convert them into the reactor making the energy needed to fire all weapons at deadly power, when this is taking place the satellites are lowered into the atmosphere as the reflectors and cannons are readied, then the reactor reflects that energy to the closest two satellites, it targets two in case one doesn't work or one is destroyed…sort of a fail safe, once the energy hit's the closest two satellites reflectors it converts it into power for the cannon, but it also reflects to the next assigned satellites, it keeps going around the earth until it comes to another reactor and energy stored inside will be added, it will then continue reflecting to all other satellites around the earth until all are powered."

People couldn't believe this; a weapon of this magnitude was truly going to wipe them all out.

Lacus went on, "Once all have the energy the cannon fires the genesis beam to the surface, a beam that large and wide will cause massive destruction but they can control the satellites when firing, they can rotate them as much and as far as they want as long as the power stays connected on the reflector dish, total destructions will befall us if this happens."

"Is their any weak point, what if we destroy one will all others stop?" Talia asked.

Lacus shook her head, "No, the reactors targets two of the satellites that start the reaction to all of the others, if we destroy one the other one will continue the path to the rest going the opposite way."

"The worst part is from down here we won't know what two to hit since we cannot monitor anything from space," Lacus added.

"Which is why we need more power and more alliance nations, which ever reactor starts this chain event it is the two satellites it will hit that we need to destroy to stop them all, the problem is there are four reactors that add up to eight possible satellites, and they are located all over the place above earth, there is no way we can cover them all, especially with the alliance nations about to hit a civil war, they are fools," Cagalli added.

Lacus knew that, one reactor was above Asia, another South America, another Europe and another was in northern America region, there was no way they could cover that ground with the weapons they need.

"Is their any possible way to destroy the reactors?" Arthur asked.

Lacus shook her head, "Impossible, we would have to get into space to do that and that is impossible."

Mu knew they could come up with a strategy later but right now he had something far better.

"I think I could help you with at least part of that, the alliance leaders are in meetings over Jibril's death, fighting and bickering who should take up the lead and what to do about Zaft, I can use my authority to patch you through, now would be the time to show the fools what the true problem is and who should take up the lead," Mu added.

Cagalli knew of that meeting by all alliance heads; however she wasn't invited as they didn't expect Orb to be a big help anymore.

Lacus looked at them, "That is true, but you can also make this knowledge public, and that would give Kira and the chairman no use to focus on us, once it's public to the alliance they will not have time to worry about us."

Cagalli knew that was smart, get this out and Kira would have to focus on that problem instead of them as coming after them would be useless.

Cagalli looked at Mu, they still had to figure out a way to destroy these things but this meeting had to come first and they had to do it quickly.

* * *

**Doomsday-Private Floor**

**Room One**

Sarah watched as Kira walked around her.

"Don't do this to him Kira," Sarah told him.

"That is up to you, you give me what I want and all of this goes away, I will honor my original agreemet to you," Kira told her as he stopped.

She felt his hands wrap on her shoulders, and she shuttered, he was starting and she knew it.

Sarah looked at her son, completely torn as he watched.

Kira removed one hand leaving another on her left shoulder.

She couldn't do this, but she could say anything either.

Sarah was breathign a little heavy as immediately she screamed in tremendous pain.

* * *

**Alliance Headquarters**

**Washington**

Bickering and bickering was all that could be heard in the alliance capitol.

Some leaders were joined there via video link; this conference started in the morning and was going well into the afternoon with constant fighting and bickering back and forth.

"I told you we should have never put so much trust in Jibril," one leader said.

"He gave us the weapons we needed, we had no choice," another one said.

"I know what he did in space, if he would have left the coordinators alone this wouldn't have happened," another said.

"They started this war," another added.

"Jibril started it," another said.

Like a bunch of arguing children this was pathetic. Never mind that back that they were on the verge of extermination, they couldn't get along for nothing, Jibril held all of this together through alliances and through fear but now it was wide open. Ryu knew this would happen and they were now playing into his hands.

They were bickering when they all heard an announcement that the Orb representaive was contacting them.

"Orb has no power, this is a waste of time," another said.

"They are still around we should listen," another added.

They were bickering again as Cagalli came on screen.

"You people are truly fools," Cagalli said extremely bluntly as all stopped bickering and stared straight at her.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter Cagalli gives them the facts, a counter operation plan is formed, and Kira has more fun. See you later.**


	64. Unite or Perish

**(A\N): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Four**

**Unite or Perish**

**Alliance Headquarters**

**Meeting Room**

They were bickering again as Cagalli came on screen.

"You people are truly fools," Cagalli said extremely bluntly as all stopped bickering and stared straight at her.

Cagalli stared in from the terminal she was broadcasting from; she could see the many alliance leaders inside and many others on video link that weren't there. Another thing she did notice was many alliance leaders whose nation had already been conquered were all here. Apparently when Zaft attacked they fled like cowardly dogs, but Cagalli had to put all of that aside.

Despite her having to make a deal with the alliance she still didn't like it, but she knew what had to be done and they needed the military power of the earth alliance, everything on earth right now needed to be united and under Jibril that just wasn't happening. Even now they were putting politics above everything else, she wouldn't be surprised if some leaders denied Zaft was still a threat and they should try and talking to them or something useless like that.

The leaders were first shocked how Cagalli even got into the conference with her link, but her words were harsh and even though true many didn't approve of that.

Cagalli prepared herself for if they didn't agree to this the world would be in grave danger.

**Minutes before Cagalli tuned into the conference**

"Are you sure this will work?" Cagalli asked.

Mu nodded his head, "The code is one of Jibril's it will break through anything and put you straight through."

"What I am worried about is releasing this to Kira?" Cagalli asked.

All knew they were going to use a signal that Zaft could easily intercept, but Cagalli know if they should let Zaft know about the plans they stole.

It was a legitimate argument but they decided that it was best to let them intercept the call and hear that they know of their grand plan. That way Kira wouldn't waste time coming after them and Zaft would have to highly switch their strategy. Cagalli wanted one thing from this meeting and that was for alliance cooperation, they wouldn't release what they were coming up with to stop it as Zaft would get this video link, but they did want the alliance to agree to come to aide when the time came so to speak.

Cagalli got all the information she needed as Lacus nodded to her as she made the call.

**Present-Headquarters Meeting Room**

The first one to speak up after Cagalli tuned in was none other then the Atlantic Federation President, or in a way one of Jibril's main puppets.

"Representative Atha, we were not aware your government was still functioning, such a tragedy that befell upon your nation," the president told her.

Cagalli wanted badly to strangle him, after all this time they are now sending their condolences, it made her sick but she needed their power.

"_Thank you, it only took almost a month," _Cagalli however did reply, and like she knew it didn't get through their political minds.

"We are currently discussing the Zaft evasion, I would be happy to speak with you later," the president told her but Cagalli cut him off, it was becoming more and more difficult to contain herself.

"_You and the rest will need to hear what I say," _Cagalli told them.

"I am sure we will but for right now we are in important matters that cannot be ignored, we have issues that must be dealt with," the president told her.

Cagalli knew exactly what they were doing, they were treating her this way because of her age and the fact that Orb had been badly damaged, she knew these type of politicians well; all were snot nose cowards that followed Jibril because he promised them power and a way to keep them in office. Now that he was gone she knew half wanted that position, a quarter wanted to negotiate with Zaft an end to the war peacefully, and the rest of the quarter of leaders wanted to wash their hands of this completely and be done with it and let Zaft destroy the nations still willing to fight.The white flag strategy which was the worst case of cowardice in her book.

"_Tell me president, since I am a nation of earth and since I still have a strong military force, I would like to know what you were coming up with?" _Cagalli asked curiously.

The president decided to go along, "We are discussing on the matters with the war, many of us are trying to elect a new supreme chairman, like they have in Plants."

Cagalli knew she was right on, they were trying to find someone to replace Jibril but many nations wanted that role.

"However once we do that the best course of action would be to contact the Zaft leadership and try to find a way to end the war, we would elect our new ruler and they would be in charge of negotiating with Zaft," The president said.

Cagalli had to hold her composure, negotiating with Kira and Ryu, like that would ever happen in a million years. Cagalli listened as the idiot went on.

"Others however are trying to cut ties with us, and that is something many of us are not comfortable with, and some of our others leaders want this war to continue," the president added.

Cagalli knew truly all were fools, Kira wasn't just going to stop attacking nations that stopped obeying the alliance, he wanted them all dead. Such irony was in place here, all her and Lacus did most was try and prevent war, but now they needed one and they needed one badly. She found out what the alliance wanted to do from this little conversation was try and negotiate another peace treaty, while others wanted to leave completely and others wanted to keep the war going.

The high and mighty alliance leadership for you, truly pathetic, they were letting Jibril do everything and just reaping the glory, despite the leaders whose nations were already lost to Zaft many were still thinking they were in a fantasy world, but now it was time to prove to them reality.

"_It is that president, and that alone which is why I call you all fools," _Cagalli told them sternly.

"Surly the need for that is unnecessary…" the president said as Cagalli was now sending them all images.

"_I will show you the truth, I will show you what we are truly up against, one of my members obtained Zaft's greatest classified data, I will forcefully pull all of you into reality,"_ Cagalli told them as now she began showing them and telling them about the operation.

**With Mu and the rest**

Mu and the others were in the room with Cagalli as they looked at the technicians in the room.

They were sending this signal to the alliance headquarters through a video link Jibril used, but the technicians put it on a frequency that they knew Zaft would intercept. This was their way of telling them that they got the data and it had been released to all alliance nations. This would make it useless to come after them to try and destroy those plans.

They then watched very closely as Cagalli continued on with the extremely important meeting. One thing was for certain it looked like she had their attention now. If she didn't pull this off then the world was gone, Kira and Ryu would ultimately win.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Ryu's Office**

Ryu was going over their invasion reports the field commanders were ordered to transfer every day as he waited for Kira to come back with news from the interrogation.

However Ryu was about to get some other news he wasn't going to be happy about in the least.

Ryu saw he was getting a transmission from one of the doomsdays control rooms.

Ryu pushed the button on his phone, "Make it quick."

"_Sir…we just intercepted a transmission signal coming from Orb," _the officer said.

Ryu thought for a second, "A transmission signal?"

"_Yes sir, but it's strange, they encoded it with a frequency code, it was almost as if they wanted it to be found," _the officer replied.

"Destination?" Ryu asked now a little curious.

"_It is a special signal sir, Atlantic Federation capitol, North American continent, capitol Washington," _the officer replied.

Ryu suddenly got a huge feeling, he was feeling this one for awhile but now it truly hit him.

"What is it concerning?" Ryu asked.

"_I better transfer it to you sir," _the officer replied transferring the signal to Ryu.

Ryu tapped into his terminal as he saw the signal, and what he saw is everything Cagalli saw, and he could hear everything.

**Private Floor-Room One**

Kira removed one hand leaving another on her left shoulder.

She couldn't do this, but she could say anything either.

Sarah was breathing a little heavy as immediately she screamed in tremendous pain.

Kira sliced quickly with a knife making a wound right about her collar bone, it wasn't about three inches long and wasn't that deep but what killed was he clamped down with his remaining hand right above her collar bone, he was using all his strength as he dug into her wound striking several nerves with his right hand.

She had never felt anything like this before, the pain was tremendous, Kira was probably one of the most strength filled people alive, and he was using that to dig deep into her shoulder, whatever he hit is was truly painful.

This pain was agonizing her as she couldn't contain a scream, but what hurt the most was the look on her ultimate son's face, he was…enjoying it. His arms were lifting up and down as he heard the cries, with all those programs they put him through he loved every sound of pain.

She could barely lift her one arm where he dug his hand into the wound and the other she clamped around his hand but she was now match strength wise for him.

Kira said nothing as he dug around, with a small wound he made he knew it would cause her more discomfort as he dug around and nailed all those nerves.

"No matter how impressed I am you still highly disappointed me, I would have given you it all," Kira told her digging around again.

She screamed again, but she was holding strong so far.

"I know how this hurts, just tell me what I want to know and I will stop, what are you and Clyne really up to?" Kira asked.

She still said nothing as he started twisting his hand around again.

"Do you think I enjoy causing you such pain?" Kira asked.

Sarah did respond to that, "You do…" she said as she truly screamed again as he dug deeper.

"How right you are my dear, but the luxury you cannot wish for will not happen," Kira told her.

Sarah didn't know how much more she could take, but what he said she understood.

"I need you alive so I can keep the pain up and you cannot hope for death to relieve it like so many others did, make it easier on yourself, but he seems to enjoy this so I can keep it up all day," Kira said looking at the ultimate.

Sarah did as well, her own son loving how his father tortured her, she couldn't blame him it was how Kira was raising him, and she knew if she wasn't allowed back into his life then that was how it would be, at least with her around she could have a chance of making him right, but she couldn't jeopardize everything as well, she was cut off from the outside world and didn't know what was going on so now she had a big choice to make.

Kira noticed she was hanging on strong but he pulled his hand from her wound as she cried out again and then clutched her shoulder.

Kira reached in his jacket and pulled out a syringe, walking back over to her wound.

She saw him coming as she backed off she didn't want any part of that.

Kira was able to remove her hand as he injected it into her wound.

"What?" Sarah asked.

Kira smiled, "Just a little nerve agent I like to use, soon every nerve in your body will feel like it has been severed, you thought that was bad you haven't seen anything yet," Kira said finishing the injection.

Kira tossed the needle down as he sat in a chair and then she saw he actually propped his feet on a table.

She felt nothing at first, but that soon changed, what she felt before wasn't anything as she felt now.

* * *

**Onogoro Headquarters**

**Com Room**

Cagalli finished explaining as she watched their once arrogant eyes grow very big.

She finished up with this sentence as she already had told them everything.

"The only question now is will you sit back and allow yourselves to be destroyed or will you stand up and lend us your power?" Cagalli asked.

Alliance members were in total shock.

"_Maybe this is wrong?" _one member said.

"_Are you crazy they are going to wipe us all out," _another added.

"_I still think we should stick to the plan, that is probably just a scare tactic," _another said.

If Cagalli could go through the screen she would have shot each and every one of these fools, but she did see some progress.

Cagalli looked over as she saw Lacus nodding to her.

Cagalli knew Lacus wanted to say something, she had influence with some coordinators but Cagalli wasn't sure about letting her talk to the alliance, but with how things were looking Cagalli knew why not give it a shot.

Lacus took the seat, "If you would please excuse me and allow me a minute of your time."

All turned to here her, this girl was no natural and some did kind of recognize her, and others knew her right away.

"My name is Lacus Clyne, and I was the one that discovered these plans," Lacus told them.

"_The daughter of the once Zaft chairman Siegel Clyne," _one answered.

"_She's a coordinator how can you trust the word of a coordinator?" _another asked.

Others however did have dealings with her father so knew her during the first war and knew of her ambassadorship to Zaft for Orb. Others just hated her, but the most did take this threat seriously.

"_She can be trusted," _another older leader spoke up and said.

A few others came to her defense since they knew her father and her.

The Atlantic president then stood up, _"Because of the dire situation I will permit it."_

"Thank you, I know many just see me as another coordinator but I can tell you not many in the Plants have the true story of what is going on down here on the earth, the Zaft chairman owns the media and only what he wants is reported to Plants, I know for a fact that many coordinators would find this war appalling, and many do stand with Orb against them, the reason this war started was because of the hatred between the naturals and coordinators, the chairman is using that as an excuse to justify his actions on earth, but as you have been told by Cagalli they go much further then that," Lacus explained.

All were listening, mostly anyway.

"Your earth, no our earth is home to both naturals and coordinators, we must put the hatred behind us if we are going to survive this battle, I know for a fact that the chairman will not sit down and negotiate a treaty, nor will he allow nations to survive that just pull out and try to sit it out," Lacus told them.

That made alliance leaders who held that position a little angry but it made them think as well.

"I have worked most of my life to prevent war, but now I am not only saying we should fight another war, what I am saying is we should fight our own extermination, if we do not fight all of us, now matter who we are or what we believe will be destroyed, I am asking, I am begging that for the sake of you and your children and for the future children to come that you agree with Miss Cagalli's proposition," Lacus explained to them.

The room went quiet.

Cagalli came back on, "I have made the case and I have given you all the information I have, it is up to you, will we fight? Or will we die?"

The president looked around, _"We will discuss the matter and get back to in a few minutes," _The president said as he paused the link to speak to the others privately.

After that Cagalli and Lacus looked to each other as they did the best they could.

Now it was up to the rest.

It took five minutes before Cagalli got the image again; it appears they have their answer.

* * *

**Doomsday-Private Floor**

**Room One**

Sarah was agonizing at what she felt. The pain was slowly getting to her minute by minute before it would hit her in a burst. That same pattern repeated itself, this drug was meant to keep the pressure on her at all times. Seeing her son's face was only making everything worse and she was starting to crack. Kira never failed to crack anybody and she would be no exception.

Kira was still placed in the chair, legs propped up as he was playing with his pills. He kept tossing one up in the air before catching it in his mouth. She knew he was completely playing around with her.

Suddenly another wave of pain shot through her as she cried out.

Kira looked in that direction still playing with his pills, "Would you mind keeping it down over there?" Kira said mockingly.

"You better not be running out of steam yet, I am only in the basics," Kira told her turning away again.

Sarah got through that round as she was just about drained, what Kira said was highly true, what he could do was far worse but she didn't know if she was prepared for all that, she didn't know how much longer she could hold on here.

The one thing working in her favor was Kira didn't need her with broken bones, or visual wounds or anything like that, he needed her to remain in a good appearance for when he was seen publicly so she knew she wouldn't have to worry about that type of torture he preferred using, the damage he could do would remain visible for a long while so she knew he was being highly cautious in what he does, but if he got desperate enough she knew that could change.

Finally that waved stopped as she sat back, he didn't keep her restrained at all, that was a good thing as she tried to regain her breath, but after each waved stopped it left behind a little stronger after effects of pain that got stronger after each wave.

She was finally able to look up at Kira.

"With the push of a button I could have the pain stopped, now tell the commander what he wants to know," Kira told her referring to himself.

Sarah said nothing as another quicker wave was coming.

"Ought oh, here we go again," Kira said.

She cried out again, as she saw him and her own son enjoying this.

"Maybe we should all scream and make her feel at ease," Kira told them.

Like on cue she saw her own son let out a mock scream, like he responded to Kira.

Kira looked down at him, "You better not be as loud as she is when you're grown up," Kira said.

Kira stood up and then paced, "Well considering I don't really feel like waiting that long, a present for you ultimate," Kira said to him.

Sarah was calming again as her eyes went wide, Kira reached into his belt and pulled out one of his handguns.

Fear completely shot through her mind.

Kira took the safety off as she watched him hand the weapon down to him.

The ultimate looked at the weapon as Sarah watched him take it with his two hands; it was like a large metal toy to him.

"What…are you…doing?" she managed to get out.

"I should tell you in his programs he saw how to handle a weapon, now if he accidentally turned it on himself and pulled the trigger that could be a mess," Kira told her.

"You wouldn't," Sarah got out again as another wave of pain shot to her, but this time despite the pain her motherly instinct was far suppressing that, but was also falling to it.

Kira watched as the small boy was moving the weapon around, he had two hands on it, and the weapon Kira used was quite heavy so he couldn't yet hold it with just one hand, but it was impressive he could pick it up at all.

"You need him," she told him quickly.

Kira darkly smiled, "I could always have another," Kira said as he kept his eyes on her.

Sarah watched as Kira then pointed the weapon ahead and put the ultimate's finger on the trigger. She saw from his eyes he got what she feared, he grew impatient and turned into what she hated the most, but he seemed to enjoy it this time.

Sarah saw it was pointed at her.

"Just wait until I tell him he killed his own mother, you have tried my patience long enough, lets play a game," Kira said as he was moving the weapon back and forth from Sarah to the ultimate.

"You better tell me quickly, no telling when he will pull the trigger," Kira told her.

Sarah was now losing it, she was using all the power she had but even through her strong instinct that drug just had her to drained to get up from that spot.

The gun was going back and forth with her son's small hand on the trigger, to her and back to him.

"I sense it's nearly game over, you better hurry," Kira told her.

Sarah lost it.

"Here it comes," Kira said.

"Alright I will tell you," she sobbed out.

"To late," Kira said.

Sarah quickly looked up, "It's the plans!" she yelled as it was too late and she saw the trigger pulled as she aguishly screamed.

* * *

**Onogoro Headquarters**

**Com Room**

Cagalli and the others had their breath held as they saw the alliance leadership.

"_Representative," _the president said.

The president looked around again, _"With ninety five percent of the vote we will join you."_

Cagalli sighed on the inside.

Around the room Cagalli was in it was the same thing, but some were happier then they could express.

Lacus sat back as now they had a fighting chance.

"_The question is what we do now?" _the president said.

Cagalli looked at him, "My staff is currently drawing up plans from the data we gathered, we will be able to contact you soon with the strategy, for now just keep your forces at full alert and battle ready, as we won't have much time."

"_Agreed, we will sent a link with our full arsenal, use whatever you like…we are counting on all of you to take the lead on this," _the president said as for once they had to put the earth above themselves and take a step back.

Sure the five percent that voted against this wasn't happy but that was there problem, the major players, the Atlantic, Eurasian and Orb were in total agreement and they were the top three powers so that is all that truly mattered.

"Thank you again president, we will get back to you as soon as he set things up, it won't be long," Cagalli told him.

They signed out as the president kept his word and sent over the alliances arsenal.

Cagalli just had one small problem, they didn't truly have a full strategy yet, but they needed the alliances cooperation, so there was nothing wrong with a little lie.

"You did well," Lacus told her.

"So did you," Cagalli replied.

"Now we just have one problem in what are we going to do to stop this?" Athrun asked.

Mu came in, "From what I gather and I will still need to look at the data the alliance just sent us, but I believe I have a way," Mu told them.

"Do what you need to," Cagalli told him as Mu went off to look over everything, he believed what he came up with would work but it was dangerous, then again everything was dangerous so they couldn't let that stop them.

After he left Cagalli gave orders to severe that frequency they were using.

"Any chance they got that?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes Lady Cagalli, they would have to have children monitoring the radio waves if they didn't," the officer said.

"Make sure now it is not traced when we sent the alliance our plan," Cagalli told him.

"Yes ma'am," the officer said going straight to work.

Lacus slightly smiled as she looked at Cagalli, "If you don't mind I have to be excused for a little while," Lacus said.

"The children?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus nodded as she didn't yet tell Cagalli about that, but with this going on she would wait.

"I am sorry and will explain, but I still need some time alone with them," Lacus told her.

Cagalli nodded as Lacus left.

Things were weird there but she respected Lacus' choice for now.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Ryu's Office**

Ryu heard everything up to the point where the alliance agreed.

After he heard what was spoken, his fist slammed straight through the terminal as it nearly dented the metal table he used.

Ryu stood up as he paced around for a second; he had never felt anger this high before, they knew everything.

Ryu then opened the door as a few soldiers were there, but they started shaking a little when they saw him, he looked like he was ready to tear them in half.

"Bring the commander to me immediately, tell him to drop what he is doing," Ryu ordered.

"Now!" Ryu shouted as they took off.

Ryu went back in as they had problems and now strategy would have to change.

**Room One**

Sarah heard saw that trigger pulled as the weapon wasn't pointed at her; she lost it as she didn't hear a blast.

She quickly looked down to see the weapon not where she liked it but nothing happened.

Kira however was smirking a little, "Your fear gave me my answer, I never had it loaded, now tell me of these plans?" Kira didn't feel like waiting around forever so he was going to use the most important thing she feared for and that was the ultimate. He knew despite all she knew he couldn't do to her or wouldn't do that she feared for the ultimate's safety and let all her guard and defenses down. She knew Kira couldn't harm either her or the ultimate for he needed them but she feared too strongly for her son that she let that drive her and now here was the result.

Sarah had to stop shaking with fear for her son for a second. He was fine and as happy as well the ultimate could be. She was glad Kira took the weapon back but now he had something.

"What plans?" Kira said using his abilities again.

The door however opened as it was the officers Ryu sent.

"Sir, the chairman wants to see you immediately sir," the soldier said.

"Can't you see I am busy?" Kira asked.

"He said now sir, no matter what," the soldiers said.

Kira nodded as they left the room.

"Don't worry, I will be back and I will have what I want," Kira said leaving the room.

Sarah still felt the effects of the drug as she was now succumbing to it more, but at least her son was safe and Kira left at least for a little while.

**Ryu's Office**

Kira arrived as he knew immediately Ryu wasn't happy.

"Sir," Kira said.

Ryu started angrily explaining.

Kira felt that anger as well, now what Sarah said made sense the plans, but the plans were locked away.

"They couldn't have broken into the compartment," Kira said.

"They got it somehow, you did have four children on board remember," Ryu said angrily.

"That scanner was designed for my exact DNA, parts shouldn't have been able to open it," Kira said as he turned around and went out of the room.

The soldiers followed as they didn't know what to do, all they knew was the two big shots were highly angry and the commanders eyes were as dark as they could ever be.

**Kira's Quarters**

Kira walked in and over towards the compartment as he slid the panel over, immediately as he looked at the scanner it had been tampered with. Kira placed his hand on as the scanner accepted his pattern as it slid open.

Kira looked in as he saw a large folder but as he picked it up something was deadly wrong. There was handwriting on it as he opened and saw nonsense pages.

Kira was ready to explode as he threw the file against the wall and overturned the desk; he walked out of the room as he saw the two soldiers.

"Sir," one said.

Kira went nuts on the person as he grabbed the soldier and struck it repeatedly, grabbing the other one he threw that one to the far side of the wall one handed. Kira kicked them both as they were down as he struck the wall hard.

That scanner worked perfectly and now they lost their surprise to what was most likely a small glitch or something, how ironic.

Kira made his way back to Ryu's office as he downed the pills left and right.

**Ryu's Office**

"Let me guess, they are gone?" Ryu asked.

"Yes sir," Kira replied.

"Clever how they made sure I intercepted that frequency," Ryu said shaking his head.

"They have the plans but they will not be able to stop it," Kira told him.

Ryu looked at him, "We are left with no choice commander."

"What are your orders sir?" Kira asked.

"We must execute this operation immediately and take all the necessary risks, but first there is one thing we must handle first," Ryu told him.

Kira knew immediately, "I understand sir; we will strike and strike hard."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter contains what Kira and Ryu will do, as Ryu then prepares for the final order. Bye for now.**


	65. Final Preparations

**(A\N): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Five**

**Final Preparations**

**Doomsday**

**Kira's Quarters**

After Ryu made his decision Kira had one thing to do before they began their campaign. Kira returned to his quarters as he made a satellite call up to the Plants.

Kira was on standby as he waited to get in contact with the person he summoned.

Kira soon saw that person as he contacted the large station where he built the Doomsday and the four mobile suits.

"_Yes, as you requested," _the soldier said stepping out of the way.

Kira watched as the person came into view.

"_You wanted to see me commander?" _the person asked.

"When I designed my ship I left you in charge of a few highly important tasks correct?" Kira asked.

"_Yes sir," _the person said.

"Just for the record, after I designed my scanner I placed in my quarters, I left you in charge of programming it correct?" Kira asked.

"_That is correct sir, you had it specifically designed to open for your own genetic code nothing else," _the engineer said to him.

Kira nodded his head, "Tell me, when I said specific it meant just me and let's say not any of my offspring correct?"

"_That is right sir, the sequence I programmed was meant to match your specific genetic code, offspring hold half but not the full, it will not open for anything but your own," _the engineer added.

"I see, you failed me," Kira told him deadly.

"_Sir?" _the person asked confused.

"Using my children the scanner was able to detect them, I gave you a specific task and you failed!" Kira said voice rising.

"_There has to be some mistake sir," the engineer added._

"For your sake that was what I was looking for, after I looked at the programming it wasn't set for my full code, after so many traces it would just open up, you disobeyed my orders and did a half complete job," Kira said staring straight through the man.

"_Impossible, that can't be sir…I…" _the engineer said.

"That is all I needed from you," Kira said as he looked over in the monitor.

The soldier from behind raised a weapon to the back of the engineers head.

"Just know your family will soon join you," Kira added.

"_Sir?" _the person asked quickly.

A shot was heard as the engineer fell, it was a point blank shot and quite messy.

The soldier then looked to Kira.

Kira stared back, "Make sure this is known to other engineers, I will not tolerate failure…and finish off the family of that idiot as well, let them be an example for all those that fail His Excellency."

"_Yes sir," _the soldier said as the com ended.

With that out of the way Kira stood up and went to Ryu's office, the Doomsday was once again on the move.

**Ryu's Office**

Ryu was completely busy in his office. He had monitors and terminals all working as he called a conference with just about every high ranking officer in every area where their invasion force was located. Only a few were missing and Ryu had a reason for that, which he would get to later.

Kira walked in as he stood at attention and allowed Ryu to finish.

"_Did I hear you correct sir?" _one said, this office was in upper Asia.

"That is correct, I want all forces to abort their mission and begin falling back to the mass drivers we have secured," Ryu told them.

"_We are making good progress sir, we have finished securing lower Africa," _the officer from Africa added.

"Don't make me repeat myself, all land commanders are to begin falling back to the mass drivers for immediate departure back to space, the situation has changed," Ryu ordered.

"_As you wish sir," _another officer added.

"This is my final order, all of which will begin this immediately, those I told to stay remain on link, the rest do as you're ordered," Ryu told them.

"_Yes sir," _The officers said as about eighty percent of them signed off.

Ryu was left with the other twenty percent.

These commanders had detailed knowledge of what was going on, they were of Ryu's highest trusted, the others were Ryu's loyalists as well but they knew nothing of the plan which is why Ryu wanted them back to space first.

"Our goal has been compromised, we have no choice but to act immediately or the alliance will begin taking measures to get back up into space to destroy our satellites," Ryu told them.

"_They still control at least two strong mass drivers sir," _one officer said.

"We are taking measures for that now, but right now I have orders for all of you," Ryu told them.

All listened as Ryu went on.

"Our four main reactors and eight satellites are located in three strong regions, the first over Asia, the other over Europe, and the remaining two are over North and South America," Ryu told them.

"I have ordered the Doomsday which we are on our way their as we speak, we are heading to the alliances panama base, with one of the two threat full mass drivers," Ryu told them.

"Taking out the alliances power here will limit the risk when our satellites are lowered into the atmosphere," Ryu added as that was their goal.

"_What is our orders sir?" _one officer asked.

"The reactor over Asia I know is no threat since we control most of the land, but the European reactor is in threat," Ryu told them.

"_Gibraltar mass driver in Spain," _another added.

"We have no force in that region yet, but we have no choice, you will gather up your forces and do a full out assault on that base, you will have limited time so once you destroy the base you will have to use the driver yourselves to get back into space," Ryu told them.

"_What other counter measures do you believe they will use sir?" _another officer said.

"From our intelligence I don't believe they have weapons capable of reaching that altitude without a mass driver, you need not worry about that just destroy the forces and use the driver to get yourselves back in space, I will not wait around for long," Ryu told him.

"_Yes sir," _the officers said.

"Head in from northern Africa, and do not fail me," Ryu told them.

"_Yes sir," _the officers said as he lost about eighteen percent of the twenty he had remained as only two percent were left.

Ryu gave the final orders, "The rest of you are with us, our goal is to wipe out the alliances rebuilt Panama base, it is without the strongest base they have."

"_The reactors will still be at risk sir," _the officers said.

"We have no choice, those are risks we must take, take your navel fleets and join up with us at these coordinates," Ryu told them.

They got the coordinates as that was all they could do for now.

Kira listened as Ryu wasn't telling them everything, but they didn't need to know everything either.

Once they signed off Kira approached.

"This is it commander, after all we worked for it comes down to this," Ryu told him.

"We will destroy Panama then head to the location," Kira told him.

"The Doomsday will be the last ship remaining on earth and we will be over the most critical area," Ryu replied.

"I believe the alliance will pose a larger security threat when it comes time for the satellites," Kira added.

"We have no choice, they do know the locations but that doesn't mean they will be ready in time either, besides like with us they have no clue which ones will start the chain reaction, they have eight satellites to chose from and if they chose the wrong ones the reaction will be to late to stop as it will spread to the others, and what we want will happen, to bad they don't know about IT," Ryu told him.

"Luck of the draw, but if we finish this quickly enough we will know when to use them, and which ones will start the reaction," Kira added.

"There is nothing more we can do on the situation right now, prepare your people for the upcoming assault," Ryu told him.

"One suggestion sir," Kira told him.

"Go on," Ryu gave permission.

"We have several forces on the surface that are skeptical of what we have been doing, instead of allowing them to head up to the Plants where they would give us trouble after we complete this task, I suggest we split them up into four and place them near the surface below the main points where our critical satellites will be lowered, if the alliance poses any threat they will keep them stalled enough that we should be able to finish our task, and we will have people who pose us problems out of the way," Kira told him.

Ryu smiled, "Killing two birds with one stone, I like how you think commander, such a shame I have already put that in motion."

"Sir?" Kira asked.

"What you saw on the screen were most of the land commanders, but what you didn't see were the ones you just spoke about, they know not of our actually plan so we can make up whatever we want," Ryu added.

"I understand sir," Kira told him.

"Leave the rest of this to me for now and focus yourself on the upcoming battle, use the satellite images for the last time as we will have to start shutting down their surveillance mechanisms and preparing for Extermination," Ryu told him.

"I will handle that now sir," Kira told him.

"I will give the final orders to the lets call them pawns, and I want a report before the day is out," Ryu told him.

"Yes sir," Kira replied saluting before leaving.

If what they were going to do would succeed, then some sacrifice would have to be made, but a sacrifice of this caliber would be acceptable, about ten percent of their invasion force would lose their lives, but since they were skeptical of Ryu this was all accepted. Changes had to be made since the alliance knows what they are planning so this was at least a loss they could afford to lose.

* * *

**Orb-Onogoro Island**

**Headquarters**

**With Cagalli and Athrun**

After the alliance leaders sent the report of their military inventory Cagalli placed it in the hands of her military officers, however Mu was the one taking on the lead here. The officers agreed as not only did they have to come up with a strategy but they had to be able to counter whatever Kira would do to stop them.

Cagalli and Athrun were now sort of waiting on Lacus, for some reason she didn't want them around the children and though she said she would give them space, Cagalli really wanted to know what was going on, both of them were in Cagalli's office as by morning since Lacus went into see them they got word as Lacus said she would be with them in a few minutes.

That time soon came.

**Lacus' Office**

After that successful meeting Lacus returned here, she spoke with the children as they were still a little distant from her. One thing Lacus noticed was taking their minds off things was the mechanical pets they had to leave behind when the reverend took them into hiding but she did notice being around familiar things was helping them, if only a little bit but it was a start.

Lacus didn't want to be too quick and was giving them their space she didn't want to reach out and push them back to whatever the chairman put in their heads. Her daughter was the one that was opening up the most, the reason was simple as she was a lot like Lacus, her son however had had the father figure of Athrun around but Lacus knew that was never enough for him as now he had the chance to meet his real father. Her son loved mobile suits and Kira let him fly one, she knew his confusion was probably more with denial as no matter what Kira did he wanted to be apart of it, that scared her. He was a kind boy just how Kira was but now she didn't know, he was a wildcard he could go either way. Lacus knew it wasn't really fair to him as he needed that father figure so badly and Athrun just wasn't enough for him. In the state he was in if Kira got a hold of him he would be raised in just what his ultimate brother was going to be a true killer. All Lacus could do with him was stay honest and move at the pace he was comfortable with.

As for the infant daughter, Lacus just saw innocence, she knew the decision Sarah made was correct. Lacus owed her a lot so if the worst had happened Lacus would gladly take her in. the resemblance was far too strong to her deceased daughter that Lacus felt that part of her back again. She could never replace the daughter she lost but at least it made Lacus happier that she had a little girl to look after again.

Watching the children Lacus knew if they failed these children didn't have a future, no one would.

Lacus spent a few hours as very little was said but she saw progress. She stayed with them all night as they didn't sleep she knew she had to report to Athrun and Cagalli as she kept them waiting all night so she kissed all her children if they allowed it and she began walking out.

"Mother…" her son said.

Lacus turned around, "What is it?" Lacus asked softly.

"Are you leaving soon?" he asked.

Lacus looked at him, "I will have to soon."

"Can we come with you?" her son asked.

Lacus looked at him, this was sudden, but she thought for a second, sure that wasn't safe. but really no where on earth was safe, and he would eventually see Kira again to.

"Why do you want to go?" Lacus asked.

"I have to see, I have to see," was all her son said.

Lacus believed she understood that her son was trying to find the correct path.

"Very well, when we leave on the Eternal I will take all of you with us," Lacus told them.

Her son didn't respond as he went back to doing what he was doing.

Lacus left the room as she headed for Cagalli's office, Lacus never liked the idea of taking her children into battle but as she said they were no safer there then anywhere else. She just hoped he would see what she explained to him out in the field, however dangerous or however risky it would be.

Lacus finally entered Cagalli's office.

**Cagalli's Office**

Athrun and Cagalli saw Lacus as she entered.

"How are they?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus looked at them, "I am sorry for keeping you in the dark so long but…"

"What did he do to them?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus looked at her, "It wasn't just Kira it was the chairman as well."

Lacus then explained everything that she knew of what happened, even though some things the children still didn't talk about. Athrun and Cagalli listened in astonishment; they couldn't believe what they did to these children. They were innocent but the chairman and Kira didn't think anything of it.

"So he tried turning them against me? I would never use them or make them do anything they didn't want to," Cagalli said hurtful by what happened.

"I know you wouldn't, but you know that chairman, I don't know a whole lot as they still won't talk about most of it but they...I had to lie to them to get them on the chopper and that was by far the right thing to do and the most wrong thing to do," Lacus said as that was a double ended sword but something that had to be done.

"I believe they will snap out of it," Athrun said as he trusted them.

"I promised them they didn't have to see anyone they didn't and that mentioned you to that was why I did what I did," Lacus explained.

Cagalli nodded, "I understand…I will give them their space."

"As will I," Athrun replied.

"Thank you," Lacus replied, "I know we have matters at hand here but I really can't get it out of my mind…however I will be able to command the Eternal when we go into battle, if we go into battle."

"It will come down to us, the Minerva is just about prepared and we still have three powerful ships," Cagalli said.

Athrun was about to weigh in when they got word from Mu.

"_I think I have something get down here now," _Mu told them.

All three looked quickly and headed down to the main briefing room.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Destiny's Hanger**

Shinn watched as they resembled his machine, luckily Mu didn't damage it enough where it needed interior work; they assembled the new arms and legs as they did a little body work, replacing the armor and do finishing touches. All in all it would be ready for the battle upcoming.

Shinn knew they were going to attack the Panama Base but he was never given knowledge to the ultimate plan. Shinn was a little annoyed as they once again seemed to ignore Orb, and that was one of the main reasons he was here.

Shinn was throwing his usual cocky attitude around as Kira arrived with his mission briefing.

Kira approached as he knew Shinn didn't stand, if this was another day he would not be to pleased, but Kira had other things on his mind.

"Your briefing," Kira handed him the pad.

Shinn looked at it for a second and back to his mobile suit.

If this was any other day as Kira thought the last time, but Shinn stepped his boundaries.

Kira reached down latching a hold of his uniforms collar and pulled him to his feet, "You will get on your feet when I am talking to you got it!" Kira shouted straight in his face.

Shinn took a quick look into the commanders eyes, they were different from he remembered; now they looked ready to kill him.

Shinn did say nothing.

Kira knocked him back a little, "I didn't hear you!" Kira said still having a hold of his collar he was just jerking him around.

"I got it," Shinn said taking the pad.

"I got it what?" Kira asked tightening the grip.

"I got it Sir," Shinn replied cocky.

Kira had enough as he kneed him straight in the gut.

The wind was immediately taken out of Shinn as he dropped to one knee.

"Let me make this clear to you hear and now, I no longer have time for your measly childish attitude, you disobey me one more time and I swear on His Excellency that I will shoot you on spot, do I make myself clear?" Kira asked.

"Crystal," Shinn said standing up.

"Speak up," Kira replied dangerously.

"I understand sir," Shinn said as he was forced into a mock salute.

"Keep that in mind," Kira said as he left the room.

Shinn placed his hand to his stomach as the commanders punches were certainly getting tougher. However something had to change as he seemed like they were on some sort of time issue now.

**Ryu's Office**

Ryu was on the link with the last of his field commanders, these were none other then the sacrificial pawns.

"Are my orders clear?" Ryu asked.

"_I shall move my forces to Asia as you wanted sir, but what are they for?"_ the officer asked.

Ryu only stared, this was another reason they were always questioning him, another reason was as when he first made contact with them they once again were nosing around about the objective, many civilians were getting lost and how Ryu's rules of engagement were that was causing massive amounts of causalities and many that didn't do it were mysteriously disappearing, Ryu got around that as he ignored them and gave them their orders.

"You will find out when you get there," Ryu replied.

Another officer spoke, _"My unit is supposed to be over Europe sir, with the force the alliance is still in control, how will I get them there?" _another asked.

Ryu explained he gave an assault order to take Gibraltar and the area wasn't far from that.

"_As you wish sir, but I still think this is risky," _the officer replied.

"_What about us sir?" _the others asked.

The remaining vulnerable spots were over North and South America.

"We are currently taking out the alliances base that connects the two, you will come in behind us and move in from there," Ryu said.

"_Sir this…"_ they were going to ask more questions.

"This is top classified information, make contact with no other Zaft units, I trust your units can handle this," Ryu said playing into them; he knew how to get around this.

"_Very well sir, we will do what me must," _they said signing off.

Ryu finished as he knew the fools would follow orders but just between him he was glad they would finally be gone.

Kira soon arrived with the briefing.

**With Kira and Ryu**

"Sir," Kira said.

"I have just finished the last plot, I have sent the forces to the most vulnerable areas where the reaction will start, I believe they will at least hold them off long enough for it to be completed," Ryu told him.

Kira slightly smiled, he knew.

"My battle report sir," Kira said handing him what he wanted to do at Panama.

Ryu looked it over.

"Mission approved, do what you have to," Ryu told him.

"Yes sir," Kira replied.

"Once you finish the campaign we head for the final destination," Ryu said.

"I understand sir," Kira replied as he left to prepare his machine.

Ryu sat back as their reinforcements would be joining up with them tomorrow; they weren't at a fast pace, but since a lot of organizing and changes in plans they had to move massive amounts of forces so it would take time. That time would also give the alliance what they wanted as well and that was time for a counterattack or a defensive strategy. That wasn't good but they had no choice.

* * *

**Orb-Onogoro Meeting Room**

**With Mu**

After Mu got the information from the alliance he was looking it over as he was returning to the officers Cagalli left to help with whatever Mu was up to.

Mu was on his way there when he ran into a face that looked so innocent, yet could be so deadly.

"Neo…" the voice called to him.

Mu turned around, "I have told you Stellar, you can call me Mu from now on," Mu told her.

With his memories returned he still knew how these extended were treated and what he personally did to them. Mu took responsibility for them and swore that he would help them adjust to a normal life after the war but now two of the three were gone and she was all that was left.

Mu didn't want to tell her about Sting and Auel, but she overheard from a few Orb officers and she went a little crazy. The word die truly sent her into a frenzy. Thankfully Mu was back by then and was able to calm her down that was when he explained his own situation with her. She seemed fine after a few days, well as fine as she could be and Mu had to admit he wanted her in that other Destroy machine they had, and she had trained for it. However he was starting to decide that maybe her continuing fighting would be a bad thing and was thinking of pulling her from that. This could be the first big step in helping her adjust to being normal even with odds against them he was still thinking of putting that through.

Stellar only looked at him.

"How have you been feeling?" Mu asked.

"Ocean," Stellar said.

"You saw the ocean today?" Mu asked, it was like talking to a toddler but it had to be this way and he wanted to help her.

Stellar nodded, "They are gone?"

"Yes they are gone, but we will not allow that to happen again," Mu told her.

"Neo, are you going to leave to?" Stellar asked.

Mu saw the fear she showed, "I will be alright, we are going to put a stop to all of this, I have to take care of something, but I will talk to you again later okay?"

Stellar smiled as she nodded.

Mu felt very sorry for her, she was messed up and he hoped she could one day have a normal life.

Mu went into the room as Stellar watched him.

**Briefing Room**

Mu walked in as Murrue saw the whole event. Mu explained the situation.

"She has really taken to you," Murrue told him.

"I could never repay what I did to her for Jibril's benefit but at least I can give her a normal life," Mu said as Murrue smiled at him as they began the conference.

Mu looked over all the alliance data as he mixed it with Orbs.

"The question is how we knock off those critical eight satellites?" one officer asked.

"We don't really need eight, only one reactor can start it and two satellites so all we need to do is hit the correct two satellites," another replied.

"The only problem with that is we have no way of knowing which two it will be, we have to work with the eight," Mu said as he showed the world map on the screen and compared the file Lacus got with the map.

"These are the four areas," Mu said circling them.

"Strong Alliance forces in three of the four areas," Murrue told him.

"Over the middle of china, which Zaft now controls, number two located straight in northern Spain, one near the Brazilian upper border, and the last one is dead above the Arizona Mexico border," those eight two in a place are the critical ones, we stop them and everything will come to a halt," Andrew said as he was at this meeting as well.

"The Atlantic and Eurasian forces are strong in those three areas, it can be done but the forth area is all Zaft presence," Murrue added.

Mu was in thought, "They do know we know their plan but they don't know how we will counter it, they are likely working on the time table of getting this done as soon as possible, so its luck of the draw."

"Three of the possibilities work in our favor," an officer said.

"If it's the fourth it's game over though," Andrew reminded them.

"We will have to get some sort of force into that area," Mu replied.

"How, the Zaft occupation forces went through that area and annihilated the alliance force," another added.

"We have the entire alliance arsenal at our disposal, if we contact Eurasia and provide more forces I believe they could possibility take it back," another added.

"What about our forces?" another asked.

"Where the Doomsday goes, we go, if I know that kid like I do he will be one of the last ones to stick it out, they will make sure they can get this off," Mu added.

"They will have to evacuate their forces first, that requires a Mass driver, which they have a few but that will take time," Murrue told him.

"Precisely, that gives us the time to set up, however I wouldn't put it past them to sacrifice forces to get this off so that has to be added in," Mu replied, he knew Kira well and since they shared the same abilities he could tell what he would do as it would be what Mu would do in this situation.

"The only problem we have is how do we destroy those weapons?" Andrew asked.

"Sending a force into space is out as I believe the Zaft space fleet is already starting to mobilize around up there, we will get picked off if we try to launch, I hate waiting this long but if we do this it will have to be from the ground, just before they attack and those satellites are left unguarded and defenseless," Mu added.

"Agreed," a lot of them said.

"Even so how do we get a weapon to reach that altitude, do we even have a weapon that could do that?" Andrew asked.

Mu was trying to figure that out, however looking over the alliance notes he got an idea.

"If we could find a way to get the output stronger, I believe this will work," Mu added as he started showing them a few things.

"You will need a lot of generated power for that," Andrew said but this could work.

"I make the impossible possible remember?" Mu said with a smile.

Murrue chuckled a little, that was what she missed about him, but she had to admit this could work if they could get enough output and power.

They discussed it all night as they believed this would work.

"I believe this will be our only chance, but we have to begin shortly as the alliance has to do their part in this," Mu told them.

"Agreed," Andrew said as it was the only shot they had, nothing else would work, even this was a little extreme but it wasn't impossible.

Mu then contacted upstairs and told Cagalli and them to join him as this was their only hope.

"This will bring the kid our attention you know," Andrew told him.

"I am aware, Commander Hibiki as he is now called wants me destroyed but I will not die by his hands, I trained and shaped that kid and I will make it right," Mu added.

Outside the room a guest was listening to everything.

"Hibiki, make Neo die," Stellar said as she was listening to everything.

Stellar didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

**Doomsday**

The night the Orb people were discussing the campaign, the Doomsday was forced to come to a stop. They were arriving too quickly to the edge where they would be spotted by alliance patrols. Kira and Ryu predicted that the alliance would step up their patrols and that was what they did. Sure they could jam their radar and such but with so many Atlantic Ships in the area it was highly possible one would be able to alert their commanders and they would lose a little edge here without all their reinforcements with them.

A few reinforcements were arriving through the night but Kira knew it would still be another day before all they wanted would arrive.

Ryu knew this was the last day he could use their satellites for surveillance as that function had to be shut down before they attacked the Panama base.

They monitored their forces on earth.

Like Ryu ordered many forces were falling back to the mass drivers to be launched back into space. Ryu noticed the forces he sent to Gibraltar were gathering on the African Continent and would attack going up the Mediterranean Sea to Spain.

Looking at the other forces they were ready to start heading for the assigned spots on the four continents all they needed was Ryu's orders, but that would still be a little more time.

Kira was on the bridge looking out over the sea; tomorrow they would be able to make their attack on Panama.

* * *

**Orb**

It was early in the morning after Lacus gave her report on the children that they were summoned to the briefing room, Mu was optimist that whatever he had would work.

They soon arrived in the briefing room as he was about to give them the report.

During that meeting something did change.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): This was one of the final two set up chapters for the remainder of this path. The last one will be the next chapter, Mu gives his plan, they contact the alliance leaders, and Kira begins his assault on Panama. See you later.**


	66. Counter Assault

**(A\N): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Six**

**Counter Assault**

**Orb Headquarters**

**Briefing Room**

Mu was fairly confident about what they had come up with. With the few structural and power issues to deal with but other then that it was fairly possible to do what they were trying to do.

Cagalli and her crew arrived at the meeting as it started.

"What have you got?" Cagalli asked as all three took their seats.

"We have a possible way of destroying those satellites but we must hurry as the alliance has a part to play in all of this as well, and we need to act as quickly as possible," Mu told her.

"Very well," Cagalli said as Mu and the rest began.

Lacus listened to the words they were speaking, as did Athrun. Possibility was there but like with Mu they had to deliver a way to bring enough output and power to the weapons they wanted.

"You're sure the alliance even knows where it's located, I thought Jibril was only allowed to that information and his Logos network," Cagalli told him.

"Remember I was originally from the Logos network, if my memory severs me right I should be able to lead them straight to what we need," Mu replied.

"Now we have to deal with the power issue and how to raise the output," Athrun added.

"It won't have to be very high as the information she brought back these things are practically defenseless when they are in firing position, that does explain why they are insistent on destroying the military targets," Mu added as he did always wonder how that Kira's preaching was going to work with only the Doomsday's Genesis cannon. Now Mu wishes he didn't know as there were fifty in the hovering right above them, not very good.

"What about reactors like what is inside the Justice, nuclear energy should give us enough power," Athrun replied.

"The problem with that is we would need about twice the output from one of those reactors," Mu added.

"They have nuclear facilities all over the place now," Murrue added as once the alliance got the data during the first war they went crazy with it.

"We need reactors that are mobile, none are in the areas where we have to be," Mu replied.

"Then there is still out output, that would have to be drastically increased to get where it needs," Andrew replied as they were stuck on one wall but maybe they could get at least half of it done.

Like on cue however Erica came into the room.

"Miss Simmons," Lacus said as she seemed to have something to say.

"The data you sent me, I believe I can help you with half of it for the moment," Erica said.

Andrew looked up, "That was freaky," he said as the timing was perfect.

"The data you sent me, I am still working on the power issue but I believe I can solve the output," Erica said.

Andrew looked spooked, "Yes, freaky."

Mu sent her the data on the problems a little while ago and at least it looked like one issue was solved.

"With the right adjustments and a few extra attachments I found in the alliances data base I believe I can get the output high enough to reach the satellites," Erica said.

"Finally some good news," Cagalli said.

Erica explained that to them.

"That will work just fine I believe," Mu said as it was an interesting idea.

"The power issue however I think it would be better if you allow alliance engineers to weigh in on this, they may have better knowledge on this matter then I do," Erica replied.

"By the way, that communication device you gave me," Erica said.

Lacus looked at her.

"I can convert it to all of our ships and suits, the Doomsday's jamming equipment will no longer affect us," Erica said as she analyzed it well before she got Mu's request.

"Can you put it in our long range scanning equipment," Cagalli said.

"Already done, if the Doomsday is in the areas they will not be able to mask their position," Erica said.

Cagalli was very curious as they hadn't heard anything in awhile.

She typed a few things into the terminal in the computer.

"It will take a little while to adjust, but you should see in a little while," Erica said.

Cagalli would wait as they went back to discussions.

"I think with all we have that its time to contact the President again," Mu added as they wanted to at least get started.

Cagalli nodded, "I will make the call from here, I need that link again but this time no frequency," Cagalli made sure to say as they didn't want Zaft to get this message and without the frequency they wouldn't.

Cagalli started as she made the call.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Ryu's Office**

Ryu was getting reports from all over the world, the forces he wanted withdrawn are heading to the mass drivers. The force he sent to Gibraltar was nearing Northern Africa. Last but not least the sacrificial pawns split into four units were getting themselves together, but travel would take some time. The evacuation to space was going to take time as well. They had to switch everything around because of the leak, however Ryu wasn't worried about that and for a very good reason.

Ryu recalled their space forces as they were now heading as close to the earth and guarding those reactors. If the alliance got something into space they wouldn't care of the risks and would do what they could to destroy them so Ryu had them extra guarded by their space fleet which was heading around to the appropriate spots. Their orders were to destroy anything that wasn't Zaft heading into space so it was quick and simple and Ryu wouldn't have to worry about space.

Lastly he was tied up with the reinforcements he requested; they were stationed a few miles from the alliance territorial waters and couldn't advance until all forces had arrived.

Sure Ryu knew the Doomsday could probably do the job single handedly however he didn't want to risk another set back if for the slight chance the Doomsday was damaged or something and they lost even more time which they couldn't afford so he was going to call in the forces to lead the attack and be the targets so to say.

Ryu knew they had about sixty percent of the forces and the other forty were due to arrive in a day's time. This was another assault not planned so it was taking time to recall subs from nearby areas.

This was certainly one big mess but it was also a necessary mess, so Ryu wasn't worried too much about the final shot as he called it.

He went on working as Kira was handling other matters.

**Private Floor-Room One**

There was also one other piece of business Kira had to take care of before he started this assault.

Kira arrived in the room as Sarah looked at him, she knew he couldn't kill her for public appearance but he had several other methods of doing damage.

"You must be proud of yourself," Kira asked.

Sarah looked at him, "After all that time of using me of manipulating the public and of turning your son, your own flesh and blood into a mini you was enough for me to say you deserved everything you got."

"Defiant as always," Kira said tossing her a folder.

Sarah took it as she began opening it.

"I had this personally faxed straight from Plants," Kira told her.

Sarah opened it as a hand shot to her mouth, she started shaking.

"Apparently your mother committed suicide, so tragic," Kira told her.

Sarah saw her body it was just hanging their from her families residence.

Sarah felt a quick jolt of rage as she got up charging at Kira, "You did this!"

Kira smiled as he stopped her hand and knocked her back to the floor.

"I told you never to cross me; you didn't actually think I would let your actions go unpunished did you?" Kira asked, when Kira took care of the engineer he also had one more order which that loyalist carried out and sent the image to Kira.

She couldn't look at the picture anymore, "I'm done, I will not do what you want anymore."

Kira bent down snatching her arm, as she winced, "You will do everything that you are told, or I will make the ultimate watch as I hack you piece to piece."

Sarah was in a lose situation, that was something she couldn't allow him to see, even if he would probably enjoy it that was the thing she knew that Kira knew she would never allow happen.

"Its good that we understand each other, remember you do still have extended family as well and let's just say I am in an exterminating mood," Kira said turning around and locking the door as he left.

Sarah once again lost another family member to Kira, but the look and attitude Kira had now meant he wasn't playing around anymore. That last comment she knew meant his operation as well. They were still going along with it but all Sarah could do now was hope those sacrifices weren't in vain and Lacus would succeed.

**Bridge**

After Kira finished here he was heading to the bridge and did so at the right timing.

"Sir, we have problems," Willard reported.

"What's new…what is it this time?" Kira asked.

"Federation scouting patrols sir," Willard said.

"Distance?" Kira asked.

"Three miles and heading dead for us," Willard reported.

Kira knew they couldn't be spotted as they were using their jamming technology, however this time was different they were only using it to mask their presence and those that had arrived, they weren't jamming their radars and communication or the alliance would know they were around.

"What should we do sir?" Willard asked.

"I have to be a captain now as well?" Kira asked.

"My apologies sir…" Willard started to say.

"Lighten up old man, we are going to make history when this operation commences," Kira told him but it wasn't in his mocking joking voice it was serious.

"If they get in visual range we have no choice, blow them out of the water, that won't alert the alliance immediately but it will by us time until that boat is scheduled to check in so I trust you can handle that," Kira said taking his seat in the upper bridge.

"Yes sir," Willard said as he readied the weapons just in case.

Kira looked out the screen, "It seems we are catching no breaks recently, no matter however," Kira said not worried at all but things were defiantly starting to change around them. Their invasion went so smoothly until now, but they still weren't worried and had good reason not to be.

**Doomsday and Patrol Destroyer**

The alliance ship was just on a routine patrol as they were heading out a little ways from alliance waters as they always did.

This time however they ran into a giant of a ship.

"Sir," The helmsman said.

The captain took a look through the scope; the Doomsday covered the entire thing.

The captain nearly fell down, "Give me the base quickly."

The officers were trying to do that.

On the Doomsday however Kira gave the order, "Oh were spotted, captain."

Willard took that as a signal, "Aim the Valliant," Willard said.

Their front right Valliant cannon took aim as it fired.

The alliance captain tried to maneuver his ship but he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The blast struck the ship head on as it took out the bridge and created several haul breaches.

"Such a waste of material, pity," Kira said as the ship started sinking; however the damage was to strong that the ship blew up.

"The alliance will be alerted to our presence with that now sir," Willard said.

"No matter, we keep schedule I doubt they will come to us," Kira said.

"Sir?" Willard said confused.

"Are you going senile old man? Don't doubt my abilities I know what they will do," Kira said seriously.

A few found that quite funny.

"Everything is so funny lately isn't it?" Kira asked looking in that direction.

Those who did knew to shut up.

"What I am a clown now? I am supposed to make you laugh? I am funny?" Kira asked standing up.

"No sir…no never sir…I mean no…" Officers were mumbling so quickly they were so scared.

"If I didn't have time to replace you," Kira said shaking his head.

"Get back to work," Kira said as they quickly turned back around and went to work.

"Keep me informed," Kira said turning to leave.

The bridge crew noticed but the commander had become a lot more aggressive and a lot more deadly.

Kira didn't order an attack right here and now as Kira knew the alliance if they had any brain power would hold off attacking as it bys them more time to come up with a counter against the chairman's operation so it was clear they wouldn't attack.

**Alliance patrols **

A few that were also near did get an explosion on radar as they radioed it right back to Panama to wait for orders on what to do.

* * *

**Alliance Headquarters**

**Meeting Hall**

The nations leaders were in constant meetings every day, they had to keep up with latest information as they were at war so many had things to report this day.

"I have been getting reports all night," the federation president added.

"I received it as well, all Zaft advancing forces have stopped their advancement and have begun falling back," another added.

"Maybe they are giving up," another added, which the moron received a few quizzical stares, why was it that there was always one politician that lived in a fantasy world, it was an unknown mystery.

"They are doing just like Orb said they would and are falling back to their captured mass drivers to evacuate the surface," the president told them.

"That means they might be ready to fire…we have to stop them," another said panicky.

"Losing your cool now will not help matters, we have to remain focused," the president said.

"Why put so much faith into Orb?" another asked.

"They got the data and they have been treating this war the way Jibril should have been doing, we took it to lightly and now we have a big mess, these Zaft leaders will not negotiate, they will show no mercy and they will kill us all, that is fact and now it is up to us to preserve our own fate," the president added.

There were some quiet discussions as they went on.

"All we know so far are that Zaft is withdrawing so this will be our strongest chance to secure all four of those areas Orb mentioned, once we have those then we will win," the president said.

"That is if Orb can come up with a way to destroy those things, and what about Zaft, they know we know about the four locations, you think they will just give them up to us?" another asked.

"I don't think they have a choice, that is unless they will sacrifice their own forces to hold them while a shot is fired," the president replied.

As they were going on a soldier came in and gave them a report.

**Message arrived**

"Sir, it seems that monster cannon ship has been spotted outside of Panama, other forces as well," the soldier said.

Others heard that.

The President knew what they were up to, "They are trying to make sure we cannot launch anything into space…and they are opening up a path to get to the other two areas, it is as I said."

Another messenger joined them, "Sir the Orb representative is on the line."

The president had a lot to deal with at once here.

"They need a decision in Panama sir," the first soldier said.

"We gave Orb the lead…we will let them way in on the situation, transfer the call," the president said as Cagalli's image came to the big screen.

* * *

**Orb and Alliance Conference**

**Orb**

Cagalli was preparing to go on when that long range data they got just came in, Cagalli saw where her brother was and where he was going to attack. Good thing they had that device or they wouldn't know, and now Cagalli had two things to report.

Cagalli watched as she was transferred to the main alliance meeting room.

**Orb and Alliance**

"Representative good to hear from you," the president said kind of urgent.

"I do have a report sir, but first we just detected…" Cagalli said but the president cut her off.

"Yes that monster ship and others are gathering around Panama," the president told her.

"They are trying to cut off space and open a way," Cagalli said.

"Just as I suspected…I need to know the status of your counter plan and quickly, I have to give orders to these people," the president said.

"We do have something sir and we will need a lot more time…if your forces stand a chance then send them out to destroy them…but if you're skeptical I would suggest by as much time as possible and wait for them to make the move," Cagalli told them.

"If you will excuse me for a second I will get back to you," the president said as he got the information he needed.

**Orb**

Cagalli was put on hold as she turned to her people.

"That didn't take him long, Hibiki wishes to strike Panama, very clever," Mu said.

"If they hit this one there is another strike zone by another target," Andrew said.

"Gibraltar near Spain," Athrun replied as he was once with Zaft, he knew.

"They will try and secure the four areas, maybe we should lend assistance?" Mu said.

Lacus looked at them, "I feel bad but we cannot, we have to wait for the right time, the earth needs our firepower for the right time."

They understood what she meant and that was when the satellites were heading down, they had a special role.

Outside they still had a guest listening to everything as she heard something very critical.

"Hibiki, Panama," Stellar said as she recalled what Mu told her.

"Neo not did," Stellar said as she was running that through her head, the last conversation she overheard, "No!" Stellar said to her mind loudly as she turned around and ran away.

Back inside they didn't have to wait much longer as the President came back on.

**Alliance**

Once they put Cagalli on hold the president contacted Panama with his orders.

"Strengthen your defenses and I will send as many forces to back you up as possible, under no circumstances are you to attack until they initiate it," the president said as now they had to buy time just as Cagalli asked.

The president wanted to be kept in constant contact of what was going on as well.

The ones in charge understood as they reported the situation and signed off.

The president had a few words as he made the right call on the matter and then made contact with Cagalli again.

**Orb and Alliance**

"I agree with your assessment representative," the president said.

"I understand, it isn't easy but we are in critical times," Cagalli replied.

"I trust however you have something that we can use to stop those insane Zaft leaders, something that will work?" the president asked.

"Yes, my officers and staff believe they have a way, I will turn it over to one of your former commanders," Cagalli said.

All looked as they saw Mu.

Mu entered the screen, "I was known by Commander Neo Lorronoke, however I go by my real name Mu La Flaga," Mu told them giving them a second to draw up his file he knew would be there.

The president got the info from his assistants.

The president turned his attention back after that, "Commander Lorronoke, Jibril's right hand so to say almost, looking back further your record to the alliance is impressive La Flaga."

"I am flattered but now is not the time for that," Mu said moving on.

"What do you have for us?" The president asked.

Mu nodded as data was being sent over to them.

"What you are looking at is the only thing I found in both the Orb and alliance data base that would even stand a chance since we can't make it back to space," Mu explained.

All looked at the data.

The president read it, "GFAS-X1 Destroy."

"Correct, it has a body large enough and the most effective weapons needed to make this work, other then that it is all we have," Mu told them.

"I remember reading a report not to long ago that one of these was destroyed fairly easy by that warship and a single suit," the president said.

"Correct, however we are not putting it into battle we will put it into saving this planet, its only goal will be to destroy those satellites," Mu replied.

Skepticism started.

"The weapons no where near have the range to get to that altitude," the president responded getting more reports from advisors.

"What I am sending you now are the modifications that will have to be made, the only thing that I am interested in is the two high energy cannons on the back of the Destroy, that is what needs to be modified," Mu reported.

"Let's say you are correct? How many do you need? There weren't that many into production," the president said.

Mu slightly smiled, "We have one plus there are five more Jibril has on earth."

"I never received that report," the president said.

"You didn't see it as Jibril didn't want any of you to see it, he stored them at one time in Heaven's base however they were removed throughout the year to random locations, I now know precisely the locations of each," Mu said.

The president saw his advisors looking over the data sent as no answer was given yet.

"Another thing is do we have time, if this plan of yours is possible I want to know how much time is needed, plus who would modify those weapons for what we needed?" The president asked.

"In the modifications includes a step by step basis, any mechanic could do it, time is of the issue as we still have one problem which I will get to but other then that this will work, the beam fired won't be very powerful but the satellites are defenseless and a single strike from what the modified cannons could produce will be enough to destroy it, when you agree to this however we will have to start moving them out and the mechanics will have to modify them as they are being transported, we have little time," Mu reported.

"Run this through for me," the president said.

"Gladly," Mu said as he went on, this was once they were in place.

"We place each one in a specific location, four locations means we place four, however we have six so we will place two in the areas where alliance presence isn't as strong, the two weakest spots are in Asia and Europe, I recommend placing two there," Mu told him.

The president knew that was in case one was destroyed they would still have another.

"When the time comes they fire their shots at the satellites, the blasts will produce a massive amount of energy and will like terminally damage the Destroy, however the shots by our calculations will reach the satellites as they enter the atmosphere," Mu replied.

The president wasn't too pleased with this but like Mu said they had nothing else to go on, this was their last chance, space was out as Zaft would destroy them before they even left the earth. No other ground weapon could reach that high and they were truly backed into a corner, the president hoped he was wrong and they could pull this off, but his advisors were taking a lot of time over there.

However they finally came back.

"Your report?" The president asked.

"It looks good sir, with the modifications they are suggesting this very well could work, the Destroys will be useless afterwards but it will stop those satellites," the chief advisor reported.

The president was becoming more convinced.

"However there is still the question of power," the advisor said again.

"That was the problem I was mentioning, we don't have a way to power them from Orb, we basically need mobile reactors or something to that matter, I was hoping the alliance would have something to that effect but it wasn't in the data base you sent us," Mu said hoping they held something back as all nations try to do sometimes despite a crisis.

The president looked back to the advisors.

They went back into conference.

"It is stated how much energy we will need," Mu replied.

The advisors knew that as it was a lot but it took a lot to keep a shot fired for as long as they would need. Range was everything and the longer the shot the more energy they had to have, not to mention the energy the Destroys suck up so they basically needed a mobile nuclear power plant or something. The shot needed to be fed once it was fired so if the alliance had no answers they were in trouble and the plan would have to be scrapped.

"Can it be done?" the president asked.

The advisors turned back to him, "The modifications they want to make to the Destroy will place a lot of stress on that large machine but it can be done, I suggest we start moving them into location while Zaft is withdrawing."

"Can you power them or not?" the president asked.

"We…we believe so sir, but you should have them moved into place immediately, we are going to work on something that could be of help," the advisors said.

"Very well…what about the modifications?" The president asked.

"They can be worked on as the Destroys are on route as well as when they arrive, I have a detailed report we can send to their mechanics as well as part orders, they can get them before the depart, but they will have to leave soon as Orb suggested, we cannot afford to wait to long," the advisor said.

"I suggest that you send as many forces to these areas as possible sir, another thing as the Destroys will also be vulnerable once they are equipped for this so they will be useless in a fight," Mu added.

"I understand, now tell me what you need from me?" The president asked.

"I need you to contact these locations and give a priority order that the machines are to be immediately transferred, with Zaft withdrawing out of the areas you should be able to get this done since the machines aren't that far off," Mu said transferring them the locations.

"I will give direct orders," the president said.

"One thing though is why they are withdrawing from the areas around the targets?" one advisor asked.

"I can answer that, remember that we surprised them and they weren't ready to start this operation, however now they had to accelerate it," Mu told them.

The president listened.

"Zaft is withdrawing forces as you know, however the forces they have in those areas are likely ones they want to keep so they are pulling them out and are likely to start putting in forces they consider sacrificial, since they have to move forces around and get them off the planet it takes time and they will have to leave them open at some time, that is our chance and that is why we have to move now," Mu told them.

"…Very well, I am still skeptical but…" the president replied as he thought of the situation, what they were trying to do was never done before he would feel a lot better if he could see it completed.

"You will see once the Destroys are set up and ready," Mu replied quickly.

"I wasn't finished, I am skeptical but this is the last chance we have and we gave Orb the lead so I will do all you asked, well done…I will contact you again once we begin," the president said as he saw some support in the room and he did like the idea as well, he just didn't like it that they had so few options, their was no backup plan if this failed they were all dead, and since they took the threat so lightly they blamed themselves.

The president didn't have time to think anymore as he started contacting those locations immediately. They weren't out of this fight yet.

**Orb**

"They agreed," Cagalli said.

"Now all that is left is for all of us to do our part," Mu said as he had one thing in mind.

"Where the Doomsday goes we go," Athrun added knowing they had a little bigger role then just that.

Lacus looked around, "They will do there job and we will finish him off once and for all," Lacus said referring straight to Kira.

They were going over what they were going to do as they couldn't do anything for the moment but their time would soon come.

They were talking when they suddenly got an alert.

"What is that?" Cagalli said looking around.

"It can't be Zaft," Murrue added.

A soldier soon reported to them as their eyes widened.

* * *

**Outside-Near Middle of the Island**

**The Outside Hanger**

Orb had one large Destroy left, and it was equipped just like the one Sting had, with one adjustment. Erica was using this one to run tests on so she actually increased the speed and flight time significantly. However what was about to happen was going to put that to the test.

The Destroy was in the process of being tested so it was out in the open and security was not as strong since they were running tests in an area where they believed they knew where Zaft presence was so their was no risk.

Stellar however had other ideas. For whatever reason goes in an extendeds head she couldn't get what she heard out of her head. She wouldn't allow Neo as she still calls him to die. What she heard was the reason and the person that would do it. She was the only one left and as she heard that she remembered the other two as something just snapped in her mind again. She wasn't going to allow Neo to die as well.

She made her way to the machine as she quickly went into action using her more superior then natural skills to stop all engineers and mechanics that were around it. She luckily didn't kill any but she did quite a number on them.

She boarded her machine as she started powering it up. Unfortunately for Orb they finished working on the machine functions and it could fly again.

Stellar powered it up as she only said one thing, "Neo not die."

She finished the machine as she knew the location she had to go since she had been their a few times when they first started out with Neo. She set in a course as she flew off.

Orb personal wasn't ready for this as the machine just made it over the ocean when people arrived to check what was going on. They found people unconscious and hurt but a few heard what she said as she kept repeating it, they then contacted the headquarters.

**Headquarters**

The soldier that had the message rushed in and started explaining.

Mu's eyes widened as he learned who it was.

"She kept saying Neo not die, Hibiki and Panama," the soldier said.

"She must have been listening or she heard it from earlier," Mu said.

"That leaves us one destroy short as well," Andrew said as they had six Destroys they could use now there was five if something went wrong.

"Can we follow her?" Mu asked.

Erica who was there knew what she put on that machine, "It's not as slow as the one you used earlier, you could follow but you would be far into alliance territory before you caught her."

"I know how you feel but you cannot follow her," Murrue told him.

Mu knew he couldn't afford to engage Kira right now, they had to fight him on there terms not like this, Mu knew Stellar was a good pilot but against Kira he wasn't so confident. All Kira would have to do is use his abilities and he was sense what she fears most, then it was all over.

"We can use the communication now," Lacus said as they had that device now.

"We tried, she has it turned off, nothing we can do about it now," the soldier said as they tried raising her before heading here.

Mu turned and left the room, he felt very responsible for her.

"I hate to say this but we have to make sure he doesn't leave," Athrun said, knowing they had to consternate on the bigger picture. Was it cruel, probably but with the world at stake here they couldn't afford to worry about one pilot. All were expendable if the time came all might be in a similar situation so they had to do what they had to do.

Cagalli understood and but security around the mobile hanger so Mu couldn't get there.

"This is cruel but it might by us even more time," Andrew said rationally.

"I know, but still," Lacus said hating it.

"We have to move on, we have to prepare for our role in this as well," Cagalli said as they went back to the plan.

Mu was outside remembering Stellar, he couldn't allow her to die but he couldn't let the world die either. He had a very difficult decision to make and he had to make it quickly.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

The sun rose on the next day as all reinforcements had arrived.

Kira gave the final briefing as the ships knew what they had to do and Kira knew what his role would be as well.

Ryu authorized the forces to begin as they knew why the alliance didn't attack them, they knew they were here but they weren't attacking for one reason. Zaft didn't have the luxury of time and the alliance needed more time so as much as they could stall they would do it.

With the final orders out Kira was about to head to a hanger when he got a report.

"Sir, long range sensors are picking up a Destroy heading this way," the officer said.

Kira looked, "Distance?"

"About an hour away sir, it seems to be moving quite fast," the officer replied.

"Must have come from Orb, interesting, I will have to speed up our little battle then," Kira said looking forward to another encounter with a Destroy. Kira also took note that no more Orb materials were heading this way so it looked like a solo job by someone.

Kira left heading for the hanger as Shinn was already in his.

When the time came the orders were giving by Ryu to all ships as they started moving in for the attack.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter is the Panama battle, Stellar arrives, Mu makes his decision, and the Destroys are on the move. Bye for now.**


	67. Battle of Panama Part One

**(A\N): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

**Battle of Panama Part One**

**Panama Base**

Knowing that a Zaft force was just outside their shores the base commanders prepared the best they could.

**Waters**

Alliance ships started surrounding the waters straight to the base. The Zaft forces were a few miles outside their waters territorial boundary so they were conversing on that location.

Several Destroyer class naval ships took the lead, Danilov, Arkansas, and Fraser class destroyers took the lead. Their numbers were stretching to the thirties with more conversing. Taking lead in the back were the Spengler class carriers with a full capacity of fighters ready for launch along with many Windams. The waters were as secured as they could get them for this critical battle.

**Base**

With the base on full alert they were setting up a defensive line straight around the shore leading to the base and covering areas around the mass driver. The base consisted of multiple tanks, missile trucks, anti aircraft defense as well as soldiers on the ground. Their mobile suits were placed all over with more Windams and upgraded Strike Daggers. The base was as prepared as it was going to be.

**Headquarters**

The base commander in charge was overlooking the situation as he orders from the president were clear; hold this area for as long as they could. One thing that highly worried them was none other then that Doomsday. One shot from its cannon and it won't matter how good their defenses were. His orders to the naval fleet were to hold that thing back as long as possible, do not let it near the point of no return. That was what they were calling it. It was an area near in the water just about a few miles to the base. If it got past that nothing could stop it from advancing.

Back in the base they knew one mobile suit that had to be stopped and that was the mighty Armageddon. Either way they had to hold this base for as long as possible; the base commander however was not looking just to hold the base he was looking for victory.

Everything was set up until the alerts came, "Battle stations," the commander said as now it begun.

* * *

**Zaft Fleet**

**Vosgulov Class Subs**

It took awhile but all subs had arrived and were ready to begin this operation. Ryu's briefing was simple get them close enough where they would handle the rest. The subs knew from the last satellite images they got where and how the base layout was but now that the satellites surveillance was shut down they would be going in without that information from now on.

They were ready and awaiting Ryu's order to attack.

**Mobile Units**

All pilots were inside their suits and ready for launch. Their aerial units still consisted of the Babi's and upgraded Dinns. Those suits would do the job from the air.

They had stored the Zaku's and Gouf's which would do the job from the land once they got to the base.

Third was the aquatic units of Geo Goohn's, Zno's and Assh units were for deployment into the waters.

All pilots knew their job but they also knew a code phrase as well. When they heard the orders of large bear, then they knew to do something that would have to be done at that moment.

All pilots knew their orders and assignments as they were waiting for the orders to launch.

**Doomsday**

Ryu was right on the bridge as the order was just about to be given. Willard was in his captain's chair as he was ready to command his ship into this battle.

Shinn got the word that they were ready as he made his way to his suit. He was prepared and waiting for launch.

Kira was down in his ready room getting prepared as well. The mission was simple; he had to get up to the base and get an attack team inside the headquarters. Sure they could just destroy the base but Kira wanted something that he believed was located inside this base. Attack teams were down in the main hanger boarding their Agile choppers ready to move in as they would assist Kira once he made his way inside. From Kira's estimations once that part of the operation began it shouldn't take more then ten to twenty minutes for what he wanted to do.

Kira made his way to his machine as he was ready to go.

Back on the bridge Ryu gave the order to all as all started to advance towards the alliances waters boundary.

Once they saw the boundary the alliances ships were ready for them.

"Now," Ryu ordered as the order was spread and all ships launched their machines.

Kira was ready as his hanger opened and the Armageddon was launched.

* * *

**Around the Earth**

Orders were given out fairly quickly to all five of the locations that Mu gave them. Each mechanic and engineer was given orders to move out to their specified location. Two were being sent to Asia, one to Eurasia and two for both North and South America. There locations were spread through out the globe however none were to far from the locations and luckily none were on the continents that are currently dominated by Zaft.

Another good thing was Zaft forces were no longer attacking and mostly doing withdrawing so they believed they could get this done without much trouble.

One machine was located in southern part of lower Florida; this one was determined to be sent to South America. Yes it was located in North America however they wanted it transferred through the gulf and to South America while this battle was going on. The distance was the shortest and no unit was located in South America so this was the one that had to be transferred here.

Another machine was located at the tip Alaska, this was would be sent to the North American location.

Two machines were located in Eurasia, one near England and another eastward towards Ukraine. The one near England would take over the Europe target, and the one near Ukraine would be one of the first to head towards the Asia target.

The final machine was located in the snowy mountains of Russia; this was the second one that would be transferred to the Asia location.

Each machine was given an emergency order to begin heading to their locations. When the chief mechanics got this they reported to their base commanders as transport was immediately granted.

The base crew began reading the large machines for transport as they had ways to get the big machines around. Some had to go by land, one by sea and a few by air but they were getting the job done.

The next part was up to the engineers and mechanics. They saw what the order dictated; they were to modify the cannons on the back of the machine with the guide sent to them. This was definitely unusual but orders were orders so they prepared the equipment for them as well. The crew knew they could work on these things while they were being transported so some knew they could be nearing completion before they arrived.

They were wondering about the power source like many were but the president had something else for that so they just had to worry about the cannons.

The bases saw this was a priority order and all had to drop what they were doing to ready the large machines transportation, that wasn't easy for a few however the ones over land had a larger advantage but it was still going to take time to get these machines to their locations. They were getting assistance by practically the entire alliance forces so that would cut the time down but they were still looking at days and that was going none stop. A lot would have to go right for them to pull the time issue out, but the order was clear they had no choice and it had to be done.

That was their situation and they were doing the best they could.

* * *

**Panama Waters**

**With Zaft**

Right near the border is where everything was launched, Aerial suites took to the skies, ground suits waited for their chance, and aquatic suits were in the waters.

Kira led the way as Shinn was trailing behind. Kira flew forward as the alliance started their counterattack.

The subs prepared for their own assaults as their weapons were fired straight to the ships.

The Doomsday however was remaining silent and out of the way, for now.

**With the Alliance**

When the alliance saw Zaft launch they did the same with their units. Fighters and Windams were launched into the skies as the destroyers were preparing their weapons.

The battle started as ships opened fire and they started taking fire from the enemy subs.

Mobile suits were launched as many saw the main machine in the center but rumors were certainly not helping their confidence. Many knew about the demon from the lunar crater, the ultimate coordinator and to some more superstitious people he was even being called a child of a god or a living god to others.

In that some didn't straight engage him as they went for the aerial units.

**With Kira**

Kira saw the prey heading straight for him and then some backed off heading for suits more fitting to them.

Kira crossed into alliance waters as he dodged a few rounds of fire from a few destroyers before they had to turn their attention back down to the subs.

Fire noticed two fighters and one Windam heading right for him.

The fighters launched missiles as they locked on to Kira.

"Weak," Kira said firing two shots from the beam rifle taking the missiles out.

Kira flew upward as the fighters were looking to go right by them, however Kira dropped his output and landed straight on top of the two as they tried passing him. The fighters took damage from the wings and such as Kira lifted himself back up. The fighter pilots could no longer control their aircraft as they were heading for the ground. Both ejected but they unfortunately did it in front of Kira.

Kira fired the Vulcan head guns straight at the ejecting pilots and let's just say it was a mess.

While he was doing that the Windam was closing in on his back with a saber raised.

Kira's abilities picked that up with no trouble, quickly turning the machine around Kira latched on to the Windams arm with the Armageddon's.

The pilot was shocked at the speed as now this machine had a hold of his units arm and was not letting go.

The pilot tried but this Windam was no Armageddon. Kira used the power of his machine and pulled the arm right off.

The pilot was knocked around a little as Kira placed the rifle that slid down straight to his arm straight at the cockpit doors.

The pilot panicked but it was far too late. Kira pulled the trigger as the beam went straight through and out the back. Kira waited for a second as another fighter was passing and then he fired the beam which went through the Windam and struck the fighter.

"Two for one deal," Kira told himself as he tossed the Windam aside before it blew up.

Kira flew off again as he had his eyes set on the Destroyer below him. The Gun launcher was activated as it assembled and lifted into the front arm.

Kira took aim at the Destroyer below.

The crew got the alert of being painted as they saw what was painting them.

The captain tried to evade but the shot was fired.

Kira fired the long range rifle as the beam went straight through the bridge. The Destroyer started exploding as it sunk.

Kira looked around as he wasn't finding a challenge here, maybe when that Destroy arrived he would have more of a challenge but this wasn't satisfying his dark need for more blood. He wanted stronger prey then this.

Kira flew off as he did more and more damage at seas, but Kira was setting his sights for land.

**With Shinn**

Shinn was behind Kira but he found his share of enemies. A few Windams were approaching him firing their beam rifles. Shinn dodged as he actually had a close call from one, he had to clear his mind as it was time to go to work.

Returning fire Shinn struck one with his rifle before pulling out his saber. One did the same as their sabers met but a Windam and the Destroy, there was no comparison and the pilots were not in Shinn's league.

Shinn knocked the suit back as he found his opening and cut the machine in half.

With one in his range left he moved in and engaged that one. There were a lot of suits around here and this battle could take some time as the alliance was waiting for them. However if they were all like this the alliances base wouldn't last to long.

**Zaft and Alliance Units**

Babi's and fighters were exchanging fire in the air while others shot and connected with other Windams. Some were doing well and others were not.

Dinn's were assisting in destroying the ships as well as engaging fighters and Windams.

The Aquatic units were solely attacking the ships. They were doing it underwater and coming to the surface to attack as well. Some were doing well, others were not, and some were destroyed.

The subs attacked the ships and the ships attacked the subs. For now it was pretty much even, but how long that would last was unknown as Kira was opening up a pretty big hole and that was what they needed.

The alliance wasn't doing half bad either as they were holding their own, however in the lines where Kira weakened it they were getting more and more suits getting past them and that was causing them to get hit from behind as well as the front which was not what the alliance wanted to happen.

The scene was all out war, explosions, cries and battle. There was no end in sight yet as the Doomsday still remained out of this, however when that changed the alliance knew they were going to be heading backwards fast.

* * *

**Northern Africa**

**Zaft Temporary Camp**

The force Ryu sent to take the Gibraltar mass driver was gathering at this temporary camp right at the edge of Africa, they knew they would have to cross the Mediterranean sea so they were waiting here for their units to arrive, most were aerial units so they could fly across and carry some of the ground units, the remaining ground units had aerial Guul's. They had no battleships or nothing like that they were a pure artillery unit and would have to get the job done with what they had.

Their goal was the mass driver near Spain so they would have a battle on their hands as well.

Eventually all their units arrived as they re-powered for the journey and the aerial units took hold of some of the ground unit suits as they made their journey straight across not knowing how the outcome would play out.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

Ryu had seen just about all he wanted to from this battle. They were advancing to slowly at first, and when Kira opened the hole in the center they sped up a little but he wanted this to go faster.

"Prepare the Lohengrin's," Ryu said.

"All three sir?" Willard asked.

"Do it," Ryu ordered.

Willard nodded to the tactical officer, as he went to work.

Outside in the front of the ship three panels opened as three cannons towards the bottom were coming out. All three cannons were ready as they now awaited Ryu's orders.

The Doomsday started moving forward as a few luckily fighters that made it threw the Zaft lines but were unlucky to run straight into the advancing Doomsday tried opening fire, but they couldn't get close enough. The range of the Doomsday's casual weapons was too great.

Anti aircraft CIWS went up into the sky and shot those things down along with missiles that were launched into the sky.

Zaft units in the way were given a heads up as they moved out of the way from the three cannons.

When Ryu saw it was clear he gave the order and all three cannons let loose their power.

* * *

**Panama Waters-Near Shore**

**With Kira**

Kira just swiped off the bridge of another destroyer as he got the priority alert.

Kira flew up into the sky as he knew the cannons power, he designed it after all.

Some units were surprised why he just stopped his attack and went for the sky but as they looked ahead and saw the massive ship approaching with three cannons out of the bottom.

They saw lights out of the three as three beams were fired.

The beams struck and destroyed everything in their path. Ships, suits and just about anything else that was in the way. The beam didn't reach the shore but it did strike one carrier as explosions were heard.

The firing was a complete success as now they had three large holes opened up and the Zaft forces swarmed in like vultures. The alliance was losing their edge at sea as the Doomsday was firing its own shots now but they kept their destructive fire down, only Gottfrieds and Valliant's were used now as they were approaching that line the alliance didn't want them to get to.

Kira smiled as he saw the destruction as he continued his assault heading back towards the surface. A few unexpected suits were flying by as Kira swiped down using two sabers to strike both Windams in half.

More tried engaging as Kira had his sights set on the carriers that were just ahead.

Kira looked ahead as about twenty suits, two fighters and two carriers were right in his path.

Perfect for something he wanted to do.

**With Shinn**

Shinn wasn't as far ahead as Kira was, he was still with the other Zaft units just a little ways ahead of the Doomsday. His fighting skills were as good as ever and it didn't look like he would be having any problems. Shinn as well started heading for the ships by the waters as for now they looked like they had the edge.

The battle had been going on for a little while now as there were a lot of suits and a lot of fire power; however they were up to the challenge.

**With Kira**

Kira saw the suits ahead of him as well as the fighters and ships. Kira actually accelerated faster heading for them.

Kira was ready as they opened fire, dodging easily all the enemy pilots saw was the wings on the Armageddon spread as the Dragoon blasters were launched, and split twice into twenty four units.

With their new feature controlling them on the surface was just as easy as controlling them in space.

The blasters flew off as Kira fired all of them right where he wanted them.

Each blaster went to a suit; it only took one shot from each as all went through the cockpit. The fighters Kira maneuvered the blasters a little quicker as one struck the engine and another went straight through the pilot.

The last two blasters maneuvered straight towards the carriers the hardest for Kira, but his abilities easily handled them as the two shots went straight through the bridge.

Putting the carriers out of operation and twenty four explosions the blasters returned and stationed themselves back into the wings.

Kira lightly laughed as now he saw the shore and a clear path to it.

Kira flew forward as now it was time to do some damage around the base.

**Panama Headquarters**

The base commander wasn't to at ease right now, the base just got an alert that the Armageddon was heading straight for the base, and the Doomsday was nearing the point of no return as they called it.

The commander sent all units he had around the base towards the sea front to defend against Kira; however what they found was nothing.

**Doomsday**

Ryu could tell Kira's position by the tracker and it was almost time to do two things, the main event as well as sending Kira those attack teams to get inside the headquarters.

* * *

**Orb-Headquarters**

**Meeting Room**

Preparations were extremely busy around here, for the plan they gave it was mostly up to the alliance for now. They had to get the units to their locations, get them powered and modified. That was the alliances goals.

Orb however had an objective of their own to complete and they were preparing heavily for it. All three of their main ships were being supplied and checked over. Erica was installing the component they stole from Zaft to the ships and suits. Zaft would no longer have that advantage anymore.

Many were worried about Stellar but nothing could be done about her anymore, they couldn't set up a rescue operation or assist her to risk screwing up everything, they had to leave her behind and let her go, and hope she could make it back that was all that could be done.

Orb high ranking officers were preparing their military as well.

**Around the Island**

Mu was struggling however Cagalli supped up security around his mobile suit so he couldn't go after her but he had decided on his own that he couldn't put everything at risk to go after her so they let her go.

Cagalli and Athrun were preparing their plans as well.

Lacus spent the time with her children, they still didn't show much improvement but she knew they could come back around, she believed in that.

The rest just kept up the preparations as their role would come soon enough.

* * *

**Zaft Sacrificial Forces**

Units Ryu ordered to the battle locations to secure whatever the alliance was to throw at them were gathering and heading towards the locations, but like the Destroys this was going to take time.

Two of the four forces had it pretty easy as they would use what the Doomsday was doing now to take Panama to their advantage as after the base was destroyed they could advance south and north to the locations they needed. One more would use the Gibraltar attack to their advantage and the last one would have a harder time as all Zaft forces would be out of Asia by then so that spot was a wild card.

They didn't know what to expect but they would do as they were ordered, no matter how much the disagreed with their chairman, they were after all fighting for the Zaft people, as they thought.

* * *

**Panama Waters-Point of no return**

**Doomsday**

The Doomsday was pushing forward and then to the alliances greatest fear they arrived at the point of no return.

Ryu went a little further as he ordered the ship to stop.

Willard gave the orders as the ship came to a stop.

Ryu looked at Willard, "Prepare Genesis Cannon," Ryu said as after Kira did what he had to do they were going to completely destroy the base.

Willard gave the orders as the crew prepared for that. The cannon still had to charge for its blast but it hasn't been used in a while so it was charged for operation now all they had to do was charge it for the blast.

Willard gave the orders as the large cannons opening started to rise as the cannon only stuck out a little ways but that was all it needed for the charging.

The crew knew they were going to fire the cannon as a lot of work was needed when this happened. With the cannon doors a little ways opened the cannon started charging. The time it took was twenty to thirty minutes this time around but they knew they would fire it a little later then that as Kira had something he wanted to do, but they would be ready.

* * *

**Panama Base-Shore**

**Baseline**

The alliances mobile suits and weapon heard the Armageddon was coming quickly but they didn't find it. They looked to the ground and the sky but it wasn't there.

All of a sudden all suits foolish enough to be in a line started getting blown up instantly.

Daggers, Windams and some base anti aircraft fire turrets were destroyed as the suits finally started looking around they could find it.

All of a sudden they saw a blur as Kira deactivated the Mirage Colloid armor. The alliance forces saw Kira holding that big gun launcher as he raised the output to maximum and it took a lot of their forces in that defensive line out.

The launcher was moved back in place as Kira took his rifle and went to work with that.

He moved back to the air as the tanks were firing at his legs.

Kira allowed a few beams from the other mobile suits to strike his ultra phase armor as the shot went straight back to them.

Kira saw the headquarters but he had to get this anti aircraft fire out of the way before he could bring in the assault teams.

Kira was the first to arrive at the base as he encountered a lot of fire but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Maneuvering out of the way of enemy fire Kira saw more of his Zaft suits getting closer as he had taken out most of them so holes were larger. However Kira knew one thing and that was there were a lot more mobile suits here then there were out there so Kira had to use his own people when he went inside.

Kira was taking out suit after suit as some of his suits then finally joined him however Kira got another priority message and this one was from Ryu.

**With Kira and Ryu**

"Yes sir," Kira said to Ryu.

"Sensors just detected that Destroy commander, it is off course and will land a few miles to the south, it will likely come up from there," Ryu told him.

Kira slightly smiled, but he wanted this done before that suit arrived, so now he had to alter his strategy, first take on destroy then finish the job at the base.

"I will head it off down there sir," Kira said as he accelerated in what looked like a retreat but was far from that as he headed south.

**Shore line-Miles from the Panama Base**

Stellar flew non stop to this base, she was completely focused on this Hibiki and Panama, she knew she had to go north but her sensors alerted her to something a little quicker.

She saw a smaller machine heading at her but its devilish eyes made her think this could be it.

Kira arrived in no time with the speed from the Armageddon, the alliance forces didn't follow him as they were probably all too happy to see him go.

Kira however saw the large machine as now it was round two for him with another one of these machines, however this time it was at fully power, no damage and this could satisfy him.

Kira arrived quickly as he wasted no time.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter the battle picks up, as Kira faces off with Stellar. See you later.**


	68. Battle of Panama Part Two

**(A\N): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

**Battle of Panama Part Two**

**Miles from the Panama Base**

Kira arrived in no time with the speed from the Armageddon, the alliance forces didn't follow him as they were probably all too happy to see him go.

Kira however saw the large machine as now it was round two for him with another one of these machines, however this time it was at fully power, no damage and this could satisfy him.

Kira arrived quickly as he wasted no time.

Stellar saw the alert as she landed her machine crushing the jungle behind her as she showed the massive size of the Destroy.

"Enemy," Stellar said to herself as she prepared to fire, however that machine looked very familiar to her.

Kira saw the Destroy in its attack mode, from the earlier scans he took of the Destroy over the ocean he knew the weaponry and the power of what one of these things could do.

Kira didn't waste anytime as he stuck with his rifle.

"Let's see what you have," Kira said as he fired a few shots at the machine.

The shots were immediately nullified by the energy barrier but Kira expected that.

Kira flew up close trying to get a feel for this pilot, so far no emotions were showing to badly, he would have to do a little more attacking to bring the emotions out of whoever the pilot was.

Stellar counter firing a few shots of her own, the two high energy beam cannons locked on as they fired.

Two massive blasts were moving towards Kira as his armor wouldn't be able to repel those beams so he quickly flipped over one and then completely evaded the other.

Kira knew he would have to go in short range if he wanted to penetrate that energy barrier.

After evading the last attack he moved in closer dodging more blasts. However this time he removed his sabers, connecting all four into a large beam javelin. Kira moved in towards her quickly.

Stellar fired again however this machine was quick to evade and even faster that she didn't get time to repel the attack. Kira moved in and sliced one of the large cannons right off the back of the Destroy.

Stellar got knocked around as her anger rose.

Kira was up in the sky as something was occurring to him, "This is boring me, is that all you have?" Kira was asking as so far it was a complete disappointment.

Stellar yelled out as she activated the twenty thermal plasma cannons across the backpack.

Kira got an alert on this as this was a complete barrage of fire. Beams shot out from all around the back pack and going just about everywhere.

Kira dodged the attacks as they were coming one right after another.

Kira had a slight smile again, "A little better but you better go higher then that," Kira was talking about her battle performance."

Kira flew in between attacks and did the same thing with the other cannon. Kira swiped the second large beam cannon off as he went back for the sky.

Stellar felt being attacked again as she lost another cannon, it was then she realized she was very close to dying.

Stellar quickly shook her head as she freaked out completely. She took the Destroy out of its attack mode as the machine rose higher in the sky.

Kira however immediately sensed the distraught from the pilot, his abilities caught that fear instantly, "There you are," Kira said as he was tapped in now.

Kira watched as the machine rose as this was something that should have happened in the first place, the attack mode on the Destroy was not good for one on one battle with the Armageddon. Kira knew that from the scans earlier and now he finally caused this pilot to switch to is normal mode and now Kira would hopefully get the battle he wanted.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

Ryu became aware that the Destroy arrived and he knew Kira moved to intercept it. This was bad timing for them as he was about the clear the defensive lines of the base but they would make do without him for this task.

A few suits that were already gaining ground were destroyed so Ryu contacted all battle commanders and made sure they didn't move in until all squads assigned were near the shore.

The remaining suits were forced back a little as they waited for their reinforcements, once they were at equal strength it was coordinator vs. natural and Ryu was pretty clear who would win.

Ryu checked on the progress of the cannon as well, so far so good as it was charging the fastest it could.

The assault teams were still waiting orders but until Kira returned Ryu couldn't send them in yet.

The waters were falling to the Zaft forces as the power was just too great, they had to spend a lot of resources against the Doomsday and that was a death wish in itself so they just didn't have the naval forces to do this. They thought they did but it just wasn't enough to the power of the Doomsday and the fleet of Zaft.

Ryu sat back as he watched the battle go on, today was turning out to be a great day.

* * *

**Alliance Base**

**Frontline Defense**

The mobile suits second line was forced forward as Kira nearly wiped the first out before he took off but they were holding ground so far. The Zaft mobile suits fell back as they waited for their own reinforcements, which was when a battle at the shore was really going to begin.

**Headquarters**

"Commander, they have passed the point of no return, however our shore line defenses are holding strong," an officer said.

"What was the news on that machine we picked up?" the commander asked.

"It has landed south of us sir, and that suit went after it," the officer replied.

"This might just be our day after all, we will hold them here, I want the status of that warship?" The base commander said as if they fired that cannon it was over and so far no ship was able to confirm what the Doomsday was doing our show images as they were destroyed before they could get close.

The Zaft fleet was almost like as shield as well blocking the view and their aerial suits were taking care of fighters or anything that got close since they arrived past the point of no return, as the alliance likes to call the location its at.

* * *

**South of the Base**

**With Kira and Stellar**

All Stellar could feel and determine was death at the moment. This machine not only looked like the devil itself but its reddish black eyes truly gave it that feeling of death.

Stellar was breathing heavily as she wasn't out of the fight; she just had to compose herself.

What she didn't expect was a voice coming over the radio.

Kira thought it was possible to get the battle he wanted, and with his abilities finding the weakness it was time to play around with the mind a little.

Kira tuned into all frequencies on the radio as he pinpointed her signal and got it with barely any trouble at all.

"You better not be making me waste my time, identify yourself pilot, you are certainly not who I thought," Kira said as he had suspicions when he heard a machine like this left Orb but it wasn't Mu behind the machine.

Stellar heard the hatred in the voice as she grew angry, however her fear was to strong as well and that was only giving Kira a big advantage.

"I can sense your distraught, identify yourself," Kira said.

"Neo not die," was all she said.

Kira remembered that name it was what Mu used, however this pilot didn't seem all up there or something was wrong.

"Hibiki, panama, don't kill Neo," was all the pilot said again.

Kira heard his name, but his abilities were telling him something else about this girl, the readings were erratic he was sensing from her, he hadn't sensed anything like this since that extended on that ship.

"You search for commander Hibiki do you?" Kira said needing to get more.

"I will kill him, he will not hurt Neo," Stellar said.

Kira got that loud as day, she could make sense, and here he thought he would be dealing with another one of those brainless tools.

"You're an extended I believe, though you seem as idiotic as the rest, you can manage a full sentence, now we are getting somewhere," Kira replied.

"I want Hibiki, no one will destroy me," Stellar said in raged.

Kira slightly smiled, "A sentence twice in a row, now I am privileged…well my dear you came to the right person, I am none other than Commander Kira Hibiki the one that will destroy you."

Steller found her guy, this was the target she wanted as her rage built again, but when she heard that word destroy it distracted her a little, however she was still in the fight.

Kira knew he found it with her displeasure of hearing about death, "Just wait until I finish up things here, Neo will be eliminated."

Stellar felt both fear and rage.

"Neo will be destroyed," Kira told her.

She was losing it.

"Neo will die!" Kira said completely darkly as that did the trick.

Stellar shook her head again, "I will kill you!" Stellar yelled.

Kira observed the machine as she targeted the energy cannon on her head as well as the missile launchers on the main body and fired them all.

"This could be it," Kira told himself as he quickly evaded the cannons as he targeted the missiles with his rifle.

He picked them off while evading.

Stellar was going crazy with the weapons, she fired more even after they were destroyed, it was shot after shot. She even added in the multi phase energy cannon on the torso.

Kira was doing what he did best as he evaded the shots and destroyed the missiles, "You will have to do better then that," Kira radioed to her.

"Neo not die," she was saying over and over.

"You better worry about yourself as you will be the first to die!" Kira yelled hatefully.

Stellar froze for a split second when she heard that, her fear was growing strong again, and for good reason.

That split second dropped the defense long enough for Kira to fire his rifle straight into the torso's energy cannon. It was not a fatal shot but an explosion around the torso occurred.

That only drove her fear and rage higher as she was attacking with just about everything she had.

Kira only sarcastically shook his head, "Those who fight me with pure rage will never defeat me, you truly are the brainless tool like I thought," Kira replied moving in closer as even after his shots she could have defected them with her own positron shield but she was obviously not using it for some reason.

Stellar however moved the retractable arm straight at the approaching Armageddon, Kira dropped his senses as he didn't think she was worthy of them but that was a mistake.

The arm smashed straight into the Armageddon knocking Kira back, Kira turned around firing a quick shot and doing a split second something else as he saw the five barrel hand beam cannon staring straight at him.

The shot from Kira smashed the head of the Armageddon taking out that weapon, but he had a little problem of his own as Stellar fired those cannons.

* * *

**Panama Base**

**Defensive Line**

The battle started raging as Zaft reinforcements gathered and made their assault.

Suits rifle fire and saber clashes were what the sight was about. Tanks fired and were stepped on, missiles and anti defensive weapons were used.

All out war on the shore was being done.

**Headquarters**

The command structure was still up and running which was a good thing but they were losing this battle and losing hard as the Zaft ships were getting closer.

* * *

**Panama Waters**

**Fleets**

Zaft had taken about eighty percent of the ships and the alliances aerial forces were retreating to the base to help out there so it was becoming more and more easy to get things done.

**With Shinn**

Shinn finished off another suit as he realized that Kira was about a few miles south and was fighting a Destroy. Shinn's orders were to assist in advancement but Shinn got a very strong feeling he should head that way. Why should Kira get the better victory, after all they were winning out here. However a quick order came in to him as it was from the chairman it made his strong feeling reality as his orders were to go and relieve Kira so he could get things done at the headquarters.

Shinn smiled as he started heading south, this was something he had to do and he would get his ultimate glory with Kira not able to do anything about it.

* * *

**Miles south of the base**

Stellar finished firing the shot as she looked ahead.

All she saw after that five barrel shot was the Armageddon's energy shield activated and not a scratch on it.

"How sad, you should have seen that," Kira said over the radio.

Stellar had him that time and now he was treating her like a piece of garbage again. However she felt a little strange in this suit.

Kira used the machines finger and pointed down.

Stellar couldn't see but as she tried moving forward she felt it, and was able to see it as something happened.

Before the shot Kira fired the rifle however he quickly connected his two sabers with the other two into the javelin and threw it a few seconds before activating the shield. The sabers on each side were already in doubles as Kira never split them so all he had to do was grab one double and move it to the side connecting it to the double then throw it. It was a perfect throw from the Armageddon as the large javelin beam struck right inside the left leg of the Destroy.

"Your arm blocked your view when I threw it, the down side of a large mobile suit, however it was truly pathetic, you deserve to die," Kira told her sternly.

Stellar tried moving the legs again as the beam only sliced threw more as the javelins beam was large with all four sabers giving it a lot of power. Her first move made the saber slice downward more as now the leg exploded.

Stellar cried out as the machine was going down since the other leg couldn't stabilize it.

"You're in trouble now," Kira replied as he believed it was time to finish the job.

The Destroy came crashing down as it was now on one knee and still falling downward more.

Stellar tried moving the machine as best she could and firing but controls were starting to malfunction. Damage down all over was heavy and she didn't know what was going on.

Kira landed his machine in front of hers as he retrieved his four sabers; he now disconnected them and returned them to their places.

Stellar moved the arm as she tried placing it in front of the Armageddon. Kira quickly removed one saber as he started slicing the finger cannons on the machine.

The cannons blew up as she was running out of options here.

"Now you die!" Kira told her sternly.

Stellar quickly looked up as Kira rose to the sky.

She watched as the wings spread, Stellar quickly gripped her head as she didn't know what to do anymore she was about to die and it was affecting her.

Kira released the dragoons as it didn't find it necessary to split them so there were only eight blasters.

Kira moved them around as they struck the machine in various places.

The back the head the arm and finally Kira moved it around to the main body as he fired there striking the torso.

Stellar felt the cockpit explode but it wasn't fatal damage to her at least.

The machine was exploding all around her as the machine was leaning backwards and now fell straight on its back damage was seen all around it. Parts were destroyed and the machine was unusable.

Kira returned the Dragoons as he got an alert from behind.

Kira checked the data as it was his moron subordinate.

**With Kira and Shinn**

Shinn arrived as his hope of making Kira abandon this battle for orders was shot to smoke. The Destroy was lying destroyed in the jungle below.

"What is it you want?" Kira asked as overall he was too disappointed with this battle, he expected more. Kira then knew that just about only two people would be able to give him a battle he wanted, after this battle it had been proven.

Shinn was highly annoyed, "The chairman's orders, I am to relieve you here so you can take over the assault."

Kira smiled, "Well as you can see I have taken care of that little problem."

Kira could sense Shinn's distaste, "What's the matter? You're not getting any big missions; well little cubs have to earn their place before challenging the alpha."

Shinn was growing angry, Kira said something like that to him before and it made his blood boil.

Kira was about to turn around when they both detected something from their monitors.

Down at the Destroy the pilot was getting out, Stellar was dragging her injured self out.

Kira looked over to Shinn, "Since you want action so bad, I will leave that pilot to you, kill her and destroy the rest of this worthless machine, you weren't missing anything," Kira said as he flew off back towards the base.

Shinn snarled as he landed the machine.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

"Sir, we are receiving a com signal," an officer told Ryu.

Ryu took it on his terminal as it was Kira, "Destroy has been destroyed sir," Kira reported.

"You don't sound to pleased commander," Ryu told him.

"It was another of those brainless extended, a complete waste of my time," Kira replied.

"Such is life commander, forces are clashing at the base, I shall send the choppers out now," Ryu said.

"Acknowledged," Kira replied as they were going in and they signed off.

Ryu then gave Willard the order.

**Agile choppers**

The assault teams were ready as the choppers were given the orders to take off. A few aerial machines went as escorts as they surrounded the choppers.

The choppers then made their way towards the base.

* * *

**Panama Base**

**Assault teams**

The mobile suit escorts saw the approaching line. One good thing was just about all anti aircraft torrents were destroyed, and the mobile suits were clashing hard as they approached from above.

The mobile suits and choppers went for altitude to the highest point they could go to avoid as much fire as possible, but everything was to busy to worry about it.

They crossed the battle grounds as they saw the headquarters building and something from the south.

**With Kira**

Kira arrived back at the base from the south, most forces were at the west defensive line so he meant with no resistance as he crossed into the base, however a few suits did spot him, their un-fortune.

Kira shot them dead with his rifle as he saw the headquarters, looking above he saw his attack teams moving in as Kira had to do one more thing before they went in. As he did that now.

* * *

**Miles from the Base**

**With Shinn**

Shinn landed the machine as he grabbed his pistol as he opened the cockpit doors. He went down the wire as he landed on the ground. From what he saw that pilot looked completely out of it and highly injured so he figured he could do this quickly.

He ran towards the Destroy as Kira damaged it pretty good, sure he could have just destroyed the entire thing with a shot from the Destiny but he wanted to do it this way. He wanted to show the leadership he could operate just as Kira would. Kira wouldn't just destroy the machine he would finish the pilot then the machine and Shinn wanted to show the leadership he had what it takes to do the jobs Kira did.

Arriving upward he started climbing up the mobile suit as he took notice of the pilot, he watched as her helmet fell off but he couldn't see her face yet.

Shinn got up and dropped to one knee as he pointed his weapon. That was when she turned around and spotted him.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter is the assault on the headquarters as Shinn is faced with a decision. Bye for now.**


	69. Battle of Panama Part Three

**(A\N): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

**Battle of Panama Part Three**

**Panama Base-Near Headquarters**

Kira arrived back at the base from the south, most forces were at the west defensive line so he meant with no resistance as he crossed into the base, however a few suits did spot him, their un-fortune.

Kira shot them dead with his rifle as he saw the headquarters, looking above he saw his attack teams moving in as Kira had to do one more thing before they went in. As he did that now.

Taking a look at the headquarters Kira noticed it was fairly open as the suits and other weapons had to enforce the defensive line so Kira took aim with the Vulcan CIWS on his head and aimed it straight at the headquarters. Knowing the blue print well from what they got on infrared before shutting the surveillance of the satellites down Kira knew where he had to go and what he had to do but before that he opened fire.

Shots fired out of the head as Kira was hitting the entire first floor of the headquarters. He couldn't use anything more powerful so this would do and should open a path where he wanted it. It took precision shots and his abilities to hit marks that wouldn't bring debris in their paths as well.

Kira went along the entire floor as glass shattered, concrete collapsed and a few minor fires were breaking out but all in all Kira's excellent targeting was doing its job.

**Agile Choppers**

The pilots saw the commander firing on the first floor of the building as they knew this was their cue to make their landing. Their escort was with them as well and these suits were to cover anything that was heading back this way. However for now all were way to busy with the Zaft forces by the defensive line so it was cleared so far.

With the area cleared the choppers made their way down as the assault teams started bailing out with their repelling lines. The first few soldiers kneed down and covered the rest as they were heading down one after another.

**With Kira**

Kira finished his attack as he saw the teams getting out and finishing exiting from the choppers, it was now his turn.

Kira quickly worked on the suits computer for a second before contacting Ryu.

"Yes," Kira said.

"_You are cleared, get this done fast," _Ryu ordered.

"Yes sir," Kira said signing off.

Kira finished doing what he wanted to do as he activated the Mirage Colloid again. He opened up the cockpit as the mobile suit landed.

Kira typed in a security code as it would keep the Colloid activated and wouldn't open the cockpit for anyone but him. Kira couldn't be to cautious, however the armor was still going to be activated so he didn't expect any problems as well as the escort in the sky so his suit should remain untouched.

Kira landed as soon the attack teams saw a line and the commander, it was strange seeing it like this but that was the commander for you.

Kira landed as the line went back up and the cockpit closed, leaving complete invisibility.

Kira quickly made his way over to his attack teams as they already saw soldiers poring out of the headquarters, however the Agiles were still above and they opened fire immediately. What Kira noticed was they weren't coming out of the way he was going in which meant his little attack just might have done the trick.

"Let's go," Kira said as they had to get this done quickly.

Kira didn't have any field equipment on him as his two guns would suffice.

They made their way over to the entrance as now the timer was started.

**Inside the Base**

The base didn't expect an attack at all. They were to busy with the front line defense that when Kira opened fire many from the higher floors didn't know it but those on the front floor did. Shells went through striking just about everything, including people, which was a mess.

The shots were so precise that debris fell from some areas dropping it straight in hallways and open lobbies. Kira studied the blueprints so well he knew how to bring the stuff down and where. There was however a few shots that went off course and one that was near a place Kira was headed but what could he do.

Fires were started in other areas trapping others and panic was seen through many halls as this attack wasn't expected. Total fear and chaos on the first floor just as Kira liked it.

On the upper floors they did get word and they were sending the info up the chain of command as it eventually reached the base commander.

"They what?" the commander asked.

"According to reports heavy damage on the first floor, many injured and a lot of causalities sir, also we have reports of Zaft soldiers landing outside the headquarters," the officer reported to him.

"Sound an alert, defend all areas getting here, and send out whatever we have left," the commander ordered.

"What about the first floor sir?" the officer replied.

"We are in the middle of a battle, there is nothing we can do now, just get it done," The commander ordered.

"Yes sir," the officer replied as he did as told.

The commander knew for some reason Zaft had to be after something inside. He had no clue what as they had nothing of real value; however this command center had to be the target so they would defend it.

Fire fights were soon started as Zaft had entered the base.

* * *

**South of the Base**

Shinn got up and dropped to one knee as he pointed his weapon. That was when she turned around and spotted him.

Shinn looked into the eyes of that pilot, and something stopped for him, he didn't see what he expected, he saw what looked almost like a frightened child, almost as if she didn't even know where she was at or something.

Shinn looked at the short haired blonde as he had to quickly shake himself out of a trance, she was staring at him but more like staring at the weapon pointed at her.

Shinn rose as she cried out and hid her face in her hands; there was something terribly wrong with this girl.

Shinn kept the weapon pointed at her as he called out to her.

"Stand up," Shinn said but not angrily as he always did.

The extended did nothing; she just remained on her knees and wasn't looking at him anymore.

Shinn then approached, she was wounded badly he could see that in her uniform, his orders were to finish her off but he wanted to first find out what the heck was wrong. Why he had no clue, he just felt he had to.

"What is wrong with you?" Shinn asked as it was practically a stupid thing to say.

Shinn was about five feet from her as she again looked up at him, "No die, no die, no die," was all she was saying.

"Neo will help, rescue Neo," she was now erratic saying things he had no clue the meaning of.

One thing he did get was she didn't want to die.

Shinn got a little closer as she saw his weapon again and immediately fell backwards trying to get away from him.

"Wait a minute," Shinn said quickly as he didn't know why again but he holstered his weapon inside his flight uniform as he didn't want her to see it.

She was trying to get as fast away from him as possible. Shinn noticed she was making her wounds worse as he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"You are going to injure yourself more stop struggling," Shinn told her a little sternly.

Stellar was wiggling and shaking her best to get out of his grasp, "No, no," she was saying over and over again.

Shinn didn't expect this next as she slugged him right across the cheek, his head was knocked a little back as that blow was especially hard for someone of her size.

"Knock it off, your going to kill yourself," Shinn told her as he grabbed both of her hands still a little woozy from her blow.

Stellar heard that word as she froze once again, "Die."

* * *

**Panama Headquarters**

**With Kira and his team**

Approaching the entrance where they wanted to enter, a large hole was blown open as per Kira's attack.

Soldiers moved into their operative formation covering the openings and the higher windows, as well as the rear and front.

Kira was still in his flight uniform with the helmet down, one simple reason was his helmet was unique, it had its own scanning, infrared and night vision built in. The thing cost a pretty penny but it was worth it for situations like these, they needed Kira to go where he needed and when he needed.

Approaching the entrance Kira had removed his two handguns looking at the entrance.

With a quick wave over his head, three assault members moved forward covering the entrance as they looked inside.

So far things were cleared and debris was blocking the places Kira had planned for them to be blocking.

"Move in," Kira ordered as the teams and himself moved inside.

**First floor**

Looking around all the smoke and debris nothing was found. Kira using his helmet looked through all of it with the infrared and found nothing but deceased bodies, but he knew that could easily change once they started going up.

"Commander," the team leader said.

Kira was in thought for a second, "Head east until I say otherwise."

"Yes sir," the squad leader said as they had no maps or anything on this place with them. Their satellites got the images earlier and they didn't bring a map for one reason. Kira had a photographic memory, he knew where to go and what to do, it proved it from the opening attack he did on the base. Debris seemed to fall in the right places and openings were just where they wanted them.

Kira however could thank his abilities for that, however that was only for the first floor, they had to go up to the command center which was a little ways up but he knew how to get there.

They started moving east through the damaged floor. All soldiers stayed on alert as they couldn't take any chances.

Kira was moved towards the front as they were approaching the last section they wanted to be at.

"Commander...a living natural," one soldier said as one natural soldier was squirming trying to crawl out of here.

"Orders sir?" the leader asked.

Kira didn't answer or looked as he walked right on past, aimed the weapon down and pulled the trigger.

That shot ended that persons struggle.

"Do you need to ask again?" Kira asked annoyed.

"Negative sir," the leader said as they approached the hallway.

Kira saw the door they wanted, "We head up five floors, get out head west and take the final emergency stairway to the top floor," Kira ordered as he kicked open the door.

"Move out," Kira said as the assault teams went ahead of him but not too much ahead as they were heading up stairs.

Reaching the fifth floor rather quickly, Kira sensed something as he gave a signal to two soldiers.

Kira backed up a step as the soldiers lined up against the wall with one holding something.

Kira nodded as he moved forward and kicked the door straight open and off the hinges as he quickly backed to the other side of the wall and the soldier holding a flash grenade threw it in as they stayed out of sight.

When it went off, Kira led the firing as they found some people.

The soldiers joined in as the firefight began.

**Alliance Forces**

The base commander hipped up security quickly as he got the report. He ordered security teams to all entrances and exits of each floor, not knowing where they were coming from.

He had the elevators that worked guarded and then moved to the stair cases. They just wanted people guarding them until they were organized enough for their own security teams to start patrolling them.

The fifth floor however got a rather quick surprise as the door was kicked open.

They quickly aimed their weapons only to see a flasher rolling around on the ground by their feet. Went it went off they were disorganized as their eyes and ears took a hit but that wasn't the worst part as the Zaft teams opened fire on them and it wasn't a pretty sight for the ones by the door.

* * *

**Doomsday and Outside Forces**

**Doomsday**

On the bridge Ryu had done all he could for the moment, the cannon was just about ready and as soon as he got word from Kira that they were on their way out he would give the order to open up the cannon into firing mode.

The battle at sea was practically over, Zaft reining totally supreme, the Doomsday's opening shot never allowed them to get back organized the ship was simply to powerful and the only way this ship would come down was by a ship or ships that were more powerful then the alliance had. Numbers didn't work for all their standard models, there had to be more to bring that beast down.

Ryu also needed Kira's word to announce the code phrase to their forces or they would have a very bad day once the cannon was fired.

**Defensive Line**

It all depended where you were at one the defensive line for what side was doing the best. In the center the alliance forces were holding strong as that was where most of their forces gathered, however on the right and left flank that was a totally different issue. They almost completely lost the left and more and more Zaft forces were breaking through the right.

The alliance forces were forced to make a U shape defensive line taking some away from the center but it seemed to be working for now.

However the aquatic mobile suits were starting to finish off with the ships and join up with their land base campaigns so that wasn't good for the alliance.

However Zaft wasn't pushing hard either, they didn't have to.

The battle continued to rage on.

* * *

**Headquarters-Fifth Floor**

Kira led the fire as he targeted two soldiers that were near the door and dropped them immediately, his team then moved in and they had assault rifles so they poked them around and opened fire.

Chaos was seen on the floor, gun fire everywhere and some people were civilian contractors not just military personal, but did Kira care, no way. All people had to be destroyed.

Kira gave the signal as his team started moving in and taking cover behind the wall edges and getting low as they tried to get all members on this fifth floor.

Kira moved in towards the middle as his perfect accuracy targeted and dropped the alliances reinforcements.

Kira took the lead by one wall ledge as he saw something fall towards his feet; it was defiantly one of the alliances grenades.

"That wouldn't be good," Kira said as he kicked the grenade back the other way, it exploded shortly afterward not close enough to alliance personal but it was away from him.

"Foolish naturals, threw it too soon," Kira replied as they didn't wait long enough to throw the grenade.

There weren't that many soldiers left in the stairways as Zaft was advancing quickly. They moved and kicked doors that were shut, destroying all inside and moving on.

**Alliance Forces**

The alliance attack teams were trying their best but Zaft was to fast and to precise with their targeting. They were losing people left and right as a few were trying to radio above for more backup.

The base commander did take it as he was trying to figure out what they were doing, he had a clue but he had to confirm it.

"They are on the fifth floor and moving west sir, we need backup," one soldier said.

"Fifth floor…nothing but the infirmary and technical posts are there…however," the base commander said as he now could confirm it.

"They are heading for the emergency stairs, I will send you what I can," the commander said signing off and giving orders.

The emergency stairs led from the top to the fifth and then another to the first floor. Kira blew the other entrance away so he had to go the long way around but his plan was working.

**Zaft forces**

It wasn't long before this floor was cleared from hostile forces since there weren't that many posted here, reinforcements weren't around yet and Kira and his team and found those emergency stairs.

The attack teams stood in defensive stances as Kira moved towards the door, using his abilities he didn't have to worry and that helmet so it was cleared so far.

He opened the door and the assault teams started moving in and moving up.

This time however they were more alert as alliance forces were firing down at them.

* * *

**Miles from the Base**

**With Shinn and Stellar**

Stellar was still frozen after she said that.

Shinn was stuck awfully close to her, he should have killed her, but he couldn't do that just yet.

Now she was repeating the word die all over as she started struggling again.

Shinn kept his grip on her, "Listen, your not going to die," Shinn told her loudly as he still wasn't sure on that yet but she had to stop getting worked up.

Upon hearing that she did start to calm down, she then looked up at him with innocent eyes. He saw them when they were enraged but these were different.

"Who are you?" Shinn asked.

She was still a little silent almost as if in shock.

Shinn took a step back, "You do have a name don't you, my name is Shinn."

"Stellar, Neo calls me Stellar," was all she said.

However this Neo was she was certainly obsessed with that name.

"Is Neo your commanding officer or what?" Shinn asked.

All she did was nod her head.

Shinn now knew at least he was getting somewhere with her now.

"You came from Orb correct?" Shinn asked though he still hated the word Orb.

"Stop Hibiki from killing Neo," was all she replied.

That clicked in Shinn's head as his commanding officers last name was Hibiki.

"You're lucky you are still al…" Shinn decided not to say anything else that related to death he didn't know how she would react to other words so he decided to avoid it all together.

Shinn stared at her as she wasn't bad to look at, but he knew once again he should have killed her not sit around and get to know her but he couldn't stop.

Shinn saw her arm as he reached out to it.

She did back away a little.

"I am not going to hurt you, you need treatment," Shinn said.

Stellar stared at him, his eyes didn't look deadly or anything they were soft towards her, maybe even more so then Neo's.

She lifted her arm as Shinn took it and started field treating it.

Shinn tried cleaning it off the best he could as he wondered about her, for a second she didn't seem much like a soldier, but then enraged she certainly seemed like a great soldier.

Shinn checked her other wounds as she was causing a lot of damage to them, he didn't see anything fatal but he did see some series that she needed to have them looked at more thoroughly.

"Does your commander know you're here?" Shinn asked as it seemed strange for them to only send one suit.

Stellar shook her head again, he didn't.

"This is just great," Shinn said as he looked back towards the base.

What in the world was he going to do now?

Shinn now had to make a decision, he would have to finish her off or he would have to let her go. Questions flew through his mind, letting her go. Would she be able to make it? Would the commander find out? Or the biggest question how would she go? Or the other reasons he was starting to lean away from, Kill her, or capture her and let Kira kill her.

Shinn looked at the base as he still had some time.

Shinn walked back over to her as he spoke with her some more, she was starting to trust and open up to him rather quickly he thought.

* * *

**Headquarters-Stairways**

Taking fire from the high ground wasn't the best of things but Kira's team was trained to deal with that. Their coordinator skills and accuracy were going to come into play as it was all about timing and like before precision.

Kira got in on this as well as he finished off soldier after soldier going up.

Eventually they got through that and were at the top floor.

Kira knew this door led into one giant room which was the command center.

They had to know he was coming as he gave a final few orders to the squad.

"Watch your firing and drop anything inside, except leave whoever is in charge for me," Kira ordered as they prepared to move in.

This door was sealed shut so Kira nodded to his explosive specialist as they started rigging the door.

The explosives were set as Kira and the team moved back.

"Now," Kira ordered.

The turn of a small lever on a detonator blew the door right off with minimum damage.

"Go," Kira ordered as the assault teams moved in.

**Alliance Forces**

The base commander had the doors sealed but when one blew open he quickly grabbed his handgun as they would stop them at all costs. The commander did one more thing before turning and aiming his weapon to fire, it did.

* * *

**Gibraltar**

**Alliance Forces**

Like other alliance bases around the earth Gibraltar was stepped up in security as well.

However since they were a mass driver they were taking into account larger measures and were at the highest level of security. It was a good thing as well since the morning after Panama they were coming from across the Mediterranean.

**Zaft Forces**

Like on their scheduled time the Zaft forces were heading across the sea, the journey was time consuming however they made it quicker then schedule, the morning after the Panama battles conclusion.

They only had mobile units however they met with no resistance until they were in the bases radar range.

Forces moved in as battle was raged.

* * *

**Headquarters-Command Center**

**With Kira**

After the door was blown open the assault teams had to be highly cautious of what they did, but they did open fire.

Kira however was one of the first ones in again as he used his abilities to pick off the most threatening first.

**Alliance forces**

The base commander turned and opened fire as he saw his officers being picked off left and right by this man with godlike skill.

He was forced to duck under a counsel as he evaded fire, which was when his team moved in. With as many counsels in here to hide Zaft was being highly cautious as many were still forced to stay outside and fire from the doorway.

"Sir, what now sir," one alliance officer said ducking from fire.

"We have the advantage, I know what they want," the commander said.

"Return fire at all costs, they will not take my base, we have to hold them off for as long as it lasts," the commander replied.

"Yes…," was all the officer got out as he was shot and perished immediately.

The commander returned fire with a pistol but the shots were getting closer.

**With Kira and the base Commander**

Kira moved his unit in as they stayed hidden and returned fire carefully. The majority he kept back. This went on for a little while, which was making Kira fall behind schedule.

Kira decided if this was to get done without screwing up what he wanted to do, he would have to do it himself.

Kira jumped up and rolled over one counsel firing two shots, striking two officers. When he hit the ground he rolled over once more reaching another council.

Kira calculated about five to six more officers. His team was doing a great job with the others and they finished off a lot earlier.

Climbing to one knee but keeping his head hidden. Kira saw where he wanted to go, three more councils ahead.

Kira decided he could do this in one run.

Moving to the lower side of the council Kira shot once again striking another officer as he jumped over and flipped forward to the opposite row of councils, as he did he fired three shots. One was a fatal first blow while the other struck an officer in the lower leg which made the officer jerk into the open and the second shot was a fatal shot dropping those two.

Kira didn't stop as he rolled over another row and was now only two rows away.

The officers were forced to stay down as the Zaft forces behind were also moving in from behind Kira.

The base commander was hunkered down as they had no where to go, but he knew it was over long before, he just wanted to hold out longer then it would truly be all over.

With two of the remaining three officers left and they were diagonal to Kira; he decided he had to do it this way.

Changing clips again Kira had two full rounds of magazines left. He lifted the barrel of one slightly over the edge and fired randomly while the second one to the lower side randomly.

This forced the alliance officers to stay into cover as Kira made his move with his lightning speed.

Heading straight across to the counsel, he was on one side they were on the other, Kira made his last roll as he shot one person and holstered the weapon while the other one quickly moved the weapon towards Kira. Kira snatched the weapon and lifted it upward as the officer was firing shots into the ceiling. Kira stared at the officer as he bent the arm down; the strength of a natural was nothing for Kira.

Kira then let his arm do the rest as a little twist and the remaining officer was not going to be moving that neck anytime soon. Kira gave a final shot just to be sure.

Kira set his eyes on the final person who was the base commander and was pinned down from Kira's units they weren't letting the commander move in for a shot.

Kira moved over the side as he placed the weapon right on the commander's head.

The commander didn't see him coming that way, he immediately dropped his weapon.

"You know that won't help you," Kira told him deadly.

"Maybe…at least I could say I saw the face of the demon of Zaft," the commander said.

Kira looked at him funny, "Something is not right."

The commander looked at him swiftly for a second, that didn't seem good, "What are you talking about?"

"Danger," Kira said from his senses.

Kira nodded as the officers took hold of him.

Kira turned around to the terminal as he saw the bases self destruct mechanism on and running down; it was at a minute thirty.

"Impressive," Kira said.

"Its to late, if it wasn't programmed with a mandatory time limit I would have done this a lot sooner, after all this battle was lost before it began, and now you won't even be able to stop it," The commander said.

Kira smirked as he typed godlike into the terminal.

Twenty seconds as the base commander saw the timer stop, "Override accepted," was all the terminal said.

"How?" the commander asked stunned.

"Naturals, you prove over and over your inferiority," Kira said lifting the gun again.

"Your beloved species as almost at an end so need not worry the rest will join you," Kira said as he pulled the trigger.

The commander fell to the ground, "Such a waste of good ammo," Kira replied holstering his weapon.

Kira then turned to his team, "I want it in two minutes."

"Yes sir," the officers replied as they took out small computers as well and began hooking them into the command centers main computer.

They got through the security easily as they began the download.

"I want to know what the alliance is up to," Kira said as he walked away.

The sole purpose of this mission was to steal all the data that was in the bases command center, Kira knew that the alliance big shots had to be in contact and since they didn't attack them immediately that confirmed his suspicions and now Kira wanted data. If the alliance big shots said anything to them Kira would know just what their plans were and he would know what they were doing to mount a counter defense, so if it was in the alliances communication data base or anything else they would know everything.

The entire download of all that data took only two minutes.

"Done sir," the officer said.

"We fall back now, mission complete," Kira said as they began falling back and out of this base.

They met with a little resistance but other then that they had a straight path through.

**Outside the headquarters**

Once outside they had the data as the choppers returned and Kira radioed Ryu.

"Sir, we have the data," Kira said.

"Excellent, bring it back and we will have it analyzed, I will begin preparations for the cannon immediately," Ryu said.

"Yes sir, we are falling out now, now is the time for the signal," Kira said.

"Return immediately," Ryu said.

"I have one last thing to do sir, then I will be back," Kira replied as he moved towards his machine which wasn't at all touched. The machine deactivated its armor as Kira went up and into the cockpit.

His team climbed their ropes and the choppers were heading out of there quickly.

**Doomsday**

Ryu looked straight at Willard, he gave the signal and the cannon started moving again.

* * *

**South-Miles from the base**

**With Shinn and Stellar**

Shinn spoke with Stellar some more, she did open up to him a little and Shinn had made his decision.

"Listen, I will get you out of here," Shinn told her.

Stellar looked up at him, "Shinn look after me."

"Yes I will, I will take you away from all this war, I don't know how I am going to do this, but," Shinn said as he was really pondering how to do this.

Shinn reached his hand out to her as she stood up, they were going to get off the top of this mobile suit that was for sure, he didn't know how he would do this, but right now the best thing was to get away from here.

Shinn and Stellar got a large gust of wind as Shinn turned around and saw nothing, the paranoia was starting already.

If he were to do this he couldn't turn back, coming back was a certain death sentence, but going to Orb wasn't something he wanted either. However if he could just get her away without him knowing that wasn't something that was very likely as well. Shinn determined the first thing to do was destroy the remains of the Destroy. If he did that he could maybe just say that she went up with it. That could work for now.

Shinn was coming up with ideas he could go with, for some reason he felt a strong connection with this girl and couldn't just kill her. Shinn decided it was for the best if he just snuck her on board and then came up with the rest afterward, one thing was for certain he had to do it fast as time was short.

Shinn looked at Stellar, "I am going to take you to my ship, it is large enough to place you somewhere, at least then I could find some way of getting you back."

"Thank you," Stellar said as she smiled at him.

Shinn blushed, something he never did before, and he realized she probably never thanked anyone before either.

"We better go," Shinn said nicely.

Stellar smiled again as they began walking.

They began turning around as immediately a shot was heard.

Shinn jerked as he looked over, Stellar was looking at him however she had a bullet wound straight to her chest.

Shinn's eyes widened in pain and horror as she began to fall. He didn't know her that well but for some reason it truly hurt.

Shinn reached out and grabbed her as she became very weak.

Shinn didn't remember hurt of this kind since his parents and sister died.

Shinn looked up as he saw his commanding officer up in the air holding one of his guns. Soon the armor deactivated as that gust of wind just showed what that was from.

Kira stared down at them, "How utterly disappointing, you have failed me!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter is the aftermath, the Doomsday, as well as Kira and Shinn's confrontation. See you later.**


	70. Cleared

**(A\N): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy**

**Cleared**

**Doomsday**

Ryu looked straight at Willard, and gave him the code phrase for what they were about to do.

Willard ordered that transferred out over all Zaft channels.

**Outside**

The order was sent to all ships and then transferred to all mobile suits in the field.

The subs immediately started clearing back to get behind the Doomsday, no sub wasted any time doing what they were ordered to do.

Mobile suits nearby immediately returned as the order was spread to the front line mobile suits.

**Base Defensive Line**

The code word was transmitted as the suits received it.

All commanding mobile suits gave the order to their team members as the suits started falling back. They laid down cover and defensive fire as they stopped their advance and began their withdrawal.

The alliance mobile suits were highly confused by this action, Zaft was winning. They also haven't got any word from their commanding officers from the headquarters in awhile which made sense as they were dead.

The suits didn't have orders to pursue so they remained on the defensive line and for a minute they could sort of call this a victory.

**Doomsday**

Once the order was given Ryu nodded to Willard. Willard removed the keycard and placed it in the slot next to his seat as they started preparing for fire.

Willard got the reports from his officers as they were ready to extend the cannon.

The ship started rising up into the air as the cannon started moving out. The cannon opened into his umbrella shape as the bridge crew could once again no longer see out of the front. The cannon was fully extended as all they needed now was Ryu's order and once his forces were clear he would give that order.

**Forces**

The Zaft forces were falling back as quickly as possible as Ryu was mostly waiting on Kira.

* * *

**South of the Base**

Shinn didn't remember hurt of this kind since his parents and sister died.

Shinn looked up as he saw his commanding officer up in the air holding one of his guns. Soon the Mirage armor deactivated as that gust of wind just showed what that was from.

Kira stared down at them, "How utterly disappointing, you have failed me!"

Shinn looked down from Stellar then up to Kira and back and forth.

Stellar was struggling for breath as she smiled up at Shinn; it was almost like another thank you for what he did.

Shinn's emotions were running very high, a mixture of rage and hurt, just as he felt back when his family was killed. He got worse as he let out a cry when she died.

Kira was making his way down as he approached the Destroy; he got up in no time as Shinn was still there cradling that dead extended.

Kira got up as he could only shake his head in disgust over what this fool was doing, "Truly pathetic, getting all worked up over the death of a brainless being," Kira told him.

Shinn was getting enraged more as he slowly turned around glaring at his commanding officer.

Kira stared at him, "Your hatred is reaching its peak, I thought I could channel it, but now it appears that you are more useless to me then I hoped," Kira said as if he got this worked up over the death of a natural he was truly useless to them. Not only that but he disobeyed orders and was going to try and hide this thing on his ship. Kira was listening to everything as he landed.

When Kira arrived he saw that the Destiny was still there but what did it was he saw Shinn talking with this creature and getting to close, he crossed past a point of no return when Kira heard he was going to help the thing.

Kira didn't consider extendeds humans or of anything of value, they were brainless tools that were uncontrollable and too much of a problem for battle so they were lower then naturals in his book.

Shinn was shaking in anger as he kept his stare on Kira.

"Aw, are you mad I took your toy away, let me give you one more piece of truth before I finish with you," Kira told him.

Shinn let Stellar down gently as he started standing up.

"Let me explain why you hate Orb so much," Kira told him.

That grabbed Shinn's attention as he didn't even care Kira held a gun to him.

"You remember that fateful day when the alliance attacked your country, I would know it well since I was there as well," Kira told him.

Shinn still listened and still enraged.

Kira remembered from when he first got the file on his team Ryu explained the situation with Shinn to Kira and Kira thought it was ironic.

"You remember the Freedom well correct, I should know since I was the pilot," Kira told him sternly.

Shinn froze in pure hatred; he remembered that machine from that day.

Kira was saying all this to get under his skin, and it was working, "Especially when I fried your family, boy was that entertaining," Kira said purely to get under his skin despite what had happened.

Kira knew Shinn had a situation with all that so he exploited it and what he said was meant to dig straight into his soul.

Shinn exploded as the memories were there and he went straight for him not caring about the weapon.

Kira decided to do one thing, he holstered the weapon.

Something snapped and shattered inside of Shinn when this happened.

Kira stood steady as he waited for him.

Shinn let his fist fly as Kira immediately caught it. Shinn let the other one as Kira caught that one as well.

What shocked Kira a little was Shinn was nearly overpowering him a little, as Kira could feel himself heading backwards, however one thing about that was Kira wasn't using his skill yet.

"Truly a good day that was, can you say barbequed Asuka family?" Kira asked.

Shinn pushed harder yelling in rage.

"Tell me I have to know, did you find any parts of them left?" Kira asked.

Shinn finally got an arm free as he got the swing off.

Kira easily ducked delivering a swift kick to his ribs, this knocked Shinn back as the blow was powerful but the rage wasn't letting him feel that.

"Rage is a powerful emotion and gives you strength however you can never control it so that makes you no better then a natural," Kira told him.

Shinn went at it again.

Kira however was done playing around.

Kira met his charge but his speed was better, "You're just a coordinator," Kira said delivering two shift punches to the face and gut.

Shinn flew upward a little as Kira jumped in the air and with a spinning kick the blow landed straight across his cheek the force was nearly strong enough to snap his neck as it flew to the side.

Once Kira landed he pulled out his gun and fired.

Shinn took the shot as he was falling to the edge of the Destroy. Shinn landed on his left side for a second as he rolled over to his stomach, he felt his body going a little numb, Shinn was near the edge of the Destroy as he rolled right off. The drop was painful as he stayed on his stomach.

Kira approached the edge as he looked down; he saw blood coming out of Shinn as it leaked onto the soil.

Kira shook his head again, "Such a waste of what could have been talent."

Kira checked the north as the Doomsday should be almost ready to fire, it was miles away but this was something Kira wanted to see.

Kira went over to the Destroy before quickly doing something then he made it back over to his suit as he boarded it and powered it up.

Kira however looked over and saw the Destiny.

Kira walked over to it as he didn't need the thing anymore, Kira saw where it was angled to as he took out one saber and stabbed it straight through the lower left leg.

The beam went through as Kira pulled it out as a small explosion was seen and the Destiny started falling.

Kira watched as it fell in the direction where Shinn's body was.

Kira watched as it fell, "Squish," Kira said as he had no need to do anything else.

Kira powered up and flew back north, however as he looked back he had a small smirk.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Outside**

All suits and subs were just about cleared only a few were left as they saw the massive cannon ready to fire almost eager to fire.

The last ship cleared when Kira arrived back from the south.

**Kira's Hanger**

Kira radioed in as his hanger opened as Kira had to maneuver around the cannon and get to the hanger. Kira landed as he got word from the bridge.

"_We are a machine short commander," _Ryu said.

"The fool played out his use, showing sympathy and committing treason, I have carried out his sentence," Kira replied.

"_Very well, I will fire the cannon now, return to the bridge when you are done, we have things to discuss," _Ryu ordered.

"Yes sir," Kira replied as they signed off.

Kira got out and changed as he made his way to the bridge.

**Bridge**

After that conversation Ryu turned to Willard, "Status?"

"All forces cleared, the cannon is at maximum capacity for land sir," Willard replied.

Ryu stared at him, "Fire."

Willard typed into the codes as he pushed the final button.

Outside the cannon started its activation.

The large beam started forming as it was shot out, expanding as it did. The beam was straight on target.

**Panama Base**

The remaining Panama forces were almost in celebration when Zaft retreated however that changed when they saw that massive beam heading straight for them.

The beam passed by vaporizing anything in its path as it struck the base, a massive explosion was seen as the base was destroyed, surrounding trees were gone, radiation spread and destruction was seen.

The connection between North and South America was completely destroyed.

**With Kira**

Kira arrived back on the bridge as he looked at Ryu. This campaign was a total success.

* * *

**South of the Base**

All that was seen here was the massive Destroy and the Destiny slumped over it.

Shinn opened his eyes as he heard the Armageddon fly off and he looked above him only to see the body of his mobile suit feet away from him.

Shinn recalled everything, after he was knocked back and heard that shot, Shinn felt his something strike around his chest. However what the bullet struck was his handgun. He placed it in there when he didn't want Stellar to see it anymore.

Despite his rage as he rolled over to his stomach and then off the machine he was able to get his knife off and made a cut into his stomach area away from all vital organs, which produced the blood he needed. The wound was mild but did bleed. Kira took him to lightly when he was enraged and Shinn knew that was a losing situation so he matured quickly as he decided he had to fight Kira on his own terms so this was his way out.

When the bullet struck his handgun, for a second his body went numb with the uncertainty. Luckily what happened was extremely rare but something was correct that it wasn't his time to go. After Shinn hit the ground and Kira left then came his machine. Shinn watched as it fell and Shinn quickly moved to the side of the Destroy as he hit the ground in an area where the machine didn't hit the ground, if that would have happened he would be more flatter then a bug.

His body needed time to recover as the Doomsday entered his mind. He knew it was going to fire as he knew the shot was angled more north so all he could do was hope the aftereffects wouldn't reach here.

He heard the shot from here as he was able to get inside the mobile suits cockpit barely but he was able to get to the cord which was dangling on the ground.

This was only for precaution however like he thought the blast didn't reach here. If he was in space that would have been a different matter but the Doomsday's cannon wasn't as strong in earth as it was in space.

Shinn now had to figure out what to do as he patched his wounds, Kira had just taken Stellar away and now he had to pay. Shinn wanted to try and power up his machine and their was nothing wrong with his machine but the leg so it didn't have any problems getting it started, Shinn moved the slumped machine off the Destroy but as he did that the thing blew completely up.

Kira apparently set a self destruct timer inside the Destroy. The explosion wasn't massive but it knocked the Destiny away and blew it into the ocean it was near.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

Kira arrived on the bridge as they were overseeing the aftermath. The cannon once again took damage but they seem to improve every time so it wasn't as bad as the last. The cannon was left out while it cooled and Ryu got a status report from all over the ship.

Everything was in the green especially the reactor they used to power the ship so everything was stable and nothing had to be worried about here.

"Mission accomplished," Ryu said as they were now getting images, the mass driver was destroyed and the base was gone. Total destruction to everything in its path.

"I guess that leaves only one thing," Kira told him.

"I had your assault team's start going through the data, we will head to the technical room and look at the findings," Ryu said.

Ryu left Willard in charge as they did the final count and all after battle checks and reports.

Kira and Ryu headed down and entered the technical room as the data was being analyzed there.

**Technical Room**

Once inside all stood up and saluted their chairman as the leader of the attack team was there as well as a bunch of analysts.

Ryu approached, "I want the findings."

Kira and Ryu were going through the data with the rest. Their communication transcripts were of most interest.

Kira was after them quickly. He went through all of them for the last few days.

It confirmed his notion that the alliance leaders were in contact however it didn't turn up what Kira wanted.

The transcripts only said that the alliance president wanted this base held at all costs; they were to stall and keep fighting for as long as possible.

This did confirm that the alliance was up to something; however what Kira wanted was not there. There was no mention of just what exactly their strategy was for this upcoming operation.

"Naturals are smarter then I thought," Kira said as he expected them to discuss more details.

"There is practically nothing sir, only requests for reinforcements and those few conversations the ones in charge had with the president," an officer said.

"Well that just wasted my time," Kira said not to pleased.

"They are staying cautious, what we have learned is they are up to something, we have no more time to waste, we must act quickly," Ryu added.

"Your orders sir?" Kira asked.

Ryu looked at him, "We will remain in this location and provide aide for our forces we are sending north and south, once they are here, our forces are evacuated back to space, and we begin this operation this is where we will remain."

"With the mass drivers under our control soon, those locations are the only places they can do something to stop our grand vision," Ryu added as that was the only weakness.

"I fully agree sir, so can I take that as an order?" Kira asked.

Ryu looked at him, "Extermination begins now."

Kira took that in as the stage was just about set; they still needed a few weeks to get the forces up to space, evacuated, and the sacrificial forces in place.

* * *

**Gibraltar**

**Waters**

When the Zaft forces arrived they were met with resistance after resistance as the battle waged the morning after the Doomsday fired the Genesis cannon.

**Base-Mass driver**

This battle was by far one of the most hectic for Zaft mostly but the alliance was fairing no better. The alliance had more firepower and more defenses then the Zaft forces had with their assault.

This battle waged on for thirteen hours straight. Massive losses on both sides, Zaft however did make it inside the base as they approached the mass driver location.

It was heavily guarded and they were losing more forces. The commander in charge of this operation was left with no final choice. He ordered his team with a full out assault. Machines covered other machines as they rushed the base.

You could say in a brave effort the Zaft forces were mostly destroyed, however their last effort push got them to the mass driver as forces secured the area and other suits tried setting up something as it became apparent of one thing, they couldn't capture this mass driver alone.

More suits were being damaged and were being destroyed, they were surrounded by alliance forces which kept applying the pressure.

The Zaft commander in charge knew after seeing this escape was impossible what he had to do, they finished arming the tactical nuke which they brought with them as a backup plan and they surrounded it guarding it with their lives. This commander was going to make sure they either had this base or destroyed it so he came with everything. This nuke was allowed access by this commander since he was one of Ryu's top loyal people. They fought to the very last suit, they did everything they could with a straight mind knowing they would succeed.

Overall the Alliance forces were successful in this battle holding off this base however they were far too late. The nuke went off taking the entire base with it. The Zaft commander planned on using this nuke Ryu authorized just in case they couldn't capture the base.

The base was destroyed along with the mass driver.

**Doomsday**

Ryu got word of this as a final transmission was sent. Though he wanted the base captured as he didn't want to lose a loyal unit like that one, but he would take this as well as now the alliances presence of going to space was stopped. The only way they could now halt this operation was from the areas he and Kira discussed after they found the plans stolen.

* * *

**One Week Later**

**Around the earth**

Forces were making it back do their occupied mass drivers as shuttles were being launched to space left and right.

They were taking everything with them that they needed. This was taking time as it wasn't planned but Ryu could calculate about seventy percent of their forces were either back up in space or at the mass drivers.

**Panama**

This was the location that the Doomsday was stationed, and this was where the sacrificial teams were arriving. The past week alliance presence from the north and south was heading here to attack.

Kira was spending his time either going north or south in the Armageddon taking out these alliance teams they were sending. Kira knew this was the most secured area for their teams they were sending in and he wanted it to be as clear as possible.

The Doomsday hadn't moved in a week and wouldn't for another as that was what Ryu had determined

All their teams weren't here yet either so they couldn't send them to the areas yet or the alliance would send forces and that wouldn't be good.

That was how it went until the final order was given.

**Europe**

The teams assigned here were also still arriving in northern Africa like where the Gibraltar forces went in. that was their route as well however alliance presence was down since the nuke went off so they knew they could make their way to the location they were ordered.

They still didn't know what was going on as Ryu didn't tell them everything so they figured this was just another assignment.

When they had a few more units they would be ready and Ryu could give the order for them to move north.

There forces were a lot more equipped then the Gibraltar force as well, they had the same amount of suits but they also had some support in the sea and land.

A pity but Ryu didn't forces that would give him problems later on. A shame to lose the hardware but it was worth it overall.

**Asia**

The forces were the most lacking here. These were also the most equipped of the four that would be heading down.

They were powered with a few land battleships as well as mobile suits, only upgraded older models though.

The forces were gathering in Southeast Asia and their forces were almost all there, but they had to make a journey north. So they would be the first to start heading north.

**Space**

Zaft Space presence was doing their weekly maintenance inspections on the satellites around earth and found everything ok so far. Shuttles were getting off the planet fast as many didn't know what was going on. Ryu gave strange orders as in a week they were to return to the Plants, but orders are orders so they would comply.

* * *

**Exactly One week after that**

**Panama**

All forces were arrived and many were assisting Kira with the little skirmish missions but they had slowed down the past few days.

Kira now knew they were close as all forces were either in space or the last few were heading up.

**Europe and Asia**

Asia forces got the word a day ago and they were heading north as ordered. However alliance presence wasn't there, that was strange, something had to be going on, but it was still a long journey.

Europe was still waiting as they got their orders finally to start slightly moving across the sea and to Spain. Forces in the sea were almost lacks for some reason, which was strange as well. Something had to be going on.

**Doomsday**

Preparations were finally done; they could do all they could for now. Ryu was ready to give the order to begin.

The Doomsday was powered up as they were ready to turn around, they had a specific location they were heading for this operation.

Ryu was in the bridge as he gave a few orders the past few days for the forces to finally go and secure those areas. If they were lucky nothing would be there, however the alliance had to know what they did so they wanted the forces to do what they had to.

Ryu was sitting on the bridge with Kira standing overlooking the monitors.

"We go," Ryu said.

The Doomsday powered up and was heading west as they were out of here.

Ryu gave the second from final command, "Final checks, I want a report by the time we arrive."

Kira now smiled, they were that close, and now they were going to assure this victory.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter goes back to the day the cannon was fired but its on the Orb and Alliance sides leading to this moment. See you later.**


	71. Tactics

**(A\N): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy One**

**Tactics**

**Orb-Headquarters**

With preparations ongoing in Orb, it wasn't until it was far too late before they learned about the destruction at Panama. Not that they would have been able to help anyway but this could cause a few problems.

Cagalli was in meetings with the alliance president about all of that, not long after that they got the destruction at Gibraltar.

**Cagalli's Office**

"_Zaft has crippled our ability to head into space, we will have no choice but to use your plan of the ground assault, I was hoping to be able to send something into space for an attempt but now that option is no longer available," _The president told her.

Cagalli knew he was skeptical of the plan and she didn't mind them exploring other options but she knew it all along trying to send something into space was the wrong move.

"Do you have the status on the packages?" Cagalli asked.

"_I can safely say that all our on the move, luckily the Panama battle was the perfect distraction as we were able to get the first one across however it is now traveling across the coast with the Atlantic, if we move it in any closer Zaft will pick it up so that will delay its arrival," _The president added.

"We are fully integrating the stolen technology and from what we see the Doomsday is not moving," Cagalli said as they could break through on long range sensors now.

"_We believe it will go down as you say, Zaft forces are already heading up into space, I believe they will send units to the same locations just to make sure we cannot stop them, that ship staying in that position is the perfect chance for them to get forces to the two locations,"_ the president added.

"What will you do about it?" Cagalli asked.

"_I will keep the pressure up for as long as possible, I will send teams from the north and south, they cannot be long to start this operation we will keep the pressure up and try to keep forces away from the locations in the Americas," _the president added.

"What about the other two locations?" Cagalli asked.

"_I have contacted the Eurasian leaders and they promise to send forces to the areas to guard," _the president said.

Cagalli wasn't to convinced, "Forgive me for saying but we cannot afford an Atlantic Eurasian rivalry at this time."

"_Point is noted and we will not allow that to interfere," _the president added.

Cagalli decided she would contact them to make sure later.

"The time limit we have is once they get there forces to space they will begin," Cagalli added.

"_We are working towards that now, we will be ready," _the president replied.

"There is nothing more we can do until then, I will contact you when it is time," Cagalli added as they could now monitor the Doomsday and she figured when that started moving the operation would begin.

The president signed off as Cagalli sat back. It was really getting down to that critical moment.

"Tough day," Athrun said as he walked in.

Cagalli looked at him, "Give me better news."

"We are working the strongest we can, we are running full diagnostics and making upgrades where we can on the ships and mobile suits," Athrun told her.

"Time?" Cagalli asked.

"A week at most," Athrun replied.

"What if they begin before then?" Cagalli asked quickly.

Athrun smiled, "It will be at least that amount before their forces can be fully evacuated and that is the quickest."

"I just want this over and I want our victory," Cagalli told him.

"It pains me to leave that part up to the alliance however we can do nothing but go after the Doomsday and keep it out of play," Athrun added.

"Four locations is what I am worried about, we don't know from which one the reaction will start, we could destroy three and the fourth could be the one and then…" Cagalli was silenced when Athrun kissed her; she was talking and worrying way too much.

"You can forget about that for a moment," Athrun said as they continued, Cagalli didn't object for now they did all they could do to prepare.

**Around the Earth**

Five Destroys were on the move, the Zaft presence was gone in a lot of places; however caution still had to be played.

The Destroys were making good time, under full military escort, with the engineers working on them as they went. The upgraded and modifying the two cannons on the back wasn't the hard part. The power source was another problem and that was being delivered by other forces.

The alliance president listened to his advisors and they were going with a power source that wasn't completely experimental but it should work. They had nothing else that could generate the power. They were being delivered however they had to be constructed on sight so that was some work as well.

That was all that they could do.

* * *

**One Week Later**

**Orb Onogoro Hanger**

**Minerva**

Mechanics and engineers were making the finishing touches to the ship. The damage Kira did to it the last battle was extensive however they were able to spare the parts and with the help of the Minerva crew the ship was able to be fully repaired. In fact the ship even had a few upgrades installed to it. The ship was now able to submerge underwater without trouble. This was mostly a space warship however they added the necessary equipment to make the machine more land and water base combat machine.

On the bridge Talia and Arthur were doing the final adjustments as well as discussing the orders they were given.

All in all this was the right move to join with Orb, they were never given a choice but still it was the correct move.

"Systems check?" Talia asked.

"Everything is in the green ma'am, the ship is faster as well as more powerful, we should have no trouble in doing what has to be done," Arthur added.

Talia did smile slightly at his attitude, he was still very carefree.

"I still don't feel comfortable with leaving this mostly only to the alliance," Talia added.

"There really is no choice ma'am, our goal is the Doomsday, that ship must not be allowed to interfere, they have to be brought down," Arthur added.

Arthur and Talia didn't have all the info yet, they just knew their target was the Doomsday and Kira, the rest was speculation, there were still many questions but that was what they were given for now and that is what they will go on.

**Minerva's Hanger**

Luna was aboard checking the Impulse out, her sister Meyrin was with her as she was off duty assisting her elder sister with anything she needed.

"We either win or we get destroyed," Meyrin told her.

Luna looked down at her, "All of us were so foolish for so long, all puppets in their game, I never thought anything like this could ever happen."

"What do you think is going on back home?" Meyrin asked.

"Absolutely nothing, most likely," Luna added.

"You sure?" Meyrin asked.

"The chairman controls all media and all reporting, nothing but what he says gets transmitted to the people," Luna added.

"I still can't believe Shinn just left us like that," Luna told her.

"You know how he is, he and Orb would never mix," Meyrin told her.

"Still," Luna said.

"You might see him on the battlefield, then maybe you could talk to him again," Meyrin added to her sister clearly.

None knew the situation or what had happened the day that cannon went off.

Everything was leading to that fateful day when the forces would clash for the final time.

**Archangel**

Murrue was taking over on her ship as well. They were making sure everything in this ship was working; maintenance was a key issue as they couldn't afford to be less then a hundred percent when facing down Kira.

One thing that was strange to her was she hadn't seen Mu around in awhile. He had been disappearing a lot lately and when he returned he always seemed as if he was in deep thought.

"Captain, we have met all standards," one of her officers told her.

Murrue snapped out of thought as she turned to them, "Understood," Murrue said as she turned back to the window. Looking out it could really hit her, all of what she was looking at would be gone if they didn't succeed.

Murrue still did slightly blame herself, she remembered the first war and if she didn't make Kira fight in that machine none of this would have ever happened. It was strange how one little event could have chained this far.

All would soon be settled.

**Archangel Hanger**

Inside the hanger was the one and only Atasuki, Mu was still no where to be found but Chief Murdoch was the one working on his machine.

"Chief we are doing the best we can," one mechanic said.

"Well just do it better, the commander still hasn't changed, I don't know why he wants this done either but just do it," Murdoch told him.

"Yes sir," the mechanic said going back to work.

Murdoch was forced back in this as well, as this machine was getting a brand new over hall.

**Eternal**

The last of the three main ships had upgrades done just like the Minerva. It was a space ship so they had to upgrade it some more to be more effective on land, and like the other two it could now submerge underwater.

Andrew and Dacosta were working on some final touches like the rest.

"You may have to take command when the battle starts Dacosta," Andrew told him.

"Will you be heading out sir?" Dacosta asked.

"If it comes to that, it will take all three ships to bring that monster down anyway," Andrew said as that ship sized them.

"One thing I don't get sir is how that ship expects to get back to space? Nothing could survive blasts like we saw in those plans," Dacosta told him.

Andrew looked at him, "Good point…I don't have a clue, but I am not going to worry about it either, we destroy them before that moment ever comes."

"Whatever you say sir," Dacosta said as it was still on his mind.

**Eternal Hanger**

You could find mechanics down here working on the Justice. Athrun was here but he left a little while ago to head back to the headquarters.

Athrun decided to take a few upgrades as well, his were different then Mu's as he just designed a way for the machine to go faster and be a little more maneuverable, every little thing could help.

Mechanics worked on that as they stared at the other suit. That machine was left vacant and they didn't have a pilot that could handle the complicated systems. It looked as if that machine was going to be left to waste, it was such a pity, but they didn't have anyone that could operate it.

**In the Eternal**

Lacus had finally led her children onboard, over the past week she could see progress of them returning to normal, they still didn't want to be around Cagalli, but they did see Athrun a few days ago.

Athrun could see small differences in them, Kira and that chairman did a number on them, but he knew they could break out of this. Both had strong senses and he knew they could get out of whatever hold they still held on Zaft.

Lacus noticed her daughter was practically fully back to normal, with only small revelations left inside her but they were cracking. She held Lacus' strength on emotions, which made it hard to say if she was just putting on fake smile or if she really meant it. Lacus knew her better and knew it was not a fake smile, it was hers.

Her son however was a little different story, the situation had to be rougher on him as she couldn't be father to him. Athrun tried filling that role but after experiencing his real father Lacus feared he was leaning towards that no matter what Kira did.

His wanting to be on this ship might be part of that reason, or like Lacus believed he was just trying to find out the truth.

Lacus was sitting with both of them along with the new addition to the family, their half sister. Sarah's fate was all but unknown to them but Lacus had believed more then likely she was no longer of this world. She committed high treason so she couldn't see Kira sparing her unless he needed her for something so she had to do what she thought was best for this child. Lacus decided unless her mother was still alive and somehow comes back Lacus decided to take her for her own daughter.

Lacus was also taking this time to treasure with her children, with the battle ahead, you can never tell just what was going on and what was going to happen.

Since they were now able to monitor the Doomsday's position they didn't have anything to do until it started moving. Lacus decided this was the time she would spend with them the most.

* * *

**Around the Earth**

**Destroys**

Since one week passed since the firing on Panama, two of the five Destroys had arrived at their positions, with another machine only hours away from that target.

Two others would still take a few more up to three days to arrive on spot.

The best part about this was there was no Zaft resistance, taking full advantage of the Zaft withdrawal these things were able to move with no attacks yet for now.

The two that arrived were none other then the two in the Americas. They didn't have the distance to travel and they had the most alliance support. The Atlantic Federation was split into two by the Doomsdays assault but they still remained strong and the president was ordering constant attacks from both the North and South, which assisted in allowing them to arrive so fast and without worry.

The third destroy only hours away was the one in Europe, that was closing in on the location. With the fall of Gibraltar they hadn't seen any Zaft presence their at least, not to be surprised as an atomic bomb went off and took out most of the area.

However where they needed to be was unaffected to the least. Zaft may have crippled their space travel but that was never in the alliances plans from the beginning.

When they arrived they were to begin set up. The cannon upgrades were made on route but now they just needed to install them, Zaft could begin at any time but they had to do what they had to do.

The power sources were also on route many not to far out so under their escort many had already arrived and were waiting on the suits to use them on.

* * *

**Onogoro Island**

**Headquarters Com Room**

"I know your concerns but you must do this, it is necessary," Mu told the person he was on com with.

"_I don't see why you want to waste them like that, we should…" _the alliance president said.

"I have done a lot for the alliance, I just need you to follow through with this," Mu told him.

"_Fine, I will give the order…it will be on your head if it fails because of this," _the president said.

"Trust me, its only just in case," Mu added.

The president signed off as Mu turned the com off. Mu knew that president as he did something that was in the best interest of the world. The president was wrong anyway as it made no sense what he said so Mu knew this was the right call.

Mu turned around to leave as he headed down to the hanger.

**Hanger**

Mu met up with Erica Simmons.

He made another request, "Can you have them loaded, and I want the prototype loaded on to the Archangel."

"This should be cleared with Lady Cagalli," Erica said.

"This is for there own good, she will know if it becomes time for her to know," Mu said seriously.

Erica stared at him.

"You will have to trust me on this," Mu added.

"Very well, I will have them placed and have what you added loaded in the hanger," Erica said.

"You can inform Murdoch, he can have it readied if we need it," Mu told her as she agreed and he left to head to one more place.

**Briefing Room**

Mu's final stop was this room as he started drawing and copying some sort of paper work. Mu wanted three copies.

This took him a couple of hours but he got it done as he copied them three times, one for each ship.

Mu sealed them in a classified folder as he personally delivered them to each ship.

**Minerva and Eternal**

The Minerva was first.

Mu handed the packet over to Talia, "What is this for?"

"Something that might come in handy, under no circumstances open it until I personally give the order," Mu said as serious as can be.

On the eternal he did the same as he handed the packet over to Andrew, and gave him the same orders.

Mu was acting a little strange to them but they knew if he said it then it had to be serious so they would do as can be.

Lastly Mu was heading back to the Archangel he did all he could, now he could focus fully on the battle that was coming, he could sense that strongly just as other things but that was the strongest sense he got for right now. Battle was not near off and he knew one way or another this would be the final showdown.

**Headquarters-Cagalli's Office**

Cagalli was monitoring the action of the ships and everything else, she had people in the command center twenty four seven to monitor the Doomsday.

Athrun stayed with her as much as possible however with time dwindling down these moments were the ones that really counted.

"When you leave I will be with the Eternal," Cagalli told him.

Athrun looked at her, "For what?"

"While you're out there I will be the one monitoring you," Cagalli added.

Athrun was about to say something.

"No objections I am not giving you a choice on the matter," Cagalli told him seriously.

"Very well," Athrun replied.

They finished up all necessary work that week as now all that was left was the battle.

* * *

**Two Weeks after the Doomsday destroyed Panama**

**Around the Earth**

Zaft presence dwindled even more as all Destroys had arrived and all power sources were with them. One thing that was picked up however was Zaft presence was growing around certain locations and all were the target locations. They weren't attacking yet but they it wouldn't be long.

They had their own alliance escort forces with more on the way; if Zaft attacked they would be ready. However the Destroys were the main reason, they were going to be put in a very vulnerable position just as the satellites were.

**Destroys Location**

Alliance soldiers, engineers, mechanics and other crew were all on the ground.

The Destroy mobile suit was set up in the normal position. However all weapons were stripped, the armor was off and all necessary power was only running to the two back cannons. The Destroys were also weighted and clamped at the bottom so no matter what these things couldn't move only barely anymore, they could turn with the modifications done but if they tried to walk they would fall apart and be useless.

The two upgraded High Energy Beam cannons that were located on the back were twice as large in length and newly modified for a higher energy output, these things were able to move side to side but that was it.

According to the plans the two critical satellites were each around this location so with them able to move they would be able to strike both; however there were a few restrictions.

One cannon could fire one shot and then it would be useless, the other cannon could fire a shot as well however then that would be useless and the power would tear the Destroy apart, so all they had was two shots one from each cannon.

Next came the power source which two engineers were looking at now. Next to the Destroys were two large generators as they were called. Each one was as large as a mobile suits body.

Each one had large power cables coming out of each as they connected into one and then they were hooked into the back of the Destroys. The Destroy was the only suit large enough to take the kind of beating it was going to get when all that energy started flowing into it not to be immediately destroyed but it wouldn't be long so they had to act fast after they started these things up.

"Are you sure this will work?" one engineer asked.

The head engineer looked at him, "No, but we have no choice…I looked at the specs it is possible but the main thing is if the suit is strong enough to take the power it will receive."

That wasn't to reassuring, "I have never seen these things before," the first engineer said looking at the so called generators.

The head one smiled slightly, "They were classified but we were going to use them to power our new state of the art ships we were designing, they work well in theory."

Again that was not to reassuring.

"Don't worry, you heard of our Cyclops systems correct?" the head one said.

"Yes sir," the other replied as who couldn't forget those.

"Basically these things in theory can produce nearly as much power as those, but they are still in testing," the engineer said.

Basically these power reactors were somewhat a version of what Kira had designed for the Doomsday but not as powerful, they were experimenting Fusion as well.

Kira didn't give naturals as much credit as he should, after all during the first war they designed five top mobile suits that were highly superior to the Ginn and Cgue, it always seemed as if the naturals could develop weapons and equipment faster for some reason.

"What shall happen when it works sir?" the first engineer said.

"When the power reaction is started by the pilot inside whom I will feel sorry for, the energy is transmitted through the titanium cables and into the mobile suit," the head engineer said.

"What is that thing on the back of the Destroy again sir?" the first engineer said.

"You are putting me to shame here, those are the coolant generators, both reactors have them as well, once the shot is fired the beam will keep firing, we have to use the coolant to keep the heat down or the machine will blow up," the head engineer said.

"That will only keep it down for a few minutes at most sir," the first one added.

"Correct so this will have to be done quickly, once the first shot is fired the cannon can be ejected and if need be we can turn off one reactor, after the second shot is fired the machine will give out and that will be all she wrote, one miss and were screwed," the head said as they went back to overlooking the machine.

Mechanics were doing the final touches on these machines as reactor operators, the pilot and all else were running drills on the events, like the head engineer said they only had one shot for each so they better make it count.

Surrounding were the alliances escorts, mobile suits after mobile suits however they weren't getting as many as they wanted for some reason, something had to be going on there.

All five Destroys were armed and ready to go at any time. Each one was set up like the rest.

However in Asia there were two Destroys, they had a feeling this would be the spot to get the most resistance so they wanted a spare just in case.

Things were ready here as time did run out.

* * *

**Onogoro**

**With Cagalli**

With two weeks now gone by the Orb people were more on the edge of what was going on. They knew it wouldn't be much longer.

Cagalli had been in daily contact with the alliance president at least three times a day as they were making sure when that Doomsday moved they were ready to go. Discussions were made as right now the Doomsday had to be the key.

Cagalli received word that Zaft presence on the surface was just about all gone and she and the president shared reports of what was happening around the earth and Cagalli knew it would be soon.

It did look like Ryu was going to use his forces still on the surface for sacrificial pawns, but they still didn't know about the Doomsday, they knew they couldn't be on the surface for when this began so that ship was the key.

**Docks**

All personal were now on alert status as they remained on their ships all ready to go when need be.

Mu got that sense that it was almost time, and he was right.

**Headquarters**

Cagalli was finishing up her briefing with the president when she got the alert.

"Lady Cagalli, we have movement on the Doomsday," an officer quickly reported.

The president and Cagalli turned to look.

"_It's time," _the president said.

"Direction?" Cagalli asked.

"Southwest ma'am, they are heading…"

Cagalli didn't need for them to say it.

Athrun was with her as he turned to her.

"Here we go," Athrun replied.

"Alert the ships, its time," Cagalli said as both rushed out and down to the ships.

Word was passed as they were getting ready to move out.

The Doomsday looked to be heading straight for them.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): This was a set up chapter, the next chapter final orders are given as this paths final battle begins. Bye for now.**


	72. Final Orders

**(A\N): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Two**

**Final Orders**

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

With the Doomsday on course to its final destination they were nearing familiar territory.

Ryu was on the bridge as well.

"Sir, we are nearing Orb territory," Willard told him.

Ryu looked at him, "Ignore it and proceed on."

"Yes sir," Willard replied as Orb wasn't their target.

"Keep them on screen, and accelerate to maximum," Ryu ordered as Willard gave the necessary orders.

The Doomsday sped up faster as they were no longer escorted as they were above Orb waters about to pass them and turn southwest.

"Sir, an Orb fleet is gathering," one officer said.

"Time?" Willard asked.

"It will be about an hour sir…they seem to be gathering everything," the officer replied.

Willard looked up at Ryu.

Ryu heard the information, he suspected this much, Orb knew what they were planning and a strategic move would be to intercept the Doomsday.

"Ignore them for now, nothing they have can match our speed, continue on and let them follow," Ryu ordered.

Willard nodded a little confused but he would dare not voice that.

The Doomsday continued on as Ryu was doing something to the terminal in front of him.

The helmsman changed course like he was supposed to as they were heading for one place. They were heading to the outskirts of Australia.

* * *

**Onogoro Island**

All over the island the massive alert was sounded, this alert was the one they knew it to be as it seemed to be time.

Personal rushed to all ships and mobile suits as this was it.

Cagalli stopped at her command center while the ships were reading themselves.

Athrun went on ahead as Cagalli watched but then had to turn her mind back to the matters at hand.

Cagalli went inside.

**Command Center**

"What is the status?" Cagalli asked.

Kisaka looked at her, "One ship Lady Cagalli, we have been tracking it since it left and it appears to be heading this way," he said as it didn't change course yet.

"Did you alert the ships?" Cagalli asked.

"They are and preparing to move out as soon as you give the order," Kisaka replied.

"Have our main forces surround the Orb waters…I don't want to take any chances or waste anymore life, have them work support with us if we need it, other then that I want them guarding our waters," Cagalli told him.

"I will head to the Archangel and be your voice there, we will have our fleet ready and provide support as need be," Kisaka said.

Kisaka knew what Cagalli was doing, only three ships could take out that Doomsday and they could afford attacking with to large a force or that could lead from a shot from the Genesis cannon and they would have a wiped out fleet.

Only three ships and a few squads of mobile suits was what they were going in with, with three of the most powerful ships available to them they hoped it could counter the Doomsdays destructive power and penetrate its seemingly unstoppable defense.

Cagalli looked at Kisaka again as everything was in order, "One more time, for the world my father wanted and for our future," Cagalli told him.

"I will see you when it is over," Kisaka said as Cagalli had to quickly leave.

Kisaka gave a few more orders as well as something he got from Mu, however until then they were to follow as expected.

Kisaka then left for the Archangel as this was all they could do.

**Minerva**

"It's time Ma'am," Arthur said looking into the air.

"All hands prepare to move out," Talia ordered threw the com as the ship was powering up.

They took their seats as all systems checked out and they began pulling out, the new and improved Minerva.

The Minerva did get new orders as new information came in and Meyrin gave it to Talia.

**Archangel-Bridge**

Murrue gave the same orders as she was getting the final checks while the ship was powering up.

"All things seem go captain," Miriallia told her.

Kisaka did arrive as well as he would be the so called manager here, Murrue could worry about the battle while he would give information back and forth between ships.

"Are you ready Newman?" Murrue asked.

"Yes captain," Arnold replied as Kisaka got word from the headquarters.

"I understand," Kisaka said as he turned to the captain, "They are changing course."

"Where are they headed?" Murrue asked as they expected it to be here.

"They are not heading to Orb, I repeat they are not heading to Orb," Kisaka said as he turned to Miriallia.

Miriallia spread the word as Kisaka was busy with the headquarters.

**Archangel-Hanger**

When Mu got the alert he boarded his mobile suit as Murdoch gave him final briefing on what was done to the suit.

"We had to time to test it commander," Murdoch told him.

"I guess battle is as good a time as any," Mu replied as he looked around the hanger, "Remember what I said just in case," Mu replied.

"We can have it assembled and ready for your use if you call for it sir," Murdoch replied.

Mu nodded as he boarded the suit and shut the cockpit, Mu now prepared his mind as this battle was going to be by far the fiercest, and all sides wanted their goals to succeed so they would both go all out.

Mu remembered did what he had to and now would be the one to finish Kira off; he knew it had to be him.

**Eternal Hanger**

Athrun was ready as he started boarding his mobile suit, it seemed as if Cagalli wanted to talk to him but she was hesitant so he let it go. Boarding the Justice with its new upgrades was something else however now it was all up to skill. To beat Kira he had to out skill him, that was the only way. It would also need a little luck as one thing all top pilots knew was they had to keep a clear mind. One wrong thought and Kira could hone in on that feeling and bring you to your maker.

Athrun was preparing when he saw Cagalli on the screen.

**Eternal-Bridge**

Cagalli arrived as she was taking the mobile suit com, she would be the one to speak to Athrun.

Andrew was doing like the rest as the ship was being powered up. Lacus wasn't here yet but she should be on her way.

Cagalli used the ships new technology to use a long range communication and contact the Alliance headquarters.

**Eternal-Hallway**

Lacus was with her children as the alert went off.

"I have to go now…I promise that I will return to you," Lacus told her.

Lacus bent down as her daughter hugged her, she was one that was just about returned to her hold self, away from Kira and that chairman she returned to what she was.

Lacus held her tightly as she kissed her quickly before turning to her son, he didn't fight her as she held him but he didn't return it either.

Lacus understood as she didn't press the issue.

Lastly Lacus went to the newest edition to the family as did her thing there.

Lacus finished as she looked back at all three, she had a little assistance with a nurse as Lacus went on ahead she couldn't stay for much longer or she would show to much emotion and she didn't want that in front of them.

Lacus finished as she went up to the bridge.

She took her seat as now they were preparing to leave however they had a course change to make.

* * *

**Alliance Headquarters**

All the alliance members were called to this emergency meeting. The president got word from Cagalli that it was the exact time.

The president was speaking to her as they were about to move out.

"_Everything is in place correct?" _Cagalli asked.

"Our forces are standing by and all Destroys are prepared, all we need now is to wait until those things show themselves," the president told her.

"_All that is left is for us to do it then…good luck to you," _Cagalli told them.

"_As with us, in the future we may have something to work forward for," _the president said as when this was over and they got victory they could have a stronger partnership.

Cagalli nodded as they severed the link.

The president sat back in his chair as he gave final orders around the earth, transferred the orders to all Destroys and the forces surrounding them.

Bases around the earth were alerted as they did what was ordered of them.

The president also remembered what Mu told him and he had been working on that all week, a strange request but one that made sense in some aspect as well so he did it.

After that he sat back and now could only watch as the events played out.

* * *

**Orb Ships**

**Eternal-Bridge**

Cagalli got word from Kisaka about the position change, which did change a few things.

"Your orders Lady Cagalli?" Kisaka asked.

"We leave our ships in our waters as I said…our three ships will follow," Cagalli said as now they were making their stance.

"As you wish," Kisaka said as it was transferred to the Minerva as well.

Cagalli sat back as they really thought Orb or one of those satellite locations was its destination however they were heading to Australia, Cagalli didn't know what they were up to, she figured that was the location they needed to lift the Doomsday to space or something, maybe something did that they didn't know about but whatever they were doing they were going to bring that ship down as if they did leadership would fall and Zaft could likely return to what it was so that ship had to be destroyed.

Orders were transferred as the three ships pulled out and joined with each other in pursuit, they noticed the Doomsday picked up speed and they were staying with it as best as they could. They didn't have to worry about any other Zaft presence as there wasn't anything left but the sacrificial forces they were using.

Cagalli knew as they set course she had one more thing to do.

**Eternal-Hanger**

Athrun saw Cagalli contacting him.

"I know you had something to say so bring it out Cagalli," Athrun told her.

_"Just keep yourself alive,"_ Cagalli replied.

"I intend to do that…but I know you better then that," Athrun replied to her.

Cagalli smiled, _"Just make sure you come back…I cannot raise this child alone."_

Athrun's eyes shot up in shock, "You mean?"

Cagalli nodded,_ "Just make sure this child has a future…and one with both of us,"_ Cagalli said as she turned the com off.

Athrun couldn't believe it. However now he had an even stronger reason to fight.

The ships went on as they followed the Doomsday.

* * *

**Orbital space Headquarters**

They knew where the Orb fleet was as they picked up three ships following them.

Ryu kept his eyes on them as he was doing a few other things. He was currently in contact with people from the orbital headquarters around all the satellites.

**Inside the Headquarters**

Here is where the maintenance and final preparations were being done. Ryu was getting the final report from them.

"_I want a status report?" _Ryu asked.

"Everything is green sir, all we need now is your order," the commanding officer said.

"_You have it, prepare the reactors to receive the power," _Ryu said as that meant from the sun, once they started those things up there was no turning back and power would be highly destructive.

The commanding officer did one more thing, "Done sir, it is all up to you now."

Ryu signed off as he had full control.

Ryu knew now there was one room on the Doomsday he had to go to and he would do that after he gave the final orders.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Hanger**

Kira got word as he knew it was nearly time, they were almost at the Australia outskirts and all three ships and personal was hot on their tail, just as he wanted. Not only would the operation be a success but he would destroy them as well, such a great day in his mind.

Kira knew for the operation he could leave that up to Ryu and do what he does best.

Kira knew it was just about time as he got his flight suit on and went out towards the Armageddon as he waited for the final orders.

**Bridge**

Ryu stood up as he transmitted this to the entire ship, he had one more to make to the rest of the forces but this one was for the ship.

"You know what is about to attack us, we beat all three ship individually and now I want them all destroyed together," Ryu ordered.

Willard listened.

"Your goal is to do just that, we destroy the ships, suits and anything that attacks us…once we are done we prepare for assent back to space," Ryu ordered him.

Willard knew what that meant.

"This is it and do not fail me," Ryu ordered.

Willard understood as they were at the destination and they made an all stop.

The Doomsday stopped and turned around as now they were waiting for them.

Ryu however wasn't done yet as now he set his com for the forces around the earth.

* * *

**Around the Earth**

All Zaft forces were gathered and a little ways away from target. They were waiting for orders in the four locations and they finally got them as Ryu was on their frequency.

"It is time to end this war once and for all, let the operation hereby begin," was what Ryu ordered.

The lead commanders got the short and sweet orders as they started up their forces and were moving on towards the alliance targets they were to hit.

They thought that was the operation but it was a little bigger then that and they were just pawns.

**Doomsday**

Ryu sat back down as he looked at the ships approaching.

* * *

**Orb Ships**

All Orb ships saw that the Doomsday came to a stop and had turned around in their direction.

**All ships**

Lacus took the lead on this as she stood up knowing all to well what was right ahead.

Lacus contacted all three ships.

"For our future and for the future of the generations to come, we must fight and we must win, it is possible to destroy that ship and this operation will never begin, please remember that and fight with everything you have, remember one more thing a loss means our world will perish, we will be victorious," Lacus transmitted.

It was then that all the ships started spreading out as hangers were opened.

**Minerva**

Talia gave the orders as Luna launched as well as a few suits they brought along with them. The Minerva was moving to the right of the ship.

**Archangel**

Mu did the same as he prepared himself and launched. A few suits followed and the Archangel was going to take the center.

**Eternal**

Lacus watched as the Eternal took the left and the hanger was open as Athrun was preparing to launch.

Soon all suits launched as they were ready to open fire.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

"Spreading out, very clever but no matter," Willard said as they prepared all their weapons.

Ryu stood up, "Launch the commander."

**Hanger**

Kira the lone suit got the word as his hanger opened as he launched the mighty Armageddon for what should be the last time against these people.

**Bridge**

Ryu watched, "Operation Extermination has now begun," Ryu said standing up and leaving.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): Short chapter but now I am finished with all the preparations, Next chapter the final war starts, as Ryu prepares. See you later.**


	73. Operation Extermination Part One

**(A\N): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Three**

**Operation Extermination Part One**

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

Ryu watched, "Operation Extermination has now begun," Ryu said standing up and leaving.

He boarded the elevator as he headed to a floor not granted access by many; this floor was even more secured then the private floor where their quarters were stationed.

Ryu went down as he landed on the floor and had to punch in a few security codes just to get the door opened.

Knowing the code he was granted access as the doors opened into a pitch black floor. Ryu moved over to the side as he counted the correct number of steps as he reached the wall and slid a panel over as a terminal was shown. Ryu placed his hand on the pad as they were still in the pitch black; the terminal analyzed and accepted his print as the lights to the floor went on.

Ryu walked down the hallway to the one and only floor as there were more terminals. Ryu was forced to pick one hand as he placed that hand on the right panel and his other hand on the left. There was a retinal scan as well as he looked into that.

After a few seconds it was accepted as he removed his left hand and typed in an over fifty word combination password, it was timed and he had to do it quickly but it was no trouble for him as all of that was accepted.

The doors security measures started opening as he was left with one more door, and a regular password code to enter. Ryu entered the final password as it was accepted and the final door slid open revealing one room.

* * *

**Battlefield-Air**

**Orb Forces**

From the three ships mobile suits were launched. Each ship had its main one. The Minerva had the Impulse, The Archangel had the Akatsuki, and the Eternal had the Justice.

All the ships had standard models of mobile suits as well and they were the Orb Mursames. They were here for one purpose.

Once all suits were launched they were all under Mu's command as he was the field commander.

Mu gave orders as they saw the Doomsday only had one suit and that one suit was equivalent to about one hundred suits.

Mu got on the radio, "Myself and the Justice will handle the mobile suit, Impulse you have command of the rest of the units and assist with the assault on the Doomsday."

"Copy that," Luna said as she turned away as the suits followed her, they were going to provide support in bringing that Doomsday down.

"Ready for this?" Mu asked Athrun.

"Let's end this," Athrun said as they accelerated towards the approaching Kira.

**With Kira**

Kira saw their formation on what they were doing, they certainly didn't have the man power as they did before, after all he took out most of their strong suits and pilots now he just had three technically left soon to be one in his mind as he moved in towards Athrun and Mu.

**With all three of them**

Kira went straight for the long range gun launcher as he aimed and fired the long range shot.

Athrun and Mu broke formation as they dodged and the battle was on.

**With Luna and her team**

Luna took command as they approached the Doomsday, and when they did they were met with its defensive fire.

* * *

**Battleground-Sea**

**Doomsday**

Willard was in command as he saw the ships spreading out as well as the threat coming from the air.

"All three ships closing captain," one officer said.

"Let's give them a welcome, fire the payload," Willard ordered as that was the term for it.

The Doomsday had strong range on its weapons so it had the luxury of doing this next attack.

The tactical officer prepared to fire.

Two Lohengrins were aimed as well as one Valiant and one Gottfried cannon towards the front. One Valiant, One Gottfried, and several missile pods and other beam cannons were aimed towards the left and right.

Finally anti air CIWS as well as Missile pods opened for those approaching in the skies.

"Ready captain," the tactical officer told them.

Willard waited a few more seconds, "Fire."

The tactical officer did just that as the massive payload was launched.

**In the Air**

Luna took note of the payload heading for her suits, missiles and other fire.

"Evade," Luna ordered as she was pulling back, up and every which way, she was able to use her rifle to shoot a few missiles down but there were many.

Her team members were doing the same as a few unfortunate didn't have the skill or luck to evade as their suits were struck and destroyed but she still had the majority with her as they did their best to evade and pull forward.

**With the Minerva**

"Ma'am!" Arthur nearly screamed.

"Evade to port," Talia ordered as the ship pulled as fast as it could.

The Minerva was lucky they were at long range or that shot would have struck them.

"Get us closer to return fire, prepare the Tanhoiser for when I call for it," Talia said clearly.

They did their best as they were getting closer and opened fire with their normal arsenal.

**With the Eternal**

"Sir!" Dacosta said.

"Pull us out of it," Andrew ordered.

The Eternal also dodged the barrage from the Doomsday as the range did help.

"Prepare our weapons to open fire," Andrew said as the main cannon was getting ready.

Lacus watched as if they couldn't get closer then they wouldn't have a chance.

**With the Archangel**

The Archangel had more firepower shot at it as Murrue quickly gave the order, she ordered their on Lohengrin cannons to counter, the officers did just that as the shots were fired very close. However she did order them to evade as they had other fire on them as well however that shot slowed them down a little.

The beams from both cannons met up with the beams from the Doomsday. The beams met as for a slight second they stalled with one another before the Doomsday's cannons broke free; however enough power was taken away that they never reached the Archangel. That showed the output the Doomsday's cannons produced was still much greater, but it worked.

Newman pulled the Archangel away as it came very close. The Gottfried cannon struck the Archangels left Valliant cannon as that cannon blew up. That was close if they didn't do what they did they would have been destroyed so it was a small price to pay.

Murrue ordered the ship to start maneuvering forward as they were charging their Lohengrin cannons again.

One thing was for certain that this battle was going to be difficult for both sides.

* * *

**Around the Earth-Alliance Forces**

At all four locations the commanders got the word from their president that the operation was beginning. All pilots rushed to their mobile suits as the base personal set up around the reactors and the Destroy.

The Destroys pilots boarded as they were now waiting for the targets to come down.

In all four locations they didn't know which reactor would start but they couldn't take any chances as if they failed it could be there's and their failure would result in the world being exterminated.

The pilots were ready as the alliance mobile suits and other weapons saw the Zaft forces approaching as they set up for a defensive stance.

All pilots took aim as they all would hold these Destroy grounds at all cost.

* * *

**Battlefield-Air**

**With Mu and Athrun**

Both Mu and Athrun had to pull away as that long range shot went straight through the both of them.

Mu went on the com, "Flank the formation and attack at will."

Athrun got the word as he acknowledged.

Mu aimed the rifle as Athrun did the same, and with perfect knowledge they knew to only fire when the right spot was opened.

Mu was on the right side as Athrun was on the left as they opened fire.

**With Kira**

Once their formation was broke Kira was turned towards Athrun as he went back to the side for smart reasons. He was a lot more armored on the sides of his machine and the joints were the less exposed on the sides.

They countered that as Kira saw them open fire on him.

Kira evaded as he decided it was the perfect time to have a little discussion with his old allies.

Kira turned and got into their frequency as he spoke.

**With Kira, Athrun, and Mu**

"Such an honor they send their best out to greet me," Kira told him.

Mu and Athrun listened as the battle was all about flying right now, no more attacks were done just yet but the flying was still hardcore.

"It ends Kira…what you have done and what you want to do can never be taken back," Athrun told him.

"You make no sense, I know very well you know what we are planning, and I also know from your activities you believe you have a way to stop it, I take by the way you are able to track us you can get through our jamming equipment?" Kira added as he flew towards the back of Athrun now.

Athrun only stared at the machine as he didn't want to be in this position Kira was behind him and that was a disadvantage as he tried to keep him off and Mu was circling around.

"I don't know why I was surprised Kira, you have outdone your madness every time but this…" Athrun said trying to turn.

"This is the end, the new world will be born after those shots are fired, and then my duty will be complete," Kira added as Mu was around.

"You have certainly gotten twisted kid, your insane plan will not do what you wish, in fact kid its exactly what he wanted," Mu added knowing what Kira was doing, he wanted them to show as much emotion as possible as Mu knew how these abilities they had worked.

Mu tried doing the same with Kira's as well however all he got was so much darkness and hate that it wasn't doing him that good, but there are times when it comes out and Mu was ready, however for the moment Kira had reacted to his statement.

Kira knew who he was referring to, "Fool! There is one main difference…he wanted everything destroyed and our goal starts mankind anew, a fresh start with one species, the ultimate species…but in order to start anything the old must be exterminated, I will not give you the pleasure of watching this take place as I will begin this operation with both of your lives!" Kira said highly annoyed as he shut off the com.

"So be it," Mu added as he and Athrun sped up.

Kira was sandwiched in between both suits.

Athrun spun around activating a saber as Mu did the same as they both charged.

Kira reached down and pulled out two as he countered the stab and the slash from both suits.

Beam sabers clashed on both sides as they were doing their best to overpower this machine.

Kira had a powerful machine but two on each side wasn't something he wanted to be in. Kira pushed as much as he could before activating the thrusters and pulling back out of this very quickly.

Athrun and Mu had to stop their advance or they would slice each other as they turned and faced Kira.

Kira pulled the plasma cannons over the shoulders as he aimed and fired.

Athrun activated the shield generator as Mu was able to quickly catch on and evade.

As Mu evaded he went back to his rifle and fired a quick shot to the Armageddon's knee joint.

Kira caught on to that as he lifted the leg up as it just struck the armor. The beam went back as Mu quickly spun off that shot that was heading back.

Athrun came back around with his own rifle firing shots towards the shoulder joint.

Kira got the alert as Mu aimed once again. This was close as Kira turned the machine quickly while flying straight up into the air.

Both shots missed as one however missed just barely around one of the joints as Kira flew out of that and used his speed to his advantage here.

Kira had to separate them to make this easier.

Athrun and Mu turned to different frequencies as they knew they had to keep the pressure up on Kira. They flew after him as he started moving away a little.

They followed until Kira quickly flipped around and pursued them, straight at them.

* * *

**Eternal-Quarters**

The children were left with their supervisors as they knew the battle had started.

Lacus' son looked around as he didn't know what was going on in the battle. He was left alone mostly as his sister was helping with their half sister. He knew he had things and questions he needed answers to. He was waiting for the right time for their attention to be fully on those two as they were doing something with the infant.

He maneuvered towards the door as he went outside. He knew that had to alert them as he did something sneaky, he quickly jumped up and locked the sliding door, he had planned this all along and did what was necessary earlier in the day and all he had to do was hit one more button and the door would lock which it did. However it wouldn't stay locked for long as they could open it from the inside with a little work but this would give him a big head start.

He took off as he had to make it to the bridge and he had to see what was going on.

* * *

**Battleground-Sea**

The firing went on back and forth for a good fifteen minutes as they ships were maneuvering in closer and closer each time. Shots were coming close and a few struck the armor plating of the Doomsday however that wouldn't do anything with only a few shots. It was clear Orb was up to something.

**With the Doomsday**

"Sir, they are powering up all there main weapons and closing," one officer said.

Willard looked at the screen, "Keep the pressure up and prepare for another payload."

"They are closing to fast sir, if we stop firing they will be able to get into range," the officer replied.

"Let them, another payload shot and it won't matter," Willard said.

Willard explained another strategy as they thought he was nuts, but he was the captain as they fired their shots and allowed them to get in closer.

**I****n the Air**

After all that fire Luna was the only one to make it as close as possible, she still had about fifty percent of her mobile suits but they still couldn't get close. Luna remembered this monster well which helped her and she saw where she used to dock. However she was trying to get closer and was stuck as she was doing all she could to dodge and fire a shot whenever she could.

So far she did hit one missile pod but that was it.

Luna knew something had to change or this ship would have them.

**With the Minerva**

Going with the strategy they used their small cannons and other weapons to get close and they were almost in range for the Tanhoiser.

The bridge shook as the Minerva was struck hard on the haul but it just struck a launching bay.

"We cannot take much more of this ma'am, that ship will tear us apart," Arthur told her.

"Just a little bit closer, keep at it, with all three ships firing their main weapons it will bring them down," Talia said as that was their goal.

They were just about in range as they were waiting for conformation from the other ships.

**With the Archangel**

Both Lohengrins were ready for this strategy as they were doing the same as the other ships.

Murrue was doing what she could but the firepower was constant and accurate for the Doomsday.

"Orders captain, we have to press forward," Miriallia said.

Murrue heard that, "We are almost there," Murrue said as they neared the almost the front again.

**With the Eternal**

Andrew moved the ship forward as their main cannon was just about charged and ready to fire.

"Sir, we are receiving close calls here," Dacosta reported.

"Better then direct hits, keep moving and evade as necessary," Andrew replied.

Lacus watched the battle as she kept one eye on the monitor showing the mobile suit showdowns.

Cagalli was doing that as well, she hadn't talked to Athrun yet but she heard their communication. She was worried as they weren't making much progress on Kira but then again they hadn't used all their modifications yet either.

They were nearing the range as they waited for final orders.

**Orb Ships**

Kisaka was monitoring the ranges from all ships damage was happening but this was the best way to end this battle. They had to fire all they had with all ships and close enough as if this didn't work they were in some trouble.

Kisaka saw the Minerva was first in range as the Eternal followed; the Archangel was almost there as they were taking most fire while returning it.

"What is happening?" Murrue asked as she was on that ship.

"Almost there," Kisaka said as a few seconds later they had range.

"That is it fire!" Kisaka said.

Miriallia transferred the orders around.

On the Minerva Meyrin told her captain, and on the Archangel Dacosta got word and reported it to Andrew.

All three captains were ready as their main weapons extended despite the ratting from the fire they were taking; their armor wasn't going to hold out much longer.

In perfect unison you could see all three captain give the order to fire. Their main weapons then fired.

Talia watched as the Tanhoiser let loose, Murrue with the Lohengrins, and Andrew with the main cannons.

Kisaka saw that as it was time for the second part.

All captains knew it as they then took one of the Doomsday's strategies and fired all they could at the warship as they continued advancing.

**In the Air**

Luna got the order as she and the rest quickly pulled out of there and out of the way as Luna ended up by the Eternal and the rest scattered around.

**With the Doomsday**

Willard knew what they were up to.

"Sir, we cannot take all three at once," one officer said as all ships were moving towards them and not caring for the damage they were getting.

"Hold strong," Willard replied.

"Sir! They are firing," the sensor officer yelled as this was unison fire.

Willard saw that as they couldn't evade.

**Battlefield**

Outside you saw the Doomsday in the middle and a triangle of Orb ships around it. When the shots were fired all were on target. Beams and missiles, as well as other fire was heading straight for the Doomsday.

The blasts were all straight on target as all struck the mighty ship.

* * *

**Around the Earth-Zaft Forces**

In all four locations once they got the orders they moved their forces in.

In a few areas around Asia and North America they were able to use their land battleships but in the other areas around Spain and South America they had solely mobile suit power.

They moved in as their orders were to secure the area of all Alliance forces for some reason they weren't given.

They moved their forces to the location as they saw quickly alliance resistance, as mobile suits were set up and opened fire as soon as they moved in range.

Zaft countered as they had their land based and air based mobile suits, while the alliance seemed to only have their Windams, but that was the front line.

The battle commanders gave the orders as this was the perimeter but they had to secure the entire area so they gave the formation orders as Zaft and Alliance forces started to clash.

* * *

**Battlefield-Air**

**With Kira, Athrun, and Mu**

Kira flew straight at them as he fired two shots from the rifle; Athrun evaded while Mu used his shield and deflected the attack. Kira flew right between them as they turned around quickly.

Kira threw the Beam Boomerang from one shoulder as he himself turned around.

Mu evaded while Athrun flew over and used his saber to cut the thing in half.

Athrun fired the weapons on his backpack as Kira dodged quickly while he approached with a saber drawn.

Mu got in his way with his own saber.

The two met with lighting fast slashes. The beams were heavily close as Kira's missed completely as he flew towards Athrun however Kira noticed something towards his lower hand, Mu got a slightly piece of it, not enough to take damage the hand but it melted the armor plating.

"Very impressive," Kira stated as he knew for the battle he wanted it would have to be these two to give it to him and so far they were doing just that.

Kira was becoming a little careless which is why that happened but it proved now he could get the battle he wanted.

Kira broke off attack from Athrun as he noticed what was going on with the ships.

Kira turned back around letting lose the rail and plasma cannons with one shot while firing his rifle.

Mu quickly evaded while Athrun tried to do the same. He was forced to use the generator as Kira saw a quick chance. Kira flew up with one saber while Athrun was deflecting the beams.

Athrun tried pulling back as Kira stabbed the saber towards him. Athrun was lucky but it nailed the shield generator on his arm. The generator blew up as Athrun flew out of there.

Athrun cursed as now he was without protection.

Kira took notice as he wasn't getting very far here so he had to change the stakes.

Kira saw the Orb ships fire as massive payload at the Doomsday as he headed straight for it.

Mu and Athrun followed as they saw what was going on as well.

Everything struck the Doomsday as a massive cloud of smoke was formed.

They followed Kira as Kira flew right into the cloud.

Mu and Athrun were immediately halted as they couldn't fly blind into that.

"Spread out," Mu ordered as they backed away a little.

Mu had act quickly as a massive shot came out of the cloud and Mu found his rifle being hit. He quickly released it while raising his shield as the rifle blew up.

"Not good," Mu said, "Fall back farther, put some distance around here for now," Mu said as they couldn't see a thing, that mighty ship may have been destroyed or damaged but they couldn't worry about it as they had Kira to focus on.

After Kira flew in he used one last shot from the gun launcher as he could use his sensors, it did strike as now Kira wouldn't fly back out, he had to change the stakes a little.

Kira noticed something from the south of him as that was the location of an Orb ship. It was none other then the Eternal.

Kira decided the best way to do this for now was to make a little detour. Kira flew off at top speed as he came out of the cloud.

**With Luna**

Luna noticed something coming out around her position it was none other then her former commander.

She watched him fly by as he was heading for the Eternal, she couldn't allow that to happen, despite a difference in skill she at least had the courage to go after him.

* * *

**Eternal**

**Bridge**

"Direct hit," Andrew said as they couldn't see a thing yet.

"I thought it would explode sir?" Dacosta said.

"There are more then enough ways to bring down a ship, I know that couldn't have destroyed it but if it disabled it enough that would be good enough to finish it off," Andrew said as they waited.

"There is something coming out," Cagalli said as she was listening to the chatter on the radio where Mu and Athrun lost Kira.

Soon they saw, "That could be a problem," Andrew said as he looked up.

Lacus saw just who it was, "Kira."

Towards the back the elevator had opened as well, Lacus' son poked his head out as the others were to busy with this battle to notice.

He saw the screen as just what was approaching.

However they had one more problem as the smoke was clearing.

**All Orb ships**

All of the Orb ships watched as the smoke was clearing just enough as they saw a shadow in the outline.

They waited a few more seconds as it was just about all cleared up.

"Ma'am," Arthur said on the Minerva.

Murrue looked concerned.

Lacus stared quickly as well.

That massive Doomsday was still there, and looked for now to still be running.

Talia stared as well, "Look there," Talia said.

Other ships did that as well. The Doomsday was missing a few things as the attack wasn't all in vain.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

The attacks and the explosions rocked the ship slightly as they rode through it.

Willard ordered their defensive measures up as counter measures were launched into the air as well as the armor plating was activated to full status.

The blasts knocked out one Lohengrin cannon, One Gottfried and damaged two barrels on another, Two Valliant cannons were heavily damaged as well as several other cannons.

However the armor plating held up to what it was supposed to as not one single breach or engine was damaged and certainly not the Genesis cannon either.

"Give me a status report?" Willard asked.

"Weapons status still at around seventy percent sir," the tactical officer said as they still had a lot of their weapons despite the damage.

"Operations are in full, radar, com and scanning is at one hundred percent sir," the operations officer added.

"Helm controls are stable," the helmsman replied.

"_Engines are fully operational, no damage," _The chief mechanic said over the com.

"_Fusion reactor undamaged," _the reactor operator said.

"Defensive shielding and measures are down to fifty percent sir, we won't be able to take more of those without the armor finally giving out," the operations officer added again.

Willard nodded, "They had their turn now they are in range of all our weapons, target with what we have left and ready to launch another payload."

"Yes sir," the tactical officer said preparing just that.

**Highly Classified Room-With Ryu**

Once Ryu entered that room there was one large terminal with a few monitors.

Ryu once again went through a few scans as he used his activating keycard.

Things immediately started booting up as on the screen an image of space from all Satellites.

Ryu looked down and saw the status of all fifty satellites.

On another side of the Terminal he saw the reactors status.

The other end of the panel had a few other controls Ryu didn't think he needed so he focused on these.

Once that keycard was in he imputed his password as he started the operation.

Ryu was working on the controls for the satellites for the moment as he saw all were in good shape and all were under his command. Ryu typed in a few things as he saw all satellites emit a green ready signal as Ryu was arming them.

This process wasn't easy and was going to take a little time to charge so Ryu had to have everything ready.

Ryu looked at the earth's location for the minute as he saw which reactor would start the reaction.

Ryu armed the reactor as he brought all on line, next he began the satellite process as they had to be lowered into the atmosphere.

Ryu used their activation codes as all were just about ready. Ryu saw it would take some time to lower them so now he waited as all were coming on line.

When he got the signal he activated the controls.

**Space**

All satellites were armed as Ryu activated their codes.

They slightly shifted position as they began lowering themselves, however they weren't fully activated yet as they would not open until he gave their final code.

They started lowering themselves into position as Ryu watched from the monitors.

"Almost time," Ryu said as he watched them begin their decent.

**Outside the Doomsday**

Mu and Athrun saw the smoke clear as Kira was gone, however they were met with some anti aircraft fire as they couldn't pursue just yet and had to pull back while the Doomsday looked like it was doing something.

They soon heard where Kira was.

* * *

**Eternal**

**In the Air**

Kira flew forward with Luna on his tail as he was ignoring her for the moment as Kira flew right up to the Eternal.

**With the Eternal**

All watched as Kira was coming forward as they prepared for defensive firing against him.

They saw Luna on his tail but they didn't think that would do much good.

**With Kira**

Kira knew what was behind him as he immediately slowed the machine almost to a stop.

Luna couldn't catch it in time as she was flying right by him but as she did he caught her machine with his mobile suit.

**With the Eternal**

Those immediate watched as Kira snatched the machine in the air, and all knew that was good.

**With Kira and Luna**

Kira spoke as after a few minutes he got an alert signal as well as his senses were telling him something.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter is more of the battle while Ryu puts the final preparations on the satellites. Bye for now.**


	74. Operation Extermination Part Two

**(A\N): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Four**

**Operation Extermination Part Two**

**Near the Eternal**

**With Kira**

Kira knew what was behind him as he immediately slowed the machine almost to a stop.

Luna couldn't catch it in time as she was flying right by him but as she did he caught her machine with his mobile suit.

**Eternal**

Those immediate watched as Kira snatched the machine in the air, and all knew that wasn't good.

"What do we have?" Andrew said quickly to Dacosta, they wanted to know if they could do something to help.

"He is in the blind spot sir, all we can use is our beam cannons and those will be deflected right back at us," Dacosta replied quickly.

The four year old by the elevator was watching this as well, he knew that was his father's suit but as he looked around he noticed how petrified the faces looked on the bridge crew. He even spotted his aunt, what Ryu told him flew in his mind as he didn't want to see her but he was to focused ahead to pay to much attention to it.

Lacus was looking ahead at the screen as the crew was nervous, for Luna's sake as well as their own as Kira was awfully close to the Eternal and they have yet to see Mu and Athrun.

Cagalli was on the wire with Athrun as they were caught up near the Doomsday. Kira must have called in an order to keep them busy as Mu and Athrun were taking heavy fire from anti air fire and missiles.

All were trying to figure out something when they heard his voice once again.

**With Kira and Luna**

Luna was doing all she could to break free, Kira had her suit with one arm and he had his saber in the other. One wrong move and she knew she was fried. He wasn't attacking her yet but if she went for something it would be a quick end, she had to figure a way out of this.

Kira however had one more thing on his mind as he tuned into Orb frequency again as he decided why not screw with their minds one more time before judgment.

Kira broke free as he could see them and they could see him.

"Your strategy was almost admirable but it will now end," Kira said as they knew the situation with the Doomsday as it wasn't damaged as they wanted it from their attack.

**With Kira and Eternal**

All heard his words.

His own son did as well, however he heard anger from his mother's voice as she replied.

"That is where you are wrong Kira, you know that we know what you are up to, and I will not let you finish this," Lacus responded in malice.

Kira actually smiled with a smirk, "We could have made quite a team, if those Plants are destroyed for nosing around to much that will also be on your head," Kira told her from what she was supposed to do when he took her.

"For once, I won't waste my breath or my time on you anymore," Lacus replied.

"Feisty, if I wasn't in such rush," Kira said but his sister was next.

"You…" she was saying but Kira stopped her.

"The worthless natural speaks once again," Kira replied.

Cagalli grew angry, "What are you up to now Kira?"

"Just thinking that after I finish this traitor I will destroy you next," Kira replied calmly, "I don't think you are worthy enough to see the final judgment."

Andrew and them saw him moving towards that rifle again, all he would need was one shot and it was over if it went through the bridge.

"I know you sense it on board Kira," Lacus quickly said as this was all she could do, she had to or they were dead anyway.

"Your point?" Kira asked.

Lacus for a second looked stunned before she shook her head, "You wouldn't kill your own children," Lacus quickly said almost in a plea.

Her son was watching this now, highly confused but he knew the situation.

Kira stared straight at her, "Nothing will stand in the way of my goal, besides I have no use for normal coordinators, you raised them around naturals and they will die like naturals," Kira quickly said.

Lacus and a few others were stunned, Lacus didn't want to bring them up but she was at least hoping he wouldn't harm them, or at least she could transfer them over to him so at least they could be alive, but now he didn't care.

Her son froze as he stumbled against elevator and landed with his back against the wall.

Lacus heard this as it was right behind her.

Kira said one more thing, "The world is mine," Kira replied as he signed off.

Lacus turned back around as her heart immediately dropped; she turned back around as Kira seemed to be reading a shot.

Still holding Luna he lifted the Plasma cannons over the shoulders while still holding that saber to keep her in line.

Lacus quickly got out of her chair as she went backwards towards him, she quickly knelt down while taking him in her arms, she knew this was the end.

"I'm sorry," Lacus told him as she held him tightly.

He was shaking and shattered from what he heard his own father say.

Andrew and Dacosta were doing all they could as they didn't care anymore, they armed the beam cannons and prepared to fire.

The crew watched as the cannons prepared to fire and the saber in his hand activated, he was going to get them both in one shot.

**With Kira**

Kira was holding the Impulse as he aimed the cannons straight at the bridge. Kira was getting ready to pull the trigger when his senses went crazy.

"Approaching," Kira said as he knew that wasn't Mu or Athrun as it was coming from the opposite way.

Kira got a deadly sense as he quickly got a weapons alert as a beam was heading straight for him.

Kira was forced to break off his attack and release Luna as the beam went flying by, that beam was heading for a thruster where the armor was light and if that hit he would have blown up.

Kira spun around as he saw his new opponent.

The rest were stunned to.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Classified Room**

Ryu was making the final touches, he was unaware of the battle outside but that was what Kira was for.

Satellites were powering fully up one after another, Ryu was quickly checking their targeting and position one last time. These satellites were perfectly targeted towards the others.

Fifty satellites around the majority of continents with a few towards highly populated islands, Orb, Iceland, New Zealand things like that.

Ryu saw he finally got the signal that all were in the green, now he activated the controls as all satellites fired up and started.

**Bridge**

Willard was waiting for his tactical officer as they had finished a check on the systems and the weapons were beginning to target again.

Weapons were aimed as he got the ready signal.

"Ready to fire sir," the tactical officer said waiting for orders.

"Sir, the commander is surrounding that Eternal ship," another officer quickly said.

Willard quickly looked at the screen.

"Should I abort sir?" The tactical officer asked quickly.

Willard looked, firing the shot would only make the commander dodge it, yet again he didn't really want to take the chance that Kira wouldn't be to pleased.

"Abort the Eternal targeting, reroute the weapons to the other two ships," Willard ordered as they could still strike the other two.

"Done sir," the officer replied after about thirty seconds.

"Fire," Willard ordered.

The tactical officer did just that as another massive payload of what they had left was fired.

* * *

**Orb Ships**

**Minerva**

"Still standing," Arthur replied.

Talia looked over the ship, "We didn't breach the haul…but we did damage the weapons, let this be known that this ship can be taken down, we will do it piece by piece if we have to."

"Yes ma'am," her bridge crew replied as they still had a little hope.

"Bring us around," Talia said as they were advancing again ready to fire on the thing, they at least thought it was a little disabled, what wouldn't after a barrage like they shot at it.

The Minerva moved forward preparing to fire again.

They were locking on their weapons as what they didn't expect happened as another massive barrage was fired.

"Evade," Talia quickly said.

"To late," her helmsman quickly said.

**Archangel**

They were a little stunned as well on this ship that the monster was still standing, however Murrue was advancing as well as they believed they had it disabled enough that they could move in closer to do more damage.

Kisaka however was on the bridge but he wasn't taking part in this battle, he was the eyes and ears for the rest of the planet. He was monitoring all four locations as well as being in contact with the alliance headquarters so that was his mission.

He knew they were going at it on these locations and he hoped the forces would hold as they looked good.

"Target the ship again and prepare to fire," Murrue ordered as they had hope.

They moved forward as they were opposite side of the Minerva on the other side of the Doomsday.

"We are in range," one officer said.

"Target that ships weapons and prepare…" Murrue didn't have time to finish as they saw what was fired from that ship.

"Full reverse and evade," Murrue quickly ordered.

Newman did what he could but they were to close.

**Minerva and Archangel**

Blasts were launched as the majority was heading towards the Minerva.

Its beams blew the Tanhoiser completely up as its missiles took out the upper haul and other weapons systems on the haul. What was truly close was a smaller beam landed right below the bridge. Other shots melted the wings right off as the Minerva was heading for the ocean.

"I cannot keep it stable," the helmsman said as they had to make a crash landing in the water.

"Heavy damage," Arthur was yelling.

Meyrin was holding on for dear life as they crashed hard into the ocean.

Talia was knocked out of her seat as she quickly got back up and looked.

The Archangel however had time to shoot up its defensive measures as they were in full reverse as well as trying to evade the shots.

The Doomsday's beams took out one of their Gottfried cannons as well as the other Valiant, and a few missile pods. However thanks to Newman they didn't suffer massive haul damage and were still able to fly.

"Captain," Newman said quickly.

Murrue looked ahead as the attack was finished, "Pull out of its range and go around, we have to join up with the others," Murrue said as the turned back to try and go around the ship.

Murrue however was hearing maydays from the Minerva as they weren't fairing as easy.

Back on the Minerva it was different.

"Were nearly dead in the water captain," her helmsman told her.

"Get damage crews down there to bring us…" Talia said looking ahead, again not a good sight.

* * *

**Near the Eternal-Aerial**

Flying right beside the Impulse was the Destiny.

Kira looked as he didn't expect to see that machine again.

**With Luna and Shinn**

Luna was stunned as she saw the Destiny, especially when Shinn came on screen.

"Shinn…what are…" Luna said.

Shinn looked at her, "That will have to wait."

"How, why?" Luna was asking.

"Let's get this straight…this is not for Orb, but this is something I have to do and if I have to assist you Orb people to do it then so be it…he is mine," Shinn replied as Kira came into the picture.

**Eternal**

The crew was certainly stunned to see him, what had happened they didn't know, but Shinn was now assisting them and they needed all the help they could get.

Lacus was still holding her son as they watched.

**With Kira and Shinn and Luna**

"Still alive I see," Kira said coming into the picture.

Shinn was angry beyond belief.

"Your anger is at the highest it has ever been, you're just like a cockroach," Kira told him sternly.

"I am sick and tired of you talking down to me…you took my family, you took my friend, you took her, and now I will take your life," Shinn replied hateful as can be.

"This could be interesting," Kira said looking at the timer he had on his mobile suit.

"Just tell me one thing, how did you survive?" Kira asked.

Shinn told him for the reason that he wasn't as useless as Kira always told him he was.

"You shot the gun I had in my uniform, I knew well then I couldn't have beat you on your terms so I waited, after you dropped my own machine I moved to the Destroy where it wouldn't fall, after you left I moved it into the ocean where I waited for the cannon to fire, your forces took up the area around there but I betted my life you would be to proud to actually check to see if the wreckage was destroyed or my fate, I made repairs I could with the Destroys parts, I couldn't change any but I replaced circuits and got my machine back to around ninety five percent, then I scouted and waited for your ship to leave, I have been tailing you ever since," Shinn explained, "Not so worthless now am I? I am not like you," Shinn asked.

Kira lightly laughed, "I never go any sense from you as you are no threat."

Shinn was growing angry again.

"I was a little careless but now I will fix my own mistake," Kira replied.

Shinn readied himself for battle. Luna however did the same thing behind him.

"What are you doing? This is my battle," Shinn told her.

"You said you are not him then prove it, we stand a far better chance of winning if we do this together, remember the world is at stake not just a rivalry, show me your different and let me help you," Luna told him.

Shinn took that to thought, "…Very well, we will defeat him."

Luna smiled.

"How touching, its making me want to cry," Kira said mocking them both, but it wasn't in a mocking voice he was dead serious, it was clear he wasn't playing around anymore.

"Let's do this," Shinn said.

Kira looked at the clock again, "Not much time, I have to end this quickly," Kira said as he moved over to the left side and started typing in quick controls on his suit.

Shinn and Luna flew forwards as they saw the Armageddon's eyes flash and a pulse was emitted.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

They saw what their last attack did as Willard was smiling happily.

"Minerva has taken serious damage, Archangel is pulling out of range sir," an officer told him.

"Shall we fire again?" The tactical officer said.

"Delay that, let it go and focus on the Minerva, we will get one of them at least," Willard said.

"Yes sir, targeting weapons," the tactical officer said.

Willard watched as they were ready, "Fire."

The tactical officer followed orders and fired at the sitting duck of a ship.

**Classified Room**

Ryu watched as the satellites started lowering.

All were in sync and about to enter the atmosphere.

Ryu watched and kept an eye on the controls as his headquarters in space was doing.

The satellites lowered and stopped right on position.

Ryu checked the coolant systems as so far they would hold up and Ryu knew they could for about an hour like this.

Ryu moved and started typing a few more codes, "Satellite activation…now," Ryu said as the satellites started opening up in the back to reveal the absorption reflection umbrella like mirrors.

The front of them that was already in the earth opened up as the cannon was lowered. That opened up as well as the large targeting barrel was ready.

This process took ten minutes as phase one was complete.

In space they were taking over the monitoring of the satellites as Ryu moved for phase two.

Heading over towards the reactor controls he saw which reactor would be the one to start the reaction. The South American Reactor was the one. Ryu did something else as that was okay as well.

Ryu was working on that reactor as that one started opening up fully as well as it was ready to catch the sun's rays.

"Powering up all reactors," Ryu said as all four would do this but this one was the started and if they lost the two satellites here it was over.

The reactors came on line as they needed twenty minutes; this time was taking forever as Ryu went back to monitoring.

When the reactors were charged Ryu had only one last thing to do as he checked the satellites one last time, they were ready for their slight rotation when they got the power for the shots. They couldn't move to far when firing or they would be out of alignment but Ryu saw they were all ready.

Ryu knew quickly transferred an order to Willard as Willard took it.

Ryu now put the final touches and codes as all he had to do was hit a few more and the reaction would start.

* * *

**Around the Earth**

**Earth Forces**

When Zaft attacked they came at full force so the alliance met that force, they were both on the attack as it seemed very even.

The alliance forces were going to hold these areas at all costs.

**Zaft Forces**

Zaft moved in quickly as they saw this resistance, they tried getting in touch with their commanders but none answered.

The battle commanders knew they had to take these sights at all costs as they started pushing forward.

**Destroys Locations**

They were all ready as they had their monitors pointed at the sky, if something entered they would know it.

Zaft was pushing forward as they were about to hit the main defensive line. The scouting forces weren't their main force; the defensive line was the main force for the alliance.

The pilots were ready as was the crew around the reactors.

"Sir…two objects are lowering entering the atmosphere," the officers reported.

The officers knew this was time, all four locations saw what was going on as they entered at the same time.

They quickly scrambled their pilots as they began getting ready.

On radar and long range monitor they saw them, the two things that could start the end of mankind.

"Prepare for the operation," the base commander said as they crew worked on the reactors for the Destroy.

The Destroys pilot started powering up the machines as they had to be ready when the transfer was started.

**Alliance and Zaft Forces**

Alliance scouting parties were all wiped out in the four locations while all Zaft units reached all four defensive lines of all locations. The battle was very difficult here as the Zaft commanders saw something that lurked ahead on radar.

In a few locations they were able to pull it up on radar as they had no clue what it was but it was pointed in space and that was something they had to stop.

The commanders gave their orders as their orders were clear, they had to stop them at all costs.

Zaft forces charged with all they can.

In North America and Europe Zaft was advancing well, however in Asia and South America they were at a halt.

Asia reactors were the hardest as Zaft was using its battleships but they were advancing two slowly. South America it was a fight so even it was to close to call.

* * *

**South American Location**

**Earth Forces**

Once they got word that the Zaft forces were approaching this base commander was quick to give his orders.

Pilots scrambled to their mobile suits and other defensive weapons.

The commander made sure all formed their defensive line about a quarter mile away. He sent the scouting forces ahead to intercept them or to slow them down was the real reason, as he knew they wouldn't be the ones to last long.

Back at the location the Destroy was set up as well as the two reactors. The crew and operators rushed to this location where the commander was waiting for them.

"Pilot ready the Destroy, get the machine powered up and run as many system checks as you can," the commander quickly ordered.

"Yes sir," the pilot replied doing just that.

The commander turned to the crew, "Ready the reactors to begin power transfer, then wait until we start the transfer to use the coolants."

"Yes sir," that crew said.

"Get on it," the commander said as they were rushing to do just that.

The pilot of the Destroy started up the machine running all checks he could, the cannons, power supply, as well as the structure, these shots were going to take a lot out of the massive machine.

The crew started working on the reactors, a few were powering them up while a few were reading the coolant systems that would activate when the power was being transferred to the Destroy, this was going to get awfully hot so to prevent damage or worse it exploding as well as overheating so they had to be ready, it wasn't helping that they were in a tropical location either so they had to be on top ready status. Lastly the crew that would do the transfer was running last minute simulations.

The commander was overseeing all of this as he was hearing battling getting closer which meant the scouting forces were down but now they would have to meet the defensive line where he knew they wouldn't get through.

**Zaft Forces**

The Zaft commander met moderate resistance with the scouting parties but his forces handled them, it was when they arrived at the defensive line that he wasn't to sure. Mobile suit after mobile suit along with tanks, trucks just about everything. Looking ahead they saw a massive mobile suit that looked to be pointing up to the sky.

The head commander knew whatever it was it was pointing into space and that was something that couldn't be allowed. Though they were questionable about Ryu they would do anything for the Plants.

"We push forward, whatever that is I want it destroyed at all cost," the commander ordered.

All acknowledged as they started moving forward into a massive fire fight.

Their forces were all mobile suits, land and air based models, they couldn't get their warships into the jungle in so little time so this was all they had and they were outnumbered.

**Earth Forces**

The defensive line met it with forces as nothing was getting by so far and that was how they wanted to keep it.

At the Destroys location they were monitoring the skies as they finally got the alert that two objects were descending in the area that they were ordered to monitor.

"Sir," the officer replied.

The battle commander looked, "This must be it."

His words were answered when they got the visual from the monitors.

"Sir," the officer said as they saw them opening up.

The commander looked at the battle location as nothing was through yet but Zaft was doing an admirable job as both sides were racking up losses.

"We begin now," the commander said.

"Yes sir," they replied as the commander gave the order to all of them.

The pilot of the Destroy sat back looking at the controls, he got the first targeting location as he moved the Destroy slightly while taking aim with his cannon, this massive distance would set a record, but that was what they were modified to do, if they would work as this was something never tried before, the pilot locked on to the first location as he could do nothing now until they started the transfer.

The reactors operators turned them on to full power as they monitored and tended to them as they needed.

The transfer crew was up in the hot seat as they were watching their gages for the correct rate to begin.

"Time," the commander said as he didn't like those things up in the sky.

"I need a few more minutes, the pressure isn't high enough yet sir," the head transfer officer replied.

The commander paced around as they didn't know where the reaction was going to start but he would not let himself fail and the reaction started here.

The commander kept waiting as something was happening up in the sky.

* * *

**Minerva **

**Bridge**

"Ma'am!" Arthur quickly said again as another wave was heading for them.

"Counter and get us…" Talia said as there was little they could do.

Missiles struck first all over the top haul as the beams from the cannons took out more of their weapons as well as shot a large hole right where their engines were located.

Many of the engines exploded into a large blast.

The ship shook violently as all could feel themselves being moved backwards.

The ship was sinking from the stern as it was lifting it up in the air. It was taking in water as a few crew didn't have a chance. While others were panicking, the ship was a sitting duck and they didn't have a chance against a volley like that.

Talia looked ahead as she gave her next order, "Prepare to submerge," Talia order as Arthur and the bridge crew did what they could as the ship had sunk.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

The bridge crew watched.

Willard looked ahead, "One down, two to go," Willard replied.

However it was then that Willard got orders from Ryu.

Willard read the orders as he lifted his eyes a little.

"Shall we get in pursuit of the Archangel sir?" the helmsman asked.

Willard looked up, "Delay those orders, prepare for code blue ascent."

All turned to look at him, those orders meant only one thing.

"Shall I inform the commander sir?" the com officer asked.

"Do it, but I think he already knows, we now prepare to return to space," Willard replied.

The crew heard that as they went to work, this was something they didn't try before but the commander designed this feature to get the massive ship back to space so they were about to find out if it would work, but they didn't dare voice that in front of Kira or Ryu.

**Classified Room**

After Ryu gave that order he turned back to the monitors.

Ryu got the final green light as he typed in the last code, and the code words were mission complete.

Ryu then watched all the monitors as he pressed the last button.

**Space**

The reactor got the command as it immediately began.

* * *

**Alliance Headquarters**

The alliance big shots had monitors for all four locations as they were watching everything. They saw the massive start to the battle as well as the skies.

Once the satellites began heading down they saw all Destroy crews start to prepare their shots, every second was like an hour.

"We have to destroy all four locations," the president said.

"What we need is the one that starts the reaction, but we don't know which one it will be," another leader told them.

They watched with anxiety as an officer rushed in quickly.

"Sir, news sir," the officer said.

The president turned to him, "Report."

"Look at the skies for all four locations sir," the officer said.

The president's staff split the main monitor into four, "What am I looking for?" the president asked.

"Look at all four locations sir," the officer replied.

"I see nothing different…" The president stopped himself, "What is that?"

"The skies over the South American location are a lot brighter sir…that is the one, our people have confirmed it," the officer replied.

Their eyes went large as the president immediately got on the horn to them and others; it was beginning in South America.

They even contacted Kisaka and told him.

* * *

**Near the Eternal**

**With Kira Shinn and Luna**

Shinn and Luna flew forwards as they saw the Armageddon's eyes flash and a pulse was emitted.

This pulse was quick and passed through the location.

Shinn was really angry and Luna followed however they had a problem as their suits immediately began shutting down.

"What is this?" Shinn asked as the machine was frozen.

"I can't move," Luna added moving the controls quickly.

**Eternal**

The Eternal crew watched as they were dead in the water and they didn't know why, that pulse hit them as well but they could still move.

**With Kira, Shinn and Luna**

They were trying like crazy but they couldn't move, it was then they heard Kira over the radio.

"It seems to me that our little game is over," Kira told him.

"What did you do to us?" Shinn asked angry.

Kira smirked, "Remember you arrogant fool I built your machines."

"So what?" Shinn asked banging the controls.

Kira lightly laughed, "Inside all three of them I placed a fail safe, it allows my machine to emitted a frequency pulse that cuts the power straight to your machines, this was always my little way of keeping control over you three if need be and now was a need be as my time is very limited."

"Impossible, Orb checked our machines over," Luna added.

"Don't make me laugh, I disguised the fail safe controls to look nothing more then sensor controls, such an insult to think a bunch of naturals and traitor's coordinators could find my work," Kira replied.

"I will kill you," Shinn said.

"I highly doubt it," Kira added as another pulse was emitted as it took out the flight controls as they started falling.

"Let see if I can take you both out of a freefall," Kira added removing as saber as he moved to finish them both.

They couldn't move as they saw the demon machine heading right for them.

Kira was moving for a slash when his senses went nuts again as he quickly turned around and raised his saber as the golden machine was right there.

"You interrupted my slaughter La Flaga," Kira replied.

Mu made it just in time, they were a little busy since the Doomsday went to other things, Athrun was with him as Mu gave him another task to do.

Kira turned as both machines fell into the water and then he turned his attention back to Mu while Kira got the orders.

**Orb Personal**

Kisaka got the orders from the headquarters as he quickly passed them along.

**With Kira and Mu**

Mu heard the orders as he switched back to Kira's frequency.

"What do you say kid, one last time," Mu added moving his saber.

Kira stared at him, "Time is so limited but that is an offer I could never refuse," Kira said as both flew forward as their sabers connected with a thunderous blow.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter is the moment of truth; Mu takes on Kira as a surprise is learned. Bye for now.**


	75. Operation Extermination Part Three

**(A\N): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Five**

**Operation Extermination Part Three**

**Near the Eternal**

**With Kira and Mu**

Mu heard the orders as he switched back to Kira's frequency.

"What do you say kid, one last time," Mu added moving his saber.

Kira stared at him, "Time is so limited but that is an offer I could never refuse," Kira said as both flew forward as their sabers connected with a thunderous blow.

* * *

**Orb Ships**

**Archangel Bridge**

Kisaka got the report from the alliance headquarters as he immediately started passing it on.

"What did you say?" Murrue asked quickly.

"The alliance knows where the reaction will start, South American continent," Kisaka reported.

Murrue turned back, "Use the emergency channel and send this report out," Murrue told her.

Miriallia acknowledged as she started contacting all ships and suits.

**Eternal Bridge**

The crew watched the exchange as Shinn and Luna were knocked into the ocean.

Andrew informed a few mobile suits that they had left, Orb standard models, they were ordered to do the recovery and bring them back to the Eternal. There suits were practically dead in the water so they couldn't just leave them down there.

Lacus looked down at her son as he was still in shock but was starting to respond. Lacus couldn't leave him here either but luckily she didn't have to as one of the personal that was looking for him called up and Lacus asked if they could retrieve him. The attendant arrived on the bridge as Lacus looked down at him again.

"Listen to me," Lacus said softly as she pointed his head up to her.

"I know this is a lot and I will explain everything to you later but right now you have to go with this person," Lacus said.

What happened next stunned her but she was relieved as well as he held on to her tightly, Lacus hated seeing them in such pain, but she quickly told something in his ear as he let go and walked over to the attendant. Lacus smiled again as the elevator closed and headed down.

Lacus quickly wiped a few tears at the pain he was suffering because of this as she returned to her seat. Lacus sat down as she wanted this to end, she wouldn't allow this to happen, Kira would fail at all costs.

Cagalli got the message at that time as Athrun had arrived; he was providing a little cover for Mu around the Doomsday before arriving here. Now he was going to help with Mu but something was about to change that as Cagalli read the report from Kisaka.

"The alliance knows where it will begin," Cagalli reported.

"Where?" Lacus quickly asked as all turned in that direction.

Cagalli explained.

"Transfer it to the suits," Andrew replied as they were still in a battle.

All did just that.

* * *

**Orb-Mobile Suits**

**Justice**

As soon as Athrun heard the word he knew that was the moment of truth, if they could shoot down those two that were starting that would stop this madness for now, however if they could get all eight then Zaft would have a major set back and they were looking at months to replace them, but to do that they would have to bring their forces back down and provide more resources so that was more like a year or two. It was also clear that if you destroyed the Doomsday, the chairman and Kira the madness would be over for good.

Athrun was about to head to help Mu, but he got a quick report that the suits that were sent to retrieve Shinn and Luna were destroyed by Doomsday anti air fire.

Athrun was left as the one that would have to do it. He looked over at Mu as he knew the quicker he could do this the quicker he could be back to help.

Athrun flew to the location as he dove straight into the ocean after them.

**Impulse and Destiny**

Two suits that were dead in the water as they sunk. Shinn and Luna could still communicate and hear what was going on from the reports, but they couldn't move at all.

"This was my chance," Shinn told her.

"I didn't know he had these things implanted in our suits," Luna replied.

It was then when they got the report.

"Maybe this will all end and you can fight another day," Luna told him.

"He is my kill, my family…and…" Shinn didn't finish.

Luna was a little confused however they saw something approaching.

**Akatsuki**

Mu was about to engage Kira when he got the orders.

"Are you sure?" Mu asked.

"_Confirmed, that is the location," _Miriallia replied to him.

Mu however wasn't as enthused as the rest, "I copy that," Mu replied as he switched back frequency's and started engaging with Kira.

* * *

**South American Location**

**Defensive Line**

Pure chaos was at this line, but something was true and not a single Zaft suit had broken through. They were keeping them back as it was pretty much even, if anything the alliance was starting to gain the advantage.

**Destroys Location**

The base commander was preparing when he got the word straight from the president.

The base commander looked up in the sky, "I see it sir."

"_What is your battle status?" _the president asked.

The commander quickly checked, "We are holding and starting to push them back."

"_Get it down now, we cannot take any chances, if they get that off, it is over," _the president replied.

"Yes sir," The commander said signing off.

He quickly moved towards the reactors as the crew was staring at him.

"It has drawn our number, it will begin here, if we fail the earth is no more, start it," the commander ordered.

The reactor operators stared up in the sky as they were running at full power; it was now up to the transfer crew.

"How much time," the commander asked.

"I still need a few minutes, if it's slightly unstable it is all over sir," the crewman replied.

"We have no choice, look above," the commander said.

It was getting awfully bright up there.

"Do it now," the commander said.

"Yes sir," the crewman said as they had two to shoot down, one would do it they had to strike both of them.

"Condition red," the commander ordered.

The crew readied itself as did the Destroys pilot.

The transfer crew readied the last commands.

"Ready sir," the crewman said.

The commander looked, "Now," the commander ordered.

It was the moment of truth, the crewman started the transfer.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

After Willard's orders the crew started to the assent procedures.

The crew worked quickly as they checked the armor and all that, no breaches meant they could lift all immediately upon starting.

The crew worked quickly as they still had a few things to do before the ship was ready.

**Classified Room**

Ryu hit the last command as he watched his creation in the works.

**Space**

The reactors opened their large mirror like dishes as they started gathering the power straight from the rays, this added to the power they had stored as the headquarters in space monitored for any sign of failure and it was working.

The power was generating through the reactors as it shot out through the lower dishes straight for the satellites reflectors.

**Classified Room**

Ryu watched as they were heading right on target to the two starter satellites.

* * *

**South American Location**

**Destroys Location**

The crewman made quickly finished what they had as he began the process, with everything ready he made the transfer.

"Done sir," the crewman said as all of them looked towards the Destroy.

The commander quickly radioed the pilot.

The pilot acknowledged as the hand was already on the controls.

They watched as the reactor generators started shifting power, the noise and vibration was great as they watched the cables start to take the power.

"Everything green," the generator operators reported as everything looked good so far.

"Its taking the power…now transfer," the crewman said as the power started moving to the Destroy.

They watched as the connection cables moved with the shifting of power as it was heading straight up to the Doomsday.

"Begin cooling procedures," the commander ordered.

Those operating the coolant generators started working as they nearly froze the cables to start with and now they activated the coolant generators around the reactors as well as the Destroy.

"It's all up to the pilot now sir," the officers reported as all they could do is monitor the gages.

The commander watched as this was the moment of truth, the sky was getting awfully bright and they had two shots to get off.

Inside the Destroy the pilot hit the controls as he immediately felt a violent jolt as the power was being transferred, the vibration was tremendous, he was finding it hard to keep the hands on the controls.

Outside the crew watched as the power was already starting to take its toll on the massive machines, but this wasn't nothing until the cannon was fired.

The pilot watched the gages inside as the power was building up; he quickly checked the heating sensors as they were starting to climb even with the coolant being applied.

"Almost," the pilot said.

Outside the commander watched the sky as well as the Destroy.

"Now," the pilot said as the controls were pressed and the vibration really started going.

The clamps holding it down were working so far but this was madness.

Once the controls were pressed that one cannon started another smaller coolant generator on the barrel as the power moved up to the cannons.

"Come on," the commander said as the shot wasn't out yet.

"Sir," one said as all of a sudden a massive beam was shot out, the aftereffect blew them off their feet.

The beam didn't stop as it kept going up.

The crew got back to their feet as they looked at the gages.

"They are spiking sir…but I think its working," one quickly said.

"The stress is a lot," another said as the reactors were taking some damage here.

The Destroy was shaking out of place a little but they were on target.

The pilot was inside was really going for a ride but it was working.

"Come on, come on," the commander said watching the sky as the beam disappeared, they switched over to the monitor as they saw it was losing some steam, that was expected but if it didn't have enough to reach then it was all over.

**Satellite**

The beam was dying out but it was on straight target. The satellite still hadn't received the power yet but it was just about to be transferred from the space reactor.

However that was short lived as the Destroys upgraded beam nailed the first satellite.

**Destroys Location**

The crew watched as the beam struck the satellites firing barrel and started a chain reaction as the thing exploded.

Celebration started a little but the commander wasn't done, "We are not through yet, if we don't hit the other one it's the same scenario," the commander ordered.

The Destroy powered down the shot as the first cannon was completely fried.

The pilot quickly ditched the cannon as it fell to the ground in melted smoke.

All were glad this was working but as the commander said they still had one to go.

"Prepare targeting for the other one, we have no time," the commander said.

The crew went back to work as they couldn't check the controls as they had to move.

The Destroys pilot started shifting the machine again as he didn't like the way the thing felt, that shot did some damage and he hoped they could get another shot off.

It didn't take long as the Destroy stopped and then it could just shift the cannon as the pilot worked on the next targets, all they needed was one more, then this madness would be stopped.

The crew wasted no time as they watched the sky something was going on up there.

* * *

**Space and with Ryu**

**With Ryu**

Ryu watched as one of his satellites blew sky high.

"Petty naturals," was his response highly annoyed.

Ryu knew the reactor was starting to transfer and that satellite that was destroyed was the first one to get the reaction.

Ryu had to quickly transfer power fully to the other satellite as that stalled the reaction but not by much as the alliance would have liked.

Ryu knew now they had someway to reach up that high, and that wasn't making him to pleased, one thing that didn't change was his confidence.

Ryu got into the controls of his attack team as he saw what they were using, from images they got from their sacrificial forces, and for once he couldn't do anything about it.

**Space Headquarters**

They saw as well.

"Not good sir," one officer said.

"We will be alright as long as we don't lose the other one," the command officer said as he thought of something else.

"If they get the other one sir we will be stalled for at least a few days," as they would have to wait for the power to recharge as well as the position of the earth.

"That will be nothing if they get all eight of them," the command officer said as that would be a major set back as he knew the alliance had to know about.

"Just get the power out to this last satellite, we will still have the same result," the command officer said again as the power was back on schedule.

* * *

**Near the Eternal**

**With Kira and Mu**

When their sabers clashed, it was all out war.

The two back off quickly as they charged each other again and met with another clash.

The two were testing their skills and abilities with each other. Kira had the superior suit and had the advantage that was clear as he slammed the massive machine straight into Mu trying to take the head off as he did.

Mu parried with a flip as he flew off a little.

"No escape this time," Kira replied heading right after him firing the rail cannons as he did, as well as the plasma cannons.

Mu was forced to dodge quickly as Kira wasn't showing any weakness in his abilities right now, Mu couldn't read anything but that could be the same about Kira or he would have gotten him by now.

Kira couldn't get a read just yet as they were going at each other like crazy. Back and forth battle right now.

Mu was limited to only short range weapons as his rifle was destroyed, but he still had a few surprises of his own.

"You fight much better on your own La Flaga," Kira replied as he moved in again.

Mu spun around, "You haven't seen anything yet," Mu replied meeting another slash, however with this one Kira quickly went low.

Mu had to think quick as he dropped the shield causing Kira to back off, as he did slice it in half, but as he did Mu met stabbed his saber forward.

Kira's quick abilities saved him here as he quickly turned around but as he did it grazed the top of the Armageddon's shoulder, melting it a little.

Kira flew back as he checked the damage with the head, "I will only say this once, which is the last time you will ever touch this suit."

Mu looked forward, "Maybe, because the next time I don't tend to touch it I tend to destroy it."

"There you are," Kira replied quickly moving forward.

Mu backed off as he quickly flew out of that, he knew Kira got through his defense for a second and did the smart thing as he flew off.

"Don't get all cowardly on me now," Kira replied.

Mu wasn't buying any mind games anymore, sure he had to retreat for a second but it was the smart thing to do as he could now wait for another chance, at least with him keeping Kira busy he wasn't hitting the ships.

Mu eventually moved in again as he saw a chance as the sabers met again.

Mu was getting a little worn out as this was likely apart of Kira's strategy again, make him use his body to the max while despite their abilities he had a naturals body and Kira had a lot more endurance with his ultimate coordinator status.

Mu was moving in once again as he got another piece of information.

**Satellites-Space-with Ryu**

Ryu watched as the reactor started once again as the full energy was transferred to the remaining satellite, and this time it struck the mirror reflector.

The crew on the headquarters smiled as this was it.

* * *

**South American Location**

**Defensive Line**

With Zaft forces down to a complete minimal the alliance was near victory as the Destroy didn't even get a shot near it.

Right here the alliance just won its first victory over the Zaft forces during this war. Now however the sky got extremely bright, brighter then the last time.

**Destroys Location**

The base commander knew they were so close.

"What is taking so long?" the commander asked.

"Sir, the pressure is too high and the coolant cannot slow the heat down any faster then this," the generator operator told him.

"We have no choice, begin now," the commander said as they were out of time.

"Normally they would object but they really were out of time.

"Starting…starting generators," the officer said.

Looking up then back at the controls, "Starting transfer," The crewman said.

"Pressure is spiking already sir," one quickly said.

"Keep it up," the commander replied.

"Transfer underway," the crewman said as the energy was passed to the Destroy.

The base commander looked quickly as they heard a loud alarm.

"Reactor one is overloaded sir," the officer told him quickly.

"Seal it off and shut it down," the commander said as they could run on the final shot with one generator.

"Yes sir," the officer said quickly shutting it down.

The crewman saw that dropped the pressure a little but now it was up to the Destroy.

The pilot didn't wait as he fired the shot immediately upon transfer; he was getting alerts all over the place as the heat was too great.

It moved up to the second cannon which was the only thing undamaged as the shot was launched into the air.

Once again it knocked all personal off their feet.

They quickly got back up as the looked to the sky.

The shot was weaker then the last one.

Blow outs all over the Destroy were starting to happen.

"It won't hold sir," one officer said.

"You think positive thoughts that is an order," the commander said angrily.

The pilot was getting a weakening on the legs as they clamps collapsed.

The pilot quickly grabbed the left controls with both hands as the force slammed him to the side of the mobile suit, he could feel bad shoulder pain but was holding on the best and as longest he could.

"Come on," the pilot was yelling.

Outside they were watching the monitor.

"Sir!" one said as they could see something forming in that cannon.

"One for us...come on," the commander was saying as he was looking for help anywhere.

The shot was dying out as they watched more and more.

Then the moment of truth happened, the blast nicked the satellite sending it into a spin as it exploded.

"That's it!" the base commander quickly said jumping three feet in the air.

The Destroys cannon were done as the machine fell onto the side, the pilot with a busted up shoulder was yelling in glory.

The crew was bouncing up and down as the generators were fired and the Destroy was now completely useless but they didn't care.

The commander quickly got on the horn.

**Alliance Headquarters**

It was the same here, the president was on his chair, the other leaders were going crazy.

"Spread the word," the president said as they had avoided the destruction.

The president quickly checked around earth as well.

The president's crew quickly contacted the archangel as the word was being spread.

* * *

**Orb Ships**

**Archangel**

Kisaka got the word and quickly passed it.

Murrue sat back as she heard what was going on, "Finally."

"What about the other locations?" Miriallia asked as the threat was over for now.

"No word yet, but it won't matter, with the start gone and all Zaft forces in space, they will have a difficult time dealing with anything with just their one ship," Kisaka replied.

Miriallia understood sort of as she spread the word.

Murrue actually smiled as well, they did it.

The crew was like the rest and started celebrating a little as the first major victory over Zaft was the one that had mattered the most.

**Eternal**

Dacosta spread the news.

Andrew looked at him, "In avoiding the immediate threat this victory is ours."

Lacus sat back as well, this was over, despite the other locations she knew that a finishing blow on the Doomsday was what they needed. Elimination was so far prevented for a few days but with the other locations that could be a year, however to end it all as Athrun knew they had to beat them here.

Other crew was in celebration.

**Eternal Hanger**

Athrun dropped the two suits off he recovered as he was heading back out.

Shinn wasn't to pleased having to sit this one out but he was forced to.

Luna was with him as they were heading up to the bridge.

Athrun flew back out as he got the word and now was time to make good on what he knew had to be done, that ship, that chairman and Kira.

* * *

**With Ryu-and Space**

**Space Headquarters**

The command officer saw what had happened, the reactor sent down to energy and as soon as it touched the satellite they blew it up.

He was furious as he stood up and was knocking stuff over, hitting controls and everything.

"This cannot be happening," the command officer said as he was out there.

**With Ryu**

On the Doomsday Ryu saw what had happened and looked at it very highly annoyed.

His fists were clenched as he turned to the other terminal.

* * *

**Aerial Battle**

**With Mu**

Mu was battling Kira when he got word of the victory.

Mu had an open com with Kira so he knew that he heard as well and the Armageddon for some reason didn't change its demeanor.

Mu then spoke straight to him, "Did you hear that kid?"

**With Kira and Mu**

Kira heard every word.

"What is your point?" Kira asked.

Mu looked ahead as he decided to have this conversation patched through to all the ships. Something told him to.

"We just stopped your reaction yet you act as if nothing bad has happened," Mu replied.

**With all Orb Ships, Kira and Mu**

The celebration was so grand that many didn't hear at first, but then they did.

Murrue and Lacus especially did since the conversation was being transferred to all ships.

"You accomplished something we didn't think you were capable of doing," Kira replied.

Cagalli was especially listening as she decided to tune in, _"You took us too lightly and now it is over Kira."_

"Oh, it's far from over natural sister," Kira replied to them.

"It won't be long before we get the other six if it hasn't been done already," Cagalli quickly replied.

Kira had a slightly smirk, "Everyone is so proud of themselves, I can sense it however you are different why is that La Flaga?"

Mu didn't say a thing.

Kira started typing something into the suits computer, "Let me show you, we have not been delayed, the world my former friends will be changed today."

"Impossible," Cagalli said as they did it, they stopped them and Kira was likely trying to make them think he still had the upper hand, they were his mind games again, that was what they knew it had to be.

Kira only smiled, as Kira sent the data.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**With Willard and Kira**

After Kira sent the data he got a private message from Willard, "It failed commander, we will abort the ascent to space."

Kira grew angry, "You will do no such thing, keep on schedule and prepare for launch."

"But sir they broke our starting point, we will have to regroup," Willard replied.

"Do not question me again, this will happen today, His Excellency is already on that fact, like I have told you before captain you are not privileged with all our information," Kira replied as he turned back to the Orb crew.

Willard did as he was told.

**Classified Room**

Ryu was way more annoyed then angered after his satellites were destroyed, however he then moved over to the terminal he didn't expect to use as he worked on that and since it was in ready mode he started to activate it.

Ryu sent a message up to his headquarters as he started, "Deactivation completed."

* * *

**With Kira and the rest**

**Ships**

All got the data Kira sent as all stopped dead in their tracks.

"Impossible," Cagalli said angrily.

"It, it wasn't in what we had," Lacus replied.

Others as well and celebration was then halted.

* * *

**With Orb and Kira**

Mu got the data, "I knew it."

Kira slightly smirked, "Find something you liked La Flaga?"

"Directly above Orb…" Mu said.

"Correct," Kira replied.

Mu stared ahead, "A fifth space reactor."

"What do you say we end this Mu? As you can tell I have things to do," Kira asked as the wings started extending.

Mu glared at him, "I guess I will go all out as well," Mu replied as he had a little trick up his sleeve.

The whole time since Mu heard the news he was skeptical, he felt it all along, and now was the time to use what he had planned before the start, however first Kira had to be dealt with.

**Eternal**

Cagalli and Lacus looked at what Kira had sent them and it was clear. Right above Orb it that hidden. They were totally screwed as they didn't even know they were there.

**With Kira and Mu**

Kira launched the dragoons as Mu slightly smiled as with the upgrades to the Akatsuki he did the same.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter Mu gives his plan, Mu battles Kira, Ryu does his act, as well as other things. Bye for now.**


	76. Operation Extermination Part Four

**(A\N): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Six**

**Operation Extermination Part Four**

**Doomsday**

**Classified Room**

It was quite simple why Ryu wasn't to angry when his satellites were destroyed and that reason was he had a fifth backup reactor surrounded by three mobile satellites. This reactor and its three satellites were disguised with Mirage Colloid and were not in the Extermination Plans that Lacus stole. Three more things were revealed as well as they were large reflective dishes around three of the four satellites but placed on angles aimed at this fifth reactor.

Ryu went to the terminal he didn't think he needed as he deactivated the Mirage Colloid, the reactor came uncovered as well as the three satellites surrounding it in a triangle position.

The location of this reactor was right above Orb and for good reason. It was at a point where if a reactor was damaged it would draw its energy from reflection dishes that were placed in three locations. These dishes were placed on angles around three reactors were if they were to fail the reactors would send the energy to these dishes that would immediately reflect it to this fifth reactor. The only one it couldn't do was the one around Europe but if any of the other three were to fail this one could take over the job and now it was needed to do just that.

The three satellites for this thing were a lot more advanced then the other fifty. These satellites could move and be placed in different positions to compensate for any loss of reactors.

Ryu started working immediately one powering up this reactor, with that warming up he started positioning the satellites as they still had to be dropped into the atmosphere. Ryu moved the three around to where he wanted them. One was aiming towards the east, and another was heading towards the west to reflect the energy to the remaining fifty. Lastly the final satellite was aimed to the north. The reaction was going to start differently but the ending result was going to be the same. With these three aimed to their secondary target satellites everything was expected to go as planned, with a few exceptions that he will worry about later.

With the reactor powering up the satellites were dropped into position in the atmosphere as they were opened up and ready for the reactor.

Ryu had to go back to the other terminal to the South American reactor and prepare to reverse the transfer of the power to aim at the reflector dish.

The reactor started aiming its reflectors towards this dish as Ryu now had to wait for the fifth reactor to power up.

Heading back to the terminal he didn't expect to use Ryu knew he was almost there, as soon as it was powered up he would begin the process.

* * *

**Eternal**

Kira sent them everything on what they were going to do and for one reason; they couldn't do anything about it.

Andrew, Lacus and Cagalli were going over the plans now.

"He got us," Andrew replied.

"Why weren't these in the plans?" Cagalli asked as the large folder Lacus brought back had nothing on this.

Lacus couldn't believe it either, "We…we have nothing to stop it."

They then heard a voice as the com was never down.

* * *

**Aerial Battle**

**With Kira and all of them**

With the wings extended the com was still open as Kira heard it.

Mu was ready as well but if Kira was going to answer that he was going to listen.

"You wish to know why?" Kira asked angrily.

All turned to listen.

"Naturals and coordinators all think pretty much alike, however His Excellency is different, we are always prepared, and the reason it wasn't in the plans was when you stole them this wasn't one hundred percent completed, and besides the plans were in my head so he didn't have any need to file them on documentation," Kira replied sarcastically.

Kira then smiled, "I felt all the joy all the celebration and happy thoughts you worthless people were giving and now it has been replaced with fear, you have nothing to stop this assault so now my only choice is if I want you to see the end or do I stop all of you from witnessing such a historic event, you felt differently though didn't you La Flaga?"

Mu heard that as he was now glad he prepared the way he did, but first he had to get away from him to do it, "If I thought that victory was a little too easy I did, but its not over," Mu said as the com was cut.

**With Kira and Mu**

Kira knew it was time as the wings were extended and the Dragoons were launched.

Mu however had the upgrades Murdoch made and now was as good a time as any to try his own. Mu launched the Akatsuki's as well.

Kira saw this, "Most impressive, but will they work."

Mu got the feeling of high danger as he sent his to Kira and Kira sent his to him.

Immediately the blasters were firing for both of them as it looked like about twenty beams were firing at once.

Kira and Mu were both quickly dodging as Murdoch pulled it off.

This was a test of whose abilities were going to be greater.

Each had eight blasters however Mu knew Kira could triple his load at any time, however before he did that he had to get him.

This was a total battle as they had to use their abilities for firing the shots and for dodging them, Mu still had the disadvantage as he couldn't strike the armor of the shot would head straight back at his blaster.

Both were spinning, flipping and dodging.

Kira was on the move as he used the shield generator to his advantage as he removed a saber and went in for a quick slash.

Mu countered with two dragoon units as Kira was forced to back off returning his saber and moving for his rifle.

Mu saw a chance as Kira was getting a little careless as he moved three blasters to the front as one quickly broke off and fired a shot.

Kira used the generator to block the two shots but Mu's precision was strong as one blast went right under the generator and struck the armor but as it did it reflected back and slammed into the inside the shield Kira was emitting, it was a small blast as it overloaded a little. Kira deactivated the generator as it was still operable but he couldn't risk it blowing up.

"Not bad, let's go to the next level," Kira replied as the blasters then split into sixteen.

Mu cringed as he had to dodge a lot quicker. Some blasts were striking his armor as it was holding but the worse was the head; it tore about a quarter of the head off.

"Don't tell me I wasted my time for this," Kira replied, "You can do better then that," Kira replied again taking hold of one of his boomerangs and throwing it at Mu.

Mu countered with the blaster as he destroyed the boomerang and moved in for a quick slash with his saber.

Kira moved the dragoons again as Mu did as Kira didn't want to lose any and moved them away.

Mu tried his slash but surprisingly Kira moved forward and caught his arm.

"Now my old mentor its over," Kira replied taking his beam saber in his other hand.

Mu was screwed.

Kira was starting to bring it down when his senses went crazy and then he got an alert.

Kira let go and evaded as he turned to the side and saw the Justice.

Athrun dropped them off and then headed here as fast as he could but with no way in that fire storm from all those dragoons he was forced to wait and then saw this chance.

**With Mu and Athrun**

"Sorry I am late," Athrun replied.

"Good, we can do this," Mu replied.

"No, I know you have something in mind so go and do it, leave him to me," Athrun replied.

"Are you crazy?" Mu replied.

"I beat him before I can do it again," Athrun replied.

Mu was hesitant.

"I know you have something up your sleeve now go and use it, or it will be over, we are running out of time go!" Athrun said.

Mu hated to but he flew off as Athrun moved in the path.

Kira watched, "Interesting," Kira replied as he returned the dragoon units.

"I won't need those for you," Kira replied with confidence.

Athrun prepared himself as this had to be him and this time he had a little extra secret weapon that Cagalli and the others were not be pleased about but he saw no other way.

**With Mu**

Mu flew off as he used the Orb channel that Kira wasn't on and contacted his ships; it was time to do what he hoped they wouldn't have to.

* * *

**Around the Earth**

**North American Location**

The situation here wasn't very good, the alliance forces held back the Zaft forces but they rushed in judgment and when they tried firing the Destroys cannons the pressure was to high as the Destroy blew completely up, taking most of the forces with it. This one was a failure.

**Europe Location**

The Europe location was a little different story, the Zaft forces were aggressive here but they managed to get one shot off and took out one satellite however the Zaft forces mounted a suicide rush and the damage was down to the destroy as the generators were destroyed, the final shot was made useless. They had a half victory here but that wasn't good enough.

**Asia Location**

The largest forces were heading to this location as there was two Destroys located here. The alliance made one very big critical mistake when they didn't place forces around the flanks instead of just the center. Zaft sent its aerial forces over the mountains and by the time they got to the defensive line they were fighting on two sides. One Destroy was taken out but for awhile the other was still in the hunt.

They were able to fire off both shots from the Destroy, and one satellite was damaged, however the other shot never made it up there, and they couldn't explain why. They damaged one satellite but they didn't know if it could be used or not.

This ended in failure but not that any of it mattered as when Zaft introduced the fifth reactor it was all in vain anyway.

**Alliance Headquarters**

Celebration here was halted when Kisaka got back to them as many just collapsed into their chairs. The data was sent as they had nothing that could stop these, Zaft played them for fools.

"Sir?" many leaders said.

"It's over…all we have left is what I did for Commander La Flaga, and I thought it was useless…it is all up to him now…we have failed the world," the president said.

They had that one thing for La Flaga and the president was glad he did it but for them it was going to be over.

"How have things gone so far?" was all that the president could ask them and himself.

* * *

**Orb Ships and Akatsuki**

**With Mu**

After Mu flew off he knew he had one thing to do, he was trying to get in touch with all the ships as it was time to act out his backup strategy he formed.

Mu was typing the best he could while keeping an eye on Athrun, but he knew he would have to let him take over.

Mu flew towards the first ship he saw and that was the Eternal.

Mu then spoke to all Orb ships.

**Eternal and Archangel**

After they heard Kira's quick explanation he gave to Mu they were at once at a loss. With nothing to counter those satellites they were thinking only one thing could stop this attack which was likely already under way. They had to destroy the Doomsday.

All were in agreement as they were on the line with the Archangel. All were offering up ideas on how to do this but Cagalli as she had bigger problems, Athrun was engaging with Kira so she was on top of that.

When Mu arrived he spoke with them all, _"Listen to me very carefully."_

"We could use your help, we have decided to go all out against that Doomsday, we will ram it if we have to," Murrue told him.

"We don't have time to waste," Andrew replied.

"_None of you will do anything, that will not work and it will be more wasted death," _Mu said kind of angrily.

All turned to him as he was taking an aggressive tone.

"What are you saying?" Murrue asked as she hadn't seen him before.

"_That ship will destroy both of you if you attempt to go near it again, they are not pursuing now as they are likely reading to leave the planet, and how I don't know but it doesn't matter," _Mu told them.

"What are you saying? We have little time left," Lacus replied.

"_What I am saying is simple, you cannot stop that ship with what we have and we cannot prevent what will happen, they got us its over,"_ Mu told them.

"You want us to just give up?" Andrew asked angrily.

"_What I want you to do is open those documents I gave you, it is time we do that, and time is very limited so do it now," _Mu replied quickly.

"_Does that include us?" _another voice said.

All didn't think they would hear that voice as it was coming from Talia.

"You're alive?" Murrue asked.

"_Alive and kicking," _Talia replied.

**Minerva-below the ocean**

After they sunk the crew worked the best they could and many sacrifices were made as crewmen drowned and were eliminated by the explosions however they did manage to level the Minerva and stop its free fall.

There ship was completely useless battle wise but at least they were able to save it.

Power was slightly restored so they couldn't resurface but they could move.

**With Eternal, Archangel and Minerva**

"_I really am glad you people are alright but time is limited," _Mu went on.

"Go ahead," Talia said.

"_I need all three of you to open those up and read them quickly," _Mu replied.

All three captains did as this was completely insane, "You cannot just do this," Murrue told him.

"_We have no choice our chances are very limited, it is a high gamble but I do believe it will turn out this way with a little luck and my role, I don't have to remind any of you that we have no options left," _Mu told them.

Right now all three had the reaction the alliance president had, however they were really left with no other options, if worse came to worse they would at least survive.

Lacus shook her head trying to think of another way but there wasn't one, they did fail and now they had to deal with it this way.

"What do you need?" Lacus asked.

"_First did you find the location on the maps?" _Mu asked.

Murrue nodded, "We have them, we are located near Australia so there are several and one right near the coast."

"_That is your destination, once we begin the two ships will head there and the Archangel will come with me…all I need is the nearest satellite location," _Mu told them.

Lacus went over the plans, "Southwest…however the aftermath?"

"_Just do what you have to, if I can do this we won't have to worry about it…at least for a now," _Mu replied.

"What about the Doomsday?" Andrew asked.

"_Ignore them, don't provoke them and they should leave us alone, they want to get to space and will have to do it soon," _Mu said.

"This is to great a gamble," Lacus replied as she hated feeling this helpless.

"_Its time once again that I make the impossible possible…this will work and once you are there just do as the thing says," _Mu replied.

The Eternal and undersea Minerva were left with no choice, they did as Mu suggested as they turned their ships and started moving off.

Cagalli was in contact with Athrun as she filled him in despite what he was doing, she wanted him back but Mu needed him to keep doing what he was doing if this was to be pulled off.

* * *

**Archangel**

Mu flew over and landed on the Archangel deck, "You sure you are with me?"

Murrue came over the com, "We would be fools not to be…I just wish there was another way."

"It's too late for that and hard are inevitable, but if we fail this will never work," Mu replied landing heading for the open hanger.

"We will move the ship now," Murrue said as they changed course.

Mu landed in the hanger as he got in contact with Chief Murdoch.

**Hanger**

Mu quickly got out of the cockpit as he went down as Murdoch was already getting ready.

"Are you sure about this commander?" Murdoch asked.

"We have no real choice get it ready," Mu replied.

Murdoch nodded to his mechanics as now they started assembling a cannon, it was the modified version of the cannon Erica made for the Destroy.

"I scaled it down to size commander however you will have to go pretty high with it," Murdoch said as the cannon now looked like the old Busters assembled cannon. However it was twice as long.

"Output?" Mu asked.

"We attached a power cable from the Archangel, you can draw your power from there but that will only take you up a few hundred feet," Murdoch said.

"That will be all I need, those satellites aren't at all defended and all I need is hit it…despite what it will do to me," Mu replied.

Murdoch and Mu turned around as now the equipment was starting to install equipment to the Akatsuki. They took off the back and modified it with two large thrusters, the shoulders were mounted with a brace as it could now hold the cannon with, it wasn't too large but they had to be sure. The thrusters were to push the mobile suit higher until it reached the range needed for the cannon.

"We still don't know commander, it will get you up there but I don't know if the range will be enough," Murdoch told him.

"It will have to be, for this to work it will have to be," Mu said as they were relying on many different things here and a lot had to go right, but with Kira that was a big long shot.

"We should arrive in fifteen minutes sir," Murdoch told him as they trained for installing the equipment they just didn't hope they would have to use now they do.

Mu's life was highly on the line here as the suit wasn't going to last long like this, it was like a downgraded version of the Destroy plan, but the Akatsuki was going to be using spatial thrusters and stress was going to be strong.

However this was there last option.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

"Sir, the ships are…retreating," one officer replied.

"Don't concern yourself with that, it won't matter in a little while anyway, just concentrate on getting us back to space," Willard replied.

"We are ready to begin transformation sir," another officer told him.

Willard sat down, "Begin."

**Outside**

Outside the Doomsdays started its slight transformation, all weapons were heading back in towards the ship as they turned and went into their locations as the doors closed around them. Cannons were now hidden and plating was covering them. The Genesis cannon started rotating more cover plating around the cannon while the bridge and such went started closing off. Heat shielding plating was going to be activated as they lifted off.

The two sides of the massive ship opened up as two large engine thrusters with a total of two thrusters on each were moved out and aimed towards the back, these things were gigantic. Lastly the back thrusters it normally used were surrounded by an extra set of plating as all of them were moved out a little bit more.

**Bridge**

"Fusion reaction is stable sir," the reactor operator said over the line.

"Begin launching procedures go to full code blue and we wait for orders," Willard said.

**Around the Ship**

Code Blue was ordered as all crew people immediately strapped themselves in where ever they were as they were.

The nurse with the ultimate did the same thing as that ultimate was going no where, or it was that nurse's life.

Now all they needed was Ryu or Kira's orders.

* * *

**Eternal and Minerva**

**Minerva**

"Are you sure about this ma'am?" Arthur asked.

"Like he said there is no choice, this just assures that there is that chance," Talia reported as they couldn't get back to the surface.

**Eternal**

Lacus agreed to this for the belief in Mu knew it was best. She had her own family to think about as well but if it worked out as they had no other way then it would be better this way as the advantage could be shifted.

Andrew and Dacosta discussed this as they agreed. There was nothing else they could do.

Cagalli however was still monitoring Athrun as she did contact him.

* * *

**Aerial Battle**

**With Kira and Athrun**

For a short while when all of that was going on they were impervious of it.

That was until Kira broke the silence.

"Are you ready for one last time old friend?" Kira asked.

"I am more then ready to finish you off," Athrun replied.

"Just tell me one more time Athrun, why do you fight this?" Kira asked.

"What you are doing is no different then what my father did that we stopped, you remember that don't you?" Athrun asked.

"I don't look back to those memories, remembrance is pointless however what your father tried wouldn't have solved the full problem as coordinators would just die out or return to being naturals, we added in the future of world, the ultimates, no more war and no more suffering, that is the different Athrun," Kira replied.

"We didn't need this Kira, what Cagalli and Lacus did was on a way of making it so the treaty would have held out," Athrun replied.

"Foolish, lets see you had Durandal trying his crazy plan, you had Jibril and blue cosmos ready to make a move, that was just going to be a repeat of history, war, treaty and peace for a few years, war, treaty and peace for a few years it was all going to repeat itself over and over and over…and I would always be in the middle of it, that is why it has to change, now we will be called monsters but later we will be called saviors…that is the one and only truth to break the cycle," Kira replied to him.

"You just don't get it Kira, people are the only ones that can make that choice," Athrun replied as that was a bad move but he didn't care, he knew that would get to him.

"I hate that word people! People, people, people, I already explained to you they did nothing and we suffered they are small and weak creatures, the ultimates will change that…I am tired of listening to your nonsense," Kira said as that com was broken.

"Your choice, goodbye old friend," Athrun replied as he powered up his machine.

Kira flew towards him at high speed as both machines removed to sabers.

Athrun reached for something as soon as they clashed he used it.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Classified Room**

Ryu waited calmly as now he got the final ready signal.

"Now it ends," Ryu said as he hit the final command.

**Space**

The South American reactor once again started up as the dish was using the suns power; however the reflectors that would have sent the power to the satellites were aimed towards the reflection dish.

The power immediately connected and was reflected straight towards the fifth reactor over Orb.

Ryu watched as it connected with that reactor dish and started generating the power through. Ryu then for once smiled as the Orb reactors reflectors sent it straight to the three satellites surrounding it.

Ryu watched as the satellites started the chain reaction as the first satellite that was hit with the power started channeling it through to the cannon.

Ryu then watched as the shot was fired.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter, Mu's plan takes affect, as well as a lot of other things. See you later.**


	77. Operation Extermination Part Five

**(A\N): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Seven**

**Operation Extermination Part Five**

**Aerial Battle**

"Your choice, goodbye old friend," Athrun replied as he powered up his machine.

Kira flew towards him at high speed as both machines removed to sabers.

Athrun reached for something as soon as they clashed he put the substance tightly in his right hand before taking the controls.

The Armageddon and Justice clashed with their sabers as Athrun knew Kira went further then he remembered with these abilities and he was only going to beat him with one way.

With the sabers clashed Athrun moved for the chest mounted CIWS as he opened fire.

Kira however was able to use his abilities to quickly pull back before Athrun got the shot off.

Athrun spun around firing the beam cannons on the backpack as well as using his beam rifle; Athrun had to keep him away as he didn't have his generator anymore.

Kira was forced to dodge as Athrun had precision shots and they were heading for the areas without his armor.

Kira evaded as he went upside down firing the plasma cannons as well as his rifle.

Athrun was doing his best to dodge he was able to cut one shot with his saber as he spun around and accelerated towards the Armageddon, Athrun activated the Griffon beam blades on the wings as he heading straight for Kira.

Kira quickly spun around as he blocked with his own saber and delivered a knee straight to the back of the Justice sending him straight for the ocean as Kira fired one shot.

Athrun was in freefall as he felt the back of the justice explode a little; the backpack took heavy damage as he lost his cannons from the blast Kira fired.

Athrun did regain himself as he stayed low and flew away a little; Athrun knew this was getting no where as he didn't have the abilities that Kira did.

Kira went in pursuit.

Athrun was about to turn around when he heard Cagalli come on the radio, she was highly worried.

**With Athrun and Cagalli**

"Athrun," Cagalli said worried.

"I am alright," Athrun replied.

"Retreat for now and wait," Cagalli told him.

"You know I cannot do that, what Mu has is a true way of survival for all of us, I have to hold him back…just forgive me for what I am about to do," Athrun replied as he opened up that right hand.

Cagalli took a look at what he had, she knew those things anywhere, "Don't you remember what happened last time, if you lose yourself he will destroy you easily," Cagalli said quickly.

Athrun slightly smiled, "Have a little faith in me."

"What am I supposed to tell our child when you're not around," Cagalli quickly replied.

"I plan on being around, but in order for all of us to have that gift I have to do this, don't worry…this time I will control this and not lose myself," Athrun replied looking straight at the remainder of the pills they recovered when Kira crashed.

Athrun knew he needed a good rage boost to win this battle quickly; Kira was picking him apart so this was really the only choice he had.

Athrun smiled at her again as he said something then cut the line.

Cagalli placed her head down as she heard the three words he told her, and now she just had to do what he had asked and have faith in him.

**With Athrun and Kira**

Athrun turned the machine around as he downed the pills.

This time these things worked twice as fast.

Kira was heading for him when he immediately turned around, Kira then lifted his head, "Rage…interesting," Kira replied as Athrun was flying at him fast with two sabers.

Kira removed two as well as he charged straight for him.

The mobile suits clashed as Kira knocked one saber out of his hand as Athrun flew by.

As Kira turned he got a signal as Athrun cut off one of the tips of the wings.

Kira used his abilities to hone in more as he wasn't getting anything from Athrun only this rage.

Athrun let the rage take him over but this time he kept Cagalli in his mind as that was his saving point, he would think of her if he started losing himself and it was working. His skills were improving but he had to end this quick before the effects wore off, these weren't designed for him.

Kira activated the plasma, rail and his beam rifle as he fired a barrage.

Athrun started evading as he flew up again.

Athrun was going for the killing blow when he suddenly felt himself in a free fall again, Kira sped up to a speed he hadn't seen before and slammed straight into the machine sending the Justice to the ocean.

"Now I know what you're doing," Kira replied as he went after him.

* * *

**Archangel**

**Hanger**

Murdoch and his crew worked on the Akatsuki and had it all ready as they were about five minutes out from the target.

Mu was going over the specs as this was going to be a very bumpy ride.

"Remember commander you have to keep it stable when in flight or you will lose it and it will be over," Murdoch told him.

"How I get myself into these sticky situations I will never know," Mu replied heading back towards him mobile suit.

"It's a good thing we have this machine sir, any weaker machine and the thrusters would never work," Murdoch replied.

Mu boarded the mobile suit as he walked towards the opening of the hanger which was already opened.

He was steady as he was keeping the machine balanced as much as he could but it wasn't easy.

Mu stopped as he plugged the power cable into the back of the rifle, now all he needed to do was launched but they had to be right under the satellite.

**Bridge**

Murrue was giving orders as they were arriving towards the location.

"Take us to these coordinates and standby," Murrue ordered.

"Yes captain," Newman said as Murrue then used the com and called down to Mu.

**With Mu and Murrue**

Mu looked at the monitor inside as he saw Murrue.

"Calling to check up on me?" Mu asked.

"Is everything ready?" Murrue asked.

"I am ready for launch immediately, though it's unfortunate it had to come to this," Mu replied.

"Were counting on you," Murrue replied.

"Is that all you called for?" Mu asked with a smile.

Murrue blushed, "Just take care of yourself out there."

Mu smiled, "How about we pick up where we left off six years ago after this?"

"You read my mind…now prepare yourself we are almost there," Murrue told him.

"Cool," Mu replied as he readied himself for launch.

* * *

**Aerial Battle**

Kira headed straight after him.

Athrun regained himself as he headed for Kira.

Kira smirked as he removed the saber as soon as they passed.

Athrun spun around as he felt an explosion.

Athrun turned over as he was missing his right arm.

"What?" Athrun replied in rage trying to regain himself.

"Naughty person you are old friend, I detected what you were thinking, you have been taking my pills," Kira replied.

"So what?" Athrun replied in rage.

Kira smiled and laughed.

"What is so funny?" Athrun asked.

"You complete fool, those were specifically designed for me and me alone, no matter what you do with them they will affect you a lot more different then they affect me," Kira replied.

Athrun quickly looked up in hatred.

"I do admit they gave you a little power but now that I know I am afraid this will come to an end," Kira replied as he powered up both sabers and as a little fun took a couple pills himself.

Athrun only had one but he wasn't worried.

Kira placed his head back, "Never better," Kira replied.

Athrun felt something shatter inside his head as he flew towards Kira.

Kira in response did the same thing, high on pills; seed mode both were in however Kira still had his abilities as well.

Athrun and Kira flew straight towards each other.

**With Cagalli**

Cagalli heard the responses from Kira and Athrun and now she wanted him more then anything to stop, those things didn't work on Athrun as they did on Kira, Athrun was able to process them correctly according to Kira and now this.

Cagalli watched as they moved in closer.

**With Athrun and Kira**

"Though they don't work for me as they do you, I can still use their power and I can still keep myself," Athrun replied as he remembered Cagalli and kept his mind this time, how that is something they didn't know but he was doing it.

Kira flew forward as the beam sabers clashed heavily.

"Got you," Kira replied as he spun off the saber and turned around.

Athrun looked quickly as Kira broke his stance.

Athrun looked to the monitor as he saw the devilish eyes of that machine.

**With Cagalli**

Cagalli cried out as she watched what she saw.

**With Kira and Athrun.**

With Kira around he had one free saber as he drove it straight through the Justice.

Athrun was stunned as he looked down slightly to see the beam straight through him.

The last thing Athrun thought of was Cagalli, "I'm sorry Cagalli…live…" was all he said as Kira pulled the saber out and the Justice blew up.

Kira watched as the parts of the Justice fell to the ocean, "Just another day at the office," Kira replied looking down as he popped a few more pills before looking at his hand.

"Foolish man he was, if only he saw the light," Kira replied as he now had one more thing to do as he saw the Doomsday was powering up to leave.

Kira flew off and that was in one certain direction as he looked at his radar.

Kira accelerated to maximum as he was going to put this to the end.

* * *

**Eternal**

They were nearing their destination as they heard Cagalli cry out.

"What is it?" Andrew asked.

"He…he's gone," Cagalli quickly replied.

All were stunned at this especially Lacus.

"What am I supposed to do now," Cagalli asked feeling her stomach.

Most of the crew turned away as they didn't know what to do in this situation.

Lacus however couldn't as she was in the most awkward situation but Cagalli was like a sister to her, and she was saddened over Athrun's death as well.

They kept the ships on course while Lacus did try something.

However they did get more bad news as well.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Classified Room**

Ryu watched the power up of the satellite cannon as all gages were showing normal, Ryu then smiled as the large destruction beam was shot down.

Ryu watched as the chain reaction also started, the energy was shifted to the other satellite reflectors as their cannons would power up and fire and so on and so on until all that could were fired.

Ryu transferred monitoring of the satellites to his spatial base as they had to leave and they had to leave soon.

Ryu quickly got out of the room as he was on the line with Willard immediately.

**With Ryu and Willard**

"_Yes sir," _Willard said from the bridge.

"Status on liftoff?" Ryu asked quickly.

"_We are good to go now sir," _Willard replied.

"Recall the Commander immediately, he will catch up," Ryu said as he made his way towards the bridge.

"_Yes sir," _Willard replied.

**Bridge**

Willard quickly gave the orders as the helmsman and such started launching sequence, it had been awhile since they heard from Kira but they knew he could catch up on the launch.

All were prepared as they were nearing ascent back into space however they had to do it quickly.

* * *

**Archangel**

**Bridge**

"We are in the location captain," Newman told her.

Murrue picked up the phone as she called down to the hanger, "Launch now."

**Hanger**

Murdoch got the order as he transferred it up to Mu, "You are cleared go commander," Murdoch said quickly.

**Improvised Akatsuki**

Mu got the word from Murdoch.

Mu powered up his mobile suit to full as he was ready to activate the thrusters.

"It's in your capable hands sir," Murdoch told him.

Murrue quickly came back on as Mu winked and smiled as he put the visor down and he jumped off the ship to get a little distance.

Mu was away from the hanger as he fired up the thrusters.

The back thrusters fired up as he got a large jolt in his seat as he was launched up to the sky.

"Not what I expected," Mu replied as he got himself together and started balancing the mobile suit, if he was off it was over.

**Hanger**

Murdoch and the mechanics watched as the power cable was still holding, they improved it and made it a lot longer but it was all still in testing.

**Akatsuki**

Mu kept glancing down at his monitor as he had to let the computer do its thing here, once he was in targeting range he would have to fire.

Keeping that cannon steady was hard as he couldn't move the arms which were holding it.

Mu had to quickly arm the cannon as all he had to do now was pull the trigger.

Mu kept going up as he couldn't fail.

**Bridge**

Murrue and the others were monitoring what was going on when Miriallia got a major alert as something was fast approaching and that wasn't good.

"Captain," Miriallia said as the screen was activated.

"Inform Mu now…get weapons ready and fire," Murrue said as they aimed what they had left and launched.

**With Mu**

"Commander," Miriallia said.

"I really cannot be chatting right now," Mu said as he was doing all he could to keep this thing stable with these reactors.

"No time sir, Kira is fast approaching," Miriallia told him.

Mu quickly shook his head, "Of all the timing, do what you have to and keep him off, I cannot help yet."

"Yes sir," Miriallia replied.

Mu was now worried about the ship as this wasn't something they needed, but he now worried what that meant for the Justice.

Mu had to shake that off as what he was doing was essential and he hated to say far more important.

* * *

**Space and Orb**

**Orb Headquarters**

With the Orb forces guarding, they really didn't expect this as the sky got awfully bright.

Todaka was in charge as he observed.

"We have failed," Todaka said as all the forces were wide out in the open.

**Space**

Once Ryu placed them in charge of the monitoring they went back to work as they watched it take place, their chairman's grand plan.

Luckily they were Ryu loyalists or what they were witnessing wasn't going to look good, though they had no idea what the chairman was up to once this was over but that wasn't for them to worry about.

All turned their attention as the first cannon was working.

**Satellite cannon and Onogoro**

People from the ground looked up at the massive light which suddenly got extremely bright with a flash.

The cannon fired his shot just as the Doomsday would have except this time the cannon was far more deadly.

People could only watch as the light got brighter and brighter, until they didn't even know what hit them. The initial shot struck the heart of the Onogoro base and many things and people were instantly vaporized. The island wasn't that large as the satellites didn't have to move around to cause total destruction, however they did use them anyway as they moved the satellites cannon in the limited range that it could. The blast didn't stop coming out as they moved the cannon around as it struck the surrounding waters. They couldn't move the satellite as that had to stay in alignment to reflect to the others, however the cannon that was on the front of the satellites could be moved and rotated and that was what controlled the blasts so that gave them more destructive power.

Todaka knew it was that time as his ship and his fleet was destroyed.

It was already done as the blast and fallout nailed the entire island.

"Victory is ours," the base commander said as they watched the power start reflection to other satellites, it was going in two ways as it would keep reflecting and firing to the others, in no time at all they expected total destruction as they wanted.

The satellites by the main bodies of Asia and upper South America were now receiving power as their cannons prepared to fire down, the chain reaction kept going since they were using the power source that was unlimited.

One thing that was for sure was the Doomsday had to be lifted off before the satellites around that were hit or it was over.

However for now it looked like they pulled it off.

* * *

**Archangels Location**

**With Kira and the Archangel**

Kira arrived as he saw the Archangel just as still as can be, "Now what could this be?" Kira asked sarcastically.

Murrue and the others turned all weapons as they fired them.

Kira saw that as he was forced to slow down and retreat.

Murrue knew Mu better do this quick as Kira had to see the cable as well as smoke from the thrusters Mu used.

Kira evaded as he moved all weapons forward and shot a large payload.

Murrue couldn't evade as they couldn't move.

"Brace for impact," Murrue said as shots and beams were striking all over the place and to some of their remaining weapons.

"Captain!" Miriallia quickly said.

Murrue looked as they just saw their worse nightmare; the wings on that machine were extended.

After that the Dragoons were launched and split the worse into twenty four.

Kira spotted that cable as they had to be up to something and the best thing for a large cable like that was to cut it in half as he fired his Dragoons and removed his saber.

Kira moved forward as he made a slash straight for the cable.

**With Mu**

Mu was nearly there when he got the word that the attack started.

"Almost in range," Mu replied as he felt something wrong with the thrusters, they were running out.

"What else could go wrong? Come on," Mu said as he was doing what he could while keeping it stable.

Mu was about fifty feet when the thrusters cut off.

"No!…It will not end like this," Mu said as he ejected the thrusters and fired the Akatsuki's thrusters to maximum, although the suit was meant for this altitude and he could feel the stalling as well as starting to overheat as soon as he fired them up as he was carrying a lot more weight.

"Almost," Mu replied as he was maxing out everything, warnings left and right were going off.

Mu was five feet as he wanted to go a little higher, he gave it everything he had as he accelerated forwards hard as his thrusters exploded…however he got fifteen extra feet from what they calculated.

"I have done it," Mu replied as he pulled the trigger and the shot was fired.

After that the machine went into a quick freefall as the cannon exploded as well as the arms that were holding it.

Mu was doing his best to regain control but he got just about all he could from the machine, he did what he had to and now that was their chance they needed, when he was nearing the ocean he suddenly got a quick sense from his abilities as what he saw when he was close enough he was stunned.

**With Kira and the Archangel**

Kira sliced the cable just as Mu got the power up.

Kira did that as he turned around as the dragoons did their work; Kira moved them all around strike the legendary ship all over.

Inside they were rattling as the ship was taking heavy damage, and they were out of weapons as Kira did away with them with the dragoons.

However it soon stopped as all opened their eyes and looked out front only to see those demon eyes of that machine standing right in front of the bridge looking at them.

They couldn't do a thing, which was until Kira came on the air.

"Like all good things they must come to an end," Kira replied coming on screen.

Murrue looked at him.

"Yes, that's it," Kira replied.

"What are you saying…what will you do?" Murrue asked.

Kira looked straight at them, "I can feel it, I can see it…your fear, that is the look I wanted to see on your faces…for what you have done…I which have waited far to long can now end it."

All tried standing up in a fear of panic.

Kira took one last look at their faces as he reached out the Armageddon's hand and instantly crushed the bridge.

He squeezed it straight off.

All inside were immediately crushed, "Squishy," was all Kira replied at first as he opened and closed the hand and kept doing it over and over as parts all over fell from the hand.

"It's so very…refreshing," Kira said as he placed his head back.

Kira then looked back down as he moved all the dragoons around as well as the plasma and rail cannons as he fired one more shot straight through the ship.

Kira flew off as the dragoons returned to him as the massive ship then blew up. The ship he once worked so hard to save was the ship he now worked so hard to and did destroy.

Kira remembered before he attacked the Archangel he got a withdrawal order as he quickly had to abandon this as he flew off at maximum speed.

**With Mu**

Mu crashed hard into the ocean but before he did he saw the carnage.

For the first time Mu yelled in utter pain and anger as he slammed into the ocean.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): Final two chapters up this path will be up together. See you later.**


	78. Mankind's Fate

**(A\N): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Eight**

**Mankind's Fate**

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

Ryu arrived back as he immediately took his place on one of the chairs in the top floor of the bridge.

"Sir," Willard asked looking back.

"Did you get word to the commander?" Ryu asked.

"Yes sir, he should be on his way back," Willard replied.

"Begin takeoff, he can catch up," Ryu replied as he went to work on the large terminal in front of him.

"Yes sir," Willard said as he looked to his people.

Willard gave the orders as the ship started preparing for take off.

**Outside**

The Doomsday rose out of the water a good one hundred feet off the waters.

The thrusters on the side were warming up as the engines could begin at any time.

**Bridge**

Willard got the final reports from the engineers and reactor operators as everything was in the green.

Operations crewmen checked the plating and everything else as the Doomsdays first ascent back to space was just about ready.

Ryu however went back to working on the terminal as he was getting progress on the operation. He saw the satellites reflecting power and firing their cannons. It was spreading all over the globe and was nearing them.

Ryu didn't have the monitoring equipment he had in that room but for now everything looked on schedule as they were reading for blastoff.

The Doomsday turned a little as it was in a wide open space where satellite fire wouldn't affect them.

"Launch now," Ryu said.

"Yes sir," Willard replied.

When Ryu said that he saw Kira was back and on radar, they didn't have to open a hanger for him as his machine could take it.

**With Kira**

Kira made his way back as he saw the ship preparing to launch. Kira sped up quickly as the Doomsday started firing up its thrusters.

**Bridge**

"We are all green sir," one officer said.

"Launch," Willard ordered.

Outside the thrusters fired up as the Doomsday lifted up into a diagonal angle.

**Outside**

Kira made it back to the ship as he landed on the haul as he took hold of part of the ship as the thing blasted off into space.

The thrusters fired as the engines went active as the machine was shot quickly up to space.

Kira ducked down and held on as he made sure his armor was fully activated which it was.

From the ground all you saw was large smoke trails as the massive machine launched itself into space.

**Bridge**

The force jolted people back into their seats as Ryu kept an eye on the monitoring before it went down like he knew it would, that would last until they arrived back in space.

Last thing Ryu saw was the satellite reaction getting very close to their destination, but what he didn't know was because of Mu's effort, that was all unnecessary.

"Victory feels good," was all Ryu said before they broke through the atmosphere and returned to space.

* * *

**Eternal and Minerva**

**A little ways away, Archangel ruins**

Mu was able to regain the machine as all he had left was propulsion on his machine; he got back to the surface as he looked at the ruins of the mighty Archangel. The crew he knew and Murrue were gone.

Mu looked up in the sky as for what he wanted to do was accomplished, the satellite near them was destroyed and with a little luck something he thought should happen would happen.

Mu didn't however have time to look around as he had to get moving again, this wasn't over yet.

Mu took one last look as he made a vow to himself, their deaths would not be in vain.

Mu maxed his output out again as he headed for the Eternal and Minerva locations very quickly.

**Minerva**

"What is that?" Arthur asked.

"This is the destination," Talia said as it did make a little sense.

They got word from the Eternal as something happened and they moved forward.

**Eternal**

Cagalli was highly distraught as they escorted her off the bridge and to quarters. Lacus' heart went out to her as she felt the most responsible.

Lacus however had to shake it off as they did that they did get word from the Orb homeland, it was a last signal sent as they heard what had happened. The reaction started as nothing could be done to stop it but what Mu gave them they would have a chance to one day rise again.

"Sir, we are at the Destination," Dacosta said.

"Prepare to submerge," Andrew said.

Lacus looked ahead as they saw this was the location, on the coast was a submarine holding base used by the former alliance. When Zaft left the earth that one time everything again belonged to the alliance. Mu contacted the president as he got all of these locations. This was their backup plan if all else failed, and they had Mu to thank for this.

The eternal submerged as they saw the dock, with the codes they were able to remote open it as they got a signal that Mu had arrived.

He got to their location as he gave them the news.

The crew of both ships took that hard, more death from their former hero.

Mu did land as he told them what to do next.

"I cannot talk about that anymore, all I can say was I destroyed what would cause use instant destruction," Mu replied as he moved them in.

The two ships entered the large submarine dock off the coast of Australia, which was stolen by Zaft but since they left the planet it was open and well below the surface.

Once the two massive ships were inside the dock was sealed.

* * *

**Around Earth and Spatial headquarters**

**Earth**

The reactions started and were going all over the place. Upper South America the cannon fire shot major cities and when they rotated the cannon it just kept spreading and spreading.

Total panic to those that were unfortunate to see what was happening only to have it happen to them as well.

Some were fortunate and were just vaporized immediately. Others had to experience the fear and pain.

**Alliance Headquarters**

The leaders watched helplessly which they remained seated as they saw a beam strike down and was heading right for them.

"It's all up to you now La Flaga," the president said as he closed his eyes as the beam swiped straight through them.

**Earth**

It was the same, North America, Europe, Asia, and even to heavily populated islands the reaction was spreading and creating total destruction.

However one continent was never to be targeted, that was the African continent, nothing was ever placed over there and for good reason. Zaft still needed that place. Once the shots were over the hit areas would not be habitual for a decades however in that continent there would be fallout from the planets radiation but nothing a coordinator couldn't handle. The shots were designed to do more damage when they were fired, the cannons fire wasn't meant or designed to do long term damage, and they were able to design it for only a couple of decades in hit areas and in non hit areas it would only have the side effects and that was mostly for naturals so they could still get the resources they wanted.

It was clear some naturals on the African continent would survive this but the fallout would cause disease and long term effects on the natural body. So that would wipe them out over time.

**Headquarters**

Victory and congratulations could be seen here however that was about to be short lived as the final satellites fired. There was just one thing all of them didn't fire.

Nothing was struck around Africa, that was expected, however lower South America and the entire continent of Australia was not hit.

When Mu destroyed that one satellite the ones for that continent didn't get any power. When the alliance destroyed the first two starter satellites they had to readjust and there wasn't a reaction to these few.

"What in the world happened?" the base commander asked.

"Sir…it appears at the deadline one satellite was destroyed and we just didn't have the power…" he said as the base commander slapped him silly.

"I have to report this to His Excellency?" the commander asked placing his hands on his head.

He was out of time as Ryu contacted him and the guy was scared to death as he answered it.

The commander was shaking the entire time he as reported, and Ryu said nothing as he signed off.

That was weird but that was also something he didn't expect either.

* * *

**Underwater Hanger**

**Eternal**

The crew docked in the empty hanger as the Minerva crew joined with the Eternal crew.

All gathered in the bridge as many still didn't know what was going on.

Mu was the last one as the events were still a little shaking but he had to get over it and over it quickly.

When Talia and Arthur arrived they had to know, "So this is it…we just stay here?"

Mu looked at them, "For now…the president and I had prepared the best we could for this situation, its not like we actually thought it would come to this but it has and we are here now."

"So what is next?" Talia asked.

"We stay here for now…if things went like I hoped and with a little luck we will be able to grasp the situation a little better soon, for now this is where we stay," Mu replied.

Mu decided to go over the plan one more time with them as he explained everything. It did put things in a little better light, but they were relying on two things that had to happen for this to work. One the satellites over this continent had to fail, and second was what Ryu did next.

Mu knew they had to rush people off the planet and everything so with that he was counting on that for delivering what he needed.

"I just say that is relying on to much to happen," Talia replied.

"Like I told you before we didn't plan for this to happen, it was just in case we failed and we did, look at the bright side we are alive which is more I can say for those around the planet," Mu replied.

"I am curious though, why did you think you needed to make this backup plan?" Andrew asked.

Mu only looked quickly before turning away.

"It was your abilities, wasn't it? You were having doubts about this operation weren't you?" Lacus finally asked.

"I will just say that I trusted that kid would have something more up his sleeve and I was right, no stop looking at the past and we move forward, this isn't over by a long shot," Mu replied.

The meeting went on as discussions about what they were doing next, after discussion it was then decided.

Shinn was there as well and was not to happy, however Luna seemed to calm him down and explained that he would get his chance again.

* * *

**Space-Doomsday**

**Bridge**

Ryu got the report of what went on as he told Willard to deliver a message before leaving.

Kira docked his machine as they cleared space as he watched in the hanger the devastation that was going on. The fear and pain he could feel it from up here.

Kira did return to the bridge as Willard gave him the message.

"The chairman wishes to see you at the observatory sir," Willard said.

Kira headed that way as he remembered the battle he just did. He couldn't stay for the witnessing nor did he get a report yet so as far as Kira was concerned those former allies were dead.

Kira headed that way as he arrived.

**Observatory**

Kira arrived as Ryu was looking out the window, "Well done today commander, you have served my goal well."

Kira stood next to him as they looked down at the earth, in the main areas you could see the difference those cannons had made. Greenery was changed to a large dust ball over much of the world, however Kira could see some things didn't look like they changed.

"Our judgment has finally been passed," Kira replied.

"Not quite commander," Ryu told him.

"Sir?" Kira asked.

"From the report I got not all satellites fired and those destroyed made the ones they were connected to useless, from our estimations on the report I got eighty percent of the population has been wiped out…leaving over twenty percent," Ryu told him.

Kira looked down, "Locations sir?"

"Africa which we planned, however we have lower South America as well as the entire continent of Australia," Ryu told him.

"We should reposition and fire again sir," Kira replied quickly, "They don't have a force to fight back with anymore."

"We cannot afford to do that anymore, we had to rush this and many forces now know what had happened, press reporters I assigned to remain on Australia to show us being humanitarian to these natural dogs will find the truth, though we can silence them the I don't need the political complications back home…if we were able to do it at our time this wouldn't be necessary however now I have to come up with a report to the Plants," Ryu said as after all the speed of rushing people off reporters and soldiers alike had already started talking not to mention what they likely saw here as many forces close to the earth were able to tell.

"We can crush them all sir," Kira replied.

"Indeed we can, I can handle whatever is leaked to the public…I am thinking of a better use for the naturals on the surface," Ryu replied.

"I understand sir, the long term effects of the fallout will kill them off anyway, might as well make them useful for awhile," Kira replied.

Ryu nodded his head, "I will come up with the story for the Plants on what happened, the naturals we have left we will return and make good use of them."

"I suggest we round them all up and place them on the Australia continent, we can keep a close eye on them there and when we need them we can transport them to our use…they will all fall ill and become weak so we don't have to worry about long term affects," Kira replied as ideas were brewing in their heads.

"This is how the situation will go down, I will deliver to the Plants a scenario of what happened and that we had to do it for their own good…leave the reason to me and in the meantime we will wait a few weeks and return to the surface…show humanitarian ways to the cameras and then do what we have to do," Ryu told him.

"We don't have to worry about the naturals again as the fallout will slowly weaken and eventually die out…we can keep that up until the fallout clears and the coordinators can finally return."

There was a lot more to it but for now that is where they stopped.

"Your abilities have grown commander, and I will be counting on them in the aftermath," Ryu replied.

Kira shook his head, "Thank you sir…however I believe they can go even further."

Ryu smiled, "If anyone can you will accomplish it…now return to the bridge when your finished, we still have much work to do but war my friend is now over."

Ryu walked out and back to the bridge.

Kira looked down at the earth.

* * *

**Underwater Hanger**

**Minerva**

Mu gave them tasks to do as Talia and Arthur returned to do them.

"Are you sure about this ma'am?" Arthur asked.

"I have to admit it can work…that all depends on what Zaft does next," Talia replied as now it was in Mu's hands.

**Eternal-Bridge**

Mu was still briefing Andrew and Dacosta as Lacus excused herself.

"You really think this will work?" Andrew asked.

"I know their will be survivors and I don't believe they will kill them immediately," Mu replied.

"What about you guys though? We saw the plans that radiation will affect you naturals," Andrew replied.

"I know, but that we will worry about in the future, it won't immediately kill us it will take years," Mu replied.

"I see…I have to admit I am glad you were with us," Andrew replied.

"Whatever we do next it will be Zaft's first move…I just hope they don't discover we are alive," Mu replied as they didn't know what was going on outside and that was a strong possibility.

Mu left as he remembered the Archangel and Murrue, he just got her back and now it was no more.

One thing was for sure and that was they had a long road ahead.

**Eternal-Quarters**

Cagalli was devastated as she didn't even know what was going on at the moment. What had happened to her was the most pain she had felt in her life, even worse when her country was destroyed by her own brother.

One thing they did know was she would pull through.

**Eternal-Lacus' Room**

Lacus heard all she needed to and now she just wanted to be with her children, all of them.

She arrived as she found them happy to see her. Her son she knew witnessed the worst possible thing as he was extremely quiet but he did join them.

Lacus knew for their future she would now fight on, even if the world wasn't what is was anymore they weren't out of the game yet.

Lacus stayed with them as they fell asleep on her, as they did Lacus placed her only thoughts to what she knew they would do next.

Now matter what it took they would get back whatever they could that was stolen from them and that was the earth.

Lacus' thoughts were on her children's father as that was the source.

* * *

**Space-Doomsday**

**Observatory**

Kira got a report to him from the satellites as he continued looking over the earth.

Apparently the waters around where they were fighting were struck by one of the satellites near the location. They had to be gone; it wasn't possible for them any other way. However they didn't have surveillance anymore so they could check it.

Kira watched over the earth as after all that planning, after all that work, and after all that destruction operation extermination was finally complete.

The operation wasn't done as they wanted which was leading up to what they had to do next, however the day of the natural has passed and it was time for the ultimates to begin.

With still a long road again Kira looked down at his work, "The world is now reborn."

**Concluded and To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The dark path still has one more chapter but everything above and back leads to the Dark path sequel. I have made a sequel for this dark path however the chapter that is already posted concludes the dark path, the next chapter does not take place in the sequel but everything else does. The next chapter already posted is just a way to end the dark path if you're not interested in the sequel. As for this chapter I left a lot of things unexplained as they will be better put when I do the dark sequel. This story is not yet finished however as there is still the original path to do. There are more instructions on that matter at the bottom of the next chapter already posted.**


	79. Dark Reality

**(A\N): This starts off at the end of chapter Seventy Seven.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Nine**

**Dark Reality**

**Near the Archangel**

Kira took one last look at their faces as he reached out the Armageddon's hand and instantly crushed the bridge.

He squeezed it straight off.

All inside were immediately crushed, "Squishy," was all Kira replied at first as he opened and closed the hand and kept doing it over and over as parts all over fell from the hand.

"It's so very…refreshing," Kira said as he placed his head back.

Kira then looked back down as he moved all the dragoons around as well as the plasma and rail cannons as he fired one more shot straight through the ship.

He could hear everything the screams the pain and the anguish of his former allies.

**With Kira**

Kira immediately shot up again as he quickly grabbed his chest. Sweet poured down from his face as he quickly looked around breathing heavily.

Kira looked around as he saw her next to him. Lacus stirred as she awoke to once again his nightmares.

She knew the way of calming him down as she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Was it another nightmare?" Lacus asked.

Kira looked around as he saw his calendar in his one room Orb apartment, it was none other then C.E. 0072. Kira wiped his head as that was the most horrible dream he had ever had.

Kira knew this day it was the day Lacus had to go back up to Plants for her job with Eileen Canaver, she spent three days with him.

"That was…horrible," Kira replied to her.

Lacus looked up at him; he never did talk about them to her.

"Do…do you want to talk about it?" Lacus asked as he never really did to anyone.

Kira was recalling his dream…for some strange reason this was where it started.

Kira looked over into her eyes as he could see her pleading with him to let her help.

Kira for once since the first war had told her the dream.

Lacus listened as she could see why it upset him; he dreamt he was a maniac that was bent on destroying and changing the world.

"It…it felt so real," Kira replied.

"Dreams are that way Kira, sometimes they feel real and in your case sometimes they make no sense…I know you would never do anything like that," Lacus replied as she returned her head to his shoulder.

"…I haven't really been honest with you Lacus…I haven't really gotten over the war a year ago," Kira replied in shame.

Lacus looked up at him, "You didn't have to hide it from me Kira, I know what it did to you and I will always be here for you."

"I know that," Kira said with a quick smile.

Lacus' eyes brightened a little as that was the first time he truly smiled at her in over a year. One year since the first war and all he really knew was pain but this time he was like she remembered it.

"I could cancel my trip," Lacus said as she had to return to the Plants.

Kira shook her head, "No, you and Cagalli have been working to hard, I am fine now."

Lacus gently kissed him as she turned around, "Shall I order the soldiers to keep an eye on you?" Lacus asked jokingly.

Kira slightly smiled as he got up as she almost had to leave.

Lacus was getting ready as it didn't take him to long, he was going to take her to the space port as he always did.

Kira once again remembered that dream, which was the worst feeling he ever had, why something like that he had no clue.

Once Lacus was ready they left.

* * *

**Orb-Space Port**

Upon arriving Lacus could still tell that something was bothering Kira.

"You're still thinking of that dream?" Lacus asked as she was about to board.

Kira was getting a terrible feeling of having seen this already.

"That was just the weirdest one since they started, and for once I wasn't the one suffering, I was making others suffer," Kira replied, "Enough of that for now," Kira said smiling at Lacus.

Lacus walked forward as she kissed him passionately as once again he was getting that feeling again.

"I will see you when I return," Lacus said as she turned around to walk away.

Kira however reached out and grabbed her arm.

Lacus turned around as she was worried at how freaked out he was.

"What is it Kira?" Lacus asked.

"Lacus…do you mind…if I go with you," Kira asked her gently.

Lacus stared at him for a second in shock, she had always tried to get him to go and he always refused but now he wanted to.

She saw the look in his eyes as maybe this was the dream but she saw more then that.

Lacus quickly smiled as she agreed, she kissed him again as they boarded the flight.

Kira and Lacus sat next to each other as they smiled genuinely as the shuttle took off.

Kira for the first time in a long time once he boarded that shuttle he felt free, as if for some reason his burden was now over. That was strange.

Looking over at Lacus he knew this was where he was supposed to be and nothing was going to take that away.

**Orb-Riverfront**

A lone blonde figure was standing straight near the large oak tree as his intelligence stated after taking Clyne back he would run into him here.

This blonde familiar looking man kept watch but nothing, his target Kira Yamato was not arriving.

After it turned up nothing, the man checked in with a satellite phone up to the Plants.

"Do you have him?" Durandal asked.

"No sir, he didn't show up," Ryu replied.

"I have wasted enough time on this matter, you convinced me he was needed to fulfill my goal and I am pulling the operation," Durandal said.

"We cannot do this without his help, give me more time," Ryu told him.

"I have given you enough, we will go ahead without him, that is an order," Durandal said as he hung up.

With no choice he had to obey orders and return to Plants.

In doing so he was not able to produce the weapons he desired or the ultimate coordinator, he wasn't able to get the support as he couldn't produce the weapons and he fell out of Durandals good graces as well as loyalists he was gathering on the side as he was deemed a failure to Durandal and a fraud to his almost support. The former commander was reassigned back to the mobile suit squad for the remainder of his days. With no way to gather up power he was never given the chance with not meeting Kira that day.

Durandal scrapped Ryu's project and would eventually try his own. What happened to Ryu it was like what happened, he fell out of sight and was eventually assigned to the border patrol ships where an accident took his life.

The last clone was destroyed and with it his dream.

Missing that one little event prevented total misery for the world.

* * *

**Future**

**With Kira and Lacus**

Kira did return to Lacus to the Plants and time and time again after that. Avoiding that one incident was like Kira was set free; he did improve over time and was almost returned to normal.

A month after their first trip however Lacus received some surprising news that she was expecting. When Kira heard he immediately recalled that dream in which it turns out there were three children. Something told him more and more that dream wasn't a dream after all…and if that was right only one thing could have alerted him to that it was his abilities. That was a long shot that things would have happened that way if he had returned home that day but that was something he would never know and was be glad not to have known.

**With the rest of the World**

Cagalli and Athrun well they had their moments and their fights, over and over again. A few years later they did eventually marry and had one child.

Murrue remained captain in the Orb forces as she still believed Mu was dead, however on a good will mission one day she met a lone alliance commander called Neo Lorronoke which she stayed near for awhile, which Kira never did see as they started falling out of touch with each other and that was luckily a good thing or he would have really freaked out. Miriallia stayed with Orb as well as she recovered from Tolles death and was moving on.

Andrew and Dacosta stayed as Lacus personal escort until she retired that same year before the birth of her children.

What happened with the Orb and Plants and Earth? Through the efforts of Kira, Lacus, Athrun, and Cagalli war didn't happen. Durandal agreed as did the alliance president and at least for a long while they would have peace.

Joint efforts were made and they slammed shut operations done by blue cosmos and Jibril. That took guts on the part of the alliance to oppose him but they did and now they were glad for it.

Ultimate Coordinators were never again mentioned, Kira was the first and last.

**With Kira and Lacus**

Kira and Lacus eventually married after having their children. They bought a place off the coast of Orb large enough for their big family. Lacus retired as ambassador immediately a few months before she had them but her and Kira did still work with Athrun and Cagalli to maintain the peace they had now.

Kira was finally able to recover but it was the dream that did it. Kira still thinks of that from time to time. Some things are better left unknown was all he would say about if he would have not gone with Lacus that day as the children's genders were the same as the dream however a good thing was the third one didn't die, it was a close call from problems but she did pull through. The reason for that was simple as Kira was there to help her and she didn't strain herself emotionally as well as physically so she was able to have three healthy children.

With all the children playing at the beach Lacus joined him as she stopped next to him as he held her and she him.

"What are you thinking about?" Lacus asked.

"Just how things turn out, all those years ago I couldn't image being happy again," Kira replied.

Lacus smiled, "Deep down neither could I but now…" Lacus said holding him tighter.

"Now the past doesn't matter as now we have our family and now we live for our future," Kira replied.

Lacus smiled as they quickly kissed again looking at the children playing as the sun was setting in the horizon.

Kira then genuinely smiled.

**Path one complete...To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): With this chapter the Dark path of this story has come to an end. Remember the dark path has a sequel but this chapter was to just to make an end if you don't want anymore dark Kira. Now if you remember back in chapter forty five I told you to remember that chapter as that chapter is the cut off chapter that split's the story into two paths, the dark path which is now complete and the original path which I will be doing starting with the next chapter. The next chapter will be chapter eighty but it will really be chapter forty six of the second path. I will get that path started very soon. Bye for now.**


	80. Turn of Events 46

**(A\N): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Path Two begins.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty**

**Turn of Events-46**

**Armageddon Wreckage**

As soon as Kira got up he wasn't focusing on anything as he tried moving around but lost his strength as he fell off the body, he slammed on a piece of debris and hit the ground in a sitting position.

Lacus at first moved forward when he fell but then stood back, their was something in her own flight suit as she was packing her own gun, but she thought of placing her hand on it but then backed off, he didn't look in any condition to fight.

One thing she didn't know was his mental state, she didn't know whether he was still thinking he was fighting Rau, or whether he was back in full control and would pull his own weapons and shoot her, she had no clue. He was right in front of her not focused on her at all; she could tell he was in pain.

For four years she had wanted this moment and now it was here, but things never truly work out for how anyone wants them to, this was reality and now she had to deal with it, their was just a part of her that didn't want to, maybe a little naive natural that still believed in the chance.

Lacus now slowly advanced forward as she noticed his eyes then locked straight on her.

Kira was busted up really badly pain racked through his body as he noticed a figure coming into his sights. Kira focused his eyes as he recognized that person anywhere.

Lacus couldn't believe it; despite his injuries he did truly look a lot different in person.

She cringed as she saw him pull out that fragment, his eyes straight on her as he didn't say a single word yet.

She watched him pull himself to his feet as she debated drawing her own gun over and over, but she couldn't.

Kira staggered to his feet as he continued to keep his eyes on her. His head was killing him as the events tried entering into his mind what had just happened.

"Look what crawled out of that small hole you have been hiding in, I do have to admit I never expected you to come after me," Kira replied focusing himself.

Lacus stared at him for a second as she only walked a few steps ahead; she knew his body was weak so she could afford to drop her guard a little.

"You're not in any condition to move Kira…just give up your done," Lacus replied.

Kira lightly laughed before stumbling back into his mobile suit, "Even now you still show that idiotic concern of yours…you really need to keep in touch with reality Lacus, I am not finished yet," Kira said standing straight up heading her way.

Lacus took a few steps back before placing a hand on her weapon.

"Hesitation is not something you should show now, I can feel the conflict inside you, debating whether to kill me or not…don't get all weak on me now, finish what you have to do," Kira replied with a smirk.

Lacus stood her ground, she had many questions to ask but she couldn't get them out, it was like he wanted her to kill him…no that was not it, it was almost as if he knew she wouldn't.

Kira stumbled clenching his side as he dropped to one knee, immediately after he remembered that voice of Rau again.

"Shut up!" Kira yelled quickly.

Lacus jumped back a little as she watched him grip something from his uniform, those pills again he was downing them left and right.

Lacus finally decided to take a hold of her gun as she didn't point it yet though, there was something totally wrong with him. She watched as he got his fix and then seemed to calm down a little.

"Shall I make this easier for you," Kira replied as Lacus watched him pull out his knife and pointed it at her.

Lacus did the same as it was a reflex.

Kira however slightly smiled as she watched his blood pour out of him, "That's more like it…what will you do now?"

* * *

**Orb Waters**

**With Athrun**

Athrun was being detained by all the Zaft mobile suits while he watched that one fly by with an escort of some kind.

Athrun knew he had to do one thing and that was get through, he got word what had happened to Kira and that meant they were either going to retrieve him or that machine.

Athrun felt the determination build up as something shattered in his mind as he went to work.

**Orb and Zaft Ships**

With the Zaft fleet arriving from which Ryu sent in full out war was taking place over the ocean. Orb still had a slight advantage since Zaft ships were still arriving. However they were not here to fight, they were here to recover Kira.

The units were already sent in and they had orders to retreat upon recovery.

* * *

**Orb Island**

**Shoreline**

Shinn and his group of Babi's had arrived as they did get some defensive fire from the Orb defensive force. However that was what Shinn's role was he started engaging the forces as the Babi's flew off.

Shinn didn't know their orders as they had different ones then him. They flew off however they as well started taking resistance and were slowed down heavily as they had to fight back.

Shinn was finishing them off as he flew ahead and that was when he ran into a golden machine.

**Headquarters-and with Cagalli**

Kisaka was in charge as he saw what had breached their shores. Kisaka sent forces as he contacted Cagalli.

Cagalli was still stationed in the Akatsuki outside as Kisaka gave her his report.

"You are sure about that?" Cagalli asked.

"They have breached the shore and look to be heading towards the hanger area," Kisaka reported.

"What about the forces I sent after Lacus? Are they there yet?" Cagalli asked.

"They will be arriving shortly, but if we don't slow down those forces they will arrive before us," Kisaka reported.

"I will go," Cagalli added.

"Lady Cagalli?" Kisaka said horrified.

"I can do this, just be quiet and run the operations…if I can stop that Destiny then that will by us more time, send our additional forces to whatever is heading towards the hanger," Cagalli said not giving them a chance to respond as she flew off.

Kisaka shook his head as he did as she said, he told all reserve forces they had to head after those Babi's and they did.

**With Shinn and Cagalli**

Shinn stabbed through a weapons tower as he got an alert heading for him.

Shinn was in the zone as he was attacking, a chance to end Orb once and for all he completely snapped. He was destroying anything in his site, however the alert he got he had to quickly turn his attention.

Shinn flew back and evaded a beam blast from the Akatsuki as it came into the picture.

Shinn stared at the machine, "You dare stop me, you and Orb will all perish," Shinn said with a war cry charging the machine.

When Cagalli arrived she knew this wasn't going to be easy in fact she likely had the disadvantage to a rage filled coordinator that wanted nothing more then to destroy all of Orb.

Cagalli saw his charge as she met him and their sabers clashed.

**Recovery Team**

The team Cagalli ordered to retrieve Lacus was on their way as the forces Cagalli sent were opening up many more paths for them to arrive quicker. They saw above Orb machines were engaging the Zaft machines.

"Speed up, we have to make it," the leader told them.

The trucks went faster as they were nearing the crash site.

* * *

**Archangel**

**Bridge**

With slight damage from the attack as well as the recovery of Neo, Murrue wanted to take her ship back into the fight, something was off however when she watched the crew bring Neo in, she wanted to see how he was doing but they wouldn't tell her anything yet.

**Infirmary**

When the doctor first retrieved Neo he was in for a quick surprise as he had to run some quick tests. His injuries weren't that serious but there was something bigger here.

**Hanger**

Shiho retrieved Yzak as he wasn't too pleased with her, after all he heard from the conversation he wasn't at all pleased.

* * *

**Armageddon's Wreckage**

**With Kira and Lacus**

Lacus was truly left speechless, she didn't know what to do, but one thing was apparent, for her children's sakes she had to survive…at all costs.

"Don't make me do this Kira…its over for you," Lacus replied again.

Kira moved forward again as he was a good five feet from her, "Nothing my dear will be over until this world is destroyed," Kira said locking his eyes with hers.

Lacus knew she made the mistake when she did the same.

Kira quickly spun kick the gun out of her hand, she was backed up and thought she was in deep trouble before she saw what happened.

Kira's wounds were to serious for even him as he tore them wider and strained himself heavily as she watched him starting to cough up blood, he was backing up as the blade was no longer pointed at her.

Lacus looked at her weapon and to Kira, however she heard him talk between his coughs.

"Don't even think about it," Kira replied as he spit out the blood.

"What are you waiting for Kira?" Lacus asked.

Kira stared up at her, "What are you yapping at now?"

"You have waited so long…why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" Lacus asked.

Kira stood straight back up, approaching her, "Do you really think I will make it that easy," Kira said stopping right in front of her gripping her chin making her stare at him.

Lacus stared into the hate of his eyes, "I don't know what truly happened to you, but I don't believe you will do it," Lacus replied.

Lacus was surprised quickly as she felt his hand around her throat; she quickly tried prying his hand off of her as she was struggling.

"Foolish, you took my power to lightly, the power that will end this world," Kira replied to her.

Lacus struggled and struggled, he could snap her neck at any moment and she knew that, but he wasn't.

Kira was squeezing before his head hurt again, lighting the grip he just remained there now gripping his head with his other hand.

Lacus could breathe a little again as she watched this, she saw him take another pill before he just released her.

Lacus dropped to her knees as she regained her breath.

Lacus looked over as she saw strange behavior in his hand.

Kira quickly shook his head as she watched him put his blade away as he took hold of his gun as he pulled that out, "Now it ends," Kira said as Lacus lowered her head and shut her eyes, though that small section in her heart told her everything was going to be alright.

A gun shot was then heard as Lacus didn't feel a thing; she slowly looked up only to see he fired over in the corner.

Lacus looked to see his eyes focused on something else as she stared over only to see an Orb soldier fall.

**Recovery Team**

The recovery team was in a few trucks as they raced to the situation.

"Up ahead," the squad leader said.

They were arriving towards the burning debris and hanger, they were on the opposite side of the mobile suit but they did hear voices.

"Deploy," the leader said as soldiers rushed off the trucks.

One took a look as the situation was reported, "I have the hostile there sir," one said looking over.

The leader took notice as Ambassador Lacus was in high danger. However they knew this target as well.

"Spread out and surround the target…double time," the leader ordered.

Soldiers moved around as they started deploying out, they were near hangers as a few started climbing buildings to get the high advantage while others went around to the other side of the mobile suit.

The leader and his people remained here as they were going to ambush him right then and there.

"Orders sir?" a few asked over their radios.

The squad leader gave the orders as he watched them moving into position, they didn't know how much time was left.

However that all stopped when they watched a gun being pointed at Lacus' head.

One soldier made the drastic mistake of being a little hasty as Kira caught on to that as a shot was fired dropping that soldier.

"To soon…move out now," the leader said.

**With Kira, Lacus and Orb recovery soldiers**

Kira dropped that one with his blurry vision and weakened strength as now he saw a bunch of bright lights.

"Stay where you are!" one said.

"Drop the gun!" another said.

"Stand back!" another said.

Kira looked around as the lights on some of their rifles were shinning straight at him. Kira looked around as they seemed to have him in a half circle. Soldiers were all around the mobile suit as well as on the hanger roofs.

Lacus looked around, as she had to be in a bit of relief, but you could call it crazy she was also fearful and it wasn't for herself.

Kira looked around as he wasn't dropping his weapon; he was staggering but not doing it.

"This is the lieutenant speaking, drop your weapon now!" The squad leader said taking control.

"What a situation," Kira replied staring towards the man.

"I will not tell you again do it!" the lieutenant replied harshly.

Lacus stared at him, "It's over now Kira…do as he says."

Kira looked down, "I am so touched by your concern."

"Just do it Kira, in your condition you cannot win…don't make anymore pointless death," Lacus actually replied.

Kira lightly laughed before almost losing his balance as the bloody mess he was.

Kira was waving that gun around.

"This is your final warning, do it now," the squad leader said again.

"You liar! You said you weren't going to say that again, your credibility just went done the drain," Kira replied yelling back.

The squad leader however wasn't taking this anymore as he got on the radio, "Prepare to fire."

"What about the ambassador sir?" one soldier asked.

"I was speaking to the sniper unit idiot," the leader replied.

The sniper on one of the side roofs got the word as the gun was pointed and aimed.

"I have a shot," the sniper replied.

The squad leader was about to give the order when they saw Lacus stand up.

"Enough of this…he cannot fight anymore, stand down," Lacus replied almost sensing what was going on.

Kira however took full advantage of that," Yeah…do as she says," Kira quickly said as he actually held holstered his gun; however he was doing that for another reason.

Kira quickly reached forward taking her again and holding a knife to her, "See…you better do as she says."

The units froze as now their shots were gone.

"I have to move position," the sniper said getting up and moving around.

The leader started cursing left and right.

"Weakling naturals…you waited to long," Kira said.

Lacus looked back as he was holding her from behind, "You won't do it Kira…I know you won't."

Kira heard her, "I guess I will have to prove it then."

One soldier heard that radioing it.

The squad leader heard that as he radioed to his sniper, "We have no choice take the shot now."

"Sir…" the sniper said.

"She doesn't have time, take the shot," the leader replied.

"Copy that," the sniper said dropping to a knee as the angle was close as he fired.

Kira stared at the side of her head where he held the blade as he dropped it closer to her neck, which was when something happened.

After that happened Kira's senses were too weak as he did hear the shot but at the last minute.

Lacus fell forward as she landed on her side and looked back, only to see the horror, only she wasn't let go because of the shot.

* * *

**Near Crash Site**

**Orb and Zaft machines**

Orb and Zaft suits battled each other as the Babi's gained the upper hand, they were held up to much already but finally they were able to break through as they started heading for the crash site.

**With Cagalli and Shinn**

With the sabers clashed, Shinn backed off quickly firing a few beam shots.

Cagalli pulled up as she fired back.

Shinn easily dodged the attacks as this pilot was good, however he could tell not in his level.

Shinn flew in more as they started battling back and forth.

Cagalli was keeping up at first but that machine was wearing her down, she didn't have the coordinator stamina.

They were doing damage to the surrounding areas as Cagalli blocked another attack however Shinn quickly fired that Palm beam cannon which made her fall backwards, the shot did melt some of the shoulder armor as she landed on the ground with the mobile suit.

Cagalli looked ahead as she then saw that the Destiny placed its foot on the Akatsuki's body holding her down and the rifle was pointed at her.

Cagalli was stunned for a second as Shinn was about to fire.

Shinn was in one of his rages as he prepared to fire, however he soon found his rifle cut in half.

Shinn looked over as a saber was thrown and went straight through the rifle.

Shinn turned only to see that Justice.

Shinn flew back a little as he landed and got a power alert; he was running out of juice and quickly.

"You," was all Shinn said.

Cagalli looked over as she saw Athrun landed next to her.

"Are you alright?" Athrun asked.

"What took you so long?" Cagalli asked relieved and angered.

Athrun now laughed, "Mobile suit traffic," Athrun replied as he turned his senses towards Shinn.

"Let's see what he has," Athrun said.

Shinn kept looking at the power meter as it was going down fast.

Shinn drew his saber as he headed for Athrun.

Athrun however surprised him as he didn't meet him as he flew up towards the sky and took aim.

Shinn was so enraged the problem Kira knew he had just happened as he let the rage take over. The beam Athrun fired struck the mobile suits forearm as that immediately was destroyed.

Shinn yelled angrily as he looked up before seeing something in the horizon.

* * *

**Armageddon's wreckage**

**With Lacus and the Orb units**

Lacus sat back up as she watched Kira fall to the ground, the bullet struck his other good shoulder as he fell, however that wasn't what made him fall, she knew that as his body gave out.

She heard the soldiers say they got him but she knew that wasn't true his body passed out long before that…and there was something that was on her mind as something strange happened before that.

The guns were still drawn as Lacus saw the soldiers heading over there.

"Ambassador are you alright?" the leader asked.

Lacus kept her eyes on Kira, "I am alright."

"We have this monster…for Orb we will finish it," another said.

"My whole family was destroyed with Orb," another added.

"Innocent children and everything this animal didn't care at all, we must finish him," another said.

Lacus quickly got up as she stood in front, "We will do no such thing."

The soldiers turned to her in amazement, but also anger and confusion.

"What are you saying, he caused everything," one said.

"I had infant children on Orb and he destroyed it," another said.

Lacus lowered her head a little, "I cannot tell you how sorry I am…but if you do that you will be no better…then him, we must take him alive…many questions have to be answered."

"Do you honestly think Zaft will just leave their commander here, this is our chance," another said.

"I know your losses as I have lost as well, past and present, but if you do that you will be no lower then him…show them that we are better," Lacus replied softly.

The squad leader stepped up, "We will do as the ambassador says…I know how you all feel, but we are not him."

Some soldiers did back down as others still he hatred.

Lacus looked down again as he was out cold, however mobile suit sounds were getting closer, "We must leave."

The leader ordered Kira be lifted up and taken back as some did and some wouldn't touch the monster.

They quickly got Kira's body as there was no time as they rushed into a nearby hanger.

"We will stay down here," the leader said as others took cover around as the Babi's arrived.

Lacus stayed with there as she looked at Kira, it was amazing he survived but two reasons why she did what she did, the first was she listened to that small voice in her heart and second was she wanted answers.

Lacus looked down again as she knew their would be answers he had as before he passed out she knew the truth about what had happened and she had to know the answers to that.

* * *

**Zaft Mobile Suits**

**Armageddon's wreckage**

The Babi's landed as they saw a mess of a suit.

"Where is the commander?" one pilot asked.

The Babi's scanned around as they couldn't find him anywhere, "What now sir?"

The main pilot radioed back as they couldn't find him anywhere and now they were hearing more and more mobile suit clashes as that was Athrun and Shinn.

"Sir?" another one asked.

The pilot looked back, "We have no choice, gather up the machine as told and prepare to take it out."

The pilots did that as they started reading the machine for flight as the remaining pilot looked around, there was a body near the wreckage but that couldn't have been the commander.

More Orb reinforcements were arriving as well as they were being recalled in.

"We have to leave, let's go," the pilot said.

The Babi's lifted off with the Armageddon as they pilot looked one last time before flying off with them.

**With Athrun and Shinn**

Shinn was being forced back by the wreckage by Athrun's assault.

Athrun however glanced something off as he saw the wreckage being taking off.

Shinn was radioed to hold him off a little longer.

Shinn however said screw it as he started following the machines as he was drained of power and his armor was off; he fought all he could for this battle.

Athrun watched him go as he was about to pursue before Cagalli stopped him.

**With Cagalli and Athrun**

"Let him go Athrun," Cagalli told him as she now approached.

They were getting word from the battlefield that Zaft was retreating.

Athrun agreed as they remembered Lacus however they soon got a com straight from her.

* * *

**Zaft Fleet**

The Babi's radioed in they had the Armageddon but no commander. That word traveled up the chain of command as all of them got final orders to completely retreat.

Zaft subs and mobile suits started retreating as the Babi's landed on the command sub with the wreckage.

Shinn landed as well as he was once again beaten down however the news he heard wasn't really troubling to him at all.

**Atmosphere**

Ryu was preparing for his decent down to earth when he got the news.

"Are you certain?" Ryu asked.

"Yes sir, no commander anywhere, this will not sit well, a top commander being killed," one aide said to him.

"The commander is not dead, they likely have taken him," Ryu replied as he would have felt that.

"If that is true sir, then shouldn't we send in a rescue team?" the aide asked.

Ryu remembered the situation, "No…not now."

"Sir, you're leaving him to Orb?" the aide asked.

"The commander will be fine for a few weeks, I cannot risk losing this chance to destroy Jibril now…they won't be able to do anything with him…I didn't work this hard for them to have their way now, once Jibril is destroyed if he hasn't gotten out already we will go back after him…there is no worry from Orb they don't have the means," was all Ryu said.

The aide was surprised at the confidence, but it was one thing all learned you never question the chairman on these matters.

The ship then entered the Atmosphere as Ryu was back on earth.

* * *

**Onogoro Island**

**Orb Waters**

Todaka and the rest were treating this as a victory as Zaft retreated, finally they were on top.

Luna survived as she was heading back to the island.

Auel was going around like nuts trying to find a battle before being recalled.

The Archangel had drama of their own as they were recalled along with the rest of the suits and machines. All they knew was this battle was over and it was a win for them, they were about to get two shocks though.

**Hanger**

Lacus and the crew watched as the soldiers flew off with the Armageddon.

It was after that they got in touch with the headquarters.

**Headquarters**

Kisaka heard what they said as he was stunned as well as then he transferred the call.

**With Athrun and Cagalli**

"Lady Cagalli, Miss Lacus is on the call for you," Kisaka said.

Athrun and Cagalli both sighed, she made it.

They both saw her on the screen.

"You made it, you did it, your plan worked perfectly," Cagalli said happily.

Lacus smiled, "I am alright…thank you…and they took the machine."

"I understand that, tell me was Kira destroyed?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus stared at her, "No, he survived the incident."

"You mean they just took him?" Athrun asked.

Lacus shook her head, "No…we have captured him."

Cagalli and Athrun were stunned however they were more stunned when the saw the image Lacus sent them.

"I need someone to pick us up," Lacus said signing off.

Cagalli and Athrun were silent for a second; however they just realized, they got Zaft's main weapon.

Cagalli had a lot of mixed emotions and anger.

Athrun had the same but he was like Lacus in wanting to get answers and learn more.

Cagalli radioed back in as now they had the first ultimate victory since the war started; with him they probably had victory.

**With Lacus**

Lacus stopped the report as they had a way back; they were taking Kira back to the headquarters where they would begin.

Lacus however had a lot on her mind.

Kira was loaded into a chopper that arrived under heavy security, Lacus rode in that chopper as well as now maybe the war could go there way, but she had one more thing in mind as well and that would begin when they arrived back to the headquarters.

What was she going to do now, Lacus couldn't think about that yet as she was about to have many problems.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter Kira arrives back as many emotions are expressed, as well as a lot of other things, you really have to forget about the dark path on this one as things will be different then they were in that path. See you later.**


	81. Total Hatred

**(A\N): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty One**

**Total Hatred**

**Onogoro Island**

**Waters**

With Zaft in full retreat the Orb forces had their first victory. Zaft's goal was to finish them off and they had failed not to mention Orb took something highly critical of Zafts.

Todaka called in a status report as they were ordered to head back in. The ships captains put together their reports and then would transfer them over to him for final transfer to the headquarters.

Their mobile suits were returning to the ships as well as the island for repairs, recharging and to be powered down.

The Eternal was on its way back as they got word of Lacus' success and the capture of their number one enemy. They docked the ship as Andrew wanted to see this, he had to.

The Archangel was a little busy but they were on their way back as well.

Auel was finally recalled, or rather he finally obeyed the order to return as he was looking for enemies everywhere, the extended loved to fight. However he returned to the John Paul Jones as he would dock and wait to fight another day.

Luna was able to return by land, she had heard the news that they captured her former commander which she wasn't going to believe until she saw for herself. Her mind was on Shinn however as she still didn't fully understand why he fought for Zaft, sure he hated Orb but she never thought he would go this far and now that the commander was here that would only fuel his desire to be the number one pilot over there.

Luna headed back as she was on her way to the headquarters.

**Island**

After Athrun and Cagalli got the news they flew back towards the headquarters as they docked their mobile suits.

Athrun knew already she had a lot on her mind as he decided it was best to stay near her for this. Once they went down their suits lines Athrun quickly approached her.

"Cagalli," Athrun called out.

"I cannot do this now…all those people, I cannot do this now," Cagalli told him.

Athrun rushed in front of her, "I know what your feeling Cagalli."

"Then let me go, I have to see him for myself," Cagalli quickly said.

Athrun grabbed her shoulders, "This is a golden opportunity here Cagalli, remember that for the future…just because we have Kira the war is not over, do waste this chance we have for information, as well as something you might regret in the future."

Cagalli thought about that for a second as she let her emotions get the best of her for a second.

"I don't, I have to see this with my own eyes," Cagalli said.

Athrun knew there was no stopping her but he had to make sure she didn't do anything to stupid to blow this opportunity.

**Hanger Area**

After Kira and Lacus were picked up the teams called in more backup as technical teams started walking around the area examining any debris that was left, it was unfortunate they took the suit but their was still the damaged arm as well as a few other parts.

Crews looked at everything trying to see if they could salvage some parts to upgrade their systems however it wasn't looking to good.

**Chopper**

Lacus stayed inside with the hyped up security as she noticed the medical team taking their sweet time on treating him, she knew and understood their feelings but she still didn't like this as she did say something about it.

They stared at her like she was a fool for a second before they did start treating.

Lacus had highly mixed emotions but she knew something they didn't.

Lacus saw the chopper arriving at the headquarters as people were gathering and this could be bad as there wasn't one person that didn't lose something when Kira fired his ships cannon on the civilians of Orb.

The chopper did land.

**Headquarters**

Kisaka was in charge here as he heard the news along with other people inside as many wanted instant death for their capture, it was understandable but they had to think of the future here, he was like Athrun, they had Kira but even finishing him off wasn't going to make this war go away so they had to be smart.

Kisaka stood up as he started ordering security he knew he could trust.

"Until further orders our captive is not to be touched," Kisaka ordered them all in the room.

"Preposterous sir…he killed everything," one officer said.

"We make him pay," another was yelling out.

"Enough!" Kisaka said, "We will not be lowered to their standards…until orders are given we will treat him as a POW."

Kisaka could hear bickering as like he said it was understandable but they had to be the better people.

Kisaka knew the chopper was coming in as he ordered all the security to the front.

Outside soldiers started lining up as they had to keep back the mob as well as for their own safety, Kira was still deadly so that had to be remembered, a wounded beast had a tendency to strike harder when wounded.

**Outside**

Around the choppers pad, soldiers lined up forming two lines into the headquarters entrance.

However Orb personal was lining up outside with the looks of pure hatred and rage on their faces as the ones assigned had to hold their counter parts back to a distance.

Others started to arrive as well, Andrew and Dacosta arrived near the entrance, Luna was poking around, and finally Athrun and Cagalli as they were right near the entrance as they heard the sayings.

All they wanted was the monster to pay for what he has done.

They watched as the chopper landed and began powering down.

All now waited as the doors opened and you could hear the yells of rage.

* * *

**Zaft Forces-Ryu's shuttle**

Ryu's shuttle landed on earth as he had a few things on his mind but overall he wasn't worried about his number one.

"Sir, they are awaiting orders what to do?" his aide asked.

"Inform the fleet that I want the Armageddon transferred up to the Doomsday and have the Destiny's pilot join it," Ryu asked.

"The pilot sir?" the aide asked.

"With the commander going to be out of action for a little while, this lackey should be able to handle Jibril," Ryu ordered as he went back to doing what he was doing.

"What should we tell the Doomsday sir?" the aide asked.

"Tell them to not worry about it, if the commander hasn't broken out by the time Jibril is destroyed then we will go get him," Ryu replied not worrying at all, "They cannot undue what has been done."

"Yes sir," the aide said as he rushed off to do what he was ordered.

Ryu was on his way to the Doomsday as well so he would oversee all of that.

* * *

**Archangel**

**Bridge**

Murrue ordered them back as she was for some reason cut off from the infirmary; they weren't speaking to her when she wanted to get information about Neo down there.

That was strange; however she did get word from Miriallia as that was a shocker.

"They got Kira captain," Miriallia told her.

"Got him?" she asked.

"Yes, they are bringing him back to the headquarters," Miriallia told her.

That was a positive thing for them as all they had was negatives since this war started.

"Continue on route to dock and we will meet up with them later," Murrue said as she was still worried about what was going on down in the infirmary.

**Infirmary**

The doctor ran tests as he got his answers, and when Neo woke up it was clear.

"It has been a long time sir," the doctor said.

"I still don't remember everything…but when that shot was coming down a lot flew into my head," Neo replied.

"From what I gather you have had a high case of amnesia, that shot triggered something important that happened in the past and started restoring your memory, give it some time but I am sure you will make a full recovery eventually," the doctor told him.

Neo remained there as things were coming back little by little and most importantly was her Murrue.

* * *

**Orb Headquarters**

**Transport Chopper**

Lacus noticed that the transported had landed as she saw what was assembling outside. Lacus had no time to put thought into it as the doors were opened.

The solders were the first ones out as Lacus stepped out next, she looked over the crowd as the amount of hatred she was feeling was immense, understandable but somewhere she didn't like it, despite all he has done she still couldn't bring herself down to that level of hatred for him, she thought of her children as the medical team was ready to start bringing him out.

The outcome this could play for her innocent children was her main worry, if people were to find out then what? Would they harm them as means to take away their frustration, would they do far worse then that as that was something Lacus wanted no part in her mind.

Lacus watched as the board which held the high Zaft commander was carried out.

That was when it truly began as people found that extremely hard to see him still alive.

**Near the Entrance**

Cagalli took a deep breath as she watched him being unloaded. She couldn't see him yet but she knew that time would come.

Athrun noticed how hostile the crowd got; at least the soldiers they had lined up were staying civil enough to keep the angry ones back. Again it was understandable but he was no good to them dead.

Luna understood well as the commander she remembered was not a very good person to be around, despite that he almost killed her sister that one time just to make a point to the Minerva captain.

Andrew was watched as well with Dacosta and this was very ironic how things were. During the first war he was highly respected and now he was highly despised, how does one go from being that to this? That was something he wanted more answers on.

"Is this really safe commander?" Dacosta asked.

"For who?" Andrew asked.

"I meant for him sir?" Dacosta asked.

Andrew sighed, "I was thinking you meant us, we may have him but tables can be turned very quickly."

Dacosta gave him a funny look but then understood.

Athrun and Cagalli saw it getting closer and closer.

"Do you have everything set up?" Athrun asked.

"…Yes its set up," Cagalli said still with mixed emotions.

Athrun was only talking about a medical room.

"Remember this is for the greater good," Athrun replied.

"I know that already! Sometimes I think you are on his side!" Cagalli said but immediately regretted it, she just doesn't know how to feel right now, her own brother caused all this misery and pain to her people, what was she supposed to do.

"Listen…I am thinking ahead, just because we have Kira it is not over, crying for all this revenge won't solve a simple thing, and you know as well as I do I don't feel any better for this then you do," Athrun replied to her statement.

"I didn't mean it…and you're right, let's just leave it for that," Cagalli said as the moment of truth arrived as she finally saw him face to face.

**Lacus and Kira's Escort**

Lacus noticed all her friends up front as they were passing by slow. Lacus heard all the comments as they passed and they did bother her, and not just for the normal reason, for the reason that all this hatred was likely what Kira and that chairman wanted, they thrive on those emotions and him seeing this would still likely be something he wanted.

Lacus knew they were becoming no better then the current Zaft.

Lacus looked down at Kira and back to her friends.

**Entrance**

Luna never thought she would see him like this, and Andrew was a little shocked as well, he was a complete bloody mess yet still alive. Out cold but that could change at any minute, however even for his body stature he knew he would be out for at least a little while.

Cagalli and Athrun stared down as they saw the face of the brutal monster not the brother and best friend they remembered. He was busted up in a lot of places with large gashes, and now a gun shot, but all in all still functioning.

Hearing the cries to put the murderer to death, give him the same fate and worse then what he did, plus many more.

They went right past them as Cagalli was holding her breath while clenching her fist the entire time before she noticed Lacus.

Athrun watched as well, emotion had to be driven out as they had a job to do.

Lacus stopped for a second as she stared at them.

"Are you alright?" Cagalli asked as it was clear who was taking this the worst.

Lacus only nodded as she continued to walk ahead.

Athrun and Cagalli turned around and watched as their hearts did go out to her; Lacus out of all this was suffering the most.

"Try to tone it down more around her," Athrun told her as they started walking in.

"I know that…consider it done," Cagalli said as she entered the building as the guards outside started standing straight in front of the door as the masses weren't to happy about all this.

* * *

**Zaft Fleet-Lead Sub**

With the fleet in full withdrawal they were heading back to their Australian base when orders came down from the chairman who has recently arrived on earth.

"Yes sir," the captain said.

"I want the wreckage and that pilot transferred back to the Doomsday…make sure they stay out of Orb territory so have them take the route I am sending you," Ryu told him.

The captain got the route, "I…I understand sir, I will send them out when we have the transport ready."

Ryu didn't bother replying as he was on his way to the Doomsday.

The captain did as he was told as transports were being readied and he personally contacted Shinn.

**Hanger**

The Armageddon what was left of it was totaled pretty badly and they couldn't do anything for it here as the parts were not what they had in stock. The engineers and mechanics looked at the machine from afar however they were not authorized to work on it either so even with the parts it would be a waste of time.

It was truly an awesome machine for a mechanic.

**With Shinn**

On another hanger is the one where Shinn had landed, completely out of power and beat up.

Once again but this time by some Orb pilot Shinn was humiliated. He had his ego and that always told him he was the best there was. Not all jobs he was given were good enough and he wanted nothing more then that top seed in the lineup.

The only good thing he was taking from this was now he might have that chance. He had heard the rumors that the commander was still alive and this was strange he wanted him back, Shinn wanted to beat him one on one but now that might not happen.

However if he couldn't have that he finally wanted that top spot.

The Destiny was like the Armageddon, they couldn't work on it, they didn't have the parts for it.

Shinn was staring at the machine when he got word from the captain by communicator.

Shinn was annoyed as he walked over to the com and picked it up.

"Asuka I presume?" the captain asked.

"Yes sir," Shinn said with a quick salute.

"Orders from the chairman have arrived, you will be taking the machines and heading back to the warship Doomsday ASAP," the captain ordered.

Shinn heard that, "What happened to the commander sir?"

The captain stared at him for a second, "Do not concern yourself with that, information on the commander is on a need to know basis, and I don't believe you have the clearance for that do you?"

"No sir," Shinn replied as he got an answer out of that however.

"Keep yourself ready to go, your escort could arrive at any time," the captain said signing off.

For the first time in awhile Shinn now had a happy smirk, the chairman wanted to see him, he was now number one. Sure he wanted to beat Kira for it but now he was number one so he didn't really care.

Shinn now waited as he couldn't wait to find out the assignments and information he would now get.

**Transport Ships**

When they eventually arrived the mobile suits were loaded up with an escort of Aerial mobile suits as Shinn took a seat feeling like a big shot as the transports were in for a long journey to the Doomsday.

* * *

**Archangel**

The Archangel docked as they began powering down the ship. Murrue wanted to immediately go off shore so she could get filled in, however she first made a quick stop.

**Infirmary**

The doctor was speaking to Neo as he was remembering more and more, still a little fuzzy in some areas but after that trigger occurred he had most memories, now he was just placing them together.

The doctor was helping with that when they got an unexpected visitor.

Neo looked towards the door as he saw her for the first time out of his memories.

Murrue walked in as she saw the doctor and then her face went to total shock when she saw who she thought was Neo,

His face was exactly the same.

Neo smiled at her, "It's been a long time."

"Commander…" Murrue was truly shaking in what to say.

"How about you call me by my real name, Mu La Flaga," Mu replied.

* * *

**Onogoro Headquarters**

**Medical Wing**

Security was set up all around this wing as well, soldiers all over the halls, blocking the entrances and elevators. Video surveillance and all technology would be at their disposal. They were going to have a room set up for Kira as that was monitored by infrared sensors as well as video surveillance with five guards placed outside the room.

When Kira was taken into surgery as doctors had the same malice towards him but they remembered their oath and stuck by it, doctors will never refuse to treat any patient.

Kira was taken inside as only three were outside the operating room currently.

While Lacus watched what was going on Athrun and Cagalli were speaking to several doctors.

**Outside the Operating Room**

The doctors listened to Athrun and Cagalli as a few weren't just doctors others were scientists as well.

"Are you sure representative?" one asked.

Cagalli looked at Athrun before turning back, "Yes, check his blood, scan his body fully and even go into his genetics."

"What are we looking for?" another doctor asked.

"Look for anything out of the ordinary, do every test you have, mental and physical," Cagalli added.

They hadn't even saved his life yet as all that had to be first but Athrun and the rest knew he would pull it out, they wanted that done once he was stable.

"Check for this chemical in his body as well," Athrun said handing them the pills that Lacus recovered.

The doctors took it as they went inside as they had to first save his life then do all this.

Athrun gave the rest of the pills to the other scientists and researchers inside the room; they wanted them fully analyzed to find out what they are for and what they do.

Those people went to work as Cagalli and Athrun were left with Lacus who was staring in.

**With Lacus**

Lacus was focused fully on that room, she was tired, a little beat up from the ruff landing and the flight suit drenched in blood not of her own at least.

Lacus knew what Cagalli and Athrun were doing as she wanted answers for that stuff as well.

Lacus watched as she was approached.

**With Lacus, Cagalli and Athrun**

"You really should get some rest Lacus," Cagalli told her.

Lacus turned around, "I am fine, I will be alright."

"You shouldn't push yourself…I…I know he will pull out of this," Cagalli said remembering the conversation she had with Athrun about not going to harsh in front of Lacus.

"He won't be waking up anytime soon, get rested and cleaned up as we have a long days ahead of us," Athrun said knowing all to well when Kira woke up.

"Very well…" Lacus replied as she looked in one last time before turning around.

"Can I ask you something Lacus?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus looked at her, "Yes."

"Why?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus knew what she meant, "I know what he has done…and I know it can never be undone…this is something I just have to do…I am sorry I cannot get into it more yet."

"I know you are suffering the most over this…but I cannot go back," Cagalli said as she had to get this out.

Lacus slightly smiled, "I understand…however he is still my children's father, that is what I worry the most about."

Cagalli stared at her, "I will never fault them for what he has done Lacus, they are innocent, I just want that out now I will never blame them for anything he does."

"I am glad for that…but I don't think others will…" Lacus said as that was true and she could tell that.

Athrun and Cagalli agreed on that as it was decided they wouldn't bring that up again or still not make it public.

"Just remember one thing Lacus," Cagalli told her.

Lacus looked at her.

"He is not the same, there is no going back for him," Cagalli said as she nodded to her before heading out of here for some much needed rest.

Athrun decided to remain as he could go a little longer.

"She is still suffering over what he did," Athrun replied looking in.

"What about you?" Lacus asked.

"I as well, that cannot be overlooked Lacus," Athrun told her.

"You talk as if I have forgotten that, which I have not," Lacus replied as she felt as if she was on the defensive here.

"No one is saying otherwise, and I know you understand the feelings others…but just remember that Kira is not Kira anymore," Athrun replied.

Lacus turned to walk away, "It is not like that Athrun," Lacus walked off as she had her reasons, maybe a part of her was as Athrun said, that small part in her heart still longed for him but she knew what had been done and what cannot be undone, that was what was in her mind.

Athrun watched her leave as maybe they would finally have answers after all these scans and tests, and perhaps from Kira himself, maybe they would finally learn what was going on and he hoped he was wrong, but he didn't see how he could be after all this.

**With Lacus**

Lacus walked out with her thoughts as she knew what they were saying and she had not forgotten either, but they didn't know what she did and until she spoke to Kira again that would remain to herself as she needed answers.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): I didn't want all this combined with the next chapter which is why it was done the way it was. Next chapter Kira wakes up, Mu makes his appearance as well as a few other things. See you later.**


	82. Speaking to the Devil

**(A\N): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty Two**

**Speaking to the Devil**

**Onogoro Headquarters**

**Medical Wing**

Throughout the night the doctors worked on the monster captive they had. His body was truly something as even for a coordinator this body wouldn't have lasted this long however his own recovering abilities were giving them a lot of help.

They removed the bullet from the sniper shot which put him down as they patched up damage from the wounds he got from the crash, puncture wounds were closed however they were keeping him highly sedated. Security was ready to move in if needed however he would still be weak for awhile, they believed at least.

When he fully recovered they didn't know what they were going to do with him as it was clear his body was without a doubt the strongest in existence.

They were able to finally stabilize him after hours of surgery and that was when the other doctors could take over and perform certain tests to him.

"How long will he be out?" one doctor asked another.

"We are giving him the strongest sedatives we have, but with his physiology it's uncertain," the surgeon replied.

"So he can be moved?" the first doctor asked.

"I don't see why not, his body is naturally restoring all he lost, with the amount of blood he lost his body is restoring it at record amounts," the surgeon replied.

"I need blood, tissue and bone samples, I need all that sent to our experts and especially the genetics expert," the doctor replied.

"Do what you have to do," the surgeon said as they went back inside.

"He certainly has a lot of scars," the doctor replied.

"Yes your correct, some are from what I can tell about a year to three years old, what they were caused from I don't know, but for some reason those don't ever heal," the surgeon said as that was strange considering his body.

The doctor took note of that as they started running more tests on him.

**Research Lab**

Researchers ran just about every test they could on these substances they received. They tried injecting test rats with the substances however they died almost immediately upon injection.

It was clear these things were to tough to handle for any subject and from what they discovered any natural. If ingested by a natural the same effects would take place.

The research team on this wanted to examine what the doctors found with their research and see if they could come up with a match in why he was able to use them.

However there were tests they could do as they were trying to find the function of these pills. They ran certain tests on tissue samples and things like that, and they sent for a sample of Kira's blood which was given to them by the doctors. Running test after test they believed these pills were focused around one area and that was the brain.

However without a live test and the doctor's reports they couldn't be sure about anything yet. Which is why those two had to combine forces in this matter, compare their research with data to find the cause.

That was something that would take a lot of time but something that had to be done.

**Cagalli's Office**

Cagalli was in her office as she got the battle reports from her officers.

Overall the battle wasn't really won or lost over the ocean. They had losses and Zaft had losses but if you counted the fact that they pulled back you could call this an Orb victory, even though it didn't really feel like one from her standpoint, sure they had Kira but until the threat was completely gone she wasn't considering anything a victory.

Athrun joined her as she had been here all night. He had a report.

Cagalli looked up as she noticed him, "What is the situation?"

"I got word from the medical wing, Kira will make it, however they don't know how long they can keep him sedated, his body adapts to just about anything and very quickly," Athrun replied.

Cagalli placed a hand to her head, "Have him transferred to the holding room we set up…anything on the research?"

Athrun shook his head, "That will take days if not weeks as they had to combine their forces…all we know for now is those pills are a highly toxic substance for naturals, they do believe it has something to do with the brain functions however."

Cagalli looked at him, "I just keep thinking about all his actions…I don't know where to take it anymore."

"We will know more when those tests come back…or maybe we can get them out of Kira himself," Athrun replied.

Red flags went up for Cagalli, "I really don't want him to wake up…but."

"But, those drugs won't work for much longer so it is inevitable," Athrun replied.

"Tell them to do what they have to do; I want to get a little rest before I deal with that…have you seen Lacus at all?" Cagalli asked.

"Last I saw she was heading up to her office and I haven't seen her since," Athrun replied.

"What is your take on it?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun knew what she meant, "It is hard for her no question, I just hope she isn't setting herself up for something that doesn't exist."

Cagalli agreed but they didn't want to keep telling her that, she searched for so long only to find him like this. Now they didn't want to take away what they believed she was holding on to, but if it got worse they would.

"Can you take over while I sleep," Cagalli said.

Athrun nodded as he finished up the reports for her.

One thing was for certain it was going to be a long day.

**Lacus' Office**

Lacus headed to her office as that was where she remained; she had the feed from the medical rooms camera sent to her office as she watched everything. She knew he pulled through and now she truly had to speak to him.

Lacus wanted to speak to her children as well but she would have to wait a little while longer for that as this had to be first for the moment. Lacus was worn out big time as she passed out on her desk. A few hours later however she was awoken by a call as someone was awake.

* * *

**Archangel**

**Infirmary**

When Murrue first walked in she nearly passed out but after speaking to him for awhile with the memories he remembered she knew right then and there it was him, they had a quick reunion as they both decided this had to wait. Just speaking to her he was remembering more and more.

Mu then filled her in on her question to what happened to him, found by Jibril, the extendeds he commands to where he was now.

Mu couldn't believe he did what he did.

"What did it?" Murrue asked.

"When I blocked that shot he sent towards the Archangel, that was when it almost like flew back into me, I remembered the final battle of the last war where I did the same thing, that was the trigger," Mu added.

"I never knew you had those same abilities however," Murrue told him.

Those same abilities that he shares with his two enemies.

They got into current matters as it took a few hours but Mu was finally caught up with what had been happened since Kira shot him down.

"I think we have to go," Mu said.

Murrue stood up with him, "You want to see him?"

"I have to find out what happened to that kid," Mu replied as they headed out and back to the headquarters.

* * *

**Onogoro Headquarters**

**Kira's Secured Quarters**

After they were finished with him in the operating room he was turned over to the other doctors for tests and after that he was cleared they then moved him to a highly secured room. Kira was rolled inside as they placed him on the bunk. Security beacons were activated as medical supplies were hooked up to him as well as sound and motion sensors, if he woke up they would know. The room was securely locked with its titanium based door. Luckily they had a room like this in the medical wing for high level criminals or prisoners of war that were captured, however it wasn't used in a very long time.

Throughout the night many tests were done to Kira before coming here. After the surgeons were done with him they allowed the other doctors to do what they had to. That took many hours however they got nearly all they wanted done.

Nurses made rounds inside to check the medical supplies and pump him full of more sedatives, she was always escorted with heavy guard but he was still a little to weak to get up yet, however that didn't last very long.

**Cagalli's Office**

Athrun was helping out here while Cagalli rested and as the morning sun shinned in he got a call, straight from the medical wing.

"What is it?" Athrun asked.

"I think you need to get down here sir," one doctor said.

Athrun knew what that meant, "I am on my way," Athrun replied as he made a few quick calls. Both that woke up Cagalli and Lacus as they quickly got up and headed down there to meet him not knowing what was going on.

**Kira's Secured Quarters**

All that dope wore off of him by morning, they kept giving it to him but now his body had adapted, after all he pops a lot stronger stuff then what they were giving to him so it was expected.

Kira's eyes quickly opened as he was staring at a ceiling. Kira was refocusing his mind as his body was still in pain. Kira recalled as things started flying back to him, he was shot down, he lost, it was then that the pain quickly returned. Kira remembered how he was shot down as that voice was something he didn't want to hear or even remember anymore. Kira got a massive headache as he tried moving arms but that wouldn't move. Kira stared over as he saw that they were restrained to the wall.

It was then that he remembered the rest, Lacus and those events as he saw the bullet wound as well as all the rest.

"Primitive natural care, how nice," Kira told himself as he quickly clenched his fist, the one that was restrained. His body was drained and he felt groggy however he needed his pills and there were none here.

Kira heard action at the door as he looked around and saw how they knew he was up.

Kira stared at the wall again as he mustered up all the strength he had in that fist he was making as he took hold of the restraint and then quickly pulled with all his might. The restraints didn't separate his arms and that was their mistake.

The door was being unlocked as Kira pulled them straight off the wall as he fell in pain back down.

The door was opened as guards weapons were raised however they could tell that this man was not in condition to fight however you could take no chances with him.

Kira moved those restraints off as now he was completely drained.

Breathing a little heavy he stared over at the guards as his medical equipment was pulled out as well.

"Don't try it!" The Orb soldiers said deadly as they didn't need anymore reason to kill him.

Kira stared at them and if this was a normal day he could easily get out of this situation however now he didn't have the power to do it, his body was weak, his head was killing him and he wanted his pills.

Kira slightly smirked as he sat there propped up against the wall. It was then Kira got full look at his wounds and knew for once the naturals were right however that was only for now.

The commanding Orb officer called up to Athrun as he was on the way with them and Cagalli.

"Big bad soldiers picking on a defenseless injured man how cruel," was actually what Kira told them, he was mocking them.

The commanding officer had to hold them back.

"Oh I see, my worthless sister didn't give you permission to rough me up yet," Kira replied with a smirk, "Athrun didn't either I guess."

However something strange happened after the next one, "I bet that Lacus…" after Kira said that name something very funny happened to him, a quick flash of an event went through his head as he quickly clutched it in pain.

He thought he was through these, he needed those pills.

A few more things went through his head as he cried out in pain while banging his fist into the wall very hard over and over.

The soldiers didn't know what to make of it; this could be a trap so they couldn't do anything yet.

Kira quickly knocked over the medical equipment as guns were raised again, he was standing clutching his head now as he then just fell backwards breathing very heavily.

Doctors were watching as this wasn't no faking, they could tell.

"We have to stabilize him or else," the doctor said as he wasn't in the shape to be doing these things.

"You want to go in there your nuts, I am not going," the soldier said.

"He's faking it," another said.

"If he wanted by us he could have done it…let them through," the commanding officer said.

All looked at him like he was nuts, however he then gave the order so they had no choice.

Kira was calmed down a little however he was out of strength.

Soldiers moved in as they kept their guns on him; however one loaded up a pistol and pointed it.

Then the shot was fired.

They shot a sedative dart into him hoping to keep him weakened. All this for one man but this one man could take them all out if they weren't careful.

Kira's head was calming down however he still had that annoying pain, and without those pills it wouldn't go away.

Doctors moved in as they would reach out and pull back, reach out and pull back as one doctor finally reattached the medical equipment as they were shaking like leafs the whole time. Kira however didn't even look at them as they hooked him back up and checked things quickly before heading out and the soldiers backed out again.

They couldn't restrain him at least to one place anymore as he broke those completely so from now on things would have to be even more cautious.

As the last doctor was leaving Kira said one thing, "Give me my pills while coat."

The doctor slowly turned, "Pills sir?"

"The ones I had idiot I want them now," Kira said voice rising.

"I…I'm sorry sir but I cannot…I…" the doctor said.

"Just give me the pills or I will break your neck!" Kira now shouted barely able to move.

The doctor backed up as soldiers raised their weapons again.

"I want those pills," Kira said again as he heard a voice from the doorway.

"I don't think so old friend," the voice said.

Kira looked back over as he saw Athrun.

"Lucky me," Kira replied as he just heard two more voices outside as they had just arrived as well. This was just perfect now.

* * *

**Onogoro Island**

**Ports**

Ships had docked and reports were given as the news had by now already spread. One great thing was coming out of this on the faces of the Orb soldiers, and that was hope.

Morale hadn't been this high since the war started and many now saw the chance for victory. This was something the superiors had wanted to see however they wanted to make sure to keep their people from becoming overconfident.

Todaka was due for a morning briefing as the ships were back to being secured.

**Hangers**

Either on ships or in the base hanger the mobile suits have been docked where mechanics began on repairs. They didn't think they would see Zaft again for awhile but they had to make sure they were ready to go at anytime. There battle against the Zaft fleet wasn't a win but it wasn't a loss either and that was all they needed.

**Underground Hanger**

What was left of the Armageddon was taken to the underground dock where Erica Simmons was overlooking the progress.

They didn't have much but what they did have they were trying to see if anything could be used by them.

Erica however wasn't getting to much luck in that department. The arm they had which was the largest piece intact, all the technology inside was fried for some reason. There were a lot of explosions when they mobile suit landed but she couldn't understand why the internal circuits were this damaged. They couldn't salvage anything from it.

However something they recovered was of great interest to her. She placed her whole team on this as she was expecting some good results from what they had.

* * *

**Onogoro Headquarters-Medical Wing**

**Kira's Room**

Athrun stared at Kira for a second as he waved the guards away; he actually waved them back outside the room.

"Big man," Kira replied still clutching his head.

"You know as well as I that in your state now I could easily take you down," Athrun replied.

"What do I owe the honor then?" Kira asked.

"We have taken many samples of your blood and just about anything else we needed, but first and foremost why don't you just answer my questions and I could make things a lot easier on you," Athrun replied.

"You actually believe that don't you?" Kira asked with a slight laugh.

"You know as well as I that the chairman cannot execute what he wants without you Kira," Athrun replied.

"How very wrong you are, and besides I don't plan to be here very long," Kira replied.

"That is where you are wrong Kira, many in Orb wish your death at the moment, if you become useless to us their will be nothing we can do but grant what many are demanding," Athrun told him.

"I can feel their hatred, but you can give them a message from me that they will soon be joining all those I destroyed," Kira replied.

"Enough of the crap Kira, I have no clue what happened to you but now maybe you will tell us, after all when the results come back we will know anyway," Athrun replied.

"Wait all you want, your precious tests will show nothing, everything is always as I said," Kira replied.

Athrun nodded his head, "You still hear his voice don't you?"

Kira looked at him for a second, "That is one place you don't want to go."

"Oh really," Athrun replied taking the recorder out from his jacket, "Found this while overlooking your old mobile suit."

"Although I have to admit that took me off guard, the same trick will not work twice," Kira replied.

Athrun slightly smiled, "I know that, however I also know you cannot stand the voice either, isn't that right."

Athrun then played the conversation over that he just heard.

Kira truly hated that voice and this was driving him crazy, his head jerked to the side as they could tell his anger was boiling. However then his head started to hurt again, flashbacks of that first war started once again. That same fateful battle, that voice was a bad trigger that sent him places he didn't want to go.

"Maybe I could help, you truly need these don't you?" Athrun asked as he held up a bottle.

Kira looked up at the bottle, which was what he wanted.

"If you know what is good for you, you will hand that bottle over," Kira replied.

"You want the bottle and I want my answers, we can help each other here," Athrun said dangling the bottle around.

"I can tell you where to stick that bottle," Kira replied angrily.

"How long can you last Kira, we shall see, your tough but I doubt when it comes to these you will last long," Athrun replied taking one out and showing it to him.

As much as his body wanted to move Kira couldn't his strength was drained.

"You underestimate my abilities Athrun, the power that has awoke in me is far greater then anything," Kira replied.

"We shall see won't we," Athrun replied.

**Outside**

Cagalli and Lacus waited as Lacus was pacing around a little ways away, she wanted to be in first but Cagalli ordered Athrun to try and get something out of him however she was losing her patience.

**Kira's Room**

Kira heard that voice over and over as that brought up the worst in his memories, though this time he knew Rau wasn't there this was just as bad.

However will power gave out as Cagalli entered the room.

"What are you doing?" Athrun asked.

"This is getting no where, all my people…this is over," Cagalli replied.

Kira actually smirked, "Look who it is, I could feel your anger outside the door so I knew you would break far before me," Kira replied still with a massive headache.

Athrun glared at her.

Cagalli stared back at Kira however, "I am not playing around anymore Kira, I want what your chairman is planning or I swear to every known power that I will throw you to my people and they will finish you."

"Liar liar," Kira replied.

"Get out Cagalli!" Athrun finally said.

Her emotions got the best of her as she finally realized that, she may have just screwed up what Athrun was doing, however Kira wasn't going to break anyway.

Cagalli started walking out as Kira gave her one last shot, "See Athrun, I told you naturals don't have the brain power or the common sense to live."

Cagalli hated that comment as she wanted to kill him, she truly did, however she walked straight out and left.

"Don't know how you can put up with her," Kira replied.

"Enough!" Athrun told him seriously.

Athrun stood up as he put the pills back in the bottle and put them back into his pocket, "This isn't over by a long shot, however once we get those tests back I will have my answers," Athrun replied.

"I bet you will, I look forward to our meetings," Kira replied sitting back.

Kira watched Athrun walk out as another episode hit him; images he couldn't recall flew into his head as that made his head hurt again, and now Athrun took his pills that was just great.

**Outside the room**

Athrun headed out as Lacus watched him.

"It's useless Lacus, I know he isn't there anymore," Athrun replied leaving.

Lacus stared at the room as they were about to close it, however she stopped them, now it was her turn.

Lacus soon walked in.

**Kira's Room**

Clutching his head Kira noticed her walk in, "Well well, would this happen to be a conjugal visit?"

Lacus didn't even pay attention to his improper comment.

"I heard everything," Lacus replied.

"I knew you were there," Kira replied.

"I want answers Kira," Lacus told him.

"I already played this game with Athrun my dear, of course what I first said to you would be a better way to pass the time," Kira replied to her.

"No, what I meant was I want other answers," Lacus replied seriously.

Kira stared at her as he didn't have a clue what she was talking about, however Lacus explained.

* * *

**Near the elevator of Medical Wing**

**With Athrun and Cagalli**

Athrun noticed that Cagalli was up against the wall near the elevator, she knew she screwed up there.

"You alright?" Athrun asked.

"I blew it," Cagalli replied.

Athrun placed a hand on her shoulder, "He wasn't going to say anything anyway, not yet at least."

"I truly meant what I said to him…why do I?" Cagalli didn't have to finish.

"Despite all that he still is your brother, you are in a difficult situation, just keep doing what you are doing and I will support your decisions," Athrun said.

They smiled as the elevator doors opened revealing someone they never expected to see.

**With Athrun, Cagalli, Mu and Murrue**

Both stared extremely funny, despite the longer hair they knew that man.

Mu looked at them, "Long time," Mu replied.

"How? When?" Cagalli was stammering.

"Very long story," Mu replied.

"I have to hear it now," Cagalli added.

With a quick crash course they were caught up.

"I can't believe that," Athrun replied.

"More later, now I have been gone for a little while and the kid went nuts," Mu replied.

Cagalli and Athrun filled him in on what they did as Mu had the rest of the story.

"Something you said really intrigues me," Mu replied.

"What about?" Murrue asked.

"Those abilities," Mu replied.

"You have the same ones," Murrue replied.

"Correct, which is why I want to learn more before confronting him, I do have a theory to what is going on," Mu replied.

"We are due for a briefing, shall we go?" Athrun asked.

They went on there way as until those tests came back there was nothing more they could do.

* * *

**Medical Wing**

**Kira's Room**

"I have been observing you since I saw you Kira," Lacus replied.

Kira said nothing.

"However something came to light when you were shot down," Lacus told him.

"I made a careless error that is what," Kira replied.

"No," Lacus said sternly.

"I have to know something," Lacus said again.

"Get on with it," Kira replied as his head was hurting again.

Lacus asked her important question.

Kira looked at her like she was nuts, "What are you talking about?"

"It was right before, why?" Lacus asked.

"Have you been popping my pills?" Kira asked.

Lacus noticed the look in his eyes, it was different.

"I want an answer to this Kira," Lacus said again.

"Like I said I don't know what you are saying, however if you get my pills I could maybe help you out," Kira replied sternly.

Lacus shook her head, "You don't…remember," Lacus said as she shook her head again, he truly didn't remember and she knew he was now only trying to use her to get his pills but she knew that was the last thing he needed.

Lacus turned around and started heading out as the guards shut the door.

"Something is very wrong here," Lacus replied as she started heading out, she had some answers to find, and now many more thoughts were into her head.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter, Ryu and the rest arrive at the Doomsday, as well as some tests start coming back, and Lacus searches for answers. Bye for now.**


	83. Shocking Discovery Part One

**(A\N): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty Three**

**Shocking Discovery Part One**

**Doomsday**

Ryu arrived with his shuttle as he was greeted with the response Kira always made this ship do.

They were unaware of the events as they were in standby waiting for Jibril. Moving the ship now would give away the element of surprise so they couldn't go after Kira now or risk Jibril catching on and losing what would be an easy operation.

Ryu got off as he filled in Willard about the events going on. Willard was in complete shock, never did they ever think that the commander would ever fall.

"Shall we mount a rescue sir?" Willard asked.

"We will not, the commander can handle himself, for now you just focus on the orders I have given," Ryu ordered.

"Yes, yes sir," Willard reported.

They were on their way to the bridge as they were expecting a transport soon.

"When the transport arrives I want the machine rebuilt and ready for the commander's return, if he is not back by the time Jibril arrives then we will have the Destiny handle the job," Ryu reported.

"Yes sir, I will make the appropriate accommodations," Willard said as they entered the bridge.

Nothing more was said as Ryu started up the terminal, he was looking over satellite images for Jibril's transport ship, as slow as can be but with Jibril when it came to himself he was always cautious.

Sarah was doing her duty as well, something was very wrong here. The commander wasn't back and she could see that the captain didn't look to good.

Her emotions were conflicted here, sure she was at that point of being completely sick of Kira but then again he was still the father of her children. Yet if he was gone she might be far better off, but she knew with the first ultimate as her son that chairman would never leave her alone, if anything Kira would be far easier to deal with them him on those matters as Kira didn't pay any attention to the kids at all, she knew this chairman would want to make her son a complete copy of Kira so he could have the future serve him as Kira did.

* * *

**One Week Later**

**Onogoro Headquarters**

The higher officers of Orb did have meetings all week. Mu however was adjusting to life back however he was really anxious of those tests to come back. Something wasn't right with all of this and after hearing about Ryu he was pretty sure what it could be but first he wanted to know the reports.

Cagalli and Athrun kept constant monitors on Kira, throughout the week Cagalli hadn't seen him at all and Athrun only went a few more times, just like always the answers were the same he wasn't talking. However what they noticed he was getting more and more aggressive with wanting those pills. They had to keep upping the dosages of the sedatives to keep him restrained but it was becoming more and more difficult as his body was adapting quicker with his strength returning.

They knew their research teams were working extremely hard but this was something none had ever seen before and without live tests they had to work other methods which were making the delays in answers.

Lacus however couldn't get what she spoke to him about out of her mind as she went back every single day and more and more signs of the same thing were occurring, she hadn't seen what she did that day but their was something seriously wrong with a certain situation.

**Research Labs**

Doctors and scientists were working around the clock for answers; this was a high executive order so they wanted to get it done.

They were comparing data they got from the pills, to the data on Kira's body, along with his symptoms.

One thing they had so far was these pills affect parts of the brain in ways they had never seen before. It was still going to be a little time but they had a feeling very soon they would have an answer.

**Kira's Room**

Security was stepped up around his room with his aggressive behavior increasing.

Kira was sitting there holding his head, it was killing him and things Lacus said to him were only making it worse. Whenever he could sleep he saw things that didn't register to him, they were vast nightmares that brought up all those memories but some were also of things he didn't remember either.

Every time he awoke he would search for his pills but every time he didn't find them the pain wouldn't go away and that was how he was now.

His breathing was heavy as he only stared straight ahead. On his fists you could see the bloody marks where he would punch the wall trying to at least distract the pain from his mind to another part of the body. That worked for awhile but now his head pain was getting far worse.

This had never happened before but then again he had never been cut off from his pills this long before either.

This was how they kept him as they would not give them over.

**Outside the Room**

Four people showed up as the doctor was going to brief them on his situation.

"How is he?" Lacus asked.

Mu was in the background as he kept using his own abilities, that was why he was so intrigued he knew things they didn't however he didn't want to say anything until they got those tests back.

"He is getting worse, I do not understand, his headaches and nightmares are vastly increasing, how was he from what you can remember?" the doctor asked.

"After the first war he was really bad however he did seem to get a little better over time, they did decrease but now…" Lacus reported.

"That does concern me, there is no reason why they should be this bad now," the doctor replied.

"You think they made him worse somehow?" Athrun asked.

"I cannot say yet, however he is getting far more aggressive as time goes on, that could be to the withdrawal, but those symptoms should have been out by now, it will take more time to flush the drugs from his system but I expected some improvement by now," the doctor replied.

The doctor gave a quick glance to Lacus as they had a conversation a little while ago; Lacus trusted this doctor with some information as she didn't want it known to others until it was confirmed. Lacus took that as a sign as maybe that could give her a few answers.

"Is that all you have for us now?" Cagalli asked.

"We have him monitored twenty four seven so we have been taking his reading as well as working around the clock for our analysis, we need more time Lady Cagalli," The doctor told her.

"I just need to know if you're on to something, I don't care what but anything that can explain something about him?" Cagalli asked.

"I will confirm that Lady Cagalli, however I will not make anything known until I have everything back," the doctor replied.

Cagalli sighed, "How much more time?"

"It could be another week or it could be anytime now," the doctor replied.

"Another week! You expect them to keep him like that for another week?" Cagalli asked angrily.

"It is all we can do, so far all his aggressive behavior is for his pills other then that I have no clue why he isn't responding more yet," the doctor replied.

"Keep us informed," Athrun said as he had to get her out of there.

Mu however decided to speak up, "If I have any thoughts on that chairman he won't let his prize remain here for to long."

"You expect them to come back for him?" Cagalli asked.

"Without a doubt, if anything they want Jibril gone now which is why they haven't done it already, when that is done they will be back for him," Mu replied as that would be common sense if he understood that chairman's thinking the way he thought he did.

"Taking out Jibril would be doing us a favor…however the timing might be a little too soon," Mu told them.

"What do you suggest?" Cagalli asked as they didn't need Jibril around anymore.

"For now nothing, however when they arrive to close I propose we alert Jibril," Mu replied.

"Alert him!" Athrun and Cagalli both said in unison.

"Correct, if they come to close the Doomsday warship will give chase and that would by us extra time…plus I know Jibril's strategies, we could probably by another week if I can get through to him in a coded message of a security alert, he would likely dock somewhere and go about business like the civilian liner would do, then when the cost was clear he would resume, if anything it would take that warship way out of the way if they pursued if not they would just wait the extra week out, all in all it's a win win situation for us," Mu replied.

"Can you pull it off?" Athrun asked.

Mu smiled, "I know Jibril's alert frequencies if I mask it like its coming from his cronies then he will by it."

"Get started," Cagalli replied as it was time to by a little time.

Mu came up with a story as this should ground Jibril for awhile.

**With Lacus and that Doctor**

While those three were in a debt conversation about the situation Lacus found time to speak to that doctor.

"Is anything I told you coming to light in your scans?" Lacus asked.

"I don't feel comfortable about doing this in the dark of the others, but like with everything else I have to wait for the results to come back as well as a few more tests," the doctor replied.

"Keep me informed, it is happening all to more," Lacus replied.

"What you told me might answer a few things which I am glad you came forward on this, but I cannot make any promises," the doctor replied.

"Just find out the truth, that is all I want," Lacus replied.

The doctor nodded as he went back to work.

Lacus walked over as they were in their conversation about to stall the Doomsdays progress a little, Lacus liked the idea as it would by the researchers more time, however she didn't stay as she headed straight for Kira's room.

* * *

**Medical Wing**

**Kira's Room**

The guards were used to her daily visits as they opened the doors with weapons drawn again as Lacus moved inside.

Once inside she saw the site of him just sitting there again, one hand on his head and the other was squeezing his fist tightly. Sweat and anguish was on his face as like the doctors had said he was getting worse.

Lacus also noticed he didn't even seem to notice that she entered; even his abilities seem to have been weakened.

"Kira…" Lacus finally called out.

Kira didn't look at her as he kept the same position.

Lacus also noticed he didn't tear out any of the medical equipment this time as well, but these self inflicting injuries in attempt to take his mind off his headaches to somewhere else was getting far worse.

"Have you finally brought my pills?" Kira finally called out again.

Lacus backed up a step, "No Kira, never again."

"Then leave me alone!" Kira yelled as he slammed the wall again.

Lacus saw the first look at his eyes as they were erratic, no longer dark but no where near what she remembered either.

"Tell me why Kira? Why do you need them?" Lacus asked as she returned to her normal position.

"Don't you get it? You are not stupid Lacus," Kira told her.

Lacus stared at him, "What…"

"Do you have my pills? I am tired of waiting," Kira replied.

"Kira," Lacus asked confused as it happened again.

"You stupid people just don't understand, especially you," Kira told her as she saw the darkness return.

Lacus stared for a second, "Tell me about the pills Kira, you can tell me," Lacus replied.

"They keep my sanity! They and only they make it stop…give me them now!" Kira that time shouted.

Lacus was taking mental notes the whole time about his behavior and what was said. Lacus decided to ask that question she did last week again.

After asking it she got no response.

Lacus asked again.

Kira slammed his fist again, "I don't know what you are talking about, you are beginning to bore me!" Kira said as he moved to stand up.

Guns were pointed again.

Lacus however held them back.

"You want to kill me don't you?" Lacus asked.

Kira gripped his head, "You will die."

Lacus kept holding those guards back.

Lacus noticed his behavior as he fell back down, "You have that strength left in you, why don't you just do it?"

Kira gripped his head again, "Just give me my pills!" Kira yelled again as the guards took the quick way out and shot him again with this sedative darts.

Lacus was ready to kill them, she wanted to do this for a reason and these fools just ruined what she wanted to do.

Kira was once again weakened but he was fighting it she could tell he was adapting quickly.

"I am sorry ma'am, but we cannot permit anymore visits like these, if he becomes immune to these we are all in danger," the soldier in charge said.

Lacus slowly nodded, "I understand, I am sorry but you acted to quickly," Lacus replied before leaving.

The guards went back to their posts as Kira fought that sedative with everything he had but he still fell short however he kept lasting longer and longer and this time the soldiers were right as they had to limit visits at least until they knew something more.

Lacus left as she noted everything in her head, she would honor their wishes and stay away for now but she now understood everything was riding on what they reported back to them as Lacus had her theories, she might be getting ahead of herself but she really wanted to know what they would find.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

Days later the transport had arrived.

"Sir, it is here," Willard reported.

Ryu looked up, "Bring them in and prepare to have the machines returned to their decks and fully repaired."

"Yes sir," Willard said as they had preparations for this.

"Send the pilot to the briefing room where I will give him orders," Ryu said as he closed up a certain folder while taking it with him.

**Armageddon Hanger**

The Armageddon was placed in its spot as the mechanics immediately went to work on it. They knew this was going to take time but Ryu said by the time the commander returns they want it done.

**Destiny's Hanger**

Shinn got off with his machine as they had to make repairs to the Destiny as well, however the chief mechanic in charge here told him to report to the briefing room per the chairman's orders.

Shinn only smiled as that was what he wanted to hear.

**Briefing Room**

Ryu was already there as Shinn arrived.

Shinn saluted as Ryu told him to have a seat as he did.

Ryu sat as he looked straight at him, "As you are aware the commander is out of action and we have a major operation coming up here," Ryu said.

Shinn slightly smiled, "I understand that sir."

Ryu stared at him, "Unless the commander gets back I will put you in charge of handling Jibril's destruction."

Shinn now smiled as on the inside he was jumping eight feet in the air, "Consider it done sir, I will bury that fool to debts of the ocean."

Ryu stood up, as he walked towards him, "I will consider the matter closed as you said, just one thing, I do not like failure," Ryu replied deadly as he walked out of the room.

Shinn felt a shiver down his spine at those remarks, however he was too hyped up as now he consider himself number one. He didn't expect at all to worry as he knew his skill and knew it would work his high overconfidence.

Shinn stood up as he could already see it that he would have his place on the private floor, he would get the big chair and he would be giving out orders.

Shinn played out his fantasies in his head as Ryu was on a whole different thing; Shinn was the pawn and at the moment he needed the pawn, but if worse came to worse Ryu would finish the job himself as it had been far too long since he had been inside a suit.

* * *

**Two weeks since Ryu arrived at the Doomsday**

**Onogoro Headquarters**

Another week passed as Jibril was growing far closer as it was time for Mu to do what they had worked up.

Kira's condition was now at its worse ever been, and doctors were still stunned he still has that stuff in his system. They had tests back and did new tests throughout the week and were combining them together as they double and triple checked everything they…

**Around the Headquarters**

The military power was repaired as they were back running drills and other simulations while Todaka and his naval fleet were focused around Orb.

Yzak and Shiho were still on loose ground as Yzak felt highly betrayed by her, Shiho hadn't even once checked up on Kira's condition as they only had one of those non feelings attached deals, both used each other it was the end of the story, not that it was any of his business anyway in her mind.

Luna had been helping on the Minerva with her sister and crew. Talia and Arthur had the warship ready for combat action again but this time as apart of Orb.

Mu and Murrue had more time with each other getting things back but they were looking forward to the after war thing.

Mu was also silent about Kira as he wanted the results but he did work up something to ground Jibril and by them some extra time.

The extended were confused about hearing about Mu or as they knew him Neo however Auel was just always Auel and Stellar didn't let it stop her as she stayed around him as much as possible.

Mu was also digging around his contacts in the alliance as they had a few things reported.

Mu got what he needed as he was ready to make contact with Jibril.

* * *

**Jibril's Civilian Transport**

Jibril knew this was taking time but they had to make this look real.

However the alert they were about to get wasn't one they wanted to hear.

"Sir, we have a message coming through on your alert channel," the captain told him.

Jibril quickly turned his head as he took it.

"_There is a level five alert sir, Zaft subs are making scouting reports around your area," _the voice said.

"Identify yourself?" Jibril asked.

The person gave the correct signal and everything to say.

Jibril knew that code passed, "How is that possible?"

"_There are reports sir, they are scouting the top of Eurasia, if you stay on course you will be intercepted," _the voice reported as the scans were sent.

Jibril received them, "Now of all times," Jibril replied turning to his captain.

"We can slow our heading or we can dock at an outpost base up north for awhile sir," the captain replied.

They were already in the Arctic going the long way at civilian speed and they now had to lay low.

Jibril thought about this, "Keep course for now, slow speed until I figure out what to do," Jibril replied as he wasn't ready to just jump on that yet.

The captain did as he was told as Jibril had something in mind here.

* * *

**Onogoro Headquarters**

**Command Center**

Mu finished as that little talk with his contacts helped as he knew the code but got help from his people on who would be on that station today.

Kisaka got involved as they used the com equipment to change his voice around to not sound like Mu.

"You think they bought it?" Andrew asked.

"He still has talents," Murrue replied.

"Very funny," Mu replied, "We will know in time, if not our time will be cut dead short."

Cagalli and Athrun had arrived late, "How did it go?"

"As well as it could, now it's all up to fate," Mu replied as it seemed a little to easy to be true but you never know.

They were about to speak when they got an urgent report as all wanted to hear this.

**Communications Room**

Lacus just finished speaking to her children as they missed her and wanted to come home. Lacus didn't want to bring them home yet as this situation was not stable as well as a Zaft attack was more likely now since they had Kira.

Lacus sat back down as she had been doing a little research of her own however she finally got the call she wanted.

"Miss Lacus," the doctor said.

"Yes," Lacus said answering the com.

"It is time…we have our report and we have your answers," the doctor replied.

Lacus stopped for a second.

The doctor went on, "Lady Cagalli and the rest are on the way, I suggest you come as well."

"I am on my way," Lacus said as this was what she wanted and waited for, all this time but this wasn't a normal situation and with this time it gave them what they needed.

**Kira's Room**

Kira sat there like always clutching his head. When he did sleep it wasn't more then ten to fifteen minutes at a time before another nightmare or a massive headache. Other then that he wasn't any better he was worse, however with there were still traces of those pills in his system as well.

The pain he inflicted on himself was much harder, anything to get at least a short relief from the pain the headaches caused him. His aggressive nature was stronger then ever as his strength didn't go down which was really throwing them off, however they had the situation.

**Medical Wing**

Lacus was the last to arrive as she saw the crowd. Mu was in the back as he was waiting for this as well.

They were moved into a room where a projection was set up and all assigned were standing in the front.

Lacus took her seat in the front.

"We have called you here for one reason and one reason only, we have your answers," the lead doctor told them seriously.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter they get their answers, as well as other things. Bye for now.**


	84. Shocking Discovery Part Two

**(A\N): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty Four**

**Shocking Discovery Part Two**

**Orb Headquarters-Medical Briefing Room**

Lacus took her seat in the front.

"We have called you here for one reason and one reason only, we have your answers," the lead doctor told them seriously.

All were ready as the briefing had begun.

The doctors and researchers placed several scans on the projections as they decided to deal with the pill issues first.

"As you can see, from the substances you have brought us we have pulled and combined all our data together as we have found their purpose," the lead doctor replied.

Cagalli looked up, "I just need to know one thing."

"I will get to everything Lady Cagalli, please be patient," the doctor replied.

Lacus was truly interested in this, "Can you first give Kira's condition?"

Some inside were still edgy on that subject as he through confused looks to Lacus, however from what the doctor had saw it looks like he wouldn't get to do this the way they planned.

"His situation hasn't gotten any better, in fact it has gotten worse," the doctor replied.

"That's why he wants his pills correct?" Athrun asked.

"That there is the key, the answer is yes and no…now please let me go on," the doctor replied.

All went silent as they listened.

"The pills you see are by far the most chemically constructed substances I have ever seen, after constant study they only affect the brain area," the doctor told them.

"What are they for?" Athrun asked.

"They serve in a variety of ways," the doctor replied as they went on.

"For starters they work to push aggressive behavior to higher levels but they also have a stronger purpose," the doctor replied, "This was something that was throwing us off for awhile but after monitoring him and tests we believe we have it, as well what Miss Clyne has reported to use about his behavior and else we believe we have it."

All personal quickly glanced over at Lacus as their eyes resifted back to the front.

Lacus knew she kept this from people but she wanted answers first and now she was going to get them.

"I was told that this patient suffered from massive headaches and nightmares correct?" the doctor asked.

All that knew Kira remembered well, he suffered a lot of trauma from the past war.

"Your saying these pills work to take that pain away, we know that," Cagalli replied.

"No Lady Cagalli, you are partially right however they only do that for a certain time…these pills work as delays, they will stop the pain for short periods of time however they also serve as an agent to reactivate the pain in the same areas, each time a little stronger then the last from what we believe," the doctor reported.

That was certainly interesting, "So you're saying," Cagalli said.

"At first I was stunned by this for some reason, why make pills that stop the effect only to reactivate it later, that through me at first as well," the doctor replied.

"What about what he is going through now?" Athrun asked.

The doctor looked at him, "Those are the symptoms of withdrawal, the effects of the pills stay in his system for long periods of time the longer he goes without him the more they attack that function in the brain that is creating the massive amounts of pain he is going through."

"Why would he take these if they did this to him?" Andrew asked.

"I don't truly think he knows what he is taking all he knows is that for at least awhile it helps him," the doctor replied.

Cagalli stood up, "You're saying the chairman is using these to control him…that doesn't…" Cagalli said but was cut off.

"Don't get to far ahead…Let me first explain the issue of your former friend.

"You are just saying that these cause him pain but how would that explain how he got the way he did?" Cagalli asked.

"Lady Cagalli, with all due respect sit down," the doctor said.

Athrun pulled her lightly down as they were getting to far ahead.

"After fully examining your friend what you are saying through me off a lot however after running countless tests we found nothing…that was until Miss Lacus gave me a report of something that broke this case and gave me something to look for," the doctor said.

Athrun and Cagalli looked at Lacus again as she didn't explain any of this to them, but she must have had her reasons.

Mu was in the back listening as he was trying to put pieces together and he thinks he might have it.

"After Miss Clyne gave me her report we were sending her in daily to try and see the same effects but it wasn't until the last time that we got the reading we saw," the doctor said as Lacus stood up.

"What is he talking about Lacus?" Cagalli asked.

"When Kira was shot down I was there with him, he had a strict hold of me but never finished me as the Orb forces arrived and surrounded us," Lacus said.

All were listening as something was truly going on they didn't know about.

"When we were surrounded Kira had a hold of me as I noticed that his grip was loosening on me, I looked into his eyes as I haven't seen that in a long time…they looked completely calm but conflicted, when the sniper fired that shot really would have struck me but he pushed me out of the way…I hit the ground and as I looked back up his eyes had returned to that hatred of how we currently know him," Lacus replied going on.

"What are you saying Lacus?" Cagalli asked clearly.

"I was confused as well which is why I went to ask him the important question of why he did it," Lacus replied.

"What did he say?" Athrun replied.

"That was the thing he didn't remember it, none of it…I know Kira and he didn't remember a single thing of what went on that day, and as I saw his eyes they were the dark ones we know now," Lacus reported.

The doctor spoke up, "Miss Clyne informed us of these events as that put me in one direction…I knew what I had to look for so Miss Clyne had been trying to get him back into that frame of mind again, which she succeeded on the last day fully."

"I asked him the same question again and he didn't remember it, then he said something strange, then a moment later he said something that contradicted what he just said…I noticed the shift back and forth," Lacus replied.

"I had tests running at the time and it recorded the readings I needed to see as I watched it myself," the doctor replied.

"Well what is it?" Cagalli asked.

"He has developed a second personality," the doctor replied.

That was a shock, "He's a schizoid?" Cagalli asked again.

"I would say it's a little different then that, I did readings all week as he continues to struggle internally however unlike other schizophrenics his case is very different, he has a second personality but this one was forced on him," the doctor replied.

"What causes those again?" Murrue asked.

"That symptoms fit perfectly, usually a past trauma or something drastic in that nature can cause one but he is a little bit different," the doctor replied.

Everyone knew of Kira's troubles after the first war but he was getting better not worse which is what they doctor went on about.

"As I said his case is very different, from his brain functions this side of Kira is he can still think clearly from the past but the hate and anger are in full control, what happened to Lacus is very rare," the doctor replied.

"So he is being used?" Cagalli asked.

"In a way but I should go on first," the doctor said as all quieted down.

"I believe these pills have something to do with that, when I learned what this was those pills weaken the brain as most of the headaches I don't believe are caused from his past trauma, I believe that he is fighting this internally however his case is different so its not as if he can just wake up and be fully back," the doctor replied.

"What I am saying is those pills truly serve this side of him, however what truly split this side of him is something I cannot clearly say as you can see on the screen I don't know what caused the internal damage," the doctor replied.

"I…I knew he couldn't do this," Lacus replied.

"Wait a second…the side of him you see now is something that is mostly caused from the trauma of the first war, everyone hates but most can suppress those actions, he is not…somewhere deep down after the war he must have felt some of these things at one point or another…however what happened was something made this hate come out and something made this hate explode so bad that it split from his true self into this…what Miss Clyne tells me about his improvements and what happened led me to believe this side was forced out and is staying in power mostly because of those pills keeping those certain parts of the brain suppressed, allowing all this hate and anger to flow it formed into this," the doctor told them.

The room was silent for a few seconds.

"There is still a big gap in to what caused the split, however I can tell you that he is truly your friend but the hateful side we all possess has emerged and is in full control and has been growing over the years…something is managing or keeping it this way as those pills have been keeping the other side to weak to emerge…he has moments but the hateful side is very strong and is the dominant side at the moment…the reason his pain is so bad now is that they are flushing out of his superior system and a fail safe they have is making more pain so he would take those pills," the doctor said.

"What about the nightmares he still has?" Lacus asked.

"That can very, from what I gather they are still from the first war and some could be things this side doesn't want to remember…I have to say this was done with genius work that I didn't even know was possible…that is the blank however as I don't know how or who could have split that repressed darkness as you could call it into a personally," the doctor replied.

"I can tell you that," Mu said as he spoke up.

All turned their attention to Mu as many were still shocked at what they were hearing here.

* * *

**Kira's Room**

Kira remained the same as he hadn't moved in a long time now, his head splitting and now he was starting to lose control of himself. His head fists and just about anything else had either marks or bruises where he tried to avert the pain. Those monitoring him couldn't no longer tell if he still knew who, what, and where he was his responsive times were nonexistent.

Doctors and nurses checked all the readings as all were unresponsive, all they could really tell now was he was alive and that was about it.

This condition as you could call it was unknown to any of them as something like this has never happened before so they had no clue what to look for or anything else.

He was still dangerous and they had to treat him like that but it was clear that he didn't look like he could put up any sort of fight anymore.

The words he kept uttering were either about his pills or they heard something about judgment, which was all they could really make out but even that was erratic now.

**Outside the Room**

One doctor was observing on a monitor next to the room as the soldiers were waiting for orders if the team had to go in.

"What do you make of it?" one nurse asked as it was her unfortunate job to go in and perform basic needs of IV's and equipment checks and she didn't like it at all as it was scary going in there with a mass murderer like him.

"He looks like he is in a catatonic state…I don't think we have to worry anymore about violence," the doctor replied.

The last few times nothing ever happened as he said and did nothing so they were going on that.

"Go in and change the bags again," the doctor replied as he was looking over the stats again.

The main doctors were at this meeting so they were filling in while they were doing that.

**Inside the Room**

The nurse nodded to the soldiers as the door was electronically opened as guns were raised like always as the nurse went in.

Kira didn't even look in their direction as they could see him shaking a little but his attention hadn't been turned.

The nurse began her work as the soldiers were standing guard.

The doctor was going through a few things when he heard something.

* * *

**Medical Briefing Room**

Attention was turned to Mu as he was basically silent until this.

"Do you have something to add sir?" the doctor replied.

"I have had a few theories for a little while, and everything fits one of them," Mu replied.

"Theories sir?" the doctor asked confused.

"When I first saw him, I could feel something was different inside of him, now that he has been weakened it has been easier to access," Mu replied.

"What are you saying sir?" The doctor asked as Mu seemed to know it all.

Lacus understood a little as did the rest since Mu had one similar connection to Kira and all were aware of that fact.

"Using my own abilities I have been able to detect certain emotions the past few days that I haven't felt in my past times engaging him, I can feel what is inside," Mu replied.

"Abilities sir? I am not aware of that medical situation," the doctor said annoyed.

Mu slightly glared at him, "That is because it is not a medical condition, what we possess is far beyond medical science, you could probably call it a stage of evolution but not even we know much about it as there are so few of us."

Mu gave a quick story about what they can do with their abilities as the doctor couldn't believe it until Mu worked his magic on the doctor which then proved he was right.

"I have never even heard about something like this is even possible," the doctor replied.

"I know about as much as you do but one thing I am sure of and that is that we have them," Mu told them.

"What are you thinking?" Lacus asked as she wanted answers as well.

"I believe you are right in your analysis but you said one thing was missing and that was how or should I say who forcefully split that darkness into a dominant personality," Mu said seriously.

"I said that was my theory, I have never dealt with any of this before I am just saying what I got from the tests," the doctor quickly replied.

Mu shook his head, "Trust me you were right, and I can tell you this is from that chairman and that chairman only," Mu replied.

They all thought that was who it was but it seemed a little unbelievable.

"I still find it hard to believe this chairman used his abilities and did that to him," the doctor replied.

"Listen, these abilities from what I know have no limit, I cannot do things like that but from what I have felt this chairman goes far beyond me, all I am saying is from what I know about my abilities it is highly if not certainly the case," Mu replied.

Lacus was silent.

"Don't you think that is a little to supernatural?" Andrew asked.

"Let's see, Lacus how was Kira the last day you left him," Mu asked.

"Regarding his abilities he never showed anything like them before," Lacus replied.

"Then three years later he shows up with traces, then a year later he comes back with full use of these abilities and they are still growing…I am no expert in my own abilities but I cannot tell you how far they can go…all I am saying is I believe that the chairman did that with his own abilities and he uses those pills to keep what he did as the dominant personality which is the Kira we know today," Mu replied.

"I have no way to test for that," the doctor replied.

"You don't have to all I am going on is what I know of these abilities, and what I am detecting from him now, but I will stake my life on what I have said is the correct way of what happened," Mu replied.

"I agree," Lacus replied, "From what I have seen that is what has to of happened," Lacus replied.

They went on as they moved to the next topic of the matter and maybe the most important.

* * *

**Kira's Room**

The nurse started her work as she looked over in a small panic as he was now looking at her.

There was really no sign of anything in his eyes, "Give me my pills," was what he said.

The soldiers stood ready as this was the first time he spoke in awhile but that was what he always said.

"I…I…am sorry…very sorry sir…I…I cannot…I mean I…give…I cannot give them to you," she finally got out.

Kira's head turned to the side, as he just completely fell forward and on to the floor.

The nurse jumped back in a fright as the doctor rushed in as the soldiers were on ready status.

The doctor knelt down as he was checking him, "There is no change."

"He just asked for the pills and then this," the nurse said.

"Most likely exhaustion, lets get him…" the doctor said as it happened.

Kira didn't move until he heard that last phrase.

Instantly his elbow came flying up as he connected the doctor in the nose shattering that and sending him flying back into the wall with a stream of blood as a mark.

The nurse fell backwards as the soldiers couldn't believe how quickly it was as Kira spun on the floor and delivered a quick flying kick to the rifle knocking that away as Kira moved to his feet and delivered a powerful kick to the chest sending him flying back into two others.

Kira didn't stop as he followed and grabbed one gun of the remaining two as he quickly back fisted the one he was holding the rifle on and then spun throwing the rifle he was holding into the others as he dropped it a little and then he got the knock out as Kira grabbed the persons head and slammed it straight into the wall as all five were out cold.

Kira stumbled as the nurse in frighten looked on, shaking horribly as she thought this was the end.

She felt herself being pulled up as the death grip on her arm was horrid.

She finally opened her eyes as she saw the emptiness again, "Pills," was all he said.

"I…I…" she stammered as she cried out in pain as he tightened his grip.

"Down to the research hall…" she finally cried out.

Kira dropped her as he started heading out, stumbling but it was clear it was like he was going in instinct.

The doctors made one fatal move as just because he wasn't improving didn't mean his strength and speed weren't among them as they adapted to quickly for them to take notice.

* * *

**Medical Briefing Room**

"So now that we know I guess, how do we stop it?" Lacus asked.

The doctor looked at her, "Unfortunately I have no idea…there is nothing to give to him, the only thing I can think of is he has to pull himself out of it."

"How is he supposed to do that when he has been like this for the past four years?" Athrun asked.

"First you have to keep him off those pills, that could give him the chance he needs as they won't be attacking the brain sections he needs to get back…other then that I don't even know if that will help…it might be far to late," the doctor replied.

"I don't believe that…we may not know what we are dealing with but I saw him that day that the snipers shot would have hit me and I saw how he was…I believe he is still fighting it, we don't have all the answers but I know for a fact he is not gone," Lacus replied.

"If anyone can you can," Mu replied.

"We still don't know clearly how to deal with this but…I have to tell you that dominant personality is stronger and has been in control for a long time, even when the pills are out of his system it will still be difficult, and even with that I am not sure what to do," the doctor replied.

"I do," Lacus replied as all knew she was serious.

Cagalli had a lot of mixed feelings about this, she still didn't know how to feel, sure maybe it wasn't Kira's entire fault, maybe not at all but until she saw otherwise…she was just too confused on the matter as she stopped thinking.

Athrun blamed the chairman fully, Kira was in a very vulnerable state when he likely found him so what Mu said made a lot of sense to him, however if they can turn him back was an entirely different thing as he had no clue how to do it.

Lacus however knew it in her heart and she knew it now, she was going to get him back no matter what it took to do it. The chairman did this to him, he turned him into this beast and she was the one going to stop it, she saw the Kira she remembered still inside and that was the one she was going to get back, no matter the cost.

Lacus was about to explain as she had a few thoughts when they heard a loud alert.

They looked around as a soldier came on screen.

"What is going on?" Cagalli asked.

"Prisoner has escaped," the soldier said.

"What how? Where is he now?" Cagalli asked quickly.

Lacus looked in worry as they didn't expect this.

"He is heading towards the research lab on our monitors," the soldier replied.

Lacus widened her eyes.

"That is not good," the doctor replied.

It didn't register to most at first.

"He wants his pills," Lacus replied.

"We still have some left…if he gets those it will start all over again," the doctor replied.

They didn't have to wait as Lacus was out the door, now was as good a time as any as they didn't have the time to flush his system again, she had to do it now.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter, Kira gets to the lab, Lacus holds the soldiers back as they speak again. Bye for now.**


	85. Fight for the Reason

**(A\N): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty Five**

**Fight for the Reason**

**Orb Headquarters-Medical Briefing Room**

"He wants his pills," Lacus replied.

"We still have some left…if he gets those it will start all over again," the doctor replied.

They didn't have to wait as Lacus was out the door, now was as good a time as any as they didn't have the time to flush his system again, she had to do it now.

"Wait a minute," Cagalli called out as it was too late.

"Let's go," Athrun replied as he reached in and pulled out his gun, you could never be to sure.

Cagalli stood next to him as Andrew, Mu and Murrue were going as well.

"Lady Cagalli," Kisaka said over the com.

"I know already, we will handle it," Cagalli said.

"We should leave this to the soldiers," Kisaka replied.

"No…clear as many people away as possible and seal those research doors," Cagalli ordered as they were out the door as well.

Kisaka heard her orders as he made a full announcement over the com.

**Around the Wing**

All personal heard the alert go off as they were confused at first thinking it was an attack however the Colonels voice told them otherwise.

Kisaka informed them to leave the wing at once and seal the doors behind them.

People started heading out as a few were unfortunate to run into the path of him.

**With Kira**

Kira was moving on full instinct that his body was telling him, the drugs in his system were just about drained so as a last ditch effort they were designed to put him into overload to try and get more back into his system. That was what Kira was moving on now; he headed and stumbled up the hallways towards the research lab.

Soldiers were in charge of getting staff and doctors out and not to pursue him so he had a pretty much open way.

Kira moved forward not thinking clearly at all only going on that instinct as a door he was near opened up with fearful staff members.

The door shielded him as he saw a soldier in front guiding people out. Kira got forward and kicked the door forward slamming on staff member in between while the door knocked the soldier off balance.

Kira grabbed the gun as he stomped down on his foot while delivering an uppercut elbow straight to the jaw knocking teeth out and sending the soldier flying back into the wall.

Other staff members froze however Kira just kept moving forward, if he didn't see them he didn't seem to want to attack.

Kira was about halfway to the research lab.

**Control Room**

Kisaka watched all this on the monitors as he seemed to take that into notice as he decided to change his orders, he made another announcement telling all to remain where they were and out of sight. Soldiers by the exits got orders to head out and seal the doors behind them.

All people weren't out but if they stayed out of sight he wasn't interested in them.

The soldiers got out of the exits and got on the elevators as the electronically sealed the doors behind them.

Kisaka now knew Kira was trapped and wasn't leaving this wing at least but now they had to worry about what he was going to do to the leadership.

**Kira's Room**

Lacus arrived here as she saw all the bodies on the ground; she shook her head to get out of the trance as she stepped over them and moved forward again.

Athrun and the rest were catching up to her as they arrived on the scene.

Cagalli froze as she feared the worse for them.

Andrew and Murrue checked most of them as they were still alive.

"They are alive," Murrue said as all were breathing, they were just badly beaten up.

"I…I'm shocked," Cagalli said as given what Kira did to his enemies they expected them dead.

"They will be fine, let's get moving," Athrun said as three of them moved forward, Murrue and Andrew stayed to get them to medical.

Mu went on as they needed his expertise and what his own abilities would tell him.

They went forward trying to gain ground.

**Outside Research Lab**

A few soldiers stationed here heard the order as they were trying to lock this place down, they heard what he was after as they were trying to get these pills into a secured safe spot.

However they got a little surprise first as they heard something outside, the guard left outside was knocked to the ground.

"Not good, let's go," the other said as they had orders not to kill him now.

Loading non lethal force into their rifles they quickly moved outside as they opened fire.

Kira knocked one guard out of his way as he heard the doors swing open and shots being rang.

Darts were striking him left and right all over the body, these were the same darts that brought him down before…only now their was a problem.

His body had fully adapted to them.

Moving forward Kira grabbed both by the back of the necks and used his strength and banged both of their heads together knocking them both out as he let them fall to the floor.

Kira could feel it just about; Kira opened the door as he went in.

**With Lacus**

As Kira went in Lacus turned the corner and caught up with him as she saw three more fallen soldiers.

She moved forward as she looked in and saw him looking around.

Lacus froze for a second; she believed he had those pills however he didn't.

Lacus however noticed right where they were as she had to make a move and it had to be now.

Lacus quickly opened the doors and went in. the pills were by a containment container as she rushed in and took them in her hand.

However she didn't have to turn around to feel his eyes piercing her.

Lacus didn't turn around yet as she stuffed them in her pocket, before turning around and meeting his gaze. It was all she could do.

**Outside the Room**

Athrun, Mu and Cagalli had arrived seeing three more fallen soldiers however as they looked in they saw him.

"Let's go," Cagalli said as Mu snatched the back of her uniform.

"What was that for?" Cagalli said quickly as she was thrown back a little.

"Not yet…just watch, no matter what don't do anything…let her handle it," Mu said.

Athrun and Cagalli were confused but they could tell Mu was feeling something.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Hangers**

Shinn looked at his repaired machine, the mechanics worked extremely well and now he had the Destiny just how he wanted it and he was ready to handle his first solo mission, the one where he would become number one.

Shinn was running simulation after simulation to make himself stronger. At first he suggested to Ryu that he should get the Armageddon.

Ryu looked at him like he was a lost child and said only a few words to him, "You don't have the skill to operate that level of machine fully."

Shinn of course didn't take that well but Ryu was right as that machine was designed for the abilities that Kira possesses and Shinn without those abilities would never be able to activate the full potential of that machine.

Shinn didn't let it bother him for to long as he was ready and able to prove himself in his own machine.

Over in the Armageddon's hanger was where Ryu was currently standing. He ordered the repair crews on non stop repair for that mobile suit.

They had to basically rebuild the entire inside of the machine but it was going well and near completion.

Ryu was standing staring at the machine when he felt something, he turned his head to a southeast location, "I can only barely feel him…let them try all they want but they will never be able to undue what I have done," Ryu said as he but his worries to rest.

**Bridge**

Willard was in his chair as he knew they were now heading north. The chairman didn't want to wait any longer for Jibril so he ordered them to pursue and they would take Jibril out in the Arctic Sea.

Sarah was on com as still she heard nothing about Kira; however she was able to take more control around her children. As that Goliath of a nurse had no power without Kira around, as the chairman was to busy in other matters so whatever they were making her son do he wouldn't have to see it any longer.

The Doomsday went on as they were almost in range and the battle to take out Jibril would begin.

* * *

**ORB Headquarters-Medical Wing**

**With Kira and Lacus**

Lacus stared into his empty eyes; however he was still able to speak.

"Give me my pills," Kira said as he fell against a table.

Lacus had never seen anything more pathetic looking, what these things did to him was terrible.

"I cannot do that Kira," Lacus replied.

Kira flipped over the table as he now approached her. Lacus turned her head however she held her ground.

"I want them now!" Kira yelled.

Lacus reached into her pocket as she held them in her hand.

"That's a good girl," Kira replied as he fell a little before approaching.

Lacus stared at him as she crushed them in her hand before holding them near a sink inside.

"I am warning you don't do it," Kira replied moving a little quicker.

"This is for your own good Kira, you don't know the whole truth," Lacus said as she turned on the water soaking her hand and letting them flow down the drain.

"You ignorant fool!" Kira yelled as he quickly pushed past her knocking her to the ground.

Looking in he saw she held them straight over as they were gone, nothing was left, Kira was trying for anything but she was able to get rid of all of them.

Lacus got back on her feet as she backed a few steps away but stood her ground.

"Now…" Kira said breathing very heavily, "You die," Kira said as he quickly moved towards her grabbing her wrist hard.

Lacus flinched in pain, "I don't think so Kira…you couldn't bring yourself to kill me before you won't do it now…" Lacus said in pain as she felt him crushing her wrist.

"Do you have any idea what you did? My only source of sanity is gone," Kira said tightening it even more.

Lacus flinched hard again, "No…you don't know the truth Kira…they weren't helping you they were hurting you…"

"Nonsense!" Kira said as she saw him moving his other hand around, he could break her neck in an instant with the right blow.

"Its true…that chairman doesn't care about you…he is only using you just like the first war Kira…open your eyes he is the route of evil…" Lacus said.

Insulting the chairman was not the best thing to do as he let go of her wrist and the hand went around her throat.

Lacus dropped down to her knees in pain and lack of air.

**Outside the Room**

Watching everything Cagalli was ready to stop this, however Mu stopped her and Athrun this time.

"Let it go," Mu said as he held them back.

"He is going to kill her!" Cagalli yelled at him.

"Stay here…not yet," Mu replied.

"What are you feeling?" Athrun asked.

"Conflict…his pills must be almost out of his system and or he is fighting it, leave this alone, I don't detect murderous ambition fully yet," Mu replied as it was strong and could go either way, this was a big gamble but knew Lacus wouldn't want them to.

* * *

**Around Orb**

**Control Room**

Kisaka watched the events as he had to admit this was getting to close and he didn't understand why Mu was letting this go on so long.

Talia and Arthur were also in here as they watched.

"This is insane ma'am…how could something like this happen?" Arthur asked as they were referring to Kira's situation.

"I don't know already but I do know Lacus Clyne won't survive forever…what are they doing just standing there?" Talia asked.

"Have faith…I am sure they know what they are doing, they won't let her die," Kisaka replied.

**Underground-Minerva**

With the ship in working order again Luna was with her sister as these events were going on. Rumor spread fast about her former commander as they only knew one side of him and that was how he almost killed Meyrin not to mention vaporized a whole island.

**Island**

Rumors did spread as many people heard the situation with the man they so despised, their once savior turned worst nightmare. From an observation nothing really at all changed, Kira did just too much damage for most to ever be forgiven for what he did.

The monster had to pay was still the cry for most as there are things that could never be replaced and their family and friends could never be brought back.

**Near and in the control room**

Yzak was on his way in as he still hasn't seen him yet. However when he arrived in he saw everyone looked like they lost their minds or something.

Yzak made his way towards the control room where he could get some answers.

Yzak arrived in as he finally saw what they were looking at.

"What are they doing?" Yzak asked.

Kisaka turned around, "They know what they are doing…be patient," Kisaka replied as that was his hope they knew what they were doing.

**Hangers**

Erica worked on the mobile suits as she got word of an alert; she just hoped that things would go right.

**Special Quarters**

Unato Seiran was still not pleased about when Cagalli dismissed him; however when the alert was sounded that had to be something was up.

Looking around he found his son cowering beneath a desk.

They knew what was going on with her brother and did you think they were just taking this lightly.

Unato Seiran knew how much the Orb people wanted him to pay and for that he saw his way back into power. Cagalli wasn't giving any punishment and he could use that against her.

Yunna agreed with his father as dumb and dumber were working something up in their heads…well you could say Unato was working it up while Yunna acted the way he always did.

* * *

**Medical Wing-Research Lab**

Kira had her extremely tight as she was really struggling.

"See what you are forcing me to do," Kira told her.

Lacus couldn't match his strength at all; she knew others were outside however she wanted them right where they were. Mu was right as she didn't want them in yet. She could do this.

Lacus instantly looked into his eyes as she felt his grip loosen a little, however it was still a struggle.

"I don't believe you will Kira…think about what I said, I know you are still in there somewhere…" Lacus said.

Kira's expression didn't change, "I am me you fool."

"No, no your not…you are Kira but you are not Kira…listen to me Kira, I know you are still in there, fight it," Lacus said getting lightheaded.

Kira's grip wasn't loosening as she saw his right hand start tingling.

"You don't understand this power…all who oppose my plan must perish," Kira replied to her turning his head to the side.

"You are not the one I want…besides if he really wanted to kill me I would be dead by…now," Lacus said as he didn't have her in full power and she knew it.

"Stop talking your nonsense…you are…" Kira said.

"I know you remember Kira…and I know you are fighting inside," Lacus called out.

"Will you shut up," Kira said as now his head was hurting again, and his hand was now shaking.

"You are stronger Kira, I know you are…that is why this one cannot remember when you saved me, you can gain control, now I need you to fight," Lacus called out.

The grip tightened again as Lacus tried one last time, "The…the effects are just about gone…I believe in you…" Lacus said as she was just about gone.

**Outside the Room**

Mu was listening and using his own abilities, the conflict was extremely strong, he had never felt something like this before…almost as if two superpowers were dueling with each other, this was some freaky stuff.

Cagalli was held back by Athrun as Athrun saw the sign Mu did, Kira could have finished her by now but he didn't.

That was when they saw the outcome.

**Inside the Room**

Lacus felt herself slip away as she believed for a second she failed however the grip loosened again as she opened her eyes to see he had his hand being held back by the other shaking very violently.

Kira let go as he fell backwards against a table now holding his head with both hands.

Lacus coughed trying to regain her breath as she looked ahead, she by now means won yet, he was still battling and she had to help.

"Remember Kira…remember the times we spent together remember who you are," Lacus said.

"I am me and no one else," Kira said holding his head violently.

"No…remember Kira…remember the day I left, think about it, this is not you," Lacus told him.

"Get out of my head!" Kira yelled.

Lacus looked on, the effects of the drug were gone but all that did was level the playing field, all she could do was remind him who he was and try to get his true side back in control.

It was a complete internal struggle, the dark with the normal.

This was tearing Lacus up on the inside as well, so close yet so far, she tried everything, she gave reminded him of their best memories, she was trying anything to get him back.

However that wasn't not seeming to work, the true Kira was the one that kept both memories but this dark one was dominant and in full control. That was what had to change and Lacus decided the best way to do it was one simple way.

Lacus stood up as she got near him.

"Focus on that chairman Kira…tell me what he did to you, tell me how to help you," Lacus said.

The dark one didn't like that at all, "He gave me reason…" Kira nearly shouted.

That wasn't the one Lacus wanted, however she pressed on.

"He took everything away from you only to make you fight his brutal war, something you would never do Kira, and I know you cannot stand that," Lacus replied getting only a few feet away.

"Shut up!" the dark one said moving to hit her but couldn't, his body wouldn't react to it.

"That's it Kira, look at me," Lacus said placing her hands on his face, "He made you fight, and he made you cause suffering, now I need you to…come back to me," Lacus said as she kissed him.

Those words the same words she uttered to him before the first war ended.

Completely frozen, his head extremely killed.

**Outside the Room**

Mu watched the conflict, "This is unbelievable."

"You are crazy, this is freaky," Cagalli replied.

"What is going on?" Athrun asked.

"He is fighting for control, that chairman is completely amazing I have to admit," Mu replied.

"What are you talking about?" Cagalli asked.

"He brought all this out in Kira and worked extremely hard to keep him under control…however what the chairman knows is Kira is far stronger in abilities then he could ever hope to be that goes for me to, I am sure he never wanted to bring out this much power in Kira as that could be a threat to him, however he did," Mu replied.

Athrun looked in as Lacus was trying everything, but what Mu said was intriguing.

**Inside the Room**

Lacus felt feelings she had bottled up for the longest time, however she got nothing in return, however for a split second it was as if lighting hit her.

Lacus opened her eyes as for a split second she felt emotion, however he then quickly pulled away slamming his fist and knocking things around while clutching his head.

Lacus backed away, as he let out a horrid cry while falling on his own knees.

Lacus looked down getting nearer as when she approached his eyes focused on her as her fear level went to the maximum.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter they find out what happens, as the Doomsday gets ready to attack Jibril. See you later.**


	86. Dark vs Light

**(A\N): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty Six**

**Dark vs. Light**

**Orb Headquarters-Research Lab**

Lacus backed away, as he let out a horrid cry while falling on his own knees.

Lacus looked down getting nearer as when she approached his eyes focused on her as her fear level went to the maximum.

She looked for a few seconds as the emptiness had returned and for about two seconds he was frozen.

**Outside the Room**

All three outside watched the events happen as the event concluded.

**With Kira**

Kira felt the worst pain he had ever felt in his head as he let out that cry and fell to his knees.

**Elsewhere with Kira**

However Kira then felt as if he was falling into darkness, he looked around and only saw darkness as he felt himself hit the ground.

Pitch blackness as he got up on one knee, looking around he saw this place starting to lighten up a bit, half the area was dark and half was lit.

Looking around the lit area it was as if there was an open area with nothing just that you could see it. This was by far the strangest thing he had ever seen. One minute he was struggling with Lacus and the next minute he was here. The only thing he knew was for some reason he didn't like that lit area. He sensed extreme danger from that area.

However as he walked around in the darkened areas no matter how far he walked there was nothing changing. The lit area wasn't going away as well.

He was getting very angry and confused as he looked around that was until he heard a voice.

"We finally meet…you don't know how long I have waited for this time," the voice very familiar said.

Kira turned towards the dark area as what he found shocked him as it was a complete reflection of himself standing in the lit area.

"Who are you?" Kira asked.

The other Kira looked straight at him, no hatred no deep darkness in his eyes only anger, "I am you and I want my body back," this Kira replied.

The dark Kira backed away as how could this be happening, however it came to him.

* * *

**Arctic Ocean-Port station**

**Jibril's Ship**

Jibril arrived at this port for awhile now as the report they got they were trying to confirm.

The captain and the officers were doing all they could but communication was weak for some reason.

**Station**

"I need to know what is going on." Jibril asked walking in to see the Logos presence.

"Sir, we cannot tell, for some reason we cannot get in contact with our other forces and any alliance presence," the officer replied.

"What are you getting on the screen?" Jibril asked.

"Nothing sir, this is very strange," the officer replied.

Jibril didn't like this one bit; they had no backup only what they had here in case of an emergency.

"What shall we do sir?" the officer asked.

"I am not leaving until I know it will be safe, get on it," Jibril replied.

"Yes sir…" the officer said however that was when everything went blank.

"Sir!" the officer nearly yelled.

"What is it?" Jibril asked moving quicker.

"For some reason sir, I just lost all communication and radar, there is nothing," the officer replied.

**Jibril's Ship**

On that civilian liner the same happened, everything was being jammed.

"What is this mess?" The captain asked trying to bring the stuff back on line.

"Unknown sir, I cannot detect anything," the officers said doing the same thing as the stations officers.

"Sir!" one officer then yelled.

The captain and the others looked, "Inform Lord Jibril now!" The captain said.

**Inside the station**

Jibril was actually doing some work trying to get the radar working again however that wouldn't be necessary.

"Sir, over there!" the officer shouted.

Jibril looked at the screen, "Impossible!"

Outside gaining speed was the Doomsday.

They dropped the jamming long enough so they could be detected however then brought it back up again.

"How far?" Jibril asked quickly.

"About twenty minute's sir," the officer replied.

Jibril was out the door fast as he wasn't staying around here.

The officer inside informed the captain on the ship.

**Jibril's Ship**

The captain got the message as they were preparing their forces for battle, they had a civilian liner but Jibril had a few surprises in store. The station had a few surprises as well.

Jibril got back as they were preparing to take off.

Jibril was ready as that was the last ship the wanted to see.

* * *

**Onogoro Headquarters-Research Lab**

**Outside the Room**

Mu still didn't allow them in as his abilities caught on to something, "Unbelievable," was all he said.

"What is it?" Cagalli asked.

"Conflict, battle, incredible," Mu replied.

Athrun looked in as did Cagalli as a second later it was different.

**Kira's Subconscious**

Dark stared at light for a second, "You…you were the one that kept causing all that pain."

"Partially, however you do not belong, I am taking it back," original replied.

Dark laughed, "I can feel how much you despise me, however deny it all you want I was born from the feelings you felt deep in your heart."

"Correct, however that man forced you on stage and kept you in control, however all that is about to change," original replied.

Dark faced him approaching, "You think you have the power to overtake me, I am the one and only Kira now, His Excellency gave me a mission and I will not stop until it is done."

"I won't allow that to happen, you are strong however your chairman knew one thing which is you don't have the power to keep me controlled by yourself, which is precisely why when I can break out you have no memory of it, I have been stuck here watching you commit these…acts of destruction, no more!" original replied.

"I was only acting out what you once felt, don't place all this on me," dark replied.

"Liar! True I felt anger, true I felt hatred at sometimes…however my principle has never changed, I still believe in humanity, I believe in the hope that people can change, and now I believe in myself to overtake you once and for all," original replied.

"All nonsense! All of that is pure weakness, humanity must perish and then and only then will war stop," dark fired back.

"For awhile maybe, however that only eventually repeat the cycle, ultimates will eventually fight other ultimates, the only way to stop it once and for all is by the people who live here now to work towards the change, I believe it can be done," original replied.

"You are beginning to bore me, It makes my skin crawl being in the same body as you," dark replied.

"Then let me show you to the door, because I will take my body back," original replied.

All of a sudden something appeared in front of them both.

"I know you remember these," original replied.

Dark looked at the objects, "The same swords His Excellency used to train me."

"I know all of what went on and I have learned from that, he never intended to go so far as I have the power to surpass his abilities however he never expected his control to weaken either, his power is great but once I finish you I will break his power on me once and for all," original replied.

Dark took the blade, "For all you did to me, I will kill you!"

"You should never have existed, you should have stayed buried deep within where you belong, however I do have to thank you," original replied.

"For what?" Dark said angrily.

"For showing me what I felt at one time was completely wrong, now I know what I did after the first war was right, I suffered for it but now it was all worth it, and now I must take back what is mine and regain this world," original said quickly taking that blade.

Dark started charging as original waited for him; dark was using his hatred to full rage. However original had the same abilities and knew what to do.

"Once you're gone I will no longer be held back," Dark replied deadly as the blade was brought down.

Original raised his as they connected power with power they were completely even.

Each was still on their own side.

"You see half the area is lit, when I get all of it I will be back in control," original replied.

"Never!" Dark replied starting to gain the upper hand.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

When they were in range of where Jibril was hiding Ryu ordered Shinn to his mobile suit as battle would soon begin.

"Shall we take them out in one blow sir?" Willard asked.

Ryu had been acting strangely for a few days in his mind.

"No, have Asuka take care of it…I want to see if he is worthy," Ryu replied.

"Yes sir," Willard said as they were ready to launch.

Ryu said nothing as the feelings he was getting over the past few days were making him feel weird.

**Hanger**

Shinn got the word as he was happy as can be, now he was about to be number one.

Shinn boarded the Destiny as he waited for orders.

**Bridge**

Ryu watched as they were nearly there, "Launch," Ryu ordered.

"Yes sir," Willard replied.

Sarah watched as well, things were certainly strange over the past few days however she knew well that after this they were going to retrieve the commander and she was very mixed on that.

**Hanger**

Shinn got the word as he quickly launched out happy as can be.

**Jibril's Forces**

Jibril saw the launch as he sent out his own forces as they were ordered to launch.

The Destiny mobile suit soon with met a very quick surprise.

* * *

**Onogoro Headquarters-Research Lab**

**Kira's Subconscious**

Dark was pushing the original back, "I will not let you stop the inevitable!" the dark said pushing forward and as he did the area was getting darker.

Original was a little shocked at this, it held still this much power this much hatred…all in all he had this much hatred, however evolved once it was made as the dominant personality he started this. That war took so much pain from him that he knew he in some way had a small part in this things existence, which was something he was going to remedy right now.

"I will stop you and your chairman…" original Kira replied as he stopped their movement.

"My strength is far greater then when I was first created…I am Kira now," the dark one replied.

All of a sudden they came to a quick stop, "I really do pity you," original replied.

"Fool!" Dark said trying to move again however they weren't moving at all, they were locked in a standstill.

"I felt everything at one time and everything you did, you were made not to get any other qualities then hatred and darkness…that is my fault…however I cannot allow you to continue!" original yelled as now they were going the other way.

Dark looked around as the area was getting lighter again, in fact more so then what they started out with.

"You don't know me as well as you claim if you think I will fall for such ideal nonsense," dark told him.

Original only stared at him, "Don't get me wrong I know it's not possible to turn you, my only goal is to destroy you once and for all," original said as now the blows started to exchange.

Dark however noticed the scenery changed, with the exception of the dark and light they were now in the place that the chairman trained him in his abilities.

"Surprised, remember this is my subconscious my world technically…I brought you here to for the last time teach you one thing he didn't," original said.

Dark was trying something but it wasn't working.

"Try all you like but your just a mock personality, remember my body I am in control," Kira replied.

Dark was getting highly flustered, "Then what didn't he teach me?"

"He never taught you one thing, something he never thought you happen…he didn't teach you to lose, and now I will show you first hand," original replied to him as he charged for him now.

Dark let out his angered cry as he started using the abilities.

However the original had the same things.

Dark swung as original moved out of the way, "To slow," original said as he spun around moving for a quick slash.

Dark caught on at the last second as he blocked the blow sending him backwards.

Original noticed the area was getting lighter again; it was now about seventy five percent to his twenty five percent.

Dark was breathing heavily as he felt his head hurt again, "How is this happening?"

Original stared at him, "Tell me what you see."

"Images…get them out of my head!" dark yelled.

"If your so strong then get them out yourself, all I am doing is showing you what I truly am…I am not you," original told him.

Original Kira however stopped the images as he had to beat him the correct way to totally weaken his control; it had to be a way where there would be no doubt.

Dark looked back up, "You say over and over you are not me but that is not true…you concealed me deep down and now I am just carrying out the commands you didn't have the courage to do on your own."

"So you see it now?" Original asked.

Dark got the truth when he arrived and original just showed him more, he knew he was created deep down from the anger and pain Kira once felt and the chairman used that to create him…how he didn't know, but one thing was for sure, dark was dark and he would not falter at all. Ryu was his master and Ryu he would obey.

Original Kira knew that, Ryu's abilities were strong no question as they made this have perfect loyalty to him. There was more to the birth of this dark personality but that could be saved for later as he had a job to do.

Dark moved for him once again using his power and abilities.

Original stood his ground as he waited.

"Now you die!" Dark yelled jumping up in the air and slicing with his god like speed.

Dark smirked however was then surprised as the blade was blocked with a glowing glare from the original in his eyes.

Original then reached out as he picked dark up and slammed him to the ground.

Dark lost the blade as he landed hard on his back, he was going to recover but as he did he looked up and saw the blade pointed inches from his face and originals foot on his chest holding him down.

Dark looked all around as the light was taking up more and more of the area until only that small circle remained.

Dark was stunned, how he could be beaten by this weaker personality, the one that embraced all that idealistic nonsense the one that didn't want what he wanted.

"You just don't understand do you?" original asked.

Dark only glared at him.

"It is my feelings my hope for this world that gave me the strength I needed, and you as well showing me what I may have felt was not the correct path," original said.

"What will do? Do you think those fools will just welcome you back with open arms? Do you think the world will forgive what you have done?" Dark asked quickly.

Original looked at him, "Your right, they may not welcome me back, the world will hate my guts, but even if I have to go alone, even if I am the only one, I will stop that chairman's goal."

Dark laughed, "Utter nonsense, you can do as you wish, but try all you want deep down you will know what you did, you will know that I am and always will be apart of you, that it was your emotions that did this, your pain will start all over again, and that foolish woman that still believes in you will once again find my wrath, should I mention all the fun I had with others."

Original pushed harder down, "Unlike last time I will except what I have to do this time, as for the screwing around you did, I will take the responsibility for that and everything you did…I will except my actions from war and not run away like last time, I will not let it happen again, you on the other hand will fade into the darkness where you belong…darkness can never overshadow the light."

Dark laughed heavily, "I can read your thoughts you know…I know different, and you will not vanquish me!"

Original had enough as the blade was driven straight through as the light became very bright.

**Inside the Research Lab Room**

When Kira first hit the ground on his knees after that cry it was only a good two to three seconds before Lacus saw the outcome.

Lacus looked ahead as his eyes came back in, no longer empty, Lacus had her back to the door and in front of Kira so only she saw them.

Kira however then fell forward as Lacus quickly bent over and caught him.

**Outside the Room**

Mu knew that it was only a few seconds and that the others had no clue about what happened that his abilities could see…however he did.

Then they saw Kira fall forward and Lacus catch him.

"What in the world happened?" Cagalli was asking as this time she wanted an answer.

"Trust me, don't ask," Mu replied as some things were better left unsaid as he had no clue how to explain that as he didn't really know what happened earlier either he knew the two were going at each other but that was all he wanted to think about as this was by far the craziest day he had seen.

"Go," Mu said as the doors were opened.

Athrun and Cagalli rushed in followed by Mu.

**Inside the Room**

Lacus was looking down as Athrun and Cagalli entered.

"Are you alright Lacus?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus nodded her head, "I…am fine."

Athrun and Cagalli noticed something in her voice the tone was different.

"What on earth happened?" Athrun asked.

Lacus stared at them, "I saw it before he collapsed…" Lacus filled with emotions, she saw the look in his eyes and that was not the one she had saw in a very long time, it was even better then the last time.

"Saw what?" Cagalli asked.

"His eyes…they were…Kira," Lacus said looking back down.

Mu added, "She saw that they were what she remembered, they were what she missed, they were back to how they should be."

They were a little lost as Mu knew it was going to be a long night.

Lacus couldn't believe it as she didn't need Mu to explain she knew already.

Athrun and Cagalli were getting the idea as this was going to be a long night.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter, the battle over the Arctic ocean, as more facts come out about Kira. Bye for now.**


	87. Opening Test

**(A\N): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty Seven**

**Opening Test**

**Orb Headquarters-Research Lab**

**Kira's Quarters**

With Kira's collapse the threat was over. Personal returned to the room as they had brought Kira back to his room.

Doctors had returned as they once again hooked him up to that equipment. They wanted nothing more then to see how the effects were now.

Lacus stayed with him however Mu had to take the night explaining what was going on with him.

Mu explained what he saw with this own abilities to them, it was safe to assume they were in a state of shock, but relief. All this time now it looked like Kira really wasn't the one responsible. It was still very freaky how he was able to do all this. Mu just explained what he saw and he didn't even understand all of it. They were hoping that maybe Kira himself would have a story when he woke up.

"I just need to know…is he back to the Kira we remember?" Cagalli asked.

Mu stared at her, "From what I saw I believe that is a possibility…like I said I cannot be sure until he wakes up."

"I just knew something never did quite fit, now maybe we can find the truth," Athrun replied.

"Hopefully," Cagalli replied.

Mu nodded his head as he continued to wait.

Lacus remained by Kira's side, she knew right away from the look in his eyes before he collapsed that thing was gone and he was back. She didn't need to hear explanations and partially for the moment she didn't care, she felt it in her heart and that was all she needed to go on.

The doctors and such were running tests and scans and they saw a complete difference, not physically but mentally there were changes.

The pills completely flushed from the system and the agony wasn't there. All in all he was looking physically better but until he woke up they wouldn't know about any side effects he may have.

**Outside the Medical Wing**

Word did pass to the others that knew Kira.

It was a shock to hear however mixed opinions were still around.

"From what they are saying it is not really his fault," Murrue told them.

"Do you honestly think people will care?" Yzak added.

"He wasn't himself," Miriallia added.

"Like I said people will not remember that, all they will remember is what he did; do you know how many people he has slaughtered?" Yzak asked.

"I do have to partially agree," Erica said coming on screen.

"I know personally maybe he didn't do it but that won't matter too many, this story is spreading already and from what I have seen many want vengeance for what he did," Erica told them.

"Then we give them the true culprit, that chairman," Murrue added.

"It wasn't the chairman that actually did the firing, he was in command and he personally bragged about pulling the trigger that fired that large shot," Erica replied.

"Not to mention my entire unit and others from Zaft whose commanders would have challenged this," Yzak replied.

Murrue sighed, "Even still I believe he could make it right…I know he may never be forgiven but he could make it right by those he did wrong, hating this much is all that chairman wants."

Andrew finally decided to get in on this, "All I think we should worry about is if he is back then that could give us a very powerful ally."

"Do you honestly think people will accept that?" Erica asked.

"I am just saying that is a truly bad move, look at how powerful Zaft is…all I am saying is we head up to their level," Andrew replied.

All started talking more, this wasn't easy at all. So much pain was caused that could never be forgiven, if Kira was truly back he was in for a lot of problems.

* * *

**Arctic Ocean-Floating Station**

**Logos Forces**

"Sir, we have launch of a Zaft mobile suit," one officer said on the station.

"How many?" the commander asked.

"Just one sir…checking data base," the officer replied.

The commander knew Jibril ran back to his ship.

"Mobile suit data confirmed sir…Zaft model Destiny," the officer reported.

The commander and all of the alliance and logos knew that was one of the top models that were in the unit of the devil machine.

"Start defensive…launch our machines, provide cover," the commander said.

"Yes sir," all of them quickly said going to work.

Outside on the floating platform started living up. Anti air cannons were raised up to the surface as well as surface missiles. Mobile suits soon followed as about thirty Windams were making their way to the surface of the frozen platform.

All took positions ready to counter when needed.

"What is the status of the reinforcements?" the commander asked.

"None sir, we cannot get communication or radar at all, I cannot break out of it, the source is that warship but I have done all I can," the officer replied.

The commander still didn't like this; they had the number advantage however that ship was well known for ultimate destruction.

"As soon as it is in range open fire," the commander ordered.

The officers acknowledged as they prepared for battle.

**Jibril's Ship**

Jibril ordered the launch as he maneuvered the ship behind the structure, there was no escape that massive warship was bigger but faster, so they had to win here.

"What are you thinking Lord Jibril?" the captain asked.

"Send out the armor as soon as that mobile suit engages the other forces, launch our machines and have that ship assaulted," Jibril ordered taking his seat.

As soon as the ship was behind the structure the freighter opened up revealing more mobile suits and Windams.

Underwater was the dreaded Zanza-Zah, the pilots were on board as they unhitched from the bottom of the ship and moved into position.

Jibril now waited as that was all he could do, that warship was blocking his path forward so there was no retreat.

* * *

**Zaft Forces**

**With Shinn**

Shinn flew forward as he saw the floating base. "Now I am number one," Shinn kept telling himself as he flew straight into the fray. Shinn took hold of his long range beam cannon as he aimed it and opened fire at the Windams approaching.

**Doomsday**

On the bridge Ryu watched as Shinn took off and started his battle.

"Are you sure about this sir?" Willard asked.

Ryu looked down at him.

"He is very hotheaded, he is far to concerned with making himself look good and his ego is way to big for his first solo mission, he is still like a rookie," Willard replied.

Ryu didn't answer at first; a few days ago he had the worse feeling he never had. He could no longer feel the commander presence. That meant only two things, either Orb had killed him or something that could never happen which he didn't even bother thinking about since to him it was impossible.

"If he fails to live up to the mission I gave him then he is of no use, and I will handle it myself then," Ryu replied.

The bridge crew froze for a second, they had never seen the chairman in battle and now he was going to head into battle if things got to bad.

For Sarah that didn't matter if he got wasted out there then her life would truly be free.

Ryu knew watched as the battle started.

* * *

**Aerial Battle-Near base**

**With Shinn and Windams**

Shinn fired that long range shot as a few Windams tried moving out of the way but it was too late as the blast took out two of them.

Shinn started smirking as he flew in at quick speed.

Removing one saber he started firing with his rifle taking out another.

A Windam in his path started opening fire on him while backing up.

Shinn activated the shield generator as he flew in quickly; swinging the saber he sliced the Windam in half horizontally.

Shinn got out of that as the machines blew up.

Shinn got four down in that short of time and that knocked his ego way up higher then it already was.

Shinn flew in again as he watched a few mobile suits go right past him, about ten or so.

Shinn was about to pursue but decided to truly be number one he had to take out Jibril.

Shinn flew in further engaging more Windams as he approached the station.

Anti air opened fire on him as well as the missiles and more Windams.

Shinn was forced to start evading as he shot the missiles with his rifle.

Shinn cut another Windam down as he was getting a little to fancy as he moved the rifle behind his back and shot another missile.

However as he did that he made a grave error as a Windam came up from the bottom and sliced at him quickly.

Shinn caught it but it was a little late as he spun around it however they sliced his rifle in half.

Shinn dropped the rifle as it blew up.

"You dare!" Shinn said taking hold of the Windam's hand with the saber.

Shinn placed the other hand right on the mobile suit torso as he activated the palm beam cannon.

The blast flew out and straight through the Windam as that machine exploded.

Shinn flew out of that and smirked as he saw an opening for the base.

Shinn flew in quickly however a very large something had just popped out of the water.

Shinn was forced to stop as the Zanza-Zah had made contact.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

"We have incoming sir," Willard said.

"Prepare to counter, swat the annoying bugs down," Ryu replied.

"Yes sir," Willard said as they went to alert.

Outside the ship missile pods were opened and cannons were raised, they had perfect long range so the Gottfrieds took aim as did the Valliant's.

"Fire," Ryu ordered.

**Outside**

The ten Windams were flying in as they started spreading out however that wasn't going to be good enough.

All of a sudden a large barrage of missiles, cannon fire and heavy cannon fire was heading straight for them.

"Spread out!" the suit in charge ordered.

Suit started doing just that but as it got closer the barrage was far superior.

Three suits were taking down by missiles, another two were nailed by the Valliant's, three more by the triple barrel Gottfried cannons and one more by another cannon.

The leader was left all alone however one blast took out his arm and leg on one side.

"Impossible…this monster cannot be defeated," the leader said however another large blast was heading straight for him.

The leader shut his eyes as the cannon fire ripped straight through him blowing up the last machine.

**Bridge**

"One barrage total destruction," Willard replied.

"Little flies don't know their place, no one could ever bring down this ship," Ryu replied with great confidence. Only two people knew the ship well and that was himself and the creator.

* * *

**Ocean Station**

**Inside the station**

"Enemy mobile suit has neared our bases sector sir," one officer reported.

"Enemy mobile suit has engaged the mobile armor sir," another said.

The commander looked around, "Keep up the pressure."

"We lost ten machines on the first assault of that warship sir," another reported.

The commander could only shake his head, "What are they waiting for?" he asked meaning that warship.

"Battle seems to be at a stall sir," the first officer replied.

The commander saw as he looked over to the tactical people.

"Whenever you see a chance take the shot, keep pressure up, it looks as if they only have one machine…but stay cautious," the commander ordered.

"Yes sir," they all replied going to work.

**Water Battle**

Shinn was forced to pull his machine to a complete stop as this massive machine came out of the water.

"You are getting in my way!" Shinn yelled as the long range beam cannon was aimed.

Shinn fired the cannon as it was heading straight for the armor.

The Zanza immediately moved into action as it activated its positron shield.

Shinn had his usual smirk, as the blast connected, however that smirk died down as he saw a large shield was blocking.

"Impossible," Shinn said angrily as he got an alert from the side.

Another Windam had entered and was firing on him.

Shinn dodged as another came in from the back.

Shinn went to engage but the large armor had fully knocked out that beam and was now heading for him as Shinn went for altitude however when he did that the cannons on that armor were fired straight up at him as well as the Windams cannons.

"Annoying fleas!" Shinn yelled as he was forced to go back.

Shinn moved out of that but closer to the station and as he did that the stations defensive fire started heading straight for him.

"What now?" Shinn said angrily as he got another alert with the fire from the station.

Shinn started pulling out as the fire continued especially from the armor as those were a lot of shots.

Shinn finally was able to clear himself as he was able to slice one mobile suit to their demise as he cut through that one he spun around in the air and aimed that palm beam cannon firing at the armor.

However the same thing happened as that shield was activated and the attack was repelled.

"You are annoying!" Shinn yelled as he spun around and started heading right for it leaving the other mobile suits in the dust.

Shinn removed a saber as he knew if he couldn't beat it long range then he would have to do it short range.

However what he didn't expect was what happened as the armor opened up a little and an arm that looked like a claw was heading straight for him.

Shinn used his skill to evade the open claws however it still smashed into his machine and sent him flying into the ocean while other machines kept opening fire.

Shinn had never been this overwhelmed before and all it was doing was making him angrier.

However for the moment all suits were now converging on him and that armor was going strong. He had to get his act together and quickly.

**Jibril's Ship**

Jibril sat back and watched as so far they were still alive so that was a good thing. The mobile suits he sent out from his transport were moving to engage while a few of the more skillful pilots stayed back with him to protect him from any threats that got to close.

So far however Jibril liked what he saw and believed they could pull this off.

* * *

**Doomsday**

**Bridge**

"Should we fire now sir?" Willard asked as they were watching the battle.

Ryu looked at him, "We will not, he believes he is on the commanders level so let him be."

"Sir, this isn't looking to good, that kid had to big an ego, he is not the commander," Willard replied.

"You are correct, either way I have no use for a fool that cannot hold it together for this small engagement," Ryu told him clearly.

Willard turned back around as they watched this battle unfold.

Ryu was tapping his finger as he had a lot on his mind, what was transpiring was nothing to the thoughts he had in his mind. This had to end a lot quicker as he had a few answers of his own he had to get.

Ryu stood up.

"Sir?" Willard asked as he heard him get up.

Ryu turned around, "If you want something done you have to do it yourself," Ryu replied as he went inside the third floor elevator and went down.

Willard watched him go as he couldn't have meant what he thought he did.

A little later Sarah got a strange communication as she passed it to Willard.

The captain was shocked as he was ordered to open the hanger and did.

**Mobile Suit Hanger**

Ryu arrived as he was met by mechanics with salutes; Kira got them into shape about respect for the chairman when he was around.

"What can I do for you sir?" the chief mechanic asked.

Ryu told them.

"Are…are you sure sir?" the mechanic asked.

"I don't think I have to repeat myself," Ryu said as they quickly started readying it for him.

Ryu looked up, "Never thought I would have to use this," was all he said.

* * *

**Onogoro Headquarters**

**Kira's Room**

Ever since that strange episode Kira had been asleep for days and by the time the assault had began in the Arctic was when it happened.

Athrun and Cagalli made several visits as he hadn't changed at all. Mu made a few more visits as all people wanted now was his story and such.

Soldiers were still posted as they had to be cautious for when he woke up.

Lacus remained here as she had to be here when he woke up.

Lacus was dozing off when she suddenly got the feeling to look down.

She looked down as Kira was still asleep however that changed in an instant as his eyes opened.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter, Kira wakes up, Ryu goes into battle, and more things are learned. Bye for now.**


	88. Situation

**(A\N): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty Eight**

**Situation**

**Arctic Ocean**

**Doomsday**

Ryu boarded the mobile suit which his subordinate designed for himself. The Armageddon was a top class mobile suit designed for only the best pilots with his capabilities. Luckily for Ryu he wasn't that bad himself, in fact it had been far too long since he was inside a mobile suit.

Ryu strapped in as he began powering this thing up. The newly designed Armageddon had a few new features but nothing this chairman couldn't handle.

Ryu was just about ready when Willard came on the screen, "Are you sure about this sir?"

Ryu only had to glance at him.

Willard said no more after that.

**Bridge**

"Open the hanger, prepare for launch," Willard ordered.

The bridge crew worked on just that as the hanger started to open.

**With Ryu**

Ryu took off not wearing any flight suit or anything, he didn't need it.

* * *

**Near the Station**

**With Shinn and the Zanza**

Shinn mounted another attack as he was starting to regain his control over himself again. That armor was tough so to beat it he would have to calm himself down.

Shinn new close combat was the only way to bring this thing down, but to do that he had to avoid those claws.

Shinn was flying in as that armor released more blasts from its back making him fall back.

Shinn moved for his long range gun launcher hoping to keep it distracted.

Shinn aimed the gun launcher as he fired the shot.

The armor immediately countered with his positron shielding.

Shinn knew that was his chance as he moved in at high acceleration.

Shinn removed his saber and moved in but the shield dropped and a large claw headed straight for him, Shinn had good skill and that was a good thing as he turned his machine to once again avoid the claws of the beast but that didn't stop it from slamming into the side of his machine sending him flying back into the ocean.

Shinn let out his furious growl as he started regaining himself however he got an alert from something from the rear.

The Zanza however got the same warning.

Shinn turned around and saw his commanders unit.

Shinn and the Zanza's pilots watched as the mobile suit just flew right past them ignoring them completely.

**With Shinn**

"What was that?" Shinn asked.

Shinn got a communication as he soon found out.

"The chairman believes you are taking to long, your new orders are to keep that machine busy until he destroys Jibril…your performance was not on par," Willard told him as he signed off.

Shinn looked completely dumbfounded for a second before it turned to anger; his captain meant only one thing with that, he wasn't as good as the commander.

She immediately hit the view screen shattering it and his fist a little.

"It's not over yet," Shinn replied as he felt a shatter in his head before spotting that armor.

"I will be number one," Shinn said as he flew towards that machine almost in a kamikaze like move.

**With Ryu**

Ryu saw the battle in front of him as he completely ignored it; he headed straight for that station and what was behind it.

* * *

**Arctic Station**

**Headquarters**

The base commander saw what was going on as another machine entered the fray and this one was the dreaded one all the stories were talking about, the death machine as some called it.

"Focus all weapons, don't let that machine get to close," the commander said.

Outside all defensive weapons were aimed in that direction as all mobile suits were given a priority call. Intercept and destroy that incoming mobile suit.

**Station outskirts**

All anti aircraft weapons were aimed and started firing as well as all missile pods and mobile suits started engaging.

Ryu looked straight ahead, as he put his foot down on the petals and flew straight into it.

This looked nuts to those but that soon changed.

Ryu raised the left arm as the shield generator was activated.

He evaded all the blasts he could and a few he allowed to hit the shield as he busted through the attacks.

As soon as he was out using the plasma and the regular rifle he fired taking out five machines, some with the same blast.

Ryu spun around taking hold as the gun launcher assembled. Ryu aimed and fired straight towards the station.

The blast ripped through two mobile suits as well as the entire line of weapons they had stationed here.

Ryu flew in as now he decided it was best to end this station as the Dragoons were launched.

All twenty four were split as they started doing their damage.

Mobile suits, buildings, people and the headquarters were taking hits.

**With Jibril's Ship**

Jibril watched as things started to shift and started to shift quickly once that mobile suit entered the picture.

"I don't like the looks of things sir," the captain said.

"Get us out of here," Jibril replied.

"They are blocking the way to Atlantic federation waters sir, all we can do is go back," the captain replied.

"Then get them on the radio," Jibril told them sternly.

"That ship is jamming us sir, there is nothing we can do," the captain replied.

"Turn us around then, get me out of here," Jibril decided as he knew when he was beaten and he decided to turn tail and run.

**Station Headquarters**

The base commander could only watch as they lost contact with more and more machines, this devil machine was just too powerful for what they had.

The base commander could only watch as that devil machine then appeared straight in front of them and landed.

"Sir!" Many were yelling out.

"It's too late," the commander could only reply.

Ryu landed straight in front of the headquarters building as he looked around, damage, destruction and burning debris was all that was scene.

"I knew I haven't lost my touch," Ryu replied as he lifted the leg of the mobile suit and then stomped straight on the headquarters building the power sent the foot straight through and crushing everything inside.

Ryu finished as he noticed on his radar Jibril was leaving.

"I am surprised you stuck around so long," Ryu replied as he flew off straight for the machine.

* * *

**Onogoro Headquarters**

**Kira's Room**

Lacus was dozing off when she suddenly got the feeling to look down.

She looked down as Kira was still asleep however that changed in an instant as his eyes opened.

A very quick moment of fear was still in her as she did not know what to expect.

Kira regained his senses as he process everything for a second, it hit him really quick. Kira remembered everything, being cast out, battling himself basically, however this time was different he was now back in full control of his body.

Kira saw the ceiling as that was when he spotted her, glancing over he looked over and spotted Lacus.

Lacus' fears went straight out the window as she saw his eyes, the eyes she had long remembered, the eyes she had nearly given up hope ever seeing again, the eyes of the past.

They were deadlocked for a few seconds, studying each other.

Kira focused himself as he stared straight at her, "Long time no see, I guess."

Lacus' hand was shaking a little, even his voice wasn't as dark as it had been for years, however it wasn't back to normal yet either, she detected a lot of sorrow.

"Is, is it really you?" Lacus asked hopeful.

Kira then turned away from her slightly, "I have always been me, letting it take over I…"

Kira couldn't finish as guards finally entered the room with their weapons drawn.

Lacus quickly turned around, "Please leave, it's alright, inform Cagalli and the others please."

"But Miss…" the guards said.

Lacus for the first time showed a lot of anger; this was not the time to be playing around with her, "Just! Please leave," Lacus said almost in an outburst.

The guards waited outside as they informed the others.

Lacus turned back around to see his face turned away from her.

"Your back, that is all that matters Kira…your back," Lacus told him as she knew right away.

Kira still didn't look at her, "That still doesn't change anything Lacus…I have done the unthinkable."

"That wasn't you…I know, you…" Lacus tried to say but Kira sat straight up and then stared at her.

Lacus was a little surprised by this.

Kira looked her straight into the eyes, "I have no excuses this time Lacus, it is my fault no matter what truly happened…but this time I will not drown away in remorse like I did the last war…this time I will accept it and move on…I caused this mess and now I have to clean it up."

Lacus was stunned, sure she had a million questions that had to be answered but for this moment she didn't truly care, this determination was something she never saw him possess, only one time and that was when she first gave him the freedom.

"You're…stronger," Lacus replied to him.

Lacus stopped him as he tried to get up, "You really should rest, you still aren't fully recovered."

Kira looked at her, "Why are you treating me this way? After all I did to you and the others, why?"

Lacus showed a slight smile, one she hadn't shown in over four years, "Deep down Kira…a part of me had always believed that wasn't really you doing those acts, I don't truly believe it's your fault but…"

"No…it is my fault Lacus, nothing I could ever do could repay all those I hurt, but that's not the point…I finally get it," Kira replied.

Outside the door three people had arrived, Athrun, Cagalli, and Mu had finally arrived.

Cagalli got the report as they looked inside the room.

Cagalli froze as she saw that look, she was filled with so much hatred for what he had done, but what was she to do.

Athrun took a look and like Lacus knew from his eyes, they didn't meet his or the others for long as that was a clear sign of remorse, however they weren't self pitying like before either, and they most certainly weren't dark. Athrun knew.

Mu took his look, what he detected with his abilities was far beyond freaky but the sky is the limit he could guess on those matters, all he knew was that the kid he knew was in front of them now.

Athrun was the first to approach, "Welcome back…old friend."

Kira couldn't react to that, why were they so welcoming, sure he understood Lacus' reasons but he made all of them suffer.

Athrun's reasons were simple, technically it wasn't Kira's fault for whatever freaky thing happened to him, and second was he knew that Kira would do what he could to make that up and that was something they desperately needed right now.

"I do have to say kid…long time no see, literally," Mu replied.

Kira did stare at him, "I do have to admit I didn't expect you to be alive, that was something it…I couldn't even detect."

Athrun was nudging Cagalli as she was very mixed and rightfully so. Her country wanted him to pay terrible for what he did and it's not like they will just believe he is back to normal as she wasn't even sure about that yet. Sure it didn't seem really like his fault but she was in a very bad position right now as she really didn't know what she should do.

Kira however spoke first, "Its alright…I understand," Kira replied not even looking at her.

Cagalli then looked up as she knew he was talking to her. Athrun knew it had to be those abilities or something. Lacus however understood Cagalli's pain perfectly she was justified in feeling mixed but she knew this wasn't truly Kira doing, it was that chairman for something she was going to get to the bottom line right now.

"Tell me Kira…what happened?" Lacus asked getting herself back in.

Kira looked at her for only a second, "I am sure Mu told you…I was completely surprised like the rest of you that he survived but I know he knew what went on."

Mu nodded, "I couldn't really explain it that well, I think you should take this one…maybe from the beginning as I don't fully understand it myself."

Kira started, "Four years ago after I took you to the space port I stopped by the riverfront as I had a another flashback in my mind…that war tore my head up pretty badly as you know though I don't make excuses now that was all that was in my mind."

"Is that where you met him?" Athrun asked.

Kira nodded, "Correct, at first I remembered he looked just like that monster…however I soon found out he was different."

Mu slightly cringed he was sick of all these clones.

"He wanted me to work for him as he explained he had a way to give mankind a true path they could walk in life…as foolish as I was I did stay and listen," Kira replied.

All listened.

"He knew a lot about me and claimed to be working for the Zaft chairman, he said he needed my power and my stature to make a world where no more war would occur…he explained what had to be done, assassinations and more destruction which I at first refused," Kira replied, "I refused over and over…however that was when my head really started hurting," Kira told them.

"What happened?" Lacus replied.

"We know your personalities were split forcefully, did he knock you out and take you to some lab or something?" Athrun replied.

Kira shook his head, "No…he didn't need to, all I remember next was I felt very intrigued for some reason, I don't know why but I wanted to help him after that."

"What do you mean he didn't need to?" Lacus asked.

"Deep down Lacus, I did truly feel and bear a lot of hatred for what the world had done, what I had done and how things were looking to start repeating itself, I hated a lot, far to much which I buried each time I saw…never mind about that but each time I suppressed it I felt as if I was getting better, but when he was speaking to me I felt something change…he used his abilities and forced all that hatred to the surface until it exploded…that was when the personality was created," Kira replied.

"That's way to intense kid…how could something like this happen?" Mu asked quickly.

"You don't know as you haven't fully developed your abilities Mu…what we possess is far stronger and by far the most deadly weapon that could ever exist…I wasn't active or aware of my own abilities at that time which was why he so easily started the process right then and there," Kira told them.

"What happened next?" Lacus asked.

"I felt intrigued by him, I kept questioning him but it was getting far easier to find his ideas delightful almost…I went to the shuttle and met with the former chairman, little by little I found myself going more and more along with it…that was when he told me to kill my first person with a weapon," Kira told them.

"What did you do?" Athrun asked.

"I hesitated a little…I knew it wasn't right but I just kept feeling as if I…wanted to do it, then I did it," Kira replied.

"That was when I found myself going more and more along with other stuff, I enjoyed doing that, I felt better…each act it gained stronger and stronger until I found myself like watching myself from the outside…that was when he had full control…I slowly learned what was going on as I found I could no longer control my actions I was watching him do everything…I knew what he did and how he did it, but he is still just a fake as I tried breaking his hold on me, which sent him into headaches and nightmares, the chairman likely knew what was going on as then he gave him the pills which was blocking my effects on him," Kira was explaining.

"This is completely insane," Mu replied.

"See I told you it wasn't you, it was that chairman," Lacus replied.

"No, that dark me, alter me, or personality me whatever you wanted to call it was born from the hate I held in my heart, what that chairman did helped bring him out but I shouldn't have allowed it to be born in the first place…I knew everything he did and should have not allowed it to go that far," Kira said as he wasn't letting the blame shift, that dark personality was part of him so that's no excuse no matter what happened in his mind.

"What happened after that?" Athrun asked.

Kira shook his head, "To much…as he gained in power I gained in power then when I felt his control weaken that day," Kira said looking at Lacus.

"You saved my life," Lacus replied.

"That was when I knew he didn't have any memory of that event, he was a fake personality and with his control weakened I was finally able to drag him…no myself inside where I finally regained myself," Kira replied.

"So is he gone?" Lacus asked.

"I believe so, with those pills out of the system he had no defense against me, what really gained my power was I was finally able to accept the past, stop placing blame and I decided to move on and correct what I did wrong," Kira replied as he left a lot out of his explaining but he didn't really want to go into it anymore at least not right now.

"I saw it kid and I have to say what we possess is way too dangerous," Mu replied.

"What's to say he cannot turn you again?" Cagalli asked finally.

Kira met her gaze as he saw the confusion she had, she didn't still know, "I wasn't as strong ability wise as I was back then, my mind was weak and easily manipulated but now that I accepted what I have done both now and in the past he has no more leverage over me."

"I see," Cagalli said leaving the room.

Athrun wanted to go after her but first looked at Kira, "How unbelievable that sounds, I knew you could get back."

"I just wish it had been sooner," Kira replied.

"Don't worry about Cagalli, she will come around," Athrun replied.

"She has ever right to be the way she is now as I said I shouldn't have allowed what he did to happen but that's past and now we have the future to worry about," Kira replied seriously.

"That is what I like to hear," Athrun said leaving and going after her.

"Is that the highest his power with these abilities can go?" Mu asked.

Kira looked at him, "Unknown Mu, but I can feel I can go higher as now I see how he did it to me…these abilities have a power that is far to dangerous to be in the hands like him."

"Stuff like this belongs in stories kid…but that's the reality and now we have to deal with it," Mu replied as he started heading out leaving Kira and Lacus.

"There's more isn't it?" Lacus asked.

"You truly haven't changed, I saw the sadness I gave to you, I could never apologize enough…but you are right I didn't say everything," Kira replied.

Lacus smiled, "When you're ready I will listen…but until then I am just glad…that you are back."

Kira nodded as he then laid back down, "You should rest."

Lacus took his hand, "I will…but for now I don't want to leave."

Kira actually squeezed her hand a little as she felt it, it was a first step, she could see he was still beating himself up badly over what happened but no matter what he said he couldn't control it. They were truly entering a new type of world if abilities like these could be done…but for now she just wanted to stay just like this, she wanted this familiarity to last as long as possible as their was still a lot unexplained and a lot about the future they didn't know yet, for now they decided it was best to deal with that later.

**With Athrun and Cagalli**

Athrun caught up with Cagalli as he could tell she was troubled, not that he did not understand why she was.

"Cagalli," Athrun called out to her.

"On top of everything else there is this," Cagalli told him.

Athrun approached her, "You heard the story…though I don't think he was ready to tell us everything yet."

"I got that expression as well, however how can this change things, this cannot change things just like that," Cagalli replied.

"Your right, this is a different world we are getting into for things like this," Athrun replied.

"Who will believe this Athrun? Am I just supposed to tell the country and world what he just did?" Cagalli was asking frantic.

"Let us start with you, what do you feel about what he just told you?" Athrun asked.

"Relief what do you think I would feel! However it was still him that did this to my country and made the world suffer Athrun," Cagalli said placing her hands to her head.

"Well then it simply comes down to a choice you have to make," Athrun told her.

Cagalli looked at him.

"You can do what you think is right and accept what had happened as not really his doing, try to convince your people of that and allow ourselves to get the best pilot in the world…or you listen to the Seirans and most of your people and punish him," Athrun made it really simple.

"Sometimes I truly despise this position, sometimes I wish maybe Uzumi would have taken Kira and not me," Cagalli quickly replied.

"You can dwell on what might have happened or you can do what Kira has awoken to now, you accept it, move on and do what you have to," Athrun told her.

"I cannot tell you what to do Cagalli, only you can make that decision, look in your heart and do what you think is right for this nation," Athrun told her as he left her.

Cagalli watched him go as now she truly had a lot to think about, the choice was simple, grant the happiness of her people and punish her own brother, while they would end up losing the war in the process. Or not punish him, try to convince her people that it wasn't his fault and gain the best chance they could to win the war.

Cagalli really didn't want to be herself at the moment.

* * *

**Arctic Ocean **

**Jibril's Ship**

Jibril's ship was turning around and getting straight out of dodge, he wanted no part of this losing battle.

"Just get us into communication range!" Jibril was yelling at his crew.

"I am trying sir…but I don't know how far their jamming range is," the captain repeated.

"Sir, we have an incoming alert, the station has been destroyed and we are picking up something approaching at high speeds," one officer reported.

"Forward our weapons and prepare to fire, move this ship to maximum speed," the captain said however little good that was going to do.

"Get that armor back here," the captain said again.

"I cannot get a clear signal sir," the officer reported.

"What now?" the captain said as things kept going wrong.

They felt the ship rock a little as they found out why they couldn't get a signal; Ryu shot the transmitter off the top of the bridge.

"Do something!" Jibril was yelling more.

**Outside the ship**

Ryu fired a long range shot as he took out the communications transmitter and now he was thinking of finishing off Jibril.

Ryu found himself being approached by a few more Windams as they were the elite of Logos, no matter to him however.

**With Shinn and Zanza**

With Shinn's new found strength he discovered he was quickly moving in for an attack. That armor was using those claws a lot more however they found out Shinn's new speed was a little to fast for them.

Shinn had one saber in his hand as he was cutting at the claws everything they approached him.

Using the CIWS he fired quick shots while circling the machine.

The Zanza however countered with the beams on its back.

Shinn broke off the attack and went for altitude to try a new approach.

Shinn took his long range beam cannon and took aim. He fired the shot as the armor activated its armor but Shinn quickly moved in.

The Zanza moved around as Shinn raise the Destiny's hand firing the palm beam cannon, the shield was forced to activate again as Shinn smirked when he saw his chance.

The shield absorbed the beam however they saw him moving in with his saber again, but he did this earlier as well so they weren't that worried.

Shinn flew in as the claw was heading straight for him again Shinn saw the claw move in as he immediately cut the thrusters and stopped while the claw closed and when that happened he spun around as they tried reopening it and when that happened he was in the clear as the saber slashed straight down and took the giant claw straight off.

The claw exploded as Shinn flew off, "One down," Shinn said with his confidence building.

Shinn however got a little to overconfident as he didn't take into account the other claw, he was so proud of himself that he dropped his guard as the other claw reached out and grabbed him hard. The claw closed as they had him now.

**Jibril's Ship and Ryu**

Ryu was met with fire as he evaded it all too easy, superior mobile suit, superior power and a far superior pilot. Ryu flew in as he cut them down a little too easy, a few dodged one or two attacks and Ryu didn't even use his abilities.

Ryu grabbed one suit throwing it into another as one shot from the rifle took that out with no problem.

Ryu saw that only one was left as he moved in quickly. The sabers actually met however it wasn't good enough as a Windam just didn't have the power of the Armageddon, Ryu pushed the Windams saber back into itself as the Windam exploded.

Ryu only saw one thing left and that was his good buddy Jibril.

Flying towards that ship Ryu took aim.

Jibril's ship got the alerts.

"Fire you idiot's fire!" Jibril yelled out.

They didn't have a lot of weapons as this was a ship that was meant to disguise them not fight.

Ryu saw the pettily little weapons as he made short work of those.

Ryu this time did the same thing he did to the headquarters on that station as he landed straight in front of the bridge.

Jibril was about ready to take off when the captain said something.

"Message from the enemy machine sir," the captain said.

"Put it through," Jibril said after a moment of hesitation.

"Logos dog, your day has come," was what the voice said.

Jibril didn't have time to respond as Ryu this time pointed the rifle and shot straight through the bridge.

Jibril watched until the beam vaporized him.

The bridge exploded as Ryu flew off and watched the ship start going down.

Ryu started heading back as he found him in trouble.

**With Shinn, Zanza and Ryu**

Shinn was caught in the claws as he was powerless in this form for the moment.

The claws were starting to crush the machine and if it hadn't been for Kira's design the machine would have probably of been crushed already, that was something more he had to be hateful about.

Shinn moved his saber down as he tried activating it before his power was just about out.

Shinn started cutting through the remaining claw but found he was immediately dropped, Shinn spun around as the armor had a large hole in it.

Shinn flew away as the large armor exploded as he saw the Armageddon right behind it with the gun launcher.

Shinn knew he could have had it, why did the chairman stop him.

Ryu came on line, "You disappoint me heavily, I only wasted my time saving you so I wouldn't lose that machine, truly pathetic," Ryu said heading back for the ship.

Shinn heard those words, he was supposed to be number one but he was still stuck at two or worse.

Shinn hated that more then anything as the chairman just told him he wasn't good enough.

Shinn headed back as it wasn't a very good day and he wasn't in a very good mood.

Ryu headed back as now that Jibril was finished he could focus on something else but his abilities were telling him something he didn't want to know.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter Kira thinks about events from the past four years. Bye for now.**


	89. Memories Part One

**(A\N): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty Nine**

**Memories Part One**

**Onogoro Headquarters**

**Kira's Room**

Kira recalled all events from that day on; though he wasn't in control he remembered them as he saw everything. He was trying to find out how and why things had gotten so far. The abilities he had and those of the chairman and Mu were far too dangerous if misused. Ryu was apparent for that but he was likely the only one of the three that had taken his power that far. Ryu woke up the power in Kira but he wasn't foolish enough to take it past his own.

Kira recalled when it had started.

* * *

_**Four years ago-Secret Satellite**_

Kira had just finished his meeting with Gil. Ryu was showing him around the satellite.

Kira heard Gil's plans as what Ryu had just told him that was a front and he would be working for him instead. Durandal doesn't share their grand views for the world so all he was is something they could use until they are ready to break out on their own.

Kira listened as he started feeling a little strange. Kira only came here so he could listen but what Ryu was proposing was something far beyond him. Never would he agree to this but something deep down wasn't going to let him stop it. Deep down he was intrigued about doing this, he wanted to do this.

Kira didn't know what was happening to him.

Then came the fateful time about killing that traitor and family, as a message to others that would dare try the same thing.

Kira knew this wasn't right again, but he did it.

That was when Kira first remembered losing control of himself. That was when the dark first made his appearance.

Kira remembered looking at the gun Ryu held.

"Weakling," was all Kira heard before he found himself no longer in control, almost as if he was then watching himself unable to move his body.

It was simple why as he had control then, that was his first appearance from what Kira could now remember. At the time he didn't know what it meant but that was the first time he didn't have control.

After the shot was fired Kira was back in control again, however his mind wasn't rational, every time that dark personality took control it always left something behind, though that was the first time that was when it started.

Kira now recalled the look on the chairman's face sort of a weird satisfaction look on his face, and now Kira knew it was because he saw his work first hand working.

After that massacre he was led to where he would be working as Kira did it, he didn't know why but he agreed to work and pledged his loyalty to Ryu.

_**One Day Later**_

Kira started getting very authoritative the very next day, Kira knew that dark had planted himself on the center stage and now the two began their battle for control.

Kira was starting to feel high regret for what he had done, what he couldn't stop but what he did. He just massacred a family for the one reason that the one in charge tried spying and the innocent family was just massacred for being his family.

That was when his head started to hurt, Kira was still in control but dark wanted it and wanted it badly. This was actually how Kira leaned to use his own medicine against him, but that is a little later.

Kira at this time was still unaware of darks presence so he contacted the chairman who was back on Aprilious One.

"Well well, what do I owe the pleasure, I believed you to be hard at work," Ryu replied.

Kira shook his head, "I cannot do this…I cannot believe what I have done," Kira said feeling another wave of pain.

Ryu knew this was coming, "Calm down Kira…I know you fully believe in our goals."

"This isn't…isn't me, I don't even know why I am still here, I cannot do this anymore," Kira replied.

"Calm down now…I believe I have something that can help you, they shall arrive shortly, I want you to take these and you will feel better, remember Kira don't let the chance to end war pass for the sake of past beliefs that only lead to repeat history," Ryu replied.

"Weaklings always repeat history," was what that voice inside said again.

Kira heard it again as he couldn't take this anymore, "I…"

"I cannot have that," the dark one said again.

Kira felt pain again as he backed off and finally for some reason agreed.

Ryu signed off.

Hours later something had arrived for Kira, something genetically made just for him. Ryu had been planning this for a long time so all he had to do was get the research data from Mendel and he knew all of Kira's genetic patterns, not to mention he was a clone himself so he knew what had went on.

Hours later Kira had received what would be one of the last nails in the coffin for him staying in control.

Kira received the first pills not the ones he was currently on as those weren't needed yet but for now the first pills the less strong ones were delivered.

Kira had a headache from all the pushing the dark one was doing to him. Taking the top off the bottle Kira for some reason was highly hesitating, something was telling him not to do it but deep down he couldn't resist as he took the first pill.

That hit him almost immediately; he recalled it now as he felt himself grow weaker for some reason. As that was what they were designed to do was keep him as he was weakened so dark could take over.

The headache did stop after the first one so Kira thought they truly were helping, however more and more of dark was left behind. He was slowly now moving in as Kira was weakened because of the pills.

Anger and hatred were now more and more accessible to him as Kira began feeling all of those emotions, dark planted his seed and now his roots were spreading throughout his brain.

Kira went back to work that very next day, to design top mobile suits and a warship. Kira did that and spent a lot of time training his own body physically. All the time dark was getting more and more powerful.

The final nail in the coffin happened two months later.

_**Two Months since Kira had been on the satellite**_

Kira was working his staff to death with these weapons. He was far more edgy then they could remember and became highly angered when someone wanted to take a break. Nothing physical yet, but with dark starting to take over that was about to change.

For two months dark had been pushing forward and he had to just wait for that one chance and that was about to happen.

Kira was overlooking the mobile suit design when someone had changed something, one of the staff members had changed the thruster calibration he wanted. To make matters worse it was a way to cut cost. Of all the foolish things that was likely a normal thing to do but the specs this guy wanted to change them but they weren't to Kira's liking. They made the machine a tad slower, and I mean only about a few milliseconds.

Normally Kira would have worked it out if he was normal but this was it.

Kira found that fool, all he could really feel now was anger and hatred, he was still slightly himself but it was about eighty percent dark now.

Kira quickly knocked over anything in his way as the engineer was working on something. Kira quickly grabbed the back of the coat and spun the engineer around into a wall.

"You dare make changes on my machine?" Kira asked.

The engineer had never seen a look in the eyes this bad before, they were dark and hateful.

"Sir…what are you saying?" the engineer asked as what it did was so minor they never took these things as changes.

Kira shoved the papers in his face, "You changed the calibrations on the thrusters! That is what."

"But sir…that," the engineer said.

However Kira now remembered that was when it happened.

Kira immediately backhanded the engineer straight to the floor while delivering two kicks to the stomach.

The staff around were shocked and stunned, sure he yelled about but this had never happened before and he looked like he was ready to kill the person.

Kira bent down and placed his boot straight into the throat as he was taking the air away.

The engineer was begging and gasping for breath.

Kira however remembered now he did have a moment of thinking, he couldn't believe what he was doing as he took his foot away with a stunned look on his face.

"That won't do," that voice said again.

Kira felt the hardest pain in his head before, this pain made him fall back into a wall gasping his head.

Kira yelled out in pain as that was the last time he remembered being in control, he was once again forced to watch everything.

The eyes opened again as dark now had complete and full control. Kira knew he could now longer come back but something else had happened. Dark was a fake personality that was forced on to the scene so when he gained full control all of Kira's memories from the past he had accessed to. He now truly believed he was the complete and full Kira Yamato.

Dark rose as he opened his eyes to the complete and utter darkness. With a blank look on his face he headed back over to a begging engineer while picking him up.

"You dare disrespect me," Dark said pulling out his knife.

"Wait sir, please wait…I…" the engineer said as dark did the unthinkable, he basically used that knife like the engineer was a fish.

The site was horrific as original Kira could no longer do anything about it at all any more.

It was that site and that scene that partially earned Kira his reputation.

Kira rose that day as now dark had full control. Now all original would do from now on was watch.

This place was under the command of Ryu and many after witnessing this event tried contacting him and told him everything. Ryu however only shined, he could tell immediately that what he did had taken full course.

Ryu acknowledged the situation and a few days later those that spoke out disappeared.

Things had changed after that day, people watched their words and they watched their actions.

* * *

**Present Day-Onogoro Island**

**Kira's Room**

Kira's memories of those first few months were painful to recall but they were something that had to be told.

"He's control came on quickly when he had full control after that time I could no longer regain it," Kira said.

Lacus was in the room listening to this as he explained the events.

"That wasn't anything compared to what kept happening after the first year," Kira told her.

"Were you able at all to get through?" Lacus said as Kira did eventually turn the tables on him.

"During that year…I started exploring all those I could do, it was like I said, it was like I was watching him do these things with no control…its strange and I cannot really explain it but I knew what was going on," Kira replied.

"What happened?" Lacus asked.

Kira went on.

* * *

_**Three Years Ago-Secret Satellite**_

One year of hard working and following through with all the duties he was given. With Dark in full control now things certainly changed.

Dark with the merger to the full personality didn't have any reoccurrence of the original Kira, he wasn't sure whether it was because that was how Ryu wanted it or what those questions even Kira didn't have yet.

One thing was for sure was that dark didn't remember original at all, as original was being suppressed through whatever Ryu did along with those pills.

Dark was driven in this goal; he worked harder and longer to develop the mobile suits and warship. He trained his body far harder and results were showing in both physical and mental strength.

However that was when Kira was able to start learning. Kira was in the shadows watching and learning from everything. He was highly suppressed deep inside the subconscious however he was starting to learn that he wasn't all powerless.

What he could do was limited however original found out that by certain events that would slightly weaken dark, whether it was stress, physical strain or tiredness which was the main one that dark would weaken control just a little bit where original could tap into that subconscious and cause those headaches. Or while sleeping because the dreams that he hated to see, with all his memories he knew what would bother him the most and that was Rau. Images of him always helped.

At first they only caused the minor headaches that dark could easily suppress with those pills. Original wasn't aware at the time those were what the pills were for. Later on when the switches to the upgrades were made they actually did a different thing which he will get into later.

However as dark took the pills original was once again knocked out of power.

_**Around the Satellite**_

Dark went on his way but soon found another way of suppressing the pain he felt at least for a short time. That was with the one nighters he took.

With the memories of the past there had only been two, Flay and Lacus; however dark didn't stick to just one person. Although he was highly feared by now many of the women on the satellite saw him as a dangerous bad boy, or saw him as a way to advance their own career, or many saw the power he had and standing by his side was something not many could brag about.

At first dark wasn't really particular about the type he liked, however as time went on he stuck with only those that held certain resemblances, or acted certain ways, that was likely from the ones he got from the memory's he inherited when he took control.

He however couldn't stay satisfied with one for very long; once they served their purpose he found a new one.

* * *

**Present Day-Onogoro Headquarters**

**Kira's Room**

This topic wasn't very good for Lacus to hear, she didn't like hearing about all that, but at least he was honest with her, another trait this was the one true Kira.

"As you know that is something I am not proud of, but still that is no excuse for those actions," Kira replied.

Lacus shook her head, "It's alright, please continue."

Kira nodded, "As you can tell I started learning more and more what I could do with where I was."

Lacus nodded.

"I was learning slowly and with more and more time passing he was still getting stronger, every time I tried getting something through those pills would suppress it," Kira told her.

"What else happened that year?" Lacus asked.

Kira shook his head, "Nothing much for that year, mostly research, and training, day in and day out always the same times he would do things…however that was what started and made one of the most feared people in ZAFT."

Lacus listened intently.

"It wasn't what happened the rest of that year it was what occurred two years ago that earned him the titles of demon, devil, monster to those that hated him, and to those that worshiped him for what he did, he was called a living god, saint, or the best," Kira replied.

Lacus was intent on hearing that but something was on her mind, "When did you…he meet her?"

Kira knew who she was talking about, as that was something that was in the back of his mind as well. What was he going to do with her now? What of those two children now? Technically though Kira now wasn't responsible that didn't really come to matter in terms of genetics. That was something he now had to deal with as well, but that could be for later.

"I met her a few days before the incident, that was when she was first assigned to the satellite," Kira replied.

Lacus slightly looked down only for a second.

"You feel conflicted," Kira told her.

Lacus raised her head, though he wasn't in that form anymore he still had his abilities.

Lacus shook her head, "Please continue."

Kira didn't push the issue anymore as he could tell how hard that topic was on her, sure if he was normal he wouldn't have done anything with her but that was technically out of his hands at that point.

"For the remainder of that year he did as I said but satellite staff grew to afraid of him, many of which wanted to contact the chairman as nothing was being done about what he was doing, others that were just normal staff and soldiers made their move…but I guess I should start at the beginning," Kira told her.

Lacus looked down at him and nodded her head.

Kira began the story as this one was the defining moment of his reputation as well as the meeting with the mother of his two other children. Lacus has of yet to tell him about the other ones.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter gets into the meeting with Sarah as well as the attack that made Kira famous, I didn't want it with all this so I split it into two parts. Bye for now.**


	90. Memories Part Two

**(A\N): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Ninety**

**Memories Part Two**

_**Zaft Space-Two Years Ago**_

**Aprilious One-Ryu's Office**

For one strong year now Ryu always kept tabs on what was going on over in the satellite that Kira was stationed at. Many complaints were coming in from around the satellite about Kira's behavior; however Ryu made sure none would reach any ears that could hinder his plans. All reports were given to superiors on the satellite that were under Ryu's control, therefore nothing was getting leaked.

Ryu wanted to keep that fool of a chairman Gil in the dark until the time came and since there were so many complaints Ryu knew what he planned for was working.

Kira was growing darker by the day and the more complaints the better however Ryu decided that maybe now was the appropriate time to carry out something that needed to be done.

Ryu knew Gil wasn't going to be like this forever and soon if he kept holding back information Gil was going to start taking matters into his own hands and likely send in personal to report back to him on progress, Ryu knew this couldn't happen so he had to figure a way to counter any such measure and what he was doing now he found that solution.

Ryu was in his office looking at personal files, while he called in a few of his loyal military officers.

"You sent for my sir?" one officer asked.

Ryu looked up for only a second before heading back to his files, "What is the status on the operation?"

The officer quickly saluted before giving his report, "Our intelligence stats that there are enough complaints that we should be able to carry it out."

Ryu slight smirked, "The numbers?"

"Apparently from what your people indicate much of the security teams and just about all staff that are not in the loop…I guess he has been giving them a difficult time," the officer replied.

Ryu now looked up, "Start making the connections…it has been over a year, and now is the time to test his full potential."

"As you wish sir…when should we send them in?" the officer asked.

"Make your contacts now, make sure they are on board…however I don't want you to move in until I give the word, there is one more thing I would like to accomplish," Ryu said setting down the file.

The officer looked at it, it was apparently a picture of a young woman, Zaft experience was limited and she wasn't even a tactical officer.

"What will you do with her?" the officer asked.

"I like to call it hitting two birds with one stone, look at her family history," Ryu ordered.

The officer did just that, "A councilmen's daughter."

"Correct, I gathered all files, her resemblance and personality are just what I was looking for," Ryu replied.

"From what I heard it doesn't really matter to the commander, he takes a new one every so often, besides how can you be so sure he would want this one or vice versa," the officer replied.

Ryu smirked again, "Do you doubt my plans?"

The officer froze, "Never sir," he quickly replied.

"I will explain this very clearly," Ryu said as he went on, "I searched the data base for certain resemblances and personality traits that he draws himself to, I was going to select the highest ranking or one with the most ties to the chairman, and she is the result, with her father on the council and one that is close to Gil this should satisfy him enough to keep out of my business for now, now as I said it takes out two birds with one stone."

"She should be enough to satisfy Gil he has someone on the satellite, and her resemblance is enough that she should keep him satisfied, with her father's position this would be of help in the future," Ryu told them clearly.

"Yes sir," the officer replied.

"Don't concern yourself with those matters, you will see as it plays out in the future, just focus on the task I gave you," Ryu ordered.

Ryu then smiled, "His final test, as well as a moment that will give him the status he needs for the future."

"Yes sir," the officer replied saluting.

"One last thing," Ryu said as his voice tone changed.

It was enough to paralyze everyone there.

"If you fail to carry this out right, I will see your bodies shipped to your families in more pieces they can count," Ryu said deadly.

All knew that was serious.

All soon left as Ryu said that for one reason, everything would come to an end if this failed, the officers wanted to let Kira in on this so he could prepare, however Ryu wouldn't allow it or what kind of test would this be.

"I shall send in the first part immediately, we will give them a few weeks so in that time use this to set up plans and gain trust of satellites members, make sure none of our members interfere, I want this to carry out," Ryu told them seriously.

All saluted, "We shall begin immediately," the main officer replied as they left the room.

Ryu watched them leave as he glanced down at the file again, "He should respond to you well," Ryu replied as he picked up the phone.

"Now let's see just how far your training had gotten you," Ryu said as he made the call to the appropriate people.

The call was straight to the personal office as he had just assigned a new team to head to the satellite. It was a small research and data analysis team with that same young woman Ryu knew wouldn't allow the Commander attention to ignore.

The request was sent to a classified part of the personal office which only Ryu and Gil set up, it was for dealing with that satellite since that was a highly classified project still. Looking over the data the name of that woman caused attention to be shifted straight to the chairman since she was a councilmen's daughter, and as like everything else Gil took the bait as he approved the new team.

Having received new orders all personal gathered a week later to head straight to the satellite on their new assignment.

With part one complete; Ryu left it to his officers to take care of the real test. Which they had already begun planning.

Members on the satellite who were tired of Kira's brutality had taken the bait. They believed the chairman had heard their words and it was decided that the commander had to be taken down. It was left on a need to know basis on the satellite, nothing could get leaked from the inside and they were now told to wait for orders in regard of the exact operation. Kira couldn't be arrested right then and there as by what the message said was they wanted this done quietly.

Leaders in the security team spread the word about what they believed was the chairman's orders and now all they had to do was wait for a plan and the time to carry it out. All they knew now was they were getting extra support as security teams would be sent in to assist when the time came but that was all they had.

Members were glad for now since now they believed something could finally be done. All they had to do was wait and they could finally be rid of this monster…if only they knew they were all just pawns in an upcoming test.

* * *

_**Near the Secret Satellite-One Week Later**_

**Shuttle**

Zaft members looked out the window as they were approaching one of the most highly classified areas in Zaft space. On board she watched ahead as this was her very first main assignment.

The area outside was clear as it looked like empty space however that was the entire point.

She looked through her papers as she was a little nervous but also excited for such an assignment, in a place such as this only select few people were allowed access to it.

"You're getting restless," a voice next to her said.

She turned to look at another young lady near her age, they had just met for this assignment and they were becoming friends.

"I am just wondering what to expect," the first woman replied.

The other smiled, "All what I heard is this area is reported to the chairman and apparently they are working defensive weapons, I heard your father is on the council, haven't you heard anymore Sarah."

She shook her head, "I have heard anything, my father is too secretive, or he doesn't even know."

The other woman smiled, "Well I guess we will just find out, I wonder what our superior is like?"

Sarah looked at her, "I heard he is young, but not much more is known then that."

"Mysterious…well hopefully he will be easy on eyes," the other woman responded.

Sarah looked back to her papers as she took what her friend said in, well she would find out very soon, and that meeting would cause a drastic turn to her life.

The shuttle was guided in as they entered what some could say the place of no return.

* * *

_**Secret Satellite**_

On this fateful day Kira was doing the same routine over and over again. Work was progressing incredibility, mostly because of Kira running the staff into the ground, long hours and the threat of what would happen if they disobeyed.

Kira was currently in the training room working on his body when he got the call.

The training room was always reserved for him and others cleared out when he arrived, however none on this satellite could keep up with him. His physical strength multiplied many more times then any of the rest anyway. His genes many more times then ordinary coordinators made strength far easier to him.

Kira got a ring from his communicator as the call annoyed him, he hated being interrupted.

Placing the bars down he reached over to his communicator, just looking at him dark was about ninety five percent in control.

"Something better be on the verge of meltdown," Kira replied in the communicator.

The messenger froze for a second as the report was given, "Forgive me Commander…however the envoy from the Plants has…has arrived, they are waiting for you in dock two…"

"Do you think I would drop what I am doing to meet new staff members?" Kira said highly annoyed.

"I am very sorry sir…but I received transmission that the vice chairman has personally stated he wanted you to greet these people…" the scared messenger said.

Tone immediately changed in Kira, an order from Ryu was absolute, that was all that restricted dark was the loyalty to his master.

"I will head there immediately," Kira replied taking a towel and standing up.

Kira grabbed his coat as he headed out to greet these people.

**Shuttle Hanger**

People were heading off the shuttle as they looked around.

Sarah and her friend got off as they could tell immediately this was a very different military facility. Security was extremely tight but for some reason fear could be detected in the air.

"This has to be by far the most depressing place I had ever been," her friend whispered into her ears.

Sarah had to agree.

They were immediately called into attention as all went into formation and saluted as a superior officer arrived.

It was a middle aged man.

"That cannot be him," Sarah thought to herself.

The officer then spoke, "Welcome to the area that does not exist."

"All of you have been selected for this special assignment, you need only remember one simple thing and remember it well," the man said.

"The Commanders word is law," the man said very seriously.

"What he says does and how he runs things do not question and never speak back, don't say you haven't been warned on this matter," the officer replied.

That was a little freaky.

Sarah was now getting a bad feeling.

"Your work will be assigned as soon…" the officer couldn't finish as the doors behind him were opening.

The officer stopped and turned around as his eyes grew big.

The new soldiers all looked as well.

Sarah's friend slightly smiled, "Wow!"

Kira walked in and headed straight for the front.

Many saw his eyes as it could paralyze the devil with his stare. Not to mention he wasn't in his full uniform yet.

Sarah froze as well, however it was for a very different reason, sure the fear was in those eyes but she was memorized by him. Her heart was even pounding a little faster.

She was always very popular, kind and beautiful, however she was very reserved. She wasn't the type to go for just anybody. This time however she truly felt something for a man she hadn't even met yet.

Kira approached the front as he looked at the officer.

The officer saluted, "There all yours sir…I already gave them your first rule."

"Dismissed," Kira said as the officer backed away.

Kira looked at the crowd for the first time, "Since you know the basics I will tell you this once…do as your told and everything will be fine." Kira said as he started walking around them.

"You will quickly learn by others around the satellite about how I run things," Kira said as he was walking through the rows.

Kira sensed their fear, which meant they were learning quickly, the more fear the less baggage he has to deal with later.

Kira was near the center of one row when he noticed the first woman, which was Sarah's friend.

"Not bad…maybe later," Kira told himself as he just about froze when seeing the second one.

Sarah didn't look at him in the eyes because he was addressing them but she knew he was staring at her, and it was very hard not to take a glance.

Kira saw her as immediately images went to his head; her appearance and aura were somehow extremely familiar to his memory. Two images of the past came to him from her.

It was only about five seconds of silence however Kira continued to walk again. However as he did Sarah couldn't take it any longer as she glanced into his eyes.

That only lasted a split second as she quickly turned away not believing she actually looked into a superiors eyes when he was addressing them. However it was well worth it.

His eyes looked extremely dark and empty however she could swear she saw something else in there.

She was now waiting to be disciplined for looking into his eyes but it never came.

Kira continued walking as he went on.

She saw him leave as he wasn't in his full uniform and she couldn't hate what she saw. Her face grew a little red with his build.

Kira walked away as those images fresh in his mind were fresh. That was what he wanted.

Ryu's little plan worked as he wanted, he knew by her appearance and personality this would happen.

Kira soon dismissed these people as they headed off to get their security clearance and other such papers they needed.

Kira watched as she left.

"Commander," the officer said heading towards him.

"Get them working quickly, I will not be put behind schedule," Kira said leaving.

The officer saluted as he did just that.

**With Kira**

Kira left as he knew what he had to do.

"Commander," a voice called out to him.

Kira barely recalled that voice, it was of someone who he had a little fun with a while ago.

Kira stared at her darkly.

"I was wondering if you would…" she tried saying as he cut her off.

"What makes you think you have the right to address me?" Kira said deadly.

She took a step back, "Sir…I'm sorry but after…"

"Be grateful I allowed you the presence of my company, it is no longer required," Kira said looking away.

She looked hurt, "But, but you said I was number one," she said desperately.

"You will be number dead if you say one more word, your services are no longer required, not get out of my sight," Kira said as she quickly backed away and left.

Kira had other plans now.

**With Sarah**

Sarah finished getting her security card and such as she was looking for her room. Luckily she and her friend would be in the same room.

She walked in as it wasn't very big only for two people, but that was military life, she chose it.

She was getting situated when her friend walked in.

"I cannot believe you did that," her friend said with a small smile.

Sarah quickly looked, "What are you talking about?"

Her friend smiled, "You know…I have to admit he is much better to look at then other Commanders, just be cautious…there is something different about him."

Sarah looked away, that was obvious. On another note it's not like they might even meet again.

"Anyway what were you assigned to?" Her friend asked.

"Mobile suit analysis, apparently it's on one of the new models the commander is personally building," Sarah replied.

"Lucky you, I was assigned to a security team for whatever is in the main dock," her friend replied.

The two went on speaking as Sarah kept him in her mind however chances of seeing him in person were higher they might not even interact.

**Around the Satellite**

Word was spreading as the operation was being put into motion; all they needed now was approval and detail.

"Are you sure about this sir?" one person asked.

The one in charge inside made himself known; it was the same officer that was at the greeting. He put on a good act but he was extremely tired of the brutality and he wasn't one of Ryu's loyalists.

"The chairman understands and is working to take new action, all we have to be is ready so for now keep it on a need to know basis," the officer replied.

"Yes sir," a lone staff and security officer said.

"One last thing sir, what should we do about the new recruits?" the staff member said.

The officer turned around, "We cannot take any chances since they don't know the situation, for now keep them in the dark."

"Yes sir," they said as they left.

* * *

**Present Day-Onogoro Headquarters**

Kira told Lacus the story as what he knew up to the point. He could immediately tell how much it bothered her, even after all these years and what he had done she still cared for him. He could both see and sense it in her.

"So…that was your first meeting with her?" Lacus asked.

"Yes, I saw it all…one thing was correct, she did have a very big vibe that reminded me of you, no matter how much dark hated with my memories it was something he desired," Kira replied.

"What happened next?" Lacus asked.

"It was the very next day that I…he actually spoke to her," Kira replied as he continued with his story.

* * *

_**Secret Satellite-Two Years Ago**_

**Armageddon's Hanger**

The next day was the first day Sarah was to arrive at work.

She headed towards the hanger from what she learned was the personal mobile suit the commander himself would be piloting. She headed for the check points as security cleared her.

Her clearance checked out as they began allowing her to head in.

She walked in as she saw many engineers and such working hard.

She headed in as she reached the inside where the mobile suit was located. Looking up at the construction of the machine for some reason it made her feel a little uneasy. This mobile suit seemed to reflect its future master.

She soon found her supervisor, the top researcher in this area.

The researcher showed her around and then showed her the station she would be working at.

With a quick explanation she got everything she needed with the final words saying don't miss the deadlines.

Sarah noticed everything had to be done by certain times; she saw the massive amount of work that was given, whatever the case however she decided she would get this done.

**Near the Hanger**

Kira was headed to the hanger like usual to get back to work on the specs. However as he did he had a certain file in his hand, for some reason he had to know all he could about this girl. Something was pushing him to know.

Glancing through she was basically a rookie, which made him wonder why someone like her would be assigned here in the first place. Kira soon found the answer as he looked at her family history. Seeing the name of her parents made him believe he had the correct answer why.

Her father a councilmen and a rich history on her mothers side as well.

"Either something is up or she got a free pass because of her daddy, or possibility she has some genuine skills…I will soon find out, but why her," Kira said heading for the hanger. The last part was the feeling he was getting.

**Armageddon's Hanger**

Kira walked in as all did their usual routine as all stopped for a split second and saluted. Sarah did as well as she heard her supervisor say that was most important to remember.

Kira didn't acknowledge back as he went ahead to do what he had to. The staff returned to work as well.

Kira was walking over towards the head researchers when he suddenly stopped for a second.

"_This feeling," _Kira replied to himself as he quickly went back to work.

Kira first noticed her, she seemed hard at work. When he turned he could feel her glances.

"Commander the energy conservation you requested," the first researcher said.

The folder was handed to him a little shakily; they knew what would happen if it wasn't what Kira wanted.

Kira looked at the file, "Proceed," Kira replied as everything was worked the way he wanted.

That was a sigh of relief.

Sarah noticed the fear around him, his staff was afraid of him. Sure he seemed a little dangerous but she didn't think he was all that bad, if only she knew.

A few hours went by as she was just about finished with her first assignment; she was taking the results to her supervisor who was busy with something else at the moment.

"Are the calculations correct?" the supervisor asked.

"Yes sir, I checked them twice as ordered," she replied.

"I cannot leave this for the moment, deliver them to the researchers yourself," the boss said going back to work.

"Oh, yes sir," she replied as that was where the commander was located.

The truth was the guy wasn't busy at all but he was too cowardly to go over there himself, so he sent her.

Sarah headed over there as the commanders back was turned to her.

She stopped at the lead council as she saluted.

"State your business," she heard the voice say as it was the commander, but how, he wasn't looking.

"I have the calculations for the weapons calibrations sir," she replied.

Kira then turned it was her.

As soon as he met her a quick image was in his head as he shook his head a little to get it out.

The researchers looked almost in a panic, she spoke to him like that, sure it was nothing and he did ask but she wasn't supposed to be looking at him like that. He would never let this slide.

"We shall handle this sir, you don't need to waste your valuable time," a researcher said.

Kira stared at the researcher, "You give orders for me now?"

The researcher froze, "No sir, wait I was just…"

"Enough…leave us," Kira replied.

The entire head team stared at what in the world was going on.

Sarah really felt uncomfortable now.

All were gone as Kira looked at her.

"What are you?" Kira asked.

She quickly looked at him, "Ah…excuse me sir."

Kira slightly shook his head again, "I did some checking in your file; tell me why a rookie soldier was granted post to my satellite?"

Sarah was caught staring into the emptiness in his eyes as she heard his question, "I am a rookie as you say sir…however I was in the top of my class in both computer and mathematic skills…I applied for work in the capitol but they sent me here."

Kira kept looking at her, "This has nothing to do with your father?"

Sarah was a little surprised but not much, "I…I cannot say sir, it is possible I guess, but I can assure you I am well verse to do my job, I will not fail you."

Kira liked her response.

"We shall see, come here," Kira replied.

Sarah did as he told her and went near the council he was at.

"Solve this," Kira replied creating a little scenario on the monitor.

"What is the best solution to save energy with this problem," Kira told her.

Sarah looked at the problem as she went to work.

Kira only stared at her; the problem he gave her was one even the top researchers would have trouble with.

She looked at it for a few seconds before making the calculations needed.

Kira watched her.

She soon finished.

"I thought you said you wouldn't fail me," Kira told her.

Sarah looked at him as she thought for a second at a murderous intent but it quickly died down.

"You transferred power to late and I would lose half a second," Kira replied.

Sarah saw that, but she didn't think there was another way.

Kira then reached past her side and placed his hand on top of hers which was on the board.

Sarah slightly gasped as her heart raced again. Kira moved the cursor and gave the correct calibrations.

"In battle time is everything," Kira replied.

The moment his hand touched hers he got another image, this one made his head hurt a little.

Sarah couldn't believe how close he was, if she turned a little their faces would almost touch.

However she noticed something, his breathing was a little off. It was from the pain he was feeling in his head. She saw him take something out of his pocket and swallow it. There she first saw his pill use.

After a few seconds it calmed down.

"Even so you calibrated better then those fools as they could only get it to a second, keep this up and I will make use for you, dismissed," Kira told her.

Sarah slightly smiled as she saluted and headed back.

As she was heading out she could swear she heard whispers.

"Looks the commander found a new toy," one said.

"How many does that make now?" another asked.

"He'll bore of her after awhile like all the others," another said.

Sarah heard all of this despite how low they tried keeping their voices.

Among them was another that saw what happened, "This is why…he threw me away for her," the voice said as she stormed off.

Sarah returned to her station as her heart raced, now questions had to be answered.

**Satellite-One week later**

Sarah learned a lot of what had happened over the past week. She heard of the rumors that were now around about the commander and she heard of his atrocities with other women at night. These events were getting rather disturbing to her.

Her roommate and friend heard the stories as well. They had a talk about it and she was concerned that maybe this was a bad idea. Kira had started speaking to her more and she could see he was focused on her. However it was hard to tell if the rumors were true or not. They also heard he slaughtered people that disobeyed him but no one would ever admit it, they just heard in passing from certain people.

Sarah had never felt like this before, but maybe she should take a chance, maybe if all those rumors were true it might be different with her. Naïve talk it was but everything is about chance.

This was all talk however as the commander hadn't even moved on her yet, which was not what they heard about him as by now usually he would have used one and gotten rid of her by now.

She worked with him and never made any mistakes in her work; she also noticed he wasn't even alert when she approached anymore.

It was exactly seven days later that the first move was made.

* * *

_**Secret Satellite**_

**Near the Hanger**

Sarah was heading to her post looking at her files for the day when she bumped into someone, the person was in her way and didn't bother to move.

She looked up and noticed a very angry women, maybe a little older then her but not by much, however she was extremely angry.

"Stay away from him," She said angrily.

Sarah looked at her like she was nuts, "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

The women quickly knocked the files out of her hand. That was work heading straight for the commander.

Sarah quickly tried to pick that up as it was all in order.

"How dare you ignore me," She quickly said yanking on her to get her back to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked again.

"He said I was number one, now your moving in all shamelessly, if you go near him I swear I will kill you," the women said.

Sarah noticed this woman looked like she was nuts.

"Don't you dare stare like that," the woman said slapping her extremely hard.

Sarah moved her head at the impact as it stung badly.

"I won't warn you again, stay away from my commander," she said heading out.

Sarah saw that as now she seemed she was in something she didn't need to be in, but what was going on.

If anything that first woman was likely more suitable for Kira as she could be pretty dark when need be.

Sarah got her papers as she quickly tried getting them in order as she presented them to the commander.

Kira could tell something was wrong immediately but didn't push the issue.

After the long shift was called he decided now was the time to confront this girl, he didn't really care what was bothering her, but he also wasn't in complete full control either and what didn't bother dark would bother the real Kira.

* * *

**Present Day-Onogoro Headquarters**

Kira finished up that part as Lacus listened.

"It was you wasn't it?" Lacus asked.

Kira nodded his head, "Yes, that time he needed those pills I gave him the images, being locked deep inside the subconscious experimenting was something I could do, I still don't fully understand that part and only one man can give me the true answers but that doesn't really matter for this part."

"I should skip what happened later," Kira replied.

Lacus shook her head, "I want to hear everything, you said you would so give me all the details…I need to hear it."

"Very well," Kira said continuing.

* * *

_**Secret Satellite-Two Years Ago**_

**Shuttle Bay**

Several members were gathered here as they were putting more information together to get rid of there commander.

They did this as often as all information would help.

They discussed just about everything they knew, but little did they know the call they really wanted was on its way shortly. Poor fools if they only knew.

**Crew Barracks**

In this wing of the satellite was where the crew stayed and the only area in their personal time they could wander. It was late but Sarah was still out at a window staring into space. What happened today was still very much on her mind. Some strange nut case girl hit her, but the reason was maybe now those rumors were true.

Even after a week she was feeling for the commander and she knew he had to be feeling it as well. However what he did goes against everything she held true. She would not become just another number to him.

"A little late to be pondering such thoughts," a voice said behind her.

Sarah quickly turned around, "Commander," she said as she saluted, "Is there something you need?"

Sarah knew this was strange he never came here.

"I don't like it when my staff slows work down, and today you were slower," Kira replied.

Sarah slightly turned, "I am very sorry sir, it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't," Kira said as he approached within a few feet of her, "However confusion and hurt are based well inside you."

Sarah looked at him surprised, what was going on, it was like he could tell what she was thinking or something.

"How?" Sarah said as she felt his hand touch her cheek as she looked up at him.

"I…I won't become just another number," Sarah replied cannot believing what she said.

Kira stared at her, "I can feel your desire," Kira said stroking her cheek.

"I…I cannot if…" Sarah said.

"I will say this once, what I do will never be your concern…however I don't believe I will tire of you," Kira replied.

Sarah looked at him again, he was so dark with his words, but at the same time she didn't really care for whatever reason.

She didn't turn her head this time as she was frozen with his touch.

"I will grant your desire, in exchange you will free mine," Kira replied as he kissed her.

Sarah felt it as she kissed him back, this was her first and it hit her like lightning.

Kira immediately knew why she was troubled all day long as he felt a presence watching him. However he will handle that later.

Watching in the shadows was that women with her anger hitting highs, he never spoke words to her, he never showed her this much whatever he was showing her. She stormed off as she had enough of this but it wasn't over.

**Aprilious One**

Ryu got a report of things that were happening on the satellite that same night.

"He grew fond of her at least for now, I could use this in the future, however for now I believe it is time for the operation to begin," Ryu said as teams had been preparing for this and now Ryu was going to give them the authority.

Ryu made the call as now the test and the fun was going to begin.

* * *

**Present Day-Onogoro Headquarters**

Kira noticed the hurt on Lacus right then and there, it was far worse. However he did say he would tell her everything and he did.

Those actions hurt Lacus in the heart badly, however the fact he told her was a sign that this one was the real Kira.

"What gave me my reputation and many names came shortly after that," Kira replied as he went on.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The next chapter the action picks of as the operation begins. I am sorry for the late updating but orders are orders. This chapter showed more of what happened in the past and I used it to get the feel back of writing. I will try to get as many chapters out before I have to disappear again. **


	91. Memories Part Three

**(A\N): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Ninety One**

**Memories Part Three**

_**ZAFT Territories-Two Years Ago**_

**Aprilious One**

Ryu made that call as expected and since he had set things up ahead of time they would be able to move out very shortly.

"You called sir," one officer said over the phone.

"Mission approved, make contact with the separatists on the satellite so they can get prepared, have the operation launch as soon as they are ready," Ryu ordered.

"Forgive me sir, but these odds are strong, what if the commander doesn't make it?" the officer asked.

"Odds are nothing to him, besides if he doesn't make it then my dream was one that was never meant to be," Ryu replied.

"Yes sir," the officer said as preparations were about to start.

Ryu hung up as now the true test had begun; let's see how his protégé really improved.

**Secret Satellite Cargo Bay**

The resistance officer met like usual only this night was the one where the important call had come in.

"I cannot believe it," one member said as they were waiting for this call and now that it was here it was breathtaking.

The lead officer picked up the phone.

The officer listened as the orders were explained.

The officer was smiling very much as what he was told was something that could likely happen, this could work.

Once he was finished the officer addressed his people.

"What is it?" One asked.

"Is it time," another asked.

The officer smiled, "The chairman has given the orders, we are to spread the word, they are sending in three special forces units."

That was a great sigh of relief.

"With that many he couldn't last for long," another said.

"Our goal is to help secure entrance and assist in blocking resistance to those who side with the commander, inform all security personal they have to be at certain entry points to allow entry and assist from there, all staff members are to help block any activation of the security system, they have to keep everything open so the teams have direct access," the officer replied.

"We can handle it, but when does it begin?" another asked.

"Tomorrow, early am, 0400 hours to be exact," the officer replied.

"Be quick and be swift, one wrong word and were caught," the officer said as he dismissed them and headed off with a very high hope of success.

**Crew Quarters**

Sarah returned to her room shortly after the commander had left. She recalled the events, that kiss was something she wasn't expecting but it was very different from what she expected from him, it was almost warm not dark like he seemed to be. What was more from the rumors he should have tried something more with her but he didn't. He just finished up that kiss and soon left. From what she heard he should have done more but he didn't, maybe this chance she was pursuing was really worth it.

It was hard to fall asleep that night with those thoughts on her mind, but she was finally able to looking forward to the days ahead.

**Kira's Quarters**

Kira was waiting at his desk as he made a special call that evening and like he knew she came running straight to him just like a dog to its master.

"I got your message commander," she said happily.

Kira noticed she didn't even salute, such impotence, however Kira knew all to well she saw what happened and he could feel the jealously and anger build in her. Not to mention the thoughts he got from Sarah and this girl was definitely part of it. Not that he cared much about either one of their feelings; he just didn't want this girl taking his new prizes mind to different thoughts.

"You have been quite busy haven't you?" Kira asked looking at her.

That stare made her feel very uneasy.

"What are you saying commander? I thought you called me for a different reason," she replied.

"All in good time," Kira replied motioning for her to come closer and she did as she stopped in front of his desk.

"I thought I gave you clear warning not to interfere in my affairs," Kira replied.

She stared at him, "I don't know what…" she said as his hand slammed on the desk.

That made her jump back.

"You dare insult my intelligence, you think I am so ignorant as to not know everything that goes on in my satellite," Kira replied.

She quickly shook her head, "No sir…I just, you gave me the title of number one, that girl cannot please you as I can, she has no experience, you don't need some little girl when you have me," she said trying to take his mind elsewhere.

"Perhaps you're right," Kira said reaching out and pulling her closer.

She was surprised yet happy as when he kissed her.

However her body felt very numb and shocked immediately as she couldn't move or breathe.

Kira backed out of the kiss, "You should have obeyed like a good dog," Kira replied.

She slowly looked down as he opened her up with his knife. It was a straight slash from side to side.

She looked at him with hurt and confusion as she could feel herself blacking out.

"I told you clearly, I got all I needed from you, besides you don't hold a candle to what my new number one has."

Those words hit her like a freight train as she kneeled over and died.

Kira headed back to his desk as he pushed a button.

"Yes sir," one officer said.

"Send someone to clean up a mess, such a pity," Kira replied as he hung up.

The soldier on the other end heard that as it could only be one thing, the soldier took care of it as another death was added to Kira's record, however not that it would ever be known to anyone but here.

This girl's records would state she died of an accident and her body would likely be thrown out into space like trash.

Kira however was getting a very weird feeling today, "Danger."

**Aprilious One**

Three special forces teams were assembled in what they thought as well were the chairman's orders. Ryu sent one of his loyal officers to give them the orders.

All teams stood at attention as they saw the officer approaching inside quickly.

"Listen up," the officer said as all teams and team leaders listened carefully.

"Your target is simple, you will enter and recapture on of our satellites that is under the control of a maniac, this mission is highly classified and has the direct approval of the chairman," the officer reported.

Team leaders found this a little strange, sure they were used to doing missions off the books but something about this one didn't seem quite right. Why the Special Forces for only one man who from what they said doesn't have much support, the security forces there should be able to handle this.

"You have been given special maps with your entry points and target information," the officer was going on as the teams were looking at that.

"Delta team will enter through the shuttle bay like a normal shuttle, your mission is to seal off all points of escape, secure the shuttle bays and provide support if needed," the officer told them.

"Yes sir," they replied looking it over.

"Beta team will move into the satellite and secure the security system and provide technical support throughout the satellite, make sure you disable all security access points, you will get support from help on the inside," the officer replied.

"Yes sir," they replied looking over the data for them.

The officer then turned to the final team.

"Alpha team, your mission is to seek and find the target, take him dead or alive, preferably dead," the officer said.

"I have pointed all parts on your map for his location, inside help will be assisting you as well," the officer replied.

"Yes sir," the main and most capable team replied.

Each time had a map that showed their locations as well as target information for what they were to be doing.

Delta team had maps of the shuttle bays as well as the surrounding areas. Their mission was to secure and make sure escape was impossible but they were also a backup team in just in case.

Beta team had locations to security centers as well as the satellites main control room; they were given access codes as well as a lot of technical equipment to complete their mission.

Alpha team had the entire map of the satellite as well as all routes and places the commander would be. Their mission was the most dangerous but with this much fire power they expected to win.

The officer went on.

"You will all enter in three different locations, Delta will take a normal shuttle that has been prepared, they only think you're an envoy team so secure the ports quickly," the officer replied.

"Beta team will take a smaller shuttle and will enter into an air dock access panel located towards the back of the satellite, our teams inside will be waiting for you," the officer told them.

"Finally Alpha team will enter into the outer maintenance deck located on the top of the satellite, support will be waiting for you as well," the officer replied.

"Remember all our support members will be wearing a red cloth tied around their arm, not everyone inside will support you and you may meet resistance, deal with it accordingly, but remember the target must fall."

"Yes sir," they replied.

"You will maintain radio silence the entire time until beta team gets the security under control, so until then you are not to make contact to any other team," the officer replied.

"Yes sir," they replied.

"You are dismissed until 0300, your mission will take place an hour later, do what you have to do until then," The officer said dismissing them as he left and as he did he made a certain call.

The Special Forces were taking this very seriously as they would be preparing as much as they can.

"Is it done?" the voice said over the phone to the officer.

"Yes sir, I gave them the information you wanted, everything was already taken care of at the satellite," the officer replied.

"Now all we do is wait and see how well he has progressed, contact me when it begins, I shall enjoy this entertainment," Ryu said as he hung up.

The officer soon left as now it was all up in the air, but the confidence in the chairman that one man could do this was a little hard to believe, not that he would voice that though. He knew what would happen, questioning the future ruler of the Plants.

* * *

_**Secret Satellite**_

**With Kira**

Ever since Kira had woke up, something was really eating at him. His senses were going crazy with of all things determination, almost as if he was looking forward to something that he didn't know yet.

He could feel something amiss even inside the satellite. However he went about his work like usual.

**Armageddon's Hanger**

When Sarah arrived for her shift something was missing, the person that threatened her was not around, she noticed that since she left. She figured she would sprawl out more threats however there was nothing.

She went about her work until the Commander arrived, that was when what happened that night hit her, never before did she get a feeling like this but she got it around him.

He did as he normally did, but she could tell something was not quite right with him, he looked as if something was really on his mind.

It went on for a few more hours as she did her work on time before she got an order directly from the Commander.

Dropping everything else she did as the order requested, it was a large assignment she was given and he wanted it done before tomorrow. She knew by doing this she would be working on this very late.

She reported to him for more details.

"You wished to see me sir," she said with a salute.

Kira slightly turned around shaking his head a little by staring at her appearance, "You know what you have to do correct?"

"Yes sir," she nodded, "I will, have it ready for you on time."

"Very good, deliver it to me when you are finished, I have other business to attend to," Kira said walking past her.

Sarah found this a little strange but she did her assignment without further questioning it.

Next time she saw him was when she finished which was close to midnight.

**Around the Satellite**

With their orders given the members of the resistance were already preparing for it. All in all their numbers were close to one hundred. A lot disagreed with the Commander however they only recruited so many as the chance for leaks was high, and if Kira found out they knew the outcome. Many part of the security forces while others were researchers and such.

The officer in charge was splitting the forces from what they believed was from the chairman. They would meet and greet the Special Forces when they arrived as well as provide assistance to them as well.

Each member would be where they were supposed to be when they were supposed to be by what he had worked out.

"Almost time, and this tyranny will finally end," the officer said to himself as all they had to do now was wait.

Everything looked like they were able to keep things under wraps. All was up to the Special Forces now.

**Kira's Quarters-Midnight**

As expected Sarah finished around this time and with orders to deliver these reports to him immediately she found out he was in his quarters. Going here was a little strange for her but she had to do what was ordered.

She arrived as she announced her arrival.

"At first she heard nothing through the door which was strange.

Inside Kira was waiting at his desk holding his head, "This feeling, it's driving me crazy!" Kira nearly yelled to his head before the trusty pills came in handy.

He then realized she had arrived.

"Enter," Kira said as the door slid open.

Sarah walked in with standard greeting before she approached his desk.

"Most impressive, you finished in the time I calculated," Kira replied.

"Sir?" She asked a little confused.

Kira stood up, "You truly are above average when it comes to mental abilities…"

Sarah noticed his head turn as he looked out the window, something was bothering him.

"Excuse me, are you alright sir?" she asked.

Kira stared out the window before going back to her, "No need to worry yourself on the matter," Kira said as he walked towards her and took the file, however he stayed very close.

She was getting a strange feeling now; her heart was beating very fast.

"Will…will that be all sir?" She asked slowly.

She soon felt his hand on her cheek as her breathing picked up, "Sir."

"Your words don't point to what you truly want," Kira replied as he was behind her, now one hand caressing her cheek the other removed the hair from her neck.

"What, what do you mean?" She asked.

"I can feel your desire, ever since you first saw me…your highly reserved, you hold your values extremely high and would never allow just anyone to touch you like this, I know that kiss was your first, and I know that you truly want me to continue," Kira replied moving towards her neck.

"How…how do you know all this?" Sarah said as all his words were true.

"There is a reason I am the way I am, no one can hide anything from me," Kira replied.

Her eyes were shut as she allowed him to do as he pleased.

"I shouldn't do this," she replied.

"You shouldn't but that is what you want, and that is why you will continue," Kira replied.

This was all new to her, she knew him for such a short time however that was all that was needed, and he understood her completely.

What happened next was a first for her, but at the time everything truly felt right, if only she knew what that one night would lead to.

* * *

**Onogoro Headquarters-Present Day**

Lacus remained with her expressionless face.

Kira knew she was always good at hiding her emotions and the look on her face now was what she was trying to do, however with his abilities he could see straight through it and straight into her heart and soul. On the inside she was hurting deeply by what he had just told her.

"So what happened next?" Lacus asked trying to change that topic.

Kira truly didn't want to hurt her anymore then he already had but she did want the truth no matter how it hurt.

Kira gave her wish as he continued to the main part now.

* * *

_**Secret Satellite-Two Years Ago**_

**Aprilious One-0300 hours**

The Special Forces teams had arrived on time and were now awaiting final briefing as they were heading straight to the satellite.

The officer in charge arrived as he gave them their final briefing which he did and was wrapping up.

"The time has come, are their any final questions?" the officer asked.

"No sir," the commanders replied.

"Delta team will enter by shuttle, which we have scheduled to arrive, Beta team will take a smaller shuttle escorted by mobile suits, which we made look like a training exercises, you will break off and head for your entry…we configured their security codes to your radar, they will not detect your entry…finally Alpha team will run similar to Beta however you will approach however you will leave the shuttle and head to the opening using your space suits," the officer replied.

"Yes sir," they replied.

"Now go," the officer ordered.

The Special Forces members immediately boarded their transportation as the doors opened and they were launched.

The officer checked his watch, "Time of operation 0330," the officer said as they left.

"How long will it take him?" The officer said as he contacted Ryu like ordered.

Ryu only smiled as he tapped into his computer and when he did all cameras aboard the satellite was activated, he had a front row seat now let's see how his protégé handled it.

* * *

_**Near the Satellite-0350 hours**_

**Beta Team**

Beta team was the closest as they were heading to that air dock; the shuttle they were taking would lock on and send the team through a small tunnel into the satellite.

"ETA five minutes," the pilot said.

The commander gave out his orders, "Remember the mission, Secure the security and this mission is ours," the commander replied as the team was gearing up.

"ETA two minutes," the pilot said as they were already separated from the mobile suits that guided them here.

They now waited until it was time as the shuttle prepared to send them across.

**Delta Team**

The Delta team was arriving just like any normal shuttle was supposed to. They were being guided in by the port as their team was standing by.

They were a few minutes behind the Beta team but that was all planned as the shuttle bays doors opened and they prepared.

**Alpha Team**

The Alpha team was heading to their location behind the Delta team by three minutes. Their shuttle was separated and the team in their space suits was preparing to go aboard.

"Our target is the maniac himself, one man one shot is all that is needed, no matter the cost this mission cannot fail," the commander said as they air locked the shuttles cargo bay and began their way towards the satellite.

One by one they went out as they saw where they had to go.

* * *

**Secret Satellite-0358 hours**

**Three entry points**

Waiting there were the resistance members, the officer in charge was with by where the Beta team would enter.

He saw them approaching as right at 0400 the operation would begin.

**Kira's Quarters**

Kira lied their unable to fall asleep, this feeling was getting stronger and stronger, high danger was on its way and he knew it. Looking to his side he had to admit she was sound asleep. Despite her inexperience Kira knew she could be one he would last with for a while.

Kira looked at the clock as it was 0359 and something was not getting off his mind, this feeling was by far the strongest.

When 0400 directly flicked on the clock Kira's eyes flickered again as a very dark smile came to his face.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): No action this chapter, the preparations took longer then I thought so the chapter would have been far too long and I didn't want to add it in with all this. Next chapter will be only the action scenes as the past chapters finally come to an end. Bye for now.**


	92. Memories Part Four

**(A\N): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety Two**

**Memories Part Four**

_**Secret Satellite-Two Years ago**_

**Beta Entrance-0400 Hours**

Beta team arrived as they began entering the location on satellite. They knew their mission and being experts they were ready to carry it out.

The commander took the point position as the door to the access panel opened.

Taking a defensive stance like their training indicated several separatists greeted them carefully.

"Identify yourself," the commander said as they had them now under gun point.

First the lead officer showed the cloth on his arm as he gave the correct code to the commander.

The commander raised his arm as his team lowered their weapons.

"You don't know how glad we are to see you," the officer for this replied.

The commander stared at him, "You know of our mission?"

"Correct, we will guide you to the main security center, that one point will allow you to access all security systems all over the satellite," the officer replied.

"Where is the target now?" the commander asked.

"Likely in his quarters," the officer replied.

"Alpha will handle that matter, let's begin," the commander said as they all entered and the access panel was once again sealed.

The commander went on, "How much resistance will we expect?"

"Are member numbers are low, we couldn't risk building such a large force, we should be cleared until we reach the main security rooms corridor, I personally assigned the patrols for this area so we will have the easiest access of your three teams," the officer replied.

The commander looked at his team, "Stay cautious, let's move out," the commander said as they begun.

"What will you do with those we come across…many are new recruits that arrived recently," the officer asked.

"We are equipped with tranquilizer darts as well as normal ammunition, as long as they don't resist we will put them to sleep, however if they resist they will be considered a conspirator of that supreme commander and eliminated," the commander said as those were his orders.

"Very well, let's go," the officer replied as they began moving through the area.

**Delta Entrance**

The shuttle was heading inside as the commander inside in charge of the delta team knew just what they had to do. There mission was to completely secure the shuttle bay to cut off escape, and if necessary support alpha team if needed.

The commander saw the shuttle bay doors open as their shuttle was docking.

The commander quickly turned to his team, "Be swift and take out your targets quick, with the intelligence provided we know where security is placed, remember if one gets loose the entire operation is blown, remember that."

"Yes sir," they replied as now was when it counted, they had no support as this had to be done.

Inside the crew for the shuttle bay was going over the false paperwork they were sent from the shuttle as they believed this to be a special envoy team.

One went out to greet them.

The shuttle came to a stop as the doors opened.

A plain clothed Zaft soldier part of the delta team would go out and make the greeting with the team inside prepared.

The team went to different exits on the shuttle as they would do this as quickly as possible.

The soldier walked down as he greeted the shuttle crew.

Both saluted.

"Sorry for the late visit but orders are orders," the soldier replied handing the crewmen and clip board.

"Understood, is this more parts the commander ordered? Strange as he always informs us of these things," the crewmen said looking over the board.

The soldier played it cool as he could see now that his team was coming out of the shuttle from all different areas. More plain clothed officers were unloading equipment from the back as many soldiers were inside and other soldiers were coming out of the other side of the shuttle and even some from the landing gear.

The soldier kept his speaking up as he saw them all getting into ambush positions.

"I just need a few more signatures," the soldier said as the crewmen was signing the release papers.

The soldier saw that everything was ready as the cargo was going by the main control room for the shuttle bay and that was what they needed to secure to cut off communications.

"Here you go," the crewman said as the soldier took back the board.

"That will just about do it," the soldier said pulling out a small pistol and placing it to the person's chest firing.

The crewman was stunned as he fell prey to the tranquilizer dart.

Their orders were the same don't kill unless they had to.

The team busted out from the cargo containers and headed for the control room while others took shots.

The security force inside expect this as it all happened to fast.

Snipers fired their darts into security personal as they fell.

"What is this," another said moving to fight back before another dart struck them.

**Control Room**

The door was busted inside as the crew inside jumped up.

"Contact…" one said before taking a sharp blow to the back of the head knocking him out.

Another moved backwards as they were all shot with darts. The dart made him fall asleep instantly.

Everything seemed to go as planned before they heard some gun fire outside.

**Outside**

A few security agents took cover and opened fire as they attempted to call for help.

"Don't let that happen," the commander said as they had no choice.

He was in the best position as he fired his lethal round from his rifle killing the two that were causing trouble.

The commander shook his head slightly as he took command heading for the control room.

"Clean up here and take your positions," the commander ordered moving into the room.

The delta team had the easiest mission as they would work in ambush style with little resistance.

**Control Room**

The commander walked inside.

"What is the situation?" he asked his team.

"We have the shuttle bay under our control now," the soldier said.

"Alright, moving to the second phase, have our soldiers secure the entrances, rig them to blow if opened, nothing is getting in here…I want constant eyes on those entrances if that maniac tries to escape," the commander ordered as he prepared his radio to receive orders if alpha would need it.

For now they were done and if all went well their mission was now over.

**Alpha Entrance**

Alpha soldiers used the thrusters on their space suits to head for the maintenance dock they were to enter from.

This team was the most equipped and the most deadly of the three. The commander was considered a high elite and a first class coordinator. Never has there been an opponent that could match this commander in skill and wit.

The commander saw the maintenance hanger which they were to enter from as the team was ready and the commander started opening the hatch manually. They had the code for the hanger as the code was accepted and the hatch opened.

Weapons ready to fire as the hatch opened but they found the room empty like it should have been.

The team started moving in as the commander was the last one.

Once inside they reactivated the airlock and the hatch closed as the room filled with oxygen.

Once it was in the green the team saw the doors leading inside open their welcoming party was waiting for them.

With the red cloths around their arms they knew them to be allies. This commander however kept his guard up until he was certain which was verified by the lead resistance member.

"Welcome commander, welcome to a dawn of a new day," the member said.

The commander nodded as from what he heard and the tone, this was a really bad place to be. The target must be really something to put this much fear and hatred into his own people.

"Where is the target now?" the commander asked getting down to business.

"Currently in his quarters, however its hard to keep track of him…we do however have a list of all possible locations, however from what we know he is in his quarters," the member replied.

"Then its all up to beta team for now, once security goes down we will make our move," he said turning to his team.

"Ready yourselves until we get that order, until then we will remain here on high alert, maintain radio silence until you hear from the beta team," the commander ordered as his team did just as they were told.

The resistance members watched with one thing they haven't had in a long time, well since the tyrant came here…hope.

The commander readied his weapon as now all they waited for was the order from the beta team, he had no intentions of having to use the delta team for backup as they never needed it before, they would finish this quickly and go home.

**Kira's Quarters**

Kira sat at the edge of the bed just staring out the window. His senses were going crazy as he kept that stare up.

Sarah finally stirred next to him, as she opened her eyes she recalled immediately what she did just a few hours ago. She did something she would not have normally of done, but something about it felt right, she could tell immediately he was no amateur but that was her first.

As she focused her eyes she saw him just sitting there looking out the window, and for a split second a small string of fear went through her body, he had this small smile on his face and for whatever reason it didn't feel that good.

She could have watched him longer as she was debating on speaking but he did that for her.

"I see you're awake," Kira said not looking at her.

She slightly sat up embarrassed but glad that his words weren't something like get out or leave like she heard from some around the satellite.

"Ah, Commander I ah…" she tried saying.

"You're first?" he asked.

Immediately she blushed, "You could tell."

"Your inexperience will go away with time," Kira said still not looking at her, "It has been awhile since I have been somewhat satisfied."

That comment was one that seemed very cold to her, however from what he said it didn't seem like he was going to throw her away. Maybe the chance she just took would work out in the end.

If only she knew years down the road.

"Is, is something wrong sir?" Sarah finally asked as he went into silence.

Kira now turned to her as he slightly pushed her back down, "Let's just say something fun might be happening."

The next thing she knew he kissed her again, she lost herself again as if she thought a little longer about his last sentence that didn't seem directed at what they were just about to do again.

* * *

**Beta Teams Advance**

So far so good for the team as they had the second in command officer with them so it was all working out running into no resistance.

The commander knew all to well their operation was the most vital as if they failed everything was going to go to waste. The targets floor as well as what he was working on was well secured at night and it was a death trap for the alpha team if they didn't deactivate those measures.

The officer unlocked an elevator with his code, "Once we reach the next destination we will be in the security control floor."

"How much resistance will we get?" the commander asked.

"Very minor, I made sure to have them change shifts around this time and I delayed the next team substantially, we will have time to shut down the floor once you arrive," the officer replied.

"Won't they contact for assistance when they realize the floor is sealed off?" the commander asked.

The officer smiled, "They will immediately contact me, and I will give them a valid excuse, everything will work out," the officer replied as they had to make several trips to get the entire team up so the first trip was taking the best from their unit as well as a few technical members to get started."

They boarded the elevator as they started heading up.

The commander quickly looked at the map as the floor they were heading to was L shaped, and the main control room was at the end. The other rooms contained other support rooms but if they took the main control room those rooms were useless. The commander also noticed that the soldier's security room was at the intersection of that L shape hallway so they had to be swift and quick once they got out.

The commander turned to his team, "Once we get out spare all those that don't resist…however if they engage take them out, we cannot afford to take chances."

"Yes sir," the team said.

"Technical specialists, we will get you inside and begin immediately taking the satellites defensive measures off line," the commander ordered.

"Yes sir," they said getting ready.

The elevator came to a stop as the officer prepared himself as well as the team, and the doors soon opened.

**Main Security Floor**

The guards heard the door as this wasn't expected, but they had no time as soon as the doors opened they were immediately shot with darts and knocked out.

"Advance," the commander ordered as the team split up and took each side of the hallway staying close to the walls.

The officer looked around as the staff was so far not in the hallways, as the work load he gave them was massive to keep them busy in the other rooms.

The team advanced as they spotted where the security forces would be stationed however they did nothing for the moment.

They advanced to the L's intersection as half the team had their weapons pointed at the door while the commander was getting ready to check the other side. Using a small mirror he kept with him he moved to the edge of the hallway and used the mirror to check the other hallway. He saw nothing until he looked where the control center was and the guards were heading their way.

"Shift change," the officer said close to him.

The commander put his team on hold as they waited for them to get close. Using hand signals the commander gave the order for them to take out the approaching guards and the rest to storm the security room with a flash grenade.

The commander timed it perfectly as he gave the signal.

Two soldiers moved out shooting the approaching guards with darts making them fall.

Three others moved towards the security door and opened readied the grenade while one pointed his weapon and another moved to open the door.

They were ready as the door was pushed open and the grenade was tossed inside making them move back.

After they heard it go off they waited a second moving in.

Inside the room security forces were taken by complete surprise as they were affected by the grenade.

With no time to act the team moved in hitting them all with darts.

The commander was pleased as his team returned with the message of cleared.

The commander nodded as now they moved down the last hallway heading for the control room.

"All this for one man," the commander said still not believing all this.

The officer looked at him, "That one man is a beast, trust me when I say this but it's necessary."

The commander still couldn't believe all this but orders were orders.

They moved for the security room as the officer swiped his keycard through doing all the checks.

"There should only be staff inside, give them a scare and there shouldn't be any resistance," the officer told him.

"Very well, however knock them out anyway," the commander said not taking any chances.

The officer's code was accepted as they stormed inside.

**Main Security Control Room**

The staff was immediately startled as guns came flying in.

All were shocked however the team opened fire with darts immediately knocking them all out.

The commander fired the last shot as the room was completely open.

The commander looked around spotting many terminals, monitors and one of the most advanced systems he had ever seen.

"Amazing, I don't think I have seen anything like this in the capitol," the commander replied.

"The target modified some of this to his liking," the officer replied.

The commander couldn't believe it as the officer went on.

"It is divided into four sections, section one is for the new warships security, section two is for the mobile suit hangers, section three is the targets personal security, his floor and all main places, and the final section is for the rest of the satellite," the officer told them.

The commander looked.

"We will ignore one and two for now," he said looking at his technical people, "One of you on three and the other on four, open up the path for alpha and give them a line straight to the target," the commander said.

"Yes sir," they said as they started just that, first thing was first though they shut down this floor and locked all other doors so the staff couldn't get out cutting off their communication as well.

With that they secured their position and immediately started working deactivating the security around the commander and clearing a path for the Alpha team.

The commander began tuning his communicator as soon he could contact the alpha team for them to make this mission finally complete.

Immediately the technical crew found a lot of difficulties.

"How is it going?" The commander asked.

The crew shook their heads, "This encrypting is something I have never seen before, luckily we have the codes or we wouldn't be able to break it."

The officer stepped forward as he had all the codes and handed them over.

The crew went back to work as it was taking effect fast.

"Bringing down security to the targets floor," the one on three told them.

"Clearing the path for the alpha team," the other on four replied.

The officer smiled, "Two more minutes and security is down."

They typed in the final numbers as the security system was shutting down.

"All green," the one on three replied, "Target is now open, locks are open, defensive measures are down."

"One more minute," the one on four told them.

The commander watched as he was getting ready to contact the alpha team.

The last crewmember was just about finished as he saw the monitor turn green, "Security is down," he told them.

The commander now contacted the alpha team.

The officer smiled slightly, "Now he will know the terror he placed us all under."

* * *

**Alpha Teams Advance**

Alpha team was on standby keeping guard as they waited for the call.

The commander waited patiently until finally he got that call.

"Alpha team respond," the beta commander said over the radio.

The commander picked it up, "Alpha here, situation?" he asked.

"The package has been opened, proceed to final phase," the beta commander said.

"Copy that, radio silence is now void, alpha moving to intercept target," the alpha commander said turning to his team.

"Move out," the commander said as the doors were open and the team advanced.

The resistance was with them as they would lead the way.

**Near Kira's floor**

Alpha team memorized the map they had as they were advancing quickly. Being early morning hours they didn't have to worry so much about people and since Beta was in charge all doors and communications around here were locked and blocked.

They met with a few staff members as they were already out but since none resisted they were only hit with darts. The alpha team new all security stations were locked down and would be until they had the target.

"If they got out how much resistance would we receive?" the commander asked.

"All our fighters are out working with the other teams so all of it, none know about the chairman's order so they would follow the targets commands," the resistance told them.

"Let's hurry," the alpha commander said.

"You are sure the target is in his quarters?" the commander asked nearing the floor.

"Yes, however he could be in the training room as well but that is rare," the resistance said knowing Kira's schedule well.

The commander didn't want to take any chances, "They are in the same floor correct?"

"Yes, why?" the resistance asked.

"We will split the team up, he is only one man so we should be fine…half will take his quarters and the other half to the training room," the commander ordered.

"Very well we will split as well, I will guide you to his quarters while the others will take the training room," the main resistance fighter replied.

"Good," the commander said as they found the floors door.

The team moved into a ready stance as the door was opened up.

All they found was a long empty hallway.

"One way in and one way out," the commander said.

"Correct, his room is the farthest down and the training center is about midway," the resistance said.

The commander turned to his team, "Move out," he ordered as they held their weapons defensively moving towards the two rooms.

"What about these other rooms?" the commander asked quietly.

"No one knows, not many are allowed on this floor," the resistance said not making the commander feel easy, however since Beta was in control all were locked except those two rooms.

They split up getting ready to check as the commanders half was nearing the targets door.

All now waited as they got into position ready to take the doors and when they were ready on both ends they would hit the doors at the same time.

**Beta Team**

All inside watched from the monitors as the alpha team advanced the commander knew it would be over quickly and then peace would be restored.

**Delta Team**

Delta team did what they were supposed to, they now could hear what was going on through their radios but that was it. It didn't seem like they would be needed.

**Alpha Team**

The commander saw his team ready as he gave the order and they moved in.

* * *

**Kira's Quarters**

Kira sat straight up as he was immediately hit hard with one of his feelings; a very small smile was on his face.

He looked next to him to see she was quite worn out, but there was little time for that.

Sarah noticed he sat straight up, she didn't know where he got that stamina from.

"Sir…what is it?" she asked noticing him getting dressed.

Kira didn't look at her, "Get your clothes on," Kira told her.

Sarah looked at him strangely, until she thought this was the moment he was going to throw her out. The rumors seemed true now, she couldn't believe this.

"I suggest you hurry up…took long enough," Kira told her.

Sarah looked at him strangely again but she did as he said, well at least he wasn't throwing her out but now he was acting strangely, he seemed almost happy for some reason.

Kira glanced at her normally he wouldn't care what happened to one of his one nighters, however she was a little different, she was satisfying enough and as well as being a councilmen's daughter and Ryu stated they needed the council so he couldn't allow her to be hurt.

She was trying to get ready fast as she noticed him staring at the door.

"Sir what is this?" she asked.

Kira however got hit with another feeling as he immediately pushed her hard towards the corner.

Sarah flew back hitting the wall but she was well out of the doors sight. She focused as she heard the door open and she saw the Commander roll off from where he was.

**Alpha and Kira**

Kira got the danger feeling as he shoved her out of the way rolling off the bed and taking one of his guns from the holster.

The commander outside gave the order as the team charged in shouting however the commander wasn't expecting what happened next as the sound of gun fire was heard rapidly as a shocking event happened.

All the commander heard were two shots.

Using his perfect sense Kira fired two shots at the two he felt coming through the door. The shots were so precise all it took was the two shots for the people to fall. One was a lethal head shot while the other went through the neck.

The commander saw two of his men fall as he looked inside seeing the target, one look into his eyes was enough to put him unease, but what was worse was the satisfying smile on the targets face.

However now was not the time to admire as Kira fired again striking another on the outside near him.

"Return fire and fall back," the commander said as they were dead in the open with no cover, all rooms locked so they were screwed when it came to cover.

The team now fired back.

Kira's senses told him when enough was enough as after the third shot he swung his body out of the way but not before he saw a fourth one charging for him.

After this the rest of the team that was supposed to raid the training center was heading their way and a fourth which saw the death of his comrades wasn't taking it as he fired wildly heading for the door.

Kira decided to use this one as he allowed this one to get closer.

Kira once again used his senses as he heard the man stop as he could tell he was close; Kira had a strong feeling for what was happening as he made his appearance again.

Outside the commander ordered this guy back but this one was taking the risk.

Kira dropped back down to his knees as he immediately swung back around seeing that person was doing just what he felt, grabbing a grenade. Kira this time fired two shots striking the fool straight in the arm and one in the leg. He wanted this one alive.

The soldier was hit as he had no time to get the pin out as he dropped the grenade and fell straight for the room as he would land straight inside.

The entire time Sarah was frozen out of the way where Kira pushed her down, shock and confusion were still over her as she didn't know why she was being fired at and who was doing it or anything at this point. She stayed there as she saw the recent event as a soldier fell inside the room in pain.

Kira smirked as before the soldier fell completely down Kira snatched the back of his head driving it harder into the ground, not hard to knock him out but it definitely dazed him heavily.

Kira then pulled him inside.

The commander watched in horror as he saw this person drag one of his best inside one handed.

"Hold your fire," the commander said as now the worst case scenario happened, the target had a hostage.

The team moved back farther but their weapons stayed on the door, with now they had nothing to do.

The resistance was still alive as they didn't know what to do now, but this was just like their commander.

**Beta Team**

Beta watched everything as now things were going terrible wrong.

The commander looked over at the horror in the officers eyes.

"So this is the target?" the commander asked noticing the officer's hand was shaking a little.

"Its…it's not over yet…order them to resume fire, we cannot let this chance pass us by," the officer ordered.

The commander scrunched up his face, "Isn't that exactly why we were sent here…or do you think like that target now?"

The officer took a step back, if they sacrificed one person to achieve a goal then he would be no different then the target.

The beta commander however knew now that they were in trouble, three of the alpha down and another taken hostage, which was just great.

**Kira's Floor**

Inside the room Kira dragged the man in as Sarah watched him place the soldier's arms behind his back as he twisted them so hard she heard the bones break.

"You will be very useful soon," Kira said kneeing the man in the back and staying on top of him to keep him down.

"Sir," Sarah said regaining her composure.

Kira searched the man as he took a few grenades but that was it.

"Sir," Sarah said again.

"Quiet," Kira replied as he stood up leaving his foot on top of the man.

Sarah watched as he knocked a picture off the wall near there and saw a safe.

Kira quickly pushed the buttons opening the safe, Sarah saw he had more equipment inside.

Taking a long knife and more ammo she saw him reach back over taking the other of his two guns.

"Quite an eventful evening don't you think?" Kira said as she heard him speak again.

Sarah looked at him, was he enjoying this or something.

"What about you huh," Kira said kicking the soldier once hard causing him to grown.

"Monster…" was all the soldier got out.

"I am deeply hurt," Kira replied as he finished readying himself.

"Sir," Sarah said again, "What is going on?"

Kira this time decided to answer her, "Isn't it obvious, we have terrorists trying to take my prizes, since you made it this far I guess you got into my security center…however to break the locks is impossible so from what I gather you have inside help correct?" Kira asked the man.

The soldier stayed quiet, but how could he know that much by just an observation.

Kira eyed the soldier, "Judging by the slight jolt and narrowness of your eye I am correct…" Kira said bending down lifting up his head, "Nobody can hide anything from me," Kira said releasing it.

Sarah finally stood up, she think she got the story, someone was here trying to take the weapons they were developing or something.

"What do we do sir?" Sarah asked.

Kira looked at her, "Other then what I am thinking when I look at you, its time to play a game."

Sarah looked shocked, "Game."

Kira looked back to the soldier, "How many of you are there?"

The soldier said nothing.

Kira grabbed his broken arm twisting it more. The soldier cried out in pain again.

Outside the team heard all of this but could do nothing.

Sarah turned her head away, she was getting a first look at the rumors she heard, however this situation was different, they were in trouble outnumbered and didn't have a clue on the entire situation.

"A tough one, I like that," Kira said releasing the man.

"If I had time I would pry the answer out of you, but it looks like I just have to get your commander to tell me instead," Kira replied.

The soldier heard that, "He will never talk, don't underestimate the commander."

Kira stepped on the person again, "Such loyalty…however he will talk, after all he showed a great weakness one of which I am will to gamble will make him talk to me."

The soldier didn't understand what he was saying.

"Shall we begin," Kira said as he glanced over at her, "Stay out of sight and don't move until I tell you," Kira ordered as she did just that.

Kira grabbed the man by his uniform standing him up, he was limp on one leg but Kira's strength had no trouble holding him up with one hand as he positioned himself behind him.

"Let's go," Kira said holding his broken arms behind the man and crouching down behind him keeping his body hidden.

Outside all soldiers watched as they saw their comrade now out in the open.

The commander and the rest aimed their weapons however could do nothing, the commander then saw what was behind him.

"Give it up, you have nowhere to go," The commander ordered.

Kira smirked, "Oh Big man…I don't think you are in any position to give me orders," Kira said twisting the soldiers arm making him cry out.

The commander grew angry as from all angles they had no shot.

Kira knew that as well, "You know maybe we got off on the wrong foot, I will give you an ultimatum, you lay down your weapons, tell me the exact number of people on my satellite and I will give you a swift execution, if not I will take my time."

The commander stared angry, "Do you think I have any intention of agreeing to that."

"Very well…then we shall do things my way," Kira said.

The commander couldn't find a solution out of this.

Kira spoke again, "Just remember you're in my play pin."

The commander kept his forces on ready trying to find a solution, the only thing they could do was sacrifice one of their own to get him, but that went against his pride and code of honor.

"I am done negotiating with you, I want the exact number or I will kill each one of your soldiers every ten seconds then snap this mans neck one the spot," Kira ordered.

The commander was in a quick bind as Kira wasted no time with his free hand gunned another soldier down.

The commander couldn't take this anymore as he moved closer.

Kira then counted out loud, this was sickening.

"Five seconds to go," Kira ordered.

The commander lost four men already so he figured he could by time to think of something.

"Very well," the commander said.

"Good boy, how many?" Kira asked.

"Two team's twenty men," the commander said.

The commander watched as another shot was fired as Kira struck another one down.

"What are you doing?" The commander asked.

"No one can lie to me, I will know when you are lying," Kira said as he started the count again.

The commander figured he had no choice, "Three teams…he went on but Kira stopped him.

"That is all I needed to know, you were most helpful," Kira said as he smirked.

The commander watched as something was tossed from behind his captured soldier.

"Grenade!" the man shouted as the team quickly tried to move back.

Kira placed his weapon to the back of the hostages head and fired the shot as he didn't need him anymore.

The commander watched in horror as Kira jumped back into his room and the grenade exploded taking out half his remaining team.

Back inside Kira changed the clip with a satisfying smile on his face.

Sarah stared as she didn't know whether to be fearful or impressed, he was taking out an entire team by himself but his methods went against everything she remembered for Zaft training.

Kira finished, "Its time to end this discussion."

The commander outside moved his forces back as they kept their weapons on the door.

"Do you see now sir," the resistance fighter said still alive.

"He is taking out my entire team…I have no choice," the commander said taking hold of his communicator contacting the beta commander.

**Beta Team**

The Beta team watched in horror as their main team was being annihilated.

"We should send in the Delta team," the officer said.

The Beta commander looked at him, "Not yet, wait until alpha orders it."

The Beta commander waited and then he got a call from the alpha commander.

"Do you need reinforcements?" the beta commander asked.

"No…not yet, they were my men…I need you to do something else, we will finish this," alpha commander said.

Beta commander listened as he granted the request and told the technical team.

* * *

**Kira's Floor**

**Inside the room**

Kira waited for the chance as he decided to finish this off. Quickly taking a few pills which he didn't need until now he prepared to head out.

Sarah watched as he took those things.

Kira was about to head out when all of a sudden everything went black as power to the floor was cut.

Sarah saw this looking around and then heard him laugh.

"Darkness," Kira replied looking up.

"Sir," she said in a small panic.

"No need to worry your pretty little head, I am the darkness," Kira replied as that made no sense to her.

"Stay here," Kira told her as he headed straight out the door casually.

**Outside the room**

The commander saw everything went dark as the rest of his team activated the night vision on their helmets.

"Now we win," the commander said.

"Sir!" one said quickly.

The commander looked only to see the target stroll straight out of the room and stop in the middle of the hallway.

"He truly is crazy, no matter we take him out," the commander said as he noticed something strange, the target shut his eyes.

"Monster," one said as they moved to fire.

Kira however only smiled as both guns were raised and he fired straight towards them.

The commander watched as he horridly took out two people.

"What is this," another said as he was shot dead.

The commander and the others couldn't believe this until it then made sense to him.

"Cease movement," the commander said as he was fired at but luckily his reflexes were a little better as he moved out of the way.

The commander was down only to a handful of people left.

All were silent and still as the firing had stopped.

"What excellent sense," the commander told himself as Kira was using his sense of hearing and his abilities to fire with his eyes shut.

Even moving with him could point him straight to a target with his abilities taking over to make the shot; they truly had first rate prey.

However this prey when cornered not only shows his fangs but strikes back.

The commander saw one of his soldiers slightly lift his rifle trying to take a shot as Kira shot him dead.

The commander's anger was high but even slight movement was enough for him to hone in with those abilities, just what were they facing here.

It was silent until Kira spoke, "I am truly bored, time to end it," Kira said firing three lightning fast shots taking out the team members.

The commander was stunned again, he was just toying with them, his senses went even farther then that advanced technique he was using.

"Open fire!" The commander ordered as this was all that was left to do.

The remaining people opened fire however Kira was now on the move he wasn't standing still anymore and by the time the team could get a lock on him he had shot them dead.

He quickly passed by one using his knife to make the lethal slice while firing another shot.

The commander was down to three people not including the resistance who were now cowering in the corners shaking like leafs.

Kira quickly took out another one as he fired another shot; the commander had a good shot however Kira's bullet struck his rifle making him loose focus.

The commander had enough as he quickly used his radio for a code to give the beta team to return the lights as for some reason he moved better in the dark.

The two remaining and the commander threw their night vision on the ground while the lights came back up.

It was in that few seconds of focusing that Kira got a hold of another one using him as a shield while he took aim at the remaining member. A deadly shot to the head to him out as Kira used his knife and drove it straight into the back of the one he was using as a shield.

The commander turned not believing this speed as Kira dropped the man and aimed both guns at the commander and the commander in turn had his gun pointed at him, they were locked into a stale mate.

**Kira and the Commander**

Both were not moving weapons pointed at each other.

Kira had a slight smile on his face and the commander knew why. The commander knew with this guy's senses if he tried firing Kira would strike him dead before he had the chance to pull the trigger, he only had one way out of this.

"You killed all my men you monster," the commander said.

Kira smiled widely, "Foolish man, your pride and weakness killed your worthless men."

The commander grew angry.

"If you would have sacrificed that one earlier you could have won, however you showed me that weakness when you wouldn't advance so it was far to easy to accomplish this task," Kira replied dominantly.

The commander now lowered his rifle and moved for his knife.

"Oh, you think you can take me on in hand to hand…though that is your only option since my trigger finger is far faster then yours," Kira told them.

The commander cringed a little as Kira saw through that but it looked like he would accept this challenge.

Kira decided to play along as he holstered both weapons moving his own knife, "You better provide me some entertainment or I will end this quickly."

The commander removed his helmet and body armor as he moved his own knife back and forth.

Kira's smile however disappeared as the commander slightly froze in something he never felt on the battlefield before, fear.

**With the Beta Team**

The Beta team commander watched.

"The Alpha commander is by far the best in Zaft with a knife," the commander replied remembering.

The officer wasn't so sure, "I hope it will be enough."

"This is his last stand," the commander replied.

"What if he fails?" the officer asked.

Beta commander looked at him, "Take that when it happens, I have a feeling it will end here."

The officer sure hoped so but he knew that look in the targets eye.

**With Kira and the Commander**

The commander made the first strike as Kira caught his arm with his hand surprising the commander a little.

The commander moved to knee Kira to back him up but Kira blocked with his own knee, "I am growing bored if that is all you have."

The commander went into a rage speeding up a little more, Kira had to dodge these.

"Better," Kira replied just dodging left and right.

"My turn," Kira said after a while as he made an aggressive strike as the commander had to use his arm to block, his arm was sliced but it was better then his neck which Kira was aiming for, his speed was just far too much, this man was in a different league that the commander never saw before.

Kira side kicked him in the stomach sending him into the wall.

The commander cried out in pain, "Not yet," the commander said taking an aggressive charge.

Kira dodged the first slice as Kira swung at him and this time the commander caught his fist giving him a little more confidence.

Kira locked his fingers as it was time to show him who was superior in strength as Kira pushed him down.

The commander cried out as he dropped to his knees in tremendous pain. Kira then bent his fingers all the way back snapping them making that hand useless.

"Pathetic," Kira said walking backwards.

The commander saw his back turned, "You dare take me lightly," the commander said using all the adrenaline he had left to head straight for Kira.

Kira easily used a backspin kick straight to the man's throat sending him back into the wall gasping for breath he couldn't catch.

Kira walked back over to him kicking his hand away from the wiggling body as Kira used his knife and pierced the hand with the knife as he stood their and watched.

"Should I end this or just watch you perish," Kira said as he knew the damage he did to the throat would suffocate the man soon enough.

Kira removed the knife as he looked strangely at the commander.

Kira let him suffer until he sensed the last breath but before that happened he pierced the commander's skull finishing him off.

**Beta Team**

All were stunned inside.

"This isn't happening," the officer said as the elite team was completely wiped out.

The commander now watched in anger.

**With Kira**

Kira removed his knife kicking the body to the ground as he looked dead into a camera.

"The role of hunter has now changed," Kira said heading back to his room.

**Aprilious One**

Ryu watched everything as now everything was nearing completion, just a little more and it was finished.

Ryu called in a subordinate, "Make sure you route this throughout the satellite now…let them all see the new legend being born."

"Yes sir," the subordinate said making it happen.

"It's time for the finale," Ryu said as he watched with great interest at what he created.

* * *

**Onogoro Island-Present**

Lacus listened as his story moved to the final act, still all of this was hard to believe but she would listen.

Kira didn't want to remember all this but he had no choice as it was a part of him. He had to get this out or he would never be able to put it behind him and he would never be able to clean up this mess he made.

Kira moved to the final part.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A\N): I wanted to finish this now but it went to long. Next chapter will finish up the past chapters as we return to the main story. Sorry for the late updates but access and time are hard to get now. I will try to get more done while time permits. See you later.**


End file.
